At the End of the Tunnel
by gempire
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Uncertainty' and 'In Darkness', so the summary's inside to avoid spoilers. You could choose to read this first, there's no problem with that, but it's always better to get the story from the beginning
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Description: This is the third part in the tale of Essie Black, the vampire-wolf child, daughter of Jake and Nessie. Many things tried to drag her down, to turn her dark and forget her human nature, but it was the death of her children that did it in the end. Unable to face the pain for eternity she sheathed herself in ice and became the lapdog that Aro longed her to be, much to her husband, Tobias' dismay.**

**It seems that she is truly lost and there is nothing that Tobias can think of to bring his Essie back. But he keeps a small flicker of hope alive, because there must be a light at the end of the tunnel….**

**This opening chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind for their continued reviews. Thanks to the both of you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

The memory had been lost for a long while after the Battle of Volterra, but it is so clear to me now. On the long nights when Essie banishes me from her dreams I often view this memory to retain the hope that my dearest will make it through the mire she now traversed and emerge the other side.

To have my vibrant Essie returned to me whole is the thing I most desire, but until that time I always have the memory…

The world was darkness, and yet I wasn't as fearful as perhaps the situation called for. Perhaps I had gone blind, but I was sure this wasn't the case. I knew that I was deep under the earth; I could feel the cool echoing depth around me. I knew this, and yet I had no idea who I was.

I could hear a thudding rhythm, a heartbeat perhaps?

A voice called from the darkness, but it seemed garbled, some language I had no understanding of.

"Is anybody there?" The same voice called.

It had not changed the words it spoke, but now I seemed to understand them when I hadn't before. The voice seemed familiar to me too, but I had no idea why. The voice was as much a mystery to me as my own identity. I only knew the voice was important and I had to respond.

"Hello." I called, my voice echoing slightly. "Hello." I called at a slightly softer pitch.

"There's somebody else here?" The voice asked, sounding relieved. "Where are you?"

It seemed with ease that I moved through the darkness, tracking the woman by the sound of her voice and that ever present thudding. There was also a scent that seemed to draw me to her and as I got closer, delightful heat. I reached out and thankfully it was her hand that I grasped. Her hand was hot and I marvelled at the heat in this world of cold.

Her hand tightened on mine and I could feel the pulse in her strong fingers beating against my own.

"Have you any idea where we are?" I asked in a whisper since I stood so close to her now.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "But I think I might be blind."

"No." I object since I felt this was one thing I was clear on. "I think we're deep underground and that's why we cannot see."

"Underground? Have we been buried alive?" She gasped, and she threw her arms around me and she smothered me with her bosom, but the thought of suffocation didn't cause me fright.

Rather than feeling fright I felt enthralled as I listened to her heart up close, feeling its beat against my cheek and ear. I recognised this heartbeat and it was causing my body to stir in a way that would be embarrassing in a moment since she clung to me so tightly.

"Underground yes, buried no." I answered, my voice muffled in her cleavage.

"Then we can get out?" She suggested hopefully.

"If we can find the egress than yes." I agreed.

"Is it wrong of me to feel scared?" She whispered, dipping her head so her mouth was level with my ear.

I turned my head to where I thought her ear to be before I whispered, "Only if it's wrong for me to feel scared too."

I felt her shiver against me and I knew it was with pleasure she did so. My body knew this to be true. My body knew her; that was another thing of which I was certain.

"Why does it feel like my body knows you when I have no idea who I am myself?" She asked, still in that husky whisper.

"Our bodies know each other." I murmured as I began to trail my fingers down her arm, it seemed like the thing they wished to do.

"They do." She gasped before I felt her fingers lightly trace my body and finally moving in a line up over my stomach and chest, to my chin and alighting on my lips. She seemed to hold her place with her thumb before she placed her lips on my own.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, pulling back slightly as my body began to truly respond to her now.

"Doesn't this feel right to you?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't know your name." I said feebly as I tried to imagine something to douse the flame of desire.

"I don't know your name." She pointed out and I could feel her grin.

"My name is… It is…" I stammered, trying to search for it.

"Can't remember?" She asked a little smugly.

"No." I admitted.

"Me either. I don't know one thing about me except my body seems to want you rather badly and I don't know how long I can keep fighting against it." She whispered. "Do you?" She asked seductively.

I could bear it no longer. The desire within me was growing to an unbearable point and it seemed as if it had had a long time to build.

"I want you now." I growled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me.

"Oh yes." She gasped as her fingers began to work at my clothes.

I pulled back enough to allow her fingers room to work. First to pull aside the robes I wore and then work quickly to unbutton the shirt I wore beneath. Her hot hands pushed my shirt aside and I shivered with pleasure as she ran her hands over my bare chest and up over my shoulders to push off my robes and shirt.

I pulled her to me once more and began to nuzzle at her neck, revelling in her scent. I let out a purr as she ran her hands over my bare back and then tangled them in my hair.

"You're so hot." I whispered. "How I crave your warmth."

She gasped, her words lost in a sigh as I sensed the changes within and the minute differences in scent that allowed me to know that she was also aroused. I wished to explore more of this strange girl who held me close in this uncertain darkness. I followed the line of her neck with my hand and trailed gently down her cleavage until I slipped my hand beneath the robe she wore to discover naked flesh. As she gasped and shivered against me I moved my hand to cup her breast before caressing softly with my thumb.

"You are naked beneath this robe." I observed as I pulled it aside.

Once her upper half was revealed to me I began to kiss her flesh softly. I began at her throat and kissed downwards in a line until I could replace my thumb with my lips and began to caress her with my tongue. She gasped and sighed, her hands drawing my head closer to her. I moved my hand lower to explore, and trailing up under the robe.

"Not even underwear." I added as casual exploration turned to intimate caress.

"Guess it's my thing." She whispered in an unsteady voice tempered by her hitched breathing as I continued to gently tease her in the place that she desired most.

"I like it." I observed.

I knew that she nodded her head; I felt her long hair brush against my shoulder with her movement before I felt her lips against my throat. Her soft, warm breath rustled my hair, caressing my skin before she closed her lips about my earlobe and began to suck on it. It was something I truly enjoyed and I was now sure of where these actions would lead.

She did a little exploring of her own and the hunger within me was ravenous now, I wanted her in every way possible, but for reasons beyond my knowing my body pulled away. It was not out of disgust but for some other unfathomable reason that held me flummoxed as she drew me back by the waistband of my trousers.

"Suddenly shy?" She teased as her fingers worked to unbutton and unzip my trousers.

"No." I said, before I gasped as she pulled my trousers down. "It was a reflex. An automatic reaction. My body did it of it's own accord as if it is used to pulling away at this point?"

"Why?" She asked, sounding slightly affronted.

"I have no idea, but I hold you with no revulsion, in fact I want you desperately in every way possible, but I feel there is something we should do first." I explained, frowning at my own words.

"Like what?" She asked in a husky, sexy voice as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I tried to think of a reason, but none came to mind.

"I have absolutely no idea." I growled, scooping her into my arms in wild abandon and I walked in Elysium as I felt so much of her warm naked body against mine. "But I know I want you, and to have my wicked way with you before I burst." I added before moving once more with ease through the darkness toward a destination that suddenly seemed a beacon to our needs.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered in my ear as her heart began to beat faster, its rhythm pounding against me delightfully from every pulse of her body.

"Over in this direction I can smell a mix of synthetic fibres, metal and silk. In my head this adds up to a bed." I explained.

"A bed in a cave?" She questioned.

"Perhaps it is an air-raid bunker." I suggested.

"What would we be doing in one of them?" She questioned, and I could feel her frown against my shoulder.

"Waiting out an air-raid?" I answered reasonably.

"I don't think there's a war on." She stated. "Not one with aeroplanes anyways."

"Does it matter if you are comfortable?" I asked, kneeling down now we had reached our destination.

"I guess not. Unless you were the one who took my memory." She said a little suspiciously as I found the edge of the mattress with my hand.

"How do I know you didn't take mine?" I asked solemnly before placing her where I judged the centre of the bed to be.

"I didn't take your memory, but it is as screwed up as mine seems to be. Hey! I can read your mind." She declared, awe dominant in her tone.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yeah. I must be a telepath." She reasoned.

"But that's impossible." I stated, although I doubted this statement entirely.

"Says the vampire." She said in a slightly uncertain tone.

"Vampire?" I asked in shock.

"Cold skin. No heartbeat. Vampire. Plus it's written all over your mind." She stated and I had to analyse myself.

I did have no heart beat, and the reason I felt the cold so was because my skin was indeed cold to her touch. That had been a flash from her mind, but I knew I wasn't a telepath, but she was. She was a telepath and I was a vampire.

"If I am a vampire, what would a good little girl like you be doing down in the dark with me?" I demanded, although it was in a slightly joking fashion.

"What would a good little girl be doing down in the dark with any guy?" She countered, humour in her voice. "Besides, I don't think I'm all that good and I'm at least a head taller than you."

"But you are a girl." I stated.

"No. I am a woman." She declared.

"Is that so?" I asked, climbing up beside her on the bed.

"I know I'm not a virgin, my body has known sex and I think it's known it with you lots of times. I feel it all through my being. Don't you?"

"Yes. I feel it." I replied since I realised this was a truth I'd known for a while now.

"Then why are we not acting upon it?" She demanded.

"If that is your wish." I said, before lying down beside her warm body on the bed.

We faced each other at first and I trailed my hand down her side, following the smooth lines of her body. Our mouths met in a moment of pure passion before probing fingers and tangling limbs took us to the beyond. Somewhere amongst our pleasure was a thought that we had forgotten something of the utmost important, but the wave of desire washed it away.

Through the darkness we worked to reach the pinnacle of our desire before falling breathless and then beginning again. I felt as if I were experiencing these pleasures for the first time while knowing that I had experienced them many a time with this woman who worked such sweet magic with me…

It had been a wondrous night, the last time Essie and I had made love, but on these nights of re-evaluating that magic time in the darkness I have no choice but to accept the fact that this is where our present predicament began. If only my memory had retained the one tiny, yet important detail then my Essie would never have had to descend into deep despair.

I know not what to do to help my beloved, I am at a complete loss and to worry her family would be pointless. Besides, they have been absent in their correspondence of late and whenever I broach the subject Essie declares in that flat monotone that it is not our place to bother them. I dare not go behind her back for the fear of the damage it will cause her in her current state of mind.

I worry for my darling and I would be grateful for some counsel, but none is forthcoming from those who, beside myself, should worry the most about Essie's well being. Whatever reason they have for keeping such limited contact had best be of vital importance or so help me when we are freed from this prison I will, to borrow the term from my beloved, totally kick their asses…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there's the prologue and you got to read what did happen in the cave. As if I would have kept that from you forever ;)<strong>

**Chapter one is going up immediately but if you want to review this chapter feel free**

**Thank you for reading and continuing with Essie's story despite another dire ending. I promise you the pay off is good if you stick with it. **

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind**

**I would also like to dedicate the first chapter to everyone else who reviewed In Darkness; aussie-angel 95, Blood Beast 1, Esme Rox My Sox, First1ThanAnother, Iput, LordXeenTheGreat and Nikki  
><strong>

**So here we are, starting the story proper. There's one thing you'll notice, Essie isn't narrating at the moment. The first lot of chapters are gonna alternate between Essie's children, Liza and Tony in Washington and Tobias in Volterra. The twins will narrate the odd numbered chapters, while Tobias will narrate the even numbered chapters. I will be posting two chapters a week so you don't have to wait two weeks to find out what happens on each story line. It also means it'll be quicker for us to reach the showdown you've all been waiting for ;)**

**So without further ado, I hand you over to…**

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

My brother and I stood side-by-side on the edge of the schoolyard as we watched the other children mill in through the gate. We were five years of age and this was our first day of school.

On hindsight that opening is a little misleading, for this was not kindergarten that we were attending. No, the school we now observed was High School and those children would be better termed as teenagers of fourteen or fifteen. They were our fellow students, and despite the fact that my brother and I had only been on this planet for five short years we resembled these students more than someone you would find in a kindergarten.

It was somewhat of a victory on our part that we had been allowed to come here and interact with other young people, for even though our family looked young they were in fact old. Very old in the case of a few of them. They had relented when our grandmother had informed them that this was the only regret she had over not having a conventional childhood. It had helped that humans tended toward the unobservant and even if people did notice the fast growth of my brother and I they would put it down to a growth spurt. After all they rarely questioned why the members of our family never appeared to age.

It would have been better if our family could have joined the school with us, but unfortunately they were away on various errands that demanded their time. We lived with our Great-great-grandparents who were pretending to be our auntie and uncle since they both looked in their twenties. We had relocated to the town of Olympic Pines in order for our great-great-grandfather to take a post as a senior doctor in the local hospital.

The quad before us was full of students already clustered into their groupings, it was hard to see a place where my brother and I could fit in with them, but we would have to try. I gave a sigh when I realised that the inevitable moment had arrived.

"Let's go mingle." I said to my brother and he nodded his head, already mute in his shyness despite the fact that we were not yet within earshot of the others.

This had been another argument that helped us gain this opportunity to attend school; my brother was painfully shy around those he didn't know, often using me to speak for him. It was hoped that this would help bring him out of his shell. This I was uncertain of however because my brother had ways of making me speak on his behalf.

We walked toward the gathered students as close to each other as we could be without actually holding hands. It was a comfort thing, a gesture we had known since the first moment we had been placed side by side in our crib. It would have been adorable had we resembled the five year olds we really were, the Twins entering kindergarten together. Since we looked around fifteen it would have looked peculiar had we gone hand-in-hand, and we had enough peculiarities to overcome as it was.

We reached the crowd of people and as their chatter swirled around me I truly felt as if I were fifteen. I knew my brother felt this too and I was working my confidence enough to encourage him to introduce himself to at least one person, perhaps that girl with the dark blond hair who keeps glancing at him and looking away shyly. I would see him right before I would try and socialise for myself.

Before I could implement my plan the chatter died away as a group of five adults appeared on the yard. Everyone turned their attention to the group as a rotund man with greying hair stepped forward and cleared his throat gently as the wind teased at the papers in his hand.

"Hello Freshmen and welcome to Olympic High School. I am your Principal and you can call me Principal Stanwick. We are glad you are joining our family here and I'm sure you're all eager to start learning. So without further a-do I will place you into your homeroom classes and your teachers," he said, indicating the other adults, "Will show you to your homeroom and run through the rules and regulations of our little family here."

I felt my brother's anxiety grow as it became clear that to separate the student body into their homerooms they'd simply gone down the register and marked, 1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4… all the way down the list. My brother was worried that we would end up in separate classes.

_Perhaps they will put us in the same class since we are twins_. I spoke into his mind in order to soothe him.

He gave me a doubtful look and I sighed.

My brother thought me a miracle worker, he thought I had a magic wand that I could wave and make the world to our liking, or at least ensure that we could face whatever it threw at us together. In our short lives we had learned that there were only two people we could trust in this whole world, that was each other. Everyone left us eventually, even if it was only for brief periods of time. We had been the only constant in each other's lives and sometimes it hurt to be parted from my brother. However this was beyond my control, if we were in separate homerooms we would have to muddle through.

"Anthony Summers." The Principal called.

My brother didn't respond at first and I had to give him a quick tap on the shin with my foot. He gave a start then realised his name had been called.

"Here." He answered.

"You're in Miss Weltin's class." The Principal said as he pointed at the group clustered around the tall, thin, middle-aged woman whose greying chestnut hair was pulled back into a respectable bun.

Tony moved toward the group with his head down, clearly determined to be a loner. I repressed a sigh as I turned my attention back to the Principal, waiting for him to call my name.

"Elizabeth Summers." He called and I indicated my presence. "You're in Mr Purley's class." He informed me, pointing to the group clustered around a fairly young teacher with stylish gelled hair who couldn't have long been out of collage.

Tony caught my eye as I made my way toward the other group.

_What am I gonna do Liza?_ He asked me in our special way.

_Have no fear Tony, everything will be fine. You will simply have to make friends sooner than anticipated_. I replied, trying not to let the signs of our silent conversation show in my face.

_How?_ He demanded and I felt the full force of his desperation behind his plea.

_See that girl next to you?_ I asked as I espied the girl who had been watching him earlier.

Tony turned to her until I could see her through his eyes.

_Smile at her, your nice smile, the one grandma likes in the pictures._

Tony smiled, his teeth flashing white against the russet of his skin.

The girl looked at him again, smiled briefly before looking away shyly.

_Now what?_ Tony asked as his grin began to look fixed.

_Offer her your hand. Tell her your name and just be your normal happy self. Like you are at home_. I encouraged.

Tony's mind was a blank plea as he held out his hand.

_Hi, I'm Tony…_ I prompted.

"Hi, I'm Tony." He said with admirable clarity, there was still a hint of shyness, but I think it worked for him.

"Grace." The girl said timidly as she shook his hand.

I smiled and turned away from my brother hoping that he could conduct his own social life for the moment.

It was at this point that I realised a group of girls from my homeroom were whispering together and after a moment I realised their subject appeared to be me. Why would they be speaking of me? Were they curious as to who I was? If so why did they not ask?

"Hello, I'm Liza." I said to the girl with the smoothed out blond hair next to me.

"I'm Jenny." She replied. "You didn't go to middle school." She observed.

"I was home schooled." I informed her.

"Figures!" One of the other girls, a tall brunette, snorted.

"How does this 'figures' exactly?" I demanded.

"Well look at you. That dress just reeks of home school."

I looked down at my dress; it was a light greeny-beige colour that matched my eyes well. Over its surface were small tulips of dark brown, I had been rather proud of my choice this morning. I had even checked with my aunt via videophone to ask her opinion and she had advised that I wear my brown wool coat, white tights and my calf-high brown boots with it. She had also said that I may run into a little trouble over my fashion choice and if so I should just say…

Now what was it Alice said?

Ah yes…

"Really? Well this is all the rage in Europe at the moment, especially in the upcoming Fall-range. My Aunt Alexis calls it the 'Nostalgia Look' where one is meant to delve into your childhood. It's the height of sophistication." I said without emphasising my aunts famous alias too much.

"Really?" My accuser asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. My Aunt Alexis designed this coat herself, see." I said and displayed the official label on the lining of the coat.

"Alexis Hale is your aunt?" A girl with chin-length shiny black hair asked as she grabbed at the hem of my coat to have a closer look. "Oh my god, it even says 'For my darling niece Liza' it's actually stitched in."

"Anyone could have done that." The tall brunette said dismissively.

"No Abbie, this is Alexis stitching. Oh my god! Do you know how long the list is to have something custom made by Alexis?" She demanded.

I nodded my head, of course I did. Aunt Alice was in high demand these days.

"Have you ever been to one of her fashion shows?" The dark haired girl asked me and suddenly I realised that her haircut was very much like that of Aunt Alice.

"Not since I was very little." I said, telling the truth. "We have travelled a lot and it is rare we get to see our family. Although that doesn't stop Alexis sending me all the latest fashion items wherever I may be in the world. She had her friend Louis send me these boots from New York." I said, displaying the boots.

"Wow." The dark haired girl gasped.

"You know, I do not believe I caught your name." I said politely.

"It's Abigail, but everyone calls me Gail." She said with a smile. "Miss Happy there is also Abigail, but we call her Abbie to save confusion."

"That sounds very helpful." I conceded. "So you are Jenny, Abbie and Gail." I said, pointing to each in turn.

They nodded and Abbie actually managed a smile.

"And I am Elizabeth Summers, but everyone calls me Lie-za," I said, making sure to sound out the true pronunciation of my name to save future embarrassment, "and sometimes Eliza, I answer to either of those. I am very pleased to meet you all." I concluded with a nod of my head.

"Gees, talk about formal." Abbie remarked.

"I like to be formal, it is simply my way." I replied with a slight smile that I had often been told I had inherited from my father.

It was at this point that Mr Purley called our attention to him and he led us to our homeroom on the first floor of the old grey building. I settled into a chair between my new friends, could I call them my friends yet? Mr Purley took attendance and in addition to my friends and I there were another five girls and ten boys. I had already memorised their names but there is no point in my reciting them until they interact properly with me or they do anything particularly noteworthy.

Mr Purley had us stand at the front of the class and give a brief description of ourselves, our interests and hobbies, our families…the latter had been hard for me, especially when I was asked about my parents by Richard Burrows who wished to be called 'Rick'.

The truth was I knew very little about my parents. My family was very vague on the matter. All I knew was that my Mother's name was Essie and she was the descendent of my family while my father, whose name was Tobias, had been an ancient vampire much older than my great-great-grandfather even. We had been given a vague story of how they met and became a couple but the only thing they would tell us of their current whereabouts or predicament was that they 'had to go away'.

Had to go away?

Does that mean dead or simply that they did not want us and therefore left us to be raised by our family rather than those who should raise us? I found myself murmuring as I told them that my parents had died and my father's sister and her husband were raising me, it seemed the best explanation. I just wished I'd thought of it sooner and hoped that Tony hadn't given a different version of events.

As I returned to my chair I contemplated the necessity of informing Tony of my cover story and whether I could perform such a task at a distance when I had no idea of the exact whereabouts of my twin. As much as I hated to admit it at times, Tony was the gifted one when it came to telepathy. On a good day he is able to read the mind of others and project his thoughts to them. I am able to do this with Tony, but only when I am near enough to see him. Unless I concentrate and I was unsure I would achieve enough concentration here without seeming to daydream.

I decided that it was worth the risk of seeming a little lacks-a-daisy in order for Tony to impart the same history as I had. As Gordon Taylor, a frighteningly tall boy with a shock of red hair, made his way to the front I allowed my mind to drift away from this classroom scene and to my amazement I could sense where Tony was.

I made the link to him and sent the short message.

_Tony, tell them our parents are dead and our father's sister and her husband are raising us_. I informed him in the shortest yet most understandable way possible.

_Dead? How did they die?_ Tony replied without hint of being startled.

_I gave no details. My answer of being an orphan was sufficient for the time being. If it is not in your case and you invent a story please let me know._

_Course I will sis._ Tony promised.

_Very good._ I replied before severing the link lest I be gone from the classroom too long.

When I was inside my head once more I found it amusing that nobody had noticed my lack of response. Suddenly it seemed that humans were easy to deceive.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I stood on the edge of campus with my sister Liza. I watched all those kids mingling and greeting each other and one thing was for certain, Liza and me, we were outsiders. Even if we had really been fourteen it was clear we would have found it hard to fit in here. They already had their established friendships from middle school, something Liza and me couldn't do since we only looked ten last year and probably could have fit in comfortably to fifth grade.

To tell you the truth I really didn't want to do it and I couldn't understand why Liza had pushed so hard for this. We were only five years of age; we weren't ready for this world of teenagers. When I pointed this out to my twin she had just pointed out that we were dhampires, as she called us, and we matured faster than humans. Even though our bodies looked fourteen, maybe sixteen at the furthest stretch, our minds were much more advanced than that. We could easily get into a university and wow all them professors like some tacky child star in a dodgy nineteen-seventies sci-fi show if we wanted to.

"Let's go mingle." Liza said as she started toward the crowd.

I wanted to hold her hand, it was a comfort thing, but I could feel the warning roll off her. It would look too weird to the humans. We had to maintain appearances.

I kept my head down in the hope that I wouldn't be noticed. I could feel the flicker of my sister's mind as she figured out the strategy to get me more involved.

I didn't want this!

I liked travelling with all our family, visiting with the Quileutes. Going to New York with Alice and Jasper. Hunting big game in Africa with Emmett and Rosalie. I liked going to Isle Esme the most where we could really be ourselves while we watched our relatives sparkle in the sun.

I liked the sun. I liked the feel of the warmth on my skin as it made me glow slightly. Liza did as well, I knew that, but in her insistence of us going to school it meant that we were now confined to this rain soaked hellhole for the next four years since our family couldn't exactly go out in the sun when there were humans present.

I had no idea how this was gonna work out, surely they'd see that we were aging a lot faster than those around us?

What happened if our Quileute genes kicked in and we suddenly started turning into wolves? Without the guidance of a pack would we became lone wolves driven insane by our own thoughts?

There was just so many things that could go wrong. This was insane!

I noticed that the kids around us had grown quiet and that some adults had turned up. The oldest and fattest of them was reading out a list and one by one the kids flocked to whichever teacher he pointed to. As I began to notice the pattern I realised to my horror that Liza and me would be in different classes.

_Perhaps they will put us in the same class since we are twins_. She said into my mind, trying to soothe me by being the little mother again.

But what was the point? I wasn't stupid! I knew I'd end up in a different homeroom, I just wish it wasn't gonna be this way.

Liza kicked my shin and I realised that my name had been called.

"Here." I muttered and the old guy pointed to librarian chick who he called Miss Weltin.

She was my homeroom teacher and I made my way slowly to her cluster of students. I arrived there just as the Principal called on Elizabeth Summers. I watched with worry and a sense of confirmed dread as he pointed her towards the swish looking teacher who hardly looked old enough for the job.

Liza caught my eye as she made her way to her class.

_What am I gonna do Liza? _I demanded into her mind.

_Have no fear Tony, everything will be fine. You will simply have to make friends sooner than anticipated_. She replied, her face blank as she watched me, she was always so much better at hiding our silent conversations than I was.

_How?_ I demanded desperately.

_See that girl next to you?_ Liza asked and I got an image of what she was seeing, the cute girl with the dark blond hair that was standing next to me. I turned until I had the girl in my sights. She was looking down at the floor shyly, not making eye contact with anyone.

_Smile at her, you're nice smile, the one grandma likes in the pictures._

Ok, so just pretend your having your photo taken, now smile. The smile that everyone says reminds them of Grandpa Jake, you know the one. I thought to myself before I pulled that smile on to my face.

The girl glanced at me from the corner of her eye, but looked away quickly when she caught me staring at her. Had I just done something socially unacceptable? I was in way over my head here.

_Now what?_ I demanded, the grin still fixed on my face.

_Offer her your hand. Tell her your name and just be your normal happy self. Like you are at home._

At home? At home I could be myself cause I didn't have to worry about doing something that would give us away as not being human. How was I supposed to be my normal happy self when I had to constantly watch myself?

I sent out a plea, just a simple flutter of thoughts without words.

_Hi, I'm Tony…_ Liza prompted.

Ok, so I had to get my mouth working. Come on Tony you can do it. Look at her; she's just as nervous as you and probably worried about making friends just like you. Now you have to be brave, offer the hand of friendship.

"Hi, I'm Tony." I said as I offered the girl my hand.

"Grace." She said timidly as she shook my hand, but she didn't look up to meet my eyes.

"This is kinda scary ain't it?" I said with a nervous laugh as I felt my sister's mind move away.

Grace nodded her head and her hair danced about her face.

"Do you think they have it written into the constitution that they have to build High Schools so big and daunting looking to scare off the freshmen who don't belong?" I asked as I looked once more at that big grey building. With the door in the middle and the two big windows that dominated the wall either side it kinda looked like the face of a monster.

"Yes. I believe the founding fathers decided it would build up our moral fibre." Grace said quickly, speaking down to her chest as if she wasn't really speaking to me.

I snorted, "You're funny." I observed.

She shook her head quickly as her cheeks burned bright red.

I had to think of more to talk about. What were safe topics?

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"I've got an older sister. She's starting as a senior this year and she's captain of the cheerleading squad. That's why I'm not allowed to talk to her in school." She said, her voice darkening toward the end.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave me an incredulous look, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Why?" I repeated.

She frowned, then she turned from me as she murmured toward the ground, "Because I'm a book-loving geek with bad vision and the hand eye coordination of a goldfish. I brake out in spots at the mere thought of chocolate and I can't style my hair to save my life. In other words, I'm an embarrassment."

"What's a geek?" I asked, not familiar with the word.

She looked at me again to see if I was mucking about, but when she saw I was serious she dropped her eyes once more as she said, "The opposite of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're tall and kinda muscley, I mean not bulky, but toned. You're skin is beautiful, I bet you never get spots. I bet you got twenty-twenty vision and I bet you've never fallen on your butt in front of a room full of your class mates."

"No. But that's cause I've never had classmates before. My sister and I were home schooled." I said. "But our family decided that we'd be better off learning to socialise and where better to do so than High School."

"I guess they believe in throwing you in at the deep end to see if you'll sink or swim." She said with a smile.

"They like to challenge us." I said. "I'm completely new to this social thing. We moved around a lot, that's why we did the home school. The only friend I have is my twin sister and now we got put into separate classes so we can't even back each other up."

"You have a twin sister?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Where is she?" Grace said looking around.

"She's over there." I said, pointing out Liza, she was surrounded by a gang of girls.

"I can't see her." Grace said as she looked right at Liza.

"She's the one with the pigtails and the brown coat." I said.

Grace seemed to go blank for a moment, then she blinked behind her glasses before she said, "You don't look much alike."

"Not all twins are identical." I said with a shrug.

"Yes." Grace said, but she was frowning slightly.

"Ok, I think I might know, call it social intuition or whatever. Our mother was Quileute and our father was of Italian descent. I look like our Mom she likes like Dad. Or so we're told." I explained, but by the end it was my turn to frown.

"You don't know?" Grace asked carefully, as if afraid to ask the question but too curious not to ask it.

"We never met our parents. They…they had to go away." I said frowning slightly as I worried that I was heading into dangerous territory here.

"They died?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Our family don't tell us anything about it. Only that our parents love us but they had to go away."

"That's sad." Grace whispered and she gave my hand a little squeeze.

"I guess." I said with a shrug. "I think it annoys Liza more than me. Our family will tell us when they think we're ready, but I know there's probably things we're too young to know yet."

"You deserve to know about your parents." Grace said firmly.

I shrugged again and then I noticed that the other students where moving so I followed them staying close to Grace. Grace walked quickly, but with careful steps as if she worried that she would fall over at any minuet. I didn't quite understand, I'd never had any problems staying on my feet, not since I started walking at three weeks old.

We were walking along the tiled floor of the corridor when Grace stumbled. I grabbed her and put her back on her feet. She looked at me in shock and I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly manner. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes as her cheeks went red. She turned from me and pulled away as she drew her bag back up onto her shoulder.

She pulled slightly ahead of me and I heard her mutter, 'stupid, stupid' to herself.

I frowned slightly as I stayed behind her at a loss with what I should do. Should I tell her she's not stupid? She hadn't tripped on purpose and the tall curvaceous girl with the dark hair hadn't helped matters by sticking her foot in the way. Why did I suddenly feel the need to snap at the dark haired girl or bundle Grace into my arms and whisk her away from here? These were feelings I would have to evaluate later; right now I had to deal with class.

Miss Weltin led us into our homeroom and I grabbed the seat next to Grace, she looked at me in shock, but I wanted to sit by her. She seemed nice and her scent was clean, like lily of the valley caught on a spring breeze. It was something I could lose myself in and forget where I was.

Morning lessons flew by and I found myself at lunch.

I didn't like the lunchroom, it was a big noisy room with too many people and I really wasn't sure what to do, although the most popular thing seemed to be queuing. So I queued in order to get something that resembled food, but then I needed somewhere to sit. It was almost like an instinct as I trained in on Grace. She was sitting alone and I wanted to change that.

I stopped by her table.

"May I sit down?" I asked.

Grace jumped slightly before looking up at me. She shrugged then motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

"So that bitch with the dark hair giving you a hard time?" I asked.

Grace looked at me in shock before she shook her head emphatically.

I leaned across the table so she could hear me when I whispered.

"I saw her. She tried to trip you up. I would have stepped in but I thought you wouldn't want me to at that point. Don't mean I'm not gonna stick my nose in though." I said a little fiercely.

"Why?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Because you seem like friend material. I mean proper friend material, I don't want some vacant airhead, I want someone with substance so we can talk about stuff. I've never had a friend before, besides my sister, and I think you'd be a good one." I replied, laying my cards on the table.

Grace looked at me suspiciously.

"Forget it then." I raged. "I don't care. I'll hang on my own if I have to." I added as I went to stand up.

"No. Wait." Grace said and she placed her hand on my arm. "Do you really want to be my friend?"

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't." I stated as I settled back into my chair.

"I guess. Only I've had problems with people saying they're my friend when they're not in the past." She murmured.

"People have done that to you?" I asked in shock.

"Many times." She replied warily. "Usually because they want me to do their homework for them, or they want a bit of tutoring, but once they get what they want it's 'goodbye Grace' and back to me sitting on my own."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I've got some brains in me, so I don't need you to do my homework or tutor me. Not that I wouldn't want to set study dates or anything. I mean not a date, just you know, studying together if we've got the same homework. Not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you but we've only just met and it's the first day of school and it would be kind of creepy if I did." I stopped, and slapped myself in the forehead. "Just ignore everything I just said. I'm no good at this talking stuff."

Grace giggled as she moved her spoon around in her pudding.

"I'm not so good either." She admitted. "It's slightly annoying because I was captain of the debate team in middle school and we won the State championship, but when it comes to a normal every day discussion I get afflicted by foot-in-mouth."

I laughed at her joke and she smiled at me. I think she finally got that I really did want to be her friend and she looked at me now while she spoke.

"You said you were home schooled." She said.

"Yep."

"What was that like?"

"Different from this." I observed, looking around the noisy canteen.

"I bet it was." She chuckled.

"To tell you the truth I would have preferred to continue through High School with Aunt Esme teaching us, but Liza decided she wanted to try socialising while we were still young enough to acquire the skills." I explained.

"So what Liza says goes?"

"Pretty much." I said with shrug. "Well not really. I could have just stayed home while she came to school, but I couldn't let her do that alone."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my twin sister. We have this deep connection. Besides, we have to look out for each other when our family can't."

"It's nice that you're so close." Grace observed. "My sister would rather I didn't exist."

"More fool her." I declared.

…_Sometimes I think my parents would prefer it that way too… _Grace thought sadly as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you exist." I assured her and she smiled again. "What lesson have you got after lunch?"

She consulted her schedule before answering.

"English with Mr Riley." She stated.

"Hey, me too." I declared, after consulting my own schedule. "We could sit together."

"We could be study buddies." She stated.

"We will be." I replied.

Grace smiled again and in that moment I couldn't help but think that maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all. Lessons weren't that hard and I was sure I could already count Grace as a friend. Knowing that made the whole experience less daunting.

I wondered if Liza was having such a good time as me and when I looked over to her she seemed to be laughing with her friends. I didn't like to pry without her knowing, and I could just ask her later, so I didn't bother reading her mind. I didn't want to distract her with mind talk either when it wasn't an emergency so I turned my attention back to Grace to enjoy the rest of lunchtime. Liza and I could talk later about our first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

Morning lessons were a bore. The problem I found was that I knew most of what the teachers were attempting to teach us, and a damn site more besides. I could have probably taught them a thing or two, had I hope they could retain the knowledge I provided them with. I found myself longing for the time when lessons would end and I could socialise once more with my friends. Was I able to call them friends yet?

Regardless, Jenny and Gail had invited me to sit with them at lunch and I took them up on their offer. My last lesson before lunch ended. The lesson in question was Math and Abbie happened to share this lesson with me. She agreed to sit with me, although it was in bad grace, until she learnt of my prowess in the world of numbers and delighted in copying my work sheet.

I cared not if it was technically cheating, the teacher was an arrogant fool and it served him right for his petty anger that I had solved a problem so quickly. He thought that I had cheated, but he couldn't prove how. Imbecile.

To ridicule the teacher was the thing that brought Abbie and I closer together. It was delightful to hear her mimic him. She seemed to have his mannerisms down pat after only one lesson. She was quite the comedienne and I realised that once she was used to me she would be a good friend to have.

I believed that the three girls I met this morning would make good friends if they gave me a chance.

I felt more confident in their estimation of me when both Gail and Jenny greeted us at the door. It made me feel a little more as if I belonged. That they valued my word as evidenced by the fact Gail had pulled her short hair into two small ponytails. Her hair wasn't quite long enough for true pigtails as I wore but I was in no doubt that she would be applying the hair extensions this evening. Perhaps I would find tomorrow that I had inadvertently started a new trend. I smiled at the thought of being a trendsetter and the fact that my famous aunt held such sway that it made it possible.

We entered a cafeteria that was full of glorious bustle. There were people everywhere interacting with one another and I longed to be part of this slice of humanity. I deserved to be part of this wondrous cavalcade of life.

I queued with my friends and choose some food at random. Human food still seemed a little off for me so whatever choice I made I knew I wouldn't enjoy it. Luckily for me the bad quality of the food seemed to be a common consensus and so I had no need to explain why I was off my food.

I thought I would sit with just the three I met this morning, but apparently they were part of a bigger group. This group consisted of Lenora, an African-American who had a svelte athletic physic. I was told that she had come second in the all state track meet in middle school and she would be an asset to the school come summertime.

There was Naomi who was statuesque and simply beautiful, especially for a human. I had no doubt that with her strategically styled brown hair and curvaceous figure she would have all the boys to do her bidding. It seemed that she was the leader of the group, and if this were so then her second in command was Diane. She was also beautiful, but it was in a way that one could tell a lot of work had been put in to achieving this. Some of it was still in progress as evidenced by the braces on her teeth, although they were small, almost unnoticeable, they were there to give her the perfect smile. Her only natural asset I would wager was her waist length auburn hair that glowed red beneath the florescent lights but would seem almost brown in poorer light. She wore it straight down her back this first day.

Maya was another beauty and it was at this point that it dawned on me that this was something all the girls in this group had in common. They were all attractive in their own way and I must admit I felt rather bolstered by the fact that they counted me amongst them. Maya was a Latino beauty who made the most of emphasising her exotic looks. She was fluent in Spanish and since languages was one of my forte's I often used Spanish to converse with her when there were no others around.

Poppy was a strawberry blond girl who was only somewhat taller than me at that point in time. She seemed a little less mature than the rest of the girls, but they seemed to all look after her as if she were the youngest sister. She had a fondness for cats that bordered on the obsessive, but other than that she seemed decent enough.

Then there was Nyree, another African-American. She liked to follow trends as closely as Gail did. She also liked to change her hair a lot. That first day she wore it in intricate braids that fell to her waist. They were woven with blue strands. Blue is one of the school colours and I decided she had done this to show school spirit. It seemed this was something important to every girl at the table for, apart from the athletes, they all wished to join the cheerleading squad.

The one who I could never imagine as a cheerleader was Bailey. Her hair was a non-descript colour, although this mattered not since she cut it short without little thought of style and stuffed it all beneath a baseball cap. She had been captain of the soccer team in middle school, and it was a mixed team at that. She knew several forms of martial arts and had won many competitions with her skills.

The eleventh member of the group was the newest edition other than myself. Avril had moved here from Canada when she was ten and she seemed somewhat shy, but thanks to her sweet face and well-groomed blond hair, that only through close scrutiny one can tell is actually dyed from brunette, she seemed to make the cut. She spoke fluent French, which is another language with which I am familiar.

After some initial wary questions I seemed to pass whatever test Naomi used to determine the credentials of new recruits to the group and I was allowed to sit down. I was subjected to some more questioning before Naomi turned the conversation around to her favourite subject. Herself.

I must admit that I began to tune out her endless self praise, if only to protect my sanity. I took to merely laughing while the other girls laughed. I was fearful that I would become a sycophant in this way, but I was sure that after the first day I could start to train the conversation to go my way.

Since I was not truly listening it took me a moment to realise that Naomi was telling us all of how she had deliberately tripped someone up this morning. Someone they only referred to as 'Cally', but I knew in no uncertain terms that she was using it in an offensive way. At least to the person who they referred to as thus wouldn't like it. I thought it wasn't very nice and was about to interject on behalf of this unknown person when suddenly she said,

"Look at her now fawning over that guy. Bet he just wants her to do his homework. Why would such a good looking jock want to have anything to do with her?" I looked around for this good looking jock and realised that they were all looking toward where Tony was sat talking to the shy blond girl from his homeroom.

"Because he is shy and retiring and not very good around people. He would rather one friend over many. As for her doing his homework, it may seem biased but I am sure he is a lot smarter than she." I stated in a cold voice. "And if he did require help with his homework, although I find it highly unlikely, then it would be I from who he would request assistance."

I felt eleven pairs of eyes on me and suddenly I was the centre of their scrutiny.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Naomi sang. "And not to mention full of herself."

"I am not jealous of the girl being the centre of his attention and if I was it would be most untoward. The boy you all appear to be ogling happens to be my twin brother Tony." I explained.

"Sure. He's your twin brother." Naomi said whilst rolling her eyes.

"You think that I lie?" I demanded, feeling outraged at having my word tested.

"You don't look anything alike." Naomi stated.

"We have the same eyes." I said primly. "Besides, we are fraternal twins."

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked.

"That we do not look alike." I replied. "But we still shared a womb."

"So you're Native American?" Diane asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Both Naomi and Diane snorted in derision.

"On my mother's side of the family." I said, feeling my anger start to grow.

Naomi still didn't look convinced.

"He is my brother."

"Then prove it." Diane said with a smile.

"Although you'll have to be quick. Looks like he's leaving." Naomi said with glee.

I glared at her as I sent my mind out to Tony.

_Could you come over and say hello to me. Or better still ask me something about home. Such as, what time did Aunt Esme state that she would be returning home from work or something similar._ I said quickly.

Naomi was still looking at me with gleeful doubt and so I began to stand as if to suggest that I was going to detain Tony, but it was at this point that he paused at the door and began to walk toward our table. His friend followed for a moment, but then she paused two tables away, although I had no idea why.

"Hey Liza, what time did Aunt Esme say she was back from work?" Tony asked, not paying any attention to the other girls at the table.

"I believe she said around four, why?" I replied.

"Just wondering Sis." He said with a shrug, and then he walked away.

"I guess you were right." Naomi said, and it seemed to say and that's that.

"You will not apologise for questioning my honour?" I demanded.

Naomi gave me a blank look.

"Listen dear, you called me a liar and I find that offensive. Decent people apologise for offences they may cause. Something that is inherent in all peoples of the world." I stated, folding my arms across my chest.

"Is that so?" Naomi demanded.

"Yes." I said firmly as I nodded my head.

"Then maybe you should apologise to me for offending me with your presence." Naomi retorted.

I felt my blood run cold and I glared at her for a second before I felt my dangerous smile fall onto my face. It was another smile I had inherited from my father, although I didn't display it often.

"In that case Naomi I am sorry that you are such an obnoxious little cretin who will rue the day she ever decided to cross blades with me. I am Liza Summers and I take messing from no one. Especially jumped up little strumpets of your calibre." I said coldly.

"Little? You can talk." Naomi said with a snort.

"I know I am small, and dainty. I doubt I should grow much taller than I am now, yet I care not. I thrive on the knowledge that I am well turned out and I present myself with decorum at all times. For beauty fades but your personality lasts forever." I stated. "Now I could be a really good friend to you, and I will give you time to think on this. However I expect an apology first." With that I rose to my feet and left the cafeteria without waiting for her reply.

I felt a little nervous of my behaviour. Had I inadvertently killed my own social career before it had begun? I was certain that I would win them around again and I was sure I'd have an apology from Naomi. Even if it took me until graduation day I would have my apology from her.

I had English for the first lesson after lunch and was quite relieved to find that I shared this class with Tony. I was preparing for the satisfaction of having someone to sit by and not have to bend to Naomi's will. Unfortunately Tony was sat by that blond girl, Grace I believe was her name, and I did not wish to impede his friendship if he was forming a strong bond.

I sighed and sat in the nearest available seat and thought perhaps it best that I wait for someone to sit by me rather than force myself on more people this day. I was glad to find that my waiting paid off because Jenny chose to sit with me and I felt gladdened by this. It meant that I at least had one friend left.

It is sad to say that we didn't cover much work in English that day, which was a shame for it happened to be one of my favourite subjects. I enjoyed all the languages within my ability but I held a little bias for the first one I had learned.

To my surprise Jenny seemed to share my love of English and the myriad books there were on offer. Judging a book by its cover I would have deduced that Jenny preferred trashy teen novellas, but she had an affection for the classics and that endeared her to me. I imagined showing her the library in my house where there was a copy of every classic book one would care to mention. I had read them all and would read them again in a heartbeat. It would be nice to have a young female perspective on such works to know if it was similar to my own view.

I found myself contemplating the merits of asking Jenny home for tea, or perhaps a sleepover. Perhaps Abbie and Gail could join us too, maybe Grace as a ruse in order for Tony to spend time with her…

But I am getting ahead of myself. Such things are for established friendships only or they amount to buying one's friends. That is something I must keep in mind.

I daydreamed through my last lesson of the day, which was Biology, but the sciences never really interested me, until finally the last bell rang and I was free of this place for the day. At least I would be once I had located my bus and boarded it.

I checked my schedule once more and discovered my bus number was 008. I located the bus and to my relief Tony arrived at its door around the same moment that I did. I smiled at him, happy to see him after our long first day.

He allowed me to climb on first and I found myself in a closed environment that was full of chattering students. The scent of human was strong in the confined space and I felt my throat burn.

_You'll be ok Liza. _Tony assured me as I began to walk up the aisle. _Just take that seat by the window. A bit of fresh air and we'll get through this. _He said optimistically.

_We? _I demanded. _I am the one who craves them most. You barely feel the burn. _I added sullenly as I moved into a seat close to an opening window.

I reached up to open the window but the fact that I am not even five foot meant that I couldn't quite reach it. Tony tried not to draw too much attention to this fact as he reached across and opened the window easily. It seemed unfair that I should be so short while my twin was close to six foot. Not that I had a particular problem with being so dainty other than a desire to gain an extra few inches. I considered that it would be nice to be at least taller than five foot tall.

I sat down in a slight huff and crossed my arms tightly as I glared moodily out of the window at the students milling about as they decided on which bus they should take.

"I wish I was old enough to drive." I murmured.

"I know what you mean." A voice said from behind me and I turned to find Diane peering over the back of the seats. "You wouldn't catch me riding this tin-can then, waiting for everyone else. I'll be straight in my car and home."

"Yes." I replied, wondering if I should truly trust this show of friendship. "So would I."

"Hey Liza. Who's your friend?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes. How rude of me. You haven't been properly introduced. Tony, this is Diane Sheridan. Diane, this is my brother Tony." I said as I indicated each to the other.

"Pleased to meet you." Diane said.

"Likewise." Tony replied with a smile, but his mind was troubled. He didn't trust Diane and he wasn't sure whether I should trust her either.

Tony and I both nodded at Diane before we turned back to face the front.

_I could always just snoop in her mind and then I'd know for definite. _Tony stated.

_No Tony. That is rude and not a way to make friends at all. Part of this whole experience is to immerse ourselves in human culture and part of that is putting your trust in people. If they fail you later, well they are only human_. I explained.

_You should really see what she's thinking. _Tony replied. _It's not very nice._

_I'd rather take my chances. _I replied.

_If you insist. _Tony said and he shrugged.

Sometimes he forgot that he should not carry out the relevant gestures when we spoke with our minds and I'm sure it had looked odd to anyone watching us that Tony had just shrugged for no apparent reason.

_You really should relax more Elizabeth. Nobody's watching us. _Tony stated.

_That's all well and good Anthony, but what if they had been?_ I demanded.

_Then I would have known. _He pointed out. _Nobody's watching us. _He stated emphatically before his arm shot behind my head for a moment and he appeared to tap me on my right shoulder, the one furthest from him.

Despite the fact that I had seen his arm move I still looked over my right shoulder and saw Diane looking very confused. I turned back to Tony who was quickly stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. I found this strange for Tony rarely did that.

_What did you just do? _I demanded.

_Nothing. _Tony said, locking down his mind.

_Then why do you hide your mind from me?_ I demanded.

_What? You don't trust me? You're willing to put faith in those bi… those girls but not in your own brother? I'm hurt Liza. I really am. _Tony declared in a defensive rant and in that moment I knew he was hiding something from me, although I couldn't begin to fathom what it was since he had closed his mind to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window once more as the bus commenced on its journey. The bus was full to brimming and the noise of chatter and music and thirty hearts all beating at different rates with the heat and the scent washing around me was almost unbearable. I pressed my forehead to the cool glass and tried to breathe in the fresh air before it circulated the bus. My nose was filled with the scent of traffic along with the damp and mould from the window frames. It was a good earthy scent that reminded me I was human.

The bus journey seemed to be in fits and starts. The bus would stop after every five minuets or so to allow another load of students off. Soon there were but six other people bar Tony and I, and the driver. I believed us to be amongst the richer students who lived along Olympic Drive. I realised that these were our neighbours, including Diane. Although I doubted we could call them neighbours as such since all the properties around us owned at least an acre of land. I think ours was most likely the most extensive with fifty acres of woodland surrounding it.

I felt relieved when the bus stopped opposite our mailbox and Tony and I could disembark. I felt a serenity wash through me as the familiar scents of home swam around me with the opening of the doors. I climbed down onto the paving and stepped onto the grass verge where Tony and I could stand until the bus had moved away.

As the bus shut its doors I looked up to find Diane peering through the window at me and she was frowning slightly. I was sure she was calculating how big our property was and therefore how rich our family would be. Clearly she had underestimated my credentials and I felt somewhat smug that I was better than she had thought. No doubt Naomi would hear of this tonight. Perhaps I would have my apology in the morning.

I felt confident I would.

Tony and I watched the bus pull away before we looked both ways and then crossed the road. Not that we ever had much traffic this far out, but it always paid to be careful. Then we began to traverse our expansive, meandering drive toward the house.

"What did you do on the bus?" I asked Tony.

"Tried not to barf every time we went over a pot hole." He replied.

"Very droll." I replied flatly. "You know I refer to the incident when you tapped me on the shoulder."

"I just wanted to tease you." He said. "You know me Lizzy, I'm always teasing you." He declared with a grin, using a short form of my name that he knew full well I hated in order to rile me.

Unfortunately I fell for it.

"You'd best run Anthony Cullen or else." I warned.

"Or else what, Lizzy?" Tony continued to tease.

I showed him my teeth and growled.

"Catch me if you can." He called and began sprinting up the drive.

I started after him and remained but a few steps behind him all the way to the house giggling as much as he; caught up in the chase as we were. Our giggles died when we reached the house to find our family were waiting for us on the steps at the grand entrance. Even Grandma and Grandpa had travelled down from La Push along with uncle Hunter. I was a little unnerved by the sudden appearance of our entire family and I took Tony's hand for comfort as I had longed to this morning.

With a direct connection to Tony I could read their minds as well as he could and I read the reaction that would have been garnered from the most hardened heart had we resembled the five year olds we truly were. However our family didn't voice these reactions for they were uncertain of whether we wished to be treated as five year olds or fifteen year olds.

"D'ya have fun in school kids?" Uncle Emmett asked, breaking the tension.

"It was ok." Tony said with a shrug.

"I enjoyed it most thoroughly." I stated with a nod of my head.

"So all you are here and not one of you could give us a lift from the bottom of the drive." Tony teased.

"Thought you could use the exercise." Hunter stated as he went to tickle Tony's stomach.

Tony let go my hand, which meant that I could no longer read the minds of the others, and began to play wrestle with Hunter. I rolled my eyes and move to the safety of the steps as our family looked on and laughed. I could never abide such impromptu rough and tumble.

"Thank you for all coming to greet us on our first day, but I'm afraid I have homework to attend to." I announced and hoped to escape in to the house.

"Not yet." Alice said, taking my hand. "And you look great by the way. Did they like your outfit?"

"The word of Alexis Hale holds much sway in Olympic High School." I stated solemnly. "They took my words on board and one girl, Gail, even made her hair into bunches, although it wasn't as affective as my pigtails since she has had her hair cut to suit your style. She is a very big fan of yours and I think she would have been my friend for life had I given her my coat with proof that your hand had touched it." I said with a grin as I held my coat open to display the label.

Alice looked at the label, her face blank, then she looked up into my face.

"I should sue you for fraud." She said seriously, but then her face broke into a grin. "But I won't." She added as she hugged me. "Your stitching's getting better. You'll have to come work for me soon."

"If Louis of New York doesn't snap me up first." I teased.

Alice giggled delightfully as she placed her arm through mine.

"You're a darling." She observed. "But if you do go work for Louis then I will sue." She added, but she winked at me so that I knew it was in jest.

I smiled back, happy to have my Aunt Alice here with whom I could talk fashion. I felt saddened as I realised it would not be for long. They were most likely here to throw some grand party for our first day in school and then it would be back to Tony, Esme, Carlisle and I, all rattling about in this enormous mansion.

"It won't be for long." My great grandfather said gently as he placed a hand to my cheek.

I craned my neck to look up at Edward and he smiled at me.

"We will be here for the important events." He stated.

"For Christmas." Great-grandma Bella stated. "Easter. Your 'birthday' and your real birthday."

"Of course in the summer you can come travel with us if that is your choice." Edward added.

"I would much prefer you to all live here the whole year through." I said softly.

"We can't." Alice said. "We have to keep moving in case the V…" Alice trailed off and I caught the quick look that Bella and Edward gave her.

"In case the what?" I demanded, wishing that Tony was by my side in that moment so I could read their minds.

"You know we have to keep you secret from the bad vamps." Grandpa Jacob said, I hadn't realised he'd been listening in on us. "If all the Cullen forenames turn up in an area the bad vamps will get suspicious."

"You keep referring to these bad vamps, but who are they?" I demanded.

"You don't need to worry about them." Bella stated. "We got everything under control."

"But…"

"It's party time!" Alice declared, deliberately cutting me off, and I seethed as Tony and I were ushered inside for this ridiculous party.

I tried to find entertainment, but truthfully I wanted nothing more than to retire to my room, complete my homework and then have swim in our lovely full-sized pool before it was time for bed. I wanted that more than these false pleasantries.

I went along with them for the simple fact that it would get this night over and done with.

At the first opportunity I made my excuse and escaped to the room I shared with Tony. I sat at my desk and began to work industriously through my homework since I intended to have good grades.

It was half an hour later when Tony entered the room and sat at his desk that faced mine.

_Uncle Hunter wants to talk to us. _He said quietly. _Is that ok?_

_What do you wish to talk of? _I demanded, knowing full well that Hunter could read my mind.

_About the bad vamps and why everyone is so afraid to mention them. _Hunter stated.

I placed my pen carefully on the desk as I thought through what Hunter had said and whether he truly meant it.

_Very well. I wish to hear what you have to say._

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I knew Liza felt relieved as we stepped off the bus, but it was for an entirely different reason to me. Liza was relieved to be getting out into the fresh air; she really did suffer with the hunger more that I did. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to keep an eye on that bitch Diane. I still had the chewing gum wadded up in a piece of paper, clenched tightly in my fist in my pocket.

That bitch Diane was gonna throw it in Liza's hair. That other bitch Naomi, the one who'd tried to trip Grace up, had suggested it. God they made me feel angry. How could they be so spiteful?

Thing was, I couldn't tell Liza about this. I didn't want her getting all agro and doing something stupid. She craved that social acceptance, while I could care less. I'd take the brunt for her and let her live in ignorance.

I knew I couldn't say anything to Diane on the bus, not with Liza there, but I did shoot her death glares whenever I could. The best one was when I locked eyes with the bitch in question and glared at her before the bus drew away. She was frowning and I realised she was worried that Liza would find out it was her that tried to throw the gum in her hair.

Liza would never know, I was determined, she needed to feel she fitted in. I would make certain that she didn't get picked on, even if it meant that I was. Liza would have the smooth High School life she craved and not the rough hellhole I'd seen in Grace's mind today.

We waited until the bus pulled away before we crossed the road to our drive. We began walking up it and I hoped Liza wouldn't bring up…

"What did you do on the bus?" She asked.

Damn! I had hoped she'd forgotten. Damn!

"Tried not to barf every time we went over a pot hole." I replied in a mumble, hoping she'd stop her questioning, but I knew my sister too well to know that wouldn't happen.

"Very droll." She replied flatly, as if I ever got travelsick. "You know I refer to the incident when you tapped me on the shoulder."

"I just wanted to tease you." I said quickly and I knew how to get her off the subject quickly. "You know me Lizzy, I'm always teasing you." I added and grinned because this was one sure way to make Liza lose her temper.

She fell for it.

"You'd best run Anthony Cullen or else." She growled and I knew I'd really got to her because she called me Anthony.

"Or else what, Lizzy?" I demanded, hoping that I could get her angry enough to chase me and maybe she'd forget all about the bus.

Liza bared her teeth at me.

"Catch me if you can." I called as I started running up the drive.

I laughed as I kept slightly ahead of her; I'd always been faster. Actually I was enjoying this run. It felt good after keeping myself in check all day in school to be able to just let myself go. Even Liza was laughing by the time we reached the last bend.

We both slowed down when we saw all of our family standing on the steps waiting to greet us. I grinned happy to see everyone, including Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Hunter all down from the Res. It felt like ages since I'd last seen them and it was great that they were all here.

Liza didn't seem so happy to see them. I could sense her apprehension as she took my hand. I glanced at her wondering what the problem was. Sometimes I really didn't get Liza even though her mind was so open to me.

"D'ya have fun in school kids?" Uncle Emmett asked, and I chuckled at his question.

"It was ok." I conceded with a shrug.

"I enjoyed it most thoroughly." Liza stated formally with her accustomed nod of the head.

"So all you are here and not one of you could give us a lift from the bottom of the drive." I demanded in mock annoyance.

"Thought you could use the exercise." Hunter stated as he lunged for me.

I let go of Liza's hand and dodged to the side, but Hunter caught me and tried to get me in a headlock. I wriggled out of his grasp and tried to throw him to the ground, but there was no moving him. He laughed as he grabbed me in a headlock once more and gave me a noogie.

"Cut it out." I complained as I pushed at his arms.

Hunter let me go with a chuckle.

"You're getting better little man." He stated as he socked me on the shoulder.

"Little man?" I demanded, socking him back. "I'm nearly as tall as you now."

"You got a couple more inches to go yet." Hunter stated as he ruffled my hair.

"Not that many." I replied. "And I think I'll be taller anyway."

"Sure, sure." Hunter said and rolled his eyes. "So how was your first day? You like it in the big school?"

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. "Ask me at the end of the week. I'll have a better picture by then. For the most part it's ok, but there are a lot of not very nice people there. Although I did make a friend."

"You did?" Granny Ness asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Grace and she's real nice. A genuine person. She's not all false like some of the other people there."

"She?" Hunter asked in teasing tones.

"I can have a friend who's a girl. Just like you and Aunty Tina." I pointed out, feeling my cheeks burn a little.

"You're right about that." Grandpa Jake stated.

"I was only teasing kid. It's good that you made a friend on your first day." Hunter stated.

I smiled at my grandparents and uncle.

It was at that point I realised Liza was complaining again to everyone else.

"Of course in the summer you can come travel with us if that is your choice." Our great grandfather Edward stated.

"I would much prefer you to all live here the whole year through." Liza said in a small voice.

"We can't." Alice said. "We have to keep moving in case the V…" Alice trailed off and her mind became a sudden blank spot as great-grandma Bella threw her shield around Alice' mind to stop me reading whatever it was that they didn't want Liza and me to know.

"In case the what?" Liza demanded.

"You know we have to keep you secret from the bad vamps. If all the Cullen forenames turn up in an area the bad vamps will get suspicious." Jake explained, and it seemed like the hundredth time we'd heard this. Why wouldn't Liza just accept it?

"You keep referring to these bad vamps, but who are they?" She demanded.

Ok, so I was with her on that one. Really we should know who the bad vamps are so we can keep an eye out for them. We should at least know what they're called and distinguishing characteristics other than 'red eyes means bad so run away as fast as you can'.

"You don't need to worry about them." Bella stated. "We got everything under control."

"But…" Liza persisted.

"It's party time!" Alice declared with forced cheerfulness and she herded us all into the house as Liza went into angry, moody mode. I knew she'd do her best not to enjoy the party now simply to be awkward.

I was kinda glad that she hadn't found out about the gum incident now. Liza didn't handle her anger well; she usually channelled it in the wrong way and ended up causing problems for herself. That's why I had to keep an eye out for her at school in case those bitches decided she wasn't worthy of their friendship. Not that I thought they were worthy of my sister's friendship, but she seemed to have decided to throw her lot in with them and I could only hope to cushion the blow a little.

As soon as I was able to I slunk off to the kitchen with the intention of getting rid of the gum. Unfortunately Alice had been in the kitchen when she'd been preparing for the party and she'd emptied all the bins. I'd been hoping to hide the gum at the bottom.

With a sigh I headed to the back door and stepped out into the chilly evening air. It wasn't getting dark too early yet, but the cloud was thick so it gave an impression of early twilight.

I went to the little shed where the recycling bins were kept and also the bin for general waste. It was this one I wanted. It was full of all the stuff that couldn't be recycled and the food that wasn't compostable or fit for slops. This was where I had to stick the gum.

The heavy bin liner had been tied in a knot at the top so I made a little hole in it just big enough to push the gum in.

"You know, it's foxes who root through garbage, not wolves." Hunter said behind me and I jumped, hitting my head on the low doorframe of the shed.

I hissed and rubbed my head as I turned to Hunter.

"I wasn't rooting through the garbage." I stated. "I was throwing something away."

"Why didn't you use the bin in the house?"

"Because…" I trailed off, wondering whether I should confide in him or not. "Promise you won't tell Liza?"

"Depends on what it is." Hunter said.

"I won't tell you then." I stated.

"Ok. I promise I won't tell her." Hunter said with a sigh.

"Ok." _This girl on the bus was gonna throw gum in Liza's hair but I managed to get the gum off her before she could. Liza doesn't know about it. I don't think I should tell her cause she wants to be friends with some of the girls and you know how unreasonable she gets when she's angry. I thought I'd just step in there and Liza doesn't have to know._

_I think you should tell her. _Hunter replied. _If these girls are likely to be bitchy to her then she shouldn't go into this blind. _

_She knows they're bitches and she did stand her ground today. She can stand up for herself no problem when it's only verbal, but you know how explosive she can be if things get into a physical confrontation. Remember that time she got me in a chokehold and nearly twisted my arm up my back cause I pulled her hair?_

Hunter nodded.

_Don't you think that if she did that in school, or even on the bus someone would notice?_ I asked.

_Ok. So you got a point there. But don't you think you should tell her now. Give her chance to calm down before school tomorrow._

_You really don't know Liza._ I said with a laugh. _She'll seem as if she's ok with it, then something will happen or something will be said and BAM! She can't let go of anything. Look at her with this bad vamp thing and how she decided not to have fun tonight just to spite everyone._

_Yeah. She's really not letting that one go._ Hunter said warily.

_Not at all_. I agreed. _Although I'm with her on why they can't just tell us something about the bad vamps. We should at least know what they call themselves. Don't you think? We should know more about who we have to look out for._

Hunter was very quiet but he was also looking thoughtful.

_Maybe you're right._ He said. _It's about time you knew some stuff about the bad vamps. Where's Liza right now?_

I closed my eyes but I didn't even have to concentrate to know where she was.

_She's up in our room._ I stated.

_Then let's get there quickly before Grandpa wonders why I've suddenly put my shield up_. Hunter said as he moved swiftly back into the house.

I closed the shed door and followed him inside. We headed for the back stairs, I think they used to be a servant staircase when this was a proper stately home, and we made our way up to the first floor. I headed to the room I shared with Liza.

She was at her desk doing her homework. I sat opposite her at my own desk and she looked up at me in question.

_Uncle Hunter wants to talk to us_. _Is that ok?_

_What do you wish to talk of? _Liza asked, directing her question to Hunter.

_About the bad vamps and why everyone is so afraid to mention them. _Hunter stated.

Liza placed her pen neatly beside her paper as she focused her hazel eyes on my own. She was wondering if Hunter would really tell us everything. I was sure he would and Liza was willing to give it a shot.

_Very well. I wish to hear what you have to say_. She said, sitting up straight and folding her arms across her chest as she turned to Hunter.

"Ok." Hunter said aloud as he grabbed Liza's make-up chair and swung it around to the side of the desks. He sat straddling it as he rested his hands on the back. "The bad vamps, they call themselves the Volturi. They're a right piece of work, every last one of them. They more or less rule the vampire world. They're the police force and most carnies see them as royalty." Hunter snorted. "The leader, well there's supposed to be three of them, but the real leader, Aro, likes to collect vampires. Especially those with unique powers. Or the vampires with the strongest powers in their field. One of the best trackers in the world is Demetri; he's quite high up. So are little Jane and her twin Alec. Jane can make you think you're on fire and burning away in agony, while Alec can cut off all your senses so you don't feel anything."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I conceded.

"Or see, or hear, or taste, or smell." Hunter pointed out.

I tried to imagine that but I couldn't.

"Anyway, we're getting off track. It doesn't matter what powers they may or may not have. What matters it the powers you have." Hunter said pointedly.

"But I don't have any powers." Liza stated.

"And you and Edward are way more powerful than me at mind reading." I added.

"Yeah. But you're still unique, ok, you're rare creatures. There's only the two of you who are the children of a werepire and a vampire. If Aro ever found out about you two…" Hunter trailed off and shook his head as he shivered at the thought. "That's why we have to be careful about the names getting onto official records. The Volturi check for things like that."

"But they do not know our names." Liza pointed out.

"But they know all the Cullens' names and they'll be suspicious of two new names appearing in amongst theirs on the transfer records. Especially named Elizabeth and Anthony. If you ask me it was a little stupid to name you after family members. Should have given you your own names, just like Essie wanted." Hunter informed us and he seemed to smile sadly as he mentioned Mom's name without thinking.

"Mother did not choose our names?" Liza asked.

"Well, she had this thing that she'd name you both once she saw you and then she…she didn't get a chance." Hunter said, frowning slightly as he warred with himself over how much more he should tell us.

"Why was she not given a chance?" Liza demanded, pushing him now that she was certain we'd get more information than we ever had before.

"Because she had to go away. To protect you both. If she could have done it any other way then she would have done, but she wasn't free. Her and Tobias are s…"

"Hunter Lee Black, what do you think you're doing?" Granny Ness demanded as she appeared in the doorway. "Get down stairs this instant."

"I'm twenty now Mom you can't tell me what to do." Hunter complained.

"As long as I'm still your mother I can tell you to do whatever the hell I like. Now get down stairs." Nessie raged and I was a little frightened to tell you the truth. I'd never seen Gran this angry before.

Hunter groaned and got up from the chair. He gave Liza and me an apologetic look before he sulked out of the room.

"Why did you stop him?" Liza demanded. "That is the most information we have ever had about our parents."

"Liza, listen. That's all you can know right now. Your parents love you…"

"But they had to go away!" Liza snapped. "Yes. I have heard it many times before and quite frankly I am sick of it. I want to know about my parents. Where are they? Why did they abandon us?"

"They didn't abandon you." Nessie said solemnly. "They had to go away. To…to protect you. They had to go away to protect you."

"Protect us? How do they protect us by going away? They could protect us better at close quarters." Liza countered, and it was a really good point.

"Not from the foe we face." Nessie said sadly. "It is safer for you if your parents are not near."

"Don't you care where your daughter is?" Liza demanded and Gran flinched.

"Liza that's enough." I snapped.

Liza glared at me in betrayal.

"I know you're angry Liza, but the least you know the better. When you're old enough we will explain everything to you, but until then…" Gran began.

"I have to suffer the thought that my parents abandoned me?" Liza demanded, cutting her off.

"For god sake Liza! Stop being so melodramatic!" I exclaimed, at my wits end with this whole conversation now. "You've been told you'll get an answer, now stop acting like a brat and just accept that there's stuff we're too young to deal with yet."

"I thought you wanted answers as much as I." Liza declared and there were tears in her eyes now and I realised we were in for a temper tantrum.

"I do want answers Liza, but not like this. Not when you're willing to hurt Gran just to satisfy your mind." I said softly.

"Hurt Gran?" Liza asked, all her anger suddenly gone as she looked confused.

"You know you did." I said firmly.

Liza looked at me in defiance, but then she dropped her head.

"You are right. I behaved appallingly. Please accept my apologies Grandmother." Liza said humbly.

"Apology accepted." Gran said formally, knowing that Liza would appreciate that the most.

"Thank you Grandmother." Liza replied. "Now if you would both do me a favour. I wish to be alone. I have much to think about."

"Course Liza." I said, getting up from the chair. "We'll be down stairs if you need us." I added as I gave Gran an apologetic look, but she understood Liza as well as I did.

We headed downstairs where everyone was eerily quiet and they were carefully thinking of mundane things. It was a little annoying that they didn't trust me enough not to pry, but I'd learned a long time ago not to spy on my family like that. There was no point.

I sat down in one of the armchairs and relaxed, choosing to watch my family interact at the moment. Liza's outburst had left me feeling down like always happened when she got into a bad mood. I guess we affected each other emotionally and I tried to be light and happy for us both, but now and again her anger would get the better of her and I'd find myself in a funk.

I watched my family as they carried on with whatever they'd been doing before as if I wasn't there. I didn't really care that they were ignoring me. I preferred it like that since I wasn't really in a talking mood anyway. Actually I wanted to be by myself but there really wasn't anywhere I could go at the moment other than the pool and I really didn't feel like swimming. All the other rooms in the house were kinda big and formal and not really a place to just relax in. The only two rooms that were close to that were the recreation room where Alice had organised the party and my bedroom, but Liza wanted to be alone at the moment and so that was out of bounds too.

I sighed, wishing that they hadn't bothered with this party. It probably would have been better if they just let Liza and I get on with our first day and keep the party for the last day before the holidays or something. Not spring it on us like this the first day when Liza was more likely to bemoan the fact that we never got to see them. It always happened whenever we all got together.

I was aware that the room had fallen silent again. This was because Liza had entered and she was looking solemn.

"I have been thinking." She said softly. "About a few things and I have come to the conclusion that I should have my own room."

"What?" I asked, shooting to my feet. "But we've always shared a room."

I wasn't exactly opposed to her proposal, but it had come so out of the blue that I was feeling a little contrary. I guess being awkward was a trait Liza and I shared.

"We are a little old to still share a room." Liza said calmly as I closed the gap between us to stand in front of her.

"But we're twins!" I exclaimed.

"Who are fifteen." Liza replied, still in that calm manner.

"We're five!" I reminded her.

"Perhaps in terms of chronology, but according to the school records we are fourteen going on fifteen. Would it not seem strange that we still share a room?" She demanded in reasonable tones.

"No one in school has to know." I pointed out.

"But what if you wished to bring friends home?" She inquired.

"I won't want to." I said firmly.

"Not even Grace? If only to study? Would she not find it strange you share a room with your sister, regardless of the fact that we are twins? Of course there is the argument that there is a shortage of room, but we live in a manor house, too few rooms is hardly an issue here."

I went to argue some more but then I thought about bringing Grace back here to study and having to come up with some bumbling excuse about why I shared a room with Liza. Also it would be kinda awkward trying to study with Grace while Liza was there watching us, but I'd feel bad throwing her out of her own room.

"I guess it'll have to happen sooner or later." I said quietly. "But we've never slept with a wall between us before."

"We'll get used to it." Liza said. "And we always have mind speak. I will go in the room next to ours and if we each push our bed to the adjoining wall then it will almost be like the Time Before."

I looked at Liza feeling shocked for a moment. It wasn't often that she spoke of 'the Time Before' and it made me realise that this was something she really wanted if she was willing to throw that into the conversation.

"Yeah. I guess there was a time when there was a wall between us." I said with a nervous laugh. "I guess we'd better move some furniture around."

"Hold on a moment." Esme said with concern. "We can't start moving things around tonight."

"Why not?" Liza asked. "We are all of us strong."

"And it's still quite early." I added, taking hold of Liza's right hand in a show of strength.

As I took her hand our connection became absolute and I realised exactly how much she needed this. How much she craved just a little personal space. Wasn't it something I'd been wishing for earlier?

"You have school in the morning."

"It won't take us more than half an hour." I pointed out.

"And it is only a few of my belongings I wish to move this night. Everything else can keep until tomorrow. Or perhaps the weekend." Liza added.

"I could move everything you want to move in half hour." Emmett interrupted. "Just tell me where you want it to go and I'll move it."

Esme sighed.

"Very well. But be careful. I don't wish to have to remodel." She said in scolding tones.

"I'll be as careful as always." Emmett promised.

"I think that's what Esme's afraid of." Rose said wryly. "Well come on then Big Bear, let's go move some furniture. Liza, I'll help you transfer your clothes."

"Thank you Aunt Rosalie. Thank you Uncle Emmett. Thank you Esme." Liza said solemnly, nodding to each in turn, then she led Rose and Emmett out of the room.

I watched them go feeling a little subdued.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bella asked me, coming to put a comforting arm around me.

"Yeah and no. It makes sense and I would like my own room. But we've never been that far apart. Not when we're asleep. And do you remember when we moved back here for school I suggested then that maybe we should have separate rooms, but Liza didn't want to."

"You're both at a confusing age." Bella stated as she rubbed my back in comfort. "I guess that's why Liza's mind is all over the place. Just give her a little space and you'll be good again in a week or two."

"But we're not fighting." I pointed out. "She was annoyed that Gran stopped Hunter from telling us something about the bad vamps and our parents, she wasn't annoyed with me. This has come out of nowhere."

"Then perhaps she's realised today what being part of society means." Bella stated.

"To fit in." I remarked.

"Not so much. But there are some things people will find weird." Bella replied.

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile. "I better go see what they're doing." I stated. "Make sure my stuff gets put in the right place."

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I hoped that I wasn't hurting Tony greatly in my decision to move into my own room. If we truly resembled our age then perhaps we would have shared a room for another five years or so, but we would have come to this day eventually. It was better we do it now so that we were settled into routine before we had people over.

I had agonised for a long while over the decision after Tony and Grandmother had left me, it seemed the only option open now. It was unfair that I should disturb Tony with my quarrelsome ways. He deserved his own space. Since it was also my idea to separate then it was only right that I be the one to move into a new room.

Since I made the decision on the spur of the moment there was no chance to truly organise the move, however I could make do.

I realised there wasn't much I really needed to move, there was already a wardrobe in the next room, two in fact, and the bed in there was king-size, which held more appeal than my old single bed. All that I needed Emmett to move between the rooms was my desk, vanity table and the accompanying chairs.

However I still required the rearrangement of furniture within my new room. I required the bed to be pushed up to the wall that adjoined my old room, just as I had promised Tony. This meant that a wardrobe had to be moved first since it was against said wall. With the bed moved against the wall it changed the dimensions of the room and so some more rearranging was required, along with the removal of a few pieces of furniture such as the extra wardrobe and bedside cabinet since this room had been designed for a couple to share.

Everyone helped to move the spare furniture up to the attics. They also took the time to clear out the spare furniture from Tony's room. Everyone was in agreement to have all the upheaval out of the way. There was a double bedstead and mattress stored away in the attic and that was brought down for Tony and placed against the wall in his room.

Once all the heavy lifting was out of the way I could transfer the smaller things such as my clothing from my old wardrobe to my new and all my cleaning products from the en-suite in Tony's room to the one in my room. I preferred the one in my room to tell the truth. It seemed more grown up and feminine. The cream and light gold tiles were much more my taste than the dark blue and white of Tony's room.

I smiled at the thought of being able to indulge in a luxurious, long bath without the worry that Tony would knock on the door and demand I hurry for he needed use of the lavatory. Never mind the fact there were several others in the house that were not in use. Tony and I were the only ones who had need of such amenities when our family from La Push were not visiting.

Yes. It would be bliss owning my own room and I should have done this sooner.

I found myself humming delightedly as I began to put my clothes away, organising them exactly as I liked them. That would be another bonus of having my own room, I could keep it orderly and not have to worry about Tony's sloppy ways impeding on the order a sane person's room should have. I could keep wonderful, wonderful order.

I looked around my room once I was finished and felt elated as I noted there was a place for everything and everything was in its place.

"Everyone's about to leave." Tony said from the doorway.

"Then we must go say our farewells." I stated.

Tony nodded at me and we both went downstairs and back into the recreation room. Our family were making motions to leave and I felt saddened by this fact. I had no idea when we would see them again. Great-grandmother had said they would return at Christmas, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Sometimes our family made promises that they were unable to keep through no fault of their own. I had learned long ago not to take them at their word.

We said our good-byes and Tony and I were subdued as we walked hand in hand back up the stairs, my right hand in his left as was our custom. In the course of a half hour I had fallen from the dizzying heights of elation as a fifteen year old gaining my own room for the first time to the five year old girl who already missed her family as she climbed the stairs holding hands with the only person in the entire world who was the one constant in her life.

_They won't be gone long._ Tony said as he thought warmth and comfort toward me. _Christmas will be here before you know it. _

_Yes. _I agreed, not wishing to be a pessimist, but part of me couldn't help adding, but will our family?

We walked along the up stairs hallway still holding hands until we reached the door of my room. We stopped here since Tony's room was further along, at the end in fact near the door that hid the attic stairs.

"I will see you tomorrow brother." I stated before I embraced Tony around the waist since he was getting so tall now.

"Have nice dreams Liza." Tony replied, patting my back.

"You too Tony." I murmured.

I had requested that we have separate rooms, yet something compelled me to hold tight to Tony, unwilling to let him go. It was a silly reaction and I was the one who chose separate rooms. I had to stand by my decision. I stepped away from Tony, gave him a firm nod then stepped swiftly into my room and closed the door behind myself before I had chance to change my mind.

Once inside my room I began my nightly ritual and I smiled slightly, cheered by the thought that Tony wouldn't tease me this evening.

I gathered together my nightwear and placed them neatly on the small wicker chair in the bathroom and placed my slippers beneath. Then I stepped back into my room and went over to the vanity unit. I looked in the mirror and frowned slightly to find that my attempts this morning to tame my locks had not been quite the success I had hoped for.

I sighed as I removed the bands from the bottom of each pigtail and placed them in my pot for such elastics. Then I loosened the braids until my dark hair was a mass around my head and down my back. It looked almost as if it could be alive. I picked up my hard bristled brush and drew it through my hair, ensuring I removed any tangles that had formed through the day. I picked out the few loose strands that had entangled themselves in the brush and placed them in my little waste bin. Then I placed the brush back in its place before the mirror, next to my soft brush and my comb.

Then I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before I turned on the shower. I placed my dirty clothes into the laundry basket as I removed them and then I climbed under the water and began my process of insuring that I washed thoroughly. Once clean I emerged from the shower. I dabbed off the excess wet from my hair before wrapping it up into a towel. Then I wiped the rest of me before I pulled on my pyjamas that were a pale pink colour and had somewhat of an Oriental cut to them I felt.

I cleaned out the shower and placed my discarded towel in the basket. I removed the towel from my hair and wiped it once more, ensuring it was mostly dry, before I placed this towel in the basket too. I would take the basket down in the morning I decided as I slid my feet into my slippers before I turned off the light as I exited the bathroom.

I then sat before my mirror and run the hard brush through my hair once more before I began to blow dry it. I allowed my hair to form into their curls tonight since it was for bed that I did this. In the morning I would shower again and then I would use the straightening irons to get it into some form of order.

Now do not think I dislike my curly hair, I am rather fond of it. Yet it has the tendency to become unruly if I leave it unfettered and I could not abide the thought of people thinking I am anything but impeccably turned out. Once my hair was dry I ran my soft brush through it one hundred times before I gathered my hair over my left shoulder and began to plait it into a loose braid for bed.

After a quick clean around my vanity table I was ready for bed. I turned out the light and felt my way through the darkness in the as yet unfamiliar room until I reached the edge of my bed. I kicked off my slippers and placed them beneath the edge of the bed where they would be easy to find should I have need of them in the night.

I climbed up onto the bed and felt to my left until I located the bedside cabinet on which sat my alarm clock. I pressed the button on the top and the face glowed green, denoting that it was half past nine in the night. I checked that my alarm was set for six in the morning before I placed the clock back on the cabinet.

Then manoeuvring quickly before the light on the clock went off I found the edge of the blanket and wriggled beneath it. But I was not comfortable sleeping on this side of the bed.

I moved beneath the blanket until I was on the other side of the bed and I curled up into the wall. I placed my left hand against it and I could feel the reassuring presence of Tony on the other side. I knew he had his right hand pressed against the wall as he too lay facing it. It was…_it's almost like the Time Before._

_Almost. _Tony thought back. _But not quite._

_There is no rhythm. There is no sense of her. _I thought sadly. _There is…there is no sense of Mother. _

_She'll come back to us one day. _Tony stated, and I felt his wish to comfort me. _And Father will too._

_You are the optimist Tony, not I. _I thought back sadly.

_But you're the one always searching for answers. _Tony pointed out.

_Yes. And we almost had them this night. How unfortunate that Grandmother should stop Hunter as he was about to reveal something I felt was crucial._ I said carefully.

_No Liza. I didn't read his mind._ Tony replied, knowing full well what I was hinting at._ Bella threw a shield around him as soon as they realised what he was doing. They're so careful with their thoughts around me, but I'm not that powerful a telepath._

_Unless they expect your power to grow._ I pointed out. _There has been an improvement of late. Perhaps it will grow to something more when you are fully-grown._

_Perhaps._

_Perhaps Mother was the same. It stands to reason that she was a powerful telepath since both Hunter and Tina are. She was like them, a werepire? A wampire? A vampire-werewolf. They are both telepathic and so was she. I'm talking as if this is hypothesis, but we know this. Do you not remember?_

_I think I do._

_Do you think perhaps the telepathy grows stronger with age and as you reach maturity they worry that all of their secrets will be yours? I asked, feeling excited at the thought for if his power grew then perhaps I would develop one of my own._

_I guess…_

_I think we should question them of this._ I said firmly.

_Ok. Whatever_. Tony replied, sounding wary. _I think you're gonna push things again and end up getting upset. I want answers as much as you do Elizabeth, but I think you need to be a little more patient. They'll tell us everything when we're old enough. Now if you don't mind, I want to go to sleep._

_Yes, yes of course brother. We should both sleep._

I moved my hand from the wall and lay on my back as I stared up at the ceiling since my eyes had become accustomed somewhat to the darkness. I watched the raindrops form against the glass of the skylights that were lighter patches from the slight glow of the clouds outside. I wished for a clear night to see the stars, but a cloudy climate suited my family better.

I could feel Tony's mind settle down a lot closer to me than we had been for a long while now. Funny how this wall separated us yet it was merely a few inches thick as opposed to the few feet that had allowed walking space between our beds when we had shared a room.

I smiled as I wondered why we hadn't done this sooner. It allowed us to remain close whilst still having our own private space. It was a lot like the Time Before and as I thought of that time I missed the steady rhythm and the overwhelming sense of her.

I felt the darkness descend as I remembered that day of rude awakening. Emerging into this cold world, keeping silent, as she had instructed us. The rough cloth against my skin, so new to this world. The sensation of being carried away from the rhythm, away from all I knew. Bewildered that I was alone with no sense of other for what seemed like eternity. The panic starting but mustn't cry. The relief as I felt the other and we began to connect once more as we were bundled into car seats and the sounds all around us. The two fast beats in the front, but not the right rhythm. She had gone. The one we had known, she had gone and as I began to realise this a sound hurt my unprotected ears, but I realised it was my other and I joined in with the crying. Where was the rhythm? Where was our Other? The greater presence, the one who protected us, she was gone.

I sniffed and tried not to make too much noise as the tears trickled down my face. I turned from the wall and pulled the blanket tight around me as I cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the shriek of my alarm. It took me half a minuet to locate the wretched thing and silence it. Then I arose slowly into the semi-darkness, trying to breathe through a nose that was still full from last night's tears. I tried to ignore my stuffed up nose until I was in the bathroom and could relieve the pressure through use of a tissue.

It seemed with great slowness that I rose from the bed and located my slippers in the weak light that filtered through the rain-soaked skylights. I made my way to the light switch and flicked it. The sudden burst of bright light hurt my eyes and I had to blink for a moment until I could see without straining.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom light. Then I performed my morning ritual, which was similar to my nightly ritual, only I dressed into my day clothes as opposed to my bedclothes.

As I regarded my clothes that morning I felt a little mischievous, wondering if it would be mean of me to wear something completely different from yesterday and declared the nostalgia look as 'over'. However I remembered that I wished to be a trendsetter and for that I would need the trend to take hold before I moved on to the next.

This morning I picked out a sky blue dress, hoping to add a little colour to this dreary world of rain. I teamed it with white tights; my patent leather dolly shoes and I would wear my blue duffle coat to complete the look. The coat had wooden toggles that had butterflies carved into them. I had little clips with blue butterflies and I thought they would be a great addition to the artillery I required to tame my hair.

I showered, and then dressed before I started on the process of taming my hair. First drying it, then straightening it. Once it was straight I parted my hair neatly in the middle into two equal sections, then I plaited each section into a neat tight braid. I used the two-strand method where you took a little from one strand and twisted it over to the other. It meant the braid formed tighter and neater than when you used three strands and the resulting pattern was sometimes referred to as a fishtail.

I tied blue elastics into the bottom of each braid and then I placed the clips in my hair in the hope that it would hold it better this day. Once I was dressed I picked up my laundry basket and made my way down to the basement. First I went into the laundry room and tipped my laundry into the main laundry basket. I placed my laundry basket on top of the machine ready for me to retrieve after breakfast. Then I entered the kitchen via the small corridor that joined the two rooms without having to walk right around to the main kitchen door that was located at the other end of the kitchen. I entered the kitchen to find Esme flittering about as she prepared breakfast.

"You look smart this morning Liza." She observed when she noticed my entrance.

"Thank you Esme." I said with a curtsy.

Esme smiled at me as I made my way to the high stool and climbed up on to it. I perched on it primly as Esme slid the bowl of muesli in front of me. I wasn't particularly keen on muesli, but I knew well the nutritional value it held and I ate with all signs of enjoyment. I found it preferable to the greasy sausage and bacon Esme was dishing up for Tony despite the fact that it smelt so appetising to my dhampir nose. I had already finished when Tony slunk into the room, his hair still wet and wearing the first clothes he'd pulled out of the wardrobe this morning.

"Good morning Tony." I sang.

Tony grunted unintelligibly as he climbed onto the stool to my right. He was never at his best in the mornings until he had food inside of him. I smiled as I sipped at my orange juice while Tony began to eat the food Esme placed in front of him with gusto.

I smiled in affection at my twin as he clearly enjoyed his breakfast. Sometimes I wished I could be as carefree as him, to eat how I wanted and not worry about slopping food down my clothing, but there was always something that stopped me from doing so.

I sighed, wondering why I always allowed my mind to make me feel so sad as I picked up my dish and glass to carry to the sink. I swilled them through and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you." Esme said politely through routine for I had not cleared my plate away for the sake of gratitude, but because it was the right thing to do.

"You are most welcome." I replied. "I must away to brush my teeth."

"Of course dear." Esme said with a smile.

I stood on my toes and kissed her cheek before I left the kitchen to retrieve my basket. I carried it back up to my room and placed it in its rightful place beside the sink. Then I brushed my teeth for the second time that morning. I always brushed my teeth twice in the morning. Once when I got up to rid the taste of morning breath and then the second time to remove any food debris from my breakfast.

Then there was only need to pull on my coat and satchel and I was ready for school. I went down to the front door to wait for Tony. He joined me seeming a little more awake than he had been at breakfast, but he seemed to be going to school as is. I despaired sometimes, if only he would allow me to pic out his clothing.

"And end up in a sailor suit?" Tony said with a snort. "Come on. We'll be late for the bus."

"Have fun in school today." Esme stated as she came to see us through the door.

Tony and I said our goodbyes before we departed. We strolled along the drive in the morning light and I had to think for a moment of what it would be like when winter took hold and the mornings would be dark. Would we feel so confident walking to the end of the drive? I held by my thought of yesterday, I could not wait until I could drive.

We reached the end of the drive with ten minuets to spare. Tony dropped his backpack to the floor and sat on it while I stood next to him resolute that I wouldn't give in to the tempting offer of a seat that the flat white indicator stone offered.

It was not long before the bus appeared and stopped at the end of our drive. The bus was fairly empty as it rode its route in reverse to home time.

"Hey Liza. Come sit with me." Diane called, waving to get my attention.

I looked to Tony for I did not wish to abandon him but he shrugged. I chose to sit by Diane while Tony sat in the seat behind us. Diane turned in her seat so she sat with her back to the window but now she could observe both of us.

"So you really are her brother?" Diane asked Tony as she looked between the both of us.

"Yeah." Tony answered a little curtly by his standards and I wondered why he seemed to be hostile toward my friend.

"And you really are twins?"

"Yes we are." I replied to that one.

"And you're not just like adopted siblings or anything?"

Tony and I looked at each other, it always amused us how people found it so difficult to believe we were related when there was no mistaking our eye colour was identical.

"Our mother was Quileute, from the La Push reservation on the West Coast, just beyond Forks. Our father was of Italian descent. We live with our father's sister Esme while we attend school, but we often visit with our kin on the Res. Especially for Quileute day. It does one good to become accustomed to ones roots." I stated.

"Cool. But you don't look Native American. Not at all." She said with a shake of her head.

"Because I look like Father's side of the family while Tony looks like Mother's side of the family. Although we do have the exact same eye colour."

Diane peered closely at me and then Tony.

"So you do." She stated.

"So is there a point to this twenty questions?" Tony demanded a little gruffly.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Diane demanded.

"You got any gum?" Tony demanded back and I frowned at him since he never chewed gum.

"Not today." Diane replied.

Tony nodded his head and sat back in his seat before he pulled the ear buds of his iPod from the breast pocket of his denim jacket and inserted them into his ears. He made it clear he wished to be alone.

I turned back to Diane.

"Please forgive Tony. He's not his best in the mornings."

"Yeah. My brother's the same. Must be a boy thing." Diane said dismissively. "So I see you live in that big mansion then. What is it, Tree… Trerer…"

"Tregarran Hall." I said promptly. "Yes. We live there."

"That place is big. I mean my house is big, but that place is ginormous." She said as she motioned with her arms. "How did ya folks come to buy that?"

"It's been in the family for generations. Our father was the last owner and upon his death it came to us, and our guardians of course. Although that is not why Esme and her husband took us in. We have travelled the world while Uncle Carlisle did his research, but now that he has enough material for his book he can turn his hand to practicing medicine again. It was through travelling that we were home schooled, but since we are of High School age Esme thought it best that we attend one."

"Wow. That sounds wonderful. I want to travel when I'm older. I'd like to visit Italy." She stated. "Especially Tuscany. Naomi was into past lives last year and we went to this medium who put us under hypnosis and apparently I was an Etruscan princess. I lived in a place called Volterra but I didn't find out any more cause our session was up and the medium wanted another hundred dollars to carry on."

"You know that's a fraud. They can make you think you experience a past life through suggestion, or your brain forms it for you from random information it picks up. Did Naomi have a past life?"

"She was an English Queen, can't remember which one, but not one of the famous ones. Just one of the ones married to a king, although she did get her head chopped off."

"Anne Boleyn?" I asked a little on the flat side.

"No. The other one."

"Catherine Howard?"

"Yeah. That's it. Catherine Howard."

"Of course." I said, then I had an idea. "I had a regression once because I kept having strange dreams that I could not explain. Apparently I was a pirate captain named Elizabeth Swann and I had to rescue my beloved from the clutches of the evil pirate king Davey Jones, a man so black hearted he had started to resemble the creatures of the deep. Through many a session I discovered that I had won the life of my beloved but could only visit with him once a decade."

Diane had been nodding through all of this but then she frowned.

"Wait… Isn't that the plot of them old Disney Pirate movies?" She asked.

I grinned.

"Wow. You had me going for a moment there." Diane chuckled. "You sounded so convincing."

"I am known to spin a good yarn." I stated. "The point is that your brain is also capable of this."

"Yeah. We decided it was a load of crap at the time anyway. But I'd still like to visit Tuscany."

"My family hail from that region." I stated. "It is said that we can trace our roots all the way back to the Etruscans, but I have never seen the evidence with my own eyes and until I do I will remain sceptical."

"You don't believe in much do you?" Diane stated.

"I know enough of this world not to put my faith in unproven things." I said sadly.

"Well we're here." Diane said brightly as the bus pulled up to the curb outside the school.

I rose to my feet and made my way off the bus.

"Catch you later." Diane called to me as I began to walk toward the buildings.

"Of course." I replied, pausing momentarily in my walking to wave to her, then I carried on toward the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Liza didn't even say bye to me as she got off the bus. I felt a little sad about that, I hoped she didn't think I would cramp her style or something. I'd be really annoyed if she tried to impose some in-school sanction on me like Grace's sister did to her. Then again she had made sure that stupid cow knew for certain that we were twins so that counted for something.

Liza probably just forgot I was there.

As I was walking across campus I saw a bright red convertible pull in and I recognised Grace immediately, although she had her head ducked down as if hoping nobody would notice her.

I watched as the car pulled into a spot then I ambled over to it and opened Grace's door. I don't know if this was forward or being a gentleman but I wanted to do this for her.

Grace hadn't been paying much attention; her head had been down as her sister berated her about the rules of no contact in school once more. Grace had been reaching for the handle absentmindedly, but now all she felt was air and she looked out and up at me in shock.

"Morning." I said cheerfully. "Thought we could walk to homeroom together."

Grace smiled at me a little bemused.

"Of course." She said as she got out of the car.

Her sister was quick out of the other side and she scrutinised me over the low roof.

"Who's your friend Gracey?" She asked, her voice all sugar and light, it was a stark contrast to the bile she'd been spewing at Grace only seconds before.

"Um…this um…is Tony. He's…um…he's in my homeroom class." Grace said in a small voice.

"Um…and you were captain of the debate team." Grace's sister said with a snort. "I'm Prue." She added, holding out a beautifully manicured hand to me. "I thought I should just tell you since we'll be here all day if Grace introduced us."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Prue." I said flatly before I turned my attention fully to Grace. "We're gonna be late."

Grace nodded and she shut the car door before we made our way to homeroom.

"I think you just dissed my sister." She whispered.

"Probably." I replied.

"Aren't you afraid of repercussions. She's captain of the cheerleading squad. She could make life difficult for you."

I shrugged; I could care less about my social standing.

Grace was happy about this, I could read it from her mind clearly, but she didn't show it. I mean she was happy that I didn't care about the clique crap, but she was concerned for me since she didn't want me to have no friends because of her. I was sure I could make more friends, and so could she. Not everyone in this school was horrible.

Actually the opportunity presented itself when I went to homeroom. Miss Weltin wasn't there, nobody was apart from two boys who had pushed their desks together and were in the middle of round of Duel Cards. I felt my grin spread across my face as I headed right to them.

"Are those from the new Dino extension?" I asked.

The two boys looked up at Grace and me and looked about ready to pull the cards quickly away.

"You can't stop now. You're about to thrash him. Sweet play bro." I commented.

"Yes." Grace agreed. "I haven't seen anyone successfully pull that play off before."

"You're not gonna take them off us and throw them in the trash?" The chubby one asked.

"Why would I do that?" I demanded, dropping into the chair by the desk in front of them. "You have a genuine Niknaksaurus there, why would I throw that in the bin? It aught to be laminated for all of prosperity."

"So you'll steal it off us?" The scrawny one ventured.

"No. That's your card. You got that fair and square. If I did want to ask you for it then I'd trade you, maybe my Gold Trexus. But I wouldn't steal it!"

"You play Duel Cards?" Grace asked.

"Well, I try to. It's not so much fun on your own and Liza doesn't quite get it. I like to play Uncle Jasper when he's in town; he's a great strategist so it's always a challenge. Sometimes we D&D with Uncle Edward as the DM, that's fun too, although Uncle Emmett usually throws a strop when his half-orc fighter rolls low and he gets beaten by a halfling rogue NPC. But of course they're all out of town now so I can't play at the moment."

"There are clubs about." The chubby one said. "You just have to look."

"We used to have one ourselves, but we lost our place to play." The scrawny one said sadly.

"Used to be the school hall, but the High School won't let us do that here. We did ask. But it was something to do with health and safety." The chubby one said, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid rules." I said with a frown. "Hang on. I'm being rude. I'm Tony by the way." I said, holding out my hand.

"Johno." The chubby kid said, shaking my hand.

"Bob." The scrawny kid said.

"And I'm Grace." Grace said softly.

"Yeah we know." Johno mumbled shyly and he seemed to be blushing slightly. "You led the South Wellington debate team to victory last year. Totally thrashed us in the second round, but it was worth it."

"Well…it was a team effort." Grace replied modestly. "So you all D&D? I like to dabble. I was thinking of setting up a group, we could use my house, but my sister is likely to say no. My parents tend to give Prue her own way."

"You could always come to my house." I said suddenly and without really thinking. "I mean I'd have to clear it with Carlisle and Esme first, but it shouldn't be a problem so long as you can get a lift out there since there's not much of a regular bus service up Olympic Drive."

"I think we can find our way there." Bob said. "I mean, if it's ok with your parents."

"I'll ask tonight and let you know tomorrow." I said. "Would Saturday morning be ok if the answer is yes?"

"Sure." They all agreed.

We had to be quiet then since Miss Weltin came in to take registration. I felt happy that I seemed to be making friends that I wanted who liked the stuff I liked and not because I was a means to greater social standing. I could do without all that crap to be honest.

Johno and Bob sat with Grace and me during lunch and I realised that I could probably call them friends now. It was amazing all the things we had in common, like books for a start. We agreed the classics were fine for a challenging read, but for fun we liked to read fantasy and sci-fi. Horror too, although I tried not to say too much about what I thought about vampire literature since it always made me laugh. Not that it was all bad, but when you knew the truth the fiction seemed more farfetched.

Johno and Bob told me of some of the after school clubs that the school offered, and they seemed interesting so I decided I might give them a try. I'd already planned on joining the debate team with Grace anyway so a few extra others wouldn't hurt. I think I've found my place in the school. Somewhere my friends would like me for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar." Naomi said at lunchtime. "But you have to see it from our point of view. How were we supposed to know you really were twins?"

"You could have taken me at my word. But I will not argue the fact now. I accept your apology and hope we will not have such disagreements in the future." I replied.

"Yeah." Naomi replied, giving me an uncertain look. "And by the way, sorry about that whole gum incident too. I was the one who put Diane up to it. I think it's real mature of you that you've decided to ignore the whole thing."

"What gum incident?" I asked, feeling suddenly on guard.

"Oh, didn't your brother tell you? He caught Diane about to put gum on your hair yesterday, only at the bottom. Nothing that a few inches trim wouldn't fix, but Tony got the gum off her. Kinda glad he did on hindsight, it was a childish idea, so I'm glad he stepped in and stopped the incident from being worse than it is."

"You were going to put gum in my hair!" I exclaimed. "You were going to put something icky-sticky that had been in your mouth in my hair!"

"Yes." Diane admitted, looking repentant. "It was childish of me. I'm glad Tony stopped me, but I can't believe you didn't know anything about it. I thought you were being all mature and taking the highroad this morning, but I guess you didn't say anything because he hadn't told you."

"Tony knew of this?" I asked, finally picking up on what had been said.

"Yeah." Diane said. "Grabbed the gum right off me. Don't know how he spotted me really. It was almost as if he read my mind."

"Of course he did." I said flatly, hoping to insert the right amount of scepticism. "So that's what he was hiding from me." I said darkly as I looked toward where Tony was sat with Grace and two boys I didn't know.

I could feel my anger start to rise and I had no idea who I was most angry with, Naomi and Diane for their plot against me, or Tony for not mentioning to me that I had been an intended target of their petty cruelty. I wanted vengeance, but I had no idea who I should target to gain it. I could feel the voice within that instructed me toward violence, luckily I was distracted…

Suddenly music blared into the cafeteria and the cheerleaders began marching in. They put on a small display before their leader stepped forward with a huge smile on her face.

"If it's one thing we are on the cheerleading squad, we're cheerful. We're always happy. But right now we're a little sad since our squad is down. We need six new members and a couple for the reserves. So we're holding tryouts Friday lunch. Open to anyone who thinks they got what it takes. So make sure you're all there." The leader announced and then the cheerleading squad flowed out leaving behind them a silence that was quickly filled with dismissive shrugs, bar the girls on my table.

They were talking excitedly amongst each other for according to them becoming a cheerleader was the epitome of the High School experience. As I stated earlier, they all wanted to try out for the squad with exception to Lenora and Bailey who were determined to make the teams of their chosen sports. The most excited was Naomi herself; she had her eye on not only joining the squad but also making it to the central line-up in freshman year. Apparently this would be a great achievement, something that she yearned for.

I smiled slightly at the thought of finding a way to attain vengeance without resorting to violence. I would tryout for the cheerleading squad and I would be chosen. I would also work toward hampering her chances of joining or having her kicked off if she was chosen. She wouldn't make it into the central line-up, I was sure of that. I would, I would stand atop that pyramid while she looked on and fumed.

I would teach her to order someone to put food in my hair and when that proved unsuccessful, tried to drive a wedge between my brother and I.

I will join the cheerleading squad and have vengeance on my nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's your first introduction to the twins. From now on their chapters won't be quite so repetitive, but I wanted to establish their differing personalities and also how they perceive certain things differently. <strong>

**Don't forget chapter two will be up shortly**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind**

**So here we are as promised, chapter two. You'll notice that this chapter is short; this was another reason I decided to post two chapters a week too. So I'll let you get on with reading now and to find out what's happening in Volterra…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

It was the seventeenth of May and as I noted the date on the computer I felt another sob of despair catch in my throat. It happens this time every day when I note the date and note that my beloved is still cold. There have been two thousand, seven hundred and ninety-one such sobs and I know I can bear no more.

Look at her, that 'Esther-Marie' lying there in sleep. So still, one could almost mistake her for a corpse. It is only through a trained eye that I know her teeth are gritted and her fists twisted in the covers to hold herself rigid lest her body react to the dream.

Even in sleep she tries to deny herself emotion.

I have long since given up hope that she will allow me into her mind to help her fight her demons. I doubt she even recognises me as her mate any more. I am nothing more than a shadow of her past, like one of the wraiths that haunt her dreams, but I haunt her daytime hours. My face a constant reminder of the babies she lost and would not acknowledge. She would be forever wrapped in her icy shield and in the darkest hours I think it will never thaw, but as long as the slightest hope remains I will not forsake her.

I know my Essie is still in there somewhere, hiding from the world. One day I will find her and bring her back. Until then I count the time that passes in a rather redundant way as I note all the time lost with my Essie.

I look up suddenly as I hear the call of her mind. My Essie, reaching out to me from beyond the wall of ice, but she is quickly smothered by the cold as the woman in her body opens her eyes. There is no longer the delightful flutter of eyelashes or glorious stretching as she chases away the last moments of sleep. She goes from having her eyes shut to wide open in a nanosecond before she sits in one straight movement that is reminiscent of the vampire films of old. The ones that I watched so long ago in my strange obsession as I tried to discern how close the humans were to knowing what we truly are.

She reminds me of Dracula rising from the crypt.

She is no more than a walking corpse now.

There is no life in her.

I watch as she brings her legs around and stands mechanically and with as little movement as possible. She barely pays me a glance as she moves over to the kitchen and opens the cupboard door to take out the bag of porridge oats. She measures them out carefully and places them in the saucepan along with water. She does not even allow herself the luxury of milk and I think she would forgo eating all together if she could survive without it, but despite living almost constantly in the body of Miss Vampire, my Essie still has human needs.

I know it is foolish but that little fact gives me hope that I will one day get my Essie back, although there is much that has occurred that seems to put paid to that hope. Even Malachite has given up the fight, left the halls of Volterra because he could no longer bear the sight of Esther-Marie.

I was angry with him for a very long time, but given what he had seen here perhaps I would have been wise to depart with him. And he had been so enthusiastic when he had first returned…

It had been three months since my Essie had walked into the Audience Chamber and proclaimed herself Esther-Marie to the entire Court and she was now in the full employ of Aro. I hated the thought of her being his puppet but I was sure that once she had left her pit of despair she would renounce her new role. Although I did wonder how long it would take as the weeks began to roll into months.

I had wondered why Malachite had not returned, although I assumed that he was having too much fun with Brendan and the Irish coven and would return when he saw fit. I had no idea if he had communicated with Essie for she had deleted all her e-mail accounts and on-line profiles. I'd had to stop her from doing the same to mine, I would not be cut off in Volterra and we couldn't burn our bridges in case we needed to cross them again one day.

Malachite returned in the January of twenty sixty-five and had come to knock upon the door without warning. Essie answered the door, took one look at Malachite and turned away from him.

"Hey Ess." Malachite said a little uncertain.

"Welcome back Malachite. Please feel free to help yourself to whatever you desire. I am busy over here." She said in the flat monotone she used now as she headed back to the straight back chair she now sat in.

Malachite wandered into the room and stooped beside me where I was sat at the table with my head bowed over my hands, lost in my own flash of despair.

"Hey Tobias, is everything ok?" Malachite asked in a whisper and I looked up into his concerned face before I trailed my eyes to Essie sat with her eyes closed as she sifted through minds.

"I'm going for a walk." I stated, rising to my feet. "Malachite, would you care to accompany me?"

Malachite frowned as he looked between Essie and I.

"Ok." He said.

"Do you wish to join us Essie?" I asked.

She looked up at me and didn't show any hint of annoyance that I used the name she had asked others not to. She showed no emotion at all as she said, "I have a lot of work to do before Court this evening. I have no time for fun and games."

"We shan't be long." I stated, and then I pulled at Malachite's sleeve to follow me before we both left the room.

I said nothing as I led Malachite through the corridors of Volterra and the tunnels that led to the Arena. Finally, hoping that we were out of Essie's range, I said, "I have failed."

"Failed at what?" Malachite asked.

"I vowed to keep Essie safe and free from harm and yet I have hurt her most greatly."

"How did you hurt her?" Malachite asked. "And what's with the zombie routine?"

"It is all my fault." I stated. "I am the careful one, she the fun loving child who should not have to think of consequence, yet she has paid most grievously for my lapse in judgement."

"Ok Tobias, I'm gonna need a little more than that bach. You're not really making sense here. What exactly did you do?" He asked and I noted on some level that his accent was more pronounced than it had been.

"I impregnated Essie and not only did she suffer an accelerated pregnancy but also had to know the pain of those children dying." I said sadly.

"Ok. So maybe there was some more info in there, but ancient Etruscan isn't one of the languages you taught me, is it?" He stated, sounding almost apologetic to be pointing out my transgression.

"I… I was not speaking English?" I asked with a frown.

Malachite shook his head.

"Forgive me. Sometimes I fear I am as damaged as she, but then I am not the one currently encased in ice." I said angrily.

"So what happened?" Malachite demanded.

"Do you recall that after the battle there were many of us who did not return for an entire day and our memories had vanished?" I asked, deciding to take it from the beginning since my confession seemed hard to frame into words.

"Yeah."

"The memories are coming back. And the ones that Essie and I share are truly magical." I smiled a little wistfully. "Yet they are marred by the fact that at the time we had no idea who we were and forgot one important fact." I added on a sourer note.

"What fact?"

"The precautions necessary for when Essie and I make love." I said pointedly in the hope that he would glean my meaning.

"Ah! Right!" Malachite said looking a little embarrassed. "So I guess the Court gossips were right for once. You were…" He trailed off and cleared his throat, "when you were away."

"Yes."

"But what's so bad about that?" Malachite asked.

"There was nothing bad about that time in the cave. It stands as one of the most magical moments in my too long life, but it was the events that resulted from our actions in the cave that led to the state within which Essie now resides."

"I'm still not quite following you but." He said.

"Do you recall Essie's strange behaviour before we left for Forks?" I asked.

"She was eating things she didn't normally and she was tired all the time. The battle had been hard on us all." Malachite said gravely and I realised he had made nothing of her behaviour.

"I forget that sometimes you have no true knowledge of the world." I muttered. "Essie was pregnant."

"Oh god! She lost the baby?" Malachite said, suddenly grasping what I had been trying to tell him.

"She lost them both." I confirmed.

"Oh damn. I guess that's why she's all… Poor Ess. It must suck to miscarry like that. And with twins." Malachite said in sympathy for his saviour.

"She didn't miscarry." I said softly, wondering if Malachite had taken the fact that I was vampire into consideration.

"But you said…" Malachite began.

"She went full term but the babies were stillborn." I explained, cutting him off to save further confusion.

"But… oh right! You're a vampire! So they were half vampires?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"But they died?" Malachite asked with a frown, as if he found it hard to believe that a half vampire could die.

"Yes."

"How?" He demanded, and I realised what it meant to him, not only had his friend suffered greatly, but also he was seeing for the first time the mortality of the dhampir.

"I have no idea." I replied for I had often wondered how such creatures could be stillborn. "I can only imagine that our genes were so incompatible that our children could not survive outside the womb. What cruel twisting fate to imprint Essie upon me and I cannot provide her with living children. Only those that are born dead."

"But it might not happen next time." Malachite said in an attempt to appease my troubled mind, but it only proved to enrage me.

"Next time?" I demanded. "Do you honestly think I would put my Essie through this again when the results could be the same?"

Malachite was looking at me with slight shock and I realised my outburst was entirely out of order.

"Not that there is chance of it happening again since Essie lets me no where near her now. She barely holds my hand when we make our procession to Court and when we are alone in our chamber she goes to the opposite area to where I rest. She does everything she can to avoid me and I know it is because she blames me. I should have known better." I said in despair, speaking my inner most guilt aloud for the first time.

"Tobias, it's not your fault and I don't think Essie blames you either. I think… I think maybe she's blaming herself and that's why she's acting all cold. Better to feel nothing than to have the pleasure but suffer the pain."

"But she is not to blame." I stated emphatically.

"Have you told her that?"

"Many times." I assured him.

"Then we have to keep telling her until she believes it. She's still in there somewhere and I know you can pull her back and I'm here to support you. I'll give you a pep talk whenever you're feeling down. Together we'll get her back." He said optimistically.

"You realise it may take years?" I asked.

"I owe it to both of you to help as long as I can." He stated.

"Then I appreciate your help brother." I said softly.

Malachite smiled at me before he hugged me quickly, stood back and punched me on the shoulder.

"Let's go get our Essie back." He declared.

And so passed two years in which Malachite and I tried to get Essie to respond to anything. First off we tried appealing to her with the things she liked the most.

Malachite and I spent most of the morning preparing a veritable banquet that we laid out in the bedchamber. Essie had eaten the food obligingly, but it may as well have been wallpaper paste for all the enjoyment she seemed to gain from it.

When we were hunting we tried to re-ignite the joy of the hunt in her by scaring a boar right at her. She merely leapt out of the way and hunted more docile pray. After that she stopped hunting, opting instead for the handouts that Aro provided. It seemed that even hunting was too much trouble to risk the warmth.

Her meals became bland and simple, apart from the times when I would prepare something lavish. At first she would eat it just to appease me, but then she started eating very little of the food, leaving it instead for Malachite to eat. Soon Malachite grew tired of rich food so I stopped cooking it.

Since our first tactic appeared not to work Malachite suggested shock tactics.

At first this was merely jumping out in front of Essie, but I felt rather silly doing that. We needed something a little more shocking and as much as I did not like the thought in case Essie in her cold state went along with it as to avoid conflict, it was worth a go if it would bring her back to us.

"You must kiss her." I said to Malachite.

"What?" Malachite demanded. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I've put a lot of thought into it and I believe it may anger her enough to respond." I replied, hoping to convince him before I lost my nerve.

"Yeah. And what if she gets so angry she rips my head off?" Malachite demanded.

"It will not reach that point. I will be ready to leap in if needs be." I assured him.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," he said, "But if it gets us Essie back I'll give it a shot."

I nodded and then Malachite and I made our way back to the chamber I shared with Essie. I stood outside the door while Malachite entered and I listened carefully.

"Hey Ess." Malachite said, sounding a little nervous. "There's…there's something I've been wanting to say to you since I've got back. Well I've noticed things are a little off between you and Tobias and I was wondering if maybe it was cause you were going off him. I'm a little sad for Tobias if this is true, but I'm also glad if it means you're finishing with him. I still like you Ess…still love you. Those feelings don't just die."

I think it was then that Malachite went in for the kiss for there soon followed the sound of a slap. I opened the door carefully as Malachite stood up rubbing his cheek. He shot me a glare as Essie stared impassively in front of her.

"I told you the last time Malachite. I belong to Tobias and nobody else." She said in that monotone.

"Really?" Malachite demanded. "You only belong to Tobias? Well these days it seems like you only belong to Aro."

I gasped and went to stop Malachite, but then I realised this might be the words she needed to make her see sense.

"I belong to Tobias and he alone. Aro is merely my employer. He does not own me. He never has and he never will." Essie said firmly.

"Well it looks that way to me 'Esther-Marie'. You sit at the foot of that throne like an obedient dog! What would Jake say if he saw you like that?" Malachite demanded in a true rage now.

"My father would understand that I do what needs to be done to keep them safe. To keep them all safe. Every single one of them are kept safe because I remain obedient to Aro." Essie said and there was a slight slip in her monotone as she spoke these words, as if there was something she longed to conceal.

"Who are you keeping safe?" Malachite asked.

"Everyone." Essie replied. "I keep them all safe. Now if you'll excuse me I have Court to attend. Tobias you will accompany me."

I had no choice but to acquiesce, although I did entertain the thought briefly of telling her I wouldn't go. Would that be enough to bring her out of the cold? But I doubted it was something as simple as that.

That night a vampire couple was brought before the Court and as I heard the charges unfold, accused from the mouth of my very own Essie, I realised that Malachite should not have been there that evening. The couple had produced an illegal half vampire before the woman had been turned and so they were sentenced to death while the child would be taken into the guardianship of the Volturi.

Essie didn't even blink as Gianna grabbed hold of the child and dragged her screaming from the Audience Chamber while Felix and Santiago set about carrying out the execution. I caught sight of Malachite's face in that moment and he had a look of pure horror. No doubt he was reliving the night his own parents died in this manner. The night that Essie became his saviour, and now here he witnessed her sit idly by and not raise one word of complaint against the slaughter of the parents as another half vampire was consigned to his fate.

I knew in that moment that I had lost Malachite. There was only so much one could witness, and for him that must be the last straw.

I was right…

That night Malachite confronted Essie.

"Why didn't you step in?" He demanded as he stood over Essie as she sat demurely in her chair.

"They had broken the law. They deserved to die." She said flatly, but she didn't meet his eye and I hoped that this was a good sign.

"But if this had been fifteen years ago then they would have killed the kid too. She would have broken the law just by existing. Did she deserve to die too?" Malachite demanded hotly and I had never seen him so enraged.

"I don't make the law." Essie replied.

"No. But you think you have the right to judge people! You pull out their souls to display to the Volturi without thought of why. That used to matter to you! You used to care why somebody did something, and you wouldn't have cared about what might happen to you… Why you'd… you'd leap on Aro's back to save a boy you didn't even know because it was the right thing to do." Malachite argued, drawing his point from the truth of the past.

"Observing the law is the right thing to do." Essie stated and I could almost see the ice thicken around her.

I realised that the events of this night had somehow reached her, but rather than react to the situation she was withdrawing even more.

"I think it best you stop Malachite." I said urgently. "Lest we lose her for good."

Malachite looked at me for a long moment, then he dropped his head as he shook it from side-to-side.

"I'm sorry Tobias." He whispered, and there were tears in his eyes. "I can't bear to see her like this anymore. I…I'm leaving Volterra. It's killing me to see her like this and I…"

"I understand." I said, giving him a small smile. "You should not be burdened here my brother. Go forth into the world and make your mark. I will do my best to bring Essie back and maybe one day in the future we will meet up once more and this unpleasantness will be behind us."

"I don't want to abandon you…" Malachite said in despair.

"If I could leave myself I would, but Essie binds me here. Take your freedom while you can. If Aro knows you falter he may set Chelsea to tether you here since Essie is unlikely to protest." I warned.

"Thank you Tobias." Malachite said softly as a tear escaped his eye, although he was doing his best not to break down in front of me.

"Have a safe journey Brother." I said, clasping his shoulder. "Did you learn your native language whilst visiting your family farm?" I asked in Welsh.

"Of course I did. I'm fluent." Malachite replied slipping easily into a language I knew I had not taught my Essie.

"Very good. Perhaps you could do a favour for me. If your travels take you near Forks or La Push could you drop in on Essie's family? I cannot contact them and they must know how she is. Could you tell them for me?"

"I'll do my best to." Malachite promised.

"Thank you brother." I said and I shook his hand.

"We'll see each other again brother." Malachite replied and he hugged me.

And with that he was gone…

In the time it took me to revisit my thoughts Essie has showered and dressed whilst she allowed her porridge to boil. Now she sits at the table scooping each spoonful carefully into her mouth. Every move is careful, as if she is afraid that one movement out of place will ruin her resolve.

Sometimes I contemplate doing something to ruin her routine, but every time I'm certain that I will get through to her, her ice thickens and I am left in a worse position than I began.

As I watch Essie take her dish to the sink I feel such despair. A thought enters my mind, one I have not entertained as yet. I feel at the end of my rope and somehow I know that if I do not have my Essie back today then I might just do away with Esther-Marie.

This thought disturbs me…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94 **

**This is a very long chapter, but it makes up for the fact the Tobias ones are shorter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I was in the small room on the ground floor that was tucked behind the dining room. Unbeknownst to anyone but Tony, I called this my dancing room. Dancing had enthralled me for a long while now, ever since I saw those beautiful ballerinas perform Swan Lake for the television cameras on my first Christmas. I had copied their every move and impressed Esme so much so that she had placed me into a ballet class that summer. I was fairly small compared to the other girls, but the teacher was impressed by my instinct for dance.

Of course I could not stay in that class, but I had learnt enough of the basics over the course of three months that I was able to tutor myself with the help of instructional videos. It helped that I had the knack of picking up dance steps after viewing the routine but once. I was confident that this would help me gain my place amongst the cheerleaders for as far as I could tell, learning a cheerleader routine would be like learning the steps of a dance.

I had moved all the furniture back to the walls and that left a nice little space of wooden floor on which to practice. I had opened up the three full-length three-leaf mirrors I had scavenged from the attic, and placed them around the room so that I could view myself whilst performing to ensure I had the steps right.

Once the room was set up I placed my laptop on a box on the floor and I sat before it on a cushion with my legs crossed. I clicked on the video I had newly downloaded. It contained a decent recording of the full routine of the All State Champion Cheerleading Squad who had won the title the previous year. It was rumoured to be one of the best routines ever created and I was sure I could impress if I were to copy this.

At first I found it hard to follow all the steps since everyone appeared to be doing something different, although it all worked together beautifully. Instead I concentrated on the individual players.

The primary dancers' steps were easy to follow, but there were many lifts involved in their routine and I knew I could not feasibly do that myself. I do not suggest that I am unable to achieve the height in those lifts or the twist and turns, I knew I could, but a human wouldn't be able to, not without the aid of another to throw them to the height. Therefore the primary dancers were out of the question.

There was no point concentrating on the routine of the boys and handful of girls who were doing the lifting, there was not much involved in their routine to truly impress with my gracefulness and besides, I was so small nobody would believe me strong enough to help in a lift.

I turned my attention to what I considered to be the chorus line. Those who milled about doing feats of acrobatics that distracted the eye enough to hide the inner workings of the more complex principle moves so the whole thing looked smooth and effortless.

With the steps in my head I reverted to my media player and brought up the song they had used for their routine. I never listened to pop music and I'd had to download this alongside the video. To be honest I already had the beat in my head, but I would have to get along with the music in time for the tryouts.

I ran through the steps slowly at first, determining the best way to flow from one to the other since some of the moves were more akin to gymnastics, but I was also proficient in that to readily incorporate it.

Once I was sure of my moves I tried it with the music and I'm happy to report that I was perfect first time. I practiced after that for the sake of a little polish and as I stated previously, to become accustomed to the music, but I was in no doubt that by Friday I would impress the judges.

Friday soon came and I found myself before a panel that consisted of the head cheerleader, three of her deputies and Coach Tulsa, who was in charge of training the squad.

The first round was the group round. We were called into the room four at a time. The serving cheerleaders demonstrated a simple routine that we would then attempt to copy. The captain, her blond hair pulled up into a high bouncing ponytail, was before me and I watched her every move carefully. She was well trained and fluid, but I think she had injured her left knee at some point in the past and it hadn't quite healed fully so she was overcompensating on some of the steps. I could rectify that with my own moves.

Since it was a rather simplistic routine I had no need to go through it slowly to know the sequence of moves. Besides we were expected to go right into it. Coach counted us in as the music began again and then I went through the routine, flowing from one step to the next as if I had known it for years.

"Thank you ladies." Coach Tulsa said. "Now go wait outside."

We went out into the hallway on the opposite end of the gym to where we had waited earlier. I believe it was in order to prevent us talking to the girls who had yet to audition. Soon all thirty-two girls had been through the hall.

Then came the single performance round and we were called in alphabetically after that. Much to my chagrin, for I wished to perform my routine and perform it well.

As I waited for everyone to go before me I found myself wishing for a moment that we had been able to enter the school system as Cullen since it would place me near the top of the list as opposed to the bottom. I would have even settled on Black if it were not for the fact that it was my mother's name and I couldn't shake the feeling of abandonment that took me at times.

I was third from last to enter. I handed my flash drive to the longhaired boy stationed at a laptop and took my place in the centre of the room. I should have felt intimidated that the girls who had already auditioned were sitting on the benches at the back of the gym as they waited for a verdict, but I liked an audience. If I had felt intimidated in this situation then I had no place auditioning as a cheerleader.

As the music began I heard Coach mumble, 'Not this again.' It would transpire later that nearly every girl had auditioned with this very routine, but I didn't know that at the time, I simply went ahead, ignoring Coach's remark since I knew I was the best there.

I finished in a jazz split with my hands above my head waving my imaginary pom-poms in the air.

I rose to my feet to a smattering of applause that quickly died when Coach beckoned me to the table.

"Why did you choose the back routine?" She asked in a low voice.

"It seemed the most logical." I replied, my voice equally as low. "The lead positions are already filled are they not? It is the chorus line you wish to fill, not the principle roles. Besides, the primary roles of that routine would have been hard to perform without a partner for the lifts. Of course I could perform the primary routine if you wish with a few alterations since I have no one to lift me."

Coach gave me a calculating look.

"Tell me…" she consulted the clipboard on her table, "Summers…who told you the group routine for the auditions?"

"Nobody." I stated.

"And you're sure about that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes." I stated emphatically.

"But it seemed like you knew every step." Coach Tulsa said in an accusing way.

"I watched the captain and then I copied her dance steps." I said lightly, wondering if I had been over zealous and should have allowed one or two mistakes.

"Dance steps?" Coach Tulsa asked, looking a little offended by this comparison.

"This cheerleading, it is almost as if one is learning a dance routine that involves some gymnastics and touch of acrobatics. It's very enthralling. I have not felt this way since I first started ballet. I thrill at the thought of having something new and exciting to learn and improve upon. I like to challenge myself and enjoy the feeling of elation when I achieve my goal." I explained.

"Ok Summers." Coach Tulsa replied as she sat back in her chair looking thoughtful. "Go sit down."

I nodded and retrieved my flash drive from the boy at the laptop before I went to sit on the benches.

"You were really good." Jenny whispered to me as the next person was called in. "Nobody else could get that routine but you nailed it."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"You were much better than Naomi." Abbie whispered very lowly in my ear. "She missed about twenty steps and Coach stopped her halfway through."

"Oh dear." I remarked, trying not to smile at another's misfortune.

I looked over to where Naomi was sat with her arms crossed, glaring at Coach Tulsa in silent fury. It looked as if I wouldn't have to work so hard to shatter her dream after all. She would do that for herself.

Finally all of us had finished.

Coach Tulsa, flanked by the cheerleaders, came to stand before us.

"Some of you are good. Some of you are not. I've also seen some unusual talent here today. Now the girls and me, we're gonna have a little discussion and we'll decide whose made the cut. I'll pin the list on the notice board before school is out today. If you're names on the list, practice starts next Monday after school until five. If your name isn't on it, you didn't make the squad. Simple as. Now go back to your lessons."

With that we were dismissed and I returned to my afternoon lesson, which seemed excruciatingly long as I waited for the end. I was on edge with excitement to know if I had made the squad. I felt confident that I had made the squad. I was certain of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

It was Friday lunchtime and I was sat with my friends. We were all crowded around the small table discussing what we were gonna do tomorrow. If we got most of the arrangements out of the way now it meant that we could get straight on with the game tomorrow.

"Ok. So I have to DM the first time?" I asked, feeling a little unsure since I'd never been allowed to before, because if it wasn't Edward then it was Jasper, not that I complained because they knew what they were doing.

"It's your place, you get to DM the first campaign." Johno stated.

"Um…Ok. I'll come up with something good. So you all got your directions right?" I asked since our house was deliberately hard to find.

"Programmed it into Mom's Sat-Nav this morning." Bob said promptly.

"Got them all written down." Johno stated.

"I'll give my sister the directions but I won't hold my breath that she'll actually get me there." Grace said with a sigh. "At least not on time."

"We could pick you up." Johno offered.

"No. My parents would pitch a fit if they knew I was the only girl attending." Grace said looking mortified.

"Aunt Esme could come to collect you with Liza." I suggested since I'd do anything to make sure Grace got there cause she was my first friend and I thought maybe my best friend, but perhaps it was too early to assume that just yet.

Not that I didn't think Grace would make a good best friend, but wouldn't it be creepy to evolve that level of endearment to someone I'd just met?

"Best not to involve your Aunt in the lie if we can help it. I hate having to lie and I hate having people lie for me, so I'd rather not." Grace said steadily.

"But won't your sister be lying for you?" I countered.

"No. Because this will give her valid reason to leave the house on a Saturday before cheerleading practice starts." Grace said a little on the cynical side. "She went on a hiking trip with her girlfriends in the summer and Mom and Dad found out there were boys there. She's been grounded since. She's only allowed out to take me places and for school."

"But that seems a little harsh." I observed. "She is seventeen after all."

"My parents are going through their strict religious phase at the moment. The best thing she can do right now is keep her head low and wait for the skiing season to start back up when they'll be off around the world leaving Prue and me with the housekeeper." Grace said softly.

She was clearly angry that her parents treated her and Prue that way, but not wanting to let it make her bitter either. Not that I could ever imagine Grace being bitter. She had too much of a kind soul for that.

"That's not very consistent." Johno observed, breaking me from my thoughts.

Johno had the tendency to latch onto and question the things you wanted to drop.

"But it's our life." Grace said sadly. "My parents always abandoning me." She winced slightly, realising she'd left that negative comment to slip out.

"I'm sure it's not like that." I said softly, wanting to make her feel better and placed my hand on hers.

She smiled softly, then looked mortified.

"Look at me going on, at least they're here half the time. You've never seen your parents." She gasped and suddenly her face was a picture of sympathy and I wanted to duck my head in embarrassment.

I shrugged it off instead. Firstly because I didn't want to make a big deal out of the fact that Grace had inadvertently struck a nerve. Mostly it was because I didn't really want to talk about it in front of Bob and Johno. If they hadn't been here I would have told Grace that, yes I'd never met my parents and I missed them so much it hurt sometimes, but I was confident now they were still alive and I knew I'd get to see them someday.

But like I said, I didn't feel like being so open with Johno and Bob. It was probably because they were guys and besides, Grace seemed to have one of those understanding faces that you wanted to tell your whole life story to. Maybe she really was my best friend? Well she seemed to understand my sudden flippancy and she quickly changed the subject to what type of campaign I was planning.

I gave her a secret smile of thanks before I described what I had in mind. I felt happy that she returned my smile.

Lunch seemed to fly by after that and so did afternoon lessons. I said goodbye to Grace for the day and then I had to catch my bus. I sat in a seat hoping to be alone, but Diane sat next to me. I was polite enough to say hi but I would rather she went and sat somewhere else.

I decided I'd ignore her.

Then it dawned on me that Liza wasn't here and the driver was making his arrangements to leave. I got panicky and sent my mind out to Liza.

_Liza where are you? The bus is about to go! _I informed her.

_I am staying for Cheerleading practice. Go on without me. I am letting Esme know._ She assured me and I could feel her holding the receiver to her ear and the sound of the phone connecting.

_But_… I wasn't so sure about this still.

_I'm fine. _She promised, and I had to take her at her word.

I pulled my mind away and looked out the window feeling only slightly anxious that we were leaving Liza behind as the bus pulled off.

We'd been travelling for five minuets, Diane trying desperately to strike up a conversation while I did my best to ignore her, when she said, "It's such a shame Liza didn't make the squad."

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"Liza didn't make the squad, poor thing." She explained and she sounded so condescending when she said 'poor thing' that I wanted to rip her a new one. "I think she must have really wanted it cause she looked as if she was about to cry when she read the list. Guess she went to the bathroom for privacy. Do you think that's why she missed the bus?"

"No." I said firmly. "Liza wouldn't cry in school even if she was upset. I think she was talking about studying with one of you lot after school. Can't remember which one, but I'm sure that's where she is now." I added, inventing like crazy as I started to worry.

"Really?" Diane asked. "Well I can't remember her making plans with any of us. I wonder what she's up to?"

"Liza's a big girl." I said flatly, trying not to let Diane get to me, but now I was suspicious of what Liza was doing. "She can take care of herself."

I turned away from Diane and glared out the window. I ignored her for the rest of the journey and decided it was probably better not to talk to the bitch again. Ever. She always seemed to be stirring up trouble between Liza and me, like that whole gum thing. God I wish I'd told Liza about it if I knew the cows would just confess the next day, but I was proud of how Liza handled it.

Although, if she hadn't made the squad and Naomi had then her plan of vengeance had backfired and I felt a flutter of worry writhe like worms in my tummy. Was she carrying out a different form of vengeance right now?

I didn't even look at Diane as I squeezed past her when the bus was nearing my stop. I got down off the bus and waited for it to pull off before I crossed the road. I was very preoccupied as I made my way up the drive, what if Liza did something stupid?

I had to be sure.

I went off the drive and slipped into the trees, moving swiftly until I came to the pile of junk I'd put together in the summer as a sort of tree house, but really it was just some old crates and a bit of carpet. I dumped my bag and crawled inside, not even surprised how much I'd grown over the past month, I'd always grown this fast.

I settled down in the damp smelling hole and closed my eyes. I sent my mind out searching even though I wasn't sure if I could cover the distance between here and the school. I had to try and if it was possible for me to read any mind at this distance it'd be Liza.

It took a while but finally I got a voice in the darkness, or to be more precise music. It was the type of thumping pop beat I hated but I could feel the thrill in Liza that she got when she was watching a great ballet performance. It was the joy of the dance and it eased my mind a little over the whole vengeance thing, but it did beg the question of where she was.

Then I realised that Liza must have been picked and Diane hadn't. Liza was at the practice now, hence the annoying music and feelings of dance elation, and Diane was on the bus. Diane was just stirring again, hoping I'd get Liza into trouble and maybe embarrass her by telling Carlisle and Esme that she wasn't where she said she was.

That seemed much more plausible than Liza sneaking around, although I knew I'd still ask her about it later. There was no point raising the alarm with Esme until I was sure Liza had lied.

A knocking sound brought me quickly back to my own mind with a snap.

"Here you are." Esme said with a smile. "I was starting to worry."

"I…I just felt like a stop off on my way to the house." I stammered as I scrambled out of my tree house.

"Missing childhood?" Esme asked.

"Maybe a little." I admitted with a shrug.

"I know you weren't as keen on the idea of school as Liza was, but you must be looking forward to having your friends over tomorrow." Esme said, clearly testing the waters.

"Yeah I am." I replied happily. "It'll be great having the chance to D&D. They want me to DM."

"That's great." Esme said with a kind smile, but she really wasn't a gamer and had no idea what I was on about. "I thought that since there's only the two of us you'd like to go buy some snacks in for your friends tomorrow without Liza tutting and commenting on the nutritional value of everything you pick up."

"That sounds fantastic." I said with a grin as I picked up my backpack and headed back to the house with Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

As soon as the last bell rang I was making my way back toward the gym. By the time I reached the outer corridor there was already a cluster of girls around the notice board, although most came away looking down beat. Apart from my friends it seemed, all of who remained near the board talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Too bad Summers." Naomi sneered as I stepped by her to gain access to the notice board.

I chose to ignore her as I stood before the notice board, but I had to stretch up on my toes to be able to read the list. I would have felt better had I not needed to do this and I found myself praying that I would grow the two more inches that would make me five foot tall. I pushed such depressing thoughts from my mind as I read the list.

The list read as follows.

_**New Squad Members:**_

_**-Abigail Dawson**_

_**-Jennifer Gifford **_

_**-Maya Iniesta-Mourinho**_

_**-Avril Leferve**_

_**-Abigail Nolan**_

_**-Nyree Smith**_

_**Reserves:**_

_**-Gillian Adams**_

_**-Naomi Cross**_

_**-Tia Ingles**_

_**-Drusilla Morris**_

_**-Poppy Rogers**_

_**-Diane Sheridan**_

I frowned at the list as I tried to make head or tail of it. Why was my name not listed? I hadn't made the squad? Or even the reserves?

I felt truly upset by this outcome and the sudden need to cry, but I couldn't give in to my emotion here. I wouldn't give Naomi the chance to gloat. I had to walk away with my head held high. And I did so, knowing I could keep my composure until I was alone, even with Naomi goading me to tears.

"There's always next year." Jenny said softly, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes." I replied. "Now I must go catch my bus."

I walked on down the corridor and suddenly I was aware that two people were flanking me. I looked over both shoulders and the two cheerleaders towered over me.

"Elizabeth Summers?" The blond one asked.

"Yes?"

"Come with us." The brunette stated and without waiting for an answer they each took my elbows and guided me down another corridor toward the girls' locker room. I was lead into a neat office to its side where Coach Tulsa was sat behind a desk.

"Sit down Summers." She said, indicating the seat on the other side of the desk while the cheerleaders vacated her office.

I sat in the seat resting my hands in my lap.

"You may have noticed I didn't put your name on the list." She said matter-of-fact.

"Yes Coach Tulsa." I said steadily, trying not to let my upset show.

"Now this isn't because I don't think you're any good." Coach Tulsa stated, and I felt a little lift of hope within me at her words. "In fact a think you're a little too good, especially to be one of the 'chorus line' as you put it." I tried not to frown in confusion as I wondered where she was heading with this conversation. "You got a lot of skill and I think you'd be better suited up front. Now all the positions are taken at the moment, but I need a contingency plan this year because my Captain's looking a little shaky. Now I don't want to replace Pearson, god knows the girl earned her place, but she's slacking. You saw."

"Yes." I replied, not wishing to bad mouth the captain, but I had to be truthful with such a direct question. "She has damaged her left leg sometime recently. I think possibly she twisted her knee?"

"Yeah. At the end of last year. Thank god it wasn't in a competition, just a demo for the graduation ceremony, but she landed wrong out of a jump. She carried on like a trooper, but you should have seen her knee the next day, swelled up like a water melon."

I nodded as I wondered how this affected m particularly.

"The point is Summers, I can't risk being down a captain if her knee flares up and I need someone who can learn all the routines and pick up the slack. I think you could fill that role."

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely shocked by her words.

"You seem to like the dance analogies." Coach Tulsa mused, looking thoughtful. "You'd be her understudy, waiting in the wings. Ready to step into her place if she's ill. Then next year when she graduates you can be captain. As long as you prove yourself this year of course."

"In effect that would make me deputy captain?" I asked carefully, not yet willing to believe what I was being told.

"If you want to go for titles. You'll have to prove yourself of course. Go to every practice, but as long as you perform as well as you did in tryouts there shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you Coach." I replied.

"Now the squad is about to start their first practice session. Why don't you stay and watch. I'll get one of the older girls to drop you home. Where do you live?"

"Olympic Drive." I replied promptly, wanting to prove willing in my new role.

"Right. What a coincidence, Pearson lives out that way. Gives you a chance to get to know each other."

"Yes. Although I should ring home to let my Aunt Esme know that I will be late."

"Here you go." Coach Tulsa said, handing me the phone on her desk.

I began dialling the number for home.

_Liza where are you? The bus is about to go! _Tony said urgently into my mind.

_I am staying for Cheerleading practice. _I informed him as I got the ring tone on the other end of the phone. _Go on without me. I am letting Esme know._

_But…_

_I'm fine. _I promised.

I felt Tony pull his mind away as Esme answered the phone.

"Good afternoon Aunt Esme. It is I, Liza. I have been chosen for the cheerleading squad and Coach Tulsa has requested I stay for practice." I said, insuring I supplied all the relevant information in as few sentences as possible.

"You were picked? That's wonderful news." Esme observed.

"Yes. So I will be late home, but not too late. Sometime around half past six I shouldn't wonder. One of the older girls will provide me with transportation. I will see you later."

"Yes. And congratulations dear." Esme said warmly and I felt elated.

"Thank you Aunt Esme." I replied with a smile. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone.

"My Aunt is fine with the arrangement." I informed Coach Tulsa.

"Ok. Follow me Summers."

Coach Tulsa rose to her feet and led me to the gym where the cheerleading squad, sans its newest members, were warming up. Coach Tulsa motioned for me to sit next to her. I removed my coat and bag and placed them on an empty seat before I took the one to the right of the Coach.

Coach picked up a loudhailer and it screeched slightly as she pressed the button.

"Ok people! Line up. See if you still got it after you've been slacking off all summer. Waverly, I hope you sorted out that loose high kick, Bernstein has only just had the bandages removed and we can't afford to lose another boy from the squad. We're gonna run through the 'Tempest' routine. Greggson, music!"

The boy who had been at the laptop earlier was now up in a sound booth. He flashed a torch at Coach Tulsa before music began to fill the gymnasium. It was another fast paced, beat laden pop song I wasn't familiar with.

"Watch Pearson closely." Coach whispered to me and I nodded.

I watched the captain carefully as she went through her steps, she was still reluctant to put weight on the leg if she could avoid it and when she couldn't you could see the pain behind her wide smile. Toward the end she had to jump from the shoulders of one of the boys and you could see her hesitate just before she jumped and spun in the air. She landed on the mat and there was the slightest wobble before she went into the final sequence of movements.

I was in no doubt that her knee was hurting her greatly by the end, but she seemed desperate not to show it.

"Ok. Not bad. Not good, but not bad. Pearson, you need to keep on the beat better, Waverly, I warned you about those kicks, nice dodge there Bernstein, but it won't look so good in competition. Garner, Slone, you both need to ease up on those landings, you look too clumsy coming out of them. Now let's have a little cool down, we don't want to push it first lesson and we'll have the newbies starting Monday."

The squad gave a collective sigh of relief before they began to cool down.

"Go warm up." Coach told me.

I frowned but nodded my head and rose to my feet as Coach Tulsa motioned the boy who'd been paired with Pearson to her.

I was still wearing the sweat pants and t-shirt I had put on this morning for tryouts so I had no need to change. I found a spot and began to stretch and warm up my muscles in order to avoid injury.

"Summers." Coach called to me and I jogged to stand in front of her. The rest of the squad were now sat on the benches behind her. "I want you to perform the routine you've just seen. Leighton, will help you with the lifts."

Leighton was Pearson's partner. He was a tall junior with carefully styled spiked light brown hair. The tips had been dyed the school blue and it seemed rebellious yet patriotic at the same time and the thought was somewhat enthralling. He came to stand beside me and I felt tiny.

I looked up at him and smiled timidly.

He smiled back.

"You ready Princess?" He asked.

I nodded with my smile still on my face. I liked the fact that he had called me 'Princess'.

"Ok. Starting positions for Tempest." Coach Tulsa called through the loudhailer.

Leighton moved to a spot on the floor and I moved to where Pearson had begun when she had performed the routine earlier.

"Greggson, Music!"

The music began and I started moving through the steps. I think it shocked Leighton that I knew the routine so well for he went off beat for a moment, but he quickly recovered. He also seemed competent enough that I had no qualms in allowing him to lift me onto his shoulders and hold me there a moment before I leapt nimbly off his shoulders with a roll, I landed lightly on the floor and moved through the rest of the routine. It ended with me sitting on Leighton's shoulder.

He tugged me from his shoulder and placed me on the floor.

"You feel so light." He commented. "Just like a baby doll."

I nodded my head and tried not to giggle.

"Ok. So that went well." Coach Tulsa said into the loudhailer. "Leighton, Pearson, Summers, you three stay behind, the rest of you can go."

Everyone filed out while Leighton and I drifted back to the benches.

"What's going on Coach?" Pearson demanded once there were only the four of us left. "Are you trying to replace me?"

"Not this year Pearson, but you'll be graduating and you'll need a replacement next year. Summers might be a freshman but she has what it takes. Don't you think?"

Pearson looked at me for a moment then looked back to Coach.

"She's not here to replace me?" Pearson demanded, clearly trying to establish the fact.

"No." Coach Tulsa assured her.

"Then why does she need to practice with Simon so soon?" Pearson asked suspiciously.

"Because this year she's your own personal reserve. I know your leg's still hurting you. If you don't feel up to a performance then she can take your place. That's why Leighton needs to get used to her too."

"Oh. Right. So she's _my_ reserve." Pearson stated, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah. And I thought you could help train her in return." Coach Tulsa replied.

I felt a little mollified at first, I needed no training, especially from this girl, but then it occurred to me that Coach Tulsa was appealing to Pearson's vanity and I smiled a little at the thought.

"I will be your protégée." I said lightly, thinking to add to the compliments heaped upon our captain.

"Yes." Coach agreed.

"I guess it's my duty to help my fellow students." Pearson commented as if she were giving a speech to be home coming queen.

"It'll look good on your college application." Simon commented, clearly on the same wavelength as Coach Tulsa and myself.

"Yes." Pearson agreed. "So what do I call you?" She directed at me.

"Liza." I said with a bow of my head.

"Well I'm Prue and this is Simon. Since we lead the routines we usually practice a few extra sessions a week, including Saturday mornings." She informed me.

"Do you require me to join you in these extra lessons?" I asked, relishing the prospect of having something to do of a Saturday morning.

"Yeah. If you're gonna be my back up I need you to be good. I can't let you leave the team down. A squad is only as strong as its leader." Prue said emphatically. "Do you got what it takes?" She demanded.

"Yes." I replied.

"I can't hear you!" She said loudly, and I frowned slightly for I was standing right in front of her. "I said, do you got what it takes?"

I realised the Prue was using her cheer voice and I gathered that she wished for me to respond in kind. I grinned widely as I took a breath.

"Hell yes!" I declared excitedly, caught up in the moment.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Prue said with a grin as she patted my head in a slightly patronising way, but I chose not to comment unless it became a habit.

"Pearson, glad you're on board with this." Coach Tulsa stated, breaking into our bonding session. "Do you think you could give Summers a ride home? She lives up on Richville with you."

"Sure Coach." Prue said with a smile. "Come on." Prue said, motioning me to follow her.

I retrieved my bag and coat and followed Prue out of the gym toward the student parking lot. There was a red convertible parked in one of the nearest spaces with the roof up to protect against rain and possibly theft. That last thought occurred to me as I spotted the figure in a hooded coat sat atop a nearby picnic table. On closer inspection I decided this person was unlikely to be a thief or even a miscreant of some other kind. There was nothing threatening in their posture. On the contrary, the figure looked rather lonesome in the gathering dusk.

"Oh great! I forgot about her." Prue growled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"My…She's my sister ok! But if you tell anyone you won't be my substitute since you'll be in the hospital." Prue said in a low growl and I realised she was not joking. Prue truly was threatening me.

This made me feel somewhat curious and I considered what would happen if this tall sinewy girl decided to attack me. I knew I wouldn't be the one who ended up in a hospital. She would end up in a hospital if I were to lose my concentration during such an altercation. Or possibly the morgue. That thought both intrigued and frightened me and I realised I should not antagonise this girl if only for the sake of the secret.

"Very well." I said after I had run through my thoughts, but to Prue it seemed as if I answered immediately. "I will not reveal her as your relation, but why the subterfuge?"

Prue gave me a confused look.

"Why hide the fact she is your sister?" I simplified.

"Because in the great ocean of the school she's a bottom feeder and I don't want her dragging me down." Prue stated, as if she were teaching me a great lesson of life. "Believe me when I say, avoid all geeks at your peril. Spot them, avoid them and if you have to, put them back in their place."

"And how do I spot them?" I asked since I had no idea what a geek was.

"My sister's a good example." Prue said with a scowl as the figure on the table looked up, sighed with relief and then drew down her hood.

To tell the truth I could not see much difference between Prue and her sister other than the fact that Grace wore glasses and didn't do much with her hair beyond keeping it clean. Perhaps it was attitude that determined it, Grace was quiet and withdrawn always walking around hunched in on herself. Prue on the other hand seemed brimming with confidence and she strutted about with her head held high and wearing an expression that proclaimed to the world that she looked good and was well aware of this fact. I decided that was something to ponder over later, for now I felt an inexplicable urge to defend Grace and also show I had no problem with her. Even if Prue did.

"She is my twin brother's friend." I informed Prue.

"The fat one or the one who looks like a rat?" Prue sneered and I thought that was rather harsh if she thought either Johno or Bob were my brother.

"Neither." I replied. "The tall one."

"You mean the good-looking Indian guy ruining his cred?" Prue asked incredulously.

"We prefer Native American." I said with a small smile before I added, "But yes, that is my brother" in confirmation

Grace had reached us now and she peered at me in recognition from behind her oval lens wire-framed glasses with their thick arms in light silvery-blue that I knew from correspondence with Aunt Alice were quite the rage now. I wondered if Grace had picked them out herself or if Prue had advised her. I decided I would ask Grace at some future point but thought it would be wise to do so when Prue was not present.

"Hi, Liza isn't it?" Grace said timidly.

"Yes. And you are Grace." I said with a smile to try and put her at her ease. "Tony speaks very highly of you."

"Likewise." Grace replied and gave me a small smile in return before she turned to her sister. "Is it time to go now? I'm freezing out here."

"Yeah we're going." Prue said as she unlocked the door of the car. "Hop in."

I climbed into the back while Grace took the front seat. Once Prue was in too I leaned forward so as to converse with them.

"Why were you sitting on the picnic table if you were cold?" I asked Grace.

"Because I had to wait for Prue to give me a ride home." Grace replied.

"Could you not wait in the school?" I asked.

"No." Prue said firmly and I frowned a little in disapproval since I couldn't think f any reason I would make Tony sit out in the cold and dark when there was reliable shelter nearby.

I felt the need to rectify the situation, but I required all the facts in order to achieve my goal.

"You live up Olympic Drive, why do you not take the bus home?" I suggested.

"We live right up on the end. Our parents would have to pay extra to have the bus drive out that far and since Prue drives anyway." Grace shrugged.

I took that on board, the parents favoured Prue, or perhaps their money, at the expense of Grace's comfort. That seemed wrong to me, there was plenty of room on the bus, if only she could use a stop that wouldn't incur an extra fee. Then a thought occurred to me and I felt myself smile, but I controlled it for a moment for there were still a few more facts I needed to gather to ensure my plan was feasible.

"Prue, when we practice you will transport me home every time?" I asked.

"Of course." Prue said brightly, although I did wonder at her sincerity, but I was hoping for this answer since it made her more likely to accept my suggestion.

"Then would it not make sense if Grace took my place on the bus? She could then ride home with Tony and you could collect her from my house when you drop me off. It saves Grace getting cold or sitting out in the rain whilst you practice and she can get on with homework since she and Tony share many classes. It will also mean you can limit your contact in school if you are not seen giving lifts to her." I said, leaving what I thought would be my best argument until last; it was the one I thought would appeal to Prue the most.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That sounds like a good arrangement, but isn't it up to Tony?" Grace asked.

"Tony would acquiesce simply to help out a person in need, he is sure to agree to help a friend." I said, resisting the urge to add, 'especially if that friend was you' since that would be meddling too much in my brother's life.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Grace said, and I got the impression that she would like this arrangement very much, but wanted to air all the arguments against it from the beginning so they wouldn't trip her up once she'd set her heart to it.

"Believe me. You wouldn't be." I stated with a smile.

"Just take the offer Gracey." Prue said, her voice suddenly sweetness and light. "Anything's gotta be better than sitting in the cold."

"If Tony agrees then I don't see a problem." Grace said firmly.

"I will ask him tonight and I can give you the answer tomorrow. I believe you are attending the game along with Bob and Johno?"

"I was." Grace said sadly.

"That's the thing you wanted a lift for?" Prue asked.

Grace nodded.

"Why didn't you say it was to spend time with your boyfriend." Prue asked, and she seemed genuinely pleased that Grace was showing and interest in something Prue understood.

"Tony is not my boyfriend." Grace said quickly, her cheeks red. "I mean…um…well he is a boy…and my…um…friend. But…but he's not my boyfriend."

"Chill sis." Prue said with a chuckle, and for a moment I could see they shared a sister bond even if Prue did her best to smother it. "But you know it would take your coolness level up a couple of notches dating a hot guy like that." Or maybe it was Prue worrying about her social status in school.

"So much so that you'd actually speak to me in school?" Grace demanded hotly.

"Well yeah." Prue said without batting an eyelid.

Grace harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest, glaring out the window.

Prue spared Grace a glance, shook her head then returned her attention to me.

"So where do you live exactly?" She asked.

"Tregarran Hall. If you go along Olympic Drive I can tell you when to turn off." I informed her.

"Ok."

Prue chatted about the cheerleading squad for the rest of the journey. It transpired that they performed under the name of 'The Olympic Muses' in competition, and I took all the information on board since it seemed important.

"It is the next left." I informed Prue when I spied one of the marker stones, invisible to human eyes in the gathering darkness, at the side of the road.

She nodded and turned onto the drive. It was a long meandering ride but finally we came upon the house that was fully lit for the evening. I heard both girls draw in their breath.

"You actually live here?" Prue demanded.

"Yes." I replied.

"Just your family? You don't run a hotel from there or something?" Prue asked sceptically.

"No. Just Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, Tony and I. The family stay sometimes, but for the most part there are but us four."

"That seems a big house for just four people." Prue commented.

"Yes. But our family on the whole is rather big." I conceded.

"I know you have at least three other uncles that Tony mentioned." Grace stated, backing me up.

"Yes." I replied.

"I bet it's packed up Christmastime." She observed.

"It most certainly is." I stated.

Prue drew to a stop by the front steps.

"Would you care to come in for refreshments?" I offered.

"Not tonight, we really should be getting home." Prue replied. "But maybe next time."

"Very well." I replied as I allowed myself out through the back door.

"Oh Liza?" Prue called when I was halfway to the steps.

"Yes?" I asked after turning back to her.

"Make the most of your lie-in tomorrow. It'll be your last for a while. Weekend practice starts next week." She stated.

"Yes captain." I said with a salute.

Prue nodded at me and then put the car back into gear. I stepped back onto the steps but I watched the car until it disappeared around the corner. With that I returned to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Shopping for snacks had been fun without Liza tutting all the time and suggesting I try fruit instead. Esme let me by a hell of a lot of snacks and I was happy about this. It even made up for the weird scritchy feeling I kept getting in my mind. I knew it was the mind of the other shoppers encroaching on mine, but I pushed them away with little effort.

When I got back to the house I took all my snacks up to the attic room I'd been preparing ready for tomorrow. It was one of the bigger storerooms and looked out over the coloured glass of the domed roof of the entrance hall.

There was an old foldaway table that I pulled to the centre of the room. It was just the right size for us all to have room and be able to reach the gaming boards during battles. I set up four chairs around the table, one at each side, and noted that it looked kinda cosy. I placed dustsheets over the rest of the furniture apart from one sideboard that I used to store all my snacks in. There was also an old half sized refrigerator that I discovered still worked and that meant we could have cold drinks.

There was a fan and an old space heater since I wasn't sure what the temperature would get like in here since all the insulation was beneath the attic floor to serve the rest of the house. Esme let me have her old crockery set and a load of tumblers to put up there too as long as I took all the dirty dishes down afterwards to wash.

I was just looking over my handy work to see if there was anything else I needed to add when I heard the sound of tyres on the drive. I knew Liza was back and I went down to my room to wait for her.

I guess she was telling all to Esme first but I didn't listen in because I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. It was twenty minuets before she finally came up the grand staircase since she'd been talking to Esme in her little front office. I went out of my door and waited for her.

_Liza, can we talk. _I said silently.

Liza looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

She followed me into my room and sat primly on my desk chair and I sat on my bed.

_Liza, I don't believe her one bit and I think she's probably stirring again, but Diane said that you didn't make the squad. _I said.

Liza listened carefully, then without much expression said, "And she was telling the truth."

"What?" I gasped. "But you said…"

"That I was staying behind for cheerleading practice, which I was. Tony, I may not have made the squad, but I went one better." She announced and now her grin was wide, the one we shared but she hardly ever used since she opted for more minimal expressions.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"I am the official understudy to the captain." She stated proudly.

"Huh?"

"It's pardon Tony." She corrected. "Coach Tulsa decided that I had an exceptional talent and that I should train as a stand-in. Should Prue prove unable to perform her routines then I will take her place. I can't wait to see Naomi's face on Monday."

"Wow." I gasped. "That sounds awesome. But that's not really being part of the squad. Doesn't that just make you a glorified reserve?"

"I'm the reserve for the captain." She replied haughtily. "It's a special position. Besides, neither Diane nor Naomi made the true squad. They are merely reserves and from what I gather Naomi only just managed to scrape in there. Apparently she was dreadfully hopeless."

"You know it's not nice to gloat at other people's misfortunes." I scolded to retaliate for her correcting me earlier.

"I know, but you should have witnessed how gleeful she was when it looked as if I had not made the cut. She will pay for that." Liza stated, narrowing her eyes at the end.

"Do you think you might be letting yourself into a vicious circle thing here Liza?" I asked, because I was a little worried that this whole Liza/Naomi thing was gonna get out of control.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well she does something so you do something to retaliate and then she tries to get back at you, so on, so forth until you end up making each other's lives a complete and utter misery."

"She may have begun this, but I will have the last word, believe you me Tony." Liza said darkly, misunderstanding my meaning, although it was on purpose. "Naomi will not wear me down."

"Liza, I'm proud of your willingness to stick up for yourself, but please don't let your stubbornness get in the way of your enjoyment." I warned.

"I'll try not to." She promised. "Honestly brother, you should not worry about me."

"I know. But I can't help it Sis. You wanted to go to school to socialise and make friends and I just don't want you jeopardising that by getting into a feud with some stupid bitch."

"Language Tony." Liza chastised.

"Yeah. But she is one, and so is that Diane. Couldn't you find better friends?"

"But the other girls are better friends. It is a shame that Diane and Naomi are part of the package but there is a possibility that I will be able to gain control of the group and therefore rein them in."

"I hope you're right." I muttered.

"Do you require anything else of me this evening?" She asked.

"No."

"Good, for I am in need of a shower." She said, rising to her feet and moving to the door.

She paused and looked back and I thought she was gonna say something cause I hadn't got up when she had but she didn't.

"Tony, how would you feel if Grace rode the bus home with you and then Prue could pick her up from here when she drops me off."

"Every day?" I asked.

"Every day there is cheerleading practice." Liza stated and I wasn't sure if she meant there was practice every day or if Grace would ride the bus with me every day that there was practice. Sometimes it was hard to understand Liza but I didn't feel like arguing over the minor details as I realised exactly what she'd asked me.

"I… I guess I need to think about it." I said, not wanting to sound overly keen, but I'd like nothing more than to have Grace come home with me.

"What if I were to tell you that Grace's sister is rather mean and preferred her to sit out on the bench for the entirety of the practice session this evening lest anyone know that they're related." Liza said and it was clear from her voice that she disapproved of Prue's behaviour in that instant.

"She had to sit out in the cold?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. And I believe this is something Prue will expect of Grace every time we practice. Unless Grace can find somewhere else to go in the mean time."

"Then I guess it's only right that she comes here. She shouldn't stay out in the cold." I stated vehemently.

"Then you should let her know tomorrow. She is rather hesitant to put upon you, but I knew you wouldn't mind." Liza said with her small smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I said.

"And thank you Tony, for not running straight to Esme with news of my misfortune." She said formally as she still stood in my doorway.

"Well I knew you'd have a good reason if you were lying." I replied.

"I know." Liza said as she ghosted over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You know me well brother."

"Yeah." I said, blushing a little at the praise.

"I must retire now. Have pleasant dreams."

"Have pleasant dreams." I replied and hugged her quickly.

She smiled at me again before she left my room.

I had a lot to think about that night after I settled down to sleep and I'd said goodnight to Liza through the wall. I was really excited about Saturday. There were so many questions going around in my head that they started to get annoying. What would it be like showing my friends around my house? Would they be impressed or would they think it was too big? Would they think that the only reason I invited them here was to show off?

They were just the niggling thoughts compared to the biggest one that night. What was I supposed to do with Grace? I had no idea how to entertain her for who knew how many nights of the week. Well there was our homework, but that wouldn't occupy all our time. Did she like video games? But that could soon get boring. How could we fill our time?

By morning I hadn't slept much and I couldn't help feeling a little set up by Liza. Couldn't she have checked with me before she offered my services? Not that I would have seen Grace out in the cold, but a little warning would have been nice.

I went down to the kitchen to grab breakfast about nine o'clock since everyone was supposed to arrive around ten. Liza was up, showered and dressed in her overly neat way. She was sat at the breakfast bar eating her muesli in small spoonfuls lest she drip any milk on her blouse.

"Esme had to go out this morning so you will have to fix your own breakfast I'm afraid." She informed me.

"I think I can rustle up a few pancakes." I stated as I went to the cold room to look for ingredients.

"Could you not opt for something a little more healthy this morning?" Liza asked.

I rolled my eyes as Liza tried to Mom me again.

"Tell you what Sis, if I have bowl of muesli will you ease up off my back about nutrition for the next month?"

Liza seemed to consider.

"It's a deal." She said.

"Fine." I said as I grabbed the quart of milk.

I fixed myself some muesli and managed to force it down. Fruits and grain really wasn't my thing, I liked a proper breakfast. Liza took my bowl away once I'd finished. One of the advantages of having a neat freak for a sister was that I never had to do a lot of chores since she did them for me. Ok, so maybe I was exploiting her a little, but it led to a quieter life since she didn't think I cleaned properly anyway.

Then I retreated to my room to shower and dress.

I chose jeans and a t-shirt, something comfortable and casual. After I was dressed I dumped all my dirty clothes in my hamper and since it was overflowing from a week's worth of washing I thought I should probably take it down.

I picked it up and carried it down the north staircase. It was right next to my bedroom door and led down into the laundry room, which was why I usually didn't use it to go down. I hated that room with its big machines and that old mangle in the corner that wasn't used any more. There was something about those two big rollers sitting on top of each other that sent a fear through me. Guess the five-year old me was responsible for those irrational thoughts.

I dumped out my basket into the big one next to the washer and rushed back up the stairs. I don't know what it was about that mangle but I'd had dreams where some giant was trying to squash me through one. I would ask if we could get rid of it, but I knew my father had installed it and my family were reluctant to change things too much. It had been bad enough when Liza and me had wanted to leave the nursery until we pointed out that our parents probably intended for us to go into one of the other rooms once we'd outgrown our crib and the little baby beds.

I replaced the basket in my bathroom and made sure my room was presentable, if not as tidy as Liza would have done it, but it was my room and I could keep it as tidy or as messy as I wanted. Grouching aside, my room seemed ok, I mean I didn't feel embarrassed for my friends to see it in that state.

With that in mind I made my way down the grand staircase to wait in the entrance hall. I sat down on one of the long wooden benches that lined the walls either side of the doors beneath the patterned windows that allowed a crazed view of the corridors behind.

I tried not to seem too eager by rushing to the door when I heard tyres on the drive. I made myself wait until the sound of feet carried the person to the door and they rang the bell. Then I counted to three before I got to my feet and answered the door.

Bob was the first to arrive and he looked weighed down under his backpack and the books tucked under his arm. He smiled at me then waved to his Mom who turned around and beeped as she pulled off.

"Come in." I said, taking his books off him and placing them on the bench. "We may as well wait by here for the others rather than have to keep trekking up and down the stairs."

"Ok." Bob said, nodding his head as he placed his backpack on the floor and we sat down on the bench.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" I asked.

"Mom's Sat-Nav wasn't very good but it lead us to this general area. This is the third house I rang the doorbell on. That's why Mom waited until she was sure we had the right house this time." Bob said, sounding a little embarrassed that the Sat-Nav hadn't been up to the task, but then again our house was supposed to be hard to find.

"The place is a little hard to find." I consoled him.

"Yeah, even though you seem to live in a castle." Bob said with a chuckle.

"Not quite a castle." I replied.

"That's some nice glass work." He said, looking up at the dome. "Bet it's nice in here when the sun is shining."

"When the sun's shining." I said with a snort.

"Yeah. Kind of a waste of a window that."

"Yeah but I think it's the original dome from when the house was in Briton. Family legend has it that it was saved from the bulldozers when the Tregarran estate was sold off to the council for a bypass." I said informatively.

"Bypass?"

"It's a heavy traffic road in Briton that directs it around towns instead of through them."

"And they were gonna knock this old house down for that?" Bob asked in disgust, I knew he had a secret love of old architecture but he didn't know I knew that. I'd read it from his mind.

"Yep. But it was saved by a relative and brought here brick by brick and restored." I explained.

"Cool." Bob observed and I tried not to indicate that I heard more tyres on the drive since a human wouldn't hear them yet.

Not long after there was another knock on the door and I opened it to let Johno in.

"Just gotta wait for Grace now." I said cheerfully as Johno lowered himself onto the bench next to Bob.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Johno said flatly.

"Why not?"

"It depends what mood her sister's in this morning." Johno said darkly.

Bob nodded in agreement.

"I know Prue's a bit of a bitch, but like Grace said, she's her excuse to get out this morning. If Grace didn't have somewhere to go then Prue would be grounded."

"Unless their parents lifted the ban and she left Grace high and dry." Johno said sourly.

I heard tyres on the drive and recognised the engine from last night.

"How much do you wanna bet?" I asked with a grin.

Johno seemed to consider for a minuet, but the car was close enough for them to hear too. My grin grew wider now I knew Grace was here for sure. Then I heard the car pull to a stop, to the left of the steps, if you were looking up from the bottom, if I wasn't mistaken. I heard both doors open and shut and then two sets of feet ascending the steps.

As the doorbell rang I could hear another set of tyres just moving on to the gravel of the drive. I opened the door to find Grace standing there trying to look small while Prue stood over her, grinning with bags full of confidence.

"Hey Grace. Why don't you come in?" I said, trying not to scowl at Prue, she was planning things in her mind and I didn't like the twisting thoughts one bit.

Grace gave me a quick smile before she stepped inside.

"We should be finished around seven if you want to come back then." I said to Prue and went to shut the door.

"Not so fast Chief." Prue said, sticking her foot in the door. "I'd like to talk to my deputy if she's about."

I glared at Prue for a moment but I realised that Liza's future on the squad depended on Prue. I turned from Prue and took a deep breath.

"Liza!" I called and my voice echoed up to the vast dome over the entrance hall and carried through the house.

Liza appeared from the little arch to the right of the main staircase. She'd redone her hair in a haphazard bun and she had a towel and her swimming costume over one arm. She was also barefoot. This unkempt look was unusual for Liza unless she planned to go swimming.

"Yes Tony?" She asked.

"You have company." I said and left Prue at the door. "Do you lot want to follow me." I added and led my friends up the main staircase.

I knew I probably shouldn't have let Liza deal with Prue, but then she wanted in with that crowd so it was her duty to entertain them or get rid of them. I had my own friends to entertain.

I led them over the wide-open landing with the big portraits of long dead nobility, although I knew at least one of them was my father. Although it had never been confirmed it was obviously the eighteenth century noble man in the riding gear. It was so obvious from his curly hair and slight smile that was the one Liza used mostly. Not to mention that if you squinted and turned your head this way it kinda looked like Liza.

"You know, if you kind of squint and turn your head like this that portrait could be of Liza. If you ignore the man clothes of course." Grace said as if she was reading my mind.

"That's one of our ancestors." I said, which if that was our father it was true.

"That would be it then." Grace observed. "She bears a striking resemblance to him, but you have his eyes."

"I do?" I asked, feeling intrigued cause I'd never seen it myself before.

"Yes. It's not the shape, and not really the colour, but it's the soul behind it. The artist, whoever he was, all them centuries ago managed to capture the soul in this man's eyes and it's the same as you have in yours."

"Thanks." I said, feeling pleased beyond measure that Grace thought I had soul in my eyes.

"Soul." Johno said with a snort. "You're not going to go all new age on us are you?"

"No." Grace said, dropping her head and blushing slightly.

I frowned at Johno for making Grace feel uncomfortable. I had to think of something to say and quick.

"Well if I did have a past life I wouldn't mind being him." I declared. "He was a war hero but he never bragged about it. He preferred to lead a quiet life when he could, but there was always his old regiment calling him back and they say he found no rest. If I do have his soul, that I am him re-incarnated, I hope I give him the peace he deserves."

"You don't believe in past lives do you?" Johno scoffed.

I shrugged.

"There are many things in this world that we don't know young one. You must never forget that." I said, using my deep mystic voice.

Grace giggled and I smiled, happy that I'd made her feel better.

"I guess that's a valid point." Johno conceded.

"Could be." I said. "So shall we move on?"

I led them to the corridor and took the right, following this one to the last door on the left.

"If you need the bathroom at all today just use the one in my room." I said, opening the door to my room and pointing out my bathroom as the all peered in. "But we're not gonna hang in my room cause I've got a better place set up for our game." I said as I led them to the door that hid the north staircase. "Going up." I said, pointing up the stairwell.

We called it a spiral staircase, but that wasn't exactly true, it was merely a staircase that had turns in it every ten steps or so and a landing at each floor with a door leading out to it. Well apart from the north staircase. It had the landing on the ground floor, but for some reason the door had been boarded up, which was a shame since it would have given direct access to the recreation room. I don't know why my father decided to have that particular door boarded up, but I didn't need to think about it right then since we were heading up not down.

My friends seemed reluctant to step into the space, despite the fact it was well lit by the skylight on the roof and the small windows set every so often down the wall. I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the landing before I started to climb the wooden stairs. I was happy that Grace was the one right behind me, I liked that she was brave.

I reached the attic level, the stairs still continued to the roof, and I pushed open the door that led to the window-lined corridor at the back of the attic. The house was kind of cut in half at this level and if you looked out the windows on the right you could look out over the roof and the long line of skylights of the back bedrooms. That first one there was mine.

I heard gasps as my friends entered the corridor, they seemed impressed with it. Well I guess we could almost pretend we were travelling a five-foot corridor, trying to locate the room with the treasure. Although the corridor was more like ten foot wide and I knew we needed the second door on the left.

I led them into the room and was happy with the impressive gasps.

"Is this room ok?" I asked, once they'd all shuffled in.

"It's perfect." Grace said, smiling at me.

I smiled back for a moment, before I remembered my duty as host.

"So if you'd all care to take your seats we can get started." I said, indicating the table with my hand.

I felt elated that Grace chose to sit opposite me.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I was making my way down the back staircase that had access to the ground floor via the library. I had every intention of going swimming, something I did every Saturday morning. I had just reached the library when I heard Tony's voice echo through the house.

I sighed and exited the library via the door opposite the staircase that allowed me swift access to the archway that led into the entrance hall.

"Yes Tony?" I asked as I emerged, trying not to feel mortified that his friends were seeing me in such a casual state of undress.

I tried not to let it show on my face despite the fact that my heart was now thundering somewhere in the region of my throat.

"You have company." He announced before he gathered his friends together and requested for them to follow him upstairs.

I stepped into the entrance hall feeling uncertain as I saw that Tony had left the door open. Somebody stepped in and it took a moment for me to realise it was Prue.

"Good morning Prue, what can I do for you today?" I asked.

"Hey Liza. I thought you should get to know the squad." She said as I heard tyres crunch on the gravel outside. "So I thought they should all come meet you properly before Monday's practice. You don't mind that I invited them do you?" She asked and I felt my heart skip a beat as Simon, Bernstein and the two other male cheerleaders appeared head first as they came up the steps.

"Oh gosh!" I gasped. "I wish you'd phoned ahead, I am not properly attired and I have no food laid on."

"You look fine and I told them to provide their own snacks." Prue informed me.

"But I'm a bad hostess not to provide anything." I said, feeling my chest constrict as I struggled for breath.

"Relax Princess." Simon said as he stepped into the entrance hall. "We have a rule among the Muses, one provides the venue, the rest provides the snacks."

"But this is highly unorthodox. A true hostess would provide for her guests and besides, I have no idea where to put you all. How many of us are there?"

Prue appeared to be counting in her head.

"Fifteen…sixteen including you." She stated.

"Oh my!" I gasped as I sank onto a bench. "Sixteen of us?"

"Yeah. It's not the full squad of course. Just the old guard." Prue stated.

"Sixteen." I whispered as I thought the situation over.

I looked up quickly and I knew of the perfect place to house such a number.

"I think we will have to adjourn to the recreation room. That is the only place in this house that will house such a vast number of people comfortably." I stated. "Yes, the recreation room. If you boy, I have no idea what your name is…"

"Gray Bronson Miss." The boy said on cue.

"Pleased to meet you Gray, I am Liza Summers. If you would care to close the door and we can make our way to the recreation room."

Gray closed the door as I rose to my feet.

"If you would all care to follow me." I said and I lead them through the arch as I decided whether to take them through the library or around the corridor. I decided that a lot of teenagers had and aversion to old books and the corridor would be more apt in this instance.

It seemed to take longer than usual as I led them to the far end of the corridor to the door of the recreation room. The reason it felt longer was that I rarely used this corridor, choosing to cut through the library whenever I wished to use the recreation room or swimming pool. I opened the door and stepped into the big room, probably the biggest one in the house, and I heard appreciative gasps from those who followed.

"This is the recreation room." I announced, "Please make yourselves comfortable, although I realise I am yet to be introduced to you sir." I said to the fourth male cheerleader.

He looked at me for a moment with a frown then seemed to glean what I had said.

"It's AJ." He stated, shaking my hand.

"Pleased to meet you AJ, please take a seat. And you Mr Bernstein, I am yet to learn your forename, am I permitted to know it and address you as thus?"

"What?" Bernstein asked with a frown.

"She wants to know your first name." Simon whispered to him.

"Oh right. It's Gus."

"And if she can call you Gus, or what do you prefer." Simon translated once more and it made me smile.

"Gus is fine." Gus said.

"I am pleased to be acquainted with you Gus, and thank you Simon for your assistance." I said, nodding to each in turn.

"It was my pleasure Liza." Simon said with a nod of his own head and I smiled again, deciding I had found a kindred spirit.

Then I realised I was still in my dressed-down state for swimming and a good hostess caught unawares would apologise.

"I beg you all to ignore my attire for I was planning on swimming as I was not expecting company this morning…" I began to explain.

"Swimming?" Prue cut me off rather rudely I thought. "You have a swimming pool?"

"Yes. It is…" The doorbell rang. "Please excuse me, I must answer that."

I left the recreation room and flittered through the library as I made my way to the door. I answered it to find a girl standing on the step looking a little uncertain as three others watched her from a small coupe.

"Hey, you're Liza right? Finally got the right house." She said, sounding relieved before she motioned to the others in the car.

The driver of the car pulled up beside the two other cars that were parked to the left of the steps. Once parked the three other girls got out and the driver locked up the car behind them. As they ascended the steps I realised these were all the members who were in their senior year of high school.

"Please come in, all of you." I said.

As they stepped over the threshold I spotted two more cars coming up the drive.

"It would not do us harm to wait for the others." I said, "Perhaps I could learn your names in the mean time."

These four girls were indeed in their senior year and their names were Yarrow Anderson, she had been the one who rang the doorbell. Hermia Vance, the blond cheerleader who had accosted me yesterday and Vashti Tennyson who was her brunette counterpart. The fourth was Jade Zephyr. I memorised with their names as the remaining members of the squad made their way up the steps.

"Welcome all." I said. "Please follow me."

I led them through the corridor to the recreation room where the earlier arrivals were already sat on the sofa over in the lounge area.

"Please, all make yourselves comfortable while I dispose of these." I said as I remembered I still carried my towel and bathing suit over my arm.

I disappeared into the lavish downstairs bathroom and hid the towel and bathing suit in the small cabinet beneath the sink. It grated somewhat on my sensibility but it would have to do for now. I looked in the mirror of the tiled vanity unit and despaired at my hair. There was a brush and comb placed here and I used it quickly to restyle my hair so now the bun had more order and the loose tendrils of curls fell exactly where I wanted them.

My dress was very plain and flannelette since it was better for after the pool and I was barefoot, but I thought I could be excused this since I was entertaining indoors. I sighed slightly as I realised I'd been put upon today, but truly there was no objection I could make if this was for my own benefit.

"Wow! Is that a hot tub?" Prue asked.

I turned from the mirror to find that she had entered the bathroom.

"Yes." I replied. "This is an informal spa, somewhere to relax after a vigorous swim. Would you like to see the pool?"

"Why not." Prue said with a smile.

"This way." I said and led her through the other door in the bathroom and out into the pool house with its many windows.

The water was blue and mostly still, apart from the bulges that indicated where the cleaned water was returned to the pool. The bottom tiles looked rather squiggly from here and I longed to jump in as was my regular custom of a Saturday, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that with guest to entertain.

"That's like a full sized pool, not some titchy thing like you normally get in people's homes." Prue observed.

"My family enjoy swimming and decided they wanted a pool they could actually swim as opposed to paddle." I informed her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"And I am awfully fond of swimming, I think it's in my blood for the Quileute are costal people. We thrive on the ocean. I know this can not compare in the slightest, but it's the best substitute when I am not on the Res." I explained as I led her around the pool to the French windows that led back into the recreation room.

"You got a good set-up here." She observed. "I mean your big hanging out room steps right into the pool. Bet you could have amazing pool parties."

"Perhaps." I conceded.

"It's something to think of in the future, you know in a year or two. Junior year is best to start all them big parties." Prue observed.

"I will think on it." I concluded.

"Good. Now enough about parties, we got a meeting to attend."

I must admit I rather enjoyed myself despite talking shop. They even took time to show me some of the more basic routines and they seemed to marvel at the fact that I could pick up on the steps so quickly.

I also found out the names of the other six cheerleaders of the 'old guard'. Their names were, Orlaith Lyle, Carmel Shirley, Vita Valance, Juliet Garner, Tallulah Slone and last but not least, Anita Waverly.

I had a marvellous time that Saturday and I really got to know the squad and I felt I was part of them. Although I wasn't sure how this would extend to school since different rules appeared to apply there.

Monday would be our first day of practice and Naomi knew nothing of the fact that I had made the squad. At lunch time I went to sit by my friends but Naomi had placed her hand on the back of my chair so I couldn't slide it out, or so she thought, while she declared that the table was for cheerleaders and jocks only. I knew the latter extension was tacked on in order to stop my argument that Bailey and Lenora were not on the squad.

"That's fine." I sang and I went to sit on one of the many other tables.

"Aren't you on the wrong table?" The girl next to me asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if I should be upset, but her tone hadn't sounded confrontational.

"Well I thought you were Prue's deputy or whatever." She said as she pushed back the front of her short, dyed red hair.

"Yes, but _she_ doesn't know that." I said, indicating Naomi without making it too obvious. "She thinks I didn't make the squad."

The girl looked at Naomi, rolled her green eyes, then turned back to me.

"Why don't you tell her you did?" She asked.

"Because patience is always a virtue my friend and I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she finds me there with the squad this evening." I said with a chuckle.

The girl laughed.

"I'm Liza by the way." I stated since I thought introductions were in order.

"Yeah I know. Elijah told me you were amazing." She said, and although she hadn't volunteered a name for herself I was curious who this Elijah was that had paid me a compliment.

"Elijah?" I asked, and then I remembered an expected guest at the cheerleaders meeting on Saturday. "You are referring to Greggson, the music man."

"That would be him." The girl said with a nod of her head. "I help him out now and again so I get to see a lot of the practicing. Anyway, he thinks you're the best in your class and definitely one of the best cheerleaders he's seen since he's been doing the sound for the Muses."

"Please tell him that I much appreciate his generous comments." I said with a smile.

"You can tell him your self." The girl said with a smile. "Hey El-man." She said looking up.

"Hey Red." Elijah said, kissing her cheek before sitting down on the other side of her. "See you found my new favourite cheerleader."

"She found me." Red replied. "She's been banned from the 'cheerleader' table by that brunette bitch."

"You mean the one who looked like an elephant doing ballet?" He asked with a snort. "She's only a reserve."

"So am I."

"Yeah hon, but you're the stand-in for the captain and I heard you're gonna take her place next year." Elijah stated.

"Provided I prove myself." I replied.

"Listen hon, I've been doing the music for the squad for three years now and even before that I used to help my cousin Elwyn on the weekends, I've seen a hell of a lot of cheerleaders pass through this school and you beat the lot. The Tulsanator wouldn't have picked you for something so important if she didn't think you were up to it. She would have picked one of the seniors instead."

"Thank you. I much appreciate the compliment." I said solemnly.

"I just call it as I see it." Elijah stated with a shrug of his narrow shoulders.

Prue came to the table and leant down to us.

"Hey El-man, hey Red." She said before turning her attention to me. "Liza, why don't you come sit with us."

"I'd be most delighted to join you but I'm working up to being able to gloat at Naomi when she walks into practice this evening to find me there. She thinks I have not made the team and is being most horrible about it so I am merely playing along for now. I want to saver the look on her face when she discovers that I am on the team. She has done her best to make me feel unwelcome but I hear she has been most unsavoury to one person in particular. Naomi tried to trip up my brother's friend who is a girl but most definitely not his girlfriend." I said and winked at Prue in the hope she would glean my meaning.

"I'll leave you to it." Prue said and she went to rejoin the rest of the squad.

The rest of lunch passed quite peacefully as I chatted with El-Man and Red about music and the fact that they had set up a band and were thinking of entering this summer's talent contest, but they'd need a lot of practice first. I offered them my services should they need a critical ear and they seemed happy to take me up on my offer.

Then it was English and Jenny sat by me although she seemed a little sheepish, and so she should after shunning me at lunch.

"You really shouldn't leave Naomi treat you like that." She muttered.

"I wished to sit by El-Man and Red. They are the most amusing company to keep and I enjoyed their talk of music. It was much more satisfying than listening to Naomi drone on about her favourite subject." I replied happily.

"She does like to talk about herself." Jenny observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"But you shouldn't leave her push you around like that."

"You do." I countered.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, sounding shocked.

"If any of you had the courage to stand up to Naomi then you would have done something to contradict her when she declared the table to be for cheerleaders only. Never mind, it is not important. I made friends with El-Man and Red so there was a silver lining to the cloud she thought to cast on my day."

Jenny still looked worried but our lesson had begun and we had to turn our attention to the teacher.

I gave no more thought to the shenanigans of lunchtime again that day. Not even as I made my way to the locker room.

"Hey Summers. In here." Prue called to me and I followed her into a separate locker room. "This is the one for the seniors but I wanted to give you this before we went into the gym."

Prue was already wearing her uniform of sky blue and silver with the big white 'OH' on the front. She was holding out a smaller version for me.

"A uniform?" I gasped.

"Yeah. We already consider you an official Muse so you should get one. Plus it'll put that Naomi's nose out of joint since the other newbies won't have their uniforms for a month yet to make sure they stick it out." Prue said lightly. "Did she really trip Grace up?" She demanded, her tone suddenly darker.

"That's what Tony said." I replied as I began to change.

"And he wouldn't lie?"

"Not to me." I said firmly. "And I remember, last week Naomi admitted it herself, although she refers to Grace as 'Cally' as if it's meant to be offensive. She was gleeful about it to be honest. I thought it was rather uncalled for."

"Is she Naomi Cross?" Prue asked.

"Yes she is."

"Right…" Prue said and left it at that while I pulled on the long light blue tube socks and my sneakers.

I stood and looked down at myself noting the swell of my breast beneath the tight material. I had taken to wearing tops that hid them somewhat since they had started growing this past year, but I could not hide them now. The skirt was short for my liking too, but this was the proper attire for a cheerleader and with that in mind I could feel my anxiety lift away.

"Looking good kid. Now let's go warm up."

"Aye, aye captain." I said with a salute.

Prue gave a laugh as she shook her head at me.

"Come on." She said and we made our way out into the gym where the rest of the old guard, resplendent in their silver and blue, were warming up. I joined them while Prue took charge of our routine.

We continued on through the sound of shuffling feet as Coach Tulsa led the new girls in. That was strange, I had joined when they had, yet I thought of myself as being one of the old guard. I guess the Saturday of bonding had done the trick.

Coach called us to gather around. She requested the squad to go through a routine and indicated that I was to sit next to her. I sat on her right again as the squad went into a routine I hadn't seen yet. Then the squad was finished.

"Summers, why don't you and Leighton go through the routine now. Show your fellow newbies how it's done."

"Yes Coach." I said as I got to my feet.

"The rest of you take five."

The old guard took their seats to the right of coach and I realised that the newbies were sat to her left.

I took Prue's marker and I began to go through the routine with Simon. There were more lifts in this one and it was rather thrilling as I glided through the air with Simon's help. I was grinning like an idiot by the end of the routine and I felt filled with unquenchable joy.

"And that is why Summers' name wasn't on the list. She's much too good to come in as a newbie and especially not a reserve. And that is why, Cross, Summers has been given a uniform and will be ready on hand for our first shot at competition in two weeks when the rest of you newbies won't be anywhere near ready. Now let's go through the start-up course."

Naomi was looking at me with her mouth hanging open and I couldn't help feeling smug as everyone took to the floor and Coach took us through basic exercises that would prove to be par of the course every lesson there after. We would run through the basic steps before Coach would start teaching us the different routines. The reserves were expected to go through the most difficult steps only once in a while, which was good because it meant there was less chance of Naomi causing damage.

I liked my place in the new order and after time I noticed that Naomi's grip on the group began to slip and I was the new leader. It was something I liked immensely and in my friendship with Prue it meant that the freshmen and the seniors were fairly close.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I thought I'd find it hard to entertain Grace, but she was easy to get on with. We had our homework, which took up an hour anyway and she enjoyed exploring the house so that was another thing to take up time. Besides, there was the debate team on Mondays, mathletes on Wednesdays and the Medieval Club on Fridays, so three out of five nights we were riding home with Prue and Liza anyway.

Medieval Club was probably the most fun; we got to learn all types of old fashioned skills. I liked the archery best and Grace was very good at it. I joked that she was the reincarnation of Maid Marion and she rolled her eyes. But she still laughed at the joke rather than become embarrassed like she did whenever Johno or Bob teased her.

We kept up our D&D group on Saturdays, we even added a new member after a month. Eloise was in the mathletes with Grace and me, together we made a formidable team and Mr Burns was convinced we could get quite far in the freshmen leagues. So with Eloise on board she could take over as the necessary cleric Grace had been playing as a side character and Grace could concentrate on playing her rogue. Bob was a wizard and Johno was a fighter and I had to say the party were doing pretty well, it was all I could do to keep ahead of them each week when planning encounters.

We had a great time and liked my little group of friends. I don't know how Liza could handle it with so many people taking up her attention all the time but it seemed like the more friends she had the happier she was. Actually socialising seemed to take up most of Liza's time that was taken up by school or cheerleading practice. She barely seemed to have time to hunt now, although Esme made her every so often because we needed the blood, it was as simple as that.

It was early November and I was putting the finishing touches to a replica fort and bailey I'd built for Medieval Club when Liza glided into my room.

"Do you know what we should have?" She asked.

"No. What?" I asked.

"A pool party."

I looked at her a moment waiting for her to drop the punch line.

"You're serious?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. Why not?" She demanded.

"Because you'll invite half the school." I stated.

"Only the cheerleading squad." She replied defensively. "And your friends of course." She added to try and warm me to the idea.

"But why would we have a party?" I asked.

"In honour of our birthday." She said primly.

"Our birthday was back in August." I reminded her.

"Our real birthday was in August, but according to the school records we will turn fifteen on the twenty-eighth of November."

"Doesn't mean we've got to have a party." I pointed out.

"But it also means that we can have a party if we want one."

"You mean if you want one." I said angrily. "Anyway, the twenty-eighth falls on a Thursday."

"Yes?"

"The fourth Thursday of November." I said pointedly.

"Your point being?" She asked to be irksome cause she knew what my point was.

"It's Thanksgiving Day Liza, no one will turn up." I said flatly.

"But silly Tony I would not hold our party on a Thursday regardless." She said with a chortle. "I would hold off until the weekend as is established custom. Let us celebrate our birthday upon the day of Thanksgiving intimately with our family as was intended and then on the Saturday, the thirtieth, our friends can join us in a wonderful celebration about the pool."

"You're not gonna let up on this are you?" I asked with a resigned sigh.

"No."

"Fine. If you want a party have one. But when you're getting permission you better not say it's something I want too or I won't be happy." I warned.

"I will not mention your name." Liza said firmly.

Liza got her way and the party was planned for the Saturday. She was a little disheartened when half the squad would be away visiting relatives for the whole weekend, but I was a little relieved since there'd be less people.

I was actually happy that all my friends could make it and I even had one extra, although I wasn't too sure about that one. Johno had come up to me about a week before the party and asked me rather shyly if he could invite someone. It was Maxine Dewsburry a girl he liked in his Math class. She wouldn't give him the time of day but he was sure she'd notice him if he got her an invite to 'the party of the year' as it was quickly being known around the school since the cheerleading squad and half the football team would be in attendance. I really don't know how the deadbeat jocks got invited but I was beginning to suspect that Liza wasn't as in control of this whole thing as she thought.

I decided that I'd make a few suggestions to Esme and so Uncle Hunter, Auntie Tina and a few of their friends were gonna drop down from the Res to chaperone. I was happy with this because I hadn't seen Hunter since the first day of school and I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen Tina.

Liza wasn't too happy that I got us supervision, but she conceded that at least they didn't look too much like adults and we could just say our cousins came to visit us for our birthday and wanted to join in the fun.

So the day of the party dawned and Liza roped me in to helping her set up the recreation room. I had to do the big stuff like setting up the trestle tables while she arranged the food. I tried not to eat the food, although a lot of it was tempting. Instead I went to the pool and tried to see if I could make it safe, but then again it was a big body of deep water that would soon be full of teenagers, I wasn't likely to do that.

Hunter and Tina arrived around eleven along with Jerry and Roger. I was also excited that Gabe had come along with them. He was Uncle Harry's eldest and had just started phasing. Gabe was also similar to Jasper in that he could see the emotions around him and manipulate them, although he wasn't as powerful and didn't like to admit to anyone.

I greeted them all happily with a playful scuffle while Liza rolled her eyes, she hated play fighting, but I didn't care.

"How are you little man?" Aunt Tina said as she pulled me into a hug. "My look at you getting so big." She said, ruffling my hair. "And how about you my Lady?" She said, nodding her head to Liza.

"I am fine Aunt Tina." Liza replied. "I hope you have all brought your swimming costumes. The party commences at two this afternoon. Now I must away to get ready." She added then disappeared upstairs to change.

"She's just anxious about the party." I apologised to the others.

"Yeah. I'll go check on her." Tina said, patting my shoulder before she followed Liza.

"So you guys have a good journey? You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Something to eat would be nice." Gabe said. "God I can't believe how hungry I get now."

"It's the wolf appetite." Hunter said, ruffling his hair.

"Come on. Aunt Esme's still down in the kitchen. Maybe she'll fix us something cause Liza'll kill us if we touch any of the party food." I said with a snort, but I was semi-serious.

I spent the next few hours with the guys catching up on everything that had happened on the Res and then around one I thought I should go get changed. I had a quick shower since Liza told me I had to cause it was hygienic. Then I dressed in my trunks and a t-shirt to make my way down to the pool. I slipped on my flip-flops and I was just about ready.

As I exited my room the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it and was happy to see Grace standing there. Prue was there too, I wasn't so happy to see her, but I tried to be at least polite to her now since she was kind enough to give me a lift home from school when I needed it.

"Hey guys, why don't you come in." I said cheerfully as Liza appeared from the archway.

"If you would care to follow me." She said solemnly.

Prue began to follow her but I grabbed Grace's elbow to stop her.

"You wanna store your stuff in my room so it's safe?" I asked, indicating her bag and coat.

"That might be for the best." She observed.

"Come on then." I said, and led her up to my room. "If you want to change in the bathroom, I'll go wait down by the door for Bob, Johno and Eloise."

"Ok."

"There's a lock on the door." I assured her.

"I know." She said with a smile and didn't add that she had used my bathroom before.

"You can wait up here if you want to. Or come down to meet the others." I said, being an overly attentive host in my sudden nervousness.

"I'll wait up here once I'm ready." She said softly. "You'll be coming back up won't you?" She added in a small voice and I could hear the panic crowd her mind.

"Yeah. I want my friends stuff to be safe. I'm gonna do something I've never done before." I said, indicating the key sat ready on my desk. "Didn't even know the keys were around until I asked Aunt Esme." The doorbell rang. "Well I guess I'd better go see if that's one of our lot."

I descended the stairs and found Roger in the entrance hall answering the door. It was a couple of Liza's lot.

"Through the arch on the right, take the right corridor then the left, follow it to the end and it's the door on your right." I said.

The two girls and the boy nodded and they went through the arch.

"You're not showing them the way?" Roger asked.

"They're not gonna get lost." I stated. "Besides, I want to field my friends. Give them somewhere to store their stuff that the popular kids won't get to."

"Right."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Eloise.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "Follow me."

Eloise nodded.

As we were going up the stairs the doorbell rang again and it was Bob.

"This way bro." I called to him and I led Eloise and Bob up to my room. Grace was sitting on my desk chair and she hadn't taken her coat off.

"I'm working up my courage." She said before I could ask her. "Someone else can use the bathroom first if they like."

"I will." Eloise said and headed into the bathroom.

"I'd better go wait for Johno." I said, giving Grace a cautious look.

I left my room again and headed down to the entrance hall where Hunter and Tina where now waiting.

"We're taking it in turns to play guide." Hunter explained.

"Right." I said. "So how's Liza holding up? Playing the helpful hostess?"

"Very much so." Tina observed.

The doorbell rang and she answered it.

Johno came in and he was all smiles as he led Maxine by the arm. She didn't look happy, more like looking for the party so she could ditch Johno as soon as she found everyone else. And that wasn't me guessing, she was actually thinking that, loudly.

_What a bitch! _Tina thought to me. _Would you like me to throw her out?_

_Perhaps. _I replied. _But maybe it's better for Johno to learn his lesson. I would interfere but then he might blame me. Guess I'll have to treat her as one of mine for now._

"Hey Johno." I called. "And Maxine right? Why don't you both follow me?" I added as I began to ascend the stairs again.

I led them to my room where Eloise was sat on my bed having changed into her bathing suit and a pair of baggy shorts. She was wearing pink flip-flops and had a towel thrown over her shoulder. Bob was just leaving the bathroom after changing and Grace was still sitting on my desk chair.

"Well, who's next?" I said, indicating the bathroom door.

"Ladies first." Johno said with a grin as he directed Maxine to the door.

Maxine didn't hide the fact that she was looking around my room as she made her way to the bathroom. I had no doubt that everyone in school would soon have a full and accurate description of my sanctuary. Not that it really mattered.

Bob and Johno sat on my bed to wait while I leant against my desk, standing next to Grace.

"You can leave your stuff up here." I said. "I'm locking my door so our stuff should be safe."

"Good idea." Bob stated.

"So who's here so far?" Johno asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "Haven't been there since guests started arriving. Grace and Prue were the first."

"Ah, right." Johno said, nodding his head.

We all looked to the door as the bolt slid back and Maxine emerged wearing a two-piece and a sarong. I could hear Johno's heart rate pick up and even Bob felt a little affected. Eloise noticed and scowled at him while Grace looked at Maxine then dropped her head as her cheeks went red.

"You're up Johno." I said, wanting to get the others out of my room so I could talk to Grace cause something was troubling her.

Johno moved off the bed and shuffled around Maxine as she averted her eyes from him as she thought, …_Fat pig. God where are the others? I hope I'm not stuck up here with these dorks all day. Why does he hang around them? … _I realised the last thought was about me and I scowled at her.

I didn't like Maxine one bit and I was in two minds of dumping her stuff out into the corridor for anybody to go through, but I realised that would be mean and I wasn't mean. I just hoped Johno would come to his senses before the bitch hurt him real bad.

Suddenly I felt a little mischievous and I nudged Grace and when she looked at me I winked.

"You know what?" I said. "I'm not feeling much up to swimming now. Why don't we do our usual Saturday thing?" I managed to get Bob and Eloise aboard without Maxine noticing.

"Yeah you're right." Bob said.

"Actually it would be good." Eloise considered. "And since Maxine is on a date with Johno she could play that elven ranger you had in mind as a temp character."

"Yeah. Good idea." I said with a grin.

"What?" Maxine gasped.

"Well you're here with Johno right? I mean you came here to be with him and not just because it got you through the door?" I asked innocently.

"Of course." She said, but she couldn't quite hide her glare.

"Then does it really matter whether you spend time with him down by the pool or up in the attic?"

Maxine looked about to rage.

"Oh relax." I said. "We're pulling your leg. Us dorks like swimming as much as real people."

It was at this point that Johno emerged from the bathroom wearing very baggy trunks and a t-shirt that looked a little stretched around the stomach.

"Tell you what, I'll show you lot to the pool while Grace is changing." I said, rising to my feet. "Come on."

I led the others down the back staircase and through the library.

"It's that door there." I said, not wanting to go in there just yet. "I'll meet you guys later."

When I was on my own I ghosted up the stairs to my room. Grace was in the bathroom and I sat down on my desk chair to wait. After fifteen minuets I started to get worried. I went and knocked on the door.

"Grace?" I called. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She called back.

"Are you sure? You've been in there a while."

"I'm…I'm coming out." She said.

I stepped back from the door when I heard the slide of the lock. The door opened and Grace emerged with one of my enormous bath towels wrapped around her shoulders. It covered her like a cloak as she clutched it beneath her chin.

"I don't want to go down." She said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they'll all laugh at me." She said. "You'll laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?" I asked, feeling a little hurt that she would think I'd do something like that.

"Because…Because of this." She said and dropped the towel.

She was wearing a black one piece with a pair of shorts. The material of the swimsuit was clinging and I hadn't realised just how good a figure she had beneath the baggy clothes she usually wore. I felt my mouth drop open and it took me a moment to find my voice.

"You look sexy." I said, my voice going a little squeaky as I dragged my eyes back up to hers. "I mean…" I coughed to clear my throat. "I mean you look nice."

She was frowning slightly behind her glasses and she thought I was trying to make her feel better by lying.

"But what about…about the scars?" She asked.

"What scars?" I asked.

"My shoulder." She said. "And from my surgery."

I frowned and looked down.

Now I saw that the skin of her left shoulder had the shiny melted look of old burns and there was a vertical scar that dipped down into her cleavage. I dragged my eyes back up to hers.

"Completely unnoticeable." I said with a nod of my head.

"Then why are you averting your gaze?" She demanded.

"Because I'm trying to be a gentleman and not… You have a really good figure and you shouldn't hide it." I said quickly, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Oh." She said with a frown. "I do?"

"Yeah." I said. "So what happened?" I asked, and I found myself reaching out to stroke her shoulder gently.

"My parents were out for the night and the house keeper was sick. Prue was making us some food, just warming through a tin of soup, but there was something wrong with the cooker. Anyway, there was an explosion and I got caught in the fireball. Luckily Prue had only just done a fire safety course in school so she managed to put me out before there was too much damage, but my shoulder was the worse. Third degree burns. I was treated for a long time and it was while they were doing that they discovered there was a problem with my heart so they fixed it." She explained and her fingers went unconsciously to her scar.

I looked at her for a moment trying to imagine what it had been like for her.

Then I felt angry that she felt ashamed to show herself now. For one thing her burns were almost unnoticeable and her surgery scar, well that wasn't unsightly. On the contrary it drew the eye down into the canyon of her…

I had to shake myself mentally and tried not to ogle her. I wanted to make her feel better but I couldn't tell her what I really thought of her scar since I was way too young for those kinds of thoughts. I thought of something else.

"They're not something to be ashamed of." I stated. "You should be proud of your battle scars. I am." I said and I put my foot up on the desk chair so I could show her my knee. "See that." I said, pointing to the small raised line just below my kneecap, "I did that climbing a tree. Lost my footing and grazed all the skin right off. Now that wasn't pretty."

Grace looked a little uncertain. She thought I was making fun of her.

"Seriously though Grace, you shouldn't worry. We all have body issues. I know that in about half an hour I'm gonna wanna swim and then I'll have to take my t-shirt off in front of everyone and then they'll see my shoulder." I said darkly, and though I hadn't paid much thought to it before, now I really did feel a little nervous about my own shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" She asked.

"I have a very weird birthmark." I admitted and without really thinking I pulled my t-shirt off to show her.

"Hey snap." I said as I realised. "Same shoulder."

Grace grinned for a moment, but then her face fell as she placed light fingers to the place where my skin was a pattern of pale white and russet.

"Looks like something bit you." She whispered. "Something really big. Like a wolf."

"That's what I always thought." I said, enjoying the feel of her hand a little bit too much.

"But for most of the time you have a t-shirt to wear." She said, stepping away.

"I could always lend you one." I said as I pulled my t-shirt back on.

Grace looked at me for a moment then smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'll just have a look." I said, heading to my wardrobe. "I'm sure I got a plain white one here somewhere." I murmured as I dug to the back where I still had load of smaller t-shirts from a few months ago. "Here we go." I added as I emerged from the back of the wardrobe. "This one my Aunt Alexis gave me, apparently she some famous designer or something. It's too small for me now so you can keep it if you like."

"Thank you." Grace said softly as she took the shirt off me.

She pulled it on and it fit her just the right amount of snug so her figure was still on display. I felt happy about that as she pulled her blond pigtails from the collar.

"Now on to the next dilemma." She said. "I don't want to wear my glasses around the pool cause I know they'll get damaged, but I can't see a thing without them."

"Just leave them here." I said. "I'll be your eyes."

She seemed to consider for a moment.

"What? Don't you trust me?" I asked with a pout.

"You won't walk me into any walls?"

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Ok." She removed her glasses and placed them on my desk.

She blinked for a moment before looking around my room. I got a little curious and had a go of looking through her eyes. Everything seemed blurry around the edges and it was hard to judge how far away things were. I hadn't realised her eyes were so bad.

"Shall we go?" I asked as I picked up the key for my room.

Grace nodded.

I stepped to her side and offered her my arm, she clutched around it and after locking my room I led her down to the party. We made a quick stop off at the library so I could hide my key on one of the high shelves and then we made our way into the hustle and bustle of the party.

I managed to snag an empty recliner for Grace and me and I helped her to sit at the top end while I sat at the bottom with my back to the pool.

"You hungry?" I asked. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine for now." She replied. "Where are the others?"

I looked around and spotted Bob and Eloise in the water while Johno was over the other side looking a little miserable as Maxine sat with her back to him while she flirted with a footballer.

I waved to him and he spotted me. I saw him take a relieved breath and he picked up his chair and carried it around the pool.

"Can't believe I thought she'd like me." He grumbled as he dumped his chair next to the recliner.

"It's her loss." Grace said, patting his hand.

"Yeah." Johno said and he gave Grace the once over. "Looking good there Grace." He said with a grin and I felt a little angry with him.

"Thanks." Grace replied as if she hadn't had a struggle of confidence up stairs.

"The t-shirt really suits you."

"It's Tony's, or at least it was Tony's but he said I could have it. It's the first article of clothing I've ever had that has a designer label on it." She announced with a wry smile and I don't know why but I found it strangely thrilling that she was willing to tell people I'd given her the t-shirt.

"Yeah." Johno replied, but he wasn't really taking much notice of what she was saying as he imagined her without the t-shirt.

I can't tell you how much that annoyed the hell out of me, although he was imagining her in a bathing suit so I guess that wasn't so bad.

"You guys coming for a swim?" Bob asked as he dripped on the floor beside us.

"Maybe later." I said as Grace said, "Not right now." And we both laughed.

"I think I'll leave it for a while too." Johno conceded and I realised he had no intention of swimming when there was so many people here.

"Oh come on you guys!" Eloise called, I looked around and then down, she was leaning on the side of the pool, her body still in the water. "Come on in, the waters lovely."

"I know." I said. "I just want to wait a while."

"Oh. Ok." She said and started floating on her back.

"Don't be too long." Bob stated and jumped into the pool.

I felt water splash on the back of my t-shirt, but I decided to ignore it.

I spoke with Grace and Johno for a while until Johno said, "That had to hurt." As there were groans and laughs from the opposite side of the pool.

I turned to see that someone was flat on their face, I thought it was Naomi, but suddenly it didn't matter cause a rich coppery scent hit my nose and I felt the hunger in Liza's mind. I moved to her without thinking other than to keep my pace human. She was quite close to the incident and her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Come on now Elizabeth, no need to panic. It's only a little blood. Let's get you into the fresh air where you can't see it." I said, backing her towards one of the doors that lead to the patio that bordered the entire pool house.

It was a bitterly cold November day, but the cool air seemed to rouse Liza slightly and she began breathing normally.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"There was so much blood." She murmured.

"I know Sis." I said. "But there's no need to be frightened of it really. You stay here a minuet while I go mop it up. It'll all be gone in a mo. Would you wait with her a minuet Simon?" I asked, because he'd followed us out the door. "Liza doesn't do well with blood. We're lucky she didn't faint on us."

"No problamo." Simon said as he gave me a salute.

I nodded and smiled in thanks before I went back into the pool house. There were people gathered around Naomi now as she was getting to her feet, her hand held to her face, but blood was still trickling down her neck. I felt myself daze out for a moment and I shook myself.

"Ok people, back up, back up." I said, pushing through them until I got to Naomi who'd slumped back to the floor. "Let's get you to the bathroom." I said and I hauled her to her feet and supported her weight as much as I could without appearing stronger than I looked.

Uncle Hunter, Auntie Tina, where are you guys? I could really use your help right now. I said, sending out my mental distress call to my fellow telepaths.

Suddenly Hunter was on the other side of Naomi and as her legs gave out he lifted her into his arms before we took her into the bathroom. Hunter sat Naomi on the little chair and kneeled before her, trying to pry her hands away from her face.

"Come on hon. I need to see the damage so I can treat it." He said.

He managed to get Naomi to move her hands and I winced as I felt my stomach roll. I wished I hadn't seen that. Her nose was streaming and her lip was split and there was a gash in her chin. Crimson blood pumped out of it…

"Grab the first aid kit." Hunter said as he placed Naomi's hand back to her face. "I need to stem the bleeding long enough to get her to the hospital."

"Ok." I said, trying not to barf as I went to the cabinet and got out the little first aid kit. "Are you ok here?" I asked as I handed it to him.

"Sure, sure." He said.

"Then I guess I should go clean up the mess and see how Liza is."

"Yeah." Hunter agreed as he started cleaning Naomi's face enough to apply the little butterfly strips and a dressing.

I left the bathroom to catch my breath before I went to clean up the blood, but Tina was already directing Roger to do it. I made my way around the other side of the pool.

"What happened?" Bob asked as I passed my friends.

"Let me just check on Liza and I'll tell you." I said, surprised that I managed to sound so level.

Without waiting for a reply I went around to the open door and stepped out into the cold air to find Liza being embraced by Simon. I scowled but managed to choke back the growl as I decided to talk to Liza about it later.

"Thanks for looking after her." I said, trying to sound grateful that he was copping a feel of my sister.

"Oh Tony!" Liza gasped and then she was in my arms. "There was so much blood." She sobbed.

"I know, but Tina's getting Roger to clean it all away." I informed her.

"Do you mind if I step back inside Princess? I am freezing my bits off out here." Simon said and I realised that he was all goosepimply and if it felt cold to me I'd hate to think how cold it must feel for a human.

"Of course Simon, please. Tony will take care of me now." She said as she sniffed.

"Thanks Baby Doll." He said, sounding relieved and stepped back inside.

_Tony, can we adjourn upstairs for a moment. I need to be away from the blood and you need to change your shirt._

_Why? _I asked.

_Look at it Tony. _She said as she stepped away from me.

I looked down to see that I had blood down the right side of my t-shirt where I'd been supporting Naomi.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed, "And I liked this top."

Liza gave me a look.

_Ok. We can go in through the kitchen and up the backstairs. I need to grab my key anyway. _I explained.

_Why? _Liza asked as I took her hand and we flittered to the ten-foot wall that stopped the higher ground around the north end of the grounds from impeaching on the little kitchen yard.

_I wanted to keep my friends' stuff safe. _I explained as we jumped down without thinking.

_Why?_

_In case it's escaped your notice Liza. _I said as we entered through the back door and onto the back staircase. _My friends aren't exactly popular. We're grade A bully fodder and having our personal affects just lying around at something like this is a big 'kick me' sign waiting to happen._

I paused in the conversation while I popped into the library to retrieve my key.

_I mean you've heard Naomi talk about Grace. It's not very nice._ I stated.

_I know. Prue was most upset when she found out she had tripped Grace up but the thing that seemed to bother her most was the fact that Naomi calls Grace 'Cally'. I cannot fathom why such a name would bother her. _Liza said, finishing as we reached my bedroom door.

_There's probably a good reason. _I said as I unlocked my door and we stepped in.

_You intend to find out? _Liza asked.

I shrugged before I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a clean t-shirt.

_If it comes up I'll ask. But I won't push the matter cause I don't want to embarrass Grace. _I said as I changed tops quickly.

_Yes. _Liza said looking thoughtful.

We were silent for a moment and then I realised that our party was still going on.

"Do you think we should get back?"

"I think that would be best."

I remembered to lock my door before we made our way down the back staircase. Liza went on ahead while I hid my key. The party seemed to be back to normal when I entered the pool house and I went back to my friends, resuming my seat at the bottom of Grace's recliner.

"So what happened?" Bob asked.

"I don't think Naomi's gonna be doing much cheerleading for some time." I stated.

"Why not?" Johno asked.

"She split her face right open." I said, my voice a little wary as I remembered the pumping blood.

"Oh god!" Grace gasped. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Hunter's taking her to the hospital." I said. "But I think she's gonna need stitches. Real stitches in her chin. It was…It was a good job I got Liza out of there before she saw." I said with a shiver.

"Why?" Eloise asked.

"She gets queasy around blood. I even had to change my t-shirt cause Naomi bled all over it."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Grace said, it was almost a snap. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I won't know 'til Hunter gets back." I said, feeling a little ashamed about my comment although I didn't know why.

"Who's Hunter?" Johno asked.

"Oh. He's my uncle." I said without thinking since my mind was preoccupied with Grace's reaction to Naomi's misfortune.

She was too nice for her own good, worrying about the person who made her life a living hell when the person was hurt. She had a pure heart and it angered me that people took advantage of her kind nature.

"And Hunter's his real name?" Johno continued.

"Yeah. Hunter Black." I snapped, my mind still lost in my thoughts.

"Wow. He sounds bad ass." He observed.

"When he wants to be. Like all us Quileute warriors."

"Is that why you're all so tall and muscley?" Eloise asked. "Cause you're all warriors?"

"Yeah." I said, then realised what I was saying. "I mean in the past we would have been. We don't fight anyone these days, but we still got the good genes." I stated.

This got them to asking questions about my heritage and I answered them with the official version and if I thought they were getting too intrusive I stated that I was honour bound not to reveal that.

After a while I wanted to swim and after some coaxing Grace got in the water with me, although she kept the t-shirt on. I really didn't care, I felt a little elated that she was wearing my t-shirt, and since it was white cotton…

I got enough material to fuel my dreams for a long while.

That thought made me blush as I realised I was thinking with my teenage mind rather than my kid mind. Being among other teenagers was making me grow up fast. I tried to push the thoughts away and just got on with having a good time with my friends.

I was upset when my friends had to go home, but I was glad to see the back of everyone else, especially Maxine. We had a lot to clean up, I realised that, but there was something I wanted to confront Liza about first.

"Why were you hugging Simon?" I demanded.

"He was comforting me." Liza stated.

"Looked more like he was copping a feel to me." I said angrily.

"I think your male machoness has gone to your head Anthony." She said lightly.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Simon was comforting me and I was happy to accept it from him for I know he would not take advantage of the situation." She said primly.

"He's a teenage boy Liza. Of course he would." I scoffed.

"I feel comfortable in his presence for I am certain I am not his type." Liza stated in a pointed way.

"All the guys like you." I said.

"Not Simon, and that's why I trust him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, tired of the cryptics.

"You're the mind reader Tony! You work it out!" Liza snapped before she disappeared to her room.

I couldn't be bothered to deal with Liza there and then, I had no idea what she was on about, and really? I was very tired. I decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I slammed my door feeling extremely angry with Tony. I was still feeling shaken from what had happened at the party and I could have done without Tony casting aspersions upon the motives of my friends. Sometimes he was just a complete and utter…boy…

I never said anything to him about Grace and there was much more damning evidence that he wished to do things with her that he was much too young for. That was for damn sure.

No, it is wrong of me to take my anger out on Tony, for truly I was angry with myself. Angry that I had almost lost control today and if Tony hadn't ushered me outside when he had I dread to think what would have happened.

I had no idea how Naomi had fallen, and so fully on her face too. From what Hunter said it had been rather horrific. She had twelve stitches in her chin, a butterfly stitch just above her lip and they'd had to put a brace on her nose because she had broken it. She would take a while to recover. The doctors said she was lucky she hadn't lost more blood or she would have needed a transfusion.

She was lucky she hadn't lost all her blood…

I was thankful that Tony had been there or everyone would now know my secret. I would be fleeing Olympic Pines right now rather than settling in for a night of bad dreams conjured up by this harsh glimpse of my true nature.

Sometimes I wished I was a normal girl and had nothing supernatural about me. I would like nothing more than to play dolls with Ariana rather than pretending to be a big girl. If only there was nothing supernatural about me perhaps my parents wouldn't be gone.

I had dreams that night where I hunted everyone and drained them dry until there wasn't a single soul left on earth. These dreams would continue into the New Year, but it never affected my performance as a cheerleader and I enjoyed the thrill of competition on the two occasions I stood in for Prue. I lead the squad once a month at football games if only to gel us as a unit and I found that Simon and I worked in perfect synch. If one or the other of us missed a step, not that it happened often, the other would pick it back up so the audience was none the wiser.

Rumours started circulating that Simon and I were an item, which was truly absurd. Of course these rumours were harmless if one were to look at the big picture and since Simon seemed to have no problem with people thinking this of us then I saw no reason to quash the rumours other than with Tony of course.

I was not looking to become romantically involved with anybody; I was much too young despite my near adult body. It took forever for Tony to accept this and I realised that he was verging on overprotective. I was thankful that I had no intention of dating for I fear he would become most unbearable if that was the case.

The truth of the matter was that I was not ready for a romantic relationship with a boy, although I was not wanting for offers. Many of the boys wanted me, as Tony had stated, if only for the fact that I was a cheerleader. The rumours that I was dating Simon stopped most of the advances made and so the lie afforded me some protection. I had no idea what advantage Simon received from the rumour since it took him out of the running as much as myself, but he wanted the lie to continue.

I remember it was a Tuesday during the spring; Prue had been unable to attend practice because of her knee and so Simon had offered to drive me home in her stead. He had a nice car, safe and dependable with a hybrid engine, in a deep purple that in most light looked black.

I liked riding with Simon because he was a careful driver; he never drove above the speed limit or tried to show off, even when the car was full of raucous teenagers who encouraged him to do just that. I knew he was planning to ask me something for he had been quietly thoughtful and usually he liked to sing along to the radio if there weren't other people present. I think he felt comfortable with me because I sang along too.

"You know Princess." He said as he turned the radio off. "I've been wondering why you let those rumours about us continue. You're popular, you could have any guy you want so why let the rumours go on?"

I considered if I should be honest, and decided I could be with Simon.

"Because it keeps the boys at bay." I said. "Yes I am popular and because I am a cheerleader most of the boys automatically think me promiscuous, which is highly prejudiced. The truth of the matter is that I am not ready for physical intimacy with anybody and while they think I am your girlfriend they do not pursue me."

"Right." He replied and went silent for a while.

I sat in the silence feeling my impatience grow. I found myself wishing not for the first time that I possessed Tony's gift so that I could peer into Simon's mind and find out what he was thinking.

"Ok." He said and took a deep breath. "How about we make it official?"

"Pardon?" I asked, feeling thoroughly shocked by his suggestion.

"Well everyone's saying we're together so why not tell them we are?"

"Because I am not ready for a relationship yet." I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I hoped I wouldn't have to explain myself.

"Relax Baby Doll, we won't have to do anything, but if it gives you a good cover story in school so be it." He said with a shrug. "Then when you are ready we can have a big public break up and be on your merry way."

"Hmmm…. The thought is tempting, but I think Prue would be opposed to the idea."

"She seems ok with the idea so far." Simon said with a frown.

"Because at present they are mainly rumours and she knows they are not true. I think it would be another matter entirely if we were to declare ourselves an item." I said gravely.

Simon seemed to consider this.

"Yeah, I think you might be right about that." He said, tapping at the steering wheel with his forefingers as he thought. "How about this? We'll leave the rumours continue for the next two months then we'll confirm it at prom when Prue will be about to graduate anyway."

"That could work, but I can't go to prom. I am only a freshman." I reminded him.

"You can go if a junior invites you." He said pointedly.

"You mean I would go as your date?" I asked, feeling strangely touched by his suggestion.

"Well it would be a good way to announce that we're dating." He said with a laugh.

"Yes." I agreed and I tried to consider it from all angles. "And what would be in it for you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What would you ask in return?"

"Nothing." He said. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to beyond a bit of handholding and maybe the odd peck, we gotta give them something to work with, but other then that… I don't want anything."

"I will think on your proposal." I stated.

"Ok." He said and turned the radio back on.

I found myself wishing again that I could read his mind for I had my theory of the motive behind his proposal, but I wanted to be sure. I pushed the thoughts away because I was certain I would find out in the fullness of time. Instead I weighed up the pros and cons of such a subterfuge and started thinking of the beautiful dress I could wear when I attended the prom.

Prue led the Muses to victory that year, and although I didn't have a chance to perform in any of the finals I didn't mind for I would be captain next year and it was right that Prue should have her victory before she graduated. Our celebrations lasted for weeks and the school spirit was truly bolstered. Even the geeks had something to cheer about since Tony and Grace were making waves in the world of words and numbers by not only coming first in the debate tournament but also winning the all-state freshman mathletes competition. About the only team that didn't achieve anything that year was the football team, I heard they were driving Coach Rolling to despair and he'd replace every last one of them if he could just find the talent. Although he would gladly settle for finding a decent quarterback.

I kept my word to Red and El-Man to be a critical ear and I must say their band was rather impressive. I counted them among my closest friends, and although Prue was my mentor I looked on Red as a big sister. She had an easy going, couldn't give a crap nature that meant she sailed through life happy but accommodating to those who treated her as a friend while taking no messing from those who would put her down. El-Man was her male counterpart and although they belonged with the 'bottom feeders' as Prue had put it once, they were the coolest couple in school.

They're band was good, but they're music style was a little risqué for a high school talent contest. They came third and it truly was a victory.

All in all it was a happy end to the semester and I had one magical night to look forward to. None of my friends knew of my plan because I didn't want word to reach Prue without me telling her. I 'confided' in her about two days before the prom that I had gone on a date with Simon and he had asked me to go to the prom with him. Prue was happy that I'd be there and wasn't as disappointed as I thought since I was sure she liked Simon, but it turned out that during the hazy night following our victory in the finals in Atlanta, Prue had become intimately acquainted with Gray and they'd been having secret tryst at every opportunity since.

That suited me fine since it meant that Simon and I could move ahead with our pretence. After knowing Prue a year I felt it was safer not to get on her bad side, although I had no real evidence to make me feel the need for such precautions. Except there was the fact that Naomi seemed rather cowed whenever she was around Prue since the accident at my pool party. There was also the fact that Naomi hadn't referred to Grace as 'Cally' since the incident and had once snapped at Diane for using the name. I had no idea what significance this particular name held but I had the feeling that is what had angered Prue enough to intimidate Naomi into backing away from Grace despite the fact Prue shunned her sister in school.

On the day of the prom I pushed all such thoughts aside for I had my wonderful, wonderful pretty dress. It was cut along sleek lines to accentuate my body beautifully since I had become more accustomed to its womanly shape over the past year. It was gold silk that reached the floor. There was a modest slit to allow ease of movement and I admired the sweetheart neckline in the mirror. The gold went well with my olive complexion and brought out the hidden green in my eyes. A slight dab of eye makeup helped to enhance them further. I wore my hair piled up in a complicated pleat with a few tendrils hanging here and there.

Esme had loaned me a gold necklace with a diamond and I felt that was sufficient jewellery, there was no need to go overboard. I had a nice black silk shawl that I wore doubled into a triangle and draped it around my back. With the addition of my heels I was ready to go and I made my way down to the entrance hall to await the arrival of my date.

The doorbell rang as I reached the bottom step and I felt excited as I crossed the tiles to answer the door. I smiled, ready to greet Simon but it was merely Johno who was here to attend a small party that Tony was throwing to celebrate the victories of the Debate Team and the Mathletes. Johno stood in the doorway and his mouth and eyes were wide open as he looked at me.

"Are you trying to catch flies Johno?" I demanded.

"Liza you look gorgeous." He said, looking a little dazed and I felt annoyed by his eye-line.

"Tony!" I called. "Please come tether your rabid friend."

"What?" Tony asked as he descended the stairs. "Dude, that's my sister." Tony exclaimed, sounding annoyed himself.

"But she's so hot." Johno said, moving past me.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time but I refused to look at him now. I hoped that Tony would give him a hard time. Perhaps the over protective brother routine would come in handy from time to time.

As I was about to close the door I saw Simon's car rounding the last bend of the drive and I smiled, happy that I wouldn't have to field anymore unwanted advances of Tony's friends. He parked up and emerged from the car looking long and lean in his tuxedo. It took me a moment to realize that he had combed his hair down for once and he looked very dapper with his side parting. He had also washed the blue from his hair and replaced it with a golden blond colour since we had decided to coordinate somewhat to give our story more credence.

"Looking real sophisticated there Baby Doll." He said as he came up the steps.

"Thank you Simon." I said with a small curtsy.

"So the nostalgia look's over?" He asked.

"That is so over." I declared and chuckled.

Simon laughed along with me as he pulled a clear plastic box from behind his back.

"I hope you don't mind but I bought you a corsage." He said, handing the box to me.

I looked through the clear plastic to the little arrangement of white flowers.

"Of course not." I replied. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Simon said as he took the box from me and opened it. "I went for something simple because it reminded me of you." He said as he removed the arrangement. "Small but elegant."

He placed the empty box on the bench and held his hand out for mine. I offered him my left hand and he slid the corsage on to my wrist.

"Very nice." I commented as I admired the flowers against my skin.

"You two look adorable." Esme announced and I turned to find her standing with Carlisle at the foot of the stairs. "May I take a picture?"

"Of course Aunt Esme." I said with a smile before Simon and I arranged ourselves into a formal pose for the picture.

Esme took a few pictures before she lowered the camera and smiled at us.

"That will be nice for the album." She declared, "And Liza, I can't get over how grown up you look my dear. You look like a proper young lady." She added as she came to hug me. "Have fun at the dance."

"I will." I promised, hugging her back.

Esme had been a little worried when I first announced that I was going on a date, but I explained to her why I was doing it and she thought it was risky because Simon was a boy and I looked like an attractive young woman and he wouldn't know I was only five. I had corrected that I was almost six, but that was beside the point. I knew I was perfectly safe with Simon because I was not his type and she had understood me when Tony had not.

"Don't be too late home." Carlisle observed as he took Esme's place to hug me.

"I won't Uncle Carlisle." I stated as I hugged him also.

Carlisle and Esme stood away from me.

"Simon, it's very nice to meet you." Carlisle said and shook his hand. "I hope you drive carefully."

"I will Dr Harris." Simon promised.

"Simon is the most careful driver I know." I declared emphatically. "Well, we should be off now."

We exchanged goodbyes before I made my way to Simon's car. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at the fact he was such a gentleman. I slid into the seat and he shut my door before he went around to the driver's side and got in.

I waved to Carlisle and Esme as we pulled off.

"I see where you get your looks from." He said as we were travelling along the drive.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, for I was completely lost by his comment.

"You're Aunt, she's the one you're blood related to right?"

"Yes. She is my father's sister." I confirmed the cover story.

"Yeah. You look like her. All timeless and elegant."

"You really think I look like her?" I asked, feeling pleased at his observation.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said with a wide smile.

It felt great to be told I looked like a member of my family. It made me feel I belonged. Tony resembled Uncle Hunter a lot and there was obviously a lot of Grandpa Jake there too, he fit in. He could look at our relatives and see himself there and know that he belonged. I do not look like mother's side of the family, be they Quileute or vampire, I look like father. I am often told I am the exact image of my father had he been female. I looked like father's side of the family and since they were all long dead I had no connection. I liked the fact Simon thought I looked like Esme, despite the fact she was not a blood relation and I was determined to find those similarities when I returned home. I needed that visual confirmation that I belonged to my family.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" Simon asked me once we reached the school.

"Yes Simon. Let's give them something to talk about." And I stepped out of the car before he could change my mind for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I was making my way down the north staircase to dump my dirty laundry when the doorbell rang. I ignored thinking someone else would get it. It was probably Simon for Liza anyways, my friends weren't due for at least another half hour yet, so I continued to the bottom of the house, dumped my laundry and made my way back up to my room.

"Tony!" Liza called from the entrance hall.

I flittered to the top of the main staircase.

"Please come tether your rabid friend." She said and I had no idea what she was on about.

"What?" I asked as I descended the stairs, but as I reached the bottom I saw Johno and he was getting a good look of Liza's cleavage.

I felt angry.

"Dude, that's my sister!"

"But she's so hot." Johno said, sounding dazed.

He moved past Liza and kept his eyes on her, getting a good look of her backside, before he reached me. I slapped him upside the head.

"Aw!" He complained.

"Come on." I growled and bundled him toward the recreation room.

"What's your problem?" Johno demanded once I'd let him go.

"That's my sister." I growled. "You're not allowed to look at her like that."

"Tony, chill." Johno gasped. "I would never try it on with Liza."

I felt myself calm a little.

"She's way out of my league." He said with a snort. "But aren't I allowed to look?"

"Not at my sister." I said in a flat dangerous voice.

"But she looks so good in that dress. She's so small, you almost think she's a kid how she usually dresses, but in that dress." He finished with a wolf whistle.

"I swear Johno Jones that if you so much as have one wet dream about my sister your life won't be worth living." I growled. "Go after as many floozies as you want in the hope of gaining coolness by association, but don't you even think about Liza."

"Ok!" Johno gasped. "God! Talk about overprotective! She's a cheerleader for Christ's sake! Next year she'll be head cheerleader. Every guys gonna dream about her! You can't stop them. Sorry bro, but your sister is one hot momma, and if she's found confidence in her body and is gonna be wearing stuff like that from now on… Oh my god! You can't beat on the whole school."

"I know I can't. But I hope my friends respect me enough not to letch after my sister." I pointed out.

"Ok dude. I'm sorry. I won't look at her again." Johno stated.

"Make sure you don't." I growled.

The tension was broken as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." I growled.

I tried to calm down as I headed for the door. Esme had already answered it and I met Grace and Eloise as they were heading to the archway.

"I will answer the door for you." Esme said lightly. "You go and entertain your friends."

"Thanks Aunt Esme." I replied with a smile.

Esme smiled back before she flittered past us to go through the archway so she could get to her little office in the front room.

"Ladies, if you would care to follow me." I said, and bowed to Grace and Eloise.

They giggled and I grinned widely as I straightened up and led them through to the recreation room where Johno was sat in one of the lay-z-boys sulking.

"What's wrong Johno?" Grace asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"There's something wrong." She stated as she looked between Johno and me.

"Just a minor disagreement but it's sorted now." I said with a shrug.

"Please tell me." Grace said. "I don't like lies and secrets."

Johno was resolute to keep quiet, but I couldn't keep this from Grace. I couldn't when she asked me so directly.

"Johno was ogling Liza and that made me angry, guess I got a little overprotective for a moment there. Anyway, I think I may have threatened his life if he does it again."

"You did threaten my life." Johno agreed.

"Now that wasn't so hard." Grace said softly. "We really shouldn't lie to each other. There should be no secrets among friends otherwise how can we really trust each other?"

"Yeah." I said and I felt a lurch in my stomach at her words.

I couldn't tell them about me, for one they wouldn't believe me and if they did they'd freak out and wouldn't want to be my friend, but did that mean I wasn't really their friend cause I couldn't be entirely truthful with them? But I was as truthful as I could be and my keeping my secrets meant their protection as much as my own. We weren't told much about the bad vamps but one thing we did know, don't let humans find out what we are or they will die. We won't kill them but if other vampires found out they knew then they'd become someone's dinner.

I tried to push the thoughts away and just enjoy the party, and really I did. It was a much better party with Grace, Johno, Bob and Eloise along with Germaine, Tracy and Pete who made up the rest of the debate team with Grace and me. There had been too many people when Liza had invited the entire school here, now we could have as much fun as we wanted. Grace even plucked up the courage to remove her t-shirt this time and nobody commented on her scars and they didn't even think much about them other than the odd flutter of thought that wondered what they were from.

They were more curious about my birthmark to tell you the truth. I mean not Bob, Johno and Eloise cause they'd already seen it, and Grace knew what it was, but the other three were fixated on trying to figure out what it was.

Actually they were starting to get on my nerves, their minds deafening to my brain. I felt like telling them to shut up or snapping, 'it's a birthmark ok what's the big deal?' but they weren't talking these thoughts aloud and I didn't think it would be wise to tell them I was telepathic.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Grace asked in a moment where we were suddenly alone.

"Yeah." I said, but I winced and rubbed at my forehead. "Just got a bit of a headache. I'm just gonna get some pain killers from Carlisle." I said as I got to my feet and headed to the recreation room.

I grabbed a towel to get rid of some of the excess water and to wipe it from my hair before I made my way up to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Carlisle, it's happening again. I'm drowning in their voices." I stated.

"Come sit down Tony." Carlisle said, indicating the chair opposite him.

I sat down and then remembered that my trunks were probably wet and I should have just stood instead.

"Tell me what happened."

"Germaine, Tracy and Pete were all wondering about my birthmark at exactly the same time. It focused their minds I guess cause I found it hard to shut it out. It must have affected me bad because Grace noticed. I had to say I had a headache and was coming to you for painkillers." I replied.

"That was quick thinking." Carlisle said with a smile. "Do you need a moment to compose yourself before you return or would you like me to tell your friends that you have fallen ill and it's best they go home?"

"I'll go back to them. I just need to strengthen my shield a moment."

I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing as I felt for the shield around my mind. I worked hard to build the wall high so that I kept me on the inside and everyone else outside. It would mean complete solitude in my mind for the time being, but it was better than the deluge for sure.

I thanked Carlisle and left his study and returned to my friends.

"Are you feeling better?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Carlisle sorted it."

After that the evening went well but as the night drew to a close something occurred to me. Johno would be away visiting with his grandparents over the summer. Grace was being dragged to California to the Pearson's beach house for a couple of weeks. Bob was taking his first trip abroad, flying to Paris because his mother was into France at the moment and Eloise was going to be a junior counsellor at the local Summer Camp to start raising money for college. This was the last time we'd all be able to get together before the start of next semester and so it was with a heavy heart that I said goodbye to them all.

I went to bed that night wishing my summer away. I knew I was gonna spend it with my family travelling and hanging on the Res, but I also knew that in all of that I'd be missing my friends. They were a part of me now and saying goodbye was hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

The prom was splendid and I had danced all night, Simon proving to be an apt partner and able to keep up with my demands. I enjoyed twirling around the floor and gloated a little as some of the girls looked on with jealousy. It seemed that Simon was quite a hot commodity and I hadn't realised how much until we had declared ourselves an item.

For the most part people accepted our announcement for we were confirming something they had suspected for a long while. Since we danced the night away there was no need for any grand gesture to satisfy the curious minds of the student body, the way we moved about the floor made it obvious we desired each other.

I realised in that moment that I could be quite the convincing actress and I revelled in the fact that Simon and I could trick them so easily. If I played this right I could keep up this pretence until next year when Simon graduated. It would be a while before I had to think of a valid excuse to turn the boys down.

This thought brought me comfort and carried me through the long days of summer.

The best time was spent on the Res and I left my teenage persona behind as I ran around in shorts and t-shirt and climbed trees and played dolls with Ariana. This pretence of being a child was helped by the fact that I was so small and it was nice to spend time with someone my own age and not have to worry about things such as clothing and what Casey said about Bobby at the Homecoming game, or what have you.

Another highlight of visiting La Push was spending time with our Great-great-grandfather Charlie. Despite being well into his nineties Charlie is still quite sprightly and takes great pleasure in spoiling Tony and I something rotten. Up until last year when his girlfriend Sue passed away he had still lived up in Forks, but Grandma Nessie convinced him to come live with his family and after a bit of coaxing he agreed.

I preferred him living on the Res because we got to see him every day while we were there and not have to make all the arrangements for clandestine meetings. He loved it when Tony and I went to visit him and he always had peppermints on hand and I'd suck the sweet, filling my mouth with the taste of sugar and mint as I listened intently as he told tales of the old days and my relatives long since dead.

The summer ended and it was time for me to be a teenager again and it was with some excitement that I settled down the night before school when I remembered that I was now head cheerleader and as far as the school was concerned I had a very handsome boyfriend.

At least I was sure Simon and I were still going to pretend, I hadn't spoken to him since the start of vacation. He had been about to start a summer job to earn money for next year and all his time was taken up with that. I had given no contact number for the Res and that had led to no communication between us.

I was in a conundrum to tell you the truth for I hoped that Simon had found the confidence to be true to himself over the summer, but a selfish part of me wanted him to still be in denial so that he would carry on our little act. I would have to wait until morning to find out.

I dressed that morning in a silvery-grey pencil skirt that stopped just below the knee and a tailored light blue blouse with a white cardigan, I thought I should go with school colours to show my spirit. I straightened my hair and used a lot of product so that I could leave it as a smooth curtain down my back. I wore a pair of blue pumps with a two-inch heel, that brought my height up to five foot and I felt comfortable with that.

Tony scowled slightly when he saw my outfit before I pulled on my fitted mac, but I paid him no heed for I knew I looked good this morning and I felt ready to face this new school year.

As we traversed the drive I decided that perhaps it would be prudent of me to wear my sneakers to the edge of the drive and change into my heels once we were waiting for the bus. It wasn't that I found it difficult to move in them, but it did slow me down somewhat and that made Tony even more of grouch, he seemed to have a problem with me dressing so sophisticated.

"You would be in your oils if Grace were to come to school dressed as I am this day, so stop being hypocritical." I snapped.

"But Grace is actually fifteen and not six." Tony pointed out.

"Something you should remember too." I said primly and he had no time to reply as the bus drew to a stop in front of us.

I climbed aboard and enjoyed the admiring glances of the three boys already on the bus as I made my way to sit beside Diane. Grace was riding the bus now and she smiled at me warmly. I returned the smile then wrinkled my nose as Tony scowled at me before he sat beside Grace.

"Wow Liza!" Diane gasped. "You look so grown up."

"I know." I said. "I thought I should have a make over for the new school year."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"And you are looking good yourself, I see the brace has been removed."

"Yeah." Diane replied, grinning widely to show her perfectly straight teeth encased in the plastic retainer. "I can't wait until it's all finished."

I nodded.

We spoke of mundane things as the bus continued to school and I was happy to fall back into the pattern of teenage friendship as easily as I'd been able to slip into my five-year-old persona when playing with Ariana this summer.

I was walking toward my new locker when I spied Simon at the other end of the hall. He looked great, tanned from his outdoor work and I think his muscles had toned somewhat, although not to the point where a human would notice. I laughed as I realized he was dressed similar to me, in silvery grey chinos and a light blue shirt that he left un-tucked. He smiled in return and strode the length of the hall to take my hand and he kissed the back of it.

"Looking good there Princess." He announced. "Very sophisticated."

"Looking good yourself Slick." I replied and winked at him.

He smiled then took a deep breath before grabbing me into a hug.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much Baby Doll." He announced.

"Likewise." I said as I placed my arms around his neck to return his embrace and I kissed his cheek for good measure.

It looked as if we were to continue with our pretence and I felt very pleased indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony <strong>

Grace knew there was something wrong as soon as I sat down next to her on the bus despite my best efforts to keep my anger in check. She questioned me about it.

"I don't like how Liza's dressed today. I get so angry when guys letch after her and she goes and encourages them." I explained.

"Teenage boys like looking at girls no matter what they wear." She observed. "And you do it too."

"Yeah." I agreed reluctantly.

"Not that it stops you feeling overprotective because she is your sister when alls said and done. But really she's not dressed that bad, not at all slutty. It's sleek and sophisticated and still respectable while showing off her femininity. Liza has a good figure but also a lot of reserve so I don't think you're gonna see her in a mini skirt and boob tube any time soon. That's when you want to worry."

"I guess." I said with a sigh.

"We're all growing up Tony." Grace said as she tapped my shoulder maternally. "Just some quicker than others."

You can say that again, I thought.

We rode in silence for the rest of the journey but I was thinking over what Grace had said and I realised that I was being a bit of a jerk to Liza. I trusted her not to do anything with the guys, it wasn't her fault if they looked at her. If she wanted to look good I should let her.

Grace and I went to Homeroom together but we didn't have any other lessons until afternoon English so we parted and said we'd meet back up for lunch. We did meet up, along with Johno, Bob and Eloise. We chatted about what we all got up to over the summer and it was nice to slip back into the routine and I was happy with the company of my friends.

At the end of lunch Grace and I got up to leave since we had English together. We were walking along the sophomore locker hallway when it happened…

The football seemed to come out of no-where and if I hadn't been a half vampire I doubt I would have caught it in time and then it would have done Grace a serious injury. I was only thinking of her safety. I looked toward the direction the ball had come from and there was a group of boys laughing and I caught the flash from the mind of one of them. He was one of the lowest ranking on the football team and wanted to elevate himself by hurting Grace.

I felt angry and without thinking I lobbed the ball back and it smacked into the back of his head. He stumbled forward and trod on the foot of one of the cheerleaders who happened to be passing. I felt sorry that she had to hurt too, but felt a lot better at having hurt the perpetrator who'd wanted to hurt Grace.

Grace was looking a little shocked and so were the football team. But it quickly turned to anger as they looked from their injured comrade to me. Although I was sure the captain was giving me a thoughtful look.

I blanked them, turned from them and encouraged Grace to come with me. We began walking away but we didn't get very far as Coach Rolling blocked our path.

"I want to see you in my office Summers." He growled and without waiting for a reply he marched off toward the gym.

"I hope you're not in trouble." Grace said with concern.

"If I am, it was worth it." I assured her with a grin. "Well I guess I'd better face the music." I said with a sigh. "See you in English?"

"I'll keep you a seat." She promised.

"I haven't got all day Summers." Coach called without looking back.

I gave Grace a worried hopeful look before I headed after Coach.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

It has been five hundred and seven weeks since my Essie went cold. I follow her now as she leaves the room. To my dismay she turns left as always. How I long for her to turn right and descend the stairs in order to reach the tunnel system that would lead her to the practice area, but my Essie hasn't been that way in years.

I did make her follow me there on a few occasions; the first time was about three months after Malachite had left in defeat. I was hoping that being amongst the pack would somehow awaken her, but alas this would also prove to be in vain.

Despite the fact that the pack were more than happy to help…

It had been three months since Malachite had left Volterra. I had hoped his departure would have raised some emotion in my Essie. She had shown no response when he had announced his departure other than to wish him luck in his endeavour. I wished I could say that it was because she hoped this so, but she was merely acting on decorum. There appeared to be no emotion behind the words. Malachite may as well have been a stranger to her.

Despite her lack of sentiment at the time I hoped that after a week she would come to miss his presence, but she never came to question his whereabouts and that made me fretful. Even after three months she had not asked where he was. It was as if he had disappeared from her thoughts now that he wasn't here.

I decided that she needed to be familiar with more people from her past and so I made her follow me out to the Den where the wolves were relaxing around the pool since the moon had been full the previous night and they were always most restive the day following the full moon.

"Essie." Laurana called out as she saw us emerge from the villa. "It's good to see you again my friend." She added as she rose from her recliner and came to hug Essie.

Essie merely stood there without responding.

Laurana looked up at her and frowned.

"What's happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine." Essie replied.

"You don't look fine." Laurana stated. "And why are you wearing your vampire skin?"

"Because I choose to." Essie replied. "Tobias, was there an important reason you brought me here? I have work to attend to."

"I…" I sought for an excuse.

Laurana saw me struggle and stepped into the breach.

"You're here to meet the new recruit." She said firmly.

"A new recruit?" Essie asked. "I…I am unable to phase at the moment."

"I don't need you to." Laurana stated with a slight frown. "I managed to calm her myself. It was necessary because you were away in Forks. I knew you were away for two months and I couldn't let the poor thing suffer those many nights, so I offered to go in the tower with her. We spoke in the day so she understood what would happen. Then when night fell I waited with her. She tried to attack me, but I knew how to fight with skill and not through instinct alone. I subdued her and as she submitted I found my way into her mind. It wasn't the room with the door that you mentioned, I could just hear her two voices and I united them.

"She has run with us every night since and is as aware of her two halves as the rest of us." Laurana explained.

"You are truly the Alpha." Essie stated.

"Yes. But it's all thanks to you. If you hadn't helped me the Volturi would have killed me years ago." Laurana said, looking up at Essie in the hope of getting some emotional response.

Essie did not respond.

"So how did you enjoy your holiday and why has it taken you two years to come see us again?" Laurana said, playfully annoyed as she changed tact.

"Is that all?" Essie asked. "I must go. Come Tobias, we will be late for Court."

"I will catch you up." I stated.

Essie said nothing, merely turned from me and strode out of the villa.

"What happened?" Laurana demanded in Italian.

"Have you not heard?" I asked, feeling a little shocked that they hadn't heard of this development since it had been well over two years.

"We don't get much news out here. The Padroni inform us when they want us to do something for them but otherwise we're forgotten. I have come to find Essie often, but I'm always told she's busy and we're not really tolerated in the castle. I have to think of the others now lest the Padroni punish them for my crimes." Laurana said darkly.

"Yes, I know well how Aro works." I stated sourly.

"He told me that Essie was well and she would come to me when she wanted to. Why has she left it until now?" Laurana demanded.

"Because I made her come here today." I replied sullenly.

"She didn't choose to come here? What have we done to upset her?" Laurana asked looking mortified.

"You haven't upset her, and if you had she would not show it. My Essie has chosen the safety of an icy fortress rather than bear to face the pain caused by the loss of our children." I explained.

"Children?" Laurana asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"When did you have children?"

I frowned for a moment, it seemed not even the rumours flittered out this far.

"When we were back in Forks." I informed her. "After the battle Essie and I hid out in a cave and in the midst of the memory loss we made love. Essie fell pregnant and since I am vampire the babies grew at an accelerated rate. Unfortunately they did not survive birth." I explained.

"Oh dear!" Laurana gasped, then she frowned slightly. "I know this may sound heartless, but it was over two years ago. Shouldn't she have got over it by now?"

"Does one really 'get over' the loss of a child?" I demanded.

"Well I suppose not. But she should be starting to cope. She shouldn't be all Miss Icicle twenty sixty-seven. What happened to her fire, her zest for life?"

"She has forsaken it not to have to face the pain. If only she'd face the pain then she could know life once more. But she is not living. Merely existing day by day as Aro's faithful watch dog." I finished the sentence bitterly.

"Watch dog?" Laurana asked warily as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"She sits at the foot of his throne now." I murmured. "Playing the interrogator of all who are brought before the brothers for punishment. Upon her word many are sentenced to their death and while I have no qualms over those vampires who are out of control, there are ones that must lay heavy on her soul. Every time she sentences a vampire couple to death for the crime of baring a dhampir I can't help but see the ice thicken further about her as she distances herself from this world."

"We have to do something!" Monty declared, cutting into the conversation.

"I have tried everything." I stated.

"Not everything old boy." Monty said with a smile. "Bring her out here tonight. Once she feels the pull of the moon and sees us in our wolf forms the call of the wild will be too hard for her to resist. We'll soon have our Essie warm again."

"I suppose it's worth a try." I conceded. "Very well. I will bring her out here tonight, but I should probably go now. If I am late for Court she is unlikely to comply."

"Ok." Laurana replied. "See you later."

We exchanged our farewells and I went to Court that evening feeling the slightest flicker of hope. That hope felt bolstered when Essie followed me back to the practice area without argument.

The wolves were already changed and running formations beneath the silvery moonlight. I felt the excitement of seeing them run and I could almost feel the call of the wild myself, surely Essie could feel it too?

I waited in hope, but she merely stared at them, through them as if they were nothing but spectres of her past. She did not wish to join them, no matter how much she may have felt the call, she kept the heat at bay.

I felt defeated by the end of the night, but Laurana and Monty assured me it would take time, all I needed was to be patient.

We tried every night after that until the time of the new moon and they could not change, having seen no affect on Essie the pack suggested I should wait until the next full moon to take her out, perhaps being away from them for so long and then exposed to them once more when wolf power was at its highest might be the thing to jolt her.

We tried this over the course of the next two years, but it proved fruitless. Essie responded to the wolves as she did everything else, with a blank look and worrying silence.

I saw no reason to continue with this and the others agreed. To be honest I think they were somewhat relieved that I had chosen to cease for the presence of Essie in her vampire guise unnerved them more than a full vampire. She who was once their leader, so vibrant and full of life, now this cold, emotionless shell…

But my Essie isn't empty, I am certain of this. Inside that thick ice my Essie is trapped and she needs help to emerge, but the pack were not the ones to do this. So I said my farewell to the pack and thanked them for their help, but I have not returned since. How can I when that place reminds me of what little freedom she'd found in Volterra but didn't want to acknowledge now?

It was on that last night walking back that Holly accosted me…

"Tobias, may we talk?" She asked.

I looked to her for a moment, and then back to Essie to see that she had drifted on without me. She would miss me not this night. I sighed and turned back to Holly.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, checking myself in time to be polite.

"I have seen what Essie has become and it's all my fault." She said. "I come to offer you my life." She added as she fell to her knees before me.

I glared at her, wondering what she was up to.

"I am to blame for all this and I must be punished." She stated and I heard a note of desperation in her voice.

"And put you out of your misery?" I snapped.

Holly flinched at my words.

"To kill you would be a mercy, but why should you be at rest when my Essie suffers still? I will not do it." I stated with a growl. "Do not ask this of me again."

"Perhaps there is a way I can help?" She suggested.

"You have helped enough by returning here in the first place. And to think Essie felt sorry for you."

"Felt sorry!" Holly gasped. "You want her to feel again. I know that's what you want. Then allow me to talk to her. If anyone is likely to anger her it is the one who's responsible for her being here in the first place."

"I will think on it." I said with a sigh.

"Then I will need your answer by the end of the week for I must away on an assignment come Saturday and I have no idea when I will return."

"Where will I find you?" I asked.

"If not in Court then you will find me down in the Vaults with the Watchers." She stated.

My curiosity got the better of me for I couldn't fathom why she would be down there.

"It is surprisingly peaceful among the never ending flow of information." She stated with a small smile and it was something I would later find to be true.

I didn't take her up on her offer and she went away with the other Wolf Hunters. They were on loan to the Yao I would later learn and did not return for an entire year. Even when they did return it took a while for the news to trickle back to me, and by that time I was willing to give anything a go and so I went to seek Holly in the Vaults.

As I entered I saw the array of computer screens displaying what looked to me like school records along with a list of names. I didn't pay it much attention.

"Hello Father Acanthus." I said, hoping not to startle the old monk, but apparently I did.

A window flashed up on screen for a moment, one he'd been opening but it quickly closed, along with the rest of the information that had been on screen. All I managed to catch of the flashing window was the headline from what looked like a school newspaper, '_**Will Superhuman Quarterback Lead us to Victory?**_'

"What was that Father?" I asked.

"Nothing to concern you my son." The old monk said jovially. "Just a suspected half blood playing up for his peers, but boys will be boys. Now what can I do for you?"

I frowned for a moment, knowing Acanthus was lying to me, but I had no idea why. I wished I'd taken note of the information when I had first walked in, perhaps I could have gleaned the true reason behind this subterfuge.

"I am looking for Miss Holly Stephens, have you seen her?" I asked.

"Oh yes. She is around on the back console. This way." Acanthus said as he led me to her.

"Holly my dear, Lord Tobias wishes to talk to you." He informed her.

Holly looked up from the computer screen and frowned at me.

"Thank you Father." Holly replied. "I will speak with him."

"I will get on with my work." Acanthus said before he returned to his station.

"Does your offer still stand?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then tonight. Once Court has ended. Come to our chamber." I said, keeping the conversation brief and undecipherable.

"I will be there." Holly promised.

"Thank you." I said, and bowed to her before I left.

As I left the Vault I glanced at Acanthus' screens, they contained nothing but the daily headlines. I shook my head as I made my way back up to my chamber as I wondered why that flashing screen seemed to matter so much to me. Perhaps it was the thought that the Volturi had another half vampire in their sights and I didn't like that one bit.

Holly kept to her word and arrived at the chamber about half an hour after Court ended that evening. She entered the room and headed directly to Essie who was sat in her straight back chair.

"Essie I have come to apologise to you." Holly announced.

"What is there to apologise for?" Essie asked.

"I am the one responsible for you current state."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Essie said without looking at Holly.

"If I hadn't have come back here Aro would not have found out about you and you never would have been brought here. You wouldn't be living in this pain now." Holly observed.

"I am not in pain." Essie stated. "I am perfectly fine."

"Fine? Really?" Holly demanded angrily. "You are not fine Essie. You are anything but fine. You are nothing. You are ice. And I am to blame."

Essie finally looked at Holly and put her head on the side as she regarded the vampire.

"How are you to blame? I see why you would return here when you thought all hope was lost. I do not blame you. This place is good to return to when one wishes to lose one's self." Essie's voice was still that flat monotone, but she was saying more than she had in the last six years over how she felt.

Was this a sign that she would finally come back to me?

"You want to lose yourself?" Holly asked.

"No." Essie answered promptly.

"Then why do you act as if you do?"

"I do not." Essie said. "It is more efficient that I act in this manner. The Masters whish to know the guilty and I can root them out. There is less need for torture and less time spent interrogating. It is better all round. Don't you think?"

"Is it better for you?" Holly demanded.

"I am perfectly fine." Essie said in a flat, unconvincing way.

"And what of Tobias?" Holly asked softly.

Essie didn't answer.

"Do you not think of how it affects him to see you in this state?"

Essie didn't answer but I could feel her drawing away.

"It's no use Holly." I murmured. "You have not succeeded."

"Perhaps not tonight." She stated. "I need to go away and think."

After Holly left I watched as Essie settled into her chair once more and she seemed to be working harder than ever to distance herself. It seemed that every time I was making a dent in the ice she would react and build the ice thicker. What would it take to get through to her? …

Holly tried often after that night to try and help Essie, but it has done nothing to help.

"Tobias, keep your faith." Jane says to me as she passes us in the corridor. "We'll get Essie back."

"I know." I reply. "Is there any news on Alec?" I ask in order to be polite to my last ally.

"He returns this evening." Jane answers with a smile. "Finally I've heard something. I know I'll be very angry with him once the relief wears off."

"Of course."

"Well no time to rest, I've got things to attend to. I'll see you in Court later."

"Yes. Goodbye Jane."

"Goodbye Tobias. Essie."

Essie ignores Jane as she carries on up the corridor. I sigh and follow after her as she reaches the doors of the Audience Chamber, unguarded at this time of the day, and she enters.

I follow her in and I think again on the fact that no matter what I try my Essie is still cold. I feel another pang deep in my heart as she takes her seat yet again at the foot of Aro's throne.

The Audience Chamber is empty and so I sit in front of Essie and I gaze up into her eyes. I call out to her with my mind in the hope that she will hear me and come back to me. I cling to the hope that she will return to me and I have the same thought that passes through my head around this time every day. Although it somehow seems more poignant today in the light of Jane's news.

Will I get my Essie back today?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Popularity?

Blech! I hate that word. What's so important about it anyway? It gets brandished in the school as if it's some standard to aspire to, but it seems to me that a lot of the most popular people are not very nice. It seems as if what it takes to be popular is to be bitchy or have the ability to chug copious amounts of alcohol without spewing up your guts or leading your school in sports.

Yeah, that last one could be my invitation to the popular table, or so Liza says. I don't know if that is all it takes and really, do I want to be one of the populars anyway? I don't want to be tied to the school football team on the off chance the jocks decide I'm worthy to sit with them and join in their belching competition. And where does that leave Grace? Or Johno? Or Bob? Or Eloise?

I wouldn't even have to worry about this if it hadn't been for that incident with that stupid football. I'd gone to Coach's office prepared to take my punishment, buoyed up in the happy glow of the fact that I'd saved Grace from injury. The punishment would be worth it.

So I'd entered Coach's disorganised office and he sat in the old computer chair that creaked under his weight.

"Sit down Summers." He'd said and I sat in the chair he indicated. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Coach. I didn't know what came over me. I knew they'd thrown it at us on purpose and I wanted to get 'em back." I said, stumbling over my words a little as I wondered how I could explain how I'd known they'd done it on purpose.

"That's quite a good throwing arm you got on you." Coach stated, completely ignoring my ramblings.

I looked up in shock, wondering why he wasn't berating me.

"Why haven't you tried out for the football team?" He asked.

"I…I don't like sports." I stammered.

"Bull crap. All guys like sports. The ones that don't just says it cause they're no good at it themselves." Coach said emphatically, and he really believed that.

"I don't believe in competition." I ventured since the real reason I didn't try out was because I didn't know how well I could contain my vampire nature on the field. What if I accidentally hurt someone?

"Don't you believe in school spirit?" Coach demanded.

"School spirit?"

"Representing your school and leading them to victory. Thus lifting the school spirits." Coach said rather poetically.

"I'm on the debate team and in the mathletes." I said. "We won both state finals last semester."

"That's not what the school roots for."

"Why not?" I demanded, feeling a little offended. "We're delivering the school to victory. Why should it be any different if we place first through applying our knowledge as opposed to the ability to throw a pig skin fifty yards?"

"Because you can't cheer for the debate team." Coach stated and he was wrong of course.

"So school spirit isn't about winning. It's about girls running around in skimpy outfits while they whip the crowd into a frenzy by waving their pom-poms in the air?" I demanded, maybe a little angrier than I should have been.

"School spirit is about coming together to root for your guys out there on the field willing to risk life and limb…"

"For something that won't matter in a few years time once high school is over?"

"Don't you care about your school?" Coach asked accusingly.

"I do. I care about the standard of education I get and whether or not I'll be taught to a point that will allow me to get into a good university. I care about whether or not the food they're serving me in the cafeteria is nutritious or if it's filling me full of nasty little chemicals that won't affect me now but will prove lethal when I'm older. I care about whether the school will get enough funding this year so we can have a new spectroscope in the labs."

"Funding?" Coach said, pouncing on that word. "Don't you know that a winning football team brings in a lot of funding?"

"And where will that funding go?" I demanded. "Back into sports. No. Football is not my thing. I appreciate the offer and all Coach, but I have to say no. Even if I get detention for throwing the ball in the hall I'll serve my time, but I don't want to waste my time on football."

"Well I see you're mind's made up Summers. I guess I won't throw you in detention or I'll have to throw Seville in too since he threw the ball first. The offer's still on the table if you want it. I really think you could help us win this year."

"I'll think about it." I said, hoping he'd let me get out of there. "Can I go to my lesson now?"

"Yeah Summers. You're dismissed."

"Thanks Coach." I said with a sigh before rising to my feet and heading to double English.

Luckily I arrived there a second before Mr Riley and Grace had kept my seat so I was settled before I ran the risk of getting a tardy. Liza had glanced at me and I could feel the call of her mind, but it probably wasn't the best time to mind talk in the middle of a lesson.

_I'll tell you later. _I promised her.

Grace was also shooting me questioning glances, but she would never interrupt the lesson so I knew she'd wait until the end to ask me.

"What happened?" She asked as we were making our way to the bus.

"Yes Tony? What happened?" Liza asked from my other side her heels clicking on the floor.

"Seville threw a football at Grace so I lobbed it back and Coach saw me." I explained for Liza's sake.

"Are you in trouble?" Grace asked.

"No." I said, with a shake of my head since I still didn't quite believe it. "He offered me a place on the football team."

"That's simply marvellous Tony. I hope you said yes." Liza said sounding enthralled.

"No Liza. I can't join the football team. I'm already a mathlete and on the debate team, I like doing those. I hate sport, you know that." I replied.

Liza harrumphed.

"Football will take up a lot of time that I don't want to spend on it." I said firmly. "So no."

"You are making a big mistake brother." Liza said haughtily. "I have a ride home so I won't be on the bus." She added before she tottered on ahead of us and took Simon's hand. He'd been waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"I think you're doing the right thing for you." Grace said softly. "You don't like football."

"Yep. And I don't see how lobbing the ball at Seville's head is any indication that I can actually play."

"I suppose there is running and catching involved too." Grace said, and I was thoughtful as we got onto the bus.

"So you think I should accept?" I asked once we were seated.

"I think you should at least give it a go before you refuse." Grace replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever actually played football? I only ask because you were home schooled and I doubt you got much of a chance. Playing the proper game can be different from a kick about or even watching it."

"So you think I should tryout and if I don't like it then I should refuse." I stated.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Well I guess I can't be sure unless I try. I'll have to go back and let Coach know tomorrow." I said. "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try."

Those turned out to be famous last words.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I love being popular.

It is most gratifying to walk through the school and know the eyes of every single person is upon you. That every last one of them knows your name.

I could feel their eyes and hear the whispers as I walked through the school hand-in-hand with Simon. Our greeting had been witnessed by enough people, word had flown around the school and now everybody knew we were an item. It was most thrilling to know that we could play so convincingly to the crowds although I thought it wise to reinstate our boundaries once we were alone.

Inevitably we had to separate for homeroom and we did so in a way that would become our custom throughout the year.

"See you later Baby Doll." Simon said and kissed the back of my hand.

"Until then I will miss you greatly Dear Boy." I replied and stroked his cheek lightly before I drew away from him slowly and walked away.

That first morning, as with every morning that followed, I made my way along the corridor toward my homeroom and I felt an arm through my own.

"Wow!" Abbie exclaimed. "When I heard I didn't quite believe, but it must be true. You guys are so intense."

"Yes. I must admit I was a little wary this morning, unsure of where we stood for we have been unable to communicate over the summer. Now I know our relationship is the same as it was before we departed school for summer vacation." I replied.

"Yeah." Abbie sighed. "You're lucky to get him. All the girls wanted him, even Prue, but he turned them all down."

"I feel lucky." I replied, since I knew no other response that would not appear to be bragging or demeaning.

"Well you guys look good together anyway." Abbie conceded. "And can I say you're looking really good today? Is this something new from the House of Hale?"

"In a sense." I said. "It is said that I have inherited Aunt Alexis eye for fashion. And her skill with a needle."

"You mean you made it yourself?" Abbie asked in a disbelieving way.

"Yes. Over the summer. I wanted something cool and sophisticate that incorporated the school colours yet followed the current lines for this season. Aunt Alexis advised me somewhat, but for the most this is all my own work."

"Wow. That's amazing. Could you make something for me?"

I regarded Abbie for a moment as I determined how serious she was.

"If you provide the materials then I will endeavour to make you a garment, perhaps for prom this year." I suggested.

"That would be great." Abbie said.

"What would be great?" Gail asked as she looped her arm through mine on my other side.

"Liza's gonna make me a dress for prom." Abbie beamed.

"You are?" Gail asked.

"Yeah. She made the clothes she's wearing today." Abbie informed Gail as if this was the most thrilling piece of news she ever had to pass on.

"You did?" Gail asked as she swept her fashionista eye over my ensemble with a look of approval.

"Yes. With a few words of advice from Aunt Alexis." I replied.

"Gee, I wish I could make something like that." Gail said with wistful sadness.

"It's fairly simple once you learn the basics." I stated.

"Yeah." Gail replied, sounding despondent.

"Perhaps I could teach you." I suggested. "All of you. We could meet on Sundays and I'll begin with an introductory to the art of sewing and then we will improve upon our skill until we can make our own dresses for prom."

"That would actually be good." Gail mused.

The other girls agreed such a venture and we had our Sundays planned out for the entirety of the school year by the end of lunch that first day. Much of this was due to the fact that Naomi had seemed to mellow somewhat and had accepted that I was now the leader of our group.

Things appeared to be moving along quite nicely until double English that afternoon.

Jenny and I made our way to the class for the first English lesson of the year and we were bursting with anticipation to know the new syllabus. Despite the fact that we were so keen we were among the last to enter the class and I found that Grace was sat alone and she was looking worried. I looked to her as I made my way to my desk as I wondered where Tony was. I decided to go and ask Grace, but it was at this point Tony entered the classroom, looking deep in thought.

I was on the verge of rising to question him when Mr Riley entered and Tony took his seat quickly. I tried to start up a silent conversation but Tony promised he would tell me later.

It transpired that Coach Rolling had offered him a position on the football team, but Tony turned it down. Honestly, does my brother know nothing of high school etiquette? You do not refuse the football team.

Tony could be stubborn when he wished and I knew there would be no changing his mind on this matter and so I left it there. It was up to Tony if he wished to remain unpopular within school society. I had more pressing matters at hand, such as a meeting with Coach Tulsa to discuss this year's cheerleading schedule and I felt honoured that she would discuss this with me, and that she had followed through on her promise of last year and elevated me to captain.

Simon as my partner would accompany me in this meeting; one could almost say that he was the captain of the male cheerleaders. I smiled at the thought as we entered Coach Tulsa's neat office hand in hand.

"Ah Summers, Leighton. Right on time. Take a seat." She said indicating the two chairs opposite her.

We sat and she smiled at us.

"So I take it the rumours are true. I'd say congratulations but my first thought is a little selfish, is this gonna affect my team?" She demanded.

"No Coach Tulsa." Simon and I said in unison.

"What if you guys break up? I know how fleeting these teen romances can be." She demanded, narrowing her ice blue eyes at us.

"We have no intension of splitting up." Simon said firmly.

"And besides." I said carefully. "Should such a situation arise then we will not allow it to affect our performance. We are much too professional for that."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Coach Tulsa said losing any animosity she had displayed as she back and moved some of the papers that sat on the desk in front of her. "I'll hold you both to your word, should the need arise."

"Yes Coach Tulsa." We acknowledged in unison.

"Ok. There's one more thing before we get started. Summers, Pete tells me that your brother could be good for the football team, that with him on board they might actually win a game this year." Coach Tulsa said as she rolled her eyes. "But your brother turned down his offer."

"Yes. Tony despises sports and much prefers to pursue that which will exercise him intellectually." I explained. "I'm afraid he is somewhat of a geek and I know one could argue that he should display more school spirit, but he did help the school to victory twice last year. He was among the winning freshman teams for the mathletes and the debate team."

"Yeah they did do well, but they're not the type of thing people get behind."

"Do you wish me to convince Tony otherwise?" I asked, as I had a sudden suspicion.

"If you can. I think it would help him as much as it would help the school." Coach Tulsa said temptingly.

"Yes. I know, but it will do no good to try and talk him around." I said apologetically. "I know when he is going to become immovable over a decision he has made and this is one of those times. The best thing to do now is to stand back and allow the idea to germinate. He will eventually chose the team, but the more pressure that is placed on him to join the more resistance he will display."

"I'll pass the message on to Pete." Coach Tulsa said with a nod. "Ok, down to business."

We discussed the outline that Coach Tulsa had planned for the year. Training would commence tomorrow. We would meet at lunchtime to go through a quick routine that we would then perform immediately in the cafeteria. Once there we were to announce that Tryouts would take place on Friday. I would lead that little parade and it would be my first true outing as captain. The thought thrilled me beyond measure and I was greatly anticipating the feel of performing to a crowd once more.

Simon drove me home after the meeting and I enjoyed being in his car once more and I had forgotten how much I enjoyed his company.

"So Princess. I take it we're carrying on with our charade." He said now that we were safe to speak in private.

"Of course." I relied with a smile.

"And none of the conditions have changed?" He asked and I was sure there was nervous edge to his words.

"Not in the slightest." I said happily, knowing that this is what he wished to hear.

"So no great holiday romance that suddenly made you aware of the virtues of physical intimacy?" He asked.

"No. I still find the thought of it disturbing and messy. How about you?" I countered.

"I didn't meet anyone and I'm not interested in anyone." He said emphatically.

"Then our accord still stands." I said firmly.

We fell into silence for a few minuets before Simon broke it by asking, "So there really was nobody over the summer?"

"Why Simon, one could almost assume you were jealous." I gasped in mock shock.

"Well I am your boyfriend." He said with a smile. "I haven't seen you all summer so I'm bound to wonder if you did meet someone else."

"The answer is no dear boy, I would not do such a thing whilst tied to another, even if that union is merely a pretence. It would still look untoward to the outside world. Besides I spent most of the summer playing dollies." I admitted and I felt fine with this level of honesty where Simon was concerned.

"Dollies?" Simon questioned.

"Yes. My cousin Ariana is six and is quite the demanded young lady. I suppose it comes from being the only girl not to mention the youngest of a family of seven."

"Seven?" Simon gasped.

"Yes. Uncle Harry and Auntie Nikki love each other, a lot. They have six boys and one girl. She's a bit of a terror, but I don't mind the dollies. To tell the truth it is nice to reminisce of simpler times." I said with a sigh and I realised I was being more truthful with Simon than I had with myself.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. My little nephew is three and loves trains. I got my old Thomas set down from the attic to set up for him, and I kinda miss being allowed to play with it without people thinking I'm weird."

"There is no harm in a little reminiscence." I stated.

"You got that right Baby Doll." He said with a grin.

I was keen to carry on this conversation, but we had arrived at the house.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I don't wanna drop in unannounced." He said.

"Oh. But it was perfectly fine to do so last year with the entire squad in tow?" I demanded, but I made clear from my tone that I was merely jesting with him.

"Yeah. Well you know that was all Prue's doing. She said you'd invited us all over to get to know you."

"Of course she would. It will not be the same without her this year." I mused.

"We don't have to walk around on eggshells for one." Simon muttered under his breath and he did not mean for me to hear it so I ignored the remark, but I knew I would have to think on it later.

"I will see you tomorrow Simon." I said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Princess." He replied.

We smiled at each other and I nodded my head before I climbed out of his car. I waved to him and watched him to the turn in the drive before I climbed the steps to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I thought about Grace's words all evening and she was right, the least I could do was give football a chance. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked on TV. That night I phoned Emmett to ask his advice since I figured he most likely knew more about it than anyone else in the family.

I guess he gave me good advice and he said I should just bite the bullet and go for it. I said I was closer to accepting, but I'd see what I thought of it tomorrow. He thought I should go for it but if I didn't like it there'd be no point in accepting.

I was thinking about all this the next morning as Liza and I stood waiting for the bus. I couldn't sit on my bag this morning since the rain was so heavy. Liza stood under the huge golf umbrella with me while she fretted about the rain making her hair frizzy.

A car pulled up to the curb and I recognised Simon's black Lexus. He wound the window down and leant across the seat.

"Hey there Princess. Thought you might like a ride." He called.

"That would be terrific." Liza announced as she stepped up to the door and opened it.

"How about you Tony?" He asked.

"You're ok bro." I replied. "Grace is on the bus."

"Ok. Well if you ever need a ride, just ask." He offered.

"Will do." I said with a salute, wishing they would pull away just in case the bus driver wouldn't stop if there was a car parked there.

"I will see you in school Tony." Liza said through the window.

"Yeah." I agreed and then they pulled off.

I stood there on my own beneath the golf umbrella for another five minuets before the bus arrived. By the time it arrived I was wishing that I had rode in with Liza and Simon. I was feeling sorry for myself until I got on the bus and saw Grace smiling at me and that made the wait in the rain seem worthwhile. I sat next to her and we greeted each other.

"I've decided that I will go to Coach and tell him that I'll try football." I informed her.

"Yes. And to be perfectly honest Tony I think you might actually like it." She said with a smile.

"You do?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. I know you're as big a geek as the rest of us, but you're also quite sporty. It's a shame to waste all those muscles. I mean do you even do much exercise?"

"I run a lot." I said with a grin, but I realised Grace wouldn't get the joke so I had to cover quickly. "I really like running and I do it whenever I get the chance. It helps to clear the mind."

"That's why I do tai-chi. It's a good way to tone my body without over exerting myself. They fixed my heart, but I'm still not supposed to do too much for the next few years until they're absolutely sure I'm out of the woods." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish there was some miracle substance that would heal me completely and I'd never have to worry about getting ill again."

"Yeah." I replied as I quickly suppressed the ridiculous notion that sprung to my mind.

Grace wouldn't want it, not for the price she'd have to pay, although it would be nice to have her with me for eternity. And that was the first time I thought about what being immortal really meant when it concerned those around me. That was moment I realised I could only keep my friends for a few years because even if I could find a good excuse for not aging I'd have to watch them all grow old and die. That thought saddened me and I felt subdued as I walked into school that day.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"I just feel a little down. Nothing to worry about." I said and smiled.

Grace didn't look convinced, but luckily she dropped the subject. Well it wasn't like I could tell her why I was feeling down and I hated that wedge between us. If it wasn't for the fact that it would mean death or vampiredom for Grace then I'd tell her in a half-vampire heartbeat, even if she didn't believe me, at least I'd tried. It was only her safety that was stopping me from telling her the truth.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag by, apart from the last half hour. Before I knew it, it was lunch and it was time to go see Coach. Grace had offered to come with me but I thought it should be something I should do alone.

I made my way over to Coach's office and knocked on the open door. He looked up from his paper work and motioned me inside.

"What can I do for you Summers?"

"After some reconsideration I thought maybe I was a little hasty yesterday. I mean I've never really tried football so how do I know I don't like it? I came to find out when tryouts are cause the least I can do is tryout. Heck I may not be any good at the actual playing and you won't want me after all, but I should at least try." I stated.

"Yeah. The tryouts are tonight straight after school. Will that be a problem?"

"No. I think the cheerleaders have their first practice. Simon did offer me a ride anytime I wanted and he'll be taking Liza home anyway. Although I haven't got a kit." I fretted.

"There's a few spare pieces you can choose from." Coach said.

I nodded before I left.

I bought my lunch and located my friends when I entered the cafeteria. I made my way to them and sat down with my tray.

"How did it go?" Grace asked.

"Ok. I got to go for tryouts this evening. Have you seen Liza?"

"No." Grace replied while Johno asked, "Tryouts?"

"What about Simon?" I asked Grace. "And I have to tryout for football." I answered Johno. "Coach saw me lob a ball at the back of Seville's head and he thinks I'd be good out on the field."

"Why would you want to be one of them?" Johno growled darkly as he shot the football team a dirty look.

I looked over to that table where Don Quinn the captain was making muscles at a senior girl who was shaking her head but looking pleased with the attention.

"Because they're talented and rule the school and get all the cute girls." Bob said despondently.

Eloise let out a derisive snort that I don't think we were supposed to hear.

"Well not all the cute girls." He corrected. "The best ones sit at our table."

"That's for sure." I agreed without hesitation.

Eloise beamed and I realised that she was taking a lot more care with her looks than she had last year. She'd had her auburn hair cut up to chin length and I knew she'd spent ages with the straightening irons this morning. She was also wearing a little make-up and I didn't even have to look too far into her thoughts to know she was doing it to try and attract Bob's attention. I wondered if I should tell her that Bob had most definitely noticed but felt too embarrassed to admit that he had noticed cause he thought all her efforts were for me.

Not that I was in to all that primping and preening. That's why I liked Grace. She didn't bother with all that trying to change her appearance. She kept herself clean and smelling nice and fresh, like lily of the valley, and really that's all that mattered. I didn't like too much fussing, especially after sharing a room with Liza for five years. I preferred Grace's haphazard style.

I liked how she just tied or pinned her hair back and that blond would escape to sit either side of her face. I liked how she tucked it behind her ear without thinking while she spoke of other things. I'd like to stroke that hair back myself…

I stopped my thoughts and got back on track.

"So out with it." Grace said.

"Out with what?" I asked with a guilty jump.

"Whatever it is you guys want us to do." She said with a laugh.

I frowned for a moment but then I laughed too as I got her meaning.

"So when I want to ask you a favour you're guaranteed to do it if I give you a compliment?" I asked.

"Well you know what they say, flattery will get you everywhere darling." Grace said in a posh voice before she grinned and we all laughed. "Oh and I haven't seen Simon. I haven't seen any of the Muses today." Grace informed me.

"I thought the noise level was down." Johno stated and I frowned at him because I didn't know what he was implying.

"I wonder where they are." I stated and it was at that moment Liza burst through the door in her uniform and the cheerleaders did a routine before Liza informed everyone of the tryouts on Friday.

I had to stop myself laughing as I had the sudden image of the football team doing the same thing to announce their tryouts that evening. If it hadn't been Liza doing the announcing I probably would have just gone with the laughing, but I didn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, to think that I was laughing at the Muses.

"I need to catch Liza." I told my friends as I realised the cheerleaders were about to file out.

I got to my feet and followed them out the door.

"Hey Liza, Simon, can I talk to you a moment?" I called.

Liza and Simon stopped and turned on the spot while the other Muses carried on to wherever they were going, probably to change I guess.

"Yes Tony?" Liza asked.

"Hey, it's more Simon I wanna talk to really but I figured you'd want to hear this too." I explained. "Ok. So I decided I can't completely write off football if I've never tried it, so I'm gonna try it out tonight. Is that offer of a ride still open? It's just that the tryouts are after school and I don't know who else could give me a lift."

"I don't make offers without intending to follow up on them." Simon stated. "So of course I'll give you a ride home. I'm taking Liza that way anyway so one more along for the ride won't hurt. I'll even take Grace if she wants to hang around after school."

"I doubt she'll want to watch a load of guys run around and throwing a ball to one and other."

"Maybe not a load of guys." Simon observed. "Just the one." He added with a wink.

"Yeah." I said flatly feeling a little embarrassed. "Well thanks for the offer. I'll meet you by your car once the tryouts are over?"

"Sure." Simon said, clasping me on my shoulder. "And remember there's room for Grace too."

"I'll let her know." I said with an uncomfortable smile, wishing he would just drop the subject. "So I guess I'll see you both later."

After a few goodbyes I returned to the lunchroom and ate my food quickly since there wasn't much of the hour left.

"What did you want Liza and Simon for?" Grace asked when we were making our way to math.

"Simon offered me a ride anytime I'd need it this morning, so I took him up on that offer. I mean he's taking Liza home anyway." I said with a shrug.

"It makes sense." Grace conceded.

"And… he also said he'd give you a lift too if you needed it." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"For what?" Grace frowned.

"Oh. Nothing." I said with a forced smile as I wished I hadn't said anything.

Grace became thoughtful for a moment but said nothing. I was curious but I suddenly knew I shouldn't read her thoughts. That was a breach of trust and maybe I didn't want to read them right at that moment anyway.

At the end of the day I made my way over to the boys' locker room. There were boys changing inside and Coach was checking something on a list.

"Ah Summers. Wasn't sure you'd actually turn up." He observed. "Got you a kit right here." He added as he pointed to a pile of folded clothes on the bench beside him.

"Thanks Coach." I said as I picked up the kit.

I carried them over to a quiet corner and sniffed at them. They smelt used but clean, so someone else had worn them before me, but they'd washed since so they may be old but they weren't still covered in their sweat. Sometimes I could kinda see where Liza was coming from when she got squeamish about other people's things.

I changed quickly and was ready around the same time as most of the guys.

"Ok you worms." Quinn said, getting the attention of us all. "I'm the captain that means you have to listen to me when Coach's not around. Now you're all gonna follow me out to the field and I want five laps from you all."

I followed the others out and I decided I didn't like Quinn. He wasn't a good leader. He thought being a good leader meant being a bully, and that was not the sign of a good leader.

Bad captain. That was one strike against this particular team before I'd even experienced football.

We made our way outside, jogging slightly to keep up with Quinn. I knew this wasn't his usual pace when he was going to the field, usually he walked, he was trying to scare us away cause he thought we were all pathetic. His biggest gripe was with me for some reason, probably because I was a geek and wouldn't be able to hack the pace.

That made me want to prove him wrong. Not in making the team, but just that anything these stupid jocks could do, I could do better.

"Ok worms." Quinn shouted as we entered the field. "Five laps. It'll be an extra one if I think anyone's fallen too far behind. Off you go."

We all started running, and I didn't find it bad at all. I mean five laps of a football field was nothing compared to the countless miles I ran when I went hunting. The hardest part for me was keeping my pace human. I thought that running just ahead of the fastest of the guys would be about right but I could sense the announce of the lead guy. He was on the track team and decided to take up football for the winter season. He was one of the fastest in the school and here I was running ahead of him without breaking a sweat.

I pulled back slightly to run behind him. Last thing I needed was to be picked for track as well. That made him feel a little better and I allowed him that victory.

"Yay! Go Tony!"

I thought I heard someone call my name on my third time past the bleachers.

I looked to the benches and Grace was standing up cheering me on. I grinned and waved to her before I carried on running while I resisted the urge to run my fastest and show off. I had to remember I was human.

When five laps were up you could tell the fittest amongst us since we were hardly out of breath or only partially out of breath. There were a few who were really out of breath, and one kid who was doubled over wheezing. I felt a little bad for him and I could feel Quinn's mind zero in on him.

"What's your name, Worm?" He demanded.

"Gabe." The boy wheezed.

"No. It's Worm now. Little worm can't keep up. You think you can make it on this team? Think again." Quinn growled and he grabbed Gabe by the front of his top.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping in between them. "Cut it out. It's a high school football team not the frigging SAS."

"What's your name?" Quinn demanded although he knew perfectly well who I was.

"Tony." I said firmly. "Why what's yours? Sergeant Slaughter?"

The others around me laughed and I raised my eyebrow at Quinn and folded my arms across my chest. I liked how much my muscles flexed in the right way, not bulgy body builder muscles like Quinn but the long more powerful muscles of a fighter.

Quinn scowled at me and I read his intention the moment before he pulled his arm back so I was already stepping out of the way and I grabbed his wrist as it flew through the air. I would have let the momentum of his punch carry him forward so he'd stumble, but there were people behind me.

"You wanna watch those fists of yours." I stated.

"I'm the captain." Quinn growled.

"But not the Coach." I said as I spotted Coach coming up toward the field. "Only he can tell us what to do." I added before I dropped Quinn's wrist.

"Ok then boys." Coach said as the group of boys behind him dropped their equipment to the floor and us newbies lined up in front of him. "Now I'm gonna test you real hard today just to see how well you can do. All of you will make the team at some level, but only some of you will be guaranteed a play every game. Now the boys here are gonna set up the practice field and then we're gonna put you through your paces."

It wasn't really that bad, but I found it a little tedious all that running back and fore, stepping through the tyres. Having to catch and throw the ball. It didn't challenge me on any level. It was just boring. Even when we were doing tackles and Quinn went in for a deliberate 'accidental' high tackle that had me on my back it was boring. I couldn't see myself doing this every day after school. It just wasn't me.

Besides, I really didn't think Quinn should be the leader. He just wasn't right. Maybe it was a wolf instinct or something, but you didn't lead a team to victory through sniping at the weakest member. You nurtured the strong points of the entire team to build a more cohesive unit. As the leader you weren't separate from the whole or any better, you just made the decisions. How could we follow someone we hated and could trust to kick us when we were down?

No, I didn't want any part of this and I told Coach as much, although I edited my reasons a little not to cause offence. And I only alluded to the fact that Quinn wasn't a very good leader since I didn't want to seriously piss the guy off after embarrassing him today.

Coach was disappointed but guessed that maybe some guys could be good at sport and not like it.

Grace was waiting for me by the entrance of the field when I left.

"You looked so great out there." She stated. "Did you like it?"

"Nah." I said, shaking my head. "There was no challenge to it. I prefer to exercise my brain."

"Oh. Well you did try." She conceded as we began walking toward the student parking lot. "Talking of exercise, are you ready for mathletes tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "We got a crown to defend this year."

"Oh yes. We really showed those snobs from St Englembird's Academy that we were as smart as they were." Grace said proudly.

"Yeah. Of course we can't get lax this year. We're the reigning champs, they'll all be gunning for us." I said, grinning as I thought of the wonderful challenge it would be.

"That's true." Grace conceded, but we were both keyed up on the prospect of winning again this summer.

"So I take it the tryouts went well." Liza observed as we met her and Simon emerging from the school.

"No." I said happily.

"Then why are you looking so pleased?" Liza demanded.

"Just looking forward to another wonderful year of intellectual challenges." I stated.

"Quite. Well I suppose you tried. Did you not impress out on the field?" Liza asked and she was wondering if I was deliberately bad so Coach wouldn't pick me.

"Nah. I was actually good at it; it just seemed a little boring. It's just not me."

"Oh well. Perhaps next year you may change your mind." She said with a sigh because she thought I was making a mistake in not taking this chance to up my social standing.

I shrugged and we all stopped by the Lexus while Simon clicked the button to open the door. We all jumped in, Liza in the front, Grace and me in the back. Simon started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"I'm with you on football being boring." He observed once he was driving in traffic. "I tried it freshman year. Really wasn't my thing, although I was quite good at it. Should have seen the hell they gave me when I joined the Muses. But I got through it and I'm much happier now."

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Well there was the inevitable name calling, bringing my sexuality into question, but I took no notice of that. The punches and kicks and having my bag raised up the flag pole was a little harder to deal with."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I got into a fight with one or two of them. After a few black eyes they left me alone."

I saw Liza sweep Simon with her eyes and it was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light. I realised it was because of the genteel way he presented himself to the world. You could never imagine him getting into a fight with someone, let alone giving them a black eye. If we'd been discussing it properly I would have told her, 'but what about you Liza, nobody would look at you and think that once a month you run around the forest bringing down animals with your bare teeth', but I couldn't exactly say that in front of Grace and Simon.

On the whole I had a new respect for Simon. It couldn't be easy being a guy on the cheerleading squad, especially if he came from the football team first. You had to admire his determination to stick it out and emerge the other side with his pride intact.

I decided that I liked Simon as a person. Even if he was pretending to date my sister. Although that wasn't so bad either since it kept the other guys away. It was a good set up provided he didn't try anything on with her.

I felt happy as I entered the house that night after saying goodnight to Grace before Simon dropped her home. I was in a real happy mood as I looked forward to the year ahead full of mathletes and debating and playing D&D with my friends on the weekends.

Life was good and I knew nothing would spoil it. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I delighted in announcing the tryouts to the whole school, admittedly I would have liked to stay behind to gauge the reactions of everyone, but I realised that would make us seem too needy. I satisfied myself with moving along the corridor with my squad behind me.

Then Tony came to ask Simon if he would supply the lift he had offered in the morning. Tony was going to try out for football before he refused it completely. I thought that was rather mature of him and as much as I admired my brother's change in attitude I was in no doubt that Grace most likely played a big part in change of heart. I was unsure if I should be worried about the influence the girl seemed to have over my brother, but whilst her advice seemed to be for his benefit I saw no reason to object.

We retained our uniforms for afternoon lessons and I enjoyed the looks of envy that I gained from some of the girls who had no faith in themselves to try out for the Muses. I considered whether I should advise them all to rid themselves of any apprehensions and to attempt to win a place. How could they do so if they did not try?

People not willing to fight for their dreams aside, the afternoon lessons seemed to fly by.

I thoroughly enjoyed taking my place truly as captain at practice that evening. We went through the basic warm-up before moving on to practicing one of our old routines, although the flow was a little off with the others missing. The reserves got a chance to practice with us, although they would have to tryout again this year if they wished to make it onto the main squad. I was rather glad I didn't have to go through the audition process once more. I was the captain and I for that I was glad.

Simon was kind enough to provide transportation for Grace as well as Tony and I. He went further up in my estimation, if that was possible, especially when he spoke to Tony of his own run-ins with the dread football team. It was an aspect of his life that I had known of but I had no cause to broach the subject before. I did wonder what he had said to the team when they questioned his sexuality, but I thought it vulgar to question such things in front of Tony and Grace.

Had it been me, and I was a boy of course, I would have said something along the lines of, 'You play a game that puts you in close contact with males and you slap each other on the derrière, where as I have chosen to work with girls at close quarters and often in the position to touch them in near to intimate places without incurring a slap on the face and you accuse me of being homosexual?' and then they most likely would have pummelled me into the dust, but at least I would have put my point across.

I was musing over how society had these strange notions of what constituted as male activity and female activity and yet again and again these barriers were crossed. Was there a point in constructing them any longer?

After I had concluded my homework for the night I decided a swim was in order. I changed into my costume and poolside dress before I gathered together my nightwear, determined that I would shower in the downstairs bathroom rather than walk through the house wet. I descended by the back staircase and flittered through the library. I went through to the spa fist in order to leave my clothes for later.

I opened the little pool door and stepped out into the room of windows. I removed my dress and placed it over the arm of one of the aluminium chairs and I pulled my swimming cap onto my head, ensuring it was correctly in place.

As I looked at that stretch of water I felt a little wave of mischief run though me. I backed up to the wall and took a running leap into the air. I laughed gleefully as I gained the height not even Simon could afford me in my human guise. As I reached the zenith of my arc I tucked my body and turned circles in the air before I straightened out my body and glided beneath the water, barely disturbing the calm with my passage. I finished the length of the pool without needing to surface to breathe. It is an advantage of being dhampir that I can hold my breath for a long period of time, although I am unable to hold it indefinitely like the full vampires.

Once I surfaced I swam a few lengths over arm before I turned on to my back and floated in the water. I love how sound is different when you submerge your ears. The slight twanging and muffled splash as the water gently lapped the side of the pool. Staring up at the dark sky through the many windows was wonderful, especially since the moon decided to put in an appearance that night.

I considered switching out the electric lights and basking in the light of the moon, but that would have entailed exiting the pool and drying my hands before doing so. No, I could handle the electric light for who knew how long the clouds would remain parted?

"INCOMING!" That was my only warning from Tony before he bombed into the water beside me.

I was pushed along on the bow wave created by the amount of water Tony managed to move. I turned in the water and began to tread it as the water settled. Tony emerged grinning as the water streamed off his face.

"I will give that an eight point nine." I said after some consideration.

"What happened to the other one point one?" He complained.

"I did not see your take off so I can hardly judge that." I replied, and then I splashed at him and giggled before I dove under the water to swim away from him.

He was close behind me, Tony was fastest on land and in water, and he grabbed my wrist, drawing me to the surface for he can't hold his breath as long as I can.

"That's it." He said and went to tickle me.

I moved quickly, grabbing his wrist with my free hand and made as if to bite it.

"I'll tell Aunt Esme." He said.

I chuckled and let his hand go.

"I have not bit you since we were one." I said primly as I trod water beside him.

"I know, but it hurt like hell so it's kinda hard to forget." He replied.

"I suppose." I conceded. "So how was your day brother?"

"It was good." He said as he began floating on his back.

"I must say I admire your maturity in at least trying football before you dismissed it." I said as I began floating on my back once more.

"Thanks." He replied his voice sounding a little muffled since my ears were submerged once more. "And if I'm honest it wasn't so much the football I didn't like, that was just boring, but I think I could have learned to like it if it wasn't for that jackass Quinn."

"Oh him." I said and scowled in distaste as I remembered one incident last year.

It was lunchtime in early January when the brute had tried to woo me. Needless to say he was an abject failure. I do not like people getting too close to me without invitation, but he had leant right over me, trying to dominate me with his size. His breath stank and he reeked of sweat, although he would have called it a manly musk no doubt, as he showed off his biceps.

I had looked on unimpressed before I stepped nimbly around him and went to sit with Simon. Quinn had glanced at us with a scowl before he turned his charm on Naomi. Then a thought occurred to me, it was not long after that incident the first rumours that Simon and I were a couple emerged. I laughed out loud.

_You really think he started the rumours? _Tony asked.

_Possibly, although it may have been Naomi. Either way I bet it annoyed them no end when Simon and I announced that we were a couple. In their unpleasantness they have unwittingly helped me._ I mused.

_Stupid asses. _Tony replied.

_Quite. Although your language is becoming atrocious brother. _I noted.

"It could be a lot damn worse." He said aloud and splashed me.

"I suppose, but it does not make you sound big at all." I observed.

"I guess not. But it makes me feel better." He replied.

"Each to their own I suppose." I observed.

"Yep." He agreed. "So how's things with the Muses, Captain?"

"It's been well so far, but we have only had one practice and I suppose a lot depends on those who try out on Friday. We have six spaces to fill and it will not be easy. Especially since one is a male placing." I said, my voice rising at the end on hope.

"No Liza. I'm not gonna try out for the Muses. No offence, but I don't find the thought of leaping about in Lycra and waving my pompoms in the air too appealing."

"There's more to cheerleading than that." I chastised.

"I know. But really I'm not looking to join anything else. I'm happy with the clubs I'm in and the friends I got. I don't need to change anything."

"If you've found your place I'll ask no more of you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Sis." Tony said with a grin.

"It is my pleasure Brother."

We floated for a while longer, but Esme came to say that the hour was growing late and we should turn in for sleep. I allowed Tony to use the bathroom first since I knew I would take longer than he. Once he had waved to me from the door of the recreation room I emerged from the pool and entered the bathroom to perform the first half of my nightly ritual. I would perform the second half once I had returned to my room.

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed having suffered no bad dreams; I always found these mornings a blessing. It wasn't often I could awaken from a dream free sleep.

I went through my morning ritual and dressed this day in a finely tailored pants suit and I pinned my hair up. I was feeling confidant and even the bad weather would not make me feel saddened.

Simon stopped by to give me a lift once more, and he had already retrieved Grace from her stop so Tony could hardly refuse.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Tony asked.

"Well the way I see it is that I'm building up my credit." Simon replied.

"How so?" I asked, curious about his response.

"Well, once you three start driving you'll owe me. So I'll have a few months where I won't have to do much driving." Simon stated with a grin.

"Good one." Tony said with a snort. "Although I will repay you once I pass my test."

"As will I."

"Me too." Grace piped in. "October fourteenth can't come soon enough. That's the only thing I asked for my sixteenth birthday, no big party or anything flash, just some driving lessons so I can stop relying on the bus."

"Roll on November twenty-eighth." I declared. "For the very same reason."

"Do you have a car in mind for after you pass?" Simon asked.

"I'll probably have to make do with Prue's old car since she couldn't take it to college with her." Grace replied. "It's a bit flashy for my tastes, but at the end of the day it's a car, does it really matter what it looks like as long as it gets me from A to B?"

"Quite." I agreed.

"What about you two?" Simon asked, indicating Tony and I with a nod of his head.

"The old Escalade." We both said in unison.

"No." I snapped. "I thought we agreed that since I am the oldest I have first choice and I choose the Escalade."

"No way. You _decided _you got first pick. And you're only oldest by five minuets if that. Besides, you couldn't see over the steering wheel." Tony countered angrily.

"Tony!" Grace gasped.

"How dare you!" I demanded for Tony knew this was a sore point on my part.

"Sorry. Didn't mean for it to come out like that." Tony apologised. "But you know I'd suit the Escalade better. Wouldn't you prefer the Bugatti or even that old purple Volks Wagon? If Esme gives the go ahead I'll even give it a new paint job in the school colours for you."

"Don't think you can get around me that easy Anthony Summers." I growled. "We will discuss this later."

"Sure, sure." He replied despondently as he dropped his head. "Sorry I'm a little grouchy this morning but I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I must have had a nightmare but it was one of the ones we can never remember. I just got this weird feeling of premonition this morning, like something bad is going to happen."

"I think the world is going to end." I declared in an overly dramatic way.

"Don't tease." Tony grumbled.

"Well it certainly seems to mark the end of days for suddenly I am the optimist and you the pessimist."

"Yeah. You're right Liza. Oh my god, four horsemen just rode past the window." Tony joked and I was happy that he was at least trying to bring himself out of his foul mood.

"You've never seemed particularly pessimistic to me." Simon observed.

"That may be so, but you see the light sided me of dancing and partying. When I stop and think that's when the darkness…" I trailed off realising I was about to say too much in front of the humans. "Just be glad that you've never seen me in one of my dark moods."

"Ok. I'll try and avoid you on those days." Simon observed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I will warn you in advance." I promised and was relieved that we were turning onto the school grounds.

Needless to say that my near slip-up had darkened my mood somewhat but I was determined not to allow it to ruin my day and it worked for the most part.

I was desperate for the bathroom at lunchtime. On hindsight I should probably have avoided that second cup of coffee this morning, but I took it since Esme had offered it and she didn't often. I went in and entered a stall. I looked down at the toilet with distaste, it looked clean but there was still the possibility that it was covered in nasty little germs.

Luckily the seat covers had been stocked. I reached to the middle of the pile to pull that one out since it was most likely the least handled. It took a while to ensure that the cover was in place. Once I was satisfied I removed my coat before I made the necessary arrangements for use of the lavatory.

I heard someone else enter and I felt angry because I would not be able to go with someone else here. Then I caught the familiar scent of lily of the valley soap and I realised it was merely Grace. Her closeness to Tony made her almost family, which meant I could relieve my bladder within her earshot without having to worry.

Grace had finished before me and I could hear her running the tap as I finished up. I was fastening the button of my pants when I heard the door open and three pairs of feet walked in.

"Well, well, well." I heard Naomi say in a bigheaded way and malice was clear in her voice. "If it isn't Cally, how you doing girl?"

"Th-that's not my name." Grace stuttered and I heard the skip in her heartbeat as her body went into defensive mode.

"How's the old ticker doing?" Naomi asked, as if reading my thoughts and I opened the door slightly to see that she had her ear pressed to Grace's chest while Grace looked terrified in her reflection. "What? I can't hear it! Callous Cally, the girl with no heart."

"I have got a heart." Grace said.

"No you haven't." Naomi said.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I've got a whole year to make up for." Naomi said, draping her arm over Grace's shoulder as Diane and Bailey looked on with smirks. "Now that your psycho sister isn't here to protect you. Do you like the new nose by the way?"

Grace nodded her head and I felt the sudden urge to step in, but at the moment it was merely verbal. Grace was in no true danger and I would speak with her later, find out the course of action she would prefer me to take with these girls. They were under my rule now since I was their captain, well perhaps not Bailey, but Diane and Naomi should fall in line.

"You know what?" Naomi said, "I think you could do with a new nose."

That was all the incentive I needed. I flushed the chain and stepped out of the stall.

Naomi jumped away from Grace guiltily but I noted that Diane and Bailey shifted slightly in order to block the door so Grace could not use my distraction to escape.

Damn it! I would have to pull rank.

I took my time to wash my hands since this was normal behaviour for me.

"Naomi." I said softly. "You do realise I heard every word you uttered?"

"Yeah? And? Geeks should know their place."

"Is that so?" I asked as I dried my hands with paper towel and threw it in the trash. "Well this particular geek happens to be a good friend of the cheerleader captain's brother, do you suppose said captain might take offence to you threatening to smash in her nose?" I demanded and I folded my arms across my chest as I faced Naomi with Grace at my back.

The three bullies blocked our exit but I realised that I would hurt them if necessary. It was a much better outcome if the alternative was for them to hurt me.

Naomi glared at me for a long moment, but then made a derisive sound at the back of her throat.

"You know what Summers? You have your little victory now, but you're going down. This year is gonna be different. I'm gonna make it so difficult for you to hold on to your crown." She said snidely and turned away.

Her sentinels did the same and I had to laugh at the sheer idiocy of their synchronisation. I wondered how long they had practiced for they never showed such skill for the Muses.

Naomi paused at the door and turned back to me.

"Oh, and tell your brother that he'd better watch his back. I heard Quinn's gunning for him and let's just say the last kid to get on his bad side left in a helicopter."

"Quinn would need the entire football team for that to be the outcome with Tony." I retorted.

"Whatever!" Naomi exclaimed and she stormed out.

I watched the door for a moment to ensure they didn't return before I turned to Grace.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm good." She said, although her heart was yet to settle properly.

"You have a heart condition." I stated with a frown.

"It's not as bad as it was before the operation, but if I get too stressed it can send me into a panic attack and that knocks my heartbeat off rhythm. I just need to sit down somewhere quiet for a few minuets."

"Allow me to get my coat and we will find an empty classroom." I stated.

I took my coat from the hook on the back of the stall door and then I led Grace to the small classroom next to the bathroom and we sat at the front most desks.

"Thanks." Grace said. "For standing up for me. Prue would never have done that."

"You're Tony's friend, most likely his best friend, it's the least I could do. Besides, I may be the captain of the cheerleaders but that does not mean I have to be a bitch. It is sad indeed the way Naomi carries on. I will have to sort her out once and for all." I said darkly.

"Was she implying that Prue tripped her up or something last year?" Grace asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Prue, I'm sorry to say. She got very upset when she heard that Naomi called you 'Cally'. Is there a reason for her to take offence at the name? I thought it wrong to broach the subject with anyone but you."

"It's because they hooked me up to a mechanical heart for three weeks whilst my burns healed enough for them to be able to operate on my heart without my body going completely into shock. The rumour circulated that they'd taken out my heart and replaced it with a bionic one, which is a load of nonsense. But after that Naomi started calling me Cally."

"But what is the significance of that name?" I asked.

"You mean you never read the book as a kid? It was pretty popular when we were in first and second grade." Grace said with a frown.

"I was home schooled." I reminded her for I could hardly point out that I was the age of a first grader at that point in time and had not even been a twinkle in my father's eye when this book was selling in droves.

"Oh yeah. But it was pretty big everywhere. They even spun a film and a cartoon series off it. It was called Callous Cally, Adventures of a Girl With no Heart. It was about this girl who had her heart removed by a witch when she was a baby and this turned her cruel and mean, and well, callous. It was about her quest to find her heart, not so she could be nice but because it was her heart and she wanted it back. I think it ended up getting destroyed, or the witch had ate it or something. Cally wasn't all bad, there was a friend she made upon the way and the witch threatened to spell her, but Cally got in the way and was killed. The good fairies thought her sacrifice was worthy and so they restored her life and her heart. The bad witch was destroyed and everyone lived happily ever after."

"That was a children's story?" I demanded, aghast.

"Yes. I still got the book if you'd like to borrow it. But I'm afraid I'll have to dig it out first. Prue destroyed any copy of the book she could get her hands on when Naomi started calling me Cally." Grace said almost apologetically.

"Why did you save your copy?"

"Because I like the story. And it has a happy ending. Cally got her heart back in the end." Grace explained with a smile. "Prue never read to the end so she didn't know and she got angry whenever somebody broached the subject so I couldn't tell her."

"I see. So the name Naomi called you had no affect on you?"

"Well yeah it did. Cause I knew that Naomi was referring to the heartless version of Cally. That hurt because I'm not in the least bit callous. In fact some people say I'm too nice for my own good. The story brought me hope because I know that if I just hold tight I'll emerge the other side of this hell hole and finally I can grow into the person I should be." She smiled slightly and her cheeks reddened. "Although I think it's happening a little sooner than I thought. Who knew having good friends would make this place a little more bearable?"

"Indeed." I replied with a smile.

"I'm ok now if you want to go grab some lunch. Tony's probably wondering where I've got to. And the others will of course." She added hastily.

"Yes. My friends will miss me too." I agreed as I rose to my feet.

We walked to the cafeteria together and I made sure to make note of the fact that I was entering with Grace, even though the poor girl offered to go ahead of me so nobody would know we had spoken. How badly had Grace been treated by those I considered my friends that she should think I would not wish to associate myself with her? In that moment I felt angered by every last one of the Muses and the so-called school social structure that would allow such a travesty.

I felt somewhat angered and the sudden determination to change things in this school. It wasn't a very big school all things considered; surely we could all get along? Was it such a hard thing to request that we all try to make the lives of one and other more comfortable during the 'best days of our lives', as school years were oft referred to? On further consideration I supposed that such sentiments were displayed by a privileged few while the rest thought of this time as a hell that would be escaped with entry into college or work.

I was ever so angry as I sat down at the 'popular' table in the seat Simon had saved for me.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Protecting Grace from the viper." I said, glaring at Naomi. "Tell me Simon, where does Coach Tulsa stand on bullying?"

"Well she knows it has to go on to a certain extent, but she won't tolerate anyone who's being particularly cruel. If she ever found out a Muse was doing it they'd get kicked off the squad like that." He said with a click of his fingers.

"That's good to know." I replied and I felt my dangerous smile stretch my lips.

"What are you planning?" Simon asked in an urgent whisper. "Never mind. Tell me later, but before you put whatever it is into action."

"Of course I will Dear Boy." I said and I kissed his cheek for the sake of it.

"Promise me Liza." He said, looking into my eyes.

"We will discuss this." I promised. "Before I do anything drastic."

"Before you do anything at all concerning Coach Tulsa and Naomi. Don't think you can get around this with tricky words." He remarked.

"I will tell you my plan before I implement it." I whispered directly into his ear.

"That's all I ask Baby Doll." He replied as he hugged me.

And I kept my promise.

"Simon." I said, as I found myself alone with him for five minuets. "I am going to report Naomi to Coach Tulsa over how she has treated Grace. It is most untoward and Naomi is hardly an asset to the squad. It will be such a simple thing to deny her the renewal of her role as a reserve this year."

"Ok. I can see where you're going with this, but do you think it's a good idea to lock horns with Naomi? I hear she can be a right terror when the mood takes her. It was only Prue keeping her in check last year because she was a bigger psycho."

"Simon, I wish to demonstrate something you must never breathe a word of." I whispered. "But if Naomi tries anything I can defend myself for I have been well trained. Aunt Rosalie thought it best since I am so small, and thanks to her dedication I know I could put Naomi in the hospital should I choose. Not that I would for it would be wrong, but I could most certainly put her on her back." I moved slightly to redistribute my weight. "Just like this." I said and I grabbed Simon's arm and flipped him to the ground, although I made sure I was gentle not to hurt him.

"You're stronger than you look." He observed, sounding slightly winded as he still lay on the floor.

"That I am." I said, offering him my hand to pull him to his feet.

He took my hand and I grinned as he tried to pull me down, to flip me also, but he couldn't budge me and I pulled him up to his feet.

"How can you be that strong?" He gasped.

"Good genes and the right training." I observed. "But you must tell no one of what transpired here."

"Of course I won't Liza." He promised. "And I'm actually a little relieved since I know you can protect yourself if that bitch tries to hurt you."

"Yes. So in light of this do you think I should inform Coach Tulsa?"

"Yeah. We both will. To tell you the truth I think Coach has been looking for a reason to drop Naomi, at least she'll have this as a back up if Naomi tries to cause a stink."

"Then we will inform Coach Tulsa once practice is over this evening." I said, "Let her have chance to think things over before the tryouts tomorrow."

Practice went by without a hitch and Coach asked Anita, Orlaith, Vita and myself to stay behind along with Simon, Gus and AJ. We were to practice the top-secret rehearsal routine that the hopefuls would have to copy on Friday. The routine seemed ridiculously simple now, but I was a little concerned when it transpired that Coach Tulsa had requested Anita and Orlaith because they were the smaller of the most able performers, like me. During the try-outs for the boys they would have to try and lift us. I felt apprehensive because I didn't want to be lifted by someone who may drop me.

I pushed the doubt from my mind when I realised that it would only be to gauge their strength and the boys would be in position to offer support should it be needed. I was happy with that arrangement.

"Coach Tulsa? May I speak with you once we have finished here?" I asked when the others were cooling down.

"Yeah Summers. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you Coach Tulsa."

After we had cooled down and I had changed back into my normal clothes I met Simon outside the locker room.

"Are you sure about this now?" He asked.

"Yes. Naomi needs to learn her lesson and this will hit her where it hurts."

"Ok." Simon agreed and took my hand.

We walked to Coach Tulsa's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Summers." She called.

I entered with Simon in tow.

"And Leighton? I hope you two haven't been up to anything you shouldn't and you're about to tell me my best cheerleader'll soon be out of action." She said curtly.

I frowned for a moment, and then gasped when I gleaned her meaning.

"It is nothing of the sort. I am much to young for such things." I stated feeling somewhat outraged at her implication.

"Glad to hear it and I hope you remember it. So what can I do for you?"

"I have come to put in a complaint about Naomi Cross. She has started a campaign to make the life of Grace Pearson a living hell. I had to intercede today for if I hadn't I know Naomi would have smashed Grace's face into the sink. I had to pull rank on her, but I believe it will not be long before this will not do. She is insubordinate and I am in no doubt that she will try and sabotage our routines if she makes the main squad. I fear for my own safety should she perform with us as a reserve."

"So what do you suggest?" Coach Tulsa asked as she indicated for us to sit.

Simon and I sat.

"That you do not reinstate her when she tries out on Friday."

"The old get her where it hurts?" Coach Tulsa asked.

"Yes."

"It's tempting, but it might backfire and she'll treat Grace worse. I got a better idea. I'll put her back in the reserves but keep her as a last resort. She won't get to perform at all this year unless it's really absolutely necessary. Don't you think it'll hurt her more to be so near her dream but never quite getting it?"

"That… that's evil!" I gasped.

"Yeah. I never said I was nice. In fact I was Cross when I was in school. Made everyone else's life a misery cause it made mine feel better. But I grew up and got therapy and now I hate girls that act like I did. I'd expel her if I had good enough reason, but that's not gonna happen cause I'd need something really damning."

"The trouble with Naomi is that most of her abuse is verbal and there is no way to prove that she meant to carry out any threat of physical harm she might make." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Summers. I'll keep Cross busy; she won't have enough time to even think about bullying little Pearson. I'm glad you brought this to my attention; feel like I'm in charge of my own group again. I know big Pearson used to like to sort things out on her own but some of her methods were questionable, but it kept the bullies in hiding. You've got good leadership skills but I don't think you got enough bitch about you to deal with the likes of Cross. Whereas I am a bitch and I know exactly what to do with her."

"Then I will leave it in your hands. And thank you Coach Tulsa."

"No problamo Summers. Now I'm sure you kids got better things to be doing. Scram."

We left the office and made our way towards Simon's car.

"I hope that makes Grace's life a little more bearable." I observed, "Now to help my brother." I sighed as I spied Tony shinnying agilely up the flagpole to reach the bulge at the top.

Grace was stood at the bottom looking up at him in fear.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Somebody broke into his locker when we were in mathletes and stuck it up on the flagpole." Grace explained as Tony let out a triumphant yell as he reached his bag.

"My money's on Don Quinn." Simon stated. "He was the one who got mine up there, although I wasn't as successful as Tony in getting it back."

We all looked back up to Tony who was letting himself down the pole by sliding in increments.

"Naomi did say he was after you." I informed Tony.

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"Could care less if it was that stupid jock." Tony said as he reached the floor and faced us. "So he put my bag up the flagpole? It was so hard to get it back down." Tony was being sarcastic, but I thought he had the right to be.

"I know, but I still advise caution. Who knows what he might decide to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Liza had warned me about Quinn's intentions, so I did get cautious at first, but nothing much happened. It was just annoying things like pinning a kick me sign to my back, but the first person who saw it pointed it out to me and removed it. Unzipping my bag so stuff fell out. Sticking explicit photos to my locker, childish stuff really. Since nothing major had happened for four weeks I didn't think much of it and I let my guard down.

I should have been more cautious…

They caught me coming out of mathletes. I should have know they had something planned, but I'd had to build my shield up again because lately the voices were becoming unbearable, so I was flying blind so to speak.

They were waiting around the corner of the building so I didn't even see them until Don Quinn stepped into my path. I stopped abruptly and looked at him in annoyance.

"Think you're too good to join the football team Summers?" He demanded.

"No." I replied. "I just don't like football."

"Yeah. Coach told us what you said." Quinn announced and he pulled his arm back and punched me full force in the stomach.

I felt the air rush out of me and as I doubled over somebody else hit me across the shoulders. I managed to keep on my feet and lashed out blindly, trying to hurt whoever I could grab but a fist slammed into my nose. Blood started streaming from my nose and my eyes watered. I couldn't see and the pain was annoyingly concentrated. I growled and managed to punch someone in the jaw but there were too many of them as they piled on me and I dropped to the floor.

That's when I realised I'd have to take this beating, there was no way I could fend off this many people and still pretend to be human. I mean I could fight off this many people if I gave in to my vampire side but there was a very good chance that I'd end up killing one of them, maybe all of them.

I curled into a ball to protect my head and stomach as they all started kicking me. I could take it, I had a half vampire body, this would be nothing. The hardest thing would be explaining why I didn't look all beat-up tomorrow. I could get through this I just had to wait it out.

The pain was bad, I might heal quickly but I still feel pain and I wanted to leave it behind…

I felt myself rise out of my body and at first I thought I was imagining things. Then I thought I'd died and this was me laving my body for good. But then I realised with a deep-seated instinct that I was spirit walking, just like my ancestors had done before they decided to give it up for the form of the wolf.

I looked down at the scene, all those boys crowded around me as they took it in turn to kick me. Shouldn't they have stopped by now? If I was human wouldn't I be dead by now?

I saw a flash of blond and Grace came around the corner attracted by the noise.

"No. Stay away." I called, but she couldn't hear me when I was in my spirit form.

I didn't want Grace to come across this, what if they turned on her?

I tried to get back to my body, determined I'd beat every last one of them if they dared lay a finger on Grace. It was one thing to hurt me but another to hurt my friends.

"What's going on?" Grace demanded. "Who are you… Tony?" She gasped when she recognised my backpack lying on the floor outside the melee. "Get away from him!" She shouted and started pounding on the back of the nearest guy.

It was Seville and he turned around and grabbed Grace by her wrists.

"Hey look. It's the girlfriend." He said and planted kiss on her lips.

Grace struggled against him and I struggled to get back to my body but it felt like something was blocking me. Suddenly Seville fell to the ground in pain as Grace lowered her foot to the floor.

"That's my girl." I said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"I said get away from him." She growled.

One of the other guys turned to her and looked like he was about to grab her too, Grace dodged out of the way before she leapt and landed a kick to the guy's chest and he fell on his butt.

The rest of the guys looked up and suddenly I could feel myself being drawn back into my body.

"Don't refuse us again." Quinn growled and I was aware of them all moving away.

I stayed curled in my ball; too afraid to move because I knew as soon as I did I'd start hurting.

"Tony?" Grace said softly and I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't help it ok? I mean I have a teenage body but at my core I was still a six-year-old boy who'd just got beat up pretty bad by the big kids. I was upset and I was hurting and I wanted my mommy. But my mommy wasn't there so instead I threw myself into Grace's arms and tried to fight back the sobs as she hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Shhh…." She soothed. "It's ok. They've gone now."

"Why?" I asked. "I only wanted to be left alone… why?"

"Because they're pig headed jerks and we should go report them. They could have killed you."

I shook my head, probably wiping blood and tears onto the shoulder of her jumper.

"I just wanna go home." I sobbed.

"Come on." Grace said, and she got to her feet and offered me her hand.

I took it but I didn't want her to strain too much by hauling my ass up off the kerb so I did most of the work myself. I got to my feet, but I found it hard to stand up straight and I was sore all over. I was sure they'd damaged my kidney and I hoped it wasn't too serious or it would be painful when my healing kicked in.

"Oh my god Tony!" Grace gasped. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"Just phone Carlisle. He can sort me out." I said. "We go to ER and we'll be there for hours waiting for them to give me a few stitches and an ice pack when Carlisle can do that at home."

"Ok. I'll ring him." She said as she took her phone from her pocket. "What's his number?"

"Here take mine." I said, reaching for my cell phone, which had been in the inside pocket of my jacket. I pulled it out and felt like crying again. "Oh man!" I exclaimed. "Guess you can't use mine. I know the number anyway." I said and I told her what it was.

I played forlornly with my broken phone while Grace held her phone to her ear. I could hear the ringer on the other end.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked in question since he hadn't recognised Grace's number and I'd given her the number of the personal family line.

"Hello Dr Harris? It's me Grace Pearson." She said in a nervous but clear voice.

"Hello Grace. How can I help you?" Carlisle replied.

"You're gonna have to come pick up Tony." She said softly. "There's been an incident. You may need your bag."

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked in panic and I could hear the wind of his motion in the background of the phone.

"The football team jumped him. He's been beat up pretty bad."

"I'm on my way. Thank you Grace for letting me know." Carlisle said.

"I had to Dr Harris. Tony would have done the same for me." Grace said with certainty.

"Yes. I have to hang up now for I'm about to start my car. I shan't be long."

"Yes Dr Harris."

Grace hung up her phone and put it in her pocket before she went and picked up both our bags. I held my hand out for my bag.

"Don't be silly." She chastised. "You're hurt bad. Let's go wait by the bench so you can sit down."

I still had my hand held out.

"Now Tony, if I was the one who had been hurt that bad you'd carry my bag. So shouldn't I carry yours since you're hurt?"

I shrugged and winced as new pain blossomed. I shouldn't have done that.

"Come on." She said and began walking with a bag over each shoulder.

I didn't like to see her weighed down like that, but she was right. I could barely walk with my own weight right now; I didn't think I could lift my bag. I limped after her feeling every ache and pain with every step. As I moved I realised something I'd been doing unconsciously. I'd been holding off the healing and just as I was gonna try and kick start it I realised it was probably for the best. Sometimes when my super healing kicks in cuts can knit and fade as you watch. I couldn't risk Grace's life like that; I couldn't let her find out that there were freaks like me in the world.

I was grateful when we reached the picnic table and I slumped down onto the bench feeling a little sorry for myself. What had I done to incur such a beating? Other people had refused the team so what was so special about me?

So I could throw a football hard, that didn't mean it would translate to the pitch. I'd at least tried it out, but football wasn't for me. Besides I had other commitments that I'd rather attend to than spend all my free time learning a hundred and fifty ways to get the pigskin to the end zone.

Did they really think beating me up would make me want to join them?

"I think they hoped to intimidate you." Grace stated. "More a, join us or we'll beat you up everyday after school, kind of thing."

"Oh man! I don't want to be a footballer. I wish I hadn't thrown it back at him now. It was only because…" I trailed off as I realised what I was about to confess.

"Because?" Grace asked.

"Because they very nearly hurt my friend and I get more protective when it's not me." I growled. "It was the fact that jerk was laughing about it and that he'd done it deliberately."

Grace gave my hand a squeeze but said nothing and I wondered if she'd read between the lines. God I hoped she hadn't.

Before the tension could build anymore I heard a familiar engine and sighed with relief as Carlisle pulled up to the kerb in front of the table. He was out of the car at a quick human pace and standing in front of me, his cool fingers on my chin as he moved my head from left to right as he examined my face.

"My god Tony! What happened?"

"The whole football squad decided to use me for kicking practice." I said and I winced and clutched at my side as something twinged.

Carlisle frowned and pulled up my top to examine my side. I heard Grace gasp and I didn't want to know how bad I looked.

"Let's get you home." Carlisle said. "Would you care for a lift Grace? I can run you back to your house once I've treated Tony. Or Esme could take you sooner."

"I want to make sure Tony's ok first." She said with a slight hitch in her voice and I had to wonder just how bad I looked.

No, I wasn't that curious.

"Very well." Carlisle said with a smile to Grace. "Now come on young man, let's get you into the car." He said, hauling me up and supporting me under my shoulder.

He made a show of struggling a little but I knew he could have lifted me with his pinkie finger, but we were playing to a human audience here. Grace hurried to open the back driver's side door and held it open as Carlisle bundled me into the car. Grace grabbed our bags and carried them around to the other door as Carlisle made sure I was buckled in safely.

Grace buckled up on the other side as Carlisle got in behind the wheel. Then we were moving and I was trying not to make a sound as every bump in the road set my injuries jangling with pain again. I was glad Carlisle's car had such great suspension or I would have been in a worse state.

Grace didn't talk the whole journey but she did hold my hand and I felt a little bit of comfort with her present. I liked to be near Grace, she was like another part of me, like Liza was another part of me but in a completely different way. It was similar to the twin bond I felt with Liza, but on the other hand it was nothing like it.

Whatever, having Grace near felt good.

By the time we got to the house I was starting to feel a little stiff and my left eye was swelling shut. I'd have a real shiner tomorrow, since I was putting my healing off and all.

Carlisle pulled into the garage and I realised with a weird fluttering of my stomach that Grace hadn't been in this way before. Guests always came to the front door, family used the garage entrance and it almost felt like Grace was being welcomed into the family. But that was a stupid thought to have.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door while Carlisle made his way around the car to help me up. He supported me again and we headed toward the stairs as Grace followed behind with our bags, Carlisle's big doctor bag included.

I know it was mean since she'd been so kind to me, but for a moment I wished Grace wasn't there, if only so that Carlisle could have carried me. He couldn't though because he didn't look strong enough to be able to carry me. We could claim adrenaline burst, but this wasn't that type of situation.

Suddenly I heard a booming laugh and I felt relieved as Emmett's big frame blocked the light from the door to the basement corridor. He came out into the garage with his key in hand, looking as if he was coming to get something from the car when he spotted us.

"God Tone, what happened to you?" He asked, and came to take me off Carlisle.

Carlisle made a sound of suppressed relief, playing up to the human witness.

"Football team mistook me for a ball." I said and chuckled, but it hurt my ribs and I winced.

"Let's get you upstairs." He said and without another word he hauled me over his shoulder.

It wasn't particularly comfortable but it was better than walking and big brawny Emmett did look strong enough to lift me. He walked smoothly up the stairs and I wasn't jostled that much as he went through the door on the left hand side of the corridor that led into the informal sitting room before going through the door directly opposite and into the library. Then it was just a quick trip up the back staircase and I was in my room.

I slumped into my desk chair since I didn't want to get blood on my bed. I sat, my head lolling slightly and I had to rouse myself as Carlisle and Grace entered the room.

"Hey Doc, I think he's about to pass out on us." Emmett said, and his voice sounded from far away.

"Emmett, would you take Grace down to find Esme and a glass of water. Ask Esme to come up, Grace will need a drink and a rest." Carlisle said in a careful voice.

"I do?" Grace asked, her voice sounded a little weaker than usual.

"Yes Grace. You have done well so far and I would hate for you to over exert yourself."

I heard the words form in her head, _…But I can rest just as well here…_ Then she seemed to work out that Carlisle was asking her to leave for a moment in the nicest way possible.

She thought it was so he could examine my injuries properly and she wouldn't like someone gawping at her if she was the injured one. I knew that it was partly to do with this, but also Carlisle was keen to talk to me about non-human things and he wasn't sure if my telepathy was up to it at the moment.

I had to wonder how bad I was. Was I really out of it that much?

"Yeah. I could do with a drink." Grace conceded. "You don't mind do you Tony?"

"Go rest." I managed to say. "I won't be much company 'til Uncle Carlisle has treated me anyway."

"Ok." Grace replied and she left with Emmett as Carlisle began to wash my wounds.

"Why haven't you started healing yet?" He asked once he was sure Grace was out of earshot.

"I'm holding off the super-healing. I should heal like a human." I explained.

"That's foolish Tony." Carlisle stated.

"No. It's the wisest thing to do." I countered.

"How so?"

"If I go to school tomorrow and I'm completely healed they're gonna wonder why." I stated.

"Tony. The extent of the beating they gave you, as a doctor I would advise you to stay home for a week."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I need to go tomorrow with my cuts and bruises and show them that I don't give a damn about what they did to me. But they need to see the damage they caused and for that I can't heal just yet."

"This is lunacy Tony."

"It's something that needs to be done. I can't let them intimidate me. I don't want to be a footballer. I like the clubs I'm in now."

"I think I should take this to the Principal." Carlisle stated.

"God no! That would make things ten times worse." I gasped. "I'm hoping that my defiance will prove how much I don't want to be part of their stupid team and they'll find someone who wants to actually join."

"Tony, we should report this." Carlisle said firmly.

"Stanwick won't do anything about it cause he wants a winning team for the money. He won't do anything then we'll end up having to make a big deal out of it and our names will appear in the paper." I said pointedly.

"That will not be a problem." Carlisle said missing the point of why I was worried.

"Until the bad vamps flag it." I said. "Dr Carlisle, ok Harris rather than Cullen, but they'll still be suss, is suing Olympic High over the mistreatment of his part Native American nephew called Anthony, which happens to be the middle name of a certain vampire who fathered a half vampire who then gave birth to the first vamp-wolf hybrid. I think there's a big clue there if they're looking for specifics." I pointed out.

Carlisle regarded me carefully for a moment as he tried to figure out how much I knew about the situation. The answer was more or less, absolutely nothing, but I knew enough that my name shouldn't get in the paper, especially when it was associated with a Dr Carlisle, regardless of his surname. They'd only have to check school records to know I had a twin sister named Elizabeth; the name of my great-grandmother, and the bad vamps would have enough to want to investigate. Hunter was right; they shouldn't have named us after family.

"Perhaps you are right." Carlisle replied, "Although I hate to think that they will go un-reprimanded about their behaviour."

"They'll know they've done wrong." I assured Carlisle. "I'll just keep our name out of the papers."

"You will not hurt them?" Carlisle asked and I knew what he was asking me even if it wasn't apparent in his words.

"Do you really think they would have got me this bad if I hadn't been holding back the part of me that wanted to rip out the throat of every last one of them?" I demanded.

"No." Carlisle replied with a smile.

"I'll get them back one-by-one." I stated. "But nothing too drastic of course." I amended because of the cautionary look Carlisle gave me. "But I'll make them think twice before jumping me again."

"I can not condone violent retaliation." Carlisle said.

"I know. And I'll try not to get violent, but I will get them back."

"I still think it wise to go the principal."

I shook my head.

Carlisle sighed and continued to tend to my wounds in silence.

"Oh dear lord!" Esme exclaimed as she entered my room. "Those awful boys did this?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"They could have killed you."

"Yeah. But they didn't. Grace saved me." I said with a smile. "She went all kung-fu on their asses."

To my surprise Esme didn't chastise me over my bad language so I guessed I looked in pretty bad shape.

"It looks worse than it is." Carlisle said reassuringly, obviously getting the same thing I had from Esme's reaction, or lack thereof. "The damage is mostly superficial, but you will be in pain for a while I'm afraid. Unless you wish to reconsider and hurry things along."

"No. I want the proof for them to see." I said firmly and besides I think there was probably a window to kick-start the super healing and I'd missed it now.

"Yet you will not report them." Carlisle stated, pointing out the irony in my plan.

"Telling won't help, but showing might." I said, and frowned because I wasn't sure what I was saying exactly.

"I suppose your mind is made up on this." Carlisle remarked.

I nodded and felt my neck twinge.

"Very well. I've finished dressing your wounds as best you can. I suggest you wash with a flannel over the sink for now and perhaps change your clothing. Will you require any help?"

"Nah. I'm good." I said, managing to rise to my feet.

Every step seemed a bit of a struggle, but I was determined to soldier on, even though it killed me when I reached into my wardrobe for something clean to wear. I decided that I may as well get straight into my pyjamas.

I shut the bathroom door but I didn't lock it just in case, well I had got kicked in the head and although I was playing brave I wasn't stupid.

I filled the sink with water before I looked in the mirror. It had misted from the steam and I wiped my hand across it, my knuckles were split from where I'd punched whoever it had been in the jaw. I wondered briefly if I'd managed to break it, it would serve the guy right, but I realised that was a horrible thought and it was likely I'd give us all away if I did manage that.

I also realised that I was putting off the inevitable so I forced myself to look in the mirror. I winced at the sight of my own face. There was a gash on my left cheek and it was swelling, that's what was causing my eye to swell shut. My nose was a little off centre and Carlisle had done his best to pull it back into place but I was sure it wouldn't heal as straight as it was, which was a shame. There was a gash above my left eyebrow too and I kinda knew then that I'd hit the asphalt face first, that's where most of the damage to my face had occurred.

I sighed as I dipped my flannel into the warm water and began touching it gingerly to my face, trying not to get my butterfly stitches wet. I was actually successful in cleaning away the dried blood since Carlisle had cleaned the areas directly around the wounds as he was treating me. I patted my face dry with a towel and then I pulled off my top, wincing when I had to stretch my arms over my head.

I looked in the mirror and from the front I didn't look too bad, but I could see the slight discolouration on the right side of my body. I turned and craned my neck. I had blossoming bruises all down my right side and back. I remembered then that I'd fallen on my left side, that's how I'd smashed my face and jarred my arm. I'd curled into a ball to protect my face and stomach, but that meant my back and my right side were unprotected.

I poked at an area and the bruise disappeared, I pulled my finger away and watched as it faded back. I felt so angry I wanted to heal up right that moment and go round to their houses and take them out one at a time. I could track every last one of them if I wanted to. But that would also be wrong and we would also have to move on and I didn't wanna do that.

No. It was better that I go to school so the evidence of their crime could be seen. That's why I had to heal like a human.

I washed over my body and changed into my pyjamas. Like all of my pyjamas they were the shorts and t-shirt type, which was a little unfortunate since you could see that the bruises carried on down my legs, although they weren't so concentrated.

Well there wasn't much I could do about it. I bent down to pick up my dirty clothes feeling a little miserable since my body was starting to ache now. I dumped the clothes in the hamper before I made my way down the back staircase because I knew Grace was down in the recreation room. I knew it was probably better to have just stayed in my room and have Grace come up to me, but that struck me as being defeatist.

It took me longer than normal to make it down the stairs, but I was determined that I wouldn't take to my bed. I was a tough Quileute warrior, this was nothing to me.

With that in mind I held my head high as I made my way through the library to the recreation room. I walked through the open door to find that Grace was sat on the big sofa with Rose and Em.

"My god Tony! You do look bad." Rosalie gasped as she came to me, only just remembering herself in time not to ghost.

"I'm ok Auntie Rose." I said, waving her away. "I just need to sit down, have some food and something cold to drink and I'll be fine."

Rose didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine." I promised her.

"I'll go fix you something." She said and tapped my shoulder.

It was only gentle but I had to try my hardest not to gasp as my shoulder began to tingle with fresh pain.

"Thanks Auntie Rose." I said once I was sure my voice would be normal, then I went to sit next to Grace.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked as I lowered myself down onto the delightfully soft sofa.

"I can rest here." I pointed out as I sank into the cushions and felt a little relief on my aching back.

Gee I hadn't realised how much pain my back was in. As I sank further into the sofa I could feel my body lose all strength and I wondered if I'd actually make it back upstairs. God, I hoped I would. I didn't want to give Carlisle any more reason to keep me home from school tomorrow. Even beaten and wounded I had to remain strong in the face of the enemy. I wouldn't let them even think they'd won. I'd wear my bruises with pride because at the end of the day I would heal.

"Oh dear lord! Tony what happened?" Liza gasped and she rushed into the room and sat beside me.

"This is what your precious football team did to try and convince me to join." I said a little harshly.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry." She gasped and hugged me about the neck, I hissed slightly as she caught a tender spot. "I'm sorry." She murmured as she pulled away.

"You didn't decide to beat me up." I said, feeling ashamed for making Liza feel bad since this really wasn't her fault. "I'm gonna get them back. Don't you worry."

"But I do Tony. They could have killed you." She said earnestly.

"But they didn't." I said, wanting to get off the subject already.

"We will talk more on this later." She said firmly.

"Of course we will." I promised her, although right now I just wanted to drop the subject.

Liza nodded and left to attend to her homework and I wished that I could do the same thing. It was a little annoying being fussed over in this way, although I didn't mind Grace's company. I did wish she'd stop worrying though, I could hear it in her mind and it was affecting me more than it should. I realised I just wanted to sleep.

I think I fell asleep on the sofa cause next thing I knew it was morning and I was waking up in my bed.

I felt stiff and sore all over and I was beginning to wish that I'd just healed when I had the chance, or maybe I could spend the day in bed. But no, I had to go into school. People had to know what they'd done.

I forced myself out of bed and went and turned on the shower. It was a little awkward keeping my face out of the water, but warmth helped my aching body feel a little better. I dressed gingerly, deciding to wear a shirt this morning since it was easier to button it than trying to get my t-shirt over my head. I couldn't lift my arms very far.

I must have looked bad because Esme told me to go back to bed, but I had to go into school. They had to see. She reluctantly agreed but insisted on giving me a lift. I didn't really complain since I couldn't face the bus anyway. Esme had offered Liza a lift too, but she already had plans to ride in with Simon. I hoped that he'd pick Grace up too so she wouldn't have to ride the bus alone.

I told Esme about this and I hadn't been hinting, but without a word she turned left at the end of the drive and headed toward Grace's house. Grace was stood at the entrance to her drive and I didn't like how lonely she looked all the way out here on her own.

She didn't recognise Esme's car as we pulled up beside her and she shrank away until I rolled my window down.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Tony?" She said timidly. "That would be wonderful." She added and she jumped into the back.

Esme pulled off after we'd all greeted each other.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Grace asked.

"Sore." I replied.

"Do you really want to go to school?" She asked with the same concern Esme had shown.

I nodded my head.

"I think you're being a little silly. I know you want the school to see what they've done. But couldn't you just take pictures and rest up over the weekend?"

"I'm not gonna hide from them." I growled.

"So this is a pride thing?"

"No. People need to see with their eyes. They just need to see." I said cause I didn't really know myself why I was doing this, just that I had to.

"Tony, perhaps Grace has a point, but you do too. Go to school, but if you feel the need any time today to come home just ring any of us and we'll come and pick you up. You know Rosalie and Emmett are also available." Esme said and I realised she'd been considering making the offer for a while.

"Yeah. But my phone got damaged yesterday." I said sadly.

"Yes we know. Emmett drove out to the all-night superstore and bought a new phone for you. Rosalie has set it up and has stored as many numbers as we could rescue from your old phone. Any that are missing you'll have to re-enter yourself. It's fully charged and ready to use. It's in the glove compartment."

I lent forward and opened it.

There was a phone box inside with a bow and a label attached. The label read,

_**Tony**_

_**Try not to get this one busted up. Consider it your birthday present and your Christmas present.**_

_**Rose and Em xx**_

"I was a little hesitant to give it to you after what happened to you last phone but on the other hand it wasn't your fault. Keep it close at hand but don't show them you have it. You don't want them to steal it."

"No of course not." I said as I took the shiny new phone out of the box and pressed the on switch.

It came to life and I liked it immediately. So did Grace. I snapped a picture of her with the camera function and saved it to be her called id. I did the same for Esme, although she protested in a playful way.

I guess the phone made me feel safer since I knew I had a lifeline if I needed it. I just had to make sure it didn't get smashed like the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I felt the buzz of my phone in my pocket as I walked to the end of the drive. Esme had offered to drive me to the end when she took Tony, but I enjoyed my morning jaunt. I retrieved my phone from my bag and noted that I had a text message from a number I did not recognise. I felt a little cautious when I pressed the button to enter the message, but to my relief it came from Tony. He had been given a new phone and this was his new number. He also wished to inform me that Esme had collected Grace and I should inform Simon for Tony had lost his number.

I sent a quick text message to Simon and hoped he had chance to read it before setting out since he never used his phone whilst driving. Although if he heard a text message come through he would pull over to the side of the road at a safe place and read it. I hoped to save him the journey out to Pearson Farm.

Simon was turning into the drive when I arrived at the bottom and I felt relief for it meant he had read my text. When he saw that I was nearing the end of the drive he turned the car so that he could turn around easily.

I walked to the car and jumped in.

"Thanks for the head's up Baby Doll." He said. "I would have hated to drive all the way out there and then talk to the house keeper. She'd probably be 'ill' again."

"She is ill a lot." I agreed.

"I don't know why they still employ her." Simon said as he pulled off. "Grace takes care of herself anyway, but I guess she's still a minor in the eyes of the law so they need to leave a responsible adult when they go off on their adventures."

"Sometimes I wonder if that would be worse." I found myself saying.

"What would be worse?" Simon asked when I didn't elaborate.

"I have no parents, but then again I have Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. They may not be Mother and Father, but you could ask for no better caregivers. Sometimes I find myself wondering if Grace is worse off, to have parents who are very rarely there and leave her with a woman who should not be tasked with the care of children regardless of their age." I sighed. "Does it seem strange that some people can appear mature at the age ten while other people never grow up."

"No Princess, that's just the way of the world." Simon replied. "And if age was determined by how you act then you're at least thirty."

"I feel I am a little younger than that." I said with a smile. "In some regards I am still very much a child."

"I guess we're all like that in a sense." He observed. "I know that I can appear a lot older at times, and at other times I can behave like a six year old brat."

"You are never brattish."

"That's cause you only see the good side of me." He stated with a grin.

"Now I am curious to see this brattish side and wonder if I should try and invoke it somehow, or whether I should treat it as a Pandora's box and steer clear for the greater good." I mused.

"The latter course of action is probably best." Simon advised me.

"Then I will take your advice Dear Boy."

"Glad to hear it Baby Doll." He declared with a smile.

I smiled back as I mulled over that conversation. I wondered how he would react to the fact that I was indeed a six-year-old brat.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I was walking toward the cafeteria at lunch when I heard Coach call my name. I groaned slightly and turned to him.

"You walk into a door, or is this the reason the entire team was late for practice yesterday?" He demanded.

I looked at him for a moment, then felt my sarcastic smile on my face as I said, "I walked into a door."

"If the team did this I want to know." He said in a no-nonsense matter.

"You already know." I stated since I could see it in his mind.

"I guess I do. Tell me if they cause you anymore trouble."

"Sure, sure." I replied. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Coach." I said and carried on to lunch.

I could feel more stares on me now as I made my way to the back of the queue. Word had obviously got around the school and those who hadn't already seen the extent of my injuries were having a good gawp. I wondered what the rumour had grown to now, last I heard I'd got run over by a car but the car had come off worse. That was kinda cool in a 'Chuck Norris Facts' kinda way, but clearly it wasn't true. Not if I was human.

I felt someone tug on my backpack and I turned around gingerly to find a small freshman looking up at me with round blue eyes.

"Is it true you picked a fight with the entire football team?" She asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"But you did get into a fight with them." She stated as if she was going through a list.

"Kinda, although it was more of an ambush." I conceded.

"But I heard you totally thrashed them." She said with awe.

"No. I cowered on the ground until they went away." I said truthfully.

"And so modest too." The freshman sighed before she went back to her table to talk excitedly amongst her friends who were patting her on the back for daring to talk to me.

I shook my head and carried on with getting some food. The school gossips were crazy fantasists, that was the only explanation. I mean did I even look like I could take on twenty guys in a fight?

"Maybe if you had training." The lunch lady said as she spooned some salad leaves onto my tray.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You asked me if you looked like you could take on twenty guys. Yes you do, if you had like kung fu training or something." She replied.

"Maybe then, but I haven't. I got pasted by the football team and suddenly everyone thinks I beat them." I said with a frown since I was sure I hadn't spoken aloud.

"And there's a problem with that? You should count yourself lucky they chose to think you could do that."

"Maybe." I conceded and I had to move on then since I was getting impatient comments from people further up the line.

I got my food and made my way to my table. My friends were all there and I felt I could throttle both Johno and Bob when they cheered and hailed me as a hero.

"Don't you start as well." I grouched as I dropped into the empty seat.

"But you're a geek class hero." Johno protested.

"No I'm not. I got my ass thoroughly kicked by the football team and it would have been a whole lot worse if Grace hadn't pulled her martial arts on them. If anyone's a hero here it's Grace."

"No." Grace said, shaking her head and blushing.

"You know martial arts?" Eloise asked.

"I've taken the odd class. It helps with my heart." Grace explained.

"Wow." Eloise observed. "Where do you take the lessons?"

"Every Sunday morning in the church hall." Grace replied.

"Really? Are there any spaces?"

"Would you like to come along?" Grace asked.

"Yes. I think it would be good to have some form of self defence just in case I need it."

"Then I'll meet you on the Green. Quarter to nine ok?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should come too, be ready for the next time those jerks decide to jump me." I joked.

"Do you want to come?" Grace asked.

"Nah. I can't Sundays. That's the day I go hiking with Carlisle or Esme. Besides, I already know a lot of moves, my Uncle Jasper taught me. It just doesn't help when twenty guys jump on your back at the same time."

"I can't believe anyone would do that." Johno said in disgust.

"They're just a bunch of immature bas…" I didn't get to finish my insult as the football landed directly in the centre of our table, splashing food over all five of us.

We all leaned back in reaction but it was too late, we were covered.

I looked around and zeroed in on the culprit. It was Seville.

I growled and rose to my feet as I felt a strange cold anger settle over me. I mean I'd felt anger before, but it was usually hot like fire, this was a cold through my body that scared me later when I thought about. At that moment in time I was just ready to break some heads and I was gonna start with Seville.

Everyone else disappeared as I crossed the lunchroom with Seville in my sights. I stopped in front of him, looming over him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded in a cold voice that didn't sound like me at all.

"You sit with the geeks you'll get treated like one. If you joined the team you wouldn't be covered in food right now." Seville retorted, but I could here the fear in his voice and the scent of it was rolling off him as his heart accelerated.

I grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled my right hand back into a fist.

"Tony! No!" Liza snapped and I felt her pulling at my mind too.

I dropped my fist but continued to glare at Seville.

"Tell Quinn he can intimidate me all he wants, but I won't join the football team. If you put this much effort into practice, maybe you'd win a game once in a while. Now go before I get really pissed off." I hissed.

I let go of his shirt and he fell a few inches but managed to stay staggering on his feet. I hadn't realised I'd actually lifted him off the ground. He looked up at me in shock but I glared at him until he went away. I felt the cold leave my body and I relaxed.

"Tony? Are you feeling quite yourself?" Liza asked as she peered up at me, her hand was on my right wrist and I realised that's how her mind voice had sounded so strong.

"No." I said, and I realised that I wanted to cry again as my body began aching once more in protest to what I just put it through. "I don't know what came over me then. But he…" I trailed off. "They're never gonna let up are they?" I asked.

"I doubt they will." Liza said sadly. "I am truly sorry that this is happening to you Brother. If there was anyway in which I could rectify it I would."

"I know you would Sis." I sighed sadly. "You'd better stand back from me for now. Looks like I'm a walking jinks."

"Don't say that Tony. You are not a jinks and if the football team know any better they will stop this foolish nonsense this minuet or they will have to deal with us."

"You know we can't do that." I said in a whisper.

"I was referring to the Muses." Liza said with and amused smirk.

"Right. Well I'm gone, before I embarrass myself further." I said.

"Yes. See you later Tony."

"See you later Liza." I said and headed back to my friends.

"Did you just lift him off the floor?" Johno demanded.

I shrugged, and regretted it as my bruises complained once more.

"I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday." I stated. "If I could drive I'd ditch the rest of the day."

"You would?" Grace asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. It's only music and PE this afternoon anyway."

"That's not what I meant." Grace replied. "It's because you were so adamant to come to school this morning, this is just a complete turn around."

"Yeah, but that was before they brought you into this. They're not gonna bother you if I'm not here." I stated.

Johno snorted.

"They're jerks Tony. Of course they would." He stated.

"Then I'd take you all with me." I said firmly. "We'd go back to my house and Aunt Esme could teach us instead. Aunt Esme!" I gasped.

"What about her?" Eloise asked.

"She told me to phone her if I wanted to come home. Or Em or Rose. Oh, I'll phone Emmett. You all could come with me then." I said with an excited grin.

"You mean cut out early?" Bob asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because Mom would kill me if she ever found out." Bob said without a hint of a joke.

"Oh. Yeah." I said despondently.

I remembered his mother was very pushy, kinda like a soccer mom but for schoolwork. Since Bob hadn't exactly been the sporty type she'd taken to cheering him on in his academic achievements. It was good that she'd decided to encourage his stronger side, but the way she went about it was a little overbearing. She grounded him last year for getting a B+ on his history homework despite the fact it was a lunch hour replacement because his soda can had exploded in his bag and damaged all his work. She wouldn't take kindly to him cutting class.

"I'd come but I want to go to that self defence class with Grace on Sunday so I'd best not today. Don't want to give Mom and Spencer the chance to say no." Eloise said, rolling her eyes.

She didn't get on with her step-dad and he did put blocks in place if he thought she was being insubordinate. Sometimes, when he was being particularly unreasonable, I considered what would happen if I went around to his house and put the fear of vampires into him, but I always pushed the thought away. Eloise wasn't in any danger from him and being a pain in the ass was hardly a good enough reason for me to break cover. If there was some way to get rid of him though I would, because as far as I could tell her mother wasn't particularly happy with him either but she was afraid to chuck him because she was frightened that if she did she would be alone for the rest of her life. She thought she was too old for love. Which was a stupid thing for a woman of forty to think. If only she knew what her neighbour thought whenever he caught sight of her collecting the mail in just her dressing gown.

I kinda realised in that moment a curse to being telepathic, knowing people's secret thoughts that you couldn't out to the world. I couldn't tell Eloise's Mom that her neighbour fancied her cause how would I tell her I knew? Also wouldn't it be wrong of me to meddle in people's lives like that? Just cause I was a telepathic half vampire it didn't give me the right to interfere like I was some mightier being taking pity on lesser mortals.

"I'll come with you." Grace said softly. "I don't fancy PE this afternoon and my other lesson is home economics. I can already cook up a storm so it's not that important I attend."

"I'm coming too." Johno stated. "I was looking for an excuse to ditch. Now let's go before the teachers see us."

So it probably wasn't right to bunk off, but Emmett raised no objections to taking Johno and Grace to the house too. Esme was a little annoyed that I'd encouraged my friends to ditch, but she waited until after they'd gone home before she broached the subject. She said she'd overlook it that one time because I wasn't feeling myself and it was my first offence, but if I did it again I would be grounded, which basically meant no D&D and limited TV and pool access for a week.

I sulked a little about it, but she was right and I guess that made me feel worse. I'd already forgotten my bad mood by Saturday morning and D&D passed without a hitch. I enjoyed being able to play a character again since Bob wanted a go at DM. I got to sit next to Grace.

My life seemed to be getting back on track and other than the healing cuts and bruises I could almost forget about the stupid football team. I was comforted by the thought that no matter what they did to me in school it was bearable because they couldn't touch me at home.

Why do I have stupid thoughts like that?

I'd gone into town since I just wanted to walk out in the fresh air and get away from Liza and her sewing group. I had no idea why she decided to set it up on a Sunday since now she had no day free to hunt.

It was only a five-mile journey from my house so I walked it feeling the need for a gentler pace until my wounds had healed completely. Of course I could just drink some blood and they'd be gone in an instant, but I still needed the evidence for Monday. If I could selectively heal I would. Then I could heal all the bruises covered by my clothes while I kept the ones on my face. But I didn't have the ability for that.

It was a warm day for early October so I bought a slushy. I walked past the church cause I could hear the singing inside, it sounded nice so I lingered as long as I could without loitering.

As the organ died away and the mumbley voice of the preacher took over I was aware of another sound. The sound of boys shouting and suddenly I had the weirdest sense that someone I loved was in trouble. It sent goosebumps up my arms that had nothing to do with the chilly drink.

I dumped the half full cup into the nearest trashcan and ran to where my instincts where telling me. There was a circle of boys on the field next to the church hall. I suddenly felt warily angry as I recognised the football team.

All of their minds were focused on the same thing and it sent shooting pains right into the centre of my forehead. They'd cornered Grace and Eloise.

I pushed back on those savage minds and marched over to the group as I heard Quinn say, "So you think you're pretty hot with this kung-fu bull shit. We'll teach you a lesson."

I growled and grabbed at the nearest guy and spun him around before landing a punch on his nose. He went down but I ignored him as I moved on to his neighbour. I managed to land a punch on six of them this time before they overpowered me and now I was in the centre of the ring with Grace and Eloise.

Eloise looked really frightened and she had no idea what to do. Grace had a good plan on how to get at least three of them down but after that she was at a loss because there was just too many of them. She was starting to panic and I could hear the stutter in her heart now, if they didn't lay a finger on us they might just give her a heart attack anyway.

I balled my hands in anger; I wanted to kill them now.

"Well looks like the cavalries arrived." Quinn sneered.

"You get the hell away from them right this second." I growled, and I dropped into a fighting crouch, ready to spring into action.

I was prepared now to use vamp speed to take them all out. I could have them all on the floor before they even knew I'd moved. They'd all be dead before they knew I'd moved. I grinned at the thought of ripping out Quinn's throat and feasting on his blood.

I hissed slightly in anticipation of the feast.

I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I don't know where the hell it came from but it was enough to snap me to my senses. I couldn't believe my murderous thoughts. I mean, if I had done that would I have stopped at just Quinn? Would I have gone after the other boys who were just 'following orders'? Would I have gone after Grace and Eloise?

I realised that I was losing control big time, but a lot of that was to do with Quinn's poisonous thoughts. It was hard to block them out. I realised he meant to do us harm and maybe more so to the girls than they could do to me. I would have to fight them, but I couldn't lose control.

Oh boy! That wasn't gonna be easy.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice boomed and suddenly I felt hope when I recognised it.

Suddenly Quinn looked a little worried and the rest of the footballers wanted to bolt, but it was too late. Coach was already there along with Coach Tulsa and her girlfriend. I tried to pull up my shield, why was my telepathy playing up so much today?

The footballers lost their intensity and the ring wasn't so hostile. I relaxed out of my fighting crouch and turned to check on my friends as Coach started berating the football team, but I really wasn't interested in what he was telling them. I was more concerned about the fact that Grace's heart was racing and her breathing had become wheezy.

"Eloise, run to the shop and buy some water." I said, thrusting money into her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Grace is gonna need a drink. Hurry." I snapped.

"Ok." Eloise said and without another hesitation she was gone.

"Let's get you to the bench." I said to Grace, but she wouldn't straighten out of her defensive stance and I couldn't get her to move.

Without another thought I scooped her into my arms and I carried her to the bench and she moulded into it as I sat her down. Her breathing began to settle but her heart was still racing.

"Have you got any medication?" I asked as I crouched in front of her.

Grace shook her head.

"Just need to rest." She murmured.

"Here." Eloise said, back in record time with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said and I unscrewed the top and handed it to Grace.

"You ok Pearson?" Coach Tulsa asked as Eloise collapsed breathless onto the bench next to Grace.

"Stress is no good for me." Grace whispered.

"Did they touch you?" Tulsa asked in a suddenly serious tone and I realised she was just talking to Grace and Eloise now.

"No." Eloise answered. "They'd only just started when Tony showed up."

"So you weren't here to begin with?" Tulsa asked me.

"I was out for a walk since Esme and Carlisle couldn't take me hiking today like normal on a Sunday. I heard all the commotion and when I got here and they had Grace and Eloise surrounded. I did punch a few of them, but there were too many."

"You did well Summers." Tulsa said and tapped my shoulder.

"Elle, are the girls ok?" Tulsa's girlfriend asked.

"Yeah Marnie. Just a little shaken." Tulsa said. "If there's any more trouble with that lot you let me know."

"Yes Coach Tulsa." I replied.

"You should have reported them when they jumped you on Thursday." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"What good would it have done?" I demanded. "He'd just get off with it. Again."

"Not necessarily." Marnie countered. "I'm a lawyer so I know a little about this type of thing. You could still take him to court if you wanted to."

"He'd probably counter sue now since I punched those guys." I said despondently.

"He wouldn't have much ground."

"It's not worth the hassle." I said sadly.

"If you change your mind here's my card." She said, slipping it into my hand.

"Thanks." I said and I rose to my feet since it would be polite. "I'll think about it." And I shook her hand. "Although I'd better not leave it too long." I said with a grin as I felt a flutter of unformed thoughts. "Congratulations."

"For what?" Marnie asked with a frown.

"On the baby." I said.

Marnie and Tulsa looked at each other and then Tulsa grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from Grace and Eloise so she could keep the conversation private.

"What sick joke are you playing Summers?" She hissed.

"None." I said.

"Elle, calm down." Marnie said firmly. "Sorry, Tony is it?"

I nodded my head.

"Please forgive my partner but the whole baby subject is a little touchy. We want a child and have tried all methods of artificial insemination and so far it hasn't worked." Marnie explained.

"When was the last time you tried?" I asked.

"About eight weeks ago." Marnie said after a quick mental calculation.

"This time it worked." I stated emphatically.

"No. I took a test."

"Do another one when you get home." I said. "You're definitely pregnant."

"How can you be so sure?" Tulsa demanded as se narrowed her pale blue eyes at me.

"I have a lot of aunts, and a lot of little cousins. Seriously, do the test." I stated, although I wished I hadn't brought it up now.

"I suppose it won't hurt." Marnie said and she smiled at me.

I smiled back and couldn't help think she'd make a good mother. Well she had that earth mother look going for her, even if her hair was dyed a bold red. She was quite a bit taller than Tulsa too, although it hadn't been so obvious at first, but I guess the Tulsanator had a big personality and sometimes it was hard to see that she was more or less average height rather than the eight feet tall she usually seemed.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your girlfriend now." Tulsa said.

"Grace is not my girlfriend." I snapped.

"Sheesh! Ok. No need to bite my head off." Tulsa joked. "Seriously, run along."

"Yes Coach." I replied then made my way back to Grace and Eloise.

Thankfully Grace's heartbeat was back to normal and she had finished half the bottle of water.

"How are you now?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you." Grace said softly.

There was a beep and we all looked over to the road where a car had just pulled up.

"Oh, it's my brother." Eloise said, sounding nonplussed. "Wonder what he wants?"

"Maybe to give you a ride home." I suggested.

"Could be." Eloise said. "But I can't leave you guys here. He's only got two seats."

"Just go. I'll phone my Aunt now to pick us up." I promised.

"I…"

"We're ok." Grace said with a smile.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace and I both nodded and we watched as Eloise went to the car and got in. She waved to us through the window and we waved back as her brother sped off. I smiled and turned back to Grace.

"You're sure you're feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "But I really thought they were gonna kill us. I don't know where they came from. I don't normally see them around town on a Sunday."

"I bet they heard you and Eloise making plans for the self defence class. They came here deliberately to get you." I said as the realisation suddenly dawned on me.

"Why? We didn't do anything to them." Grace said with a frown.

"No. But they're trying a different tact. They know they can do whatever the hell they like to me and I'll just take it, so now they're going after my friends." I said feeling a little sick now that I knew this was my fault.

"They would have hurt us just to get you on the team?" Grace said with a mixture of fear and anger with a hint of disbelief.

"Yep. And it's worked." I said, finally accepting the inevitable. "I…I can't fight them like this. I can't be around you guys twenty-four-seven in case those jerks decide to attack again. My only option is to join the team. Oh man! I can't believe they're gonna win, but I can't sacrifice you to them. How could they be so evil?"

"Tony, don't worry about them." Grace said and she hugged my head to her chest, I realised I had tears in my eyes. "You join that team and you win all their games and when the time comes to claim their victory, drop 'em all in it."

"What, like make a speech, 'I'd like to thank my team mates most sincerely for bringing me to this point today, for without their help I wouldn't have joined. Why if they hadn't beat me to a pulp and threatened the life of my girlfriend…s I never would have won' something like that?" I asked quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice my slip of the tongue.

"Yeah. Although you could just refer to me and Eloise as friends instead of girlfriends. You don't want to sound like a scum bag who dates two girls at the same time." Grace said and I could tell by her joking tone that she'd picked up on my slip.

"Well I got a few months to work on it." I said with an embarrassed laugh as I pulled away from her. "Oh god Grace! You're bleeding." I said as I saw the bloodstain on her top.

Grace looked down then looked at me.

"It's not me." She said, "It's you. Did they hurt your shoulder?"

I frowned and looked down to see the blood was more prominent on my t-shirt, just at my left shoulder. I remembered the stinging and I pulled my collar aside until my birthmark was on show. Only now it wasn't a pattern of colour on my skin, now it had a flat pinkish sheen like a scar that hadn't long healed.

"It wasn't them." I said as covered my shoulder back up. "I don't know what that was. I need to get home."

I pulled my new cell phone from my pocket and hit speed dial for Esme's number.

"Hello Tony." She said brightly.

"Hey Aunt Esme. Would it be possible for you to pick Grace and me up from town? We're outside the church hall."

"Of course dear. I'm already in town, I will be but a moment." She promised.

"Thanks." I said and hung up. "Aunt Esme won't be long."

"Ok." Grace said.

I nodded and then scowled slightly.

"Do you wanna know the worst of it all, well I mean on a selfish level?" I whispered.

"Go on." Grace encouraged after a moment of silence.

"Quinn is turning me to thoughts of evil." I said. "I had this moment today where I completely lost myself and I would have killed him without a second's thought. That, that's not good."

"Tony, it's ok to have the odd thought where you think you're gonna kill someone. It's only human, the point is you didn't. You're not evil Tony, just, very angry and pushed to your limit."

I realised that I couldn't fully explain myself to Grace, there was too much I couldn't tell her, even though I wanted to. I wanted to discuss this with her cause she really got me, but then I couldn't tell her anything really because then I'd have placed a sword over her head and who knew how long it would take for the cord to snap?

"I just don't want to feel that poison in my mind ever again. That urge was just…it wasn't right." I said with an angry shake of my head.

"Tony." Grace said gently as she placed her hand to my cheek, "Don't dwell on it. It was just one bad thought in a million of good ones. You could never be evil, even if you wanted to."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Grace said firmly.

I couldn't reply because suddenly my eyes were locked on hers. I couldn't look away and I could feel myself drawn to her. I could feel the kiss brewing and I'd have to act on it…

The beep of a horn distracted me, thankfully.

I looked over to the road where Esme's Mercedes was parked, waiting.

"That's our ride." I said cheerfully, not meeting Grace's eyes as I got to my feet while trying to keep my distance from her. It wasn't easy considering I was sitting in front of her on the floor but I managed it.

I offered her my hand to pull her up because it was polite, but I didn't meet her eyes. I didn't want to recreate the moment. I moved swiftly to the car because I suddenly wanted to be out of Grace's presence because I wanted so much more from her at the moment than I had a right to ask. I was too young for all that.

We were both quiet for the ride home, mostly because I was in a sullen mood and Grace was hesitant to talk to me in this mood. I was such a jerk, giving her mixed signals now. Why had I let that moment linger, why couldn't I pull away? I was a stupid kid trapped in an adult body and I was messing Grace around. She deserved better and I should keep away from her for her own sake.

"See you in school tomorrow." Grace said, her bright tones hiding her uncertainty.

I looked up to find that we were parked outside her house. It was an old converted farmhouse. It still had barns and other out buildings around the back. Her parents still kept animals there now and again, but never for very long.

"Of course." I said just as cheerfully, but I couldn't mask the sad undertones.

Grace smiled wanly before she thanked Esme for the lift then headed into her house. Esme waited until Grace was inside before she turned the car around.

"You like her don't you." She observed.

I shook my head.

Esme sighed.

"I know it's difficult for you right now. But you'll be older one day."

"And so will Grace. Do you know what I realized recently? That I've made these cool friends and in about ten years time I'll have to pretend I've died or something, at least I'll never be able to see them again cause I'll still look like this and they'll be in their late twenties. Then more years will pass and they'll grow old and die and I'll still be like this. What's the point of making friends with them when they're not gonna be here for long anyway?" I grouched.

"You surround yourself with humans to remind yourself why you don't feed from them." Esme observed. "You make the most of the precious time you have with them to build memories you can treasure."

"But do you ever wonder that you can't be real friends with them because you can't one hundred percent honest?" I asked.

"I doubt there's many people in this world who are completely honest with their friends. There are some things you just don't tell people."

"Like what?" I asked.

"There are plenty of things that people keep secret. The fact that you are half vampire doesn't define you. You'd still be Tony even if you were fully human, so you shouldn't worry about keeping it secret."

"I know. But Grace is my best friend, but there's so much I can't tell her because it ties in with being a half vampire. Take just now when the football team had us cornered and I knew they were gonna hurt me, and then the girls. They wanted to hurt them bad, at least Quinn did and a few of the others would have joined him." I felt my fist bunch again as I remembered their disgusting thoughts. "Esme I wanted to…I mean I could see myself tearing out his throat and laughing as his blood spilled out. I was in this weird state where I would have done it too, but my shoulder hurt and I thought about how many other people I would kill if I started with just one. I couldn't become that. But I know I would have done it if I hadn't been distracted.

"I tried telling Grace my thoughts but she mistook them for when you think 'I could kill so-and-so' when they do something but you don't really mean it. She said… She said that I could never be evil. That there's too much goodness in me."

"I think Grace may be right." Esme said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. "Now talking of the truth Tony, what exactly happened with the football team today?"

I told Esme everything that happened, even the near kiss because; well I wanted advice on the situation. The conversation had started in the car but we finished it off in Esme's little office where she ran her interior design business.

Carlisle had joined us not long after we'd arrived and he asked to see my birthmark. It wasn't as prominent as it had been earlier, but you could still feel the raised skin.

"Interesting." Carlisle said and looked thoughtful.

"What is?" I asked.

"I have always wondered about your birthmark, whether it was a psychic branding."

"Hang on, isn't that like when people reincarnate and have a recurring birthmark in each life?" I said with a frown, I remembered reading that somewhere once.

"That's one aspect. This one is linked to your Quileute heritage and I think it appeared because you are growing up so far away from the Res under the influence of the enemy." Carlisle said with a slight smile.

I grinned back.

"We have always told you it's a birthmark, but the truth is it didn't turn up until two days after you were born. The day your parents had to go away. I had my suspicions then, but since it has never affected you I thought no more about it."

"What made you so suspicious?" I asked.

"As you know there are a few pack members who still do not trust us vegetarians."

I nodded.

"When Essie imprinted on Tobias one member of the pack took offence and he attacked her." Carlisle informed me without trying to sensationalise it.

"Attacked? But she was part of the pack then right?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. And it was completely uncalled for. An act of violence bourn of disgust for the wolf in question had an obsession with your mother that he couldn't abide because she was part vampire. When she imprinted on a vampire that seemed the final straw."

"She was human and he was wolf when he first bit her." Esme said softly and she placed her hand to her left shoulder. "After Essie phased they fought some more and realising she was injured in her left shoulder he kept attacking her in that same spot."

"Needless to say your mother survived the attack and her shoulder healed but she was left with a scar. Your birthmark is an exact replica."

"So it is a wolf bite." I said with a grin but then my face fell. "Wow! Poor Mom."

"Yes."

"So what does this have to do with me having a birthmark?" I asked, since I couldn't quite make the connection.

"I won't pretend to know exactly how this works." Carlisle said apologetically. "But I think it was placed on you by one of the spirits to remind you where you belong whenever you're close to giving over to your vampire side."

"So some dead wolf bit me because I was about to kill Quinn?"

"That's possibly the simplest explanation." Carlisle conceded. "Although for the most part it's wrong. But if it helps you understand it better then we will use that explanation for now."

"Do you know? The thought of dead guys making sure I don't vamp out on people should freak me out, but it's a kind of comforting thought. I know I'm not gonna lose it on some stupid human. And I know something else about Mom now. I can't wait to tell Liza." I said excitedly.

I grinned at them both as I jumped to my feet. I went bounding out of Aunt Esme's room, but then I remembered that Liza's sewing group was still here. I sighed and headed up the north stairs to my room. I figured I could have a shower and change my clothes before I told Liza all that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

It was our fourth session for sewing and I decided that the girls were coming along just fine, although they were nowhere near as fast as I when acquiring a new skill. It made it somewhat bothersome. But I was confident that if they progressed at their current rate they would be able to make sufficient garments by prom.

They left around six and I cleared everything away before I descended from the attic room I'd taken for my task. It was not my first choice, but Tony had taken the central attic room and since he had done that last year I could hardly claim it now.

"Liza! Finally!" Tony said, grabbing my arm as I reached the first floor landing. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, not up for games at the moment.

"Come on." He said and he pulled me into our old playroom.

I looked around at the toys all neatly put away for they were no longer needed. Then I spotted the fort in the art corner, made by draping a blanket from the cord we used to hang wet paintings on and stretching it to the back of two small chairs.

_It is the secrets fort. _I said quietly as I took his hand and suddenly I was one and half and we had first learned a scrap of information about our parents that didn't comprise of 'Your parents love you very much, but they had to go away'. On that day we came up with the secrets fort and ever since we had constructed it whenever we had some new nugget of information about our parents.

_I even got the milk and cookies. _Tony said as he indicated them set out ready on the little table.

I nodded my head and entered the fort. I sat to the left of the blanket Tony had spread on the floor. Tony sat to the right and he pulled the table so that it was now in front of us. We were looking out at the silent playroom, darkening now with the dusk.

The overhead light was off but I could feel the plastic torch beneath my leg. I picked it up and placed it on the table before I poured out some milk for Tony and I from the milk jug into the teacups of my old porcelain tea set. The cookies had been arranged on one of the small dessert plates.

I took Tony's left hand in my right and they rested on the blanket between us as I reached out with my left hand, Tony his right as we each took a cookie.

_May there be no secrets about Mother and Father. _We both thought in unison before we ate our cookie and drank back our milk. Then we turned on our torches and held them under our chins.

It seemed a little silly now, but when we had devised this as small children the ritual had been sacred.

"What have you learned?" I asked.

"That Mom was attacked by one of her pack brothers." Tony stated.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah."

"How did you find this out?"

"Because I got bit by a ghost wolf." He said in all seriousness.

I looked at him in confusion but it was hard to glean anything from his face as it was cast in strange shadow, lit from beneath.

"Ok. So that makes it sound like I'm trying to be funny." He apologised. "I decided to go for a walk into town and the football team were trying to hurt Grace and Eloise. I stepped in to try and help and then I got this flash of pure cold venom."

Since I was holding his hand our minds were completely open to each other and I saw everything that had transpired that morning and had led into Carlisle's story down stairs. Tony had stopped talking since he knew I'd seen and heard everything once his mind was on the right track.

"Interesting." I stated. "Although, why were you marked and not I?"

"I don't know." Tony said with a shrug, but he couldn't hide his thoughts from me now and I would not let his hand go.

"I suppose that is…" I trailed off sadly.

"I didn't want to think it." Tony said apologetically.

"But it's the best explanation as any. And we've always know I haven't much Quileute in me, but I had always hoped that I would have the ability."

"Well I haven't got it." Tony pointed out in the hope of placating me.

"Yet." I said, unwilling to be lulled when the truth was obvious.

"But you could still develop it too." Tony pointed out, determined to make me feel better.

"I doubt it." I said in all seriousness. "I think I would feel it by now."

"But who's to say how our wacky aging figures into all of this? Just cause we reach full maturity now we might not develop phasing until we're really in our teens."

"I don't think it works like that Tony." I said sadly.

We were silent for a while as we passed thoughts back and fore developing the story, building on the jigsaw puzzle that was the knowledge of our parents. Every time we gained knowledge it seemed the number of pieces we needed to complete the puzzle grew. Now it was a five-thousand-piece puzzle, we had the corners and edges in place, but there was still a vast empty space.

Where did this new information fit in? Was it sky? Perhaps it was the ground? Maybe it was part of the hill in the distance that was out to confuse matters. I knew not where this new information fitted in, but I knew what feeling it brought.

"Sadness." I whispered. "A big empty pit of sadness."

"What?"

"That's what this makes me feel. To know that someone would hate Mother so much to want to kill her. What could drive a person to such lengths? Is he the reason they had to go away?"

"I don't think it is." Tony said. "It's something to do with the bad vamps, but they're really good about not thinking about that around me. But do you think that maybe they might be prisoners? Mom and Dad I mean."

"I have no idea Tony, but I know that if that were the case and I had the knowledge of where they were I would not linger here. I would tear down this world to rescue them. For I crave nothing more than to be reunited with them both and feel the presence of Mother once more. To feel the safety of her entirety as she surrounds us with her warmth and love. I am tired of the cold." I sobbed.

"Shhhh…" Tony comforted as he hugged me. "I miss her too. I miss them both. But I promise you Liza, even if it takes a hundred years, as soon as we're old enough we'll search this entire world until we find them and we won't rest until they're back here with us."

"A beautiful sentiment Tony, but we must be practical. There is a chance that we may never see them." I said sadly for I did not wish to admit the possibility, but it was one.

"No Liza. We will see them. I know we will."

"Thank you Tony for being such an optimist."

"Yeah. Well I got to hope for at least one good thing in my life since the rest of it seems to be heading down the drain right now." He said warily.

"I'm sorry I can't protect you more efficiently in school." I whispered sadly.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "It's all sorted now anyway."

"What is?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Coach if I can still make the team." He said darkly.

I felt angry and a little frightened that Tony had to bend to the will of humans. I hugged him tightly and thought as many comforting thoughts to him as possible. In that instant my only wish was for my brother to have an easier time in school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94 **

* * *

><p>It has been ninety-one months since my Essie went cold.<p>

I sit on the cold stone of the Audience Chamber floor as I glance up into her blank eyes. I do this every day in the vain hope that she will notice me, but she never pays attention. It matters not that for every day she ignores me I feel less secure about myself, I will do this until my Essie is returned to me. Or until, god forbid, I am ash.

I sit here in front of her, gazing up at her sightless eyes as she sits on her cushion at the foot of Aro's throne, sifting through the minds that are passing through the castle. I know she reads my mind amongst the countless others and so I always think to her my hopes that she is still there somewhere inside the ice.

Why will she not return to me?

The door opens and I need not turn to know it is Aro who glides in. I rise from the floor and retreat to the spot where I stand when Court is in session as Aro glides to his throne. He is alone; rarely does he feel the need for his bodyguard now he has his watchdog.

Essie does not acknowledge the presence of Aro either as he sits in his throne. No movement passes across her face as he places his hand on her scraped-back hair and scratches her absentmindedly as if she were a dog.

I grit my teeth as I hold back on all the words I long to say to him. Only once have I lost my temper enough to tempt Aro's wrath since my Essie went cold but now I knew the full penalty should I speak my mind again. The punishment was too great to vent my spleen in this way.

I remember full well the last time I had gone to Aro to air my views, it had been five years ago, but I had great cause to at the time…

The incident on the island had left me livid. I was angrier with Aro than I could ever remember. As soon as Essie had fallen asleep after arriving back from the island I had stormed my way to the Audience Chamber and crashed the doors open, but the Chamber was empty. I knew where Aro was at this time of the morning.

Still riding my cloud of anger I ghosted to his private quarters and I knocked three times ominously before I pushed open the door. Aro looked up from his paper work in shock but his face fell to smiling as he regarded me.

"Tobias my son, come in, come in. Tell your old sire what ails you." He said in an amiable voice, but I knew him too well to fall for his act.

"How could you do that to her?" I demanded.

"Do what to whom?" Aro asked, feigning ignorance.

"Do not play me for a fool Aro, I respect you too much for that." I said flatly as I glared at him.

"By your reaction I assume that my plan was unsuccessful." He stated gravely.

"What plan?" I asked.

"I had hoped that seeing the half bloods would warm Essie's heart, help her thaw out. I do not like this Esther-Marie, although she does have her uses. I miss fiery, challenging Essie. I want her returned to us as much as you do and that is why I sent you both there." Aro said and he almost sounded convincing.

"No Aro. I have known you too long for your lies to work on me. I know you did this for the very result you achieved. My Essie is further encased in ice than ever before. I fear that if she remains here longer she will freeze to her very core and nothing I can do will bring her back to me. That is why I think it best we leave. I come here to appeal to you, a son to his father, please allow me to take my wife from here so that she may heal and prosper once more. I want my wife back and be rid of that block of ice forever. But I know that will not happen while we are here."

"How poetic you slip into the old language." Aro replied in Etruscan and I realised that I had indeed used my old language; I was doing that more often now.

Was this a sign that I was unravelling too? All the more reason for Essie and I to leave Volterra.

"For the sake of our history Tobias I will not insult your intelligence with half truths. I will tell you as a father to a son, you are too valuable to me to let go once more. I was mistaken the first time when I allowed you to leave with the Weather Witch, I did not realise I would miss you so much. But you are my first child and that bond is strongest. As for Esther-Marie, she is also too valuable to give up. I will do whatever it takes to keep her here, even if it means I kill you." Aro said in a steady voice and I knew that this time he spoke nothing but truth.

"I care not if you kill me as long as my Essie is free." I replied with a growl.

"Yes, you have no concern for your own life. I realised that long ago. Even back in the days when Marlin was here I bought your compliance more readily through threatening her instead of you. Now I could threaten Essie's life, but I think you are reaching the point you would rather see her dead then see her suffer further. That's why I have decided to put your life on forfeit. Should you attempt to escape with Essie, I will not hesitate to have you put to death in a grand ceremony at the Arena."

"I care not if you kill me." I said again.

"I know you don't, but imagine what it would do to our Essie?" Aro demanded and he chuckled gleefully as I felt a true wave of nausea roll through me.

"It would destroy her." I murmured.

"Precisely." Aro stated. "And neither of us wants that. So I suggest you run along now my son. Go tend to your Essie and give up on all thoughts of escape for if I hear one murmur of such talk again then I will not hesitate to put you to death."

"Yes Master." I said subdued as I bowed my head to Aro.

"Please son." Aro said, in front of me now as he raised my chin to look at him. "It is for your sake as much as mine that I do this. Here we can protect Essie from those who would harm her and you have steady employment and a permanent abode. Where do you lose out really?"

"I will not speak of this again." I promised. "I am your servant." I added as I bowed my head once more.

"No Tobias." Aro said, lifting my chin once more. "You are my son, my first child. You should be my heir, as I thought you to be once. I would lavish every luxury upon you if you could only accept this fact. I should have gone with my instinct long ago and chose you as my lieutenant over Caius, but he was my brother from life, what could I do? If only I had known then what I know now…"

Aro trailed off and removed his hand from my chin as he turned from me.

"Go attend to your wife. I'm sure she has need of you."

"Esther-Marie does not like to be touched." I said sourly, and ghosted from the room before he could respond…

From that day forth I have done my best not to anger him for I know that with enough provocation he would destroy me, and what would happen to my Essie then?

No, I must weather the storm and hope that one of these days Essie and I can leave here and Aro will not be able to lift a hand to stop us. That thought is comforting and I find myself smiling as the other elders begin to trickle in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

So here I am, Tony Summers, star quarterback and ready to lead the Olympic Titans to victory for the first time in fifty years. Not that I'd wanted it, but this victory would be sweet, if only for the fact that I was always played more than Quinn now. Whenever he played we lost. Whenever I played we won, usually by a lot. It depended on whether Seville was linebacker or not.

Football had taken up a lot of my time, but I was a tiny bit glad because it meant less alone time with Grace.

God I missed alone time with Grace!

And that was the reason that I had to be careful around her. It had taken ages to carefully rebuild the barriers between us that had almost crumbled under the weight of the almost kiss. Or maybe I'd read too much into it, I didn't think Grace was into me, but I couldn't give her any hint that I was into her either just in case I sparked a flame I shouldn't.

It was so awkward.

I didn't forsake my friends for the football team. I hung out with them all the time and only associated with my 'team mates' during practice and games. They'd stopped picking on me since I'd joined so that was something at least. I think it had a lot more to do with the fact that Rolling had made them run fifty laps every day for two months and Tulsa had made them learn a ballet routine to 'soothe the inner beast'. She'd taped the finished product and threatened to put it on YouTube if they stepped out of line again.

I'd seen it because Tulsa had shown it to the senior members of the Muses and Liza had taken great pride in presenting me with the perfect memory carefully marked and catalogued for perusal at my leisure. I kinda wished that I could somehow burn my thoughts onto a disc so I could upload it myself.

Of course that would cause them humiliation for a while but with the insurance removed, they'd go back to terrorising the school. I preferred to have them tethered, than humiliated and on the warpath.

The thing with the football team was sorted and they were winning and I could be with my friends, so that was good. Grace, Eloise and I looked set to keep our mathletes crown so I was glad that wasn't suffering for the football. I'd handed over the captaincy of the debate team to Grace since I couldn't perform to the best of my abilities thanks to having to divide my time between football and what I liked, but I was still a help to the team rather than a hindrance.

I had to give up medieval club. It was simply because there weren't enough hours in the day and I was only doing that for fun. It wasn't as if I was representing the school with it like I was with mathletes and debate team, and I had to drop one of them, so medieval club had to go.

I also had to scrap D&D once a month when there was a Saturday game on, but my friends had taken to coming down to the field whenever we were playing at home and cheering me on. I felt happy to have my own personal cheering squad, although saying that, the Muses tended to shout my name more than anyone else's name in their routines thanks to Liza. They never cheered for Quinn.

I learnt to drive and that meant no more bus or relying on other people for lifts, and I didn't even care that I had to share the Escalade with Liza; I could drive. I could get out places if I wanted to, and I did when I had the time.

All in all the year looked to be heading to a great end and there seemed like nothing would spoil it, which was why I started getting a little apprehensive. It seemed that whenever anything was going good then something was about to go drastically wrong.

I guess what made me more apprehensive was the fact that there had been muggings down in the big town of Ridgeborough. It seemed like every week some kid or other would get caught unawares and end up getting beat up. The worst had been Marty Telford, the Mayor's son. He'd been to the multiplex with his friends and had gone off on his own to use the bathroom while they went ahead to the fast food joint. Somebody jumped him and beat him so bad he was in a coma for a week. All they got off him was a few dimes since his girlfriend had his wallet and phone in her purse because he didn't have deep pockets in the pants he wore that night.

Marty had been the worse case and of course since he was also the Mayor's son the investigation had been stepped up a notch. Grainy image from surveillance cameras had been pored over endlessly and the best image had been put out over the local news in the hope that someone would recognise the culprit. I watched it but it could have been any number of the guys at school. Even me.

Although I had an alibi every time, I was either with one of my clubs or my friends when it happened. The muggings had made me wary since it could happen to one of my friends; we often went into Ridgeborough for the cinema now that we could drive.

What if the muggers got one of them in a moment of separation? What if they got me? Should I just let the beating go ahead or take the guy out? What if I lost control?

But after playing a couple of months of football and managing to channel my aggression in the right manner on the field, I was confident that if I did have to defend myself against a human in future then I'd do it as my human part and not my vampire part. I knew that if it came to it I'd defend myself and I'd defend my friends if they were unfortunate enough to be there.

That thought made me feel better.

Talking of good thoughts, I'd been right about Marnie. She was pregnant and now her and Tulsa were proud mothers of a bouncing baby boy they named Troy Anthony Tulsa-Jones. The Anthony was in honour of yours truly. Tulsa said I'd been their lucky charm, although I had no idea how that worked exactly. I mean I just let Marnie know she was pregnant, she would have found out eventually.

Well I guess I should just feel flattered that a kid was named after me, even if it did make his full name a bit of a mouthful.

It had been an eventful year and we looked set to scoop victory in all the teams I was on. And Liza was leading the Muses to victory in the finals which where in New York this year. She absolutely loved New York and I hoped she was enjoying herself, although I was missing her a little. My pining was a little distracting to be honest, I think it was making my telepathy go off kilter because I hadn't had proper control over it since Liza left on the bus last week.

I guess I just missed my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

We had won the contest and for that I was glad. We had celebrated all through dinner and after we'd been sent to bed. Now I was tired and ready to sleep, but the other girls looked set to party until dawn. This was not an appealing thought to me. After such an exhausting day I wished to sleep.

It looked as if this would be impossible in all of the rooms the girls had taken. After some investigation I found that there were no rooms the school had booked that were free, apart from the one Simon had been given, which he alone occupied.

This presented a conundrum, for there lay sleep, but was I confident enough in my opinion of Simon to sleep in the same bed as him? For this room held but one double bed. Would he choose to prove himself otherwise?

I decided I could trust Simon and I gathered up my bags and headed to his room.

I knocked and was glad to know he wasn't asleep despite the fact that he did not answer in the pretence that he was asleep.

"Simon." I called through the door. "It is I, Liza. Please allow me entrance for I wish to sleep this night and I know I can not elsewhere."

I heard him rise from the bed, traverse the floor, and unlock the door. The door was opened and I was pulled inside quickly as Simon locked the door once more.

"Hey Princess." He said, his voice a little groggy. "What's up?"

"I wish to sleep and I know I will be unable to find it elsewhere this night. The others are most terribly excited and will not settle, whilst this is the one thing I crave." I said firmly.

"There's only one bed." Simon said with a frown.

"It is a double bed. More than enough room, not that I take up that much." I said with a chuckle.

Simon looked doubtful.

"Am I really that repulsive that you could not sleep beside me?" I asked and I felt somewhat hurt by the thought.

"You only want to sleep?" He asked sceptically.

"I am much too tired for anything else this eve, and if this was not the case I would party with the rest of them." It sounded rather harsh and one could almost assume I was using poor Simon, but I knew this was what he needed to hear.

"Well if we're only sleeping." He conceded.

"Good." I said. "Now I must away for my nightly ritual. If you have need of the bathroom I suggest you use it now for I may be a while."

"I'm ok." Simon said.

"There is no need to wait up for me. I wish to sleep, but I must wash first." I said firmly to further out him at his ease.

"Of course Baby Doll." He said.

"Have pleasant dreams." I said.

"Yeah. You too."

I gave him a smile before I adjourned to the bathroom and locked the door. I showered as thoroughly as I could without washing my hair. Much to my chagrin I realised that this I could not do, unless I wished to go to bed with my hair wet. Simon was kind enough to lend me his room; I could hardly disturb him further by drying my hair.

With this in mind, I made my ablutions whilst wearing the complementary hotel shower cap that had come in a sealed bag. I dried and dressed in the seclusion of the bathroom for it would not do to dress in Simon's presence even if he was asleep. I brushed out my hair and braided it over my shoulder before I picked up after myself.

Once I was satisfied I turned out the light and made my way into the room proper. Dim light filtered through the curtains and it was enough for me to find the bed. I located the edge of the blanket and to my slight annoyance I discovered I would have to sleep on the left side as opposed to the right.

I suppressed my groan, for I was the guest, I could hardly make demands, and I climbed beneath the covers. It felt strange to enter the bed with someone else there who was not Tony. Of course if Simon were a girl this would hardly be unorthodox. With that thought in mind I turned my back to him and settled into sleep.

I had curled into the wall, but it felt strange, almost warm and soft. I opened my eyes with a start to find that I was looking at the collar of a pyjama top in the near-darkness. Simon stirred somewhat and I felt his arms encircle me, but then his arms stopped and I knew he had awakened.

"Liza?" He asked, and his voice did not carry the remotest hint of sleep.

"Yes?" I asked, almost afraid to admit I was awake.

"What was the real reason you came here tonight?"

"To sleep. And only that." I exclaimed as I pulled away from him so that I could view his face. "Do you doubt my sincerity?" I demanded.

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to think. I think you don't have the hots for me, but then this seems like a bit of a set up. Get in my bed and see where that gets you."

I gasped, but refrained from declaring the insult I felt.

"If I wished you to make love to me I would ask you out right, I would not use such subterfuge. I still hold by my feeling that I can not abide the thought of such a messy undertaking." I stated truthfully. "Besides. You are eighteen and I only sixteen. I am a minor still and it would be against the law for us to engage in such passions. I enjoy your friendship too much to confine you to a prison cell."

"Thank you?"

"Quite." I replied.

"So if you just want to sleep why were hugging me?" He asked, determined to find a chink in my armour.

"Purely instinct Dear Boy."

"Huh!"

"I have a double bed at home, but I push it to the wall and I sleep on the right side, snuggled into the wall. I was merely lying in my accustomed position. I was not trying it on with you." I said firmly as I wondered why he was suddenly so angered by me.

"Ok. Then that brings me to my next question, why did you come here just to sleep?" He asked and I thought it an odd question.

"Because I wish to sleep this night and I knew this the safest place to be. I trust you." I said sincerely.

"Trust me?"

"Not to try anything untoward." I said pointedly.

"But I'm a teenage boy Elizabeth, how can you be so sure?" He demanded.

"First and foremost Simon, it is the fact that you are a gentleman and you would not pressure anybody into anything sexual, you would wait for a direct invitation. Secondly, I know I am not your type." I said, and I realised that I was about to ask something very personal of him.

"You are." He said emphatically.

"No. I am not. Perhaps I should rephrase that, I have a lot of the attributes you desire bar one."

"And what would that be?"

"Certain…equipment." I said as I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Meaning?"

"I know you like the boys as much as I Simon." I said as loudly as I dared.

Simon frowned for a moment and then he grinned before he burst out laughing.

"No I don't." He stated. "I like girls."

I frowned at him and was sure he was serious, had I really misjudged him so greatly? What evidence had I for thinking such a thing?

"Do I come off as gay?" He asked.

"No." I said, still frowning. "Not really. It is merely the fact that every time you look upon Tyrone Curry your heart rate picks up."

"Ah." He said, looking a little sheepish. "I guess you could call him a bit of a confuser. He's got dainty bone structure and wears his hair long. From certain angle he looks like a girl. And you can hear my heart beat?"

"Sometimes. I have very good hearing." I admitted in my sudden embarrassment at having read my friend so wrong. "So if you are not gay then why did you agree to my ruse?"

"Because I like you a lot and sometimes you, well I'm not trying to be offensive, but you come off like a little kid. When you say you're not ready for anything physical it's easy enough to believe because while you seem like the most mature and sophisticated girl here when it comes to attitude and intelligence, sometimes it's like you're, I don't know, six years old and still playing dollies on the Res like your cousin."

I was speechless for a moment. How could he have guessed me so fully?

"You know I didn't mean to offend you right?"

"Yes." I replied. "And believe me, you have not. But what do you get out of this situation? Would you not rather be in a relationship with Carmel or Vita or any of the other girls? One who is not afraid to show you their love physically?"

"Whatever they were showing me physically, it really wouldn't be love." He said with a snort. "Besides I wouldn't be experienced enough for them. I'd be all fumbling and not knowing what I was doing and they'd know that I was inexperienced."

"There is nothing wrong with that." I said firmly in defence of inexperienced persons everywhere.

"I know. But that's you being mature. They'd just think there was something wrong with me. Prue had been chasing me for a while, thought it would be great to see what our bodies could do together naked, but she'd had half the boys in the school. That's why her parents were so strict with her and are so lenient with Grace. They know Grace won't do anything unless she's absolutely certain of the guy she's with, whereas Prue knew the thrill and chased the boys at every opportunity.

"Then the rumours started circulating about us and I got a little worried because you're a nice girl and I didn't think you'd want to be tied to a guy just yet. Then you didn't seem to be stopping the rumours so I had to wonder why. When your reason was more or less the same as why I wasn't stopping them I thought why the hell not just say we were an item. Although I dreaded the day you'd want to take things further because you wouldn't stay in that unready frame of mind forever. I dreaded the day you would say, 'Simon, I have been considering for a while our relationship and I have come to the conclusion that regardless of my aversion to physical relationships I am prepared to over look it for you.' Then I'd get all nervous around you and have to call it quits when I don't want to cause I really like being around you."

I was silent for a moment while I digested his words, then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Have you been practicing at imitating me?" I demanded, although my anger was in jest and Simon knew this.

"Maybe a little." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you for the flattery." I said and fluttered my eyelashes, then I realised that was perhaps not a wise move at this instance. "I suppose it must have startled you to awaken with me in you arms."

"Yeah. I really did think you were trying something on even though I know you're not manipulative like that."

"Thank you for thinking that." I said with a smile. "And I would never manipulate a man into bed. Where would the honour in that be? Such a step should be taken in a consensual way with both sides knowing exactly what is in store."

"In theory. It usually doesn't work like that though." Simon said sadly.

"I will make it work." I said firmly.

"Yeah. Sure thing Baby Doll."

I could tell from his tone that he doubted me, but I chose to let it go.

"We could argue about this all night, but I really do wish to sleep. Shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Good night Simon." I said before settling once more on the left edge of the bed.

"Night Liza." Simon replied as he turned to the right.

I was drifting on the edge of sleep when I heard Simon murmur, "and just for the record, it was a nice surprise," as if he didn't wish me to hear but had to make his confession in my presence. This caused me to frown slightly as I drifted properly into sleep.

When I awoke the next morning Simon was snoring, rather loudly. I repressed a giggle as I slid out of the bed and retreated to the bathroom where I took care of my morning ablutions, including washing my hair.

Fully cleansed I felt much better as I emerged from the bathroom with my hair dryer in hand. I sat before the mirror that had a small shelf beneath it and set out to dry my hair. I was half way through drying it when I noticed that Simon was watching me in the mirror. He had a slight frown on his face.

I turned off the hairdryer.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." I observed. "I'll wait until you are fully awake to continue."

"No, no." He said, waving his hands at me. "It's just that I never realised how curly your hair was before."

"I know. It is rather a mess." I conceded.

"That's not what I said." Simon stated. "I said it was curly. Pretty curly. Why do you always straighten it?"

"Because I have no control over it when it is in this state. Look at it, falling wherever it likes and not where I deem it appropriate." I said as I glared at my curls in anger.

"You really don't like mess do you." He observed.

"No." I said, with a shake of my head.

He smiled as he stretched his arms then ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Then I guess I should go tidy myself up." He stated.

I half smiled and half frowned as I determined whether he was making fun of me or not.

I watched him in the mirror as he got out of bed, then turned away quickly thinking that this was probably not the best etiquette. I looked down at the little shelf instead where my hairbrush cast a strange shadow from the overhead lamp.

"But seriously Princess, you can keep those curls and still look neat." Simon observed from the bathroom door before he stepped inside.

I looked to the door for a moment then back to my reflection. I looked at myself with my hair half dried and I considered what Simon had said. It was true that the curls suited me better, but would they remain tamed? I decided that I could test it for today when we would be mostly travelling regardless.

I smiled at myself as I began to dry my hair whilst styling my curls into place.

I was admiring my handy work when Simon emerged from the bathroom.

"I wasn't trying to tell you what to do." He said with a slight frown.

"I know. You were making a suggestion that I chose to take on board. I will be requiring a new image for next semester so why not road test a new hairstyle today? Besides, I have forgotten my straightening irons and it would take much too long to attempt to brush it straight without them."

"Ok." He said, although he didn't sound particularly convinced.

I watched him for a moment and suddenly I had a foolish notion.

"Simon. Would you allow me to style your hair today?"

He watched me for a moment, wondering what game I was playing, before he shrugged and dropped into the chair.

"Sure. Why not." He said.

I smiled at him in the mirror before I began drying his hair, then moulding it into his accustomed spikes. Much to my chagrin I was unable to get the spikes as symmetrical as I would have liked, but then again nobody was perfectly symmetrical. I settled instead on styling his hair exactly as he usually did.

"And we are finished." I said as I teased the last strand into place with my fingers. "Et voila."

Simon studied his image for a moment before he nodded his head.

"That's the best it's ever looked Princess. Do you think I could take you to college with me next year?" He asked looking at me earnestly in the mirror.

I giggled at the thought.

"You could smuggle me in your holdall." I said. "I would fit no problem."

"Yeah. Why not." He said with an amused laugh.

I laughed once more and placed my arms around his neck to hug him from behind.

"I will miss you greatly next year." I said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." Simon said as he patted my arm.

"It is strange that when I made the decision to come to school I thought my best friend would be a girl, but you are my best friend and my heart aches to think that you will not be here next year." I said, descending into solemnity as I spoke the truth of my heart.

"I know Baby Doll, but I'll only be a phone call away. If you need me just dial." He said, trying to smile, but he was suddenly afflicted with the approach of the future as I was.

"And likewise Simon. Should you have need of me do not hesitate to phone."

"Hey." Simon said as he pulled me around the chair to hug me. "No need cry Liza. I'll only be in California."

"But that's ever such a long way away." I whispered into his shoulder.

"But it won't be forever. I'll be back for the holidays and by then you'll be sick of my constant ringing you up every day for advice on everything." His voice became serious as he said, "It won't be forever."

"I know." I murmured, for I knew too well the possibility of forever.

It was with some trepidation that I realised I could never be this close to Simon ever again. Once he had finished with college I would no longer reside in Olympic Pines, at least officially. Perhaps I will have moved on to another school where I would join the cheerleading squad and I would be sat cradled in the lap of another boy who placed a comforting kiss to my forehead.

A kiss that I longed to make something else in that moment and I realised that the revealing talk I had with Simon the night previous had opened up hitherto un-thought of possibilities that I was now very much considering. I could not make this kiss something else, I had never wanted to in the past and he has placed this kiss on me when I had been upset on previous occasions.

I pulled away from him as tactfully as I could before I became too tempted to follow through on these new frightfully enthralling thoughts. I looked at my watch and noted it was half past eight.

"Enough moping." I declared. "Are we not cheerleaders?"

"Yes."

"Then we should stop this silliness and do something constructive. If we start now we will have our bags packed before we have need to descend for breakfast." I stated as I stood up.

"But we'll have time after breakfast." Simon pointed out.

"Yes Dear Boy, but this way we are more efficient." I said with brittle brightness.

"Yes. For lord help us should we not be efficient." Simon declared in a joking manner.

"Well I am packing, I can not order you to do the same." I said haughtily before I went to do just as I had declared.

To my amusement Simon rose to his feet and began packing. Our bags were fully packed by quarter to nine and it was at this time we left the room to go down the stairs to breakfast in the hotel's dining room. Then we hit a problem I should have foreseen.

"Good morning Muses." I sang joyfully as I entered the dining room to find Abbie, Gail, Jenny and Avril sitting around the table looking the worse for wear. Abbie even had her head pressed to the table. "I see we have all been acquainted with the demon drink." I said in disapproving tones.

"Yeah. Well you'd disappeared and suddenly we didn't have our voice of reason anymore." Abbie grouched.

"I forced you to drink the alcohol by my absence?" I stated as I sat down next to Gail.

"No. But you would have stopped us if you were there. Where were you anyway?" Abbie asked as se glanced up at me, although she didn't move her head far from the table.

"I will have you know that I was sleeping. I believe it was something I advised you all to do at around half past ten if I am not mistaken. But alas you did not listen to me." I said cheerfully, and I will admit I was gloating somewhat at the fact that they were suffering while I was not.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" Jenny demanded irritably and it proved how bad Jenny felt for she was nothing if always pleasant.

"For I slept rather than become accustomed with the demon drink." I replied.

"But where did you…oh." She began, but trailed off as her eyes drifted to Simon and back to me. "I'm glad for you." She stated and managed a smile.

"Thank you." I said, although I had cause to frown for I could not comprehend why she had a sudden change of heart.

Breakfast went by quite peacefully since everyone bar Simon, Coach Tulsa and I was nursing hangovers. Simon and I returned to his room to retrieve our belongings. I thought we would merely step inside, take up our bags and return downstairs, but Simon shut the door quickly and I had a burst of fearful yet delightful forbidden anticipation as to the reason he would do this.

"Look Elizabeth, I think we're gonna face a storm of questions. You're friends know you spent the night with me, soon the rest of the squad will. The thing is, they won't believe we just slept in the same bed and nothing happened." He said, looking worried.

"Then let them think what they like." I declared hotly. "I am head cheerleader so I expect such rumours will be attached to me regardless of my actions. We have been dating for a year now and our time together is growing short, of course we'd give in to the burning lust that has been brewing between us forever such a long time. Especially now that we are out from under the eyes of parental supervision."

"You're kinda scaring me Princess." Simon said nervously, and he did look terrified.

"That is what they will think and quite frankly I could care less. They will think what they wish regardless of what we say. Although I do give you permission to say we spent a night of unbridled passion, caught up in the heady influence of Eros. I do not mind if the boys think that if it will maintain your image as a ladies man. I on the other hand will play it down, deny it, or perhaps admit to it with a story that will make them think that I lie and all we did was sleep. Which is something I would have done regardless. Not that I would be averse to admit that I had made love all night with you, but I am much too young and prim for such undertakings, especially out of wedlock."

"Now I'm really confused and I have no idea what the hell you just said!"

"Precisely Dear Boy." I said with a grin as I tapped his cheek. "And neither will they."

"You know what, I'm just gonna deny everything and then they can just think what they want." Simon said with a sigh.

"Of course my love, that is the right tact. For a gentleman never tells, and neither does a lady of good moral standing." I declared.

"So deny all…" He began.

"And let them think what they wish." I concluded.

"I think I can live with that." He conceded and kissed my head. "Now come on Baby Doll or we'll be late for the bus."

"Are you not glad we packed our bags prior to breakfast?" I asked as we picked up said bags.

"Sure am. Nothing beats efficiency."

"Something you will remember always." I said with certainty before we made our way out of the room to the waiting ears of our peers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

It was victory all around that year for Olympic High. We won practically every competition the school had entered. Since Liza and me had been in a few of the teams we were hailed the 'wonder twins' but luckily I managed to stop Rick Burrows taking our picture and writing an article for the School Newspaper about us. I know it might seem over cautious, would the bad vamps really be looking through school newspapers? But since this one was put up on line we couldn't take the chance.

Since we'd done so well the school decided to hold an enormous ceremony to honour all the different teams who'd brought victory to the school that year. We would all be presented with our medals, so we had to give them to the school for a week before we got them back, and we would also have a plaque from the school to commemorate the day.

It was an excitingly boring experience.

Exciting because I was gonna get not one but three medals, and it was good to see so many talented kids rewarded.

Boring because these type of things always are, with Stanwick drowning on and on about school spirit, yada yada, just get to the medals already. I was a little fidgety, I could hardly sit still. Grace told me to calm down a few times and I tried to, but I couldn't.

I'd already been up for the debate team and the mathletes, and now it was time for the footballers. I guess Stanwick wanted to save 'the best' 'til last. Anyway we were all crowded on the little dais looking out over our fellow students and the parents and general public who'd turned up to see the school attain proper victory for once.

That's when we saw them pull up. There were two riot vans and at least five other cop cars along with the unmarked car of the detective department. I thought it was a little over the top and wondered why there was so many of them. I had the ridiculous thought that they'd come to arrest the entire football team as the police officers moved in to cover all the possible escape routes.

I was aware of a strangled yelp beside me and I turned to see that Seville was looking a little pale and a sweaty and, well, guilty nervous.

The detective made his way to stand in front of the podium and looked up at Stanwick.

"Don't mean to disturb your ceremony Principal Stanwick but new evidence has come to light in a very serious case we're working on. We have enough evidence to make arrests and we can't wait until the end." The detective said in a gruff voice.

"Go right ahead Detective Valance." Stanwick said.

"Now listen up. If I call out your name you will come with me without any fuss. If you try to run we'll assume you're resisting arrest."

Seville gasped and he was even more nervous now, his mind was screaming out, _Oh shit! They know… _Over and over.

"Naomi Cross."

There were gasps from the cheerleaders as everyone zeroed in on Naomi. She looked lost for a moment but then seemed to realise what was going on as a female police officer made her way to her. Naomi rose slowly to her feet but didn't really seem to be steering her body as the police officer took her arm and led her toward the vehicles.

"Donald Quinn."

Quinn didn't go so quietly; he was fighting and cursing all the way. In the end a big burly police officer, built like a bear, had to put him on the ground and I realised they'd been expecting trouble from Quinn.

I flicked over Detective Valance's mind as he watched Quinn hit the dirt and he seemed to be sorry that Quinn hadn't hit it harder. I thought that was a little unprofessional, but then I saw a flash of Marty Telford in a hospital bed, tubes sticking out of him, his face smashed beyond recognition. All for a handful of change.

Yeah, Quinn should have hit the dirt harder. A lot harder.

I realised that Quinn was being arrested for the muggings, but where did Naomi fit into all this?

"Joseph Samuels."

Seville very nearly stepped forward on the 'J' but he stopped himself in time when he realised they called 'Joseph' and not 'Japheth'. I didn't know why he was so nervous because now I knew who the police were looking for I knew it wasn't Seville.

"And that is all." The detective said as Samuels was led away to the waiting vehicles.

I felt Seville relax beside me as the inevitable whispers started up. Everyone started speculating about what had happened. Mostly people were on the right track since the biggest unsolved mystery at the moment was the muggings.

Stanwick had to wind things up quickly after that. He had no choice really as he disbanded us. I was really curious about why Seville had been so nervous so I managed to corner him to question him.

"Ok. So spill." I said.

"What?" He asked, a lot more relaxed now.

"When those cops turned up you thought it was for you. Why?"

Seville looked as if he was about to lie but I gave him a steely look.

"I thought they were coming to haul me over the coals for making all those fake DVDs. I mean you copy one film for a friend then suddenly everyone else is asking you to make copies, then someone offers you a dollar, two, three. Soon you're spending all your spare time in front of an array of computers as your bedroom starts to resemble a Blockbusters. I really thought they were gonna arrest me for fraud." He said with a nervous, relieved chuckle.

"Ok. I think the police have got more important things on their plate right now than dealing with a minor case of fraud. Do you know why they arrested Quinn?" I demanded.

"No. But I think it's obvious." Seville retorted.

I nodded.

"Poor kid." Seville said. "How could Quinn beat on someone like that just for loose change?"

"Marty wasn't the first kid to be on the receiving end of Quinn's fists and boots." I said pointedly.

Seville looked at me for a minuet, then dropped his head.

"Yeah, we were all wrong. But it was better to be with Quinn doing the beating than to be the one getting beat."

"There is so many arguments against that, but I'm not gonna bother. I guess I'll see you at the party tonight. But don't you go hocking your dodgy gear from my house or there'll be trouble." I warned.

"Yes Captain." Seville said with a salute.

"I'm not the captain." I said with a frown.

"You're our best player and now with Quinn gone I reckon Rolling will make you captain."

"Yeah. Ok. Just no dodgy crap." I said and walked away from him.

My friends were waiting for me by the Escalade. They'd drove out to my house this morning and then I'd brought us all here. Now we'd go back to my house and get ready for the party tonight. I had been a little apprehensive about the whole thing since the last time we'd had so many people around hadn't been so great, but now with Quinn and Naomi out of the way it might actually run a lot smoother.

I said 'hi' to everyone and was courteous enough to Pippa Johnson who was Johno's date for the evening. I knew we were in for a replay of the whole Maxine Dewsburry incident from last year, but I thought I'd give Pippa the benefit of the doubt first.

The conversation on the way back was predictable; it was speculation over the whole arrest incident. I had a feeling that would play into tonight, and I hoped we'd hear some confirmation, if only so we could move the conversation on.

As I thought about it I tuned the radio to the local news station.

The announcer was talking about traffic before his voice changed to a more serious tone.

"_And now in breaking news. Police in Ridgeborough have confirmed the earlier reports that three teenagers have been arrested in connection with the mugging and near fatal assault of fifteen-year-old Marty Telford. The teenagers, a girl of sixteen and two boys aged seventeen and eighteen, are yet to be named for legal reasons_."

"Oh my god! It was them!" Pippa gasped.

"Wow." I said, unsure of how I felt about the whole situation.

"But wait, didn't all that footage show only one person?" Bob asked.

"I guess Quinn and Samuels are around the same build. They could look like each other in those grainy images." I suggested.

"Or they could have arrested Samuels for perverting the course of justice." Grace pointed out.

"There's that too." I agreed.

"But what about Naomi?" Eloise asked.

"She probably knew. She is Quinn's girlfriend. And she'd be the type to cover it up." Johno said.

"Or film it so they could watch back later for a laugh." I said as the idea suddenly popped up in my head.

"I was thinking that too." Grace stated. "It would be exactly the type of thing Naomi would do. She likes to feed off other people's pain. Like an emotional vampire."

"Yeah." I agreed, chuckling a little nervously about her choice of word. "I guess we'll find out in the fullness of time."

The rest agreed with me and we finished the journey to my house in a thoughtful silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

The party looked set to be a near disaster with everyone obsessing over the arrest of Naomi, Dom and Joe. However they seemed to settle into other topics after a while and for that I was happy.

It was a successful party and I had much fun with Simon, especially since we had the rest of the Muses trying to determine what had happened in our hotel room after the finals. I was considering the possibility of stealing off somewhere with Simon at some point during the evening in order to see what scenario they would concoct, but I would have to be in a mischievous mind set for that.

It was so much fun relaxing by the pool and splashing in the water. It was around eight that I felt the need for the bathroom, but I did not want to use the downstairs one with so many people around. Donning my poolside dress I went to the back stairs and flittered up to my room to make use of my own bathroom, although I had taken Tony's action this time and locked my bedroom. In my case it was more a precaution to avoid anyone using an empty room for their advantage than to prevent my friends belongings from going astray.

As I was descending the back stairs once more I was aware of someone trying not to cry. It is hard to explain how I came by this conclusion but it was apparent even before I set eyes on the person. I slowed in my descent until I recognised Johno sitting on the first bend after the ground floor landing. I sat beside him.

"What ails you my friend?" I asked and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

He looked up at me in shock.

"Why do you care?" He demanded.

"Because you are Tony's friend and it pains me to see you upset, even if you are somewhat of a letch." I replied as I removed my arm and placed my hands in my lap.

Johno sighed.

"You're just like all the rest of them." He said sadly.

"Rest of whom?"

"The girls. All of them hate me." He murmured.

"We do not hate you Johno." I said reassuringly.

"None of you like me." He grouched.

"That is also a lie. I find you most pleasant when you are looking at my face rather than my cleavage." I stated.

"Exactly!" He said in exasperation.

I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You mean no girl wishes to date you." I said since there was no tactful way to broach the subject.

"Yeah. Except when I can get them an invite to one of your parties because I'm Tony's friend." He said sourly.

"Then do not attempt to buy the girl. It makes you appear too needy. Besides, are such girls truly worth the effort?"

"When I've got no girl then yeah." Johno said before he sighed.

"Then you should find a girl who wants you, not my party." I pointed out, although I thought it rather redundant.

"But what girl would want a stupid fat lump like me?" He whined.

"Firstly Johno, you are not stupid. I believe you rank fifth in our class, second on the boys' table."

"I guess." He said with a shrug.

"And secondly, any girl who will like you for you will not be put off by a spare tyre or two, I know I would not. However, if you feel that the weight is an issue and you would like to try for a healthier lifestyle then I will offer you my services as a personal trainer."

"You would?"

"I do not make offers lightly Johno and if you accept this from me then you have to do exactly as I tell you. Stray from my regime once and I will be most thoroughly vexed. Is that clear?" I warned.

"Yeah." Johno replied, although he looked somewhat confused.

"Good. Now here is the first piece of advice I will give to you. Go to Miss Pippa Johnson and tell her that you are sorry to have wasted her time but she is not your type. Then walk away and stay with your friends for the rest of the evening. Do not look her way at any point. Be polite if she comes to talk to you, but make sure that she knows that you have no intention of romancing her. Do not attempt to chat up any other girl and do not ogle. I know it may prove difficult with so many scantly clad nubile ladies running around, but there is nothing more off-putting in a boy than having him watch you in a lecherous fashion. Besides, you do not wish to appear to be a cad who constantly changes ladies."

Johno shook his head.

"Good, then follow this advice and we will have our foundation in place." I said firmly.

"Will this really work?" Johno asked.

"It will take some time, but it will work." I promised him.

"Then I accept your offer."

"Good. Now go break up with Pippa."

Johno nodded and rose to his feet.

I remained on the stair for a while as I contemplated the task of making Johno more appealing. The problem with Johno was not that he lacked appeal but that he was unable to view himself as appealing. He needed a boost to his confidence.

I rose to my feet and went into the library to find that Red was walking through the door.

"Hey Liza, I've been looking for you. We need to talk." She said in a no-nonsense fashion.

"About what?" I asked with a frown for I had never seen Red in such an urgent state before.

"Is there somewhere private we can go?" She asked.

I regarded Red for a moment as I tried to decipher what she wished to speak to me about.

"Very well. This way please."

I led her through the informal sitting room to my dance room. I sat down in the middle of the floor with my legs crossed beneath me and offered for Red to sit also. She sat opposite me.

"So I hear you had yourself a good time in New York." She said, straight to the point. "Words going around that you and Simon got down and dirty."

"Yes." I said, for word had been going around.

"So you did sleep with him?"

"Yes I did." I said with a nod of my head.

Red looked sceptical and I realised that she had made use of a double entendre. I felt a wave of mischief descend upon me.

"Of course dear. I felt so nervous, but he was ever so tender as he caressed my body in all the right places. Then came the time for him to slip inside of me and then I rode to heaven." I said in an overly wistful manner.

"You didn't have sex." She said and she looked almost relieved.

"No. We merely slept in the same bed because all the others wished to stay up all night partying." I explained.

"God, I'm so relieved." Red declared, and she did look relieved.

"Why?" I asked, for if truth be told, despite our friendship, I could see no reason why it was her business whether or not Simon and I had made love.

"Because I was worried about you. What it might do to you if you did lose your virginity to a guy who was about to move away. It didn't do me too good and I wanted to look out for you. I guess I think of you as a little sister."

"Thank you." I said. "I have always wanted a sister to talk to. I have Tony, but since he is a boy there are a certain amount of things we cannot discuss."

"Yeah. Well back to why I'm sticking my nose in. I don't know why but you seem more emotionally invested in Simon since you came back from the finals and I was worried you'd made the same mistake I did."

"What mistake?" I asked, intrigued now despite myself.

"I lost my virginity in my freshman year to a senior I was head over heals for. We'd been dating for three months before he invited me to the senior prom. Can you imagine, a freshman at senior prom? I felt so special; it made up for being so popular in my own class. We danced all night and it was so thrilling, I'd never felt so excited in all my life. Then I got to go to the big party afterwards where everyone was drinking and having sex and I got talked into it.

"It was painful since it was my first time, but then it still felt good. I couldn't believe all the pleasure in my body. I wanted more and we met up over the next two weeks whenever we had the chance. I had work as a junior counsellor over the summer so I didn't see him. When I got back he was heading off for college and I thought he'd stay in touch. He just kissed me on the head and said 'It's been fun Jenna and you were real good. But I'm going to college with the real women now.' And then he was gone. It hurt deep and it took me ages to get over him. I never let anyone call me Jenna after that day."

"Oh Red, I had no idea." I gasped and I hugged her.

"Thanks Liza." She said, as she hugged me back gingerly. "I just hope you don't make the same mistake I did."

"I promise you I will not. Besides, Simon has no interest in physical relations quite yet. He is as inexperienced as I."

"Really? I could have sworn you were a virgin." She said as she eyed me from the corner of her eye.

"Yes I am. And so is…" I trailed off and laughed at my own folly. "I have assumed something of Simon once more. He never said he was a virgin, merely inexperienced." I sighed. "So how do you know?"

"I…I was the one he slept with." Red admitted, as her cheeks grew red. "I really admired the way he didn't take crap from the footballers and just followed his dream to join the Muses. I liked the fact that he didn't give a crap but still managed to be polite about it. So I started dating him and talked him into having sex and of course he wasn't experienced like…that other guy, and I didn't get the same pleasure."

"I see." I said with a frown. "Well it makes so much sense now."

"What?"

"Thank you for this talk Red." I said, as I felt suddenly cold toward her. "It has been of much help and I will take your advice on board. I will give my virginity to the person who deserves it, whether it be tomorrow or in twenty years time, I will not rush into the decision."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'd better get back to El-Man." Red said looking uncertain.

I nodded and watched Red as she left.

I sat for a few moments in the middle of my dance room as I mulled over everything Red had just told me. I felt somewhat annoyed with her, that she had caused Simon to lose his confidence, while on the other hand I was thankful since it gave me a good friend in Simon.

I knew I had to discuss this matter with him lest he hear through the grapevine that Red and I had discussed him. Besides I wished to know the story from him. I closed my eyes and called out to Tony.

_What's wrong Sis? _He asked.

_Can you ask Simon to meet me in the library? _I said without preamble.

_Why? _Tony asked, suspicion clear in his mind.

_I need to discuss something with him. _I said pointedly.

_Ok. But no funny business Liza. There's already enough stories going around the school about the two of you._ Tony warned, and it was simply for thought of my reputation he warned now rather than the fact that he thought Simon would try anything with me.

_Yes I know. That's why it's best that Simon and I are not seen leaving together_. I explained, although the truth was simply that I did not wish to enter the party and be waylaid from an errand that seemed of the utmost importance now.

_Ok. I'll go get him for you._

_Thank you Tony._

I rose to my feet and made my way to the library in order to meet with Simon. He entered about a minuet after I had.

"Tony said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes." I said. "Please come this way."

I led him up to my room and opened the door. I pointed to my bed, pushed up against the wall.

"See." I said. "To prove to you that I was not trying to seduce you in New York."

"I believe you Princess, no need for the show and tell." Simon said with a frown.

"I know, but I just wished to provide evidence and also to retrieve something."

I stepped into my room and retrieved three thick winter blankets from the linen chest at the bottom of my bed.

"What are they for?" Simon asked, sounding nervous.

"It is cold on the roof and there is no comfortable place to sit but it is the most likely place that we will not be overheard."

"Overhead?"

"When we talk." I said pointedly as I threw a blanket to him. "Now come."

I led him to the door of the north staircase and we began to ascend all the way to the roof. It was a dry day, although it was still overcast. It was inevitably windy, it always was up on the roof and I had to fight somewhat to spread one of the blankets along one of the many steep roofs that made up the top of the house. It was designed to allow the rain to flow into a network of pipes that collected all the water into a big tank that was used for flushing the lavatories in the house.

Simon already had his blanket wrapped tightly around him as I gathered up the third blanket to do the same. I sat down with my back against the slant, which was set at just the right angle for sitting back comfortably. I looked out over the back of our property, across the vast forest to the mountains in the distance. The mountains were visible today only because the clouds were so high.

"Wow what a view." Simon said.

"Yes. I always find it most peaceful up here. This is where I come to think provided the weather is fine." I said with a chuckle.

"So what do you want?" Simon asked, cutting to the chase.

"I wish to talk to you about Red." I said, thinking it best to do the same.

"What about her?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but now he was nervous.

"You made love with her once." I stated.

"Yeah." He said sadly. "She told you?"

"Yes."

We fell into silence for a minuet.

"How come?" He asked, although he was afraid of the answer.

"Because she was worried for my sanity should I give myself to you only to be rejected. It happened to her and in a sense she did the same to you."

Simon sighed and leant his chin on his knees as he pulled them up to his chest.

"Is that why you're afraid to be with the other girls?" I asked softly, as I sat up and placed my hand in a comforting manner upon his arm.

Simon failed to answer.

"If you wish to discuss this you know you can with me." I said as I pulled my hand away and sat back against the roof. "However, I will not force the issue."

I fell silent and looked out over the forest, wondering if Simon would confide in me. I was uncertain if he would wish to discuss such a thing with me. Perhaps this was a little too personal for him.

"I was sixteen and the football team had finally let up their hate campaign after I'd joined the Muses." Simon said after what seemed like an eternity. He looked out over the forest as he spoke, but I was happy that he chose to confide in me regardless. "Red was still on the squad then and I guess I liked her. Thinking back I don't really know if I did like her, or if it was the fact that she was the first girl to come on to me. I never really saw myself as datable material so when she told me to take her to the cinema or out to dinner, well I couldn't resist.

"We'd been together about a month and the Muses decided to go camping, you know like a team bonding exercise. Not an official one, just all us out in the woods gelling as a unit. It was October so it was cold but with enough thermals and a big enough fire we'd keep warm, especially since the seniors had smuggled out alcohol. I drank a bottle of beer, but really I haven't got a head for booze so I turned in early, zipping up the flap of the tent to try and shut out some of the noise.

"I don't even know what time it was, only that the sound had died down outside when I heard someone open the zip, but I didn't wake fully since my eyes were still heavy from the drink. Then she asked if she could sleep in with me because she was supposed to be sharing a tent with Prue, but she was busy with Wally Lineman. I couldn't let Red sleep out in the cold so I patted for her to join me and she lay down to sleep I thought.

"I'd drifted off again only to wake to feel her against me, hugging me. She felt so warm in the cold night and I craned to look down at her to find that she was looking up at me. She smiled and then she kissed me and I fell into the kiss. I didn't know where it was heading or I would have stopped there, but I was too far lost in the passion by the time she slid into my sleeping bag.

"It was over quicker than I thought it would be, well I'd barely even kissed a girl up to that point, never mind done anything else. I didn't know how my body would react, only that I felt really good and I held Red to me, remembering what she smelled like in that moment. How her hair tickled my nose. The feel of her leg hooked around my hip. I was in heaven, but she hadn't found it so great. She thought I was inadequate and she told me so next day.

"That hurt and I guess it did ruin my confidence. I guess…" Simon trailed off sadly.

"Oh my poor friend." I said softly and I drew him into an embrace. "That is such sadness. I see why you would seek the safety of a little girl like me. You knew I would not coerce you into bed and then degrade you. She was hurt by that scoundrel and then she in turn hurt you. But you my friend, you were better than that. One could accuse you of hiding, but you chose to sever the chain of pain. You could have seduced a girl only to break her once you'd had your way, but you did not. You are, and always will be, a gentleman, Dear Boy."

"You always seem to know the right things to say Elizabeth." He whispered as he embraced me in return.

His ear was to my chest as I cradled his head.

"It is easy where you are concerned for I feel that sometimes we are very much alike." I stated.

"Yeah. I just wish. I just wish that I could be a better boyfriend for you. One that could give you everything you want." He murmured.

"You give me everything I want. Friendship, compassion and most of all you do not put pressure on me. I am not ready for any relationship greater than what we have already, and if I was then we would work toward that end. I am not ready Simon, but I promise you that as soon as I am I will come find you and we will act upon our love."

Simon pulled away from me and looked at me in a serious manner.

"You make it sound like it's some great love affair." He joked.

"Perhaps it is." I mused. "I know I love you Simon. I love you dearly, but I am unready for anything beyond cuddling." I said as I placed my ear to his chest. "I know not when I will be ready, but for now I enjoy cuddling."

"Now cuddling I can do." He said as he encircled me with his arms.

I giggled as he leant back to recline against the steep incline. I lay against his chest, cradled in his arms and felt most safe indeed. It was a strange sensation, the safety he had afforded me these past two years seeming magnified and I felt that in his presence I would never know sadness.

He brushed my cheek softly with his fingers before he brought his hand to rest against his other hand about my waist. He placed his nose near my hair and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Creating a memory." He said. "I want to remember this moment forever. The sight of the forest going on for miles. Your curls caught on the breeze. How warm you feel in my arms. The smell of you hidden beneath the smell of the chlorine from the pool. The fact that your heartbeat is so fast, it thrums like a humming bird's wings. Just this entire moment." He sighed softly. "We've never done anything really, we haven't even had a proper kiss, but I feel more enjoyment in this moment than I did after that fumble with Red. It's just being here with you, not even doing anything, but just being here with you and being able to hold it's like, it's like…"

"It's contentment." I whispered. "Warm, reassuring contentment."

"Yeah. That's the word." Simon sighed and we lapsed back into silence.

It was contentment, being held by Simon as I listened to the slow thud of his heart. He was not as warm as I, but he still felt warm. I enjoyed the slight motion at the rise and fall of his chest. I wanted to…

No I was unready for such things.

I cut the thoughts off before they had chance to germinate and bear fruit.

"I am gonna miss you next year." He said sadly.

"And I will miss you." I said, feeling my lip begin to tremble.

"So how are you gonna keep the boys away when I'm no longer here?" He asked and I smiled for I realised he was trying to lighten the moment.

"I was thinking that I could say that we are partaking in a long distance relationship and we correspond every night. This story I will carry on until Christmas. When school recommences in January I will say that we have decided to separate for the time being and re-evaluate our feelings when we can be together properly. Then I will spend some time moping after the end of such an intense love affair and then I will decide how to proceed once I start to resemble Miss Havisham."

"You got it all thought out." Simon observed.

"Yes I have. One must be prepared for every eventuality." I stated.

"God I love you Baby Doll. I doubt there's one other person on this Earth who's like you."

"Oh dear lord I hope that is not true." I said as I felt a sudden stab of grief and I sat away from Simon.

"What makes you say that?" He asked with a frown because he hadn't meant to upset me.

"Because in manner I am told I am much like my father. If I am the only person like me in this world then that means… that means…" I found it hard to finish the sentence aloud.

"That means what?" Simon prompted as the silence dragged on.

"That my parents really truly are dead." I said aghast.

"I thought your parents were dead." Simon said with a frown and I remembered my lie from the first day of school.

"It is easier to say that than tell the truth that I know not where my parents are or what fate befell them. If they are alive what keeps them away? If they be dead what cruel company did they keep that would not inform family of their loss? It is less painful to think that they are dead, than wonder if my parents are out there somewhere in the world but wish not to acknowledge my existence." I said, speaking my fears aloud for the first time.

Simon was studying my face for a moment, and then he looked shocked.

"That's all true!" He exclaimed. "You really don't know anything about your parents."

I shook my head.

"Oh Princess, why didn't you tell me any of this?" He asked as he cradled my head.

"For I speak of this to no one but Tony. Until today that is." I whispered. "It is something almost sacred, to find out who our parents are. To know how we belong, but I fear we will never know the truth. That is why I find it much easier to take the pessimistic route."

"And Tony?"

"He believes that we will one day find our parents and we should not give up hope." I replied.

"That's what you're whole pessimist/optimist argument was all about."

"In a sense. Although I am a pessimist in general while Tony has a more positive outlook." I stated. "Although this past year has tested him somewhat."

"Yeah. He has had a bad year."

"I think he will have a better one next year."

"Me too. And you know what Baby Doll? I hope you have a better one too."

"Thank you Simon." I whispered. "But without you here to protect me I fear for my safety."

"I meant what I said, I'm only a phone call away." Simon promised.

"As am I Dear Boy, as am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

The summer went by so fast. We'd spent it on the Res again. I didn't mind, I liked being close to my wolf brothers and Grandpa Charlie was still with us, so there were great stories to be had there. I did all kinds of things with Hunter, whether it was running, fishing, hunting. About the only thing I couldn't do was run as a wolf and that was a little annoying. I often found Hunter frowning at me in frustration, he thought I should be able to phase by now, and that I would phase, but he couldn't figure out why I wasn't.

I didn't really care cause I just enjoyed being around the Res in general. It was fun teasing Renee because she was a teenager now and 'so over the whole childish thing'. It just made me laugh. The best was playing Wolves and Vamps with Uncle Harry's boys, racing through all the forests, while Liza tutted at me and played dolls with Ariana and Marie, who was Renee's little sister and only just turned four.

We had a great big cake for our seventh birthday and we celebrated it up at the old white house that belonged to Esme and Carlisle. Lots of pictures were taken and I felt an odd pang in the middle of it all that Grace couldn't be there to share in this landmark birthday, because now that Liza and I were seven we were fully grown. We were adults.

Well sort of.

I had to try and remember that I wasn't when I went back to school in September. I did wonder if anyone would notice that I was fully grown, but if they did they didn't mention it, or even think it. I guess humans were as unobservant as my family had said.

I went back to my clubs, including the football team, which was a lot more cohesive now Quinn was out of the picture. He was guilty of the muggings, the world and their mother knew, but his defence lawyers were dragging out the case over some of the technicalities since some of the muggings took place before he was eighteen, while some after. The prosecution was getting angry because from their point of view the one that mattered most was the worst offence, the one they could get him on ABH with intent, took place after he was eighteen.

I hoped he went down for a very long time. Marty Telford was still making frequent trips to the hospital and they reckoned it would be six months before he could even consider coming back to school.

Joe Samuels had been charged with aiding and abetting. It seems that after the assault on Marty, Joe had helped Quinn dispose of his blood stained clothes and boots. He was sentenced to six months, but he's already served that on remand.

Naomi had filmed it on her phone. She'd made copies on her lap top and had started posting them on certain websites that were illegal, but as soon as one got closed down another identical one would pop back up in it's place. It was her little sister Hilda who'd gone on her laptop without permission. She'd known Naomi's password and was sickened by what she found. She'd told her parents, and even though they were dropping their daughter in it too, they went to the police. Naomi was looking at a heavy sentence too since she'd also filmed herself doing a couple of the muggings.

With Naomi gone it seemed that the Muses were a lot more cohesive than they had been in a long time. It also meant that Grace didn't have to worry about the bitch either. Life was good in Olympic High, and Olympic Pines in general. I didn't have any worries about being optimistic now since nothing had happened in a long, long time.

I know Liza moped about a bit for the first few months, but I also knew that was part of her plan to carry on the charade she'd concocted with Simon. I liked it if it meant the jerks stayed away from her. I knew that Simon had been rare and she was unlikely to find another guy who'd be willing to go along with her like that and not want anything in return.

With the New Year came the exchange students. They usually exchanged in the junior year. They did ask me if I was interested in the scheme, but I had to say no since all the places they exchanged with was main land Europe or parts of Asia, there was too much risk being that close to the bad vamps.

The exchange students seemed kinda cool actually and it was so much fun shocking them with the fact that I could speak their language. I never really liked learning them because it was so hard; even though Liza found it easy, but now I had a use for it I was glad I'd learned them.

The only kid I didn't like much was Sasha the Russian. I don't know why but he just didn't seem Russian to me. It didn't make much sense but there was something off about him, even if he did think in Russian it seemed a little too careful. He didn't seem to want to interact with anyone either, but he did come up to introduce himself to me about two weeks after they had first arrived. He didn't really say much beyond introducing himself to me, and nodding in a thoughtful way when I told him my name. And then he walked away.

I don't know why, but I really don't like the Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

It was surprising how information flittered through the school. The constant churning of the rumour mill meant that there was never a dull moment if you were one for idle gossip. I like to think I am not, but now and again I liked to take a little peek at what the latest rumour claimed. Sometimes I listened to ensure that nothing was started of my brother and I, although there had been nothing since Tony had relented and joined the football team.

It was January when rumours started that a student exchange programme was to take place with a lucky few chosen from our class to journey to the four corners of the world. I had to turn down the offer feigning a strong tie to home when I was picked, after all, I could hardly go on such an excursion for I was only seven and how would I hide my true nature from those I would live with all that time.

Besides it was an exchange programme and if I were to go abroad then someone would have to come here in my stead, thus making it extremely difficult for my family in their own home.

Despite the fact that I could not participate myself I found myself anticipating the arrival of people from around the world and becoming acquainted with them. I planned to travel far and wide when I was finally of age and a little inside perspective would be most helpful indeed.

The students came from all over the globe to attend our school for three months. It was rather exciting and I made my best effort to introduce myself to every visitor. They seemed pleasant enough and I could converse with them in their own languages with varying degrees of success. In fact a lot of them were surprised that I could speak their language so well and I explained that I had been home tutored and my aunt had taught me languages from a young age. This was completely true.

The only one I didn't impose myself up on was the Russian student, I felt a little wary of him. Or perhaps a better word was shy of him.

He was as small as I am almost, and there are not many people in this day and age who are the size of me, especially boys. He was very pretty, with wide dark eyes and light brown hair cut like a pageboy. His lips were a bit on the full side for a boy and they would have looked nicer if his face was less impassive whenever I looked to him. Perhaps that was why I was put off talking to him, he seemed to exude the fact that he wanted to be left alone. It seemed rather strange to me that he would come all this way only to be completely cut off.

I was determined not to make the first move for I was afraid that he would reject my hand of friendship. I felt I would be hurt greatly if this was to occur and so it was better not to risk my heart.

For a whole month I enjoyed the company of the other visitors and every day one or more of them sat at the table with my friends and I while we questioned them on everything concerning their country. I was glad to step in and translate if communication became a problem, but on the whole their English was very good.

I enjoyed the time conversing with all the exchange students as long as I avoided the Russian.

"You hide from me no?" Those were the first words he ever spoke to me and his voice was at that right pitch to set my pulse racing.

I froze, unable to turn to him.

"Am I repulsive? I will go away." He said sadly.

I turned to see him turn from me.

"No!" I gasped.

He turned back to me in question.

"No. I do not find you repulsive." I stated. "I am…a little shy of you." I admitted.

"Why you be shy of me?" He asked and his accent sent an odd thrill through me.

"I was afraid you would shun me." I admitted, although I had no idea why I was being so truthful with this boy.

"Shun? Is that avoid?" He asked.

"It means deliberately avoid." I explained, slipping into Russian.

"But you speak my language so beautifully." He announced in English, stepping closer to me. "Where you learn it?"

"Here and there." I said with a shrug.

"You are good." He stated. "And I am rude. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Sasha Ulyanov, but my friends call me by my first name, Sasha. I invite you to call me this also." He finished in a whisper as he took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Is that so? And what, may I ask, does everyone else call you?" I asked, my voice catching slightly.

"Mr Ulyanov." He said with a grin before he winked at me.

I felt my heart flutter and my breathing paused for the briefest of moments before I composed myself to respond.

"And I am Elizabeth Summers." I said, but for some reason my voice seemed a higher pitch than usual.

"Elisabeta." He purred, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

I giggled before I said, "My friends call me Liza. I invite you to call me this."

"Of course, Liza." He said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sasha." I said as I shook his hand.

"Likewise." He replied. "And you know how to speak my language?" He asked in Russian.

"My aunt thought it best to teach us from an early age." I replied in Russian.

"Us?"

"My brother and I. Although Tony is most vexing in the fact that he sticks to English if he can help it." I said sadly. "He does not wish to embrace other languages."

"But you do?"

"I have a better aptitude for them than he does and perhaps that lends itself to the fact that I am more willing to embrace other languages than he." I explained.

"That is certainly a theory." Sasha said with a smile. "I have no objections with speaking English if that is what you wish. I will speak any language you desire as long as I speak with you."

"You want to speak with me?" I asked in shock.

"About anything you desire." He stated and I felt my heart stutter. "Any subject you suggest I will discuss with you as long as I get time to spend with you."

"That would be most enjoyable." I whispered, stepping as close to him as I dared. "But I can think of no topic of conversation at this point in time so I am open to suggestions."

"How about you tell me more about you?" He said with an angelic smile that would turn a saint to sin.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything Elisabeta." He proclaimed as he took my hand and kissed the back of it again. "Tell me everything there is to know about you."

I felt my cheeks burn as he referred to me as Elisabeta and I was at loss of what to tell him. Honestly there was nothing interesting in my life if you discounted everything that stemmed from my being dhampir, and I could hardly inform Sasha of such a secret.

"There's not much to tell." I said softly. "Other than I have a twin brother. That is the Tony I spoke of. Other than that I am a fairly boring person."

"Who was home tutored by an Aunt who saw fit to teach you many languages?" Sasha observed.

"I guess you have a point there. But other than that our upbringing is fairly conventional."

"I still want to hear about it. I want to know you Elisabeta." He whispered as he looked into my eyes.

I shivered at his words.

"Perhaps if you tell me of your upbringing first, Sasha." I said lightly.

"I like how you say my name." He stated wistfully.

"Sasha." I repeated.

"Yes. That is a start." He said, grinning at me and I was sure he wanted to move closer to me, but then the bell rang.

"I have a class to attend." I whispered sadly.

"We will meet for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

I felt a grin stretch my lips.

"Of course Sasha. Meet me outside the cafeteria and we will eat together."

"I am looking forward to it Elisabeta." He replied.

I resisted the urge to kiss his cheek as I turned from him and traversed the corridor. I suppressed the sudden urge to skip and dance. I knew I liked Sasha and that had been the reason why I had avoided him. Now that he had approached me I allowed my heart to sing its joy for it was clear that he liked me too.

"Getting pretty close to the Russian there." Abbie teased as she caught my arm and we walked together to Math.

"He is most charming. He is to sit with us for lunch tomorrow."

"Us? Or you?" Abbie said suggestively.

"I don't know what you mean I'm sure." I stated.

"I was eavesdropping a little and although you were mostly speaking Russian I could tell you're totally into him."

"I am not." I said, as I felt my cheeks burn.

"And I think he's into you too." Abbie stated in all seriousness.

"He is?" I asked despite myself.

"Oh definitely." Abbie said assuredly and she was the expert in boys so I had to trust her judgment on this. "So I think you should just sit with him tomorrow. We'll be on a nearby table in case you need backup, but we'll give you some privacy too."

"Would that not make it a date?" I asked in horror.

"Not really. I mean you'll be in school. It'll just give you time to get to know him properly."

"That sounds nice." I replied in a dread-filled voice.

"Look Liza, I know you're not quite over Simon yet and you had that whole great love story thing going for you, but girl you got to move on. And he's only here for two more months; think of it as a holiday romance. Flirt a little, have some fun then bon voyage, or whatever good bye is in Russian."

"I am unsure." I said, wondering if I could be so fickle when the time came.

"Come on Liza. He's so in to you and he's so your type."

"I have a type?" I asked in astonishment.

"Light brown hair? Check. Incredibly handsome? Check. Well mannered? Check. Yep, he's your type. And even better, he's so little and all, much more your size than Simon was."

"Oh really? In that case dress us in matching outfits and stick us in a freak show!" I snapped.

"Don't get snappy just cause you're embarrassed. You'd swear you'd never dated a guy before." Abbie said with a snort.

"Simon is the only person I have ever dated." I said softly. "And that more or less happened of its own accord. There was no chance of rejection."

"I see. Just don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Abbie said, hugging me slightly. "I'll come over your house tonight and we'll make a plan. Sort out your outfit, how you should wear your hair. Maybe go over some topics of conversation…"

I tuned out a little as Abbie yammered on. I thought it best to let her carry on with her plans while I made my own.

Abbie's plan would not have worked for me. It would have worked for her, but not me, we are very different people. Rather than go through the folly of using her little tricks I decided instead to simply be myself with Sasha, he had after all come up to me, so there must be something about me he had admired from afar.

In my nervousness that morning I found myself reverting back to my neatness. I dressed in a knee length pencil skirt, blouse and intricately brocaded, beautifully tailored jacket. I brushed my hair up into a bun and as I regarded my image I deduced I looked as if I was to attend an executive meeting at a multimillion-dollar company, than go on a date with a boy. This was part of my normal school attire however and therefore it became appropriate, for why should I change my style to please a boy I barely knew?

I was very nervous as I approached the doors of the cafeteria at lunchtime, especially to find him beside the doors, waiting patiently for me. He was dressed in a finely tailored suit that seemed odd in this place, but was I not dressed similarly?

He smiled when I approached and bowed in what I thought was a courtly fashion. He held his hand out to me and I placed my hand in his. He kissed my hand before pulling on it slightly so that I drew closer to him.

"You look very beautiful." He said softly. "There are not many who would take such care for school."

"You look exquisite." I replied as I looked into his eyes, I found it a strange sensation to be on anyone's eyelevel, so used am I to looking up.

"Thank you Elisabeta." He whispered, and he kissed my hand once more, oh so tenderly.

I was enamoured from the first.

I shook myself as I realised I was staring.

"Shall we go eat?" I asked, managing to step away from him.

"Of course." He said and he bowed slightly as he indicated for me to go first.

I felt as if I walked on air as I entered the cafeteria that day. If there was one thing I admired in a person, be they male or female, it was manners and this boy seemed to possess them by the bucket load, and it was an old courtly manner to boot. It was almost as if…

I dared not think it for fear of cursing any relationship that may form. Whenever I became optimistic disaster would strike. I wished not to invoke the dread lightning where Sasha was concerned.

I cannot recall my conversation with Sasha, or whether I ate that lunchtime. I remember I enjoyed his company thoroughly and by the end of the hour I was completely at his mercy. This boy I knew nothing about enthralled me. I felt that if he were to disappear from my life that very day I would despair, even more so than when Simon had left for college.

I only came back into myself as I walked to afternoon lessons and I felt a hand squeeze my arm.

"Oh my god!" Jenny squealed. "He is so gorgeous and you two are so…"

"Compatible?" I suggested.

"Yeah. It's like you're made for each other. If there was such things as soulmates, he is definitely yours." She stated happily.

"If such a thing were possible." I said wistfully since I knew full well it was.

"Are you gonna ask him out on a real date?" She asked.

"I…I may do that. When should I go?"

"How about Saturday? You could ask him to meet you at the game, he'll get to see you in your uniform then." Jenny said with a wink, "And then you can go for food afterwards. Or whatever else you wanna do."

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." I said as we made our way to History.

Sasha agreed to meet me at the game and I felt overjoyed. I located him in the crowd when I took to the field with the Muses and it was to him I looked as I performed the routine. I felt a little sorry that it was one that required more lifts; my partner was AJ since Simon had left, for I did not wish to be in such close proximity to another boy. I hoped that I conveyed to Sasha that I would very much have preferred it if he had been in AJ's place.

Sasha watched me carefully through the entire routine and by the end I could not describe accurately his expression, except that it was intense. When he looked at me in that way I was in no doubt that I was a very desirable woman. In that moment I desired Sasha.

I changed quickly once the routine was over. I even passed on a shower, opting for a quick wipe over with a clean flannel and warm water from the basin. Then I dressed in casual pants and sweater before I styled my hair so that the curls fell down my back in tiny black ringlets.

I picked up my bag and left with a brief goodbye to my fellow Muses. Sasha was waiting for me, leaning against a pillar opposite the outside door of the locker room. He straightened and smiled at me as I approached him and without saying a word he took my bag from me to carry.

"What we do now?" He asked.

"We could drop my bag in my car and then go for a walk?" I suggested in a half question.

"That sounds good." Sasha said with a smile and I wished to take my bag back, but something in his manner made it clear that I would offend him if I were to try this.

"My car is this way." I said and I led him to the student lot that was slowly emptying. "On second thought I had best move my car, they close the grounds an hour after the game ends and I wish not to walk to school on Monday. Or have Tony drive me. It took a lot of will to argue the benefits of my own car." I turned to Sasha to find him smiling at me.

"I can wait for you to move your car." He said. "May I ride with you?"

"Of course." I said and motioned for him to go around to the passenger side.

Instead he went to the driver's door and I was about to point out that under no circumstance would I allow anyone else to drive my baby, when I realised he was merely holding the door for me. I felt a little shocked as I sat in the car; I had never expected such manners in this day and age. I waited as Sasha rounded the car and he placed my bag on the back seat before he settled into the passenger seat.

"I like this car." He said approvingly as I started the engine. "It is small and efficient."

"I like small efficient things." I stated as I pulled out of the parking space.

"As do I." Sasha replied.

I suppressed a giggle as I drove down into the town proper since there was a very nice walkway along the river. I parked in a multi story in a space on the second level. I noted that it was near the elevator. I had already emerged from the car with my purse in hand when I remembered that Sasha was a true gentleman.

There was an awkward moment as we stood facing each other a little too close since I had emerged and he had stopped abruptly in almost the same space. Sasha stepped back a pace and I felt a tension I had not realised evaporate. I began to breathe once more as I closed the door.

"Shall we take the steps or the elevator?" I asked.

"We use the steps. Much more healthy."

"Yes." I replied.

Without another word we walked down the steps and out into another overcast day. To my delighted surprise Sasha took my hand, since it was still early March we were both wearing gloves, but I still felt a thrill from his contact. We walked along the river for a while until we came upon the bandstand where bands would perform on special occasions.

We climbed the few steps up onto the wooden floor beneath the dome and we sat upon the bench that ran along the cast iron side panel. We had been speaking of mundane things, but here in the bandstand Sasha regained that intense look of earlier.

"It is a shame you had to change." He said. "I am not saying you look bad now, but I rather admired you in that cheerleader outfit. You dance that routine for me?" He asked as he stroked my cheek.

I nodded my head, unable to find me voice at first.

"Yes. I danced it for you." I admitted shyly.

"I thought you look at me always and for that I was glad. The only thing that could have made it better was if I had danced it with you." He stated with a firm nod of his head.

"Oh most definitely." I agreed.

"Then let us do it now!" Sasha declared as he rose to his feet and took my hand.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked as I was pulled to my own feet and I was surprised somewhat by Sasha's strength.

"I wish to dance with you Elisabeta." He said intensely, and before I could respond he spun me into the starting position for 'Firestorm', the routine we had preformed at the game.

Without further comment we began to move through the steps, my heart keeping a fitful beat as I marvelled at his accuracy, no one could learn a routine this fast but me. I felt that rush of wonder at having found my true kindred spirit. I felt that Jenny had been right when she called him my soulmate.

I looked at him as we both panted for breath at the end of the routine. I was caught by his eyes once more and there was definitely a charge in the air, something I had never felt with a boy before, not even Simon. Simon had been warmth, comfort and contentment. Sasha was fire, passion and excitement. I felt the sudden need to kiss him, but I resisted the urge for a question had leapt to my mouth.

"How in heavens name can you lift me so effortlessly?" I asked in a breath of a voice.

"Back home I learn ballet. I'm quite accomplished if I do say so myself. I may be small but I am strong. Would you like to feel my muscle?" He asked as he flexed his bicep.

However, talk of muscles meant nothing to me for he had said a word that was truly magic indeed.

"You are a ballet dancer?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Sasha said with a nod of his head.

"Oh my. How marvellous. I have been enthralled with ballet ever since I was a baby. I saw them on television, dancing Swan Lake. Those graceful women moving like thistle down on the wind. Those men, so strong, lifting the women so effortlessly as if they were made from nothing but air. That is when I decided I wanted to dance."

"You dance ballet too?"

"Well, not to any professional standard, but I know the basics." I said bashfully.

"Then fortune has smiled on me greatly this trip." Sasha announced as he took my hand and spun me into a pirouette. "There is a talent show case where we are to perform something from our country of origin. I thought I would have to perform alone, but would you be my partner?"

"Perform ballet?" I asked, feeling wonderment at the thought.

"Yes. A short piece from one of the Russian masters."

"I would be honoured." I said and curtsied to him.

"The honour is mine." Sasha stated as he took my hand and kissed it once more.

I looked into his eyes and I knew that I was lost. For the two months of his visit Sasha and I would prove to be nigh on inseparable.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Can you grow closer to a person you're already close to? Is that possible?

I think it might be.

I know I've really liked Grace for a long time, but lately my feelings for her have become more… well I have got an adult body and even if I am only seven I still have adult needs.

I like Grace.

I mean _really_ like Grace.

If I wasn't such a freak I would have moved things up a gear ages ago. I know she'd like to. At least I think she'd like to. I would most definitely like to. But despite knowing that my body is adult with adult needs there's still that little bit of my mind that's still a kid. Is this how every teenager feels or is it just me?

Anyway, as much as I'd like to kiss Grace and…do other things, I can't. Can you imagine how freaked out she would be if we got beyond platonic and through some freak randomness she found out what I was? How old I really was?

Humans in my experience had a hard time dealing with the weird, especially when it came to judging ages. I was the seventeen year old I claimed to be, I wasn't seven. So why should I be denied the thing I would want if I had been on this merciless rock for seventeen years?

Then I thought about the fact that Grace had been ten when I was born. Not that the age gap mattered, but if you went off my birth certificate I was way too young for anything regardless of the country.

I had to resign myself to the fact that until I was really old enough I'd have to content myself with a platonic relationship with Grace. Although that wasn't so bad, Grace was good company to keep and having a friendship with her was better than nothing at all.

People did wonder about us though. I heard it in their minds. It was one of the down sides of being telepathic. As if it wasn't bad enough hearing the occasional whisper, but to see what they thought in their minds about us was bad. They thought we were… very intimate together.

They seemed to think that we had good chemistry but because we hardly touched in public then we were at it like rabbits in private. I wished that was true…

No I didn't!

I couldn't think those thought for Grace's sake, but everyone speculating about us didn't help. Even Johno, Bob and Eloise were getting unbearable. Even they were wondering, in an annoyingly loud fashion. It was getting to the point where they were giving me a constant headache.

About the only one not speculating about whether we would do anything was Grace herself. She seemed content with our holding pattern. We were friends, and that was ok with her.

Which was one of the reasons I started hanging out just the two of us now and again. It was a break from all the speculating minds.

I had Friday night training, but Coach had wanted us to practice on the big field down in the stadium in Ridgeborough. He'd managed to book us an hour session. We had to park about half a mile away from the stadium but that was ok, we'd done it before and half a mile was nothing.

Grace had come to watch me since I'd give her a ride to school in the morning. So she watched me and then we went to catch a movie once I was done. It was the new Kat Perez film, which I would have avoided like the plague, but it was a vamp movie and I had this weird little ambition to see every vampire movie ever made. No matter how lame. I wanted to see if any came close to the truth. This one was absolute garbage, made worse by the fact that I felt a little offended by their representation of half vampires.

Half way through the movie I felt another mind full of offended disapproval and I realised that Liza was there with all her friends. I closed my mind off quickly lest she spot me and was glad that Grace and me were sat at the back. The last thing I needed were all the junior year cheerleaders to see us out on date, I'd never have peace of mind in school again.

Not that I was ashamed of Grace. On the contrary, if I could actually have anything more than a friendship with Grace I'd be the first one to shout it from the rooftops. But since I couldn't do anything with her I'd rather not have people thinking my temptations for me.

I managed to get Grace to stay to the end of the credits; luckily I'd read there was an extra final seen. No one in Liza's group knew about it since they were the first to leave. The scene wasn't worth the wait through seven minuets of credits, it was just a bit of sequel bating were the disembodied head of Kat Perez' vampire queen character opened her eyes.

"Well that was worth the wait." Grace observed sarcastically.

"Yeah." I said, rising to my feet. "Grace, if they do make a sequel to this, and I suggest we come see it, call the men in white coats." I added as I pulled my sports bag on so it sat across my back.

"I'll put them on speed dial." Grace promised.

"Thanks." I said and meant it. "Shall we grab food at my house? If we go now we should catch the start of Dragons of Drainor."

"Yeah. That should help erase that awful movie." Grace said as we began moving out of the theatre.

"That's the plan." I said emphatically.

We chatted as we moved along the dark streets. They were full of hustle and bustle and it was nice. The only problem was the route to the parking lot. There was a dark alley that you had to go along. It was long and winding too, but once the shopping centre that was attached to the parking lot had closed, this was the only way to go.

We grew silent as we stepped into the darkness of the alley and I suddenly felt worried. I didn't know why I felt so wary, we always walked this way when we used this parking lot, but something just felt wrong tonight. The hairs on my arms were standing on end and I could feel a shiver through my body. Something supernatural was going on, I was sure of it. I could have really used Liza's help at this point, she was usually better at figuring out what these things meant.

Grace could sense it too, although I don't think she really noted anything other than feeling slightly uneasy. A cat knocked the lid off a garbage can and she jumped, grabbing hold of my hand in fright.

"It's ok." I whispered. "It was just a cat." But I opened all my senses cause something just didn't feel right.

…_Tasty little dhampir…_

I caught the mind from behind me but I didn't dare to look. I scanned the mind instead, looking through the vampire's eyes. He was a few yards behind us, keeping pace as silent as the grave. He had a companion and they were both on the hunt.

I clutched at Grace's hand wondering what the hell to do. Would there be any point in running? I needed help here, preferably without Grace finding anything out. I sent my mind out again, but I didn't need to search this time, Liza's mind was like a beacon to me and I locked on to it.

_Liza, you got to help me. Phone someone quick. There's a couple of vamps tracking Grace and me and I don't know when they'll start hunting. We need help now._

I felt Liza's mind register my message but I had to pull away quickly so I could keep tabs on what was happening in the alley.

"Hey Bruce, when do we have to be at the opera?" The female vampire asked.

"About nine Marlene. What's the time now?" Bruce replied.

"Well strewth! I feel a right drongo. I've only gone and left my watch at home." Marlene replied, in convincing irritation.

"No worries. I'll just ask those two ahead. I'm sure they'll help." Bruce said brightly.

Grace was about to turn, her hand twitching in mine so she could look at her watch. Should we play along with the vampires' ploy? Were they really interested in the time or was it just to distract us.

I flashed quickly on their minds and realised with some trepidation that the hunt had began.

"Don't turn around." I said in a breath. "Just run."

I sent my mind voice to her as well since she'd hear that more than my verbal response and I couldn't raise my voice any higher since the vampires would hear.

"Hey you! You got the time?"

I ignored them, marching determinedly onwards, pulling Grace with me as she wondered why I was being so rude.

"Come on little dhampir, no need to be like that." Marlene called. "We won't bite you."

"Just your little friend." Bruce added and they both cackled.

Grace hadn't picked up on that since they'd been talking at vampire speed, but I knew we definitely needed to get from them.

"Now!" I barked and dragged Grace along with me as I began to run.

The vampires ran behind us at a leisurely pace, just taking joy in the hunt for the time being, but they'd soon want to feed and I had to get us to safety. I wouldn't at this pace. Well we were being chased by vampires and if we continued at this pace Grace was definitely dead, I wasn't so sure about me. I realised if I wanted a chance of saving her I'd have to break cover.

Without breaking stride I pushed Grace ahead of me slightly and as she stumbled on in confusion I scooped her into my arms.

"Hold on tight." I said, as I began to pick up my pace.

She gasped in shock and her arms clutched around me as I began to reach speeds that no human ever could. Unfortunately I was running blindly. Although I'd walked this route often I was unfamiliar with the general layout of the alleys and I took a wrong turning. I was up against the wall before I realised my mistake and as I turned around the vampires were already blocking the exit.

I dropped Grace to the floor and pushed her behind me. I threw off my sports bag so I'd have more freedom of movement before I dropped into a protective crouch in front of Grace while I bared my teeth at the approaching vampires.

"You run fast for a dhampir pet." Marlene purred as she approached me with the grace of a leopardess.

"Can't say much for your sense of direction though mate." Bruce gloated as he hung back to allow Marlene to feed first.

"What a pretty little blonde. Got appetiser written all over her." Marlene purred as she grinned at Grace hidden behind me.

"Stay away from her." I growled, feeling the anger rise within me.

I'd never felt the anger like this before, the fire ripping through my blood and it boiled away any fear I had. I felt the instinct to protect Grace. And not just 'cause I liked her, but because she was an innocent who was about to fall victim to vampires. I would protect any human against a Cold One.

I was shaking now, my body no longer able to control the fire.

"You're all a quiver." Marlene sang. "You scared pet?"

"No." I said as the heat exploded and I put the force of it behind my leap.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I had no desire to go to the cinema with the girls. I would have much preferred to spend my evening with Sasha, but the girls thought that I was neglecting them. Sasha suggested that I should spend this evening with them since we would be going on a date tomorrow. He didn't wish to come between my friends and I when he would be leaving in a month and I would need them once more.

He had a point. I did not wish to appear as if I was using them, but I only had one more month left with Sasha before he had to return to Russia and who knew if we would keep in contact. For him this was possibly a holiday romance. If that was the case then I would like to spend as much of the time we had left together, with him.

But he was right; I should not neglect my friends.

We had seen a film about vampires. I had to bite my tongue lest I comment on everything they had wrong. Especially the representation of half-vampires as some sort of deformed bat. The girls had screamed obligingly in that silly way girls do when they get together, while I felt enraged, as if the film studio had deliberately sought to insult me. The one consolation was seeing that 'peerless' actress Kat Perez beheaded at the end. She was playing the 'beautiful' and 'ageless' vampire queen. The film had one thing going for it that ran close to the truth, there was so much botox in Ms Perez face that it seemed as immobile as stone. Just like a real vampire.

I chuckled as I thought of that comparison.

"What are you laughing at?" Abbie asked.

We had adjourned to the fast food restaurant after the film and my mind had wandered somewhat amongst the din of diners.

"Sorry?" I replied, disturbed from my reverie.

"You just chuckled for no reason." Abbie pointed out.

"I did? Oh yes. I was merely remembering the CGI fail that was Ms Kat Perez chemically preserved head flying through the air."

"Oh yeah!" Gail said with a snort. "That was so funny. And how much botox has she had?"

"Kat Perez has not had botox. She just has really good genes." Abbie stated indignantly.

"Of course she does dear." I said, tapping her hand.

"Kat Perez is the best actress in the world and so what if she has a little help? She's a much better actress than you'll ever be." Abbie said sourly.

"Quite." I replied. "But then I have no ambition to become embroiled with Hollywood so your point is rather redundant."

"I just like her films." Abbie said a little defensively now.

"Are you a pink stiletto?" I asked giving her a cautious look.

"No. I'm not like those freaks. I don't even like that film anyway. Even I think that was a turkey." Abbie observed and we all giggled as we recalled that night last year when Abbie forced us to watch it to prove how bad it was.

It was while we were giggling that the sudden wave of anxiety came over me and then I heard my brother's voice.

_Liza, you got to help me. Phone someone quick. There's a couple of vamps tracking Grace and me, and I don't know when they'll start hunting. We need help now._

"Liza? You ok?" Jenny asked in concern.

"Oh goodness. What's the time?" I asked.

"Coming up to half eight."

"Oh damn it! I have to be home by nine. Please excuse me." I said, nodding before I left the fast food restaurant.

As soon as I was outside I pulled my phone from my bag and dialled Carlisle. There was no answer and I realised he would still be working at the hospital at this point in time. I tried Esme but her line was busy. I left her a voicemail and then I stared at my phone as I hung up. There were many numbers stored within, but none of them would do me any good at present. Whomsoever I phoned would not be in time to help Tony. I realised that I would have to help him myself.

I had gleaned from his message that he was not far away and I headed swiftly to the place where I felt he had been. From there I tracked his scent and on swift feet I followed. I entered the dead end alley as the female vampire advanced on Tony who was crouched protectively in front of Grace.

"You're all a quiver." The female sang. "You scared pet?"

"No." Tony growled and as he leapt forward he phased.

I felt shocked as I watched the golden wolf that was once my brother cannon into the stunned vampire. His sudden phase and her shock meant that he soon had the upper hand, but the vampire's mate roused himself from his shock and was ready to attack my brother's unprotected flank.

I had no time to think. I merely launched myself at the vampire's back, wrapping my arms as tightly as I could about his neck as I wrapped my legs about his waist. The vampire staggered under the onslaught of my sudden attack, but that was the only reason I had set him off balance. I knew that once he regained himself he could crush me to a bloody pulp without a second's thought.

I placed my right hand firmly beneath his chin and repositioned myself for better purchase as he began to struggle. I braced myself and began to pull his chin up in the hope of decapitating him. I could feel a little give, but it had been weeks since I had last fed and even fully fed I was nowhere near as strong as a real vampire.

Unfortunately he managed to grab hold of my wrists and I had to loose my grip of him lest he crush my wrists and leave me completely helpless. I had to be thankful that I was in too much of an awkward position for him to grab around me properly. Instead of crushing me he flung me through the air and I crashed into brickwork with enough force that I felt at least two of my ribs snap and the air was knocked out of me.

I swear I slid down the wall as if I were a cartoon character and I landed next to Grace. I was stunned and a little breathless, but I didn't have time to wallow. Ignoring the pain from my ribs as I stood back up and turned to face the vampire. I was aware that I was bleeding profusely from a head wound and there was a gash on my arm that was quite painful but I had to help my brother.

_Liza, just take care of Grace. _Tony thought toward me and I realised he'd made short work of the female and was now tackling the male.

I turned to Grace and the girl looked truly terrified.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that I was finding it hard to breathe on my right side. I hoped I hadn't punctured a lung because it would mean a lot more resetting later if I was unable to reach Carlisle before my healing began.

Grace turned to me her face still in shock, but then her eyes widened before it fell to one of concern.

"Are you?" She demanded.

"I'll be fine." I promised her. "And so will you. Tony will sort him out. And then we need to talk."

"But he…he…"

"Turned into a wolf. Happens to some in our family." I found shorter sentences were best at the moment. "He'll protect us."

"What are they?" She asked, looking at the growing pile of white rubble.

"Not here. Later." I stated. "Just sit tight."

"You're not ok." Grace stated.

"I am." I insisted.

Grace looked doubtful and without saying another word she placed her finger lightly to my right side. I hissed as a wave of agony shot through me and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I think I blanked out for a moment because in the next instant I was aware that Grace had her ear close to my chest as she stated, "Looks like you broke a couple of ribs and sounds like you punctured your lung." She stood back and she was looking concerned for me. "We need to get you to a hospital."

I shook me head.

"No hospital. Need Grandpa." I stated firmly.

Tony had finished dismembering the vampires by this point and he came over to inspect me. He sniffed at my head wound and whined.

_You got hurt bad Liza. _He thought.

_I need to get home before I start healing. _I replied. _Do you have spare clothes?_

_I've got my gym kit._ Tony answered.

_Then use the dumpster for cover while you phase back and then we need to think of a way to dispose of the pieces._ I said as my mind began to make our plans.

_We torch them._ Tony said with a shrug that looked strange on his wolf body.

_I know, but we must think of the safest way in which to do this. Now go phase back, I can already feel the heat building. I do not wish my rib to fuse into my lung. You know how painful it is when having bone and soft tissue separated. Besides, it is becoming hard to breathe and I fear I may faint soon._

_I'll be as fast as I can. _Tony promised.

"Thank you brother." I whispered as I sank to the floor.

To her credit Grace sat beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want a hospital?" She asked in concern.

"Feel my pulse." I said, offering her my left wrist since my right arm was hurting quite badly.

She obeyed and gasped.

"We really need to get your pulse down. You must be getting an infection or something."

"No. Normal rate for me. Tony too. It's part of what we are."

"Werewolves?" Grace asked.

"There's more to it than that." Tony said as he came around the dumpster pulling on his shirt. "A lot more than we could tell you here. We have to get back to our house and…" Tony stopped and we both turned to the sound of approaching footsteps, but to the relief of us both it was Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle was at my side immediately, his practiced fingers inspect the amount of damage I had sustained while Esme hugged Tony before she prompted him to pick up all the vampire pieces and place them in the dumpster after she had removed some old newspapers.

I watched them work quickly and was aware that Grace seemed slightly mesmerised by the whole thing. I looked back as Esme poured some gasoline into the dumpster and set a burning rag on the edge.

"I will run Liza home." Carlisle stated. "Would you care to take Tony and Grace in the car and I will meet you back at the house."

"Of course." Esme stated and she came to help Grace up off the floor before she ushered both Grace and Tony away.

Carlisle lifted me into his arms and trying not to jostle me too much, he leapt up onto the nearest roof. He used this method to move above the city undetected until we reached the cover of the trees. Then it was but a brief run and I was being lowered onto a bed, it was at this point I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

Isn't it weird how everything can happen at once? I'd just had my first run in with bad vamps. I had phased for the first time. Liza was in, not so much a critical condition, but an uncomfortable one and Grace knows I'm a freak.

I was worried to read her mind as we sat in the back of Esme's car, stuck in Friday night Ridgeborough traffic. The rain had started to fall and the only sound over the low rumble of the engine was the swish of the wipers as they tried in vain to clear the windshield, but the rain was too heavy now. I just hoped the fire would stay lit long enough to get rid of our evidence. We probably should have stayed behind to make sure. Or maybe moved the pieces to burn later on, somewhere more secluded where the cops wouldn't book us for arson.

I was worried about what Grace thought of me now, but I couldn't pry in her mind. What would I do if she thought I was a monster? It probably wasn't a good idea to get so upset stuck in a small area like a car, especially with the sweet scent of vampire burning in my nose. No, Esme wasn't a threat, quiet down stupid wolf.

I watched Grace through the corner of my eye so she wouldn't catch me looking. But I was looking as I tried to figure out what she was thinking from her facial expression. She was frowning slightly as she looked out the window, I watched as the colours moved across her face. Green, red and amber as the traffic lights and street lights glowed in through the window, defused by the rain drops as they caused them to sparkle like Christmas ornaments.

It made it seem like Grace was an angel. She may as well have been how distant I felt from her at the moment. I'd just saved her life, but it felt like I'd done something wrong. Maybe I had by taking us that way in the first place. A dark ally at night is not exactly the safest route imaginable.

I sighed and shook my head sadly, how could things have gone so drastically wrong?

"Will Liza be ok?" Grace asked and I turned to find that she was watching me now.

"Yeah. Don't worry. She's already healing. We heal quick." I explained and Esme glanced at us in the mirror as she turned on to Olympic Drive.

"But you took ages to heal last year." Grace pointed out.

"That's cause I stopped myself healing somehow. If I hadn't, well you could see me heal before your eyes."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can show you." I said, as I reached into my bag for my keys.

I placed the serrated edge to the soft flesh of my wrist.

"No Tony!" Grace gasped as she placed her hand on mine. "I don't need you to hurt yourself to prove it. I believe you. I do. It's just hard to believe. You understand?"

I nodded my head.

"I have so many questions and I don't know which one to ask first."

"We're nearly at the house." Esme observed. "Once we're comfortable you can ask us as many questions as you like after we explain a few things first."

"What things?" Grace asked.

"It's best we leave it until we get to the house." I stated. "There's a lot you got to know."

"Ok." Grace said and she went back to thinking about this whole thing as we turned onto the drive.

I was thinking about what Esme had said and what we had to explain. I realised we had to explain to Grace that she now had a price on her head. Oh god, why did this have to happen to Grace?

I was considering the different scenarios as I climbed the stairs from the garage. Would it be better if I talked to Grace in private, answer all her questions on my own? Would it be better to have the others with me to field any of the more difficult questions?

"We could talk alone first and then if there's anything you can't answer I can ask one of the others." Grace said softly.

"That sounds good." I said. "Aunt Esme?"

"It depends on what Grace feels most comfortable with. I'll leave you in the informal sitting room while I go and check on Liza." Esme replied.

"Ok." I said.

We stepped into the informal sitting room and Esme carried on through to the library door, shutting it behind her. I closed the corridor door after switching on the light. I indicated for Grace to sit and she chose the big wing back chair in the corner. It was probably the most isolated of the furniture, but I didn't really blame her wanting to be away from me.

I sank onto the sofa that faced the chair, but it was probably the furthest I could sit away from her while we were still within conversation distance.

"The warning." I said, "Is that anything you learn tonight you can't tell anyone because it'll put your life and their life in danger."

"What?" Grace gasped, and I was glad that she was taking this seriously.

"Humans are not allowed to know. It's the rules. Any human who finds out has to die or get changed." I explained and I wished I didn't have to explain it to Grace.

"Will you kill me?" Grace asked, looking shocked.

"No. None of my family will. We have our own rules. The main one is that we don't kill humans. But there are the others out there who would. Like those creeps tonight, they'd kill you for certain now because you've seen our world." I sighed and shook my head as I thought, why did we have to walk that way?

"But we always walk that way." She murmured. "Lot's of people do and we've never had any problems before."

"Then it was my fault they attacked. They must have smelled me." I replied.

Grace looked at me for a moment.

"What were they?" She asked.

"If you haven't guessed then there's still hope, just forget everything and you'll be safe." I said with a wide smile, but it was clear that I didn't trust my own words.

"And that's just wishful thinking." Grace said flatly. "I think I was dead as soon as I entered that alley, but you gave me an extension. I've seen too much, I'm on their hit list, so isn't it better that I know everything I can in case I need to protect myself?"

I considered her words for a moment before I replied, "Vampires. They were vampires."

"And you're a werewolf who obviously fights vampires and kills them." She stated.

"Only when they're gonna kill humans." I said, feeling suddenly shy.

"So wouldn't it be more likely that it was me they were after?"

"Yeah. But I'm not just a werewolf. Well I'm not really a werewolf at all. I'm a Quileute shapeshifter. The wolf just happens to be the shape our ancestors chose, but we're not werewolves." I explained.

"There's a difference?"

"The moon doesn't control me and I'm not a half crazed beast cutting a swathe through peasant villages in Eastern Europe." I elaborated further.

"Oh." Grace said. "There is a difference."

I nodded.

"But to save argument I'll call me a werewolf for now. Besides, the wolf thing probably wouldn't have registered with them anyway. They were picking up on my other scent. I know this cause they called me dhampir."

"That sounds familiar." Grace said with a frown. "Weren't they those…"

"Bat creatures in that piece of crap Kat Perez movie? Yeah. Dhampires are not like that." I said with a disgusted snort. "But do you remember where they came from?"

"They were the children of vampires and humans." Grace replied and I was glad that she hadn't denounced anything I'd said as being impossible do far.

"Yeah. Only vampire women can't have babies like they can in the movie. But human women can give birth to a baby fathered by a vampire." I explained.

"So your mother was human and your father a vampire?" She said, trying to work in out on her own.

"My father was a vampire, but my mother was a little bit more than human. Basically I'm a vampire-werewolf-human hybrid. The bad vamps were picking me up as a half vampire because before tonight I'd never phased. That's turning into a wolf. I'd never done it before."

"Not ever?" Grace asked in astonishment.

I shook my head.

"I guess I've never had a good enough reason before." I said and I felt my cheeks burn as I realised what my words meant. "Or maybe only then I was ready. It's something we get around puberty, those of us who got the fire, but there's no telling when we'll first fursplode."

"Has Liza got it?"

"We don't think she has. I mean we've thought about it and I try and be optimistic for her, but she's our rational head and she thinks the hard thoughts, the ones I don't want to think myself." I admitted.

"That didn't make any sense." Grace said with a frown.

"I know. I've never talked about this stuff with anyone but Liza before. It's kinda hard to remember that I have to voice my thoughts fully, not just get the ideas moving in my mind for you to see." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Grace looked confused.

"Ok. This is where you really freak out. Grace, I'm telepathic. And I'm not making this up. I've been able to read minds all my life, and I can talk into them too. I'll…I'll just show you so don't freak out but…" _I can send my voice into other people's minds. Liza and me, we communicate like this all the time. _

"Oh. Is Liza telepathic too?" Grace asked as if she met telepaths on a daily basis, I couldn't get over how calmly she was taking this.

"No. I mean if we're holding hands she can kinda hijack my power, but she hasn't got one of her own. But when we get together properly we can almost think with the same mind. I guess it's like the pack mind, but I haven't had chance to experience that yet so I don't really know." I said.

"Oh. So can you read my mind?"

"Yeah. But I try not to, out of courtesy, but sometimes I can't help it. Sometimes my powers play up. I read the odd thing without meaning to. And sometimes I think I've sent my voice to you. You answer me sometimes when I don't speak. Usually when I've got less control over my thoughts." I admitted sheepishly.

"I do?"

"Yeah. You did earlier. I didn't ask you if you'd prefer to talk to me alone about this or with the others present. I was just thinking it and you answered."

"Oh. I thought it was a bit weird that you were using my name when asking me questions about myself, but you do that now and again." Grace trailed off and gave a derisive laugh. "Which would be all those times you've spoken into my mind."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Grace removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose before she laughed again.

"I guess that's why I sometimes think I don't see your lips move when you talk. Because they don't."

_I'm sorry if I made you think you were going mad or something. _I thought toward her.

"That was your mind voice." She said, putting her glasses back on and I remembered she didn't see too well without them. "Now that I know it's you talking into my brain I can kind of feel it tickle." She said with a giggle.

"That's normal." I said with a smile because she really was taking this better than I ever could have imagined. "I guess you may have ignored it before as being impossible."

Grace nodded and then she fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Have you got anymore questions?" I asked.

"No." Grace said. "I mean not at the moment. I need time to think and digest what you've told me before I know what other questions to ask."

"Ok."

We fell into silence again.

You know you can stay here tonight if you want. I'll make up one of the spare rooms and then we're here if you need to ask any questions. I offered.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you." Grace stated.

"I don't think I'll sleep much tonight." I said with a snort, "And Carlisle and Esme will be about too. They don't ever sleep."

"They don't?"

"No. Vampires don't." I stated.

"They're vampires?" She gasped and I guess it was plausible not to make that leap; they could be our human family after all.

"Yeah. But the good kind. Carlisle and Esme are probably the two most controlled vampires in the world. That's how Carlisle can work in the hospital without going crazy and killing all the patients. Sometimes I think he's making up for all the evils his kind commits in their quest for blood, by healing humans. But then again Carlisle just likes to help people. He's a kind soul and so is Esme. They're the head of our family."

"Is Carlisle your father?" Grace asked, although it was just to eliminate the question, not that she thought he might be.

"No. If anything he's my great-great-grandfather."

"Wow." Grace gasped. "I think I need to stop asking questions for tonight cause the more answers I get the more questions emerge."

"That's what our world is. A big bubbling pot of questions." I said apologetically.

"Yeah. So do you sleep?"

"Yeah. I am half human so I have some human needs. We may be stronger and age faster, and we do live forever once we stop aging, but we still need to eat food and sleep. There's a lot of stuff we can do that the full vamps can't because we're half alive." I stated.

"Ok. Well I'll think about what you've said tonight and I'm sure I'll have a lot more questions tomorrow. And I will take your offer to stay if it's not too much trouble."

"Great." I said, rising to my feet. "I'll just go let Esme know."

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I was feeling very sorry for myself, but I thought I had right to be. I had cracked three ribs; luckily I had not punctured my lung, although I had come close. There was not much Carlisle could do about that other than to provide me with a painkiller and for me to rest for the couple of hours it would take to heal. I had a hairline fracture on both my ulna and radius in my right arm, although I had not realized I had broken it at the time. Carlisle had placed a brace around my arm while my body healed in a fraction of the time it would have taken me had I been fully human.

Esme had helped me to wash when she had returned, I gathered that Tony was talking with Grace alone for the time being, and now I lay on my bed in a clean nightdress that was slowly soaking with sweat. It was an unfortunate side effect of super healing that my body should heat up in order to help it along.

To quicken the process more I had drank a glass of blood and there was another waiting on my bedside cabinet for when I had need of it. Although that would require sitting up and I was not yet up to such a task.

My body was aching. I was boiling hot. I was sweating like a pig, which is the part I found most mortifying of the situation. My breathing was still somewhat laboured, although not as difficult as it had been at first. I felt extremely tired, another side effect of super healing, and yet I could not find my rest.

It had nothing to do with the pain of my injuries for it was easily ignored should I truly wish to find my rest. I could not find my rest because I knew Tony was worried and conflicted and so much in need of comfort, and yet I was unable to give it to him.

I felt truly sorry for him that he may be on the verge of losing his best friend for finally having our secret revealed. Although if Grace rejected him now I would be most vexed indeed and to be perfectly honest most disappointed. She would not be the person I thought her to be if she was to reject my brother for something he had no control over.

On the other hand I felt truly sorry for Grace. I could not imagine how it would be to find out this world existed after a life time of being told such creatures are make believe. Not only was there a danger to her mind, but also her life. Now that she knew of the existence of the things that go bump in the night her life was in mortal peril for should she cross paths with any vampire other than our family after this night they will not hesitate to kill her. This would be a likely outcome should she cross paths with a carnivore regardless, but now it would be their duty to kill her, and not merely their desire to feed.

Unable to sleep, yet unable to move more than an inch I felt a restlessness settle over me as I looked up at my rain-speckled skylight. I watched as the drops fell against it then run in rivulets toward my bathroom since the roof was slanted in that direction for that very purpose.

I started to see patterns in the drops, and between the drops as the light reflected from the droplets yet darkness remained on the flat glass. With eyes half closed one could almost see a face peering in. My eyes snapped open but I realised I was foolish, it was merely the way the light played on the droplets, reflecting from two particularly big rain drops as if from the centre of eyes.

There was a tentative knock at my door and the rhythm of the heart put me in no doubt who it was.

"Come in Grace." I called. "I am unable to answer the door."

Grace opened the door and shuffled in. She approached the side of my bed and I saw that she was dressed for bed in a long nightdress that was kept here for when Grandmother visited and her blond hair was brushed down straight over her shoulders.

"I wanted to check that you really were ok before I went to sleep. Esme said I could." She said in apologetic tones.

"I am not averse to visitors Grace. I am injured, but that does not make me unsociable." I replied, although I could only turn my head to her and nothing more.

"I thought you might have been asleep."

"I can not sleep while Tony's mind is in turmoil, although it appears to have settled somewhat now. I gather you have come to some understanding over this whole situation." I observed.

"Yeah. I mean it's kinda hard to believe that vampires exist, and that'll take some getting used to. I don't like being lied to, or there being too many secrets between friends, but I can seen why Tony kept this one from me. Besides I was unlikely to believe him had he come out and said it."

"Yes I imagine it would be rather difficult to believe. I have often mused on what reaction I would have to the world of the supernatural if I had not known of its existence since the day I was born." I replied.

"I guess." Grace said thoughtfully. "Well you're sounding better at least. Two hours ago you could hardly talk."

"That was because my rib was pressing on my lung, but fortunately it did not puncture or I would have had to suffer the agony of Carlisle correcting already healed tissues. My bones are practically healed now, by tomorrow you will never know I was injured, although I may still feel a little tender. But a run in the woods and a belly-full of blood and I should be as right as rain."

"Blood?"

"We are vampires dear, we need blood. Although only that of animals. Did Tony not tell you?"

"Kinda. We sort of skirted around it. He said that your family don't kill humans but I guess I didn't think of the fact that you still need blood."

"There is a lot to take in with this whole situation." I said kindly. "You will learn everything in time, but it may take a while for there is a lot in our world that even we do not know."

Grace nodded and we were silent for a while, then she appeared to be looking at my forehead.

"You really do heal quick." She observed. "That gash on your head looked like it would need six stitches at least, there's hardly anything there now."

"Did I not inform you of this? We heal a lot faster than humans. I suppose it is linked to our high metabolism, I can eat as much as I want and I do not gain weight. I have often wondered if it is the same process that allows us dhampires to reach full maturity at age seven." I twittered on, happy to have a new perspective on my kind.

"Full maturity? Age seven? You went from a baby to how you look now in just seven years?" Grace asked in shock.

"Yes." I replied. "It took seven years to reach this point and now we will age no more."

"But you've aged some since you started school." Grace said with frown.

"Yes. Because we were not then fully grown." I said, wondering why this was such a hard concept for her to grasp.

"But you said that you… You mean you're only a kid?" She demanded.

"I am an adult now, not a child. I have the body of a healthy twenty something." I said firmly.

"But how old are you really? I mean, how long have you been alive?" Grace was quick on the uptake, she had changed her question, worded it in a way that I could not misinterpret.

"Seven and a half years." I said hesitantly as I realised that I may have just pushed Grace over the edge of what she would find acceptable this night. "I will be eight in August."

"Oh god!" Grace gasped and then without another word she fled my room and a moment later I heard the door of Tony's room crash open and as I heard the commotion I knew I had made a drastic mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I guess tonight could have gone a lot worse. Grace seemed to be accepting things rather well. I knew that after a bit of time to let things settle in we'd be able to get back to where we were, only it would be even better because there were no more secrets between us.

I was thinking of this as I lay in my dark room looking up at the skylight. I liked to watch the rain and it was better without the overhead lights, just a little ambient glow from the bathroom. I was imagining how Grace knowing changed the future. It meant that I could be friends with Grace for a lot longer than I had hoped. Of course there was still the thing that she'd grow old and die, but that was way, way, way in the future. We'd have a lot of years together before then.

I smiled at the thought as I listened to the rain overhead to stop myself eavesdropping on Grace and Liza. They were having a chat and it might have been girly so it wasn't right for me to listen in. That's why I didn't have an early warning, bar the sudden wave of anxiety from Liza, just before my door crashed open.

"You're only seven?" Grace demanded as I sat up and turned to look at her.

"Yeah." I said. "I told you."

"No you didn't." She said firmly.

"I said that we age faster than humans." I pointed out and I realised in that moment that I hadn't actually said how fast.

"But you didn't say you were fully grown by the time you were seven and that was only last August." Grace said.

"Why does it make a difference?" I asked with a frown.

"Because you're only seven!" Grace snapped as if it should be obvious. "You're a kid Tony. Only a kid and I… I feel so dirty."

"I should have known I'd repulse you sooner or later." I said sadly.

"You don't repulse me," Grace said in a soft voice, "and that's the problem. I've had dreams about you and you're only seven. That's just wrong. That makes me a creep." She sobbed.

"No you're not a creep. And I might have only be born seven years ago but if someone took a guess at my age they'd put me in my early twenties." I said, trying desperately to make her feel better.

"Which would make you an adult and I'm still a minor. So it's still wrong and now you're the creep and I'm the girl with the stupid teenage crush." She growled, angry with herself and the sob was gone from her voice. "And to think I thought I'd finally found someone who truly understood me, but no wonder you don't care about how I look. You're just a kid, why would you go for looks?"

I was really at a loss now, I knew whatever I said was just gonna make things ten times worse. Everything had gone wrong big time. But there must be something I can use.

"But we haven't done anything. We haven't even kissed." I pointed out.

"And now I know why. Do you know how many times I've wanted to… How many times I… Tell me Tony, what would have happened next year when with college looming and the prospect of never seeing you again, what would happen if I gained enough courage to… to finally… What would you have done?" She asked in a small voice.

"I would have found the nicest way to say no." I replied, thinking it best to stick with honesty now.

"Even though I'd be laying myself bare to you. Even though it would have shattered my confidence because I've never…" Grace voice broke in a sob again but she shook her head in anger. "This situation is just effed up. Why did you even come to school? Just to mess with people's heads?"

"No. Liza wanted to get to know humans. I didn't want to but she said it would be good for me. Help with my shyness." I said, still sticking with the truth.

"You're not shy." Grace stated.

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as I thought." I snapped. "Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to you that first day?"

"Then why did you?" She demanded, and it hurt me to know in that moment she wished that I hadn't talked to her, but I couldn't let that get to me.

"Because you were shy like me but I could tell you were nice and I liked your smell. You weren't like the other girls. You were different." I said, trying to compliment her now, but without there being anything but sincerity behind it.

"What about Johno and Bob?"

"They were playing Duel Cards. I like that game and I guess I recognised that they were like me and I wanted to prove to you that you are worthy enough to have friends. That there are decent people in the school, they're just hiding away."

"So you think that you can just meddle in our lives like that?" She demanded and I had to pause for a moment while I thought about the situation, had I been meddling?

The answer came to me on a wave of anger that I quickly suppressed.

"No. If I did then I'd tell Bob and Eloise to stop the charade and just admit their feelings for each other because they both like each other the same but are too scared that the other will reject them to put their feelings on show. I'd tell Johno to get a clue, he doesn't really want all those bimbos just the popularity he thinks they will bring him, but it doesn't work like that. If he was really honest with himself he'd admit that actually he's rather partial to Shelly O'Sullivan from the debate team and she's more than into him. She draws his name in her diary with love hearts when she thinks no one's looking."

"How do you know all this?" Grace demanded.

"It's part of the curse of being telepathic. I see a lot of things in people's minds that I really don't want to know." I said warily, I was tired now, and sad, and angry, and I just wanted Grace not to be mad anymore, but I didn't know how to make it happen.

"But it also gives you the perfect opportunity to manipulate them. How do I know that every time you've said what I really wanted you to say it wasn't you talking but you just reading my mind and telling me what I wanted to hear? Manipulating me? Just like every other god damn person in this whole freaking world!" The last part was a scream of pure rage and I don't know if it was directed at me, or the world in general, but in that moment it felt like it was directed at me.

I was getting angry now, angry that she could think this of me. And I guess I just wasn't thinking, I was feeling hurt and defensive, but instead that made me offensive.

"That's right Grace. All I've ever done is lie to you whenever I said I liked you and enjoyed your friendship. The reason I picked you to be my friend that first day out of all the others there was because I knew you were an easy mark. I knew with the right amount of coercion I could manipulate you into liking me, and then manipulate you into loving me before finally getting you into my bed. Once I'd had you body, mind and soul I'd dump you and feed off your anguish. After all I am a vampire. We live on causing pain in others." I said in a cold voice as I fought back the tears. "Is that what you want me to say?"

"You… you pig headed jock!" Grace yelled and suddenly her breathing was coming in gasps and her heart had picked up.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. None of that was true." I said desperately going to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. "Don't ever…" She stumbled to my door. "Just stay away from me." She said before she stepped out into the corridor.

I heard her stop by the side of my door and she slid down the wall to sit with her back to it. She was crying and I didn't want her to. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be fine, but I was the problem. I was the one who'd caused this and I'd probably hurt her worse than anyone else ever had.

I was a stupid pig headed jock.

I felt angry and upset. Mostly I was angry at myself for behaving like a stupid hurt child. I could feel the heat boil up but I wouldn't let it manifest. I let my anger out in a growl as I punched the wall. I dented the plaster and I heard the dust trickle behind the old wall.

My fist throbbed and I looked at my knuckles, grazed slightly from my impact with the wall. The physical pain made the emotional pain seem more bearable and I pulled my arm back again. I dropped my arm and shook my head angrily, that was the wrong way to go. I had to deal with this maturely. It may take a few days, and a lot of crying, but I could deal with this in a healthy way. Hurting my physical body to appease my mental pain was not healthy.

I lifted my head as I heard footsteps out in the hall.

"Grace?" Esme said softly.

"If it's not too much trouble could you drive me home?" Grace murmured. "No offence to you Esme, but I can't stay here."

"Of course dear. Get your things together and I will take you."

I dropped my head and felt the wave of sadness crash again as I knew I'd lost Grace for good. I'd driven her away with my stupid childish outburst and she wouldn't forgive me for it. I wouldn't forgive me for it.

Liza came into my room then and I looked up to see that she was still moving awkwardly and she had her hand clutched to her ribs. She wasn't healed properly yet, what the hell was she doing out of bed?

I rushed to help to sit on my bed and she tried to refuse my help, but I'd already hurt one girl I love this evening, I wasn't gonna hurt another.

"I do not deserve such kindness Tony." She gasped. "For I am the one to blame for this entire mess. I never think before I speak. Stating to Grace that our healing was most likely linked to our fast growth. Informing Prue of the vile name Naomi used for Grace without fully realising the lengths she would go to in order to avenge her sister. It was… It was my fault the entire football team beat you up last year!" She finished and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She was distraught.

"What?" I asked.

"That day Naomi was preying on Grace, she told me that Quinn was after you and the last person he wished to harm ended up being airlifted to hospital. I retorted that he would require the whole football team if he wished that outcome with you. It was my fault he used the team. I inadvertently gave them the idea."

"What?" I demanded. "Liza, what the hell are you talking about? Is this why you've been hiding a lot of your thoughts from me, because you felt guilty? You didn't put the idea into his head. He did the same thing to Rolly Tanning, the kid they had to airlift, ambushed him with the team. They got suspended for a week. His parents were up in arms, wanted Quinn to be expelled if none of the others were. But Quinn's parents owns too much of this town and he became an untouchable. Why do you think he could rule the school?"

"Oh."

"Besides, even if he hadn't tried those tactics before I still wouldn't have blamed you. You were just bigging me up, for which I am thankful. But what I don't like is the fact you kept this from me. We're twins Eliza, you should confide in me. Did you really think I'd blame you? I mean, maybe at first, but for about five minuets by which time I'd realise what an ass I was and then we'd apologise to each other and that would be that." I stated.

"But now?" Liza prompted.

"Now?" I asked.

"It seems as if there should be a 'but now' at the end of that sentence." She whispered.

"There isn't." I stated. "I'm just gonna draw a line under it, but from now on I want you to be honest with me. Especially when something's troubling you. The guilt must have been eating away at you all year and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry." Liza whispered.

"Oh Liza, no need to be sorry." I said, pulling her into a hug. "But we need to be honest with each other about everything from now on. Because you're right Sis, you've always been right. The only people we can rely on in this world is each other."

Liza sobbed as she encircled me with her arms. We sat like that all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<br>**

It is Tuesday the seventeenth of May in the year twenty seventy-two. Court is due to begin but I was one of the earliest to arrive. I am stood in my place watching in silent rage as Aro takes his throne and places such a casual hand on the head of my beloved. I long to snap that hand clean off and throw it on the nearest fire for daring to touch my Essie so.

Aro looks up at me, and smiles, it is obvious he has heard my thoughts through the power of my Essie, but I care not. He should now as well as anyone the fierce protection we vampires feel for our mates.

The door opens once more and Caius enters with Athenodora on his arm. He glances at Essie, rolls his eyes as if to bemoan the fact that his brother was still fussing over some injured rodent that should have been killed long ago. I knew that Caius despised Essie and he feared her power now. That was not a good combination of emotions to ignite in Caius; it makes him likely to act out.

I know that it is only thanks to Dora that he has not tried some secret assassination attempt to rid Volterra forever the curse of the wolf child. Not that they have referred to Essie as that for years. She has not phased since the time she took to the tower to try and ease the pain of her grief with her animal mind.

Caius takes his throne and deliberately turns his gaze away from Aro and Essie. Caius likes this arrangement no better than I, although our disapproval is for entirely different reasons.

Dora moves to her spot behind Caius' throne and before she becomes an impassive monument to obedient wives everywhere she meets my eye briefly and I see there the flicker of pity and concern. As she offers me that small gesture I find my mind returning to that fateful day over seven years ago when Essie declared herself Esther-Marie…

I had watched Essie circle for weeks and I was in despair as I watched her fade away before my eyes. I stopped her in her tracks and she had growled at me, but I confronted her over the fact that she was avoiding the issue and I even offered her the release of death, and I thought that had shocked her to her senses.

I followed her back to our chamber, feeling the thrill of doing wrong as I ran with a wolf through the halls of Volterra; so happy was I that Essie would revert to a form I could communicate with.

I had to open the door for her to enter the chamber, but the door to the bathroom was still ajar, just as we had left it when she had rushed out to the tower three weeks previous. She disappeared into the bathroom and the door closed in my face. I wasn't greatly angered by this for I thought that Essie may need time to freshen up once she had reverted back to form.

I heard her strangled sob and I felt her pain in my chest. I called out to her, but she assured me she was fine, despite the pain that broke her sentence. I offered to enter the bathroom but she refused my entry and I heard her lock the door.

Anxious but not too worried, for my Essie sometimes needed privacy to compose herself, I waited by the door. Although I would not wait long, I would break the door once more if I thought she was hurting too greatly, but I also realised that the grief Essie had been denying herself for three weeks would come crashing around her once more and Essie didn't like for people to see her truly weakened.

"I am here if you need me." I whispered, placing my hand against the door and hoping to send my comfort through the wood.

I heard the scrape of metal on tile and somehow I knew she was picking up the scissors.

I heard her whisper, "Goodbye Essie Black." Followed by the sound of the scissors opening.

I wasted no time to break down the door; despite my offer earlier I could not bear the thought of my Essie dead. It took a moment for the scene to settle in my mind. There stood my Essie looking emaciated, as she stood naked before the mirror. Her brown eyes were slightly unfocused as she took the scissors to her hair once more, the bronze falling slowly to the ground, some clinging to her sweat drenched skin.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, but she ignored me as she cut the last long strand to shoulder length.

She placed the scissors carefully back on the counter before she turned to me and her eyes were now gold.

"I must shower and dress." She stated. "I am ready to return to Court. You will accompany me."

Her voice was flat and monotone, but little did I realise it was a sign of things to come.

"It is more efficient if I shower first, but you must change. You have worn those clothes for three weeks now. It will not do to be un-presentable in Court."

"Yes." I replied.

With that she went past me to turn on the shower and she stepped under the water without waiting for the temperature to adjust. She washed in a methodical, robotic way and there was nothing sensual about it. I felt wrong watching her and so I left the bathroom and sat in my chair while I hoped in vain that the shower was the thing needed to bring her around. Once she felt clean she would feel better and we could talk.

She emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her head and wearing a bathrobe.

"Now you shower, perhaps take your clothes in with you to save time."

I said nothing, but I obeyed, thinking it best to play along for now. My Essie was adjusting and she needed a little time to regain her equilibrium, I should not make things worse by upsetting her.

I emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed, to find a stranger standing in the middle of the room.

At least that is how I first perceived her.

There was my Essie looking as far from Essie as she possibly could. Every last strand of her hair had been scraped back and held in place with copious amounts of hair gel. She wore the robes of the Volturi, fastened correctly for once and beneath she wore a dress of deep purple. I remembered it as one of the finer dresses Aro had supplied for her before she had taken the robes.

This was not my Essie. This was Essie the Volturi and I felt sick to my core that she could ever look this way. Where was my beloved?

Whatever god may be listening hear my plea, this is not true, my Essie merely does this to trick Aro in someway and win our freedom so that we can put this whole wretched place behind us.

"We must go." She said and without waiting for my response she turned in a flurry of skirts and robes and left the chamber.

I followed her and my worry grew exponentially as we made our way to the Audience Chamber where I knew Court would be in full session by now.

She barely paid a glance to Santiago and Barry as she pushed the door open and strode in, her robes sighing around her, as she made no footfall in the suddenly silent hall. Everyone remained in shocked silence as Essie traversed the length of the chamber, throwing rainbows as she passed through the shafts of sunlight. I followed behind but kept my head down, I felt inexplicably defeated.

I watched in anguish as Essie fell to her knee before the thrones and pledged her allegiance to the brothers. Aro's grin was wide and even Caius looked pleased in that moment. Marcus had frowned slightly, something he quickly covered but I had the feeling he hated to see Essie on her knees as much as I did. One who looked as upset as I felt was Dora; she clearly had objections to this outcome.

Aro motioned Essie to stand and had her turn evidence on the three vampires who cowered before him. Essie read out their sins without hindrance then stated that they deserved to die. I could not disagree on this sentiment since the three in question had killed countless people for the fun of it rather than the desire to feed. What hurt me was that Essie declared the fact had no bearing on her suggestion of execution, the vampires had broken the law of secrecy and that's why they should die.

I was in despair, but I could not show it to the Court. I had to think of a good way to bring my Essie back to me. She was not lost. I was determined to find her even after she stated to the Court that they should refer to her as Esther-Marie henceforth. I knew I would never address her as thus, she was my Essie or Miss Esther, but never Esther-Marie. That was the name her mother used when she was in trouble.

From that moment on I was determined to get my Essie back, a sentiment Dora shared with me.

After Essie and I returned to our chamber she made it clear that she wished to sleep, and sleep alone at that. I was determined that first night to remain in the bed with her, but a knock at the door put paid to that.

I answered the door to find Dora on the other side.

"Who was that impostor?" She demanded in her native Ancient Greek. "She had Essie's face but it wasn't her."

"She did not act like Essie, but she is still in there." I replied, motioning for Dora to come in.

"She took the cold. I told her not to let them drive her cold, but she didn't listen. Can you not feel the ice around her?"

"Yes Domina, I feel the ice. She has encased herself within, but I am confident we may thaw her."

Dora drifted over to the bed and looked down at Essie where she slept.

"Poor child." She whispered as she placed her hand to Essie's forehead. "Perhaps if you were not here you could have coped with their loss." She added as she placed her hand to Essie's abdomen. "A woman needs her family at a time like this, not the company of monsters."

I had no idea how to respond.

Dora turned to me and she looked angered.

"Why did you bring her back here so soon? The month you still had left may have been what she needed to get over the first throws of grief."

"I wanted to remain in La Push, but Essie would have none of it. She did not wish to remain in Forks either. As soon as she was able to fly she had us leave regardless of the fact we had a few more weeks before we had to return. I knew she wasn't ready, but she insisted and I'd hoped she would start to work through her grief when she was away from the scene of its cause." I sighed. "Essie likes to hide from pain. She would not even look on the bodies of our children and banned me from doing so also for she would see my mind."

"She did not wish to see them?" Dora asked with a frown.

I nodded.

"I suppose all women are different." She murmured, "I know I wished to see my stillborn baby, if only to hold her for that one time to say my goodbye. I think she made a mistake, perhaps she regrets not seeing them now."

"Perhaps." I conceded.

"She should not have asked that of you too. You should have said goodbye if that was your wish."

"I do not wish to burden her mind more than it already is." I stated. "I hold her no ill will for what she asked of me."

"Of course." Dora said softly and she patted my arm. "I can not think of any advice to give you other than to remind Essie everyday of who she is. One day she will come back."

"Thank you Domina." I said solemnly.

"I must go now before Caius misses me." She stated, "Keep faith Tobias." She added and kissed my cheek before she left.

I watched the door close behind her and I couldn't help the thought that Dora was wrong. Seeing the children would not have helped Essie for it didn't help me. I did not tell Dora for I didn't want word to get to Aro but now that I was alone with the sleeping Essie I settled into my armchair and pulled from the inner most pocket of my jacket something I wished to keep close to my heart.

It was a Polaroid Marlin had pressed into my hand before Essie and I had left La Push, our bags packed by others since she had no want of returning to the Cullen house.

I looked at the photo of the two dead babies, although to me they looked as if they slept. My babies looked as if they slept peacefully, side-by-side for eternity, all swaddled in their blankets as if to keep them warm.

Essie had been right that there was one of each; there was my daughter, with dark curls around a pale face. There was my son, pale russet; his hair was a thick dark tuft atop his head. They were just as I had imagined them in that strange vision in the empty swimming pool. My Vela and Metie, never would they look like the children I saw for they had not lived that long.

This picture was all that remained to prove that I had for a brief instant hope in this modern time that I would right the wrongs of my past. They hadn't survived.

Yet in that picture you could almost swear that they merely slept. That any moment they would open their eyes to cry or laugh, who knew? They looked alive, merely sleeping, but I knew that was wishful thinking and I banished the thoughts from my mind.

I kissed each of them in turn then placed the picture back into my inner pocket to keep them close to my heart. I would guard this photo well in the hope that one day Essie will wish to see our children and on that day I can provide.

…That photo is still in my pocket now. Admittedly it is a little worn around the edges, but the babies are still clear. I have not told Essie of the photo for I fear now it would have a detrimental affect on her. Although I am at a loss of whether she could encase herself in more ice than she already has.

I look to the door as Marcus enters and he glances at me briefly to remind me that he is still hoping for me, hoping that I get my Essie back. He knows the pain of the loss of one's true mate and I do not wish to become like him.

I feel a slight wave of shame as I remember the time I accused him of stealing my Essie…

It would have been the fifth birthday of the twins on that day so I was not in the best of moods to begin with. As always on this date Essie was more withdrawn than usual, were that possible. I know not where the foolish idea had come from but it was seeing that purple sneak forth from beneath her robes that I remembered the great loathing I had harboured whenever she had stood behind Marcus' throne.

Many a time in those days before the tower I wondered if Aro planned to be rid of me and force Essie onto Marcus in order to tie her fully to the Volturi as his new wife. Even after the tower I wondered if the Fire Twins had indeed been acting alone when I was imprisoned and if Aro had in fact ordered my incarceration in the hope of wearing Essie down. If the Fire Twins hadn't chosen that moment to start their take-over of Volterra how long would Aro have left me in that tower?

The thoughts had festered for a while but on the day of the twins' fifth birthday they seemed to burst. It happened because of an incident at Court that night.

There was an envoy from the Yao to bolster our relations on the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Volterra, as that time was now known. Proceedings would start in the Audience Chamber before we would all make our way to the Arena for a grand display.

I was Essie's mate and I was present. I should have accompanied her to the Arena, even if her rank did appear greater than mine these days. I was about to move at the appropriate time to offer her my hand, but Marcus was already there, helping her to her feet and Essie didn't object.

I felt the fire of jealousy burn within me, yet I knew I couldn't act upon it in front of our guests, I would be punished severely if I showed Aro up in such a way.

I seethed as I walked along with the rest of the guard. I managed to gain access to the Royal Box by slipping in amongst the bodyguard, but that meant I had to watch as Essie took Didyme's old seat. It was exactly as if they were trying to fit Essie into that role and I was sure I'd already be dead if Aro was sure my death wouldn't crush Essie under the sheer weight of her icy prison.

I felt my anger grow through the entire ceremony and for some reason my anger turned toward Marcus. Perhaps it was the way he kept tapping Essie's hand as if to reassure her everything was fine.

Nothing was fine.

After two hours Aro recommended that Essie and I leave before the feast began. Marcus stood to help Essie to her feet and led her around to me. I offered my hand to Essie and she took it, but she let it go once we were out of sight of everyone else. I felt hurt and enraged as we headed beck to Our Chamber.

"You would hold his hand but not mine?" I demanded, once we were safely inside.

"I was acting on ceremony." She replied flatly. "Aro required the show, I would not have done it otherwise."

"Do you not care that everyone will think that you are Marcus' wife?"

"They know I am yours." Essie stated.

"The Yao do not and to an outsider it would appear that you are with Marcus." I hissed.

"Does it matter what they think when we know the truth?"

"What is the truth?" I demanded. "Are you still my wife?"

"We are not divorced."

"But you don't act as if you are my wife. You no longer show me affection and any I show you is thrown back in my face. I cannot even hold your hand unless it is for public display. When was the last time we kissed?"

Essie gave me a blank look and was silent for a full minuet.

"I am still your wife." She said and placed her mouth to my cheek, although I would hardly call it a kiss. "My body is yours if you want it." She said as she began to loosen her robes.

It took me a moment to realise what she meant.

"No!" I gasped, stopping her hands. "This is not what I want. I don't want your body if you are not in it, my Essie." I stated as I placed my hands to her cheeks and looked up into her eyes. "What pleasure would I gain if your fire is not behind it?"

I looked up into her eyes, hoping to spark something there, but they remained blank, as encased in the ice as the rest of her body.

"I have work to do." She said, stepping away from me and retreating to her chair.

"I am going for a walk." I announced miserably and I left the chamber.

I spent the next few hours walking the battlements, trying to get a hold on my anger, but it was no use, it was building, building toward one person.

I had no thought in my mind as I glided through the palace to the door of Marcus' chambers and knocked.

"Come in." Marcus called from inside.

I pushed the door open to find Marcus sat at his desk. He was writing, but he looked up at me when I entered.

"Tobias? What can I do for you?" He asked as if pleasantly surprised.

"Why are you trying to take Essie away from me?" I demanded.

"I do nothing of the sort." Marcus countered.

"Then why act like her mate this evening?"

"Aro suggested I do it to protect her."

"Protect her how?" I demanded.

"The Yao are still interested in an exchange programme and the one they would most like is Essie. They know she is your mate but they don't know that Esther-Marie is Essie. By presenting her as my wife the Yao are none the wiser."

"Will they not guess from her powers?" I asked.

"Essie will not display her powers in front of the Yao."

"She knows not to?" I asked as I felt worry descend over me.

"I believe Aro thought it to her."

"Then why did she not explain?" I murmured. "She tells me nothing."

"Poor boy." Marcus stated. "You must feel as if you have lost your mate yet must look on her every day. I cannot begin to fathom how that must feel."

"I will get her back." I said firmly.

"Of course you will." Marcus said just short of patronising.

"I must return to her now." I declared and I returned to my chamber where Essie was still sat in her chair…

I have not spoken of that incident with Marcus since, but he still offers me sympathetic looks from time to time. He is giving me one now as he takes his throne. I nod in acknowledgement before I grow still as the rest of the guard begin to filter in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

God I missed Grace, and worst thing was seeing her every day in school but not being able to go near her. I thought it would be better for everyone to just take myself out of the group and sit with the football team.

Well I am a pig headed jock!

No. It was wrong to be bitter with Grace. It was a hell of a lot to deal with and I had to put myself in her shoes.

I'd been deceiving her all this time and Grace thought friends should be truthful with one another. But then she'd understood why I kept this thing from her; she got that if any vamps other than my family found out she knew they'd kill her without thinking twice. She was ok with everything until she found out my age and I realised I hadn't been careful enough in keeping things platonic between Grace and me. Yeah we hadn't done anything but I'd shown her enough affection that she might want that from me.

I'd had dreams of her hadn't I?

I wanted to talk it out with her to tell her everything now I was calm and not on the defensive, but she hadn't spoken to me for three weeks, not since the night it happened.

"You're better off without that bitch." Colby said as he caught me watching Grace.

"She is not a bitch." I growled and I pushed up from the table and stormed away.

I dumped my tray, food untouched, into the trashcan and I decided I couldn't face the rest of the day. I headed out to my car and got in. One thing good that came of Liza nagging for her own car for Christmas meant that I wouldn't have to wait for her, I could just go.

I drove without really thinking, I just needed to be away from the school. I needed to get back to nature. I drove up onto the mountain road and worked my way along until I came to that little hidden parking lot that was really nothing more than a patch of gravel near the edge of the cliff.

I got out of the car and walked slowly to the wooden bench that over looked a great expanse of trees that rose and fell with the foothills until they reached the proper mountains in the distance. A river snaked through it with the little side streams entering to make it bigger until it disappeared in the direction of Olympic Pines.

I sighed as I settled into my surroundings. This is where I belonged and not in that god-awful place with those horrible people. I wish I hadn't started school now.

I was aware of a car approaching but as far as I was concerned I had as much right to be here as anyone else. I didn't budge, even when the car stopped and someone got out.

"You're a little young to be wandering in the woods on your own." Grace observed as she sat beside me.

I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling a little sheepishly. I smiled back, happy to see her, but then I frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw that Colby upset you and I wanted to check that you were ok." She said softly.

"So you came all the way out into the middle of the woods to do that?"

"You're a little kid Tony, I couldn't leave you to go wandering off." She said and she chuckled.

"You find it easier to make a joke out of this?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted. "So what did that big mean boy do?"

"He called you the b-word and that made me very mad." I replied in a little boy voice.

"Ok, so we'll drop the kid thing." She said with a laugh. "But seriously, he called me a bitch?"

"Yeah. And I didn't want to get into a fight so I left and just couldn't face school. It's just so unbearable now." I said sullenly.

"Yeah. I know." Grace said sadly.

I nodded and we fell silent for a moment looking out over the forest.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked. "I mean you didn't follow me or you would have been here sooner."

"I don't know. I just knew you were heading this way." She said with a frown. "Does that sound weird to you?"

"Grace. I'm a telepathic werewolf-vampire-human hybrid who grew to adult size in just seven years, do you really think I'll find anything weird?" I asked.

"I guess not."

"It's just an instinct thing." I said. "A bit like the connection I have with the other wolves even though they're all the way across the other side of the Olympics, I can sense them all the time. I've connected with your mind enough times that we got a link. Johno, Bob or Eloise could do the same if they wanted to but since they don't know the secret they'd just ignore their instinct."

"Why do have the sudden feeling that part of that is big pile of BS?" Grace demanded.

"Because I'm afraid you'll freak out and not want to talk to me again if I tell you the truth." I admitted as I pulled my feet up onto the bench and rested my chin on my knees.

"Tony, I'll be more cross if you don't tell me." Grace said sternly.

"I'm probably wrong anyway and I'm right that the others could find me if they wanted to, but the reason you feel the desire to actually want to look for me is because I think we might be tied."

"What do you mean tied?"

"It won't be yet, I'm too young, at least you won't consider it until I'm old enough and you don't know how much I admire you for that. But I do know that as soon as I'm old enough we will make love."

"Tony!" Grace gasped.

"I'm serious Grace. We will be together one day. It's down to the whole wolfy magic thing. The others, they call it imprinting. It's supposed to be that when a wolf sees his perfect match then she becomes the centre of his world. There is no one else for me but you Grace, but I respect your wishes enough that I won't bring this up again until I really am eighteen."

"So it's like soulmates?" Grace asked.

"If you want to simplify it."

"You don't really believe that crap do you?" Grace asked with a nervous laugh.

"Grace, it's not crap. My grandfather imprinted on my grandmother when she was new born and he protected her for the whole of her childhood as a really good friend. Then when she was old enough they moved it to the next level. It would have been sooner if Granny Ness had her way because she was like me and fully-grown at seven, but they waited until the right time. They've been married now for over forty years and they're still as intense as when they first started courting. My mom, the first vampire-wolf hybrid went and done the most unimaginable thing to her people. The reason we turn into wolves is to kill the Cold Ones, but she imprinted on a vampire. And a really old one at that."

"Old?"

"Yeah. I mean he doesn't _look _old, he looks… know that portrait above the stairs, the one that looks like Liza?"

Grace nodded.

"I'm positive that's him although my family won't confirm it. That portrait is of the period, but he was old even then."

"How old is he exactly?" Grace asked with curiosity.

"Well I couldn't say exactly his age, but he was born in Tuscany before Rome grew up to engulf the known world. So well over two thousand."

Grace gave me a sceptical look.

"It's true." I stated.

"Wow." Grace exclaimed. "And how old is your mother?"

"I think she's thirty-nine. Yeah, I remember in her mind she was thirty two in the Time Before."

"Time Before?"

"Oh god." I gasped and I felt my cheeks burn. "This is the part where you realise just how much of a freak I am and run away screaming. Liza and I, and not just us, most half vampires we've spoken to say the same. We can remember being in the womb. It's not a really clear memory but if I concentrate I can remember the feeling of warmth and security. Even then I was telepathic and I could sense the other. Mommy told us that there were two of us that I was son and the other was daughter, and she was Mommy, that great constant mind full of everything. Before I'd even opened my eyes in the outside world I knew what the sun on the waves looked like from the cliff above First Beach. I knew what wind felt like on skin, but I was safe from all that. Wrapped up in the warm with the reassuring thoughts of Mommy and the other and that constant rhythm." Suddenly I was crying and I couldn't stop myself. "I miss my Mom."

"You'll get her back." Grace said softly. "And soon."

"How do you know?"

"Because you need her. And Liza needs her more than you. I know it, deep in my bones that you're gonna see her again, and your father too." Grace said with too much conviction for them to be empty words of comfort.

I frowned for a moment as I thought over her words.

"Grace, do you sometimes see the future?" I asked.

"Of course not. What a foolish notion." Grace said with a snort, which I thought was a little narrow-minded until I remembered I hadn't told her about all the other powers my kind possessed.

I thought I should probably explain.

"My Auntie Alice sees the future all the time. I mean she can't see half vampires or Quileutes, but she can see the future for vampires and humans."

"She can?"

"Yeah. Why do you think the House of Hale does so well?" I asked with a grin. "She can see how the designs will pan out and chuck the ones that are a flop before she embarrasses herself. Although to tell you the truth I think 'Alexis Hale' has reached the point of near goddess station that should she deem it the height of fashion people would wear under pants on their heads."

Grace giggled.

"The point is that there are psychics in the world so if you can see the future, well I hope you can is all I'm saying." I said truthfully as I felt that empty ache in my heart where my parents should be.

"You really never saw your parents?" Grace asked gently and I realised I'd sent that to her, I also realised we were discussing some heavy issues that I really didn't want to discuss out here for the world to hear.

"Grace. If I asked you would you come back to my house? I'd feel a lot better discussing this there."

"Ok." Grace said. "You lead the way."

"And you will follow me?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't ditch me, but part of me still felt insecure.

"Tony, I said I would. I'm not gonna ditch on you."

"Thanks." I said before rising to my feet. "Stop when I do."

"Ok." Grace said with a frown.

I got in the Escalade and waited until Grace was in her car before I pulled off. I was glad that she was following me because despite her words of reassurance I still felt like she'd bolt at any moment.

We had to turn around at first to go back down the forest road. We turned left at the bottom on to Olympic Drive and then we were heading for my house. I began up the drive, but instead of going all the way to the house I pulled into the side where the road was a little wider for passing and killed the engine.

I got out of the car just as Grace pulled in behind me. I reached into the back of the Escalade and pulled out the picnic blanket that Liza had stored there when we'd been sharing. Grace didn't get out of her car, just wound down the window.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Just come on." I said with a reassuring smile.

Grace regarded me for a moment before she killed the engine and got out of her car.

"Now we can spend half an hour trekking through the undergrowth or you can just let me give you a piggy back and we'll be there in a minuet." I informed her.

"Let's make this quick." She said with a sigh.

I nodded before I turned my back to her and crouched down.

"Hop on." I said.

Grace sighed before I felt her hands on my shoulders and she scrambled onto my back. I hoisted her into a more comfortable position as I straightened up. Then I took off into the woods, heading toward my old fort.

I stopped when I reached it and dropped Grace to the floor. It was still in pretty good shape since I came out to fix it now and again. It was a good thinking spot if I really wanted to be alone but didn't want to stray too far from the house.

"This is my fort." I said. "I built it just before my fifth birthday. Well in the July just before I started school. I could actually sit up straight in there then." I said as I crawled inside and sat a little awkwardly because I couldn't straighten out anymore. I needed at least another foot for that.

"You built this when you were five?" Grace asked as she peered inside.

"Yes. Although I was more like fourteen at the time. We age three times as fast more or less. Do you want to come in?"

Grace seemed to consider for a moment, then she crawled in beside me and sat on my left. It was Liza's position. It had been in the Time Before and still was now. Whenever we had control over how we were positioned it was always like this.

"You see we grow real fast." I said as I lay back because my back was starting to ache. "Even before we are born. That's probably when we do our fastest growing. I went from being nothing to being a fully formed baby in forty days."

"You did?" Grace asked as she lay down next to me.

"Yeah. It was only a small amount of time, but it was the first amount of time and I can still remember some stuff." I draped the picnic blanket between Grace and me. "Like having my own warm little place but knowing the other was just on the other side of that wall. If I moved my hand I could feel the other, the one Mommy said was daughter. There was three of us in all existence. Mommy, the other and me. Sometimes Mommy would bring Daddy to us, although we could always hear him out there in the outside place. But then Mommy was scared and sad and she never brought Daddy to us again, although we could still hear him outside."

I felt subdued as these memories came back to me.

"And then we were outside." I said and dropped the blanket. "And there was no Mommy and no Daddy. No warmth and no rhythm, just me and the other and no one else to turn to. Liza and me cried a lot in those first couple of weeks. We wanted to be back in the safe space with the warmth and the rhythm and the reassuring mind of Mommy and the echoing voice of Daddy, but there was nothing. Just us."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. And to answer your question, I never saw my parents, not even a flash as I was handed to Granny Ness, there was a screen in the way. We were delivered by C-section, it's the safest way in a vamp pregnancy." I explained.

"So your parents never got to see you either?" Grace surmised.

I turned on my side to face Grace as I shook my head.

"Not as far as I know." I murmured.

Grace curled onto her side too and I felt a little wave of the giggles as I thought of the fact that we were both lying in foetal position.

"I wish I could help you in some way but whatever I say is rather redundant now." Grace said sadly, as she placed her right arm beneath her cheek to cushion her head. "Although I can see why you and Liza look out for each other. I should probably tell you that she's part of the reason I followed you today." Grace said and she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to me.

I recognized that it was Liza's stationary even before I unfolded the note. Sure enough Liza's neat yet flourishing script covered the page. I was gonna just scan the note, but I was curious about what Liza had said about me.

_**Dearest Grace, **_

_**I have considered for some time that you are my friend as well as Tony's and that is why I appeal to you now. You cannot begin to comprehend what it is like for us dhampir, how could you? You are human and should know nothing of the existence of such creatures. We are not creatures, we are people with thoughts and feelings, a lot of them conflicting because we have adult bodies, we have adult minds, but somewhere, deep, deep inside in a way that is impossible to fathom there is still that seed of the child we truly are. **_

_**I will not lie to you and say that I approve of what Tony said, but it was said in anger, for my brother has not a manipulative bone in his body, much to his disadvantage in our world. He was hurt that you could think him so low when he has done nothing but try and steer you away from liking him for most of the time you have known him, and yet you are constantly drawn back to each other. **_

_**Grace, I think perhaps you were meant to discover our secret for I can think of no one better suited to deal with this information with a mature level head. Yes nerves were frayed and words exchanged in the heat of betrayal, but after some thought I am sure you will come to the realisation that there was no way that Tony could tell you sooner, and would you have believed him?**_

_**I beg you as a sister now Grace, to find it in your heart to forgive Tony and to end your silence. There are few people in this world my brother trusts and sometimes I feel he confides in you more than he does me, even with that secret between you, now it is no longer present he will confide in you even more. Will you be his confidant? **_

_**If my please fall on deaf ears then you are not the person I thought you were.**_

_**I apologise for that last remark but I thought I should be honest. **_

_**I wait with anticipation in the hope that you take my plea on board for I lay myself before you. I am at your mercy Grace. Please do not abandon me.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Elizabeth Black x**_

"Wow. Liza really must like you to write a letter like that." I said. "She never asks for anyone's help, and she signed it 'Black'."

"Is that your real name?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. It's our Mom's name, but Liza doesn't use it… ever. She has an anger toward Mom that I don't quite understand. It's like she blames Mom for us having to grow up without our parents. She can't explain, but she said it's something to do with Mom asking us not to cry when we were born. I can't remember that, but Liza is adamant and she goes through phases of hating Mom, and then wanting her here. When she pines for Mom she can't use the name for the pain it brings, when she hates Mom she won't use the name cause she hates Mom. This has got to be real important if Liza signed it Black."

"Yeah. Your sister really knows which strings to pull." Grace said with a small laugh.

I nodded.

"I guess I accused the wrong twin of being manipulative."

"Yeah." I said with a snort, I wanted to defend Liza, but she did have a knack of getting her own way. "Just be glad she only uses her powers for good."

"I am." Grace said with a smile. "And just so you know, I was thinking about talking to you again, but I wasn't sure you'd want to. Even after I got Liza's note I wondered if maybe she'd got it wrong. It was only when I saw you so upset today that I had to make sure you were ok."

"Grace, there'll never be a time I don't want you to talk to me. You can talk to me always. Always. Forever and always." I said seriously and I realised I was laying myself bare before her.

"And with you that really means forever and always." Grace whispered. "How long will you live?"

I shrugged.

"Could be forever. Nahuel is two hundred and he hasn't aged a day since he was seven. My Gran looks the same as me despite being fifty years older. I heard of one half vampire who's over five hundred, but I don't know if I really believe that." I said with a frown.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"Just cause I'm a supernatural freak doesn't mean I got to believe everything." I said with a grin.

"Well I guess it's only fair." Grace conceded and we were silent for a moment. "Tony, I really like your fort and all, but my arm's kind of going to sleep and I can feel something crawling in my hair. Could we go back to your house now?"

"Yeah of course." I said, shooting out of my fort and pulling Grace with me. "And there's nothing crawling in your hair." I assured her as I brushed at it just in case.

"Sorry. I just don't like creepy crawlies and they like to hide in places like that." Grace said looking a little embarrassed as she gestured to the fort.

"I hate them too. You think you got it bad if they get in your hair, try getting them in your fur." I said and I winked.

Grace laughed and tapped my arm, then she shook her head with an amazed smile.

"I still can't believe you turn into a wolf." She said, and there was a look of wonder on her face.

I felt a little shy to suggest it, but I also felt my kid heart want to show off now that I found a way to impress one of my favourite people.

"I could… I could phase for you." I said. "I mean I'd have to go behind the tree and you turn the other way and close your eyes so I can change cause I got no spare clothes. But I could show you the wolf me again, but properly this time since I won't have to… you know." I made 'grr' noises as I clawed my hands.

"Yeah. And thank you for… you know." Grace said with a smile. "If you really want to show me your wolf side then I'd like to see it again. And I promise I won't peek." She said and she turned her back to me.

I kinda got the feeling that she was treating me like an overenthusiastic kid wanting to show off a new trick he'd learnt, but after reviewing what I'd said, I did kinda come off that way. I shrugged, because if it made it easier for Grace to deal with this so that she'd hang with me again then I had no problems with it.

I ducked behind the nearest tree and wished I wasn't wearing so many clothes as I stripped off. I shoved everything over the nearest branch, wedging my shoes into a branch fork. I took a moment standing there naked as I felt the leaf mould beneath my feet and the wind caress my skin. I could hear the voice of the long ago warriors, calling me to join them.

I caught the scent of lily of the valley and I knew I wanted Grace.

I let the heat swarm through my body and I felt it rush to my extremities. There were pins and needles all over my skin and that weird shooting of growth as my tail unfurled, and then my front paws were touching forest floor and my vision was colour blind but the scent streams more than made up for it.

I rounded the tree and saw that Grace still had her back to me. I trotted over to her and stopped just behind her. It was weird to think that in my wolf form my snout was higher than her head. I leant down and let out a breath that ruffled the hair that had fallen loose from her braid.

Grace jumped slightly and turned around. She looked up at me and she seemed lost in her mind for a moment before she raised a trembling hand to place against my furry cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my cheek into her hand, that connection felt so good.

Grace fingers moved gently in my fur and then she moved them to the back of my head and began scratching behind my ear. I don't know what came over me, it was like euphoria and I was at the mercy of my Mistress. I couldn't think beyond the sensation of that scratching, and as she continued to scratch in that one spot I fell on my back, mesmerised as my legs dangled uselessly in the air.

And then she was scratching across my chest and stomach and if I'd been human I would have been writhing with laughter. In my wolf form I could do no more than pant with my tongue hanging out, enjoying the feeling as her slender fingers worked through the thick soft fur of my under belly.

"You're just a big dumb mutt." She said wistfully and she hugged around my neck and buried her face into the fur of my throat. "Like a big soft teddy." She added in a whisper.

_Ok. I give. You found the ancient secret way of subduing a Quileute warrior. Please don't tell anyone else. _I thought toward her.

Grace giggled.

"You're mind voice still tickles." She observed, moving so she was looking into my eyes. "You know, you may be a wolf, but you're still in there. I can see you."

_Of course I'm still in here. _I stated. _This is just a form we take cause it works so well against the Cold Ones. As humans we'd find it hard to protect our people, but with these bodies we can. _

"My Tony, the brave warrior." She whispered as she hugged around my neck and kissed my cheek. "So soft and warm."

I can't tell you how much I enjoyed the feel of Grace lying on top of me as she hugged my neck and just lay there, her body warm against mine. It just felt right to have her so close to me. Here where I could protect her.

I love Grace.

It was in that moment the words formed in my head, but I realised they were beyond a doubt true. I did love Grace and I wanted to protect her always, no matter what that entailed. Even if it meant I had to keep away from her for a while, I'd protect my Grace because I love her.

She called me 'My Tony'. She still wanted me and she would have me in anyway she wanted as soon as she was ready for me. I knew she wasn't ready for me now cause I really was just a kid, but we'd have to work out when she would be ready for me. Or more importantly, when she thought I was ready for her.

We had to talk about this.

_I need to get up now and go change. We'll go back to the house and then we can talk. _I informed her.

"Of course." Grace said as she sat up.

I got to my feet and shook myself out, shaking pine needles and deadfall from my coat. I went back around the tree and called on the calm to pull myself together. I stood up onto my hind legs, I mean my legs and opened my eyes to a world of colour.

I began dressing, but instead of wrestling everything back on I just pulled on my pants and t-shirt and wrapped the rest of my clothes up in my sweater, shoes and all. I liked the feel of the forest floor beneath my bare feet; it made me think of the summers spent on the Res. Then I rounded the tree once more.

"Do you wanna jump on my back again?" I asked.

Grace jumped slightly and turned to me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." I said.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you approach and it was weird hearing you talk out loud again." She said with a nervous laugh. "I suppose we'll get to the house quicker."

"Yeah. I'll take us back to our cars first. We don't want to leave them in the drive."

I gave Grace permission to park in the garage before we made our way up to the house. Once in the house I led her into the kitchen. Well I was hungry now since I hadn't ate anything for lunch. I put on some rice and chicken, something that I was good at cooking since I was doing some for Grace too. We cooked together, it wasn't something we'd ever done before and it was enjoyable. There were some things I was better at and some things she was better at and together we made a great team.

I set up the breakfast bar for us to eat and we didn't talk much beyond stuff to do with preparing the food while we were cooking, but I had been thinking. I had to word this in the best possible way, but I knew there was no better way than just to be truthful.

"Grace. I think there's a few things we need to discuss." I stated.

Grace looked up from her food.

"Yes." She replied. "We need to sort out where we stand with each other."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I know." She said with a smile. "I think your minds been preoccupied again. You sent the odd thing my way."

"Oh." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "Well I guess it makes it a little easier. But I do need to know where I stand. I like being around you and I'll be any type of friend you want as long as I can be your friend. I just need to know what the boundaries are because I don't want to over step my bounds and have you mad at me again."

"Just be my friend Tony." Grace said simply. "That's all I want is for you to be my friend. I've managed to take all my feelings beyond friendship and box them up. That's not to say that I won't open that box again, in about eleven years time, but for now it must remain completely sealed and I think you should do the same. I think we can keep it purely platonic for now, and that's all I want. Tony my friend."

"I can do that." I said. "We'll be good friends and nothing more until my eighteenth birthday. I mean my real eighteenth birthday. Then we can re-evaluate our feelings and take it from there."

"That sounds good, but we have to just keep a friendship now. We can't have that goal in mind in the future, like counting down the days. We have to enjoy our friendship and not think that there's anything more to it than being really good friends who look out for each other. It has to be like that for the sake of my sanity."

"Yeah." I agreed. "You're my best friend Grace, and that's it."

"Yes. Best friends." Grace nodded.

"Forever and always." I promised her because however our relationship developed in the future I knew she would always be my best friend.

"Forever and always." Grace agreed, but she seemed a little sad and I couldn't work out why.

Then I realised that she didn't have 'forever and always' not in the sense that I did. But I didn't care about me I knew in that moment that I'd be her best friend for her 'forever and always' no matter how long or short that time was, I'd always be there for her. Because Grace deserved to be loved, no matter what version of love it was, Grace would have mine for the rest of her life and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I felt guilty in the happiness I felt with Sasha whilst my brother was so miserable. I wanted to make him feel better, but I knew there was nothing I could do, short of dragging Grace back to the house and forcing her to be friends with Tony once more. Such a course of action was out of the question however since Tony would be greatly upset if I were to treat Grace so shamefully.

I had written a letter to Grace, but that had been a week ago and still nothing had come from it.

I decided I would be a good sister that first Friday in May. In order to achieve this I decided I would go straight home after cheerleading practice rather than go out into Olympic Pines or Ridgeborough with Sasha. I wanted to keep Tony's company and he had yet to set foot outside the house since the incident with Grace unless it was for school.

I wished to keep Tony's company but the thought of leaving Sasha's side was somewhat hard to bear. I asked him to accompany me, but he had to decline. He said that the family he was staying with had requested he be present at dinner that evening since they felt he should be spending time with them. After all they were the ones to give him bed and board during his stay in our country.

I felt saddened by this development, but as I drove home I decided it was for the best. I wished to keep Tony's company and having someone else there, someone he openly despised, was not the wisest decision. No, I would forget Sasha and concentrate on Tony and be a good sister to him.

I had cause to frown as I pulled into the garage for I spotted the red convertible that had once belonged to Prue but Grace still had to make use of, her parents still refused to buy a more suitable car for her. Was that truly the car of Grace, or did my eyes deceive me?

I parked my car in its accustomed place and climbed the stairs to the ground floor corridor. I knew as I stepped through the door that Grace was here for Tony's mind was full of contentment and as I felt it wash over me I smiled. When Tony was extremely happy I was happy for sometimes we affected each other emotionally.

I made my way to the recreation room for I knew that this was where Tony resided, in our house I could always feel the location of his mind. My grin was wide as I thought of the compliments I would ply on Grace, of the things we three could discuss. How great would it be to have one person in this world who was not family to discuss the mystery that was our life?

My smile faltered however when I entered the recreation room to find that Johno, Bob and Eloise were also present. I managed to maintain my smile as I entered fully and greeted them all happily before I sat down beside Johno and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap.

He looked at me guiltily since I had caught him snacking.

"What film are you watching?" I asked before I ate some of the popcorn myself.

Johno visibly relaxed as he informed me that it was some form of fantasy adventure based on books they had read. This would lead to an interesting evening, if only to hear their complaints later of where the film had deviated most grievously from the books. Sometimes I thought they merely watched films based on books they liked to give them cause to complain.

I settled back and watched the film with great enjoyment as I ate a large quantity of the popcorn in order to stop Johno from eating too much and ruining my regime. He was allowed to eat snacks, but not in vast quantities for his body had a slow metabolism, although he was starting show some improvement, he was a lot more slender than he had been that first morning at the start of the school year I had roused him from his bed.

That first morning he had barely made it to the end of his drive, now he could jog five miles a day before school and he stated that he felt better for it. For this I was glad because once you got past his lecherous tendencies and ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, Johno was rather a nice boy who would do any girl proud. However, he was not for me and this was something I had to make clear on more than one occasion.

I found the film enjoyable, if hard to follow since I knew nothing of the characters and had missed the first half of the film. As predicted Tony and his friends set about dissecting the movie afterwards and I much enjoyed their banter.

It was a warmth, that was Tony and his friends; he had gathered around him people who brought warmth and contentment, something I had only ever found with Simon. I frowned slightly as I considered that thought. I always bemoaned Tony's lack of ambition in gaining popularity, but he had found it. He had four friends who shared a lot with him, which of my friends truly knew me?

I felt saddened in the presence of their friendship and so I excused myself and made my way to my room. I lay on my bed and looked up at the skylight, there was still light left in the day, although it was dark and grainy. It had ceased raining but the water still clung to the glass as I felt tears trickle down my cheek.

What had caused this sudden melancholy?

I brushed the tears from my cheeks feeling angered, what use was it to cry over something I could not rectify?

I realised in an instant that I needed my friend.

I retrieved my cell phone from my bag and contemplated the phone call. Simon and I rang each other at least once a week, but usually I refrained from doing so on a Friday in case he was out and about. However he had invited me to call him anytime I desired.

I dialled in his number and listened to the dial tone on the other end. I counted three rings and was dreading the thought of voice mail when Simon himself answered.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" He asked above the din in the background.

"I have caught you at a bad time." I said mortified.

"No. The common room's noisy with the weekly party, you've actually given me a good excuse to leave." He said with a chuckle. "Honestly, you'd swear we didn't have exams around the corner."

The background noise died.

"I was gonna wait 'til I got to my room to answer but when I saw it was you I couldn't leave it go through to voice mail. I know you hate talking to a machine." He assured me and I could almost imagine him lying back on his narrow bed.

"That is most considerate of you." I said as I felt myself smile.

"So what's troubling you?" He asked.

"I merely wished to speak to my friend." I said softly. "I am missing you somewhat I am not ashamed to admit."

"I miss you too." He said sadly.

"How could you, down there with those gorgeous women?" I joked.

"Well I am in high demand." He teased, "But I just miss our friendship. Seeing you everyday."

"I feel the same." I said sadly.

"What? Even with this Russian guy you're feeling all gooey about?"

"That is part of the problem." I said, and I frowned as I realised why seeing Tony with his friends had upset me so. "I have never confided in Sasha, not as I have with you. I have told him much about myself, but it is all superficial, I could never speak as freely with him as I do with you. I feel he would laugh at me, or misunderstand."

"Then that's settled." Simon stated. "You've got it bad Baby Doll. You're head over heals in love with the guy."

"But doesn't love mean you want to share yourself with the person?"

"There's different kinds of love. Ok. You're in lust with the guy. He makes you feel all squiggly inside and you'd like to build on those feelings, but you're not sure if you should. You'd like to, but you're still not ready to be intimately physical but you're afraid that if you tell Sasha he'll turn away from you."

"I suppose." I conceded. "What should I do?"

"I don't really know. I'm not exactly a font of knowledge in this area. Although if it was me, I'd just go with the flow cause you know this relationship has an expiry date anyway. Just enjoy your last few weeks together and not worry about confiding in him too much. You're not planning to marry the guy, just have a little fun."

"Yes."

"But not too much fun." Simon warned.

"Too much fun? Oh! Yes! Of course not! That is not even a viable option." I said with a chuckle. "I am still as unready as ever."

"Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but I know how you like to keep tight control on your life and you'll have enough emotional shrapnel to deal with when he goes back to Russia, never mind if you brought sex into it. I know for some it would be a crescendo to a brief yet passionate affair, but you love too much for that."

"You know me so well Simon, and fear not my friend, I will not cross that line with Sasha." I said solemnly. "Now enough of me, how goes it in LA?"

The noise in the background grew for a moment before it descended again and then I heard a loud female voice in the background.

"Hey Simon, what you doing hiding away in here? The parties out there."

"Hold on a minuet." Simon said to me before he replied to the person. _"I'm taking a very important phone call."_

"_Is it from your little princess again?" _The woman said in teasing tones and then there was the sound of struggle and the woman spoke to me, "Hey, Liza isn't it?"

"To those who know me, yes. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, to whom do I speak?" I said politely.

"_Give me back my phone." _Simon was saying in the background.

"Racks. And can I say you got to be something, all Simon ever goes on about is Liza this, Princess that, how I miss my Baby Doll. Thought he was talking about his Barbie collection at first." Racks said in playful tones and I knew she was joking when she said the latter, but the former part of her statement sent a sudden wave of apprehension through me.

"Simon and I dated for nigh on two years and we remain very good friends." I explained. "We are there for each other and I speak of him often, but it surprises me to hear that he speaks of me so frequently."

"Yeah, and don't worry it's all compliments. You're one lucky gal having a guy like Simon so besotted with you. He's one of the good guys."

"I thank my stars every day." I informed her.

"Well it was good talking to you Liza. I'll hand you back to Simon now."

"_Thanks."_ Simon said sarcastically in the background.

"_You're welcome." _Racks replied. _"And don't be too long. Stains just brought out the jell-o shots."_

There was the sound of the background noise growing and diminishing once more.

"Sorry about that Elizabeth." Simon said, "My room mate can be a little intense at times."

"She sounds it." I agreed, "Although I am glad she spoke to me. Do you really speak so frequently of me?"

"Only to keep her off my back. She suggested we 'bless the room' our first night, so I told her I had a girlfriend back home. She played the zip code card but I had to build this picture that I was a dutiful boyfriend and how in love I was with my little Baby Doll back home. She backed off then and I've had to keep up the pretence."

"Oh dear. I wish I had prior warning, for I informed her that we are no longer together." I said apologetically.

"She knows we split up at Christmas because it was hard to keep the long distance thing going, but she's staying away from me while I'm 'still obsessed' with you. Said she's all up for fun but she's nobody's rebound."

"I have not caused you bother?" I asked.

"No Baby Doll. It's all cool." Simon reassured me.

"Thank you." I said and then I had a sudden thought. "Simon, you do realise that not all girls would treat you as Red did. Even if they are experienced, perhaps she could nurture and teach that side of you. If Racks is the type of girl to offer to 'bless the room' upon your first night then she may decide to help you, not ridicule you for your lack of experience."

"Yeah. But I don't want to have sex just for the sake of it. I want it to mean something."

"I see. Well it was merely a suggestion." I said softly before another question occurred to me. "Simon, why is she called Racks?"

"Because her name is Raquel." Simon said, "Why what did you think it meant?" Then he laughed. "No, although she has got nice breasts."

I giggled.

"It was merely because she said 'Stains' had brought out the jell-o shots. I thought you had given each other suggestive nicknames. And these shots, they are the type that contain vodka?"

"Oh yeah. I try and ditch the room when the tray gets handed around. Still got no head for drinks, I can handle a beer or two, and that's it."

"It sounds as if you are having the most amusing time." I observed.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Although it would be even better with you here."

"Yes. If I were but two years older." I mused, then I would be nine, I added silently.

"Yeah. But it's not so bad. Only a few more months and I'll be back in Olympic Pines and we can do stuff together. Take in a movie, whatever."

"That would be nice." I stated.

"Well I guess I'd better go before Racks comes to find me again. Take care Baby Doll."

"Yes. You too Dear Boy." I replied.

After a few more goodbyes we hung up.

I lay back on my bed and looked up at the now darkened skylight, it was raining again and I looked into the streams feeling a little nostalgic for my Dear Boy. Talking to Simon had been the tonic I needed, suddenly he was foremost in my mind once more and I could almost see his face in the glass of my skylight, happily I began to doze.

Before I realized I was waking up to the morning light still fully clothed and lying on my bed. This was most unlike me. I had never been known to skip my routine; it put me off kilter for the day.

It was with a feeling of bad grace that I showered for the morning, and it was with a little chagrin that I realised I was late for Johno's morning run. I dressed in my jogging attire and flittered down to the garage. I had just rounded the side of the house when I saw Johno pull up outside the front door. I parked beside him and emerged from my own car to greet him.

"I came to check you were ok." He said. "It's not like you to be late. I thought you might be ill or something."

"I am not ill, merely befuddled this morning. Thank you none the less for showing concern for my welfare and for taking it upon yourself to seek me out. Shall we run from here today?"

"Sure." Johno said and after warming up we set off.

The morning jog did nothing to clear my head or shift the unsettling mood that had taken me over after falling asleep so carelessly the night before. I felt… Misplaced, that was the word. I had fallen out of step and the rhythm of the entire dance had fallen out of synch and I had no thought of how to regain my footing.

I was meant to meet with Sasha down by the river walk in Olympic Pines, but in my present state I wondered if this was a wise choice. Perhaps I should invite him to the house to save my having to drive in my confused mood, but I pushed the thought from my mind as I realised I would have to drive regardless since Sasha had no car and no American driver's license. The reason we met up in Olympic Pines was for the simple fact that the family he resided with lived in the town proper.

I took no care with my appearance that day, I had no patience to dry my hair, merely braid it back. I wore the first clothes I pulled from my wardrobe and I dressed, still feeling that unease.

Why had the fact that I fell asleep without my ritual disturbed me so?

I was in no better mood as I drove into Olympic Pines. I think this was in part due to the fact that the rain was coming in heavy showers. It was hardly a day for a stroll by the river, but Sasha seemed to like to recreate that first walk every Saturday.

I was feeling angry and upset and I wished to merely climb into my bed, curl into a ball and forget the existence of this cruel world. I craved solitude and safety and the never-ending beat.

I realised I was crying, sat in my car with my arms against the steering wheel as I leant my head against my arms. My sleeves were wet from my tears. I looked at my reflection. My face was tearstained, my eyes red. There was no doubt that I had been crying for a while.

I looked to the clock and realised that it must have been half hour at the very least and now I was most definitely late for Sasha. I felt angered as I emerged from my car and donned my raincoat and retrieved my umbrella.

I broke the rules when I descended the stairs, but nobody was present so I saw no harm in ghosting to the bottom to save some time. If only the streets were less busy then I could have ghosted to the little footbridge where I was to meet Sasha, however there were people about, despite the threat of heavy showers.

To my relief Sasha was still waiting for me, leaning casually against one of the old fashioned lampposts that adorned the bridge. On seeing him I felt my cares lift away, and my change in mood was bolstered when he smiled at me and took my hand to kiss the back of it.

He frowned at me and placed his fingers beneath my chin as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You're not feeling yourself today." He observed.

"No." I admitted. "I have been in the strangest of humours since I awakened this morning. I know not why, but I feel odd."

"My poor girl." Sasha said and he pulled me into an embrace, "Tell Sasha all about it."

I found it hard to speak, I was crying once more, clutching around Sasha as I buried my face in his shoulder. I was lost in a barrage of untold grief and for the life of me I could not make the tears stop. I was standing on the bridge being embraced by a boy I barely knew as I wept my heart out for all to see.

"Come with me to where I stay." He said. "You will feel better in the warmth."

"Should you not ask your hosts first?" I asked as I sniffed, still clinging to him as if he were a life raft.

"They have provided me with a collection of rooms to call my own during my stay. I rarely see them except on the odd occasion when they remember I am here and demand my presence as they did last night." He explained.

"It would be nice not to walk in the rain." I conceded.

"Then come." Sasha said as he stood beside me and placed his arm about my shoulders. "I will look after you."

It was but a short walk from the bridge to the three-story town house within which Sasha stayed. He led me around to the access lane that served for the length of the street. At the back there was a door at ground level and another door on the second floor that was accessed by a set of metal steps. It was up these steps that Sasha led me.

He led me into what looked like a small neat apartment. It was very neat, if a little Spartan. The only evidence that it was used as a living space were the three dark coats that hung on the pegs beside the door and the silver lap top I had seen Sasha carry on a few occasions on a desk in the corner. I dared not ask to look beyond the sitting room for fear of what it would suggest.

Suddenly Sasha seemed a little nervous and I wondered if he had ever entertained a girl at home before. Then I wondered if he had ever entertained anybody at home as I had the strangest notion that he had not intended to invite anyone here, even me, and now that he had he was at a loss of what to do.

"Shall I take your coat?" He asked quickly, as if suddenly remembering his manners.

"Thank you." I said and he took my umbrella from me as I removed my raincoat.

He leant my umbrella against the wall by the door before he took my coat and hung it beside his own. I could not help but smile when he had to stretch slightly, it was nice to know I was not alone in the world.

He hung up his own coat before he turned to me and he still looked at a loss.

"You may offer me a drink." I said once the silence began to intensify.

"Yes. Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Yes please."

"What would you like?"

"Have you any tea? I am rather partial to tea." I said softly.

"I…" He frowned for a moment. "I must check. You come with."

He took my hand and led me to the door on the other side of the room. This he opened to reveal a corridor of doors. He opened the first on the right and he flipped a switch to reveal a very small kitchen. We entered but even small as we both were we barely fit.

"How do you cook in here?" I asked rather rudely, but I wished to know the answer.

"I don't." Sasha replied and he gave me a sheepish grin. "I eat out often."

"What of the family you stay with? Do they not feed you?"

"I wished to come to America to see what it was like, my family arranged it so I could do this but also be left in some peace. Although the family I stay with ask for my presence once in a while, I am free to come and go as I please. The only downside is that I must fend for myself the majority of the time."

"But that is simply awful!" I gasped. "Have you complained to the school?"

"I like it this way." Sasha said firmly.

"If you are certain." I said with a frown.

"Now this tea? Let's look." Sasha said abruptly and I realised the prior subject was not to be revisited but he possessed not the decency to inform me as such.

"It is your kitchen, you should know where it lies." I snapped. "And quite frankly I have no use for your hospitality if you are to act in such a rude fashion. Thank you for inviting me in, but I must go now. Good day to you sir."

I turned from him and stormed back through to the sitting room to retrieve my belongings.

"Elisabeta." He called after me, but I ignored him. "Elisabeta." He repeated, and this time he caught my hand. "Please! I did not mean to offend, but I would rather not discuss the family who host me. I hate this arrangement but it's made bearable by one thought. To suffer their bad hospitality is a small price to pay so that I can look upon you every day."

"Do not think you can get around me with pretty words Sasha Ulyanov." I said coldly, but his words had touched me deeply. "However, as one prone to emotional outburst myself, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you have no tea a glass of water will suffice, I am not too proud as to turn down the most humble of drinks."

"I will fetch you a glass immediately." Sasha said with a bow before he disappeared back toward the kitchen.

I let out a breath and allowed myself a moment to bask in the rosy glow brought forth by his pretty words, before I drew on my unimpressed face once more. He returned carrying a tumbler of water and he held it out to me as if he expected me to rebuke him once more.

I took the water and sipped it.

"You pour a nice glass of water." I said with a grin.

Sasha peered up at me and then he lifted his head with a smile.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked, indicating the sofa.

I sat, perching on the edge. I rested the glass on my right hand as I held it in my left hand. My right hand rested on my knee for there was no coffee table. Sasha frowned for a moment, then he took up the telephone, slid it onto the edge of the desk that held his laptop, and then picked up the little table the telephone had been resting on. Sasha brought the table to me, and I placed my glass upon it, although it grated slightly not to have a coaster.

"You are not yourself today at all." He said with a frown as he sat beside me.

"Not at all." I said with a sigh. "I fell asleep last night without dressing for bed and that has put me in somewhat of a muddle all day. I know not why I get like this, but I like my routine."

"You feel your life is out of your hands." Sasha said. "That fate is carrying you along the river of time and you are drifting out of control. The only thing you can hope to do is seize as much control as you can. Whether that be, choosing your own path in life and not bending to the future your parents dictates for you, or keeping to a rigid routine in the hope of staying in the middle of the course. I have my routines too and I feel as if I am bobbing about caught in a cross current if I deviate."

"That is how I feel." I gasped. "Exactly how I feel. There is so little control in my life that I create these little structures, these little moulds for myself. These rigid little shapes to hold myself in, but if something goes wrong I lose all shape and meaning. I feel I become nothing."

"You will never be nothing Elisabeta." Sasha growled as he took my hands and suddenly his face was very close to mine. "Don't ever think you're nothing."

I blinked, gasping for breath; I had trouble finding my answer. I was caught up in his nearness, in his face so close to mine, all I need do was lean a fraction closer to him but my body would not move, I was trapped. Trapped between the desire to kiss this boy who spoke into my soul and the desire to run as far away as possible from him and hide.

"Do you feel out of control now?" He asked.

"Very much so." I managed to say.

"Would you like to regain some control?"

I nodded my head.

"Your hair today is a mess, I know how much you crave its neatness. Would you allow me to brush your hair?"

"Yes. It is rather tangled now." I murmured.

"Then I will untangle it." Sasha declared as he rose to his feet and he pulled me up behind him.

Without another word he pulled me back into that corridor and up its entire length to the door at the end. He pushed it open and drew me into his bedroom. I felt my heart stutter and I froze to the spot, rigid, unbending, unwilling to move.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What is your purpose in bringing me here?" I asked.

"To brush your hair." He said. "There is a mirror here." And he indicated an enormous dressing table with three oval mirrors.

"Oh." I exclaimed as I felt my body relax in relief.

"Would you care to sit?" He asked, indicating the satin dressed stool.

I nodded and sat before the mirror.

Sasha placed out an array of brushes and combs within reach on one side of the dressing table. They looked like an antique set and most probably worth a considerable amount in money and most likely sentimentality too. He smiled at me in the mirror before he removed the band from the bottom of my hair and began to unravel the braid.

The feel of his fingers as they worked through my knotty tresses sent an odd thrill through my entire being. I wanted to feel those fingers lightly caress my cheek once more as I brought my lips to his.

I pushed away that flash of desire knowing that I was unready for such things, especially in his bedroom. It would not do to give him ideas that I could not follow through.

We were silent as he began to run a brush through my hair, chasing the knots to the ends until it began to smooth. He began humming a tune I did not recognise, although it seemed as if he did not realise he was doing so. It was almost as if he had fallen into a trance.

"Your hair is so beautiful." He whispered. "So long and shiny. My sister had hair similar, although it's lighter than mine. But in length it could match yours. I used to brush it out because the nursemaid was too rough; I think the woman was jealous of my sister's beauty. Her hair was the gilding on the crown, that final touch that made her most desirable."

"What happened?" I asked, fearing the answer for he seemed to be implying that this was a long time ago.

"She had to cut it almost as short as mine when it was damaged by the fire." He replied, still seeming to be in his trance.

"She was in a fire?" I asked.

"We both were." He said, and now he frowned. "It's something I don't like to talk of." He said sadly.

"Very well." I said softly. "Are you looking forward to the dance?" I asked to change the subject.

"Only because you are there." He stated, "And that you will be my date."

I smiled at him in the mirror as I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"How beautifully you blush Elisabeta." He purred and he placed his cheek next to my own. "So warm, so full of life. You are everything one could hope for. Don't ever think you are nothing."

I was lost in the feeling of his body pressed to my back and his right cheek pressed against my left. I closed my eyes as I leant back into his chest, my body moulding to his as he brought his arms to encircle me. My left hand moved to caress his left cheek, to feel the tips of his hair, trace the shape of his ear.

He sighed softly, his cool breath washing over my skin as he reached his left arm across my body to place his left hand against my right cheek, to caress it and tangle in my hair. His right hand came to rest against my stomach in that safe space of abdomen I thought of as no man's land. He placed his lips to the point just below my left ear and I let out a sigh of my own. My right hand moved to rest against his right hand as I felt the thrill of his near forbidden touch deep within. His lips touched the point of my pulse and I felt it quicken in excitement before his lips moved to my jawbone and then the corner of my lips. I could feel his left hand start to guide my head so I would turn to him.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at our reflection in the mirror, my breath coming in quick gasps. We looked very intimate indeed, too intimate.

"Sasha." I muttered, my voice sounding weak. "I am unready for this."

His eyes opened and he regarded me in the mirror with his lips still pressed to my cheek. He watched me, scrutinised me, for a very long moment before he pulled away from me and patted my shoulder gently.

"I am sorry." He said. "I have been rash."

I dropped my head and hands, and I felt very young indeed. Young and naive. Had I led Sasha on in any way by coming to his room? Had I given some signal by stepping into his apartment? Should I have turned him away as soon as he placed his cheek to mine?

"I was too forward." Sasha said. "You are very innocent. I had no idea."

"I…I should not have come here." I gasped and made to stand.

"No Elisabeta. I should have read you better. I thought that… but I was wrong. I will wait for you to make a clear first move in the future."

I raised my head to find that he was kneeling beside me, almost in supplication to me. I felt like a queen being shown fealty by a loyal subject, his whole manner seemed to exude this.

I reached my hand out to him, but stopped midway.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yes my love." He said as he took my hand and placed it to his bowed forehead. "I am your eternal slave, goddess of my heart. I want you, but only when you deem it worthy."

"Then I thank you good sir for respecting my honour." I whispered, wondering what gesture of affection I could use right now that he could not misinterpret as an invitation to further gestures I was unready for at present.

"I should finish your hair." He said, and rose to his feet, although his every gesture was still subservient.

He began brushing my hair once more, winding strand after strand around his fingers until my hair was full of bouncing curls. He did not speak for a long time, until he was tying a purple ribbon into my hair.

"Who is Simon?" He asked as he fastened a bow at the top of my head.

"Pardon?" I asked, for I had drifted somewhat in the silence.

"Who is Simon?"

"He is my best friend and he was my partner on the Cheerleading Squad last year. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason." He said quietly.

"There is obviously a reason or you would not ask." I stated, my voice taking on a chilly, dangerous edge.

"It is merely that…" He began, but trailed off.

"That what?" I demanded although I had a good idea what his answer would be.

"That I heard you were lovers."

"Not those rumours again." I said with an exasperated sigh. "Yes I love Simon dearly and we dated for two years, but he is a true gentleman and we did nothing more than hug. The gossips devised their own versions of what happened between Simon and I. Whatever you heard I can assure you it is all falsehood."

"You love him?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." I replied, had I not stated moments before?

"Do you love me?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I realised I had no answer to give.

"I have known you barely two months, it is too early to tell if I love you. I like you, I very much like you, but two months is no time at all to determine if it is a love that will last or merely a fleeting flame that will grow in a blaze of glory, until it flickers and dies leaving all those in its proximity scattered and burnt."

"You do not believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe there is such a thing as lust at first sight but true love must be earned." I stated firmly.

"How unfortunate my time is limited so we will never know." Sasha said sadly.

"If we are meant to be then we will meet again. Besides there is such a thing as a postal system and the Internet not to mention the telephone. There are many ways we may keep in contact. Why there is nary a week goes by that I do not phone Simon for some reason or other."

"You have intimate conversations with him?" Sasha asked and I saw a look of disapproval flash across his reflection.

"I have discussions with him about things that trouble me whilst I lend a sympathetic ear to his troubles." I corrected.

"So you confide in this boy that you love."

"Yes. And he confides in me. He is my best friend." I said, feeling as if I were defending myself, although I knew not my crime.

"And what would I become on the other end of the phone?"

"I have no idea. Only time will tell." I said truthfully.

"Do you think it wise to keep such correspondence with two boys?"

"There is nothing untoward." I snapped as I felt sudden barriers being placed around me, barriers I did not like.

"Are you sure? Do you think it right that you keep talking so intimately with this Simon while you pursue a love affair with me?"

"Are you trying to dictate my life?" I demanded, shooting to my feet and I knocked the stool over as I did so, Sasha had to jump back lest it hurt his foot.

I wish it had hurt his foot.

"Now I will tell you this one time only Sasha Ulyanov, so you had best take note! Nobody dictates my life. I am subject to no one and I will speak with whomsoever I please. You will be going home to Russia in just over a week and what guarantee will I have that I will ever hear from you again? I know not what the future holds with you but I know that my Dear Boy in California is on the other end of the phone whenever I have need of him."

Sasha was at a loss for words and I was somewhat glad for I was truly angry with him and I wished not to be turned by his words once more.

"You have upset me greatly this day. I think it best I leave now before I have cause to hate you forever. I will see you in school Monday if you still wish to talk to me, if you choose not to I will not blame you, but do not try to contact me beforehand. I need time to think."

Without waiting upon his response I stormed out of his bedroom and out of his apartment, grabbing my umbrella and coat along the way. I felt angry and my anger increased with every step upon the wet pavement. I know not why I had the sudden feeling of oppression, but I felt it wise not to take advice from Sasha, something deep within me seemed to warrant this.

As I passed one of the boutiques I noticed the flash of purple in my hair. I knew not why the colour enraged me so but I felt the sudden need to tear it from my head. I dropped it into the nearest trashcan before I tried to tame my hair back once more. I was in no doubt that I looked a madwoman to the passes by, but I cared not for I felt as if I was going mad.

I needed to find solace, but where to find it on such a horrid day?

I returned to the house and saw the three cars parked beside the steps. Now that Tony had made peace with Grace it looked as if his weekly game of D&D was reinstated. I was happy for him, truly I was. I was happy that he had such companions and I wished that I could call my friends around me. They all had lives outside of our circle however and they were experiencing them this day. Besides, they would not understand the apprehension I felt over Sasha.

If I were true to myself I would have to admit that it was not friendship I craved in that moment, it was the idea of friendship. What I truly wished to be was alone with my own thoughts. It was rare that this happened, very rare indeed. I hated the thought of deliberately severing my mind from that of Tony's, but every so often I required the room in my own head to think.

Many moons ago I found the perfect way to gain this solitude whilst finding no need to venture from the house. I parked my car within the garage and made my way to my room. I promptly changed into my bathing costume whilst I tried not to bear thought to how messy lust can be. I pulled on my pool dress for sake of modesty should I come across Tony's wandering friends, and then I made my way to the pool.

I felt glad that I had decided to wear the dress for Tony's friends occupied the recreation room, having finished their game for the day and were preparing to make their leave. I bade them all a quick greeting before I rushed to the poolside, whipped off my dress and jumped in.

I did not wear my cap for I had no need of it. I wished to feel my hair flow free in the water as I moved about. I concentrated on the flow of water around me, over my skin and through my hair. It was like soothing fingers whiling away all my worries, but this was just a prelude to what I wished to do.

I swam to a corner of the deep end, took a deep breath and swam to the bottom. I sat into the corner, wedging myself in place with my hands. I closed my eyes and began to feel my mind drift away from me, to think in a way that was beyond my controlling, but I knew it as a good way to get my thoughts in order.

I was starting to feel the pieces clicking into place when hands grabbed around me and I was being pulled to the surface. Or at least the person was attempting this but having jumped in fully clothed they were being weighed down. I let out my breath in annoyance at being disturbed from my thinking as I sought to rescue my rescuer.

I pulled the person to the surface in a flurry of bubbles and hoisted them onto the side of the pool. Once I was able to focus I realised it was Grace who was now gasping and spluttering on the side as she fought for her breath.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded. "You could have drowned!"

"Me drowned?" Grace demanded before a coughing fit took her. "I'm not the one sitting on the bottom of the pool for ten minuets!"

"Are the others here?" I asked quickly.

"No. Tony was seeing them to the door. I wanted to use the bathroom and I was gonna stay on a bit longer. I was watching you swim, you're really good, then you went under the water, and you didn't come up. I thought you were drowning!"

"I was thinking, not drowning." I stated.

"I'm sorry?"

"Grace I am dhampir, I can hold my breath for up to half an hour, perhaps longer if needs be, but half an hour is all I am confident to test myself to. I was clearing my mind of clutter in order to think through a conundrum that has presented itself in my life."

"So you really weren't drowning?" Grace asked as her teeth began to chatter.

"No." I assured her.

"Oh. Then what were you thinking about?"

"Shall we get you a towel and then we will talk." I said. "I would like to confide in you Grace for never have I had a friend who knew all my complications in regards to dating."

"You mean cause you're only seven?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Come. I will find you some dry clothes to don whilst I run yours through the wash."

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he came to the door of the recreation room.

"Grace thought that I was drowning and now we must talk." I said firmly.

"But?" Tony began to protest.

"Have no fear Tony. You can have her back in an hour, clean and dried and in a much better disposition." I promised him.

"Huh?"

"We are going to have some much needed girl time Tony and you are not to interfere." I said in warning tones.

"Grace?" Tony asked.

"I…I think I need to speak with Liza. Besides, you don't like the laundry room." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tony said with a laugh. "Well I guess I'll go for a run or something. Leave you girls to it."

"Thank you Tony." I said with a smile and a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I walked from the recreation room feeling confused.

Had Liza just hijacked Grace?

There really wasn't a sensible answer to that. At least not one I could find.

I decided I'd go for a run, I could feel the wolf pacing in my head. He had been all morning since I'd been going for a run every Saturday since I'd started phasing. Well I'd been keeping my distance from Grace and therefore the rest of my friends so there really weren't much else to do.

I went up to my room first to change into just a pair of shorts so that I wouldn't have to worry about too many clothes. Then I made my way back down to the kitchen and out through the back door. I could hear Liza and Grace's mumbled voices merging with the sound of the machine but I decided it was better for my sanity not to eavesdrop.

I ghosted to the tree line and made sure I was in deep enough cover before I pulled off my shorts and rolled them up, stuffing them into the cord on my ankle. I wasn't quite so skilled as Grandpa Jake or Uncle Hunter yet but at least they stayed in place as I let the heat flow though me.

I took a deep breath through my wolf nose and let the scents swim around me before I took off running in the first direction that called to me. I'd been running for ten minuets when I felt the little scritch in my mind.

_Hey Tony, you running kid? _It was Uncle Hunter out running the forests a hundred miles away.

_Hey Uncle Hunter. Yeah. Needed to clear my head and get away from all the girl talk_. I replied sourly.

_What girl talk?_ Auntie Tina cut in as she joined Hunter out on his rounds.

_Liza decided she wanted to talk to Grace. I thought it was better not to pry into her mind. But I think it's about that Russian guy Sasha_.

_Russian guy? _Hunter asked.

_Yeah. Some exchange kid at school. Liza likes him way too much, but at least he's going back home next week. No more Sasha this and Sasha that. She's obsessed. _I grouched.

_You can say that again. _Tina observed as she caught a few stray thoughts from my mind.

_And I take it you don't like the kid? _Hunter asked.

_No. And not even because he wants Liza, I didn't like him even before he talked to her. Something about him makes my skin crawl. _I said frowning slightly as I changed direction to run up a sudden ridge.

_Yeah. I see what you mean. _Hunter said as he caught a reflection of my feelings. _You know what Tony; you really should trust your instincts there. But like you said, he's going home in a week, you won't have to worry about him then._

_I guess you're right. _I sighed.

_And Tony, just cause you don't like him doesn't mean there's anything sinister about him. _Tina said suddenly but I didn't know why, what could she have seen in my mind that I couldn't myself. _You are allowed to not like some people. And just cause you're twins doesn't mean you and Liza will have the same opinion about people._

_Yeah. I know. _I said, wondering what was in my mind that I hadn't realised yet.

I must have been starting to dwell or something cause Hunter took it upon himself to change the subject.

_So I hear Grace is talking to you again._

_Who told you? _I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

_Esme told Mom and I read it from her. Esme was happy that you weren't depressed anymore. Honestly you were starting to worry us kid. _Hunter teased.

Ok so he was teasing, but then again he wasn't. They really had been worried about me cause I'd been moping so much. I hadn't realised and although it was a little annoying cause seriously what did they think I would do, it was also reassuring to know that our family did care. I couldn't wait to tell Liza, it was the kind of reassurance she needed from time to time.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to. But Grace is a really good friend_. I said.

_Just a friend?_ Tina teased.

_If I want to hang around her that's all I can think of her as at the moment. We came to an understanding, one that I can live with. I'd rather be around Grace and just her friend than to dwell on feelings I'm too young for and have her angry at me again. Or disturbed by her own feelings and angry at herself, which is more the case. Anyway, if I don't think of her as just a friend then I'll lose her friendship and that's a hard thought to bear._

_So you want more from her but when you're old enough._ Tina surmised.

_Yeah. When she thinks I'm old enough. Probably when I'm really eighteen._

_You're life is complicated._ Hunter observed. _It kinda makes me glad that I aged normally._

_Can't argue with that._ Tina agreed.

_Yeah…_ I thought sadly, if only I could have aged normally. _I guess I should be heading back now, hopefully Liza will be ready to hand Grace back._

_Yeah._ Hunter agreed, _And my pack's getting a little annoyed at the one sided conversation_.

_And Twain thinks I'm not taking our border duty seriously._ Tina said with a snort and I could almost see her roll her eyes, like she would have done if she'd been standing here in human form.

_Well give my regards to them all and I'll leave you to it._ I said happily._ I'll see you all next time you're down._

I decided that I'd run back as my vampire self, so I pulled down the heat until I was human. I pulled on my shorts and I pulled down the heat again. That's what Uncle Hunter said Mom called it, and it was a good description of how it felt inside. When I pulled down the heat I grew pale and my eyes turned gold as I took on the visage a full vampire. I'd only been able to do this since I started phasing; well I needed to do this since I started phasing whenever I had to hunt. Since I started phasing I had to hunt once a week before the hunger started to make itself known.

Liza thinks it has something to do with the fact that my body can change now. That it's built for that purpose and so it can go either way and I'm the balance in the middle. We can't work out why I need to feed more, although I know that I can feel drained if I leave it a day or two late, or if I need to use my powers in any extensive way. Maybe phasing took up a great deal of energy, but then how do the other wolves manage it if that's true?

I shook my head, determined not to obsess about it as I ghosted back toward home. Besides, there was an almost shameful thought, but one I couldn't help thinking. I hoped that Liza wouldn't say something that would freak Grace out again. I quickened my pace as I wondered exactly what Liza wanted to talk to Grace about.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I had relieved Grace of her wet clothes and provided her with some new, unworn undergarments that were in all likelihood bought for Aunt Rosalie and long silk kimono that also belonged to Rose, but Grace was around her height and build so I thought it more modest for her than one of my robes.

I left Grace to shower in my whilst I took her clothes down to be washed. I sang as I began the cycle, although this was to keep my mind from thinking what I would tell Grace. I returned to my room where Grace was emerging from the en-suite, wearing the kimono and a towel wrapped around her hair.

I myself wore my pool dress over my costume and my own dripping hair was wrapped in a towel. If truth be told I would have liked nothing more than to wash the chlorine from my hair, but the need to speak with Grace proved greater.

"Would you care to sit?" I said, indicating my bed before I climbed up myself and sat cross-legged at the head.

Grace climbed onto the foot off the bed and sat facing me, her legs also crossed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Sasha." I said. "He has been the epitome of a pigheaded male and I was trying to think it through on my own, but it was no use. I thought perhaps the perspective of another girl may be of value. One who is not a relative, but knows of the difficulties I may face whilst dating."

"Ok. So you want my help with Sasha. You said he acted pig-headed. Could you elaborate?"

"He questioned me on the identity of Simon and made suggestions that I should cease contact with him if I wished to pursue a correspondence with Sasha." I replied.

"Hmmm… Well that one's easy. Sasha probably feels intimidated by what you have with Simon. I know you two were never physically intimate, I doubt you even made out any, but you share the intimacy of the mind. That's something boys won't quite get, that you can be so close to Simon without there being anything physical involved."

"That is plausible, but how did you know!" I gasped.

Grace shrugged, "I may not date but I've seen how guys act."

"No, no. I meant about Simon and I. How did you know we had done nothing physical?"

"Oh. Well it's the over playing it in public. Everyone else fell for it, you're both good actors, but then Prue's even better. Growing up trying to see through her every scheme makes you more aware of the acting that's going on around you."

"Did you ever suspect there was something more to Tony and I?" I asked, intrigued.

"No. But then again you weren't trying to act different to who you are. Ok, so you don't give out details on the whole being half vampire and only being seven, but then most people have family secrets they don't share. If there was anything a little strange in your behaviour I put it down to the fact that you were home schooled and that whole deal with your parents. I mean I know there was that bit of confliction where you were telling people that your parents were dead and Tony told me he didn't know what had happened to your parents, but he also explained the anger you felt at being separated from them. I could see why you might say they were dead, it was easier than dealing with the truth."

"You are very insightful." I stated. "I see why Tony likes you as a friend. I would very much like you to be my friend too."

"I thought we were friends." She said with a smile.

"Of course. Perhaps a better word would be confidant. I have Simon, but he knows nothing of my vampire half which makes confiding in him one hundred percent impossible. If he found out by some accident what I was then I would have no qualm in entrusting this secret to him. What stops me are the repercussions should the bad vampires discover he possessed knowledge of our kind. The same repercussions that stopped Tony from revealing all to you until it was either that or have you die on the spot." I paused and thought of what I was saying. "I think Tony would have told you everything a year ago if it were not for the fact that possessing the knowledge would put your life in danger."

"I know he would have." Grace replied. "In the time I wasn't speaking to him I did a lot of thinking and I realised that he'd told me practically everything about himself. The only thing he omitted was the fact that he wasn't full human and that he was only seven. The being vampire thing didn't bother me, but his being only seven did because I knew we liked each other and I guess I also felt a little cheated. I'd finally found a boy that I really liked, one that I could contemplate, if not a life long love affair, then one that would be exquisite in its intensity before we left for college and it turned out he was just a kid. Maybe we could meet back up in ten years time and pick up where we left off, but he's only seven and it would be wrong to do anything with him."

"Even though he has an adult body?" I inquired.

"It's still wrong." Grace said firmly. "Because you may have adult bodies, but when alls said and done your just kids playing at being adults, like when I was seven and I used to shuffle around the house in Mom's shoes and dress. I could pull off quite a good impression of being older then my years, but I was still a child. And so are you."

I watched Grace for a moment and I realised that she noticed more than I ever thought she would. She had an intuition that most humans seemed to lack. There was only one other I had ever witnessed this in.

"Would you like to hear a peculiar fact?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Simon, he said something similar. Bearing in mind he knew nothing of my true age, but he said that I was the most sophisticated and mature girl in school when it came to intelligence and general demeanour, but at times he thought of me as if I were still six years of age playing dollies on the Res." I looked at Grace seriously as a thought occurred to me. "Do you think I am merely playing dollies?"

"What? You mean, that going to school and interacting with us, we're like the living dolls of a seven year old dhampir?"

"Yes."

"No." Grace said with a shake of her head. "We have our own minds so you can't control us. We're not your dolls, and you're not really playing, this is how you would act, but you're still just a kid."

I nodded my head and bit my lip as I digested her words. I was silent for a moment longer whilst I wondered how fully I could confide in Grace, why I had requested this talk with her? I realised that I could talk with Grace for she seemed to have good advice.

"Grace I have adult feelings." I said in a low voice as I leant as close as possible to her lest Esme hear. "I feel them for Sasha. Today I felt the urge to take things beyond the point of no return. I felt such wonderful rushings, greater than anything I could ever imagine. We were in a near intimate embrace before I recalled myself." My voice had picked up speed as I relayed my near scandalous deed to Grace, my cheeks growing warm as I spoke of the forbidden.

"You're speaking too fast for me to follow." Grace said, placing a hand to my shoulder. "Take a deep breath and tell me again."

I took a deep breath and gathered my wits about me before I began again.

"I allowed Sasha nearer to me today than I ever have any other boy. I allowed him to rest his hand in no mans land as he caressed my cheek with his other and kissed my cheek."

"No man's land?" Grace asked carefully and I realised my code could be used for somewhere intimate. Somewhere very intimate indeed.

"Oh no! Not there! Here against my stomach." I said, indicating with my own hand. "I call it that for it is the safe zone. It is neither the territory of the breast or the…the down below. It is the safe territory. Although feeling his hand there was enough to elicit a strange pulling within that was frightening in its delight."

"Oh. Those feelings." Grace said, and suddenly she seemed a little nervous. "I know those feelings, they can be hard to ignore. It's so damn annoying when your body is working against you."

"I could not agree more." I stated. "Now on to my question since I went off on a slight tangent there, do you think it was wrong to allow such an embrace?"

"Could you have avoided it?" Grace asked.

"I am unsure. One moment Sasha was brushing my hair, the next he leant his cheek to mine and I was drawing him closer. It was only as he began to guide my face to his to meet in a kiss that I remembered myself and called a stop to it."

"I guess you stopped it before it got too far. I mean I could call you young and naïve, but I think I would be too in that situation. I mean I know I would have hated to have been that intimate with Tony knowing what I know now. It would have made it a lot harder to be around him in just a friendly way because I would have felt deeply betrayed. But I can't speak for Sasha and I won't even begin to pretend that I can advise you in this situation. I mean would a kiss really hurt? But you're only seven. You're only seven."

"But I have adult urges." I said softly. "Would it be so bad to merely kiss Sasha for one time before he departs for Russia? I know it may sound strange but I have a feeling I will never hear from him once he boards that plane. I do not feel the urge to spend eternity with him, but I do know my body excites at his touch."

"Liza, you're the only one who can decide how far you want to go with him. But remember that you may have consequences to deal with and things might get ugly."

"There is so much to consider." I sighed. "Why could I not be a normal girl?" I demanded and I felt the sudden sting of tears.

"It's not that easy for us 'normal' girls either." Grace said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you think we don't go through all the, is this the right time? Am I moving too fast? Does he think I'm frigid? Is he going off me?"

"It is tough being a teenage girl." I observed sadly.

"You can say that again." Grace said, patting my arm in sympathy. "So, do you think my clothes are ready for the dryer?"

"Let us go and see." I said and began to rise from the bed.

"I'll just get rid of this first." She said as she removed the towel from her head and rubbed her hair vigorously with it.

She flicked back her wet hair and scrunched the towel into the ball.

"My neck was starting to hurt." She explained.

"Oh. Of course." I said and then I frowned at her hair as it was in disarray. "Would you please allow me to brush your hair through before we descend? There are not many people I will admit this to, but I find disorder unsettling."

"You can brush it if you want. It'll save me having to do it. You may have noticed that grooming isn't one of my strong points."

"You keep it clean and in good condition. That is the most important."

"Thanks." Grace said.

"You're welcome." I replied and motioned to the chair of my vanity unit.

Grace sat.

"If you would like I will dry it for you once we have been down to switch around the clothing." I said as I began to run a brush through her thick hair.

"That would be great." Grace said with a smile.

"Perhaps I could practice makeup on you too, something understated that will enhance the beauty you already possess." I suggested.

"Ok. But I'm not a doll." She joked.

"I know. But I thought we could attempt a few styles and you can pick that which you prefer for the dance on Friday."

"The dance?"

"The one to say goodbye to the exchange students. I trust you will be attending with Tony? Someone must keep an eye on him."

"Oh. Well he hasn't asked me and I don't think it would be right."

"Firstly, there is no law that prohibits you from asking Tony to accompany you and secondly, you can go as friends."

"I'll have to think about it." Grace said. "But you can make me up if you want. It'll bring back memories of when I used to be Prue's guinea pig."

"Then it is sisterly bonding." I said as I chased the last knots from Grace's hair. "Apt I think, since I consider you my sister, for now and for always."

"I'd like to be your sister." Grace said as she stood and although she was considerably taller than me, a foot if anything, she never made me feel small. "And I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you." I replied and on impulse I hugged her, quickly. "Now let us check on your clothes."

With that we descended the north staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I reached the back door and let myself in to the little back passage that ran between the laundry room and the kitchen. I could hear the voices again mumbling along with the machines. I decided they'd had long enough to talk this time so I made my way into the laundry room; I avoided looking at the mangle.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked, as I entered.

I looked up to find Liza perched on the stool and standing beside her was, well it took me a moment to recognise Grace in Aunt Rose's Kimono. Her blond hair looked blonder than usual and had been swept up into a knot on her head that was held in place by invisible means.

Her face looked different too, I mean it was the same, but different. It took me a moment to realise that she was wearing makeup, something I'd never seen her do before. She was beautiful anyway, but Liza had done her make-up in such away that it brought all of Grace inner beauty to the surface to shine and enhance the beauty she already possessed. It was like, I don't know, it was like it finished her off. Like she was like some great work of art that needed a simple frame and that enhanced it to the point of perfection.

She was also dressed in that silk kimono and even though it covered her from neck to ankle it left nothing to the imagination of the shape of her body. I felt like killing Liza because she had made Grace up in a way that very nearly opened that box I was supposed to keep closed for the next decade.

"Tony are you ok?" Grace asked in shock.

"What?" I asked, "I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were. But not that. You look pale." She gasped.

"Huh!"

"And you're eyes look different." She said as she frowned at me.

I frowned myself then caught a flash from Liza as she tried to show me what Grace meant.

"Oh sorry." I said and I covered my face in embarrassment as I let the heat rise up through my body. "I forgot I was in my vamp form."

I heard Grace gasp as my colour returned.

"Since Tony started phasing he has to pull down the heat in order to feed as a vampire. It is something that all the werepires must do in order to hunt once they start to invoke the wolf." Liza explained, and when I opened my eyes I saw that she was standing next to Grace now.

"Wow." Grace said. "Sorry for over reacting a little. You just took me by surprise. I thought something was seriously wrong."

"No. That's just the vampire me." I said with a shrug. "Now you've seen every side of me and I'm gonna go to my room before I embarrass myself anymore." I added with a nervous chuckle and I ghosted up the stairs.

I entered my room and slammed the door quickly before leaning against it. I was breathing heavy, like I was out of breath, but I wasn't. I was in panic mode, I really did feel all embarrassed over that incident and I could have thought of better ways to introduce Grace to the vampire me than just walking up to her in that guise.

I needed to calm myself down and the best way to do that would be a shower.

So I showered and dressed into clean shorts and t-shirt since my other shorts were a bit muddy from where they'd been attached to my ankle. I dumped my laundry in the basket in my bathroom since I didn't want to risk going down to the laundry room in case Grace and Liza were still there.

Although now I'd showered and was out of the moment I couldn't think why I'd felt so embarrassed. I sighed and decided that it was probably something I was too young to understand. I decided to take my mind off it and grabbed my book from the desk and flipped to the latest page as I lay on my stomach on the bed to read.

I was just getting into the section of story when there was a knock at my door. A quick flash of my mind told me it was Grace. I dropped my head into my book with a slight groan before I sat up and told her to come on in.

Grace entered my room and she was dressed now, in the jeans and baggy sweater she'd been wearing this morning. Her hair was still up and she still had her makeup on. I tried not to stare but Grace caught me and she laughed as she sat on my desk chair.

"I guess we both caught each other off guards in the look department today." She observed.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm sorry I scared you with my vamp face."

"And I'm sorry I scared you with my makeup face." She replied.

I frowned, "You didn't scare me." I stated. "You just looked different."

"Exactly." Grace said. "So did you. I mean I thought you were really ill or something cause you were paler than Liza. I didn't know you'd look like that as a vampire."

"Neither did I until I started phasing and Uncle Hunter told me about pulling down the heat." I said with a snort. "It's another thing they kept from us. I mean it was so obvious I'd phase, why didn't they say about the vamp skin thing?"

"It must be very frustrating." Grace observed.

"It is." I said angrily, then I decided I didn't want to be angry and wanted to talk about something else. "So what's with the." I said and gestured to my face and hair.

"Liza was experimenting on me. Seeing how I'd like my hair and makeup for the dance on Friday."

"You're going to the dance?" I asked and I felt my heart plummet at the thought of Grace dancing with someone else.

"Yes." She replied.

"With who?" I asked, I wasn't sure if it really was any of my business, but I had to know.

"Anthony Black." She said softly and my mind went racing through the list of the guys at school until I realised she meant me.

"Oh. So when did I ask you to go with me?" I asked, since I really didn't know what else to say.

"In a moment." She said with a smile.

I frowned at her in confusion and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, right. Grace, would you like to accompany me to the dance on Friday. Just as friends, but we could dance and drink punch and eat stuff."

"How can I refuse with an offer like that?" Grace replied flatly.

I frowned for a moment since I really didn't know how to proceed.

"Relax Tony. I was joking. I'd be glad to accompany you to dance and drink punch and eat stuff. I like to eat stuff." She said with a grin.

"Me too." I replied.

"Talking of which, I should probably be getting home now. I'm half starved."

"Ok. But there's food here if you want it." I offered.

"Nah. You're ok. I'll have something when I get home."

"Ok."

"I'll see you in school Monday?"

"Of course." I replied.

"And we can talk more about dancing and drinking punch and eating stuff." Grace said with a grin.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" I asked flatly.

"Not on your life." Grace said with a chuckle and I laughed too.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I awoke for school on Monday and I was in a much better state. With Sunday to get back in synch, I was finally back to the rhythm I found most satisfying as I prepared myself for school. I only felt a slight hint of trepidation as I made my way to school. I wondered if Sasha would speak with me.

If truth be told I knew not which way I would rather the pendulum swing. Which outcome would be for the best?

When I arrived at my locker it seemed that the decision now lay with me.

Sasha had posted a letter through the grill of my locker door and I was amazed to find his writing as old fashioned as my own.

I dared not read it in the hallway. I placed it in my pocket and made a dash for the bathroom.

I took the nearest empty stall and locked the door. I dropped the lid of the toilet and sat upon it before I pulled out the envelope. It was lavender in colour and the paper hand been scented by the very blooms that leant their name.

I paused for a moment before I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, a purple ribbon fell into my lap. I frowned for a moment, but did not touch it as I opened the thick stationery that had been folded within the envelope.

It read as follows:

_**To the one and only goddess of my heart,**_

_**Dear sweet lady who I have offended so greatly, you must know how much my heart bleeds. I didn't mean to cause you such pain, or make a slight on your honour. I am a fool! A fool in love with such an ethereal being it seems strange to find you on Earth. In presumption I thought I could have you all to my own, but now I realise what truly a gift you are, one that should be shared with the world entire, for what right have I to lay claim on a free spirit such as you?**_

_**You should be known to all and shine light into all the lives you touch. And what light you've shone into my world and made me believe in the hope I thought dead. I have no right to ask this of you after behaving so badly but please forgive this errant traveller of the dark. Allow me to bask in your light once more and worship at your feet.**_

_**You have every right to deny me, but I don't think I could bear to hear the words fall from your lips. So I ask of you this, if you forgive me, and wish for my company for the few days I have left here then wear my love token in your hair. But if you do not, tie that wretched ribbon about the flagpole and I know you want me not. I will never approach you again and you will never hear a word from this foolish boy for the rest of your existence. **_

_**Whatever your decision know that I will remain forever your servant.**_

_**-A**_

I frowned at that single initial at the bottom and thought for a moment the wrong person signed it. Then I realised that Sasha was probably a short version of his name, in the same way as I went by Liza although I was Elizabeth. I remembered that Sasha was a short form of Alexander, or possibly Aleksandr as they sometimes wrote it in Russia.

Then I read the note over again and with each word I found myself drawn to this boy once more.

Tie his love token about the flagpole? Never!

I was determined in what I would do as I rose to my feet, taking that precious purple carefully in my hand. I left the stall and stepped before the mirror. I was not wearing purple today, but I could claim the ribbon an added splash of colour. I tied it into my hair and it felt the right thing to do.

In that moment I realised that I wished to spend every remaining moment with Sasha before he went home. I realised that I wanted to be with him and I would face whatever experience he would provide for me as it presented itself.

I stored the note safely in my bag before I left the bathroom and headed for my homeroom. Thankfully I was not late, although I did enter after my friends. They all three smiled at me in greeting, although I noticed Gail frown slightly at the ribbon in my hair for it would seem out of place to her fashionista senses.

Despite this nobody questioned me on the ribbon and I felt somewhat glad for I was at a loss of how to explain its true significance. This was brought on in part by the fact that I had no clue as to its significance if truth be told.

I am somewhat ashamed to admit that I daydreamed the morning away as Sasha's words ran through my head. How could anyone resist such pretty words? Why had I grown so angered with him when he had a right to know of my friends if I were to pursue a romantic attachment to him.

When lunchtime arrived I sat with the Muses but I was not with them. My mind was elsewhere as I imagined the delights the dance would bring on Friday. I smiled when I remembered that Thursday was the day of the talent contest where Sasha and I would perform our ballet routine. I felt elated by the thought of floating across the stage with Sasha to guide me.

My eyes met his across the cafeteria and he smiled slightly for he had noted the flash of purple in my hair. I smiled back shyly but then turned to my friends, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Just go talk to him." Gail declared.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Just go talk to him. You know you want to." She said. "Look, you're not abandoning us really. He'll be gone in a week and we'll be here for you just like you're always here for us when we have a break-up. So go and make the most of your time."

"Do the rest of you agree?" I asked.

They all agreed with Gail, so with their encouragement I rose to my feet and crossed the cafeteria. Sasha rose to his feet when he saw me approach and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I sat and he sat opposite.

"Thank you for your letter." I said after a minuet of silence in which I thought he would be the first to speak.

"I had to explain myself fully." Sasha replied, "But I knew it would be hard to talk with you, to have you reject me verbally."

"I doubt I could reject you now." I said truthfully. "I am much too enamoured by you, glorious boy who crafts such pretty words."

Sasha smiled sadly.

"I thought your idea with the ribbon was rather ingenious." I said lightly in the hope of lifting the sudden tension that had befallen the conversation. "It was a very romantic idea."

"Yes." Sasha said and he still seemed rather subdued.

"Does something trouble you?" I asked placing my hand on his.

"No. I thought you would reject me, now that you haven't I feel as if any moment tragedy will strike and take you from me once more."

"I will remain at your side until you depart for Russia." I assured him.

"Then perhaps that is the sadness I feel." He said, lifting my hand in his. "That our time together is growing scarce." He added as he placed his hand to my cheek. "If only there was a way to take you with me."

I frowned for a moment at his words. Surely he was talking in jest? Take me with him indeed!

"But I know it's foolish to think those things. I must enjoy what little time I have left with you and hope it is enough to see this lost boy through the rest of his lonely existence." He said sadly as he entwined his fingers with my own.

"Sasha, you speak as if you are ancient and have known much heartache. You are only seventeen with your whole life ahead of you. There will be other girls." I assured him as I tried to lighten the mood.

"But none of them will be you." He said pointedly.

"Believe me my darling when I tell you this, you should be thankful that no other girl is like me. I am too much of a bother to deserve your unending devotion."

Sasha and I looked at each other for a long moment before Sasha sighed.

"Perhaps it best we change the subject. Enjoy our time together and not bask in sadness."

"I concur." I replied.

Sasha and I talked of nothing after that. Nothing that seemed important, but it kept things light and made our dwindling time together most enjoyable indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

It was Friday, the day of the dance, and I was standing in the entrance hall of my own house as I waited for my date to descend the stairs. Liza had insisted that Grace get ready for the dance with her. I was a little worried about what Liza was trying to do, since she knew I had to keep things as platonic as possible between Grace and me.

I pulled at my collar and tie; I hated wearing suites, especially when I was feeling hot and nervous. I wished I could have gone in a t-shirt, or at least a plaid shirt. You know, something comfortable. But Liza had picked out my clothes saying that I had to look like a proper gentleman.

I looked up when I heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Liza and Grace were descending together.

Liza was dressed in a shimmering lilac gown with flouncy skirts that danced as she moved down the stairs. This was weird since Liza had never liked purple much before, but she had chosen it tonight and I realised it had a lot to do with that purple ribbon she'd been wearing around her wrist since Tuesday. Liza had said it was a love token from Sasha, and I didn't like the implication in that, although I didn't quite know why.

Then I turned my attention to Grace, I realised I'd been putting it off because I knew I'd like what I'd see regardless.

Grace was wearing a black dress that was tailored perfectly to her tall hourglass figure. I'd never seen her wear something that showed her off so well before and I kinda wished Liza had picked out something that was a little less flattering because suddenly it was feeling hotter and I needed fresh air.

I had to push all my desire away, it had to remain platonic.

I managed to regain a little control of myself as I smiled at both of them.

"Why ladies, you are a vision of pure delight this evening." I said with a bow. "You'll send many a heart a-racing."

"Why brother dear, you are such the charmer." Liza replied grinning back.

"So are you both ready?" I asked, eager to get the ball rolling.

"Of course." Liza replied.

I offered my arm to each of them. Liza took her accustomed place on my left while Grace took my right arm. I led them down the steps to where I'd parked the Escalade.

I opened the back door and Liza climbed in, she was adamant that Grace should ride in the front. I didn't mind so much with that and at least I'd get used to the sight of her in that figure hugging dress.

The three of us chatted the whole way there, mostly it was Grace and me asking Liza what we could expect at the dance since we'd never been to one. Liza gave a good description but told us not to worry and just enjoy ourselves.

We parked up outside the school and made our way over to the gym. Sasha was waiting outside and I did my best to be polite for Liza's sake, but it was hard. I really didn't like him one bit; there was just something about him.

After we entered the gym, decorated in the flags from around the world, I forgot about Sasha for a while. I had a good time with Grace, dancing, drinking punch and eating stuff. She kept teasing me all night about that and I couldn't help but laugh. It was a new layer to our friendship, a platonic date where we got to dance together but it meant nothing than two friends dancing.

I got a lot of envious looks from a lot of the football team that night and I could feel their desire for Grace grow. They hadn't seen her beauty before and I felt like slapping them all for being such idiots. Grace had always been this beautiful, why did it take a dress and some makeup to make them realise that?

After and hour though their minds were getting a little intrusive so I asked Grace if she wanted to go for a walk to get some fresh air. She thought it was a good idea since it was starting to get stuffy in the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza <strong>

I felt thankful for the feel of the cool air against my skin for it was becoming stuffy within the gym. Sasha took my hand and led me to the benches, as a true gentleman should. He allowed me to sit first and then he sat beside me.

I sighed in contentment as I laid my head on his shoulder and gazed up at the full moon sailing brightly overhead.

"She is bright tonight no?" Sasha asked as he slipped his arm around my shoulders. "I have missed the sight of her in this rain filled land."

"We get to see her now and again." I said softly as I leaned in closer to him.

Inevitably he was colder than me, but in a strange way I gained warmth from the simple fact that he held me so tenderly. I knew in that moment that I loved Sasha, as illogical as that may be. Perhaps it was merely a teenage crush that only felt like love, either way I knew there was one thing I wished to try before he left for Russia, I knew I would curse myself forever if I didn't at least attempt this. Had I not cursed myself for not attempting this with Simon?

I moved slightly, turning my head to him while I hoped to attract his attention. Sasha turned to me and I could see the questions begin to form in his face. Before he could voice them and destroy my resolve I placed my lips lightly to his.

He froze for a moment, but then his arms came to encircle me as he moved his lips slightly, grazing against mine in the most delightful way. Oh the bliss. Pure Elysium being held by this boy as his lips moved so softly against my own.

I pulled away after a moment and looked away as I felt my cheeks burn. I had been so forward, but he'd reciprocated. That made me feel elated, yet nervous at the same time. Had I started us on a path toward something I was not yet ready to deal with?

"What makes you blush so pretty in the moonlight?" Sasha asked in a whisper as he stroked my cheek.

I offered him a shy smile before I shook my head and turned away once more. My cheeks were surely on fire now.

"Please talk to me. I wish to know."

"That was my first kiss." I said softly in Latin, hoping he would not understand me.

"Then you are a natural in the art." He whispered in English into my ear. "But there is much on which you can improve."

"There is?" I asked, feeling a little disheartened with his backhanded compliment.

"Yes. We have much practice to do." He stated with a smile.

"Oh." I gasped as he placed his hand to my cheek and I gleaned his meaning.

He placed his lips to mine once more and I felt myself melt into him, to feel the entirety of his embrace this time as I moved my lips against his. In a fit of what I can only assume was instinct I moved my tongue along his lip and I felt his lips part and his tongue flicked out to meet mine almost hesitantly. I know not from where my sudden confidence sprung, but I found myself twisting my body toward his as I continued to move my mouth against his, the closeness of our bodies eliciting thrills deep within that I should not bear mind to for at least ten years yet.

But here I was in my adult body as his tongue brushed mine and I felt all thought of ten years being necessary depart from my mind. I wanted Sasha now; I would willingly give myself to him.

But I had known him barely two months and I would be a loose woman if I were to go beyond kissing this night. I would have to content myself with his mouth and I could think of other body parts some time in the future. Provided we kept contact of course.

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I realised we would soon have to say goodbye. I broke from the kiss and lay my head to his shoulder once more as I looked moodily into the night. He embraced me to his chest and my hand moved of its own accord to trail my fingers lazily in the ends of his hair, but I was still troubled, even when he placed another kiss to my cheek. I gave a sigh and snuggled closer to him, but I still felt inexplicably sad.

"Why you stop kiss?" He whispered in my ear.

"I…I realised the futility of our actions." I said sadly. "We kiss tonight, but soon you return to Russia and you will forget me."

"I will never forget you." Sasha said savagely. "I will remember you for eternity and I cannot bear the thought of leaving you behind. Come with me, say you will? Come visit my country and all it has to offer. Let us continue our affair into eternity and beyond and let no convention dictate how we should behave."

"What?" I asked, shocked by his sudden declaration.

"I love you Elisabeta and I can't stand the thought of leaving here without you. I need you to come with me. Please say you will?"

"You are not serious." I said with a laugh. "You will tire of me as soon as we get off the plane. I am sure there are hundreds of girls back home just wishing to throw themselves at you."

"Even if that were true, none of them are you." He whispered in my ear and I shivered in delight at his words and his closeness.

"You…you can't mean that." I said with a sigh. "We are only seventeen, hardly old enough to make such life changing decisions."

"I know I want you always." Sasha said huskily. "Your soul, it sings to me. We are…what is the word…"

"Soulmates?" I asked timidly.

"Yes! That is it! We are soulmates, destined to be together. Surely it is woven on the loom of the Fates that we should be. Where else in this wide world would we find old souls such as us?"

"Old souls?" I gasped, for if truth be told I had always felt I belonged to some time long past.

"You feel you do not belong in this time. Neither do I. Perhaps together we could help each other through."

"Yes." I said, almost swayed by his words. "But Russia is ever such a long way away." I stated.

"I travelled this far to find you. Could you not repeat the favour to keep our love alive?"

It was all so romantic but the practical part of my mind pointed out the absurdity of such notions.

"This is not a decision to rush into. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" I asked.

"I leave in two days. Give me the answer by then."

"But even if I decide to go, how will I get there. Are all the seats not taken?"

"I will not brag but my family have much influence. They will provide." Sasha said proudly.

"Then all I can do is promise you that I will think through your proposal and give you an answer tomorrow." I said primly.

"I guess it is more than I should hope for." Sasha said softly as he kissed my hand. "Should we return to the dancing now?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I wish to remain here while you persuade me to accompany you to Russia."

"If that is your wish." Sasha whispered in barely a breath and I felt his lips upon my neck.

"It most certainly is." I murmured as I melted against him once more and lips met lips in a passion that was truly divine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

"You need to calm down." Grace hissed as she held her hands to my chest and stood between me and that god-awful scene.

"But he's kissing her." I growled, feeling the Quileute fire rise within me.

"And I think Liza is kissing him back." Grace replied. "I know she's too young really, but Sasha will be gone on Monday. You'll never have to worry about him again."

"God I hope so." I said, feeling my anger subside a little.

"And really, what can you do about it? You go and shout and rave and Liza will be mad at you and will seek further comfort with Sasha."

I dropped my head since I knew she was right.

"Come on big guy." Grace said in teasing tones and she socked my arm. "Let's go back inside where we can dance, drink punch and eat stuff."

I smiled at her, but the invite wasn't so tempting.

"My telepathy's all over the place at the moment. I don't want to read their minds because they're all focused on one thing tonight." I said.

"What?" Grace asked.

"You." I replied. "They all want you."

"No they don't." Grace said dismissively.

"Yes they do." I said firmly. "Believe me, I can hear them."

"I don't believe you." She said.

I looked at her for a moment as I wondered how to convince her. Then the idea just popped into my head, like I'd always known how to do it.

"Come on." I said, and I took her hand and led her to one of the picnic benches.

I sat her down on one side and I sat opposite. I leant across the table and rested my elbows on it.

"Come closer to me." I instructed.

Grace did so, although a little hesitantly. When her face was near my hands I put them to either side of her face, resting my fingers lightly against points that looked random but I knew were strategic.

"Now look into my eyes and concentrate." I whispered. "I'm not even sure if this will work but I think I can show you their minds."

Grace jumped back from my hands.

"I'm not sure about this." She said.

"Ok. It was just a suggestion." I said with a shrug.

Grace nodded, although she was looking thoughtful. She sighed and leant back across the table.

"I guess it can't hurt to try." She said. "And besides, you got my curiosity going now."

I smiled back before I resumed my gesture from earlier.

I caught Grace's eyes and held them in place with my own before I sent my mind out. That's the only way I could describe it, that I sent out my mind to hers and I could feel her mind as if it became part of my own, but it was still separate.

I could feel the shock shimmer through her mind as we became open to each other and I was a little shocked myself that it had worked so well.

_This is my mind. _I said silently. _It's a little scary in here isn't it?_

Grace shook her head.

_This is what it's like when my shield slips. _I said and I let all the minds around me fill my head. Fill her head.

Grace gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

_This is what the boys were thinking. _I said and I showed her all of their thoughts from earlier in the evening. _And I'm not making that up._

I pulled my mind away from Grace and sat back from her.

She was still sat forward, her arms resting on the table as she stared ahead of her with her eyes wide.

"No wonder you complain of headaches." She murmured. "How can you stand that?"

I shrugged.

"You just learn to deal."

"I don't know if I ever could. And then hearing what people are really thinking about you." She shuddered.

"But they were all compliments." I said with a frown.

"Tonight maybe, but I could tell the shock they felt that I scrubbed up so well. That can only mean they don't think much of me usually. Not that it matters, but I can read between the lines."

"I shouldn't have shown you." I said sadly.

"No Tony. I'm glad you did. Now I know why you can't go back in there. I'm glad to have a little insight into what it's like for you." She said with a reassuring smile.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you freaked out?"

"Maybe a little, but it's more over the thoughts some of those guys were having about me. Some of the things they wanted to do with me." She shuddered.

"I won't let them near you." I promised.

"I know you won't." She said with a smile and patted my hand. "You're a good friend Tony Summers and I'm glad to know you."

"And I'm glad to know you Grace Pearson." I said, feeling elated by her words.

We continued talking out on that bench for about half an hour until I realised that it was getting late and I should probably go find Liza to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I sat in the back of the Escalade deep in thought as Tony transported us home. I was lost in my reverie as I thought about Sasha. So lost was I that I was unaware that Tony had dropped Grace at her house. It was only for the simple fact that Tony snapped me to attention that I left the car at all to climb the stairs to my room.

My room was in darkness, the moon now obscured by clouds. I switched on my light and feeling a chill in the air I retrieved a cardigan from my wardrobe that I donned over my dress before I took up my journal and lay upon my bed.

I lay on my side for a long while as I contemplated all that Sasha meant to me. I weighed up the pros and the cons of his suggestion and when I found myself dismissing things from one column to weigh the odds in the favour of the other I realised there was but one thing I could do.

I opened my journal to a fresh page and I began to write my secret decision before I had chance to change my mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

If there's one thing about a good dance, it makes me hungry. I went down to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Esme didn't mind me eating in my room as long as I brought my waste down later. I used the back staircase since it meant that I wouldn't have to go through the laundry room, I hated going through there when it was rainy and stormy like this.

The storm had rolled in so quickly, who would have thought that only two hours ago Grace and I had been commenting on the moon. The moon that had let me see Liza kissing Sasha so clearly. I'd been angry, but Grace had said there was no point getting too worked up about it, that Sasha would be going home in two days and Liza would never see him again.

I don't know why the thought of that brought me so much joy, but the truth was there was something about Sasha that I just didn't trust. The sooner he went home the better and Liza could go back to being herself. Maybe that's what my biggest problem was, Liza had gone on big time about the importance of popularity, but here she was jeopardizing it for some kid she barely knew and who probably wouldn't keep contact with her once he was back home. He probably had a girlfriend back home and Liza was a little vacation fun.

I headed back up the stairs with my arms full of junk food. As I headed past Liza's door I could feel her mind settle for the night and I smiled slightly, hoping she had pleasant dreams. Although I hoped they weren't of that Russian twerp, I knew they probably would be.

I sighed and pushed open my door, stepping into my room as a flash of lightening illuminated it. I listened out for the thunder before I shut my door and flicked on the light.

I loved the sound of the rain on the skylights and the rumble of thunder in the distance, so I decided I'd listen to that while I read. I dumped my snacks on my bed and got my book before I settled with my back against the wall. I could feel Liza's mind settle properly into sleep, but I didn't invade her privacy to try and read her dreams.

I opened a big bag of Doritos and began munching on a handful as I opened my book to the last page I'd read to. I munched happily with the sound of the rain above and the reassuring presence of Liza on the other side of the wall as I settled into evil wizards and noble changeling warriors fighting for the rule of the nation.

I was chugging back a coke when I heard movement in Liza's room. At first I thought she was moving in her sleep, but I knew she wasn't. She was still asleep, but something felt off.

I put my things aside and moved as stealthily as possible out of my door and into Liza's room. There was nothing but the sound of her breathing deeply. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes on top of her blankets with the light still on. That was weird, Liza never went to sleep without performing her 'nightly ritual' no matter how tired she was or where in the world we happened to be. Why would she fall asleep like this?

I decided I'd question her about it in the morning but as I was about to turn out her light and exit the room a bright bolt of lightening highlighted the white of the paper against the gold of her bedspread.

I tiptoed over and saw, _'__**Elisabeta Ulyanov' **_written boldly on the top in my sister's best calligraphy.

I tried not to look anymore but one sentence seemed to jump out at me,

**_I cannot believe he asked me to go to Russia with him! It's ever such a long way, but I think I can make this commitment to him. I love him dearly and I know he loves me. I think I will tell him yes. Yes Sasha, I will go to Russia with you._**

I frowned at the page, feeling the Quileute fire build in me for some unknown reason. Why was Liza even considering this? What kind of creep would ask a girl he'd only known a few months to move half way across the world with him? What kind of girl would say yes?

A naive one with her head full romantic notions, that's who. Liza might act all mature, but she was still a little girl in her heart and this type of thing would seem all romantic, and maybe like a real life fairytale to her.

I had to tell Esme and Carlisle. We had to stop her before she made a mistake.

I noticed that my thumb felt wet.

I moved my hand from the page of her journal and saw a wet thumb print there, but it was too small to be mine. I sniffed and noted the scent of rain in the room. There was a dark patch on the carpet; it was barely visible, but there none the less. I placed Liza's journal back on her bed and went over to the patch. I crouched beside it and placed my hand to it, it was damp and mostly square shaped.

Lightening flashed again, casting a flickering strip along the carpet where I stood. I felt something drip on my hand and I looked up to the central skylight, the only one in Liza's room that could open and close. Right now it was ajar.

I wasted no time. I was out of Liza's room in a flash and bounding up the stairs to the attic. I went to one of the windows that lined the long back corridor. They overlooked the roof of the back bedrooms; they'd also allow me access to outside.

The wood was a little stiff from little use and had swelled slightly in the damp weather, but I soon had it open. I stuck my head out and felt the wind pull at me as the rain wet my hair and face. I heard thunder over head and was going to pull myself back in, but I needed to know.

I got out onto the roof and crouched low so the wind wouldn't affect me so much. I made my way carefully down the gentle slope to the shining line of skylights. I located Liza's and found that the opening skylight was ajar. I peered in and saw that there was a good view of Liza curled up on her bed.

I felt angry as I fastened the skylight, wishing there was a way I could lock it. But then I thought about the fact that someone had been in her room and had entered and exited this way. Didn't that mean they were vampire, or something else supernatural?

I knew that the storm was heavy and the rain could mix up scents, but I wanted to tear apart the son of a bitch who dared to sneak into my sister's room and watch her while she slept.

I sniffed around until I picked up the scent. I didn't recognise it but it was definitely vampire. I followed it to the edge of the roof and didn't even think as I launched myself over the side. Luckily it was at the north end of the house where the ground was higher and not where the swimming pool was either.

I landed in mud and began running through the rain, tracking the scent with the water steaming off me. But it was no good; I couldn't stay low enough to the ground like this. I needed to be the wolf.

Under the trees it wasn't so bad, they seemed to hold the rain back some. I tore off my T-shirt and dropped to the floor. I removed my sweatpants and attached them to the cord on my ankle, just as Grandpa Jake had said. I let the heat flow through me and I started running again, phasing as I moved.

I picked up the scent better now, it burned my nose slightly and that made tracking it through the rain all the easier.

I was going further and further into the woods, and uphill too. How far would I follow this trail? All the way to the other side of the Olympics? Maybe I should go get help? But the culprit might get away in the mean time! I had to act now.

I knew I had to be close; the scent was growing thicker, more cloying. There was a strange brightness up ahead and I recognised the flicker of fire through my wolf eyes. Then I got my first whiff of burning vampire and boy did it reek.

I whined slightly as I neared the clearing but I had to be certain. I pushed through the foliage until I stepped out into the rain, but it was easing off now and it hissed slightly as it turned to steam above the very hot flames. Vampires burn up good and I realised I didn't have to worry about those two not burning in the dumpster, once a vampire caught alight they were gone.

The smoke made my eyes water and the scent was burning in my nose, but I had to be sure. I stepped closer to the searing heat, feeling it burn on my skin even through the thickness of my coat. I sniffed around, but I couldn't find any lead out scent, did someone come across my intruder and take care of him for me? Maybe it was Carlisle and Esme and I just couldn't smell them now because of the scent of burning vampire.

Actually there was something wrong with my sense of smell in general; it was hard to make anything out. I felt disorientated as my hearing began to tune in and out too, it was like badly received analogue radio that was on the move. Not that there was much to hear out here, but it was still annoying.

I began to run blindly away from the fire. I didn't know which way I was going, I just picked a direction and run, feeling too disorientated to think properly. I just needed to get away from that fire and to somewhere that was safe and preferably dry.

I don't know how long I'd been running for but suddenly I burst out of the trees and right into a pond in somebody's garden. I scared up a duck that'd been hiding in the reeds and I quickly paddled back to the side and dragged myself out into sticky sucking mud. My fur felt heavy and it seemed like a great effort to pull myself out from the water as the mud began to build up and add to the weight on my fur.

I felt so exhausted, how long had I been running for?

I heard the door of the house open and light spilled out onto the yard. I knew I had to get into the safety of the woods. I hauled myself to my feet, but my leg went from under me as I sank further into the mud. I realised I'd sprained my front right leg and it was gonna take forever to haul myself out of the mire.

It was too late now; I could hear the approach of cautious feet and the click of the rifle. I knew I'd be shot now, big wolf that I was, I just hoped it wasn't somewhere too vital so I could escape before they had chance to skin me, or worse, I phased back.

I felt the cold of the muzzle against my shoulder as I tried to get to my feet, maybe standing I'd scare the person enough by my size that I could get away. I felt the muzzle move away and the shock of a nearby mind as I managed to stay on my feet.

"T…Tony?" A small voice asked.

I turned my head to find Grace standing there, the shotgun loose in her hands. She was wearing a raincoat with the hood pulled up, and on her feet were gumboots, but otherwise her legs were bare and I could see the suggestion of lace along the hem of her coat.

I reached out my mind to her.

_I think I damaged my leg. _I thought toward her, and I tried to put weight on my front right leg but I couldn't.

"I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure." She stated, looking down at the gun in her hands. "Not that I would have fired this even if you'd been a bear."

I started shivering under my thick coat as my body began to gather all my heat in my leg so it would begin to heal.

"Let's get you to the barn." She said softly, and she was at my side, trying to support my weight as she held the gun away from me.

I couldn't help the snigger that escaped my lips at the thought of her trying to support this stupid great wolf. I started moving, limping on my right leg, putting more weight than usual on my left. Progress was slow, but it was steady as Grace led me to the barn.

She opened the door and let me inside the warm little space. I paused for a moment to shake the water from my fur before I entered properly and sank down thankfully onto the straw.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

_I just need to rest for a while. _I assured her. _My body will heal itself._

"Well at least let me get you some towels. Your fur's still soaking and that can't help."

_Thank you. _I replied.

"I won't be long." She promised me.

She left the gun leaning against the wall of the barn when she returned to the house. I leant my head against my good leg and whined slightly, I didn't like that thing being here. If I didn't know that it belonged to her great-grandfather and was considered a family heirloom I'd bite right through it and put it out of commission for good.

I lifted my head quickly when I heard footsteps approach, but it was only Grace, her footsteps just sounded a little different in her gumboots. She had a pile of towels in her arms. She placed them on the straw beside me before she removed her wet coat and hung on a nail. She was wearing a short-sleeved nightdress that fell to her knees and there was all lace detailing on it. She looked really good in it; almost as good as she had earlier in the evening in that black dress.

I watched with interest as she bent her head, gathering all her hair in front of her in order to wrap it all up in a towel. She took off her glasses, which were starting to steam up, and cleaned them with the hem of her nightdress before she placed them back on and turned to me.

"So what happened?" She asked as she picked up one of the bigger towels and knelt beside me before she began rubbing it over my back in order to dry my fur.

_I think some vamp was spying on Liza. _I stated trying not to get lost in the sensation of the drying.

"You do? Why?"

_I thought I could sense someone in her room and when I went to check her skylight was open a little. I went up onto the roof and caught the scent of vampire. I think someone else got him though cause he was burning in the woods. Then I felt…_

"Felt what?" Grace prompted as the silence dragged on.

_I felt all weird and I was running blindly and then I was in your pond. _I explained.

"When you say felt weird what do you mean exactly?"

_I really don't know. Why? _

"It's just I thought you said that vampires have all sorts of powers. What if there was one making you feel all weird?" She asked as she went around to the other side of me to dry my left side.

_Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. I think it was just the scent of the vampire burning. It was more intense than I ever thought it would be. It just took me by surprise. _I said.

"Are you really going to dismiss the possibility so quickly?" She asked. "After everything that's possible in the world?"

_I'll have to speak to Carlisle and Esme when I get home. _I said with a frown. _It's not like I can do much about it right now. _

"Because of your leg?"

_Nah, that's almost healed. It's just that if this vampire can make people so disorientated then I'm not gonna be able to fight him myself. I'll need help. Preferably from Grandma Bella. Her shield is much better than mine._

"When are you heading back?" She asked.

_I'm not sure. Can I crash here for an hour or two? Or at least until the storm blows over?_

"Of course." She said, "I'll wait here with you."

_Won't your parents worry where you are? _I asked.

"They're away for the weekend. It's just me all on my own."

_What? Why didn't you say? You could have stayed over with us. There's at least four bedrooms that are empty. You shouldn't be on your own._

"I'm used to it." She said with a sigh and tapped my shoulder. "Of course I'm not on my own now since my stupid wolf friend decided to fall in the pond." She added with a chuckle.

_Hey! Who are you calling stupid?_ I demanded.

"I'm only teasing you." She said as she sat in front of me.

_I know._ I replied. _Oh god! I have to talk to Liza when I get back too._

"Why?"

_She's planning to run away with Sasha. I have to stop her._

"Then tell Esme and Carlisle."

_I was planning to, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea now. I mean what if I'm wrong. Just cause she wrote it in her journal doesn't mean she'll follow through._

"You read her journal?" Grace asked shocked.

_Just the one page, and I really didn't mean to. But she'd left it open and the paragraph kinda jumped out at me. I could be wrong. Maybe she'll feel differently after she's slept. I got to give her the benefit of the doubt._

"And if she is planning to run away?"

_Then I tell Esme and Carlisle and hopefully we can stop her. She can't go to Russia. What if the Volturi come across her when she's there?_

"What's a Volturi?" Grace asked.

_I'm not too sure myself, I just know we're not supposed to go anywhere near them cause they'll want to collect us. Cause of what we are_. I replied.

"How could they collect you?"

_Enslave us in their castle and force us to do their bidding. They've done it to lots of vampires and if you refuse they think up a reason to kill you. Liza hasn't got any powers so she won't be able to protect herself against them. She can't go to Russia._

"They'd really make you their slave?"

I nodded my head solemnly.

_Sometimes I think that's what happened to my parents, but I can't be sure. My family still won't tell us what happened to them, but I don't think they're dead. The funny thing is I think I'd know if they were. It's like pack connection or something, like when I know Liza's scared or hurting. I think I'd know if they were dead._

"I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to be you." Grace stated as she came to my side and hugged my neck. "Poor kid, how could you go through so much and only be seven."

_Seven and a half._ I corrected.

Grace chuckled as she continued to hug me.

"I remember when I used to do that." She murmured. "Those halves seemed so important."

_Well yeah, it means a year and a half worth of growth for me. Although I've stopped growing now. I think I've stopped aging too. Phasing pushed me through the last bit of my aging so now I look like the same age as all the other warriors._

"I still can't get my head around that. How is it even possible?"

_It's just how things are._ I said with a shrug. _I learned long ago not to think too much about things that have no answers. Curiosity is one thing, but obsession is just stupid._

"I guess." She sighed as she leant her back against the side of my chest, just behind my front leg. "You don't mind do you?" She asked.

_No. It's ok._

"Thanks." She replied. "I was feeling a little cold, but you are so warm, it's unbelievable. And your fur's so soft. I could go to sleep here."

_Hmmm…_. I hummed in agreement.

"Tony, can you tell me about your family. The stuff you do know?"

_Ok._ I said. _But you know you can't tell anyone else right?_

"Well I don't want to end up in a padded cell." Grace said with a chuckle.

_Yeah._ I agreed and snorted.

And so I began telling her all about my family, starting with Carlisle and working my way toward my parents. Somewhere in the midst of my story telling we both fell asleep.

I came around slowly with the clean scent of lily of the valley in my nose. I cradled something warm to my chest and there were warm arms wrapped around my neck. Cold feet rested against my calves and there was a knee resting against my stomach. I heard a sigh before me.

I think we opened our eyes at the same moment. It took a moment longer for me to jump back in shock and I grabbed for something blindly, anything as I realised to my horror I was human. I managed to grab a towel and flung it over me while Grace was still in the process of sitting up with human slowness.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, feeling my heart pound in my chest with fright as my cheeks burned in humiliation. "I didn't know I'd wake up human. I've never gone to sleep in my wolf form before."

"Tony. It's ok." She said softly, tapping my hand. "I didn't see anything, you moved too fast for that. You were like a blur."

I nodded my head still feeling a little shocked.

"I'll just go get you something to wear and there won't be anything wrong." She said in a calming voice as she placed her glasses on.

"I have something to wear." I said, remembering my sweats and I pointed out the bundle of clothes still tied to my ankle.

"But they're wet." She observed.

"They'll do." I said as I untied them and unfurled them. "I need to be getting back anyway. Talk to Liza before she does anything stupid."

"Ok. I'll just let you…" She trailed off and turned around.

I moved quickly to pull on the sweats, they clung to my skin but I was in too much of a hurry to put up with such nonsense. I had them on in no time, although the wet felt weird against my skin.

"I'll be off then." I said. "I'll ring you later to let you know what's happening. Maybe I can buy you lunch?"

"How about I'll buy my own lunch but we eat it together?"

"Sounds good. I'll…I'll ring you as soon as I know more."

I left then, quickly. I felt so embarrassed and so unsure of where I stood with Grace now. I knew I really liked her and it had felt so good to wake up with her in my arms, but I shouldn't think like that if I loved her enough to respect her wishes. Friendship or nothing. I was sure I could handle the friendship if it meant I could still spend time with her.

I thought about this for the entire journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I awoke feeling befuddled, I had no memory of falling asleep the night before.

_What the hell do you think you're playing at with Sasha?_ Tony growled in my head and I jumped when I found him standing next to my bed with my journal in his hand.

"How dare you read my journal? That is private!" I snapped, and despite my mourning fatigue I swarmed from my bed and grabbed it from him before landing near the bathroom door. "Stay out of my room!" I snapped before I entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut before sliding the bolt home.

Tony rapped at the door but I ignored it as I looked down at my journal to see that it was open on the incriminating page. I shut it in my anger wondering how Tony had come to read it since I always hid it in my sock drawer.

_You left it open on your bed._ Tony spoke into my mind. _You were asleep on top of your covers and your journal was open to that page. I wouldn't have read it otherwise, but I'm glad I did. You can't go to Russia with Sasha._

_Why not?_ I demanded.

_Because you hardly know the guy. Because you're only seven. Because you'll have to leave everyone you love behind. Do I really need to go on?_

I had no argument for his was sound, that did not mean I would give in on the subject. I had made my decision and I meant to stick by it. Tony would be none the wiser if he had refrained from invading my privacy.

_That still gives you no right to enter my room uninvited._ I stated.

_I wasn't the only one in your room uninvited last night._ Tony said firmly.

I opened the door to look at him in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded.

"There was someone in your room last night. I think it was a vamp. He escaped through the skylight by the looks of things. I followed him into the woods but someone else must have got to him. He was burning anyway. Or someone was." Tony rambled on.

"Someone was in my room?" I demanded once more, getting him back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah. Like I said, they must have used the skylight. Look, the carpet's still wet." He said kneeling down and pointing to the floor directly below the middle skylight.

I went to join him at his side and sure enough the carpet was damp. I looked up at the skylight, still covered in droplets from last night's storm, and as they caught the light a memory occurred to me.

"I have had the feeling that someone is watching me for several weeks now." I said in a flat voice. "I thought I was imagining such a thing, but now I see I should have been more wary."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked.

"Because I thought it my imagination." I replied. "Well I suppose he is gone now if you saw him burning."

"Yeah. But the question is, who set him alight?" Tony asked darkly.

"One of our allies obviously."

Tony looked unconvinced.

"I could discuss this with you all day Tony, but I have much planned for this day, so if you would excuse me I must prepare."

"You going to see Sasha today?" He asked flatly.

"Of course. He has but this day left before he must prepare to leave."

"Well I guess it's ok to spend time with him here, but you're not really gonna go to Russia with him are you Liza?"

"Tony, this will teach you to read the scribblings of a love struck girl and take them to heart." I said before I placed a kiss to his cheek.

I rose to my feet and made to gather my clothes for the day.

"So you're not going to Russia with him?" Tony asked.

"What do you think?" I asked before I closed the door on his confused face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I knew Liza was gonna try and get away from me sometime during the day, but I kept my mind linked to hers. I'd know as soon as she chose to make her escape. As soon as the first flutter of thoughts ran through her mind I knew I had to act quickly.

I was on my feet, mumbling something to Ms Berry about a stomach ache and I didn't wait for a reply before I was out the door and in the hallway. I headed outside and picked up Liza's trail. I had the only things I needed now tucked away safely in my jacket pockets.

My wallet, my cell phone and my passport.

I hoped I wouldn't need to use my passport, but I had it just in case.

Liza had decided to move through the trees and I followed her scent, moving swiftly and hoping my speed advantage would let me catch up before she reached her destination. I nearly missed her; I had to jump in front of the rental car before Sasha could pull out.

"Tony!" Liza demanded. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping you from being stupid." I growled.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I love Sasha and I am going with him and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Fine." I said, and I readied myself to say what went against my every instinct. "Then I'm coming with you."

"You will not!" Liza snapped.

"Liza, either I'm coming with you or you're not going." I said firmly.

I could feel Sasha's mind working but I couldn't quite work out what he was thinking. That didn't seem right to me, minds like that usually belonged to people who were used to guarding their thoughts around telepaths. Or maybe he just had a shield of his own, not as strong as Bella's but enough to obscure it from sight.

"He can come with us." Sasha said in Russian and I glared a little because he was hoping I wouldn't understand him, but I knew every language Liza did, even if I didn't have her knack of learning them.

"But he has no flight booked."

"Elisabeta." Sasha said, caressing the name with his voice and I hated the way he touched her cheek, stroking his fingers against it gently. "I did not tell cause it would seem bragging, but we are not taking a commercial flight. My family are rich and we have our own jet."

"You do?" Liza asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I do not like to brag of our riches in case it attracts unsavoury types, but I can tell you this now. I don't want to kidnap you and if it puts Anthony at his ease to accompany you then let him."

"I suppose." Liza conceded. "But what of your passport?" She demanded from me.

"Got it right here." I said, patting my breast pocket.

"What of a change of clothes?" She said, determined to keep me grounded.

"Got my wallet. I can buy stuff there." I said with a shrug.

"Very well." Liza said, although grudgingly.

I nodded my head firmly.

I felt a little wary when I stepped from in front of the car to make my way to the back door. I was worried Sasha would just pull off and it wasn't as if I could run after them since a human wouldn't be able to. Although I did consider braking cover if I had to get Liza back, but Sasha waited for me.

Guess the guy wasn't a complete sleaze-ball.

I settled into the back seat as Sasha pulled off and I could read the anger clearly from Liza's mind. She was incandescent and I guess I was lucky that she thought it would be unseemly for us to fight in front of Sasha or she'd be ripping me a new one right now, although I'd give as good as I got.

To say the journey was tense was to say the sea was wet. It was made worse by the wining music blaring a touch too loud from the speakers. I was also feeling hot. Quileutes plus jackets plus in-car heating was not a good mix, but I was determined not to whine about anything. I was gonna go as far as I had to with Liza until she changed her mind. Even if we ended up in Russia, at least she'd have someone with her and she wouldn't be all alone in a foreign country.

_I only want to make sure you're safe._ I thought to her, but Liza chose to ignore me.

I rolled my eyes at the fact she was acting so childish when she was arguing that she was old enough to go to a foreign country alone with some guy she hardly knew.

The heat in the car was really intense and I longed to roll down the window. I wondered how Sasha could stick it cause it must have been warm for a human too. My sinuses were aching, like they did when I got a good nose-full of vamp. I tried to take a peek at Liza, see if she looked paler than usual, but it was hard to tell from behind and since the windows were tinted I couldn't use the wing mirror.

I found myself idly wondering if Liza was gonna start changing too, but from a half-vampire into a full vampire like I had to when I was feeding. It was a bit obvious now that Liza would never be able to phase, she hadn't inherited the ability, but that didn't mean she would never go full vamp. And she could still have a recessive form of the Quileute gene that will turn up sometime way in the future when she has kids.

Way, way in the future. I thought as I glared at the back of Sasha's sandy brown head.

I chuckled slightly as a thought occurred to me. At least Liza was consistent in her taste in guys. So ok Sasha was a foot shorter than Simon, but they both had light brown hair and acted kinda old fashioned. They actually suited Liza well in a weird way and if she'd met with either of them ten years in the future when she really was in her teens I wouldn't really be giving Liza grief about it.

Of course I'd have nothing against her dating Sasha, but I still wouldn't want her jetting off to Russia with him after knowing him for only three months. Well two really. He'd been here three months but she hadn't started speaking to him until after he'd been here a month.

How could she be sure he wasn't some kind of serial killer and he'd done this before?

Would I be able to protect us if he did turn out to be some kind of psycho?

Why was I suddenly wondering this about him?

There was something that didn't quite add up about him but I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. I realised it had sparked in my mind when I was comparing him to Simon, but what was it?

After a while I realised we weren't heading for Seattle. Where were we going to catch this plane from if not SEA-TAC? Shouldn't I at least ask? I should have a map in my head in case I needed to give directions? What if he was driving us out into the middle of the National Park in order to kill us? Why drag us to Russia when he could kill us here just as easy?

"Seattle's the other way." I said, cause I thought I should get a bearing on what he planned and thoughts were easier to read when you encouraged people to think what you wanted them to.

"Yes. But we're not going to SEA-TAC, we are going to the private airstrip near to Port Angles." Sasha informed me and I knew he was telling the truth.

"That's quite a drive." I observed.

"Yes. But my family own a big multi national cooperation and one of the companies therein is a global delivery firm and the airstrip at Port Angeles is one of the many we own around the world."

"Ok." I said, though I still didn't really trust him.

I guess I didn't really have a choice now.

Then I settled back against the seat as I realised I was in for a very long ride.

I was glad when we finally reached the airfield because it was starting to get unbearable in the car. I breathed in a lungful of air as soon as I stepped out into the drizzle and I felt immediately better for it.

Liza got out of the car and looked up at me as we waited for Sasha to get his things out of the trunk of the car.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Are you sure? You look a little peaky to me." She commented.

"I'm fine." I repeated with more emphasis. _It's just that it was very hot in the car and I think you're smelling more vampire than normal. It was a little overwhelming to my nose._

Liza frowned then sniffed at her arm.

_I don't think I am._ She replied into my mind.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." I stated as I rubbed at my sinuses.

"I hope not." Sasha said. "There is nothing worse than sharing a sixteen hour flight with someone who's crazy."

Liza grinned but I just scowled at him.

"Come, the attendants await us." Sasha said and he swept away without waiting for our response.

"Come on Tony." Liza said happily and followed Sasha.

I took a deep steadying breath before I followed them into the glass and steel building.

The atrium was kind of nice, clean and built for purpose with its long desk behind which a lady in a finely tailored red uniform sat. She looked very nice, more like something you'd expect at a big airport and not some delivery depot. She was looking a little distant until we came in and when she saw Sasha her whole posture changed and she was smiling and efficient.

"Good afternoon Master, the plane will be ready in half an hour, in the mean time I will process your papers."

"Thank you Miriam." Sasha said as he placed his and Liza's suitcase on the end of the conveyer belt.

As Miriam set about processing all the papers that Sasha gave her I looked around the atrium properly. There were a handful of seats that were meant for sitting on, obviously, and a few potted plants. There were a few doors that led into the back, only one of them was a public door and I guessed that one led out to the gates, although I wasn't sure how many there were. I could see the planes outside the big plate glass window. The fleet of cargo planes looked big and cumbersome next to the sleek jet that was being fuelled and checked over before the flight.

Then I noticed the array of clocks along the overhang above the reception desk. They were all set at different times, all an hour apart with the name of a city in that particular region written in black writing on a silver plate underneath.

Above the analogue clocks was a big digital readout that had 'local time' written above it in bold. I read it for something to do. It read, **16:05:29 05 16 2029**

I laughed when I realised that if you wrote it out like they did in some other countries it was 16:05:29 16-05-29.

Then I started looking at the other clocks and I realised they had a small date counter in the corner of each clock. They all read 06/16 until I reached the clock with **London** written beneath it. There it was 06/17, they were already in tomorrow, even if they were only ten minuets in. Of course Rome was an hour ahead of them and Helsinki was another hour after that and Moscow yet another hour, it was gone three in the morning there. I guess you could say they were well into the seventeenth of May.

I wondered if we would arrive at our destination in time for tomorrow or we'd miss it completely. After a little mental math I realised that we'd get there in time for tomorrow evening, although it would still be morning here. That thought was kind of weird and I wondered why I hadn't really given it much consideration before.

"May I see your passport?" The woman asked.

I realised she was talking to me and I handed it over while she checked it.

"Thank you Mr Summers." She said as she handed it back and I can't tell you how glad I was that our family had got us passports made up under our assumed names in case we needed them for school.

Suddenly I had this strange notion that I didn't want Sasha to know our real surname, or any of the handful we could have picked from what our family had collected over the years. Suddenly I was even more wary of Sasha, more than just as an overprotective brother. I couldn't let him find out anything about us at all.

It was a stupid thought really, but I wondered that if Liza did start smelling more vampire I'd still recognise her scent, right? What if the scent was there because…

But no, I'd recognise him as a vampire. I mean he didn't smell like one and I could hear the rhythm of his heart so he had to be alive. He could be dhampir, but then his heart rate was normal human.

I thought of all this and I realised he'd never come to the house, and I know Liza had invited him but he'd refused making up silly excuses. It had annoyed Liza but she wrote it off and I didn't think much about it, but what if he didn't want our family to see him? Maybe they'd recognise him or something.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I had about six text messages from Grace asking me where I was. Had I managed to stop Liza? Was I in trouble, she was worried.

Suddenly I had an idea.

I pulled up the camera function on my phone and I took as many candid shots as I could of Sasha. I scrolled through them quickly, picking out the best three and sent them to Grace. She replied before I finished sending the third.

**Tony? What's with the pics of Sasha? What's happening? Where are you?**

Once the three pics had cleared I replied to Grace.

**You need to go to my family. Show them the pictures of Sasha. Liza wouldn't change her mind so I'm going with her, but I can't shake the feeling that we're not going to Russia. Show the pics to my family and tell them we're probably already in the air. We're at an airstrip in Port Angeles and there's no way they'll get here in time but they can come for us once we land. I'll let them know which country. Just make sure you show them the pictures.**

I realised I was taking up too much time on this message and I sent it before I wrote again.

**I really don't trust him and I can't read his mind, like he knows how to be careful around telepaths. **

I sent that too.

**I hope I'm wrong.**

I sent that and I got the delivery report when Miriam said, "You'll have to turn that off now sir, you are about to board."

I nodded and switched the phone off and I felt someone watching me. I looked up to find that it was Sasha and he was looking at me suspiciously, but luckily Liza took his hand and began chatting excitedly about visiting his homeland. He couldn't question me about my phone but I realised I was gonna have to delete all those messages because I knew he'd go through my phone first chance he got.

"I need the toilet." I said.

"Tony we're about to depart." Liza stated.

"I know, but I wanna make sure I'm empty. You know I hate those little cramped plane toilets. You do too."

Liza watched me for a moment, then nodded her head.

"You are right." She said, "I think perhaps I will go too."

I was so relieved to hear that since I knew Sasha wouldn't leave without her.

"Ok." I said and we headed together toward the two doors that were side by side on the one wall.

Despite the fact they were designated male and female each one only held one toilet. Although in a sense I was glad cause it gave me more privacy, who knew if Sasha would be opposed to looking over the stall.

Once in the bathroom I took my phone out and switched it on as I turned on the tap. As I waited impatiently for my phone to load up I decided that I'd make use of the toilet since I really didn't like those little plane bathrooms and well I didn't want to go only an hour into the flight when I was supposed to have gone now.

My phone had loaded up and I had a text from Grace.

**I'll tell them now but I think you should try and stall and not get on that plane. I'm heading there right now. Be careful xx**

I composed a quick reply.

**Can't stall them that long or Liza will just go without me. Show them the pics. Then tell them to maintain radio silence until I get back in touch. I think Sasha will go through my phone so no messages ok? And don't reply to anything I send unless it starts with 'Jareth' and ends with 'Goblin King'. I have to delete everything now. Hope I get back soon xx**

I sent the message and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for it to send. I gave a sigh of relief when the delivery report came through. Then I deleted everything in my phone bar the numbers I'd saved under code names. Sasha wouldn't know who was who.

I heard Liza knock on the door and I almost dropped my phone into the toilet bowl as I fumbled to turn it off.

"Tony? We're about to depart."

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I called and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

I finished up quickly and washed my hands before I exited the bathroom. Liza was looking a little concerned.

"Come on." I said, "You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

_Tony what's wrong?_ She asked.

_I wish you'd change your mind. I have a real bad feeling about this. At least keep contact with him then go in a few years. When you know him better._ I suggested.

_This is something that I have to do Tony._ Liza said, almost apologetically.

_I know. That's why I'm coming with you because you'll hate me forever if I stop you. At least this way I'm there for you when you realise you've made a mistake._

_I'm not making a mistake but I appreciate the sentiment._ She stated before she hugged me.

"Now let's go." I said, stepping away from her.

A different woman, but wearing the same uniform as Miriam, came to lead us out to the plane. I have to say it was quite swanky, I could definitely get used to travelling in one of those things. It was so lavish with its eight seats, four on either side of the aisle. The front seats could swivel to face the back ones so it turned into a communal area. Through toward the tail of the plane, just before the toilet and little galley for the air attendant, were eight sleeping berths. Well this would be overnight from the point of view of my body, although I wasn't quite ready for sleep until we were cruising.

At that point I felt a little weird, so I went to have a lie down. I guess I fell asleep, cause next thing I knew I was sitting in the back of a limo as I watched rock walls go by on either side.

No, there were some flashes in between. Returning to my seat for the plane to land three times. Twice to refuel and the third time when we reached the get off point. I wasn't sure what airport it was, but it was another small one and I remember going down in an elevator to an underground car lot where there was a long sleek limo waiting for us.

I remember making some lame joke in my head about Sasha belonging to the Russian Mafia as I climbed in the back and then I was out again until I awoke with a start. As I came around I realised Liza had fallen asleep too and she was frowning because she never slept that long.

The limo drew to a stop and Sasha seemed excitedly on edge as he announced.

"We are here Elisabeta. Come meet my family, you will like them. And I know they will most definitely like you. Especially my father."

"Yes." Liza said, sounding a little uncertain now and I realised that we were both having a strange feeling settle over us.

Sasha jumped out of the car and we followed him. I felt stiff when I stood and I stretched, my joints clicking. I looked around as I yawned to see that we were in another underground car park. This one looked like it was just a cave though and there hadn't been much done to make it look man made.

I frowned a little at a thought that ran through my head. As weird as it sounded the place didn't feel like Russia. I know I couldn't really make a comparison because I'd never been to Russia, but in my mind I knew this wasn't Russia. Besides all the minds I could read were thinking in…

_Tony._ Liza thought, taking my hand._ I think it may not have been wise to come here._

_Don't worry. We'll be ok_. I promised her._ This is just an underground car lot, nothing to be afraid of._

"This way." Sasha said excitedly and I noticed that his accent had slipped away, he didn't sound Russian anymore and as we began to climb the stairs I felt a familiar presence.

It was familiar but I didn't know why. Suddenly I knew it was a big mistake to come here, but there was no turning back now. We had to follow Sasha up the stairs and into the long dark tunnel that seemed to stretch on into forever without a hint of light in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

It has been seven years, seven months, three weeks and one day since my Essie went cold. It is May seventeenth and I am waiting for Court to begin. Aro is stretching out the opening of proceedings as he places his hand on top of Essie's head while she communicates to him the order of the day. I feel sometimes that Aro does this in such a way as to remind me who is the leader here and that everyone eventually bends to him. I thought my Essie never would.

Jane catches my eye and she looks upset. She hates to see Essie treated this way because if there is one thing Jane has always stood by it is the fact that she joined the Volturi of her own accord. She had no need for Chelsea to bind her. She would have preferred Essie to have taken this stance too, but secretly Jane thinks that Essie is now as much a slave to Chelsea's bindings as the majority of the Volturi.

I disagree with her on this, but I dare not argue and push away the only ally I have left in my fight to bring my Essie back. Long have we worked toward this end and tenacious Jane has yet to turn her back since the time she decided to help me…

"Essie, I have a special assignment for you to undertake for me." Aro said with a smile as he greeted us that morning about a year after Malachite had left.

"Yes Master." Essie said without inflection as she stared impassively ahead.

"I wish for you and Tobias to go with Jane when she accompanies young Trinity to her new home and see that she is comfortable." He announced.

"As you command Master. What time do you wish us to leave?"

"Jane is ready now if you are." Aro stated.

"Then we leave now." Essie said. "Come Tobias, Jane waits for us in the garage."

I followed Essie down into the bowls of the castle to where the cave like garage was situated. Jane was indeed waiting for us as she stood next to a limousine.

"We have a driver today." She announced. "We have to make sure that Trinity is comfortable on the journey."

"Who is Trinity?" I asked as Essie continued to stare at nothing.

"She's the half blood we adopted last year. She has spent the last year with Goodwin whilst she reached full maturity and now that she has she can be taken to her new home. I have no idea where it is, apart from the fact that it's on an island in the south. We must travel by boat once we reach the coast, but enough talking, let's depart."

Without another word Essie climbed into the back of the limo. She paused for a moment before she took her seat and when I climbed in after her I realised she had chosen the place she could be furthest away from the young woman who was sat up close to the partition that separated the back from the driver.

Trinity glanced quickly at us as I took my seat but then her eyes returned to her hands that were clasped in her lap. I realised that she was afraid of us. I wished to tell her there was no need to fear us, yet I had no idea if this were true or not. For all I knew we could be accompanying the girl to her execution.

I hoped this wasn't the case for Trinity reminded me of Ebony with her dark hair and blue eyes.

It was that similarity which made me want to comfort her, but I feared right now any gesture of comfort would frighten her even more. Especially if it were offered by Lady Jane or myself. I knew that Essie might be able to comfort the girl, Essie seemed to have a knack for making people feel at their ease, but I knew Esther-Marie wouldn't comply. My Essie was trapped beneath the ice and could not respond to the soul that cried out for help. She needed help herself.

The car journey was fairly short, but the journey on the boat lasted a day. I had no idea where they were taking us, although I believed it to be an island the Volturi owned in the middle of the Mediterranean. It was amazing how humans kept away from the island for it was rumoured to be cursed.

It was dark by the time we arrived and Trinity had fallen asleep in the cabin. Essie had not bothered with sleep; she was sat out on the prow gazing out over the dark water as the lights of the island drew closer. I wished that I could read her mind to know what she was thinking, but that option was not open to me.

Jane came to my side as the boat drew in to port.

"Does something seem strange to you Tobias?" She asked.

"In what way?" I replied.

"The scent here. What does it remind you of?"

I sniffed at the air and froze.

"Half vampires." I whispered. "The whole place is scented with them."

"Yes." Jane agreed and I was sure her thoughts were running along the same lines as my own as we both glanced toward Essie who was moving from her perch on the prow.

"I will wake Trinity and inform her that we have arrived." She said flatly before she disappeared below.

"I could order her to stay aboard." Jane whispered.

"Aro ordered Essie to accompany Trinity to her new home and see that she is comfortable." I replied in a low voice.

"I could state that the Master requested that only I set foot on the island with the girl." Jane suggested.

"Essie will know you lie."

"Yes." Jane said sadly.

We both turned to the sound of footsteps as Essie came back on deck followed by Trinity.

"Let us not waste time." Essie stated before she stepped off the boat.

She held out a hand to Trinity and helped the girl from the boat while Jane and I both alighted too.

"There is a house." Essie stated.

"Yes." Jane replied.

"You know the way."

"Of course." Jane said, sounding affronted.

"Then you will lead." Essie ordered.

Jane scowled slightly, but didn't retaliate, merely walked on ahead while Essie followed at Trinity's side and I brought up the rear. As we began up the sandy path there was the sound of boat engines and we four turned in time to see the boat pull out of the harbour.

"We are stuck here?" Jane said in disgust. "This was not part of our orders."

"We are to see that Trinity is comfortable in her new home. It will take a few days to see this through." Essie said flatly. "The boat will be back in time."

"Of course." I replied, but would it be in time for Essie?

We had no choice but to carry on up the path to the house atop the cliffs. As we grew nearer the house the scent of half-vampires intensified and I had to wonder how many resided here and from where they had all come.

I kept a close eye on Essie, yet she didn't appear to have noticed.

Finally we reached an area that had been tiled. A long table was set up with twenty chairs surrounding it. There were signs of a finished meal but the dirty dishes had been left on the table. I felt my hands itch, longing to clear them away, but then I was on guard as a figure emerged from the house.

She came out into the night air, the garden lamps casting a warm glow in her ginger hair. She gathered up a pile of plates and didn't seem to notice as we moved closer. We stepped onto the tiles and it was at this point that she turned to us and jumped.

"Oh my!" She said. "You didn't half give me a fright skulking in the darkness like that. You must be the ones Uncle Aro told us were coming. Sorry we have finished dinner, but the little ones were getting hungry and they needed to be fed. Please come inside."

I frowned at the girl for there was something familiar about her but I couldn't quite place what it was. As we followed the girl into the inner dining room I felt there was something familiar about the colour of her hair now that she was under the electric lights. She turned to us and I could see a resemblance in the sharp lines of her face, although the cobalt eyes threw me for a while.

"We can talk in here." She said pleasantly before calling. "Ariel?"

Another girl appeared, this one was around the same height as the first one, but her face was heart-shaped beneath her sandy hair. Her lips were full and with her hair set in ringlets and wearing a light cotton summer dress she looked almost as if she had stepped out of a painting by Botticelli. I looked to Jane who was scrutinizing Ariel closely and somewhat suspiciously for it was clear the half-vampire shared her face.

"Yes Lilly?" Ariel said lightly.

"Please show Trinity to her room and see if she requires food from the kitchen. She is welcome to anything she requires this night. I must talk with our patrons."

"Yes Lilly." Ariel said with a slight curtsy before she led Trinity away.

"Please take a seat." Lilly said indicating the chairs around the table and I waited for the ladies to sit before I did. "I am glad you are to stay with us for a while." She said with a smile.

"We are?" Jane demanded.

"Yes. Uncle Aro said you are to stay with us for a week. You are to leave on the ship which brings the food." She stated.

"I cannot stay that long!" Jane exclaimed. "I was due on the hunt tomorrow."

"You must feed?" Lilly asked. "Fear not, there are a few humans left in the pantry. We ration them, but since the ship is due next week I'm sure we can spare three."

"I only need one to tide me over." Jane stated.

"I can offer you no more than one, but it would be wrong of me to offer you and not your companions."

"Thank you for the offer but my wife and I do not drink the blood of humans." I stated.

"Oh. You are these animals drinkers Uncle Aro has told us of. I never thought I would meet one in my life, never mind two." Suddenly she was in front of me, and gazing into my eyes. "They really are gold." She stated and something about the way she twitched her head as she said it made me think of Layla, it must have been the ginger hair.

Lilly had resumed her seat as she looked at the three of us.

"There are animals around in places if you need to feed. But nothing big I'm afraid."

"Thank you for your kind offer." Essie said. "Where is your bathroom?"

"You wish to freshen up after your journey?" Lilly asked.

"I need the lavatory." Essie replied.

"Oh…but…" Lilly trailed off in confusion before she smiled in delight as realisation dawned. "You are the great Ester-Marie Uncle Aro told me so much about."

"Yes." Essie agreed flatly.

"The water closet is under the stairs." Lilly stated as she pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you." Essie said, and she rose to her feet and went to use the bathroom.

"To think that is Esther-Marie." Lilly mused, sounding a little star struck. "And am I right in thinking that you are Tobias?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"And it's good to see you again Aunty Jane." Lilly said pleasantly. "I did not recognise you out on the terrace, but I do now."

"I…I know not of what you talk." Jane said with a frown. "How do you know me?"

"I remember you were there when I was born."

"I haven never attended the birth of a half blood." Jane stated emphatically.

"But I remember you there." Lilly said with a frown. "You were the first one to hold me when they took me from my mother. You nursed me for a week, but then they brought me here and I didn't see you again."

"I… I…" Jane was looking confused and I had a feeling I knew what had transpired.

"Do you suddenly find a void in your memory, as if there is a barrier in your thoughts?" I asked.

"Yes." Jane answered and suddenly she looked angry, but she controlled it quickly in front of Lilly.

Jane was very angry, but she wouldn't speak this anger in front of those she couldn't trust. She didn't trust the half vampires. Not because they were untrustworthy but merely because they may inform on her in innocent conversation. After all, Lilly had revealed a lot to us without realising. I decided that I would question Jane later when those who required sleep were resting.

I placed the thoughts aside for later since I was unsure of what powers the inhabitants possessed. Besides Essie had returned, and Lilly was in full swing of entertaining us now. It was rather late when she turned in for the night and left us sitting in the dining room. She had offered Essie a bed, but Essie refused it.

Once Lilly had left, Essie drifted to the far end of the table, away from Jane and I. Jane watched her carefully then turned to me in question.

"Essie likes to be alone to think." I whispered.

Jane nodded and was quiet for a very long time. All three of us were.

"Tobias I think I may remember her." Jane said after around two hours.

I looked to Jane and waited for her to proceed.

"How do I have this sudden picture of a baby in my head? A baby with red hair and smiling blue eyes? A baby who is the daughter of my brother? Why only now do I see?" Jane asked with a frown that was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Because the Fire Twins took your memories." I informed her.

"But why would they do that?" She demanded. "Do you think it happened when the turned rogue?"

"Jane. Lilly stated her age as being forty; I do not think the Fire Twins were rogue at that point. If they took your memories they were acting upon orders." I said pointedly.

"My Master's orders?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"It is unlikely they followed the orders of someone else." I stated.

"But why would he do this to me?" She asked. "I have been nothing but loyal to him. I have kept his secrets. Why take my niece from me?"

"Was there anything you did forty years ago that may have incurred his wrath?"

"I have been nothing but loyal. I have always served him well…" Then Jane trailed off with a gasp. "That was when Marcus, Caius and I were in league to wipe the memory of Nessie. I wished to send Nessie away out of friendship, although I disguised it as petty jealousy, Marcus did it out of affection for he did not wish Nessie to be bound to Aro, and Caius did it just to get rid of her before Aro had the idea to make half bloods of his own. It was when the newborn Masen refused to feed on the girl who courted death that Aro formed his plan. I remember now." Jane gasped. "He wanted me to befriend the girl in order to talk her around to the idea. That there may be side effects, but we could save her with venom and she longed to be a vampire so what was the harm? She agreed fairly easily although she was unsure of lying with my brother since he looked so young. I had to point out the fact that he was many hundreds of years old and told a little lie that he was eighteen when changed; he merely looked young for his age. That seemed to satisfy her mind enough."

Jane let out a growl.

"Alec loved that girl. It was the first time he'd ever felt something for a girl he liased with other than sexual gratification. They were happy about the baby, they were so happy. They spoke of raising it together in the halls of Volterra once Lileth had accustomed herself to her new state. She inquired of Masen and asked why he had said no and when she heard of the vegetarian diet that is what she wanted for her and her child. But Aro didn't like the idea. He wanted the child for himself. He wanted to raise the child to be a true Volturi and that meant no bond greater than the one to him.

"He placed the baby in my care while they prepared Lileth for the change. I thought that Alec remained at her side through the entire thing because he loved her so and he was set to become her trainer. I realise now that they had already robbed him of memory by that point and they had attempted to do it to Lileth. They tried to take her memories as she burned in the fire of change."

"No wonder they broke her mind." I gasped. "Our Layla said you broke her mind and you did. I wonder if she remembers she has a daughter?"

"Oh. Poor Layla! To think I teased her something rotten, and she was the mother of my niece. She deserved more respect." Jane said sadly and if I didn't known any better I could have sworn that she was crying. "And he forgot he loved her. How could he forget? Even without the memories the feelings should still be there." Jane frowned, "And they must have had some basis for truth for he never showed the same devotion to the others who came after. There were fifteen in all and Aro wiped my mind every time. Alec had his mind altered too and he forgot. He does not know he has these children out here on this island who laud their Uncle Aro."

I felt sorry for Jane in that moment. She was clearly enraged by what had befallen her and I had no idea if it was the fact that Aro had violated her trust or had denied her access and the very knowledge of her nieces and nephews. Perhaps it was the fact that Aro had taken away Alec's only chance at love since I believe she felt somewhat guilty of having dragged him into her own tangled love life that had led them to the stake.

Regardless of the reason, this whole incident had hurt Jane greatly and I wondered how it would affect her as a loyal subject.

"Perhaps you should tell him." I suggested.

"And have him suffer this pain too?"

"If I had children out there somewhere in the world then I would wish to be informed." I said softly.

"But you know the pain of loss and to find them safe would bring you relief. My brother knows nothing of these children and to know they are here and unavailable to him…" Jane shook her head.

"You know Alec better than most. I will leave the decision up to you." I stated.

"Thank you." Jane said with a relieved sigh. "Now if you'll excuse me I need time alone to think."

"Of course." I replied.

Jane nodded her head before she rose to her feet and headed for the door to go outside.

Once Jane had left I looked to Essie who was sitting very still with her hands pressed to the tabletop. Her face was impassive as ever but I couldn't help but sense a flicker of thought behind it. Would this island of half vampires be the thing she needed to be free of her icy prison?

I watched her the entire night, but nothing much happened. She merely sat there staring ahead and all was as normal until the next morning.

I had moved to sit beside Essie and she had shown no objection or moved away so I was still beside her when the half vampires came in for their breakfast. The first thing I noted was the fact that they were all of them adults and I took this to be par of the course since Trinity had waited out the year to be fully grown before she was brought here, but then I heard something that filled me with dread. It was the running feet of children.

Two pairs of feet were running down the stairs and suddenly before us stood a boy and a girl. The boy was pale with dark hair and brown eyes. He gave me a wide smile as the girl took his hand. Russet on pale, I felt my body freeze in vampire shock as the little girl, so clearly Native American, although I doubted she was Quileute, smiled at me also.

"Are you Tobias?" The boy asked in a clear voice that seemed strange coming from the mouth of a nine year old.

"That I am." I managed to say.

"Oh goody." The girl sung. "Uncle Aro said you are most fun."

"He said you tell the best stories."

"He is mistaken." I said flatly, trying not to let my agitation get the better of me and take it out on these children.

I was agitated for the very fact that these two little half vampires were the age my own children would be had they survived. They looked around nine or ten, which put them at the true age of three. I felt it intolerable to sit here and have to look upon these faces that could very well have been my own children.

I felt Essie stir beside me.

"I need air." She gasped and she ghosted out through the door.

"I must go." I said stiffly and I left without another word to follow Essie.

I found her standing on a cliff edge looking down at the Mediterranean as the azure lapped lazily against the rocks. This was not the wild cold waters of the Pacific, but no less deadly should my beloved throw herself in.

"I am only looking." She said flatly as she held to the branch of a scraggly Cyprus, "I had to see."

"See what?" I asked.

"I had to…I need air." She whispered and then she was gone again.

I stood on the cliff looking down into the water as I contemplated how long it would take me to swim back to the main land and if I could get Essie to do this too. Then I felt something I hadn't felt in such a long time I thought it was a reaction of my own body at first, but there was no denying that the sudden twisting lurch in my heart was Essie's pain. My chest felt so tight and I could feel the panic build.

I fought the feelings that threatened to take me as I stumbled along the cliff top toward her.

I found her down in a sand pit. She was sat on her haunches rocking back and forth as she tried to get her breath back. I found it hard to breathe myself as I dropped down in front of her.

"Essie?" I called. "Essie look at me."

"I…I can't… I mustn't." She whispered. "Must keep them safe. Will keep them safe."

Suddenly she shot to her feet and to my horror I saw the ice harden, thicken more than ever. I could actually feel the cold through my own body and I felt despair as I knelt before her wondering how my Essie could survive buried in that cold. I felt the tears that would never fall and in desperation I threw my arms around her legs, burying my face into the skirts of her robes.

"Please come back to me my Essie." I begged. "I need you back here with me."

I felt her stroke her hand through my hair before she dropped it back to her side.

"I am sorry." She whispered. "The cold is necessary."

I knew she was resolved in this matter and I dropped my own arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, and then she was gone.

And there was I, Tobias, the ancient vampire, brought to my knees in a sand pit as the grief wracked through me. I cared not if I were discovered as I brought my hands to my face in despair. The sobs wracked my body and how I longed for the tears to fall, but never they would. I was vampire and I could emulate a human but I could never be one. I had to break Essie to realise this.

I have no idea how long I remained in that pit but it was Jane who found me in the end.

"Tobias?" She said carefully. "What ails you?"

I was too much in despair in that moment to care who my confidant was.

"I have lost her Jane." I said, shaking my head in sadness. "I have lost my Essie forever."

"No you have not." Jane said fiercely, and to my surprise she embraced my head to her chest as I was still kneeling in the sand. "We have not lost her. We will get her back. No matter what it takes I will see your beloved returned to you. We will thaw her out."

"She is lost."

"But she can be found." Jane said firmly, pushing me away from her. "We will find her."

"All hope is lost." I murmured.

"No." Jane stated.

"It is." I said, finally able to accept the inevitable.

"Tobias Seruvus, you have the strongest will I know. You will bring Essie back and if you don't stop this silliness right now I will burn you." She growled.

"I am weak. I am weak." I murmured.

I felt the fire rip through me, an echo of that long ago time when the venom had sought the change in me. It was intense but passed in a moment and I looked up at Jane in shock.

"I warned you." She said unrepentant. "Now up off your knees, the Tobias I know wouldn't scrabble in the dirt. He would get up and brush that dirt off. The Tobias I know doesn't cry about bad situations, he works to remedy them. Most importantly, the Tobias I know would never give up on his Essie."

As strange as it sounds, Jane's pep talk was the thing that I needed and I rose to my feet, ready to fight for my Essie until there wasn't a breath in my body. Even then I would continue to fight. I would continue to fight for my Essie until I am ash...

It was from that day forth that Jane became my ally and she has remained staunch ever since. The pack gave up around two years ago, they have other things to concentrate on other than a werewolf who has lost her fire and refuses to acknowledge it is something she had in the first place. Holly gave up around a year ago, although she will not admit to it, I know she has decided that Essie is a lost cause.

The only one who still has faith, apart from myself of course, is Jane. I doubt she will ever give up on Essie, especially since she had been worrying after Alec until her news this morning. I had not given much thought to his absence until she came to me two weeks ago…

"Tobias, I am worried about Alec." She said without proper greeting.

"Why?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed his absence from Court the last three months? He is on an assignment somewhere but Aro won't tell me where. I've tried all means to contact my brother, but nothing. I wouldn't worry, but Aro hides his location from me. Why would he do this?"

"If Alec is working deep undercover then there is no contact." I stated.

"You know that is as untrue as much as I do. There is no such thing as 'no contact' unless Aro requests it. No. Alec is doing something Aro knows I would object to. But what is it that my brother would do that I would object to? He is more reserved than I. If anyone is likely to turn down an assignment it is he. Especially since he is vegetarian now."

"He is?" I asked in surprise.

"He did not come to you for advice?" Jane asked with a frown.

I shook my head.

"How strange. Alec told me that you had talked him around to the vegetarian way and that you were instructing him. Why would my brother lie to me?"

"Why would you lie to Alec?" I asked.

"If Aro had ordered me to." Jane answered without thought.

"Therein lies your answer."

"Aro ordered Alec to lie to me?" Jane asked, sounding angry.

"Perhaps."

"But what is it that my brother does that I would find so objectionable they feel they must lie to me?" Jane asked again, as if I would know the answer now when I didn't only moments before.

"Sadly I am not the mind reader. If I was then I would read my Essie's mind and know exactly how to fix her."

"Yes." Jane agreed with a sigh.

"Of course we could always guess." I suggested. "What do you know?"

"That Alec has taken all the papers relevant for his Russian alias, Aleksandr Ulyanov, other than that I have no idea."

Our conversation led to nothing, but I felt strangely comforted by the fact that Jane had chosen to confide in me. It brought greater hope that with her help I could get my Essie back…

But as Court begins in earnest I must concentrate.

Court is predictably routine this evening and I would give anything to turn my mind to idle thoughts to help quell the monotony, but I cannot afford to do so. I cannot lose myself in shallow dreaming while my Essie remains trapped in her prison of ice.

As ever I watch her carefully in the hope that I see something there that will assure me that my hope is not in vain. I know my Essie is still in there and all I need is some indication that this is true. Anything! Even a blink of the eyes that falls out of synch of her normal routine would give me the proof I need.

The hope I crave…

There is a change in Essie's posture, not much that anyone other than perhaps I would note, but it is a change none the less. I swear that a look of worry fell across her face before she concealed it from the Court. Her eyes become focused on the assembled vampires and although her face is still a smooth, emotionless mask, I know it to be one of Essie's devising. I hope that she has reclaimed her body and I am not foolishly imagining it.

Do I suddenly feel the call of her mind after all these years?

Now it is my turn to draw on a stoic mask and ignore my inner please of hope. There is nothing to hope for, merely my imagination once more.

Then Essie speaks in a murmur and I am sure she is trying to imitate the monotone of Esther-Marie and I hope no one else has noticed.

"Excuse me Master. But I am feeling wary. May I go and rest for an hour or two?"

"Of course Esther-Marie." Aro replies without indication that he suspects her to be returning to me.

Is she returning to me?

He merely smiles at her despite the fact that she interrupted his speech. Aro has long since realised that he could get a lot out of my Essie for the small price of allowing her to sleep when she requires it. But she slept only this morning and it is unlike her now to sleep every day as she tries to fend off the dreams. I feel the flicker of hope.

"And my mate too?" She enquires and her eyes meet mine briefly and I control myself, as that flame of hope grows bigger.

"Yes. Tobias," Aro says as he turns to me, "please escort Esther-Marie to your chamber."

As if he need ask.

"Yes Master." I reply and I keep my face devoid of emotion as I move to give my hand to Essie and I help her stand.

She leans on me slightly as we leave the Audience Chamber. There have been many occasions we have left like this for she has left it too long to sleep. Then we move along the corridor. Essie is urging us to move swiftly while at the same time trying to keep a normal pace. It's as if she is trying to keep to her charade, but I am certain her mask is slipping.

I pray it is not foolish hope for there are a few occasions when I have thought she is coming back to me only to be severely disappointed.

We are in our chamber now and Essie is facing the door. She is leaning her forehead against it as she breathes heavily and there are tremors running through her body. I hesitate to touch her, unsure if I am truly seeing the return of my Essie. But if she is making a return then I must encourage her.

"Essie?" I ask carefully as I reach my hand out to her and place it gently on her shoulder. "You're shaking." I observe and with that she turns her face to me and I see the thing I never thought would adorn it again. "And smiling?" I add in wonder and my hope truly ignites.

* * *

><p><strong>Could it be possible…<strong>

**Tune in next week to find out :D**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, bibika94, Cara G and First1ThanAnother **

**Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for… **

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

Taking on the cold had seemed the best option all those years ago. In the beginning it brought me comfort from the pain of losing them, but it also stopped me feeling anything else. The cold was my haven but also my prison and despite Tobias' best efforts I knew I'd remain trapped in the void of the cold and never feel anything ever again. It had seemed such a simple choice to turn off all feeling, but then she'd taken over and before I knew it I couldn't get back.

But she was me, and sometimes it was hard to tell the difference of who I really was. Was I Essie, warm and feeling, trapped in the ice of my own creating. Was I Esther-Marie who seemed content with the cold and keeping me locked in place while she protected us from the pain.

It annoyed me; deep down in that place that was still me, that Aro always sat me at the foot of his throne where I sat to attention as if I were a war dog beside the Roman emperor. It would have me really angry to have him place his hand on my head and have him move his fingers in my hair from time to time as if he were scratching me between my wolf ears. I hadn't been a wolf for years. But to be angry would be to invite the heat and I didn't want to feel. Esther-Marie didn't want to feel anything and the anger was pushed down.

I knew Tobias was talking about me behind my back with Holly and Jane and a lot of the wolf pack, and I didn't blame him. That's what people did when they were at their wits end; they sought outside help. But there was no help for me. I was lost in my cold empty prison, and with Esther-Marie at the helm I had no way out.

The only thing I had left was control of my power. That was one thing Esther-Marie could not take control of, but I liked my body too much to risk getting it into trouble, so I did as Aro ordered. When I had nothing to look for I kept my mind open to everyone who entered the castle. It was fairly easy to do once I'd learned how to filter the voices so that they didn't drown me. I knew the secrets of all the Volturi, and all the humans who worked here. I knew the ones who sought cold eternity and the ones who were enslaved because of the deeds of some long dead ancestor. I knew the thoughts of every human who passed through the museum. I even knew the last thoughts of the dying. They had become background music to the wraiths who still haunted me when stricken by exhaustion I'd have no choice but to give in to Morphius' call.

Having my mind open allowed me to know the minds of everyone who entered the Court and thus I had a head start on proceedings and it made things more efficient. Efficiency was what Esther-Marie craved. It helped maintain the cold.

Days, weeks, months, years…

They had all blended together, and I had no idea how much time had passed when I was in my cold state. Esther-Marie lived everyday to strict routine, although I avoided sleeping as much as possible. This sometimes led to me having to retire from Court early, but Aro knew I worked better when well rested and allowing the perpetrators to sweat a little was hardly a mercy to them.

Court was yet to begin, but I had gone early as always to sit on my cushion at the foot of Aro's throne in order to scan the minds of the people fritting through Volterra. As Aro sat in his throne I barely spared him a glance. Esther-Marie was cold to everyone.

Tobias had been sitting in front of me with his legs crossed as he looked up into my face in the hope of stirring something within me. But I was closed to him as well; Esther-Marie wouldn't allow any flicker of emotion through, for one little thing would bring the walls of grief crashing down around me.

Tobias sighed and went to take his place when Aro entered and soon Court was began.

It seemed to be routine this evening and I tuned my mind out from the proceedings and viewed the tourists making the most of the museums late opening before I decided to sweep through the hidden parts of the castle. I was sweeping over the underground parking lot when I felt a familiar vampire mind enter. Alec had returned from wherever he'd been the last few months, and then I recognised the two minds with him and for the first time in years I had to clamp down on my shield and control my face from showing the sudden burst of emotion I felt within. Suddenly I was in control of my body again, but I needed to control it before I gave the game away.

"Excuse me Master." I murmured. "But I am feeling wary. May I go and rest for an hour or two?"

"Of course Esther-Marie." Aro said generously, not angered in the slightest that I'd cut him off.

"And my mate too?"

"Yes. Tobias, please escort Esther-Marie to your chamber."

"Yes Master." Tobias said, and as Tobias came to help me stand I was nearly overcome by the hurt in his heart. I had hurt him more than anyone could have imagined. I had a lot to make up for but I had to maintain my mask until we were away from the Audience Chamber.

I managed to maintain my composure until we reached our chamber, but as I leant against the door I didn't know how to begin. I couldn't even speak because the sudden burst of emotion meant that I was feeling everything I'd put off for the last seven years. I was having trouble breathing.

"Essie?" Tobias asked, he'd refused point blank to call me Esther-Marie and I felt a smile stretch my mouth, it felt a little unused. "You're shaking." He observed. "And smiling?"

I grabbed his face between my hands and accidentally butted him as I put my forehead against his.

_They're here. _I stated as I felt the swirl of emotions inside of me.

_Who are? _Tobias asked as he placed his own hands to my cheeks and I felt a flash of shame that this was the closest I'd allowed him to get to me in a very long time. Except for… I couldn't think of that at present, there was something more important.

_I thought there was always the slightest possibility but I didn't dare hope in case Aro read it from me. I had to give up on all feeling in order to keep them safe but now they're here. He knew about them and now they're here. We went through all that torment and he knew? And why didn't I read it from his mind? How did he hide it from me? I said in a rush, as each thought came to the fore before I'd had chance to finish the other._

"Essie! I have no idea what you are talking about." Tobias stated sharply.

I took a deep breath and leant back from him, knowing that I would have to make my confession now. The only thing I had ever willingly kept from him.

_Our children are alive and they are in the castle. _I stated.

_What? _Tobias demanded as his face fell into shock.

_They didn't die. I asked Carlisle to tell us that they had so that we could protect them from Aro. I never knew if they were truly dead and I didn't dare hope that they were alive. I couldn't let even a little flicker get through and accidentally expose them to Aro._

_So it is not just grief you have been fighting all these years, but guilt also._ Tobias stated flatly.

I nodded my head sadly.

_Oh Essie, I wish I'd known. _Tobias said as he hugged me tightly.

_Why aren't you angry with me? _I asked. _I hurt you badly, you should be raving._

_Because you did it out of desperation. _Tobias stated.

_I did it to stop Aro finding out about them. I denied us our children all these years so they would be safe. But Aro knows! _I felt the anger boil within me and I stood back from Tobias as I felt the determination settle within me. _He will not have our children! _I stated as I growled aloud. _I should have been enough for him, but he became greedy and brought our children here and I won't let him keep them. He will not have them!_

_What are you going to do? _Tobias asked.

I looked at Tobias as I suddenly realised that I was sure of my own power and I had something more important to fight for now than my own freedom. The risk was finally worth it.

_Something I should have done long ago. _I declared as I ripped off my robes.

_What's that? _Tobias asked as I pulled off the wretched purple dress.

_Show Aro the true extent of my powers. _I declared as I pulled on shorts and t-shirt. _Care to help? _I asked, tearing the clips from my hair and messing it up.

_Do you need to ask? _Tobias replied, kissing my lips before he pulled his own robes off. _I am here to help you with whatever you chose to do._ He stated.

"Then stay behind me and keep our children safe." I whispered aloud as I leant in close to him, "And if this…if this doesn't work, remember that I love you."

"I will never forget." He promised me as he stroked my cheek.

"And remind our children every day that I love them and I wish there'd been another way." I said softly.

"You can tell them yourself when you win." He assured me. "You are Essie Black, the vampire wolf brat. An uncertainty who takes messing from no one."

"Yep. I'm Essie Black." I said with a nod of my head as I grinned my old grin.

I straightened up and I felt all my six foot three as I prepared to go into the most important battle of my life.

_Will we have to make a quick escape?_ Tobias asked.

I nodded my head.

_Then it's a good job I packed these a while back._ Tobias stated as he pulled two holdalls from beneath the bed.

_So are you always this prepared? _I teased.

"For every eventuality Miss Esther." He said solemnly.

"Well it's a good job you are, it saves us precious time." I said firmly. "Come on Fang Boy. We're gonna take this fight to Aro." I declared in a whisper. "But first we make a stop off at the computer room." I said.

"Why?"

"I need to set the mood." I declared as the song that had been raging around my head for a while now suddenly became most apt indeed.

"Very well." Tobias said. "But we must be quick if we wish to implement your plan, Aro will soon suspect some form of retaliation if he guesses that you read our children's minds."

"Then we'll make it quick." I assured him.

I unbolted the door and hand in hand we flittered to the computer room where I spent a couple of minuets adjusting the media player that controlled the music that was piped in to the Audience Chamber. I set it so that the song I wanted would start in one minuet. That gave us one minuet to get to the Audience Chamber and slip inside before the music began.

Of course I hadn't counted on how we were gonna get past Barry and Santiago without our robes, they'd know something was up. But as I fretted it suddenly became clear and I knew exactly what I needed to do to alpha them. I could get them to do whatever I wanted and I wouldn't even have to open my mouth. I wouldn't even have to command them as such; I could just make them think that it was their own idea.

I hadn't had this much clarity over the possibilities of my powers since I was pregnant. Obviously my ice prison had kept my powers limited. If only I'd thawed out sooner I could have done this years ago because suddenly I knew that I would succeed in not only getting Barry and Santiago to do my bidding to allow Tobias and I to slip quietly into the Audience Chamber, but as I looked toward Aro I finally knew that I would alpha him and he would never trouble us again.

This thought was comforting but I felt the fire build within me as I watched the small woman who was my daughter reach out a hesitant hand toward Aro's offered hand as he grinned at her. My son, tall as any Quileute warrior, was looking on in anguish, he wanted to step in but didn't know how to do it without getting them both killed. He'd known not to trust Sasha and the little Russian had turned out to be Volturi.

I suddenly had Alec in my sights as someone I might just kill if I had to start ripping off heads. I couldn't think about him right that second because I had to think of the bigger picture. I had to alpha every member of the Volturi, even the ones who were elsewhere in the castle.

Luckily my mind was already connected to every vampire in the place from all the years I'd been laying the pathways and I felt the familiar flow, but now there were two bright beacons and I felt the contentment wash through me as I was connected once more with the minds of my children.

"Take your hands off her." I growled as the bubbling bass-line began to fill the room.

Aro looked up and he looked worried before settling on angry when he realised that he was being addressed by fiery tempered Essie, and not simpering, cold Esther-Marie.

With a little reluctance I pulled my mind away from the three most important minds in the room, but I had to if I wished to protect them. As the drums and guitar kicked in I stepped into the centre of the room and was almost within touching distance of my son.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded.

"Elizabeth, Anthony, behind me now." I said firmly. "Daddy will protect you."

They looked at me a little dumbfounded and I really didn't like the thought of Elizabeth being so close to Aro, or that the both of them were between me and my main target.

"Get her." Aro declared.

"Kids! Now!" I snapped, and I barely had to think about it as I sent the suggestion to Felix and Afton who had been about to grab me to stop and they froze on the spot.

Elizabeth and Anthony seemed to realise that something was happening and they rushed to stand behind me where I knew Tobias was giving a hand to each to keep them in place.

Then Matt's voice started singing into the room,

**It's bugging me, grating me**

"Apt lyrics don't you think Aro?" I demanded.

**And twisting me around**

"To what you make me do? Make me be a monster and steal the souls of those around me."

**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in**

"Do you want to know what it feels like to have me invade your head and take your inner most secrets to accuse you in front of a roomful of indifferent ancients who would sooner see you dead regardless?"

**And turning inside out**

"Jane." Aro said simply.

Jane stepped forward, although she looked a little uncertain about doing this, we were friends, but then Aro was her master and she would be punished if she disobeyed.

"Considering you're so old you're not very wise." I said softly to Aro as I carefully released Jane's mind from my hold.

Jane was still unsure of how to proceed.

"He is your master. You must obey." I told her.

Jane frowned at me.

"Go ahead. Do it. You know I can take it." I said in a steady voice as I raised my eyebrows at her.

She frowned for a moment but I grinned widely. Jane smiled slightly, and I saw her pupils contract before the wave of her power hit me.

Actually it wasn't so bad, but then again I was just a conduit, the wave ran through me and hit everyone my mind was connected to. That was every vampire in the palace bar my family.

There were groans of agony and a couple of them dropped to the floor, although a few were better at withstanding it. It was only when Alec pulled at Jane's sleeve that she seemed to realise what was happening and she broke off the attack as she gave me a thoughtful look.

Of course this was all happening at vampire speed, so the song had only reached the second verse as Aro got to his feet, brushing off his robes.

**It's holding me, morphing me**

"I'm connected to all your minds, so any attack on me is an attack on all of you." I pointed out.

**And forcing me to strive**

"We can attack you physically." Aro pointed out.

**To be endlessly, cold within**

I smirked, "Go on. I dare you."

**And dreaming I'm alive**

He made a motion with his hand and all the fighters swarmed toward me as the chorus kicked in once more.

"_HALT!_" I commanded aloud but this was just for show, I didn't have to speak for the alpha voice to work. I just had to will it.

Everyone in the room stopped dead and I heard an exclamation of, "Wow!" from behind me.

"You see Aro? I'm in all your minds. I can do with you as I please. I've always had this ability but I wasn't sure if it was strong enough, but when you brought my children into this I realised that I was powerful enough and if I wasn't, it was worth the risk for my children's freedom. I can't let you do to them what you've done to me." I declared. "Now I could just destroy you all, have you all tear each other apart, but I'm not gonna do that. Unfortunately you are a necessary evil; you keep the other vampires under control. So your removal is out of the question. I will threaten you though, cause you just brought my babies into this and that's one thing you should never do with a she wolf.

"I would have stayed here your slave to the grave still thinking they were dead if it meant that they were safe from you. Now you've brought them here, well what can I say, you've just gone and pissed me off enough that I'm this close to actually killing you, it's a good job I've got a little restraint left or you'd be cinders and ashes by now.

"For god's sake, I saved your life! I protected your precious coven and you repaid me by enslaving me, and now you want to enslave my children? Well that's not gonna happen." I declared and thunder rumbled outside as if to make my statement more formidable. "This is what will happen. I'm gonna take my family and we're gonna leave, and you won't try to track us and you won't come after and we'll never hear from you again. Unless it's on a social level and has nothing whatsoever to do with Volturi business. Is that clear?" I demanded.

Aro was looking at me with growing fear in his red eyes.

"Is that clear?" I demanded and lightening tore the sky with the rumble of thunder so close to the tower you could smell the burning air.

"Yes." Aro said. "You were never our prisoner, you were free to go whenever you wanted."

"We all know that's not true." I said as I brought up Aro's own thoughts as evidence. "You wanted me. I was too valuable to let go. So don't lie in the hope of putting ideas into my daughter's head. How dare you play with her heart like that?" This I demanded of Alec and he actually contrived to look guilty. "Don't you think their lives are confusing enough without you meddling in it?"

"I did not… I do not want to cause her harm." Alec whispered.

"Oh, the old, I was sent to seduce you for my bosses but then I fell in love with you, spiel?" I demanded.

Alec dropped his head in shame and I felt the anger boiling in my daughter's head.

"I trusted you." She hissed. "I followed you to this god forsaken place with the certainty that you loved me. Was it all an illusion? Everything that transpired between us, was it all a falsehood?"

"It was not falsehood. I do love you…"

"You still enticed me here to be enslaved." Elizabeth said harshly.

"Elisabeta you must understand, I did this only to protect you." Alec pleaded, and he sounded genuine in his angst.

In curiosity I looked into his mind and saw that for whatever other reason Alec had brought my daughter here the main one was out of a twisted sense that doing this would protect her. I opened his mind to Elizabeth and she seemed to soften for a moment, but then her anger came flooding back like hot lava as she banished all feelings for him other than hate.

"I needed no protection until you entered my life." She snapped, and that really was the point. "Mother? Are you my mother?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Mother, why do you not kill them?" She asked as I took from her mind that she did not like being addressed as Elisabeta, at least not anymore, she liked Liza.

"I wish I could Liza, but they have to stay to keep the bad vamps in check. I'll just make it so they never bother us again. Any of us."

I turned back to Aro.

"I mean it, you come after any of the veggies or decide to take your anger out on the werewolves or anyone else in my place, then I will rain down untold misery on you all. Do you doubt I can?"

Aro shook his head.

"Then we're going." I declared, taking Liza under my arm and backing toward the door. "But I hear one word that you've come anywhere near those I love then it will be the end of the Volturi."

We passed out the door and I slammed them shut for effect. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief since I wouldn't really feel safe until we were out of Italy for good.

"Essie, can I come with you?" Jane asked.

She was standing beside me and I hadn't been aware that she'd exited with us.

"But aren't you needed here?" I asked with a frown, wondering what Jane planned since I couldn't read anything but her desire to join us from her mind.

"I hate it here!" Jane growled. "Have you not come to acknowledge that in all our years of friendship? I wish to see the world when it has nothing to do with duty."

"Well I guess I can't stop you, but Alec isn't coming. I'm sorry Jane, but he meddled with my daughter's heart and that I can't forgive."

Jane looked pained for a moment, but then she shook her head.

"Alec would stay regardless. It's only his counsel that has kept me here, but it's time I tasted the world." She said, holding her sandy head high.

"Then let's get going." I said and we all began moving swiftly toward the elevators. "Although you do know you'll have to become vegetarian." I pointed out.

"I'm up for the challenge." She said with a grin.

When we reached the lobby I found the cause of the thunder, Marlin was here along with all my family, be they Cullen, Black or Hannigan.

"We are leaving." Tobias stated and he didn't elaborate until we were safely on the plane back to America.

"And you are certain the Volturi will not retaliate?" Carlisle asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes." I replied. "And it was all so simple in the end. I don't know how I didn't see it before. But they'll never bother us again."

"I liked how you stopped them all dead." Tony stated. "It was like, we're gonna get you grr, no you're not, frozen." He trailed off laughing. "It was cool."

"Please forgive Tony. He is rather hyper because he has suffered too much excitement this day." Liza said softly sounding a lot like Tobias with the rhythm of her words.

"I'm not hyper." Tony said. "Just relieved we're not stuck in Volterra or even Russia. I told you Sasha was bad news."

"You didn't glean he was a vampire." Liza snapped.

"I wasn't the one kissing him. Couldn't you tell by his scent?"

"And what of you Mr werewolf? Your senses are much more heightened compared to mine and still you could not detect him?"

"He… I don't know." Tony trailed off with a frown.

"And what of your telepathy? Could you not read it in his mind?"

"You know my telepathy's a bit hit and miss." Tony said apologetically.

"Please forgive me Brother. I am angry with myself and I take it out on you. I was the one foolish enough to fall for his words of love. You warned me that you did not trust him and I should have trusted your instinct, but I willingly ignored it because I thought he loved me." Liza said looking ashamed and embarrassed. "I am a fool." She sobbed.

"No. No your not." I said, taking her into my arms and embracing her. She felt wonderfully warm and her scent was divine and I felt a little jolt of pain that I hadn't been able to experience this when she was newborn. "You're not the first girl to have her head turned by a sleaze ball. He watched you for a month and formulated the best plan to seduce you. And if you hadn't have gone willingly then he would have kidnapped you both."

"But Tony would have defended us." Liza said sternly, clearly proud of her twin's strength.

"Not against Alec. Remember you both fell asleep? Well that's how his power works on people who need sleep. He cuts off all your senses so you think you're asleep, but you're not. And I never realised he had such control over his power before, but obviously he can manipulate individual senses somehow. That's probably how he managed to hide his scent from you."

"How do you know all of this Mother?" Liza asked into my shoulder.

"I've known about Alec's power a long time, just not how specific it is. The rest you already knew yourself, you just couldn't see it in your own mind. I can't believe I encased myself in ice so long. I'd dulled my power but now I can see so clearly. My powers haven't been this…this awesome since, well, since I was having you guys."

"You're not gonna be super boosting us again are you Ess?" Masen asked.

"No." I said. "When I was pregnant my mind was otherwise occupied." I said, smiling at my children in turn.

My children…

"But now I can see how to stop myself from affecting you guys. I was more or less wiring you all into my own mind. That was boosting your signal cause you were gaining my range on top of your own. It's kinda like when Tina and Hunter are within my range then I can go through them to read that little bit further. Although I can't seem to mind talk that way. I had to use Hunter's mouth instead." I chuckled.

"Yeah. That was a lot of fun Sis." Hunter retorted.

"It sure was." I declared, revelling in the feel of my daughter in my arms.

Tony yawned and so did Liza, which set me off yawning. I stifled it and smiled.

_You both must be very tired._ I thought to them and Liza jumped slightly at the sound of my mind voice. _You can go to sleep if you want. _

I held my free arm out to Tony. He came and sat next to me, settling into my side. He was too big to cradle on my lap like I did with Liza but that didn't mean I couldn't hug him too. I felt whole almost as my children settled down to sleep in my arms and I caught Tobias eye and we smiled at each other.

He moved to my side of the plane and sat down on my left on the long seat. He placed his arm around my shoulder and suddenly I was whole again, my family complete. The four of us, just as it should be.

It was a comforting thought and I found myself drifting to sleep without worrying about dreams for the first time in over seven years.

I slept well for the rest of the journey and I only woke up because I had to while the plane landed. Did I mention it was a private jet, but a really big one that could fit all of us on? I don't know, maybe it was meant for like really rich people with big families who wanted to get married abroad and wanted to fly out the entire family. I really didn't care. I was just glad it existed and could fly so many of my children's protectors out to Italy. It was good to know that they would have been saved even if I hadn't been up to it.

Once we'd got off the plane and done all the necessary things with the passports we were finally home and dry. Just one car trip and I'd never have to think about Volterra again. Everyone had brought cars, Carlisle and Esme had brought my old Escalade, which Tony was using now, and I climbed into the back of this with my husband and my children.

That caused me pause for thought.

I hadn't really got around to the idea of Tobias being my husband in the few short weeks of the pregnancy, especially after the…the nightmare. I hadn't had the time to adjust my mind from thinking of him as my fiancé to thinking of him as my lawfully wedded husband. And then I'd taken the cold and he was just my mate, but he never stopped referring to me as his wife and that had helped keep that little bit of me that was still me, me, despite the fact that I was trapped beneath the ice and over run by Esther-Marie.

My children, I hadn't even been able to think of them since they were born because even the slightest flicker of hope would have put them in danger. But Aro had known! He'd sent Alec here to entice them. He'd sent Alec here to play with my daughter's heart!

I growled as we sped through the night.

I felt my twins look at me in shock.

"Liza. If we ever see Alec again, just say the word and I'll rip him apart for you." I promised her.

"If I ever see… _him_ again, I will take much pleasure in doing it myself." Liza replied.

Tony frowned at her and I heard their silent communication although I chose to ignore it at this point in time.

"Although I would much appreciate some instruction in the art of destroying a vampire, especially one as skilled as he has turned out to be, before I attempt such a feat Mother." Liza amended.

"We could take him down together." I offered.

"Perhaps." Liza conceded and fell silent.

_Just give Liza a little time Mom. She'll soon come around. _Tony thought toward me and he nodded his head firmly as if to reinforce his statement.

The gesture didn't escape Liza's notice and now my kids were having a silent argument.

_Mom can hear all of this! _Tony thought urgently and they both fell silent and treated me to identical frowns.

Ok, so first impressions hadn't gone well. Maybe I should have left it until we'd all had chance to talk properly.

Tobias took my hand and I felt the reassurance of his presence. I drew comfort from him and tried not to peek in the twins' minds for the rest of the journey.

A journey I thought would have taken longer since I'd assumed they all still lived in Forks. I felt strange goosebumps as I recognised the winding road before we pulled onto the narrow drive. I felt a strange lunge in my stomach as I realised we were making our way toward what had been mine and Tobias' love nest all those years ago. The house we'd started to get ready for our kids.

"You actually came to live here." I murmured as I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye.

"Of course they did love." Tobias whispered as he brushed the tear from my cheek. "This is their home."

"And I'm glad." I said with a smile.

"It is true you made this place ready for us?" Liza asked.

"Yes. It was Mother's idea." Tobias replied.

"Where would we have lived otherwise?" Liza asked.

"The family would have found somewhere." I stated.

"But nowhere as good as this. Huh, Liza?" Tony prompted.

"Yes." Liza agreed. "I like this house. It is well designed."

"And you can thank Daddy for that." I stated. "It's his house, he wanted to share it with me."

"And Mother decided that we should share it with you." Tobias added.

"So how come we share it with Esme and Carlisle, and not you as planned?" Liza asked.

"Liza!" Tony hissed.

"No. You have the right to know." I said. "And I'll tell you everything once we're back at the house."

"Everything?" Liza questioned.

"Anything you want to know. I won't hold back, no matter how ugly the truth gets." I stated and I realised with some fear that I would have to explain to my kids how I wanted to think they were dead. Were they old enough to understand?

Tobias gave my hand a squeeze and I felt comforted by the gesture.

Liza and Tony held another of their silent conversations and this time I closed my mind to them to give them privacy.

"We will think of our questions before we approach you." Liza stated and Tony nodded in agreement.

"We will answer any you have." Tobias replied.

Liza nodded before the twins fell into silence for the last bend of the journey.

I'd expected Carlisle to take the Escalade straight round to the garage but there was a group of people waiting on the steps and he pulled up before them. I recognised most of the people, they were Hunter's friends and Twain was there as well as Harry and Tina. The only one I didn't recognise was the blond girl who rushed down the steps when the Escalade stopped.

I may not have recognised her, but Tony certainly did. He was out of the car in a flash, hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in a hundred years. Liza was slower getting out of the car, in fact Tobias and I had rounded it by the time she emerged, her head hung low. She would have walked past Tony and the girl, Grace, but Grace pulled one arm from Tony and invited Liza into the embrace.

Liza looked up at Grace and I could feel the wondering gratitude in her mind as she joined in the group hug.

"What do you kids think you were doing?" Grace scolded affectionately. "Running off to a foreign country like that? You're only seven."

"I was seduced by a monster." Liza sobbed as both Tony and Grace comforted her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Grace asked.

Liza nodded.

"Come on then sister." Grace whispered as she let go of Tony for a moment to hug Liza in a maternal way.

Was it wrong that I felt a little jealous of the girl?

Of course it was! I chose to abandon my babies and they'd found solace in the warmth this girl seemed to exude from every pour. I should be thankful to her. She was a saving Grace.

I sighed as I watched my children ascend the steps with their, well I guess she must be their friend. I wish I knew more.

"We need to do a little talking of our own." Esme said from my side.

"I know Grandma." I said sadly as my children disappeared into the house. "There's a lot we got to talk about now."

"Follow me." Esme said lightly before she led us up the steps.

It was kind of weird because I'd never entered the house through the front before, Tobias and I had always used the garage. Coming this way I could appreciate the sheer scale of the entrance hall and I looked up at the glittering glass of the dome feeling almost entranced.

I snapped out of it as we were ushered quickly through one of the arches beside the stairs and into a sitting room I didn't know existed, although I thought it might be somewhere between library and the big dining room.

It was made clear that Tobias and I had to sit in the love seat that was against the wall next to the door at one end of the oblong room. As the rest of our family flittered in to take seats that faced us, or stood facing us, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was a tribunal.

"Ok guys, you're making me feel nervous. I know you're all angry with me, so just spit it out and get it out of the way. Believe me, I deserve any anger, any hate, any…any condemnation you want to levy at me. I deserve it all after what I did." I said firmly, determined to face whatever they had to throw at me.

"Of course you do!" Marlin snapped. "How dare you do that to my brother? He looked forward to these children and yet you made him think they were dead!"

"I made me think they were dead too. It was the only option available to keep them safe from Aro. For him to think they were dead, we had to think they…" I couldn't finish that sentence in my grief.

Tobias hugged me to his chest.

"Would you have done differently if presented with the same situation?" Tobias asked Marlin softly.

"Yes I would!" Marlin said defiantly.

"Given the choice between knowing your children were alive and enslaved or children dead but perhaps not and living in freedom, what would you choose then?" Tobias asked.

"What a low blow you land on me brother." Marlin said sadly. "When all I do is protect you."

"I know. But tell the truth Marlin. Magarax of the Trailax, speak truthfully. If faced with slavery or the freedom of death, what would you choose for your own children?" Tobias said intensely.

"You know what I would choose south man." Marlin said bitterly.

"Then refrain from giving Essie a hard time for doing the same." Tobias said in steely tones as he took my hand.

Marlin dropped her head in shame.

"No!" I gasped, as I felt despair at her reaction to Tobias' words. "I deserve your anger. I deserve whatever you got to throw at me. It's best we do it now. Get it all out of the way. Let your anger for what I did to my babies out. Let me know what you really think of me because I can read it anyway and I'd rather it out in the open. We can get over it then and start discussing things with nothing hanging over us. So just tell me what you think."

The room was silent. No one wanted to be the first to speak because they didn't want to upset me. But I could hear their minds. By god I could hear their minds and it was crippling me. We had to get it out in the open.

"Carlisle, I did you a great disservice in what I asked of you. Tell me what you really thought." I begged him.

"I thought that here was a girl very dear to me faced with a dire situation that was nevertheless the only option open to her. I thought of what unrelenting turmoil my granddaughter must be in that she was willing to believe the lie that her children were stillborn. I knew you acted out of a desperation brought on by Aro and I saw no other way to rectify it. As far as I could see your plan was the only way, given our options."

"No!" I gasped, falling to my knees before them all. "You're not supposed to understand! I deserve punishment for what I did! You can't be so understanding!"

The tears were flowing down my face as I beseeched them to punish me. I needed their punishment for all the years of torment I put Tobias through. For all those years the twins had to suffer without their parents. I was the one who caused all this and I deserved to suffer.

"I have to be punished." I sobbed. "Please punish me!"

Tobias tried to hug me, to make me feel better, but I pushed him away.

"I don't need comfort." I declared. "I need to know what you really think."

"Esther Marie Black." Renesmee said firmly as she grabbed my face and I was forced to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "We know what you went through. We know you didn't come by this decision on a whim. We know how much it killed you to finally settle on that…that decision that would be every parent's nightmare. We know the hell you've been through and for this reason we won't punish you."

"But I have to be punished. Don't you see that? I have to be."

"I think you're punishing yourself more than we ever could." Edward observed. "Looking into your mind is like looking into the gates of hell."

I looked at Edward in despair.

"I'm sorry!" I cried before I started weeping again.

"Perhaps we should leave this discussion for another night." Carlisle suggested.

"No. No. We have to talk this out now." I said, and I tried to get a hold of myself. "It's important we speak now."

I managed to pull myself back up onto the love seat and my family took up their original positions.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Tobias asked as I took his hand and bowed my head.

"There is a lot we need to discuss." Carlisle replied. "The question is, where do we begin?"

"How about you tell us again how you managed to thwart the Volturi so easily and why you haven't done it sooner?" Marlin asked.

"I couldn't see how to do it before." I murmured. "I mean it. I couldn't see the way to alpha them and make sure it would stick so we'd never have to suffer a retaliation. But knowing that my kids were there, that I'd put Tobias through those years of turmoil for nothing, but most of all seeing that stretch of eternity with my kids doing everything that Aro ordered I suddenly saw exactly how to do it. It was so simple in the end, but I needed my kids in danger to know how to do it."

"You don't think you could have done it sooner?" Hunter asked from his seat on the floor beside Renesmee's chair, his friends, who I guess were his pack, were sat around him in loose order.

"I know I couldn't. I wasn't in the right state of mind. And the weirdest thing, I just felt more powerful. As soon as I knew my kids were in danger I felt this rush of power through me and I knew I was powerful enough to take them down without killing them. I would have much preferred to kill them, but unfortunately the Volturi are needed to keep order." I said with a scowl.

"Not that they've been working much to that end in America of late." Jasper stated.

"What?" Tobias and I said together, and Jane too, I'd forgotten she was with us, but she was still here and had taken up position beside the love seat as if she'd appointed herself my bodyguard or something.

"Until Alec turned up here we hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Volturi for seven years. That's not to say we expected them to come running here for every little skirmish, but things have been getting tense again. We've been taking it upon ourselves to mediate when it looked like spilling over into the human world but there's only so much we can do without looking as to take the place of the Volturi." Jasper explained.

"This is lies!" Jane gasped "The reason we haven't set foot in America these past seven years is because there's been no need to. It's been fairly quiet." Then she frowned. "Very quiet indeed."

"Or maybe Aro wasn't telling you everything." I stated.

"But he tells me everything." Jane protested.

"He kept the whereabouts of Alec from you and had him lie to you." Tobias pointed out.

"I fell out of favour more than I thought." Jane said angrily. "I should have burned him before I left. Just for old times sake."

"I got a question." Harry said. "Why is Jane here?"

"I have defected." Jane replied. "Volterra holds no appeal to me now and I prefer the company of Tobias and Essie to anyone in the castle. Well I prefer Essie's company when she's not an ice-cube."

"My ice-cube days are over." I said. "Believe me. No more Esther-Marie. Just plain old Essie from now on."

"And for that I am glad my friend." Jane said, tapping my shoulder. "I hated that Esther-Marie. I wanted so much to burn her but I knew it wouldn't make a difference, she was too cold to feel the heat."

"I appreciate the sentiment." I said, tapping her hand.

Jane nodded firmly, and then she looked around at the assembly.

"So the Volturi are seen lacking?" She asked. "This is most likely a ploy by Aro to try and weaken you or force you into some act of exposure that would give him permission to rain destruction upon you all. Well I say we play him at his own game. If the Volturi do not police here then we should police it ourselves. There is ample enough of us to do so, and so many with powers, not to mention the noble Quileute warriors who seem to be in ever greater numbers each time I visit." She said as she nodded to Jake in the hope that he would catch her compliment. "We could be more than enough to ensure peace is kept and that there is no chance of exposure in the New World. We could even instate a quota to those vampires who will not embrace the vegetarian way of life. Should they exceed this quota they will be punished. Should they seek to expose us, we will punish them. In the future it will not be the thought of the Volturi who keep the vampires in check, but the thought of facing us." Jane finished with a triumphant grin on her face.

"So we'd be like, what, the Vege-turi?" Hunter asked.

"We would have to work on the name, but yes." Jane replied.

"Wait. So we'd get to go around kicking ass?" Emmett asked.

"If an ass kicking is deserved, then yes." Jane replied.

"This sounds like a good idea." Edward said, "And Jane is being sincere. She's not trying to double cross us. This is not a ploy by Aro."

"I can't read anything that these are Aro's orders either." Masen stated.

"Nope." Hunter agreed and so did Tina.

I realised that us telepaths were supposed to be putting our gifts to use. I scanned Jane.

"Jane really means this. It's not something Aro has told her to do. And I could have told you that without reading her. Jane has thrown in her lot with us now." I said. "And she's really serious about us setting up a police force."

"It is an intriguing thought." Carlisle stated. "But I fear Aro may see it as an act of war."

"Not if we do it the right way." Tobias countered looking thoughtful. "We must take our application to Aro and word it in a way that will make it seem that we wish to work alongside the Volturi and not replace them. That we will be an autonomous extension of the main guard."

"That we're allies but not governed by them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Tobias replied. "There are various clans around the world who self govern their territory in the stead of the Volturi but they do so with Aro's blessing."

"That's right." Marlin agreed. "There is Siobhan and Liam for a start. They keep the peace in Ireland and no vampire would dare play up there for fear of those two paying them a visit."

"And of course there's the Yao in China." I stated. "They're completely separate from the Volturi, they don't even show fealty, they're the masters of their territory. And don't forget the Avalonians."

"There seems to be a lot of these groups." Carlisle observed.

"More than you would think." Jane said. "How do you think Aro has eyes everywhere? Sometimes the Volturi step in if things are getting out of hand. Then the governing coven is brought to account for not ensuring that peace prevail upon their territory. Other than that the Volturi pay them no heed."

"It is a tempting offer." Carlisle said, "However this will require a lot of deliberation before we settle on any decision."

"Of course Doctor." Jane said with a bow.

"Now I think we need to discuss the twins." Esme said softly.

"Shouldn't they be here for this?" I asked.

"We've had to keep them in the dark about a lot of things." Esme replied. "We need to discuss the best way to broach the subject."

"Well I though I'd just tell them whatever they want to know. I know I wouldn't like to have things kept from me. Oh my god! They don't know anything." I gasped as I saw it in all their minds. "They didn't know we were enslaved in Volterra! They didn't even know what we looked like? They just about knew our names! Why?"

"Because they are only children Essie and they have your tendency to run headlong into danger without sparing a thought for their own safety. We feared that if they knew of your fate they would run to Volterra to attempt a rescue and would have themselves captured. Thus making your painful choice redundant." Carlisle explained.

"I suppose." I said with a frown, but I didn't really agree because if they'd inherited that tendency from me then they were probably pissed to know there was so much kept from them.

"Why did you not show them our photo?" Tobias asked.

"We had to think of every possibility. What if you had been part of a group of Volturi that happened upon the twins without realising what they were? It was safer for them if they didn't recognise you and give themselves away." Carlisle answered.

"But if that had been the case we would have protected them." I growled. "And how the hell did they end up in Volterra in the first place? Weren't you keeping an eye on them?" Ok so that was a really low blow, I shouldn't have said that but the sudden wave of anger had caught me off guard and for a moment I couldn't control my mouth.

There was shocked silence as I took a breath.

"Sorry. I shouldn't accuse you like that. I should be thanking you for raising my kids these last seven years, but how did they end up in Volterra?"

"We won't know the full details until we speak to the twins." Esme said. "We didn't know what Liza was planning until Grace came to us on Monday afternoon saying that Liza had decided to go to Russia with an exchange student she'd fallen madly in love with and Tony had tried to stop her but he was going with her to keep an eye on her. We thought Grace was confusing the story a little until she showed us the pictures in her phone of Alec. It was around that time Jake phoned to say that Alec had been around the twins."

"Hunter had seen him in Tony's mind last week, but since he's never seen Alec he didn't think anything of it." Jake said, taking over the narrative. "It was only when we went for a run on Monday and he was wondering if Tony would be running again and told me what he said last time that I got a flash of the 'Russian kid' Liza was nuts about. Got back to the house quick after that and phoned Carlisle and Esme, but it was already too late."

"From Tony's texts to Grace we knew it was too late to intercept them, but we also knew Alec wouldn't take them to Russia." Esme explained. "We knew he'd take them to Volterra and since we hadn't heard anything from you in seven years we didn't even know you were still alive, but we knew that we had to protect the twins at all costs. So we called everyone together and set off to rescue them."

"We were already on our way here." Bella put in. "Alice had phoned us all to tell us to head for Tregarran Hall because something was going down. She didn't know what, since she can't see the twins, just that we'd be needed here."

"Then I really shouldn't have said what I did. You were looking out for them." I said. "I'm really sorry. I guess after seven years of keeping my emotions repressed they're overwhelming me at the moment."

Tobias put a comforting arm around my back and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"My god Sis! What was that?" Hunter gasped clutching at his head.

"Who was that awful creature with your face?" Tina added.

"That would be Esther-Marie." Tobias said. "The ice cube Jane referred to earlier. The pain became too much for Essie to bear and she has spent the last seven years locked inside her own mind whilst an impostor rode her body. She showed no feeling and was not my Essie at all. For my Essie would not have willingly done the things that Esther-Marie is guilty of. Not that they would mark her as a bad person, that she willingly set out to hurt, but she is guilty of complacency and indifference to the plight of those Essie would have helped in a heartbeat."

"How the hell did you cope?" Masen asked, looking aghast as he got a flash of what I'd been like over the past seven years from Tobias.

"I kept on believing that my Essie would return to me. There were times when I faltered, but there were people, mostly Jane, who would remind to keep fighting for we would see Esther-Marie thaw and we would have our Essie back. And now our faith has been justified, for not only is my Essie returned to me, but I also hear my children are alive and well. I have looked upon their faces and now I know I was right to think of them as only sleeping in that photo, for they were only sleeping."

"What photo?" I asked.

Tobias reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and handed a Polaroid to me. It was worn around the edges but there were our babies, they couldn't have been more than a few hours old as they slept side by side. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I looked upon my children captured in that little square.

"So beautiful." I gasped. "I didn't know you had this. Why didn't you say?"

"If I knew for certain it would garner a positive reaction from you then I would not have hesitated in showing you. However I was fearful that the image would spark emotion within you and would cause the ice to thicken around you. I couldn't risk that." Tobias said sadly.

"Of course not." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "And you're probably right about how I would have reacted. Esther-Marie always thickened the ice if I looked close to breaking through." I looked at the photo again over his shoulder and smiled. "How did you get it anyway?" I asked.

"Marlin gave it to me. She slipped it into my hand before we left. She said I had the right to see my children even if you did not want to." Tobias pulled away from me with a frown before he turned to Marlin. "Was that a code sister? Were you telling me that they were alive?"

"I was trying not to tell you they were alive. I didn't agree with what they were doing to you, but there really was no other way. I didn't want you going to Volterra and never seeing them, I thought it was cruel that they wouldn't let you say goodbye, although I knew it would be impossible to have the babies fane death. The picture seemed the best way to allow you to know their faces. I knew you'd want to because things were different in our age. Death more frequent. To see them was the important thing, to know they had been if only for a moment, and to have that chance to say goodbye. I knew you would wish to see them and it would haunt you if you were not given the chance."

"Thank you little sister." Tobias said as he went to hug Marlin. "You don't know how much comfort this photo has brought me over these long years."

"It was my pleasure big brother." Marlin replied, hugging him back. "I only wish I could have done more."

We all sat in silence for a moment as we allowed the ancient siblings to have their reunion. A reunion that wouldn't have been necessary if I hadn't got involved in Tobias' life. Maybe he would have been better off not knowing me.

Tobias lifted his head and then he was in front of me, his hands placed either side of my cheeks.

"Don't ever think that." He whispered. "You make me want to live." He added and kissed my forehead.

"You're life would be a lot less complicated without me." I pointed out.

"And a lot less interesting." He countered with a smile.

I heard someone yawn, not in a rude, this is tedious way, but in a way that made it clear they couldn't hold it back. The person was very tired and it set off a chorus of yawns amongst the wolf pack.

"Is this gonna last any longer?" Tina asked. "These guys should really be getting their heads down. They haven't slept since two days ago when we came down here to watch the house while everyone was away."

"Of course." Esme replied. "Is there enough room for you?"

"Relax Esme, there's more than enough room for us. We'll just share ourselves out amongst the four spare ones if that's ok?" Tina answered.

"Of course it is dear. I'll come help you prepare the rooms." Esme stated.

"Thanks." Tina said with a smile and she rose to her feet and the rest of the young Quileutes did too.

Esme led them out through a door on the right hand side of the room. One of the boys lingered behind, he looked familiar but it took me a moment to work out why.

"Dad, are you coming?" He asked.

"I'll be up in a bit Gabe. I need to talk to Essie first then let your Ma know the twins are ok." Harry replied.

"Ok." Gabe said. "Night Dad."

"Night Gabe."

Gabe left to follow the others.

"That's your eldest?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"But he's all grown up."

"Yeah. Well kids tend to do that when you take your eye off them." Harry said sagely. "Of course it's nothing like your kids have aged. It's hard to think they're the same age Arri when they look older than Gabe. Although Liza does still spend time with Ariana when they come to visit in the summer. It's one of the things Arri looks forward to most, getting to play dolls with her big/little cousin."

"Really?" I said with a grin. "I'm glad they're friends. That day I came to tell you all I was pregnant I thought about your daughter and my daughter being friends and growing up together, and it looked all lovely, until I realised how quickly my kids would grow. But I'm glad Liza still finds time to play. What about Tony?"

"My boys treat him like an extra brother. They're the scourge of the Res when they want to be. All of them are right little hell raisers. Just like we used to be." Harry observed with a grin.

I laughed but then I felt sad.

"I've missed so much." I looked at Tobias who was silent beside me. "We've both missed so much."

"But we have the rest of eternity to catch up." Tobias assured me and kissed my hand.

I nodded my head, we did have eternity, but we'd still lost seven years.

"Then we should waste no more time." Tobias said, rising to his feet and pulling me with him. "We should go meet our children properly."

"Won't we be intruding?" I asked as Tobias pulled me through that door on the right and into the library.

"We must meet them sooner or later." Tobias stated as he pulled me through an almost hidden door that led onto a stairwell. "I prefer the former." He continued as we ghosted up the winding staircase to the next floor. "I think they're in the playroom." He whispered as we made our way along a long narrow corridor that in the day was full of diffused daylight from the skylight set half way along its length.

_They're in there_. I confirmed because I'd felt the beacons of their minds had settled there the moment we'd sat in the sitting room.

Then let us introduce ourselves.

I nodded and took a deep breath as we crossed the open landing where the grey light of dawn was starting to filter through the enormous glass dome and we came to stand before the door of the playroom. Tobias and I looked at each other before we both raised our fists to knock.

We could hear whispering within, then the door was opened. It was opened by Grace who smiled at us.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Black. I'm Grace, Tony's friend. And Liza's too. They asked if you could give them a moment and then they'll talk. I'm gonna go catch some sleep." She said, pushing past us to enter the corridor. "Got school tomorrow and it's debate team after school. Got to have my wits about me. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah." I said.

"Likewise." Tobias said with a bow.

"Good night." Grace said as she headed to one of the doors opposite the playroom, the second one along from the wall. "Or more like good morning." She chuckled before she pushed the door open and went inside.

Tobias and I watched the door close before we turned to each other. We were both curious about Grace, but she would have to wait because there were two people we wanted to get to know more. Tobias and I looked at the playroom door and waited.

_You can come in now._ Tony thought.

I nodded and Tobias opened the door. We entered the playroom that was fairly dark. Some of the dawn light managed to filter in through the big window on the north wall, but if we'd been human we wouldn't have been able to make much out. Our attention was drawn to the sudden burst of light in the corner as an electric camping light was switched on.

It illuminated my children from above their heads as they sat in a tent that had been made by stretching a blanket between a cord that ran from one wall to the other and a couple of small chairs. There was a table in front of them set up with a kids' china tea set.

Tobias and I approached them carefully, hand-in-hand. I was on the left, he was on the right. This was how we fell into position since I was left-handed and he was right handed. It meant our best hand was free if we needed it, not that I thought we did when confronting our children, but I was feeling a little nervous.

"Please be seated." Liza said once we had approached the table and she motioned with her left hand, I noticed that she was holding on tightly to Tony's left hand with her right.

Tobias and I sat. Because of our positioning I ended up opposite Tony while Tobias was opposite Liza.

I didn't know where to begin, but hi would be right wouldn't it?

"Before we begin we must open these proceedings in the accustomed manner." Liza said in a steady voice, despite the fact that her mind was in turmoil.

She reached out with her left hand and began to pour a quantity of milk from a little jug into four tiny teacups. As she did this Tony placed a cookie next to each cup.

Liza placed her jug back in exactly the place she had picked it up from, even twisting it slightly before she pulled her hand back to her lap. Then the twins reached out to pick up their cookies.

"May there be no secrets about Mother and Father_._" They said simultaneously before they ate their cookies and drank back the milk.

They looked at Tobias and me expectantly.

Tobias and exchanged a look before we both picked up a cookie and said, "May we keep no secrets from you." And I stuffed the cookie in my mouth.

"Father you need not eat it!" Liza exclaimed. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. It need only be symbolic with you."

But Tobias had already swallowed the cookie and downed the milk. I knocked my own milk back.

"I need not worry about it for several hours yet." Tobias assured Liza with a smile.

"Oh but I did not think." Liza said, looking mortified. "I sought only to share with you this ritual of our devising and now it is ruined."

"Liza it's no big deal." Tony said softly.

"I should have used the blood as you suggested, but to via from the ritual would have been catastrophe."

"A small cookie and a dot of milk will not harm me, I assure you Vela." Tobias said with a smile.

"Vela?" Liza said with a frown. "How do you know that name?"

"If I had the chance, that's what I would have called you." Tobias said softly. "But I told no one so they had no idea that was my wish."

"We knew." Tony said. "Or at least I think we remembered because that's the name Liza always used when we were playing Princesses and Warriors. She'd be Princess Vela of Etrusci and I'd be her faithful warrior bodyguard, Metie."

"Metie?" Tobias said in an awed whisper. "That is the name you used?"

"Well Liza gave it me." Tony said with a shrug.

"But that was the name I thought for you." Tobias said.

"What happened to Horatio?" I asked.

"I thought that name may not suite the modern times." Tobias said. "But it was in this very house that I thought of those names. I was imagining our children, what they may look like and I had this strange vision, that our daughter should look like my mother, which you do my dear. I would have named you for my mother Vela, for how much you resemble her. Although you have my father's eyes. My eyes. You both do."

"I look like my grandmother?" Liza asked. "Oh but to have seen her! To know the reference to be true."

"I can show you." I said and I held my hand out to her across the table. "Actually, I'll show you both. Liza, take your father's hand, Tony take mine because it'll be easier than being all criss-cross in the middle of the table."

Liza nodded.

I took Tony's hand, it was hot and I felt a strange tingle of connection that was intensified when Liza took Tobias' hand and completed the circle.

"Ok, kids just close your eyes." I whispered as I closed my own eyes. "Tobias, start remembering your mother."

I wasn't even sure that I could do it; I hadn't tried pulling anyone on to the dreamscape in seven years, never mind three people at once. But it seemed so easy to do it, like I'd done it every day for the past hundred years.

…_One minuet we were sitting in the playroom and then there we all were, my little family, standing on a sandy beach next to a very blue sea. The sky was deep blue above and the sun shone down with warmth._

"_Why do you not sparkle?" Liza demanded of Tobias._

"_For this is my true self." Tobias replied. "How your mother has always made me feel, how you two make me feel. With family around me I feel that I am alive."_

_Liza nodded, then frowned at Tobias, going up on her tiptoes for a closer look._

"_We do have your eyes! Look Tony, it is the truth." She gasped._

"_I didn't doubt it Liza." Tony said with a chuckle._

"_But I finally have a link." Liza stated._

"_I know Sis." Tony said, "But I mean you've always had the link to me with the eyes anyway."_

"_That may be, but is it not most fantastic to discover from where they hale?" _

"_Yep." Tony agreed. "So what is this place anyway? I mean it feels real but at the same time it doesn't."_

"_We call this the dreamscape." I replied. "It's like a dream place us uncertainties can enter and we can pull others in with us too. It's a good place to share memories."_

"_And we have shared many a happy memory on this plane." Tobias said happily._

"_If you'd like to take it away." I offered and stepped away from Tobias to give him the room to think._

_Tobias nodded and then he began to think of his mother. I was expecting the scene from all those years ago, the very first memory we'd shared. I was expecting any moment now to see that messy haired tot run from the protected walk way and into the lapping waves. I expected that woman with the dark tresses, the one who Liza did resemble, to call him back and pick him up, not caring that his sandy wet feet ruined her pretty silk dress. I expected a replay._

_Instead I felt the tension, the sudden build-up of potential and before Tobias stood a woman, no taller then Liza and almost identical. There were a few obvious differences, but for the most part she was Liza._

"_Tobias?" The woman said._

"_Mama?" Tobias gasped._

"_You were gone. You left your wife and child. They said you were dead, but here you stand before me." Tobias' mother, well Vela, said as she placed her hands to Tobias arms and looked up into his eyes. "How could you do to her what your father did to me?"_

"_Mama believe me, I had no intention of hurting Atia. That thought was furthest from my mind. I would have given anything to return to her, but the monsters in Volterra made me one of them. I gorged myself on blood for many a year, but then I grew tired. I found a way to keep my wretched existence without stealing life from others. And then I met Essie."_

_Tobias grabbed my Elbow and pulled me to his side._

"_This is my wife now Mama." He said._

_Vela cast dark eyes over me._

"_Your skin girl, how is it red?" She demanded._

"_I'm a warrior of the Quileute tribe." I said softly. "This is how we look."_

"_You are a warrior?" She asked sceptically._

"_A wolf warrior of the first class. I protect my people from the threat of the Cold Ones. Although if truth be told I am part cold one for my mother is progeny of a union between a vampire and a human." I explained._

"_You are a mixture of creatures." Vela observed._

"_Yep. That's me. The crazy mixed up kid." I said with a shrug. "But it wasn't me Tobias called you up to meet. It's your grandchildren."_

"_Grandchildren?" Vela asked._

"_Yes Mama." Tobias said softly. "May I present to you my children, Anthony and Elizabeth, born in this modern time when I thought myself all but dead."_

_Vela looked at Tobias and she looked sad for a moment before she turned to our children. She gasped and I was around behind my kids in time to see her face, as it went from shock to delight in a matter of moments._

"_Why look at you both all grown up?" She purred. "What a giant of a man you are Anthony. What a darling lady you are Elizabeth. You are the very image of me. I wished I had known you in life for your brother held little of me. Most of his attributes came from his mother's side of the family or from his father's father. I doted on the boy, but to have him look as you do."_

"_Excuse me grandmother, but am I right in thinking that I have another brother besides Tony?" Liza asked. _

"_Yes. You have two, although one didn't make it to birth, but Lucas made it to birth and beyond. He grew well into his third decade, but I had passed to see him progress further. Although I lived long enough to see the birth of my first great-grandchild. A girl they named Vela in my honour. But such things were bittersweet since my beloved son had disappeared the way his father had years before. I would have given my life to have you back with your family." Vela said the latter to Tobias._

"_Forgive me Mama." Tobias said sadly dropping his head._

_I'd given control of the dreamscape to Tobias and so it was affected by his mood. Now that he was feeling sad the edges began to darken. I frowned as I heard voices, whispering in the distance. I didn't catch what Vela said to Tobias as I was suddenly on the alert for those voices. _

_I looked into the shadows and I thought I saw something move._

_I looked back to my family to see Vela hug Tobias before she placed a kiss on Liza's cheek and then Tony's._

_I heard the whispering again and I looked back to the shadows where something was starting to take shape._

"_Take a gander at this. Seems our Katy's back." A familiar voice came out of the shadows. "And she brought the sprogs."_

"_We have to get out of here now." I gasped and I grabbed my family and pulled us all out of the dreamscape…_

We all fell backwards, breaking hands as we were thrust back into our bodies. I was the first to sit up, my breath coming in gasps as my body refused to believe there was nothing to panic about. Tobias was sitting a second after me and he took my hand again, trying to think comforting thoughts because he knew why I'd been spooked.

The twins took a little longer to sit up and they were looking at me in astonishment, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm sorry for the quick exit." I said. "But we couldn't stay there longer."

"Who was that infernal spiky haired demon?" Liza asked.

"You saw him?" I asked in horror.

"Yes. He was the thing that scared you so." Liza stated.

I nodded.

"But forget about him. He can't get to you. He can't hurt any of us because he's dead." I said firmly.

"Then why are you so afraid of him?" Liza asked in a steady voice that made her seem a lot older than seventeen never mind seven.

"Because I killed him and he's haunted me ever since. He stays in my mind. They all stay in my mind. Accusing me night after night after night. I should have known they'd find me there. They always find me there. I should have checked it was safe first. Why do I never think before I do these things? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I never think and then I end up in trouble."

"Mother I had no idea there were attributes I shared with you." Liza stated.

I frowned and looked up at her, but she smiled at me.

"I am glad to find a familiarity between us for there is so little resemblance. Tony inherited from you and I inherited from Father. It is marvellous to know that there are some things that have crossed over."

"Well I'm glad you think that." I said with a smile. "And another thing you get from me, we're both left handed."

"That is true." Liza said, looking down at her hand. "I had often wondered which of you if any was left handed."

I laughed, but then I realised something that tore in my heart.

"You really don't know much about us at all do you."

"We knew your names and a vague story of how you came to be a couple, but other than that we were told; your parents love you very much, but they had to go away." Liza began, although Tony chorused in at the end.

"We didn't know anything about you being held prisoner by the Volturi, although we did kinda guess. I mean once we knew there was a Volturi." Tony explained. "Uncle Hunter told us about them, and I think he would have told us more if Granny Ness hadn't stopped him. We never really got the chance to ask him about it again and they were always so careful with their thinking. They knew how not to think of you when they were around me."

"Much to my frustration." Liza grouched. "They barely pictured you in their minds much less think anything else of you. We had to form our own images from what we had been told for they were not courteous enough to provide us with a photo."

"Although they didn't take that portrait down that's on the landing." Tony said. "But I don't think they realized it was you. I mean it is you isn't it Dad? That guy in the hunting gear?"

"Yes Tony. That is I." Tobias said with a smile. "I had it commissioned when Tregarran Hall was newly built. If you look you can see the house in the background resting on the Tregarran Estates. It was all the rage in the eighteenth century, to have a portrait made up with all your worldly possessions in the background. It was your Aunt Marlin's idea that I pose in hunting attire since that was the activity we indulged in the most." Tobias mused. "Yes, that portrait is of your daft old Dad."

"I knew it." Tony said, punching the air in triumph.

"I am sorry I put no credence in your hunch. Although I think it was the fact that you said it looked like me if I dressed as a boy." Liza said a little sourly.

"Other people have said it too." Tony murmured.

"Such as?" Liza demanded.

"Grace."

"Of course she would notice." Liza said lightly with a small smile. "She is very observant. I have often wondered if she would have deduced our natures of her own accord if fate had not seen fit to intervene."

"I think she would have worked it out." Tony said firmly.

"So Grace is your?" I prompted.

"She is our friend and our confidant." Liza said primly. "And she is Tony's future sweetheart, but she will only take on this role once Tony is old enough for her to feel comfortable thinking such thoughts of him."

"Gee thanks Lizzy." Tony growled as his cheeks turned red.

"My pleasure, Anthony." Liza retorted.

"Don't be embarrassed." I said. "I want to know these things." I caught Tobias' eye. "I mean we want to know these things. We want to know everything about you kids because like you, we know nothing."

"Did the family not keep in contact?" Liza asked.

"They couldn't." I said feeling the shame hit me. "I cut off all contact."

"Why?"

"Because if Aro ever discovered your existence he would want you for his own and Mother and I had to make an unimaginable sacrifice in order to keep you safe." Tobias said softly, taking the burden off me. "If it were possible we would have stayed far away from Volterra, kept you both safe for the rest of eternity, but we were under contract to Aro with no hope of severing our ties for too many lives rested on us returning to him. There were those as imprisoned as we were in Volterra who Aro would have hurt in punishment for our misdeed, and those here, our very family members who Aro wouldn't think twice of kidnapping. It would have led to war, which was why we had to do the only thing to prevent this whilst keeping you protected. We had to deny ourselves the knowledge that you were even alive."

"I do not understand." Liza said with a frown.

"You were wondering why I didn't take Aro out sooner. It's because I had no reason to fight. Not with my babies dead. And if they weren't they were growing up without their parents and it was all my fault. But at least they were alive, right? But I couldn't even think that because Aro would have read it and wondered and investigated. There was too much to deal with, too much guilt and grief that I chose to go cold. I lived inside my vampire body and didn't let any emotion show. If I hadn't read your minds when you entered the castle you would have found a very different women sitting in the Audience Chamber. I would have come around in time to protect you guys, but I doubt it would have been so easy."

"You spent all these years thinking we were dead?" Liza asked.

"Yes."

"Did our family tell you we were dead?" Liza asked with a frown.

I nodded my head as I dreaded her next question.

"Why would they do such a terrible thing?"

"Because I asked them to." I said sadly, knowing that my kids would now hate me forever, and I didn't really blame them.

Liza had frozen; she was gripping the little table in front of her until she held a handful of splinters. Tony was just as still beside her, he couldn't even think straight as he digested the news. They didn't even have one of their silent arguments about this. They were too shocked.

Then Liza sat up straight and dropped her hands into her lap as she looked past me.

"This meeting is adjourned and will recommence at a later date. I must go…go prepare for school." She said in a cool level voice, although it faltered slightly at the end.

She shot to her feet and pulled on Tony's shirt.

"Come brother, we have missed a day and half as is. We should not miss more." She stated.

Tony rose to his feet in a robotic way and Liza led him out of the room leaving Tobias and me sitting there. I bowed my head feeling awful. I'd denied us our children for seven years and now I doubted they would speak to me ever again. I'd made things worse.

Tobias patted my back.

"No. Don't." I said. "I don't deserve it. I should comfort you, but then, why would you want it from me after all the hurt I've caused you?"

I shot to my feet and ran from the room. I ghosted down the nearest stairs and came out in the laundry room. I was outside and running into the trees without another thought. I was running blindly, not really caring where I ran to, just as long as it was somewhere far away from people and I could be alone to put my thoughts in order.

I knew Tobias was following me but I kept on running, hoping he wouldn't catch me up.

"I hate you Essie Black." He shouted at me.

His words penetrated my mind and I slowed and stopped, feeling his words press down on me. I turned to him ready to face his anger.

"Is that what you want me to say?" He demanded.

"And more besides. I want to know how you really feel. And none of this crap about being happy to have me back. I want you to yell at me for every little bit of pain I've caused you over the last seven years. I want you to scream out your hurt and let me know exactly what I did to you." I stated.

"But…"

"Do it." I growled and I pushed him. "Tell me that I'm a heartless bitch."

"I will not tell you that. But if you really want me to air my grievances then I will." Tobias said softly. "I have never hated you, not you Essie, but I hated the things you did to me. I hated the fact that I was tied to you so that I couldn't leave Volterra and I had to watch you suffer. I hated the fact that you could be so cold, I never thought my Essie would be ice. I hate you for telling me my children were dead and reopening those wounds that took so long to heal. To lose them was hard, to lose you on top of that was even worse."

Tobias paused for a moment; I think he was checking my face to see if I could handle it, I urged him to continue with a nod of my head. He had to tell me all of this, get it off his chest so it wouldn't fester between us.

"I felt as if my wife had died but the gods chose to be cruel and made me witness her lifeless ghost everyday. I clung on in vain hope that you would return to me, but that started to dissipate as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. I have no idea what state you would have found me in upon reaching a wretched decade." He stopped once more and frowned. "Do you know how many days I had to suffer through, watching the woman I love collapse under the ice of her own making? Two thousand, seven hundred and ninety one! All those days watching that stranger walk your body through a wretched existence. All those times I felt the anger boil but could do nothing about it as I watched Aro treat you as a dog. And worst of all, you acted a dog for him! His faithful little watchdog informing on the sins of others. It hurt that you choose to turn from the anger and the heat and freeze until I could hardly see you."

Tobias growled and started raving about something, but I didn't know what cause he was speaking in Etruscan. I tried to read his mind but it was all bubbling around, flashing between different languages and I couldn't follow. I didn't need to follow cause I got that he was angry and he was hurt and that he hated me. He should hate me because I had hurt him. Tobias started to pace about, throwing his hands in the air, caught up in a real passion as he vented his spleen in his original language.

He stopped in front of me.

"And worst of all?" He asked in his softest voice. "You never even hinted to me that you had something like this in mind." He sighed and looked up into my eyes, there was so much sadness in his own. "All I have left to say Essie is, why? Why did you do this to me?"

I took a moment to pause, to get my sentence in order before I spoke.

"Ok Tobias. I'll tell you everything. Just, just don't butt in while I'm talking. Leave me get to the end and you can ask me whatever the hell you like. Just leave me get to the end."

"Very well." Tobias said, folding his arms as he began to calm a little, but he was still clearly angry.

"Ok, well this is what happened…"

And so I began telling Tobias exactly why I had to scar him so badly…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid I'm gonna leave it there for now<strong>

**The song that Essie played is 'Hysteria' by Muse  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, bibika94, Cara G and First1ThanAnother **

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

Who is this woman who calls herself Mother? Could it truly be her after so much time? Is it possible that she is alive, that she is well?

She rescued us from the Volturi and it was such elation to be free of the trap I had led Tony and myself into. Yet it seemed with great ease that she manage this task. Why did she not do this sooner?

Is that really Father? I really do look like him and my manner matches his well. It is true what I have always been told, but how is this possible without his influence?

He was trapped there too, but why did he never make contact? Why does he look upon us as miracles, angels returned from the grave?

What reason kept them from us if they could so easily walk out of Volterra? Why had they not done it sooner?

I have so many questions, many more than I had before and I fear I will never know the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

My parents, well they seem… I don't really know what to make of them yet. But Mom, she's like a super hero. She Alphaed all those Volturi like bam! I can't believe anyone can be that powerful, and yet, and yet as she did it, there was still this tiny, tiny little bit of doubt in her mind that she wouldn't get out alive. She was hoping to buy us enough time because she'd never been that powerful.

She thinks it's down to Liza and me being in trouble, maybe that is the reason. I mean I'd never phased until Grace was in trouble and I had to protect her. Maybe we don't truly realise our potential until we're tested to the max.

Dad is, well he's like Liza, or should that be Liza's like him? I can't tell you the little victory dance I did in my mind when I'd realized I'd been right all along, he is the guy in that portrait. I asked him about it and he confirmed it. He said it was painted on the Tregarran Estate not long after the house was built. You can see the house in its original design in the background. Apparently that type of portrait, with property in the background, was all the rage back in the eighteenth century. Kind of like a Facebook page but on canvas. He said the hunting gear was a little joke that he and his sister Marlin found amusing at the time. I can assure you they were fully vegetarian by that time so it wasn't _that_ type of joke.

Yeah, and we got all these aunts and uncles we didn't know we had. For some reason Marlin had taken offence to some decision Carlisle had made to do with Liza and me, and she'd kept her distance in protest and the rest of her family had followed her lead. I wish they hadn't, they seemed like interesting people.

I'm getting ahead of myself, I should tell you a little of what happened first.

So we got to 'Russia' and my instincts turned out to be right, we were in Italy. Volterra to be exact. Thanks to Liza we had walked willingly into the belly of the beast. Not that I'm particularly mad at Liza, I should have done more to stop her. I'm the mind reader and I'm the werewolf with vamp detecting senses, I should have sensed him for what he was. But then according to Mom that little twerp can screw with your senses. I guess I could thank him for my unintended midnight dip in Grace's duck pond.

Sasha, or Alec as it turned out he was really called, is Volturi scum. He came here to trap me and Liza somehow, anyhow, to get us back to Volterra. Do you know what's made me the angriest? It wasn't the taken us to Volterra, I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later, It was the fact that he hurt Liza doing it. She loved him, she still does and now she's breaking her heart. She's trying to put on a brave face, but I know that as soon as she's alone she's gonna break down in tears and all because of that guy who didn't deserve them.

And he's utter scum! He knew Liza was only seven and still went after her, tried getting her to do stuff that at seventeen she was a little too young for, but it was understandable that he might entice her cause teenagers like to experiment. But he was an ancient vampire and he knew Liza was only seven.

What a sicko!

Never mind Mom, if I ever see him again then I'll tear him apart. Or better still I would give him a long, lingering death in the hope of him feeling a fraction of the pain he's caused Liza. I think he is the person I hate most in this world cause even after us finding out he was only out to trick us he still had the nerve to argue that he was only trying to protect Liza, but like she said, "I needed no protection until you entered my life." I thought she held her own good, very dignified.

The only thing I could thank the little creep for is that by taking us to Volterra we got our parents back. Mom and Dad had been there all this time, like prisoners or something. Kinda like what I suggested to Grace. They were there and when we were there that somehow gave Mom the strength she needed to lay the whammy on the Volturi and alpha them good and proper. If it holds, and Mom's pretty sure it will, then we'll never have to worry about the Volturi ever again.

And so we got our parents back and on the plane, after Mom and Dad explained for the seventh time how the Volturi were definitely not coming after us, there was this overwhelming sense of peace, of connecting once more. The mind full of everything, the rhythm and warmth and sense of the other. For the first time in our lives Liza and me could fall asleep in our mother's arms with our father nearby and it felt so good.

But once we'd landed and it finally dawned on us that our parents were back, well then there were all those unanswered questions. They just piled up in my mind, in Liza's too, and we just didn't know where to begin. I guess it didn't help with Liza's sudden hostility toward Mom, but I think it was more the thing that we hadn't had them for so long and now she was offering her services as our own personal assassin. It took all I've got to get Liza to be halfway civil, but she managed it.

When Mom found out we were living in Tregarran Hall she had an emotional moment before her and Dad started passing compliments back and fore. Neither of them wanted to take the credit for our house even though they were both proud of it. Then Liza asked a difficult question, but our parents didn't shut us down, they promised to answer all our questions as soon as we were in the house.

Liza and me thought of a million and one questions in that instant and we couldn't help the growing feeling of excitement that everything was about to be answered once and for all. That was a satisfying thought.

As we pulled up to the front steps Grace came running down them and I wasted no time in getting out of the car and running to hug her. It felt good to be home and to finally be back. Liza was gonna sneak past but Grace pulled her into our embrace and I felt another connection, the connection of being with my two favourite people.

Grace chastised us in a playful way before she asked us if we wanted to talk about it. So we led her up to the playroom.

"You've never brought me in here." She said, looking around at all our old toys.

"There is not much cause for us to come in here these days." Liza said sadly as she placed her hand on what had been her favourite rag doll. "These are relics of a very short childhood." She added then turned from the doll. "If we were normal we would still be here." She observed and then picked up the doll quickly and hugged it to her chest. "Life would be less complicated."

"Not necessarily." Grace said with a sigh as she turned from some of the paintings Liza and I had done when we were babies, mine were the usual splodges that were supposed to be my family, Liza's paintings resembled them a lot more, and you had to admire her skill to be able to do that with finger paints. "I never ran away to another country, but I had my fare share of the complicated."

"How so?" Liza asked.

"It just was. I mean I'll tell you another time, but we should really talk about what happened." Grace replied.

"Yes you are right." Liza said with a sigh as she went to sit down in the Secrets Fort.

I sat beside her and motioned for Grace to sit opposite. Grace sat on the other side of the table.

"So what's this? Another fort?" Grace asked.

"It's the Secrets Fort." I replied.

"This is where we come to discuss our findings on Mother and Father." Liza added. "Under the circumstances I feel we can forgo the opening ceremony today and proceed with our discussions."

"Sounds good to me." I replied, and nodded to Grace.

"I think that's for the best." She said lightly.

"Then I think I should begin by apologising to you Tony. I lied to you; I deceived you and completely ignored your good advice. I should have known there was more to your dislike of Alec other than the fact that you were being overprotective." Liza said sadly.

"Who's Alec?" Grace asked.

"That's Sasha's real name." I answered. "Alec of the Volturi."

"Do you know that he signed his letter with an 'A'?" Liza said, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and spreading it out on the little table for us to see. "I merely thought that it was his real initial for Sasha is a pet form of Aleksandr in Russia. Obviously he was gloating at me, flaunting his real name when I had no reason to suspect."

"Alec is also a form of Alexander." Grace stated. "So maybe he was kind of using his real name."

"He was still making fun of me." Liza said sourly.

"I guess." Grace conceded. "So what happened anyway? When did you realise he wasn't an exchange student from Russia?"

"When we were getting out of the limo in Volterra." I replied. "Maybe we would have guessed before then but we slept the entire flight. Mom said it was something to do with Alec's gift, that cause he robs your senses you think your sleeping when you're not."

"He can muck about with your senses?" Grace asked.

"Yep."

"Then it's obvious who you were chasing through the woods Friday night." Grace said firmly.

"Yeah." I growled. "He was in your room Eliza!"

"Oh my goodness! And possibly on other occasions, for that was not the first time I fell asleep fully clothed. Perhaps it was he all along, using his power to render me unconscious. Oh dear lord! What he may have done to me!" Liza said distraught.

I looked at Liza for a moment, not quite understanding, but it was the flash of horrified realisation from Grace's mind that I understood.

"I don't think he touched you in anyway." I said. "I think he was just poking about in your room. Just trying to get info."

"Could he not do that whilst the room was vacated?" Liza demanded.

"He's a Volturi, Liza. I got no idea how his mind works." I said with a sigh. "But I don't think he did anything to you because it would be against the rules since Aro wanted us in perfect working order."

"You perhaps, but not I." Liza said sadly. "For you have the power Tony, I am a worthless part. The spare. You would have been the one Aro would groom whilst I became the plaything of that despicable cur."

"Not if Aro wanted me to comply." I said firmly.

"Perhaps. However a mere threat to my life would buy your compliance." Liza pointed out. "Perhaps it is best not to dwell on the things that have not come to pass and discuss the truly important development."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Mother and Father are returned to us. I should be happy, yet I feel a sense of foreboding. Why is this?"

"I think we're waiting for the bad thing to happen. We've had our greatest wish answered. Everything's going good for us. Something bad has got to happen soon. It always does."

"It will if you think like that." Grace said. "Cause you'll be looking out for it. Just enjoy the fact that you have your parents back and you can finally get to know them. You'll finally get answers to all those questions you have."

"That is true." Liza said with a nod of her head. "And we finally know how they look after all this time. Is it not intriguing how much I resemble Father? To finally have a family member I can look upon and see that I belong."

"Sure is." I agreed since I knew it had always bothered Liza that I looked more like our family than she did.

"And you resemble Mother somewhat, although you do not have her hair."

"I know. But that's Granny Ness and Great-Grandfather Edward's hair. I mean it really is. I remember that from somewhere but I can't remember where." I said with a frown. "Maybe I read it off someone."

"Yes. It is something you remember, but not until this day." Liza replied.

I shook my head.

"I have curious remembrances like that too." Liza whispered. "When I looked upon Father's face properly when sat on the plane I knew I had seen it."

"In the Time Before?" I whispered.

"Yes. I remember we were taken to a place in our minds. We had no form but Father was there, and so was Mother. It was a place where she showed us who they were. A place where we could see before we could see. A place we could hear them so clearly."

"When she brought Daddy to visit." I gasped.

"Yes."

"I remember the visit, but I never remembered actually seeing them." I stated.

"Tony, do you think maybe you're picking up bits from your parents and transferring it to Liza?" Grace asked.

"Maybe. But then Mom is a telepath too. A really powerful one. Much more powerful than Uncle Hunter even. Maybe it's to do with her." I theorised.

"Or perhaps it is connecting with her mind once more." Liza said softly. "Becoming whole, if only for those few hours on the plane. It was like the Time Before, only now we were outside and not confined within. Then we awoke and my old reservation returned, that Mother is to blame for their absence."

I hugged Liza with my one arm and kissed her head.

"It's ok to be nervous." I said. "I'm feeling it too. But we won't know anything until we talk to them."

"Yes." Liza said. "And it should be here, for where better to learn the truth than in the Secrets Fort?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And they should take part in the ceremony in the proper manner." Liza said firmly.

"You mean with the milk and cookies?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Liza replied, not quite seeing the problem yet.

"And you'll want them to swallow these?" I continued.

"Yes." Liza said, still adamant.

"Even Dad?"

"Ye…Oh!" Liza looked a little mortified at her own misjudgement.

"I mean we could use blood instead." I suggested. "There's all those rabbits in that little hill out beyond the tree line. It would take me ten minuets tops to catch one."

"But that would ruin our ceremony! It would be disaster!" Liza said, letting through a little of the agitation she felt if things didn't run as normal.

"There's nothing wrong with a little deviation." I said in comforting tones.

"There is everything wrong!" Liza exclaimed. "No. We will do the ceremony as usual but Father need not ingest the milk and cookies, they will be symbolic."

"But blood could be just as symbolic." I pointed out.

"No." Liza said firmly.

There was a knock on the door and I knew who it was, so did Liza.

"That's them." I informed Grace.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Grace said with a smile. "I should really catch up on my sleep anyway."

"Very well." Liza said. "You may use my room if you like."

"Thanks." Grace replied.

"And would you please inform Mother and Father that we will call them when we are ready."

Grace nodded and left the room.

"Quick, we must set up the table." Liza said in a whisper before she ghosted over to the refrigerator that we used to store our milk when we were babies. There was a bottle in there now; we always put a pint in for times like this.

I cleared the table and placed the tablecloth on it as I set up the old china tea set.

"We only have two torches!" Liza gasped.

"We can use this." I said, taking my 'young jungle explorer' lantern from a shelf.

"Yes." Liza agreed as I fastened it to the cord.

Liza poured some of the milk into her jug while I put four cookies ready on the plate in the middle. We cleared most of the things away and Liza switched off the overhead light. Then we sat side-by-side in our accustomed position and I took Liza's hand.

We nodded and then I called out to our parents to enter. The door opened slowly and as Liza and I waited in nervousness our hearts skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

It was her fault!

It was her fault!

I had known it all along. I had that memory, the one Tony denied. I had that memory that she had told us not to cry when we were born and now I knew why. She had wanted us dead!

She had wanted us dead and through the help of our family had deceived Father into thinking us dead also. No wonder we felt no connection with them all of these years, to them we did not exist. We were dead. We were nothing.

That revelation had been a crushing blow. So much so that I had lost myself to the vampire within for a moment and had gouged a chunk of wood from the table. I had barely felt my hand pass though it.

I knew I was in no fit state to deal with any more revelations; I needed time to absorb this new information. Tony did also, he had gone still upon hearing her confession, and he hadn't spoken since. He had merely followed me from the playroom and had entered his own room on my prompting. I hoped he would prepare for school.

I entered my own room and went to throw myself onto my bed in order to think, but I remembered in time that Grace slumbered there. I held her no grudge because she had forsaken sleep in our absence. She had been truly worried for our well being. I felt a rush of warmth at the thought that she truly cared for us, which is more than could be said of our own mother.

I choked back on the growl that rose to my throat lest I awaken Grace. I decided that I needed a shower; it would both refresh and unwind me.

I gathered together my clothing for the day and entered my bathroom. I did all the little things of preparation before I stood beneath the water and felt the warmth wash over me. I felt the peace steal over me that always took me with my ablutions.

I allowed that sense of peace to carry me for I would require it to make it through the day. I would not think of that woman for fear of the anger taking me over and I snap at the wrong moment. I would not think of the boy who shall remain nameless for fear of caving in to the wall of grief I could feel lurking on the horizon. I would ensure I was somewhere appropriate to succumb to it before I allowed myself to meet it.

I pushed all thoughts of my wary existence into the back of my mind to be dealt with later for all I wished to do was go to school this day and become reacquainted with my friends and my normal life. I wished to forget as much of the supernatural world as possible.

I left the bathroom to find Grace sitting on the edge of my bed waiting patiently.

"The bathroom is free for your use." I said steadily and went to sit in front of my mirror in order to style my hair for the day.

I felt Grace's eyes on me. She took a breath, let it go, then took a breath again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have had a trying past few days that I wish to forget. I wish to go to school this day and forget that such things as vampires and werewolves exist." I said, looking at my pale sunken-eyed reflection in the mirror.

"When you want to talk, don't hesitate to come find me." Grace said firmly before she entered the bathroom.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection once more before I set about making myself presentable for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I still had trouble replaying that conversation in my head. The revelation had been a blow it really had. Mom was explaining why she couldn't defeat Aro before and it was Liza, her mind working a few steps ahead of mine as usual, who grasped what our parents weren't saying.

"You spent all these years thinking we were dead?" Liza had asked, picking up the things in Mom's sentence that I hadn't.

Mom had confirmed it and I could taste the sudden anxiety in her mind as Liza asked the next logical question.

"Did our family tell you we were dead?"

Mom nodded her head and the dread showed on her face now as Dad moved in ever the slightest way, as if to protect her from us, or maybe to step in to answer in her place as Liza asked the hundred-dollar question.

"Why would they do such a terrible thing?"

"Because I asked them to." Mom said remorsefully and without the slightest hint of a lie.

I swear my heart stopped in that moment. It felt like something had reached inside me and grabbed my heart and squeezed it until it was nothing but a bleeding mushy mess inside my chest. I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe as I felt the weight of those words crush me.

The feeling was enhanced by the thought running around Liza's mind in an endless circle that showed no sign of stopping.

_…Mother wanted us dead. Mother wanted us dead. Mother wanted us dead. Mother wanted us dead…_ Over and over until they became my own thoughts, mixing with the hurt that I already felt.

I don't even know what followed, I just suddenly found myself in my room with Liza's instructions to get ready for school somewhere in my head. But how could I face school? Not after such and emotional blow. I needed time to be alone, to get my head back into an almost normal rhythm before I even contemplated mixing with humans again.

I didn't care if I had missed a day and a half, did my attendance record even matter? This was all fake anyway.

My whole life was fake!

And this glittering reunion, something I'd dreamt about my whole life, had crashed and burned. I should have known the bad would happen. I didn't even know why I tried to be optimistic any more.

I needed to clear my head, but I couldn't while their scents were all over me. I had fallen asleep against Mom, felt comfort in her presence, but she'd told us without a hint of a lie that she wanted to think we were dead.

I didn't quite make the leap that Liza did, that Mom had wanted us dead, I'm sure that wasn't the reason at all, but I couldn't think of a good reason just yet.

Then I felt Mom's mind moving away, leaving the house, running into the forest. Dad was giving chase. I didn't care what Liza said; I didn't want to go to school. I wanted answers now.

I ran down the stairs and out into the early morning light. I ghosted to the tree line following Mom and Dad's scent. I don't know if it was the fact that I felt so angry about the whole thing, or the fact that my father's scent was registering in my mind as an unfamiliar vampire. Whatever. All I know is that I felt the unmistakable rise of the Quileute fire and I just decided to go with it, letting the heat rip through my body until I was running on four legs.

I was running through the trees, their scent guiding me on, although I didn't seem to be getting any closer to them. I had to really push myself flat out to make any progress. I didn't know anyone could run that fast, but both my parents could.

I thought I was gaining on them when I heard a voice echoing in the distance. It was Dad.

"I hate you Essie Black." He shouted.

And in that moment I felt worried because I didn't want my father to hate my mother. I didn't want my parents to fight even if I was mad with them at the moment and didn't understand why they would choose to think of us as dead.

But as I drew closer I realised that Dad had said it to get Mom's attention. Her mind was a kaleidoscope of guilt and despair it was hard to look at. Dad's mind was angered that Mom had run away from him, that she wanted him to say nasty things to her. That she felt she needed punishing for what he saw as a difficult decision.

He also had seven and half years of anguish and pain bubbling inside him that needed to be let out. No, Mom wasn't after punishment, not really. She wanted absolution for Dad. She knew he had to let out all this frustration she could see in his mind, let it all out at her, then they could form a reconciliation. She knew that they had to work together if they hoped to make it up to us.

She was afraid that her actions would cause Liza and me to blame Dad too.

As Mom goaded him into speaking his mind I began to get a better picture. I was helped along by the images in Dad's head. His grief at thinking we were dead mixed with the helplessness he felt when Mom went in to some kind of meltdown and ended up as a sort of walking corpse I guess.

It was clear from all those images in Dad's mind that Mom really hadn't dealt with what she'd done. The decision she'd made on her own without consulting him. Dad really did think we were dead. He had no reason to believe otherwise because he hadn't been in on the plan that the rest of our family knew about.

That was why we didn't know Marlin, she was angry with the decision, even though she knew there wasn't much she could do to oppose it. There really wasn't any other option if they wanted to protect us.

He was feeling angry that Mom hadn't confided in him, but it was more the aftermath that hurt him most. It was clear from his words, and how he started off in a fairly calm manner, but he soon got into the stride of his rant and I realised that was something I did. It took a lot to make me angry, but once I got going I really let rip. Dad was laying into Mom now, about having to watch her for seven years acting like a person he knew she wasn't.

It got somewhat worse when he switched to Etruscan. Esme had taught us a little, although I hadn't seen the point at first, but Liza said that it was important that we learnt how to speak it. She said it would be a grand to surprise for Father when he returned to find that we, his children, could speak his ancient language. I had been studious with that incentive. It was probably the one language I was a little better at than Liza, but I still had a little difficulty in following Dad because he was speaking so fast in a flowing way that was more natural in someone's first language.

It boiled down to:

"I tried every tactic I could think to get you back. Familiar situations. Shocking situations. I even encouraged Malachite to try his luck with you in the hope that your indignation would be enough to thaw you but this achieved nothing. I fell to my knees before you, laying myself at your feet and you did nothing but turn away. I contemplated killing you on many occasion, if only to end the eternal torment, for even that was more preferable to seeing you as that hideous monster, watchdog of Aro. I even went to Aro to beseech him and hope to broker our freedom, but all I did was gain a threat. Should I ever try to leave with you he would have killed me, and ensure you had to watch. That would have crushed you beyond repair and you really would have become his tool with no hope of redemption.

"Then to learn that a lot of this pain could have been avoided? That was a crushing blow to me. You did not trust me, or more accurately you decided to face it alone. Whatever happened to facing everything together or not at all? Why did you not tell me that you planned such a thing? I would have understood!"

He took a deep breath before he reverted to English and said in that soft voice once more, "And worst of all? You never even hinted to me that you had something like this in mind. All I have left to say Essie is, why? Why did you do this to me?"

That's what I wanted to know and I was all ears when Mom told Dad that she would tell him everything, but he had to let her get to the end. He couldn't butt in and I settled down onto my stomach to listen, cause this was something I wanted to know too.

And it was a lot of food for thought. Liza had been wrong about Mom wanting us dead, nothing could be further from the truth. Mom had been desperate and I only had to skim the surface of her mind to get a full reproduction of the dream she'd had. I also knew from both their minds that this was something Aro might have done to Liza and me.

After witnessing Mom's full confessional explanation I was of the opinion that I was glad to grow up without them if the alternative had been to bow and scrape to Aro all my life. Or worse still, be his willing comrade with a much better capability for evil and the ability to rule the world because I could control it with my voice.

I shivered at the thought of Liza being in the same mind frame as I remembered joking with Grace about Liza using her powers of manipulation for good. What if she had used it for bad? We would have been unstoppable and the world would have been in a heap of trouble. I could see why Mom was scared. Why she wanted to keep us away from the monsters in Volterra, even if it meant suffering the grief of losing us.

When she spoke of that grief and how it tore her up inside I wished that Liza was there with me listening to the conversation. She needed to hear this more than I did because she was the one who had jumped to that awful thought that had me thinking it myself for a few seconds.

Mom sank to her knees at the end in a clear sign of pleading forgiveness.

Dad explained the thing that hurt him most. That was watching Mom suffer and I had a sudden flash of thought. I remembered all those times that Grace had hurt or suffered, or I'd heard of her suffering. All those little brief moments were hard to witness and I'd done my level best every time to protect her and comfort her. There was that one time when I couldn't do either and that had been painful to bear. I wondered what it would have been like to witness it for seven and a half years and I shuddered.

Dad fell to his knees as he begged Mom to never retreat to the ice again. It took a while for him to convince her that he wasn't angry with her. He more or less said life was too short to stay angry with her, which I thought was kinda funny coming from a millennia old vampire. Then I realised he meant wasting anymore time that they could be spending with Liza and me and I felt comforted by that. Especially since it was the thing Mom needed to hear to make her start to believe Dad.

Then Tobias stroked back Essie's hair in a very tender fashion and kissed her and I realised I should probably make myself scarce. The last thing I needed were images of my parents making out. I rose to my feet and ran back toward the house, but I detoured at the last moment and headed to my fort.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze in my wolf body, but I managed to manoeuvre myself inside and lie down with my head sticking out the opening. I placed my nose on my paws and thought over all I'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I had explained my absence with the lie of a stomach bug. When Grace had come upon me as I left homeroom to whisper urgently that Tony was not in school as I had instructed him to be I expanded on the lie to say that he was still ill with said flue.

I had fun inventing the dreadful state I had been in these past two days, although I had to be careful not to exaggerate. I had never been ill a day in my life so I had no true experience on which to draw from.

Somehow a rumour had emerged that I had left with the one I would not think of and was immigrating to Russia, but I laughed away the rumour as foolish nonsense whilst I thought of how foolish I had been. Where had my mind been to even contemplate flying all that way with a human? Why had I not found his offer suspicious?

When Coach Tulsa heard that I was back in school she called me to her office.

"You look ill." She said to me.

"I am feeling much better Coach Tulsa." I said.

"So I hear you were off with a stomach bug." She said.

"Yes."

"But you didn't have enough decency to let any of the Muses know." Coach Tulsa demanded as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry to say that it did not occur to me with my head stuck over the toilet bowl." I said a little sharply in my discomfort of being found less than courteous.

"Is that right?" Coach Tulsa said.

I nodded.

"I also heard that you'd run away to Russia with that guy I warned you about. What was his name, Sasha?"

I winced at the sound of his name but composed myself quickly and shook my head.

"I know not where that rumour started but it is a ridiculous notion. For the past two days I have been laid up in bed, or otherwise occupying my bathroom. Tony has been the same." I said in what I thought was a convincing manner.

"You twins do everything together?" Coach Tulsa demanded.

"No. But is it not plausible that considering we live in the same house we would fall ill at the same time?"

"Yeah. I'll give you that. But when you didn't show up for practice on Monday and nobody knew where you'd got to after first period I decided to take I drive out to Tregarran Hall. Your aunt or uncle wasn't there. Just a load of Quileutes." Coach Tulsa said with a half smile of victory and I wished I'd known of that fact before hand.

"They are also my family." I stated since my Quileute cousins had every right to be there.

"Yeah. I know. But none of them seemed to know what was going on. Or at least they couldn't think of a good excuse like you have. So how about you tell me the truth Summers and I won't drop you from the squad."

I regarded Coach Tulsa for a long moment before I dropped my head with a sigh.

"I acted foolishly. In a most undignified way. I did follow that boy to his homeland and dragged Tony along in my wake. His affection for me turned out to be a falsehood that would entice me into following him wherever he led, and I like a lamb to the slaughter, obliged. If Tony had not been there or if our family had been too late then I have no idea what fate would have befallen me." I said miserably and I ensured I omitted any reference to the supernatural.

I sat with my head bowed in the charged silence as Coach Tulsa regarded me with her cobalt stare.

"You're a right little rebel Summers. You remind me of this girl I knew in school, always ready with the excuses for sudden absences. Funny enough she ran away to Europe with her guy, of course she waited until she graduated first. And she had been with the guy for about two years and they were very solid. Last I heard they're still together, working for his family's big company."

"Good for her." I said a little sourly. "I am not a rebel however. I like to conform and it is most unlike me to let my heart rule my head…"

"But that guy had you head over heals and you were on that plane to Rome faster than you could think." Coach Tulsa said, making a flying motion with her hand.

"Yes. However it was Moscow he took me, not Rome." I corrected.

"Are you sure?" Coach Tulsa asked with a frown.

I nodded.

Coach Tulsa looked confused for a moment, but then shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you were honest with me, but you've missed two days of practice this close to the finals. If it was anyone else they'd be dropped, but you're just too damn good. But I can't let you get away with no penalty at all. You can make up for the training you missed over the next two Sundays."

"Yes Coach Tulsa." I said with a nod of my head.

"And no more silly business or I will have to seriously consider dropping you."

"Yes Coach Tulsa." I said subdued.

"Well I'm glad we've had this talk. Now go get lost. I'll see you in practice this evening."

I nodded my head and rose to my feet.

"Oh and Summers?" Coach Tulsa called as I stepped through the door.

I turned back to her.

"I think it's best you keep to the stomach bug story with everyone else."

I nodded my head and left to go to the cafeteria.

I chose some food and forced myself to eat it, but I would have preferred not to. I was beginning to wish that I had remained at home and hid the day away beneath my quilt. I was beginning to wonder why I had returned in the first place, why had I not given up on this whole school pretence? I could have ejected myself from this whole thing for the time being and return to school when I was of the right age.

I sighed and poked at my food as I contemplated walking out of school that very second and never returning to the place. Then I caught sight of my friends around the table, how they were being mindful of my situation and I felt ashamed of my thoughts. If I left they would have to find another captain and this late in the day would lead them to disaster at the competition. I would remain here and do my best for my fellow Muses.

Then something occurred that was a first. Grace came to the cheerleader table and squatted at my side.

"God I wish you had Tony's gift it would make this a little easier." She whispered very low. "I need to talk to him urgently, or he needs someone to talk to and I think I know where he might be. Do you want to come with me or would you like to go instead."

"Tony and I can speak later. I have school to attend." I said flatly.

Grace gave me a look of concern and I shook my head. I did not wish to have this discussion in school.

"You know where I am if you want to talk." She said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, then went back to join her friends.

Eloise gave her a curious look while Johno waved at me when he saw I was looking their way. I smiled and waved back at him, then I sighed sadly as I thought how needlessly complicated my life was. How had it come to be this way?

It was my fault entirely if I were completely honest. I was the one who decided that Tony and I should attend school. I was the one who decided that popularity was the thing one should crave in high school. I was the one who became entangled in school activities that was not necessary for a true high school experience. It had merely been to satisfy my own vanity and to seek vengeance on a girl I should have ignored in the first place. I was the one who had allowed some boy to talk me into flying half way around the world and I never thought to question why he would want such a thing. It was entirely my fault and therefore I had to face the consequences.

Just before lunch had ended I saw Grace run from the cafeteria with her hands clutched to her stomach. I realised she intended to play ill, to use my excuse in order to escape early for the day. She was intending to go tend to Tony no doubt, and I felt a wave of gratitude toward her that she would do this.

If I thought Coach Tulsa would accept that I was truly ill then I would have played the same trick myself. Besides, I was unable to speak with Tony at present for I knew what the topic of discussion would be and I would rather not think of that woman who had wanted us dead. I would rather forget everything supernatural and in order to do that I would remain in school for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I'd been lying on my stomach thinking for hours. It seemed easy in my wolf brain to sought things into three categories. There were the things that made me happy, the things that made angry and the things that made me sad. I'd spent all morning putting all the thoughts about my parents into these boxes.

I kept coming up with the happy box winning all the time. Was this a sign that I really felt this way, or was I just stacking the deck? If I was subconsciously stacking the deck in favour of happy didn't that mean that I was happy about their return? Or was it just me being optimistic again?

I didn't really care, I just knew that with Mom's explanation of her decision and everything I'd got from Dad's mind I really wasn't angry with them anymore. I could see Dad's point of life being too short, even if we could live forever. We'd wasted enough time already and we shouldn't waste anymore with a stupid misunderstanding. I had to tell Liza everything as soon as possible.

I closed my eyes and sent out my mind, I caught the trail of Liza's mind and I sent the call out to her. I hoped she'd come back to me straightaway cause discussing our parents was much more important than stupid school.

I kinda knew she wouldn't come and I let out a wolfy sigh.

Then I heard footsteps approach and I felt elated that Liza had actually come to find me, but I realised it would have been way too quick for her to get here all away from school around the same time I realised the heartbeat was too slow.

"Tony?" Grace called.

_I'm in the fort._ I informed her. _Although it's more of a kennel right now._

Grace rounded the fort and stood in front of me.

"I think we need to talk." She said. "I know your mind's all over the place because I've been having mood swings all day. Liza is all withdrawn and that's not like her, but she won't talk about it, I think she's gone to school to hide from her problems."

_Grace, can you wait until…_

"No I won't wait until later, we're talking about this right now Tony." Grace snapped as she put her hands on her hips and scowled at me.

_Until I've changed back._ I said carefully. _I've been a wolf all morning and I'd like to be myself for a while now._

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Grace said, ducking her head in embarrassment. "But that's the type of thing that's been happening all morning. I've been snapping at people and you know that's not me."

_Yeah. _I agreed as I emerged from the fort and stood up.

Grace craned her neck to look up to my face as I stretched a little and shook out my fur.

_It was a little cramped in there. _I explained. _Now I'm gonna have to go back to the house to get some clothes or I'll be standing around here in the nude and I'll find that uncomfortable when I'm not in my wolf form. So if you'd just like to hop on._ I said, lowering myself back to the ground.

"There's no need to go get clothes. I thought there might be a chance you were in your wolf form so I asked Esme and she got some from your wardrobe. I put them behind the fort. I'll just sit here while you change." She said as she sat in the entrance of my fort and sat facing outwards.

I got back to my feet, nodded my head, and slunk around to the back of the fort. I changed quickly and came back to sit beside Grace.

"So what happened with your parents that's sent you to ground and Liza to find solace in school?" She asked.

"I'm ok now. I've had time to think, plus I heard Mom's explanation of why she did it, and overall I can't see any other option, except maybe how she executed it." I replied.

"Whoa, whoa Tony, back up a little. What did your Mom have to explain?"

"Why she asked our family to tell her that we were dead." I said.

"She asked your family to do that?" Grace gasped.

"Yeah. She had a very good reason too. The leader of the Volturi can read every thought that's ever passed through your mind. Now Mom can shield her mind to some extent, but she knew there were times when it might slip. There was also the chance that they'd get Dad on his own as well I guess. His mind would have been left unprotected and Aro could have dipped into it like a lucky bag and pulled out whatever thoughts he liked. As soon as he saw Liza and me we'd be as good as dead. Or maybe worse. That's what Mom feared."

"Worse? You mean like enslaved?"

"Or brain washed. Think how easy it would have been to do this if he could influence us from birth?" I asked, and I shuddered as I remembered Mom's dream.

"No." Grace said, shaking her head emphatically. "I don't think you could ever be evil."

"Thanks for thinking that." I said with a chuckle. "But I am part vampire, we have the capability."

"And so do humans, but I don't think it's in your nature to be evil. You can say hurtful things when you're angry, but I don't think you could do it deliberately in cold blood."

"But that brings in the old nature or nurture question." I stated. "I mean am I like that because I'm naturally nice, or is it because Carlisle and Esme did a good job in raising me."

"Could be a bit of both." Grace pointed out.

"Could be."

"I would have to say that if you are anything like Mother you haven't a malicious bone in your body and you'd punish yourself in the worst way if you were forced to be." A voice said from our left and both Grace and I looked up to see Dad standing next to the fort. "Not that I'm trying to detract from the brilliant work Carlisle and Esme have done in raising you both. I suppose I agree with Grace, it is a bit of both."

"Dad?" I said in question.

"Sorry. I had no intention of intruding on you conversation, it was rude of me, but I could think of no other way to announce my presence." He said with a slight bow.

"Well 'hi' usually works." I said, maybe a little edgy since I hadn't heard him approach and I was cursing myself for not being more alert.

"Or perhaps I should have cleared my throat." Dad said with a small smile that reminded me so much of Liza.

Grace giggled and I chuckled as I said, "Maybe you could do that next time."

"If I remember." He said, and grinned. "Now as to the reason I am here. I realise you are busy right now, and I have no intention of intruding on your time. However I would like to speak with you at some point. Preferably today. What time is more convenient for you?"

"Oh, you wanna talk?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"Oh well…"

"How about now." Grace said, rising to her feet. "I should be getting back home anyway. I faked a stomach bug and if the school rings to check on me I want to field the phone call before Mrs Fabregas can answer. You know what she's like in the afternoon." Grace said in apologies for her housekeeper.

"Ok." I said, rising to my feet as Grace did. "I'll run you back to the house."

"No need." Grace said, tapping my arm. "I got out here on my own I can get back on my own."

"If you're sure."

"Yes." Grace said, looking at me pointedly and I could hear her thought of, _God, I hope he can read this! YOU NEED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR DAD! _

I winced at her mental shout that was enhanced because her hand was touching the bare skin of my arm and she was looking into my eyes. I shook my head to try and clear it a little, like you would if someone screamed in your ear.

_You only have to think toward me. _I said. _I can hear your thoughts then. That was a bit too loud for my mental ears. _

"Sorry." Grace said, looking down at the floor.

"I'll explain it better to you later. I'll come visit your sick bed. Bring you a magazine and…well not grapes since you have a stomach bug." I said with a chuckle. "And thanks."

"My pleasure Tony." Grace said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." I said, smiling back.

Grace turned from me and chuckled to herself.

"And maybe we'll actually get introduced properly at some point Mr Black." She said.

"We can do so now. I am Tobias, Tony's father and I am pleased to make your acquaintance Grace." Dad said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise." Grace said as she shook his hand.

Although she didn't show it she was marvelling over the fact that she was shaking hands with someone who was over two thousand years old. She was trying to imagine what that was like, but gave it up as too unimaginable. She was also noting how cold his hand was and how she'd never really registered it with Carlisle and Esme until she found out they were vampires. She was also noting the fact that Dad looked the same age as me, and if not, probably a little younger.

I realised that Grace thought a lot and I hadn't realised how much before since I'd never read her this clearly. I wondered if it had anything to do with Mom being back. Hadn't she said on the plane that she'd somehow power boosted the other telepaths. Was she doing that to me now?

I clamped down my shields hard since I didn't want to invade her privacy and for the first time ever I felt the silence of my own mind. No wonder Liza was so afraid of it.

Grace said goodbye once more before she left and I watched her until she disappeared into the trees. Then I turned to my father, ready to hear him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I drove home after practice thinking that it had gone well. It had been easy to slip back into my role as head cheerleader and in all honesty that little slice of normality had helped me immensely in my search for equilibrium. I felt a lot calmer until I reached the bottom of my long and winding drive and remembered that the woman was there in my house and I wished not to face her.

I pulled into the garage and felt a heaviness descend upon my mood as I emerged from my car. As I was retrieving my bag from the back seat I heard my name spoken and I jumped. I looked up to find the woman standing there.

I ignored her and made my to the kitchen for I was hungry after practice and the house felt empty. A sandwich would suffice until Tony returned and we could decide on food at that point in time.

I almost gave up on the sandwich when the woman tried to make small talk, stumbling over her words as she attempted to connect with me. She was lousy, she had no idea who I was, what my interest were other than when she took them directly from my head.

I did my very best to ignore her, but I could not help my growl of annoyance. Finally I finished my sandwich and I went to put my empty dish in the dishwasher. I retreated into the laundry room and thankfully the woman failed to follow me.

Since I was in the laundry room I decided to sort and iron my clean clothes. With this task complete I climbed the stairs and felt relief that I would soon be safely in my room where the woman could not enter.

Unfortunately she was standing next to my door. For some reason she had changed from the shorts and t-shirt she had been wearing, into a black silk dress that was cut to her figure. I recognised the craftsmanship of Louis Du Veux and I wondered where she had got such a dress, but I pushed aside my curiosity since I wanted nothing to do with the woman.

Then she addressed me in a very formal manner, inviting me to converse with her over dinner. I took a moment to consider her offer and it was only as she turned away that I realised I should at least give her a chance.

I agreed to meet with her at eight o'clock in the dining room. This gave me an hour and a half to prepare. I did consider not making an effort, but this was out of the question for I knew I would require every ounce of my neatness this evening. I sighed and began to ready myself for dinner and discussion with the woman who had wanted me dead…

I had Mother figured wrong, and I am mature enough to admit that. After my discussion with her I know how wrong I was. I wished to tell all to Tony, but first we had our own grievances to air.

"I am sorry I deceived you in such a rotten way." I said sadly as I sat in his computer chair and he sat facing me on the bed.

"I thought you'd never lie to me Liza, not about something like that." He said in a sad voice.

"Technically I did not lie."

"Yeah. You just asked me to question my opinion of you. 'What do you think?' Well I thought you were an intelligent, mature young woman, not a naïve one with her head in the clouds. I never thought you really would go off with him. I thought I was being a bad brother when I was stuffing my passport in my pocket just in case. I was sure you wouldn't deceive me like that. But you did." Anger flashed in Tony's eyes and I felt bad that I had caused this reaction in my usually carefree twin.

"I wish I had thought for a moment, but I was caught in a whirlwind. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted than to spend my life with Sasha. He bewitched me, that is the only explanation I can find. He bewitched me and led me by the heart. I had no choice but to obey."

"He could be a charming little git I'll give him that." Tony said sourly. "But you should have listened to me."

"What if Grace asked you to do something that was so completely out of character for you but if you didn't comply you would never see her again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Tony said. "But I wouldn't lie to you." He sighed. "I really wish I'd gone to Carlisle and Esme as soon as I read your diary now."

"Then why didn't you?" I countered.

"Well for a start I was chasing the Creep through the woods. Then he must have pulled his whammy on me like Grace said, I got all confused and ended up falling in her pond. After waiting out the storm in her barn I'd had time to think it over and I was so sure you wouldn't actually go through with it, even if it was written in your diary. I know I was a little agro confronting you, but I just had to be sure. I really thought you weren't serious. That's what I thought. So I didn't want to go running to Carlisle and Esme when there was nothing to worry about."

"Thank you for not going to Esme and Carlisle brother, although on hindsight I wish you had." I said sadly.

"Liza, this is you we're talking about. If I had gone to Carlisle and Esme and they'd intervened you would have found a way to go with him if you really wanted to. Even if you had to burrow through the walls."

I considered his words and I realised he was right. My brother knew me so well.

Even if Carlisle and Esme had known before hand there would have been nothing short of locking me in a steel box that would have stopped me from going to Russia with Sasha.

"You know me well brother." I said with a self-deprecating laugh.

I frowned as I felt a sudden wave of sadness take me.

"I cannot believe how well he drew me in. Clearly I was not thinking. I was entranced by him. He enamoured my every sense." I gasped. "Do you think that was part of his power?"

Tony shrugged.

"Maybe we'll never know." Tony said. "I just guess we should look on the bight side. Thanks to the Creep we now have our parents back."

"Yes." I agreed. "I think I will take your bright side."

"Just think Sis, we'll never have to wonder about them ever again." Tony said brightly.

"It is a marvellous thought." I agreed without reservation.

"Things are gonna be great from now on." Tony said with a grin. "We'll never have to worry about anything again."

"I hope you're right brother." I said as I rose to my feet. "However I will reserve my right to remain pessimistic."

"Well that's up to you." Tony said with a shrug.

"It is." I replied. "Now I am away to my bed, I suggested you get some rest too."

"No way. I'm much too excited to sleep. I think I'll go for a run."

"Then be careful." I cautioned.

"I'm not gonna go far." He promised me.

"Let the adults know that you are leaving the house." I ordered.

"I will." Tiny promised. "Night Sis."

"Good night Tony." And with that I left his room.

As I drifted to sleep that night I felt a growing hope that I would never know sadness again. I clung to this hope as I wished with all my heart that this would truly come to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I picked up the gravel and threw it at the window. It patted against it just a bit louder than the rain that was streaming from the sky. I felt Grace's mind stir within and she came to the window and peered out.

I waved my hands to her in a wild fashion, like a chicken trying to get airborne. But I was excited; I had to tell her everything.

Grace opened her window and looked out into the yard.

"Tony?" She called out quietly and if I'd been human I wouldn't have heard her.

_Is anyone else in the house with you? _I asked. _Just think toward me and I'll hear._

_There's only the housekeeper. _Grace said and I got a flash of her mind of the old housekeeper flat out in front of the TV with an empty whisky bottle in her hand.

_Then I'm coming up. _I announced. _Move back._

"What!" Grace demanded, and I had no idea if it was in response to my announcement that I was coming up or she didn't understand why I was telling her to move back from the window.

"Just do it." I called back to her.

I could see Grace's worried look even from here. She was two-stories up in the tower room of the old farmhouse, but then she'd never seen how high I could really jump. I motioned with my hands for her to step back as I grinned reassuringly at her.

Grace sighed and stepped back from the window.

I grinned, feeling the energy still coursing through me from the hunt as I bounded up the side of her wall. It was amazing the hand and foot holes you could find on these old buildings. There was also the downspout to help me.

I'd scaled that sixty-foot in five seconds flat and now I was stood inside, dripping onto Grace's carpet.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Stay right where you are." Grace said holding her hands up to me as if I were an over excited puppy before she ducked into her little bathroom.

She returned a moment later carrying a bundle of towels, the oldest of which she spread at my feet.

"I can't believe you jumped in through my window Tony Summers." She grumbled as she pointed for me to stand on the towel. "I would have answered the door."

"Save you going all the way down stairs." I said as I stepped onto the towel and accepted the towel off her to wrap around my shoulders, although I was already starting to dry from my body heat anyway. I used it to wipe my hair. "I was just too excited to tell you everything. I did promise."

"But at two o'clock in the morning?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Is that really the time?" I asked, incredulous. "I didn't even notice! But I guess after hunting with Dad and then talking to Liza it's gotta be getting late." I dropped down to the towel and sat with legs crossed as I consider this.

"You went hunting?" Grace asked looking a little perturbed and I got an image of Dad and me from her head and we were holding rifles.

"Not like that." I gasped. _Vampire style hunting. _

"Oh." Grace said softly.

"I can show you if you got a strong stomach." I said, holding out my hand and grinning.

"Have you taken something?" Grace asked looking at me with concern.

"No. Why?"

"It's just that you're all…" Grace moved her hands about as she sought out the right word. "Bouncy."

"Sorry. I just feel so great. Dad is great. Mom is great. Liza is great. You're great. The whole fricking world is great."

"Even frosted flakes?" Grace asked flatly, but then she smiled at me. "I'm glad you're happy. But you could have told me this tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." She said. "Ok. Well in the daylight."

"Well I'm still off sick and you'll need to miss tomorrow to make your story more plausible. We could talk for the next few hours and you can catch up with your sleep today. At least you'll appear to be ill to your housekeeper. Although that's just a guess. I've never been ill a day in my life so I wouldn't even know how to start faking." I babbled.

"You've never been ill?" Grace asked in amazement.

"Comes with being a half vampire." I said with a shrug.

Grace looked astonished and seemed to be about to ask a load of questions, but then she shook her head.

"Tony, I'm really tired." She said in a wary voice. "I didn't sleep the whole time you were away."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No. Not even a nap." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I was worried about you and Liza. You're just kids and you run off like that. Didn't you think people would worry?" She demanded.

"Yeah I did. But I knew they would've worried more if I'd left Liza go off alone." I explained.

"I know you had to protect her, but what happened to telling Carlisle and Esme?"

"Do you want to know the truth? I never thought Liza would try to get one over on me. So much so that she did. I really didn't think she'd actually; actually go through with it until I felt her leaving school on Monday. Then I knew that stuffing my passport in my pocket had been the wise move, even though I'd felt guilty doubting my twin as I did it."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"For thinking that Liza would lie to me. I never thought she would. But she did. And we nearly ended up enthralled to Aro, but Mom was so kick-ass. She Alphaed them all like that." I said and clicked my fingers.

"Alphaed?" Grace asked and I remembered she didn't know all the terminology yet.

"A leader of a wolf pack is the alpha right?" I said, thinking that would be the best place to start.

"Yeah."

"It's the same with us. The alpha is our leader and they have the voice to control. It only works on other wolves to keep them in check. Mom is a little different. Her voice works on everyone else as well. She told the Volturi they could never come after us and they won't be able to. Even if they think it, their bodies won't let them."

"You're Mom can control people?"

I nodded.

"Can you?" Grace asked looking both intrigued and afraid.

"I've never tried." I confessed. "And I'm not gonna try on you!" I snapped as I caught her flash of thought. "I will never use it on you because it would just be wrong! Do you really want me to take away your free will?"

"Is that what the alpha voice does?"

"Not specifically, but what do you call it when I tell you not to do something you really want to but you can't because you feel a physical pain every time you attempt it?"

"That's what it does?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I like the thought of it keeping the bad vamps at bay, but how could I use it on someone I love?"

"Someone you love?" Grace asked.

"Well I do love you Grace. It's just a child love at the moment. Like, you're my favourite aunt. Well you're one of my favourite people. It's not hot, lusty, I want you right here, right now, love. This is a, I really like you and I want you in my life cause you're really kind and really great and I couldn't ask for a better friend, love."

Grace nodded and I could taste her relief like watermelon as it washed through my mind too.

_That reminds me. _I thought toward her. _This whole mind-talking thing. If you ever need to use it, like at school or anything, all you have to do is think my name in the general direction I happen to be at that moment. Keep thinking my name in that direction until I respond. If we're not in the same room it's not so bad. But I have to ask you Grace. No, I have to beg you… NEVER SHOUT AT ME WITH YOUR MIND AGAIN! ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE STANDING NEXT TO EACH OTHER._

"Oh my god! That hurt!" Grace gasped as she clutched at her head.

"I know. And I'm sorry I did it that way, but I had to show you. And that was like a third of how it felt for me earlier." I explained.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tony. I didn't realise."

"It's no big deal. I should have explained things to you better." I said with a reassuring smile. "Or at least told you how to think stuff at me for me to hear. And I should also tell you that skin-to-skin contact and looking me in the eyes also intensifies your mind voice to me."

"So it was really amplified today." Grace surmised.

"Yep."

"Sorry." She said again.

"Like I said. I should have explained it to you sooner." I said with a shrug. "Well I guess I should let you sleep. I'll be home all day so just phone me when you wake up and I'll tell you everything again."

"Ok." Grace said with a nod. "And Tony, maybe you should get some sleep too."

"I will." I promised Grace. "Well goodnight." I said as I stood then leapt out her window.

I heard Grace give a choked scream and she ran to the window. I waved at her before I ghosted into the trees. As I ran back to my house I felt content with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last double posting for a while. I just thought you'd like to know the twins own thoughts on the situation. <strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

_And so I began telling Tobias exactly why I had to scar him so badly…_

"You know how excited I was Tobias. Even after I fainted at the wedding party and everyone was making such a big fuss. I knew my babies wouldn't kill me. It was my own stupid fault anyway since I hadn't eaten all day. I hadn't fed either. Under normal circumstances that would have had me drained after such a big day. It was stupid and it annoyed the hell out of me being stuck in the house, but you knew that.

"Even housebound wouldn't have been so bad as bed-bound. It made me feel like a precious noble woman in the olden days when they'd restrict her to her bed for the last month of pregnancy. I can't remember what it's called now, but I felt like that. And I didn't want to feel like that. I like to be outdoors. Is it confinement? Well it doesn't matter cause I'm skirting the issue now when I should be getting straight to the point.

"Do you remember that day when we played the piano? That's when I realised just how great my powers had grown. I showed you their minds and we had that little tiff about me not straining myself but a few minuets later you agreed to play piano with me. Didn't you think that was a little odd?

"I kinda did, but then I thought that a lot of the time you let me do what I want unless it's likely to kill me. So I just put it down to that.

"Then I really wanted to get out of the house. I'd settle on anywhere outside, even just the back yard if it had to be, and then you were thinking it. That you wanted to get me out of the house, I even saw the brief moment when you contemplated hunting but brushed it aside. I knew that I was close to winning and I knew you'd talk yourself out of it if I didn't act, so I suggested the garden, and you not only agreed but suggested a picnic. It made me feel so happy.

"Then sitting outside with you, listening to the birds as I sensed the happy reaction the twins had as they heard the birdsong muffled through my skin, was pure bliss. They really did like it, but I was feeling a little sleepy and that's when you lay back oh so casually, your stomach seemed the perfect pillow for me.

"So I lay down and I drifted to sleep and for the first time in ages I managed to pull you into my dream, and what a beautiful dreamscape it was to behold. The minds of our unborn twins laid open to us and all the little changes to colour and tone as they responded to us. All that contentment…

"That was the happiest time of my life and I was content and hopeful that our future would be bright. I felt bolstered by the knowledge that the four of us would be a family and we wouldn't have to worry about anyone attacking us ever again. I really believed we could be like that and that's why I wanted our house to be ready for us. That's why I wanted to check on its progress and only you could do that for me.

"I knew that if you took Hunter I could check in on you, I never thought I'd actually be able to use his mouth to talk to you. I thought that I could read your mind through him and I assumed that meant I could mind talk to you too, but I realised then that the only reason Grandpa Edward heard me along the path I created between him and Tina was because he's telepathic himself.

"It really did annoy me and it was only by accident that I suddenly found myself talking through Hunter's mouth. It was kind of funny, but it did drain me some and I needed sleep.

"I'd had some fun snooping in Hunter's mind and using his mouth to talk to you. It had also been amazing to be to see through his eyes, and witness the progress of our house. I imagined it as a way to stop myself going mad while I was laid up for the rest of the pregnancy. So I couldn't get out and about places, Hunter could be my eyes and ears.

"I was enjoying it but inevitably I got hungry and tired. I fed and then it was time to sleep but I didn't have that worry I usually did when you were away from me because I'd been sleeping well since we'd left Volterra. Not one bad dream. I didn't know whether this was down to the fact that I was back home or that I was pregnant, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. All that matter was that I was sleeping well and when I did dream it was about you and the twins and our wonderful future as a family.

"Knowing this it was easy to drift to sleep and I had a lovely dream, floating in the warm feeling of peace that flowed from the twins as our minds twisted and wrapped around each other. It was another peaceful sleep and I awoke slowly feeling the contentment linger as I stretched with my eyes still closed.

"But then I was in panic mode. I couldn't move my arms…or my legs. I began to breathe in sharp short breaths as I opened my eyes, frightened of what I'd find. I was nearly blinded by the bright light suspended directly above me. I tried to pull free but I was strapped to the table by my wrists and ankles, my stomach a mountain in front of me. The panic really took hold, and then I felt a familiar presence that sent a grave shiver down my spine.

"It was at this point I realised I was still in my dream only it was a nightmare. I mean part of me realised it was a dream but a lot of me still thought that it was really happening, that they'd broken through to haunt me when I was awake, but how had they strapped me to the table?

" 'What have you done to me?' I demanded, knowing I was completely helpless to fight against them, but that didn't mean I'd go out with a whimper.

" 'This ain't our doing Katy. We wouldn't wish this. It's you what done us wrong, not the nippers.' Darius said, floating about near my head.

" 'What do you mean?' I demanded, wishing there was some way to break free, but I couldn't do it.

" 'It's them.' He hissed. 'The Masters want what they shouldn't have.'

"I heard his words and then looked into the light, trying to look beyond it. I could see three silhouetted figures and I felt my heart speed up when I saw the light glint off the edge of a scalpel.

" 'No. No you can't have them.' I screamed as Aro, Caius and Marcus stepped into the light, all wearing that old fashioned type of lab coat that made me think of Frankenstein.

"Aro smoothed his hand over my clammy forehead as he smiled down at me.

" 'This is for the best my dear.' He said happily, his benevolent grin stretching his face. 'They will have a true upbringing under the care of their Uncle Aro.'

" 'No.' I yelled, trying to pull against my bonds, but there was no use.

" 'Do not distress yourself Essie or you may harm them.' Marcus stated as he placed his hand in mine as if he really cared about me, but if he did he wouldn't take my children from me.

"I'd been wrong to think of him as being different from the other brothers. I should have remembered that Chelsea's spell still binds him and his loyalties lie with Aro. I felt angry that he would try and comfort me when he was helping in the theft of my unborn children.

" 'You won't have them.' I growled, trying to throw Marcus' hand away but I couldn't because they'd bound my wrist so tightly.

" 'But you've got no choice in the matter.' Caius sneered and I felt the urge to rip him apart.

"Why couldn't I find the fire when I needed it? If I could have phased in that moment I would have broken the straps that bound me and I would have torn every one of them to shreds and watched gleefully as they burned. That's what happened when you tried to separate a she-wolf and her cubs. But that option wasn't open to me and I knew I was helpless on my own, but I had back up.

" 'Tobias will stop you.' I hissed. 'Tobias, help! They want our children!' I called out into the darkness beyond the light.

"And then you appeared, my gallant knight, ready to defend us all. You rushed at the brothers, but you stopped suddenly and fell to the floor writhing. Jane had caught you in her power and was burning you mercilessly. That pain echoed through me! How wouldn't it as I watched my imprint burn? But they weren't content with just hurting you. Not after that transgression. I lay helplessly strapped to the table and was forced to watch as Felix tore you apart. I felt the pain deep in my heart as the sweet smoke filled the air, spiralling from the funeral pyre. Your funeral pyre…

"I was wracked with grief and I needed to throw up, but I couldn't even do that or I'd risk choking. I wanted to cry, but the sobs caught in my throat, too big to be released.

" 'Now behave yourself Essie or more will suffer.' Aro declared and I felt our families around me, but it wasn't as backup, they were hostages, as helpless as I was to fight against this travesty.

"That's when I felt a sharp sting on my stomach and I tried to double over to ease the pain, but I couldn't with my arms and legs strapped as they were. I felt the tear of the scalpel as it cut me open. Caius didn't take much care of me; all he was interested in was getting out their prize. I was being butchered for my precious ones and I couldn't protect them, and neither could my dearly departed Tobias.

"I was losing so much blood I knew I would soon join you and then there would be no one to protect our children. My vision was swimming as I fought the pain and fatigue of blood loss, but there was more pain to come, more than I was able to bear. The scalpel? That was nothing compared to the feeling of untold agony that wracked my mutilated body when they ripped the first baby from me.

"Aro held our tiny daughter in his cold ancient hands and I vowed that if I ever got out of my bondage I would snap both of them off for daring to desecrate our daughter with his evil touch. Aro held her aloft like, like he was Rafiki in the Lion King, as if he was presenting her to the world.

" 'A girl.' He proclaimed. 'Aria de la Volterra.'

"I felt more anger rip through me as he dared to name her, especially with something close to his own name. As if she was his daughter. But she was my daughter. Our daughter.

" 'No.' I managed to croak even though I could taste blood in my mouth now. It was my own blood and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I felt that god-awful pain once more as they ripped our son from me and he was also handed to Aro to be 'blessed'. I felt sickened by this, even through the pain of mutilation and the haziness of blood loss. I knew if I could phase at that moment the brothers would be nothing but rockery supplies and our babies would be mine. But I knew I was being delusional, I was too close to death, but there was hope. Both babies were crying in protest, their powerful little lungs producing a high-pitched keening that showed how frightened they were. Our children were not theirs yet.

" 'A boy.' Aro proclaimed. 'Aurus de la Volterra.'

"Again a name close to his own and that was enough to stir the fire in me even if I couldn't use it properly. It gave me enough life that I could make my feelings known.

" 'No. They're my children.' I gasped. 'How dare you name them!'

"But strapped to the table and unable to stop them my anger was nothing but spitting in the ocean. It didn't count for much and I knew all hope was lost as the brothers turned from me with their precious prize.

" 'Finish up here.' Caius said in a dispassionate voice and the brothers disappeared with our babies.

" 'Soon have you stitched up.' Spider Al announced and then I was whole again.

"I was whole but empty as I sat weeping on the ground. I felt an arm around me. It was Darius looking apologetic.

" 'We may hate you Katy, but none of us wants this. The old farts are gonna be nigh on impossible to stop with their new weapons.'

" 'They are not weapons.' I growled, flinging off Darius' arm. 'They're my kids.'

" 'They're Aro's kids now.' Darius stated and I looked to where he was pointing.

"Suddenly I was standing in the Audience Chamber in full Volturi attire. I was alone and had no idea why it seemed so shadowed. There was a shaft of light and three figures stepped into it.

"The middle one I recognised immediately, it was Aro, but the two alabaster figures with red eyes who flanked him were not the other brothers.

" 'We got rid of them.' The woman said.

" 'They were dead weight.' The man added.

" 'Uncle Aro was waiting for his true lieutenants.'

" 'We are finally here.'

" 'And we are the rulers now.' They finished in unison.

" 'No.' I said firmly. 'You can't turn out like this.'

" 'Oh but we have.' Our son said.

" 'It's all thanks to you Mother.' Our daughter added.

" 'If you had kept us secret then we would not have known our true potential.'

" 'The world is ours to own.'

" 'We answer only to Uncle Aro.'

" 'Come join with us Essie and make our family complete.' Aro said, placing a hand on each of my children's shoulders.

" 'Never.' I declared, tearing the robes from me. 'They are my children, not yours.'

"I rushed at Aro ready to tear him apart.

" '_Stop!'_ The twins commanded and I couldn't move, I was hit full force with the alpha voice in stereo and I was frozen to the spot.

" 'If you will not join us then you must be removed.' Aro said levelly. 'Children?'

"My children grinned fiendishly and they were swarming toward me, tearing me apart.

"Suddenly I was free but Darius was in front of me grinning widely as the other wraiths flanked him.

" 'Do you see what they'll became?' He gloated. 'The Wolf Child's children the tools of Aro.'

" 'This hasn't happened.' I gasped as I fully realised that it was a dream.

" 'Not yet.' Darius said with a shrug.

" 'Not at all.' I growled.

" 'But how can you stop this? If Aro knows of the tykes then 'e'll have 'em away and learning to be his little protégés.'

" 'No.' I said firmly, shaking my head.

" 'Of course if 'e don't know about 'em 'e might not take 'em.'

" 'What do you mean?' I asked.

" ''e don't 'ave to know.'

" 'But it'll be hard to disguise the fact I've recently given birth.'

" 'You might not be able to hide that you gave birth but that don't mean nothing.' Darius said in a pointed way, although in that moment I had no way of knowing what he was hinting at.

" 'What do you mean?' I demanded.

" 'You're a big girl. I'm sure you can work it out for yourself.'

"It was at that moment I woke up dripping in sweat and tears streaming down my face.

"Alice asked me if I was ok and I murmured that I'd just had a bad dream and needed to go back to sleep. I wasn't in any state for long discussions so I lay back against the damp pillow and felt the worry settle in my mind. I was so confused and frightened by my dream, but I really didn't want to talk about it. So I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep so that Alice wouldn't ask me questions about something I couldn't answer myself. Didn't want to answer myself.

"The dream worried me, but I couldn't share the worry with you since you were so happy. I could only try and work out for myself what Darius meant. How could I hide our children from Aro and not the fact that I'd given birth? I think the realisation came to me around about the time you pulled on to the drive.

"There was one way I could show all the signs of giving birth and not have any children. The thought sickened me at first and I really didn't want to entertain the idea. I didn't even want to acknowledge that I'd thought it. I just wanted to forget the dream had ever happened.

"I was relieved when you got back and you could climb into bed with me and hold me close to you, I thought that with you there I wouldn't dream again. I was wrong.

"I did dream, every time I slept, the exact same scenario over and over, but Darius seemed to know my revelation and he began to wear down my resolution. Put things in a way that made me question the disgust I felt over what seemed to be the only solution to keep them safe from Aro.

"My next revelation was about how I would go about doing this. I knew it wouldn't be as simple as telling Aro they had died. He'd know if they hadn't. He'd find out some way if we knew they were alive and so I knew that for it to work we had to believe they were dead too. It was the only way.

"That's why I couldn't discuss it with you, because if I had you would have known. Or even if I told you I wasn't going ahead with it you would have had an inkling that I had put my plan into action. I also had the problem of how to plan it in a way that I could bury all the knowledge later when Aro read my mind. If I had a big gap in my memory he would know I was hiding something.

"But I knew I had to tell someone or my plan wouldn't work. I had to get Carlisle on side since he was doing the delivery and I knew he would plan it with the others so I wouldn't have any of the memories of doing so. I also knew that I couldn't stay up at the house or I'd read their minds. I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"The first thing I had to do was to get Carlisle on side, but I couldn't ask him with you there and that's when I asked you to go check on the house again. I know I was a little abrupt with you but I really needed to get you out of the way for long enough for me to start implementing my plan.

"I felt bad to needle you in such a way, but you had to go then. I'd decided I needed to go down to the Res but if I left it any longer the journey would become difficult. I would have gone that first night, but I needed to make sure Carlisle was on side first.

"As soon as I knew you were on the highway I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote that note to Carlisle. I really didn't know if he'd accept it or not, but I had to try. I barely had time to finish it before he came to carry out his daily checks.

"Before he left I slipped the note into his hand without meeting his eyes and I felt so ashamed of what I was asking him to do. I hoped that he would wait until he was back in his study before he opened it up. He acknowledged the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket before he said goodbye and adjourned to his study.

"It was six hours later that he returned to me. His face was solemn as he asked me if I was sure about what I'd written in the note. I told him it was the only way. He said that he would try and adhere to my wishes but I had to let him know the moment I changed my mind. I agreed to this, although I knew I wouldn't change my mind. I'd agonized forever over this decision and it was only knowing that there was no other way that I'd even broached the subject with him.

"He thought it be best that he inform everyone else in a family meeting, and at first he was going to hold the meeting right there in the main room, but I reminded him that I couldn't know any of the details. I had to more or less forget I'd asked him to do this task for me or it would be rendered pointless. He decided that he would hold the meeting the next day and that's why I was so mean to you.

"Oh my god, I can't believe how horrible I was to you. But I knew I had to be to get you away from me. From the House. And Sammie was coming up. She was there to watch me while the others held their meeting far enough away that I couldn't hear. Nikki couldn't make it, but then I was glad because the last thing I wanted at that moment in time was to see a new born baby alive and well. It would sap my resolve away, and I knew I had to stay by my decision.

"It was that night as the others were returning, guarding their thoughts well, that I realised I couldn't remain at the House. It would be much easier all round if I wasn't up there since it would give them somewhere to discuss and also I wouldn't have to keep sending you away cause it was almost unbearable to have you so far away from me. It was like a…a physical pain that I knew would only get worse as the babies grew.

"I realised I would have to go to the Res, but I knew they'd all object so I'd have to make a quick escape. But there was always someone watching me. I started working in their minds, little by little, hoping that they'd all suddenly decide to just leave the room at the same time. They all did and I realised I'd Alphaed them without even having to talk. I had the brief flicker of thought that this might work on the Volturi, but I knew I had to go through with my plan just in case it didn't work as well in Volterra. At least our kids would still be safe.

"Then I had to pull myself from the bed. I felt so heavy and slow, but I had to get to the Res. I just knew I had to. I didn't bother pulling on any extra clothing as I went out into the backyard. It would have been easier to take one of the cars, but they'd hidden all the keys from me and I didn't want to risk twisting my body to hotwire one of the cars. My only choice was to walk. And so I did.

"I walked all night through the forest, feeling relieved once I was within the Quileute territory. I knew I was protected then, but also there wasn't so far to go.

"I'd misjudged slightly and came out of the forest about a quarter of a mile from my house and I felt a little disorientated. I don't know why I didn't just correct my path and head home, I just wandered aimlessly until I came to the cliff edge, and then I sat down.

"I sat there on the edge of the cliff as I listened to the twins' mind and watched the sunlight glint on the waves. It was so beautiful, but my mind was troubled. All I could think about were those dreams and the decision I'd made. That there was no turning back now, I had to go ahead with it cause there were no other options unless I wanted our kids to belong to Aro.

"I realised that I'd go through the pain of grief, but I never thought I'd…well I'd end up like I did. I thought I could handle it and I'd be able to help you through it. I think I would have changed my mind right there and then if I'd known my future would hold 'Esther-Marie' and all that pain and misery I caused you! I made it a hundred times worse for you than it had to be!

"But I'm getting off track.

"I was sitting on the edge of the cliff when I was aware of someone there, it was Roger, one of Hunter's friends and he tried getting me to come from the edge of the cliff but I wouldn't. I guess he ran off to find Hunter, because soon I was surrounded by the pack and Renesmee and as I heard their loud heartbeats I suddenly realised another reason why I'd come down to the Res.

"The thought that my mind was planning without me knowing scared me a little, but then I thought it was probably for the best since it'd make it easier to hide it from Aro.

"Then you were there and I had to lie to you about what I was doing. That made me feel so bad and I wondered if I could go through with the whole thing. But I knew I had to if I wanted to keep them safe.

"When you carried me to the house, I knew in that moment that I wanted to stay there for the rest of the pregnancy because subterfuge aside, I wanted to be close to my mom. So there were better facilities up at the House, but I knew Carlisle could adapt and that's what I told him when you went to get the ice cream for me.

"Sorry for the run around, but I knew that was one thing Renesmee wouldn't have in and she helped me out a little with the whole shopping list thing. Hunter really did want to go with you, he had no idea you were being sent away for a while so I could tell Carlisle everything I could.

"The rest of the planning was up to them and I knew I couldn't be part of it anymore. I turned my mind in so I couldn't hear anything and I kept you at my side because I needed you there. I had to tone down your excitement and I tried so very hard, but I'd already raised your hopes too much before I had the dream.

"You knew that I was worried, you know me so well. I had to tell you a little of my dream, being as truthful as I could be. And I really was worried the bad vamps would come snatch our kids away. I wished I'd told you the whole truth, you would have told me the dream was just anxiety and we would protect our twins from the brothers, but the wraiths had screwed with my mind and I didn't see any other option.

"I didn't think I could be strong enough to defeat Aro without killing him. The wraiths made me doubt my own ability to protect my babies. Why wasn't I more sure of myself? Where was my maternal instinct to fight to the death to protect my offspring? Why did I let them make me think that abandoning my babies was the best thing for them?

"I am entirely to blame, I know that. And how I acted on the day of the birth…

"I know now how they did it, but I didn't at the time. The whole thing hinged on me believing the twins were dead and I couldn't know any part of the plan. The only thing I could do was to talk to the twins, soothe them, lull them and show them how to be silent when they were born. I showed them how they shouldn't make a sound.

"I knew from speaking to half vampires that they'd have enough understanding at birth to be able to do this.

"I used your mind to focus so I wouldn't read the plan from anyone, but it went like this.

"The screen stopped us from seeing what was going on. This is not unusual because who wants to see their stomach cut open right? I begged you not to look so you wouldn't see them as they emerged, and of course I really didn't want to see when Carlisle cut me.

"So there was Carlisle operating with Marlin assisting while Renesmee and Ebony were there to take the babies into the next room. Their strong half vampire heartbeats would mask those of the babies. Nahuel and Tish were waiting in the next room to clean and dress the babies quickly and place them into car seats. Then Ebony and Nahuel transported them up to the House and away from us. From our hearing and my telepathy even though I was trying to keep it turned in there was no telling what would happen just after the birth.

"Then as Carlisle stitched me back up Tish came to break the bad news, and I had no idea it would feel so painful.

"And that was where the plan went wrong and I put you through years of hell…

"I knew it would hurt to think the twins had died, I'd dealt with grief before, but I had no idea it would be a physical pain. I didn't know how much I would miss them. And then I kept hurting you at every turn with my actions, I was hurting you more than any one ever has. I have hurt you the most by making you think your kids were dead. How could I do that to you? Not when you'd already gone through it, and I wasn't giving you a chance to comfort me either because I felt that I deserved to feel the pain because it was my idea to make us think they were dead. And then there was the thing of what if they really were dead, but what if they were alive?

"All these thoughts twirling and crashing and I couldn't even discuss it with you since it would have made the whole thing pointless.

"I couldn't cope any longer, I knew that if I continued to wallow in the pain then I'd give the whole thing away to Aro. It seemed like such a simple thing, to present that cold exterior to the world while I hid away until I could deal with the pain.

"But the pain didn't get any easier and the longer I left it the thicker the ice grew. Then I realised that I didn't have control over my body any more. I was still in it, but I was trapped in some little corner while Esther-Marie went around doing horrible things in my name.

"I tried breaking through, but I couldn't. The ice was too thick and I couldn't find the heat, apart from the odd occasion, but she always managed to beat me back and the ice would be twice as thick. I thought I'd never get back.

"Do you want to know the worst thing, the thing that she… that _I_ did? The thing that made me hurt the most trapped away in the ice. I mean the thing on the island was bad, when I turned from your pleading, but that was nothing compared to when she questioned your honour.

"I couldn't believe it as I felt my hands untie that string and how I said in a cold dispassionate voice that my body was yours. As if that's all you're interested in! How could I do that to you? It wasn't right.

"How I wanted to take that woman and strangle every last breath out of her. I wanted to smother her and forget her and hope she disappeared forever, but I was losing my power, my heat dwindling to nothing. The only thing keeping it alive was you talking to me every day, calling me with your mind, refusing to give in to Esther-Marie's wish. You knew the name of this body and the soul that should ride it. You knew that I was still Essie and that kept me fighting, but I didn't have enough heat.

"Not until I felt their minds. Our children in Volterra. The exact place they shouldn't be, and suddenly I knew I could get rid of Esther-Marie, because our kids were in danger and she was no where near capable of taking care of them.

"It was wrong of me to hide and I hurt you so much, but my reasons seemed valid at the time. And, and I'm sorry."

I finished up kneeling before Tobias as if begging his forgiveness, which I guess I was. I'd treated him so badly over the last seven years and I didn't deserve his forgiveness. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to have anything to do with me ever again.

I sat with my head bowed and waited for his response.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

Essie thought that I was angry with her; that I wouldn't forgive her. This was apparent in the way she knelt before me now, her hands clasped in her lap, her head bowed, her hair falling about her face.

Yes she had hurt me greatly over the years, but I had hurt her too. Not that it made up for the lie that had denied us our children for the first part of their lives. Yet I could see the desperation beneath which she toiled and the dark circumstances that led to her lie. I knew the pressure those nightmares put upon her and I had seen her suffer for it.

"Watching you suffer hurt me more than any slight upon me." I remarked. "Watching you everyday and knowing there was nothing I could do to help you. Many a time I wished to throttle Esther-Marie myself, and would have done gladly if I thought it would bring you back to me. I have missed you these long years Essie. Don't ever leave me again." I said firmly as I fell to my knees before her. "Never take refuge in the ice."

Essie looked at me in confusion.

"I'm speaking the truth Essie. I hold you no ill will for the relief of having you returned to me far outweighs any hurt that wretched block of ice may have caused me."

"Maybe. But that wretched block of ice wasn't the one who conspired to make you think that your children were dead." She said sadly.

"Essie, have you not learnt anything during our time in Volterra?" I asked.

She frowned.

"Our time is too precious to waste baring grudges. Yes you denied me our children, but I can see the desperation with which you acted. Perhaps I would have done the same if our situations were reversed, I cannot say. The point is we have wasted enough of our children's lives thinking they're dead, I do not want to waste more of their lives hating their mother."

"You really mean that?"

"Do you honestly doubt me Essie?"

Essie regarded me for a long moment before she shook her head, her bronze hair, cut so short by the block of ice, fell into her eyes. I stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear and enjoying the fact that I was allowed to touch her once more. I placed my hands either side of her face as I basked in the moment, merely looking into her eyes, that chocolate brown returned to me after what seemed an eternity.

Without another thought I placed my lips to hers and seven years of longing caught up with me in that instant as I moved my lips against hers. She reciprocated matching my passion in equal measures as her hands moved up to alight on my body. Her right hand rested against my hip while her left hand trailed up my body to caress over my neck before she tangled supple fingers into my hair.

I let out a contented growl; pressing closer to her at the feel of that familiar gesture I had not felt in such a long time. She responded by moving her lips from mine and placing them to my ear lobe, something that was sure to help me soar as we fell together. Manoeuvring so that Essie lay cushioned by fallen leaves and pine needles as she pulled me on top of her. I settled in place as I met her lips again, stroking my fingers through her hair. It was knotted at first since she hadn't found the time to brush it since ripping the pins from her hair in Volterra, but after a few careful sweeps of my fingers the strands were soon free to flow like silk in my hands.

Essie continued to work her fingers in my own hair as her right hand sought to loosen my shirt from my pants so she could place it to the bare flesh of my back. I felt her hot hand touch my cold skin and it stoked the fires of my desire as I began to nuzzle at her neck. She moved beneath me, her hand at my back pressing me closer as her long legs came up to encircle me in another familiar gesture I thought lost to me forever.

Then on her slightest hinting we turned so that I lay against the forest floor and she sat straddling me in a very particular place that she was nowhere near innocent enough now not to know how much it brought forth the fire within. She sat up for a moment, stretching out her body as she pushed her hair back in a very sensual way, then she looked down at me and smiled with a look of determination on her face. I could do nothing but try and control my breathing as I rested my hands to her thighs.

She lent forward, her lips meeting mine once more as her hands remained between us. I felt her fingers work quickly to unbutton my shirt and she pushed it open and brought her hands to my sides. I felt warm metal brush against my bear chest and somewhere in my mind I noted her rings, my rings, still tied by the sting about her neck through all those years of ice.

I pulled her closer to me, but then she pulled away, but only slightly. Only enough so she could start kissing down the length of my torso, lingering in the places she knew I liked. I was gasping unable to find my voice as her fingers played against the line of my hips, to come to the buckle of my belt.

"Please have mercy Miss Esther!" I gasped. "Remember our talk of provocation without release?"

Essie raised her head and wrinkled her nose at me as she smiled.

"I promise you Fang Boy you will get your release." She said as her fingers began to work at my belt again and she bent her mouth back to my stomach.

I was lost for a moment as she loosened my belt, her mouth continuing to work against my skin. It was only as she unzipped my pants and her mouth began to move lower that I realised what she planned to do.

"Not in that way." I gasped, sitting up and taking her face in my hands.

She frowned at me a moment then grinned.

"I wasn't planning to." She said. "I was thinking of another way." She said lightly, before she stroked her fingers over a particular spot and I gasped as I felt her heat through material. "Would you be ok with that?"

I nodded, unable to answer by voice.

"Then just lie back and relax." She crooned as she guided me back down. "Or better still. Hold on to your scalp, cause I'm about to blow your mind!" She said in teasing tones as she placed her lips to that magic point on my neck.

"Is that a promise Wolf Girl?" I said with a chuckle, recalling this past exchange well.

Both of these past exchanges, one innocent, one not so innocent and reversed.

Essie sniggered against my skin before she placed her lips to my ear and I felt her warm breath caress my skin as she whispered, "You keep that mind out of the gutter Fang Boy. Cause I want to take you to heaven."

I felt a shiver through my body, during our exchange Essie had loosened my pants enough to slip her hand inside and now her warmth surrounded me as she sought to send me to heaven.

Needless to say my Wolf Girl did so, and it seemed like a release of contained eternity. Her hot hand about me, her fingers tangled in my hair as her thumb caressed my ear, her lips meeting my skin in random places, all of it combined pushed me to the top of the mountain and beyond.

I collapsed back as Essie moved her hand away, to bring it to my shoulder as she returned her mouth to mine. Her warm tongue skimmed my lips and I welcomed her greatly, feeling the comfort of her closeness after my release. But I could feel the tension in her body as I pulled her against me, the want of release that she deserved also.

I broke from the kiss long enough to refasten my pants, Essie watched me silently, unsure of what I intended to do. Did she think I would have my fun and leave her? Perhaps she wondered if she had gone too far, but the truth was that I wished to lessen temptation while I took her to heaven and back.

I turned to her, wrapping my arm about her left waist since she was leaning on her right side, and I brought my lips to hers, inviting her to lie back. Our bodies were still in tune, despite our years of drought and she lay back willingly as I continued to kiss her whilst I worked my hand beneath her t-shirt. I had to fumble beneath the unaccustomed bra to find her naked breast to caress it gently to urge her pleasure on.

She let out a contented hum before she shook her head.

_I don't deserve this…_ She thought sadly.

I stared at her until she opened her eyes and then I locked my eyes on hers as I said with fierce conviction, "Yes you do."

Then I began to nuzzle at her neck, the place I knew she particularly enjoyed before I trailed my hand down her body, over her navel. I felt the raised line of her caesarean scar and I traced it lightly, skimming her lower hairline. Her stomach muscles tensed at my touch and I knew the passions were building within her now, my every sense told me.

Before I could trail my hand lower, I had to reposition myself, but it was a minor irk of having a mate half a foot taller. I rolled up her t-shirt and with a few quick movements her bra was no more and that left her breast bare to me. I placed my lips to one as I began to trail my fingers once more to that line, to touch the mark of my doing before I dipped my hand below it, thanking the inventor of elasticated waist bands as my fingers found their destination and set to work.

Essie gave a hissing grunt and brought her hands to play in my hair as I helped her up the mountain. Soon her hands fell away, thrown above her head as she let her voice fill the morning air with her pleasure. She wavered on the brink and then she arrived with a stutter of her heart and a tensing then slackening of her body.

I eased her back to the floor with a supporting hand and she lay gasping for breath as I pulled her clothes back into order lest someone come across us. Before I could make any further moves Essie had snagged me, pulling me down on top of her once more to kiss. But now it was a slow leisurely kissing that held none of the desperation of earlier. We had re-established our claim on each other and now we could enjoy each other's company.

I turned us once more and now Essie rested her head against my chest and sighed in contentment as she trailed her hand up to twist her fingers in my hair once more.

_I haven't felt this good in years. _She thought toward me as she landed a lazy kiss beneath my chin.

_I should hope not. _I replied as I buried my nose in her hair to take in her scent, so delicious in the aftermath. _Only I should make you feel this way._

She laughed, her body sending vibrations through me and I moved my mouth to rest against her forehead.

_I could go to sleep right now, _she thought hazily, _all warm and content and cradled in my lover's arms. And I wouldn't even have to fear the blood._

_Then sleep my love. I will guard you. _I urged her in the hope that she would find a peaceful sleep once more.

_I know. _Essie thought sadly. _But it'll probably start raining soon. Besides we need to get back because our kids may have gone to school for the day, but they'll soon be back and I should shower and change before I face the music. _

_We have many hours before they return. _I thought comfortingly as I kissed her temple.

_I know. But I want to make sure I'm ready. _

_Very well. _I said with a sigh and stroked her arm one last time before I made motions to rise, I was loath to lose the heat now I finally had it back.

_We have the rest of eternity for this. _Essie said once we were on our feet. She took my left hand and kissed the ring that still adorned it. _One day these seven years will seem like nothing to us._

_As a being who's lived millennia I can attest to that. _I said, for I wanted to keep Essie in her happy mood at the moment.

I didn't want to point out that regardless of the aeons you live, your mistakes will haunt you forever, no matter how well intentioned. I also refrained from pointing out that we may reach a point in the future where this is nothing to us, but for our twins this was their entire childhood and they were likely to keep it with them.

_Tobias, we're really connected right now. All tangled up together. I heard all of that._ Essie informed me with solemn eyes.

_Oh._ I observed.

_Don't worry about it. I need to know the truth, and I'm gonna handle things with a healthier attitude this time. No more Esther-Marie, just plain old Essie Black ready to fight the world for her kids._ She declared and grinned widely, and there stood before me my Essie, fully restored to how she was before our diversion to Volterra. For a moment at least.

_Provided I am there beside you. _I said firmly for I never wanted her to face anything alone ever again. _We will face everything together from now on, regardless of the challenge. We've seen first hand what happens when we each try to keep the other from harms way. _

_Believe me, I'm never gonna keep anything from you again. These past seven years have been…numbing. _She remarked as we began to walk back toward the house. _I don't want to be that person again. _"I want to be me."

"And you will be my love." I said as I brought her hand up to my mouth to kiss.

"Thanks." She said with a grin, but then she frowned and sniffed at the air.

She led us around a fern bush to where a patch of undergrowth lay crumpled. Essie squatted and placed her hand to the indentation as she continued to sniff the air.

"Tony was here." She said without hesitation.

I sniffed the air myself and caught the musk of wolf.

"How do you know it was Tony?" I asked.

"I don't." Essie said with a shrug. "I haven't smelled him as a wolf, but I know this is his scent." She looked up at me. "Maybe it's a momma wolf instinct thing?"

"I think that most likely to be the case." I agreed.

"I wonder if he's still a wolf?" She mused wistfully as she looked off in the direction the scent led.

I looked off in that direction too and felt her longing as if it were my own.

"Why not phase and find out?" I suggested.

Essie shot to her feet and looked at me startled, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't rush things." She stated.

"What things would you be rushing?" I asked.

"I just got my warmth back, I don't know if I'm ready to draw on the fire yet. I'm not even sure it's still there." She said sadly. "What if I killed it in all those years I was encased in the ice?"

I regarded Essie for a moment as she looked back at me with panic in her eyes.

"I think it will come back in time." I said sincerely as I placed a hand to her cheek. "Perhaps once you have relaxed back into your native surroundings."

"You mean when I go back to the Res?"

"No." I said with a chuckle. "I meant once you have grown accustomed to being here once more, in these lush surroundings with freedom calling to you, as opposed to dusty Volterra where you are at the mercy of Aro's whim."

"Maybe." Essie replied, although she didn't sound convinced.

"Perhaps we will take your approach of one step at a time." I said, as I pulled her into an embrace.

Essie smiled as she placed her arms around me and leant her head on mine. I pressed my cheek closer to her breasts and took in her scent deeply. I revelled in the heat of her body and the fact that she was nearly herself again. She was not completely healed, but in time I would have my Essie back whole and that thought alone filled me with light.

Merely being able to hold her in this comforting and familiar way was enough to heal the holes in my soul. I knew I would forgive Essie everything, as she had forgiven me my transgression. The physical contact was an added bonus and moved the process on somewhat, I felt. It was merely bliss to be held by my goddess once more.

I felt such contentment and let out a sigh as I snuggled closer to Essie. She moved her fingers into my hair, twisting them into my curls in a slow comforting manner that soothed me rather than sent my libido racing.

I have no idea how long we stood there, but finally it dawned on us that we should return to the house to shower and dress. We were still in our clothes from when we left Volterra and although I am vampire and therefore have no body odour in the sense a human does, my clothing was rumpled and I now had the unmistakable scent of sex about me, as did Essie.

It was as one we made the decision to return. It was not even a consultation as such. We both broke apart at the same moment, and hand in hand we ran back to the house.

We entered through the back door, the one we had used to exit, and Bella was there to greet us.

"Edward said you were heading back." She said with a smile. "I thought I'd come greet you. I'm sure you both want a shower and a change of clothes."

"Yeah Grandma." Essie said quietly, and she was suddenly withdrawn and I knew it was being in the presence of another she thought she'd wronged.

"Thought you might do. That's why I came to tell you that all your stuff is in the master bedroom. I mean that was meant to be yours, right?" Bella informed us, although she sounded uncertain toward the end.

"It was." I replied.

"So when we left Forks behind to bring the twins here we brought all your stuff from the house too. We didn't unpack anything, you'll have to do that yourself, but everything that was there is here."

"Thanks Grandma." Essie said and sniffed back her tears. "This means so much to me. To us." She said as she let go of my hand to hug Bella. "I know this was your idea, so thanks."

"It was nothing." Bella said as she hugged Essie in return. "I just thought about the fact that this is your home and you should at least be represented here. Plus all your things would have been on hand when the twins were finally old enough to learn about you since we really didn't know when, if ever, you'd be back." Bella let out a sob. "Don't scare us like that again."

"I don't intend to Grandma." Essie said as she hugged Bella in a tighter embrace. "From now on I'm gonna be open about everything with everyone." She stepped away from Bella and glanced at me, then her grin spread across her face and I couldn't help but grin in return. "Well I mean not every detail, I'm sure you don't wanna know that."

"No." Bella agreed, grinning back.

"Well I guess we should go shower now." Essie said lightly. "And thanks again Grandma."

"You're welcome." Bella replied.

After exchanging goodbyes with Bella, Essie and I made our way up the west staircase to the first floor. We made our way along the long narrow passage toward the natural light that was in abundance up ahead on the main landing thanks to the dome. We went to the right of the grand staircase; Essie glanced briefly over the handrail on the left, to the entrance hall below, with mild interest.

The wall to the right held two doors, we went to the furthest one along, the big room at the front of the house. This was the master bedroom of the house, our bedroom. I opened the door and Essie stepped inside, she nodded approvingly at the layout, which was similar to how it had been in the room downstairs, despite the fact it was half the size.

It was still the biggest of the bedrooms and didn't seem crowded at all. We explored the room first, locating our belongings since they were still in boxes as Bella had said. I was happy when I found one of my old suites still neatly pressed even if it did smell a little stale. I realised I would have to wash all of our clothing. Essie had located her old reliable shorts and t-shirt and I knew she was imagining running through the Res once more when she closed her eyes and smiled.

_Actually I was remembering you in shorts and t-shirt. _She said as she grinned at me.

_Really? _I asked.

"Yes." She said and kissed me on the cheek. _So you coming to have a shower? _She asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

_Together? _I asked.

_If you think you can behave yourself. _She teased.

_It is merely that… It's been such a long time._

_I know. And it's been my fault. All these years of nothing_. She remarked as she looked down sadly.

_I am to blame for half of that time. _I reminded her. _I know we remember the cave now, but it almost never was, at least where our memories are concerned._

Essie pulled away and watched me for moment, and then she grinned big and wide.

_Then I guess we have a lot more time to make up for than I thought Fang Boy._ She announced.

_In that case a shower sounds delightful. _I replied, my own smile growing wide.

With that we entered the bathroom, it was nothing as extravagant as the spa I had built on the ground floor, but it had every amenity you could ask for and the white porcelain bath was big enough for two. It would serve my Essie and I well.

Thankfully someone had thought to stock the bathroom with the relevant products and fresh towels. I made a mental note to find out who was responsible and thank them personally.

_It was Marlin. _Essie informed me as she switched on the shower. _She knew how much you'd be wanting to wash after our long journey so she made sure you had what you needed._

_How can you be sure? _I asked with a frown as I paused in unbuttoning my shirt.

_For one thing who would know you so well? _Essie asked as she turned her gaze on me. _And I'm picking up things all over the place. I'm a lot more powerful than I can ever remember being, but right now I'm having a little trouble reining it in with everyone's minds so busy. _

_How long has this been happening? _I asked as I placed my hand gently to her forehead as if I could soothe her thoughts with my hand.

_It's only just started more or less. When we got back to the house and I registered everyone who's here. So many thoughts, and it's a lot harder to look at than in Volterra because these are the thoughts of my family. I don't want to invade their privacy._

_But this has only been since we returned to the house?_

_Yeah. Before the woods I was controlling it, streaming it so I didn't pick anything out. But now the odd little bubble is coming to the surface. Like Twain wants to get back to the Res because she's missing her Mom and school. In fact all the young wolves want to get back to the Res because they don't like staying in the 'vamp house' much longer than they have to, even if the Alpha ordered it. They're thinking Hunter not Jake there. Esme is despairing at what to do with Jane while Carlisle is mulling over the best way to teach her to hunt veggie style. I don't need to tell you what Rose and Em are thinking about. _Essie sniggered at this point. _And so on so forth. They're not exactly drowning me, but I got no control over what I hear either. _

_This calls for some serious brainstorming. _I declared.

_Yeah, probably. But I thought I'd try having a shower first. See if I fare better once I'm relaxed. _She said with a nod of her head.

_Are you sure?_

_I've decided not to panic over every little thing from now on. My powers are playing up a little, but then I have had a huge shift in my over all thought processes. I mean it was barely twenty-four hours ago that I was still auditioning for ice queen of the decade. Now I'm back here, my family around me, our children alive, that's got to affect my power some._ Essie reasoned.

_I would have to agree. _I replied as I stroked back a stray strand of her hair. _Then let us shower and we will review this once we are done. _

"Sounds good to me." She said as she placed a kiss to my lips.

We undressed and entered the shower. We washed each other and it was a good time, sensual without being too arousing. I realised I had missed such moments with Essie, how had we lasted those years without them?

_I have no idea. _Essie said as she washed my hair through. _But it will never be like that again. I promise._

_I know my love. _I said, turning to her and smiling.

Essie smiled back, then we continued with our ablutions.

Soon we were washed and dressed in our old manner, we were finally Essie and Tobias once more. Perhaps older and a little more world wary, but it felt as if we were completing the journey home.

As we discussed strategy I began to unpack our belongings and arrange them in the room. Essie was helping me to begin with, but then I became a little over baring in my pursuit for placement perfection that Essie became annoyed. She opted to sit on the old mahogany desk chair in an attempt to be out of my way.

She glared at me to begin with, but then she grinned.

_Just like old times. _She thought.

_Yes. _I agreed. _Although thank heavens for small mercies that there is no water for you to slop all over the floor. _I teased.

_You're gonna be so sorry you said that Fang Boy. _She said, narrowing her eyes.

_Really?_ I asked.

_Yep._ She said firmly.

_What do you plan to do?_ I challenged as I grinned at her.

_You'll have to wait and see._ She said mysteriously as a mischievous grin played about her lips._ But right now we need to talk about our children and what we're gonna do to rectify the mess I caused._

_You had no idea they would react so badly. It was also the first time they had heard the news, so that would cause them some shock and distress_. I stated.

_I know. But I could have probably handled it better. Said it in a better way. If I only I could explain myself to them._

_Then do just that._ I said. _I'm sure they'll hear you out._

_Maybe… But I think it might be better to get them alone_. She replied, as she looked thoughtful.

_Because they influence each other's thoughts?_ I guessed.

_Yeah. Especially when they hold hands. Their minds become all tangled up. The only two minds I've seen more combined were the Fire Twins. But our children are different in that they have separate minds, they can just combine them well when they want to. It's almost like Liza boosts Tony and Tony gives her a little of his power in return. Plus their minds are all connected; they don't even have to really mind talk to communicate. They just do._ Essie explained.

_Then perhaps it would be better if we were to separate them_. I conceded. _However, I believe it may overwhelm them if we were both to talk with either one of them at once. Perhaps something more one on one to begin with?_

_Yeah. And I'm glad you suggested it first. I know we've re-established the 'we face everything together' motto, but I think we can set it aside in this instance._ Essie said, although she seemed afraid I'd rebuke her for even thinking it.

_Our children are hardly a threat my love._ I said softly as I brushed her cheek._ In this instance it will not hurt to be autonomous._

_Yeah. So question is, who do you want to tackle first?_ She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

_I think Liza is proving most difficult. Perhaps I should speak with her first, clear the path for you?_ I offered.

_If you really think Liza's gonna be that difficult then I'd rather talk to her first. I want her to be angry with me, and I don't want your time with her overshadowed by her thinking you're just trying to smooth the way for me. I think I should talk to Liza first and you can talk to Tony. Use the time to bond with him. You could start right away since he skipped school and is out in the trees as we speak._

_He's that close?_ I asked, feeling a sudden wave of nerves at the thought of being alone with my son.

_Yeah. He has a little fort to the east of the house. It's where he goes to think. I just picked that up off Esme by the way._ Essie stated and let out a nervous chuckle.

_Your thoughts are still wandering?_

_Not so much now, but when I want information I seem to just pick it out of the nearest mind that contains it._

I gave her a concerned look.

"Don't worry Fang Boy, I just need to get used to keeping my mind to myself again. That I don't need to actually go prying into people's brains, that it's actually better I don't. Just need to recalibrate, that's all."

"Are you sure?" I demanded.

"Yeah. I mean, I hope so. Like I said earlier, I'm trying not to panic over every little thing. I just need to bring my mind back under my control. Once I do that I know I'll be ok."

"Essie…" I sighed. "Promise me that you will talk this through with me if the problem persists?"

"I promise." Essie said earnestly.

"Very well." I said as I hugged her. "I want to be able to help you if I can."

"I know you do Tobias." She said softly. "And I will ask you for help if this starts becoming a pain."

"That is all I ask." I replied and kissed her forehead. "Now about this plan of yours, to divide and conquer? When should we begin?"

"Well I'll have to wait until Liza gets home from school, but you could go talk to Tony now. Or at least set up an appointment with him. Looks like Grace ditched school to go talk to him. She worries about him a lot, about both of them."

_I was wondering if perhaps Grace is Tony's imprint._

"What? But he's…" Essie began.

"A little kid?" I asked.

"I know that reaction was a little weird coming from me. I just… It's hard to think of him already imprinting. Although Grace does seem like a nice girl. Maybe I should just wait and see before I react in any big way." She laughed. "I think the thought of Tony already imprinting makes me feel old."

"Old?" I said, laughing myself. "How so?"

She shrugged.

"It's just the thought of my kids being old enough for such relationships is a little freaky." She gasped. "Oh my god, I'm thirty nine!"

"Yes you are." I said firmly, trying not to laugh at the way she stated the fact.

"But all that time just lost." She said with a frown.

"We will make up for it." I said solemnly as I felt suddenly sober.

Essie nodded in slight distraction.

"Shall we go speak with the others now, find out what plans they have for the rest of the day before we try and converse with the children?"

"Let's go." Essie agreed.

We made our way downstairs to the recreation room where a family meeting appeared to be taking place.

"Some of the guys have got girlfriends back on the Res." Hunter was saying. "I know Essie and Tobias only just got back, but we've already been here three days and there's not much we're good for here."

"But we can't leave the twins unprotected." Esme protested.

"Why do all of you need to go hunting?" Tina demanded. "I'm sure at least two of you can stay behind."

"They think I'll be a handful, that's why they all want to come. To keep an eye on little Jane of the Volturi." Jane snorted, her arms crossed across her chest as she stood in a ball of outrage that made Jasper wince slightly. "I will not harm any of my new family and I am willing to try this vegetarian diet, but why are you worried that the twins will be left unprotected. Will not Essie and Tobias be here?"

Jane looked around at everyone in the room.

"Do you all think my friends are unable to look after their own children?" She demanded. "Perhaps I should burn you all for being so disloyal."

"No need to get drastic Jane." Essie cut in quickly. "It's not so much they think that we can't look after the twins, it's the fact that the twins hardly know us. That they might not want to be left alone with us until they get to know us better."

"Really?" Jane asked, looking rather sceptical.

"Yes. And the protection thing? Well, in the past there would have been the risk of the Volturi retaliating, but that's not gonna happen." Essie said firmly. "I mean it when I say they're not gonna come after us, so there's no need for all this panic."

"I doubt that Aro would try and retaliate this soon even if you hadn't used your mind trick on him. You proved a powerful foe and he would plan out every detail to assure victory before he tried to take you on again. He wouldn't run in blindly and risk the Volturi getting their asses kicked once more." Jane grinned proud of herself for adopting one of Essie's phrases into her own sentence. "And as for the twins, well they have to get to know their parents sooner or later. It will be better if the safety net is removed. That they can't just run to other family members."

"Jane, Essie and I will not use Volturi tactics whilst trying to bond with our children." I said firmly.

"Why not?" Jane asked. "It works well."

"Jane, I'd rather not give them any reason to think we're tricking them." Essie said warily. "I know it would be a lot easier to do that, but any relationship we form needs to be based on trust."

"Sometimes I don't understand you." Jane said with a frown.

"Yeah. Well, it's just how I want to do things. I'm tired of manipulation and lies. I just want to get on with life like I was supposed to before Aro set his sights on me." Essie replied. "Anyway, what's all this arguing about? Why can't the pack go home if they want to? Why are you all heading out to teach Jane to feed veggie style now? Can't it wait until the weekend?"

"That's what I said." Jane grouched. "But they said they don't want to take any chances."

"Jane, when was the last time you fed?" I asked, for it had been two weeks since the lure had last visited Volterra, but I knew Jane snacked between meals when she felt like it.

"Four weeks ago. I got depressed when they sent Alec away and so I stopped feeding." Jane said in a forlorn voice.

"Then you should feed immediately. Strike while the iron's hot. There's little to no human blood in your system so now would be the perfect time to start adjusting to animal blood." I stated.

"And if it has been so long since you fed, you must feel the hunger begin." Carlisle added. "As much as I admire your resistance thus far, I'd rather you didn't attack Grace accidentally, or any number of Liza and Tony's friends. They come here often to socialize with the twins so it's better if you don't let your hunger go unchecked."

"These friends would be human?" Jane asked, looking a little disgusted at the thought of socialising with such base creatures.

"Yes they are." Carlisle replied. "Which is why we must take every precaution necessary."

"That's a valid point and I'd hate to disappoint my new family." Jane said humbly.

Rose snorted and Jane frowned at her, ready to…

"Jane no!" Essie snapped.

Jane blinked and looked at Essie as if awaiting instructions.

"You can't burn family members, even if they upset you. You say that they've upset you and we settle things verbally."

"Yes Essie." Jane said solemnly, and bowed her head once.

"Ok. Well if Carlisle does take you hunting you have to listen to him. He is the authority on veggie style feeding. Even if it seems hard or like something you don't want to do, you're not allowed to burn him. Or anyone else in the hunting party." Essie said firmly, but I could feel the panic in her mind, although it took me a moment to fathom why.

Jane nodded without complaint and I felt astonished for there was only one person in this entire world who Jane showed such obedience to, and that was Aro. Had Jane changed her allegiance so fully that she now followed Essie without question? It was in that moment I realised why Essie had felt apprehensive moments before.

"And Auntie Rose, this is a big adjustment for Jane. Any encouragement you can give her would be greatly appreciated." Essie directed at Rosalie.

Rose rolled her eyes but said nothing, she knew when things teetered on a knife and there was no telling how Jane would react at present.

After a lot more of this toing and froing it was agreed that the Quileutes would go home and that everyone else would go hunting. I must say I was rather aggrieved that they could not wait for I needed to feed myself, however I was willing to wait if it meant I would gain free time with the twins.

As the others made preparations to leave I shared a few words of good luck with Essie before I made my way out of the front door and entered the stand of trees that separated the house from the road. I followed Tony's scent along a path he took often. A new scent overlay it, human, light and flowery, I didn't doubt Essie for a moment that Grace had followed Tony out here.

Sure enough her voice drifted back to me as I drew near what looked like a few planks of wood nailed together in a crude form of shelter.

"And so do humans, but I don't think it's in your nature to be evil. You can say hurtful things when you're angry, but I don't think you could do it deliberately in cold blood."

It seemed an interesting line of conversation.

"But that brings in the old nature or nurture question. I mean am I like that because I'm naturally nice, or is it because Carlisle and Esme did a good job in raising me?" Tony replied as I rounded the hut and stopped where I could see the both of them sitting just inside the doorway, but neither seemed to realise I was there as they mulled this subject over.

I couldn't resist putting my two-penneth in, but as I began to speak I realised I should have announced my arrival in a more conventional way. It would have been better on all accounts, but on the other hand I managed to break the ice a little with humour that had both Grace and Tony laughing.

His easy carefree manner reminded me of Essie in her younger days. The way Essie was trying to be again, but it would take a while to regain that attitude after our years of servitude in Volterra.

I pushed away the dark thoughts; I would not allow them to interfere in my time with my son. Instead I sought to make an appointment to spend time with him since he was with his friend at the moment and I didn't wish to intrude more than I already had.

Grace immediately made an excuse to leave as tactfully as she could. I tried not to smile too much when she tried to send Tony a silent message without my hearing. It must have been a strong message for Tony winced slightly before Grace said 'sorry' aloud.

Tony promised to explain later and they bade their goodbyes. Grace commented on the fact that we had met a couple of times now without being formally introduced and so I rectified the matter.

I noticed that Tony was watching Grace thoughtfully, it was a look you came to recognise if you'd spent any time around the Quileute shapeshifters and I began to speculate that my theory was right as Grace said goodbye once more.

Tony watched her leave until she was out of sight before he turned his attention to me.

"She seems like a very nice young woman." I observed once I knew Grace was safely out of earshot.

"She is." Tony stated in an attempt to hide his true feelings.

"Although she treats you somewhat like a child." I stated, for this was something I had noticed and of which I was curious.

Tony shrugged.

"It's better for her this way." He said a little subdued. "It helps her be around me without wanting me now she knows my real age."

"How did she find out?"

"Because I got us trapped in an alley by a couple of vamps and had to save us. I phased right there in front of her. It was my first time too. There was no covering that up. So she found out I wasn't human. Then she found out I wasn't seventeen, which was harder for her to deal with since we've been pretty close since day one." The information flowed from Tony in that moment, as if he couldn't help but tell me the entire episode in one breath almost.

I paused for a moment as the few snippets of information I had on Grace seemed to confirm what I had suspected all along.

"She's your imprint." I stated.

"I try not to think about that." Tony replied with a frown. "I need to keep it all locked away until I'm eighteen if I'm to stand a chance with her. I need to not think about anything other than just being her friend."

"Then I will not touch upon the subject again unless you raise it yourself." I promised.

"Thanks Dad." He said with a smile.

"Perhaps we should switch to the subject I wish to discuss with you." I suggested after returning his smile.

"You want to pave the way for Mom so I'm ready to accept her apology. Maybe explain why she did what she did." Tony stated in that unnerving manner that telepaths had from time to time. Or perhaps my son was truly that insightful, it would be wrong of me to attribute all his deductions to his telepathy.

"That was my intention." I replied after a moment of consideration.

"There's no need to. I know everything that happened and why Mom did what she did. I…I was listening in on your conversation this morning." Tony admitted a little sheepishly.

"Oh." I murmured. "How much did you overhear?" I asked, trying nonchalance and almost failing.

"Everything." Tony said, and I felt a moment of panic. "I heard Mom make you shout at her. Then you shouted. Then she explained everything. Then you kissed her, so I thought I should leave then."

I nodded as I resisted the urge to sigh in relief. It was the first time I had ever felt the on-set of mortification of being caught in the midst of sexual activity. At last I had some understanding of how Essie had felt when she had broadcasted our activity to those at the lake. It was a different feeling entirely to be caught out by someone you had a close bond to but without the advantage of years of sharing intimate details. Not to mention the fact that he was my son and that added another layer entirely to the mortification I would have felt had he continued to listen to us.

"I feel a little surplus to requirements now." I said with a chuckle for I needed to make some response.

"Well I'd like to get to know you some." Tony said.

"A bit of father-son bonding?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony said with a wide grin.

I regarded Tony for a moment as he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm at a loss for words Son. Something that is not observed often." I stated, and smiled to show that it was meant as a self-deprecating joke.

Tony laughed.

"Liza's usually got an answer for everything too." He observed.

I smiled.

"We could do something." Tony said. "Do you play football?"

"I take it you refer to American Football." I said, feeling a sudden pit open before me.

"Yeah." Tony affirmed and I felt a little angered with my self that I had not sought to learn the sport sooner.

"I've never really tried." I admitted, feeling the truth would aid me here. "I have played soccer once. And I'm a dab hand at dodge ball." I said with a grin.

"Now that sounds like it's got a story behind it." Tony said with conviction.

"It has. Would you like to hear?"

"Yeah."

"Would you prefer to sit before I begin, or shall we stroll?" I asked, since I felt a little odd standing here next to Tony's fort as we conversed.

"I've been cooped up in there all morning. It'll do me good to stretch my legs." Tony replied.

"Then let's walk." I said making a sweep with my hand out of habit.

Tony nodded and we began to walk.

"So dodge ball?" He prompted.

"Yes. Do you know I met your mother in school whilst I was posing as an adolescent?" I asked since the twins had made clear that they knew very little about Essie and I.

"That's one bit we actually know." Tony said with only the merest trace of bitterness.

"Would you like me to recount the whole tale from beginning to end?" I offered.

"Yeah. But not right now. Maybe when Mom and Liza's here too, but I do wanna hear about the dodge ball."

"Very well. As I was saying Mother and I met in school, and at first she was apprehensive around us, although this was mostly due to the fact that she had no idea we knew her secret. That she was part vampire. I had come close to telling her on many an occasion, but you Grandfather Jake had warned us not to. He wished for us to keep our distance unless Essie approached us. I wonder if she would have ever confided in us had it not been for that dodge ball lesson.

"Essie always chose to be around medium level during PE. She maintained that she didn't want to be so good as to be picked for the school teams and neither did she want to appear the worst in the class for that would also draw attention. It was a challenge to remain within her frame line, but Marlin and I rose to the challenge for it proved rather fun."

"Who is Marlin exactly?" Tony asked.

"You do not know her?" I asked, stopping in astonishment.

"No. First time we met her was in Italy."

"She has not been in your life?" I asked feeling hurt and angered all at once.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that our family decided to tell you we were dead. She didn't want anything to do with the situation."

"She didn't want anything to do with my children." I growled, and then pushed down the feeling of anger. "It is wrong for me to say such things but I would have hoped my sister would have had the decency to watch over you both, along with Essie's family."

"She did come running to Volterra once she knew we were in trouble." Tony said in a tentative voice, as if he were afraid he'd caused trouble between Marlin and I and was now trying to mediate.

"I am not angry with her as such. I'm sure she had her reasons. I am sure to find out when I speak with her. We have much to catch up on." I assured him.

"So who is Marlin?"

"My sister in all but blood." I said. "If it wasn't for Marlin I doubt I would still be here. We were born centuries apart, but I felt the need to protect her from my ancient family when she stood her ground against the enslavement of her people. I'd hoped to save her from death but Aro would have none of it. I knew she had to remain and the only bargain I could barter was that she be recruited into our family. I became her trainer and it wasn't long before she revealed a distaste to feeding from humans, but there was no alternative. Instead we appeased our minds by limiting when we fed. In our shared ideals we became as close as two beings could be. She is my little sister and we protect each other. As soon as we found out vampires could survive on the blood of animals we left Volterra and then we truly began to live."

I sighed.

"I wish there were blood relatives on my side of the family that you could meet, other than on the dreamscape, but there are not. At least none that I know of. There may be descendents of your brother Lucas out there, but I have no idea how to track them. There is one way to know for sure if a human is descendent of your blood, but since this consists of feeding from them first…" I shuddered at the memory of the pregnant girl in the rain all those millennia ago.

Tony gasped and stopped in shock.

"You killed her?" He asked.

"Tony, I've killed a lot of people." I said softly. "So many people in my time."

"Yeah." Tony said distantly as his eyes searched my face. "Only when you had to feed."

"Mostly when I had to feed, but there were times in the early days…"

"No." Tony interrupted me. "You tell yourself that, to make your guilt more for whatever reason, I don't know why, but there wasn't once you killed someone for the sake of killing them. It's the cycle of blood. You feel thirsty so you take human blood, but the human blood stirs the craving so you want more. Mix that with a younger vamps tendency to be thirsty anyway. None of those people you killed was for fun."

"I'll allow you to believe that for the sake of diplomacy." I said softly.

Tony gave me a doubtful look; he truly believed that I had never been cruel.

"So anyway, you killed a lot of people but then Carlisle showed you that vampires could live off animal blood. You and Auntie Marlin left Volterra and were happy for the first time since your early vampire days. Then you decided to try the settling down thing, met Mom, and there was something about dodge ball."

"Yes. One afternoon during our PE lesson the Coach made us play dodge ball and Essie declared that we should actually be good for once since dodge ball is an unlikely sport to be picked for a school team. For once I was able to loosen some of my caution whilst being around humans, it was most enjoyable and your mother, you're auntie Marlin and I won."

"Cool." Tony observed with an appreciative nod.

"However, that is not the reason I cherish the memory." I said, and smiled as I remembered the elation I felt on recovering this particular memory after my time in the tower.

"It isn't?"

"No. It was for the fact that it was on that day Mother finally found out that my family knew she was part vampire and we could finally be fully open with each other. Is it not amazing once the biggest secret between you and your friend has been revealed and you no longer have to watch your words?"

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "I love being able to talk about anything with Grace. It's so much better than it was before. Now I don't have to keep thinking 'would a human do that?' when I'm with her."

"Yes. That can prove most difficult." I agreed.

"But you have the advantage that you were human once. I'm a mix of creatures and I didn't even grow right." Tony said, suddenly sullen.

"Perhaps. But last time I was human it was customary to battle during the summer months in order to gain land and slaves. I hardly call that a healthy past time in this day and age. Most people would find it appalling, and yet that was life back then." I stated. "Besides, human memories are foggy at best. It is nothing to base a whole act upon. It took years of practice to hone my social graces, and then everything changes once more and you must either change with the times or risk looking like a relic of the past."

"I guess there's a lot more to living forever than I thought." Tony stated with a frown.

"But luckily it is not something you have to give thought to for at least a hundred years yet."

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Tony conceded. "So are you hungry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are really black." Tony stated. "I don't think I ever saw a vampire with eyes that dark before."

"I have not been hunting in five years." I admitted. "Once it was clear that 'Esther-Marie' had taken against the idea and would not leave the castle without a direct order from Aro I couldn't go hunt by myself. I feared to leave her alone, of what they would do to her in my absence. I have had to subside on tame animals handed to us at certain times, as did Esther-Marie."

"Man, the Volturi are worse than I thought!" Tony exclaimed and I had to wonder what he was receiving from my mind.

"However bad you could imagine them being, they are ten times worse." I stated.

"Oh."

"I take it you were going to suggest that we go hunt?" I said, feeling a tad hopeful for now it had been pointed out to me my hunger began to burn in the back of my throat.

"Yeah."

"That would be nice." I stated, as I began to picture hunting with my son, which was something I would have done with Lucas had I lived to see him grow. "Where is the most advantageous area around here?"

"This way." Tony said as he headed off toward the northwest and broke into a run.

I followed his lead, running at his slower pace.

"You and Mom were wicked fast this morning." He remarked as we flew through the trees. "How do you reach those speeds?"

"I was a fast runner in life and obviously that translated into my vampire existence. As for your mother, she has always been fast, although it was only as both her wolf and vampire half became truly manifest and settled within her that she became as fast as I." I explained.

"So I might be as fast as that one day?" Tony asked, the excitement radiating from him.

"It's possible." I conceded.

"Cool." He observed with a grin.

"Although I will point out that Essie runs faster when she pulls down the heat and allows Miss Vampire to take the reins."

"Really? I never thought about that. But then I've only been phasing little over a month, I haven't had much time to experiment since I was feeling all bad moody cause Grace weren't talking to me."

"After she found out you were only seven." I stated.

"Yep."

"Oh dear. Was it a long while before she spoke to you again?" I asked, wondering where the line between fatherly concern and outright prying lay.

"Three weeks, but it felt like eternity." Tony replied, which meant he didn't feel I was prying unduly into his private life.

"Yes. It can feel that way." I agreed.

"Worse thing was seeing her every day at school and not even being able to say 'hi' to her." Tony said morosely as he frowned.

"Being so near yet so far." I remarked and I felt my own pang as I remembered this same situation had existed between Essie and I for the past seven years.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

We fell silent for a while.

"I'll see if I run faster if I pull the heat down." Tony said suddenly in an obvious attempt to try and bolster our mood.

"It won't hurt to try." I conceded.

Tony nodded and without breaking stride he pulled down the heat with more skill than Essie had only a month after phasing. Then with a burst of determination he picked up his pace until he was running almost as fast as I could. I sped up myself to stay at his side.

"I've never gone this fast!" He exclaimed. "It's amazing."

"It is. But do you think we've gone far enough now? Perhaps we should begin the hunt." I suggested.

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he slowed to a stop. "I think there's a family of deer around here anyway." He said as he sniffed the air.

I sniffed the air too and there was a fresh trace of deer.

Without another thought I was rushing through the trees, chasing down the scent. Tony ran beside me and there was an edge of excitement as we came upon the herd. It changed into a competition, which of us could bring down the most prey. I debated on allowing Tony to win, however it proved unnecessary since Tony was an accomplished hunter.

It was a most pleasant half an hour and I was surprised that the competition was healthy rivalry as opposed to the territorial aggression I would have felt had Tony not been my flesh and blood. I had never felt this comfortable hunting with anyone other than Essie or Marlin. Especially at such close quarters. Even hunting with Malachite I had to ensure that I wouldn't go for the same prey as the boy in case I turned on him accidentally, but there was no such risk where my son was concerned.

I smiled at this thought.

"Who was that kid with the brown hair?" Tony asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, frowning as I scanned the trees for the person Tony described.

"You were thinking of some kid with brown hair. I think he was a half vampire." Tony explained.

"Yes. He is dhampir. He is Malachite. He… his parents were executed by the Volturi." I explained.

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"For daring to bring a half blood into the world without their express permission." I replied sourly. "And at that point in time the Volturi would have also killed Mal, simply for existing. But Essie put her life in danger to save him for he reminded her so much of Hunter. Not that they look anything alike you understand, apart from the green of their eyes. Possibly it was the draw that all dhampir appear to have on each other. The main factor was the injustice of it. Malachite had not asked to be born and at that time he was merely three years of age, of course Essie would step in. Especially since she had no true notion of the inner workings of Volterra at the time. They locked her in the dungeon whilst I was rendered senseless by Alec so that we would not interfere with the execution longer. They let Essie go to sleep thinking she had failed in protecting the boy, then sent him to us unannounced the next morning."

"Were you freaked out at first?" Tony asked, completely enthralled by my tale as we came to sit by a stream that ran through the trees.

"Not me. However Mother thought him a ghost at first, one of the wraiths who haunt her dreams manifest in her waking hours. It was only after I confirmed his presence that she accepted he was alive. We were then put in charge of caring for him and tutoring him. It did Essie good to have another human around, and they formed a strong bond. It was after he left things started running foul. Under the influence of the Fire Twins, Aro did his best to drive Essie mad with various mind games. It was a dark time indeed." I shuddered as I came abruptly upon the dark avenue of my mind where I kept the memory of the tower.

"Dad, Mom's right. That wasn't you; it was the vampire inside you." Tony said quickly, and I felt shocked that my mind was so open to him in that moment. "It's the thing you manage to keep contained day in day out. The tower isn't something you should be ashamed of. If anything you should hold it up as a comparison of how strong your will is to be able to keep that monster under control." Tony said with conviction. "We've all felt the call of the beast, but we don't give in to it. I nearly did once, but a ghost wolf bit me and brought me back to my senses."

"Ghost wolf?" I asked.

"Well that's how I see it anyway. Carlisle thinks that I got a psychic branding from the wolf spirits to keep me on the straight and narrow since I was being brought up so far away from the Res and other pack members, and by the enemy." He chuckled as he winked, but then his good humour faded as he continued his story. "I was protecting Grace and Eloise from Don Quinn when I felt a cold take over me and I really wanted to kill him. I would have done if my birthmark hadn't stung and started bleeding."

"It started bleeding?" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah. It's really cool though. It looks like I was bitten by a wolf or something." Tony said cheerfully as he removed his t-shirt to show me.

"But that is like…" I trailed off as I peered closer.

"Mom's scar? Yeah I know." Tony said, pulling his t-shirt back on. "That's why Carlisle thinks it's a psychic brand."

"I never thought the Quileute magic would extend to such things, but it would make sense that they would wish to watch over one of their pack members who has to be far away from home." I conceded. "I wonder if it will disappear now that Essie is back?"

"I hope it doesn't." Tony said with a frown. "I like my birthmark. It's part of me now. I don't want it to go away."

"It is good you have no aversion to it." I said with a smile as I tapped his shoulder.

"And also." He said in a low voice, dropping his head as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "I like how it distracts people from Grace."

"Why would you wish to distract them?"

"She's got a scar on her shoulder, from a fire when she was little. She's shy about it, and hates for people to stare at it. She won't even go swimming without a t-shirt unless it's just our close group of friends. My birthmark is more prominent so they stare at me instead."

"And you are happy with this?" I asked, feeling a little incredulous, although after a second's more thought I realised I would do the same for Essie.

Tony shrugged.

"I learned to deal with my birthmark long ago. It's part of who I am. Grace's scars are from nearly getting burnt alive and then they found out she had something wrong with her heart so they had to cut her open. This bitch called Naomi decided to make her life a living hell about it. So anything that draws attention away from her enough to make her feel confident in herself I'm happy for. Not that she shouldn't feel confident in herself, she is beautiful."

"But she is unable to picture it because of all those times she has been told she is ugly." I surmised.

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a nod of his head.

"School is a hard place to find self confidence. From the few encounters I've had with Grace she seems capable and capable people do better out in the big world. Have faith Tony that she will find her confidence, but only when she has left the stifling world of high school."

"You really think so?" Tony asked, and the hope was evident in his voice.

"Yes." I said emphatically.

"I hope you're right." Tony said with a smile. "I want Grace to have a happy life. Whether I'm in it or not I don't care as long as she's happy."

"You are wise beyond your years my son, and I can only attribute such wisdom to the influence of Esme and Carlisle. I will be forever in their debt for the brilliant manner in which they have raised you."

"You would have done just as good a job." Tony assured me.

"Perhaps, but we must always give credit where it is due."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "On that note, thank you for bringing this house here cause I'd much rather go to Olympic then Forks. Not that I got anything against Forks, but it's good for our family to branch out a little."

I chuckled.

"Dad? Can I show you one of the best places in all of Olympic Falls and Ridgeborough?" Tony asked, jumping to his feet.

"Very well." I said, rising to my own feet. "Lead the way."

Tony nodded before he began running toward the south. I followed close at his heel, keeping pace well with him and feeling much lighter after ingesting such vast quantities of blood.

Tony led me uphill after a while, running parallel to the road we had crossed, although we were far enough back in the trees so we wouldn't be seen by passing motorists. Finally we reached a point where we crossed the road once more and he led me to a bench that looked out over a panorama of trees that rose and fell with the land all the way to the mountains in the distance.

It was a magical scene and I would have preferred to have viewed it in the full sunlight, rather than sunset on this overcast day. Otherwise the view was beautiful and I could understand why Tony would want to travel all the way up here.

I wasn't sure of the true nature of his telepathy right now, but I remembered that in the early days, before we had formed a true connection, it helped if I touched Essie to send my thoughts to her when she wasn't expecting it.

I placed my hand to Tony's arm and thought; _Do you come up here often?_

Tony turned to me and looked a little shocked.

"Did I startle you?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe a little." He said. "I'm not used to non telepathic people other than Liza getting the whole silent communication thing."

"I've had over twenty years of practice with your mother." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Did you have trouble working it out at first?"

"Not really. Although Essie's power tended to vary greatly back then and sometimes her mind would lock on mine without warning whilst at other times it would take all her concentration to read the clearest of thoughts directed to her. Then she began phasing and it seemed to unlock her gift somehow, to the extent that most of her effort was put into not reading the minds of others. This meant that her mind was often closed unless I called to her directly. It was Essie who told me skin-to-skin contact enhanced her telepathy, although it had been something I'd suspected for a while up to that point.

"After we imprinted the connection between us grew to the point that I can communicate with her as if I could mind speak myself."

"That's like with me and Liza, but other non-telepaths don't seem to get it." Tony said sadly as he slumped onto the bench.

"I am sure Grace will grow accustomed to it in time." I said with a smile as I sat beside him.

"What?" Tony asked, looking up at me startled.

"That's what you wished to know, although you were not asking." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess." Tony said with a shrug.

"It takes time to accustom oneself to something new, even when you have lived for nigh on three thousand years." I stated sagely in the hope that Tony would find comfort in my words and reassurance that he and Grace would find common ground one day.

"I guess the world is pretty different to when you were a kid." Tony observed.

"Very much so."

From Tony's encouragement I told him of how the world differed from then to now. As darkness grew around us it felt right that I should share my history with my son and tell him a little of the half-brother he would never know. A half brother born over two millennia before him.

It was fully dark by the time I had finished. The time had passed so quickly. When I suggested we return to the house Tony agreed without fuss. He admitted a little sheepishly that he hadn't had any food all day. I promised I would cook him something once we returned to the house.

Without further ado we headed for home. Ghosting once more through the trees.

I felt a smile stretch my lips as I marvelled at how my life had utterly changed over the course of two days. It seemed a lifetime ago that I stood in the Audience Chamber of Volterra as I despaired at the fact my Essie was still cold and feeling the pang of grief for my children dead before they had chance to live.

Now here I was, running through the forests of Washington, my son at my side. Not only was he alive, but also he was fully-grown and healthy. I felt pleased to be able to get to know him and I could not wait to become acquainted with my daughter also.

Things were beginning to go right for old Tobias, and for once I didn't have that niggling sense of dread that something awful was to occur. For once I was positive that the future held nothing but hope for Essie, our children and I.

My smile could not have grown wider if I were the Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94 **

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

I'd reconciled with Tobias. It was so much easier after he'd shouted at me. Once I was sure he'd got it all off his chest and I knew it wasn't looming there, waiting to strike at any moment. We had to get it out of the way and we had to clear the air if we were gonna get our twins back, we had to work together.

After some deliberation we realised that it might be better to get each of them alone but it might not be a good idea to gang up on them either. We should probably talk to them one on one before we did a big group thing. I realised that Liza would probably be the most difficult and so I suggested that I talk to her first whilst Tobias talk to Tony and then we would swap over. After how long or reaching what goal I wasn't sure, but I would talk to Liza today after school while Tobias talked to Tony whenever since he'd skipped school and was out in the trees around the house.

This seemed like a good arrangement and so I waited on pins and needles until I felt Liza's mind as she pulled onto the long drive. I made my way down to the garage to wait for her.

I waited until she had pulled to a stop and then I approached her car. She got out and took her bag from the back seat.

"Liza." I said softly.

She jumped and looked up at me startled.

"We need to talk."

Liza scowled at me before she turned from me and walked past me as if she didn't even see me. I felt annoyed, but I thought she had a right to be angry with me. On the other hand I wasn't gonna start building any bridges if she was ignoring me. I read her mind and she had her routine in place. She would go to the kitchen, make a ham sandwich and eat it there at the breakfast bar before she did anything else.

I went into the kitchen to find her already perched on a stool as she ate a sandwich she'd cut into four small triangles. The crusts were cut off and they were exactly bite size.

"I could never make sandwiches that good." I said.

Liza continued eating whilst she steadfastly ignored me.

"So how was school?" I tried.

Still nothing.

"Did you get in to trouble for ditching?"

She sighed loudly in the annoyed way that Tobias did when he found something tedious.

"So I see you're a cheerleader." I said, spotting the silver and blue uniform beneath her coat. "That's good. I mean I could never see myself as a cheerleader, could never get all that jumping about to music, but I bet you're really good. You're the captain?" I gasped, picking the fact from her mind. "Wow. You are good. And you've won trophies? That's good. I was a bit of a rebel so I was never into all that school spirit stuff, but I'm glad you are."

Liza shook her head in annoyance.

"I mean it's good that you're winning stuff for your school. That you're being a valued member rather than leading the rest of the kids astray…" I trailed off because Liza had got up, swilled her plate and placed it in the dishwasher before she disappeared into the laundry room.

I frowned feeling annoyed myself. I had no idea what I could connect with her on. How would I open proceedings?

Then it occurred to me. Liza thrived on formality and structure and that might be the 'in' I needed.

I knew she'd be about five minuets in the laundry room while she ironed the clothes she'd worn yesterday. She liked to keep on top of everything. I wasted no time in ghosting up to the master bedroom. I scanned the contents of my wardrobe and pulled out the first formal looking dress I found, it was one Louis had made for me all those years ago. I changed into it in a flash and I actually liked how it flowed around me, I'd forgotten how well Louis could cut a dress. I brushed up my hair and held it in place with a clip. I pulled on a pair of ballet pumps. It was the best I could do at such short notice.

I ghosted to Liza's door and I was there a second before she emerged from the north stairwell carrying her clothes on hangers. She looked at me and turned her head down, determined to ignore me again.

I stood as properly as I could manage before I said, "Miss Elizabeth Summers I wish to formally invite you to dine with me this evening in the grand dinging room. It will be a simple affair so formal dress is optional. I hope that you will accept this as a peace offering of enough value that you would be so good as to allow me to explain my actions. If you chose to ignore me there after I will understand. All I ask is that you hear me out."

Liza watched me but said nothing.

I sighed and turned from her, thinking it best to walk away.

"What…what time will this meal commence Ms Black?"

I turned back to her.

"Is eight o'clock good for you?" I asked.

"It is."

"Then I will expect you at eight in the dining room. We have much to discuss and I am sure we can do this in a mature manner."

"I have no doubt." Liza said softly.

I bowed to her and Liza bowed her head in return before she pushed her bedroom door open and disappeared inside.

I felt elated until I realised we were the only ones here and I was gonna have to cook. I wasn't the best of cooks to begin with and over the last seven years my speciality had been bland oatmeal made with water.

Well I'd promised my daughter a meal and I would provide.

I made my way down to the kitchen and the first thing I did was look in the pantry because I knew Tobias kept his aprons in there. Well he used to keep them there; they'd been moved. It took me five minuets to track them to the little storage cupboard in the laundry room. I took one of the biggest aprons that would cover everything and pulled it on over my dress.

Then I went into the kitchen and looked along the shelf of cookbooks that were still arranged in alphabetical order, just as my Fang Boy liked it. There were a few new books that had been placed in as Tobias would have wanted and I had a feeling I knew who was responsible.

I smiled as I thought of Liza rearranging these books into order.

I found a book that was 'Simple Recipes in a Hurry' that seemed to be what I wanted.

I took it down and flicked through the pages, but all that jumped out at me was the roast beef with potatoes and seasonal veg. I thought that would do for the main and I found all the ingredients and I was proud of how I had that cooking. Then I realised I would need a dessert.

I took down the book entitled 'Elegant Desserts' and flicked through the pages until I saw something I recognised. Soufflé. Well that seemed simple enough.

I got the ingredients together and started to mix them as the book instructed. I did it exactly as it said. I put it in the little oven at exactly the right temperature.

I looked at the clock. I'd have this all dished up by eight.

The first problem came with the boiled carrots. Concentrating on the soufflé I'd forgot about topping up the water and now they were stuck to the pan. I poured boiling water over them in the hope of salvaging them, but I knew from the smell that the taste of burn would be all through them.

I think I over-boiled the cabbage cause it was looking limp and yellow as I drained off the water. As that green water washed down the drain I cursed myself. I was supposed to save it for the gravy. How could I forget?

This was not going well.

I placed the cabbage on the side and ran my hand over my forehead as I considered my next move.

The peas!

I took them off just before they burned and remembered to strain the water into a bowl. That was one little bit of success.

The timer went for the soufflé and I took them from the little oven, placing them on the side before I went to rescue the potatoes. When I came back to the soufflés I looked on in horror as they sank in the middle. This was not going well.

I sighed, almost resigned to my defeat when a scent near to burning reached my nose.

"Oh god the beef!" I cried as I pulled open the big oven door; smoke billowed out in a rush of heat around my legs.

I reached in and pulled out the tin. But I'd forgotten the gloves and it must have been real hot cause the tin registered as a cold as it burnt welts into my fingers. I let out a scream as I dropped it, the hot fat flying everywhere, but mostly on my apron and the bare skin of my arms.

"God damn it!" I screamed as my arms burned and the tin clattered near my feet.

I felt her mind before she entered the kitchen.

"Good gracious woman! What on earth are you doing?" Liza demanded.

I dropped my head, feeling defeated before I turned to her.

"Mucking up. Again. As usual." I said.

"But look at the mess you've created!" Liza exclaimed as she frittered into the kitchen for a closer look. "You are like a child of three! You should not be left alone in a kitchen!"

"Tell me about it." I said heavily as I sank to the floor. "I can't cook to save my life. Unless you want salty oatmeal."

Liza ghosted to me and sank down beside me.

"How can you survive if you cannot cook?" She asked.

"Because your father is a really good cook. If I'd thought earlier I would have asked him to cook for us. Maybe he could have used that to bond with Tony."

Liza laughed in a melodious way.

"I think not." She said. "It seems obvious now that Tony inherited his culinary skill from you."

"Does he burn water?" I asked with a laugh.

"Like you would not believe." Liza replied with a grin that lit up her eyes and it felt good to see her happy.

"Oh I can believe." I said with a snort. "I mean, I'm not as bad as I used to be, but I can't even do a simple meal."

"What was on the menu?" Liza asked as she looked around at the mess I'd created.

"Roast beef and vegetables, with soufflé for dessert." I informed her in a defeated voice.

"Soufflé?" Liza asked. "You declare yourself a below amateur cook and yet you attempt soufflé?"

"You mean I shouldn't have?" I asked.

"It may have been a tad adventurous for your level, and now you have created a great mess." She declared, throwing her arms wide to indicate the kitchen.

"I seem to do that a lot." I observed.

I felt Liza look at me for a moment before she dropped her head.

"Why did you want us dead?" She asked.

"What? Oh Liza, baby." I said, pulling her into my arms and I kissed her head. "Is that really what you thought I meant? I didn't want you dead! For god's sake, I didn't want to live without you! I didn't live without you."

"But you said…"

"That I asked our family to say you were dead. Yeah. And I guess I should have explained it a little better." I said sadly as I cradled her to me. "I would have been so happy to have known you and Tony from birth. To have held you both in your first moments of life and looked upon you to name you. I would have gone with Vela because you deserve a unique name, but I guess Elizabeth also suites you because your so ladylike and I can see that as a name of a proper lady. Whatever. It doesn't matter. The fact is that I would have loved to have held you in that first moment of bonding, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Liza asked after a few minuets of silence.

"I…"

I paused.

"I want to be one hundred percent honest with you Elizabeth, but you might not handle it. The truth is very dark and I think I might have acted irrationally." I admitted, feeling foolish about my past actions.

"Tell me Mother. I must know the reason you wished to think of us as dead." Liza said firmly.

I considered for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons.

"I think you can handle the truth." I said. "But I think I'll tell you as we clear up this mess. Cause I know if you're anything like your father you won't take in a word I say with all this mess around you."

"If truth be told I have been trying my level best to ignore it." Liza stated. "However it is causing me considerable discomfort."

"I know." I said, placing a kiss to her forehead once more. "Your father's exactly the same."

"I have the feeling that Father will organise an opportunity to bond with me in short time, and then I will come to know him. In this time I would rather we keep the topic to you." Liza said softly.

"I think I can manage that." I said with a laugh. "Although the only thing you really need to know about me is that I'm Essie Black and I take messing from nobody." I added as we both got to our feet.

Liza gasped.

"I say that sometimes." She observed. "When I am particularly peeved with a person."

"Me too." I said as I scooped the beef and potatoes back into the tin that was now cool enough to pick up with my bare hands.

We didn't talk while we cleaned, but it was a comfortable silence, that Liza filled after a while by singing. I wasn't sure what the song was; I think it was a pop song. I hadn't really been in the position to hear any new music over the past twenty years so I couldn't tell for sure.

I nearly dropped the plate I was wiping as that thought occurred to me. I had lost twenty years of my life to the Volturi. I had missed out on watching Hunter grow because of them. Because of them I missed out on being there for my kids for the whole of their lives so far. I wish I had killed at least one of them while I had the chance.

I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't want the Volturi intruding on my time with my daughter. They'd done it enough already.

The kitchen was soon spic and span and Liza and I sat at the counter with a cup of tea each and a selection of cakes from the pantry that Liza had made herself. Liza cut a scone into quarters before she placed a piece in her mouth.

"So I'll tell you now." I said in a level voice.

Liza nodded as she chewed, too much of a lady to speak with her mouth full.

"It had a lot to do with the wraiths." I said.

"Wraiths?" Liza asked, as she paused in bringing another bit of scone to her mouth.

"That's what I call them cause they haunt me like ghosts. I don't even know how many of them there are anymore, but their leader is Darius. He seems to have worked out my mind better than I have. He knows exactly my worse fears and which strings to pull in order to make my nightmares as bad as possible."

"You speak of that spiky haired demon?" Liza asked.

I nodded.

"You said he was dead, but you speak as if he is alive." She stated with a slight frown.

"Sometimes it feels like he's very much alive. In here." I said, tapping my temple.

"Are you insane?" She asked in genuine concern.

I snorted.

"Sometimes I think I am." I mused. "But he really is still there, they all are. Anyone who's mind I've ever entangled. It's like I keep a little piece of them with me, and they stay somewhere in my mind, all out of the way. I know everyone is in there somewhere, even you and Tony, but for some reason it's only those I'm guilty of killing that come forward in my dreams."

"Have you killed a lot of people?" Liza asked.

"A lot of vampires." I clarified. "Up until the Raids of the Chiang-Shih up the West Coast that number was four, but I kinda lost count after the skirmish in La Push and the Battle of Volterra. There were just so many Yao that there was no hope of keeping count. But I never connected with half their minds anyway; there wasn't enough time during the battle. It was kill or be killed. That is not a good situation to be in. Believe me."

I sighed and looked to Liza to find that she was sitting very still as she watched me, taking in every word I said.

"I'm getting sidetracked." I stated. "I've killed a lot of vampires, but I'm also responsible for a lot of deaths of others. Of werewolves and possibly humans too. Who knows? But there was Carita; she was a Child of the Moon brought before the brothers. I thought I was helping her by reading her mind, saving her from Caius' torture, but I only served to unleash the wolf in her human mind and have her killed quicker. Aro touched her hand and knew all the wolf's secrets, where to find the others she'd been running with. I'd helped the Wolf Hunters of all people! Anyway, Carita was the first and then after I killed Darius he started putting in an appearance, so did Blossom. What I could never work out was why Munson and Simone never bugged me, because I killed them too. With my own teeth. It was Tobias who pointed out that I hadn't force read their minds.

"So I have all these wraiths in my head, and they know my fears. When I was pregnant they showed me my worst fear of all. I was strapped down, helpless as the brothers stole you from me. Ripped you away. Tobias tried to help but he was killed before my eyes and I was just so helpless. And then I was whole but empty. That's when Aro appeared with two new associates. I didn't know what you and Tony would look like, in my dream you were both tall and pale with red eyes. They were Aro's tools, the perfect weapons for him to rule the world. I tried to talk them out of it, but Aro ordered those two pale beings, my own grown children, to kill me. And they did…

"I didn't want you to be Aro's victim, whether as a slave, that he kill you or fashion you into his tool. I had to keep you away from him, but Tobias and I had to go back. If we didn't it would have been the excuse Caius needed to start his war. Or Aro would have sent the guard to bring us back and he would have found out about you. Or they took Hunter and Tina instead. I'd already spent fifteen years in Volterra at this point to keep them both safe. Tobias and I had no choice but to return."

"That is sadness Mother." Liza said, placing her small hand on top of my own. "Such utter sadness."

I nodded.

Liza frowned for a moment then said aloud what she'd been thinking.

"Surely you knew such a situation would occur if you were to have children whilst still obliged to Aro?"

"I knew it would get messy." I admitted.

"Then why did you fall pregnant in the first place?" Liza asked.

"Do you really want to hear this? I mean you are my daughter, I'd hate for Renesmee to…"

"You can omit the more explicit details." Liza said sounding a little perturbed herself. "I was referring to your thinking behind becoming pregnant as opposed to the actual… mechanics."

"Of course." I said as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Well, what can I say? I guess I could say you were an accident, but that's really not the whole truth. I guess the right wording would be that you and Tony were the result of many factors that led to Tobias and me being trapped in a cave with amnesia with no idea who the hell we were but we knew we wanted each other badly. With no memory of who we were, we made love without all the careful precautions we usually have to employ. Then we forgot about that time in the cave once we got our real memories back. I didn't even think there was a chance that I was pregnant, just thought my body was acting weird cause of all the fighting. It was only when I tried to phase and couldn't that there was no denying it. I was gonna be a Mom, and I felt so happy. So excited, especially when I felt your little flutter of proto-thoughts and I knew I was having twins. I could see this whole perfect life of us four as family together. It was so perfect. I knew the Volturi was a threat to this, but I ignored it as a problem I could deal with when it presented itself. Everything looked so wonderful…" I trailed off wistfully, but then I felt my face fall. "Until the dream."

"I can remember…" Liza began but trailed off.

She looked up at me, her hazel eyes boring into mine as if she was willing me not to make fun of what she was about to say.

"I can remember being in the womb, so can Tony." She said and she watched me for a moment, watching my face for a flicker of disbelief.

"I think a lot of half vampires have some memory of the womb, even if it's just a warm fuzzy feeling of protection." I said. "I remember Ebony telling us, I mean Harry, the Uley Twins and me, about it. She said that was the reason she liked us was because we were warmth without the hunger. She told us that she could remember being in the womb feeling warm and safe with that reassuring beat."

Liza nodded.

"That was my experience, and Tony's also. We discuss it now and then. We call it the Time Before. There was the warmth and the beat and contentment. The other nearby and then that great voice, the voice that called herself Mommy. So happy at first. Everything glowed and there was not a moment when the voice of Mommy failed to fill our entire existence with the promise of the world out there. There was always a sense of Daddy nearby too. I am not telepathic myself, but when twinned with Tony I can pick up on thoughts, or sometimes just the feeling of a mind. We always knew when he was near, even if he did not speak.

"He was constantly near, but then there was a time he wasn't, and then the voice of Mommy changed. It was sad and distant. I had no capacity to put these names to how you felt at that time, but that is how I describe it looking back. It was rare that you communed with Tony and I thereafter, and you never brought Daddy to see us again. Although we always knew when he was there on the outside. There was that moment you showed us the ocean, what was this strange thing? I had no understanding of it, yet I connected it to how you were with us. Vast and distant and beyond comprehension.

"You showed us how to be quiet when we were born. How not to cry. This was part of your plan I suppose. However, I always remembered that, although Tony did not, I remembered it and I thought you abandoned us. Do you know why I feel more aggrieved toward you than Tony? It is because I remember being completely disconnected from the world I had known, cold and alone in my head. No sense of the Mother. No sense of the other. Just the quietness of the cold. Of course it was less than two minuets when Tony was placed beside me and I felt the reassurance of his mind once more, but that two minuets was an eternity." Towards the end of her speech Liza's voice had began to shake slightly and there was the promise of tears in her eyes.

I held my hand over my mouth, unable to speak as I read the thoughts directly from my daughter's mind as she told me of her lonely start to life.

"I don't know what to say." I gasped. "I'm so very sorry, but I know words will mean nothing now and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I could ask you what you want me to do, but even that feels wrong cause nothing I can do will make up for the hurt I caused you in those first few minuets."

"I have always wanted my Mother here and I ask only that you are here when I have need of you. That I can come talk to you whenever I have need to."

"Of course baby doll." I said as I hugged, then I frowned as I wondered where the name had come from. "Who calls you that?" I asked.

"My friend Simon." Liza replied as she hugged me in return. "He is away at college at the moment. I talk to him often on the telephone. He is my best friend if ever I had one."

"He seems really nice." I said as I got a good flash from her mind of what her friend was like. "And handsome too."

"Yes. However that is not why I like him. To me Simon is the personification of good friendship. He is warmth, comfort and contentment and he guarded me well in the two years we schooled together. He is my confidant and he is always full of good advice." Liza sighed. "Perhaps if he had still been here then I never would have fallen for Sasha and I would not feel so soul wary."

"But you might have done anyway. You can't choose who you fall in love with. Believe me I know." I said warily.

"How so?" She asked.

I considered for a moment, as I went to sit back on my own stool. Then I told her all about me and Harry and the weirdness that was between us before I imprinted on Tobias.

"Would you have chosen Father if you had not imprinted?"

"I always find that question hard to answer since I can't imagine not loving Tobias now. I know I liked his company a lot, and he was my confidant. I'd only known him a few months and yet I felt I could tell him everything about me. I mean once I found out he knew I was part vampire. Maybe over time it would have turned into love, once I'd gotten over my infatuation with Harry, but then again we might have just remained really good friends. If I'm honest I tried to quash any romantic feelings I had for boys I really liked because of the possibility that I'd imprint one day. Besides, Tobias was a two and a half thousand year old plus vampire, what interest would he have in a sixteen year old brat like me?" I said with a snort.

"You are right!" Liza gasped. "What would an ancient vampire want with an inexperienced girl? If only I had known the full facts at the time then I never would have fallen for _his_ false words."

"What?" I asked, then I realised she'd applied my comment to her own situation. "But no." I said firmly. "That was just my thinking. I was a bit of a stroppy brat and I thought I annoyed the hell out of Tobias for the most part. I thought he just hung around me because I was something different and new. At the time I was the only vamp-wolf brat. Can you imagine how intriguing that would be to an ancient creature who had seen it all? Well these were all my thoughts before that Halloween party when I looked into your father's eyes and I just knew it was him.

"Of course Tobias maintains that he had loved me from the very first moment we'd met, but he hadn't realised until we were at the lake. Then he tried not to be alone with me for fear of corrupting me." I chuckled. "He worries too much sometimes. Although I have often wondered what would have happened if I hadn't looked into his eyes that Halloween. How successful would he have been in avoiding me? Would I have noticed? Well I had already noticed that he was acting weird around me, but I really didn't pick up on why, despite what the Twins told me."

Liza looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps it was better that you imprinted before you realised you loved him." She said.

"You think?"

"Yes. For if you had grown to love Father without the intervention of the wolf spirit then the pack would have turned against you. Or perhaps made you choose between your lover and your pack. That would have been heartache indeed. By imprinting there was nothing the pack could do, for the simple reason that you do not choose your imprint." Liza said in an authoritive voice.

"Yeah. I've often thought of it like that too." I agreed.

"Although I did hear that one pack member took great offence and attacked you in a manner most foul." She said, her voice curious but cautious, in case she caused me offence.

"Yeah." I said, my hand going automatically to my left shoulder. "That would be Timmy."

"May I see your scar?" She asked.

I had to think for a moment which one she meant, but obviously it was my shoulder.

"Sure." I said and I went to stand by her stool and pulled at my dress strap until my shoulder was revealed.

I had to crouch slightly so she could see. Actually I couldn't get over how tiny she was; only four foot ten. She regarded the scar for a moment before she sat up straight and nodded her head once.

"It is exactly like Tony's birthmark." She stated. "Just as we were told."

"Tony has a birthmark?" I asked.

"Yes. At least we were always told that it was a birthmark until, as Tony declared, he was bitten by a ghost wolf."

"Ghost wolf?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. Carlisle theorises that because Tony would grow up far away from the pack and in the 'camp of the enemy' as it were, the wolf spirit decided to mark him, to bring him to heel if he ever looked set to give in to his vampire nature at an impromptu moment."

"How did this ghost wolf bite him?"

"A year ago last September a brigand from the football team by the name of Japheth Seville thought it would be most amusing to throw a football at the geek girl now her psychotic sister had graduated and there was no threat of retribution. Tony managed to catch the ball before it did Grace an injury, and he threw it back at the horrid Seville and landed it perfectly on his head.

"Unfortunately Coach Rolling witnessed the incident and ordered Tony to his office. Tony thought he faced chastisement and punishment, instead Coach Rolling offered him a place on the football team. Tony refused off the bat for he already had commitments to the mathletes and the debate team, however he realised it was unfair to cast aside football so readily when he had no idea if it suited him or not. Thus he tried out for the team, but found it was not to his liking.

"Unfortunately he is rather exceptional and Quinn took offence to Tony's refusal and thus set forth to make his life hell. They very nearly managed it. They… they…"

"Oh god!" I gasped as I saw a bloody and beaten Tony in Liza's mind. "They did that to him?"

Liza looked at me for a moment then nodded.

"Your telepathy is stronger than Tony's gift. He has to hold my hand to get such clear pictures when I am trying to bury them." She murmured.

"I don't think I'm more powerful than him. I'm just older and I've honed my skill so much that for the most part I read the thoughts I want to rather than getting the bombardment I have to sift through like I did in the past. Tony has the potential. As far as I can tell he's at the same stage in his telepathy as I was when I first started phasing. I find a lot of my limitations lie in my own self-doubt. It's only when I think I can do something, or I do it automatically that I achieve a new skill. Do you know how often I dreamed of using the voice on Aro, but I never thought I'd succeed. Never in a million years. I mean not never, I thought there was the slightest chance that I would. But until I was one hundred percent certain I couldn't hint to him that it was a possibility since as soon as I showed even a smidgen of control over him he would have had me killed. And then of course Tobias, because he would have been dangerous with his knowledge of the Volturi and the fact he would have been driven mad by the mate's grief. Then they would have gone after Tina and Hunter, which would have put them at war with the Quileutes and the Cullens. The Hannigans would have joined to avenge Tobias and then the vegetarians would have thrown their lot in with our family because once the great Cullen clan were reduced to cinders and ashes it would be open season on any vegetarian unlucky enough to cross paths with a carnie. Then it would have been war and nobody would have won."

"That may not have been an outcome." Liza pointed out.

"But it was a possible outcome. The point is, when you grab the tiger by the tail, make sure you have a plan for dealing with his teeth!"

"Do mountain lions count?" Liza said with a giggle.

"Yep. But tell me this, would you jump on that mountain lion if you weren't one hundred percent certain you could take him down?" I asked firmly.

"I jumped on a vampire and attempted to remove his head when I was almost certain he would over power me." Liza said in a steady voice.

"You did?" I asked, finding it hard to imagine Liza getting into any kind of fight, she was just so little and delicate looking. "Why?"

"Because he was about to kill Tony and Grace. Tony had phased for the first time and was tackling the vampire's mate. The vampire was momentarily stunned at seeing a boy explode into a wolf, but then he recovered, and was moving in to tackle Tony on his unprotected flank. I had no time to think, only to leap through the air and pray to god that I would be of any use. Needless to say the vampire overpowered me and I received three broken ribs and my ulna and radius to show for it." Liza said with a firm nod before she leant closer to me and in an appalled whisper said, "He threw me into a wall."

I winced as I saw the memory in her mind.

"If they weren't already dead then they would be now." I growled, feeling the anger rise within me, the feeling of the fire.

I pushed it down for a moment, to the dull glow of a pilot light, but I can't tell you the elation I felt at feeling the Quileute fire after so long. I thought my years in the ice had put it out for good. I couldn't wait to get out and test it, after I'd spent time with my daughter.

I smiled at her wistfully.

"Mother?"

"Sorry. I just can't help it. I look at you all grown up and I just… I wish I could have seen the in between." I trailed off sadly.

"As do I." Liza said softly.

We looked at each other for a very long moment and it was clear we were teetering on the edge of a precipice. I had to pull us back from the edge.

"So how did Tony being harassed by the football team lead to him getting bit by ghost wolf?" I asked, bringing us back on track to what we'd been discussing.

"You saw the state they left him in, but even that did not deter Tony. He was willing to stick by his guns and refused to give in to their hideous behaviour. He was willing to take whatever beating they cared to dish out to him, it only made him more determined not to join, and I have no doubt he would have lasted them out had they not changed tact."

"How?" I asked as the suspense grew.

I don't know why but I was really drawn in by the way Liza told a story. I think it was something in her eyes, a deep-seated wisdom that a seventeen year old, never mind a seven year old shouldn't possess. It was something about her voice. Despite her crisp clear Queen's English accent, her tendency to not abbreviate and the fact that it was two octaves higher, it kinda reminded me of hearing Grandpa Billy tell a story. She just had the magic I guess.

"Tony decided to go down to the village that Sunday, it was something he rarely did. He showed me that he was strolling by the church when he heard the commotion on the green. He ran there and found the football team had encircled someone. It was Grace and Eloise, and those despicable boys were willing to hurt these two girls, to defile them in order to send a message to Tony."

"Defile?" I asked, shocked she would use that word in this instance. "Really?"

"I know the captain would have done so. He is pond scum. He beat this boy to within an inch of his life for the sake of loose change. Marty still bears the scars. He will remain blind in his left eye and walk with a limp until his dying day. All for loose change that amounted to no more than a dollar."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, shooting to my feet. "What the hell kind of school are they running?"

"It has its good sides too." Liza conceded. "Now back to what I was saying. The football team had Grace and Eloise cornered and at least one of the curs planned to do unspeakable things to them. Tony, as you can imagine, became most upset. He managed to overwhelm at least five of them before he too found himself inside that circle of hyenas. He says that he felt himself slip away. That a coldness descended upon him and for the first time in his life he could imagine sinking his teeth into the throat of a living, breathing human and pulling away roughly so that their blood flowed onto the ground. He especially wanted to kill Quinn. The heat was leaving him, this coldness settling over him, preparing him to kill. Then he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder that brought him back to himself. It reminded him that if he killed Quinn he would have to kill everyone else there too, including Grace and Eloise. It was enough to stay his ground, and as luck would have it Coach Tulsa and Coach Rolling were leaving the church and came upon the scene. They soon dispersed the boys and came up with the most fitting punishment." Liza laughed heartily and I saw in her mind a group of burly boys in pink tutus dancing the 'Sugar Plum Fairies' from the Nutcracker Suite.

"So I take it that's still hanging over their heads?" I asked.

"Most definitely. Coach Tulsa is the best for imaginative punishments." Liza said with a grin. "And sometimes she is rather more direct."

"She'll drop you from the squad?" I gasped.

"If I am absent again for a few days without warning or explanation. To make up the days I missed I must practice the next two Sundays."

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" I offered.

"It is a tempting offer Mother, but since the official story in school is that Tony and I are orphans it is probably ill-advised." Liza pointed out.

"I guess."

"Enough deviating! Let us return to the point of my story. Tony discovered that he was bleeding from his birthmark, as if he had been freshly bit. That was the pain he felt, the one that brought him to his senses. It was at that point that Carlisle informed him that his birthmark was more a psychic branding and thus the theory of dead Quileute watching over him was put forth."

"Wow!" I gasped. "You know, I can totally see that happening. But Tony was just trying to defend the girls, what if the Coaches hadn't turned up?"

"I have pondered that myself on many an occasion." Liza remarked with a frown.

"So I guess cause of the threat to his friends Tony relented and joined the team?"

"Yes. He led them to victory as the quarterback." Liza said proudly.

"Wait!" I gasped as something bubbled up from the soup of my memory during my time in the ice. "Will Superhuman Quarterback Lead us to Victory?"

"I beg your pardon?" Liza said with a frown.

"You saw the headline on Acanthus' computer array when you were down in the Vaults." I said to Tobias who had just entered the kitchen with Tony.

"Yes I did." Tobias said with a frown as he came to stand on the other side of the counter.

Tony stood beside him and at six foot ten he totally dwarfed his father.

"That's when the Volturi discovered where you were." I gasped, and suddenly more memory bubbled to the surface. "Aro got suspicious because of the simple question, how could a half vampire die? Then it was my having given up on the world, he didn't believe for a second it was only grief that caused it. Well not at first. When I continued to be cold he was sure he'd been wrong and you had died in childbirth. He thought no one could keep up the pretence as long as I had. Then Acanthus made that discovery in the school newspaper about a superstar quarterback. The Volturi keep an eye out for that sort of thing in case they come across illegal half-breeds. Then to see your picture, grinning just like me." I said, turning to Tony. "BIG CLUE! And it wouldn't have taken them long to hack the school's system to find out you had a twin sister." I turned to Liza. "Then to bring up your picture to find you the female duplicate of Tobias. That's how they knew. Then they sent Alec here to befriend you…" I shook my head, angry with myself for being so blind. "I thought I was so clued in to their minds. Why didn't I see all this?"

"Sometimes it is much easier to see the clues with hindsight." Liza said softly. "As I look back at my time with Sasha I can see all the little things that indicate there was something untoward about him."

"And you were looking at the big picture." Tony said with a frown. "You could see all their minds yeah, but you weren't taking in the minute detail. It's like looking at a great work of art, you may take in the whole thing and appreciate it from afar, but sometimes you need to step a little closer to see the forget-me-not down in the corner that changes the whole context of the piece."

"You have a point, but I was supposed to be looking out for any indication like that. Why didn't I see?"

"Perhaps you were trying not to see." Tobias suggested. "After all, any reminder of the twins always caused you the most harm. Why would a flash of thought from Acanthus about a possible half vampire register in all the thoughts of the Volturi? What would have had you follow up on those thoughts? I myself beard no serious consideration to the news headline, although I realise now I should have been more curious as to the reason Acanthus closed it so quickly. But at the time I was preoccupied with thawing my wife and it blinded me."

"But even knowing the Volturi were planning to take us, what could you have done?" Liza asked. "I find it highly unlikely that you could have prevented them putting their plan into action. Once they knew of the existence of Tony and I there was only a matter of time before they attempted an abduction."

"I would have used my voice on them." I said firmly.

"I mean no offence Mother, but I doubt you would have done so. From what I have heard you were hardly responsive to the world. It was only upon feeling our minds that you finally snapped to your senses. It was only by having us in immediate danger that you knew you could control Aro and all the Volturi besides. I doubt you would have succeeded if the situation was not as urgent as the one you were faced with." Liza smiled. "I have come to realise this now and I apologise for my original assumption."

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Yes." Liza said with a firm nod.

"Liza doesn't lie to family Mom." Tony said loyally. "At least for the most part." He added as he shot her a look.

"Please forgive my subterfuge brother, I was not in my right mind." Liza said looking down at the counter in shame.

"Yeah. I know." Tony said firmly.

"This is something we must discuss." Liza stated.

Tony nodded his head.

Liza sighed.

"Then I suppose there is no time like the present." Liza said and I could feel the dread roll off her over having to have this discussion with Tony. "Mother, Father, if you would excuse us, Tony and I must converse."

"Sure." I said.

"It is wise for you to air your grievances so you can move beyond them." Tobias said with a smile at me. "It does no one good to keep the anger locked inside."

"Very well, Father." Liza said looking a little confused.

Tony looked knowing as they both said their goodbyes and left the kitchen.

Tobias and I watched them go and then Tobias came to take the stool Liza had just vacated.

"How did it go?" Tobias asked without preamble.

"Pretty good actually." Then I gave him a rundown of what we'd discussed.

Tobias nodded at the end.

"So what did you and Tony get up to, other than hunt?" I asked because it hadn't escaped my notice that his eyes that had been black this morning was now vibrant gold.

Although saying that I'd known they'd been hunting as soon as they walked in the kitchen because Tobias always got an energy about him when he was full.

"I found out that Grace is Tony's imprint." Tobias said.

"Oh. So you were right." I said carefully, determined not to react the way I had that morning.

"Yes."

I nodded.

"What are they doing about it?" I asked carefully.

"For the sake of Grace's sanity Tony has decided not to make any romantic advancements toward her until he is really eighteen years of age."

"Oh. Well that's something I guess." Although I couldn't describe my relief at the thought that it was another ten years before Tony became sexually active.

"Yes." Tobias agreed. "Apparently it was the fact that Tony is only seven that made her freak out."

"I'm glad it did. I'd be wary of her if she hadn't. Although I'm glad they've worked out their differences now, I can't tell you how relieved I am that Grace actually took note of his real age. I know that our kids look like adults, but remember what Ebony was like? I mean, when she wasn't Miss Hannigan she acted like a teenage girl."

"I understand what you are trying to communicate." Tobias said with a smile as he took my hand. "Now tell me Miss Esther, what did you and Liza discuss, other than how the Volturi found out about our children?"

"I found out the reason she left in a huff this morning. She thought I wanted them dead. I can get where she got that idea from what was said, but we had a good chat about it and I think we cleared the air a bit. She doesn't hate my guts now and she seems to understand why I came to the decision. I guess I'll have to wait and see what she really thinks once it's had time to sink in. We bonded over my complete ineptitude in the kitchen when I have to do more than just warm up processed food."

"What did you try to cook?" Tobias asked.

"Roast beef dinner with soufflé for dessert." I said, dropping my head and grinning with self-mockery.

"I see." Tobias said with a smile. "It went well?"

"No. I made a complete mess of the kitchen."

"But there's hardly a thing out of place besides the tea service." Tobias observed.

"Yeah, well turns out Liza's as much of a neat freak as you."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting things clean and in their place." Tobias said with a frown.

"I know." I said, placing my hand to his cheek. "I was just pointing out a similarity between you and Liza."

"I hope it doesn't hinder her too much in life." Tobias said softly and he was thinking how bad it would be to have the impulse to have everything to be as neat and tidy as he liked it at times when you had to sleep for some of the day.

"Then we'll have to distract her enough she won't think about cleaning." I said with a smile.

"Do you think that's possible?" Tobias joked and we both laughed because we both knew how difficult it could be to distract him from a mess.

"Mom? Dad? Where are all the other adults?" Tony asked as he appeared in the kitchen.

"The Quileutes went home and all the vamps have gone hunting to try and teach Jane how to hunt veggie style." I explained.

"Oh. Why?"

I shrugged.

"Jane is a handful and she needed feeding right away. Did you need to talk to one of them?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to let someone know that I'm going out for a run. Liza made me promise I'd tell someone." He replied.

"Do you think it wise at such a late hour?" Tobias asked.

"I'm too restless to sleep." Tony said, and he really did have a lot of energy.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"No further than two or three miles. I just need space to think." Tony said, his eyes straying longingly to the outside door.

"Yes, but we returned because you were hungry." Tobias observed.

"Yeah." Tony said, nodding his head.

"I will make some food and you can eat it. If you still wish to run thereafter you may. However you must check in with Essie every half hour with your mind voice." Tobias said in a no nonsense manner.

"That seems fair enough, although I don't really plan to be gone more than an hour." Tony said with a shrug.

"Regardless, you must check in with us." Tobias said firmly.

"Yes Dad." Tony said a little subdued.

"You will feel better after you eat." Tobias said gently, tapping Tony's shoulder before he got down off the stool.

Tony sat down on the stool as Tobias went to prepare some food for him. I frowned slightly.

"Do you know what? We need to buy some more stools." I said. "So we can all sit around as a family."

"That sounds good." Tony agreed. "Although there's only ever been me and Liza who actually eats living in this house. If Granny Ness or Grandpa Jake or any of the rest of them stay down then we usually eat all our meals in the dinning room."

"That's ok for once in a while, but for everyday it's more convenient if we each got a seat for everyday. Especially breakfast." I stated.

"So you'd eat breakfast with us?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"And Dad would sit with us too?"

"Of course Tony." Tobias said, looking up from whatever he was doing. "Why would I not?"

"The other vamps find watching Liza and me eat a little repulsive. They'll sit with us on special occasions, but most of the time they try to be busy doing something else so they don't see us eat." Tony explained.

"If truth be told I find it rather repulsive watching humans eat, yet I have never suffered this problem with your mother. I am confident that this tolerance will also extend to you and Liza."

"You're not trying to placate with that either." Tony observed. "You really do mean that."

"Tony, it's not nice to read your father's mind." I chastised because I felt that being telepathic myself I was the one who should discipline Tony when he misused it.

"I wasn't. You were and you projected to me." Tony countered.

"Oh." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "Guess my powers still not quiet in my control. But I haven't really had much of a problem this evening when it was just Liza and me."

"My telepathy's been off a little today too. Maybe we're affecting each other." Tony suggested.

"That could be the case." I conceded. "Maybe we need to calibrate or something."

Tony chuckled.

I laughed when I got the picture from his mind of dials attached to our heads to turn our telepathy up and down.

"Not quite like that." I grinned.

"Sometimes visuals help." Tony said with a shrug.

"Can't argue with that." I replied.

Just then his food was ready and Tobias placed the plate before him.

Tony tucked in with a healthy appetite and he soon had the plate cleared.

"Now can I go?" He asked.

"Yes." Tobias replied. "But remember…"

"To check in with Mom every half an hour." Tony said. "Yeah I will."

And with that he ghosted from the kitchen.

"Have we done the right thing?" Tobias asked.

"He's only going to see Grace and there's no vamps for miles around. Believe me, I'm scanning." I assured him.

"How far is your range now?" Tobias asked in amazement.

"I'm not too sure since I don't want to push it, but I am reading everything within a ten mile radius. I'm registering the minds, but not reading them because I don't want to know the thoughts going on, just how many brains are out there. And I don't even have to concentrate on it. It's just ticking away there in the back of my mind not really intruding on my thoughts, but I know it'll alert me if needs be." I said as it all suddenly became clear.

"How did this come to be?"

I shrugged.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Tony without prying into his thoughts and I could see how to do this. Like I'd known all along. It's kinda like when my powers first started to manifest to their fullest and things would come to me automatically. I think there is something boosting my power but I can't figure out what it is." I finished with a frown.

"You were losing control this morning but not now." Tobias stated.

I nodded.

"I wonder why this is." Tobias said looking thoughtful. "Unless… Unless it is the twins?"

"But Tony was nearby this morning when my powers were all wonky." I pointed out.

"Yes, but only Tony. Now however both of them are in your mind range. Perhaps you need the connection to both of them for stability. It would also explain why you felt a growth in power when you were pregnant and why that growth left you in Volterra until the twins arrived and you connected with them once more."

"That could be it." I said thoughtfully. "It's only when I'm connected to both their minds that I know exactly how my powers work. I'll just have to memorise how they work for when they're playing up again."

"Do you think it possible?"

I shrugged.

"I can only try." I stated.

_Hey Mom. Half-hour check in. _Tony cut in.

_Hey Tony. Thanks for checking in. Make sure you do it again in another half hour._ I replied.

_Sure, sure. _He said before his mind moved away.

"At least he kept his promise." I said with a smile.

"I had no doubt he would." Tobias said with a smile.

"He's a good kid." I observed. "They both are. I just wish we could have been here for them."

"We will be from now." Tobias said, giving my hand a little squeeze. "Shall we clear up here and then we'll adjourn to the recreational room while we await Tony's return."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said with a smile.

We cleared the kitchen as we shared bits and pieces on or observations of the twins. After Tobias had finished everything to his specification Tony was already checking in again. I knew he really wanted to go talk to Grace, but he hadn't plucked up the courage yet. Instead he was running around in the rain trying to burn off his energy. I did suggest he come back, but he wanted to stay out a little longer.

I was getting a little worried since it was gone twelve, the only reason I didn't go out and chase him down to haul his ass home was because I could see exactly where he was and I had a good enough view around him that I knew I could get to him quickly if I needed to.

Tobias was flicking through the news channels in an attempt to calm his own worry, but it wasn't helping either of us. It seemed like hours went by before he checked in the next time. I informed him that he had to head home within the next half hour and he agreed he would. That was enough to get him to go to Grace to tell her all about us I guess.

Within half an hour he was heading back and I ghosted down to the kitchen to meet him. Tobias flittered close behind me with a towel in his hands. Tony entered the kitchen and stopped when he saw us.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No." I said. "We just wanted to make sure you were back ok."

"You had us a little worried." Tobias added as he handed the towel to Tony.

"I'm sorry." Tony said as he placed the towel around his shoulders. "I just had a lot of energy to burn and I had some stuff to tell Grace. But I kinda woke her up and she told me to call back tomorrow at a more decent hour."

"At least one of you is sensible." I observed, but I winked at him to show I was joking. "Come on kid, let's get you up to bed." I said, placing my arm around his back since I could just about reach his shoulders.

"Ok. Night Mom." He said and kissed my cheek before he turned out of my arm and gave Tobias a hug. "Night Dad. I'll see both in the morning."

Tobias and me barely had chance to say goodnight back before he'd disappeared up the stairs.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Now he's back I can go to sleep." I said. "I couldn't have done when he was out, but knowing he's back and safe." I sighed again.

"Yes." Tobias said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Let us retire."

We walked up the back staircase hand in hand and I was beginning to feel a little heavy. Sleep seemed like such a blessed relief now. I was actually looking forward to it rather than fearing it. How did I even exist with sleeping about once a week when I was Esther-Marie?

Tony's mind was already settling into sleep as we crossed the landing to our room, Liza had been sleeping for hours and was well in dreams Ville. A nice one that showed her the things she liked, not one populated by monsters.

I felt my stomach clench in that moment, but I was determined to beat them once and for all. My kids needed me sane and I needed to get a good sleep to stay sane. The wraiths would just have to go. One by one I would defeat them, stating with Darius.

I had a good plan in mind by the time I was snuggled up in bed, held by Tobias for the first time in over seven years. I can't believe I denied him even this little pleasure. I had a lot to make up for. I stretched my head up to meet his lips and we kissed for a while, until I knew I had to sleep or there'd be no point in drifting off.

I place my ear to Tobias' silent chest and I moved my hand up to rest against his cheek because Tobias had told me that I always did that before I drew him into my dream. I was determined to face the wraiths, but I wasn't gonna try alone this time. My imprint would give me strength.

_…I emerged onto the dreamscape with Tobias beside me. I smiled at him feeling elated that it had worked. After all these years I'd managed to consciously pull Tobias into the dreamscape while I was sleeping._

_Colours danced in the nothingness as I smiled at Tobias, but then I remembered why we were here and if I wanted to draw out the wraiths they had to think I was vulnerable. I pulled on my serious face._

"_Let's hunt them instead." I declared. _

"_Be proactive?"_

"_Yeah. Let's act instead of react." I said firmly._

"_Where would you like to look first?" _

_I thought for a moment, different scenes floating around my head like little windows into other places._

"_The forest." I declared. "They always like to get me in the forest."_

_I reached out for the forest and the scene grew up around us, the dark forest that went on for eternity, the trees all twisted, ready to catch me. I felt a sudden lurch as I looked around at the scene. I remembered the nightmare that had taken place long ago. Before I'd even killed Darius, but he'd been chasing me with the rest of the Wolf Hunters even then._

_The trees shivered and whispered, almost as if they were conspiring against me. Hiding all my foes so that they could leap out and get me. The sky darkened as my nerves set in, but I pushed away the feeling of foreboding because Tobias was here with me and we were gonna take the wraiths down once and for all._

_Without any more hesitation, Tobias and I began our search for the wraiths. We glided through the forest, searching every square inch of the place, but the wraiths were nowhere to be seen._

_I was a little perplexed and very annoyed, the one time I wanted the wraiths in my dream and they were missing? _

_We searched a few more places that the wraiths liked to hang out, but they seemed to have gone. _

_No, they weren't gone, they were hiding somewhere. I could feel them watching me but I couldn't quite work out where they were. I was starting to feel like giving up for the night, but Tobias suggested somewhere I'd been avoiding for a reason._

"_What of the operating theatre of your nightmare?" He asked._

"_I really don't want to go there if I can help it." I said firmly._

"_It is the place you fear most. The place you will feel most vulnerable. It is the place the wraiths will most likely move against you." He pointed out._

"_I guess I should look everywhere." I said with a sigh._

_I took Tobias' hand once more and concentrated to bring up that one dream location I'd hoped to bury forever. But I had to agree with Tobias that it was the place they'd most likely attack._

_The weird thing was the operating theatre was now well lit. It was a stark florescent light you'd get in a modern hospital. The bed looked a little sad and harmless in the stark light, despite the restraints that hung open and useless at all four corners. The scent of blood was strong in the air; it was pooled around the table, staining the white tiles of the floor. That was my blood, but then again it wasn't. My blood was still inside me; I hadn't been sliced open by Caius' scalpel as he helped to steal my babies. That had never happened here. _

_This place wasn't real and I felt my anger rise as I realised how this lie had made me do something so terrible that I wasn't ready to forgive myself for no matter how many other people did._

_That thought shocked me and I was almost bowled over when Bradford Ratchet decided to attack me from behind, but I was quick in moving to defend myself, throwing the monster onto the floor face first. I grabbed his hand and pulled it up his back, yanking it until I knew it had to hurt._

"_Why the hell are you even haunting me?" I demanded. "You killed yourself, idiot!"_

"_You put me in jail." Brad growled._

"_You put yourself in jail because you're an abusive murderous rapist. You ruined the life of a very good woman and tore apart her family. It was a good job I discovered your crime and got Will out of there before you infected him with your rot. You made his life a living hell, and blamed him for ruining yours!_

"_Well I'm fed up of you ruining my life and I'm not gonna let you do it anymore. You're nothing but a memory that I don't particularly like and I'm gonna banish you like you were a memory I didn't want anymore._

"_You are nothing Bradford Ratchet and I forget you." _

_I stood up and turned away from the wraith, he was nothing but a memory and he couldn't hurt me. He would never hurt me again because he wasn't real. None of them were real. I knew I could banish them, but I wanted to do it face to face with each of them, if only to make sure they were really gone._

_I smiled at the thought of having nice dreams again and Tobias smiled in return._

"_I'm proud of you." He said and kissed me. "You had no use for me after all."_

"_You were helping me the whole time." I said as I hugged him. "Helping me gain strength. And you helped too Liza." I said, letting go of Tobias and turning to her._

_Liza gasped when she realised I'd noticed her._

"_I had no intention of being here." She said with a gasp. "I am so sorry."_

"_There's nothing to be sorry about." I said gently. "It's more likely that I pulled you here, for which I apologise." _

"_Is this the dreamscape once more?" Liza asked, looking around in horror._

"_Yes."_

"_It was a beach before. Now it is this awful room that fills me with inexplicable dread." She announced, her eyes darting around all the objects. Her eyes focused on mine. "Why is that?"_

"_Because the dreamscape changes and I'm hunting down the wraiths to get rid of them once and for all. You're right Liza, how can I ask you not to be frightened of them if I am myself, so I decided they're not gonna frighten me any more."_

"_Is that so Katy dear?" Darius sang as he melted in behind Liza. "Well if we got no fun with you, we'll just have to find other outlets." He crooned as he made to touch Liza's shoulder._

"_You lay one finger on her." I growled as Tobias fell into a fighting crouch beside me._

"_What? This finger?" He said and placed it to Liza's cheek._

_I didn't even give him another warning as I leapt forward, pulling Liza away from him before I allowed the heat to coarse through my veins and I was the wolf, knocking the Wolf Hunter to the ground. I was a little shocked at the relish I felt at tearing him limb from limb, but then I remembered all the years of torment he'd given me and I knew he had to go. He would never harm me again. More importantly, he would never hurt my kids._

_I stood up into my human form, this being the dreamscape I was fully clothed, and I looked to Liza feeling a little guilty of killing someone in front of her._

"_You saved me Mother!" She gasped. "And what a beautiful wolf you are."_

_She ran to me and I took her in my arms, embracing her tightly as she buried her face into my shoulder. _

"_Will you always protect me Mother?" She whispered into my ear._

"_To the best of my ability I will always protect you." I promised._

"_I can ask for nothing more." Liza gasped and I realised she was crying._

"_Shhh Lamb." I crooned, rocking her slightly as I tapped her back. "Mommy's here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you now."_

"_God I hope that is true." She sobbed in a gut wrenching prayer and I felt the tears slide down my own cheeks as I held her to me. _

"_Is this where they hurt you?" She asked softly. "Where they stole us away. Where you had to make that most horrid decision."_

"_Yes." I replied, knowing it was better not to lie._

"_I would kill them all if I had the ability." She said firmly. "They may be dead and gone, but they are not gone to you. Had I the ability, they would be no more. I would see to it for you Mother. I would see to it."_

"_You don't need to do that Lamb." I said softly. "Because you are helping me. Weird as it sounds, you make me feel stronger. You and Tony make me believe in myself enough to be able to protect you. Now that I can hold you in my arms, and feel you and smell you, I know I'd tear this world apart to protect you."_

"_And I am in no doubt that you could do such a thing." Liza whispered. "You are very much a warrior, as is Father. As is Tony. I am nothing but a princess."_

"_But princesses can be warriors. I don't want you to have to fight, but I know you can be just as affective as me if you had to fight." I pointed out._

"_But I am so small." She countered._

"_So is Aunt Alice. But she does well in a fight. And look at Jane, she was a Volturi enforcer. She was the one they all feared." _

"_It is her ability they fear." Liza said sullenly._

"_What about your father. He's quite small when you think about it, but he was a warrior in his human life and he's a warrior now. He had a reputation as being a bit of a bad ass among the Volturi, even Darius feared him. And you can't put that down to his ability since being multi-lingual is hardly a physical threat."_

"_I suppose." Liza conceded. "Mother, could you instruct me in becoming a warrior."_

"_Sure. If you want me to. But Tobias is much better at it than me."_

"_Granted. However I wish for you to instruct me, something we may do as mother and daughter."_

"_Just name the time and place." I said and kissed her head. "If you want me to train you I will." _

_Liza hugged me tightly, and then I felt her mind drawing away, she was about to wake up. I drifted back into my own head when I guessed it was probably time to get up…_

I awoke feeling good, despite the fact I couldn't have had more than three hours of sleep. I was still resting against Tobias' chest, and it was at that point something occurred to me.

"I forgot to guide you back." I whispered.

"There was no need to." Tobias said. "Once Liza appeared I returned to my body."

"I banished you?" I asked in alarm.

"No. You wished to concentrate on Liza and in turn I ended up returning to my body. I will not begrudge you the chance to bond with our daughter, regardless of where that bonding takes place."

"Thanks." I said, hugging him.

"There's no need." Tobias said, stroking back my hair, "We need to know our children and while I had chance to know Tony yesterday I would very much like the chance to know Liza too."

"How about today after her cheerleading practice. She likes cooking and she's good with languages. I'm not sure what music she's in to, maybe that's something you can bond over." I suggested.

"I will refrain from concocting scenarios. I will see how things progress with Liza this evening before I inflict too much of my presence on her." Tobias joked.

I laughed along with him, feeling pure contentment in this moment of having a normal every day conversation. What parent wasn't worried about how to relate to their teenage kids?

"And I'll do something with Tony." I said. "Maybe he'll take me hunting too." I added, grinning widely.

"If you choose to go hunting you may wish to do so further afield, I'm afraid I was rather greedy yesterday." Tobias said apologetically.

"No big deal." I said with a shrug. "Thanks to me you hadn't been hunting in years. You were allowed to go overboard."

"Soon this will be behind us. We will know our children and we will have our routine. We will have no reason to fret over every little thing." Tobias stated.

"That's true. Once we've bonded with the kids, we'll be solid, a family, and no one will destroy that." I said fiercely.

"Precisely." Tobias agreed.

"But before that we have to get to know them. So you'll do something with Liza today, while I bond with Tony, but right now we can bond as a family." I said with a grin.

"How so?"

"Breakfast of course." I said, sitting up. "I did tell Tony we'd all sit down for breakfast. Well we'll be standing at the moment, but yeah, breakfast in the kitchen."

"I like the sound of that." Tobias said, sitting also and kissing my lips. "Let us go and prepare."

I smiled at Tobias, knowing that we were on the road to recovery. I felt so elated I couldn't even begin to describe it.

I am Essie Black the vamp-wolf brat. I was lost for a very long time, but now I know exactly who I am and where my responsibilities lie. I would never again let my bad thoughts sway me; my children needed me too much for that. Tobias needed me to stay strong; I couldn't put him through anything like the last seven years again, even if we lived to be a billion, I had to keep my mind.

As I started my day in what most people would think of as mundane I felt my grin stretch on my face as I realised there was nothing in this world that would send me back to being Esther-Marie.

I am Essie Black and I take messing from no one, except maybe my kids, but then again, they're allowed to run rings around their mother. I know I always did and I was looking forward to whatever the future would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p>Tobias was in full on organising mode in our room so I thought I'd get out of his hair. As far as I could tell he'd unpacked everything yesterday, but he wanted to make everything fit. He also wanted to wash all our clothes through to freshen them up after twenty years in storage. I didn't find anything wrong with them myself, but if it made Tobias feel better I'd let him get on with it. And it was better for the sanity of both of us if I got out of his way for the day.<p>

I decided that I'd think about my day over a second breakfast. As I made my way down the main staircase into the entrance hall, it was sunny for once and colours danced in the air from the dome, I realised how empty the big house felt. The Quileutes had gone home, the vampires were still out hunting, I had no idea where they'd taken Jane for her first shot at veggie style, and the twins were in school. There was only Tobias and me and it hadn't been that way in a very long time.

The last time it had just been the two of us was, well it was here when we came down just after I found out I was pregnant. It was such a rare occurrence now that it felt a little odd not to feel other minds.

I mulled this over as I went into the library and got on to the back staircase and followed the turns down to the kitchen. As I glanced at the range I remembered the mess I'd made last night and laughed. Liza had been so mortified, just like Tobias would have been.

Since I didn't want to make more work than he was already making for himself, I decided to cut Tobias a little slack by settling for cereal. I looked in the pantry and found a box of muesli. I felt happy as I carried it back to the worktop with a quart of milk from the huge walk in refrigerator.

I made up a bowl then sat down munching it as I let my thoughts drift to nothing. I just basked in this moment of nothing in particular happening as I wished for more like this. How I'd missed quiet normal moments during my time in Volterra. I shook away the gloomy thoughts and finished off my muesli.

I was just putting my dish in the dishwasher when I felt a sudden presence behind me.

"Can we talk?"

I leapt around quickly, dropping into a fighting crouch.

"Mom! It's me!" Tony gasped, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Tony?" I gasped, straightening up as my heart raced a marathon. "I thought you were in school."

"I decided not to go. I mean I've been off most the week. What's the point in going just today and Friday?" He said with a shrug as he used the same type of reasoning I would have used if I was still in school.

"As a kid I would have agreed with you." I admitted.

"But now?" Tony prompted anxiously.

"I… I really don't know what to think." I said with a frown. "And sorry for hissing at you, you caught me by surprise."

"If I'd just spent twenty years in Volterra I'd be jumpy too." Tony said with a reassuring smile. "So can we talk?"

"Yeah. Course we can. Just let me put these things away first." I replied.

"Ok."

I put away the muesli and the milk. I was aware of Tobias entering the laundry room ready to do the laundry. I knew that after he'd put in a load of clothing he'd give the kitchen a look over.

"But let's go outside." I said. _Tobias is in a cleaning mood and it's best not to get in his way. _I added and winked.

_Liza can get like that sometimes. _Tony replied as we made our way out into the morning sunlight. _I know it's wrong to exploit her, but she likes cleaning and I don't. I sometimes let her get on with it. Not so much now we got separate rooms, but when we shared it was a lot easier to let her clean how she wanted. _

_That was wrong. _I said but I couldn't help my grin.

_You would have done the same. _Tony said.

_Ye_ah. I admitted sheepishly. _And your telepathy is a lot better than mine was at your age. I was all over the place the first few months after phasing, but you seem to have a handle on it already._

_Not all the time._ Tony replied despondently. _Sometimes I get drowned in the minds of others. Usually if they're all focused on the same thing and I let my shield slip._

I looked at him for a moment.

_Does it happen often? _I asked.

_Only now and again._ He conceded.

I frowned as I caught a stray thought in his mind.

_Is there a pattern? _I asked.

_It's usually when I'm with a small group of people, like my friends, and they're all thinking hard about the same thing. Like when they were wondering about my scar. Or when we were watching 'Burning Cauldron' and the Belthrantus death scene was all wrong and taken completely out of context to the books and ruined the meaning behind Golanthus' quest. There's a few other times, but I can't remember them right now._

_Maybe we should work on your shield a little more. Get you used to blocking the thoughts automatically_. I suggested._ I know I have to put effort into my shield when I'm feeling tired and overwhelmed. How about you?_

_Yeah. Works that way for me too. I mean I did think that the reason my powers played up was cause I was getting a boost to my ability, but sometimes I think that when I hear more when I don't want to it's because my ability's weakened. Like I got less juice for my shield to stay in place_. Tony stated.

_You're right there. I know when my energy starts to flag I have more trouble controlling my mind reading. It was like in Volterra; once you and Liza got there I could suddenly see how my powers worked. It was like being supercharged and it allowed me to be able to alpha them all. The initial effect is starting to wear off now, cause I can't see how I managed to do it. I just know I did and it will stick_. I stated.

_That's weird._ Tony observed.

_Yep._ I agreed.

_So what you're saying is the more power we have the less we hear?_ Tony summarised.

_No. The more power we have the more control we have over our telepathy. You could open it wide and hear every mind in the State if you wanted to._ I informed him, although I wondered if I should have been so open with him as soon as the words left my mouth.

_Really?_ Tony asked, intrigued.

_Well it did happen to me once. It almost crippled me. Although it was the first time I realised that I send my mind out when I read them._ I replied.

_Yeah. That's what it feels like. Only it's not all my mind I send out, just bits of it. Kinda like mind tentacles_. Tony stated.

_Yeah. That's what it's like. I can create hundreds of these little tentacles in order to link with different minds if I want to._ I said with a smile._ Have you tried linking people together who aren't telepathic? I asked excitedly as I remembered how I used to with my friends. I could do it with Harry and the Twins no problem and then they could communicate with each other through me._

_Oh. Well I haven't tried getting people to hear each other, but I did show Grace what the inside of my head was like when my shield was down._ Tony replied.

_Well I guess none of your friends know you're telepathic other than Grace so you haven't had chance to try that. And maybe it worked so well with my lot on the Res because they were my pack and I was just activating the pack mind in their human forms. Although I could do it before any of us phased if I'd just fed and I concentrated hard enough. Of course we all had the potential to become wolves so maybe that was the reason._ I rambled on in my mind as we stepped beneath the trees.

"Do you always over think things so much Mom?" Tony asked aloud with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Well you're just thinking yourself round in circles there." He stated. "My theory would be that Harry, Sammie and Susie were your friends from a very young age and they were probably the people you read the minds of most. And you trusted them the most since no one else your age knew what the adults were, never mind what you were. Since you had these well established links with them anyway, it would be so easy to just connect the ends together and let them hear each other too."

I considered this for a moment.

"That's a lot better than my theories." I said with a grin. "Although the pack mind one would have made sense if I started doing it after we formed as a pack."

"Why does the thought of your pack make you feel sad?" Tony asked peering at me as if he was trying to look inside my head. "I mean, other than the fact that the Uley twins will never run with you again?"

I shrugged as I tried to suppress my thoughts.

"You're worried you can't run again!" Tony gasped and grabbed my shoulders to look me in the eye. "No Mom you're wrong! You haven't lost your fire. It's there if you search for it. You just gotta reach for it."

"I don't know." I said sadly. "I haven't phased in seven years. I don't think I could again, even if the fire's still there."

"That's a stinking pile of BS." Tony said. "What about Taha Aki? He managed to phase when he hadn't done it for years. He was an old man, but he knew he needed to be a wolf. He wanted it bad enough that he reached down inside himself and called that fire up and became a wolf again after all them years."

"But there's not exactly a Cold One tearing a swathe through my village to spur me on." I said, indicating the forest with my hand as if we could see a village right there.

"Stop making excuses Mom!" Tony snapped, giving me a stern look. "Cause that's all they are. I know you can phase. You know you can phase. You're just…" Tony stopped and cocked his head as if he was listening to something he couldn't quite make out. "You're just scared to bring the wolf forward in case she won't let you back into your human form cause you've held her back for so long. But she won't do that. She's part of you, just like Miss Vampire. You control them. They don't control you."

I opened my mouth then closed it. I couldn't think of a thing to say.

"They never told Liza and me much about you, but one of the things was how brave you are. Well I guess they lied about that too." Tony said sadly.

"I'm not scared!" I growled. "And I won't be made to feel little by my own son. I'll damn well show you I can phase." I snapped. "Just you wait here." I said pointing to the patch of ground we were standing on.

It didn't escape my notice that Tony was laughing quietly as I went behind the bush. I took off my shorts and t-shirt and scrunched them into a ball before I tucked them safely under the bush. I thought I'd keep my underwear on just in case.

I searched for the heat inside me, and called it up. It came in a rush, greater than I'd ever felt before as the fire surged after being held back for so long. I was a wolf in a matter of moments and it was with a strange sense of relief tinged with victory that I let my front paws hit the forest floor.

I felt the surge of the energy through my wolf body and I wanted to run the forest, as I hadn't been able to for years. But I remembered my son was with me and he was more important than my needs.

_So anyway, it worked._ I said, stepping around the bushes to find him standing where I'd left him.

"Wow!" He gasped and he stepped straight up to me to pat my fur. "You're a nice colour. Russet like Grandpa Jake. You're also bigger than Uncle Hunter and Auntie Tina. Why is that?"

_I think our physical size in human form has only a little influence over our size in wolf form_. I reasoned. _Maybe it's because I'm the first and oldest of the vamp-wolves and that makes me the alpha of sorts. The alpha is always bigger._

"That seems a good theory." Tony agreed.

_So you wanna wolf up and we go for a run?_ I asked.

"Ok. I'll just go change." He said and disappeared into the trees.

I sat on my haunches and waited a while until Tony returned to me in his wolf form. Of course I couldn't see him in colour now but I'd seen in Liza's mind that he was a golden colour. He was just a little smaller than me in wolf form I noticed as he stopped in front of me.

_Hey Tony_. I said.

_Hey Mom._ He replied. _So where would you like to go?_

_Where do you usually go when you run as a wolf?_

_Wherever my nose takes me._ He replied with a shrug.

_Then let's see where we end up._ I said and began running.

Tony ran next to me, falling into beta position. I wasn't sure if he was aware of the position or if it just seemed a natural place for him to run. It actually made me feel a little better since I knew I'd intercept any danger first running point. Not that I was expecting any, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

I let my thoughts drift into the sensation of the forest around me as Tony and I ran as though we were a well-tuned pack already. It was only after four months of running border patrol with my pack that I'd had this type of bond with them, but with Tony it was a whole other level. There was definitely something in that mother/son bond that gelled us closer as a pack. I started musing over the thought of whether it would be the same if Hunter was here. Would he slip into place too? Maybe it was an uncertainty thing?

_Do you wonder about everything?_ Tony asked.

_It's an old habit that's hard to break._ I said with a chuckle._ Comes from growing up being the first and only one of my kind and no one knowing what I was gonna be. You kinda do question everything new about you, wondering what it means for the future._

_I guess._ Tony conceded. _And I think I've done it from time to time. Do you know that technically Liza and me are the first of our kind too? Children born to a vamp-wolf and a vampire. I've also wondered why I can phase but Liza can't. Is it cause she's a girl and it's going back to the old rule, or is it because I got more of the wolf gene than she did. Like some times one sibling can inherit brown eyes from their mother and the other one inherit blue eyes from their father. I guess I wonder about a lot of things too._

_There's nothing wrong with a little wondering._ I stated. _How else are you meant to work things out if you're not curious?_

_That's a good point._

We ran on in silence for a while longer, simply enjoying the morning air. It was so good to feel the earth beneath my paws as I ran through the trees. I took in the air filling my lungs with powerful breaths of warm moist air without a hint of dust. The trees whipping past me was so thrilling. I hadn't allowed the wolf out for so long and now this was a real big treat.

_Hey Tony. You out running kid?_ Hunter said, cutting into my thoughts.

_Yeah Uncle Hunter. I'm out with Mom._ Tony replied proudly and I felt my heart swell.

_Oh my god! Essie?_ Hunter gasped. _I almost didn't recognise you. It's so good to know you're really are back and you're out running. Just wish you were here on the Res._

_Me too Bro._ I replied._ Maybe we can come visit soon. When the twins are off school for summer vacation._

_We usually go to the Res once schools out_. Tony remarked.

_Talking of which, shouldn't you be in school?_ Hunter asked.

_Mom said it was ok._ Tony said defensively.

_I said I wasn't sure._ I reminded him. _And that I would have had the same attitude as you at your age, but I didn't know what to think now I'm supposed to be a responsible adult._ I couldn't help laugh at that notion.

_I know what I think._ Hunter said. _That I've just gone and spoiled a bonding session between you two and I really should have stayed out of it. So I'll go away now and leave you get on with it._

_You're not getting in the way_. I protested.

_You're just trying to make me feel better Sis. And that's ok. But I really should let you get on with your mother/son time_. And before I could protest further I felt his mind move away.

I knew that if I really wanted to I could chase his thoughts and pull him right back here to us, but I also realised he had a point. This was my time with Tony.

_Does Hunter often talk to you when you're out running?_ I asked.

_If he's out too he does. He's good like that. It's like he includes me in his pack even if I am far away from them physically._ Tony sounded subdued and I could feel his longing for the Res.

_I'm glad you feel like you're part of them even if they are so far away_. I said and rubbed my cheek against his.

_It's nice to hear their voices, but it's better to have you actually here running beside me. Tony stated. I've only ever been running twice with Grandpa Jake and Hunter. They came down here just after I phased, but then they had to return to the Res. I wished one of them could stay. I'm glad you're back Mom, and are we a pack?_

I stopped and Tony stopped too, turning to look at me. I put my head to the side as I regarded him for a moment, trying to think of the best way to put this.

_Tony, you're my son, we're family. That's what a pack is, it's family. Of course we're a pack, and Liza and Tobias are part of our pack too, even if they can't turn into wolves, they're still family. We're still a pack._

Tony bowed his head to me in supplication, but that's not how he should act to me. I was his alpha, ok, but I was also his mother. He was my cub and he shouldn't have to show me fealty in this way. Anyway, I wasn't looking to build an army here. So obviously we'd have to fight sometimes, but right now there was nobody to fight and we should have fun, not be all serious.

I let out a playful growl as I charged at him and butted him with my nose. Tony sidestepped a little to catch his balance before he looked at me in shock. I butted him again, only a little more gently this time.

_Come on._ I said. _Let's practice some moves._

_Moves?_ He asked and he made a good attempt at frowning with his wolf face.

_Fighting moves. Let's practice now. Nothing too extravagant, just enough so I know what you can do, how I can help you improve. Just like a momma wolf should._

_Are you expecting us to be attacked?_ Tony asked in alarm and he let out a whine as his stance became alert.

_Not right this second, but one day I expect we will be under attack, and I need to know what your strengths and weaknesses are so we can make the best team. And also so I know you can defend yourself if you're alone when you're attacked._

_I defended myself from two vampires._ Tony said proudly.

_Yes you did. And I'm really proud of how you handled yourself, especially just after phasing for the first time._ I said, complimenting him where it was necessary. _But I saw everything that happened in Liza's mind. How that one vamp was going in for your flank. I can teach how to take two on at once, even when you have someone to protect at the same time._

_You can't fight two vamps at once._

_Yes you can. But it's difficult. It takes practice, but you can learn. It's a case of being aware of all of your surroundings. Of trusting your senses and your instincts, but not letting them control you_. I explained.

_Have you ever let your instincts control you?_ Tony asked tentatively.

_Yeah. And you probably will at some point too. It's just a case of learning not to give over completely to them cause sometimes they can leave you blind._

Tony nodded.

_Ok, so what I want you to do is run away from me, pick any direction. I'll give you to the count of ten and then you'll have to evade me for the next ten minuets. If I manage to pin you I win, but if you manage to stay away from me, you win_. I stated.

_This isn't fighting._ Tony pointed out.

_No. This is survival. It's better to learn this before we attempt any fighting. So just do this for the next ten minuets and then you can have a go at tracking me._

_Ok_. Tony agreed.

_Right. Well start running._ I said and began to count.

Tony wasted no time in bounding away into the trees. By the time I got to four any visible sign of his passage had disappeared. I gave him to the count of ten before I sniffed at the air, caught his scent and gave chase.

I caught up with him quite fast and had him pinned well within my time limit. I stepped back and allowed him to stand.

_Haven't you been taught any evasion at all?_ I asked feeling a little angry that my kids hadn't been taught to defend themselves.

_Not as a wolf._ Tony said, his whole posture sad.

_What were you taught in your human form?_ I inquired.

_Get into the trees and leap as far as I can from treetop to treetop._ Tony replied.

I looked up at the tall pines around us.

_What if there aren't any trees?_ I asked.

_I've often wondered that, but our family want us to run away and only fight if we really have to. I guess they haven't had chance to teach me much as a wolf yet. Would they even begin to know how to? I hope I get to learn some stuff on the Res this summer._ He answered in a subdued voice.

_I can teach you a lot. I'm good at training werewolves. I even tamed the Children of the Moon._ I declared.

_You did?_ Tony asked with wonder in his voice.

_Yep._ I replied and I showed him.

_Wow! So you can teach me!_ He exclaimed, bouncing around excitedly.

_Yeah. Now how about you try and catch me and I'll show you how you evade a pursuer with a good nose?_ I suggested.

_Ok._ Tony agreed.

_Well give me a count of three and then chase me._

_One…_ Tony began.

I took off into the trees, keeping a minds eye on Tony while I changed direction sharply. I led him in twisting circles and figures of eight; I even butted him on his flank at one stage before I whirled away. Ok, so that was showing off, but I wanted to show my son that you could run rings around the enemy if you really wanted to. I wanted him to know the full potential of our wolf bodies.

Just as his ten minuets were up I bowled him over before I snuffled at his ear. I stood back once more and sat panting a little after working the wolf more than I had in a very long time.

_How did you do that?_ He asked, as he got to his feet. You seemed to be everywhere.

_You just got to be aware of your position in relation to your enemy. Use all your senses, including your telepathy. It's a good way to gauge whether you can take that person out or not. If you can't, don't engage them, just run like hell for safety. There's nothing wrong with asking for help when you're out of your depth. If you do have to fight a foe that's greater than you then use stealth and speed. Go in for small attacks and run. Don't go for a big obvious attack. But if you get a good opening for an arm or a head, you take it. A vampire can't crush you without arms, and they're not so good at fighting without their head._ I stated emphatically.

Tony let out a wolfy laugh.

I considered for a moment then nodded my head.

_Let's head back to where I left my clothes. I can phase back and you can try and catch me when I'm in vamp form. It'll probably be more conducive to your training since you're not likely to be fighting other wolves_. I said.

_That sounds great, but why aren't your clothes with you?_ Tony asked.

_Because it's hard to tie shorts and a t-shirt to your ankle. Me and the Twins found it a lot easier to just leave our clothes somewhere safe and come back for them later._ I replied.

_Was there ever a time you were caught short?_ Tony asked as we began to trot back to where I'd left my clothes.

_What do you mean?_ I asked.

_Like you needed to phase back for some reason? You know, to talk to someone?_ Tony elaborated.

_That only ever happened once and I hid behind a tree until Tanya leant me her coat._ I said with a laugh as I remembered how shy I'd been.

_Right._ Tony chuckled as he read the incident from my mind. _Guess we should go back to your clothes then._

We picked up speed and ran in a beeline back to my clothes and Tony couldn't believe that we hadn't gone that far. I'd been keeping us in tight to our land so we wouldn't inadvertently stray into the path of a human, that's why we hadn't gone too far. I was keeping us on our land since I wasn't too sure of the local area beyond it yet.

_Everything between the back of our land and the mountains is parkland._ Tony thought toward me.

_That's good to know. How about hunting trails and stuff?_

_There's a couple of them, but if you stay alert you know when there's humans in the forest. Just head to wherever they're minds aren't. And then there are the few harder to reach places closer to the mountains where you're not likely to get disturbed._ He explained.

_We'll have to go over this at some point. I said as we reached the bushes where my clothes were stashed. I'll just go phase back._ I informed him.

As I rounded the bush I began to feel nervous, what if Miss Wolf wouldn't leave me phase back?

_You're in control Mom._ Tony said firmly.

Yes. He was right. I was the one in control and I wanted to be my human self.

I pulled down the heat and felt my body shimmer back into my human form. I wasted no time grabbing my shorts and t-shirt and pulling them back on quickly. I shot to my feet and felt thankful to be on two legs as I rounded the bush.

Tony seemed bigger now that I was in human form and his lovely gold coat shone in the sunlight that dappled him as it filtered through the canopy.

I went and scratched him behind the ear and rubbed my cheek against his in a wolf gesture. He let out a contented rumble as I hugged him. He pushed his cheek closer to mine.

_I've missed you so much Mom._ He thought sadly.

"I've missed you too Tony." I murmured in similar tones, as I felt connected to my son again. "Why did I make that decision?"

Tony stepped back for a moment and regarded me solemnly.

_I'll be a second._ He said and went behind the bush.

I felt the shimmer of him phasing back before he came from behind the bush wearing a pair of long shorts. He hugged me tightly around my waist as if he was a little kid even though he was taller than me. I hugged him back and found that I had a Mom hug in me, even though he was so much taller than me.

"I know what you were up against." He whispered. "When you were telling Dad yesterday I saw it all in your mind. That awful dream where me and Liza ripped you up."

"That wasn't you and Liza." I replied.

"I know. But at the time that's all you had to go on and it was your kids turned into weapons and turned on you. We were under Aro's control. Do you know if you'd stayed here, hid us from the Volturi, we'd have spent all our lives running, looking over our shoulder? Always trying to keep one step ahead of them? We don't have to do that now. I'd rather have you here with me now and all of us free to live how we want to, than to have you with me all my life but on the run." Tony said.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked.

"Mom, you're telepathic. You'd know if I was lying or not." Tony pointed out with a chuckle as he stepped away from me.

"I guess." I said with a laugh, then I spotted the discolouration on his left shoulder, the thing Liza had said was a birthmark. "It does look like my bite mark." I remarked, touching my own left shoulder as I felt it twinge slightly.

"Did one of the pack really bite you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Timmy didn't like me dating a vampire. Got me right from behind. He nearly killed me. Would have done if Tobias and Jake hadn't shown up on time." I said with a shiver. "But that was a long time ago in the past. And it's my scar. How can it be your birthmark? What's this psychic branding crap anyway?" I demanded.

"Well as far as I can tell it's a marker on a person that identifies them for mystical reasons. Like say someone was an old soul and kept revisiting, then the brand could be a distinguish birthmark always in the same place. Or it could show up for evidence of a person's crime, or if they've been cursed."

"But how does any of that apply to you having a birthmark shaped like my scar?" I asked.

Tony shrugged.

"Maybe it just shows I'm your son." He said with a laugh.

"Hmmm…." I wasn't too sure about that explanation.

I tried to figure it out for a moment, but I couldn't.

"May I?" I asked, reaching my hand out to him.

Tony shrugged and I placed my fingers lightly to the shape.

A sharp shock shot up my arm like electricity and I reeled back, clutching at my head at all the images that were suddenly in there. I fell to my knees, my physical strength waning under the onslaught of the mental attack.

"Mom?" Tony asked.

"Don't touch me!" I gasped. "For your own sake." I added when I felt his hurt shock beat at me.

I squatted on the forest floor with my head between my hands, trying to steady my breathing in the hope of getting a handle on my mind…

Finally everything settled into place and I had a lot of new memories, all to do with Tony and the problems he'd had with the football team, and chasing a vampire through the forest. I realised that something had been guiding Tony all those times. Taking him from his body so he didn't fursplode on the humans. Stopping him from giving into the vampire within. Guiding him to somewhere safe when he was running blind from Alec's sense bomb.

"It's to protect you." I whispered as I rose to my feet. "They put that there to protect you."

"Huh?" Tony looked confused.

"When I touched your birthmark I got a flash of everything. All those times you've needed protecting and I haven't been here, well you've been protected." I said in awe at this new slightly frightening aspect of being Quileute.

"How did it protect me? And when?" Tony demanded for he couldn't think of one single time he felt protected.

"When the football team were beating on you did you spirit walk?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"How do you know that?" He gasped. "No one knows that!"

"I just saw it. They took you out of your body cause it could take the beating, but you were coming close to fursploding at the wrong time. Not that those brutes didn't deserve a good shock, and perhaps a nip or two." I said with a dark chuckle. "But you couldn't be compromised like that. Your soul wouldn't have survived if you'd accidentally killed one of them." I added in more mature tones.

"That's all well and good, but if they're out to protect me couldn't they have warned me before I walked around that corner? Or given me the ability to put them all on the floor." Tony demanded with a growl, and in a sense I didn't blame him cause I would feel cheated too.

However, I knew the reason and so I explained to him, "You could have put them all on the floor if you really wanted to, but you chose not to because you knew it would look suspicious. They couldn't have warned you before hand because you haven't got precognition and they can only help you through your own abilities. Since you can spirit walk and so they initiated it so you were out of your body, not feeling the pain, and also not fursploding."

"What about calling me back to my senses by making my shoulder bleed?" He asked.

"That's a harder one to explain. I mean the bleeding part. The calling you back to your senses was more or less inevitable, because no matter how far into the cold you go, there'll always be a bit of you that will stop you doing anything you couldn't live with, but I don't see how that would manifest in an actual wound. It's not like you're telekinetic or anything." I laughed and shrugged. "Maybe you really were bit by a ghost wolf."

"Could the spirit warriors affect the physical world?" Tony asked with a frown.

"They could make the wind blow up, and they had influence over animals, but all the stories say they couldn't hurt anyone when they were outside of their bodies. But then maybe they developed the ability to affect the physical world after the time of Kaheleha and the fact just didn't filter down. I mean, I know I can move objects in my astral form. If I can do that then it's reasonable to assume that I could wound someone. Although I usually become visible when I need to pick something up. And it really drains my energy."

"Could you teach me how to spirit walk?" Tony asked tentatively.

I looked at him a moment as I considered.

"Sure I can." I replied. "Although you already know how to do it, you just can't remember. But I'll remind you and maybe give you a few pointers."

"Can we do it now?" He asked excitedly.

"Ok. But not here. We need somewhere safe for our bodies to be when we leave them."

"Right." Tony said looking thoughtful. "How about the roof?"

"The roof?" I asked with a frown.

"Well it's safe up there. No one will see us and we'll be open to the sky." He pointed out.

"Good idea." I said with a grin. "Let's go."

We ran back to the house and entered through the back passage door. Instead of heading for the stairs in the kitchen we went through the kitchen and into the corridor that led from the garage. We used the south staircase, the one I'd always used when I used to come down with Tobias since it lead to the dining room on the ground floor. Not only that but it led all the way up to the roof.

I'd always imagined the roof to be flat since it looked that way from the ground, but as I looked out across the array of slopes I realised my assumption had been a stupid one. A flat roof wouldn't last long somewhere as rainy as this and even in Britain it would be stupid not to have a pitched roof of some sort. There were walkways, but these were mostly gratings over gullies that carried the rainwater to somewhere else.

_Into a tank to flush the toilets,_ I got from Tony's mind.

Well that was handy, but I did wonder what the tank had been used for originally. Had the tank been there originally? If not where had all the water gone before?

I pushed the thoughts away since they weren't very important at that point in time. I needed to focus on my son and teaching him about his powers.

"Let's sit here." I said, choosing the nearest slant and sitting down.

Tony sat next to me.

"Now lie back and relax." I said as I did myself.

I reached out for his hand and took it. Then I closed my eyes.

"Now close your eyes. Relax and feel yourself float up out of your body." I said in soothing tones as I did it myself.

I felt myself rise out of my body and I had hold of Tony's hand. There was only the slightest resistance when he had a small moment of panic, but then we were out of our bodies and I opened my eyes.

"Look." I said. "You did it."

Tony opened his eyes and gasped, his spirit form flickered for a moment in his shock, but then he solidified again.

"Wow!" He observed. "This feels different from before. It feels like… like…."

"Like you're more in control?" I asked.

Tony nodded.

"That's cause you are." I stated. "It wasn't a reflex thing this time."

"That makes sense." Tony conceded. "So what are all those sparkly lines?"

"They're thought streams." I said. "All the minds connected to us at the moment. If you want to see just dip your hand in." I informed him and I dipped my hand into the most prominent stream, at least most prominent to me, which were Tobias' thoughts.

The scene flew up around us, although it was just an impression at the moment superimposed over the view of the forest. It showed Tobias down in the kitchen preparing food. It seemed a good opportunity to show Tony something else we could do.

"Now if you want to go to that person all you do is dive into their thoughts." I said and I pulled Tony with me as I allowed myself to be drawn into Tobias' thought stream.

We ended up in the kitchen where Tobias was chopping up salad to go with the two steaks he had marinating in a bowl.

"What do you think of that?" I asked.

"Wow!" Tony gasped.

Tobias lifted his head and turned toward Tony and me.

"Essie?" He said. "Are you here in spirit form?"

"Yes. And Tony's with me." I replied.

"Hey Dad." Tony said, sounding a little shy.

"Hello Tony. Are you enjoying this new aspect of your gift?" Tobias asked, facing us but not really focusing on us.

"It's really good. I can't believe I never tried this before." Tony declared.

"It took me ages to figure out I could do it too." I said. "Now if you really want to, you can make yourself seen. But you have to really concentrate. Imagine that you're solidifying."

I made myself visible and Tobias smiled at me. I could see Tony anyway, but I knew when he managed to make himself visible. His spirit form had a different feel to it as I continued to hold his hand.

"You should be able to pick stuff up now." I informed him.

Tony nodded and reached out to pick up an apple up from the fruit bowl next to him.

"I did it." He said with a grin.

"Knew you could." I replied.

"You are remarkable." Tobias added with a smile. "Now at the risk of sounding somewhat of a nag I feel I should remind you that it has been a while since you fed Essie and I do not want you to over exert yourself."

"I know Fang Boy and I'm not. I got about five minuets left at this before I really start draining my energy reserves." I assured him.

"Then I trust your judgment Miss Esther." Tobias said with a bow.

"I know." I replied with a smile.

"I also wish to inform you that I am preparing a spot of lunch for you both which should be ready in ten minuets if you would care to come eat."

"Thanks." I declared, letting go of Tony's hand to hug Tobias.

Tony disappeared and I knew he'd returned to his body.

"I better go check on him." I said softly.

I kissed Tobias cheek and returned to my own body.

I sat up and looked to my side where Tony was already sitting, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"As soon as you let my hand go I was back in my body. Are you sure this is my power and not you extending your power to me in someway. I know you've pulled Dad out of his body like that." Tony said sadly.

"It was all your doing Tony." I stated firmly. "I was only guiding you, but it was your power that was helping you spirit walk."

"Then why did I disappear when you let my hand go?" He demanded.

"Because you're new to this. It'll take a little time for it to feel completely natural to you. Until then you'll get the odd hiccup. And do you know what I found when working out my own abilities? My limitations lie in thinking I can't do it. As soon as I set my mind to something then I can."

"So it's mind over matter?" Tony suggested.

"When it comes to our telepathic abilities then yeah." I replied.

"Of course if I was telekinetic like that Malachite guy then it really would be mind over matter." Tony laughed.

"You know about Malachite?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Dad told me about him yesterday." Tony explained. "But don't you see, that could have been Liza and me. It would have been a hell of a lot worse to watch our parents get murdered then to be brought up in Volterra. And we wouldn't have had kind people like you and Dad to fight our corner and make sure we turn out right. We would have become Volturi scum." Tony finished with a scowl.

"I don't think that would have happened." I said softly as I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "From what I've witnessed of you and Liza so far, I really don't think that would have been the case. I think Aro would have pushed you to a point where you both snapped one day and brought the Volturi crashing down from within."

"You really think so?" Tony asked brightly.

"Yep. And in a sense that would have been bad, because as ruthless and vindictive as the Volturi might be, they do keep the bad vamps in check." I said grudgingly.

"If they ever lost their effectiveness would you destroy them?" Tony asked darkly.

"I wouldn't go deliberately out of my way to do it, cause god knows they've wasted enough of my time already." I stated. "But if they tried to take us out in the hope of regaining their reputation then I wouldn't think twice about destroying every last one of them. Especially Aro."

"You really got it in for the leader." Tony observed.

"Yes, because every order comes from him. I used to fear Caius cause he's head enforcer, but now I know he is merely an angry man destined to an eternity of playing second fiddle to Aro who leads under the pretence they are triumvirate. It is Aro you must fear for he acts your friend in one moment and threatens everyone you care for in the next. At least with Caius you know where you stand."

"Weird. Your voice changed then." Tony stated.

I took a deep breath before I answered.

"That's my Volturi voice." I said in shame. "I can't help falling into it when I'm talking about them. I was there for so long, and having to talk to Aro about things, it kinda made me talk more formal and less like I normally would."

"I guess your voice would change a little." Tony conceded.

"Yeah. So shall we go have lunch? Looks like Tobias was making us some steaks." I said, trying to shift the mood up a couple of gears.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry now." Tony said.

"Using your powers will do that. You'll also find it drains your vamp reserves. When you really use your powers you may have to feed sooner than you would have thought." I explained as we made our way down to the kitchen.

"I noticed that, but can you really tell how much power you got left?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You just look within yourself and you'll see." I stated. "It's hard to explain, you just got to find out the best way to do it for yourself."

"I'll try later." Tony conceded.

I nodded and we entered the kitchen, which smelled delicious.

Tobias had the food on the table for us and we sat down to eat. As I tucked into the steak and potato with salad on the side I felt like I hadn't eaten in years and it was so delicious. I realised halfway through that I hadn't had anything this good in years since I hadn't sat down for a proper meal since I got back from Volterra.

Tony had polished off his steak and was making headway with his potato, but he hadn't touched his salad.

_You should eat your salad too._ I thought toward him since my mouth was full.

"Not much for salad." He murmured.

"We're omnivores Tony, you need veg as well as meat." I chided when my mouth was empty.

"That's what Liza says." Tony said sourly as he poked at his potato.

"And she's right. Anyway, this salad is extra nice cause your father put his super secret dressing on it. Guaranteed to tickle the taste buds of even the most fussy half vampire." I said, grinning at him.

Tony gave me a dubious look.

"Go on. Try it." I encouraged him.

He sighed made a show of putting lettuce in his mouth. His face screwed up ready to hate it, but as he chewed it smoothed out and he nodded his head.

"That is good." He said as he started on his salad.

"Well Tobias is the second best cook in the world." I stated.

"Who's the first?" Tony asked.

"Apparently your grandmother Renesmee." Tobias said in mock annoyance.

"Well she's pretty good." Tony conceded, "But even she can't get me to eat my vegetables. I think you are number one Dad. Although I haven't tasted Mom's cooking yet."

"Believe me, you don't want to." I chuckled as I finished off my food.

"You're not as bad as you used to be." Tobias said in conciliatory tones as he tapped my shoulder.

"Well yeah. I don't burn water any more." I said with a snort.

"I'm not so good at the cooking either." Tony stated. "But I do make a mean fried chicken and rice. That's my signature dish. Maybe I could teach you how to cook it."

"That would be great to have one meal under my belt that isn't salty oatmeal." I stated.

"Salty oatmeal?" Tony declared, screwing up his nose in disgust.

"That's mostly what I ate for the last seven years just to make things simple. Just plain simple things. Helped me maintain the cold." I said in a suddenly dark mood.

Tony reached out and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It's ok to feel sad about that time. It was a sad time for you and Dad. For Liza and me too, I mean to a certain extent. We missed Mother and Father, that's why we had the Secrets Fort, to share any new info we learnt. Cause sometimes, when we really concentrate, we can share a mind. Does that make sense?"

"Your mother suspected as much." Tobias stated as he removed our plates from the counter.

"You did?" Tony asked in amazement.

"I can feel minds Tony. I know when minds are connected." I explained. "I also know when two people are sharing one mind, which is almost what you and Liza do when you link up like that. But at least you can disconnect, almost as if you got a pack mind together. What I'm trying to say is that you have your separate minds, for which I am happy. You are not like the Fire Twins at all."

"Who are the Fire Twins?"

"They were minions of Aro with symbiotic gifts. One could take your memory while the other implant new ones." Tobias began.

"At least that's what everyone thought." I stated. "Truth was they both could do either or. They shared a mind. I'm not kidding. There were two bodies, but just one being. They couldn't even remember their individuality in the end. They were just the Fire Twin I guess."

"What did they do to you that was so bad?" He asked Tobias.

"I beg your pardon?" Tobias asked.

"Well, you hate them with a passion, even though they're dead?" Tony frowned. "What did they do?"

"You saw the tower in my mind?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." Tony said, and shuddered slightly.

"That was their doing." Tobias stated.

"Oh god. They erased you!" Tony exclaimed.

Tobias nodded.

"However, Essie rescued me and brought me back to my senses." Tobias said, smiling at me.

"You were instrumental in destroying them." Tony said with awe as he looked at me. "Everyone thought they were invincible because they couldn't touch them, but you stopped their powers?"

"I didn't stop their powers, I just put a shield around their mind. Mal had the most work, holding them in place with his telekinesis." I stated.

"Wow. I'd really like to meet Mal. I got so many questions to ask him." Tony said excitedly.

"I don't know where Mal is now." I said despondently before Tony could ask his next question.

"Why?"

"I lost touch with everyone Tony." I explained with a forlorn sigh. "And those who saw me in Volterra…well I wouldn't blame Mal if he never wanted to speak to me ever again."

"Mal has no quarrel with you." Tobias stated.

"Maybe." I said since I didn't want to argue about that right now. "So Tony, how about I teach you a little more evasion this afternoon."

"That would great."

After exchanging a goodbye with Tobias and promising that we would return and be dressed appropriately for dinner at half past eight, Tony and I made our way back out to the trees.

"Ok. So let's get back to what I suggested earlier. I'll go vamp and you chase me in your wolf form. I want you to really track me this time so give me a count of twenty. I'll get somewhere and hide. I may just ambush you just to warn you. Or maybe not. The question is, how will you react?" I said with a grin.

"Ok. I think this could be interesting." Tony said.

"Are your ready?" I prompted.

"Sure." He said.

"Good. Now go suite up. And remember to use all your senses." I reminded him.

"All my senses." Tony said, "Check."

"Then go on." I said, ushering him behind a bush.

Tony went behind it.

"Oh and by the way, I'm taking off now." I called as I pulled the heat down and ghosted into the trees.

I ran in a zigzag and a figure of eight a few times to confuse my scent until I came to a small outcrop of rocks that had a nice little hiding place that wasn't visible from the ground. I leapt up the rocks twenty foot at a time, marvelling at how well I could still do this after so many years of being almost sedentary. It had been a good idea to just let myself go like this.

I reached the little grassy ledge and crouched behind the boulder at its edge. I looked down at the forest below me, watching for any sign of movement. I decided I'd ambush Tony if it didn't look as if he was being cautious enough, but if he was doing his best to keep stealthy then I'd wait until he was nearly upon me before I jumped out.

I guess I forgot the first rule of ambush, take note of all your surroundings and not just what's in front of you. Especially when there was a higher vantage point. I had no warning as something heavy landed against my back, knocking me down to the grass on the out crop. I spun, but was knocked back again and this time I got pinned to the floor before a rough tongue licked my face wet and hot breath ruffled my hair.

"Ok, ok you got me." I said, tapping Tony's leg awkwardly since he had my arms pinned. "Well done."

Tony stood back looking happy as I sat up and I reached to pat his cheek this time.

"You totally caught your old Mom out." I said with a laugh. "I didn't think you'd be that stealthy. I guess I underestimated you."

_Which you shouldn't have done._ Tony pointed out smugly.

"Yep. Never underestimate your opponent. Guess I should get out in the field more. I'm getting rusty." I said with a smile.

_Can you wait here a moment Mom?_ Tony asked.

"Sure." I said.

Tony leapt to a ledge that was a little above the one I was sitting on. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier. I really hadn't scoped this place out so good and I cursed myself for being so careless.

What if my life had depended on it? What if my kids' lives had depended on it?

I was angry with myself and I determined that I needed to practice as much as the twins. I'd fallen into the complacency of having a Volturi team as back up, which was so utterly stupid. In this world complacency could get you killed.

Tony landed back beside me in his human form.

"Do you know how I tracked you?" He asked excitedly.

"How?"

"I zeroed in on your mind. When you haven't got your shield up it's one of the loudest around. It's almost as easy to find as Liza's mind." He stated.

"Hmmm…. You could certainly use that to your advantage." I said. "I mean I can get a general direction from a person's mind but never an exact location."

"You just have to triangulate." Tony said with a shrug. "I mean, if you know the general location all you have to do is keep adjusting your path toward that location as it keeps fluctuating. At least that's what I would do when tracking a vamp I didn't know. I can only be exactly certain of a person's location when I've connected with their minds fully. And then the strongest are you and Liza. Although Liza is a lot stronger, I've always got this general impression of where she is in relation to me. Although if it's over a certain amount of miles it gets a bit sketchy, but I can lock on to her location by really concentrating if I need to."

I thought this over for a moment.

"It makes sense that you're more connected to Liza." I stated before another thought occurred to me. "I don't want to pry too much, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but have you had a better lock on Grace since you imprinted on her?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I have been more aware of where she is, but I kinda put that down to my longing for her." Tony replied.

"Well you will long for her more, it's part of imprinting." I said.

"Do you think we can just be friends?" Tony asked.

"Well, if a wolf imprints on a baby he gets a feeling of protection, but it don't manifest into anything else until she's ready for him." I stated.

"I know that much." Tony stated. "But this is a little different. I mean I have this adult body, but sometimes in my head I still feel like a kid. It's hard to settle on any one thing when my body's telling me one thing and my head is telling me another."

"I think you can hold off because Grace needs you to." I stated. "You're the wolf and she's the imprint, so your attitude will change with hers. While she wants you to just be her friend that's all you will be. When she can finally accept you as…as more, then you'll find your desires turn more toward that direction."

"Are you sure about that?" Tony asked, sounding a little sceptical.

"I don't really know, but it's nice to think that it's true." I replied with a small, hopeful smile. "I guess the problem lies in the fact that like you said, your body is adult, but your mind is still like a kid. I have met half vampires who listen to their adult body, but then I don't think they let their partner know their real age, or that the relationship was all that serious anyway. On the other hand I've known half vampires who've held off until they were old enough, even with their hormones raging against them. And I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but there's always the example of Nessie and Jake. They managed to hold off until she was really eighteen."

"I guess." Tony observed, looking thoughtful.

"Well they did, and that's something you should keep in mind. You and Grace will have your time together once you're old enough." I declared, grinning widely at my surmising.

"Yeah." Tony said, looking sad. "But when I'm old enough Grace will be twenty eight."

"And?" I demanded, since twenty-eight really wasn't that old.

"Well, look how much time will have already been eaten into while we wait for me to grow up." He said angrily.

"It's only ten years." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Ten years. I haven't even lived ten years yet." Tony pointed out. "It's more than a lifetime to me. And ok, I know that as I get older time length will seem less significant, but I'm not really gonna grow older am I? I'm not gonna age more than I look right now."

"No." I said sadly as I suddenly realised where he was going with this.

"But Grace is human Mom. She's gonna age and grow old and she'll lose ten years waiting for me." Tony declared, and there were tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose a single minuet with her of what life should be, but I'm gonna have to until I'm 'really' old enough." He sighed. "And then I'll have her and we'll be married and have kids, then she'll start to grow old until I look more like her son, like her grandson. Then in only sixty, seventy, maybe eighty years time she'll die, and I'll lose her forever. That's gonna be the hardest thing, because I doubt that stopping phasing will make me age with her, my vampire half will keep me forever young. And yeah I could offer her eternal life, but then I'd be denying her normal things that people want. And I don't want her as cold stone because then we won't be imprints anymore, and even if she still loves me at first, as the hunger starts to take its toll she'll probably start to resent me." Tony dropped his head into his hands. "Whoever's responsible for this whole imprinting thing has a sick sense of humour. Or maybe they just like torturing people. Poor Grace. She was better off not knowing me."

"Don't think that." I said, pulling him into a hug. "I doubt Grace would agree with you. I think the only thing you can do, about all your fears, is talk it out with Grace. Although from what I've witnessed so far I'm guessing she'll think of these things herself and will ask you about them. All you can do is be one hundred percent truthful about all the options available to her and then support whatever decision she makes. Or more precisely, you can support each other through it. Maybe you could plan something like, have children first and then turn her when she's so-an-so old, or she may not want to be changed. If that's the case you make every moment you spend with her matter, cause that's what life is about anyway, making every day matter. The point is, you'll work this out. I know you will. You're a smart kid and Grace is blessed to know you."

Thanks for thinking that. Tony thought to me as I still hugged him to my chest.

"I only speak the truth." I whispered as I stroked his short, messy dark hair and kissed his forehead. "I'd call you on your BS if I thought you needed it."

"And you really would." Tony laughed. "You wouldn't cushion the blow either in the hope of winning me over. If I needed telling you'd tell me."

"You bet'cha." I stated.

"I'm kinda glad about that. It makes you seem more like you want to really be my Mom and not like somebody trying too hard to win over the step kids." Tony said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I am your Mom and I need to correct you if you do wrong, but also praise you when you do right. I know I've got a lot to make up for cause I haven't been here, but I'm helping no one if I don't offer advice or tell you when you're being reckless or stupid. Not that I think you're stupid, but everyone can do stupid things from time to time."

"Yeah." Tony said with a snort. "Lot's of stupid things."

"I bet you ain't done as many stupid things as me." I said with a grin.

"Well no. But then you have got thirty-two years on me. Ask me in twenty five years time and we'll compare notes properly." He teased.

"You cheeky little scamp." I hissed playfully as I pushed him away and began to tickle him.

Tony giggled.

"No fair." He complained through his laughter. "You can't do a sneak tickle attack."

"Well you should be more aware." I teased as I continued to tickle him, then I let up. "Ok. I think that's enough." I stated.

"So." Tony said as he gave me a mischievous look. "Who do I inherit this from?" He asked as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Inherit what?" I asked innocently although I knew where he was going and I tried hard to suppress the thought.

Pink rhinoceros. Pink rhinoceros.

"Pink rhinoceros?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow in a way I knew I did when I was feeling amused by something curious.

"Yep. It was the name we had for thoughts you didn't want other people to know but couldn't help thinking them cause you know you shouldn't." I replied. "It's like, if someone tells you not to think of a pink rhinoceros, then you will cause they've put the idea in your head. In the end my friends started thinking of pink rhinos every time they wanted to bury a thought from me. I don't think they really realised they were even doing it, but boy did they think a lot of pink rhinos from time to time."

Tony had cracked up laughing by the time I'd finished.

"And that really worked?" He chuckled.

"Well yeah. At least on the surface." I said with a frown. "If I really wanted to violate their privacy I could just burrow down into their minds, chasing down the info I needed. But it's wrong to abuse our powers in that way with friends and family. And I only recommend you do it on the enemy when you think the info is of value. It's not worth the risk of connecting fully to their minds for no good reason. That's something I learned on hindsight and I kinda realise the choice not to was another freedom taken from me in Volterra. Aro needed his info and I had to obey." I stated in desolate tones. I shook my head in disgust at myself. "I used to kid myself that I was helping the people, that maybe if I dug deep enough I'd uncover proof of their innocence. At least I used to. When I was cold I dug into their minds to get the whole thing over and done with before they sparked emotion in me."

"Does it hurt when you go too deeply into people's minds?" Tony asked.

I frowned because I really didn't know how to answer this question.

"Sometimes…" I trailed off as I bit my lip in agitation. "Sometimes it can feel like I'm losing myself if the person I'm reading has a strong personality. It's like I'm being sucked in and it takes a lot to fight back and return to myself. I only noticed that after reading so many goddamn minds in Volterra. Maybe it was the fact that I was lost anyway, but it can feel so…" I shuddered. "It's just not nice to feel so overwhelmed."

"I guess it's only right that there's a downside to our powers." Tony observed. "I mean we can't be all powerful mind readers without some personal price. Or we'd be more likely to abuse our gifts. I mean, how much easier would it be to pass all tests in school by reading the teacher's mind? Or lifting people's PINs or whatever? It would be easy to slip into that without a second's thought just to make life easier. It's good that there's some kinda price."

"That's a good way of looking at it." I agreed. "God, I wish I was half as smart as you kid." I said, and ruffled his hair.

"Well I inherited my brains from somewhere. Did they all come from Dad?" He demanded with a grin.

"I guess they might have done. Tobias is much better at stepping back and regarding the evidence before putting his thoughts together. I think I'm a little more intuitive about stuff, but that's not such a good thing since I tend to jump to the wrong conclusion now and again. Or I make up my mind about something and select the evidence to fit. I think practically everyone knew I was pregnant before I did." I chuckled.

"How didn't you know?" He asked with a frown.

"I just wasn't expecting it. It had…" I trailed off as I realised there were certain things I could discuss with my daughter, but not my son.

Is that weird?

I thought of what I felt comfortable telling him, and then explained.

"I lost my memory of a certain time so I didn't even think it was possible. Not until I tried phasing and couldn't. Well even after the first time I all but ripped Tobias a new one for even going there. Made up excuses, I was tired, battle wary, blah, blah, blah… I tried again next morning and I still couldn't. That's when I realised there was no other explanation. Then I felt you both for the first time. A little flicker of proto thoughts that were really nothing but proof you both existed. I had this happy view of the future, us four a family…"

"Until you had that dream and everything darkened for you." Tony stated, cutting me off.

I nodded my head as I felt the shadow descend on me once more.

"I saw it all when you were telling Dad." Tony stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to witness it like that." I replied, feeling guilty.

"Nah. It's ok Mom. It couldn't be helped. One of the curses of being a telepath I guess." Tony coaxed me with a smile.

"Knowing things you'd rather not." I stated.

"Yep." Tony said sadly.

"Is it hard for you at school?"

Tony shrugged.

"Only in so much as I can see how I can help my friends, but that would be like playing god or something. We may be immortal creatures, but we really have no right to meddle in their business. Besides, how do I explain where I got the knowledge? Half the time they're keeping it a secret to themselves." Tony stated.

"It is hard." I said sadly. "And most of my friends knew about my telepathy, but then I surrounded myself with those who could be in the know."

"I wish I could tell at least Bob and Eloise, maybe Johno too if he can keep his mouth shut. I'd tell them all in a heartbeat if it weren't for the fact that they probably wouldn't believe me and if they did I'd have to explain how, which would put their lives in danger." He shook his head miserably. "I couldn't endanger them like that. I know it was such blessed relief when Grace found out and I could finally be fully open with her, but I know that if those vamps hadn't attacked us and I phased right in front of her, she'd still be in the dark too. It's the only way to keep them safe from the carnies."

"If I could ensure their complete safety, that they'd never fall prey to the carnies, would you tell them?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"If they planned to stay near me forever." Tony said. "But how can we really protect them when they go off to college? What if they decide to live elsewhere, will we follow them? What about when people begin to realise that we're not aging and we have to move? We can't baby sit them for the rest of their lives, so it's best they don't know."

"I guess it's best they don't know then." I said sadly.

"It's only for another year anyway, then I'll graduate and have to think of something else to do. We'll probably have to move away from here. Will I start again in another school? Would I convincingly pass for a student now? I mean I'm only convincing now because people have seen me age these last few years, I wouldn't be able to pretend I'm a freshman now. I look much too old." Tony stated and I felt an ache in my heart at the thought of all the things I'd never had to worry about since I'd aged naturally, but my own children had to suffer this.

"That's the type of thing I try not to fret about." I said as I tried to sound jolly. "So yeah we'll have to think about it at some point, but in the mean time enjoy the rest of your school life. It may be the only time you get to experience it so you concentrate on just being a kid and leave worrying about the future to us adults." By the time I reached the end of my statement I was actually happy with the hope my words held.

Tony didn't look convinced however.

"God, I'm an adult now." I observed as the realisation suddenly hit me. "It's weird that I have to think about so much that affects other people. It'll be strange actually having to live like that. I was a kid and then I was a guest of the Volturi, I guess I've never had to really grow up, but now I have to. I'm a Mom. I have responsibilities. I have to get a job!"

Tony laughed at me.

"I'm serious." I stated. "I didn't have to think of this when I graduated. I mean I paid it some thought, but it seemed a lifetime away on the other side of the summer. I had a couple of weeks before I'd really have to give it some serious thought. But I never got the chance. It was the day of Graduation, at the family after party that Alice had her vision. She saw Holly go unthinkingly to Volterra, returning to her home to mend a broken heart. I really don't think Holly would have betrayed me, but she didn't think about Aro touching her. As soon as he did it was goodbye normal life and hello servitude for me."

"Who's Holly?" Tony asked.

"Masen's ex-wife." I stated.

"And Masen is one of Dad's relatives? The one with the blond hair?" Tony hazarded a guess.

"Actually Masen is a Cullen." I corrected. "Well sort of." I amended since I wasn't sure if that was still the case now. "He's Renesmee's best friend. Or at least he was. I always called him Uncle Masen. I guess he is a Hannigan now though since it's easier for him to join them than for Layla to leave. She's a little crazy. The Volturi did that to her."

"The Volturi have a lot to answer for." Tony said darkly. "They need to be removed."

"Yep. But you ever here of a power vacuum?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we could fill that place." Tony stated firmly.

"Would you really want to devote the rest of your entire life to policing the world?" I demanded.

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Neither would I. I don't think I'm all that keen on policing just America either." I said sourly as I remembered the discussion from the night we'd arrived back here.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper said the Volturi haven't been so good at their duty in North America of late. Jane got upset. Then she got angry. She said we should set up our own guard and take care of America ourselves, but I don't know if I want the responsibility. I just want to live my life now." I almost pleaded.

"I don't blame you for that." Tony said. "I want you here too, not gallivanting off after every miscreant vampire. I don't want to worry if my Mom will come back to me, or if this is the time she'll be killed. I don't want to think of my Dad out there risking his life when there's no need to. Is that selfish of me?"

"No." I said, and hugged him again. "It's not selfish at all."

"But then I think about those two nomads that were hunting Grace and me. They were a real problem and if I hadn't taken them out they'd still be out there killing and I don't like the thought of that. I don't like the thought of any vampire out there killing innocent humans. They need to be stopped, especially the ones who go overboard. Maybe we should do something about it."

"I don't think this is something we can make a snap decision on." I stated. "There's too much to think about to be certain. I think it's something we need to think real hard about cause I've no doubt Jane will bring it up again, and when that happens we need to have a proper discussion. Like a conference so we can all weigh up the pros and cons. Any vamp near enough should be invited too since this will effect everyone."

"Can I come?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah. And Liza too. It affects your futures as much as the rest of us. You should at least have a say." I stated.

"So we'd get a say. Like we were adults?" Tony asked in astonishment.

"Yes. You should have a say. Even if you only looked seven right now, you would still have a say because it's your future too." I replied.

"It's just that before now Liza and me haven't really been allowed in on big decision. Or to be more exact they let us choose, but they decide the choices. And if we decide something on our own we've had to fight for it in some cases. Like moving out of the nursery. Or when Liza wanted to try school. I didn't really like the idea at first, but it was something Liza really wanted, so I backed her up. It's not that they're inconsiderate or anything, but they treat us like kids and I'm ready to be treated as an adult."

"I know. And they'll start to soon. Now that you look like an adult. As for the not letting you in on the decision-making, perhaps a lot of that was to do with the fact that they had no idea what had happened to Tobias and me. Maybe they didn't want anything to slip out in front of you when they were doing it, cause it could have happened you know." I pointed out.

"Why did they keep so much about you a secret?"

"I think it had a lot to do with the fact that they were worried you'd be too much like me. Sometimes I don't think before I go rushing into danger. If I found out my parents were being held prisoner in some far off place I wouldn't think twice about heading into danger to rescue them and I'd probably end up getting myself captured or killed since I wouldn't put much thought into it. I wouldn't say I'm a bad planner. When I do plan I'm pretty good, but when I get too emotional then it's harder to think to the end game." I stated.

"You did pretty well in Volterra." Tony countered.

"But that's cause they were gonna hurt my babies." I stated firmly. "Nobody hurts my babies and gets away with it."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Mom, know if you hadn't been able to alpha them to the point of never coming after us again, would you have killed them all?"

"To protect you and Liza? I would have burned the place to the ground if there was any chance of them chasing us. Actually I was this close to killing Alec anyway after what he did to Liza."

"It was pretty low." Tony agreed. "Why did you let Jane come with us?"

"Because… Because Jane is a confused kid who needs the influence of good people for a change. And as weird as it may sound, Jane is my best friend. Other than Tobias she was the only other person in Volterra who never gave up on the thought that I'd get rid of my Esther-Marie persona and finally become me again. I can't hate for that and if she wanted to escape Volterra I wouldn't stop her. I kinda feel guilty about splitting her from Alec, but he should have thought twice before meddling with Liza's heart like that. I would have been more willing to forgive him if he'd kidnapped you both in the middle of the night, but to make her fall for him…" I trailed off and shook my head.

"And do you know what's worse Mom?" Tony asked in a quiet voice before switching to mind speak. I think he did like her in his own twisted way.

_But that's the problem_. I stated. _It was twisted. How could he think for one minuet she'd be safe in Volterra? If he really loved her he would have let her be._

"The Volturi are all screwed up." Tony stated vehemently. "Are you sure Jane can change?"

"Tony. For the past seven years at least I have been a Volturi. I mean I was Aro's lapdog for Christ's sake. But I know I'm not gonna go back to that. And what about your father? He was Volturi for two and a half thousand years. That's an extra thousand on top of Jane, do you think he's still like them?" I demanded.

"Well I don't really know since I've really only known you a day." Tony countered. "But I don't think you two are bad. But then again, you weren't a feared Volturi enforcer and from what I've heard, Dad wanted out of Volterra long before he left. It wasn't a snap decision he made because suddenly the Volturi weren't the biggest, baddest S. on the planet anymore."

"You really think Jane left cause we got more power?" I asked, getting a lot of the subtext from his mind.

"You'd just walked all over her precious masters and proved that you were way more powerful. I'm not saying that was the only reason she left." Tony said in reasoning tones. "Maybe she had been feeling disillusioned for a while, but it was when you showed you were the most powerful she finally made up her mind."

"I guess that did kinda crossed my mind." I admitted. "But it's best not to let Jane know you know that. I rather have her here basking in the glory of my powers, than have her running around somewhere burning people willy-nilly."

"So you're finally free of Volterra and now you have to baby sit a thousand year old spoilt brat?" Tony observed with a chuckle.

"I guess I do." I said with dread. "Maybe I should have left her there."

"Yeah. But maybe I'm being too harsh." Tony said, although his expression said, 'I can't believe I'm saying this.' He took a deep breath before he continued. "I should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Let her prove herself. I know I should since I haven't even spoke to her yet to really form an opinion. All I got is a bit I read from her, the opinions of the others and the fact that she's Alec's twin sister. I keep thinking she's gotta be bad for us, being his twin. Then I remind myself that Liza and me aren't exactly the same and I should stop being hypocritical." Tony sighed. "I guess I'm just fretting over every little thing that might spoil all this now we've finally got you back."

I looked at Tony for a moment, considering my words because I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I won't let Jane ruin this." I promised. "I'll send her away if she looks to be trouble. If she causes too much trouble then I'll kill her myself. But you're safe from her power cause she can't get through our shield. And if you get really desperate you can always just alpha her."

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked up at me curiously.

"How do you alpha people?" He asked, although he thought I wouldn't really answer him.

"I throw my mind at them and speak the command too. Although I can do it with just my mind now, cause it's more of a will thing anyway. But starting out, the speaking helps to focus on what you want to achieve. The first few times I did it in human form, I didn't even realise I was doing it. It just happened if I got agitated enough." I explained.

"Kinda like an emotional outburst?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Wish I thought of that when the football team were wailing on me. I could have just said FREEZE and they would have done." He said with a chuckle.

I had to fight the urge to actually freeze; he did have an alpha voice. It was a strong one, and I only managed to resist it because I was an alpha myself. But I could definitely feel the influence wash over me.

"I'm not sure if it would have worked at that point in time, cause it was something I started doing after I started phasing, but you definitely have a powerful voice on you."

"I…I have?" He asked in wonder. "You felt it?"

"I felt it. I don't think you could actually control me, but you definitely could other people."

"Wow." Tony gasped with a look of awe that quickly turned to worry. "Although I wouldn't do it unless I really have to because it would be wrong to abuse this power. Out of all the things we can do, I think the alpha voice is the one that could corrupt us the most if we used for every day things, like stopping people bugging you or something. Although I still would have used it on the football team cause they did me some serious damage I would have been happy not to receive."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Tony." I said solemnly. "If it's a choice between using your gifts and great suffering, then by all means use your gifts."

Tony nodded, then both of us whipped our heads up and around toward the east. We couldn't even see the house from here, never mind the meandering drive, but we were both certain of one thing.

"Liza's home." We said in unison.

We both laughed a little nervously cause that had been a little freaky. Both the knowing Liza was back and the fact that we'd spoken in unison. I could almost feel our minds all fuse together now Liza was here. The four of us, because Tobias was part of this too. It wasn't a pack mind as such, cause I wasn't reading any of their thoughts, but I was aware of where they all were in proximity to me. This was something I'd never experienced before. At least not to this extent, or on such a conscious level, it was… It was…

It was hard to settle on how I felt about it really. I just knew that if Liza was back it meant one thing.

"It's half six. We should probably make our way home now. If Tobias wants us washed and dressed for dinner then he has something special in mind and we should at least make the effort." I stated.

"So is this a shirt and tie event?" Tony asked.

"Well dress pants and shirt at the very least. A tie wouldn't go amiss, but don't freak out if you haven't got one. If you've got a dinner jacket I'd at least wear it down, you can always hang it over the back of the chair." I replied.

"Ok."

"The fact is that your father really won't mind if you just turned up like you are now, because that's you. But isn't it nice to make the effort once in a while?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Now and again. For special occasions like this. This will be special. The first time the four of us really sits down to talk." Tony said with wonder.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So let's go make ourselves look presentable." I said, rising to my feet and I climbed down the rocks.

Tony followed me.

Once we were on the ground I grinned.

"Come on. I'll race you back to the house." I challenged.

"Ok." Tony said.

We both took off running.

I pulled down the heat, so did Tony and he was fast. Not as fast as me, but still fast. I felt my old competitive streak surface until I remembered that Tony was my son, so I let him take over me as we broke from the trees into the back yard. He reached the back door before me and did a dance of celebration.

I chuckled as I stopped by him.

"You beat me." I declared.

"Sure did. Although I know you let me win." He said with a laugh. "But I don't care, I'm still nearly as fast as you and that's good enough for me."

"Cool." I observed with a nod of my head, before I moved on to the order of the evening. "We'll let Tobias know we're back then go shower and change for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

When we entered the kitchen Tobias was getting stuff ready for whatever he planned to cook.

"We're gonna wash and change now." I informed him before I kissed his cheek.

"Of course." He said. "Liza has gone to change from her cheerleader uniform and then she will help me prepare the dish. I will be serving it at half past eight."

"Ok." I said with a smile. "I'll see you later Fang Boy."

"See you later Miss Esther." Tobias replied.

We grinned at each other before I made my way toward the stairs. Tony had already disappeared, I guess he didn't like seeing his parents being all gooey and I made a mental note that Tobias and I should tone it down a little around the kids. Well we were parents, it was only right.

As I was walking along the first floor corridor I met Liza coming the other way.

"Hey Liza." I said. "I hear you're cooking dinner tonight."

"I am assisting Father, yes." She replied.

"I am glad. At least it won't be the disaster of last night." I said with a chuckle.

Liza giggled as she shook her head, her two braids swayed with the movement.

"So, remind me later that we need to set up a date for when you want to practice your moves." I said, karate chopping the air.

Liza looked at me for a moment.

"That was real?" She asked.

"Yes." I confirmed, nodding my head too.

"But I was sure it was a dream." She said with a frown.

"It was dream, but it was also real." I stated.

Liza nodded.

"It was truly the dreamscape." She surmised. "I did wander into your head."

"Or I may have pulled you in." I said apologetically. "Either way we really did have that conversation last night and if you're really serious about me training you then just let me know when you're free."

"I will Mother." Liza promised solemnly.

"Great." I said with a wide grin. "Well I guess I should leave you get back to Tobias now. See you at dinner."

Liza smiled before she hugged me tightly.

"I will see you at dinner Mother." She said. "And I look forward to our time together."

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"As do I." I stated.

Liza stepped away and nodded her head to me, I nodded in response with a smile before we passed each other and I headed to the master bedroom.

I took some time perusing my old dresses as I determined which one to wear. I looked at what had once been one of my favourite dresses, a deep purple one with the cinched waist that fell to just above my knee, the cut Louis liked on me. But as I looked at it I felt ill.

Purple had been my favourite colour, but after my time in Volterra and what that colour came to represent I knew I could never wear it again. The colour I'd once found so enticing now made me feel repressed.

I ripped the dress from the hanger and threw it in the trashcan next to the dressing table. I wanted that thing gone.

I settled on a dark silver dress that was of a similar cut to the other dress, only it wasn't purple. I put it ready to wear and chose my accessories, not that I had many. I was glad to find the treasure box that Rose and Em had given me sitting proudly in front of the dressing table mirror. I thought I'd lost that box for good, but I remembered it had been left in the Fork's house when I returned to Volterra.

I was glad as I opened the lid and took out Bella's bracelet. I'd wear that tonight, along with one of the few chains I owned, the one that held a smoky grey sapphire to match my dress. I passed over the amethyst; I would never wear purple again.

Once I had everything placed ready I entered the bathroom to find a nice fluffy white bathrobe hanging on the inside of the door. I smiled because I knew Tobias had put it there for me ready because otherwise it would have been somewhere out of sight.

Bolstered by this thought I showered and indulged in this little pleasure as I did all those little grooming things I'd neglected for seven years when I was cold. I hadn't even shaved my legs in that time because it took up precious time doing something Esther-Marie thought was pointless.

I realised I'd faced off with the Volturi in a pair of shorts and hairy legs. That image just seemed so funny to me that I cracked up laughing. Then when I thought of how absurd it was to laugh about such a thing I cracked up even more.

Ok, so maybe I was being a little hysterical, but I didn't really care. I just felt happy to feel any emotion after keeping them turned off for so long.

I dried off and dressed into my underwear before pulling on the bathrobe.

I sat in front of the dressing table mirror and regarded my reflection. I was happy to see that I was looking a lot better than the creature I'd witnessed the last time I'd really looked in a mirror. That poor bedraggled creature that had led me to the cold.

Now I had colour in my cheeks once more, my eyes weren't so sunken, although they weren't quite back to normal. Although my eyes did look happy again, you had to look real hard to see any of the turmoil the last seven years had caused me. I was glad because I didn't want dwell too much on that time if I could help it.

I made one final assessment, I was a little bit on the skinny side for me, and I would have to build myself back up, but other than that I was the same old me. My grin widened at this thought, I was me again.

I picked up the brush and hair dryer and blow-dried my hair, lamenting a little at its short length, even if it did make it a little easier to manage. Ok, so that was another thing I had to do, grow my hair. But that shouldn't take me too long.

With my hair styled into haphazard waves and held back with a band, I applied a minimal amount of make up.

Happy with my hair and make up, I dressed and began pulling on my jewellery, but as I was placing the chain around my neck I wondered about my rings. I regarded my reflection for a moment while I thought.

I was sure I wouldn't have any cause to fursplode this evening that's why I'd decided to wear jewellery in the first place.

I pulled the string from around my neck and I realised that I hadn't removed it since Tobias had tied it around my wolf neck in the tower. As I looked at the cord I thought it was best not to mention it to Liza. She would definitely worry about all the nasty germs that were lurking on there.

I smiled as I placed the rings on the table for a moment while I placed the chain around my neck, the sapphire catching the light. Then I removed the rings from the string and placed them on my finger, where they should be.

I regarded my finished work in the full-length mirror and nodded my head. I was happy with the results. I looked like a respectable Mom.

With this comforting thought in mind I made my way out onto the landing to wait for Tony and Liza since she'd come back up to dress for dinner.

As I waited I regarded the portrait that Tony had mentioned. It was Tobias all right, and I giggled as I imagined him pausing for it. Had he been happy to do it, or had he done it grudgingly to placate his little sister? I turned my attention to the portrait opposite that showed Marlin in the contemplative pause of a young flower in bloom. She was dressed in wispy organza, her hair piled up and adorned with ribbons. I wondered how many hearts she broke back in those days. How many young bachelors had hoped to court her only to be left disappointed?

I laughed to myself as I waited.

Tony was the first to emerge. He looked really uncomfortable in his suit and his tie was all askew as he pulled at his collar.

"You look great." I said with a grin.

"I hate ties." He said, pulling at the green and beige tie around his neck.

"Come here." I said with a sigh, and I straightened out his tie and collar. "There you go." I said, tapping his shoulder. "Nice and handsome."

"You're not gonna spit on a hanky and wash my face with it now are you?" Tony asked as he wrinkled his nose.

I laughed and stepped away.

"I got to Mom you now and again." I stated.

"I know." Tony said with a smile.

Liza emerged from her room. She was wearing a light blue dress; the material was so light it seemed to swirl around her when she moved. Her dark curls were piled on her head while some were left to hang here and there in ringlets. She was wearing heals, but still managed to walk gracefully in them.

She glided up to us and stopped.

"Good evening Mother. Good evening Tony." She said, dipping to each of us in turn.

"Good evening Elizabeth." I said, as I did a quick curtsey of my own.

"Good evening Sister dear." Tony said in a formal voice as he took Liza's hand. "And may I say you look absolutely radiant tonight. As do you Mother." He said, flashing a smile to me.

Liza dipped her head and suppressed a giggle, before she hugged Tony.

"Thank you Brother." She whispered.

I got the impression that this was some form of reconciliation between the twins. I knew they'd had a bit of a falling out over the whole 'Sasha' incident. Maybe Tony being formal for Liza was his way of saying he forgave her. He didn't even show any hint of his tie bothering him now.

Tony winked at me over Liza's head and I realised he'd caught my thoughts and I'd been right.

He stood back and offered his right arm to me.

"Mother, would you permit me to escort you down the stairs?"

"I would be most delighted Anthony." I said, taking his arm.

He still smiled at me, but there was a momentary flicker and I realised that he didn't like being addressed by his full name much. I'd have to remember that in future since I had the same problem.

"And Elizabeth, may I also escort you?"

"Of course Tony dearest." Liza replied and she slipped her arm through his left.

"Then without further ado." Tony announced, and we began to descend the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94 **

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias<strong>

Finally the house was falling into some semblance of order. It had taken me most of the day, but thankfully it was beginning to take shape. If I were truly honest this spring-cleaning wasn't as necessary as I would have thought after seven years absence. It was clear that someone had seen fit to keep the house in order in my absence and I had no doubt that person was Liza.

Despite the fact that there was less to do than I had wanted, I found cleaning house therapeutic. It was most likely an attempt to reassert control over my own life after spending the past two decades under the rule of Aro where my will was not my own. Now I could do whatever I pleased, and the simple pleasure of organising the contents of the house was most relaxing.

I glanced into the garage on passing the door in order to assess what tasks would need doing within when I noted that Tony's car had been returned. I realized that I had heard his voice briefly talking to Essie in the kitchen whilst I had been in the laundry room.

Since it was nearing lunchtime and I was sure they would be requiring food soon I began to prepare some for them.

As I was preparing the marinade I thought I heard Essie and Tony. I knew Essie was there and I called to her. She informed me that she was acquainting Tony with his spirit walking ability. I was pleased that she was able to guide him but I could not shake the worry I felt that she was at risk of over exerting her self when she was yet to feed since leaving Volterra. Essie reassured me it would not sap her energies.

I felt proud of Tony when he demonstrated that he could become solid and pick up objects for I recalled Tina and Hunter mention they were unable to do this. Whether they had grown in their abilities now I was unsure, however it was clear that Tony was stronger than they were.

Tony disappeared when Essie let go his hand in order to hug me, and Essie soon followed him. I turned back to my work, safe in the knowledge that Essie would take care of our son.

They soon returned in the flesh and ready for food. Tony declared me the best cook in the world. I must say it made me feel proud that my son would think of me as such. They left once more and I cleared away the dishes.

As I was doing so something occurred to me, I had informed Essie that I planned to prepare a meal for the four of us this evening, however I would not be able to join them. Not fully unless I wished for discomfort and some time in front of the toilet bowl as occurred when I partook in the ceremonial cookie and milk offered by my children.

Without another thought I took a thermos from the store cupboard and a sturdy knife from the drawer. Outside I caught Essie and Tony's scents and headed in the opposite direction as not to spoil the surprise.

It took half an hour but I found a stag and it was only a moment of struggle before I was able to overcome him and slice his throat. I caught the blood in the thermos as I held my breath so as not to be tempted to finish the beast before the flask was full.

With the after dinner treat ready I returned swiftly to the house, where after storing the thermos in the pantry and washing my hands, I began to clean house once more.

Finally I felt that the house was in order, apart from the rooms I felt remiss to enter for they now belonged to other people. I could hardly throw Carlisle from the study, it was his for as long as he wished it to be and the room below it on the ground floor could forever belong to Esme since I had found no use for it in my planning. As for the rooms the twins had taken, they would remain their own private domain unless they asked for my assistance.

With the house in a stasis of neatness I felt that I could relax for some time, perhaps read since Essie was out with Tony and I understood that Liza would be in cheerleading practice until half past six.

I scanned the books of the library to discover that new volumes had been added in our absence. There was a whole section devoted to vampire fiction that I was eager to peruse. There was also a section of fantasy novels, which genre had never taken my fancy in any particular way, but I reached for the first book in the line. I opened the cover and someone had painstakingly wrote,

**This book belongs to Tony Black**

**_This is his first that he owns_**

**Dec 2065**

I smiled at the early handwriting of my son from when he was one. I would have found such skill remarkable in a child of ten, let alone a child of three or four, as Tony would have resembled at the time. I felt glad this book had been stowed in the library, as if it were a treasure to be found. I began searching the shelves for a likely candidate for Liza's first book.

There was a case of books that held new editions of old classics and an array of dancing books. The shelf was arranged very specifically, alphabetically by book type, author or publisher in the case of the textbooks, and then alphabetically by title, unless it was a series of books, which were then categorised chronologically. I had no doubt who belonged this case and I scanned the titles until my eyes alighted on the only book that bared even the slightest hint of having been read.

I took the book from the shelf, it was a technical guide to ballet that was intended for instructors, but the note on the inside cover revealed a different tale.

**This book was given to Miss Elizabeth Cullen**

_**As a gift on Christmas day in the year twenty sixty five **_

_**It is a treasured gift from her dearest grandmother Esme **_

_**And is sure to bring many hours of joy in the pursuit of dancing perfection.**_

I stared in amazement at the perfect script presented to me. It took me a moment to believe that Liza herself had penned the note and not one of the adults. It was only upon turning the pages to find her annotations on ways to improve on a technique and such that I knew it was her own hand.

I marvelled over it and longed to know this girl who could write so perfectly at the age of one and seemed a font of ideas when it came to perfecting ballet. As I scanned some of the other books I realised dance was her passion, the thing she most desired. I paused to consider from whom she had developed this love, both Essie and I enjoyed dancing, although Essie had more of a natural rhythm I was better at learning the techniques.

Perhaps it had amalgamated in Liza so that she was a natural born dancer, but she had no aversion to learning the techniques presented to her and improving on them if needs be.

I placed her book back from where I had taken it knowing full well the annoyance she would feel should it be put back out of place. It was an annoyance I myself would feel for there was a reason why libraries were arranged in a certain way.

I placed Tony's book back where I had retrieved it too. Although Tony didn't seem one for arranging the different series in order, the series themselves were arranged chronologically. Although I knew it wouldn't perturb him as much as it did me, I also knew that he would feel a little angered if his collection was out of order.

As I placed his book back in its space I heard a car turn onto the gravel drive and I recognised the engine of Liza's car from when she had set out this morning.

I made my way down to the garage to greet her, opening the shutter ready and standing outside where she would see me when she arrived. Her little blue Ferrari rounded the bend and she spotted me, waving hesitantly before she turned into the garage.

I followed her car inside as the shutter began to close.

Liza emerged from the car and turned to me.

"Good evening Liza." I said with a bow.

"Good evening Father." Liza replied as she gave a curtsy. "I take it you wish to speak with me this eve?"

"If you wish to speak with me then I would find it highly enjoyable. Shall we adjourn to the informal sitting room? Or perhaps you are feeling hungry? I could supply you with a sandwich for now, however I plan to prepare a meal for you, Mother and Tony for around half past eight."

Liza paused for a moment.

"Perhaps a sandwich would not go amiss, although I beg of you to forgo your cooking plans if it is likely to result in the mess of last night." She said aghast.

"I'm afraid Essie's culinary skills leave something to be desired, even by her own admission. I on the other hand happen to be very skilled in the kitchen, even though I lack the required taste buds to ensure my creations are up to par."

Liza giggled.

"I am quite the accomplished chef myself." She stated. "And if you do not require an extra pair of hands I am more than willing to be your chief taster."

"Then we have an accord." I declared. "Now tell me Liza." I said as I placed my arm about her shoulder to lead her into the kitchen. "What sandwich would you like?"

"I am rather partial to ham salad at this moment in time." She replied.

"Then that is what I shall prepare for you." I stated.

"Thank you Father." She whispered.

"All that is required of you is to sit back and 'take a load off' as they say, while I prepare a sandwich of such culinary greatness your taste buds will be wondering what manner of delight befell them."

Liza giggled once more as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Father, you are a veritable riot of humour." She announced. "I wish I could be as light hearted as you."

"In all honesty Elizabeth, I hope you are much more merry than I. I am old and wary, this world has eroded me over time, yet Essie brought me new life and through that new life I had a hand in the creation of you and Tony. That brings me much elation, to know, finally, that you exist. That you did not perish out of the womb."

"Father, you really had no hand in the plot to think us dead." Liza said softly. "You had no knowledge of the awful decision Mother had to make in order to protect us from those monsters. In a sense you are as much a victim as Tony and I. You knew not there was a possibility it was all a ruse."

"I am not a victim." I stated.

"You say that for your own sanity as much as Mother's, and for that reason I will not push the matter. What I wish to know is in all that time had you any inkling that Tony and I survived?"

I thought for a moment on my response until I realised that Liza deserved nothing but the truth.

"I had no reason to think you still alive, for why would I doubt my wife, my own family? I had nothing but the foolish notion that you merely slept in the photo. My dead children captured in that moment of eternal rest, my only chance of looking upon you and knowing that for a brief moment you had brought joy to my too long life. How I wished that photo was real, to have you both before me, alive and breathing. But alas I knew it to be the foolish wish of a grieving parent. For had I not made such prayers to the gods upon hearing the news that Atia had miscarried our first son?"

"I am sorry to remind you of such sadness." My daughter said, dropping her head.

"Please, do not fret Vela, I hold you no ill will for curiosity. You have a right to know these things." I stated as I rounded the bar in order to embrace her.

"You called me Vela." Liza stated softly.

"I apologise. It was a slip of the tongue for that is what I have called you these past seven years whilst looking at your picture."

"I have no aversion to you calling me Vela if that is your wish." Liza said as she embraced me in return. "I will cherish the honour to carry on the memory of my grandmother by wearing her name with pride. I think it a great privilege to share her name."

"You are a sweet girl my daughter." I stated and kissed her forehead.

"Father, you call me Vela for grandmother, but what of Tony? You called him Metie, is that the name of your father?" She asked as she looked up at me.

I frowned as I felt that mire in my memory stir but yield nothing.

"I remember not the name of my father." I admitted. "I was very young when he disappeared and his name was never mentioned in my presence. Or if it was I have no recollection of hearing it. Metie on the other hand was the name of my most trusted friend. The most able of my warriors. I left him to guard my mother whenever I went on a particularly long campaign that would leave my household unprotected. He was guarding her whilst I fell prey to the ambitions of Aro. I was Aro's first vampire child, and for that sin I have suffered."

"Oh Father! What great sadness. I wish I could erase all the hurt from your existence." Liza said fiercely.

"No." I interjected quickly. "It was done to me once and it led to a creature who should not live."

"You deserve to live." Liza said fiercely. "You deserve to live for we all need you. Tony, Mother and I. We need you Father to be our wisdom and our guidance."

"I have no intention of laving you three my darling." I declared.

"I hope that is the truth Father. I have missed you and Mother these long years. Please remain with us always." She said in very small voice as she clung to me.

"I can only promise to do my best." I stated. "Who knows what the future may bring? But while I am able I will remain with you and Tony to assure your safety."

"Thank you Father." Liza whispered.

We fell to silence for a while as Liza composed herself and I continued in the preparation of her sandwich.

"May I see the photo?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied and pulled that old Polaroid from my shirt pocket to hand it to her across the bar.

Liza took the photo from me and regarded it for a full minuet.

"You had this image of us all these years?" She asked.

"It helped me through my darkest days."

"I am glad of it." She said with a smile. "I would hate to think that you had no hope in that dreadful place." She added solemnly.

"I had nothing but hope." I found myself admitting. "If I had lost hope…" I trailed off, unable to finish that sentence in front of my daughter.

"But you made it through." Liza said softly as she took my hand. "You both did and now you are returned to us. We can be a family now as was meant to be. The four of us together to face as one whatever the world may send our way."

"I believe we will." I said with a smile.

Liza smiled in return before she began to eat her sandwich.

I cleared the top as I waited for her to eat.

Once she was finished she picked up her plate and swilled it through before placing it in the dishwasher. She turned to me and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I will go change before I help you with the meal. It will not do to prepare food in my uniform." She stated.

"Of course. You go ahead and change whilst I retrieve that which we require to prepare the meal."

Liz nodded and disappeared into the laundry room. A moment later she reappeared.

"All the clothes have been washed and ironed." She stated.

"Yes." I replied carefully for I realised she was suddenly agitated. "I was washing the clothes of Mother and I and I decided to do those that were in the laundry whilst I was there."

"Of course." Liza whispered.

"Would you have preferred that I had not done so?" I asked, merely for future reference.

"Oh, no, no." Liza assured me although she looked somewhat flustered. "I am grateful that you have done this for me."

"But I have put you out of your routine." I stated.

Liza shook her head.

"I will refrain from touching your laundry without your permission in future." I promised.

"Thank you Father." She said quickly, before disappearing back into the laundry room.

I stood a moment contemplating Liza's reaction as I heard her footsteps on the stairs. She had been most aggrieved, almost close to panic that I had finished her laundry. I knew it was not through embarrassment, it was merely the fact that I had put her somewhat out of step for the evening. Essie's observations had been right and I wondered if there was anything I could do in order to rectify the situation.

I know at times I have a tendency to fret if things are out of place, but I have reasons for craving order, and it really is not the end of the world if things do not go entirely to plan. My fear was that Liza would find it to be the end of the world, which would lead her to feel depressed. I decided that I would have to lead by example in the hope that Liza would not take it to heart if she were less than perfect.

I sighed and turned from the doorway.

I went to the pantry to retrieve the ingredients for what I planned to prepare for dinner. Something simple yet wholesome I thought would do the trick. A simple soup for starters, then roast chicken and vegetables, something with fruit and cream for dessert, something that could be prepared ahead of time to be served immediately after the second course without need of further preparation.

I was retrieving the implements I would need to prepare the feast when Essie and Tony entered the kitchen. Tony went on upstairs whilst Essie kissed my cheek and we exchanged a few pleasantries before she herself went upstairs in order to dress for dinner.

I was slicing the onions for the soup when Liza re-entered the kitchen. She had changed into a cotton dress and her hair was now in pigtails. She seemed happier than when she had left the kitchen.

"Mother invited me to train with her." She said as she joined me by the worktop. "I asked her in my dream last night if she would train me to defend myself and it transpires that although it was a dream, I still communicated my wish to her."

"Yes. The dreamscape is a wondrous thing." I replied.

"Yes." Liza agreed as she looked over the vegetables before her. "What can I do to aid you?"

"Prepare the vegetables. Perhaps the carrots."

"Would you like them julienne?"

"That would be delightful."

Liza pulled a footstool over to the side of the counter before she washed her hands at the low basin. She returned beside me and stepped up onto the stool, which meant that she could perform her task more efficiently.

"Have you been to the dreamscape often?" She asked as she began peeling the carrots.

"Not recently." I replied. "Although I hope that now Essie is back she will pull me in more often."

"She did not in Volterra?" Liza enquired.

"There was a block for a long while." I clarified.

"Because she was cold?"

"Before that. I think the first obstacle was of my own creating through the guilt I felt for the deeds I was responsible for whilst incarcerated in the tower." I explained.

"How could they incarcerate a vampire?" Liza asked with a frown as she began to slice the carrots lengthways. "Not that I am judging you, but could you not merely have broken through the wall?"

"If someone where to lock me somewhere this very second, then I would encounter no obstacle in breaking free. The Volturi know this. There is very little in this world that can keep a vampire somewhere he doesn't wish to be, short of tearing off his legs and arms to be replaced later."

"Was that what they did to you?" Liza asked in alarm.

"No. It was much worse." I said darkly. "For they all but erased me."

"How?" Liza gasped.

I explained to her the power of the Fire Twins.

"They took your memories?" Liza surmised after my brief lecture.

"Yes. Then they placed me in the tower and cut off all my senses bar scent. They kept me fed." I said significantly.

"Oh dear." Liza exclaimed and I knew from her expression that she gleaned the nature of my feeding during that time.

"Yes. And I remained in utter darkness." I confirmed, and then I thought of the brightest moment in that tower. "Before my memories were returned to me do you know what I thought was the first thing I saw?"

"No."

"It was your mother's face as she looked upon me with worry, and yet not one flicker of disgust for the fact that I had obviously been feeding. She was anxious for my safety and worried for the fact that I did not recognise her. She helped me regain my memories, even in those times it seemed I did not deserve such mercies." I said, angered with myself that I could have ever behaved in such a way.

"That would be the time the pain of past experience was taken from you." Liza surmised, recalling our conversation of earlier.

"Yes."

"That is very sad. Yet if you were restricted to scent alone and had no memory to inform your behaviour you can hardly be held to account for what transpired in the tower." Liza said, determined to find an excuse for me.

"Perhaps I can be spared my culpability for the horrors I unleashed in the tower, but there is no such defence for my behaviour when I returned to Volterra. I made the mistake of seeking out Aro to help me with my earlier memories for I was certain that in order to regain my memories I would have to learn of them chronologically. I allowed myself to be influenced by them and very nearly fell in line once more. If it were not for the fact that Essie is so persistent, and quite bossy at times, I would have willingly imbibed human blood. I convinced myself in my mind that there was no crime for the blood had been dispatched into punch bowls, but Essie was right that to take that blood would be as bad as if I bit the human who had donated it, for what guarantee had I that the poor thing still lived?"

"They serve blood in bowls?" Liza gasped.

"In crystal bowls and drink from crystal cups. It is a mockery of civility. An arrogant gesture to those who would call them monsters." I said sourly.

"Monsters? Us? But we drink from cups like civilised people. It is you who scrabble in the dirt with filthy animals, and yet you have the gall to call us barbarians." Liza said in a haughty voice.

"Yes." I chuckled. "That is very much their attitude."

"They sound tiresome." Liza said after a moment's consideration.

"How so?"

"They do nothing but try and outdo every other vampire clan whilst they fall prey to their own decadence and decay. The brothers themselves, so papery skinned and dusty eyed. Yet you are as old as them, and not inflicted thus. You chose to remain active and not have others to live your life in your stead. I believe the point I am trying to make here is that the Volturi seem to be bored with their lot, and yet they do nothing to alleviate it other than to ruin the lives of others." Liza said in a voice that clearly showed she thought of them as pitiful creatures.

"I agree. Aro made a mistake when he chose to man the castle constantly. I often wondered how he could remain in those walls day after day and not venture out to sample the air, especially in my younger days when I was still his lure and proud of the fact. I enjoyed the opportunity to leave those walls behind and stretch my legs beneath me as I ran with the wind in my hair. Even after I grew wary of my vampire life that was the one thing I relished, the freedom of running. It was one of the few things in the early days that Marlin could stomach of our existence."

"Do you miss your sister?" Liza asked softly.

"Very much so. We have been together for a very long time. My only option is to look upon this time as an extended break from each other's company. It is something we have done from time to time over the centuries, for as much as I love Marlin; sometimes I need time away from her. And do not think me selfish in my desires for there are times Marlin has requested time away from me too." I stated.

"I suppose that even the closest bonded siblings would cherish a little time apart. I know that at times I require a few moments away from Tony, if only to gather my own thoughts. If we are standing apart then it is much easier to keep my mind my own, but if I happen to take his hand for some reason that has us agitated then I cannot help falling into his mind." Liza said in a matter of fact way.

"Have you tried to resist it?"

"At times I have, but now I have come to learn that if I allow my mind to flow into his willingly I have a more agreeable time when I come to disentangle myself later. It also allows me some control over the thoughts I may not wish to share with him."

"I am glad you have some control." I stated for I could think of nothing else.

"How about you and Mother?" She enquired.

"What about us?"

"Have you control over whether you choose to be pulled into her mind?"

"I have never tried to resist if I am entirely honest." I admitted. "I find it so very thrilling, but I suppose that having it happen often, as opposed to it being a rare treat, would make one somewhat averse."

"I am not completely averse for it comes in handy at times. Sometimes I absolutely adore his gift. Other times I am ashamed to admit a feeling of jealousy, especially when he shows a new facet to his powers. I have moments where I think the universe is unfair to give all the gifts to Tony and leave me with nothing."

"It is only natural to feel some jealousy." I stated. "However I am sure there are things you are capable of that Tony is unable to achieve."

"Yes. However I doubt the ability to learn dance steps quickly is something that would cause the green eyed monster to surface within him." She growled.

"How quickly do you learn dance steps?" I asked, taking note of her words rather than her attitude at present.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am curious to know my daughter. Is the question too personal? If so you may refrain from answering." I said apologetically.

"It is not a personal question. I am at a loss as to why you wish to know such things when there are talents which garner more interest." Liza stated, genuinely perplexed.

"Liza, we may be supernatural creatures and I may be millennia old, but that does not mean I am uninterested in mortal things. When you have lived as long as I you may also live in wonder at the world and delight in everything it brings your way for there is no such thing, as something that warrants no interest, or you will live in boredom for the rest of your existence. Is that anyway to exist, surrounded by perpetual boredom?" I asked.

"No." Liza conceded.

"Then you understand why I wish to know the things you may not think important."

"I think dancing is highly important." Liza countered. "To me there is nothing more pleasing than to move through the steps of a routine, especially when there are other people involved. As you each work as one, putting to use all those hours of practice and make something complex look easy in its elegance."

As Liza spoke of her passion her eyes lit up and she moved her hands gracefully through the air as if to imitate the steps, although she did place the knife carefully upon the chopping board before hand. I smiled at the thought of her being so safety conscious even in the midst of her passion.

"I see you truly adore dancing." I stated. "Yet you have not answered my question. How quickly do you learn dance steps?"

"I can watch a routine once and know it by heart if it is not overly complicated. I believe people find it rather impressive. In fact Coach Tulsa thought I had learned the audition routine beforehand until she knew for certain that it was well within my ability to know routines on first viewing." Liza stated.

"Have you ever thought that perhaps this is your gift? It is an extraordinary talent. Granted it may not seem as impressive as telepathy, but I am sure there are uses for which your gift is most apt." I pointed out.

"It would hardly help in a fight." Liza grouched.

"I beg to differ. Would you not agree that sometimes fighting is almost a dance, even if it has a violent finale, there is a lot of movement involved? Especially when one is of small stature it is better to continue moving to subdue your opponent than allow them to crush you through the advantage of height and possibly strength."

"That is a good argument." Liza mused.

"Besides, you can turn your gift to help you live in comfortable means should you choose to leave home."

"If I wished to be a dancer, but I have no interest in entering the world of the performing arts, or any other profession where dancing is required." Liza said dismissively.

"If you do not wish to perform yourself perhaps you could become a choreographer."

"That is an option." Liza agreed, although it sounded as if she found the idea unappealing.

"Of course you do not have to put it to such use, I am hardly a concert pianist am I?" I joked.

"You play the piano?" She asked.

"Yes. I have a gift for it. I can hear a tune but once and play it note perfect. However I am not very good at creating my own compositions, that is your mother's department." I replied.

"Do you think I inherited this gift from you but it mutated slightly and I pick up movement as opposed to music?" She theorised.

"I think that may be the case." I agreed. "Knowing a composition after one hearing is only part of my gift. The other facet is that I gain full knowledge of any given language after hearing a brief paragraph of it spoken."

Liza gasped and her hands flew to her face as she began to grin.

"I am most adept at languages. I do not state that I am as skilful as you to know a language after hearing only a few words of it spoken, but I learn very quickly. Esme was a very good teacher and through her Tony and I know many languages. I would be most proficient in a quarter of the time it would take Tony to learn. Although I will admit that there was one language he absorbed faster than I." Liza stated the latter grudgingly.

"What language would that be?" I asked as Liza stopped in her narrative.

Liza blushed and dipped her head.

"Ancient Etruscan." She whispered.

"You know my language?" I asked in shock for I would not have thought it something the twins would learn in this modern time, at least not without my expressed wish.

"I wanted to know the language of my father." Liza stated. "Tony was a little disgruntled until I informed him it was your language and we should learn it in order to impress you when you returned to us. With such an incentive Tony proved to be more proficient with languages than I for once."

"Are you proficient now?"

"As I can be having learned it from someone who has only heard it spoken a few times." Liza stated slipping into my original language almost seamlessly.

It was slightly stilted, although it was more a displacement of rhythm that is often encountered when learning a new language then a lack of knowledge of the words and their structure.

"You are very good." I replied in Etruscan. "All that is needed is a little polish and you will sound as if you have been speaking it all your life."

"It sounds different when you speak it." She stated. " 'All that is needed is a little polish' I think I can get the rhythm if I repeat. All that is needed is a little polish."

"Very good." I declared. "You sounded perfect the second time."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement." Liza said, reverting to her native English. "Do you think you could instruct me further?"

"It would be an honour." I said with a bow.

"Thank you Father." Liza replied.

"What other languages do you know?" I asked.

"Many languages."

"How about Italian?" I asked in Italian.

"I have been speaking it since I was four months old." Liza replied in perfect Italian.

"Your Italian is good, but how about your French?" I asked in French.

"Please, I learned that alongside Italian." Liza scoffed in French.

I chuckled before I tried several other languages; Liza knew them all, including a handful of ancient languages. Then I slipped into a tongue she had never heard and she frowned at the lilting words.

"I cannot begin to place that." She stated with a frown.

"It is the language of your Aunt Marlin's people. No other people in the world speak it bar we two, possibly three if Marlin thought to teach it to Will." I replied.

"I would very much like to learn such a language. If you teach it to Tony and I then that will be two more people in the world who can speak it. Perhaps you could tutor Mother at the same time. Think of the fun it will be for us to sit as a family all four of us and you teach us this ancient language. Then afterwards we could surprise Marlin with our ability." Liza said in excitement.

"That sounds wonderful." I stated.

"It will be a dream realised to have us do things as a family." Liza said sincerely. "Tonight marks a landmark for us in being the first time we four can sit down together in order to chat. I look forward to it with delight."

"Yes." I said. "It will be a treat."

I looked at our handy work laid out neatly in front of us on the top.

"We have done all necessary preparations." I stated. "All that is required is cooking and assembly. I will confess that I become a bore when I am lost in the glaze of cooking. I have also requested Mother and Tony to dress formally this evening. Would you care to go and prepare for dinner?"

"If it is formal attire then I think it's for the best." Liza said as she stepped down from the stool. "I have found this time most enjoyable Father and I look forward to similar instances in the future."

"As do I."

Liza stood for a moment as if debating with herself before she hugged me quickly.

"Thank you." She said softly before she left the kitchen.

I watched after her for a moment before I returned to my preparations. If everything went according to plan then I would have time to change into something more presentable before dinner was served.

I smiled and hummed lightly as I got on with my work, imagining how this evening would transpire…

As I laid the finishing touches to the table I heard their voices drift down from the top of the stairs. They were the voices of my family and I smiled at the miracle I had been granted. I never would have believed in my darkest hours if someone had told me I would one day find the love of a good woman and we would produce two wonderful children. I would have scoffed at the notion, even after I heard of Renesmee and the other half vampires.

Now here I stood, waiting just outside the dining room door for my Essie and our children to join me in the dining room and indulge in the feast I had prepared for them with the assistance of my daughter. It was something I would never have imagined possible, the only thing that could have improved the situation would be if I could join them, but alas that is something that will never occur.

I pushed the disheartening thought away for the good things in life outweighed even the most persistent of niggles for tonight we would all sit down as a family. It was something to truly anticipate.

They appeared through the arch, Tony leading his mother and sister.

I bowed to them and bade them good evening and they replied in kind to my greeting before I held my hand out for Essie. She gave me her left hand at first, which was most unusual since I would normally walk to her right, but as light glinted off diamond I understood why.

I smiled at her before I placed my lips to her fingers.

She giggled slightly, as she had long ago when we were newly in love and it sent a feeling of warmth through me as I straightened up and offered her my left arm. Essie slipped her right arm through mine and without further ado we led our children into dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

Tobias and me led the way into the dining room, and I got to say he did an amazing job. It brought memories of the first time we ever came here where he set up half the long table in a magnificent display that seemed to make it intimate at the same time. Now it was arranged with four place settings and I didn't even think it was stupid because Tobias didn't eat. It was only right that we all sit down as a family together.

Tobias and I sat on one side of the table and the twins settled opposite. Liza was directly opposite me and she smiled over the tureens and I smiled back. I smiled at Tony too and I guess we were all a little shy at first; maybe it was because this was something new for us all.

I fought for subject to talk about as Tobias dished out the soup.

"So how was school today?" I asked Liza.

"It was good." Liza replied. "Although I had to make up a story of heartache in regards as to why I want nothing more to do with Sasha. Honestly, is the fact that he has returned home not reason enough to warrant my not speaking of him? Honestly, I despair of my friends at times, why do they have need to add drama to my already turbulent life."

"I guess it was cause you were so enamoured by Sasha that it seems strange to them that you could have just accepted his leaving. You didn't have to make up any drama really, it's not like you're known amongst your friends as miss overly emotional. They'd expect you to be all stiff upper lip and keep your true feelings locked down." Tony replied.

"I wish I had thought of it earlier." Liza said as she poked at her soup with her spoon. "What is your take, Mother, Father?"

"What story of heartache did you make up?" I asked.

"That prior to his departure I discovered that he had a girlfriend in Russia. That we had the most tremendous fight, tempered by the fact that I was clearly not myself as I fell victim to the stomach flue that kept me away from school for a day."

"I guess that's not too hard a lie to keep up." I said. "Not that it's right to lie for the most part, but when it's to keep the secret then we all need to lie."

"I don't like lying to my friends." Tony stated.

"Then call it bending the truth. You don't need to lie; you can be one hundred percent truthful without being completely honest. I mean how likely is it that one of them will ask you if you're a vampire? And even then you could truthfully answer no, because you're a half vampire." I stated.

"What if they ask me if I'm human?" Tony asked.

"You could also answer yes to that because you are half human and you have every right to refer to yourself as thus." Tobias replied.

"But then your using the same argument but in two different ways." Tony said with a frown.

"Is it a case of employing the best version of the truth the situation requires?" Liza asked.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But like I said, why would they ask you that?"

"They probably wouldn't in such a direct way, but there's times like asking about my sports prowess." Tony murmured.

"Whenever I get questioned on that I always smile and say, it's all the genes, or words to that affect. It's true, I mean what I am is to do with my genes." I pointed out.

"I think I might have used that one actually." Tony said with a smile. "Um…Can we change the subject cause I think we're gonna get bogged down with this one."

"What would like to speak of?" Tobias asked.

"Could you, could you tell Liza and me all about yourselves?" Tony stammered.

"There's quite a bit to cover." I stated.

"Maybe you could give us a place to begin?" Tobias suggested.

The twins looked at each other and had a silent debate that I shielded my mind against. Tobias took the opportunity of the momentary pause to clear away the soup dishes and serve up our plates of roast chicken and steamed vegetables.

"How about the beginning." Liza said eventually. "Where did you first meet?"

"Second period Biology." I said before placing the chicken into my mouth.

"I was ten minuets late because I had to see Layla to her class as she had a moment of panic at being amongst so many people." Tobias said, taking up the narrative since he wasn't eating. "She had also had a bad experience when she herself was at school and she kept asking for Dean although she was met with blank stares. However I digress, I walked into biology and there was but one seat left. Next to this extremely tall girl with an unusual hair colour I had only ever seen on two other people and she looked at me in such a disgruntled way. Almost as if I sought to make her life a misery by attending her class."

I snorted and drank some water before I spoke.

"Well the thing was I did feel put out. I'd been more or less booted from the Res school for being a troublemaker. I hadn't even wanted to go to Forks High in the first place. I was also going through a lot of changes whilst dealing with trying to keep the fact that I wasn't human from all the kids there and lo and behold a bloody vampire walks into my life." I grouched, although I was grinning.

"There was a problem with such an occurrence?" Liza asked with a frown.

"Well yeah. Nobody knew what I was, except my family and my crew. Worst of all would be letting a vampire find out what I was, even if he was veggie I couldn't be sure he wouldn't take the news to Aro. It made an already difficult situation a lot harder to control. Of course if I had known a certain little fact at that time then maybe I wouldn't have been so wary of Tobias and the rest of the Hannigans to begin with." I explained.

"What fact would that be?" Tony asked.

"That my family and I knew full well that Essie was part vampire, but we were prohibited from revealing this fact. It was a clause stipulated in the treaty we had to sign in order to move so close to Quileute lands." Tobias replied.

"Why couldn't you tell?"

I laughed darkly.

"It was Jake's little order. He was worried I'd go running off and befriending the Hannigans because I just love doing dangerous things." I said, slipping into my old sarcastic, whiney brat voice with frightening ease.

"Well you did have a penchant for entering empty vampire dwellings in order to give concerts to dust mites." Tobias teased and I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him before I shrugged and grinned.

"Well there is that, but I wouldn't have made friends with you just cause you knew about me. In fact I think or friendship got stronger because of the fact that Jake stopped you from telling me. I mean I just kept getting drawn back to you goddamn cryptic vampires." I said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Tobias asked with a small smile.

"Oh you know it is Fang Boy." I replied with a grin.

"Am I right in assuming you were quite the little tearaway?" Liza asked.

"There was nothing little about my tearaway status." I declared grandly. "Me and mine were the scourge of the Res and I was the ring leader, the devil child." I laughed at that old name. "Of course they never said that in front of Jake. Even the normals knew there was an aura of power about Jake they didn't want to provoke."

"So you got away with crap cause you had royal status?" Tony asked.

"Something like that." I conceded and ate some potato, revelling in the taste as it melted in my mouth.

We were silent for a moment and then I snorted.

"Of course if Jake hadn't stopped Tobias from spilling then I wouldn't have hugged him that first time." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Liza asked.

"On the Friday of the first week we met I had an altercation during PE. Although I will be truthful and admit that I would not have been part of it had I not initiated the altercating." Tobias explained. "In that lesson Essie sat out because she had damaged her leg something terrible the day before and the school knew of the incident, and there was no way they would have believed her fit enough for the lesson that day.

"We had been split into three teams and two would play while the other sat out. I was in team one, Marlin was in team two and Mortimer Goldberg was in team three. Whilst team one played team two, team three was to sit out and play the winner. I took note of Mort behaving in a most unbecoming way toward Essie and I felt an inexplicable rage that when team three came to play I decided to be somewhat rough with the rude cur. I blocked him at every opportunity until he decided to become physical and I lost my temper. I threw him to the floor a few times until eventually he goaded me and I lifted him from the floor." Tobias said shamefully.

"Oh dear lord!" Liza gasped.

"Did you get into trouble?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Coach explained it away with adrenaline." I explained. "Although Tobias was sent to have an early shower and ordered to the Principal's office."

"Yes. It was annoying indeed having to play a chastised child to that insufferable buffoon." Tobias stated.

"You actually went to the Greenway's office?" I asked in shock.

"I would have been in more trouble had I not." Tobias said with a shrug.

"I guess." I conceded.

"Where does the hug fit in to all of this?" Liza asked.

"Well, I had been sent to the office and I was in a particularly foul mood. I would have been most rude to anyone who tried to confront me, however it was Essie who approached me. We started to discuss why I had acted in such an unbecoming way and when Essie asked why I had done so I had no answer other than the fact that she was so unique. I came very close to revealing that we knew what she was, I think in a sense I was laying clues in the hope that she would work it out for herself." Tobias gave me a sideways look and grinned briefly, I smiled back. "Essie sensed there was something I was trying to reveal and she appealed to me, but I had made a promise not to tell. Essie tried all manner of ways to make me speak, in the end she settled on seduction."

Liza giggled while Tony looked a little perturbed by the idea; well I guess we are his parents.

"It wasn't anything major." I interjected. "I mean I was only sixteen and I hadn't had much to do with boys. I fluttered my eyelashes and then hugged him, cause I wanted to know what he'd been thinking earlier that day. I couldn't exactly tell him outright that I heard his thoughts cause it's not a Quileute skill. So I hugged him in the hope it would make him confess."

"And it worked." Tobias said with a chuckle. "The young Wolf Girl managed to undo the resolve of the ancient vampire with a mere hug, and I was in the middle of revealing all…"

"When Marlin turned up and stopped him." I cut in, just as Marlin had all those years ago.

"Oh no!" Liza gasped. "What happened then?"

"Well, Tobias went off to see the principal, and I still can't believe you actually went to him." I said with a shake of my head.

"I had to for I was ordered." Tobias stated as he removed our plates from the table ready to bring out the dessert.

"Ok. So I was left alone with Marlin and I confronted her over stopping Tobias. She said they had to keep the secret for the sake of peace and if I thought on it I'd get it. At the time I just saw it as more cryptics from the damn vampires, but after I found out they knew it made more sense." I stated.

"How did you find out?" Liza asked as Tobias placed our desserts in front of us, fruit filled meringues with lashings of cream.

"I know this one." Tony said with a grin.

"You do?" Liza asked.

"Yeah. Dad told me yesterday." Tony said smugly.

"Then do tell Brother." Liza said, motioning with her hand.

Tony launched into his account of how I found out about the Hannigans. He started with the dodge ball lesson, but really there was no specifics, it was just that I found out at the dodge ball lesson and Tobias and I could finally be open with each other.

"Well that was a rather condensed version you gave, Tobias." I stated.

"Tony wished to know why I found dodge ball so amusing." Tobias replied.

"There's more to it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "The fact is we were in that dodge ball lesson when I found out, but there was a little more to it than that. For a start it was when my powers were still playing up and I only had to touch someone for me to read their minds, so I was careful not to touch them, especially when I had to divide my concentration between keeping my shield up and physical activity. Because we'd thrashed everyone so fully coach suggested we sit out the next round. I liked talking about books and such with Marlin and Tobias up on the benches. It was fun until I said something funny that had Tobias rolling about laughing. He tapped my shoulder and that worried Miss Wolf, so I dragged the heat down to submerge her, but it was before I'd perfected it so up popped Miss Vampire, and I had to pull a little heat back up before I exhibited my vamp face. Since I was concentrating so hard on my physical equilibrium my shield slipped and then I locked on to Tobias' mind and I read it in his thoughts. He knew what I was, but I had to be sure and so I arranged a little walk in the woods."

"You found out by reading Father's mind?" Liza asked.

"Yeah. But I also learnt that I had to tell him what I was myself or the treaty would be broken. I guess Jake was hoping that I wouldn't ever trust a vampire enough, even if they were veggie and living in the Cullen house, to reveal the one fact that could get me killed if it fell into Volturi hands."

"That would make me clam up." Tony said firmly.

"It did. It also made me so agitated whenever I was around the Hannigans. I wanted to be friends with them, but it was so difficult having to bite my tongue all the time. Tobias might have had his moments of slipping up, but so did I. Not to mention the few times I projected to him or answered his unspoken thoughts without realising." I chuckled.

"It would have been enough to make me suspicious if I didn't already know the truth." Tobias observed.

"Oh yes." I said with a chuckle. "I guess it was a good job you weren't hostile vamps."

"Not that we would have been allowed in such close proximity to you if we had presented even the merest hint of being a threat." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah. That's true." I agreed.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Well you all appear to have finished your meal. If you would permit me to transfer the dishes to the kitchen then perhaps we could continue the conversation in the sitting room." Tobias suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "What do you say kids?"

They both agreed.

"I'll help your father, why don't you go on to the sitting room?" I said with a smile.

The twins nodded and left the dining room through the little door that led to the garage corridor in order to enter through the side entrance of the sitting room while I helped Tobias collect the dirty dishes and carry them down to the kitchen.

Once we were down there, Tobias thought toward me, _I'm glad you accompanied me. I fear I may have caused an unexpected problem._

_How so? _I asked as I began to scrape off the plates so Tobias could swill them ready for the dishwasher.

_I was explaining to Liza how I almost ruined my own recovery from my time in the tower by imbibing the blood of humans that was served in crystal bowls. I fear I may have put a barrier in place where they need not be one._ Tobias said with a worried look.

_What were you planning? _I asked.

_To serve deer's blood for after dinner drinks. If only so I could dine with my family too_. Tobias said almost shyly.

_Ok. Well we can still do that. We'll just have to present a case to Liza where she won't oppose it. Besides I don't think she'll find any fault with the idea, she was making fun of the Volturi trying to be civilised rather than finding disgust in the fact that they drank from cups._ I stated as I read the incident from his mind.

_Are you certain of this?_ Tobias asked as he closed the dishwasher door and began the cycle.

_Well there's only one way to find out._ I said with a shrug. _Where's the blood?_

Tobias stepped into the pantry and came out carrying a thermos. He placed it on the top and went to the glass cabinet to retrieve a decanter and some wine glasses.

"No!" I said as an idea suddenly struck me. "Maybe it would be better to avoid using crystal. Get four mugs instead."

"Mugs?"

"Yeah. Homey, down to earth mugs. And leave the blood in the thermos for now. Nothing at all fancy about this set up." I said with a grin.

"Very well. And perhaps the plastic tray would better suite our purpose over the silver one." Tobias suggested

"Yep." I said as I went to grab four mugs from the cupboard.

"What is it you plan to do?" Tobias asked as he placed a white plastic tea tray on the counter.

"I plan to tell them another first of mine." I said as I arranged the mugs and the thermos on the tray.

"Very well." Tobias said and smiled when I showed him.

I picked up the tray and Tobias opened the door for the back staircase. I stepped through then allowed him to go ahead of me so he could open the door to the library on the ground floor. Then he opened the door that led into the sitting room where Liza and Tony had taken up seats on the sofa that was near a coffee table.

I walked ahead of Tobias to place the tray on the table and I sat down across from the twins and Tobias sat next to me.

"So." I said lightly. "I thought I'd tell you both about another first of mine."

Tony and Liza looked at me expectantly.

"Now I didn't grow fast like Renesmee, I aged like any human kid. In fact they thought I was just plain old human when I was born. Nessie even kept the Cullens away from me just in case I was mortal, cause if I wasn't supernatural then she didn't want me to know about that side of things until I really had to." I began.

"You mean, she wished to treat you as any other human?" Liza asked.

"She wanted me to have as normal a life as possible if I could." I corrected.

"But wouldn't you have noticed that your parents didn't age?" Tony asked.

"Probably in time, but I don't think Nessie was thinking about the far future, just what was going on with me at that point in time." I replied. "So anyway, for the first eight years I was like any other human girl. Then when I was eight I fell ill. I was pale and hollow eyed and nobody could work out what was wrong with me. Or maybe they didn't want to admit it. All except Nessie that is." I said as I picked up the thermos and removed the plastic cup. "She knew exactly what I needed so she stole into the woods to get it." I said as I unscrewed the top and the rich scent rose up to meet me. "She brought it in a mug." I said, and poured out the red liquid into each mug, the twins' eyes were transfixed on the mugs. "And she offered it to me." I said, picking up a mug, "And told me to drink the tomato soup, but I didn't think it smelled like soup. So she pressed the cup into my hands." I offered the mug to Liza. "And said; It's special soup, it will make you feel better."

Liza looked up into my eyes for a moment and I saw her smile slightly as she understood what this was in aid of. She took the mug from me and sipped the blood.

"It is very good soup Mother." She stated.

"That's what I thought too." I said as I picked up another mug and handed it to Tony. "It was so delicious, like nothing I'd ever tasted before."

Tobias and I picked up our mugs and I pulled the heat down. I drank the cup back and I revelled in the taste as I delighted my taste buds with something a little more appetising than rats. I felt the hunger stir within me.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" I asked Liza.

"About three weeks ago." Liza stated as she still sipped her blood.

"Then you'll need to go again soon." I said firmly.

"I am not desperate as of yet." She observed.

"But you soon will be and I know I will be too. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me this weekend, just you and me having a bit of girly time since Tobias and Tony hunted yesterday. Then next time we could all four of us go as a family." I stated.

"That sounds delightful." Liza said happily, but then her face fell. "However I am unfortunately busy this weekend, especially with the added burden of my punishment."

"Why don't you just give it a miss? I'll get Esme to complain that this Tulsa woman has gone too far." I said in encouragement.

"I do not mind this punishment. It is much better than being dropped from the squad." Liza stated. "Besides I am needed to lead and therefore I will take my punishment as example."

"Well I guess I shouldn't really encourage you to break the rules when it's not that important, but maybe we could go afterwards. What time will the training session finish?"

"At eleven." Liza said promptly.

"Well that's settled then." I declared. "We'll have more than enough time to hunt afterwards."

"Then I will be delighted to accompany you Mother." Liza said solemnly before she drained the rest of her mug and placed it on the tray where Tobias and Tony had already put theirs. I added my own mug to the tray and I felt a slight pang of emotion at seeing our four mugs together.

At that point the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said brightly since I figured it would give me a moment to compose myself on the way to the door.

Before the others could offer I ghosted from the room and out to the entrance hall. It was only as I placed my hand on the door handle that I realised this might not be such a good idea. How would I explain who I was? I guess I could be a cousin.

With my story in mind I opened the door to find Grace standing on the other side and a female police officer with her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you Esme Harris?" The police officer asked.

"No. I'm Essie Black." I said.

"I need to speak with Mrs Harris, or Dr Harris if he's here." The police officer said bluntly.

"They're away at the moment." I said, returning her blunt tones.

"When will they be back?" She asked as she worried this errand would take longer than she thought.

"Tomorrow, but if you'd like to leave a message." I offered.

"Are the twins here?" Grace asked and she gave me a significant look, _Please say you're eligible to take care of them._

My eyes flickered to Grace and I realised that she'd meant me to hear that.

"They're here." I confirmed, and I made my tones warmer as I addressed Grace. "I'm looking after them while Esme and Carlisle take a much deserved break. Usually they'd come up to the Res with me, but since school is still in session and Tony is still a little iffy after his bout of flue I thought it'd be easier for me to come down here instead."

"And your relation to them would be?" The police officer said, as if reminding me she was there.

"I'm their aunt on their mother's side." I stated.

"She always watches after Liza and Tony if Esme and Carlisle have to go out of town." Grace stated. "Not that it's often, but Essie is the one they trust."

"Do you trust her?" The officer incurred.

"Yes." Grace said sincerely.

"Then I guess I have a favour to ask you Ms Black. Seems Grace is homeless at the moment."

"Homeless?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. At least until her parents get back from wherever they are at the moment." The police officer said and I could see the anger she felt toward Grace's jet setting parents who would rather be anywhere in the world other than looking after their kids.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mrs Fabregas has passed away." Grace said solemnly and there were tears in her eyes although she was doing her best not to cry in front of the officer.

"Oh the poor women." I said as I caught a glimpse of the housekeeper in Grace's mind.

"Yeah. Well Grace needs somewhere to stay since she's still a minor." The officer said, reminding us again that she was there and she had better things to be getting on with.

"She's more than welcome here." I stated. "We have plenty of spare rooms."

"I'm glad that's sorted. Is there a number I can take in case there's an emergency?"

I was stammered for a minuet and I asked Grace for help. She thought the number for me and I relayed it to the police officer.

"Ok. Well I'll leave you to it. If you have any problems just call the sheriff's office in town and ask for Officer Stevens." Officer Stevens said on rote although she was hoping this case was put to bed already.

"Of course Officer Stevens." I said as I let Grace in over the threshold.

The officer saluted me before she descended the steps to return to her cruiser. There was a red Cadillac parked next to it with the top up. That was Grace's car, or at least it was once she'd inherited from her sister.

Grace and me watched the cruiser to the bend in the drive before I closed the door. When I turned to Grace I could tell she was just about holding it together.

"Do you wanna hug?" I asked, holding out my arms.

Grace looked shocked for a moment, but then her face fell as she nodded. I pulled her into an embrace and she started to weep quietly.

"Were you close to the house keeper?" I asked.

"She…she practically raised Prue and me." Grace answered in a tearful voice. "I mean I knew she was headed for an early grave with all her drinking, but…"

"It still came as a shock." I whispered as I stroked her hair comfortingly.

Grace nodded.

"I'm sorry to impose on you but I couldn't think of anywhere else that I wanted to go." Grace said mournfully.

I frowned at her comment before I pushed her away to arms length as I said, "Nonsense! You're welcome here anytime Grace. Like I said we've got more than enough room and even if we didn't we'd make room for you."

"Why?" She asked and I could feel the slight panic in her mind that I would bind her to Tony before she was ready.

"Because you're a good person and you've been there for Liza and Tony." I assured her. "Ok so you were angry with Tony, but if I'm honest I'm glad you were, freaked out by the age thing that is. If you hadn't been I would have had my reservations. You got angry, but then you went away and thought about it and came up with a solution you could handle whilst still being there for Tony. You've been there for Liza too when you didn't need to, because your good people. Well we're good people too, and it's only right that we're here for you now you need it."

"Thank you." Grace said, managing a smile before she hugged me again.

"Now I'm sure they're dying to know what's going on." I said, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "We'd better go tell them." I added as I led her to the sitting room.

As we entered all eyes turned to us, and when Tony saw Grace was in a state he was on his feet immediately and coming to her aid.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's Mrs Fabregas." Grace whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

Liza appeared beside Grace too and offered her own words of comfort before the three of them settled on the sofa the twins had taken earlier with Grace between them. I knew they wanted some alone time, the three friends.

"Have you had anything to eat?" I asked Grace.

Grace shook her head.

"Then me and Tobias will go make you something." I stated.

I didn't even need to prompt Tobias; he was already on his feet.

We headed down to the kitchen in silence.

_They need some alone time now without us adults gawping at them._ I explained once we were in the kitchen.

_I gathered as much._ Tobias replied with a smile.

_Isn't it weird being the adult? Having to make concessions for them? I wonder how many times Nessie did this very thing for me? Of course she always made food for me and mine and we did have the garage_. I babbled.

_Knowing your mother I've no doubt she did._ Tobias observed as he took my hands and kissed my lips. _Now what should I prepare for Grace?_

I gasped.

_I guess we should have asked her first._ I said mortified.

_Have the twins said anything to what she might like?_ Tobias suggested.

_When Tony mentioned his chicken and rice I got a flash of him and Grace preparing it._ I said thoughtfully.

_That's a start. However, I fear it may be overly complicated to start at this hour and perhaps Grace would prefer something lighter?_

_Probably. But you know me I'll eat anything anytime._ I said with a snort. _I guess salty oatmeal is out of the question?_ I joked.

"You know as well as I that your culinary skills extend beyond porridge." Tobias said firmly.

"Well I could always warm something through." I said with a grin.

Tobias gave me a look.

"Well my only other signature dish doesn't even need to be cooked. Essie style sandwiches, but that's not exactly something to pass down in this situation."

"Although sandwiches of some sort may be welcomed. Perhaps chicken salad?" Tobias suggested.

"Yeah. You do that and I'll arrange some potato chips and soda and other snacks." I said lightly, since that was something I could do.

"Not too much however, since it is after nine and we do not want them hyper before bed." Tobias warned.

"You're talking to the queen of hyper. I'll make sure I don't give them too much." I stated.

Tobias grinned at me and I grinned back before we each set out to do our tasks.

Tobias used some chicken that was left over from dinner and some spare salad from lunchtime served on a small baguette. Now that was my type of sandwich and I decided that if there was any chicken and salad left over tomorrow then I was gonna have one myself.

"Although if I'm hungry later I could always have one for supper." I mused aloud.

"Do I detect the return of your inner monologue?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. And?" I said defensively.

"This is not cause for embarrassment, but jubilation. I have missed these shared inner comments of yours, be they projected or accidentally spoken aloud." He declared and kissed me.

"It's good to be my own voice once more." I said. "And not have her emptiness drowning all my thoughts in ice."

I felt a dark shadow fall over me and I knew my expression must have been bleak because Tobias looked into my eyes and with fiery conviction said, "You are not that woman. You never were that woman. She will never take you over again."

"I know she won't take over again, but I'm still responsible for the misery she spread and she never would have taken over if I hadn't created a lie so awful I convinced myself it was true." Tobias went to argue but I stopped him. "You're not protecting me by denying my culpability, no matter how well intentioned. I have a lot to face up to, and I will in time. Along the way I'm gonna have dark patches, and so I should, I can't just go from Esther-Marie to good old Essie without suffering some shadowing to my soul. But rest assured my Tobias; I will never, ever let that creature have the reins again. She's gone, done, buried. Never to be seen again. So yeah, I will get down at times, but that's my right as a well-rounded individual. Just the same as you can slag me off from time to time for the hell I put you through. I know we made up in the woods." I grinned wistfully as I remembered feeling the delightful release after such a long time. "But there's gonna be times when you might resent me for the years we lost with our children and I won't stand in your way of that."

"Essie, if I come to resent anything, it is merely the time we have lost, or perhaps the Volturi because if it were not for them you would have had no need for such subterfuge in the first place. However I will never resent you, I will never hate you because you were desperate, and if given the same choice and haunted constantly by that dream, I think I would have done the same. I will never hate you for what you decided, although I may one day come to envy you."

"Why?" I demanded aghast.

"Because you stood by your decision even though you knew it would crush you. You sacrificed your own peace of mind to ensure our children were safe. I would not have had the strength to do so."

"Or maybe I'm just a cold hearted bastard." I said in a sudden wave of self-loathing brought on by Tobias' compliments of something I saw as cowardice. I'd taken what seemed like the easy route at the time rather than fight for my babies' freedom like a momma wolf should.

"Then I will never compliment you on this matter again." Tobias said solemnly as he placed his hand to my cheek.

I gave him a solemn look, my voice lost for the moment.

"We'd best take this food up to the children lest they know we are being tactful." Tobias said with brittle smile as he picked up the tray.

"We need therapy." I stated as I walked beside him toward the back stairs.

"No my dear. We need time to re-adjust to the outside world. Although if you do require a ear to bend there is always Esme." Tobias suggested.

"Or Sammie." I said, in slight wonderment as I realised I hadn't thought about her since I got back. "I'm gonna have to ring her. Susie too. And Nikki I guess."

"And what of Marlin?" Tobias asked in a cautious voice.

I baulked at the sound of her name.

"I don't think she'll want to bear the burden of my troubles." I said sadly.

"Perhaps if I speak on your behalf?"

"That would be even worse, you must know that right?" I asked. "And anyway, I can see where she's coming from. As a sister I don't blame her for hating me, cause I'd hate any girl who put Hunter through half as much as I put you through, no matter how much he loved her and spoke up in her defence."

"You do plan to mend your bridges with Marlin?" Tobias said in a cautious voice, he wanted me to get on with his sister if I could, but he didn't want to pressure me.

"Yeah. But I have to do all my grovelling myself. I know we face them together, but Marlin wouldn't appreciate it if I used you as a shield. And that fact you gotta know." I stated.

"Yes. You are right." Tobias said with a sigh. "Then I will refrain from trying to pave the way for you."

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek as we stopped by the door that connected the library to the sitting room.

I tapped on the door before I pushed it open and let Tobias enter first with the tray. Tobias placed the tray on the table and Liza shot to her feet.

"Mother, Father, may I speak with you?" She asked with barely concealed urgency.

"Sure." I said.

Liza led us out of the sitting room, through the library and recreation room and into the pool house where she closed the door.

"Am I right in thinking that you have agreed for Grace to stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, feeling suddenly worried about my decision.

"Whilst there is a carnivore beneath the same roof who is learning to be a vegetarian?" She said in urgent demand.

"Oh god! I forgot about Jane!" I growled as I slapped my forehead. "I was only thinking of the fact that Grace needed somewhere to stay and I didn't want to have her end up in a home or something until her parents get back."

"I know your intentions were honourable Mother, however we cannot escape the fact that Jane will be here soon and will this house be a safe place for humans?"

"Jane will not harm Grace." Tobias said firmly.

"How can you be so certain Father?" Liza asked, clearly in a panic over Grace's safety.

"Because Jane has changed her allegiance and she is as obedient to your mother as she ever was to Aro." Tobias stated.

"God. I hoped I was imagining that." I groaned.

"It is not the most ideal of outcomes, but it may prove useful now. If you order Jane not to touch Grace then she will not. You are her leader now." Tobias said significantly.

"Then I'll order her not to attack Grace on pain of being thrown out of the family. Do you think that would be enough of a deterrent?"

"You know Jane as well as I." Tobias pointed out.

"She will obey cause she needs to be part of a clan right now or she'll be at the mercy of Aro. She can only hurt one person at a time so the Volturi probably have a way to take her out." I theorised.

"You have control over Jane of the Volturi?" Liza asked in an impressed voice.

"Well I proved to be a bigger shark than Aro. Jane is a very smart remora." I stated.

"I have no doubt that she is." Liza said darkly.

"Well we'll take it in turns to guard her and if she so much as looks at Grace as dinner I may just kill her, although I'd rather not." I stated.

"And that is the angle you must play." Tobias stated. "Jane has always wanted a friend and you are the first person to ever offer her friendship in return as opposed to reluctant acceptance."

"Well Jane's ok once you get past her want of burning people. I mean she's probably the best person to have my back in a fight if I was to get separated from you." I informed Tobias.

"I hope I can fulfil that role one day Mother." Liza said in a small voice.

"Of course you will Lamb." I said. "And I'll train you. Maybe we can start on a few things on Sunday."

"That would be good." Liza stated.

"Once you're trained I would be honoured to fight at your side." I said solemnly as I stroked her cheek.

"As would I Mother." Liza stated as she hugged me.

I hugged her back before stepping away.

"We should sort out a room for Grace. Which one do you think would be best?" I asked since Liza knew the workings of the household better than either Tobias or me.

Liza looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded her head with a smile.

"She can have the one next to mine, that way she is near to Tony and I. Then if Jane must have a room she could inhabit the one nearest the south staircase as to be as far away from Grace as possible and you would have chance to intercept her if needs be. Of course it would be much better if we could place Grace in the room nearest the north staircase so Tony and I would act as a barrier too, but it would be a lot of bother to move all of Tony's belongings into the other room for a situation which will most likely prove temporary."

"Grace will be safe enough in the corner room." Tobias said. "Would you like to come with me to prepare it?"

"I would be delighted." Liza said.

"And I'll go take Grace's car around to the garage and bring her stuff in." I said.

We parted to do our chores. I didn't want to disturb Grace, but I needed her key. She handed it over without argument, which I found weird cause I would never let anyone drive my car so easily, especially if it was an old classic like her Caddy. I didn't mention this though as I went out the front door and got in her car.

I drove it around to the garage and parked inside. Her bag and suitcase were in the trunk. I got them out and took them into the house through the basement door since it would give me access to the back staircase without disturbing Grace and Tony again by going through the sitting room.

I turned to my left at the end of the first floor corridor and entered the first room. Tobias and Liza had done a good job; you could probably bounce a penny off the bed.

"Where shall I put these?" I asked.

"On the chair." Liza replied. "It would not do for us to unpack them for her."

"Of course." I said as I placed the suitcase flat on the chair and the backpack on top of it.

"The room is ready." Tobias stated.

"Then I guess we should go let her know." I said.

The three of us went back downstairs and Tobias informed Grace that the room was ready and Liza showed her up.

Once the girls had left the room Tony gave us worried looks.

"You're gonna give me a lecture aren't you." He said mournfully.

"Lecture?" I asked with a frown. "About what?"

"Not taking advantage just cause Grace is here." He said, hunching his shoulders sadly.

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"I'm not gonna do that cause I know you wouldn't try anything like that because Grace doesn't want you to." I stated.

"Although I would advise you against sharing a room." Tobias stated.

"But that's only because it gets harder to resist the pull of imprinting when you're in such an intimate setting." I amended.

"I wouldn't go in her room like that anyway. Grace wouldn't want it." Tony said firmly.

"I know." I said, tapping his shoulder.

Tony gave a halfhearted smile and then yawned.

"It has been a busy day." I conceded. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? We'll all be going soon."

Tony nodded and we exchanged goodnights before he disappeared.

Tobias and I looked at each other, but without another word we picked up in the sitting room. I carried the tray down to the kitchen while Tobias vacuumed the sitting room. I washed the plate and tray through in the sink since it would have been a waste to put them through a cycle in the dishwasher n their own. I put them away and unloaded the dishwasher while I was down here anyway.

When Tobias entered the kitchen he smiled at me and I could see the humour in his eyes, but he didn't make a comment as he went to clean around the sink before giving all the surfaces another wash over.

Soon the kitchen was clean and everything was back in its place. It did feel good to know that it was done now and wouldn't be waiting for us in the morning. I smiled at Tobias and gave him a quick peck as I draped my arms around his shoulders. He rested his hands on my hips.

_Shall we settle down now Fang Boy?_ I asked.

_Of course, Miss Esther._ He replied.

I took his hand and we went up the back staircase together.

As we were walking along the first floor corridor I noted that Grace was already settling down to sleep. The twins weren't though; they were waiting on the landing, although they were dressed for bed.

"We wished to say goodnight." Liza stated.

"And thanks for helping with Grace." Tony added.

"We did what was right." I stated.

"Thank you." Tony said again as he hugged me, and then Tobias.

"And good night Mother. Father." Liza said as she hugged us both too.

We exchanged a few more pleasantries before the twins went to their rooms and Tobias and I made our way to our room. As the kids settle down to sleep I felt myself relax as I changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. Tobias climbed in next to me and I settled down for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble. Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p>I was snuggled down, drifting to sleep against Tobias' chest when I heard the cars on the drive. My eyes snapped open and it was without thinking that I sent my mind out to scan the approaching vehicles. It was our family returning and though I wanted to stay snuggled up to Tobias I knew we had to go greet them and bring them up to speed on the Grace situation. With a reluctant groan I sat up and reached for my dressing gown.<p>

"Our family return?" Tobias asked, as alert as any vampire.

"Yeah." I said as I plodded to the door.

"I will greet them if you wish." He offered as he walked beside me.

"I'd let you, but I need to field Jane." I reminded him.

"Yes." He said with a sigh and we left the bedroom and made our way downstairs via the grand staircase.

We listened intently as we tried to determine which way they'd come in. Sounded like they were making their way to the ground floor corridor straight from the garage. Tobias and I went through the arch and waited to see if they'd come through the dinging room to our left or the sitting room straight in front.

It was the sitting room and we entered quickly, calling them all to attention before they could disappear. Our family, be they Cullen or Hannigan, gathered around us.

"Ok." I said. "First thing you need to know, Grace is here."

"Her housekeeper died suddenly and she required a place to stay since she is a minor." Tobias explained.

"The poor dear." Esme observed, her eyes travelling to the ceiling as if she could see Grace through it.

"Yeah, so while there is a human under our roof I thought I should lay down some ground rules." I said, staring deliberately at Jane and she met my eye.

I was gonna just appeal to her reason, but then I remembered I had a much better tool at my disposal, especially now I had her eyes trapped.

"_You will not under any circumstance bite, maim or hurt Grace. You will not contrive some seemingly coincidental occurrence that leads to you hurting Grace. In fact you won't have anything to do with Grace unless she approaches you first._ If you break any of these rules you'll be cast from this family to make your own way in this world. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress." Jane said and bowed to me.

_I wished you'd done that about the burning. _Emmett thought as he gave me a sulky look.

"What?" I demanded. "Did Jane burn you Uncle Em?"

Emmett looked a little shifty.

"Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes before she answered.

"Jane had cornered a bear and this big lug decided to jump out on her. Jane thought he was going to attack her for her prey so she burned him." Rose's tone seemed to say 'serves his right'.

I sighed and turned to Jane.

"What did I say before you left?" I asked.

"We do not burn family members." Jane said grudgingly.

"Then why did you?" I demanded, flinging my hands up in despair.

Jane flinched away from me, her red eyes focused on my upraised hand. I looked from my frozen hand to her cowering manner.

"You think I'm gonna hit you?" I asked.

"I broke the rules. I knowingly broke the rules and I deserve to be punished." Jane said, cowering from me still.

"I'm not gonna hit you." I said. "Is that what Aro used to do?"

"If not him then Caius." Jane said sourly.

I looked to Tobias for confirmation.

"It is true." He confirmed and I felt the anger rise within me.

"Oh my god! He hit you and you let him?" I demanded.

"He was my master." Jane said humbly. "He corrected me when it was required."

"Oh god!" I gasped and I pulled her into my arms, hugging her to my chest. "You poor little girl. No wonder you're so messed up. Well Jane there's no more hitting. We reward good deeds here, not punish the bad. So you work with us and we'll happily make you a Cullen, because I really think you have what it takes to become a veggie vamp. Out of all the Volturi, you're the only one who's got the guts to try it and the nerve to succeed."

"I have?" Jane asked.

"Yes you have." And I cast my eye over the others who quickly backed me up.

"Then I have no choice but to live up to your expectation." Jane said as she pulled away. "You are my friend, Essie, and I will do you proud."

"And that's all I ask." I said and kissed her forehead. "Now no more burning family members, no matter how much they deserve it. I want you to be part of us and if you are you can't just use your power willy-nilly. If you have a grievance you talk to Carlisle for he is head of our clan."

"But what of Tobias? He is older than Carlisle and by my reckoning outranks him." Jane stated.

"I may outrank him in years, but in intellect and compassion Carlisle is very much my superior." Tobias replied. "Therefore I answer to him and if you wish to survive in the world outside Volterra then you will follow my example."

"Yes Tobias. Your advice has always been sound, even if I have sometimes ignored it. I will follow your advice from now on in the hope that I can live up to the standard of my friend Essie, for you are the best person I know." Jane directed the latter to me.

Marlin snorted and I caught the scepticism and hatred in her mind. Masen did too because he shot her a look while he thought about how unreasonable Marlin was being to heap it all on me. I knew I had to have a word with Marlin soon, but not tonight. I was too tired.

"Well now you're all up to speed I really should be getting some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning."

I thought Tobias might stay and catch up with his family but he said goodnight too and we headed back up to our bedroom. We settled into bed once more, but with so many active minds around me I really had to work hard to build my shield before I had enough quiet in my mind to drift away.

I didn't dream that night and I awoke the next morning at six. I could hear the shower in Liza's room as she started on her morning routine. Tony was still sound asleep and snoring. I laughed and Tobias looked down at me.

"I can hear Tony snoring." I explained.

"Yes. And Liza is moving around." He said with a smile.

"Grace is stirring now, she's wondering if she should make the effort to get up yet and go to school or hide away until Monday once the fuss has died down." I stated.

"Perhaps it would do her good to rest out the weekend, it must be something of a shock to lose the old house keeper."

"Yeah." I agreed. "She's decided to go if someone 'wakes' her up, but otherwise she'll stay where she is. That's a tactic I'd employ, but we'd better be up ready for the kids."

"Yes." Tobias agreed and I kissed his cheek before I sat up and stretched.

"I didn't dream once last night. I feel so good right now." I observed as it suddenly dawned on me.

"I am glad of it." Tobias replied.

"Me too." I agreed wholeheartedly. "Well I'm gonna have a quick shower before I dress and then we can go prepare breakfast."

I showered quickly and while I dressed and dried my hair Tobias took his shower. Then washed and dressed we made our way down to the kitchen which already smelled of delicious bacon and pancakes. My mouth was watering by the time Tobias and I entered the kitchen to find Esme at the stove.

"Good morning." She sang, turning to smile at us.

Tobias and I returned her greeting.

"There's plenty to go around." She announced, "But since there are so many of you who eat I thought you'd like to have breakfast in the dining room."

"Sounds great." I said.

"Perhaps you could set the table." Esme suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

"I'll help." Jane said cheerfully, suddenly at my side.

"If you really want to." I said, frowning.

I collected the plates for breakfast. Jane grinned expectantly at me and I handed the plates to her, placing some bowls on the top. I put some tumblers and mugs onto a tea tray along with the cutlery and condiments and led Jane up to the dining room. I began making up one place setting and Jane watched me for a moment before she set up the others.

I left her to it while I placed the salt, pepper and pancake syrups within equal reach of each setting. Tobias entered carrying a tray that contained a jug of milk and one of orange juice.

"Esme said it should be but five minuets." He stated.

"I guess I should go wake the kids." I stated. "Jane, do you think you could finish the table?"

"Yes Essie." Jane said with a nod of her head.

"Good." I said with a smile and I left the dining room with Tobias close on my heels.

_Are you really going to wake the children? _He asked.

_Yeah. Or at least tell them breakfast is ready. _I replied.

_I thought perhaps it was to get away from Jane._ He said carefully.

_I'm not that desperate yet. _I said with a grin. _I just thought it would be better that she stay as far away from Grace as possible._

_Of course. _Tobias said. _If she does start to become an annoyance…_

_Then I could probably just order her from my presence, but either way you'll be the first to know. _I promised him as we began to ascend the grand staircase.

_You better had. _Tobias said in half joking tones as he kissed the back of my hand. _Would you like to inform the children alone?_

"Not so sure about Liza and Tony, but it might be best with Grace. Don't want to gang up on her or anything." I said aloud.

Tobias considered a moment.

"I will leave you to it and supervise Jane to ensure the table is up to standard." He stated.

"Thanks, it's much appreciated." I stated as I kissed his cheek.

Tobias went back down the stairs while I made my way toward the bedrooms. I decided I'd knock on Tony's door first and work my way back to Grace.

I knocked on his door and he answered immediately.

"Morning." I sang as he gave me a bleary look. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks Mom." He murmured.

"Oh. And we're eating it in dining room since there's not enough room in the kitchen." I informed him as I remembered.

"We really need to buy those stools." Tony observed.

"And we will. Maybe we could go next Saturday or something."

"Maybe, but my friends come over on a Saturday for D&D." He said as if he thought I'd think he was blowing me off.

"Well I guess we could try a different day. See what works out best." I said with a smile. "Well I'll go let Liza know that breakfast is ready."

"Ok. I'll see you in mo." He said, sounding a little more awake now.

I nodded before I made my way to Liza's room.

She opened the door as I went to knock and we both jumped.

"Sorry." I said. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is being served in the dining room this morning."

"Thank you Mother." Liza said. "Is there any special reason?"

"Not really. There's not enough stools for all four of us to eat at the breakfast bar." I replied.

"Of course." She observed. "Then I will make my way there at once."

"Ok. But I guess I'd better warn you that Jane might be in there. She was helping me lay the table."

Liza looked perturbed but then she frowned in confusion.

"Why is Jane there?" She asked.

"Because she's appointed herself my PA." I whispered.

"Oh!" Liza gasped. "Is this… Is this…" _Is this likely to cause a problem?_

_I can't see a problem if she wants to help me. At least I can keep her where I can see her._

_A valid point Mother._ Liza said with a solemn nod of her head. "I will see you in the dining room when we breakfast." She added aloud before she picked up her laundry basket from her desk and made her way to the north stairway to take it directly down to the laundry room.

I moved on to the third room, the one that Grace was staying in.

I knocked on the door and listened. She was considering holding still and ignoring me, but her good nature wouldn't let her do that. She got out of bed and shuffled to the door. When she opened the door her face was welcoming enough despite her inner agitation.

"Breakfast is ready if you feel like eating. Actually you should eat something cause it helps with grief. Talking of which, Tobias and I had a conversation before I went to sleep last night, maybe it would be better if you stayed home from school for today." I said softly.

"It is?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're hardly gonna be able to concentrate, and then everyone will be constantly asking if you're ok when you just want to be left alone. I don't know about you but I hate that. So just come have breakfast and then take it easy for today." I suggested.

"My parents would have told me to suck it up and face the music. Prue would advise me to take advantage of a the attention I'd get." Grace said sadly.

"But what would you rather do? It's entirely up to you."

"I'd rather have time alone to grieve without all those people gawping at me because I'm the kid whose house keeper drunk herself into oblivion. Prue had the knack of turning tragedy to her favour, it just adds another layer to the reasons why they scorn me." Grace said in a matter of fact way rather than a self-pitying way.

"So you're not going?"

Grace shook her head.

"Ok. Well breakfast is nearly ready and we'll be eating it in the dining room. Do you know where that is?"

"Just about." Grace said with a smile. "Tony gave us a grand tour before because he didn't want any of us getting lost when we're here."

"And that can happen." I said seriously. "Do you know I'd been coming here for a year and didn't know there was a room between the library and the back corridor? Just thought the library led straight on to it."

"Didn't you wonder about the extra door?" She asked with a frown.

"To be honest I never paid close attention to the layout of the house when I was here. I had more important things on my mind since Tobias and I could only get down here once a month." I said wistfully.

Grace was looking a little uncomfortable.

"And that was too much information." I said nervously. "And now I'll go away before I embarrass myself any further."

Grace nodded her head and I grinned.

I turned to go before I remembered.

"You know Tony's gifts came from me right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." _I didn't want to startle you. _I said reverting to mind speak, and Grace didn't even flinch, as if mind talk was as natural to her as it was to me. _I just wanted to warn you that the others got back last night and among them is Jane. She's a trainee veggie, and while I don't think she'll hurt you for fear of being exiled, don't go anywhere alone with her. She may look like a sweet and innocent kid, but she's a cold, calculated one thousand year old killer. _

_Would it help if I stay with Tony or Liza at all times? _Grace thought toward me.

_Yeah. But if they have to leave you for a moment or whatever then come to me or Tobias or Carlisle or Esme. Jane won't dare touch you in front of us._

_Thanks for the warning Mrs Black._ Grace said.

_Please, call me Essie. _I said.

Grace nodded.

"Well I'll see you down in the dining room." I said cheerfully and turned on my heel.

I went back down the grand staircase and through to the dining room where everything was set up apart from the breakfast itself. When I entered Jane was standing very still and not really focussing on anything. Tobias and Liza were talking about a famous ballet he'd had seen a hundred years ago, although he was keeping one wary eye on Jane.

"Good morning Mother." Liza said cheerfully when she noticed me. "I am remiss in not saying so when you came to inform me that breakfast was to be served here this morning."

"No worries." I said as I sat down at one of the place settings, with eerie synchronisation Jane drifted over to me and took up a position just behind my right shoulder, I decided to ignore her for the moment. "I forgot to say it myself. So, good morning Liza, how are you today?"

"I am good for the most part Mother. We have a very tough practice session this evening for there is a football game on tomorrow and we must ensure our routine goes without a hitch. I look forward to such sessions for it is much more satisfying than repetition of basic steps, although I understand the need for practicing those too."

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it." I replied. "So when's the big competition?"

"The finals are in two weeks time, they are held in Los Angeles this year. I am most excited for Simon said he would try and make some of the events if his schedule permits him." She said excitedly.

"I hope he can." I remarked.

"As do I." Liza stated. "I know I can speak to him whenever I so desire by picking up the phone, yet it is nothing compared to being able to meet him face to face once more."

"You are very good friends with Simon?" Tobias asked.

"He's my best friend." Liza stated. "And my confidant. I can confide in him everything, that does not relate to the supernatural."

"I am glad there is someone to play this role for you." Tobias said softly.

There was a soft tap on the door and Jane dropped into a defensive stance behind me.

"Jane. Enough." I snapped and she reluctantly straightened up. "Come in Grace." I called.

Grace entered wearing the clothes she'd come in last night. She'd made some effort to brush her hair, but it wasn't that great. Not that I could judge, but I saw Liza eye it uneasily before she reminded herself that Grace wasn't in her right mind.

"Jane, this is Grace. Grace, this is our cousin Jane." I said significantly.

Grace looked at Jane for a moment, obviously committing her face to memory.

"Pleased to meet." She said eventually and held out her hand.

Jane glanced at the hand for a moment before she gauged there wasn't a flamethrower attached and took Grace's hand to shake it.

"And I'm vewy pweased to meet you too." Jane said reverting into those babyish tones she'd once used on Olivia.

"Jane, cut the twee act." I said warily because I knew I really couldn't handle it if she was going to use it the entire time Grace was here.

"Spoil my fun Ess." Jane pouted.

"I just mean there's no reason to degrade yourself with that baby voice. We all know you're older than you look. It's really not becoming when you're trying to endear yourself to the twins' friends." I explained.

"It doesn't work?" Jane asked perplexed, it had always worked so well for her in the past.

"No." Grace said, shaking her head. "At least not with most of us." She said as she sat next to Liza. "Although it might work on Johno, if you adapt it to more bimbo than baby."

"No." Liza said firmly. "Johno is not like that anymore. Under my tutelage he has gained in confidence and he no longer chases those he thinks will improve his social standing, but rather those he does like."

"That's why he asked Tallulah Slone to the dance last week?" Grace asked.

"That was a lapse in judgment on Tallulah's part not to take him up on his offer. I believe Shelly had the most enjoyable time with him and they are now planning a second date."

"They are?" Grace asked in awe. "I'm so glad, they've liked each other for ages. How did he finally ask her? He didn't say anything to us."

"He would not have divulged this to you for he is rather shy in his true affections and keeps it very well hidden. I had to torture him until he confessed." Liza said with a grin that was very much like my own.

I was very shocked by the similarity since she was so much like Tobias. Liza had identity issues about not fitting in with my side of the family; they would have known this, right? Why didn't they point out that her wide mischievous grin was like mine, that it was like Jake's, cause that's who I'd inherited that grin from.

As I watched Liza converse with Grace about Johno and his ill-fated love life I tried to look at the parts that made her, rather than the whole. Liza had a heart shaped face, which was like Vela, but then Renesmee had a heart shaped face and she'd inherited that from Bella. Her hair was dark and curly, so was Grandpa Charlie's hair; maybe his hair was lighter than Liza's, but then the colour could have come from Jake.

I tuned out of the conversation as I tried to figure out if the others had noticed this. If they had, why didn't they tell Liza? If they hadn't then how hadn't they noticed? I felt another pang of grief because if I hadn't created that lie and put Tobias and me back in Volterra, Liza would have grown up seeing exactly how she fit in. For a start she would have had Tobias as evidence, but I'd also like to think that I would have seen my family in her and she would have felt the connection on both sides.

I felt Tobias squeeze my hand and I turned to him before I realized everyone was looking at me, even Tony who'd come in while I'd been elsewhere.

"Sorry." I said. "My mind wondered. So where's breakfast?"

Just then Esme entered through the door and then went over to the dumbwaiter. She pressed the button beside the hatch and there was a whir of machinery. As we waited for the food I wondered why I didn't just do that with the plates and all. Finally the whirring stopped and there was a chime of a bell. When Esme opened the hatch my stomach growled as I caught the scent of pancakes, bacon, fried tomatoes and pancakes. This was gonna be a great breakfast.

Jane was uncomfortable beside me.

"Yes Jane?" I asked.

"May I be excused Mistress? I find the thought of watching humans eat repulsive."

"Sure." I said. "Why don't you…go to the library and find me a book on motorbikes?"

"I will." Jane promised and she ghosted from the room.

"I guess I'd better explain to her about you." I said directly to Grace. "She really wasn't being as careful as she could have been then."

"I think Jane has guessed Grace knows about us and since you have told her she is not to harm Grace I doubt she will." Tobias assured me as Esme placed the serving plates on the table.

"Would you like me to talk with her?" Esme asked.

"No. It's best I do it." I said sourly, wondering again why Jane had suddenly decided I was her lord and master, or should that be lady and mistress? No, the latter sounded as if I was her whore or something. Stupid patriarchal language!

It was stupid to get angry at language, but I had to be angry at something because I felt so helpless in the Jane situation. I hated to have her kowtow to me, but if it kept her on the straight and narrow was it wrong for me to give her the push? Should I wait until she was completely comfortable with the veggie life before I dismissed her as my bodyguard? Was I stuck with her until one or both of us were dead just in case she went off the deep end?

"No way!" I gasped.

Tobias took my hand again and I turned to him feeling a little dizzy.

_We need to discuss Jane! _I said.

_And we will. _Tobias said as he kissed my hand.

We smiled at each other before I turned back to the kids.

"I talk to myself sometimes." I explained. "When my thoughts get too much to bear, I have to talk them out."

"I do that now and again." Grace stated. "Usually it's to remind myself of something."

"I speak aloud my thoughts when no one is around to listen." Liza admitted, dipping her head.

"Some of my best conversations have been with myself." Tony announced. "Although they rank second with you four in joint first." He added quickly and I laughed.

"Conversations with oneself can yield secrets even you did not know you harboured." Tobias stated. "I have often come across great revelations by speaking my thoughts aloud."

"So we're either all mad or it's just normal." I stated.

"I think it's perfectly normal." Masen said as he entered the room with Layla. "It's just human nature to want to hear a voice, even if it's your own."

"I guess." I said.

"It's definitely the case sister." Layla said as she sat by me. "I find it helps me to get my mind in order, because we all know how mixed up that is." She said with a grin.

Tobias, Masen and I laughed, the kids joined in although they didn't get why.

"I'm glad you're back Essie." Layla said hugging me. "You brought my brother back too."

"Yeah. But you wouldn't have lost him if it hadn't been for me." I pointed out.

Suddenly Layla became more serious than I had ever seen her before.

"If we're to play the blame game then surely some of it falls on my shoulders." She said solemnly. "If I hadn't enticed Masen out to the woods that day then Holly would have made her way to the house rather than spot us canoodling in the river. We, as a family, could have supported her and she would not have felt the need to seek the comfort of Aro of all people. He never would have known of your existence and you could have lived your life…"

"In constant fear that at any moment the Volturi would find out about me and I'd be dragged away no matter what. You were right Tony, it is better this way, despite the hardships and heartaches we've lived through, it's better to suffer that and know they'll never bother us again than to live in constant fear that they'd find out about us. Besides Layla, you weren't to blame about Holly's decision. You were just acting out on the love you could finally acknowledge. You didn't know she'd be watching you and you didn't know she'd run straight to Volterra."

"Then I am not to blame?" Layla asked.

"Hell no!" I declared. "That was Holly's decision. And seriously, she would have ended up there sooner or later. It was only a matter of time."

"Then maybe it's my fault." Masen said despondently. "For divorcing her in the first place."

"She'd been deceiving you for years, and you had every right to break up with her. And while we're on the blame game then maybe it was my fault for sneaking up to the House, falling asleep in an unsafe place, then using my bratty ways to get my reluctant aunt and uncle to take me hunting. Maybe it was my fault for reading so easily what Holly had done and then calling her out on it, only to run home as fast as I could, knowing Dad was on the border ready to defend me. I led to her being found out and enticing her to hunt me, so it was all my fault."

"No!" Masen snapped. "I've told you this before. I'm glad you let me know what type of person Holly really is. If anyone's to blame for the break up of our marriage then a lot of it falls to her since she was the one who in a moment of weakness fell off the wagon. But rather than admitting it and asking for help she kept leaping off the wagon to run beside it before nipping back on before anyone noticed her absence."

"And that was her biggest mistake, not trusting the family." I said sadly. "Even after you separated Esme would have given a more comforting shoulder to cry on than Aro ever could. I told her that."

"You spoke with her?" Masen asked in shock.

"In Volterra. She apologised, but really what good was an apology when I was enslaved?"

"Excuse me everybody. I do not mean to interrupt, however I must make haste to school." Liza said as she rose to her feet. "I will see you all later."

We all exchanged goodbyes with her and then she left.

"Haven't you got school?" Masen asked Tony.

"I'm staying home 'til Monday. Make my illness more plausible. Besides, I don't want Grace anywhere near Jane when I'm not here. Not that I think any of you guys would let anything happen, but I won't get any peace of mind if I went to school." Tony stated.

"I hope you're not using me as your excuse to ditch." Grace joked.

"Oh no, no. My excuse was that I haven't been all week so there's no point going for just today, now I've got a valid reason." Tony replied with a grin.

Grace smiled in return before going back to her breakfast.

We finished up breakfast quickly after that and as I was about to pick up my plate to take down for washing it was whisked away by Alice. I went to protest but she told me to get to the library stat.

I wasted no time in ghosting there since it was where I'd sent Jane.

When I walked in I was glad Tobias hadn't followed me. My jaw dropped open, as I looked around at all the books now piled on the floor.

"What the hell have you done?" I gasped.

"I was looking for a motorbike book, but there isn't one." Jane said, frowning at the encyclopaedia in her hands then dropping it with the rest of the books.

"So why did you take all the others off the shelves?" I demanded.

"In case they contained the information inside." She replied as if it was obvious.

"So why are they on the floor?" I asked, trying not to get wound up by her deliberate dodging of what she knew I was really asking.

"They are the ones I've read."

"And you couldn't put them back?" I said sarcastically.

"No." Jane said without a flicker of an eyelash.

"Great. Well we better get all these back in their right places before Tobias sees this." I said, grabbing a pile of books and racking my memory for the set up of the library as I read the spine of the book.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because I'd rather not cause him any more stress right now. Come on, you got a better memory than me, where do these books go?" I demanded, pointing at the pile nearest her feet.

Jane sighed in a put upon way as she picked up an armful of books before she started placing them back on the shelves. They looked about right but I had no way of really knowing. Well I guess if they were all up off the floor it was something, I could just ask Liza to help me put them back in the right places later. Or maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Tobias if they were out of place but up off the floor.

I put the books I could remember back where I knew they should go but otherwise I was at a loss. Jane rearranged a few I put back and I sure hoped she knew what she was doing.

Finally all the books were put away and I sighed in relief.

"You do understand why that wasn't acceptable?" I asked.

"I would have put them back." Jane protested.

"You should have put them back as soon as you were finished, not just chucked them on the floor. Tobias has had some of these books for decades and they should be treated with respect. How would you like it if I came into your room and pulled everything out and just left them on the floor when I was done looking at them?"

"I wouldn't like it." She said with an angry frown.

"Well you need to think about that the next time you're in here. We nurture and support each other, but that also means we respect each other's things. We don't just chuck them in a pile in the middle of the floor."

"I am not a child." Jane stated.

"Well don't act like one and I won't treat you like one." I snapped, and then I gasped. "I'm turning into a nagging type parent!"

"It's understandable." Jane said, tapping my shoulder. "I should have been more considerate, which I will be in future."

"I hope you will cause I really think you can make this work." I said encouragingly.

"I'm glad you do because others don't." Jane said sadly.

"Such as?" I prompted.

"Marlin. She thinks I'm plotting something on Aro's behalf. She thinks that I am too evil to turn over a new leaf."

"Don't take it to heart." I said. "Marlin has enough past experience with you that I can see how she'd think that."

"It's not very considerate of my feelings though." Jane said sulkily.

"Maybe not, but Marlin's dealing with a lot right now so maybe you just avoid her until she's feeling more herself. And you can't expect her to be friends with you over night since you guys have history. You just have to be patient."

"Very well." Jane said with a sigh. "I'll take your advice."

I smiled at Jane.

"What's on the agenda today Mistress?" Jane asked brightly.

"Nothing." I said. "I mean you've fed so that's step one. Now it's a case of just seeing if you can hold out against human blood."

"Oh." Jane observed despondently.

"The truth is Jane, that I really have no routine yet. I have so much to think about what to do with the rest of my life that it's a little daunting, but for the most part right now I wanna rest. You can understand that right?"

"Yes." Jane agreed. "Your life hasn't been your own for a very long time."

"But it is now and I wanna take it one day at a time." I stated. "Hey, tell you what, why don't we go find Tobias and we go swimming? I haven't been swimming since, well since the twins were born. I made sure I tried nothing that gave me the merest ounce of pleasure and that's something I really enjoy."

"I've seen the pool." Jane stated. "It looks wonderful."

"Then how about a swim?"

"I would very much like that Mistress." Jane said with a grin.

"Hey Jane, how long have we known each other?" I asked.

"Near enough twenty years or more." Jane said promptly.

"And you consider me a friend right?"

"Yes." She said as she nodded her head.

"Then call me Essie. No more of this 'Mistress' business, ok?"

"Ok." Jane agreed.

"Right. Well let's go find Tobias and sort out a bathing costume for you." I said brightly.

After finding Tobias we spent the day in the swimming pool. Rose and Em came to join us first, although Emmett was very wary of Jane and didn't try and trick her once. Jasper and Alice joined in too, although Jasper made sure he was between Jane and Alice at all times. Bella and Edward joined as soon as they knew we were all in the pool, as did Layla and Masen, and I guess it became a pool party of sorts. Well it was the closest thing I'd had to a party in years and I was glad I could share it with my family.

It would have been nice if the twins could have been here too, but Tony and Grace were duelling it out on some online gaming site while they discussed Mrs Fabregas and how her death had affected Grace in increments. The subject of when she thought her parents would return was also touched upon, but Grace wasn't sure, but she should be out of our hair in a few weeks for sure since Prue would be back from college by then.

Liza was in school practicing, and apparently she'd be home later than usual because it was Friday and they had a routine to nail down for the Game tomorrow. I was considering going, I mean I could still keep up my guise as her auntie. I thought I'd better ask Liza first rather than turn up unannounced. Somehow I thought she'd find such a thing most unbecoming.

By the evening Tobias and I were starting to feel like spare tyres since we were trying not to disrupt the normal running of the house, but then that meant there was no place for Tobias and me since we hadn't been here for seven years. It felt annoying to be honest, and I was a little stuck. I would have liked to have gone back to the last two days when the others were away and it was just Tobias, the twins and me acting like the little family we should be. I wanted to tell everyone to get lost out of my house and to let me raise my kids how I wanted to, but I hadn't raised my kids, and this was the norm for them, Tobias and I had been a random exception.

I ate dinner in silence as the twins chatted to Grace. The vampires were out of the room, doing what I had no idea and I didn't know where Tobias was either, although I hoped he was getting reacquainted with his family. I'd have to ask him about it later.

Liza was so engrossed in her conversation with Tony and Grace that I didn't want to interrupt and by the time the conversation reached a natural lull I'd lost all my confidence with asking Liza.

Part of the problem, I realised, was the fact that it was almost like I was a teenager again, I felt relegated to the kiddie table while the adults discussed things in another room. It was a little degrading, even if most of it was only in my mind. It was like I hadn't been a Volturi guard for over a decade and the mother of two fine kids. Back home, back with my family, I was a kid again.

By the time dinner was over I gathered the dirty dishes and placed them in the dumb waiter before going down to the kitchen. I found the hatch next to the big mixing machine and I pressed the bottom button. There was a whir of motors and I heard the carriage makes its way down. A bell dinged when it arrived and I opened the door and removed the dishes.

Since no one else was down here I started on them myself. It was a good thing anyway, a chore to keep myself busy as I held myself back from the edge of the abyss. No, I couldn't fall over. I had to be strong. My kids needed me and I couldn't freak out at the first hurdle.

Of course there would be a transition time, Esme and Carlisle would probably have to stay on another year since they were posing as the twins' legal guardians. And they had been there for the twins all this time so it would be bad for the twins if I made them leave.

I just wanted to know my place!

"Making a mess again Miss Esther?" Tobias asked casually and I turned to find him leaning against the counter.

I felt relief flood me as I ghosted to hug him.

_Just having a moment of self-doubt. _I said silently. _I just need time to fit in and until then I'm gonna have these moments of wobble. Haven't you?_

_Yes. This morning when Esme was already preparing breakfast. I felt disheartened that I could not provide for my family, but then I realised that was the routine. I suppose we will come to an arrangement in time, but for the moment we must accept things as they are._ Tobias replied as he hugged me in return.

_Those were my thoughts. I admitted. I don't want to seem ungrateful, cause I'm not. I'll be forever in their debt because of the great job they've done in raising the kids, but I feel like we can't be a family if there are two sets of parents under one roof. And they're my kids; I don't want to act like their sister or their aunt._

_I know how you feel._ Tobias said softly. _We will come to an arrangement, hopefully once the twins have left school. It is but a year, and what is that to us immortal beings?_

_I think I can cope if it's just a year._ I said. _But I don't think I could if it was longer._

Tobias pulled back so he could look me in the eye in order to say, "We'll cope."

His words were firm and I could believe them. I felt even more convinced when he placed his lips to mine and kissed me quite passionately considering we were in the kitchen and anyone could walk in on us.

It happened to be Marlin, I caught her in the corner of my eye as Tobias and I pulled apart. She looked angry and shook her head in agitation before she stormed off. Will trailing in her wake, shot Tobias and me an apologetic look, before he followed Marlin out.

_I gather that was meant for me._ I observed.

_Possibly a proportion was aimed at me._ Tobias said gravely as he looked after Marlin with a slight frown.

I pulled away from Tobias and tilted my head so I could look at his face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Marlin thinks I should be angry with you." Tobias said. "I almost think she is on the verge of suggesting I break up with you."

"On the verge of?" I prompted and he winced slightly. "You mean she's actually said something?"

"Not in so many words. But I know my sister, how her mind works. I know when she is working up to tell me an unpleasant truth that I am likely to reject but I need to hear." Tobias scowled and shook his head. "She can not make me choose for she will not like my answer."

"Choose? She'd really do that to you?" I asked in shock.

"She may not word it that way, but I will know her meaning well, and it will not be a well meaning."

"I'll have to talk to her." I said without thought.

"No. I should speak with her first. I must make her see that it is not a mistake, my being with you. That we truly belong together. I will make her understand." Tobias said firmly.

"And if she doesn't, I will talk to her." I said firmly. "I don't want you to be put under that pressure. Especially now we're finally free. You know I will fight for you."

"As I would for you." Tobias whispered as he placed his hands to my cheeks. "But I would rather you not fight with my sister."

"Not physically." I said with a snort. "But I will fight my corner verbally and I will make her see that she's being unreasonable. To you I mean."

"You do not think she's being unreasonable to you?" Tobias asked curiously.

"She has every right to be pissed with me. I would be with any girl who'd caused Hunter as much trouble as I've caused you. But I wouldn't pester Hunter and pressure him into an unfair choice. I'd confront the girl, air our differences and hopefully we'd come to an amicable arrangement, even if it's no more than to act civilly to each other in Hunter's presence while otherwise having nothing else to do with each other. She has every right to hate me, but she's wrong to try and make you hate me too when you clearly don't feel that way."

"Hopefully we can reach an agreement that benefits us all." Tobias said and kissed me once more. "Now how about we finish up the dishes and have an early night?" He asked with a grin.

"Gee Fang Boy, twenty two years together and you're still trying to corrupt me." I said with a mock sigh.

"Yes, but while you remain compliant then I will forever tempt you my dear." He crooned and kissed my throat at that magic point that weakened my knees.

I managed to hold my composure long enough for us to finish up loading the dishes. We went to find the others to say goodnight. The kids were in the recreation room watching a movie with Grace. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were also there acting as a buffer between Jane and the kids. We said our goodnights and Layla and Masen popped their heads in from the pool to say night too. Marlin was also out there keeping Will at her side; I could feel their minds. I tried not to think too much about it and didn't mention the fact to Tobias since if he knew they were there he chose to ignore it for tonight so there was no point in bringing it up and if he didn't know they were there I'd rather not add to the burden that Marlin was already placing on him.

Bella and Edward were out for the evening and Carlisle was working a double shift at the hospital to make up for his impromptu absence due to a 'family emergency'. Esme was in her little office at the front of the house. It was a cosy little space full of warm colours and if I was one of her would be clients I'd be really impressed and hire her straight away.

"Hello dears." She said with a smile and indicated that we should sit.

We hadn't really been planning on it, but I felt we couldn't refuse her now. Besides, I suddenly realised I had a lot to say to Esme, and so did Tobias as his mind suddenly clamoured at me. We sat opposite her.

"Grandma Esme." I said. "I'd just like to say that I'm truly grateful for all you've done for the twins. They've grown into wonderful people because of you."

"It wasn't just my influence." Esme said modestly.

"No. But we know the biggest part was played by you and Carlisle." Tobias stated. "We have gathered as much from what the twins have told us of you. They clearly love and respect you and it appears to be something they have managed to carry into the wider world with them."

"They're good people because of you. And despite the circumstances that followed their birth." I stated. "Most kids could have gone off the rails because of that, especially with the added burden of being half vampires, but you managed to keep them on the side of good."

"I'm glad you think that." Esme stated. "But I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that they have good parents. You sacrificed everything to keep the rest of the family safe, even at the young age of eighteen you did so without thinking twice about the consequences you would face. You protected your baby brother and an unborn child you had no connection to with the sacrifice of your own freedom. You even ensured your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain by making it impossible for anyone to rescue you. Then you had some good news in all those years of darkness, but it brought you to a decision no mother should ever have to make. You would have raised those children as good as me, perhaps even better, but the chance was taken from you."

I didn't really know what to say to that. What could I say?

"Your words are kind." Tobias said formally. "And we could expect nothing less from such a kind soul as you. They will definitely bring comfort where others would seek to spread darkness."

Esme smiled and I wished Marlin had been here to witness her words.

"I just wanted to say thanks and now I'm gonna turn in for the night." I said softly.

"Of course dear." Esme said and patted my hand.

I stood and kissed her cheek before Tobias and I left the room. I felt a little subdued as we climbed the grand staircase and I had a lot to think about. I did think about it that night, borrowing Tobias' brain as well as I tried to sort through all the thoughts I'd picked up from everyone over the whole incident without realising.

I came to the conclusion that nearly all of them thought it had been a difficult decision and while some of them had their reservations about it, over all knew there was no other option and figured that in the long run it had worked out for the best. The only sticking point was Marlin and I decided I could sort that over time.

In light of my new revelation I dropped off to sleep and had a nice dream for once. Tobias and I were playing with the twins, but they looked like the seven year olds they were and we were on the Res, playing in the forest and on the beach. Basically all those things we would have liked to do with the twins and it filled Tobias and me with such joy that I woke happy.

My good humour carried me all through Saturday, even if nothing much happened. I was truly happy for the first time in forever and nothing was gonna spoil that. Since the twins had their various activities to keep them occupied for the day Tobias and I decided to go for a stroll in the woods. Jane tagged along and even though I would have liked to tell her to sling her hook I decided it was better than have her anywhere near Tony's human friends.

In the afternoon I had a nose in the garage and I found my motorbike. I decided to give her a service and I put Jane to good use having her hand me the tools I needed. She'd never seen a motorbike apart before and I had to explain every little thing to her, but I liked talking about my bike so it didn't bother me and it turned into a productive evening that left me feeling good by the end when my bike was back in working order.

The day was rather fun and I went to bed with another nice thought in mind. Tomorrow I would have a mother/daughter day with Liza and no one would get in the way and Jane had already been taken care of so I didn't have to worry about her worming her way on to the trip.

I liked the thought of going hunting with my daughter, even if she did have to go to cheerleading practice first. I did consider encouraging her to skip again, but decided not to. I knew Coach Tulsa wouldn't think twice about booting Liza off the squad, even if she was the best. From what I'd got when the twins thought of her it was clear that Coach Tulsa was a no nonsense badass, and while this might be good for the most part, when it came to cutting into time I could be spending with my daughter it was very annoying.

Even if the coach wasn't so strict I doubt Liza would ditch anyway. She was a stickler for the rules and it would be wrong for me to encourage her to rebel in a situation that didn't really call for it. I knew that Liza would oppose something she didn't want to do or she thought was morally wrong and taking her punishment wasn't one of those times.

Since it wouldn't make sense for us to both take a vehicle out to our hunting spot we'd go in one car. Since it would save time we decided that I would drop Liza off for practice then collect her later and we'd head out from the school.

As we walked through the garage to her little Porsche Cayman on Sunday morning she glanced toward my bike, I'd left it uncovered last night, and I felt the flicker of interest in her mind. I really wouldn't have thought it but Liza liked bikes. She was interested in them enough to know the exact make and model of my bike at a glance, but she'd never been on one. She hadn't plucked up enough courage to ask the adults if she could take lessons because she was certain they'd say it was too dangerous.

As I drove her to school, after readjusting the driver's seat, I tried to get a better scope on the situation before I acted on the plan that had suddenly formed in my mind.

"So what do you think about bikes?" I asked.

Liza gave me a shocked look for a moment, and then smiled.

"I think they have a certain charm to them. Some are so sleekly designed that they are artwork unto themselves. And to every generation are they not the epitome of cool?" She replied.

"Oh very much so." I agreed.

"That chance of doing something reckless. Something which will have many a parent worried that their child is hurtling along the road in excess of a hundred miles an hour with nothing but some steel standing between them and the speeding road." Liza said excitedly.

"It sure is exhilarating." I said. "And the point is, if you wear the right gear, learn how to ride the bike, and obey the law then you're perfectly safe. I mean I wouldn't be too worried about you cause I know you'd never be reckless."

"Even though I ran away to Russia? Was that not reckless?" She asked.

"Yeah. But as far as I can tell it was way out of character for you. You were under the influence of a bad person and even though it was a stupid mistake it's something you can learn from." I stated.

"Never trust boys who offer to take you half way across the world." She observed.

"Mostly if they offer it to you after only two months of knowing you and you're still in high school." I amended.

Liza laughed half-heartedly and then looked out the window.

"Liza, how do you feel about surprises?" I asked.

Liza turned back to me and she regarded me for a moment.

"I think that in their place they can be most amusing, but on the whole I find them unsettling if I have no prior warning."

"Ok." I said and considered my options. "Right, well what if you were told there was a surprise coming, but not what it was?"

"I… I think perhaps that would be bearable if it is something I am likely to enjoy."

"Ok. Well Lamb, I guess I should warn you that I'll have a surprise for you later. I won't tell you what it is, but I think you'll like it." I announced.

"I have no doubt I will." Liza said with a smile as I drew to a stop outside the school.

"Well here we are. Do you want me to come in with you?" I offered.

"No Mother, I am perfectly fine." Liza said in a reassuring voice. "I will see you at eleven." She added and to my surprise she kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. I'll see you at eleven." I said as she got out of the car.

I watched as she walked toward the gym and a tallish thin woman with short hair came to meet her. From the odd image flash I'd got from the twins I knew it was Coach Tulsa.

I beeped my horn once then pulled out of the parking lot.

Instead of heading back up to Olympic Drive immediately, I headed down into Ridgeborough. It was a bigger town than Olympic Pines but more importantly it had a bike dealership. I wasn't looking to buy a bike for Liza, at least not yet, but there were a few things I needed to buy her if I wanted to go through with my surprise later.

It was ten o'clock by the time I was heading back with my purchases. I had enough time to go back to the house first to get the last bit of the surprise ready before I headed back to the school.

Liza was coming out of the gym as I pulled up outside the school and she froze looking at me in excited fright as I pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair.

"Surprise." I said as I got off the bike. "I thought we could take her out for a spin."

"Oh Mother, this is…" Liza grinned, but then her face fell. "But I have no helmet."

"Yes you do." I said, opening the box near me and pulling out the light silver/blue helmet. "And a jacket, pants and riding boots." I said, pulling out the rest of the safety gear. "Everything you need in case there's an accident. You can just pull them on over the clothes you're wearing now."

Liza was smiling at me in almost an unbelieving way.

"Well do you want to pull them on?" I asked.

"Of course." Liza said, hopping to it, although she seemed at a loss about what to do with her bag.

I took the bag from her and placed it in one of the boxes as Liza kicked off her running shoes and began to pull on the safety gear.

"Oh my god, Essie Black!"

I froze and so did Liza, we exchanged a glance before we looked to the source of the voice. It was Coach Tulsa, but as I looked at her closely I recognised her immediately. At least this time I did.

"Olivia Johnson?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shhh…. It's Eleanor Tulsa now." She said with a wink.

"You changed your name?" I asked with a frown. "Why?"

"Because of what happened that time in La Push. You know when the… You know…" She raised her eyebrows significantly.

"Yeah. But you didn't have to change your name." I said with a snort.

"Do you know each other?" Liza asked.

"Yeah. I was in school with your mom." Olivia, sorry, Eleanor replied.

"You were?" Liza asked with a suspicious scowl and completely ignoring the main point.

"How did you know she was my daughter?" I asked.

"Well she looks a lot like Tobias and then when I saw her twin brother, well it wasn't that hard to work it out." Olivia said with a shrug. "So when I saw you eight years ago I'm sure you didn't have kids then. How have you got teenagers now?"

"Olivia…I mean Eleanor, it's not something we should discuss here. If you really want to know the answer, and you'd better be ready to face the burden the truth will bring, then drop by the house some time. But not today. I'll be out for the rest of the day."

"Ok. How about tomorrow after practice? I could follow Liza home." Olivia suggested as her old pushiness surfaced for a moment.

I frowned at Olivia before I turned to Liza.

_It's up to you Lamb._ I said because I would have been mortified if a teacher had come to my house to chat to Nessie when I was in school.

_I see no harm in answering a few questions. I have a few of my own I wish to ask her._ Liza replied.

"Ok. Tomorrow afternoon is good. Just know that there's some things I can't answer because I don't want your life put at risk." I stated.

"I understand." Olivia replied.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow." I said making it clear that she should go away.

Olivia waved and walked away.

"And that's the type of surprise I don't like." I stated to Liza as she zipped up her jacket.

"Will you tell me about her before we meet with her tomorrow? I do not wish to go into our meeting ill prepared."

"Course I will. But not right now. Right now it's just you and me. Liza and Essie having a girly day out together riding motorbikes and hunting deer." I said with a grin.

Liza giggled.

"That sounds the very depiction of a girly day out." She announced.

"Yeah, sure does." I agreed. "So you ready to hop on?" I asked indicating the bike.

"Yes." Liza said excitedly.

"Put your helmet on first so I can make sure it's sitting right."

Liza nodded and pulled on her helmet, fastening the strap. As I thought it would, it needed a little adjusting, but it didn't take me long to do and Liza's eyes were smiling behind her visor.

"I'll get on first then you hop on behind me. Then just hold on tight." I instructed.

"Yes Mother."

I got onto the bike and indicated with my hand for Liza to climb up. She scrambled up behind me and her arms clamped around my waist.

_Ok. So I'm gonna start the engine. _I informed her and turned the key, the engine roared to life and I felt the rush of excited apprehension flow through Liza. _Now when we start you'll feel a bit of a pull back, just hold on tight to me and you'll be fine._

_Yes Mother. _Liza replied.

_And if at any moment you want me to stop just let me know._ I said.

_I will._ She promised.

_Good. Well I'll take you once around the parking lot for you to get used to it and then we'll head out._

Without further ado I opened the throttle and the bike surged forward taking Liza and me with it. I eased us gently around the big parking lot, feeling the thrill in Liza's mind. She really liked the bike and I felt the grin wide on my face as I headed out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

It was a little slow going through town, but once we were up on the mountain road I opened her up. I thought it might have scared Liza a little since she tended to act all girly-girl, but then she is part vampire and all vampires are speed junkies.

I kept a scan on her mind to make sure she was ok so I caught it when a song went through her mind.

I laughed out loud although it was lost in the wind, Liza caught the amusement in my mind and I felt her question.

_This one time, before me and Tobias were an item, I took him out on my bike cause we had to get supplies to fix his Vesper. 'Born to be Wild' was the exact song he was thinking. _I informed her.

_You will have to regale me with the whole tale later. _Liza replied.

_Course I will Lamb. _I promised as we sped on to our destination.

It took a while to get there, but it was only because I wanted a secluded spot. We found it way up in the mountains where the parking lot at the trailhead was nothing more than an uneven patch of gravel. Liza and I got off the bike and I proceeded to pull off my safety gear and put them all in one of the boxes. I got to say it felt good to feel gravel beneath my bare feet once more as I locked the box up.

Liza had removed her helmet and jacket but now she paused and looked at me, well at my feet.

"I hate wearing shoes." I stated, raising my foot slightly and wiggling my toes. "Whenever I get the choice I go barefoot."

"Hmmm… Does it not hurt?"

"No." I said, "But I've always gone barefoot."

"I would like to try this." She stated and pulled off her boots and socks before she removed the pants to reveal her leggings beneath.

She placed the equipment into the box on the opposite side and I locked it for her as she tested her feet without any shoes.

"I think I could grow to like this." She stated.

"Cool." I replied. "Now let's see if I can do this." I said eyeing the motorbike.

"Do what?" Liza asked curiously.

"This." I said as I lined myself up properly.

I placed my hands beneath the two most sturdiest parts of the frame and with a grunt I managed to lift the bike. Liza made an impressed noise as I carried the bike to the edge of the trees where the ferns had grown high. There was a little dip from road level so I sprang down it agilely, my body accounting for the added weight of the bike. With another grunt of effort I managed to lift the bike over my head so I could carry it in without disturbing too much of the undergrowth.

Liza was following a few steps behind me and when we were far enough in that you couldn't see the road I found a tree with a fairly empty patch at the base of it. I lowered the bike and propped it against the tree trunk. As I took the chain from around my body my arms felt a little like jelly and I realised that I was on the verge of a total wipe out, it was a good thing I was going hunting right now.

"That was amazing." Liza observed.

"Yeah." I said as I wrapped the chain around the trunk of the tree and my bike. "But I think I over reached myself. You think I'd learn by now." I declared as I grinned at her.

"Learn what?" Liza asked.

"That it never pays to show off." I said with a chuckle.

"Under the right circumstances it pays dividends." Liza stated.

"Yeah. I just wish I could work out what those circumstances were." I replied and laughed again.

Liza giggled.

"Ok. So how about we run a little into the trees and then we'll start to hunt." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Liza said and she took my hand.

I was a little surprised, but pleasantly so, as we began running at a sedate pace. I felt the simple joy of being out here amongst this tranquillity with my daughter and not another soul for miles around. It was just us two girls and I let my shields go, although I still kept a little privacy between Liza and me, but the convo line was open.

Liza seemed ok out here, running barefoot through the woods with her long dark curls blowing free so they became raucous and windblown until they seemed a mix of my wild tresses and Tobias curls when he let them form on their own. I could almost see her cast as a woodland sprite with her delicate features, yet obvious streak of steel at the core. She looked sweet and innocent, but my girl could be tough if she needed to be.

It showed how carefully wrapped up in her straight-laced image that Liza was, because I hadn't noticed this side to her. Not back at the house and definitely not when she was getting ready for school. This is how my daughter should be, carefree and happy to run through the mud without reaching for a wet wipe.

_There is a difference between the good honest soil of the wilderness and the muck that is found around towns and cities. _Liza informed me. _And the air, smell that air Mother, you can taste the difference can you not?_

_Yeah. _I agreed. _It is much better in these places far from humans. When I was a kid I used to sneak into the woods first chance I got._

_I think that if I had restrictions placed upon me that prohibited me from entering the woods then I too would sneak in. _Liza admitted as if it was something shocking.

I looked down at her running beside me and I grinned.

_You got a hidden streak of mischief. _I said proudly.

_Yes, although I try to keep it in check for the most part, now and then it spills over. _Liza replied.

_I guess one good thing is having the woods to just be wild in. Back on the Res, I'll show you when we go for the summer, but back on the Res I had a few favourite places dotted around the woods where I could go and forget that there was a rest of the world. I guess being a one of a kind creature I sought that solitude. But I haven't felt a need to find it since I've had Tobias, and now it's even further from my mind with you and Tony._

_I have places of solitude too out in the trees, but sometimes I feel somewhat wary of travelling far from home. Sometimes this occurs when I want to cut myself off from Tony in order to have a moment's peace in my own thoughts. If I have such an urge then I submerge myself in the pool for some minuets._ Liza stated.

_And that works? _I asked in astonishment.

_Yes. However I have no idea why the water would shield my thoughts from Tony, but that is what happens._ She replied.

_Weird._ I observed as I gave it some thought. _Hey, you don't think it's cause you're holding your breath so the oxygen isn't really circulating your body as such and not feeding your brain. It becomes still, like a badly buffering video, so no new thoughts get through._

_I have considered that, but I tested it by holding my breath on land, but it did not yield the same results._ Liza answered and it surprised me a little that she'd tested it out.

_Maybe it's a combination of both the water and holding your breath. I know water doesn't hinder my power. _I stated.

_Mother, why do you think I have no power?_ Liza asked suddenly, catching me off-guard a little.

_Why have I got powers?_ I countered. _It's just one of those random things Lamb._

_Does it seem unfair that Tony has all the powers yet I have none?_

"Does it really bother you that much?" I asked aloud and stopped to look at her.

"Not all the time." Liza conceded. "However, I have on occasion felt somewhat envious that he can do so much while I am merely a delicate little thing. The baby of the family in constant need of protection."

"That's not true." I said fervently. "You may be small but you got a core of steel, and before long you'll have the fighting skill to back it up."

_Are you sure of that Mother?_ Liza asked in doubt.

"I may be liberal with the truth from time to time but I wouldn't lie about that." I said firmly.

Liza nodded.

_Now I think this is a good place to start the hunt. _I said as I sent my mind out searching to be sure. _There's nobody about but us for at least a hundred miles._

_Your senses extend that far?_ Liza asked, sounding impressed.

Sometimes. Actually I'm surprised they're stretching that far at the moment since I'm running on near empty. My power usually diminishes the longer it's been since I fed, but then I guess I've been running on low for years. Maybe my body's adapted.

_That is a possibility. _Liza conceded. _Shall we commence? _

"No time like the present." I said cheerfully, and went to fall into the hunt before I remembered something. _But I guess I should suite up first._

"Suite up?"

"Like this." I said and pulled down the heat and let Miss Vampire rise up.

"Ah yes. Something else I cannot do." Liza said sadly.

"Hey Lamb, there's no need to feel bad about it, this isn't all that good really. I have to remember to do this anytime I go to hunt or feed, you don't have to." I pointed out.

"I suppose I could see it as thus." She conceded.

"You sure can." I said encouragingly. "So shall we get us some blood?"

"Yes." Liza said with a wide grin as wild light danced in her hazel eyes.

"Then let's go." I said and we bounded off, scenting our prey on the wind.

We found some deer and it felt so good to finally taste the deer of home again. I was revelling in the taste as I never had before. I realised distantly that Miss Vampire was indulging herself after years on a rat only diet. I guess I couldn't blame her, I'd felt the same when I had real food again after so many years on a oats only diet. Esther-Marie had a lot to answer for, but I knew that between us, Miss Wolf, Miss Vampire and the Essie in the middle, we could keep her away for good.

I felt a lot better after I realised that.

"Oh Mother your skin sparkles!" Liza gasped.

I looked up and realised the sun had broken through the clouds.

"Yeah, I got the rainbow skin when I'm in vamp form." I stated.

Liza looked awed as she approached me and placed her pale arm next to mine. Her skin glowed in the strong sunlight at the places where my own sparkle didn't fall.

"And your eyes are now gold." She said and placed her hand to my cheek as she grinned.

I grinned back but then my face fell as I sensed that someone was watching us. Yeah, there was definitely another mind here when there hadn't been before. I'd checked all directions for a hundred miles and hadn't come across anyone and no vampire, no matter how fast could have sneaked up on us that quickly, and not without me sensing him.

It was a male vampire I realised in the instant that I located his mind. He was right behind me, standing beneath the spruce sapling and he'd been watching us for a while. How hadn't I sensed him sooner? I'd had my senses wide open because Liza was with me.

I didn't want to fight unless it was absolutely necessary, so I straightened and turned around, taking Liza's hand and pulling her close to me just in case, but there was nobody there. I looked all along the tree line, but I still couldn't see anyone, but I could definitely sense someone, I was sure of it. I noticed that I had a hard time looking at the spruce sapling directly in front of me. Every time I tried to focus on it I'd feel giddy and my eyes would look elsewhere.

I closed my eyes and I was sure there was a vampire right there in front of me, and he was starting to wonder about my behaviour because nobody ever noticed him. I opened my eyes and squinted at the area. If I let the corner of my eye glide to the right of the sapling I could just about make out that someone was standing there.

I grabbed hold of his mind in a way I'd only done in Volterra, and even though I knew I could just will it and it would happen, it kinda helped me to say aloud, _"DON'T MOVE FROM THAT TREE."_

"Mother?" Liza enquired.

"Not you Lamb, him." I said, pointing to the tree with a nod of my head, although I still couldn't really see the guy.

"But there is nobody there." Liza said.

"There is." I stated, "He's just got some kind of repelling shield, stops you being able to see him."

I clasped Liza's hand tightly as I prepared myself.

_Liza, we're going in. _I declared and began to walk forward.

As we got closer both Liza and I began to feel sick, a little disorientated, it seemed like the best idea would be to turn around. I fought against him with my own shield, throwing it around Liza's mind too. I pushed forward determined to find out what was behind this.

Suddenly the nausea stopped and when I looked this time I could see a blond vampire who looked like he'd been around college age when he was turned. He had the clean-cut handsome features of an all American jock and even though the venom could create appeal I was sure this kid had been good looking when he'd been human.

He didn't glare, or even look angry as such, he was curious about how I'd managed to see through his shield and a little embarrassed that I'd caught him watching us.

"Why were you watching us?" I demanded.

"I just like to observe other vampires before I approach them, just to be on the safe side." He explained and he was telling the truth, and now he was wondering how I'd known he was watching us, from the moment we left the bike?

"Oh my god! You were that close and I didn't sense you? God my telepathy was off earlier. My juice must have been lower than I thought!" I gasped.

"You're a telepath? I've never met one before." He observed, and then he chuckled. "I guess you were talking to each other with your minds. I thought it was as if you were communicating on a silent level, but I wasn't sure."

"So why were you watching us exactly? Just to gauge if we were a danger? How would you have presented yourself? Because if you'd suddenly appeared I would have fursploded on your dumb ass for creeping up on me." I said firmly.

"And I would have gone all dhampir on your ass for having the nerve to spring out on me." Liza said fiercely as she bared her teeth.

"Now your not a vampire." He said to Liza.

"No. I told you that I am dhampir. Half vampire to the layman." She said with a sigh.

"Aren't dhampires those bat creatures in that awful Kat Perez movie?" The guy asked making bat motions with his hands.

"The plural is dhampir, same as the singular." Liza said in a teacher voice. "It was one of many things within that movie that grated on my last nerve. The most annoying being the representation of dhampir as bat-like creatures who are children of the High Queen of the Vampires."

"Wait, Kat 'Pink Stiletto' Perez was in a vampire movie?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes. It is called, Our Dark Mistress. She plays a Vampire Queen, the 'Dark Mistress' of the title. I think it may still be in the cinema."

"No. Went out last week, but they'll get it out quickly on DVD to take advantage of the hype." The vampire stated.

"How do you know so much about a Kat Perez movie, yet know nothing of the true existence of the dhampir?" Liza demanded.

He shrugged.

"Well whatever, I don't think you're gonna hurt us." I said, "I'm Essie Black." And I offered him my hand.

"Fred." He said, shaking my hand. "And you would be?" He asked Liza.

"Miss Elizabeth Summers, but you may call me Liza." Liza said, offering him her hand and they shook.

"Hey, wait, didn't you call her Mother?" He asked.

"I did, for this is my mother." Liza said firmly.

"But you've got different surnames."

"Well I could have kept my name in marriage but gave my child her father's name." I pointed out. "Or it could also be that this is the surname Liza has adopted for official purposes and is so used to introducing herself as Summers it just comes naturally to her now."

"Good point." Fred replied. "I promise you I won't run away, but do you think you can stop whatever you're doing to me that's keeping me glued to this tree?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I waved my hand as I willed my edict away.

Fred relaxed slightly.

"Ok. This is good; I've never met any dhampir before. Did you say you were half vampire? How did that happen?"

"It's a long drawn out story that boils down to, if a vampire male can control himself enough to…make love to a human woman." I said, finding myself automatically filtering myself. "She can fall pregnant. But it's not very nice for the human woman because, well basically it kills her and she has to be vamped really quickly if there's any chance she'll survive."

"Is that what happened to you?" He asked.

"No." I said with a frown. "I'm half vampire myself and my husband is a vampire. I could handle the birth."

"There's so much I could learn from you." Fred said in astonishment.

"Yeah, and I'd love to teach you, but this is mother/daughter time that I really don't want to give it up right now."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you in peace. Maybe we'll bump into each other again when you're not so busy." He said happily.

I wanted him to leave, but his disappointment and curiosity was evident despite his cheer.

"Look, head toward Seattle, you're bound to cross our scents sooner or later. So head toward Seattle and follow our scent in. As long as you don't pose a threat and give warning of your approach you won't get harmed. Besides, Carlisle can probably explain it better." I explained.

"Most definitely." Liza agreed.

"Catch your scent? Got it." He said and he sniffed at us, he frowned and picked Liza up and sniffed at her neck.

I growled, ready to spring but before I could he put her back down.

"You smell like…" He frowned. "Not really but a little bit like the 'pet human' of the old vampires who wanted to kill us."

"Excuse me?" Liza demanded.

"When I was a young vampire, well I was turned by this woman who I never saw, but her, I guess he was her lieutenant, Riley made sure to keep us in check. He lied about everything but none of the others seemed to notice, well apart from Bree."

"Bree?" I gasped. "Oh my god! You have to talk to Carlisle." I commanded. "Just keep heading in that direction and you'll come across our house. Ask for Carlisle and tell them Essie sent you."

"Ok. What's so significant about Bree?" He asked.

"They can explain it better. I weren't even born then, but they were there." I said excitedly.

"Wait, they're not the yellow-eyes that Riley said was coming for us." He said, looking a little perturbed.

"You said yourself Riley told you nothing but lies. Go to them and find out the truth for yourself."

"Ok. But you still smell like their pet human." He said, pointing at Liza. "Well not exactly the same, but I can still remember the scent attached to that red shirt, very sweet. You smell like that, only without the added thought of hunger." He frowned for a moment. "I got a lot of questions now."

"And Carlisle can answer them for you." I said.

"Well if I get answers I guess it won't hurt." He said, looking in the direction I was pointing.

"And it will go a lot easier if you don't use your invisibility to sneak up on them. Besides a few of the others are telepathic and are likely to spot your mind. Their telepathy works different to mine, they can't read as deep, so they won't know if they can trust you."

"I won't sneak up." Fred promised.

"Good."

We exchanged a few goodbyes then Fred turned from Liza and me and ghosted away. I kept a lock on his mind until I was sure he was far away from us.

"Mother, what is the significance of Bree?" Liza asked when she was sure we were alone.

"You know the story of how Bella and Edward got together right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember the problems they had with Victoria?" I added, since this was another story where I wasn't sure how much they'd been told.

"She was the vampire who set a newborn army upon our family." Liza said promptly, and I was glad she knew so I didn't have to tell that story right now.

"Yeah. Did they tell you one of the newborns gave herself up, she didn't want to fight, and Carlisle offered her clemency, but the Volturi killed her anyway?"

"Yes. I believe it was Jane who gave the order." Liza said in a pointed way and I felt a little ashamed of what Jane had done in the past.

"Yeah. Well that newborn was Bree." I stated.

"Oh. And what of his comment of the yellow-eyes' pet?" She asked with a frown.

"I don't know exactly the reasoning behind it except maybe to get a scent, but Riley stole Bella's red shirt so the newborns would have her scent. So what he was saying is that you smell like Grandma Bella, or at least how she smelled when she was human."

"Oh." Liza seemed happy with this and I remembered my revelation about her looks the other day. "Do I really smell like her?"

"Not now." I said with a shrug. "At least not vampire Bella, Fred was referring to human Bella. Since my mom wasn't even born at that time I can't really answer it. You'll have to ask one of older Cullens."

"Yes." Liza said. "Although, would I be wrong to assume that had they recognised the familiarity in my scent to that of Great-Grandma Bella when she was human they would have mentioned it."

"Sometimes you can't see the whole picture if you're too close." I stated.

"I do not understand your analogy."

"Maybe they didn't notice cause what they were smelling was you. Or maybe you didn't smell so much like Bella at first, but your scent altered as you matured. Since they're constantly around you they didn't really notice. It's like, take Ariana for instance, I bet you notice how much she's grown every time you see her." I pointed out.

"Yes." Liza agreed.

"But if you were there watching her it wouldn't be so noticeable, right?"

"I suppose."

"That's probably what it is. When we get home you should ask Carlisle." I said firmly.

"I will do that Mother." Liza said and went thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps we should dispense with this line of conversation for the duration of our trip and get back to our goal. I believe you are teach me to fight?"

"You better believe it." I stated.

"Then where shall we begin?"

"How about we start with what you know." I said. "Do you know any moves?"

"Aunt Rosalie taught me how to defend myself when facing humans." Liza stated.

"Then show me."

Liza nodded and then she moved fairly fast. If I'd been human she definitely would have had the upper hand. She manage to throw me on the floor but only because I wasn't using my vampire strength. If I had Liza wouldn't have stood a chance and that worried me more than if she hadn't known anything since I had visions of her going up against a vamp, thinking she could take him down, and then dying horribly.

"You could beat a human three times your size no problem." I said, rising to my feet. "But if you tried that with a vamp you'd be dead."

"I know." Liza said steadily. "Which is why I would like to learn how to fight and win against a vampire."

"Ok. Well then I guess we should start with how you approach an enemy. It might be in your best interest not to try it head on. You're small for one thing, and if you're up against a vamp chances are they'll be faster and stronger than you. You're best bet is to take them from the side or behind, because other than really extreme circumstances it's hard to set a vamp off balance, they always compensate."

Liza nodded.

"So the vamp you took on in the alley, you did the right thing in running at his back and doing it while he was distracted, but you clung to him. That was a mistake because it meant you couldn't do much damage. I know you were going in straight for the head, but you really didn't have a proper opening to attempt that. I would have ripped off his ear or something. It still would have distracted him from Tony, but you would have been out of his reach before he could throw you into that wall. As he looked round for you then maybe could have gone in for another attack. Hopefully you could have got a lock on one of his arms. You'd be surprised what removing an arm can do to a vampire's fighting skill."

"In other words, inflict minor injuries to cripple him enough before going in for the kill?" Liza summarised.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying." I confirmed. "Think about it. If you had gone for his ear or something, you still would have distracted him enough for Tony to help you, but you wouldn't have been injured."

"That would have been a more preferable outcome." Liza said sadly.

"And next time it will be." I said with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you a few little tricks that'll help you right off the bat."

Liza smiled.

"That would be most appreciated." She said.

I ran through a few key moves, some Tobias had taught me, others I'd developed on my own. Liza was quick in picking them up and she was also fearless. It was amazing to see the lengths she would go to in order to bring down her foe. She would soon be formidable and I felt sorry for any vamp who came up against her.

"You're doing great for your first lesson." I stated.

"Yes. Father was right, it is similar to learning dance steps." She said with a grin.

"Really? Well how are you at improvising?" I asked and changed the next move, swiping my leg at hers when I had been aiming for her head previously.

Liza compensated immediately and I grinned as I began striking out randomly. She dodged every blow and got far enough inside my defence to land a blow on my stomach and it was pretty powerful. I doubled over as the air rushed from my lungs. As I did so Liza locked her arm around my neck and if we hadn't been practicing she would have killed me.

"Way to go Lamb." I said, my voice a little strained from her chokehold.

"Who knew fighting could be so much fun." She chortled as she let me go.

"Yep. It can be fun when your life's not on the line."

"Of course." Liza said looking shocked. "You have fought for your life on many occasions. Do you always feel frightened?"

"Yeah." I said. "Every time. And the day I stop being scared is the day I know I've lost. You can be confident in your own ability, but never get cocky. And never underestimate your opponent."

"Yes Mother." Liza said solemnly.

I looked at her for a moment and decided it was time to lighten the mood.

"So how about we head back now? Fighting always makes me hungry and I could do with a big juicy steak right now."

"Yes." Liza agreed. "For once a steak sounds very appealing."

"Then let's go get one." I said with a grin. "I'll race you back to the bike."

"But you will win." Liza said without accusation. "May we not travel at a more sedate speed?"

"Ok." I agreed.

Liza nodded her head and we began running back to the bike at a nice speed that wasn't too slow or too fast. It was nice to take in the afternoon air as I ran with my daughter beside me. I felt that even if I could have my kids at the weekends it won't be so bad playing the aunt in the week. It was an arrangement I could live with, at least for the next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p>Liza and I had steaks when we got back on Sunday, Tony and Grace joined us and it was a nice get together. Tobias got to cook, which made him happy. Esme and Carlisle were chatting with Fred up in Carlisle's office. Actually I was a little surprised Fred had turned up, but then I guessed his curiosity outweighed his caution.<p>

Once we'd finished the food I decided to test what Fred had said in the woods. I went to find Bella and Edward, they were reading together in the library. Tobias had stayed behind to wash the dishes, Liza was helping him while Tony and Grace went up to the recreation room to choose a film for us to watch before bed.

Edward and Bella looked up as I entered the library.

"Grandma, Grandpa, did you meet Fred?" I asked.

"Briefly, but he wanted to speak to Carlisle first." Bella replied.

"He seemed very adamant." Edward added with a smile.

"Yeah, well I knew Carlisle would be the best one for him to talk to first, show him there really is no danger from our coven. Especially because of why he was created." I explained.

"Yes. I was wondering if we would ever meet the elusive Fred." Edward said.

"You knew about him?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"When the Volturi were destroying Bree, just before they went to destroy her, she thought about him, about how he was going into our world blind. She asked if we'd be nice to him." He replied.

"Like you wouldn't have been." I said with a snort.

"Right." Bella said with a grin. "And we did wonder if he'd ever turn up. I guess he stayed away from this area since he was sent to destroy us and was worried we'd retaliate since the rest of the newborns died."

"That might have been a reason, but if he'd just come near you and observed he would have know you weren't a danger. Anyway, I didn't come to discuss Fred as such, more what he said." I said, trying to get the conversation back onto the track I wanted.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"That Liza smells like the 'pet human' Riley told them the yellow eyes who wanted to kill them owned. Fred didn't say more than that, only that Riley got them to sniff a red shirt." I stated.

"My red shirt." Bella said. "We knew that."

"I know. You guys have told me about that. What I'm trying to get across here is that he said Liza smells a little like the owner of that shirt. I wanted to know if it was true. Does Liza smell a little like Grandma Bella did when she was human?" I directed the question to Edward since he'd know more than Bella.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The last couple of years I have noted a similarity in her scent, but it's without the hunger." He said.

"Yeah. Right. But it's more or less the same?" I prompted, trying to get the confirmation.

"Very similar, yes." He agreed.

"What's this about?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Didn't you think to let Liza know?" I asked. "Even just in a passing comment, not really make a big deal out of it, but just let her know that she had that connection to my side of the family?"

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"Liza had a problem seeing how she fit into the family. She couldn't see any resemblance and it bothered her. Hearing something like that would have made her feel better." I replied.

"I had no idea Liza lacked confidence." Edward stated.

"She does. She hides it well, but it's slipped out now and again. I guess it was the excitement of finally seeing the evidence of where she fit in with Tobias. And she's the spit of his mother. It was weird seeing them side by side on the dreamscape." I said with a laugh.

"You saw his mother?" Bella asked. "How?"

"On the dreamscape. It's this mind place where we can share memories. I discovered it years ago by accident, and I hadn't been there for ages, at least not the nice one. With Esther-Marie at the helm I only ever saw nightmares, regurgitations of every bad thing I've ever done." I explained.

"It was a bad place to visit." Edward agreed and I realised he picked up on my memory.

I nodded.

"So you can share any memory?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And with anyone?" She inquired.

"As far as I know." I said, not quite understanding the sudden urgency of her questions.

"How about me?" She asked.

"If I can get past your shield again I don't see why I couldn't." I said with a shrug. "What did you want to see?"

"Oh, oh nothing. Just a passing thought." She said dismissively, although she was looking thoughtful.

"Ok." I said with a frown. "Well I just wanted to check that for Liza. I guess I should go tell her now, although you're welcome to join us if you want. We're gonna watch a movie."

"Which one?" Bella asked.

"Don't know. Tony and Grace are choosing." I replied.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"They're trying to decide between 'Dragon's Keep' and 'The Sword in the Stone'." He stated.

"Oh well, I guess we're in for some sword and sorcery either way." I said with a shrug.

"Sounds great." Bella said with a smile. "We'd like to join you."

"I'll just go see if Tobias and Liza have finished in the kitchen then I'll meet you in the recreation room." I stated.

I left the library and headed down to the kitchen where Tobias was running the mop over the floor, Liza had already gone to join Tony and Grace while Tobias finished up the cleaning. He smiled before he finished up quickly and joined me in the doorway to the north staircase.

"What was it you wished to speak to Bella and Edward about?" He asked.

"Did you see Fred?"

"Yes. Alice saw him first then Edward and Masen sensed his mind before Tony confirmed that he could sense him too and he was not a threat for you had sent Fred to us. We all went out to greet him, and although he seemed a little wary that there were so many of us, he passed on your message and went to speak to Carlisle and Esme. Other than his origin, what does his presence have to do with your grandparents?"

"Out in the woods he said that Liza smelled like the yellow eyes' pet human, as in Bella. Or at least when she was human. I just wanted confirmation and thought Edward would be the best one to ask. Liza does smell like Bella used to, but in the half vampire way." I explained.

"You wished to verify a connection to your side of the family on her behalf." Tobias surmised.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I am glad you are discovering them for her, I fear she is too close to see the minor similarities." He stated sadly.

"I know." I said. "So shall we make our way up to the recreation room? We're having a movie night."

"That sounds marvellous." Jane said dreamily as she drifted across the kitchen floor.

Tobias winced slightly, but thankfully she wasn't trailing mud.

"Yeah. It's all dragons and wizards and probably boring as hell but Tony likes it." I said, trying to put her off.

"I adore fantasy films." She replied.

"Since when?" I demanded since she'd always made fun of them in the past.

"I go through phases." She said happily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess you'd better follow us." I said before turning my back to her and taking Tobias' hand and ascending the stairs.

When we got to the recreation room I made sure that Jane was sitting on my left so she was as far away from Grace as possible. The twins eyed her uneasily and Bella was angered by Jane's presence, although she hid it well. As I sat there between Jane and Tobias, and incidentally feeling ridiculously tall wedged between them, I realised I'd have to do something about Jane. Find her a hobby, a boyfriend, anything that would get her to stop following me around like a shadow.

I settled in to watch the film, Grace and Tony had decided on 'Dragon's Keep' in the end, and it wasn't so bad. The CGI was non intrusive so it didn't interfere with the story telling. Even the dragons looked real and I wasn't thinking 'CGI fail' every time they were on the screen, which was always annoying to me when I was watching these types of film.

As the movie ended the kids bade their goodnights and headed for bed since they were all going to school in the morning. Actually bed didn't sound too bad, not that I was particularly sleepy, but it was the one place Tobias and I were guaranteed some privacy.

I made it clear to Jane that she couldn't follow us to our room. She didn't seem to mind, she said she was looking forward to a movie marathon and viewing the films that were neatly arranged in the cabinet below the TV. I reminded her to put things back where they came from, but Edward promised by mind talk that he and Bella would keep an eye on Jane and I felt better about that.

We said goodnight then headed through the library, wishing goodnight to Marlin and Will who were reading the same book. Will said goodnight to both of us but Marlin only said goodnight to Tobias, making it clear that she was blanking me. It made Tobias angry but I thought calming thoughts toward him, it was not worth getting so riled up just yet, Marlin just needed time to adjust.

Maybe it was one of us trying to calm the other to avoid a situation escalating into all out war that brought my mind back to it, but as we were climbing the back stairs I remembered what happened this morning.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into today." I said as soon as we were inside the bedroom.

"Who?" Tobias asked, his voice wary because he was still angry with Marlin.

"Only Olivia frigging Johnson." I announced.

"Again?" He exclaimed. "She has a habit of turning up places."

"Tell me about it." I replied dryly as I headed to the chest of drawers to get my pyjamas. "Well it turns out she's Liza's Coach Tulsa."

"She is?" Tobias asked incredulously as he pulled out his own pyjamas.

"Yeah. Remember we saved her from that vamp during the La Push skirmish?" I asked, my voice muffled for a moment as I pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Yes."

"Well she really took my advice to stay schtum to heart, and maybe a little more besides. She relocated and changed her name." I explained as I pulled on my pyjama top.

"That was rather extreme." Tobias observed as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah, and unnecessary since the bad vamps would have just tracked her by scent anyways."

"It was a human reaction I suppose, although the Volturi would have unravelled the paper trail had they truly wished to find her by more human means."

"Yep." I agreed as we made our way into the bathroom so I could wash and brush my teeth. "Not that it really matters now, but she did know the twins were our kids and now she wants to know how we have teenagers when she's one hundred percent positive we didn't have any kids eight years ago."

"What did you say?" He asked leaning against the bathtub as he waited for me to finish my ablutions.

"That I'd answer her questions at some other time since we were right there in the school parking lot and we couldn't be sure if anyone was listening in on us. So she invited herself over tomorrow after cheerleading practice. She's gonna follow Liza home. I would have stalled her, but Liza has some questions she wants to ask, and since Olivia knows already, what's the point of keeping anything from her now?" I said, before starting on brushing my teeth while Tobias answered.

"That is a valid point, although I should point out that most conversations you have with Olivia end up in a verbal altercation and on a few occasions a physical one too." Tobias reminded me.

I had to spit in the sink before I answered, "Yeah, I know, but at the end of the day that was when we were kids. I'm thinking we can be grown up enough now. Besides, if Liza is there I'll have to behave myself to set a good example for my daughter."

"Of course. Would you like me there also?" He offered.

"Hmmm…" I finished cleaning my teeth while I considered. "How about if I talk to Olivia in the sitting room you could sit in the library. If you think I'm becoming unreasonable then you can come intervene."

"Yes. I will do that." Tobias agreed.

"But only if I'm about to fursplode on her or something. I don't want you to come running over one raised voice." I stipulated as we left the bathroom.

"I will weigh up the situation before hand." Tobias promised and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, and then grinned.

_Now that's all sorted let's forget the rest of the world exists._ I thought as I placed my arms around his shoulders and placed my lips to his.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I felt the thrill through my body. He moved his lips down to my throat and I let myself melt into the sensation of it for a moment before I pulled away, but it was only to climb onto the bed.

We made out for a very long time and although it was only lips and fingers, they trailed everywhere and my body liked this slow pace. I enjoyed just feeling close to Tobias again, and he was just as happy with it because we could get a lot of pleasure out of it, but we also knew that we'd be one again, soon, but not when the kids were in the house. Or other people really, because of the aftermath. I wasn't sure what arrangements we had to make, maybe go to a hotel or something, but that wasn't important right now.

Right now I just let myself fall into the feelings that Tobias could elicit with a kiss in the right place and a gentle caress. I felt more than content by the time we came to a natural finishing point and I snuggled up to Tobias and drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling at peace with the world, as Tobias and I got dressed for the day. We were both in a quietly content mood this morning, and other than exchanging our good mornings via mind talk, we didn't need to discuss anything just yet. We just gave each other long lingering looks as we went about our morning routine and I felt gooey and in love.

Our good mood lasted until we emerged from the room and reached the top of the grand staircase only to come face to face with Marlin who was coming up them.

She shook her head as she gave Tobias a disappointed look.

"I see my advice means nothing to you." She said sadly before turning on her heel and ghosting away.

"I should go talk to her." I said with a frown.

"Perhaps." Tobias said. "But not right now. She will not speak with you."

"I'll get her to talk." I said firmly.

"I can make anyone talk." Jane said brightly as she appeared at my left shoulder.

"Not that type of talk." I said warily.

"Oh. You'll just have a conversation." She said, sounding bored at the prospect.

"Yes." Tobias said firmly. "Shall we go see the arrangements for this morning?"

I agreed and we made our way down to the kitchen where Esme smiled in what looked like relief.

"Tobias, do you think you could prepare breakfast this morning? I have a pile of work I need to catch up with." She said without preamble.

"It would be my pleasure Esme." Tobias said with a bow.

"Thank you." Esme said and gave us all a smile before she left.

I followed her with my eyes, wondering what that was all about before I turned my attention back to Tobias.

"Shall I set up the dinning room again?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." He replied with a smile.

"Course I don't." I replied. "And this time I'll remember to send everything up in the dumbwaiter."

Tobias chuckled and we kissed briefly before we set about out tasks. Jane followed me, acting as my assistant and I didn't have the heart to tell her to get lost at that point in time. Actually I realised that I could devote some time to her when the twins were in school while I tried to figure out something for her to do that didn't involve being my shadow for the rest of our existence.

Breakfast went by without a hitch and the kids set off for school, Tony drove Grace in my old Escalade while Liza went in her Cayman. Tobias, Jane and I set about clearing up the breakfast things, although Jane was a little put out to be clearing up after humans. I tried to ignore her grumbling as I held a silent conversation about what to do with Jane.

In the end we decided to just ask her, but she didn't seem to know herself. She did fancy running all the way to the mountains though just to see how far away they really were. That sounded good, the running, but I realised there was a chance I wouldn't be back in time for Olivia. As much as I'd like the excuse for a rain check on that convo, I realised that it would be better to just get it over and done with.

In the end Layla and Masen decided to run with her, although I worried for a moment whether Jane would blurt something out about Lilly, but then I realised Jane wouldn't because she'd think she'd be betraying Aro if she did and she was still having trouble letting go of that feeling of loyalty. I also realised that was another conversation in my long list of conversations I'd have to have. Layla deserved to know her daughter was still out there.

I busied myself that afternoon by tidying around in the sitting room and laying out a few snacks to be hospitable. By four I decided to shower and Tobias offered to do my hair for me. As he was drying it I noticed how sad he looked, he'd been talking to Marlin again and she was still being difficult. I decided that I'd have to talk to her because she had a problem with me not Tobias and she shouldn't take it out on him. It seemed that my near future was full of conversations that might prove awkward, the first one being with Olivia.

When I was ready I went down to wait in the sitting room while Tobias took his place in the library. I was feeling very nervous as the minuet hand crept ever closer to join the hour hand on the six. Half six Liza would come back from practice and Coach Eleanor Tulsa, formally known as my arch nemesis Olivia Johnson, would be here and I'd have to tell her a hell of a lot about myself.

I tried to keep myself calm; I could always deal with Olivia better when I was calm. I couldn't let her rile me, and I really had no reason to believe that she would. We were grown women now and the animosity of our teenage years should be far behind us. We were both different people. We were both happily married, we both had kids, and we weren't fighting for the same niche anymore, not that I'd wanted her crown in school, but she thought I had and that had led to her hating me.

Did she still hate me now?

Did I even care? She was coming into my house, onto my territory! But I had to be careful because it suddenly dawned on me that she could hold the key to Liza's happiness, at least in school, to ransom if she really wanted to.

I growled thinking she was a bitch to do such a thing. I felt so angry with her, until I remembered she hadn't done anything of the sort yet and I should give her the benefit of the doubt.

God! Why did I agree to this?

I dropped my head into my hands and fretted some more.

I heard Liza's car pull onto the drive, followed by another. I raised my head and took a deep breath, it was time to compose myself and face this like an adult.

Liza pulled up outside the front door, and I knew this was to make sure Olivia did the same. It was clear now that the garage was for family only, visitors parked out front. I rose from the sofa and made my way to the entrance hall. Liza was opening the front door as I stepped through the arch and she stepped in with Olivia following close behind.

"Hey Lamb." I said cheerfully.

"Good evening Mother." Liza said with a smile as she came and gave me a brief hug.

"Olivia." I said, nodding my head.

Olivia looked thoughtful for a moment, she was wondering whether to correct me, then decided against it. She thought that keeping her old name might be best at this point in time.

"Essie, it's so good to see you again." She said enthusiastically as she shook my hand.

"And can I say, that short style is so cute, it really suites you."

"Thanks." I said, not quite feeling the compliment.

"You don't like your hair short." Olivia surmised. "Why?"

"It's a long story, maybe we should go sit first." I suggested.

"Yeah. I guess that would be better." Olivia said with a smile.

"Ok." I murmured. "It's right this way." I added in clearer tones and I turned from Olivia and led her into the sitting room with Liza bringing up the rear.

If Olivia had been really worried about the supernatural then she would have been more wary about this situation, because if I was her I wouldn't trust me. I thought I was her biggest enemy and I was taking her further into the house and away from the exits with my daughter flanking her. Changing your name and moving only a few hundred miles away was not the way to go. If the vamps had found out about her and really wanted to take her out then she wouldn't have stood a chance.

I pushed these thoughts away; I needed to keep my mind clear otherwise I'd end up hating Olivia again. I always did when she tried to befriend me.

We reached the sitting room and I made my way to the low couch and indicated for Olivia to sit across the coffee table from me. Olivia did so and Liza came to sit beside me as I sat down myself.

"Ok." I said. "Perhaps we should start with you telling me what you think." I said. "I'd rather know what your preconceptions are so I can correct them rather than have you argue with me later."

"Ok. I guess I can live with that." Olivia said with a shrug. "Well I guess I always thought there was something weird about the Hannigans, they were all good looking, and there was something weird about you too, but I didn't really know what it was. I never guessed you were witches."

"Witches?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah. It's obvious, that's how you managed to blow that zombie to pieces and why you were wearing those dark robes. I know you warned Marnie and me to keep quiet because the other witches would have come after us to keep the secret like you said. I bet they don't like anyone knowing that there's zombies running about the place."

"Why did you think he was a zombie?" I asked.

"Because you asked us if we'd been bitten, that's how you make zombies."

"It is also how one would create a vampire." Liza stated. "I know not if there is such a thing as a zombie, but I doubt that is what you saw."

"No. It was a vampire." I said. "A Chiang-shih, which is a Chinese vampire. Do you remember all those killings up the west coast eight years ago?"

Olivia nodded.

"That was the Chiang-shih and I'm not gonna tell you any more for the time being because the more you know the more trouble you'll be in." I paused. "Actually it would have been better to have just let you go on with thinking that I was a witch and I fight zombies, but you'd know if I was trying to fob you off."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed.

"Right, well other than names you already know, I'm not gonna tell you any others, it's the safest for you." I stated.

"Really, you don't have to give me a full on confession, I just wanna know how you got grown up kids when I know you didn't have any when I saw eight years ago." Olivia explained.

"And you're right, I didn't. When I met you eight years ago I wasn't even pregnant, but by the end of August that year the twins were born." I said.

"Wow! How?" She asked.

"Ok. Here's something you never knew about me, and really I'm glad you never found out in school cause god knows what you would have done with it. You insulted me enough over the fact that I'm Quileute, I hate to think how it would have been if you'd known that I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid." I said with a nervous laugh as I revealed one of my biggest secrets to the person who had been my arch nemesis in another life.

"What?" Olivia gasped.

"Yep. Part vampire, part wolf, part human. My mother is a half vampire and my father is a werewolf." I elaborated.

"Although strictly speaking he is a shapeshifter whose alternate form happens to be a wolf." Liza interjected.

"Yeah, cause werewolves, true change in the moonlight werewolves, are completely different from us, change whenever we want, Quileute wolves." I explained.

"You turn into a wolf?" Olivia asked in a tone that suggested she didn't know which answer she'd prefer.

"Yeah. Mostly when I want to, but sometimes if a strong emotion gets the better of me, like anger, then I fursplode without warning. You're lucky that the few times you got me riled enough to snap Miss Vampire was gunning for you as much as Miss Wolf or you would have been dealing with one seriously pissed off giant wolf."

"Oh my god! I always knew I could sense something about you. Something wild just under the surface, but I always put it down to you being a rough and tumble Res kid." She said in almost wonder.

"Well that had something to do with it, but I'm also a wolf." I stated.

"Is that what you were doing in the woods that first day I saw you?"

Olivia had a good memory.

"No. That was one of my thinking places. I like to lose myself in the forest when life gets complicated. I was hiding from Harry and the feelings I was getting after he kissed me." I admitted.

"So you did like Harry." Olivia said with a ghost of her old smirk. "I knew it."

"So did everyone else." I pointed out. "Anyway that's not important right now. Back that first time we met I hadn't started phasing at that point, I'd been holding it off."

"You had?" Liza asked intrigued.

"Well I am the first of my kind and I was worried that the vampire in me would make my wolf half out of control." I explained.

"Oh I see." Liza said. _I will ask you more on this later._

_Sure._ I replied.

"So your dad's a wolf, your mom's a vampire?" Olivia asked, drawing our attention back to her.

"No. Vampire females can't have kids cause their bodies can't change." I replied.

"Mom is a half vampire. Her father is a vampire and her mother was human when she gave birth but she's a vampire now too. It had to be done or she would have died. It was something Bella wanted anyway, Renesmee was a happy accident, even if Edward did have his reservations at first."

"Wait, your dad's Jake Black right?" Olivia said her face alight with sudden realisation.

"Yes." I answered cautiously as I saw the wheels turn in her head.

"And he used to hang around with a Bella, Bella Swan? I remember some of the crazy stuff old man Newton used to spout, but the thing he used to say the most was about his darling Bella and how she'd gone off with Cullen. Although now and again he'd call him Edward." Olivia paused and then looked awed. "Oh my god! The Cullens really were vampires? Old man Newton was right?"

"About them being vampires. But he had no right to try and burn down the house." I said firmly. "Do you know I didn't get to see my vampire family for six whole years thanks to him? And then it was only sporadically."

"Annoyance thy name is Mike Newton." Olivia said darkly. "Regardless of generation."

"How did you fall out with Mike?" I asked, because this was something I was curious about.

"I was just living a lie with him. I didn't even like him, but he was the most popular guy and together we ruled the school. Plus letting him do all those…" Olivia trailed off and eyed Liza cautiously. "It was easier to deny what I knew deep down because I had a boyfriend and we did stuff. I had to like boys if I let him screw me right?"

"Not to mention all the other guys." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Olivia said, actually looking ashamed. "My therapist said that I didn't know myself and that's why I had to control everyone else. It was only after meeting Marnie that I could finally be honest with myself." Olivia snorted. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe I was so hard on you because you made those forbidden feelings come alive in me more than anyone else and it was much easier to hurt you than act on them."

I burst out laughing.

"That did cross my mind once. That day Tobias went full on Mod mode and you thought he called you Bambi." I sniggered. "And then you asked me about my love life _again _and I guess I got to you cause you scratched up Tobias' Vespa, and my face."

"You heal quick." Olivia gasped, skirting over what I'd just said. "Because the next day there was nothing on your face!"

"In the next hour there was nothing on my face, but that doesn't mean I wasn't pissed. It hurt bad and if Masen hadn't been there I would have torn you apart." I said truthfully.

"Then I'm glad he was there." Olivia said earnestly. "And also, I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through. I'd like to think that you were to blame for some of it, but you would have had nothing to do with me if I hadn't started on you."

"That's for damn sure." I said with a grin. "Anyway, let's get back to what you came here to discuss. So yeah, the Cullens are vampires and Mom is a half vampire. I seemed completely, boringly normal when I was born. Nothing wolf or vamp about me, until I reached eight and I had to start drinking blood."

Olivia snorted.

"I'm a vampire, I need blood." I said as I raised my eyebrow. "Although I drink animal blood not human blood."

"I know, it's just strange to hear someone say it." Olivia laughed.

"I know, it is." I agreed. "But it's also the truth. At eight I had to start drinking blood and then I was sixteen, almost seventeen when I started phasing. Turning into a wolf. It was…do you remember our junior year? I wasn't there for the second week?"

"Yeah."

"That's when I started turning into a wolf. Or at least when I finally let myself, and it was such great freedom, being able to run in the woods with the earth beneath my paws and the air through my fur as the moon sails on high." I said wistfully.

"It sounds wonderful." Liza sighed.

"It's not all that great." I said with shrug and Liza smiled at me in thanks.

"So you're a wolf vamp thing, what's Tobias, is he supernatural?" Olivia asked, although she'd already guessed that he was.

"He's a vampire." I said. "That's how the twins are half vampires, I think. I mean Hunter hasn't had kids yet so I can't be sure. Maybe if Tobias had been human my kids would have still been part vampire, but I also think they would have aged at a human rate like me rather than a dhampir rate like my mom."

"How fast do they age?" Olivia asked with a frown as I realised she hadn't considered the fact that they age fast up to that point despite the fact that they obviously had to in order to have aged that much in less than eight years.

"About three times as fast as a human give or take." I said, shaking my hand in front of me.

"Oh god! So you'll die sooner?" Olivia directed at Liza, and although in the past I'd know she was doing it to gloat, this new Olivia was sincere.

"On the contrary Coach Tulsa, I will age no more than I look now and will long outlive you." Liza replied. "I am fully grown, as are all dhampir in their seventh year."

"So you'll never age past how you look now?" Olivia gasped.

"Not as far as we are aware. Of course we have no way of knowing if we are as preserved for eternity as the vampires, but there are a few dhampir who are in their hundreds who still look as young as I. Of course mere hundreds is nothing when you compare it to the millennia Father has lived without aging a day since he was turned." Liza said in amusement.

"Millennia? As in a thousand years?"

"Thousands." Liza corrected. "Almost three to be exact."

"Tobias is ancient!" Olivia gasped looking slightly appalled.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Though he hides it well."

"Oh god, do you know how relieved I am now that he always turned me down?" She said, still looking a little shell-shocked. Then her face turned a little green as she said, "Please tell me Harry isn't that old!"

"No. He's our age. Three months younger than me in fact."

"Phew." Olivia said and wiped her hand across her forehead. "No offence Ess but how could you even kiss someone that old never mind…" Olivia trailed off with a shiver.

"Oh it's not so bad." I said with a shrug. "And just think of everything he's learned in that time." I added with a suggestive grin while I hoped my comment went over Liza's head, although I was pretty sure it wouldn't.

"I guess." Olivia conceded with a shrug.

"And there were other perks. This is where we used to come, you got to admit it's a step up from Mike's van." I said, sweeping my hand to indicate the house in general.

"Oh definitely." Olivia agreed. "No wonder you'd come back to school on Mondays with a big smile on your face."

I sniggered.

"Mother, Coach Tulsa, as much as I am enjoying your reminiscing, could we perhaps touch on a subject that doesn't hint to the adolescent escapades of my parents? I am much too young for such talk." Liza said in a scandalised voice.

"Ok." I said with a chuckle. "Didn't you have some questions?"

"Yes." Liza replied, before she turned to Olivia and cleared her throat. "Coach Tulsa, you informed us that you knew of the parentage of Tony and I, would you care to elaborate?"

"Well like I said Summers, you look like Tobias, a lot. Got me to thinking if you were related, and then when I saw your brother, well he is Quileute and has that cheeky grin Essie always had, wasn't hard to guess none. What I couldn't figure out was how you were so old, but I knew you was definitely Essie's kids. You had her spark." Olivia answered as her voice suddenly changed as she adopted her Coach Tulsa persona.

"Is that why you offered me the place of deputy captain?" Liza asked, looking upset at the thought.

"Hell no!" Olivia declared, looking a little offended. "I want my Muses to win. If I didn't think you were any good you wouldn't be on the squad, simple as. Even if you were my own daughter, I wouldn't have let you on the team if I thought you were bad. Nepotism doesn't win prizes."

Liza visibly relaxed.

"That's not to say I wasn't more protective of you than the other Muses, especially when it came to that bitch Cross. Do you know she actually came up to me after those first auditions and tried to give me advice? I knew I had to put her in her place, especially after the piece of garbage she presented as an audition routine. That's why I did the whole list fake out. Like I needed her advice, because I haven't won the championship with my Muses for the last six years. Well it was four at the time, but still."

"I am glad of your ruse for Naomi's face was priceless." Liza stated.

"I also got a little worried when those rumours about you and Leighton started circulating, but I figured he was a good kid, and you definitely wore the pants in that relationship." Olivia commented.

"I like to think we were on more of an equal footing," Liza observed.

"Maybe you were." Olivia said with a shrug, and then she frowned. "Those were just rumours about what happened in New York?"

Liza contemplated lying for a moment, but thought better of it.

"They were rumours, but I decided not to waste my energy in trying to quash them since that way lies madness. Rumours will spread and the more you deny them the more people will think they are true. Truth was that everyone was overly excited and the only other person who appeared to be settling into sleep was Simon so I asked if I could share his bed where we slept the night through, awakening refreshed and ready for our journey whilst everyone else nursed hangovers." Liza said with a touch of amusement.

"I'm relieved. It would have been bad enough since you were sixteen last year, but with you being only six…" Olivia trailed off, looking perturbed at the thought of it.

"And that is why I try to keep boys at a distance. Simon understood this aversion within me and although he knew not the reason he offered to be my boyfriend so as to keep the other boys away."

"Good idea." Olivia concluded. "So what about the Sasha kid?"

Liza opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"He was a vampire." I said. "One and a half thousand years old to be exact."

"But he was just a kid." Olivia exclaimed.

"No. He was just a kid when he was turned into a vampire hundreds of years ago. Now he's a deadly vampire enforcer who was working undercover in order to get to my babies." I growled. "Even though I went through the hell of having to give them up to be a willing slave for his boss, they still had the audacity to go after my kids."

Olivia was looking at me scared.

"I'm sorry it's just I gave up my freedom and my children to protect them from the bad vamps and they still wanted more. They sent Sasha here to spy on my kids and he decided he wanted to take Liza back with him. He can muck with your senses so I don't blame her for her misjudgement; Tony went too, to protect her. Then my kids were there, too close to the big bad and I just had enough. I handed in my resignation and came back. After twenty years Tobias and I are finally free."

"Is that's what the whole robe thing was about?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. It's the bad vamp uniform. And I meant when I said you would have been killed. You were town folk, not Quileute. You didn't have the right to know because you didn't have a secret of your own to keep. Remember little Janey?"

"Tobias' cousin?" Olivia said, and I was surprised that she remembered the lie; she really did have a good memory.

"Yeah. She would have drained you dry and revelled in every last drop knowing she was silencing another witness." I stated.

"But she seemed like a sweet little kid." Olivia said with a frown and I really had to question her perception if she could tell the twins belonged to me yet couldn't see through Alec and Jane's kiddie façades.

"You really bought that routine?" I asked incredulously.

Olivia shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter." I said dismissively, since it really didn't matter. "You survived that night and really, you didn't have to change your name. If the vamps had wanted to take you out they would have tracked you by scent. In fact, this," I said, pointing to my nose, "is more reliable than these," I pointed to my eyes, "to a vampire. It let's you know who's coming, or who's been where recently. For the most part your eyes can only tell you what's happening in the here and now."

"Should have listened to Marnie." Olivia said despondently. "She told me not to bother. Said that if they really were gonna come after us they could probably just hack the records, or even bribe someone for the information."

"Yeah. That was another possibility." I agreed.

"I feel foolish now, but I guess I really didn't change it that much. Eleanor is my middle name and Tulsa was my mother's maiden name, so it's not that much of a change. Do you think that would have made it even easier for them to track me?"

"I don't know. It could have been like a double bluff. The vamps might have dismissed it thinking no one would use their middle name and their mom's maiden name when they were trying to hide their identity. It would be like me going with Marie Cullen. Although saying that they'd find me sooner with Cullen since we're so known." I gabbled.

"So you're Black right." Olivia said.

"Yeah." I replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"And I take it your mother's maiden name was Cullen." She stated.

"That's right." I confirmed.

"And Tobias is Hannigan." She said.

"When he wants to be." I said with a shrug.

"So where does 'Summers' come from? Is that a related family name, or like a modernisation of Tobias' mother's maiden name or something?" She asked and I didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed that she was putting some thought into this.

"No." Liza answered. "It is simply made up. Since we were in hiding we could hardly use Cullen or the bad vampires would have deduced our whereabouts. When Tony and I decided to attend school Esme and Carlisle allowed us to choose a surname. We thought Summers would be rather amusing." She said with a chuckle.

"How come?" I asked, since I hadn't thought to ask them why they'd picked the name before then, but now I was curious about why it was 'amusing'.

"It is because…" Liza trailed off giggling. "It is because my name is Elizabeth and one of its short forms is Buffy. So I could, if I so desired, shorten my name to Buffy Summers." Liza said, very much caught up in her fit of giggles.

"I don't get it." Olivia said with a frown.

I was a little confused for a moment too, but then it clicked and I chuckled.

"You sure got your father's sense of humour." I observed. "Olivia, did you ever see any versions of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Who the what now?" Olivia demanded.

"That was very funny Coach Tulsa." Liza giggled.

"What was?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh forgive me, I thought you were paraphrasing the characters in the TV show." Liza said, sobering slightly. "It was a popular show about a girl blessed with the ability to slay vampires and other dread beasties of the night. Her surname was Summers and I thought it would be rather amusing." She finished with a shrug.

Olivia frowned.

"It's a vampire thing." I said quickly. "They like to see if people make the connection. Or sometimes they use obscure vampire names, be they characters or just old words that mean vampire as surnames. Especially if they come from a time when there weren't many surnames or they are very old fashioned now. Or they wouldn't really fit in today's world, like Magarax the Weather Witch."

"Who's that?" Olivia asked looking intrigued.

"Never you mind." I snapped. "It was just an example." I added in calmer tones.

"Ok. So vamps like to play about with names." Olivia summarised.

"Yeah. But some keep their names, like Carlisle has always been Cullen, but every now and then he'll change his surname just to put off the paper trail. Not because of the bad vamps, but because of the chance of humans finding out. Technically by vampire law we should kill you because you know the secret, but we won't. We don't kill humans, unless we really have no other choice." I explained.

"So keep my mouth shut and don't tell anyone." Olivia said with a nod of her head and I was glad she took that seriously.

"Exactly."

"That's what I've been doing for the past eight years anyway." Olivia said with a shrug. "And it's not like anyone's gonna believe me."

I shook my head.

"But vampires?" She said with nervous laugh. "I can't get my head around that, even though it makes sense. It's just, so…out of a horror movie. Have you got fangs?"

"No." I answered.

"Vampires need no fangs for their teeth are sufficiently strong enough to rend a wound in their victim in order to draw blood." Liza chimed in.

"Ok." Olivia said, looking as if she had a lot more questions but was wondering if it was worth sacrificing her sanity for the sake of her curiosity. "The only thing I should ask, only as a concerned teacher you understand?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, knowing Olivia was about to make me hate her. A disclaimer like that never boded well for the following sentence, at least where insults were concerned. She was about to say something really insulting, and she knew it was going to be, but she was still gonna say it anyway. That was a glimpse of the Olivia I knew and despised right there.

"Well you better say it now." I said through my teeth.

"Is there anything I can do to help Liza in anyway, I mean to help her if she ever freaks out on me? You know, if one of the Muses starts bleeding?" Olivia asked and that question was reasonable and the disclaimer hadn't been necessary. I felt myself relax once more.

"I will do as I have always done." Liza answered in a level voice. "Try to ignore it, but if I feel overwhelmed I will seek fresh air. Do you recall when Poppy fell from the top of the reserve pyramid and cut open her head?"

"Yeah. You got queasy and had to go wait outside until I got her patched up. You said you couldn't stand the sight of blood." Olivia said with a gasp.

"Yes. Therefore I have measures in place. Even in competition they would have to permit me to find air for fear of being sued if they were to force me to endure something that is likely to cause me to faint." Liza said with a wry smile.

"Oh my god!" Olivia gasped. "You saved my life!" She added, her one hand over her mouth as she pointed at me.

"What? When?" I asked.

"At that Halloween party when I…When I punched you and broke my hand. I was bleeding, that's why you bundled me out of there." She said, looking a little perturbed by the idea that she'd only been inches from horrible death.

"Well yeah. Bleeding humans in your own lair is a little harder to resist than when you're out in the open. Not to mention the fact you'd spent the best part of a year winding us all up and really digging the boot in at that party. Even ancient vampires can get pissed, and when you're a vampire a drastic change in emotion can be a strong thing and it might take a lot to get you to swing back to normal. For a start Tobias would have ripped you in half then and there, without any prior history, because you'd laid hands on me and had meant to cause me injury. It would be the same as if you'd punched Tobias, I would have got very annoyed, much more so than when you hit me. Us vamps are so protective of our mates. It's an instinct thing and is just so hard to fight, you wouldn't believe. So yeah, I had to get you out of their before one of the vamps snapped."

"But you could handle the blood?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah. Because you're human." I replied. "Now if it had been Harry or one of the Uley Twins that was bleeding, and it had been a while since I fed, then I would have been the one trying to keep control of myself while one of the vamps sorted them out."

"Why? What's the difference?" Olivia asked and I wondered why she hadn't made the connection.

"You're full human, they have an added touch of wolf spirit." I said. "I am part Quileute shapeshifter and for some reason I find the blood of my brothers a lot more appealing than the blood of pure humans. Whereas vampires, and half vampires, favour human blood and don't find our blood particularly appetising because there's too much of the wolf about us."

"So Harry is a werewolf?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." I confirmed although I was sure I'd hinted to it earlier.

"Oh my god! I made out with a werewolf!" She gasped, and a look of dread crossed her face.

"Well he was dressed as one at the time. What difference does it make?" I chuckled.

"It's just that…" Luckily for her she didn't finish that sentence aloud so I didn't bite her head off straight away, but I caught it in her mind. She was thinking about all the diseases she might have picked up.

"Liza honey." I said with a forced grin. "Could you go check on your brother?"

"What?" Liza asked, then glanced at me and shot quickly to her feet. "I think he is in the attic." She said hastily and left the room.

Once I was sure Liza was out of earshot, or at least as out of earshot as a vampire could be, I turned a scowl on Olivia.

"You were the slut who slept with half the boys at school. I also know you dabbled with a few of the guys down on the Res too. You can't deny it cause us wolves can't hide anything from each other. But that's beside the point. Harry was a good boy, he hadn't been with any girls when he made out with you, but you'd been with a hell of a lot of boys, so who was the one most likely to pass on diseases?" I demanded with a growl.

"But… but I didn't say anything about…" Olivia said looking shocked.

"You were thinking it!" I snapped. "And don't try and deny it. Even if I weren't telepathic it's written all over your face."

"Telepathic? You mean you can read minds?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!" Olivia gasped. "I guess I'll have to watch what I think around you."

"Yeah." I said as I felt some of my anger subside. "I usually try to ignore people's thoughts because we all think bad things from time to time, but when you thought that I had to defend Harry. But I guess I'm still his Alpha so I still got that protective feeling for him."

"What's an alpha?" She asked.

"Means I'm his boss. At least in our little pack. Harry, the Twins and me, the new pack on the Res. Jake ran the main pack, well he still does." I replied.

"Your father Jake?" Olivia asked.

"Yep."

"But isn't he an old man now?" She asked.

"Wolves stop aging when they phase." I explained. "If they stop phasing they start aging again. Most of the wolves manage this when they start settling down so they can grow old with their wives, but what would be the point of Jake aging since Nessie is a half vampire and isn't aging herself."

"It's gotta be weird having parents who look the same age as you." Olivia stated.

I shrugged.

"I just don't think about it. It's just the way my family is. I mean is it any less weird than the fact that I look older than my grandparents?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point." Olivia said with slight frown.

"Anyway, I think I've told you everything I can now. I really advise you to forget it all, but I know you won't. Just don't talk about it to anyone. Especially in public." I advised her.

"Ok. I get it. I'll keep it secret. I won't even mention anything to you or Liza again. I just wanted to know, and now I do, I can let it go." She stated.

"Ok." I said, feeling relieved.

"I just got one more question." She said.

"Go on." I said with a sigh.

"Is Tony telepathic too?" She asked carefully, sure I wouldn't answer her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it would explain how he knew Marnie was pregnant before even we did." She replied,

"He felt the mind flutter?" I asked, feeling proud.

"Well since he was obviously covering he just said it was a hunch, cause he has a lot of little cousins." Olivia replied with a shrug.

"By the way, thanks for breaking up the crowd that day." I said, as I got a flash of memory that Tony had told them about the baby the same day as the football team had accosted Grace and Eloise.

"Hey, I'm the coach, it's my job." She said with a grin. "I only wish I'd known sooner, I would have had Quinn expelled before he could say antisocial behaviour. That kid was poison and good riddance to him, and Cross too. Now she was worse than I used to be. Pearson kept her in place the first year, but Summers didn't have the psychotic edge Pearson did to keep order. Not that it's a bad thing, but Cross just didn't see her as a threat. Would have been so hilarious if Summers had put her on her ass."

"I take it I'm talking to Coach Tulsa now." I stated.

"Got it in one Black." Coach Tulsa said with a lazy salute.

"Well it was nice meeting you Coach Tulsa, and I'm glad Liza will be in safe hands when you go to LA for the finals this year." I said, and to my surprise I genuinely meant it.

"Well Ms Black any help would be appreciated." Coach Tulsa stated.

"Well anything I can do just let me know." I said, mostly for custom sake.

"Actually there is something. We're not hiring a bus this year, some of the mothers were a little annoyed about the drinking last year and so decided they'd come along as transport." Coach Tulsa rolled her eyes. "There's a few whose parents know that teenagers, no matter how close an eye you keep on them, will be teenagers, or can't get time off work. You know how it is. I got seven, including Summers, who ain't got a ride. You think you could provide?"

"I'll have to think about it." I said, not wanting to make this kind of decision on the spur of the moment. "I'll let you know by the end of the week?"

"Sounds good to me." Coach Tulsa said, rising to her feet. "Well it sure was nice getting to know you Ms Black." She said holding out her hand.

"It was nice to meet you too." I said, shaking her hand. "I'll show you to the door."

"Thank you."

I led Coach Tulsa out to the door and watched as she got into her little sport coupe. She looked a lot different now, there was nothing remotely Olivia about her and I had to wonder about that reinvention. Maybe getting rid of her old name was enough to get rid of her old personality. Or maybe I'd met the real Olivia this evening and the person in school had just been a shield or whatever, something to hide behind because she was afraid of her true self.

"This should go down in the annuls of history." Tobias stated, suddenly at my side.

"What should?" I asked as I waved to Olivia.

"You managed a conversation with Olivia on amicable terms."

"Yeah. She's changed a lot. There's still a little of the old Olivia in there and it surfaces now and again, but for the most part she seems… well I guess she grew up." I conceded.

"That appears to be the case." He said, placing his arm around my waist.

"Yeah." I agreed as I placed my arm around his shoulder and shut the door. "So what shall we do?" I asked as we turned from the door.

"This very moment? About Olivia in general? Whether you should take up her offer to help with transport?" Tobias asked with a slight smile.

"I think we should sort that last thing out first. We need a family meeting." I said. "At least a semi family meeting. We need to talk to Liza, Tony and Esme. I know Carlisle is still in work, but I guess this affects Esme more than him."

"Then we will call them to a meeting." Tobias agreed.

"Ok. Well I'll go get Esme and you get the kids and we'll meet in the sitting room." I stated.

"Very well." Tobias said, kissing my cheek and he flittered up the grand staircase while I went through the arch and rounded back on myself to go up the little corridor to Esme's office.

I knocked on the door and entered. She was embroidering a cushion cover into a unique design that her client would be proud of and know that nobody else in the world had the same design.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." I said apologetically.

"Not at all dear." Esme observed. "What can I do for you?"

"Well you know Liza's cheerleading finals are in LA this year and some of the mothers kicked up a stink after last year and didn't want the kids unsupervised this time around…" I began.

"Couch Tulsa has asked you if you could provide transport and you don't want to tread on my toes." Esme said with a smile as she put her embroidery down. "I was hoping to broach the subject with you, but I didn't know if you'd feel up to the journey so soon after Volterra."

"Oh, right. Well I am up for it. If it helps one of my kids out. I was worried that you might want to go but would feel obliged to let me take over." I admitted.

"I would like to go, but it would be impractical. The finals are in LA and spread between four hotels and an arena. Alice and Jasper looked into it just before we had news of the twins' abduction. There's no cover between any of the buildings and Alice is certain that the week will be sunny." Esme stated.

"Oh. Right." I said, wondering if it was really the truth or whether it was an exaggerated excuse Esme was making so I wouldn't feel bad about replacing her.

"As you can see that posed a problem. I was contemplating asking Renesmee or perhaps Hunter to accompany Liza, although the other mothers may have objected since he is her uncle and not her mother or aunt. But this solves the problem if you are able to take her." Esme said with a smile and I decided that either way she was offering me the choice here and I should just take it.

"I'd love to take her." I said with a grin. "But we'll have to go ask her, and I need to try and convince Tony to let me use the Escalade that week."

"Do you have a meeting set up?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Tobias is rounding the kids up to the sitting room." I replied.

"Then we should go talk to them." Esme said as she rose to her feet.

We left her little office and made our way around to the sitting room. Tobias was already sitting there with Liza, Tony and Grace. I was kinda glad Grace was with us too because I knew Jane was back from her run and somewhere about the house and I didn't want to have to keep track on her mind while I was talking to the kids.

Esme and I sat down and the meeting began.

"Liza, Coach Tulsa said that you need transport to get to the finals." I said.

"That is true." She stated.

"Well how would you feel if I gave you a lift down?" I asked.

"I…" Liza trailed off and her eyes travelled to Esme as her mind went to the same place mine had.

"I can't take you dear. Alice and Jasper investigated the area and it will be impossible for me to move about in the sunlight." Esme said carefully.

"Oh. Very well. Then Mother I would very much like for you to take me." Liza said happily.

"Great." I said. "Now this brings me to my next question. Tony, can I borrow the Escalade for a week?"

"What? Why?" He asked, shocked.

"Because Coach Tulsa asked if I could give a ride to some of the others. Six of them are still without transport. I thought the Escalade would be perfect for that." I explained.

"But I need it to get to school." He pointed out.

"You could borrow my car." Liza suggested and Tony looked a little perturbed, and I had to agree that he'd probably be too big in it.

"Or how about I teach you to ride by the time of the tournament and you can take my bike into school." I suggested.

"Your motor bike?" Tony asked, paling a little. "I don't know if I'd learn in time."

"I could always drive you into school." Grace said. "Most mornings you pick me up anyway. We'll just be using my car instead."

Tony looked about to argue again, but he subsided.

"Ok. You can borrow the Escalade, just make sure you look after her." He said firmly.

"As if I'd let anything happen to my baby." I said with a smile.

Tony gave me a confused look.

"The Escalade used to be my car." I explained.

"I wonder if that is why we both fought for it." Liza said with a chuckle.

"Probably." Tony said with a shrug. "Well, I can't really stop you using it then."

"Well she's your car now, so the decision lies with you, but I will look after her." I promised.

"Then I guess I can't really say no. I know how important this is to Liza." He stated.

"Ok. So I'll be going down with Liza and the six others who can't get a ride. Guess I'll let Coach Tulsa know tomorrow." I said.

"I will inform her during practice if it will save you the trip to school." Liza offered.

"Ok. You do that, but then give her my cell number if she wants to check, not that she'd have any cause to doubt you, but there may be meetings I need to go to with the other Moms." I reasoned.

"Then I will inform her that you are willing to provide your service, give her your phone number and ask if there are such meetings and if a schedule is available." Liza stated.

"That'll be great." I said with grin. "Now on to the next problem, what relation am I to you?"

"I think you could carry on the pretence that you are her aunt." Tobias stated. "After all it is what you told the police officer and it will be easier than to invent a story of where we have been the last seventeen years."

"Yeah. Ok. Well Aunt Essie it is." I said with a smile.

"Oh Mother this will be simply superb." Liza said, rising to her feet and gliding over to me before kissing my cheek.

"It sure will be." I agreed. "But you'll have to start calling me Essie, just to practice. You don't want to accidentally call me Mother in front of the others."

"Of course Mo… Essie." Liza corrected mid sentence.

"Hey, can I call you Essie too?" Tony asked, he was joking but also not really.

"If you want to." I said.

"Great." He replied, although I wasn't sure if he would actually address me as Essie.

"Well if this is sorted I'll return to my work." Esme said rising to her feet. "Essie, I think I may have that schedule you asked about. I was given it when the mothers first decided to supervise this year. If you'd like to come to my office with me."

"Ok." I said to her before turning back to the others. "Well I guess there's not much more to discuss now." I declared. "So you can all go do whatever you were doing before."

They were leaving as I followed Esme out of the sitting room and back to her office. She didn't speak until we were inside and she was going through the old filing cabinet situated at the back of the little space.

"We need to have a talk." She said and I got a flash from her mind what it was about and I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You are worried about the transition, which is understandable." Esme said as she pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer and turned to me. "You're worried that you'll offend Carlisle and I if you try to take over the care of the children."

"Maybe a little." I admitted.

"I think you are worried quite a bit, and I don't see it as you casting doubt on our character, but rather a sign of your good nature." She said with a reassuring smile. "But the fact is my dear they are your children and even though Carlisle and I have raised them these past seven years it was only because you weren't able to do it yourself. Now that you've returned the welfare of the children falls to you and Tobias. If you wish to assume full control I won't feel offended."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "I should have known you'd be so understanding. But it's also the twins. I can't just step right in and completely replace you; it wouldn't benefit them at all. The transition has to be a slow one so the twins feel as comfortable as possible. Besides, you can't go anywhere for a year yet cause if you move on then we'll have to move on."

"We can remain here and you would still make the decisions concerning the children." Esme pointed out.

"Yeah. But I think for the time being we can do it by comity. The four of us can work together to provide the best possible parents for the twins." I stated.

"If that is your wish." Esme said as she handed the paper to me.

"It is." I said as I accepted the schedule. "So I'll leave you get on with your work."

"Thank you dear." Esme said with a smile and I left her office with a smile.

"I see you're making decision about the twins without consulting Tobias. Again!" Marlin hissed.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"I heard you in there, plotting with Esme. The four of us as parents, blah, blah, blah... What if that's not what Tobias wants?" She demanded in return.

"For your information Marlin, Tobias and I have already discussed this. This is what we decided would be best for the twins." I said, trying to keep calm and failing.

"Tobias really wants to share his children with another couple?" Marlin asked incredulously.

"For the time being yes. It's not like Carlisle and Esme did a bad job raising them. At least they've been here for them." I growled.

Marlin hissed at me before she spun around and stormed away, but I decided it was time we sorted this once and for all and I stormed after her. We had to talk because frankly it was getting annoying worrying she was going to turn on me at any moment, not to mention heaping all that stress on Tobias. If she really had such a problem why didn't she just leave?

I wouldn't say that because Tobias needed his sister right now, if only she could be reasonable. I followed Marlin outside and she ran about ten miles out to the mountains before she realised she wasn't gonna shake me, and she turned to me with a disgruntled growl.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"We need to talk." I said firmly.

"I don't want to talk to you." She spat.

"I don't really care. I wanna talk to you, so all you have to do is listen." I pointed out.

Marlin harrumphed.

"Look Marlin, I understand if you hate me, I really do. I'd hate me too if I was you because us sisters feel deeply for our brothers. We feel protective so I can understand your animosity toward me. What I don't get is why you stopped my kids from knowing half their family." I said as reasonably as I could manage.

"How could I face them knowing that my brother thought them dead?" She demanded.

"Do you think it was easy for my family to do that?" I asked.

"No. But there was a difference. You knew they were alive." She growled.

"No Marlin, I didn't. I thought they were dead too. I had to for the plan to work." I said warily.

"I don't believe you." She said firmly.

"Well ask Tobias. He'll tell you the state I was in. I got so lost thinking they were dead, and the worst part was the not knowing. I couldn't grieve properly in case they were alive, but I was stuck in grief mode because they were dead. I wasn't the best of people during that time and I put Tobias through so much, but it's worked out now. Tobias and I are finally free to live however the hell we want to and the Volturi can't come anywhere near us."

"So you say." Marlin retorted.

"I know it's true. They won't come after us. Could you come to rescue Tobias and me from Volterra?" I asked, searching for a good example.

"No." She admitted grudgingly.

"I used the same thing on the Volturi but the difference was that I'd had twenty years worming my way into their minds. They're not coming after us." I assured her.

"That still doesn't excuse the plan that you concocted that kept my brother away from his children and the children from knowing their father." Marlin pointed out.

"They'll get to know him now." I countered.

"Now they are fully grown?" She demanded.

"They'll still get to know us." I said firmly, resisting the urge to shake some sense into her.

Marlin shook her head stubbornly.

"For god sake Marlin, even the twins can see that there was no other way." I snapped. "They've even told me in their different ways that it's worked out for the best."

"They are children." She said dismissively.

"Yeah. But they're also half vampires, and you know how advanced Ebony was. You let her work as a teacher when she was thirteen for Christ sake!"

Marlin shrugged.

"Tony and Liza are smart kids, they're both in the top five of their class. Tony is so intuitive and Liza is wise beyond her years." I stated.

"Yes. Because running off to a foreign country after some boy you barely know is the epitome of wisdom." Marlin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, because it is so much more of a lapse in judgement than say, oh, a two thousand year old vampire who let's some jerk in eyeliner and a frilly shirt sweet talk her into making him into a vampire only to be jilted the moment he's got his fangs." I hissed.

Ok, that was a horribly low blow, but she insulted my daughter and, well that's when I play dirty.

Marlin hissed and I felt the energy zing through my body as I prepared myself to slip into defensive mode if need be.

"At least I didn't lie to Tobias because it was easier than fighting for him." She said, resorting to things that I certainly wasn't guilty of.

"I've always fought for Tobias, you were the one who gave up on him." I pointed out.

Marlin frowned.

"You gotta remember. You're a vampire. You have perfect recall." I pointed out before I let her know what I was referring to. "Don't you remember in Volterra when you gave him up for dead? I never did. I knew he was still alive, but if I'd listened to you he'd still be rotting away in that tower as we speak. Hell we wouldn't even be having this conversation because there wouldn't even be any kids and I'd be Marcus' love slave."

"I did not give up on him." Marlin growled.

"Oh yeah. Let me try and get this right. 'Essie. Tobias is gone. Do you think it's easy for me to think that my brother is dead? That the one person who has been there from the very beginning of my second life is gone forever?' Isn't that what you said?"I demanded.

"I believe I amended myself." Marlin replied curtly.

"You said that you didn't want to believe he was dead, but it was just foolish hope. I may have talked you around to thinking there might be a possibility that the Volturi were up to something, but you didn't really believe it. You'd already consigned Tobias to the great rockery in the sky. I saw it in your mind, even if I chose to ignore it at the time. You believed Tobias was dead, even though I told you otherwise. You didn't trust my instincts." I stated.

"That was a moment of weakness." Marlin said in shame.

"Yeah. We all have those. I had one myself and in consequence Tobias and I went through seven and a half years of hell. If I could go back in time then I'd go and warn myself of all the problems that would arise from my lie." I replied sadly.

"Regardless of whether you suffered, what you did was wrong." Marlin snapped.

"I keep changing my mind about that." I admitted. "I keep hating on myself for even considering telling such a lie to Tobias, but at the end of the day it was the only way. I was protecting my kids from slavery, even if it meant hurting the man I love in the process. I knew he would do anything to protect his children ad given the choice he'd agree with what I did."

"But you didn't give him the choice." Marlin pointed out.

"How was supposed to ask him that?" I demanded. "Come on wise Magarax, how was I supposed to ask Tobias if he was ok with having our family tell us the children were stillborn? The point was that we had to convince Aro, and any flicker of hope would have given us away. You know that."

Marlin glowered at me.

"You think you're helping Tobias now? All he wants is a smooth transition so we can finally get to live our lives out of the shadow of the Volturi. How stressful do you think it is for him if his wife and sister don't get on? Now I'm willing to overlook the fact that you took the easy route in not having anything to do with your niece and nephew their entire life if you're willing to be civil to me. For Tobias' sake."

"Sometimes I think Tobias would have been better off never having met you." Marlin said darkly.

"You know what? Sometimes I think that too. I've even said it to him, but he always disagrees and I know it's not to placate me. I can see in his mind, don't you think I'd know if he was just trying to fob me off?"

"But he would think that with the imprinting playing on his feelings." Marlin said in a nasty voice but I chose not to be hurt by it.

"Except Tobias knew his feelings for me before we imprinted." I stated. "He told me that he figured it out at the lake. That's why he'd started avoiding being alone with me if he could help it. You must have noticed?"

"I did." Marlin said grudgingly. "And you liked him too, even if most of your heart was stuck on Harry at the time, I knew that you could grow out of your childish infatuation. I had such great hopes of what you could do for Tobias, but other than those two blissful years you've brought him nothing but darkness."

"Yeah. And do you think I don't kick myself everyday for doing that?" I asked as I felt tears threaten. "But then, was it really my fault that I was born the way I was? That I was something the Volturi wanted?"

"You could have fought for your freedom the first time they came for you."

"And have half my family killed in the process?" I demanded. "Nuh-uh, it was better that I go to Volterra. I would have ordered Tobias to stay behind too if I hadn't known how much it would have hurt him to be separated from me like that. That's the only reason I didn't alpha him along with the rest of you."

"Why did you stop us from being able to rescue you?"

"Can you think of a single plan that could have got us out of Volterra without getting anyone killed or inciting a war?" I asked.

Marlin looked thoughtful for a moment as she stubbornly tried to think of an example, but then she shook her head. There hadn't been a way. When they all came for the twins they knew there was a possibility they'd all die, but they were willing to risk it for the youngest members of our greater clan.

"Thank you for coming to get the twins." I said solemnly. "You were the best weapon if I hadn't been able to react."

"How could I let them be sacrificed to the Volturi?" Marlin asked. "I stepped in because it's what Tobias would have done had our situations been reversed."

"And I would have done it too." I said firmly. "Because I still see you as my sister, even if you are hating on me at the moment. And even if you are giving Tobias a hard time for sticking by me."

"That was bad of me." She said sadly.

"You bet your ass it was. I never would have done that to Hunter. I would have gone after the girl, or else held my peace. Your problem is with me, although I hope to make it up to you some how." I said solemnly.

"I am angry with you, and I shouldn't have asked that of Tobias. I guess I know I'm in the wrong over that and I'm trying to save face. I'll lay off Tobias, but it may take a while longer for me to forgive you fully." She said honestly.

"That's fine by me." I said, happy that she wasn't gonna heap it all on Tobias.

"Ok. Well I'll apologise to Tobias." She said.

"Good." I replied.

"Have you apologised to him?" She asked.

"As much as he'll let me. But for the most part he wants to forget about Volterra and get on with living our lives with our children."

"I guess having Jane around is putting a strain on that." Marlin observed.

I shrugged.

"I guess I need space to breathe, but she's always in my space." I sighed. "She's on my list of people I need to talk to in order to get my life back in order."

"Is the list long?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And getting longer. Seems like every time I cross someone off another two conversations crop up. There's so much to catch up on you wouldn't believe, and then to have Olivia spring up on me like that…" I sighed again.

"That was a surprise." Marlin agreed. "I think I have made things ten times worse and I don't want to. I want to get to know the twins, they seem like amazing people. I wish I'd been here to share in their upbringing, but I chose to take myself out of their lives. I want to be part of their lives now and I can't do that if I'm not friends with their mother. If you are willing to overlook my behaviour of the past week then I'd like to be friends again."

"Of course." I said and I pulled her into a hug instead. "We'll always be friends Marlin, even if we do have the odd bump in the road along the way. But that's only to be expected, but as long as we make up it doesn't matter."

"And as long as in the future I don't pull Tobias into our arguments." Marlin said.

"Yeah."

Marlin pulled away from me.

"Would you and Tobias be so good as to introduce Will and I to your children?" She asked.

"We'd be delighted." I replied. "Come on, we'll go find them."

Marlin nodded her head and with that we walked back to the house. I was glad I'd managed to talk this out with Marlin, but I was a little worried that she'd merely humoured me. Well only time would tell, and now I was free of the Volturi it was amazing how much time I seemed to have and I couldn't wait to fill every second of it with worthwhile life.

First on the list was introducing the twins to their father's side of the family and I was confident it would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94, thanks for reviewing guys :)**

* * *

><p>I headed back to the house with Marlin, ready to introduce her to the twins. I wondered what they'd make of her and Will. On that point, what was Will like now? I'd only met him a few times since he'd been a vampire, had anything else changed about him? Other than losing his stutter I mean.<p>

Had anyone changed at all since I'd been away? Did vampires change much unless put into extreme circumstances?

Maybe it was because I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't sense his mind, but Fred suddenly appeared before us, making both me and Marlin jump before she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I need to talk to you Ess."

"Ok. But it'll have to wait until later. I got to talk to my family, how about around eleven o'clock?" I suggested.

"Ok. I'll be out here, but you won't be able to see me until I see you." He informed me, although I really didn't get what all his caution was about.

"Ok. But I'll be bringing Tobias with me. Not that I don't trust you, but whatever you got to say to me you can say in front of him." I stated because it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Tobias is your mate." Fred said.

"Yes."

"Ok." He said with a shrug. "Well I'll be around here."

"Then I'll come find you at eleven." I promised.

"Thank you." He said, and then he stepped off the path and vanished, although I had an idea where he was because my eyes wouldn't focus there.

Marlin didn't say a word as we headed back toward the house until she was sure we were far enough away from him.

"His ability is frightening." She whispered.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because he can take you by surprise. I hope Aro never finds out about him."

"Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't." I stated.

Then I got a little worried as I wondered how much Bree had revealed to Edward in that brief moment of communication, was it enough for Aro to know about him? Was Fred filed away somewhere in those neat little drawers in the museum of his mind? I hoped not, or if so that Aro hadn't realised the significance of Fred's power.

That was something I couldn't worry about, either Aro knew or he didn't, as long as Fred kept far enough away from the Volturi then he'd be safe. We'd all be safe, although I guess it depended on Fred's power range. I'd have to warn him about the Volturi later, tell him to keep far away from them. Of course he probably already heard of them on his travels. After sixty years he must have heard something right? And he must have met other veggies at some point cause his eyes were gold and he hadn't questioned why Liza and I were drinking deer blood, which would have seemed weird to a carnie with no knowledge that there were veggies in the world.

I decided that was something I could think over later and I pushed it from my mind as Marlin and I went into the house. Tobias was in the kitchen starting on dinner and he smiled to see me, but it faltered when he saw Marlin beside me. He was waiting for another scene.

"Tobias." She said, and then spoke in the language I knew was her original one.

I recognised it now, even if I didn't understand a word of it. However her tone was apologetic and her words must have been convincing because Tobias visibly relaxed. When Marlin finished he replied in the same language and he stepped toward her and hugged her.

"Welcome home big brother." She whispered.

"It's good to be home little sister." He replied and stood back. "And I am glad you have accepted my wife."

Marlin smiled at Tobias before she hugged me. I realised this was some ritual thing even if I didn't quite get it. Tobias and Marlin had been a tribe of two for most of their life outside Volterra and had created their own customs and codes that I knew I'd never get in a thousand years. It didn't bother me though, they were siblings and they were bound to share some things I didn't understand.

"Welcome to the family my new sister Essie." She said.

"Umm… Thank you my new sister Marlin." I replied.

Marlin stood back and nodded at me as if I'd done good.

"I should have done that the day of the wedding, but then you fainted and everything was commotion." She said with a slight frown.

"Yeah." I agreed, that was one way to describe it.

"I'm glad you've cleared the air." Tobias observed and his happiness and relief was so great that it made me feel buoyant.

"So are you ready to meet your niece and nephew?" I asked.

"Yeah. Although I need to find Will first." Marlin replied.

"He's in the library." I stated. "And the kids are in the sitting room munching on the snacks I put out for Olivia, which she didn't even touch."

"How can you tell?" Marlin asked.

"I can sense where everyone is if I let my mind wander. I try to contain it though, otherwise the voices can get confusing."

"I can understand that." Marlin said. "Well no time like the present." She added brightly and led us to the stairs.

We began climbing them, but she paused half way up.

"I'll have to talk to Will for a moment." She said. "I won't be long."

Tobias and I nodded.

We followed her as far as the door, then let her go in alone. She spoke in a low voice to Will and after a minuet called to us. Tobias and I entered and Will gave us a smile as he stood next to Marlin holding her hand.

"Hi." Will said with a smile.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hello Will." Tobias said with a nod.

"How's it going?"

"Good." I said. "Shall we go through, they're still in there." I added, indicating the door to the sitting room.

Tobias and I led the way. The twins looked up with smiles that quickly turned to puzzlement when Marlin and Will followed us in.

"Tony, Liza I'd like to introduce you to your Aunt Marlin and your Uncle Will." Tobias said.

The twins looked at each other while Grace looked a little awkward, She caught my eye.

_Essie. Can you hear me? _She asked.

_Yeah. What's up?_ I asked.

_Should I go somewhere else?_ She asked.

_You can stay._ I assured her. _Unless you want to leave, but let me call someone to come get you. I don't know where Jane is right now and we can't be sure about her._

_I'll stay for now. I guess…_ Grace said uncertainly.

This conversation had taken place while the twins held a silent one of their own before greeting Marlin and Will.

"Before we begin." Marlin said. "I'd like to apologise to the both of you for staying out of your lives for so long. It was wrong of me, and it was even worse that I more or less ordered the rest of the family to stay away."

"We accept your apology." Liza said and since they were holding hands I realised she was speaking for Tony too. "Now we will forget that it ever occurred and put it behind us for Tony and I would very much like to get to know you. Our Aunt Marlin, who can control the weather."

"Can you really control the weather?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes." Marlin said as she sank into the chair opposite them. "Even when I was human I could. I was known as the healer and wise woman of my people."

"Excuse Miss Marlin." Grace said softly. "But who were your people?"

Marlin looked to Grace and I saw her quick evaluation as her eyes flickered from Grace to Tony and back again. She smiled, but frowned at the same time as she figured what Grace was to Tony and whether or not she was comfortable with the idea. I guess Tobias and I would have to explain about Grace later.

"They're lost to the mists of time." Marlin said sadly. "We were the Trailax people, but I will use the modern day term that describes most peoples from my part of Europe during that time. We were Celts."

"Wow." Grace gasped. "Then how have you got a German accent?"

Marlin gave Grace a puzzled look, then laughed.

"You're very observant." She stated. "When Tobias and me left Volterra the first place we went was Germany where we infiltrated the Royal Court. German was one of the first languages I learnt other than Latin and Italian, and since those two languages were forced upon me in my service to the brothers I would have preferred to forget them. German became the language of freedom for me and I guess it has affected my accent ever since. Although I can adjust if I want to sound more local, but this is my fall back accent."

Grace nodded and fell into thoughtful silence.

"Being the wise woman would that make you an important member of your people?" Liza asked.

"Yes. I was the spiritual leader and my husband Burrakk was the physical leader. He led the warriors to battle and I blessed them before hand in the hope the gods wanted to grant us victory on the day." Marlin said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I guess being able to control the weather made magic seem all the more possible." Tony stated.

"Very much so. My tribe prospered because I could give us the weather we needed at the right time to give us bountiful crops. That was of great importance in my day, that the crops were abundant so that you could feast and grow fat at the harvest, but have enough food to see you through the long winter." Marlin said without too much emphasis, that's the way life had been back then.

"Guess we don't have to think of that kind of stuff these days." Tony stated. "Although it might be good to know how to grow food. Just in case. What d'ya say Eliza?" He added as he nudged Liza. "We could have a vegetable patch in the back yard."

"You want me to dig in the dirt?" Liza demanded.

"Well think of all the neat dishes you could make out of fresh vegetables you grew with your own two hands?" Tony said in a tempting way.

"I will have to think on it." Liza said flatly.

Tony chuckled.

Liza rolled her eyes.

"And what of you Uncle Will." She said, changing focus in the hope of steering Tony away from any ideas of self-sufficiency, although I was rather interested in it myself. "You are of Quileute decent."

"That's right." He replied. "Although I was seventeen before I found out. Mom never got around to telling me before she got killed and I don't think the Monster ever knew. I didn't find out until he dug up Mom and got arrested. Then the cops had to find me somewhere to go and they found out Aunt Anya was so close, just there on the Res. I couldn't believe I had family there all that time, if only Mom had sought out her sister sooner. But there's no point dwelling in 'if only', the Monster is dead and Mom is at peace. Anya has forgiven me for becoming a vampire and I get to see my little cousins whenever I'm passing through, although Twain isn't exactly so little any more and Hugo's bigger every time I see him."

"Twain and Hugo are your cousins?" Liza asked.

"Yeah."

"Then… Of course! Twain speaks very highly of you. She said that you saved her mother during the La Push skirmish."

"Well I couldn't let those Chiang-Shih kill my aunt now could I?" Will said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Tony declared. "I heard they were a right load of tearaways. But also that they were put up to it by the Fire Twins?"

"Oh them." Marlin said looking a little ill. "They were not good people and I'm so glad your mother destroyed them."

"You got rid of them?" Tony asked me with awe.

"It was a team effort." I said. "No one could touch them since they could steal your memories as soon as you touched their skin. But I figured that it was a mental ability because when I really got my shield up to power they couldn't mess with my mind. It was a little experimental at the time, but I was sure I could wrap my shield around their mind so that I protected the entire world from them. Then Mal held them in place while Tobias led some of the guard to tear those bitches apart."

"This Mal. You have mentioned him on a few occasions. Who is he? What is he to us? Will we ever meet him?" Liza asked.

"Mal was my protégée." I replied. "Tobias' as well. Aro found out that this vampire called Jeremy had taken a human lover and they'd had a kid. They should have been left alone, they weren't hurting anyone on their little sheep farm in Wales."

"Sheep farm?" Liza questioned.

"It was probably for the blood." Tony said sagely. "There's not many big mammals in Wales. Not wild ones anyway."

"That's exactly why they kept the sheep." I agreed. "Anyway, they brought them to Volterra, Jeremy, Zoë and their little baby Malachite. He was only three and those bastards were gonna kill him, just for being a half vampire. I lost my cool, even attacked Aro, got thrown in the dungeon for my efforts. They let me stew in the guilt of ineptitude for all those hours and then when they finally let me go they made me think they had killed Mal. Then they let him walk into our chamber and I awoke to find him there. I thought the wraiths were haunting me when I was awake as well as asleep. But no, Mal was alive and Aro appointed Tobias and me as his teachers. We taught him a lot, and then he left Volterra for a while, but he returned in the nick of time thanks to Alice. Otherwise I would have been erased and your father was in the tower." I shuddered. "But back to Mal. He was a good kid, probably still is, but I did something I don't think he could forgive."

"What did you do?" Liza asked softly as she placed her hand on mine.

"When I was Esther-Marie I condemned a vampire couple to death for bearing illegal progeny and thus subjecting their daughter to lifetime of slavery to the Volturi." I admitted in shame.

"No!" Liza gasped, looking shocked. "You did no such thing!"

I felt tears sting at the corner of my eyes as the guilt crushed down on me under my daughter's faithful denial.

"I did Liza. I really did that. I…I looked upon those people, and they'd broke the law. They had to die. That was the top and bottom of it. I looked at them and said they broke the law and for that they had to be punished. That's what broke Mal. That's what made him leave. And I don't blame him. I would have abandoned me if I could."

"But you would not do that." Liza said firmly.

"Yeah. Essie wouldn't do that, not in her right frame of mind. But I wasn't in my right frame of mind. I was icy cold and thrived on efficiency and protocol and for that reason Trinity became an orphan and Mal grew sick of me."

"But you condemned them for the exact same crime you yourself committed." Liza said harshly. "Baring illegal half bloods."

As she hissed the word I realised for the first time how hateful the term the Volturi used for us half vampires was. I'd never really thought about it before, but the venom and bile Liza put behind the words made my skin crawl and I vowed I'd never use half blood to refer to us ever again.

"And that's the sickening irony." I said feeling sick. "I condemned them for my own crime. But Esther-Marie couldn't see that. She just wanted to follow protocol."

"But if you were not suffering guilt and grief and god knows what else you would have acted differently?" Liza prompted.

"If I'd been myself I would have fought for them, until Aro threatened Tobias. But I wouldn't have condemned them to death. I would have let Aro know how much I disapproved, just like I did with Jeremy and Zoë. But Esther-Marie was…" I broke off, my voice stolen from me. "I don't want to be her again."

"And Mother you will not be." Liza said firmly as she grabbed my hands.

"We won't let you." Tony said fiercely as he hugged me. "We're not gonna lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised them.

"Not at all." Tobias added as he joined our hug.

The four of us were lost in the group hug for a full minuet before we remembered there were other people in the room. We broke apart mutually and the twins regained their seats while Tobias settled beside me.

"What marks Volterra left upon your soul." Marlin stated. "You must tell me of them sister so I can help you heal."

"I will Marlin. I'll tell you everything." I promised. "But how's about we get back to you and Will meeting the twins?"

"Of course." Marlin agreed.

And so we set about chatting for the next half hour, us four adults about the old days in Forks while Marlin and Tobias spoke about the real old days travelling Europe and then the New World. It was a good sharing of information on all sides that left us closer when the conversation was drawing to a natural close, at least for tonight.

Marlin and Will left first, leaving us to field a few questions from Grace and the twins before they decided to turn in for the night themselves. The three of them said their goodnights and got up to leave. It was at this point I remembered I hadn't had a chance to share my findings with Liza yet, and I didn't see the point in letting it linger.

"Liza, can we talk?" I said, calling her back, as she was about to leave the room.

"Of course Mother." She said and came to sit opposite Tobias and me.

"Do you remember what Fred said in the woods, about your scent?" I asked.

"That it is similar to the 'pet human' of the 'yellow eyes'?" She replied.

"Yeah that."

"I recall it perfectly." Liza stated.

"Right, well you asked me if it was true and I didn't know then, but when we got back I asked Grandpa Edward and he said that you do smell a lot like Bella used to. Just without the hunger attached to it." I informed her.

"Oh." Liza said, looking a little shocked, as if she didn't know what to do with the information, but then she seemed to settle on something and smiled. "That is good to know."

"Have you often searched for a connection between you and Mother's side of the family?" Tobias asked.

Liza sat silently for a moment as she considered her answer.

"Yes." She replied eventually. "I have often sought a connection and not found it. On occasions I have felt as if I did not belong with the family since I could find no resemblance. I felt misplaced to not have the physical evidence. I was told how much I resemble you Father, yet there was no evidence to prove this. At the same time there was nothing in my appearance that tied me to the rest of the family other than my eye-colour to Tony."

"That must have been hard." I observed.

"It was." Liza stated sadly. "My only consolation on the matter was for one brief moment when Simon said I resembled Esme. And yes I see the irony in the fact that I hold no blood relation to Esme, however I felt elated that he could see the similarity I could not."

"I'm glad he saw that, but you know you do have other similar features to my side of the family." I said, deciding to put my theory forward.

"How so?"

I explained to her all the things I'd picked out and she looked thoughtful once more.

"Those are valid points." She concluded, "It makes me glad to know that there are features I possess that come from you that merge over all so that I resemble Grandma Vela. Thank you Mother. Father." She added as she hugged us both. "Now if you would excuse me I have to think this through."

We agreed with her and she left, her mind clearly working over everything we'd just discussed.

"I think it will help her gain realisation of her identity." Tobias stated once she'd left the room. "However I cannot help but feel the knowledge would have been of greater comfort before we had returned."

"Couldn't agree with you more. But I guess they didn't think of looking for me in her, that it wouldn't be, well not important as such, but I guess, 'you're the spit of your dad' isn't enough when you haven't got the evidence. Tony looks like Hunter and Jake, it's clear enough, but there was no one Liza could look at and think, yes, that's where I come from. I just wish they'd realised that. But it's in the past."

"Yes. The past." Tobias said with a sad sigh. "And there is no rewriting that."

"No." I agreed and I felt the guilt all over again because it was my fault that Liza grew up not being able to see where she fit in.

"If they'd shown them a photo of us it would have helped her." Tobias said as he placed his arm around me. "Regardless of whether they sensed her feelings of alienation or not, our children deserved to know what we look like."

"But there wouldn't have been any need if I hadn't made that choice in the first place." I pointed out.

"But we have all made mistakes during this time and if you wish to shoulder the blame then everyone should take their fare share. Yes your decision led to the predicament, but then Marlin is to blame for removing herself and my family out of my children's lives when they could have used support from both sides. Why did neither Edward nor Jasper realise Liza's feelings? They must have been near her at times when she had that wave of doubt, or thoughts of despair over her appearance. Why were they not shown a picture of us? Why were they never given a full briefing of our fate? Why did they not show the twins telepathically what key members of the Volturi look like so they would know to avoid them on sight? There is so much blame to be laid here, even I am to blame, although you think I am an innocent in all this."

"How are you to blame for anything?" I demanded incredulously.

"I should have realised there was more to your coldness than grief. I am wise and ancient Tobias, why did I not glean your meaning when you uttered 'I must protect them'? If I had thought further than my own selfish need to have you restored to me I would have realised Acanthus was up to something and questioned him further on the article he so quickly closed. Or perhaps I could have focused my memory upon it to see your smile mirrored in that of the boy. I would have known him for our son; we could have left a year ago. Why did I not wonder more over Alec becoming vegetarian? He told Jane he had consulted me when he had not, why did I not wonder?"

"Because you were concerned about me. You wanted to get me out of my icy prison. You had no reason to think our kids were still alive so why would you be looking out for signs of them? And maybe if you had seen that picture more clearly you might have convinced yourself he was some other half vampire. Not our son at all. Not unless you could have hacked Acanthus' computer and I don't think there's many people who could do that. He would have had it encrypted, especially anything that was a big hint to the quarterback being our son, like the fact that he had a twin sister who looks a lot like you. You wouldn't have been confident enough in your assessment and therefore you wouldn't have mentioned anything to me for fear of making the ice thicker." I explained.

Tobias didn't look convinced.

"Remember on Dhampir Island, when those kids came running up to us? They called them twins, but they weren't really. Aro bred them especially when he first thought my grief a ruse, to pretend they were our kids and use them against us. Then when he decided that maybe I wasn't playing he thought he could still use them against me. He was hoping that after seeing them I'd think they were our kids, like a daft hen they put a duckling under and she doesn't even realise it's not her chick because she just wants to be a mother. I knew they weren't my kids and I didn't want to be a mother to anyone else, just my own kids. Maybe that's selfish, but then maybe not. They weren't mine and I wouldn't fall into line with Aro on that one only to have him threaten them if I misbehaved. And worst was he hurt you more with that trick than he did me. You gave up, only for a moment, but you gave up."

Tobias was sat with his head bowed now.

"But it was just that one moment in all them years." I said, trying to catch his eye. "And then you rallied back, stronger than ever. And you never gave up again. Even those times you thought you were close to the edge; you never lost the hope or the determination to get me through it. Even when you were contemplating putting me out of my misery, you weren't seriously considering it, it was just a flash of thought anyone could have had."

"You, you were witness to that?" He asked, looking at me in shock.

"Tobias, my mind was everywhere in Volterra." I replied with a nervous laugh. "I got a lot in the overhead, and sometimes the voices were a din before I sifted them, but the one that I could always hear was yours. It hurt me that you were hurting, and I wanted so badly to comfort you, but those urges were buried deep inside with me while Esther-Marie faced the world."

"I knew you were there still." He whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"Yeah. I was there." I sighed but then laughed. "I can't believe you yelled at Aro for me."

"That is probably the most foolish things I have ever done." Tobias stated.

"Probably, but nothing says 'I love you' than risking certain death and torture by talking down a megalomaniac." I said a little on the flirtatious side.

"Yes, if only my talking down had worked." Tobias replied sadly.

"It would have been great to have left Volterra like that, and Aro wouldn't have even known the twins were still alive and we would have known them from the time they were three. But there would have always been that risk they'd come after us some day; I'm too powerful a pawn to let go. Well we left on our own terms when they dragged our babies into this and I know that no Volturi will ever come after us. They can't even get other vampires to do it on their behalf, whether directly or indirectly, we're safe from the Volturi forever." I said firmly.

"And there are no loopholes they can exploit as Sammie once did?" Tobias asked in all seriousness, he wasn't doubting me as such, he just wanted to make sure I'd covered all the bases since it had been a bit spur of the moment.

"They can pay us a social visit, but as soon as they even have a nano-thought of lifting a hand against us they won't be able to. The alpha command will lock down and they'll forget about it."

"And you are certain of this?"

"Yes." I said. "The Volturi can't come after us."

"What if one of them were to defect in order to seek revenge?" Tobias asked, thinking about a possibility I hadn't considered.

I went to answer but then stopped to think it through thoroughly before I answered.

"The only way to do that would be to leave the Volturi for good, as in break all ties and never intend to rejoin. Why would they attack us then? We'd be the best allies if they're afraid of Volturi retribution." I pointed out.

"But what if they think that taking us out will win them favour with Aro?" Tobias asked, and I was glad he was questioning all aspects of this because I got to reassure myself too.

"First of all, any Volturi who's done time under the robe will know that it would piss Aro and Caius off no end if a single unaffiliated vampire manages to do what the Volturi haven't been able to do for decades now. It'd make them look even worse than being brought down by one little wolf girl. Secondly, if they thought it would win favour with the Volturi then it brings us back to the first clause and they won't be able to do it." I said positively.

"I suppose we can protect ourselves against rogue agents." Tobias conceded. "For there are always nomads who seek to try their luck, while others will merely pass through."

"Yeah. But they will know this is veggie territory now, all of the Olympics, and if they want to hunt it will have to be animals. If they try and take humans then we will destroy them for poaching on our land." I said firmly.

"We would have to make it official." Tobias stated. "Put it on line so that other vampires will know."

"There's a lot of nomads who don't use computers." A voice said from the corner.

Tobias and I looked to see Jane sitting there and I realised she'd been listening in for a while.

"I know how to spread the word between the nomads." She announced without any hint of embarrassment at eavesdropping on us.

"You do?" I asked.

"How do you think Aro ensures the right news reaches the right places?" Jane asked. "How do you think we did it when there were no such things as computers or telephones? You merely have to tell the right vampire and thus the news spreads."

"Do you know of such a vampire?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, and he happens to be close by. Perhaps we could venture out to speak with him at the weekend. I understand you plan to hunt and I think it may be prudent that I keep on top of my blood lust until I lose the desire for human blood."

"We were planning a family day." I said as tactfully as I could manage.

"Then bring one of the others to act as my chaperone, because I know they will insist." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Then I can go and find the gossip whilst you and your children can have a fun filled family day out killing deer."

"We'll have to think about it." I said firmly.

"Fine. But don't take too long. Time is of the essence and you don't want to lose your right to kill those poaching on your land because you haven't declared it so. Think how much easier your life would have been if Tobias and Marlin had the foresight to declare Port Angeles Hannigan territory. You would have had every legal right that night to destroy Darius, and think how much easier your life would have been then." Jane said with a smile that seemed friendly, but you could sense the meanness beneath.

I had hoped she'd left it in Volterra. Oh well, if she wanted to play hardball.

"Of course, if you'd never taken me to Volterra in the first place then I never would have bumped into Darius again." I said with a smile that matched her own.

"Yes. But for my part I'm glad you came to Volterra. You showed me there was more to life than burning people. I want things now, I want people to know me, and not as the Volturi enforcer." Jane said with a slight frown. "I want friends, and perhaps a mate, or simply enjoy a bit of fun once I am more in tune with my vegetarian nature. I also have other plans but I must think them over first before I present them to you."

"Ok." I said, feeling a little worried and a little afraid to pry into the idea in case I really didn't like it.

"Then I'll go and think it over and perhaps present you with something tomorrow when the twins are at school?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Then goodnight both, I'm going to the roof to think." Jane announced before ghosting from the room before we could wish her goodnight in return.

_Are you suddenly feeling worried?_ I asked Tobias.

_Very._ He replied. "Perhaps we should turn in for the night?" He said suggestively aloud.

"As soon as we can I'll be delighted, but there's something we have to attend to first." As said with a wary sigh when I noted it was nearly eleven and I had at least one more conversation left before I could turn in for the night.

As Tobias and I made our way down to the basement I filled him in telepathically on Fred's request. Tobias was as curious as I was about what Fred had to say and was glad I'd been firm about bringing him along. Well Fred may seem amicable, but I really didn't know him so a little caution wasn't going overboard. And besides, Tobias and I faced everything together when it could be arranged.

We entered the trees hand in hand, although our grip was slack in case we had to break apart. Despite being on alert I was sure we presented an air of confidence to the casual observer.

I sent my mind searching and I located Fred more or less where I'd left him.

"Fred? You wanted to talk?" I asked, getting a headache from forcing my eyes to look where they didn't want to.

Suddenly he appeared and he stood up, stuffing something into the pocket of his jeans that looked a lot like a deck of cards.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me." He said.

"I keep my promises when I can." I replied. "So what did you want me for?"

"Can you tell me all there is to know about the Volturi?" He asked.

"I can tell you some things, and so can Tobias. My main advice though would be to avoid them at all costs."

"That seems to be everyone's advice." He observed.

"That's because it's the best advice we can give you, especially if you wish to retain your freedom." Tobias stated.

"Yeah. But why have the Volturi got such a badass reputation? Everywhere I've travelled whether it's with veggies, carnies or nomads, it's always a case of 'keep your head down and don't draw attention lest the Volturi seek you out' but they never explain." Fred said in slight exasperation.

"Ok." I said, dropping onto the grass and Tobias sat beside me.

Fred sat down too as he waited patiently for me to talk.

"The Volturi have been around for nearly three thousand years. All that time they've been working to keep the secret. Any time a vampire or a coven looks to be causing a stir in the human world they send in the guard to quell the babble." I began.

Fred nodded, he'd heard that much.

"Part of the reason they're so successful is that they're all bonded to the brothers, well Aro mainly, through the vampire Chelsea. She can create false ties between people. She can also break familial ties." I explained.

"But not ones formed between mates and the ones formed between members of a vegetarian family take a little more effort on her part because we can form a true bond of belonging rather than banding together for the sake of safety in numbers." Tobias added.

"Yeah. And there's not only Chelsea, but all other kinds of powerful vampires. That's the thing about the Volturi, only the best are chosen. Demetri is the best tracker. Felix is one of the strongest vampires in the world. Alec can render an entire coven senseless, thus leaving them as easy pickings for the rest of the guard. Not that they'd need it, they're all highly trained killers." I stated.

"Isn't there one who can make you feel as if you're burning?" Fred asked a little too innocently, he knew there was because he'd been told everything the Cullens knew about Bree.

"Yeah. Well there was, but she's with us now." I said, wondering the second it was out of my mouth if it had been wise to tell him that.

"What? But she ordered Bree's execution even though Carlisle and the rest of them vouched for her." Fred exclaimed.

"She was a cold hearted bitch back then, only interested in following Volturi protocol. Besides, she wasn't sure if Bree was a witness or not to the Volturi being underhand. They had the opportunity to stop you all, ok, that would have been killing you all, a few days earlier than when you came to Forks." I stated.

"I left the group before then." Fred said. "I did advise Bree to come with me, but she had to go get Diego because he'd scouted ahead. Or so Riley said. I didn't believe him, but Bree did and I guess that cost her life. Poor kid."

"Yeah. But the point is, you were all dead the moment Victoria bit you, and she knew that. You were all cannon fodder so she could take her revenge by killing Bella and if any of you had survived…" I ran my finger across my throat.

"Yeah. Carlisle explained all that. You know, I've never had a real urge to kill, even when I was a carnie I didn't like doing it even to feed. Guess it's to do with being able to close myself off from the world. No one can invade my personal space so there's no need to get twitchy. I've never felt that killing urge, but if Victoria was still alive…" He shook his head.

"You feel an affinity for Bree." Tobias stated.

"Well yeah. She wasn't like the others, that's why I let her into my safety zone. I wanted to protect her like she was my sister, but I didn't do such a good job." Fred replied, sounding guilty about it.

"You did the best you could, but you couldn't have stopped her going. I think Diego might have been her true mate and she was willing to believe anything than to accept that he was dead." I said comfortingly as I got most of this from his own mind, he just didn't know what he was looking at.

We were silent for a moment while Fred processed this new information.

"So she was killed to keep a secret." He said after a while.

"The Volturi didn't want it to get out that they played dirty. At the time some of them had it in for us big time, we're a big coven with powerful members. The Volturi didn't like that, but because we're vegetarian and we're careful so no one suspects us, so they had no legitimate reason to get rid of us. The Volturi like to be seen as just. So when this army of newborns started tearing up Seattle and found who the intended target was they decided to hold back and allow the newborns to serve their purpose before taking them out. How much better would life be without the Cullens? They just didn't count on us being so prepared thanks to Alice vision and the fact that the vamps and the wolves wanted to protect the same thing. The fact that they were coming so close to the Res was another reason for the wolves to fight too."

"How do you know all this anyway?" Fred asked. "You weren't even born then."

"Well no, but I've been told the stories, and I've picked things up here and there from different minds. The rest I pieced together." I said with a shrug.

"What's it like reading other people's minds?" He asked.

"It's hard to explain really." I said. _It can vary from a voice like this, to full-blown pictures and scent memories, or nothing more than a flicker in a certain direction._

"Wow. That was weird." Fred said with a frown. "It was like an echo in my head."

I nodded.

"So what about you, Tobias right? Have you got any powers?"

"Yes." Tobias replied. "I can know any language after hearing only a few sentences of it spoken."

"That's cool. If I could do that I'd travel elsewhere, but I was never good with languages." Fred said sincerely. "Luckily most of the vamps I came across know some English so communication is possible, but it can be stilted."

"It can vary" Tobias agreed. "And you'd be surprised on how much it can depends in which century the vampire learned a particular language and how often they use said language. I met a vampire once who spoke in old Anglo-Saxon and refused to update to more modern English, although I speak of modern English as it was in the early seventeenth century, all thou, thy and thine and good morrow to thee sir."

"I never thought of that being an issue before." Fred mused. "But I guess the past is another country."

"Which is something you will come to realise more as the centuries progress." Tobias observed.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

We all fell silent as we contemplated that for a moment.

"Do you know Riley said that only one in fifty vampires possess powers? But nearly all of you have got powers. How?"

"We now believe it to be hereditary." Tobias stated.

"Like Edward is a telepath, although he can only read minds, and Bella is a mental shield who could keep everyone out. Then their daughter had their powers but in reverse so she could send her thoughts to people, and nobody could keep her out of their minds. Although when she was a baby it was only through skin contact, but as far as I can tell skin-to-skin contact strengthens most telepathy. Then there's me. I used to think that I inherited my telepathy, that would also explain how Hunter is telepathic too, but that doesn't explain how Tina is telepathic since Tish hasn't got powers. That makes me think that it's a vamp-wolf thing. In our wolf form we can communicate with the other wolves telepathically and I guess our vampire gene makes it so that we can use it when we're human too. It also explains why Tony, who is a phaser, is telepathic, while Liza has no powers. Other than that I think us with powers tend to gravitate toward each other because we're the freaks amongst freaks. Besides, there's safety in numbers because the Volturi really do like collecting people with powers. I know Aro would love to own you which is why I'm glad he doesn't know about you."

"Hopefully he never will." Tobias stated.

"Yeah. I'll avoid them; I don't want to be a slave. I was only asking about the powers thing because I thought there might be something about this place. I don't know why but I feel like my power is stronger all of a sudden, and I seem to understand it better. Like how to use it, not why I can make myself seem invisible." Fred stated.

"It might just be feedback or something." I said with a shrug. "I know when a bunch of us telepaths are so close together we get a boost because we can add on to each other's range. Maybe your power is a sort of telepathy and you're sharing in our communal boost."

"Maybe." Fred said with a frown. "I've never been around other telepaths before so I can't be sure."

"I guess we'll find out in time." I observed.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"So you'll want to think this over now?" I asked hopefully because I was really starting to want my bed.

"I think that's for the best." Fred stated in a distracted voice.

"Then I'll say goodnight. It's been a long day and I really want to hit the hay." I explained.

"Oh yeah, you need to sleep." Fred observed as if it was some kind of new concept to him. "Ok. Maybe we can talk some other time?"

"Sure." I agreed as I rose to my feet.

"And I am open for conversation should you have need of me." Tobias stated as he rose too. "But for the next several hours my time will be dedicated solely to Essie."

"Yeah. Ok. If I want to talk with either of you I'll find you tomorrow." Fred stated.

"Cool." I observed before we exchanged goodnights.

Tobias and I returned to the house. We didn't encounter anyone on the way so we made our way up to bed. There was a lot to discuss, but I figured we could do that in the morning. All I wanted to do after such a long day was sleep, after maybe making out a little. Which is exactly what we did.

I can't say my sleep that night was particularly restless, but everything was going around in my mind. Hopefully I could resolve it and Tobias was ready to talk about it the next day, although we saw the kids to school first.

We discussed the day before as we cleaned away the breakfast things, and once the kitchen was clean we sat at the breakfast bar as we discussed some more. After some persuasion I managed to get Tobias to agree to telling the twins all of my dark deeds, I thought it would help in the future to avoid any unpleasant surprises like I encountered with Liza.

We covered quite a bit and there were a few revelations we'd learned in Volterra that affected those closest to us. The most prominent being the truth about Layla and how she'd really lost her mind. She deserved to know the truth, the whole truth, and so we found Layla and Masen and asked if they'd join us in the library since it was the most cosy of the communal rooms of the house.

Layla and Masen followed us into the library and I couldn't help the fact that my heart began to race at the task we were about to undertake. It was mostly due to the fact that it seemed a little weird to have this conversation, would Layla think we were sticking our noses where they didn't belong? Would she appreciate the news? Did she even know she'd had a baby? Well whatever, she deserved to know that her child was still alive.

I think Layla had a good idea what we were going to talk to her about as she sat down opposite us with Masen. Masen had picked up on what we were planning to discuss, although not the full details of it I don't think because he didn't have the full picture.

"Layla." Tobias began. "Do you know why we wish to speak with you?" Tobias asked.

"It's to do with my early years in Volterra." Layla replied and turned to Masen as he put a protective arm around her.

"Yeah." I said. "Do you… Do you remember what Aro asked you to do in exchange for turning you into a vampire?"

Layla glanced up at Masen and I didn't listen in on their silent conversation. She sniffed slightly and pulled away from Masen, squaring her shoulders as she sat up straight to face Tobias and me.

"He asked me to bear a child." She said in a steady voice.

"Do you remember what transpired?" Tobias asked.

"I… Yes. I was introduced to one of the vampires, to Alec, and he was to be the father. It was a little traumatising, for him, I gather. He was inexperienced when it came to warm human women. I know I was pregnant. I think I know I was pregnant, but then my mind turned to mush and I don't know what happened around that time. Those memories are lost. I don't even know if there really was a child."

Tobias and I glanced at each other and Masen frowned as he caught the truth from our minds.

"There was a child." Tobias stated. "A daughter. And she lived, she still does to this day."

Layla looked between us, then her eyes settled on me.

"Is this true sister?" She asked me.

"Layla, it's true. We met her. Her name is Lilly and she lives on an island with all the other half vampires Aro had created." I stated.

"Then why do I not remember her?" She asked in despair.

"Because they really did break your mind." I replied. "Long before anything happened to you as a vampire, they took your mind away."

"The Fire Twins did it?" Masen asked.

"Yes." Tobias answered. "On Aro's orders they removed the knowledge of even the arrangement of the birth from the minds of those involved bar himself. He even had them take the memories of Alec and Jane. But worst of all was having them remove your memories whilst in transition."

"They played with my mind when it was neither one state nor the other?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." I said. "And I can't believe they would even try it when your mind was neither one thing or the other. How could they know they were going after the right memories?"

"Yes." Layla said with a scowl. "I am only sorry they are dead so I can't end them myself."

"Yeah. Well they're gone now, but Lilly is still alive." I said a little pointedly.

Layla looked at us for a very long time, it started to get a little unnerving, especially because she didn't even try to pretend to blink.

"Yes, you said. What is it you want from me?" She asked.

"Well, would you like to go rescue her?" I offered.

"Why? Is she in danger?" Layla asked with a gasp.

"No. It's just that if you want to get her back we'll help you." I promised, although I had no idea how to even start going about doing that.

Layla looked thoughtful for a while.

"Tell me what she's like?" She asked.

"She looks a lot like you." I said promptly. "And she seemed ok for someone brought up by the Volturi. She's the head of the half vampires, looking after all her younger siblings. She's good with them and they all love her."

"Is she happy?" Layla asked, and this was the most important aspect for her.

"She seemed happy, although most of that is down to the fact that Aro only supplies her and the other half vampires with only the hint of the truth." I replied.

"But she's happy in this life she's known for forty years. She is blissfully unaware of how cruel Aro can be, which is a good thing because it means she's never been on the receiving end. She has known no other life, but it doesn't seem that bad a life. She is happy and who am I to spoil that for her? I think I'd be selfish to insert myself into her life after all these years. I may be her mother, but that doesn't give my the right to muck up her life and intrude on it with all my mental problems in tow." Layla said levelly.

"It wouldn't be like that." I said soothingly.

"Come on Essie, I'm crazy old Layla, everyone knows that. I have no right to invade her life if she's perfectly happy. If she needed rescuing or she came to find me then I'd welcome her with open arms, but I won't mess up her life if what she has is a good life."

"I guess you have a point." I conceded.

"And she seemed very happy." Tobias said reassuringly.

"Would you like to see her?" I asked, holding out my hand across the table. "I stored that memory well because it was from when I was Esther-Marie and was nothing but an information storage and retrieval system."

"I…" Layla broke off and turned to Masen.

"Would you like me to look first?" He asked.

Layla nodded.

"Ok." He said and kissed her before he leant forward and took my hand.

I closed my eyes and brought up the memory of Lilly.

Masen smiled.

"She really does look like you Layl. She even has your eyes. You should see for yourself." He observed as he let my hand go.

Layla exchanged another cautious look with Masen, but when she witnessed his happy smile she smiled herself and touched my hand. I showed her Lilly and she gasped.

"She has the Morgan eyes." She said in wonder. "Cobalt blue, just like Auntie, just like me."

"The resemblance is striking." Tobias agreed.

"I know, but I still won't disrupt her life." Layla said sadly.

"Ok." I said. "That's your call to make, but if you ever change your mind you know where we are."

Layla nodded her head.

Tobias and I decided it would be better for us to leave as opposed to Layla and Masen, so we said an un-intrusive goodbye before we left the room. We went into the recreation room where Jane was sat in front of the TV flicking mindlessly between the channels, clearly bored out of her skull.

"Jane, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

Jane looked up at me questioningly.

"Or maybe a run?"

"I'd like that very much." She said, rising to her feet. "There's nothing on the TV."

"It gets that way sometimes." I stated as she came over to Tobias and me.

After checking with me telepathically first Tobias said, "If you would excuse me Essie, I would like to swim this morning. After I have cleared away in here first."

"Ok." I said and kissed him. "I'll see you later. Come on Jane."

I led Jane out the front door for a change and we walked around the house.

"So you thought about what you want to do yet?" I asked.

"No." She replied. "I have a good idea, but as I said, I want to gather the right information before I put it into practice."

"Well as soon as you're ready come let me know. I mean as long as it's an appropriate time. Like don't come tell me if it's the middle of the night and I'm sleeping because I won't take any notice." I said with a chuckle.

"I would not dream of disturbing you when you're in your chamber." Jane said with a suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah, well Tobias and me might be doing other things besides sleeping."

"Which is why I wouldn't disturb you. I'd hate it to happen to me and I've realised that this is the Cullen code. Don't do things to people unless you are prepared to face the same fate. For example, I should not have burnt Emmett, just as you said I should have taken my grievance to our leader, Carlisle. It would have been for the best because I know I wouldn't like to be burned in return."

"So that's something you've learned." I said. "That's good, it means you're adaptable and I think you can fit in here and leave you're old Volturi life behind you."

Jane laughed.

"Can you imagine what they would all say now if they could see old Jane of the Volturi contemplating right or wrong over the fact she had burned someone?" She mused.

"Yeah. But you're not Jane of the Volturi now. You're Jane… What was your surname when you were alive?" I asked with a frown because I'd never heard it mentioned.

"I can't remember." She said, frowning herself. "I may have had a title rather than a family name."

"Is there a surname you'd like to adopt now?" I asked.

"Could I be Summers like the twins?" She asked excitedly. "I'd very much like that, Jane Summers, member of the Cullen clan."

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"Yes. Good morning, I am Jane Summers and there is nothing sinister about me, I left my dark side in Volterra."

"I think you can lose the disclaimer after Jane Summers." I said with a chuckle and Jane laughed too.

"So you're Jane." Fred said with a growl in his voice as he appeared on the path in front of us.

"Yes." Jane replied without even blinking at his sudden appearance, "And you are?"

"A friend of Bree." Fred said in a pointed way.

Jane looked blank for a moment, but then she seemed to realise who he was talking about and she became sad.

"I am sorry I did that. Is there anything I can do to make amends?" She said in a sincere voice.

"What?" Fred asked in confusion.

"I was a different person when I did that terrible deed. I'm trying to be better now." She explained.

"You've changed your ways?" Fred demanded.

"Yes. At least I hope I have. There's so many people I would disappoint if I were to slip back to being that other person. I don't want to disappoint them after they gave me a second chance."

"A second chance?" Fred scoffed. "Like the one you gave Bree."

"I really had no choice in the matter. It's what Aro would have done had he been there to command. The girl had broken the laws and…and I think she knew too much. That vengeful flame haired imbecile proved inept in everything she set her mind to, including the security of her little love nest. I couldn't run the risk of someone having overheard our deal with Victoria and surviving, I had to clean up the mess lest word got around that the Volturi can work by less than honourable means for Aro likes to present a just face to the world." Jane explained without emotion.

"You were just following orders? That's you're excuse?"

Jane grinned and I rushed to throw a shield around Fred, but she didn't try to burn him, she was just smiling wryly.

"I won't insult your intelligence with utterances you know to be false. At the time I ordered the death of the newborn because she was a loose thread that needed clipping. I wanted to leave the situation in a neat as possible fashion in order to please my Master. All I lived for then was pleasing him, and for the opportunity to burn." Her grin was wide and a little creepy.

Fred scowled.

"How about now?" He demanded.

"I regret some of the things I did as a Volturi, but I can't even begin to make amends, especially to those who are no longer here, which is nearly everyone I have wronged. But I will not deny that I enjoyed a lot of it, the thrill to know you control someone by making them think they're on fire. The fear of the flames is enough to keep even vampires in check. I enjoy wielding such power, and I will not deny that I enjoyed the power I wielded as Aro's spokesperson to order the death of whomsoever I pleased whilst out in the field. While other times I felt nothing but numb apathy toward those who I ordered dead, as I did with Bree."

"You didn't even care either way that you were killing a kid who had been forced to act bad?" Fred asked incredulously. "She wasn't even as guilty as the rest of them. Hell she was one of the only few of us who actually tidied up after ourselves."

"As I said, I couldn't take the chance that she knew too much. I had to silence her, and since she had broken the law and 'the Volturi do not give second chances' I had every right to order Felix to take care of it." Jane said in a way that made it clear the 'it' in question was Bree herself and not the situation as a whole.

"As if she was garbage?" Fred demanded and he was getting angry now.

"She was another out of control newborn in a long line of out of control newborns. It was oh so tedious." Jane said warily. "She had no interesting powers to speak of and she was hardly a font of information. She gave me hardly anything when I tortured her."

Ok, Jane had gone too far with that comment, but I still dove to intercept Fred as he lunged for her, mostly because I was afraid she'd burn him and make this a whole lot worse.

"Don't." I said as soothingly as I could.

"Essie, let him go." Jane said.

I stepped away from Fred who was looking as confused as I felt.

"You feel it now, the desire to tear and burn?" Jane asked as she began to unbutton her cardigan. "You wish to rip me apart and I don't blame you." She continued as she removed her cardigan, folded it and handed it to me. "And you're right, it is wrong for me to demand a second chance while I never gave one to anybody else for all of those years."

As she spoke Jane stripped down to her underwear, which was a pale blue tank top and boy shorts.

"There's no point ruining good clothing especially when they're Liza's." Jane explained to me as she handed me the clothes, before turning back to Fred. "So you wish to kill me? Go right ahead."

She stood in front of him and gave him a steady look that masked any emotions she might have been feeling. Fred was worked up into a killing frame of mind, but now he was getting wary, and I didn't blame him. I really didn't know what Jane was up to.

Fred took a step toward her.

"Hold." She commanded and Fred stopped and I winced, but she didn't use her power on him, merely reached up behind her neck and unfastened the silver chain that was around it. "Essie." She said, holding it out to me, I held out my hand and she placed it into my hand, lowering the chain down onto the oval of silver decked out in diamonds and rubies. "See that this is sent back to Volterra for Lilly, as the eldest girl of our family she should inherit since I have no children of my own." She stated.

"Ok. I'll send it back for you." I promised, wondering if she really was gonna let Fred kill her and if I should intervene or not.

"Thank you." Jane said with a nod. "And please tell Alec that I faced my death as I had always vowed and that despite his mistakes I still love him and hope one day he will find his own strength to escape that poisonous place."

"Ok." I said, wanting to stop this madness, but something about Jane's demeanour made me think twice.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before she turned back to Fred. "Well come on, I am before you and defenceless. I won't stop you. If you're going to strike me down do it now."

Fred looked uncertain, and I got to say that was the smart thing, I still wasn't entirely sure if Jane was seriously opening herself up to be killed. Then he seemed to rally and he surged forward until he was looming over Jane, his hands inching to her throat, but he couldn't seem to close that gap.

"Not as easy as it appears is it? But I assure you that after the first time, it is still hard. By the third or fifth time it begins to ease, the burden it presents you with seems to pale in contrast as you justify your actions. By the time you reach the hundreds there is no thought but the reasoning that what you do is right and they deserve to die for their wrongdoing. Then the apathy sets in and killing is nothing more than swatting pesky flies. Just think on that as you close your fingers about me. One day you won't care about this moment." Jane said in a lifeless voice.

Fred hesitated and dropped his arms and turned away.

"You are a good man." Jane said gently as she placed her hand to his arm. "You've retained that through all these years despite being a nomad. Hate me yes, but don't cross the threshold if you can't pay the fee."

Fred fell into a thoughtful silence for a minuet or two, Jane still had her hand placed to his arm and I stood there holding her clothes and necklace feeling inexplicably like a third wheel while at the same time I was part of the scenery. This didn't really concern me now, but I knew I couldn't leave them just in case.

"Tell me one thing." Fred said.

"What?"

"If I hadn't stopped, if I'd gone right ahead and tried to kill you, what would you have done?" He asked.

"I would have let you kill me. I have wronged you. You were obviously close to Bree while to me she was nothing more than a blip in my existence. You deserve your vengeance or recompense; I wouldn't have stood in your way if you had chosen to seek vengeance. I would have faced my punishment as willingly as I doled it out in the past. Since you decided against vengeance and you've spared my life I am now indebted to you. I must do anything you ask, although it is a favour you can bank for the future and need not be used immediately."

"So I can think about what I want you to do in return." Fred clarified.

"Yes. And when I say some time in the future, it could be a hundred years from now, or it could be tomorrow." Jane replied.

"I'll…I'll have to think about this."

"I understand." Jane said, "And I will not bother you again, but if you wish to seek me out my friend Essie will always know where I am."

Fred looked at me and I suddenly felt in the spotlight.

"I'll come talk to you first if I want to talk to Jane." He said.

"Ok." I said, feeling small, although I wasn't sure why because this really had nothing to do with me.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you." He said, and faded away into the bubble of his personal space.

I felt my eyes wander away from the area where he'd been standing and I let them as I handed the clothes back to Jane. I handed her necklace back too and without another word I headed back to the house. I had a lot to think about too, and I didn't even know where to begin. I needed to talk to Tobias; maybe he could shed more light on what had just happened.

Tobias was in the pool. I jumped straight in still in my shorts and t-shirt. I swam until I caught up with Tobias. He moved to tread water with a smile, but I didn't waste time with pleasantries, I was too agitated. I pressed my hand to his cheek, locked onto his eyes and shared with him what had just happened.

_Do you think she was serious? _I asked. _Do you really think she would have let Fred kill her?_

_She wasn't bluffing._ Tobias stated. _She would have allowed him to, although I am sceptical over whether she would have been so welcoming if she thought for a moment that Fred would go through with it._

_So she was bluffing?_ I asked with a frown.

_She was playing a difficult hand and was willing to risk the punishment if she lost, but luckily she did not. She offered herself to Fred and he refrained from killing her, and I think she may have done him a favour_. Tobias replied.

_How come?_

_By proving he is not a monster for he has no capacity to kill._ He stated.

_But I've killed lots of vampires, does that make me a monster? _I asked feeling a little angry.

_Are you trying to pick a fight? _Tobias asked with a concerned look.

_What? _I demanded, but then I thought over my question. _No. Not at all. It's just that it made me feel weird, like I had a hand in Bree's death because I'm friends with Jane._

_But Essie, you were not even born then_. Tobias pointed out.

_Ok. Then like I condoned it because I'm friends with Jane_. I clarified.

_That may be a little more rational, but Fred has no cause to make you feel guilty for being forgiving. There are many a dark deed I have done, if you were to condemn Jane for her dark deeds then you should condemn me for mine._

_But I couldn't do that because you're trying to change. And so is Jane. That was clear enough; she wants to make amends for what she's done, even if it means giving up her life. Although I don't think she'll go out of her way either. She'll only try to make amends with those who cross her path. Does that make her behaviour less noble?_ I wondered.

_I think it makes her practical._ Tobias conceded._ How could she possibly hope to track down everyone she has harmed as a Volturi enforcer? It makes more sense for her to try and get on with her life, and try to make amends when she comes across those she wronged._

_I guess that's true. _I said with a frown.

_Essie, you can't take any responsibility in this for it happened before you were born and it is in your nature to give people second chances. You're not a Volturi, you can't dismiss the fact that people can adapt and destroy them for past sins without giving them a chance to prove that they can do just that. And if it was Fred who made you feel this way, then he was wrong to do so_. Tobias said firmly.

_It wasn't really so much his accusation, because he didn't really accuse, but I could feel his bemusement when Jane called me her friend. It was an almost hurt he felt because he thought of us as his allies but here I was, consorting with the enemy. I don't know._ I sighed and leant my forehead against his shoulder.

Tobias tightened his arms around me as he placed a kiss to my ear.

_And thus you prove you are not a monster._ He observed. _And to answer your earlier question, Fred would have been a monster had he killed Jane when she stood before him defenceless. It is much different to when you are faced with the prospect of being killed if you do not kill the other person first. That makes you a survivalist, not a monster. Nobody can expect you not to fight back when your life is threatened._

_I can see that. I've never killed a vamp that wasn't a threat. I never killed in retaliation; it was always life or death. That's true right?_ I almost begged because in that moment I wasn't so sure.

_It was always life or death._ Tobias stated. _Even with Simone, she would have killed you for brining dishonour upon the Wolf Hunters in defeating Darius if you had not killed her first._

"That's a stupid rule, the deputy one. Why did we need people to fight for us if we were destroyed?" I asked aloud, pulling away from Tobias slightly but I still kept my arms firmly around him.

"I think the hope is that having to risk the life of another along with your own is enough to deter people from calling a duel unless the cause is worth the life of another as well as your own." Tobias replied.

"I guess that would act as a deterrent, provided a person knows exactly what they're letting themselves in for."

"Yes." Tobias agreed. "But tell me my dear." He added as he ran his thumb gently up and down my cheek, "Why are we discussing Volturi protocol which no longer applies to us?"

"I have no idea." I replied. "Maybe I need a distraction."

"I'm pretty good at distractions." Tobias stated, as he moved his lips closer to mine.

"And don't I know it Fang Boy." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his.

It felt good to lose myself in that kiss, to just relax into Tobias as my fingers moved along his bare shoulders and to tangle in his wet curls. I suddenly remembered what had made this pool so much fun in the past and I felt my body begin to awaken to his touch with much more eagerness than it had last week out in the trees. Then it had been a release of the tension of years, tinged with the guilt that still consumed me, but now I could feel the fires being stoked, ready to burn through me once more.

Of course we couldn't go any further than kissing right now since anyone could just walk into the poolroom, but it was the promise that was important. I knew that when Tobias and I were one again it would be as mind-blowing as old times, if not better since now I had all those years of drought to reflect upon as I revelled in the new deluge.

_We will arrange something soon._ Tobias stated as he held me to him, the water lapping gently around us.

_Yeah_. I agreed. _Maybe when things have settled a bit and the house isn't so full._

_But until then I am happy with alternatives._ He observed as has hand trailed down low.

_Not in the pool._ I said with a giggle as I pulled his hand back up._ And you've changed your tune._

_You made me realise that we can give each other pleasure without full intercourse whilst we were in the woods. I would care to explore this more when we are short of time._ He replied as he pulled at the neckline of my t-shirt so he could kiss my shoulder.

His cold lips sent a shiver of pleasure through me, but I had to pull away from him.

_Ok. But not here in the pool when anyone can walk in. Tonight though, up in bed…_

_I'll wait with bated breath._ Tobias declared as he kissed my hand. "Would you care for a swim?"

"I'd love to, but I should go get changed."

"But you wear wet cotton so well." He stated with a pout.

"I know. I remember." I said with a grin. "But it won't be long before the kids are home and I should be dressed more appropriately."

"You're right of course." Tobias stated. "And on that note I should dress too."

We swam to the edge of the pool and I got out and picked up my shorts, but as I dripped on the side I knew I had a problem.

"How am I gonna get to my dry clothes and not drag water through the house?" I asked.

"I have dry clothes in the bathroom. I can dress then go and fetch dry clothing for you whilst you shower."

"That sounds like a good plan." I stated.

And that's what we did. We were dressed by the time the kids came home from school and we got on with our evening.

Nothing much happened for the next few days. Nobody left, not even Fred although he seemed to prefer to be outside more than in, there were no big bust ups and everything seemed to go along just fine. Even Grace was still with us because her parents were having trouble booking a flight back. Mrs Fabregas' funeral was on hold until they got back because they were the closest she had to next of kin.

But it was mostly uneventful and everything was nice and relaxed until Friday morning when I was going for my first meeting with the 'Muse Moms' as they liked to call themselves. I was so nervous about fitting in with these women for Liza's sake. I also felt that little stir of fear you get when you're about to enter an established group as a newcomer. Would they see me as an intruder, or welcome me? Would I be a lesser member because I was posing as Liza's aunt?

The meeting was taking place in the tavern slash family eatery in Olympic Pines, one of the other moms owned it and it could hold all of us in one go. I contemplated asking them up to the house since we could all comfortably fit in the informal sitting room or around the dining room table, but I thought the pub mother might take offence against it.

I thought it was better not to turn up on the bike; I didn't want to add to the shock value. I mean I could be quite intimidating with my height and build, which I was starting to get back thanks to eating properly, last thing I wanted to do was turn up in bike leathers.

I asked Liza's advice for something non-threatening and she picked out a pair of jeans and a baggy cashmere sweater in a pale blue colour. I wore my hair clipped back, but with a few strands loose to soften the edges. I wore my bracelet and rings along with fine silver chain that held a light blue pendent. When I questioned Liza on the colour scheme she told me they were the school colours and I was glad she'd prepared me like this.

When I looked in the mirror I thought I looked respectable and approachable, which was what I was aiming for since I didn't want them to take one look at me and write me off as trash they wouldn't trust their kids with. I had to hand to Liza, she was a wiz at this fashion stuff and I thought I should get a few tips from her for the future.

I was thinking of this as I pulled up outside the bar, which was called The Ingle Nook, although I didn't know why. I pushed open the door and was met with the gabble of female voices coming from the other side of the screen that shielded the diners from people waiting to be seated. A plump woman in her late forties came to greet me.

"We're closed for a private function for the next hour." She said.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm here. I'm Essie Black; I'm Liza's Auntie. I'm here in place of Esme." I explained.

"Oh right." The woman said, "Should have known, what with you being…" She trailed off. "Yeah, so I'm Geraldine Ingles, and if you'd just like to come around and meet everyone."

"Of course." I said with a smile that matched hers in sincerity.

I was gonna behave myself, for Liza's sake, but know when you meet someone who you just know you're gonna have trouble getting on with? I was getting a big vibe of that from Geraldine but I had to play things cool. I couldn't let my impressions get the better of me.

Geraldine led me around the screen to where about fifteen women, all dressed similarly to how I was, were sat around gossiping. It didn't look like much of a comity to me, just an excuse to sit around and chat while they had a sneaky lunchtime glass of wine. I laughed at the irony that these women were planning to go all the way to LA to make sure their offspring stayed away from drink this time around, yet here they were drinking at the planning comity.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Miss Black." Geraldine said grandly.

"Please, call me Essie." I interjected.

"She's Elizabeth's auntie and is here in place of Esme."

"It's Liza." I said.

"What dear?" Geraldine asked in a good-natured way but you didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was annoyed.

"She likes to be called Liza. Not that she's opposed to Elizabeth for official reasons, but aren't we all friends here?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course." Geraldine said with a very tight smile. "Well just go take a seat and we'll get started."

"Thank you." I said happily and made my way toward a seat at the back.

"White or red?" The woman next to me asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"White or red?" She said, frowning slightly as she indicated each bottle.

"Oh, none for me thanks. I can't drink alcohol." I said, shaking the bottle away.

"Is it a religious thing?" The woman asked.

"It's an I-really-can't-handle-my-drink-so-I'm-better-off-not-touching-the-stuff thing." I explained.

"Wish I had your restraint." She observed and the others laughed. "I'm Deryn by the way, Gail's mom."

"Pleased to meet you." I said.

"Are we interrupting ladies?" Geraldine demanded, glaring at us.

"Oh no, go right ahead Geri." I said with a grin.

"It's Geraldine." Geraldine corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all your names. You got me at a loss here." I said, maybe over doing the polite confusion a little.

"Maybe you should have taken more interest in your niece's affairs sooner." Geraldine said snidely and I narrowed my eyes, deciding that maybe I could be a little badly behaved. Besides, I had a legitimate excuse prepared.

"And maybe I've been out of the country for the past twelve years and now my contract is at an end I've got a bit of spare time before I pick up my post back here in America so I thought I'd do Esme a favour and accompany Liza in her place because she can't arrange the time off." I said curtly.

I thought it was a good story, it was close to the truth and it also explained why none of them had seen me before.

"So what is it you do?" Geraldine asked.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." I joked and I got few laughs. "Seriously, I worked as an assistant to the head of an international intermediary company who specialise in international relations between independent corporations who share the umbrella of a larger organisation whilst maintaining their autonomy on the whole. I came back to America because I was offered the position to oversee the newly developed USA branch and since it's based in Tacoma had the added advantage of being closer to home."

"So you're used to travelling." Geraldine said, dismissing all of what I'd just said. "Well that's good cause it'll come in handy for the road trip we have ahead of us."

"Yeah. LA and back in convoy. Have you got the route planned yet? What about stops along the way? Will we have to make an over night stop?" I asked.

"We're getting to that." Geraldine assured me. "So you can take Liza."

"Yeah, and seven others. I'll be using Tony's Escalade since it has nine seats. Thought I'd help out a little there."

"Well I guess that means everyone's got a ride now." The African-American woman said.

"Thanks Desiree, I think I worked that out myself." Geraldine said dismissively.

I got a flash that Geraldine didn't like Desiree because they were the same age but Desiree managed to look ten years younger without having to go to the drastic lengths Geraldine was considering of late. I tried not to react with an eye roll and a sarcastic laugh. I tried to imagine what Geraldine would make of Nessie who was twenty years her senior but could have passed for her daughter.

"So could you explain why we're making this road trip again? I mean I thought the Muses usually just had a bus to wherever the finals were to make sure they all could get there." I commented.

"Yes, well last year the kids got out of control and we want to make sure it doesn't happen again." Geraldine said, reverting to her pleasant voice.

"Why? What did they do? Trash the place?" I asked, realising I was goading her, but the woman brought out this reaction in me.

"Got drunk, didn't go to sleep and were mightily hung over all the way home." Geraldine said with haughty disapproval, which was a little hypocritical of someone who owned a bar.

"They had a little too much fun, but they had won for the sixth year in a row." I said with a shrug.

"Plus there were suggestions that a lot of duvet diving was going on." Geraldine added darkly, as if I hadn't seen the real danger yet.

I frowned.

"Duvet diving?" I asked, although I knew what she meant, but only because I got it from her mind, that euphemism was just pathetic.

"You know, making hay. Gathering nuts in May. Making whoopee." Geraldine said, getting more agitated with every euphemism I failed to get.

"Oh!" I gasped with fake realisation. "You mean a few of them might have had sex?"

"Yes." Geraldine said, her cheeks going red, and I found it rather amusing that a woman with five children could be so prudish.

"They're teenagers. Their hormones are all over the place. You must remember what it was like at their age?" I pointed out, although I was sure she wouldn't agree.

"Most of them are underage." Geraldine snapped.

"Yeah. Of course we were all good girls who didn't even look at boys until we were eighteen." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Should have know you'd have such…liberal views after what your Liza got up to with that Simon Leighton last year." Geraldine hissed acerbically and I would have glared daggers at her if it wouldn't have had a detrimental affect on the truth of the matter.

"You mean slept in the same bed as him because he was the only other person who wanted to get some sleep that night rather than drink and party?" I asked with a shrug.

"Well that's not what I heard happened." Geraldine said a little smugly.

"Then you want to stop listening to nasty rumours considering you're so prudish and all." I said in a low voice. "Liza is a good girl. I'd know if she was up to anything, and she's not."

"How can you be sure? After all she did run away to Russia." Geraldine said with a laugh.

"When?" I demanded with a snort.

"Last week." Geraldine replied.

"You mean last week when she was off with a stomach bug for two days? Last week when Tony was off with the same bug, and I think Grace was too." I said in incredulous tones that made Geraldine's points seem so stupid.

"And Tallulah." A woman with short dyed black hair put in.

"I heard half the football team came down with it too. Something to do with the food they laid on at the dance." The woman with the French accent said firmly.

Geraldine seemed to realise she was losing the crowd.

"Well that's not the point right now." She snapped.

I was gonna point out that she'd brought it up but decided I couldn't be bothered with arguing with this stupid woman anymore. I just wanted to know what was happening so I could just go home and prepare everything for the journey.

"The point is that if you take your eye off teenagers they push boundaries. To make sure it doesn't happen this year we're gonna keep a very close eye on them." Geraldine announced as if this was the greatest of all wisdoms.

I wondered if I should tell her that when I was a kid, the more you watched me the more boundaries I pushed just out of sheer contrariness. What's the point of pushing boundaries when there's no one there to witness? This was gonna end in disaster, I could see it with Alice like clarity. I knew this amount of supervision was gonna lead to the kids sneaking out of the hotel instead, and that would be more disastrous than a bit of mucking around in the safety of the hotel.

I decided that I'd definitely go now, if only to protect Liza from this woman's good intentions.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said, managing to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Geraldine smiled now she thought she had the attention of the group again and got down to what she seemed to like best, organising with that inefficient manner of people who thought they were good organisers but in reality they weren't. For a start her route to LA was stupid, it would double the amount of travel time, and when I pointed this out she brushed my comment aside as if it didn't count. I ground my teeth as I tried not to point out that comities organised together otherwise it wasn't a comity. What Geraldine said went, and to hell with the rest of us. I knew the only way she was the leader was because she ignored whatever anyone else had to say to the contrary.

I spent the ten minuets in which she was telling us all about the quaint little motel we'd be staying in along the way considering what would happen if I Alphaed her. Would she be less annoying? Would she even take any notice? Then I remembered that it was probably morally wrong to do that, even though it seemed like it would be a public service at the moment.

Finally she stopped yammering and opened the floor to any suggestions, but since the other mothers gave a wary sigh I guessed that she was just doing it out of courtesy, she wouldn't really take anything we said on board. I realised that with Geraldine at the helm it was gonna be an interesting trip indeed.

I would have rather gone straight back home once the meeting came to an end, but I realised I should stay for a little meet and greet. I was handed a glass of orange juice, which I sniffed carefully before drinking some. Not that I was really suspicious, but you could never be sure and I never wanted to touch alcohol again. Something bad always happened whenever I did.

"Essie." Deryn said, "This is Desiree, Polly, Angelique and Becky. I guess you could say our daughters are best friends. I mean your niece and our daughters."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Although I haven't met any of them yet. You know how it is when you get back home after a long time away. I only know Grace because she came by the house and…"

"Yeah, poor Grace." The women chorused in various ways.

"So you're taking the ones who ain't got a lift?" Deryn asked in the hope of bringing the conversation back to a lighter subject.

"Yeah. Tony is allowing me to use his Escalade, it's like a bus so we got the room." I stated.

"Good. I guess you'll take Maya, she's the other one of the group, but Carmelita is about to give birth soon so the trip isn't such a good idea for her. Although she was gonna make the journey if it meant Maya staying behind otherwise." Becky informed me.

"Do you know, if I was organising this, rather than us all drive so many cars down, I would have hired two buses, one for the Muses and one for the moms." I stated.

"We did mention that." Desiree replied, "But Geraldine wanted to make sure there was no chance for the kids to get up to no good."

"Besides the school board wouldn't pay for two buses and she pissed them off so much they threatened to pull all funding from the Muses all together. The Tulsanator wasn't pleased let me tell you." Deryn said with a shake of her head.

"She's not pleased about this anyway." Becky observed. "She'd rather us not be under her feet."

"We wouldn't have gone along with this, but Geraldine more or less forced this situation." Deryn stated.

"I wish I'd been here." I said sadly.

"Well you're here now." Desiree said, tapping my back, "And you seem like you've got a brain, your not one of the sheep."

The five women cast a reproachful eye over the other women who flocked around Geraldine, braying about how good her plan was. I had to wonder how easily people could be led sometimes.

"Geraldine is not a strong leader." I said. "She'd be eaten alive in the boardrooms I've had to work in."

"Maybe you should take over next year." Deryn suggested.

"They won't follow me." I said. "I'm an outsider to them. I'm not even a mom. I won't even have time to build up any relationship once the new office is up and running."

"Of course next year the finals will be held in Seattle, we can commute to there so it won't take so much organising." Deryn said with a shrug.

"That'll be something." I agreed. "Well I guess I should get going now. I got some things to sort out at home and I should probably start packing ready."

"Yeah. There's so much to organise."

I nodded then left the tavern deep in thought. It was clear that I'd need all my mental faculties about me when I went down to LA or these people, especially Geraldine, was likely to drive me crazy. I would have to make sure I fed well over the next few weeks, starting this weekend. It was just a shame Liza had two more weeks left in punishment or I'd take her and Tony as soon as they got home that evening.

Well Sunday, eleven on the dot we'd pick Liza up from the school and we'd head out as a family to hunt. Oh, and we'd have to take Jane too so she could spread the news that this whole region was out of bounds to carnies.

And so it was that Sunday we set out to hunt. Actually it was probably a good thing Jane was coming with us since it meant we wouldn't have to worry about her being around Grace. Bella and Edward were coming as her chaperone, and Fred too for some reason, although I hadn't found the time to ask either of them about that yet.

Since there were so many of us the Escalade seemed the best option and Tony drove since it is his car now. Actually it was nice to sit back and enjoy the ride while Tobias and I held hands. I whiled away the journey looking out the window at the scenery when I wasn't otherwise engaged in conversation with one of the others.

I did find out that Jane had asked Fred along because his power would be useful to get them up close to the vampire she had to talk to because he'd probably run a mile as soon as he sensed Jane coming. I began to have my doubts about her plan, but it was too late now to worry and at least Bella was there to shield Fred and Edward if Jane decided to turn. Not that I thought she would, but you could never be too careful.

We reached another isolated parking lot, but there was no having to haul the Escalade into the foliage. Mostly because it would have been awkward to drag it in there, but also because it wasn't as likely to get stolen, or be conspicuous if the police happened along. An Escalade was more acceptable as a hiker's vehicle than a bike I guess.

We walked into the trees for a while as one big party until Jane stated that she had to head south. Bella, Edward and Fred gathered around her and with a few goodbyes and the synchronising of watches they split away from us.

Once we were alone as a little family group we began to lose tension I hadn't realised we'd all been carrying. But then this was our first outing all four of us together, and it had very nearly been hijacked.

"So which way kids?" I asked feeling suddenly cheerful.

"North." They said simultaneously and Tobias and I chuckled.

"Then let's go." Tobias said with a sweep of his hand and as one we began running toward the north.

We had to keep to Liza's pace, but it wasn't so bad. It was a nice pace to go at when we were running as a family. We got the feeding out of the way quickly and that left us with a good three hours where we could just mess about and play. It was tremendous fun, and I was glad to see the transformation in Liza once more. Out here in the woods she seemed to be a different person entirely.

Tony was different too, more open and not so shy, it was like my kids felt most at home out here in the wilderness, but then I always had. I found myself looking forward to the Res this summer, what would they be like in my old haunts?

"Mother, something has just occurred to me." Liza said suddenly stopping.

"What?" I asked as Tony, Tobias and I stopped also.

"I have not seen you as a wolf." She stated.

"Would you like to?" I asked.

I hadn't asked her if she'd like to see me as a wolf because I thought she might think I was rubbing her nose in the fact that she couldn't phase. But if she was asking me then it was ok. Then I remembered what I'd told Tony about running as a pack.

"Very much so." Liza replied.

"Ok." I said to her before turning to Tony. "Hey Tony, you fancy a run?"

Tony grinned.

"That would be great." He declared.

"Then go suit up, I'll be behind this bush." I announced.

I went around the bush and pulled off my clothes, putting them ready to be picked up in my wolf mouth. I let the heat flow through me and I dropped onto all fours. I picked my clothes up in my mouth and I took them around the bush to give to Tobias. He took them from me and rolled them up before placing them under his arm.

I turned to Liza and she was looking at me in awe.

"It's alright Vela, you may stroke her." Tobias said softly as he lay a hand on Liza's shoulder.

Liza nodded and stepped forward, but then jumped slightly as Tony emerged from behind the other bushes and came to stand beside me. Liza looked between the both of us and she couldn't seem to decide who to go to now. I got the impression that Liza hadn't really seen Tony as a wolf, not since the time he first phased in the dark alley.

"I wish I had this capability." She said sadly.

"As do I." Tobias remarked as he placed his hand once more on Liza's shoulder. "But I also feel blessed to know them. To know such beauty exists."

Liza looked up at Tobias for a moment before she turned back to Tony and me.

"Yes. We are very blessed." She said as she reached up her hand and placed it as high as she could on my neck.

I lowered my head and she hugged me tightly before stepping back and looked up at me again. Then she turned her attention to Tony.

I lay down next to Tobias and he sat beside me as we observed our children sharing in a new experience. I wondered why Liza hadn't got to know Tony's wolf half yet and I didn't want to interrupt the bonding to ask just yet. Instead I contented myself in watching them as I felt Tobias reassuring presence beside me.

It reminded me a lot of wolf packs on TV, where Tobias and I sat to one side while the cubs practiced their fighting technique. They were about fifty\fifty. Sometimes Tony won, while other times Liza would gain the upper hand. I wanted to join in with them, but I didn't want to spoil their fun.

_Then join us._ Tony said and I jumped to my feet, Tobias beside me and we went to play.

We taught them a little of tag team fighting when you were working as a wolf and a vamp. I couldn't believe how this had turned into a little bout of training, but then it was more fun this way and hopefully the twins would keep it with them.

Tobias' watch beeped and he groaned.

_We have to head back?_ I asked.

"Yes. We have ten minuets to return to the car."

_Ok._ I said, dropping to the floor. _Liza, hop on._

"Excuse me?" Liza asked as she brushed some pine needles from her hair.

_Hop on. I'll show you how to run with wolves._ I explained.

Liza looked a little uncertain, but Tony butted at her with his nose as he encouraged her toward me. Liza took a deep breath before she climbed onto my back.

_Hold on tight._ I stated as I got to my feet.

Liza held on tight and without another word Tobias, Tony and me started running. We were a little slow at first, but then we flew to top speed and Liza giggled as the wind rushed past us. We ran through the trees, not in any particular formation, but it felt good to feel the minds of my family around me.

We were a pack and we were family and nothing would come between us. We were bonded forever now and that couldn't be undone no matter what happened, what bumps we might have along the road, we'd always forgive each other and return to this state of happiness. That filled me with so much light I was almost flying as we reached the edge of the forest where the others were waiting for us to return to civilisation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to the cheerleading finals seemed to fly by and we all seemed to fall into a routine. I mean, after I confessed all my dark deeds to my children. Both of them were a little reluctant to accept what I said at first, but in the end they accepted it because it was the truth. They went off to think it over for a while before they decided that given the circumstances I could have been a lot worse and as long as I promised to never be that way again they could forgive me. Since I didn't intend on giving into the cold and becoming Esther-Marie again it was an easy enough to promise.<p>

In their various pairs the Cullens and the Hannigans left over the weeks and vowed to return during the summer when the twins wouldn't be busy with school. Esme and Carlisle remained of course, but they were the twins' legal guardians. I didn't want everyone to leave anyway, actually it would have been nice if some of the others could stay, but they all had things to be getting back to.

Grace's parents got back two weeks after Mrs Fabregas death and they came over for dinner. I didn't get the Pearsons one bit, how could they just go off like that for months at a time and leave their kids with someone else just to have some fun? If they wanted a jet-setting lifestyle they shouldn't have had kids. And I really didn't like how they acted all parental in front of us when they knew we more or less knew this wasn't the case. Did they have to insult our intelligence on top of everything else?

So anyway, after that Grace went home. Tony accompanied her to the funeral but I think the Pearsons only allowed it to make up the numbers, I had a feeling they didn't like to think of Tony being anything to Grace. They had plans for their blue-eyed blonde, if they could just get her to dress up a little more and not revel in her geekdom. I wondered if they realised how wealthy Tony was they'd overlook any other problem they had with him to allow their daughter to be happy?

Jane was still here of course, although that wasn't surprising since she didn't really have anywhere to go and was still in my employ although she'd stopped following me around so that was something. In fact she spent most of her time in her room with a laptop as she collected evidence to back her theory that she hadn't thought to enlighten us with yet. Other times she spent out back talking to Fred, which really surprised me considering his justifiable animosity toward her. They seemed to have reached an agreement about something, but I wasn't sure, I just hoped it didn't involve me or mine.

Other than that one little annoyance life at Tregarran Hall seemed to be chugging along nicely. And even though there was the minor fly of Geraldine in the ointment, I was excited about the road trip. I'd never been to LA before and now I was driving down with my daughter. The only downside was having to leave Tobias and Tony behind, but then again we could do a load of these little road trips during the summer.

Liza and I were ready to set off at six. We'd head to the school where everyone was meeting up to drive down in convoy; that was another downside since I just knew the humans would keep to the speed limit. I was expecting to be transporting six girls, but it turned out that two of them were boys. Not that it mattered much; I'd just never met male cheerleaders before.

We encountered a problem when we entered the garage; Jane was sitting in the Escalade.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you." She replied. "I haven't been to LA for decades."

"You can't come." I said firmly. "There's just enough room in the Escalade and besides it's gonna be sunny in LA all week, Alice said. That's why Esme couldn't go."

"I'll stay in the hotel room during the day and only come out at night." She said earnestly.

"Won't it seem strange that you travelled all that way just to hide away in the hotel? Besides, who do we say you are? And you look like a school kid, but you can't go to school. How do we explain that one?" I demanded.

"But I…" Jane began to protest, but then she relented. "You're right, I didn't think this through." She murmured as she slid out of the Escalade. "I'll see you when you come back. I hope you have fun."

"Yeah." I said, frowning slightly as I wondered if she'd given in too easily, but I pushed it from my mind since I really couldn't see what LA had to offer Jane.

Then I more or less forgot about her as the others came down to greet us. I gave Tobias a hug and a kiss while the twins said their goodbye. It was a bit of a wrench for them to part, I'd never really thought of that before. For a long time they'd been the only constant in each others lives so when they did have to part for whatever reason it affected them.

Liza and I got in the Escalade and waved goodbye to the others. Liza managed to keep her smile up as far as the end of the drive when she became a little subdued.

"This is the only bit I hate about going away for the competition." She stated softly.

"Having to separate from Tony?" I asked.

"Yes." Liza replied. "It feels as if I leave a part of me behind. One would think it would become easier over time, but that is not the case."

"Well twins always have a strong bond, even human ones reckon they're telepathic. I know Susie and Sammie have a silent way of communicating that had nothing to do with mind speak, whereas you and Tony really do have a telepathic bond, one you were both aware of even before you were born. You said yourself you're used to always feeling his mind. I guess it would feel like leaving a bit of yourself behind when you don't feel it."

"Yes." Liza agreed sadly. "Do you feel a wrench when you must leave Father?"

"Every time." I admitted. "It's the thought of him not being close enough for me to get to him if he's in trouble. I've also got Tony factoring into that as well now. But I can over look it because it's an important reason that we're being separated for a few days. And we'll only be in LA, we could run back from there if worse came to the worse. And it's not like when Tobias used to be sent away on Volturi errands and I wouldn't see or hear from him for the whole time, I can phone him and actually talk to him."

"You find the positive side." Liza surmised.

"Always the best place to look." I observed.

"Yes." Liza agreed, then she pulled up a smile because we were turning into the school parking lot.

We were the first to arrive after Coach Tulsa and I pulled up beside her Ford Ka. She was parked up by the stand of trees in the student lot today rather than up near the school like she usually did.

"Hey Essie, glad you could make it." She called as I got out of the Escalade.

"Well Liza needs me." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. You're keen too, you're the first one here." She stated.

"It would not do for me to arrive late since I am captain, Coach Tulsa." Liza said smoothly as she came to stand next to me.

"And that's what I like about you Summers. You got dedication most kids your age lack. Either of your ages." She said and winked.

I chuckled a little nervously.

"If you got any more jokes along those lines do you maybe want to get them out of your system now?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I won't make any more statements like that. It was only cause there's no one else here. I don't want them to think I'm crazy." She chuckled. "I'm just happy you got here before Mrs Geraldine Ingles. That woman just rubs me up the wrong way. This should have been a simple bus journey like every other year, but no, she had kick up a stink with the board of governors about the Muses' 'moral well being' and now I'm stuck with baby sitting the 'Muse Moms' and having to make sure the whole convoy makes it safely to LA rather than putting my mind to the important things like any last minuet alterations I might have to make."

"Yeah. I know one thing, she's going the wrong way about supervising the kids, she's just making them more inclined to rebel. At least I know I would have gone out of my way to see what all the fuss about 'duvet diving' was if I'd had everyone telling me it was a terribly naughty thing to do." I stated.

"And I did it all the time and I turned out ok." Coach Tulsa said with a shrug.

Just then a little red mini van pulled into the space on the other side of Coach Tulsa's Ka. Geraldine climbed out and walked up to Coach Tulsa brandishing a clipboard with ineffectual efficiency. I thought I should get Tobias to give her some pointers on the best way to organise, but she'd just dismiss his advice because he's a man.

"Good morning Coach Tulsa." She said in a brusque manner, although she thought she was being efficient but affable. "So glad you're here already. Maybe we could go over a few things before any of the others arrive."

"Mrs Ingles…" Tulsa began.

"Please call me Geraldine." Geraldine said, cutting her off rudely.

"Mrs Ingles." Coach Tulsa said curtly. "I'm sure whatever you've got to say we've already been over ten times already. Now you got your way. You got your free trip to LA, stop pretending this is some kind of moral crusade because I really couldn't give a damn. All I care about is my Muses winning, and having you there stressing them out is really gonna hinder their chances. So why don't you take your little clipboard and go organise somewhere that's away from me."

"Excuse me!" Geraldine demanded.

"Yeah. You're excused." Coach Tulsa said firmly.

Geraldine stood there gaping, but seemed to rally and turned to me.

"Have you got everything you need Essie?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Have you got enough food, how about enough to drink? This journey will be very long and you need some liquid in you." She said with an encouraging smile.

I regarded her for a moment as I wondered if she'd thought about what she'd just said. Surely a Mary Whitehouse wannabe like her would be wary of such an obviously insidious innuendo? I also got from her mind that what she'd packed was mostly coke.

"Well I got enough food to last the two days, and I got enough water. The human body doesn't need as much as you might think and I'd rather ration it out a little." I replied.

"But we'll be driving in the heat." Geraldine said as if I was too thick to grasp the concept.

"Once we get south." I pointed out. "Besides I don't want to make too many toilet breaks if I can help, which you will be doing if you drink all that coke. You do know caffeine is a diuretic right? That means it makes you want to wee and it also draws water from your blood. So even though it might make you feel more refreshed when you first drink it, you'll soon be thirsty again. And wanting the bathroom."

"But you need to stay hydrated." Geraldine said, keeping with her planned arguments although they no longer applied.

"And we will keep hydrated. Look Geraldine, I really don't want to argue with you, but I do know a thing or too about surviving heat. I lived in Tuscany for twelve years and in the height of summer it can get pretty intense there. I know how to stay healthy in that heat and I hope you can trust me on that." I said in a steady voice.

"I…" Geraldine trailed off as another car pulled into the lot.

She didn't bother finishing that sentence; she just went off to pester the newcomer instead.

"Well at least you're on my side." Coach Tulsa said in a low voice.

"Quite a few of the Moms are. You'd be surprised how many of them are going along with it cause they've got no other choice in the wake of Geraldine's bulldozer." I confided.

"She's an idiot. If she'd kept her mouth shut I could have wrangled two buses out of the board, but now we have to go in convoy and I just know someone will break down or get lost and I'll be liable and get sued for money I don't have when this wasn't even my idea in the first place." Tulsa said with a sigh.

I looked at her for a moment and I realised just how stressed this whole thing was making her. As mad as it was to think it, but I really didn't want her to suffer. Especially since we needed her sane to lead our kids to victory.

"I'll bring up the rear." I promised her. "That way I can keep an eye out for stragglers. I got the route well memorised so even if we end up falling behind I'll get them there."

"I should do it." Tulsa insisted.

"Look Ol…Elle, you need to concentrate on your game and you can't do that if you're worrying about people who couldn't navigate their way out of a paper bag. I'll cruise along at the back and they won't get lost. I promise." I sighed and looked over to where Geraldine was harassing Deryn and Becky. "If I'd sorted this out I would have at least kitted us all out with a CB so we could stay in touch."

"It would have made sense." Tulsa agreed. "But I guess it's too late to sort that out now."

"Yeah, but I've still got…" _I could keep tabs on them all. I won't read their minds I promise, I'll just be keeping a note of where their minds are in relation to me._

Tulsa looked at me a moment, wondering how to answer.

_Just think it toward me and I'll hear._ I informed her.

_I think it could work. Just don't let anyone know you're doing it._ She said, giving me a warning look as if she was talking aloud.

_As if I would._ I countered.

_You're safety depends on it._ She observed as if she'd only just figured out the reason I didn't let on that I was a telepath.

I decided not to comment on it and there was a little awkward silence. We looked up to find that the kids were now milling around in the car park while Geraldine was keeping the moms busy.

"Right Muses, fall in." Coach Tulsa called and the kids immediately stood before her in obedient silence as they waited for her orders. "Summers, is everyone present?"

"Yes Coach Tulsa!" Liza replied.

"Good. Now I know things are a little different this year, we're heading down in separate vehicles, but I still expect you to show the same amount of discipline before and during performances. There'll be no slacking off just cause your parents are here. You're still answerable to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes Coach Tulsa." The Muses chorused.

"Good. Now fall out." The Muses began to break up. "Mourinho, Thornton, Waverly, Morris, Bernstein, gather your things and take it to the Escalade." She ordered, pointing to the car.

I opened the little trunk space, but before I could tell the kids to dump their stuff I got surrounded by the parents who couldn't make it. After a brief conversation where they got the measure of me and decided I was ok, I turned to the kids and told them to load everything.

As they were doing so I caught a shimmer out of the corner of my eye and when I tried to look at the trees beyond the signpost my eyes wouldn't focus. I went to the side of the Escalade and squatted as if I was checking the tyres.

_Fred? What are you doing here?_ I asked.

_I came to see you and Liza off. I didn't get chance at the house. I figured no one can see me, but I knew you'd know I was here._ He explained.

_Oh. Right. Well thanks. I'll let Liza know you said bye._ I replied.

_Ok. Have a nice trip._ He said pleasantly.

_I will._ I assured him before straightening up and going around to the back of the Escalade to find it jam-packed with suitcases.

They each had a garment bag too and I placed them carefully on the one free seat, which happened to be the front passenger seat. I didn't mind that Liza wanted to ride in the back with her friends; it meant I could concentrate more on driving and keeping my mind on the other Muse Moms. To that end I made sure I went around the parking lot shaking hands so I could get a lock on all their minds. I kept those tendrils on them while I made sure I had enough of my own mind available to drive.

I got into the Escalade and waited for everyone to pull out. Surprise, surprise Geraldine was leading. Once the last car was in line I pulled up behind it and we were off.

I got to say that first day didn't go too bad. We rode for thirteen and a half hours, but an hour and half of that was given over to stops. The stops were agreed for every three hours or so along the route. Our first break was a fifteen-minuet bathroom break. I made everyone try and see if they needed to go because I didn't want to make any impromptu stops. Geraldine took a role call before we set off again and with that I conceded she wasn't such a lost cause after all.

I reinforced my links to the other moms, made sure all the kids were back on board, and brought up the rear again. If things continued this way I was sure the journey would go smoothly since other than if we had to go through a junction our convoy remained more or less uninterrupted, even when we pulled into this little town for lunch three hours after the first stop. Geraldine had used her contacts in the industry to book a load of tables at the Goat's Head Tavern and we got to eat a good meal and the Muses got to chat with one and other. I spent the hour talking to Deryn and Desiree and we compared how the trip was going so far.

Then it was back on the road and we had one more fifteen-minuet bathroom break before we finished the final leg for the day and we reached our motel a little after seven that evening. Well I was expecting some dingy little thing on the side of the interstate, but one of the other mothers worked for a big chain and managed to get the company to foot half the bill for a two-page ad in the yearbook and the Olympic High Sport Annual.

It was a lot better than I expected from all the movies I'd seen. So it wasn't the Ritz or the Hilton or anything fancy like that, but the beds were clean, the water hot, the TV was free for standard channels and there was food. We got a meal that night and then a big breakfast before setting off the next morning, so that was just grand in my opinion.

We set off a little later the next day, nine o'clock after breakfast was finished, and it was another uneventful journey. We had a fifteen-minuet bathroom break four hours in. It was more or less six and a half hours from the motel to the hotel in LA, but since we couldn't be sure of the traffic once we hit the city it was better to have the bathroom break a little later.

The traffic in LA wasn't that bad and we arrived at our hotel around half past five. There was a lot of processing involved, but a lot of other groups had a big parental presence so I didn't feel like we were overstepping our bounds or anything. Finally we got the keys sorted out and Liza and I would be sharing our room with Maya and Drue. The arrangement seemed to be that there was at least one parent in every room.

We had enough time to unpack before we went to dinner, then it was agreed that we'd all have early nights because Tulsa wanted the Muses early in the morning so they could start going over their routines.

There wasn't much for me to do the next morning because the Muses were practicing and they didn't have any competitions until Wednesday. Geraldine decided that we should all go on an open bus tour of LA the travel company that owned the hotel was laying on daily and we had no choice but be whisked along with her that afternoon. It seemed she had a whole itinerary planned for the times the Muses weren't busy and I just couldn't handle it so I vowed I'd get Liza and me out of it somehow. We'd had our own plans for our spare time, including visiting Simon at college so Liza could get the chance to see him before the final on Friday.

The Muses were doing great, they won every round and they were tipped the favourites, which made everyone excited, but despite this the Muses proved they were disciplined by turning in early every night. Which is more than can be said for the moms who spent every night down in the hotel bar. I joined them on the Monday night, but there's something kinda depressing when everyone around you is drinking and you're not. Despite the fact that I could have let go and joined in their merriment I didn't want to risk it, so after that I went to sleep not long after the girls.

After they finished with their competition on Thursday I decided that Liza and I should sneak off to visit Simon. He hadn't managed to get time away from college, but he had promised to make the final for sure, he even had his ticket ready. Liza had wanted to meet with Simon and so I was determined that we'd go meet him at the university.

To my surprise Liza had already looked into public transport and had looked up the best routes for us to take, and since I didn't know my way around LA to risk driving we set off and an hour later we were jumping off a bus at the curb outside the campus.

I felt excited as I looked around me. I'd never been on a university campus before so this was something as new to me as it was to Liza. The dorms were located toward the back of campus. Simon's room was in a group of three identical buildings and on the third floor. After asking a few people we soon located his room and Liza was nervously excited as she knocked on the door.

It was answered by a girl who had was taking the laid back college look to heart with her multi dyed hair that was plaited here and there. She wore a tight t-shirt that showed she wasn't wearing a bra, not that I could make much comment on that, and skinny jeans with a pair of brown sandals. She wore a plaid shirt open over the top of it all and accessorised with a lot of beads and pendants.

"Is Simon here please?" Liza asked.

"I recognise that voice." The girl said with a smile. "It's nice to finally put a face to it Liza."

"Likewise Racks." Liza said as she shook the girl's hand. "And may I introduce Essie."

"Hey." Racks said as she shook my hand. "Simon is in the bathroom at the moment but you can wait inside. I'll go out and pretend to get coffee to give y'all some space."

"How very tactful of you." Liza said with a giggle.

"You bet'cha." Racks said, as she let us into the little room.

She picked up a bag and slung it over her body and put a pair of shades ready on her head.

"Catch you later." She said with a very lazy salute.

"Hopefully." Liza said with a smile.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Racks grinned then left.

I felt little awkward left alone in the room like this since I didn't know either Simon or Racks and I didn't know if I was allowed to sit, or should I stay standing? Would Simon find me intimidating if I was standing or presumptuous if I was sitting?

I told Liza my concerns since she was better at this etiquette stuff than me, not to mention Simon was her best friend.

"I think it would have been more apt to have asked Racks to send him to us in the common room." Liza conceded. "But since we are now ensconced in his room I do not see the harm in sitting on the chairs. At least we will not crowd the room when he enters if we do so."

I agreed and I sat on one desk chair while Liza sat on the other. We sat in silence, mainly because Liza was too tense to keep up a conversation. She was really looking forward to meeting up with Simon again even though she'd spoke to him just before we left home. But then talking over the phone and seeing someone face to face were two different things.

She perked up when footsteps sounded in the hallway and I guessed that it was Simon. This was confirmed when the person reached the door and stepped inside. Liza jumped to her feet and flung her arms around him.

"Elizabeth?" He said in surprise.

"Dear Boy it's so good to see you again." She said as they hugged.

"Yeah. I missed you too Baby Doll." He replied.

Liza pulled away from him and looked up into his face a foot above her own.

"Simon, I would like you to meet someone." She announced.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes gliding to me.

"Yes. This is my mother, Essie." Liza said proudly.

I was stumped for a moment because I wasn't expecting her to introduce me like that.

"Hi." I managed to say, and rose to my feet. "It's nice to finally meet you Simon."

Simon shook my hand and I got a very sharp flash of his curiosity about me. He had mixed feelings about me, he was happy Liza had her parents back, but annoyed that we'd stayed out of her life so long. He had been prepared to hate me if Liza had wanted him too, but he knew Liza was as happy about me being here as she was to reunite with him. For that reason he decided that whatever reason I'd been absent all the years, Liza had accepted me and that was good enough for him.

The boy had a loud mind and I doubled my shield because I didn't want to catch stray thoughts and answer them inadvertently.

"It's good to meet you too, and that Liza finally got you back." He said with a smile.

"Well it's good to be able to get back." I replied.

"Yeah. I didn't quite get what Liza meant, that you were held hostage or something?" He asked with a frown.

"Being held hostage would imply the people intended to release me for a price." I said before I could stop myself.

"What, you were held prisoner? A slave?" Simon exclaimed, looking incredulous.

"Let's just say that officially I'm Liza's aunt and I've been working over seas for the last twelve years. Don't dig." I said the latter firmly, just short of using the alpha voice.

"Ok. I won't." Simon promised, giving me a wary look, then he frowned as he looked into my eyes. "What have you been through?" He asked in shock.

"Simon, it is best not to pry." Liza said taking his hand and drawing his attention back to her. "If the need ever arises, and I hope to god that day never comes, then I will explain all to you, but for the sake of your own safety and those you love it is best not to dwell on where my parents have been these past seventeen years and instead rejoice in the fact that they are returned to me. Could you join me in such celebration without wondering the reason why?"

Simon gave me one last curious look before he turned his attention back to Liza.

"For you Baby Doll? Of course I can." He said with smile.

"Thank you Simon." Liza said solemnly.

I felt relieved that minefield had been navigated, Simon wasn't anything more than a friend to Liza, a best friend yes, but there was no loophole to exploit in telling him the whole truth. I doubt he would believe it anyway, and if he did would he feel freaked out by Liza?

"Now Dear Boy," Liza announced, her face lighting up as she led him to perch on the edge of his bed, "tell me everything that has transpired over the last few days."

"Well there's not much to tell. I've handed all my papers in and I'm just waiting for feedback to find out if I've done enough to come back next year. Now we're just trying to relax while worrying big time that we didn't do well enough."

"I am sure you have done well." Liza stated emphatically.

"I sure hope so Baby Doll." He said with a sigh. "So how about you? How was the journey down?"

"Good. It was most similar to the bus for there were several of us. I feel sympathy for Tia for having to endure her mother the whole way. Jules was travelling with them since his parents were unable to book the time off, and he said that for the entire journey she either lectured them on the evils of alcohol, the folly of sexual relations when not in a committed relationship and for a bit of healthy honest fun they had to sing a few rounds of one hundred bottles of root beer on the wall, with emphasis on the root."

I snorted and shook my head.

"It is very amusing I agree." Liza said with a grin.

"It sure is." I said with a chuckle. "And personally, having to sit through a hundred rounds of that would drive anyone to drink, even me, and I don't touch the stuff. And really, she's taking the moral highroad and then singing a song about sharing bottles of beer around the group. No matter if you add in the root, it's still got beer in it."

"You got something against her?" Simon asked.

"She just has a weird moral code. I'm all for giving kids boundaries, but as a kid I regularly disregarded the ones I thought were unfair or pathetic. And also as a kid I was generally good at knowing those adults who only thought they had authority, and boy did I run rings around them. On top of that she has double standards, getting all on your cases for a few crafty sips of beer when she runs a bar. Not that I agree with drinking as such, but kids are gonna do it, especially when it's seen as something forbidden."

"So you were a rebel kid?"

"The biggest rebel there was." I said with a grin, "And contrary to boot. But this ain't about me. Just pretend I'm not here."

Simon really didn't know how to take me now and that was ok I guess. I was just here as a chaperone.

"Have you had lunch?" He asked Liza.

"No." She replied, we'd come straight from the morning's competition and hadn't stopped on the way.

"Then let's go grab something to eat."

"That would be most enjoyable." Liza said, rising to her feet.

I followed them out and I got to admit I was feeling hungry. Simon led us down a little path between two buildings and out onto a street of shops. He led us to a little café and it was clear he came here often because the proprietor greeted him by name. He even realised that Liza was Simon's 'princess' and I really didn't know how to feel about the fact that everyone seemed to know about her.

I was greeted with a lot of enthusiasm too, Pepe, the little round owner, obviously loved people and he ushered me to a single table when I decided to give Liza and Simon some space. I ordered a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate and snagged a book from the borrow-or-swap shelf. I sat reading for an hour as I ate the sandwich, a bag of chips and drank two hot chocolates. I got through quite a lot of the book too.

Finally Liza and Simon finished their food and he decided to take us on a tour to show us his favourite haunts. It was fun, but lasted hours. In fact I had to drag Liza away in case we missed the last bus and it was dusk by the time we reached the stop nearest the hotel complex.

The city looked different in the dark between the buildings and we took a wrong turning somewhere because suddenly we were in a network of alleys and I had no idea how we were gonna get out. We turned around to head back the way we'd come, but it didn't help, I felt like Sarah in the Labyrinth.

Suddenly the hairs on my arms stood on end and if I'd been Miss Wolf my hackles would raise. I grabbed Liza's hand and tried to consider our best option, up over the roof might offer us a better escape route, at least we'd know which direction to go in. I began loosening my clothes in case I needed to phase, I could feel vamps somewhere around here and I was sure we were heading toward them blind.

_I think we should head back to the main street and find another way to the hotel._ I said to Liza.

_I thought that was the intention._ Liza said in puzzlement.

_Yeah, but this whole place looks the same in the dark and the city smells are really screwing up my nose. I knew we shouldn't have stayed so long. _I moaned.

_Sorry Mother._ Liza said sadly.

_I'm not blaming you._ I stated._ You should spend time with Simon when you can. I should have made sure to memorise the route back to the hotel._

My mind voice trailed off as we rounded a corner to witness a scene of devastation. I'd never really witnessed a vamp feast before, at least not in real life and now I felt my stomach roll to see all those twisted bits of body and miscellaneous organs strewed in a bloody mess on the floor. I put my hand over Liza's eyes, but she'd already seen it and I hoped she could forget it. I didn't think I ever would.

I tried to back out of the scene before we got noticed, but as I began to move I sensed something behind me and I knew one of the vampires had penned us in.

"You know I'm not human." I said aloud.

"Yeah. I figured that." The vampire said and he poked my back, urging me to step forward.

I moved my hand to clasp Liza's and I tried to be strong for her even though all I wanted to do was run and hide. I had scoped out the minds around me, there were five, and four of them were newborns. I could probably get the upper hand in technique, but they'd out muscle me and with their being four of them easily overcome me. Especially since I had Liza to protect.

The lead vamp, a man who must have been around forty when he was turned, herded Liza and me against a wall. That was good, at least our back was covered and I tucked Liza behind me and let her hand go so I was free to fight if needs be.

"Which is why you're still alive. For now." He said. "My kids need a little lesson here."

He gave a sharp whistle with his teeth pressed to his lower lip and the four newborns fell in around him. I felt those red eyes focus on me, and there's nothing creepier than being caught in the attention of four hungry newborns. How much of the wolf would register about me to prevent them from going after my human blood? What about Liza, would the vamp in her register?

"Now what we have here my dears," the vampire said as he scratched the scalp of the small Hispanic boy who crouched on his left, "is a werewolf. This is a real treat for you, because they are rare these days. Especially in the New World. But in, oh…" He checked his watch. "About ten minuets when the moon rises this Indian beauty will be on all fours and howling at the moon."

"You wanna put money on that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hush dog." The vampire said in an almost calm voice. "Don't make me kill you before the big change."

"You've never met a Child of the Moon before have you?" I asked, and I looked into his mind and grinned. "You smelt one once, back in Hungary. The one who made you told you to remember the scent and if you ever come across it run the other way."

The vampire gave me a level look before he shrugged. "He also said that if I had enough vampires with me I should destroy the creature and the Volturi would reward me handsomely. I hear they're not keen on the Children of the Moon. I wonder how much they'll pay me for a fine specimen such as you."

"And there you are wrong for Mother is not a Child of the Moon!" Liza raged, charging from behind me before I could stop her and she landed a punch on the vampire, but he grabbed her fists and laughed in her face.

"Now what are you?" He asked.

"Get your hands off my daughter." I growled, letting Miss Vampire take over before I surged forward.

There was a struggle, I managed to get Liza away, but we were backed to the wall yet again and now the newborns were full of battle lust. I'd have to fight and I was sure I wouldn't win. I was too low on juice to try and get a good lock on their minds thanks to my stand-in as a CB on the way down and then not having fed in nearly a week. I didn't want to risk a power drain by over exerting my mental power if it would leave me vulnerable to a physical attack.

"Well now." The leader said, trying to straighten out his suit jacket, although it got torn in the scuffle. "I thought werewolves went all hairy in the moonlight. I didn't think they turned into vampires."

I glared at him, trying to press my will on him but my power was a little on the frits and I couldn't quite dominate him.

"So you smell like a wolf, but you turn into a vampire, which is what you smell like now. And this little girl, who I think might be one of these half bloods I've heard about, called you Mother. I'm going to have so much fun figuring this one out." He said gleefully. "You are…"

"Volturi." A cold voice cut him off.

He turned to the alley's entrance and I looked too and felt the shock hit me when Jane stepped into the light decked out in her Volturi robes.

"Olaf Sigurdsson I arrest you on suspicion of conspiring to create a newborn army and for not protecting the secret to the best of your ability. After reviewing the situation of the aforementioned crimes I find you guilty of all charges. Now by the power granted to me by the Volturi elders I here by sentence you to death." Jane said in a flat voice, her eyes locked on Olaf and she didn't blink once.

Olaf chuckled as he turned to face Jane, leaving the newborns guarding Liza and me. I eyed them warily waiting for them to attack while I looked for my own opening.

"Who are you little girl to challenge me?" He demanded and from his swagger I guessed his sire should have told him a little more about the Volturi other than the fact they liked you to kill werewolves.

"Jane." Jane said simply and she flicked her gaze to the blonde who was about to break rank.

The girl fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony.

"You are going to die." Jane said smoothly and without emotion, and I took that as my cue to spring into action.

I jumped at the newborn nearest me and I grabbed his arm, swinging him into Olaf before I spun and grabbed the Hispanic boy in a headlock and a quick tug decapitated him. I lobbed the head at the fourth newborn who was going to flank Liza and followed the trajectory to decapitate him too as Liza took advantage of the blonde's distraction to incapacitate her further before going in for the kill. I felt pleased in that moment that Liza could take care of herself as I went in to take out the newborn I'd flung Olaf's way. Liza and I tag teamed him while Jane used her power to keep Olaf down. I noticed she hadn't done anything physical herself. It was up to me to put Olaf out of his misery.

Finally the fight was over and now vampire rubble mixed in with the bits of human. Liza and I were in panic mode, but Jane was in her element.

"That was fun." She said with an angelic smile.

"Yeah. And what the hell?" I demanded, waving my arms about to indicate the state of the alley and the fact that she was here all in one gesture.

"This is part of my project." She said, poking her toe at a dismembered ear. "I took on board what your uncle said about the Volturi being absent for a long while and I decided this state of affairs could not be allowed to continue. I had noted the flutter of reports from LA and realised what was growing on here."

"Actually, it might be better if you explain this back at the hotel. We should probably clean this mess up right now." I said, looking around at the apocalyptic scene.

"Most definitely." Liza agreed.

At least Jane mucked in with the clean up and after we'd finished you couldn't tell anything had gone down there. We hadn't left it too clean either as to be suspicious. Thanks to all our efforts Liza and I were now grubby and there was blood on our clothes, we had to sneak into the hotel via the employee entrance. Thankfully Drue and Maya hadn't come up from dinner so we had a chance to change and stuff the ruined clothing into my holdall.

We'd just finished changing when Maya entered the room.

"Well Liza, I hope I can trust you to go to sleep on time tonight, you have a big day tomorrow." I said in a stern but friendly voice.

"Yes Aunt Essie." Liza said.

"That goes for you too Maya." I said, shooting her a grin.

"I always sleep before a big competition." Maya said smoothly.

"But not afterwards?" I asked.

"Well we had to celebrate." She said with a shrug. "Not that we'll get much chance this year."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Geraldine." I said. "If she goes by the pattern of every other night this week she'll be three sheets to the wind by nine."

"There was no point in them insisting upon chaperoning us." Liza said sourly.

"Yeah. Well they did and we're here. Like I said, I'm heading down to the bar tonight, make sure you get your sleep."

I left and past Drue in the hallway and told her to turn in early too. I waited until she'd gone past me. Finally I could let go of some of the calm I'd managed to pull about me and let the panic set in. It had been so close tonight, if Jane hadn't shown up…

And I had to train Liza to keep more of a check of her emotions during a standoff, she'd only been defending me, but she'd accidentally heightened the tension. And in a sense I was to blame, I'd taught her how to perform physically, but I hadn't thought to teach her how to behave in a battle. Well I didn't think we'd walk right in to one so soon and Liza usually carried herself with decorum, I never would have pegged her for a hothead. On top of that I was seriously pissed at Jane for not warning me that things were so bad here in Los Angeles that she thought she had to intervene like that. She could have told me, explained everything instead of just sneaking down here. If she'd told me Saturday morning that was the reason she was in the Escalade then I would have made up some excuse for her presence.

I had to adjust my mental gears, calm down again and build up my shield because I was about to enter the din of the bar. It had seemed the best place to send Jane and we could find a quiet corner to talk without being disturbed.

Or so I thought.

When I entered the bar Jane was front and centre and drawing attention. Not because she looked underage, I don't know how she'd managed it but how she'd styled her hair and applied her makeup made her appear to be a very youthful twenty something and the air of authority that surrounded her from her years as a Volturi was enough to put anyone off questioning her.

She had a cocktail in front of her and she waved to me when she noticed me. The guy who was entering at the same time waved back but turned it quickly into a nonchalant checking his slicked back hair was neat when he realised Jane was flagging me. I walked over to the table and sat reluctantly.

"Shouldn't we be in a booth or something?" I asked.

"On the contrary, it's much better to hold a clandestine conversation out here in the open. No one will hear what you have to say, we are just friends having a chat, not conspirators whispering in the shadows." Jane said lightly and her whole manner seemed to indicate that we were having a frivolous chat about nothing important.

I was annoyed that she'd take it so lightly until I realised that she was putting on an act to make it seem like our chat was just two friends in a bar. Underneath it all this was very serious to her. I also realised she had a point, why would someone try and listen in on our girly chat?

"I guess no one will know what we're saying." I conceded.

"Not one bit." Jane said looking amused. "Here, a drink to calm your nerves." She said, pushing the cocktail toward me.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." I said.

"Maybe not." Jane said with a shrug as she pulled the drink back to her and began to play with the straw. "So what is it you wish to know Mistress?"

"Jane, you know I don't like you calling me that at home, never mind out in public." I chastised.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Jane said, contriving to look guilty, but she wasn't.

"Why didn't you warn me there were bad vamps in LA?" I asked.

"Because I didn't think you would come across them." Jane said, and she was being honest about that. "I thought you were staying within the confines of these hotels and not embarking on an excursion to the darker side of town."

"I took Liza to see her friend Simon." I stated, wanting to make it clear that we weren't in they alley just for the fun of it.

"Right. I wish I'd informed you now, but I didn't think you'd believe me." She said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked because I was sure I'd believe her over something as serious as this.

"You would have declared it nothing more than a projection of my want to burn people." She stated and I guess that would have crossed my mind.

"I would have maybe questioned you, but if you had enough from the news to deduce there was something going down here then I would have believed you." I stated.

Jane gave me a doubtful look.

"You should at least order a fruit juice or a mineral water." She said, clearly putting a roadblock on that line of conversation.

"Ok. I will. And when I come back I want a full explanation starting with how you got down here in the first place." I said firmly, not letting her derail the conversation like that.

"Yes Essie." Jane said a little subdued.

I was gonna order a water but I caught the drinks list and there were virgin cocktails which were mostly just mixed fruit juice so I ordered one of them. I carried it back to the table where Jane was revelling in the fact that a group of men were giving her appreciative glances while she pretended not to notice.

"How did you get down here?" I asked.

"I rode with you." She said with a shrug.

"What?" I exclaimed because I hadn't sensed her at all.

"Yes." Jane said with a small laugh. "I allowed you to find me in the car in case you detected my scent and then you would link it to that. I relied on the hope that having a car-full of teenagers you would close off your mind to save you a headache and so I would go undetected that way too."

"But what if I caught a hint of you on the way to the school?" I pointed out.

"I wasn't in the car then." She said in a matter of fact voice. "I hid myself under the back seat when you opened the trunk at the school."

"What if someone had seen you sneaking in…" I slapped myself on the head. "That's why Fred was there." I stated.

"Yes. He gave me a bit of camouflage." Jane replied with a smile.

"But I only left the trunk because the parents ganged up on me." I stated, finding another hole in her plan. She'd left a lot to chance.

"I would have found the right time to sneak inside, and if not I would have clung underneath and snuck inside at the first opportunity." She said with a minimal shrug and I realised I'd never really given much thought to the different ways a vampire could travel if they were really desperate.

"So you had it all planned out?" I asked, realising that as many holes there was in her plan she'd obviously thought of how to deal with them.

"Yes. I never intended for you and Liza to fall right into the middle of it."

Well obviously there were a few things she hadn't compensated for.

"I had hoped to clear out the coven alone and bring back photographic evidence to prove we have to do something." She stated.

"Do something?"

"Yes. We should become a militia, a…a citizens' guard. If the masters in Volterra don't see fit to protect the New World any more then we should protect it ourselves." She said a little over zealously since we got looks from people around us.

"I think you need to turn the volume down and I think this is something we need to discuss at home with everyone else." I said in low, urgent whisper. "And we don't even know if the Volturi are ignoring things that are going down here. Maybe this was just a one off."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Jane said petulantly.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you, but it might have just been here in LA and the brothers haven't caught wind of it yet." I pointed out.

"Essie, if I managed to deduce it from news articles I could readily access don't you think Acanthus would have come across them by now?" She countered.

"I guess." I conceded. "How long do they usually monitor a situation for?" I asked because this wasn't something I'd paid much attention to in Volterra, Esther-Marie was only interested in what was happening on the brothers' home turf.

"It depends." Jane said. "But given all the clues in the deaths then this would have attracted our…their attention immediately and a contingent of the guard would have been deployed here to inspect things at close quarters and determine the guilt of those involved."

"Ok. I guess you would know that more than anyone." Since she had been the main enforcer and so it was part of her department.

"I am…was one of their key members." She said, stuttering slightly over the tense.

"Maybe that's the problem." I pointed out. "Aro's lost his best gal for the job."

"My power may be unique, but even I knew I wasn't indispensable." Jane said, giving me a wary look and I knew how much it killed her to have to admit that so she was obviously serious about her suggestion. "To Aro, everybody is expendable, some are more useful than others, but everyone can be replaced."

"I know." I said, tapping her hand. "But you were still his best gal for the job and now he's worried about sending Alec in case he decides to go AWOL since he'd be so close to you. That means he has to get other vamps ready, make sure they're competent in the field and can do what he needs them to do. It might just be a bit of teething problems."

"That is not the case." Jane said firmly. "Jasper was right in his accusation that the Volturi haven't been doing a good job in policing this area for a couple of years now. There are factions building, thinking America is a free for all. Soon the covens of the South will raise newborn armies again and it will be a complete mess and not so easy to cover up in these media happy times."

"You think it could get that bad?" I asked.

"Are you willing to bet that it won't?" She asked in a steady voice.

Well that stumped me.

"I don't know." I replied. "This isn't something I can just give an answer to without some serious thought first, and a lot of talking. This will affect all of us you know. You should have said you planned to take on this coven. What if you hadn't been successful and they followed your scent back to the hotel? They would have scented Liza and me out as something other."

"I knew they couldn't be more than ten at the most or the devastation would have been more." She stated.

"Wait a minuet? Ten?" I exclaimed. "But there was only five in the alley."

"Yes, they were what remained of the coven. I took care of their nest earlier in the evening." She said matter of fact.

"You took them all out?" I asked in awe.

"It was easy. They didn't guard their perimeter well, and the fact that I was Volturi gave them pause for thought." She said in amusement.

"But you're not Volturi anymore." I pointed out, hoping that I was right.

"I know, but I was confident they didn't know." She said with a bright smile.

"You were?"

"You said it yourself Essie, I'm Aro's best gal. He's hardly going to let it get around that I'm no longer with them. How weak their position is at this point in time." She said almost gleefully. "They're brought to their knees by the wolf girl, their most feared minion defects, while her twin proves disobedient and through jumping the gun brings this entire situation to fruition in the first place."

"What do you mean Alec was disobedient?" I asked.

"He wasn't supposed to bring the twins. At least not yet, not when you still had a fighting spark inside you. I was in Aro's Court long enough to know when he's taken by surprise, and not in the good way." Jane replied.

"He was surprised the twins were there?" I asked, unable to quite grasp the concept.

"Yes. He said, 'Alec, you have brought guests. What a surprise.' Without trying to wrap the words in chocolate."

"But… if he wasn't supposed to take the twins there why did he?"

Jane shrugged.

"Beats me." She observed, "I have long given up on trying to figure out what's going on in that mind of his. Maybe he really did love Liza."

I nearly spat my drink over her. Even though I'd read it in Alec's mind in Volterra, it was still shocking to hear it spoken out loud.

"The thought of that scares you." Jane said intrigued.

"Well yeah. Alec is one and a half thousand years old, he's got no business buzzing around Liza." I snapped.

"But Tobias is twice Alec's age but you like him buzzing around you." Jane said and I realised she was pushing me now, analysing my reaction.

"Yeah, but I'm not seven years of age, and I knew exactly who Tobias was when we got together. Liza didn't even know 'Sasha's' real name was Alec. She didn't even know he was a vampire for crying out loud! How did he manage to dupe her senses like that anyway? I thought his powers worked on all or nothing."

"It not widely known because it's an ace up Aro's sleeve, but when Alec really concentrates and is well fed he can manipulate just one or two of the senses. I thought you were well aware of that fact, I recall you informed the twins of it." Jane said, frowning as she stated the latter.

"I said I thought it might have been him screwing with their senses but I wasn't sure if he could actually manipulate individual senses like that, I was just theorising." I replied.

"It's a well kept secret." Jane said with a shrug.

I gave her a look, but it was clear that was all she was gonna say on the matter. I chose to change the subject.

"How did you get Fred to help you anyway?" I asked, because it was the one thing I really didn't get in all this.

"Oh, I can be quite persuasive when the mood takes me." She said with a grin.

"You burned him?" I exclaimed.

"You wound me Essie, always assuming the worst." Jane said sadly. "I would not have tried that tactic with Fred because he would have sooner died knowing me to be the monster he thought than to help me. I thought I should apply honey to entice him into helping me and it has worked well. He is, almost a friend."

"Just a friend?" I asked as I visited a scary visual place.

"Yes." Jane said, giving me an amused look that reminded me that she was a lot older than I was. "I don't mix business with pleasure. Unless it's called for." She added with a grin. "I merely gave him an incentive to help me make amends by ridding those who mindlessly create newborn armies."

"And he was ok with the thought of you killing newborns?"

"If they are irredeemable then yes." Jane said with a nod of her head.

"But you didn't really give those ones in the alley a chance to prove either way." I pointed out.

"They were about to kill you and Liza, there was hardly time to hold a Q&A. Besides, I believe it was you and Liza who did the killing. I merely burned one who was about to attack you and the bastard who instigated the whole thing." Jane said innocently.

I felt my mouth fall open as I stared at her in appalled amazement.

"You bitch!" I gasped. "That's why you were just standing there. I thought it was cause that's how things usually went down with you. You burned while the muscle did the tearing. You just didn't want to be implicated."

"I may be a bitch, but at least I'm on your side now." Jane said serenely unrepentant.

"Yeah." I said, not adding that I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Anyway, how is my little niece doing in her competition?" Jane asked eagerly and I frowned, when had she started referring to Liza as her niece?

"They've won everything so far." I replied, wondering why the change of subject, but also relieved that she was willing to let go of whatever…that was she was trying to get at. "The final is tomorrow, and if they win that they'll be champions."

"If?" Tulsa demanded as she dropped into the spare chair at the table. "Don't you mean when?"

"Yeah. Sorry Elle, I forgot. When they win tomorrow they'll be champions." I said with a grin as I suddenly realised why Jane had changed the subject.

"That will be most satisfying. Perhaps I'll go and have a look for myself." She mused.

"Yeah. Well the doors open at nine and the final is at eleven." I told Jane pointedly to let her know there was no way she could get to the arena at that time of day because there wouldn't be any cover, even over the doors.

"I'll be there on time since my schedule has suddenly opened right up." She informed me and I figured she probably had a plan in mind.

"Well I hope you are on time because you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. You know Liza will be disappointed if you say you'll be there and then you don't turn up."

Suddenly I got a flicker of recognition in Olivia's mind.

_Don't let her know you recognise her and for god's sake don't try and get her to remember you. _I said urgently into Olivia's mind.

The curiosity was rushing through her brain.

_I'll tell you when she's not here, but you have to act as if you've never met her before and you might just get away with being a faceless human._

"So Ess, who's your friend?" Tulsa asked without a flicker on her face that I'd spoken to her.

"I am Jane, another of Liza's many aunts." She said with a grin. "I don't often get to visit since I live in Sacramento and my schedule is rather full. But as fate would have it I had a business trip here in LA at the same time as Liza's competition and since things wrapped up sooner than expected I've got a few days to spare and what better way to spend them than to see my niece lead her team to glorious victory yet again."

"Well they say seven's the charm." Tulsa said, toasting with her mineral water. "I'm Coach Tulsa by the way."

"Their brilliant instructor." Jane observed. "Liza has told me much about you."

"All good I hope." Tulsa said with a smile.

"I would expect nothing less of one who has care of my favourite niece." Jane said sweetly.

"Ok." I said, cutting in. "You looking forward to tomorrow Elle?"

"Course I am. We're defending champions and it's always a sweeter victory because you have to prove yourself better than last year. Also knowing the others are all gunning for you." She chuckled. "Well would you look at the time?" She said suddenly and I saw that she was looking at Geraldine heading toward us. "Well I guess I'd better hit the hay. Early morning and a long day ahead tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply she left, just as Geraldine reached the table.

"Oh, she's gone. I wanted to talk to her about the routine tomorrow. Today's routine was far too provocative." Geraldine said, and she was serious.

"Did they do a strip tease in the middle of it?" Jane asked.

"What?" Geraldine asked with a frown, "Of course not."

"Hmmm…. Were the moves suggestive in anyway?" Jane inquired as she regarded Geraldine with her head on one side.

"Not really." I chimed in because I didn't see what Geraldine's gripe was; I thought she just wanted to complain about something.

"Then how was it provocative?" Jane asked, giving Geraldine one of her best stares and Geraldine proved wise for once by shrinking away.

"Maybe I overreacted." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes you did." Jane said flatly. "Well Ess, this has been fun, but I really should be getting some sleep if I'm to make the performance tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm turning in too." I replied.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jane promised.

"Yeah."

We both said goodnight, and goodnight to Geraldine too.

I felt glad to be heading back up to bed and also happy Jane wasn't following me. Hopefully she was making sure that nothing was gonna come back to bite us on the ass after her little vigilante mission. Honestly, it would have been so much easier if she'd just told us what she planned. Or even a warning would have been nice so I could make doubly sure Liza and I got back before dark and I would have really studied the route back.

I laughed as I walked along the corridor to my room, put me in the middle of the forest where most people couldn't tell one tree from the other and I could navigate no problem. Stick me in the middle of a city and I was hopeless. I was clearly a rural person and maybe I should leave the urban places to other. More vampires sure hunted here.

I shivered, as I stepped into the room where the three girls were breathing steadily, they were asleep. I tried not to make too much noise as I changed into my pyjamas and washed for the night.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly the evening came back to me in a sickening whirr and I couldn't help think that Jane had a lot to do with it. Why did she have to come along and muck things up? Why hadn't any one told me she was missing?

I was angry now. The anger felt good since it stopped me obsessing about the scene in the alley, the one Liza and me had walked in on. I felt my stomach roll again so I focused on my anger.

I knew I couldn't sleep and I wanted answers.

I grabbed my phone and headed back to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned on the light. I looked really afraid when I caught my reflection, but I managed to bring my anger back to the surface as I dialled Tobias because he should have let me known Jane wasn't there. We'd spoken every night and I would think that would be a big enough deal that he'd let me know.

The phone rang on the other end, one ring before Tobias answered.

"Why didn't you tell me Jane had gone AWOL?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?" Tobias asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice that this outburst had come from nowhere.

"Why didn't you tell me Jane has been missing since Saturday?" I clarified.

"But she hasn't been missing. Fred said she was busy in her room and was communicating through him." Tobias said.

"Didn't you think that was a little weird?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but who am I to know the mind of Jane?" Tobias demanded. "And why do you ask these questions?"

"Because Jane is here." I replied. "Fred helped her sneak into the Escalade at the school. She's been here all week taking out a coven that was creating a newborn army. And Liza and me nearly became vamp chow." I broke down on the last statement and I hadn't realised it had upset me so much.

"What?" Tobias gasped. "How?"

"We went to visit Simon at his dorm and when we were coming back we walked right into the killing zone. Oh god Tobias it was awful. All those poor people just mangled like that. I know I'm not gonna sleep tonight." I whispered as I sank to the floor with my back against the sink stand.

"You walked in on feeding newborns?" Tobias gasped and I knew that if he'd been here he would have pulled me into an embrace.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to hold back the sob.

"Oh dear. How did it pan out? Are you injured? What of Liza?" He said in a rush and I knew he would have given anything in that moment to be with me so he could see for himself.

"I'm not hurt, neither is Liza. I don't think she's thought about it enough to be freaked out just yet. I'm dreading when it hits her. It was just…just bad. All that blood and then getting cornered and I couldn't even alpha them cause I'm so low at the moment. God I wish I'd fed at some point so I knew for definite I could control them. But I couldn't risk it and black out and leave Liza unprotected. It was too close in there to phase, so that was out of the question, and besides there were five of them. Four of them were fricking newborns and I maybe could have taken them if I'd been on my own, but I couldn't when I had to protect Liza. The only thing I could have used was a distraction, which Jane provided. She knew they were here."

"And did not think to mention it?" Tobias snapped, angry with Jane.

"She said she didn't know that me and Liza would be heading out of the safety of the hotel. I think she hoped to get the job done then return to Olympic Pines with her evidence. I wish I'd known the coven here was so bad that I had to watch my back. I mean I guessed there would be a coven here and they'd be carnivore, but I didn't expect the beginnings of a newborn army." I said, my sentences all over the place as I spoke my fears aloud.

"A newborn army?" Tobias asked in concern.

"That's what Jane said was going down here. The LA coven was raising an army and weren't being exactly quiet about it either. Stuff had got into the press, but the Volturi didn't stop it. Jane decided to do it herself." I explained.

"Is this the project she's been working on?" Tobias asked as he put two and two together.

"Yep." And I explained everything Jane had told me earlier.

"This is very serious." Tobias said after I'd finished, "And Jane may be meddling."

"Or doing the right thing." I pointed. "Even if she is going the wrong way about it. We really need to discuss this as a family."

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"Do you know my biggest fear? That Jane is right and the Volturi have pulled out of America and we're gonna end up having to do their job for them when all I want to do is get on with just living my life with my husband and kids and not have to worry any more about vampire politics and all the crap that goes with it. Does it make me a bad person to want a quiet life and not have to keep fighting or submitting for the sake of peace?"

"No Essie. I want the same thing too. I am tired of fighting in all aspects of our lives. If it were possible I would remove us all from this world to somewhere else entirely where we would never be bothered ever again."

"That would be wonderful." I said with a sigh. "But not even just me, you and the kids, but all of our family. Just all us veggies and no carnie in sight."

"It is a nice flight of fancy." Tobias mused.

"Yeah." I agreed sadly, knowing that would never happen, but couldn't we at least have a year without any crap happening to us?

I wanted to forget everything for a while, but I knew I wasn't gonna sleep tonight. Every time I closed my eyes I saw those mangled bodies and now they were morphing to resemble humans I know and love. At one point it was Billy, Charlie and Renee. Another time it was people in Olympic pines. The worst was when I saw Harry, Sammie and Susie and it brought a terrible flashback to a dream I'd had years ago when I was convinced I'd killed them. Then I started to think that maybe I'd killed those people, that if I'd been sooner I could have saved them.

I needed distracting and I didn't want to close my eyes.

"So where are you?" I asked.

"In our bedroom. I had stopped in to see if there was anything we required from the store tomorrow, because Tony and I are going to do the shopping for Esme, when you rang me."

"I wish I was back there now." I said. "Snuggled in your arms."

"I would like that too, your heat pressed against me as you drift to sleep and I hope you bring me into your dream." He said wistfully.

"I was thinking of it being more a prelude to something else." I joked, wanting to get away from the whole area of sleep and dreams.

"Really Miss Esther? And what would this snuggling prelude?" He teased.

"Oh I don't know, I might just twist my fingers in your hair." I said, lying back on the bathroom tiles as I wiggled my fingers above me and watched the light dance through them. "I love how soft it feels, and I get a little thrill because your hair is getting messy as you start to loosen up."

Tobias laughed and the sounds on the other end suggested that he was sitting on the bed.

"I love the feel of your hot fingers moving so carelessly in my hair and I have no choice but to kiss you." He said, as his voice became a purr.

"Oh yeah." I agreed as I felt a thrill at the sound of his voice. "Gentle at first, your lips just brushing mine, before you put your hand to my cheek and your lips part and then you're kissing me intensely, but oh so slow. I love your intense slow kisses as your other hand begins to explore, your fingers tracing their familiar path but no less…" I sighed slightly; I could almost feel his fingers moving over me. "Pleasurable for their familiarity."

"The familiarity only heightens the pleasure, and stokes the fire hotter as you inevitably move your lips from mine and begin to nibble at my ear."

"You really like that." I agreed. "And in response you start to run your hand up my side, and instead of being ticklish it is oh so enticing and I can feel the tingling begin as you come to cup my breast and…" I moaned and then blinked before I cleared my throat in embarrassment as I realised I'd actually been doing the actions I'd been describing.

I forced my arm down to my side and rested it against the cold bathroom tiles as I tried to get my composure back.

"Essie?" Tobias sounded concerned.

"Oops." I managed. "I think I was getting a little…"

"Oh." Tobias remarked. "You were…"

"Acting on the words of a certain Divinyls song. Although it wasn't intentional, it just sort of…happened." I finished lamely.

"Really?" Tobias asked and I could tell from his voice that he was grinning widely.

"Yeah." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well feel free to continue." He said suggestively. "Perhaps I'll join you."

"Tobias!" I gasped, wondering at this because it would be new ground.

"What?" He asked unashamed. "A lot of couples use this substitute if they have to be away from each other."

"I guess." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "But it might not be a good idea at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in the bathroom and Liza and her friends are asleep in the room next door. The walls are a little thin and I think it would be inappropriate regardless." I pointed out.

"You are right of course my love." Tobias said with a sigh. "However, if you change your mind don't hesitate to talk dirty to me."

I laughed as I hid my eyes, my cheeks getting even hotter.

"Now you're just making it worse." I complained.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh. "I promise to behave myself."

"Yeah, sure Fang Boy." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I will search for a safe subject." Tobias said, and there was a lot of amusement in his voice and I decided I'd give him hell for it when I got back. "Why are you in the bathroom?"

"I had to speak to you. And it was too private to hold out in the corridor. I'm just hoping none of them wake up wanting to use the toilet." I said with a sigh.

"You are planning to sit awake all night?"

"Well technically I'm lying down with my legs propped up on the toilet lid, but yeah, I don't plan to sleep tonight. You don't mind talking to me all night do you?"

"You really need to ask that question?" Tobias asked sounding a little offended.

"I guess not, but you did say you were compiling a shopping list for tomorrow." I said apologetically.

"Yes. But it can wait. You are more important than whether we have enough shampoo to last the week. I will stay on for as long as you want me to."

"Thanks Tobias." I said softly.

Tobias didn't respond, but I could imagine him giving his little smile and that made me feel light.

"What would you like to discuss?" He asked after a few moments silence.

"I don't know, maybe we could work out what we want to do over the summer when the twins haven't got school." I suggested.

"I thought we were to spend it on the Res." Tobias stated.

"Well yeah, but there must be something you'd like to do just the four of us?" I asked.

"There is many a thing." Tobias replied and I wished I was next to him to see the ideas flow through his mind.

"Then let's discuss that." I said with a smile.

And that's what we discussed before we moved on to reminiscing about old times. I was happy that Tobias helped me forget what had happened in the alley, if only for a while. And strange as it sounds, lying there talking all night to Tobias was almost as relaxing as if I'd had a full night's sleep. Well I didn't feel tired at all by six o'clock the next morning. I was surprised that was the time when Tobias pointed out because Liza would be up soon.

We said goodbye and I got up for the day.

I went back out into the room and grabbed the clothes I'd laid out for the big final before I went and had a quick shower. Liza went in after me since the other girls were still sleeping. I began waking them because I knew they'd want time to come round and to dress before we had to go meet Tulsa at half seven.

The rest of the morning was a blur before I found myself in a vast auditorium. Sections had been assigned to each squad and I made my way toward the one for Olympic High.

"Hi Essie." A cheerful voice said at my side.

I looked down to find Jane smiling at me brightly. The way she was dressed now she could have infiltrated any one of the squads and nobody would have been any of the wiser.

"How did you get in?" I whispered.

"I snuck in last night and hid up in the ventilation shaft until there were enough people milling about so I could slip between them." She said matter of fact.

"Ok. Well I guess it's good you could come see Liza perform, but will you get out again tonight? Because you know we're heading home first thing tomorrow morning and unless you want to run home…"

"I will be in the Escalade." Jane promised.

"Make sure you are." I said firmly.

"Hey, Essie? Is that you?"

I turned to find that Simon was approaching us.

"Hey Simon." I said with a smile. "I see you made it."

"Well I got to show support for my old team." He replied, smiling back. "Just wish I could be up there with them."

"You miss it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like performing I guess. Especially with Liza. She's the best dance partner you could want. She weighs next to nothing, kinda like a baby doll, and yet she's so strong and talented that she can hold her own in any routine you care to throw at her. She's a strong leader too, even if she hasn't got the psycho edge of Prue."

I regarded Simon for a moment as I tried to evaluate the extent of his affection for Liza. They really were best friends. He loved her as much as that. He adored her deeply, but I couldn't figure if it was platonic or if he had deeper feelings that he kept hidden in respect for Liza's views on intimacy.

"Is that why you call her Baby Doll, cause she weighs next to nothing?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied a little sheepishly.

"And Princess?" I prompted.

"Because she's like a little lady, all polite and elegant, like a real princess, not a spoilt brat daddy's princess." He clarified.

"Good." I said with a smile and Simon seemed to relax a little, as if he felt he'd passed some kind of test. "And I'm not giving you twenty questions, I was just curious." I assured him.

"Essie is a very curious person." Jane said firmly to remind us she was there.

Simon looked at her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Absolutely." Jane replied. "And I'm Jane by the way. One of Liza's many aunts."

"She got lots?" Simon asked with a frown.

"You'd be surprised." Jane said with a grin.

"There's a lot of friends who get called aunt." I clarified. "Jane just likes teasing people, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I'm the biggest kidder of them all. Maybe you'd like to find out just how much some time?" She said with a grin.

"Nah, I'm good." Simon said with a smile and Jane scowled a second before she corrected her expression to one of good-natured fun.

"Maybe it's for the best. Nobody ever gets my brand of humour." She said with a playful pout.

I nonchalantly kicked Jane's foot in the hope that she'd stop being so creepy.

"Maybe we should sit down." I suggested.

I sat between Jane and Simon, which I thought was for the best. We sat in the second row since the Muses would take the front row. I was the first of the Muse Moms to arrive, but the others weren't too far behind and they greeted Simon affably, except for Geraldine who gave him a dirty look.

"You think she'd have let it go by now." Simon whispered.

"Let what go?" I asked.

"Not taking Crystal to the dance last year." He replied and rolled his eyes.

"Crystal being?"

"Her daughter. My cousin." Simon stated. "Geraldine thought it was my duty, but mainly it was to stop Crystal going with her boyfriend Lloyd because Geraldine thought he was a no hope slacker. I pointed out that if I did take Crystal to the dance she'd still be with Lloyd, besides, it would just be weird taking my cousin and I'd already asked Liza. Now Geraldine blames me for Crystal getting knocked up, but the girl was three months gone before the prom and Lloyd is supporting them well, so I don't know what's to gripe about."

"If they're coping then there's nothing to complain about, although I think I'm starting to see why she took up this crusade. Poor woman." I said, looking over to Geraldine in sympathy.

"Yeah." Simon said with a sigh.

A rumble of feet indicated the entrance of the Muses and they were all happy to see Simon. The girls kissed his cheek while the boys grabbed in his hand in that macho no shaking way. Liza was overjoyed to see that he'd made it and they kissed on the lips. I frowned slightly until I realised it was a show for the others because they had been in a committed relationship for nearly two years and were only on a bit of a break when he was in college.

Soon the babble was starting to wind down and it was clear the competition was about to begin. After a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and a skeletal woman with too much botox, both of whom I vaguely recognised from TV, gave a speech to open proceedings, the competition kicked off. One by one the teams came on to do their bit. By this stage they were all pretty good, but three teams outshone the rest, and the Muses were best of all. I couldn't believe how well they did, that Liza could let herself be thrown around like that. It all looked so effortless and there wasn't one missed step, something that nearly all the other squads had done. It was clear the Muses were in a league of their own and I had to hand to Tulsa, she sure knew how to get the best out of her kids.

And our kids won and we cheered loudly, much to the chagrin of the other troupes who cheered out of courtesy, but I caught one or two comments along the lines of someone else should be given the chance to win. The Pearl Town Panthers were ecstatic that they came in second. They were going along the line of, 'everyone knows the Muses will be first, what matters now is ranking second, because that proves you're the best among mortals because the Muses obviously came from Olympus rather than the Olympics.'

That became a bit of a soundbite and I wondered how long the Panther's coach had been working on it. It stopped the people bitching about the Muses coming first again though because coming second to them put you at the top because they were invincible and in a completely different league to everyone else.

The trophies were handed out and Liza beamed among her teammates as they had their picture taken for several different newspapers. It was clear it would be big news because seven years undefeated was a new record. There was talk that they should try-out for the adult league next year but the idea was laughed away since it wouldn't be the same team next year. That was the point of high school squads, every year they were different. Of course if Tulsa could make it to the ten-year mark I was sure it would bring her enough celebrity to live comfortably for the rest of her life.

We had a meal that evening to celebrate and everyone was in good spirits, but since we had to set off bright and early I convinced Maya and Drue to turn in early. There was no need to with Liza. She was practical.

We were all settled in by ten but I couldn't drop off to sleep. I'd hoped the merriment of the day would have been enough to quash the horrors of the day before, but every time I closed my eyes I could see that bloody alley and I could feel the wraiths pull at me.

When I was sure the girls were asleep I grabbed my phone and a pillow and locked myself in the bathroom again. I lay down and propped my feet up on the toilet while I phoned Tobias.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Not until I'm home with you." I replied.

"Perhaps you should at least try since you have two long days of travel ahead of you." He pointed out.

"I think I'll be better just lying here talking to you than going to sleep and suffering the nightmares. I know I'm gonna have one. I can feel it waiting for me. When I get back we're gonna do some wraith busting, get rid of every last one of them so I don't have to worry about this ever again."

"I had hoped that being rid of Darius would have freed you from their hold." He stated.

"Me too. But Darius was the strongest of them, that's all. They're just waiting for my guard to get low again before they attack." I said miserably.

"We'll sort them out." Tobias said firmly.

"Thanks." I said languidly.

"It was good news of Liza." Tobias said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. She was brilliant, they all were. I'll have to show you when I get back." I promised.

"Yet another reason to visit the dreamscape?" Tobias said hopefully.

"Of course." I said. "And all the more reason to make it safe from the wraiths."

"Liza was very excitable on the phone." Tobias said fondly. "She almost damaged my hearing with all her delighted keening."

"Hey, you should have been here and had it in stereo from all the Muses." I joked.

"I was overjoyed that she thought to phone me directly on my cell phone. It was more heartening. It made me feel special, that she should phone me personally." Tobias said conspiratorially, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Liza's considerate like that. You were the second person she phoned since she wanted to let Tony know first, but then he is her twin. Then she phoned you." I replied.

"Before Esme or Carlisle?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"I know not whether to feel pleased by that, or if I should feel guilty because she should have phoned one of them before me." He muttered.

"You're her father Tobias, and she wanted to share this great news with you for the first time. Maybe she'll phone Esme first next time." I said.

"Yes." Tobias said and I wasn't sure how he'd taken that from the tone of his voice and it was probably something we should cover face to face so I looked for something to talk about.

"So how's Tony holding up? Hasn't he got debate team and mathletes coming up?" I asked.

"Yes. And he has asked me to accompany him to the mathlete tournament for it is being held in Tacoma so weather will be no hindrance."

"Well that should be good for you both. Boys out on a road trip. Albeit a very short road trip." I said with a chuckle.

"Yes. But he is hesitant to ask if you will go to his debate meet to cheer him on." Tobias informed me.

"Of course I will. Why would he hesitate? I'd love to see how he does." I declared.

"Then you should tell him." Tobias advised.

"I will, but wait? Do you think he thinks I've been neglecting him?" I asked, feeling a little hurt if he did think this.

"I doubt he thinks that, but you have been rather preoccupied with Liza's cheerleading these past few weeks." Tobias said carefully and I had a feeling he was intervening before Tony could develop a sense that I was neglecting him, but I had a good reason why I'd been preoccupied these last few weeks.

"That's because of all the Muse Mom crap." I pointed out. "Oh god! I'll have to make it up to him. I thought he preferred me keeping a little distance, although come to think of it I took that step back originally because Grace was staying with us and I didn't want to get in his way and then I forgot to step forward again once she'd gone. I'll have to do something with him when I get back and I'll definitely go to the debate meet with him. Err, where is it anyway?"

"Billings. Montana." Tobias said promptly.

"Oh. Another road trip then." I said with a laugh.

"Yes."

"Cool." I observed. "So where are you tonight?"

"I am in the library, although I can move somewhere else if you wish to indulge in a little risqué talk once more." He said with a chuckle.

"No. Still have the same problem as last night." I said with my own chuckle. "But then the waiting will make it all the better when I get back to you."

"I like your point of view Wolf Girl." Tobias stated flirtatiously.

"You'd better Fang Boy." I countered.

"That made little sense." Tobias chuckled.

"I know. I think I'm getting incoherent." I murmured.

"Are you sure you do not wish to try sleep?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't want to risk the wraiths." I admitted.

"But once Liza helped you." He pointed out.

"I don't want to put her through that again if I can help it. Especially since she'll be facing something she actually witnessed." I replied.

"How about if I call you back and then I chat to you as you fall asleep. I will stay on this end and speak now and then to soothe you if I think you have need of it."

"Well that works up to the point where I actually fall asleep and drop the phone." I said sourly.

"It was only a suggestion." Tobias said softly.

"Yeah. Sorry. Maybe I should try sleeping. But I don't want to dream." I stated sadly.

"It's a conundrum indeed."

We fell into silence for a moment while we thought.

"I could…maybe I could turn into Miss Wolf to sleep. She doesn't dream nearly as much as me." I said after a while.

"Have you enough room?"

"Yeah."

"What if one of them wishes to use the bathroom?" Tobias asked, covering all the problems that could arise from me turning wolf in here.

"I'll change quick and stall them." I assured him.

"Very well, but will you leave your phone on so that I will hear if something happens." He requested.

"Sure." I said. "Well goodnight, I'll speak to you tomorrow. I'm gonna put the phone on the toilet lid and then I'm gonna change."

"Very well. Goodnight Essie."

"Night Tobias."

I put the phone on the toilet lid and stood up. I removed my pyjamas and placed them next to the phone. I made sure that I stuffed the pillow along the bottom of the door before I stood with my back to the door facing the longest patch of floor. I let the heat surge through me. It was a bit of a squeeze in my wolf body, but I managed to lie down and I buried my nose in my paws.

I drifted to sleep and I didn't dream.

Luckily I awoke before the others and I phased back while I was still lying on the floor. I stood up and pulled my pyjamas back on before I picked up the phone.

"Tobias? You still there?" I asked.

"Yes. Did you sleep well?" He replied and it was almost as if a couple of hours hadn't passed since the last time we spoke.

"Yes I did. I should be good for the journey now."

"Good."

"Do you know if it wasn't for the fact that I was going by someone else's schedule I'd floor it straight home. I'd make Olympic Pines by tonight and I'd be back with you and not have to worry about sleep." I grouched.

"I would like that too, but it may not be a good idea to speed while you are in charge of other people's children. They may take offence." Tobias stated.

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh. "Well I guess I should go get dressed now."

"Yes. And I look forward to our conversation this evening."

"Me too Fang Boy." I said.

After a few more goodbyes we hung up and I set about getting ready for the day.

Everyone had breakfast and we were ready to go at nine. The schedule was a little different on the way back, more equal between the two days, which meant we'd be back in Olympic Pines sometime tomorrow evening. I just wanted to be back already and I guess I was a little miserable on the drive back.

I didn't keep tabs this time cause I figured everyone knew the way and I really didn't have the juice anyway. We got to the motel around nine that evening and since there wasn't a branch of that nice motel chain in this area of the interstate we were left in a ramshackle place that brought up visions of The Palms Motel, but I guess it was better then staying in Bates' Motel.

God, I really didn't want to stop here, I would have preferred to drive all night, but Geraldine scoffed and said it was very dangerous. I had no choice but comply to stopping, but it didn't mean I had to sleep.

I decided to chat to Tobias outside tonight, besides I could let Jane out for an airing since I knew she was there now. I went out to the Escalade and opened up the back and peered under the back seat where it looked as if a load of black material had been stuffed.

I pulled at it and I uncovered Jane's face. She had her eyes shut and kept perfectly still. A human might have mistaken her for some weird marble sculpture, although they'd be at a loss wondering how we got it in there.

"You know, you could make a lot of money as a contortionist in Las Vegas." I commented.

Jane's nostrils quivered and her eyes snapped open. The red of her eyes came as a shock and it only then hit me that she'd been wearing coloured contacts around the hotel.

"Essie?" She said in confusion. "We're not back yet."

"No. But I thought you'd like to stretch your legs. Just don't go too far away. There might be a coyote or two around here."

"A carnivore." Jane said happily as she began to pull herself from the Escalade. "I'll see if I can track one, perhaps I'll bring you back a morsel?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll feed when we get home." I assured her.

"Ok. Then I'll leave you to phone Tobias." She said with a grin and I scowled slightly wondering how she knew.

"Yeah. I have to let him know we got here ok." I stated.

"I could guard Liza if you like?" She offered.

"Is there danger around here?" I asked, suddenly on alert.

"Not that I know of. I won't go far and keep my senses open to others of our kind."

"Thanks." I said.

Jane bowed her head before she ghosted away.

I dialled Tobias.

"How was the journey?" He asked.

"Ok. Guess it would have been better if I weren't feeling so miserable. I'd rather be on my way home than stopping here a couple of hours." I sighed. "So what did you do today?"

"I went to watch Tony play American Football. The team won, although I wasn't sure at first, I had to work out the scoring system."

"I guess it can be confusing." I said. "Want to give me a full rundown of the game?"

"I'd love to, but I know someone who would love it even more." He stated.

"Is Tony there with you?" I asked, feeling excited.

"Yes. He wished to phone you earlier but we weren't sure if you were driving so I suggested he wait until you phoned."

"Yeah." I said impatiently since I guessed that was the case. "Put him on."

There was the sound of the phone being passed over.

"Hey Mom." Tony said cheerfully.

"Hey Champ." I said brightly. "So come on, I want to know everything."

"Ok."

Tony launched into all the plays and I felt as excited as if I'd been there watching him. I wish I had been there to watch him and I decided that I'd go to his next home game.

"So you and Liza back tomorrow?" He asked after he'd finished.

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"I don't know. I might floor it after the lunch stop all the way back to the Pines. I'll tell the others, cause I just want to be back now." I said sadly.

"I know. I want you and Liza back. It's like twice as hard now. Before I always felt a little unstable when Liza went away because I miss her so much, but now I'm missing you too it's worse. Like the other day I'm sure I was having a panic attack." He babbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked over his latter statement.

"Oh, well…" He trailed off and I realised he hadn't meant to admit that. "Well I just felt scared all of a sudden, for no reason whatsoever."

"When was this exactly?" I asked. "Was it Thursday?"

"Yeah. I'd just settled down to watch Tales of Badlington when I suddenly freaked out."

"So around about ten then?" I summarised.

"Yeah."

"Did…was it…did it feel like your own fear?" I asked as I suddenly had a weird idea.

"What do you mean?"

"Tony, you're a mind reader, you know what it feels like when someone's giving off strong enough vibes of a particular emotion and it feels like your own." I stated.

"I guess."

"Did it feel like that?"

"I…" He stopped and I heard him gasp. "It wasn't my fear. It was…it was Liza's! I guess I didn't get it right away cause she's so far away, but I did feel her. What happened on Thursday?"

"We ran across a newborn army and almost became lunch."

"Ah right. Dad just showed me it all in his mind." Tony said. "So Jane's down there with you?"

"Yeah."

"And Fred's been lying for her?" He asked incredulously.

"I know. It's weird."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Well now I got some freaky stuff to think about, I'll hand you back to Dad."

"Ok. See tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Mom. Love you."

The 'love you' was a quick whisper and I smiled as I heard the phone being handed over.

"Love you too Tony." I called in the hope he'd hear.

"Mother loves you too." Tobias said with a chuckle, and I could imagine Tony dropping his head as his cheeks darkened a little.

"Don't tease him." I chastised.

"He chuckled and shook his head at me as he left. He was not offended." Tobias countered.

"Really?" I asked, laughing myself.

"Yes."

"Oh well. So what are you up to now?"

"I am going up to our bedroom with a book should I have need to read it."

"What book?" I asked with interest.

"One of the vampire books Tony has collected and I am yet to read."

"Maybe you could read it to me." I suggested. "That way we're still in contact and you still get to read your book."

"A good idea." Tobias said and I heard him close the door.

As I waited for Tobias to settle I closed the back of the Escalade and climbed into the centre where there were three seats in a row. I tucked a rolled up blanket behind me as a cushion and I leant against the door as I propped my legs up on the seats.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" He asked.

"Sure am Fang Boy." I said with a chuckle.

"Then I shall begin…"

It was a great way to kill a few hours and I really enjoyed Tobias reading to me. He was enjoying it himself doing all the different voices for the different characters. I really liked the story, but I thought I'd get him to read me the rest of it when I got back. Or maybe…yeah, maybe he could read it to me when I took Tony to Billings. That made me smile.

Jane arrived back just before dawn. I asked Tobias to hold a moment while I made sure she was back in her little space and covered so the others wouldn't see her, then I got back into the middle.

Tobias continued to read to me until six, then I went back to the room in order to shower and dress for another day of travelling. There was no breakfast at this dump so we had to grab food at a rest stop. I made up my mind that I really couldn't handle the slow pace and after consulting the kids in the car I informed Geraldine that I'd be travelling on ahead. She didn't seem too happy, but I was in no mood to please her now.

I travelled just over the limit and the time I was making was great. We stopped only once, for lunch, and we arrived back in Olympic Pines around four in the afternoon, which would turn out to be a good three hours before everyone else.

I dropped everyone off at their own homes. After we dropped Maya off I pulled over in a secluded area and let Jane out. Liza climbed into the front with me while Jane sat just behind us. Jane decided to spend the ten minuets home chatting about what she thought of the kids who'd been in the car from what she'd overheard.

I can't tell you how relieved I was to see Tregarran Hall, especially when Tony and Tobias were waiting on the steps for us. Fred too, I could just make out the area my eyes didn't want to focus on. I decided I'd leave it until I'd had a sleep and a shower and spent some time with my family before I questioned what he was up to with Jane. For now I'd just treat him as invisible as he wanted to be.

I pulled up to the steps as Esme emerged from the house. She hugged me, and then Liza before she said she'd take the Escalade around to the garage.

That left Jane to slink off into the protective bubble of Fred while I gave Tobias an enthusiastic hug, taking advantage of the fact that he was level with me standing on the step, while Liza and Tony hugged in a way that looked almost ritual, they were joining back together after their separation.

"Welcome home." Tobias said and I buried my nose in his neck for a moment.

"It's good to be back." I murmured. "Do you think, before we do anything else, we could go hunt?"

"Oh yes please." Liza muttered and I pulled away from Tobias to look at her. "My vampire side is famished."

"I haven't hunted yet either." Tony stated.

"Then we should go." Tobias agreed. "Although we should inform Esme first."

After we let Esme know we headed into the woods and hunted near the house. The blood was good and I felt my power settle back on me as strongly as I wish it had been down in LA, but then again it was my fault for not feeding. I could have found a window for Liza and me to head out, even if we had to settle for rats, it would have been something. Well it was too late to think about that now and I just wanted to get back to our reunion.

And it was a good quiet family thing, Esme and Carlisle joined us when we got back to the house and we had a popcorn and movie night. Jane and Fred remained absent and I wasn't too worried about that for the moment, it kept them out of my hair and I just got on with enjoying the movie.

Tobias and I had some fun that night.

As soon as we were dressed for bed his hands were all over me and I felt the thrill as we made it to the bed with our arms around each other. My hands tangled in his hair as he ran his hand up my side and I turned him quickly as I remembered something. I straddled him as I held his arms above his head.

_You laughed at me. _I said, trying not to smirk, as I played serious.

_I'm sorry. _He said earnestly.

_Are you really? _I asked.

_Yes._

_How sorry?_

_As sorry as I should be and more besides._

_I hope so_. I said before lowering my head and I nuzzled his ear before I brought my lips around it.

Tobias gasped and I grinned as I continued to play with his ear. I twisted my fingers into his hair and I felt his hands come to move over my body, travelling the path he knew would elicit the biggest thrill from me.

I rolled on to my back and kept my arms around Tobias as we continued to kiss, and that was enough for me for tonight, to feel that contact with him again. I felt good as I finally settled down to sleep…

_I was in the alley; I knew that just around the corner was danger. Someone took my hand, I looked around expecting Tobias, but it was Liza._

"_You shouldn't be here." I stated._

"_Mother, this is my nightmare too. If there is a way to stop it then I am interested in ideas." She said firmly._

"_Ok. But we're gonna need help." I stated._

_I concentrated, I wasn't sure how I did it, but suddenly Tobias popped into existence. _

"_You gave me access." He said in delight before he took in the surroundings. "Oh dear."_

"_Yeah." I agreed. "This is where…" _

"_Then you were right." He stated._

"_Yeah. But this isn't the worst part." I said with a shiver._

"_Then what is?" Tony asked, suddenly standing beside Liza, they were hand-in-hand and I couldn't help picture them as the little kids they were from their whole demeanour. _

"_The bodies." Liza whispered. "The mangled bodies that take on the continence of family members and friends."_

"_You've seen them?" I asked, feeling sick._

"_Every night since the incident Mother." Liza whispered._

"_Oh god!" I gasped. "Why didn't you say?"_

"_I put it to the back of my mind during the day, but at night it came back." Liza said looking haunted._

"_Well then, we're gonna sort this. Find the wraiths responsible and exorcise them." I declared._

"_We can do that?" Tony asked._

"_All four of us together?" I demanded. "Of course we can. We're stronger together. More powerful. That's what I've learned this week."_

"_Yeah. I can feel it." Tony said in amazement. "And it's a real feeling, it's not because we're in a dream. Together we're stronger. In numbers, and even just in our powers."_

"_Then let's do this how it would have gone down if Jane had told us about the trouble in LA and we could have prepared." I declared._

"_Yes." Tobias agreed. "Essie, Tony, I think you should be in your wolf forms."_

_I nodded and phased, Tony did too._

"_Good. Now Essie take point, Tony go in Beta, Liza, take the left with me. Essie, would you link us all up telepathically?"_

Sure Fang Boy. _I said and I linked us up, although this being a dream I really didn't have to._

Good. Now let us move in and we'll take them by surprise. _Tobias said._

No! No wait! _Liza protested. _Mother or Tony, one of you should scan to ensure they are all inside. Remember the leader came from behind us, into the area not from it.

Yeah. You're right._ I said, slapping myself mentally._

_I let my senses glide around us. Sure enough the leader was guarding the alley but luckily he hadn't spotted us yet._

Given that I am the weakest, perhaps I should linger back and then I can close in on the leader from behind. I will take him by surprise and therefore am sure to gain the upper hand. _Liza said firmly._

I don't like the thought of you out here on your own._ I said._

Mother, I will be fine and besides, you will be well aware should something untoward happen to me. _Liza pointed out._

_Well I couldn't argue with that and so we fell into position with Liza holding back. We entered the alley and surged at the newborns. We were on them before they had chance to react and soon they were rubble. I'd been aware of the leader entering, but Liza had taken him down no problems since he was distracted. _

_Then we heard some people talking._

"_I will go divert them." Liza said quickly because this alley would look strange with two giant wolves and all the weird rubble._

_Liza stepped out of the little area and I heard her ask the people if they could help her find the way out. As she was leading them away I phased back and took a look around the alley and noted that there wasn't any blood._

"_We saved them." I said with a relieved chuckle. "Being proactive saved them. We took out the vamps before they did too much damage."_

"_You're not gonna take Jane's proposal seriously?" Tony asked, looking perturbed._

"_No. But you got to admit it feels good."_

"_Yes." He agreed._

"_This alley is a lot nicer without the blood." Liza observed as she returned to us._

_"It is amazing what we can accomplish together." Tobias mused. "If we can apply it to the real world then we need not fear being accosted by anyone again."_

"_Yeah." I said, putting my arm around him and leaning my head on his. "Well you know, we got all night now, so why don't I show you all Liza's performance and then Dad can show us Tony's football match."_

_The twins regarded each other for a moment._

"_You can do that?" They asked together._

"_Yep." I declared as I began to pull the memory up._

_We watched Liza then we watched the match. By this time I was sure it was nearing morning and so very carefully I began to untangle us and I felt myself return to my body…_

I sat up in bed and blinked the sleep from my eyes as Tobias sat up beside me.

"Well that was different." I observed as Tobias kissed my shoulder.

"Yes. Working together on the dreamscape, all four of us in unison."

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"It's Liza and Tony." I stated.

Tobias ghosted to the door and unlocked it before he returned to the bed. I pulled the covers around me as he settled beside me.

"Come in." I called.

The twins entered looking a little confused. They moved slowly to the bottom of the bed before sitting down.

"Was that dream real?" Tony asked.

"Very much so." Tobias stated. "It may have been on the dreamscape, but the truth revealed is the reality."

"So together we really are stronger?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." I stated. "I can feel it, it's weird, but I really can."

"I guess it makes sense. I have been feeling off kilter this last week. I always do when I'm away from Liza." Tony stated.

"Well you're bonded, and now we're bonded too. We're much stronger together which will make our normal state seem weak in comparison." I theorised.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"But I have never felt this." Liza stated. "I may be able to hijack Tony's power if I hold his hand, but I feel no difference in and of myself. Other than the usual increase I feel after having just fed."

"Maybe you've never had to push yourself to your limit to be sure." I suggested.

"Perhaps." Liza conceded. "Or perhaps it is simply the fact that I have no power and therefore no true way of gauging the spectrum of my abilities."

"There's nothing wrong with not having a power." Tony said soothingly but it was clear he was re-treading old ground. "And believe me Liza, mind reading all the time when you have to concentrate not to is not all that great. Several times this week I nearly got a mind crush when I was in a crowd. Worst one was at the game on Saturday when everyone was so focused on winning."

"I know you suffer at times." Liza said softly, "I would do away with your suffering had I the ability."

"Well you have got the ability Sis." Tony said as he hugged her. "I don't get nearly so unstable when you're around. We're connected through so many different bonds and we're part of each other and we always will be. We need to be, mainly because I might have the power, but you have the stability."

"Yes. But I have failed in that of late." She said sadly.

"I know you try to be, but nobody's perfect Elizabeth. We're all allowed to make mistakes cause that's how we learn and grow as people." Tony said firmly.

"And I have learned my lesson well." Liza said solemnly. "It is one thing to trust people, but when you know something seems amiss then it is acceptable to transfer that trust to your own instincts."

"You should always trust your instincts when considering the nature of a person." Tobias said. "Of course there is nothing wrong with being on amicable terms with such a person, but placing your trust in them is another matter entirely."

"Trust should be earned." I stated.

"I will never give my trust freely again." Liza said sadly.

"Of course, not every one will turn out to be a Volturi spy, and you don't need to set that bar too high. I guess you should consider the situation first." I said with a frown.

"I will." Liza promised. "And now I think I should go prepare for school. The atmosphere today will be simply sublime."

"Oh yeah." Tony said and made a face. "The whole school will be excited, but do they show even an iota of interest when we win mathletes and debating?"

"You get shown adulation for football." Liza pointed out.

"But I don't work my butt off for football." Tony pointed out. "It's not the same sense of achievement."

"You receive ardour from the geeks."

"I guess." Tony conceded. "Well let's go get dressed then."

The twins got to their feet and after a few more words left to get ready for the day. It seemed a good idea for Tobias and me to get up too and get ready for another week that would hopefully have less incidents than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know the Divinyls song Essie was referencing was 'I Touch Myself' <strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, bibika94 and Fadewind**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since I'd got back from LA and now I was going on another long road trip, only this time with Tony. It seemed the Olympic Orators ran off a different system to the Muses. I guess it was due to the fact that there were less of them and each class had their own team and not all had made it to the finals. Only Tony's junior team and the freshmen team had a shot at winning the big one this year.<p>

All the kids were being driven separately by their parents because they didn't have the same amount of budget devoted to them as the Muses and had to fund the entire thing themselves if they wanted to take part. Sometimes people would double up if one of the parents couldn't make it, but this year they all seemed to be available and so it ended up just Tony and me in the Escalade. We'd take it in turns driving so we didn't have to stop to sleep.

Well that was the reason I gave Tony. The truth was I could have made the trip no problem. It was thirteen odd hours; make it about fourteen and a half when we factor in toilet breaks and stopping for food. It wouldn't have bothered me to drive all that time, but I knew Tony would like a chance to drive and so that's why we'd take it in turns.

We set out early on Monday morning, around about six, which meant we'd definitely reach our hotel before nine in the evening, which wasn't too late. At least I hoped we'd reach it by then since it would give us enough time to sign in and grab something to eat before we went to sleep. I was confident that I would sleep this time, since we'd tag teamed on the dreamscape two weeks ago my dreams had been incident free.

I'd checked with Jane if there was anything we should know about Billings, but she assured me there was nothing going on there. The Southern covens were too wary of the veggies to try anything in the north just yet, but she thought it was only a matter of time. I took the view that since there was nothing big going down in Billings then Tony and I wouldn't walk into anything we shouldn't. Besides, I made sure I fed well the day before and since I wouldn't be having to exert my powers I shouldn't be too low on juice if something did crop up.

Tobias made sure to shadow Jane in the time leading up to our departure since I didn't want to be surprised again. I'd given her a chance to tell me if there was something going on and if she'd had her suspicions then she could have come along with us properly. As it was she'd said there was nothing and I didn't like the thought of her skulking around, spying on me when I didn't know she was there. It was just creepy.

Tony wasn't as good with early mornings as Liza was, but I didn't mind taking the first round of driving. We said goodbye to everyone, Jane looking a little sullen as Tobias kept his hand on her shoulder, and then we set off. I contented myself with listening to the radio for the first hour while Tony came round.

About seven he started chatting, first about a song that was on the radio, it was by a band that had emerged in the last twenty years and so I had no knowledge of them, but the song was ok and Tony told me that the band was his favourite. We spent the next hour discussing music and his taste was similar to Tobias and me. I decided that when I got back I'd dig out my old iPod and if it still worked then Tony could have it.

At nine we stopped off for breakfast and after eating our fill Tony took over driving. He insisted and there really wasn't any argument I could use to stop him. I was proud of the fact that I did just leave Tony drive and I relaxed a little in the passenger seat. Although after two hours we swapped back over because Tony wasn't used to driving for so long and he wanted to pace himself.

Our conversation had been mostly light, but not long after I resumed driving Tony became thoughtful. I didn't know why at first, we'd been discussing a lame local advert for a taxidermist for beloved pets so I don't know where his question came from exactly, unless he'd been mulling it over a while and was waiting for the right time to ask me.

"Mom, have you ever had to deal with people hating you for no real reason?"

"Why? Is someone picking on you in school?" I asked in concern.

"No. Not anymore. Anyway Quinn didn't like me because I wouldn't join the football team and I stood up to him when he was being ridiculous. I'm not on about any kids cause they tend to act more on their emotions. I'm on about grown ups who should know better." He said in a careful way.

"Are you talking about any grown ups in particular?" I asked, giving him a serious look.

"No." He said, but he was lying.

I thought for a moment.

"Some people are just bigoted idiots with narrow minds. And does it really matter if Grace loves you anyway?" I asked, deciding that he was talking about her parents.

"I'd like to think I can get on with my in-laws." Tony murmured.

"They're not your in-laws yet, and you have a good ten years before you even have to think of them in that way, and that's enough time to win them around. But you shouldn't have to bow and scrape to them anyway. If they can't see what a good soul you are and care more about their social circle than their daughter's happiness then forget them." I declared.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that mean I'll have to ask Grace to forget them too?" Tony asked, and I realised he'd been giving a lot of thought to this.

"Not at all. Grace can still have contact with them, and you don't have to be hostile, but you shouldn't have to ingratiate yourself to them. They're the ones with the problem and it makes me angry that there's still people like that in the world. They're as bad as Caius and his bigotry for anyone who's not pure vampire. And when he says pure vampire he means a carnie." I ranted.

"Yeah." Tony said and he frowned slightly. "Is it wrong that we refer to the other vampires as carnies?"

I considered for a moment.

"I don't use it in hatred. It's just short for carnivore, which is what they are compared to us if we're going with the veggie reference. Anyway, I don't hate on a vamp because of their diet preference but more how they go about it. Some carnies are careful and considerate to their prey, even if they are killing humans, they're not out and out monsters. Then you get the sadistic ones who like to torture, those I have a problem with." I explained.

"But not Jane?" Tony asked incredulously because in his mind she was the most sadistic vampire he could think of, well apart from Alec, but that was for what he'd done to Liza rather than his overall behaviour.

"Jane is…complicated." I said with a sigh. "I've seen her change, she has the potential, but some vampires just don't want to. They're the ones I have a problem with."

Tony went thoughtful again before he asked, "Do you think I should have given those vamps in the alley a chance?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "They were going to kill you! That's not the time for a Q and A." I stopped and bit my tongue. "I sounded like Jane then." I groaned. "But it's a valid point. In those situations it's you or them and I got to say I'd choose you over them any day. And I hope you always do."

Tony smiled before he got serious again.

"Do you know that's the worst thing about being like we are, that around any corner we could be faced with a life or death struggle? I keep thinking, would they have gone after Grace and me if they hadn't pegged me for a half vampire?" He asked and I realised Tony thought too much about things, and although it was admirable that he was considerate of other people, in the end it might drive him insane, I needed a little perspective.

"From what you showed me of the incident and from what I know about vampire hunting habits, I think they would have gone for you regardless. They were in that alley for one purpose alone, to attack the first people along. They weren't even picky about their prey, you would have flagged as missing and I bet they wouldn't have cleared the mess too good. Vamps like that are a danger to us all, whether it's personally, like they were to you, or collectively as a race, because no good will come of the general public finding out about vamps. That's about the only thing I agree with the Volturi on."

"Was it wrong for Grace to find out?" Tony asked, questioning himself again.

"What? No. It's…it's different at an individual level. I mean, you can trust Grace with the secret right? But there's gotta be one person you know who really wouldn't handle the truth."

"I guess Johno might find it hard." Tony stated. "Actually he'd accept it but would most likely blab to the next person he came across. Or he'd ask real awkward questions about it, cause he does that anyway."

"So you see why not everyone should find out." I stated.

"I guess if they found out about vamps, well there's not much they can do to them since they're hard stone, but us dhampir will probably end up getting dissected. They'd put us through test, seeing how we heal. Can we grow back a leg? How about an arm? Can they live without a head?" Tony shuddered.

"You may have watched one too many sci-fi movies, but they'd definitely round us up as lab rats. Oh my god! If they got hold of you or me then they might discover about the other wolves on the Res. They'd have a big perimeter fence and they'd do all kinds of genetic testing. Do you think they could extract the wolf gene and try and develop it to create their own army of super-wolves?" I asked in horror.

"I think you've been watching too much sci-fi too." Tony chuckled.

"Maybe you're right, but I wouldn't put anything past some people. History has proven how cruel people can lead others into things they wouldn't necessarily do. And that's in all our histories, vamp, wolf or human."

"When in our wolf history did that happen?" Tony asked with a frown.

"When Utlapa took Taha Aki's original body." I stated. "He acted out of character but the tribe indulged his increasingly erratic demands. If the wolf hadn't given his body to Taha Aki then who knows what Utlapa would have eventually driven our ancestors to do? Although I'd like to think they would have over thrown him, sometimes people find it hard to rise against their leader, especially one who had once been well loved and respected before hand."

"I guess." Tony conceded. "Know when we go spirit walking, do you ever worry someone might step into our bodies? Like maybe Utlapa is still around our something?"

"Oh god. I've never thought of that." I said feeling a wave of dread. "All those times I did it accidental or in order to sneak up and see Tobias after I'd gone to bed, I never even considered it. I'm so stupid."

"I only just thought about it myself." Tony stated. "I guess because we're discussing Utlapa."

"You know what, I don't think any spirits could ride our bodies. Can you imagine taking over a body like yours if you'd only ever been human? Yeah Utlapa was a Spirit Warrior, but his body was specifically human. Taha Aki was the only Spirit Warrior ever to take wolf form and all the wolves after him never spirit walked again. Until me that is. And I think us lot can only do it because of the vampire in us. It makes us remember what our ancestors could do long before a Cold One ever crossed their path." I reasoned.

"Do you know I've been wondering about a lot of stuff lately and one of the things is if other Quileutes could spirit walk if they were reminded of the magic. I mean all the men in our tribe could do it. It was only the danger presented by someone like Utlapa that made them stop doing it. If it hadn't been for him the whole tribe would still know the magic."

"Yeah, but then Taha Aki wouldn't have merged with the wolf and we wouldn't be able to phase." I pointed out.

"I guess." Tony said with a frown. "And I think that we might have been less of a match for the Cold Ones. Maybe they would have wiped us out. Or maybe we would have fought the Makah and they would have fought us as we blamed each other for the disappearances."

"I don't know. I think they would have been less inclined to blame us then since the spirit warriors couldn't affect the physical world themselves…" I began.

"But they could get animals to do their bidding." Tony cut in.

"Good point. I'm gonna go with it was better that we became wolves. We can give better protection, especially against a physical force like a vampire." I stated.

"Yeah. I'd rather fight a vamp with my wolf body than my spirit form." Tony agreed.

"Although saying that maybe our spirit forms are a little different from the spirit warriors because we can create a solid astral body. Is it called corporeal?"

"Yeah."

"We can go corporeal, and I don't think they could. I know the last time we spoke about this I wasn't so sure, but it popped into my mind the last time Hunter phoned so I asked him. Neither him nor Tina can become corporeal, and it's not through the want of trying. They've tried it lots of times, even right after feeding, but they can't become solid." I stated.

"So we're different from them?" Tony asked.

"I think we are. I think that I inherited Grandpa Edward's telepathic abilities on top of the abilities I would have had as a vamp-wolf anyway, and it's enhanced certain aspects, like the solid astral body thing. I don't think Hunter inherited it, him and Tina are what the vamp-wolfs are like 'without' special abilities. I use without guardedly there cause obviously they have special abilities…" I tailed off.

"But they're the natural abilities of our kind. Like being super fast isn't a special ability among vamps cause they're all fast. Whereas if a human could run as fast as a vamp it really would be special?" Tony suggested, which was the explanation I was looking for.

"Yeah. Exactly. So Hunter and Tina are the base state of our kind but I've got the special ability of making my spirit form solid and I can dream walk too, as well as being able to pull others into my dreams. That's another thing Tina and Hunter can't do, at least not outside our group, but I think you might be able to, although I guess you haven't had a reason to try it yet."

Tony shook his head.

"I don't think it's something you should try until we're back home." I stated.

"I wasn't planning on trying it." Tony said with a smile.

"Good. Well like I said, there's a lot of stuff I can do that Tina and Hunter can't, and I think you've inherited from me cause you can too."

"Wow. I guess that's something to think about." Tony stated. "And I might not want to talk about my growing abilities to Uncle Hunter and Auntie Tina in case they think I'm rubbing it in."

"They won't think that." I said firmly. "They'll be proud of you and nurture you."

"You really think so?" Tony asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah. They're good kids and they've been raised right. They won't resent you for having more power than them. They'll be happy for you."

"I hope so." Tony said. "Because I don't want to fall out with them by accident, especially since this summer will be the most epic Res experience ever."

"It will?" I asked, happy with his sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Because first of all you'll be there, and even if we can't clear it with the pack Dad will still be up at Rose Cottage anyway, and then there's the fact that it'll be the first time I'll be back on the Res since I started phasing and I'll get to run properly with a full pack, our little pack merging with the bigger one. I'd like as well just us wolf-vamps running as a pack." Tony said vibrantly, he clearly had a perfect summer planned out in his head.

"Haven't Tina and Hunter got their own packs?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Although they're more like co-leaders. It's like, cause Tina and Hunter can keep tabs on each other they can merge the packs in times of trouble, but also spread out when there's nothing much accept border patrol to take care of."

"Oh right."

"Yeah. And I know that sometimes they run just them two. That's why I'm thinking they'll like to run just us wolf-vamps." Tony said with a nod of his head.

"Well we can only ask them, and if not there's always Harry. I'm sure I still got alpha control over him." I mused.

"I thought you could alpha anyone?" Tony stated.

"Well yeah, but Harry's my pack. The only one left from when I was a kid since the Twins stopped phasing after they had their first babies." I explained.

"Danni and Renee?" Tony said, naming Susie and Sammie's oldest kids respectively.

"Yeah."

"I hope Danni's there at the same time as us, she's fun. And Peni, Lani and Kai, the twins always know all the best places to hang, even better than the Clearwater boys, and Kai is really good at surfing, he's been teaching me some the last few years."

"What about Kimo?" I asked, noticing he was the only one of Susie's kids that hadn't been covered there.

"Kimo was ok until he was thirteen, then he didn't want to visit anymore. I think he might have been frightened that he'd get close to a vamp and fursplode or something. Not that he was much fun anyway. He prefers to just sit indoors playing on his game all day. Guess he can do that at home just as much as on the Res." Tony said with a shrug.

"Who does he stay with?" I asked.

"His Grandmother, Uncle Tuck's Mom."

"I guess it is a valid fear, especially since it would mean him having to move to the Res and away from his family since lone wolves really don't do that well." I conceded.

"What about when you were in Volterra?" Tony asked.

"If Tobias hadn't been there I think I would have gone crazy, but like I said Liza and Tobias are part of our pack too and I just thought about that when I was there. I mean not about you and Liza since you didn't even exist then, but Tobias ran with me every night the practice area was free, Mal did too, and that helped a lot. Then I got me a substitute pack when I accidentally tamed Laurana and the Children of the Moon weren't quite the mindless creatures they used to be." I explained.

"Do you regret providing a wolf pack for the Volturi?" Tony asked as if this was an unexpected window and he was gonna ask as many questions as he could.

"The Children of the Moon are no match for us." I scoffed. "Besides, Laurana was my friend, and I couldn't just kill her. I had to try something before I resigned myself to that."

"What happened?"

I explained everything about the whole Laurana incident.

"Caius had someone cursed with the wolf just so he could hold a guilt trip over you?" Tony asked in disgust.

"Yep." I confirmed sourly.

"But how could he completely mess up someone's life like that?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Because Laurana was human, and therefore beneath him, and she was a Volturi employee so he saw her as their possession. Although I guess she was technically thanks to something one of her ancestors did that bound her family forever to serving the Padroni." I said sadly.

"They can own your descendents?"

"Yeah. And that's one of the reasons I freaked over them finding out I had kids. I knew they'd enslave you whether you had powers or not. Either way it gave them power over me." I explained.

"They're pathetic." Tony said with a shake of his head. "They pretend to be all benevolent and just, that their doing a public service, but they just like causing misery."

"Yeah. Unfortunately that seems to be their MO."

Tony looked sullen and I sighed.

"Tell you what, why don't we get off this subject. Lighten the mood a little. We're going to Billings, the Magic City, there's gotta be something you want to see there." I asked brightly.

"I wouldn't mind taking a tour of Yellowstone Park." He stated.

"Really? Why?"

My distraction worked as Tony started enthusiastically describing in detail how the Yellowstone Valley was formed. Now back in school this kind of thing I would have found a little yawn worthy, but because you could tell Tony not only knew what he was talking about, but also keen on the subject, it made it almost exciting to learn.

"Gee, if I'd had teachers like you back in school I don't think I would have played up nearly as much in class." I stated once he'd finished.

"I didn't bore you?" He asked.

"Not at all."

"Great." He observed with a grin. "Liza tends to switch off when I start talking Geology."

"I guess it's not her thing. I'm sure there's stuff she talks about that makes you zone out too." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Dancing." He replied, making a face. "That's all she went on about for a year when we were babies. She saw the ballet on the TV at Christmas and then it was all she wanted to talk about."

"She got obsessed with it?" I asked.

"Big time." Tony said with a laugh.

"You know what I used to be obsessy about when I was a kid?" I stated since I realised I could find out the answer to something I was curious about.

"What?"

"Motor vehicles, but mostly bikes. I liked nothing more than riding out places on my bike." I said with a grin.

"Sounds great." Tony said with a nervous chuckle and it was a similar reaction he'd had when I suggested he used my bike when I went to LA.

"You don't like bikes?" I prompted.

"I used to love them. Loved them so much that when I was four I convinced the big kids to take me out with them on the dirt bikes to teach me some basics. I thought I was picking it up good, but then I came off the bike, ripped a lot of skin off my leg and it took a painful long time to heal. I guess it freaked me out because I've been wary of bikes since." He explained.

"I bet you were in nothing more than shorts and t-shirt and didn't even have a helmet." I commented.

"Yeah." Tony admitted sheepishly.

"And I bet the instructions the big kids gave you was more or less pull the throttle, keep your balance, don't go hard on the brakes?" I stated since I knew what some of the Res kids were like.

"Yeah."

"Then no wonder you had an epic fail. Only idiots ride bikes without a helmet and I know you're not an idiot. It was a lapse in judgement, but you shouldn't let it deter you. I have promised Liza I'd give her a few lessons, you can join us if you want." I stated.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll buy you all the safety gear, give you full instructions, and we'll start you on something small, like a 50CC, nothing more than a hundred, and then when you're confident enough you can move up."

"I'll have to think about that one." Tony said truthfully.

"That's all I can ask you to do." I said with a smile. "So, there's a stop coming up, shall we grab a little lunch."

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

I crossed the lanes to the exit ramp and was happy to see the place was one that catered to cars and families as well as the inevitable truckers. I parked the Escalade and got out, stretching my legs to try and get rid of some stiffness. As I stretched my arms I noticed a little walkway, not more than a circular path around a little pond, but it was for the public to use and I suddenly had the need to use it.

"Why don't we buy some sandwiches then we can take a walk around the pond and eat our food at one of the picnic tables." I suggested.

"Yeah. I could do with stretching my legs." Tony observed.

So we went and bought some food and went for a walk around the pond. We stopped at the picnic table that was situated at the halfway point and we sat down to eat. We commented on the area as we ate.

I used my empty sandwich container to fill with animal feed from a little coin-operated dispenser. I took the feed back to the table and threw some onto the water nearby and the ducks that'd been floating near the island in the middle of the pond descended upon the morsels in a flurry and frenzy of wings and water. Tony chuckled at them as they squabbled and bickered and the fuzzy little ducklings tried to get in on the action.

I threw some of the feed onto the bank and managed to entice them onto land. I was drawing them ever closer to have a better look at them, but then they scattered back into the water, the mothers herding their ducklings, as footsteps sounded on the path.

"Bob?" Tony said and I looked over my shoulder to see Bob approach with his mother Merial.

"Hello Tony." Bob said with a slight wave. "You stopped here too?"

"Yeah. Looked like a good spot, and this lake is a nice touch to stretch the legs and avoid some DVT."

"Oh yeah." Bob said as he slumped down next to Tony. "My legs were falling asleep."

"Bob!" Merial snapped.

Bob looked up at his Mom before turning to me.

"It's nice to meet you again Miss Essie." He said, his head bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Bob." I said with a nod of my head. "Are you looking forward to the finals?"

"Of course he is, my little Bobby-boo's been training hard all year." Merial said fondly as Bob rolled his eyes.

"So has Tony." I said with a smile.

"Really? He was ill for a week. He didn't fall behind?"

"Hey. Tony gave a convincing argument of why he should go to school. If it wasn't for the fact he was projectile vomiting I think he would have convinced Carlisle too. You know, Dr Harris? Tony had us all fooled to his health if his body hadn't betrayed him, so I've got no worries about how he'll do." I stated.

"Well I guess there's no harm in a little relaxation, but there's no sense letting them get lax." Merial observed.

"Oh I agree. But then debating comes naturally to our family. It's in our blood." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yes. I heard from Geraldine that you worked as some kind of secretary?"

"I'm the first to admit that if you had to look for the simplest title to what my post entailed then secretary's apt. However I did a lot of the negotiating on my employers' behalf and nine hundred and ninety nine times out of a thousand we won." I said with another shrug. "But it was also a team effort and I know we all contributed to the victory, just like the Olympic Orators."

"So did you work for the peace corp.?"

"No. They liked to give an air of being pacifists, but they were only acting as mediators in order to monopolize the situation." I said bitterly and maybe a little too close to the truth.

"And you worked for these people?" She asked aghast.

"I believed their hype, and by the time I realised the truth I was tied into a contract that no amount of wrangling could get me out of. I may be good at debating, but so are they. They had any out I could think of tide up with so much legal mumbo jumbo it was much easier to work my tenure and move on when I got the chance."

"I thought you were still employed by the company?" Merial asked, proving that Geraldine had told her quite a bit about me.

"Yeah. But I'll be the head of the division so I can accomplish a lot more in the name of what we state we do." I stated.

"Right." Merial said with a frown, I'd confused her.

"Anyway, we should be getting back on the road if we're gonna make Billings tonight." I stated.

"What? You're not stopping over night along the way?" She asked, shocked.

"It's not really worth it for the sake of a couple of hours. Tony's gonna drive for the next four hours while I nap and then I'll drive the rest of the way."

"So you'll arrive in Billings a day early?" Merial asked. "You'll get to know the place better, get a jump on the competition that way. Gee I wish I'd thought of it! Do you think the hotel would have our room ready today?"

"I guess you could phone and find out." I suggested, shrugging as I rose to my feet. "But I know we need to get going if we plan on sleeping tonight."

"Yes, yes of course." She said distractedly as she pulled out her cell.

Tony and Bob finished up whatever conversation they'd been having and said goodbye before Tony and I set off back to the buildings where we used the bathrooms before we got back in the car. Tony got in the drivers side and I got in the passenger seat and reclined it so I could sleep. Not that I planned to, but I wouldn't put it past Merial to check.

Tony snorted and shook his head at my attempts of pretending as he pulled out of the lot. Once we were back safely on the interstate I put the seat back into the sitting position and gazed out at the trees whooshing by.

"So, Mrs Keller is quite intense." I observed.

"Yeah. But she's good people. She really is only thinking of Bob's future. She wants the best for him so he grows into a successful happy person." Tony stated.

"Did you read that off her?" I asked.

"No. It's just really obvious. She wants him to do good because she doesn't want him becoming his father." He replied.

"That you deduced?" I guessed.

"Yeah. It's like, she may be a little overbearing, but it's because she wants to nurture the academic side of him. I used to think she was a soccer mom substituting for cheering him in what he was good at. Now I realise it's cause she doesn't want him to be the no good slacker jock his dad was." Tony paused, "I guess I should tell you about him. Tommy Keller was star quarterback, but only academically bright enough to stay on the team. Merial was so in love with him, like a proper high school romance. The geekiest girl in the school turns the head of the most popular guy. The thing is, in those films they never show what happens next, and not everyone can fly off in a restored hot rod. Although I guess in that case the guy there was an almost dropout greaser and the girl was a cheerleader, but back in the nineteen-fifties the Muses would have been the good girls of the school. School cheer is such a drag and all. I choose the wrong film for my example, but the point is, how did it work out? Did Sandy and Danny really live happily ever after? Or did Danny run off with the first bit of skirt to waft his way when those painted on pants no longer fit? Did Sandy meet a guy at college who was just as badass as Danny but with the smarts to keep her mind thrilling too? Or maybe she died of early on-set emphysema thanks to a disgusting forty a day habit she picked up to impress her beau?"

"I think you might have drifted off track." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well anyway. It was a great high school romance, with songs and flowers no doubt. It was all great, Merial finished her degree while Tommy made his way in the world of College football. They got married just after he got signed to the Miami Dolphins and Bob was soon created. Everything was looking good, but then there was a scandal, hit about a week after Bob was born. Some stripper, a blonde from Colorado looking for a quick leg up to fame revealed the yearlong affair they'd been having. It started at the stag do. Merial stood by him at first, she thought little Bob should grow up with his daddy, but more and more emerged and there was just no forgiving that. She called it quits, moved here to Olympic Pines and nurtured Bob's brain in the hope he'd never end up like his dad."

"That's really sad." I observed.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "But Bob's happy, he might complain now and again, but he likes that his mother takes an interest, unlike his father. He sends money and Bob goes to see him play when they're up this way and he spends a week every summer with him, but that's it. Bob knows the value of his mother's love and is willing to put up with her over enthusiasm because he knows she does love him and wants the best for him."

"Did Bob confide all that to you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean…oh, have I betrayed him in telling you?" He replied, looking abashed.

"I'm not gonna spread it round the school." I said with a grin. "But mostly, I can see where Merial is coming from now and I won't judge so harshly in future. Actually I'm gonna stop judging people on their behaviour full stop until I know the reason."

"For a telepath your not that good at reading people." Tony observed while trying not to sound critical.

"Yeah. But I try and judge people on my normal senses. I try to keep my telepathy for special. I don't like to use it without a reason." I explained.

"Yeah. Me either. But I've found that through my telepathy I've learned to read body language and what people are not saying that much better." Tony stated.

"I think I've always deliberately turned myself off to what people are not saying because I'm always scared that what I'm picking up is through my telepathy." I admitted.

"Why are you afraid of your telepathy?" Tony asked suddenly.

"I'm not afraid of it!" I snapped.

"Sorry, but that's what it sounds like." _I mean we could be holding this entire conversation in mind speak, but you're choosing not to. Why?_

"I… The truth is that growing up it didn't bug me so much. It came and went with the blood. But then I reached seventeen, well nearly seventeen and then my powers became hit or miss. Do you know how much it crippled me when my powers expanded to the full extent of their ability for the first time? I still don't know how long I was curled up on the floor trying to untangle my mind. In that one burst alone I used up so much energy I spent the next week catatonic, living out this fantasy life where I was a prissy newscaster who shared the top floor of an apartment building with Harry the promiscuous author and Tobias, aka Tony Terror, lead singer of the Goth group The Terrifying, although he was kinda reclusive. I actually preferred that existence to the one I faced coming back to." I laughed. "Oh my god! I just realised, I hadn't even known Tobias even knew I was part vampire at that point, or even thought of him as a viable romance, but in that dream, or whatever it was, we got together. He wrote a song about me."

"The guy in your fantasy, not real Dad." Tony prompted.

"Yeah. And I guess the song wasn't really about me but my dream world alter ego. Anyway I spent nearly a week trapped inside that world and when I emerged my powers were all over the place it took a lot of concentration just to function normally. And there's some thoughts people have that you really don't want to hear. Add on top of that my exploiting my gifts for the sake of Aro…" I trailed off and held my hands up as if to say, 'you see'.

"I guess that explains your fear." Tony said thoughtfully. "But Mom, you shouldn't be scared of it. You own it now. If there's one thing you can take from Volterra it's knowing you have full and utter control over your powers and you shouldn't be frightened of them."

"I wouldn't say I've got full and utter control over them." I muttered.

"But more than you used to." Tony said pointedly.

I nodded.

"Have you had any major slip-ups since you've been back?"

"Not really, I mean not since I've recalibrated my mind. Most of my fails lately have been not picking up on stuff cause I've let my power run too low. Like take Fred for instance, I really didn't clock on to him until I fed. I scanned that whole area for a hundred mile radius and not one mind registered, but as soon as I fed I knew he was there watching us and had been for a while. I guess it's a good job he's not hostile or Liza and me would be dead."

"Nah. You would have taken him out." Tony said firmly.

"Even if he had to uncloak before his attack he still would have had the element of surprise. By the time I knew what was going on he would have caused some damage. If he knew what he was doing he would have gone straight for Liza, taking her out first and that would have sent me into a rage that might make me stupid, it happens sometimes when you let your emotions carry the fight."

"Guess I didn't think about that." Tony said with a frown. "Well then I'm glad Fred wasn't a threat, but also you can't keep punishing yourself for things that don't happen. You're a person Mom, not a machine. You can't expect your powers to work at one hundred percent all the time. At least you noticed him after you fed and your powers came back on-line. Would anyone else have detected him?"

"You probably would have, and the other telepaths…" I suggested.

"Didn't sense him until he uncloaked. I thought I felt someone approach, but sometimes I get that when my power's a bit off and someone's driving along the road, so I ignored it. It was only when he uncloaked at the edge of the tree line that Edward and Masen suddenly went on alert and I realised I'd sensed Fred all along. I guess I shouldn't have ignored my senses."

"I don't know. Sometimes it can be hard to be sure." I concluded.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"But there are good sides to our powers too." I said with a smile. "Like mind talking. I do like mind talking but sometimes I like to hear the sound of my own voice."

Tony chuckled.

"So, you like this Tales of Badlington, I watched a little of it the other night. It looked good, but I was completely lost. Why was there a mud monster thing in the hospital bathroom?" I asked, thinking a change of subject might do us good right then.

"That was a bog goblin, they spread disease, especially waterborne ones. The Badlington team had to contain it before it managed to spread dysentery and cholera about the hospital." Tony explained.

"Right. So it was like a physical manifestation of disease." I stated.

"Yeah."

"Do they always fight them?" I asked, not really seeing the appeal in that.

"No. It changes every week, sometimes the cause can be perfectly mundane, but when things start looking a little strange then the Badlington crew get involved." Tony replied.

"Yeah. Was the tall pale woman, Waronda, a vampire?"

"Sort of, she's a reformed one. Through special drugs she doesn't need blood anymore, although it doesn't make her any more cuddly and there's been close calls where the drugs start losing their effect."

"Right, but she's in love with that Bronson guy right?" I hazarded.

"What? Hell no. They have history and she'd never go there again." Tony said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Right."

Tony looked thoughtful a moment.

"You want me to tell you the whole thing from the beginning?"

"That would be great." I said.

"Ok…" Tony spent the next three hours telling me the complicated plot of the three seasons so far of Badlington. It sounded interesting, but mostly it was nice to hear Tony speak about something he was passionate about.

We reached the four-hour point and swapped over after fuelling up the tank just in case. We grabbed a few snacks from the service station and then hit the road again. Tony was a little travel fatigued by now so he was mostly quiet as we listened to the radio.

It seemed such a short time after that when we arrived at Billings. We found our hotel and the staff were courteous and helpful. Our room was clean and had everything we could ask for. Even though it was quite late, a little after nine, we ordered food from room service. I would have gone out to buy some food, but I wanted to be sure of the surrounding area before I went wandering at night.

We had burger and fries, probably the most expensive I'd ever eaten in my life, but it was delicious and their water was fancy and probably cost ten dollars for the half litre bottle. I didn't care; we were hungry and thirsty and used what the hotel had to offer. At least our breakfast and evening meals would be free for the rest of the trip, but we'd missed our dinner sitting that evening, hence the room service.

We turned in for the night not long afterwards and I slept well.

I awoke the next morning and showered and dressed before I coaxed Tony out of bed so he could do the same before we went down to breakfast. He was harder to get out of bed then Liza, but then he took less time showering and getting ready for the day so that made up for it. We went down for breakfast for the first sitting at eight.

Breakfast was an all you can eat buffet affair and we piled our plates high before we went to a free table in the section we'd been shown to. I was just about to dig in to my stack of pancakes when I heard someone shout 'yoo-hoo'.

I looked up to find Merial bearing down on us with Bob in tow.

"You made it." I observed with a smile.

"Yes, the hotel had our room ready. And you're right; it was much better doing it this way. May we sit with you?"

"Of course." I said because there really was no reason to object.

"Thank you." Merial said as she hung her big shoulder bag on the back of the chair opposite me before she guided Bob off to the buffet cart.

_You can make a quick escape now if you want to._ Tony said as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth.

_I think it'll do me good to get to know Merial. At least all her energies are focused on her own child and not on other people's. _I stated as I tried a little of the bacon and decided it was just the right amount of crispy and not limp and rubbery as I'd been worried.

_Oh. I'm glad._ Tony said and he really was, he didn't want me to be his out, but he wanted to give me the opportunity if I wanted to scarper.

Merial returned with a plate piled high with food.

"I like this all you can eat buffet breakfast." She observed as she sat down opposite me.

"Me too." I said as I cut some sausage. "I like to fill up on breakfast since it's the most important meal of the day."

"That's what I always tell Bob." Merial observed as she began tucking in to her own breakfast. "Especially since I have no idea when we'll be eating again before eight this evening."

"I know. It's gonna be a busy day. When are you heading over to the university?" I asked.

"There's a special bus that leaves the hotel every hour. It stops at every designated hotel along the way before reaching the university. There's another that leaves the university every hour and does the rout backwards. We were going to catch the nine o'clock one. Would you like to travel together? I know you haven't been to one of these before and it can get confusing the first time. I know I was completely lost when Bob was a freshman. The system is completely different from middle school."

"That would be great." I said with a smile.

"It will also give us a chance for a sneaky peek at the university." Merial said with a wink.

"Mom." Bob complained.

"Now Bobby-boo, you have to start thinking about these things. You'll be a senior after the summer and most of next year will be devoted to applying for a university place and shoring up your grades to ensure that you'll have your pick of colleges. I know Billings isn't Ivy League, but I want you to be happy where you go because that's more conducive to a successful degree. If you happen to like Billings you can put it on your list, even if it's merely as one of your backup placements."

"Yes Mom." Bob said before shovelling a load of scrambled eggs into his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"How about you Tony? Have you thought about any universities yet?"

"I'm not rushing it." Tony said with a shrug. "I plan to take a gap year, go backpacking, maybe visit the South, or go to Europe and Asia. To keep my hand in academically I'll do a course through the Open University. They e-mail you the courses and as long as you make sure you're in the right places when it comes time to sit the exams you can study anywhere. I like the thought of keeping up my studying as I'm viewing the world."

"That sounds nice." Merial observed without sounding patronising. "And then you can pick up with a situated university the following year when you arrive back home."

"That's the plan." Tony said with a grin.

"And it's a good one too." Merial said with a smile. "Maybe it's something you'd like to consider too Bob?"

"I'll have to think about it." Bob said moodily and I saw him shoot Tony a betrayed look, as if he'd deliberately made him look bad, although it was gone a moment later and I realised he didn't think ill of Tony, it was just one of those flashes of thought you can't help.

"Tuscany is nice, but I'd keep to the more well known tourist places." I stated. "And whatever you do don't visit Volterra."

"We've already been there." Merial commented.

"You have?" Tony and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes. Last summer we went to Tuscany and there was an excursion to Volterra, delving into the vampire history of the city. It's really not my cup of tea, but I know how fond Bob is of his fantasy so we went along on the tour." Merial said with a smile.

"Who was your guide?" I asked, since it would give an indication of how close they came to being vamp chow.

"A woman name Monica." Merial said, racking her memory'

"One of the humans." I muttered under my breath, as I felt relieved, they'd never been in a bit of danger being guided by a human.

"I'm sorry?" Merial asked.

"Nothing. It's just the guides like to take on guises. Some do it human, others do it vamp. The ones that do it as humans are usually better guides since they delve more into the true history behind the legends of Volterra." I stated.

"You sound clued in to them." Merial observed.

"I spent a little time there working behind the scenes." I stated.

"You got to see all the hidden rooms? Is it true there's a menagerie?" Merial asked excitedly.

"It's nothing to write home about. I feel sorry for the poor animals to tell you the truth, having to live in those cramped conditions. That was part of what I was there for, to try and convince them to modernise or get rid of the animals. I know I personally had a hand in the removal of two old lions." I said, wondering if I was making fun by telling the truth without being entirely honest.

"They had lions in there?" Merial said aghast.

"Now you see why it's not such a great place." I said with a shrug.

"I certainly do." Merial said appalled. "If I'd known that I would have kept far away from the place."

"And the vampire legend could have been better." Bob observed. "It was about some saint who drove the vampires away. Chased them to Romanian and died in the effort. I thought they were trying to buy into the whole Dracula thing with Romania, which I thought was a little silly. Although I would like to visit Bran Castle one day."

"Perhaps we'll go next summer if you get the grades." Merial stated.

"I'd like that." Bob stated. "And there's so much more in Romania than just vampires anyway."

"You do know that St Marcus was in the sixth century where as Vlad Tepes was in power in the early fifteenth century? There's almost a thousand years between the events. Besides, Vlad wasn't thought of as a vampire until the novel Dracula, a sadistic bastard who had a curious idea of what constituted as dinner time entertainment yes, but a vampire, no." I stated. "In Volterra, in the private library there's a tenth century book, you have to be so careful handling it, but anyway, this book from the tenth century tells the story of St Marcus driving the vampires from Volterra and chasing them to Romania where he managed to take them out, but not without losing his own life."

"You seem to know a lot about vampires." Merial observed.

"You'd be surprised what I picked up in my travels." I stated.

"I suppose you would." She said after some consideration.

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go now if we want to make the nine o'clock bus?" Tony asked. "It's half past eight."

"You're right. We need to clean our teeth and I need to grab our papers." I replied before turning to Merial. "Where would you like us to meet you?"

"At the reception desk." She answered.

"Then we'll see you in a while." I said.

Tony and I gathered up our plates and took them to the dirty plate station before we headed back up to our room to do everything I said we would. We were down by reception by ten to, Merial and Bob emerged from the dining hall.

"I like you." She said. "Punctuality is a high virtue in my opinion."

"Yeah. There's nothing worse than tardiness. I find it rude, like they're too good to turn up on time." I agreed.

"That's exactly my view." Merial crowed and she grabbed my arm as we started walking outside.

As soon as I stepped through the doors I felt the blowtorch heat hit me. It was all the more noticeable because the hotel had really good air conditioning. I knew Tony felt it too and I wondered how much we'd suffer today.

"I know, it's boiling here." Merial observed as if she could read my mind, but I knew I'd made a face at the heat and I could already feel sweat on my forehead. "And by the time we acclimatise we'll be back to rainy Olympic."

"I forgot how hot places like this can get. It's like midday in Volterra and it's time to siesta." I observed.

"Here, try some of this." Merial said, handing me an aerosol can.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cooling spray. Try it." She urged.

I shrugged and prayed it at my face and I felt cooled.

"This is good. Tony, close your eyes." I said.

He closed his eyes and I sprayed it at his face.

"Wow." He observed.

"Where did you buy it?" I asked as I handed it back.

"At Hollweg's." She said as she put it back in her bag.

I hadn't heard of it.

"It's the drugstore in town."

"Right. I don't tend to get ill much." I observed.

"What about other…essentials?"

I had to think for a minuet until I realised that she was referring to sanitary towels or tampons.

"We tend to get them in the big shop, get everything all together." I stated.

"Right." Merial said, as we stopped near a temporary signpost with a picture of a bus inside a speech bubble on it.

"Someone has a sense of humour." I observed with a snort.

Tony and Bob sniggered, while Merial observed the sign then made a small sound of amusement.

"So do you think they'll sell any of that stuff here?" I asked.

"We could try the drugstore later." Merial observed. "I think there's one just down the street there."

I looked down the street but before I could spot it a bus pulled to a stop in front of us. It was a yellow school bus and it felt weird that this was probably the first time in my life I was riding on one of these things. In school there wasn't a need since the Res school was so close and the Forks students who didn't live in the town proper were so scattered it would have made it a logistical nightmare. I felt excited just for this little experience and I had to explain my excitement to Merial.

"I rode the bus from Kindergarten so I don't really remember my first time." She observed. "I think it would be nice to remember in a way because a lot of first are stolen from us when we're kids. But at least we get to keep the real important firsts, such as looking into your newborn baby's eyes for the first time as he wraps his tiny hand around your finger. That first feeling of bonding is so very special."

I agreed but I really couldn't muster much enthusiasm because I hadn't had that chance when my kids were new born. I'd given up that chance to keep them safe. I felt sick all of a sudden, but I had to push it down for now and think about it later when I could talk to Tobias about how it made me feel. Right now I had to be bright and cheery and not let my mood ruin Tony's competition.

Luckily nobody noticed my moment of doubt and I managed to sail through the rest of the day without giving much thought to that moment.

There wasn't as much hassle at the university as I thought it might be. All we had to do was hand over our tickets and show some ID and then we had our picture taken and it was printed onto a little plastic pass card that would give us access to all the events. With that out of the way Merial suggested we walk the routes on the map we'd received so we'd know where everything was and how long it would take us to get there. It seemed like a good idea and so we spent the morning getting to know where everything was.

We caught the one o'clock bus back to the hotel but rather than going in we went to get some lunch from a generic restaurant. I had chicken salad since the evening meals the hotel would provide were rumoured to be big and there's only so far the metabolism explanation extended before people would begin to question if you were human.

We stopped off at the drug store on the way back to the hotel and they did have some of that aerosol cooling spray. I bought four cans, two each for Tony and me. As I was carrying them back in the paper bag I thought about how bulky they'd be to carry around by hand and suddenly I saw the advantage of Merial's big bag.

I spent the afternoon with Tony as we poured over the excursions to Yellowstone Park the hotel had to offer and which one would be the best for us. We decided on the one that would take place Wednesday afternoon since it was the only viable window that didn't clash with any of Tony's rounds.

With that in mind we made our way down to the reception area where there was a little booth where a pristinely turned out travel rep sat waiting to take orders from people. I stepped up to the booth and she brought a warm friendly smile to her face in a blink of an eye. This woman knew how to sell things.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hey, we were looking to book and excursion to Yellowstone Park tomorrow…"

"Tony!" An excited voice called.

I turned to see Eloise run up to him and give him an excited hug.

"Hey Eloise." He said.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday evening. Essie decided it would be better to drive straight here rather than stopping off. Ms Keller did too. We've been down at the university all morning sorting out our passes."

"I've been on the road all morning." Eloise said, rolling her eyes. "Mom got lost as soon as we left the interstate."

"It was that stupid Sat-Nav, I've told Spencer we need a new one." The woman with the same auburn hair as Eloise said.

I had to suppress a snigger at Eloise's thoughts about exactly what her mother should tell Spencer to do. To compensate I turned back to the travel rep and finished making the booking for Tony and me.

"Oh is that for tomorrow afternoon?" Eloise's mother asked from my side.

"Yeah. We're going on a tour of Yellowstone."

"Are there any more seats available?" She asked the rep without another thought.

I turned from the counter with my tickets in hand and spotted Eloise shaking her head as she looked down in embarrassment. Then I spotted Merial and Bob emerging from the stairwell. I went over to her and I pulled her aside so I could talk to her quickly and in quiet since Bob had strode toward Eloise, then slowed and hovered in her periphery as soon as he saw her.

I explained about the excursion to Merial and asked if she'd like to go along. She considered for a moment, then decided that it might be a good thing since it was one of the topics, because the host city always featured somewhere in the proceedings. She went and booked too and as she did so I noticed that Eloise seemed a lot happier now about her mother's rash decision.

"We're going to have to go down to the university as soon as possible for our passes." Eloise mother said with a sigh.

"If you go now you'll catch the last bus out and then the last bus back." Merial said helpfully.

"Well I'd better get a move on. Eloise."

Eloise followed her mother outside, casting a long lingering look at Bob who completely failed to notice because he was trying not to watch her walk away. Those two had it bad for each other and I wondered if I should intervene. It was not my business I decided. They weren't my kids and they weren't my peers, they could figure it out on their own.

Since there was three hours until dinner I decided maybe we could hang around the hotel. Merial said there was a recreation room and we went to check it out. It had a pool table and air hockey as well as a few arcade games. While Tony and Bob went to play a few rounds of pool, Merial and I sat sipping ice tea while she told me proudly of everything Bob had ever accomplished, from his first smile up to his last straight A report card.

I wished I had all those mementos of Tony but I didn't and I bolted the ice tea and ordered another one they were so nice and they seemed to make me feel a little better about my morbid thoughts. I contemplated telling Merial all the firsts I did know about Tony and wondered how she'd take that, but I stopped myself as I sipped my second glass. Then I thought about the fact that she didn't even know I was his mother; to her I was his aunt Essie. I wanted at least someone to know my connection to Tony. I mused over this thought as I showered and dressed for dinner. I knew I didn't want to be drastic, I'd talk it over with Tobias first, but I would like to tell someone.

When Tony commented that I seemed a little subdued I pushed the thoughts from my head until I could talk to Tobias later. Tonight I would enjoy myself.

Dinner was a nice affair. On the menu there were three choices for the starter, main and desert. I chose the prawn cocktail, the steak and the chocolate ice cream. Tony had the same, although he had apple pie and cream for his dessert. Dinner was assigned seating so it wasn't really for socialising, although I did have a nice chat with Tony about how he was finding it all so far.

After dinner Merial invited me to get to know the other parents in the group and I didn't see any harm in that. There was a bar with a stage at one end where they had entertainment and also some nightly karaoke. I tried not to think about karaoke as I sipped an orange juice, noting that it wasn't as nice as their ice tea. Although the state of their drinks didn't really matter that much as I got to know the others around me.

I never felt so at ease in a group of humans, I mean Ingrid was a pain, but after a few vodka tonics she seemed to remove the stick from her ass and take off her blinkers to start seeing me as a person and not a faceless ethnic person who was trying to corrupt her daughter with the prospect of my nephew. I think part of it was the fact that Estelle, Eloise mother, noted her ignorance of me and started ribbing her. The others caught on and although it hurt me a little that they'd belittle someone on my behalf, Ingrid changed her tune. She was a bit of a social chameleon I realised, able to fit in any company and quick to adapt when her opinion didn't mesh with the rest of the group.

The only guy amongst us was Finbar O'Sullivan, Shelly's father. He was a hoot, delicate, but definitely straight, he flirted shamelessly with all of us, especially Estelle who seemed more than pleased with the attention she thought she'd never get again. I noticed Eloise glance across at her mother a couple of times and there was something like hope in her face, she wanted her mother to find happiness with a new man. Shelly on the other hand seemed a little perturbed by the fact that he was more intense with Estelle than the rest of us. It had only been them for a very long time, ever since her mother died of cancer when she was six, and she wasn't sure how she felt about not only gaining a mother but also three brothers and a sister. She liked Eloise and her older brother Jesse, but Shelly wasn't too sure about the ones she dubbed the brats, living next door to them all those years made her feel wary.

I realised that in the midst of all the fun I'd let my mind go out fishing, I reeled in all the tendrils and Tony caught my eye with concern, he knew I'd slipped up there. I shrugged minimally, sometimes it happened.

In my distraction a plan had been formed, the rest had decided we should go do karaoke. I refused point blank; there was no way I was getting up on that stage, no matter how much they begged me. Finbar even threatened to carry me up, but I knew he had no chance of lifting me if I didn't want him to and so I stayed where I was while the other five climbed up onto the stage giggling as they sang 'The Time Warp' with Finbar as Riff Raff, Estelle as Magenta, Ingrid, throwing in a little tap routine, as Columbia and the rest as the Transylvanians.

It did look like fun, but I knew that no one wanted to hear me sing. They were hysterical by the time they returned to the table, and I'm sure they would have gone up for an encore if the kids hadn't decided it was time for sleep.

Without any complaint we went our separate ways.

"Why didn't you sing?" Tony said as we went up in the elevator.

"Because I can't." I stated.

"Neither can Mrs Jones, but she still gave it a good go." He pointed out.

"Yeah. But the last time I did karaoke…" _Alice had a vision and I spent the next twenty-two years in Volterra._

Well Alice isn't here and since you Alphaed them all I don't think they'll come after you again. Mom, you got to stop this pessimistic outlook that when you have fun bad things happen. That's not true at all and you know it. Tony stated.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" I asked as we walked along the hall.

"That you're watching yourself too much and that's stopping you just being yourself."

"But you don't even know who the real me is!" I snapped.

"Do you?" Tony countered, turning to me as we reached our door.

I looked up into his face and I felt the sting of tears.

"Sorry Mom." Tony said, grabbing me in a bear hug that made me feel instant comfort. "I just want you to have fun and be you again. I want you to be the Essie that's in your head and not this careful façade your showing the world. You got the balance right once without thinking. I know you can do it again."

"You really believe that." I said in shock as I got a full dose of his belief and it washed through me like a warm wave of sunshine. "Oh…" I sobbed as the tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

"Shall we go in?" Tony asked, and I realised he was holding back the tears himself.

I nodded my head and pulled away from him before I unlocked the door and we entered the room. I sank onto my bed and Tony sat beside me and he put a comforting arm around me.

"Of course I believe that." He said. "Because it's true Mom. You think you weren't any good at keeping the secret, but you were. I know you would have done a lot better than me if you didn't have your allies on the Res."

"I don't know about that." I sighed. "Any close friends I had I felt compelled to blab to."

"You can think that if you want but you're wrong." Tony said firmly. "Will was always destined to find out about us. But there were others you didn't tell. What about Hannah?"

"I'd hardly class her as a close friend." I stated.

"Whatever. You still managed to have fun without repercussions and I think you can again. But you have to let go of your hang-ups, starting with bad things happen if you loosen up a little."

"Ok. I promise to be more lax tomorrow."

"Thanks." Tony said, giving me a squeeze before he got to his feet. "I'm gonna go change for bed, then you can talk to Dad in the bathroom. I know you want to, but at least this way I get to sleep even if you don't." He joked.

I laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom. It was weird, but Tony seemed to get me more than anyone I'd ever met. Maybe we operated from the same wavelength and we had the added complication of telepathy and having to watch ourselves daily. Or maybe it was simply because he is my son and he follows me more than Tobias. Whatever the reason, Tony got me and it made me feel happy.

As I mentioned before he didn't take as long as Liza in the bathroom and he kissed my cheek before he climbed into bed. My kid, six foot eleven and his feet stuck over the edge of the standard sized hotel bed, but I had the sudden need to tuck him in. And Tony didn't mind, the seven year old in him loved it.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked hopefully.

"What would you like?" I asked, pulling the little stool for the dressing table to the side of his bed and sitting down.

"Tell me… tell me about when you realised you were different from the other kids." He said solemnly.

I had to think for a moment about his motivation behind the question before I began my tale of how I knew I was different long before I found out why. Tony drifted to sleep as I spoke and I felt emotional again, this was what I should have had with my twins.

Bloody Volturi?

I rose to my feet feeling a little angry as I gathered my nightclothes and my phone. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed before I rang Tobias. We spoke for an hour about nonsense really, but it was a reassurance that we still existed. Only as we were on the verge of calling it a night did I broach the subject of revealing I was Tony's mother to my new circle of friends.

"As long as you find a viable reason for your seventeen year absence and why you have posed as his aunt until now then I see no objection my love." Tobias said firmly.

"Would the story I gave Simon work?"

"Modified somewhat to suit a more adult palate I think it would." Tobias stated.

"Then I'll think about it and tell them if I think of something good." I stated.

"I know you will." Tobias said reassuringly.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "And Tobias, you know I love you right?"

"And you know I love you." He replied.

I laughed.

"And I wish you were here." I said sadly.

"I care not were 'here' is provided I was with you." Tobias countered.

I laughed at that.

"I'm serious now Tobias. Do you know we're going on a tour of Yellowstone Park tomorrow? It's a tourist tour so it'll be safe, but do you know one thing I almost forgot about Yellowstone but made me think of you when I remembered?" I said enticingly.

"What?"

"It's abundance of bears." I stated.

"Of course." Tobias replied. "Perhaps we will take a trip there one day, just we two."

"A midnight sojourn?"

"Exactly."

"I like the sound of that." I sighed.

Tobias chuckled.

"I'm gonna turn in now." I stated. "I don't want to be a wreck for Tony tomorrow."

"Of course my Essie. I will leave you retire. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my Tobias."

After a few more exchanges I hung up and turned in for the night. I had a lovely dream chasing bears with Tobias and I hoped it would happen soon.

I awoke the next morning feeling amazing as I showered and dressed and got Tony up in time for breakfast. Everyone arrived at the dining hall around the same time, but since the tables only sat four people at most, we sat around three tables near each other. I was on a table with Merial, Estelle and Ingrid since it allowed Tony, Bob, Eloise and Grace to sit together. Johno and Shelly sat at a table with Natalie and Finbar since Johno and Shelly were an item and their respective parents seemed ok with it.

It was a nice friendly atmosphere and after we'd finished we all piled out to the bus stop to catch the nine o'clock, the first one to the university, and we were on our way.

The English teacher Mr Riley took charge of the kids in the reception area of the university and led them off to wherever they had to go, which left us parents milling about. There didn't seem to be much for us to do for the next half hour so we found a quiet corner to chat. It was light, topical, bordering on our anxiety and excitement for our kids to win this. I was trying to stoke myself up to confide in them, but I didn't know if I could do it as a group. One on one might be better so I could gauge their reactions. I decided to hell with it and just come out with it when a woman in the university colours called our attention to her and we were ushered into a hall where three tables, two long flanking a short one, stood on the stage at the end.

We sat down and waited for the first round of debates to begin. There were five teams competing in this heat, the three winning teams would go on to the second heat tomorrow against other teams who won their heats today. There were ten, each with five teams competing, one for each State. I wasn't sure how it was scored exactly, but in this heat each team got to compete against the other four and each section was only five minuets long to keep things moving fast. It finished half an hour after it began with the Olympic Orators going through with the Jackson Conversationalists and the Denver Debaters, and we were herded out of the auditorium while the next lot were herded in.

It was over quickly and it left me a little disorientated as I stood among my group waiting for Tony to return. It was certainly different from the cheerleading heats where anyone could watch anytime, but I guess they did have an arena rather than a university lecture hall.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Tony asked.

I blinked and noted I'd faded out for a moment there and we were all standing at the bus stop for the bus back to the hotel.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was elsewhere." I replied. _And you just called me Mom out loud_. I pointed out silently.

"I did?" He asked innocently before he went to talk to his friends.

I frowned at him, wondering what he was up to.

"They did well today." Merial observed.

"They sure did." I agreed.

"Of course the early rounds are not so exciting since five minuets is hardly enough time to get the conversation up and running. Now, Saturday with its hour long finals, that's when things get interesting." She stated.

"They're a much stronger unit this year." Natalie stated. "I don't know, but there's definitely a stronger connection there. It's like something finally clicked into place."

"I have no idea why that is." Estelle observed as she gave Finbar a longing glance and I wondered if I should remind her she was married.

"I reckon it's because after three years they know each other a lot more, know all the tells of which way they're gonna lean in a convo. It's almost like mind reading, but really it's just being close friends." I offered.

"That's seems like a good explanation." Ingrid observed and I was shocked at the compliment.

"Wouldn't it be great if you could mind read." Estelle said wistfully as her eyes travelled again to Finbar.

Everyone seemed to agree and I did half-heartedly while I tried to keep the frown from my face.

"You don't agree?" Merial prompted.

"Well, wouldn't the novelty wear off after a while? So you'd be able to read minds, and there's a lot of fun you can do with that, answering people's unspoken questions, knowing what they're really thinking, knowing what they think of you. Then there's the downside, answering people's unspoken questions, ones they probably never meant to bring up, thus why the questions went unspoken. Knowing what people are really thinking. Knowing exactly what people think of you. Nobody's perfect and we all have thoughts we wouldn't voice because they're private and sometimes they're not nice. Would delving into that really be so fun?"

"I never thought of it like that before." Estelle mused. "But there must be some benefits?"

"What? Like helping people realise their darkest desires that they might not even realise themselves?" I asked. "I mean, say you were, secretly in love with Finbar and I was telepathic and could hear it tramping round your head like a great big elephant, would you really wish me to blurt it out in front of everyone, or even tell you in private? Isn't it more likely that you'd tell me stop sticking my nose where it doesn't belong?" I made sure that I sounded as if I was pulling the most unbelievable example out of thin air.

"I guess in that instant." Estelle said and I had to hand it to her, she hid her embarrassment well. "But what about if you heard someone planning something and you could stop them from creating a disaster?"

"Well it's a one in a million shot that you'd hear them think that at the moment you're passing them and still have time to stop them." I pointed out.

"That is a lot to think about." Natalie stated, wanting to draw this conversation to a close. "But I wouldn't want to read minds. If I could have a super power I'd choose a super metabolism so I could eat as much as I want and not have the extra baggage." She joked, tapping her rotund stomach.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a bit of extra padding." Merial joked as she bumped Natalie with her hip and we all laughed as the bus pulled up to the stop.

A load of people got off and we got on.

We got back to the hotel around eleven and decided to have an early lunch since the excursion was at half twelve. Merial, Estelle, Bob and Eloise came with us and we decided to go the fast food option and had McDonalds. Somehow Estelle and Merial managed to get us far away from the kids. At first I thought it was to give them space, but it turned out it was to get a little privacy for us.

"Umm…Essie, I hope this isn't prying." Estelle said as she played with her milkshake straw, "But why did Tony call you 'mom' earlier?"

I looked between Estelle and Merial before casting a glance at Tony, I realised why he'd done it now and I hoped this panned out. I tried to figure out what they wanted out of this without using my telepathy.

"You can tell us in confidence." Merial stated. "That's why we got you alone before we broached the subject."

"But you still mentioned it to each other." I pointed out.

"None of the others heard and we made our plan during the telepathy debate." Merial stated.

"You planned a whole chat with me off what could have been a slip of the tongue?" I asked.

"We wouldn't have gone this far for a slip of the tongue." Estelle stated. "But it's obvious that it wasn't."

"Well you're right, it wasn't a slip of the tongue other than Tony wasn't supposed to call me it in public, but he knew I wanted to tell you guys but I didn't know how to bring it up. Guess he did it for me." I said with a chuckle.

"So what are saying?" Merial prompted.

"That Tony and Liza are my kids." I stated.

"Then why pretend to be their aunt?" She asked with a frown.

"Because if I admit to being their mother people either state that they thought they were orphans or question where I've been all these years. I can't tell anyone the truth, not without endangering their lives. And I mean that, I'm not kidding. That's why we came up with the cover story."

"So you weren't working for some big company?"

"In a sense I was, but I didn't want to work for them, but they'd bound me up in an iron clad contract and even having kids and wanting to settle down with my husband wasn't enough. They granted me maternity leave and I came home to have the kids, but I had to go back before they were old enough for the flight, but I had to return then one of the family would fly them out when they were old enough. And then there was a shift in power and borders got locked and I was lost in the system. We finally got out this year but we're not allowed to talk about it." I said, trying to keep it vague.

"You were caught up in the Bralsig Coup." Merial gasped.

"What? No I wasn't." I stated, what the hell was the Bralsig Coup?

"Of course you weren't." Merial said with a wink. "I bet our own government put you up to saying that. I bet they're the reason you have to pretend to be Tony's aunt too."

I looked at her blankly.

"I'll say no more about it after this last thing. I think it's disgusting our government trying to hush up those involved in the Bralsig Coup. I read an exposé in the Times that even after seventeen years there's still thousands of American nationals stuck inside Bralsig unable to leave and we can't do a thing about it. That we can only act grateful when they allow one or two of our people across the border because we're shit scared they'll nuke us if we try to extricate our own people. Although we never hear when it happens because at the time the White House issued a statement claiming that all American nationals had been allowed to evacuate, but that wasn't the case."

"Now you see why the cover story and how the knowledge is dangerous?" I said, jumping thankfully onto the cover Merial had created for me.

"Yes. And we'll ask no more about it." Estelle said with a smile. "But it's damn good to know that you're Tony's mom."

"We had our suspicions." Merial stated.

"You did?" I asked, sure I'd been so careful to seem like his aunt.

"Yeah. Well he's too much like you for you to be his aunt." Merial stated.

"We thought maybe you were an older sister because you really don't look that old." Estelle added.

"Although we did speculate that you'd been an underage mom and that's why you hadn't been around." Merial stated, looking embarrassed that they'd gone there. "That's why you gave them up. But the way you are with Tony I don't think you would have given them up without a very good reason, and being too young wouldn't have been good enough. And what I've seen of your family, both yours and your husband's, they don't seem like the type to force you to give up the kids. They seem more like they'd support you until you could get on your feet."

"They would have too, but I wasn't underage. I was twenty two." I said, remembering to deduct the ten years since the twins were posing as ten years older than what they were.

"You're nearly forty?" Estelle gasped. "God, what is your beauty secret?"

"Having really good genes." I stated. "All us Quileutes age well."

"Actually that's true. I went to La Push once." Merial stated. "I took Bob there the summer he was ten to see the surfing championship. I had planned to go the year before, but there were all those killings up the west coast and I decided against it. Anyway I digress, I meant to say that most of the people there look like they're in their twenties, much like you do. I had to go in the garage to get my tyre changed and I'm glad I did, all those topless guys with the right bodies for it. What do they feed you lot on, because for a woman you're tall and muscular."

"Again it's the genes." I said with a shrug. "We're built to be warriors. In fact I don't find that physique so impressive, you don't when you see it everyday growing up. I like my men short with dark curly hair that falls like so around his ears. His body may be compact, but his muscles are defined just the right amount without being bulgy. I like my Tobias."

"You'll have to introduce us. Maybe we could double date one night. I've been trying to get Spencer to take me out for the past year. Maybe with Tobias to compete with he'll be more willing." Estelle suggested.

"Or you could just trade him in for a better model." I said before I could stop myself.

"Well I may just do that." Estelle said with a wicked grin.

We laughed as we stood and dumped our trays.

As we were walking back to the bus stop Tony pulled me back a little so we were behind the others.

_Did it work?_ He asked.

_Your set up to get me to spill that I'm your Mom?_ I demanded.

_Yeah. Well, did it?_

"You know it did son." I said, tapping his arm.

"So now you just got to tell the others Mom." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah. And I just realised, this is as much for you as it is for me. You want me to tell them I'm your mom so you can tell your friends."

"I'm proud of the fact, why wouldn't I want them to know?" He said with a shrug. "Of course you'll have to tell me the story so I don't give the game away."

"I'll tell you on the bus." I promised.

"I wanted to sit by you anyway. This was supposed to be our thing. I don't mind it being hijacked, but I want to point out all the things I told you about on the way up."

"Cool." I said with a smile as we stopped at the bus stop among the handful of other tourists who were going on the excursion.

It turned into a mother/child thing on the ride out. Tony sat nearest the window so he could point out things when we came to them, but before that I replayed the conversation I had with Merial and Estelle so he'd know exactly what I'd said, and also the big conclusion that Merial had jumped to which I thought we could play into the story. After I'd finished Tony pointed out all the landmarks he'd described to me on the way up, he grew excited the closer we got to the actual park and it was infectious. By the time the bus stopped I felt like it was my lifelong dream to set foot on those ancient seabeds.

The tour lasted little over an hour on foot, walking around on ancient rocks as a park ranger told us all about how the Yellowstone valley was formed. I preferred Tony's storytelling and the sun beat down and I wished I'd worn a hat. I was feeling uncomfortable, but when I saw Tony looking around at everything with wrapt awe I concluded that it was worth it and then the heat didn't seem to bother me anymore.

I probably let Tony go a little wild in the gift shop, but then I wanted him to have a few mementoes of his first trip to Yellowstone. By the time he left he had a t-shirt, a baseball cap, a piece of rock that cost five dollars and I could have picked up for free without anyone noticing on the trail and a whole lot of other crap like pencils and pens and stationary.

Since I was feeling in a mischievous mood I bought a cuddly grizzly wearing a Yellowstone Park t-shirt for Tobias, I thought the little carved trinket box would be nice for Liza. I bought a set of pens for Carlisle because he always needed them in his line of work and for Esme I bought a book on traditional Montana craftwork since I figured it was something she could use in her business.

It was five by the time we arrived back at the hotel and after stowing our gifts up in our room Tony and I went back down to the little games room. I treated myself to a big glass of that delicious ice tea before I played Tony at pool. I beat him and I hadn't really meant to but competitive Essie had raised her head. We went onto the air hockey and I was determined not to let my pride get the better of me. I was determined not to try too hard to beat him, but when I let the puck slide past my defence and into my goal Tony noticed because he let me score the next time I served.

"I want a proper game." He stated and so I played to win and I did.

"See. There's no need to baby me." He said as we made our way back to the elevator to get ready for dinner. "I can handle losing."

"I know, but I felt I should at least try not to show off, but I'm never any good at that." I replied with a laugh.

"Not everyone can be modest like me." Tony said with a grin and I laughed as we made our way up to our room.

I showered and changed first since my hair took longer to dry the Tony's, then we made our way down to dinner. I tried the fruit salad, the salmon and the key lime pie while Tony stuck to what he had the night before.

We ended up in the bar again after dinner and I drank more ice tea since it was a lot nicer than the orange juice. The others decided they wanted to do karaoke again and I thought about what Tony had said the night before, so I got up with them to sing 'Teenage Kicks', although I mostly mimed and hung out at the back of the stage, but at least I got up.

I felt a lot better gong up to bed that night and I told Tobias all about my day and the fact that Tony had set it up for me to tell Merial and Estelle I was his Mom. Tobias wished me well and was glad the story had worked out. After a few more words we said goodnight and I settled down to sleep once more.

The next day went by fairly quickly. The Olympic Orators got through to the third round and then we spent the afternoon hanging around in the air-conditioned hotel. I confided to Finbar and Natalie that I was Tony's mother and they seemed to take it as well as Estelle and Merial had.

Then came Ingrid. Did I really want to tell her? But she was my son's future mother in law, although she wasn't happy with the thought, and she should know more about his family.

"Hey Ingrid, can I have a word?" I asked.

"What about?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something. About Tony."

"Is he going away to military school?" She asked a little too gleefully for my liking.

"No. I know you don't exactly like him but it's not nice to say such things in front of his mother. How would you like it if I started insulting Grace? Not that I would because Grace is a nice girl and I really don't know where she gets it from because it's obviously not you." I snapped.

"Ooh the momma wolf has claws." Ingrid said with a grin. "I suddenly find I like you. But I guess I'm drawn to bitches, birds of a feather and all that."

"I may be a bitch, but I channel it toward those who deserve it and not teenage boys who are decent if you can just get past your prejudice and look beyond the colour of his skin."

"I'm not racist." Ingrid said with a snort. "I'm elitist. I only like those of the upper classes. Dabbling with the rabble is one thing, but to get romantically involved with them." She snorted in disgust.

I laughed.

"Oh my god. You don't know what you're even talking about." I mused. "Have you checked out Tony's credentials? Or did you take one look at him and think Res scum?"

Ingrid didn't answer that.

"For your information, Tony and Grace are just friends. Best friends yes, but nothing more, but even if they were I wouldn't give a damn, even if your family is beneath us." I said haughtily.

"Excuse me?" Ingrid demanded.

"Well technically as my son Tony would be Quileute chief one day, if we still had them. We're royalty and can trace our line back to the Great Spirit Chiefs of legend. As for Tobias, he doesn't like to brag about it, but his family is Italian nobility who can trace their roots back to the Etruscan kings that pre-date the Roman Empire, now I bet you can't trace your roots that far back." I said with a challenging grin.

Ingrid turned her head on the side as she looked at me.

"You're really royalty?" She asked in sudden awe.

"Yes. Or at least the blood still runs in our veins even if the title no longer stands. We have a rich deep heritage." I stated.

"You are a descendent of Taha Aki?" She asked, and it surprised me that she knew the name.

"Yes." I said carefully and I got an odd flash of wolves from her mind.

"Then I was wrong to judge Tony before I learnt who he was. I thought you were Makah not Quileute." She lied since she obviously knew we were Quileute from her 'momma wolf' comment earlier, but what offended me more was the fact that she thought of the Makah as less.

"What's wrong with the Makah?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just find the Quileute legends more fulfilling."

"But the Makah history and our history interweave." I pointed out.

"But you're the ones with the magic." Ingrid said in awe. "I'm of Nordic descent if you couldn't guess. I've always been intrigued by the old Viking legends, ever since I was a little girl and that love has extended to other people who have magic in their blood."

"I guess it is good having such interesting stories, especially when they're presented as the true story of our people at gatherings." I conceded.

"I would love to go to one of them." Ingrid sighed.

"Strictly Quileute only I'm afraid. But was have stripped down versions on Quileute Day. You should pop by La Push then if you want to get to know our history better."

"I may just do that." Ingrid mused.

As I walked away from Ingrid that afternoon I still had no idea what had happened in our exchange exactly, but I hoped it was enough to stop her hating on Tony so much.

I had some more of those ice teas after dinner that night and when they got up for karaoke I was more than willing to join them and I actually sang along, although it was '(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)' so it hardly mattered if I went too out of tune.

I told Tobias about Ingrid that night and he had his reservations about my trusting her. She may be Grace's mother but she had proven bothersome and prejudiced toward Tony regardless of whether it was his skin or his social standing, she had taken against him before she got to know him. Now she knew he had pedigree the dollar signs were flashing and he was suddenly a viable mate for her daughter. Tobias had a point, I shouldn't trust Ingrid, but if she made Tony feel less like crap because of my talk with her then I was happy.

I went to bed contemplating that whole scenario as I drifted to sleep. I guess it worked into my dreams because I had this vision of a giant Ingrid playing dollies and marrying them off, Grace to Tony and in her mind Grace became a princess of ancient bloodlines and ancient kingdoms. The dream sent a chill through me.

I didn't feel so good Friday morning, I'd had enough of this place but I knew there was still two more days of competition left and I had to stay strong for Tony's sake. After the Olympic Orators blew away the competition yet again we all headed back to the hotel. I was definitely in a more subdued mood and I found myself drinking endless glasses of the ice tea.

I remember dinner and I remember hogging the mike for karaoke singing 'Lady Marmalade' as if I was Christina Aguilera, but other than that the night was a blur.

I awoke feeling heavy as I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I picked it up but by the time I looked at it the caller rang off. It was Tobias and I had a hundred texts and numerous voice mails. They started off calmly, but Tobias seemed to get more frantic as the messages went on. Someone who didn't know Tobias wouldn't have got that he was frantic, but I could tell.

I groaned slightly and frowned at the phone as I fumbled to hit the speed dial.

"Essie?" Tobias answered immediately.

"Who else would it be?" I snapped. "And what's the deal with you phoning me all night? I was sleeping."

"How was I to know that? You phone at one in the morning spouting gibberish and then you are abruptly cut off and what am I to make of that? Of course I panicked. I am in fact on my way to Montana as we speak." He stated.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly safe. I'm in the hotel room." I said looking around just to make sure. "I'm perfectly fine apart from a headache, but that will probably go. And my head feels heavy, but I don't know what time I went to bed last night."

"Essie, the reason I panicked was that when you phoned you didn't sound yourself and I couldn't fathom the reason why. Now when I think back you seemed to be slurring, now coupled with your state this morning it leads me to only one conclusion." He said, sounding almost amused now his panic was subsiding.

"Which is?" I demanded since I wasn't in the mood for cryptics.

"You were drunk last night." He stated.

"No I wasn't." I said with a frown.

"I think you were." Tobias said. "What did you drink?"

"Nothing. Only ice tea." I said with a frown.

"These wouldn't happen to be the Long Island variety?" He inquired.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"They're alcoholic." Tobias informed me with a laugh.

"They are? But I couldn't taste any." I said confused.

"I believe that was the point."

"But… Oh god! I'm sorry I got drunk and phoned you and made you panic. I'm an idiot. Why didn't I realise what those teas really were?" I said, mortified.

"Never mind my love, it was not intentional. I will turn around and head home now I know you are safe."

"Ok. Thanks for driving out here. How far did you get?"

"I'm almost at the Montana border." He said with a chuckle and I realised he must have been gunning it.

"Seems almost a shame for you to turn around now." I muttered.

"I would very much like to join you, but if there is no emergency it's better if I don't risk exposure to the sun. Besides, I must get back to Liza, she is worried for you and Tony."

"Ok. Well I'll phone her now and let her know you're on your way back." I stated since it was the least I could do after causing such a fuss.

We said our goodbyes then I phoned Liza.

"Mother!" She gasped when she answered her phone. "Are you well? What happened? Were you hurt? Is there a bad coven in Billings too?"

"No." I said. "I just didn't realise Long Island ice tea had alcohol in it. I thought, you know, ice tea sounds nice. Guess I should have realised when I started acting weird. I've been so stupid."

"Alcohol is a mocker." Liza stated, "But I'm happy that you are safe. Please give Tony my best wishes for today and I look forward to seeing him tomorrow."

"I'll pass your wishes on." I said. "And Dad's on his way home. He shouldn't be too long."

Once I'd hung up I checked the time, it was six in the morning. That was good, it meant I could have a decent shower to try and wake myself up. Tony was snoring, still fast asleep, and I hoped I hadn't embarrassed him too much the night before. I wished I could remember the night before.

The shower helped rouse me and I felt almost normal when I woke Tony. He said morning and grinned at me and I forced myself not to look in his mind to see what I got up to last night. If he was grinning at me rather than giving me dirty looks, I could deal with not knowing what happened.

Tony didn't say much beyond morning to me until we were about to leave the room.

"Ok. I think I should tell you that you decided to take over the karaoke last night."

"I did?" I asked in dread.

"Yeah. And Mom, I love you and all, but you can't sing for shit. Don't matter though, they loved your enthusiasm and to be honest they were just as drunk as you so I guess you sounded good to them. But I thought I'd warn you in case someone raises the issue."

"Thanks for the warning." I said as we stepped into the corridor. "I can't believe there was alcohol in those ice teas."

"It's not so bad." Tony said, hugging me. "Everyone else's parents were wasted last night too, so there's not much anyone can say right now."

"Well I'm glad I got partners in crime." I joked.

"And I think Eloise is gonna love you forever after what you did last night." He stated as we got on the elevator to go down.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked as I had a sudden sneaking suspicion.

"You dedicated a love song to 'two people who are in love. You know who you are Bob and Eloise. Get up on the dance floor and just admit to each other that if you're not so much in love, then you're seriously in like.' And do you know what? They got up and danced and afterwards they actually talked about how they feel about each other."

"Oh god! What a relief. I thought you were gonna say I encouraged Estelle and Finbar to admit their feelings for a minuet there." I gasped.

"No." Tony said. "They didn't need any encouraging from you. I think Estelle will finally get that she doesn't need Spencer; he's a low life anyway. She just didn't want to end up alone."

"Well I hope she realises that she doesn't really need a man to be happy. Maybe her and Finbar can have a little fun before they get serious, once she's kicked Spencer into touch obviously."

"I hope she does because he's a mental bully. He's never hit Eloise or been inappropriate with her, but he constantly degrades her." Tony said in sympathy for his friend.

"I know. I caught that. We'll finish this later." I said since we were now stepping off the elevator on the ground floor in order to go eat breakfast.

Merial was standing outside the dining hall, but even just looking at her you could tell it was taking a considerable effort to stand up. She pulled down her sunglasses slightly and looked over the top of them before pushing them back up and making a distasteful face.

"I hate you." She said wanly.

"Why?"

"You were a train wreck last night and now you're as fresh as a daisy. Are you even hung over?" She grumbled.

"Yeah. But I hide it well." I stated. "Believe me, I'm falling to pieces inside, I'm just trying not to think about it."

The doors opened and the waiter eyed us before giving me a very flirtatious smile. I grabbed Tony to me.

Please tell me I didn't…

You were kissing everyone. Tony informed me and I felt my cheeks burn as I gave the waiter an apologetic smile before walking past him into the dining hall. I realised this day was gonna be awkward as I shovelled as much greasy food as I could onto my plate. I took up a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee before I went to a table and sat down. Tony sat opposite.

I shovelled down my breakfast and it helped. The orange juice and coffee did wonders too. Of course I was going off the only other time I'd had a hangover and it had been ten times worse than this. I hang on to that thought and I felt much better and able to face the day. I even managed a grin and I was determined to meet everybody's eye today because everyone was allowed to make a fool of themselves when drunk and why should I be any different?

Besides, Tony had an important contest today and I was determined to be in a fit state to support him. I got to admit I nurse a hangover pretty well if the rest of the parents were anything to go by. It actually gave me a buzz when I realised I wasn't as bad as them and I was ready to cheer our kids to victory.

Though I realised when I was sat in the auditorium that debating was more a gentle patter of applause rather than a whooping momma event. I kept my applause subdued, until the Olympic Orators were crowned the victors and then I went crazy. I was so proud of them all, they'd really pulled together and they deserved their medals.

Now tonight would have been for celebrating, but with the prospect of the long drive home tomorrow and the fact that the other parents were a bad influence, I decided that Tony and I should turn in for the night. Tony put up no objections and after talking to Tobias for an hour, Tony spoke with him too, we were tucked in by ten and drifting to sleep.

I woke feeling a lot better that morning and Tony and I set off early, we didn't even stop for the complimentary breakfast since we could grab something on the road. We had an appointment to keep and after my causing unnecessary panic I didn't want to be late.

We reached our destination around four in the afternoon. I pulled up about five minuets before Tobias pulled up with Liza. I couldn't help but drop my head in shame as I waited for Tobias' rebuke.

"You look like a child awaiting a scalding." Tobias observed as he put his arms around my waist. "Did I come off as angry on the phone?" He asked with a pout.

"Not really." I admitted, still not meeting his eye. "I just feel so stupid for not knowing what Long Island meant."

Tobias laughed as he guided my face so I had to look at him.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." He observed. "I am more vexed with myself for not realising you were merely drunk sooner."

"Oh come on Fang Boy, I'm as much to blame for this as you. I never get drunk if I can help it. I never meant to get drunk. It happened and I made a fool of myself and I'm sorry I worried you." I said, pulling at his shirt.

"And I'm sorry I over reacted Miss Esther." Tobias said solemnly before placing his lips to mine and we kissed for a moment until I realised the kids were watching us.

"I think we'd best go hunting now." I stated.

"Agreed." Tobias replied, and he smiled slightly before stepping away.

The twins followed us into the trees and we hunted for a couple of hours before heading back home. It was nearing ten when we reached the house and it had been a long day of driving. The twins were ready for bed, but they also needed to eat, so they had some sandwiches. I ate some sandwiches too since it was a little late to start cooking and after the twins said their goodnights Tobias suggested I go and get ready for bed.

I agreed, but instead of heading up to the first floor I got off at the library then went down the stairs that led into the garage. We'd decided to leave the suitcases in the Escalade for tonight, but there was something I wanted to get out of there.

It was the bear and I held him under my arm as I made my way back into the kitchen where Tobias was at the sink with his back to the door, although I was in no doubt that he knew I was there. He thought I'd come back down to wait for him.

I moved closer to him then put the bear to his cheek as if it was kissing him.

Tobias turned at frowned.

"Hello Tobias." I said in a growly voice and moved the bear as if he was talking.

Tobias gave me a look that openly questioned my sanity.

"It's your gift from Yellowstone." I explained.

"A teddy bear?" He asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"A grizzly bear." I corrected and made fake growling noises as the bear attacked his shoulder.

"Of course." Tobias said with a grin. "And what a lovely bear you are too Albert."

"Albert?" I asked with a laugh.

"He looks like an Albert to me." Tobias said firmly. "Berty Bear."

I pretended that Berty was speaking into my ear.

"Well according to Berty here you got his name spot on." I stated.

"I'm glad I did." Tobias replied and then we both burst out laughing.

"I'll go up to bed to wait for you now." I said and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave Berty here to keep an eye on you."

Tobias laughed as I placed the bear next to the sink.

I sighed happily as I made my way up the back staircase and mused on the fact, drunken calls that spark emergencies aside, the past week had been good for my spirits. I'd got my fun back fully and that was a big part of my personality as a whole. It felt good to feel like me again, it made me happy and in turn it made Tobias happy because our moods did affect each other.

With this new found sense of fun I wondered what it would illicit when Tobias and I finally got to make love again. The possibilities were endless…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**When I'm writing I find feedback very useful because it let's me know what I'm getting across and what might be getting a little muddled. Sometimes there's things that don't even occur to me until someone raises the point and then I'll do my best to answer in PM. I answer every question posed unless the answer will be a very big spoiler. At other times the question asked will be one I haven't thought of addressing but then it sticks in my mind and if the story allows it I can address it in story, even if it is six months later. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Fadewind for once posing a question that's answered in this chapter, and along with Noble for challenging me to expand beyond what I'm putting on the page. I would also like to dedicate it to bibika94 for all the encouraging reviews because I've said it once and I'll say it again, when I'm happy I write faster :)**

**And one last thing, this chapter is reminiscent of ch45 of Uncertainty, so it will contain lemons… **

* * *

><p>Summer vacation had arrived and the twins had all that time free from school. There was a schedule in place of sorts, a 'things we do every year' list. First up was a week on Isle Esme being able to do whatever they wanted without having to worry about people noticing they were faster and stronger than they should be. I would have really liked to accompany them, well for one thing I'd never been to Isle Esme and I wanted to see what it looked like. But this was something they'd always done with Carlisle and Esme and there were things that Tobias and I shouldn't even contemplate taking away from them after the wonderful job they did raising the twins.<p>

Then the twins would go place to place with the various relatives before spending the remainder of the summer on the Res. They would come back to Olympic Pines first, then we'd drive on over to La Push. No only did it keep in with the twins' schedule but it would give me chance to catch up with my wolf family too. Tobias would come with us, although he'd stay up in Rose Cottage for the most part, Jake was still deciding on how much access he would be allowed to the Res.

Marlin had insisted that Jane and Fred join her and Will on a hunting trip up to Alaska where they could check in on Tanya and co at the same time. Jane was hesitant, but Marlin reminded her that Eleazar and Carmen had once been Volturi, besides Tanya and Kate had a wary respect for the Volturi so Jane would be more or less revered there. I wasn't too sure about that statement, but I didn't argue because if we could get rid of Jane for a while it meant that Tobias and I would have the house all to ourselves for at least a fortnight, if not more. As for Fred, he was interested in meeting the Danalis and I wondered if he'd actually come back with Jane or stay on a bit longer to study them as he'd studied us.

The prospect was enticingly daunting. We would really be alone for all that time with no interruptions and the house all to ourselves, I could already feel the thrill begin. I felt the anticipation building as it had done all those years ago when I was counting down the days to the first time I ever came to this house. The wonder of the unknown had crept back on me cause it had been such a long time since Tobias and I had made love, and the last time had been a bright shining moment in an eternity of drought and because of the memory loss that surrounded it, well it seemed like it had happened to another person, like when I see someone else's memory. I might get a point of view vision of the event, not that we could see in the darkness, and I might even get the full range of feelings, but it's not like experiencing it yourself.

Despite the anticipation of the thrill once more I was sad to part with the twins. We had a sit down meal the night before they left, just Liza, Tony, Tobias and I around the dinning room table in a very intimate set up. It was just the right atmosphere for us to say good-bye for the next couple of weeks. It was a wrench to let them go. Couldn't we go too?

But we couldn't impose on every part of their life after only a couple of months of re-entering it. Maybe we could go with them next year, but this year they should have their treat as normal. That was for the best.

It was a teary farewell never the less. I think Liza was on the verge of giving up the entire trip, but she seemed to rally when she realised Tony needed this time away. He needed a distraction from Grace since she was being taken on a tour of America by her parents. Liza wanted to help Tony take his mind off this, which he wouldn't be able to if he was in a place where he was constantly reminded of Grace.

So the twins headed off with Esme and Carlisle. Jane was taken to Alaska by Marlin and Will with Bella and Edward ready to offer their help if she got out of hand. This left Tobias and me alone in the house and we planned to make the most of it, although I was emotional the first night, it felt almost a wrench to have the twins go away. Tobias spent the night hugging me and assuring me it was all ok.

Then it was time to stop being silly and make the most of our free time. The twins would soon be back and our time would be devoted to them, but right now we had to think of only each other. We had to think of this as a honeymoon I guess, since we'd never really had one. I mused on this thought as I ate the breakfast my loving husband had prepared for me. Tobias, my husband. Our marriage had been a shotgun affair where nothing had gone the way I wanted. I found myself imagining the perfect big day if I could do it all over again, and as I thought I realised I could. That we could. I could have Liza design my dress and we could have a proper ceremony. I filed that away in 'possible fantasies' as I finished my breakfast and turned my attention to the here and now.

First things first we had to tidy up. We did from the top of the house to the bottom, there was only six rooms we didn't enter, but that was because they were other people's for the moment. The tidying was to help Tobias feel relaxed before he led me to the attic where old furniture was stored. There was a double bed up there, nothing as extravagant as the king-size bed that once occupied the recreation room, but it was a bed and it would suite our purpose.

I manoeuvred the frame down to the ground floor while Tobias manhandled the mattress. We soon had the bed set up more or less where the bed used to be, although it seemed a little weird with the juice bar and TV area now. I tried not to think about it too much as I helped Tobias make the bed with soft cotton sheets and sumptuous blankets and lots of pillows. Just looking at the bed felt comfortable.

Finally everything was complete and we could move on to what this was all about. I could already feel the secret thrill and the deep burn within me. I'd finally have all of Tobias once more and I felt horny as hell, but I tried not to let my desire override my pleasure, we could take this slowly.

I had considered wearing something lacy, but then that really wasn't me. I wanted this to be Essie and Tobias with no other interpretations. Just the two of us how we normally were getting to make love again after such a long time and we didn't need to resort to gimmicks, we just needed each other.

Actually I felt a little shy as I stepped closer to him and leant down to kiss his lips. It had been such a long time, and the last time had been in complete and utter darkness. I tried not to think of that time as my fingers tangled in his hair.

I felt his lips move to my throat and I lost myself in the feelings as I brought my leg up around him. He supported it with his hand and I bent my head to nibble his ear, his other hand snaked around to my butt to pull me in closer to him as he began kiss directly below my chin and I couldn't do anything for a moment as I let my head fall back, my fingers still moving in his hair, but I had no control over them.

I managed to get my mind back and I lowered my leg, stepping enough away so that I could unbutton his shirt. As I did this Tobias ran his hands lightly up and down my sides, keeping that contact between us. In some distant part of my mind I had the sad little thought that he used to play his fingers in the ends of my hair now, and I'd feel the gentle tug as he loosened the inevitable tangles and his fingers brushed my back, but my hair wasn't that long yet. It had only grown back to shoulder length, but soon it would grow back properly and then I'd feel that sensation again.

I'd finished unbuttoning his shirt, and I kissed his lips as I ran my hands beneath it, to brush the bare skin of his shoulders as I pushed his shirt away. He brought his arms up around me as his shirt fell to the floor and he gathered my hair in his one hand, crushing it to the back of my head as his other hand made patterns on my back. I moaned as I felt the sensation I'd missed earlier, but with the added sensation of his cool hand against the back of my head. My body was pressing against his and I tangled my fingers in his hair again, wanting the kiss to be deeper than ever before.

His hand that was caressing my back slowly trailed lower until he reached the bottom of my t-shirt and he started to inch it up slowly, his hand moving gently over my bare skin and driving me insane. I removed his hand gently from my hair and brought down to join its partner at my waist. Tobias kissed my neck before he removed my t-shirt in one swift movement and then I was lying back on the bed as he turned his attention to my breasts and I was in heaven, knowing that soon we'd climb the mountain, but our jaunt through the foothills was just as enjoyable.

I turned us so I could show him the same attention as he'd shown me. I straddled him and I enjoyed the feel of the semi-rough material of his pants against my bare calves, how the denim of my shorts almost resisted the glide as I lent over him, my bare torso pressing delightful against his as I kissed blow his ear and my hands traced their trails over him, exploring lower until I sat once more. I moved back slightly so I could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. I slid back off the bed and removed his pants happy to see that he was definitely enjoying this and soon we really would be one again. I felt the lunge in my stomach and I realised it couldn't come soon enough.

Tobias rose up to meet my lips and as we kissed he removed my shorts, this was the part where we stepped away and I took my pill while Tobias saw to the other precaution. I lay back on the bed, surrounded by all those pillows as Tobias came to join me.

He kissed my lips first before he began to move lower. He kissed down my cleavage, over my stomach and then along the line of my scar. I felt the stirring again as he carried out this new familiarity. It made me feel warm and wanted when he kissed my scar, as if he was acknowledging me as the mother of his children. The fact that it ran along my bikini line only added to the thrill and a moan escaped my lips as I anticipated him moving lower to ensure I was ready. Boy was I ready.

As he pushed into me I felt the surge of pleasure as if this was something new all over again, while at the same time my body reacted to something that had been familiar and it hadn't forgotten. We were moving together, slow and deep, I had wondered if this first time would be rushed since it had been so long, but it was clear that Tobias wanted to make it memorable, and for that he wanted to go beyond the summit.

I had no problem with this; I kept the pace with him, moving ever higher toward our goal. The time fell away as we were lost within this bubble of building potential. When the wave finally hit it was such a dose of pleasure I thought I would explode. I was clinging to Tobias, floating for a long time in a state that wasn't completely conscious. It was almost like floating in the dreamscape but it was reality and I was with Tobias, and in that moment there was no world but us.

It seemed almost rude that the pain should start and draw me from the pleasure. It was a shock when I felt the bed beneath me, as I looked into twilight darkness. I was holding Tobias tight to me as he nuzzled my neck almost languidly, his left hand trailing up and down my side.

"Are you finally back with me." He whispered with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, and we need to hit the shower."

The words were barely out of my mouth before Tobias grabbed me up and transported me to the bathroom. We were sat on the floor, the water flowing over us before the aftermath began. I managed to block it out successfully and only thought once about that fateful shower in Volterra.

Tobias kissed my shoulder and I leant back into him as I held his arms that encircled me. I traced circles on his skin as I fought to retain those feelings of flying.

"That was so intense." I whispered. "Did you feel it? The floating, the flow around us?"

"Yes, you took me to that other place that is indescribable. Although I know it pulsed with love and lust and the deep, deep desire that flows between us still. It was similar to the dreamscape, yet nothing as complicated. Merely a feeling, but shared between us and amplified in that moment. Or those moments I should say. I know not how long we were there or if our stop over was merely a second after hours of love making."

"We were there at least ten minuets. It was when we surpassed the summit and I would have stayed longer if my body hadn't reminded me it still exists." I said with a laugh.

Tobias laughed softly, I could feel it echo from his chest through my back and it was a comforting feeling, another reassurance that we were still a couple. Now there was no doubt that we were still solid and we would be forever. I knew that now beyond a shadow of a doubt and so did Tobias. I loved it when he kissed my shoulder again and I twisted slightly to put a kiss on his cheek.

It made that half hour seem nothing and I reflected on how very different it had been the first time I'd experienced it. Now I had a different perspective and in the grand scheme of things it wasn't bad at all.

After we rinsed off we went skinny dipping, just as we had the first time, only this time I had no problems walking that short little way to the pool without a robe or towel. I was completely comfortable being naked in front of Tobias, well he had seen every inch of me so what was the point of being shy? We were man and wife, we'd been in a committed relationship for over twenty years, nudity shouldn't be an issue between us.

And as Tobias had pointed out that first night so many years ago we were the only ones in the house, but back then I'd been an innocent girl starting on a new and interesting ride and I wasn't sure what I'd be comfortable with. Now I knew better and as I leapt into the pool I realised that it was a shift in perspective again.

"I've realised something." I said as I trod water beside Tobias.

"What?" He asked floating beside me.

"I have grown up some over the last twenty years."

"Who said you had not?" Tobias asked, straightening to tread water too as he gave me a serious look.

"Nobody. Just something I was always a little afraid of because the Volturi swiped me just after graduation." I explained.

"Ah yes. As you saw your friends make advancements in their lives you were always afraid that you were being left behind whilst in service to Volterra. However that was not the case. You were maturing, just in a different manner. Your responsibilities were in other fields, but they were still responsibilities. As for parenting, you had a taste of that with Mal." Tobias replied.

"Yeah, I know. I never saw Mal as my own kid though, more like a little brother." I stated.

"But you still took care of him." Tobias said pointedly.

"Yeah. But that's not what I meant anyway. My whole attitude is more mature. I was comparing tonight to the first time we came here because it's been such a long time that tonight was almost a first time again. I was making comparisons, like how the aftermath is no big deal now. It happens, but it's over in no time. And the fact that the first time I had to cover up to walk those few steps to the swimming pool, I mean even after a year I felt a little awkward being naked like that unless we were about to have sex or I'd just phased back and I wasn't near clothes. Now when it's just you and me in the house, well I could go this whole time without putting my clothes back on." I said with a grin.

"That thought is appealing indeed." Tobias mused as he pulled closer to me and began kissing my neck, and I felt the thrill through my body again as I wrapped my legs around him. "But I may become so distracted that I won't allow you to eat or sleep."

I giggled, but it turned into a moan as his lips skimmed my breast.

_Oh god. _I thought as I crushed my lips to his. _Let's go again, right now._

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling away.

"Yes. I don't care if I have another shower tonight; I want you so badly right now. I don't want you to stop making love to me and I want to try something that I'd always wanted to try but was always too shy to suggest back then. But we made love in the lake, what's the difference? Apart from the water being cleaner." I said with a smile as I looked at the water around us.

"You've always wanted this?" Tobias asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I wanted to try making love in the pool but I always thought you'd reject the idea, that it wouldn't be safe for me." I replied,

"I see. I suppose at that time I may have said something along those lines." Tobias conceded.

"And now?" I prompted since he'd taken a thoughtful pause.

"Perhaps I too have matured in some regards. I have better knowledge of your limits, and I know that our making love in the pool is not something I would consider risky. Although I will ask again if it is something you wish to do tonight?"

"Yep." I said firmly.

"Even at risk of another shower?" He asked, making sure that I was one hundred percent up for this, and I realised I had to tell him why I was so eager to try it again so soon.

"I have a theory, but I want to test it first." I stated.

"What is the theory?"

"I guess I should just come out with it. Not like it's a big secret and maybe if I tell you before hand you're less likely to panic later." I reasoned.

"What is your theory?" Tobias prompted and I realised I was babbling.

"That I won't bleed again today. That since my body has already gone through the cycle today then maybe I'll be ok for the next couple of hours. And remember a few times in Volterra it never happened."

"And then you can fall asleep sated and happy in my arms as you've always wanted."

"Exactly." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Then your theory warrants a little experimentation." He stated as he kissed my lips. "I will be but a moment to retrieve the equipment needed and we'll put your theory to the test."

"Sounds good to me." I observed.

Tobias laughed before he ghosted from the water and was a flash along the side of the pool before he disappeared into the big room that I was having trouble defining in that moment. Was it our bedroom? Was it the recreation room? I really didn't know which term fit better.

I mused on this as I walked slowly to the side. I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the side my legs still submerged. I looked down over my naked body and felt an odd little thrill that I got now and again when I was naked in unaccustomed places.

Tobias was at my side, handing me a glass of water and my pill. I took care of that bit and put the glass aside before I turned to him and we kissed for a while. Then I lowered myself into the pool, twisting as I did so in order to keep facing Tobias and I trailed my lips down his body. He groaned, lost in the feeling as I placed my hands on his knees and began to trail inwards. I trailed a few kisses on his inner thigh before he stopped me.

I raised my eyebrow at him; _really after all these years you're still shy about that?_ I asked.

He didn't reply, merely kissed my lips. I decided that I'd drop the subject in that moment since I wanted to feel the passion, but I thought it was something we should discuss. I'd thought he'd been loosening up a lot more since we'd got back, but obviously there were still some areas that I was willing to explore now I was more experienced but Tobias thought of as out of bounds.

Tobias moved his hands between us for a moment, then he was gliding into the water beside me. Our lips never left each other's as he submerged until his feet touched the bottom. I felt his hands skim my butt and I raised my legs, wrapping them around him once more, only this time I guided him inside and locked my legs around him. His hands were on my back; my arms were wrapped around his head. His mouth found my breast and his tongue played a wonderful pattern around my nipple. We were working together again, working toward that pinnacle that made every nerve in my body dance.

Tobias seemed a lot more enthusiastic and after we had rested a while, half floating together in the water and the feeling of bliss, he had me out of the pool, and I was lying on a towel spread out on one of the loungers. Tobias was between my legs, but he was merely sitting up, looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"After your talk earlier of our first time I realised that it has been a long while since I have taken the time to simply look at you, my wife. I should do this every day, to know your every line without having to recall my memory. And although you're un-aging, your body has changed somewhat, but all for the better I think." As he spoke he was tracing his fingers over my body, following their familiar trails that always drove me wild. "I will never tire of looking at you my Essie."

"And I'll never tire of looking at you my Tobias." I whispered, pulling him to me and I turned on my side so we lay side by side on the recliner facing each other. "I'll always want you with me. You know that right?" I asked, because I was suddenly getting the strangest wave of self-doubt coming from him but I didn't know why. "You're mine forever." I added, stroking his cheek before I placed my lips to his, and his arms tightened around me.

I got flash of a skeletal creature standing in front of a mirror. With a sudden jolt I realized that skeleton had been me and now I knew why Tobias had hated seeing me that way. I hated seeming me that way. I was determined not to be that person again, because that was not a healthy way to be, physically, as well now it would seem, and not just mentally.

I thought as many reassuring thoughts toward Tobias as I could in the hope that it would chase those thoughts away. I thought of all the good times we had together, some of them were even in Volterra. Then I realised another undercurrent to his anxiety that hadn't even occurred to me before.

I pulled away from him as I gave him a curious look.

"You got your memories back, you remember the events, but you don't remember the experience." I stated. "You see it like watching a film. Why haven't you said before?"

"Because…Because I never felt it as keenly before. Before today I have never had a true gauge to realise what the memories lacked. It was a true understanding of the feelings elicited from the act. That's not to say I don't remember the feelings, but it was hard to truly recall the experience."

"But memories are like that anyway." I said softly as I stroked his hair behind his ear. "You can't so much recall the full experience, you just have little flashes. I mean, what I experienced in the cave is no less intense than the memories of our times together before that. I mean it stands out as different in the fact that it was in complete darkness, but my memory of the feelings within me is like my memory of the other times."

"I suppose in time I will come to see this once this night has become memory itself." Tobias said with a sad sigh.

"Why don't you let me take care of you?" I said softly, "We can make more memories so you can make doubly sure."

Tobias laughed softly, but he still seemed a little sad as he placed his lips to mine and we kissed again. This time when we made love it was all for him. He needed the reassurance and the comfort and I made sure to caress his back and kiss him and play my fingers through his hair rather than fall fully into the feelings building within me. I realised that it wasn't often I thought about Tobias needing a little comforting, I guess it was cause he was always so self assured, but then we all needed a little reassurance now and again.

He climaxed first and I would have left it there, even though I could feel the promise tremor within me, I wanted it to be all for him for once because as much as I liked to think our relationship was mutual I realised that for the most part Tobias tended to give in to me. Tobias had other ideas and he urged me on until I climaxed too. As he began to kiss my neck I understood that he liked my orgasms as much as his own because all that pleasure flowed and amplified because of the connection between us.

Tobias settled against me, his ear resting over my heart and his hand resting on my stomach, his fingers unconsciously tapping a tattoo in rhythm with my heart. I kissed his head, drawing in his delicious scent as I rested my hand flat to his back, keeping that contact that seemed to make me feel whole. Our legs were tangled and I liked the confusing feel of hot and cold and not really knowing or caring if we'd ever untangle them.

"This is a rare treat." Tobias said softly as he swept his hand gently from my breasts to my thigh until it came to a rest, "Being able to snuggle in the warm post coital glow."

"Yeah. It's good to be able to relax in it and not have to think of the shower beckoning to us." I murmured, starting to feel my eyes grow heavy as Tobias' presence soothed me.

Tobias raised his head and smiled at me.

"Shall we return to the bed now?" He asked, stroking my cheek.

"No." I said, sitting too but I pushed him back against the recliner. "Let's just stay here." I added as I lay against him and noted how warm he was feeling after our snuggling session.

"Will you be comfortable?" Tobias asked as I positioned myself so that I lay with my head cushioned on his left shoulder and I raised my left hand so I could tangle it in his hair around his right ear.

"Very." I stated before kissing his jawbone.

"I'm glad to hear." He said as he trailed his hand down my back, over my butt, along my thigh and placed his hand behind my knee. He pulled it up until it was level with hip before he stopped and kept his hand there, tracing patterns on the side of my knee as his other arm cradled me.

"Isn't it weird being in a building just the two of us again?" I asked.

"It's strange, but I am delighting in it."

"Me too." I stated. "I like to be able to just relax completely with you. To unfetter my mind and not have to worry about projecting. I like to just be alone with you."

"Yes, we must arrange this again at some point." He said with a chuckle.

"Let's think of that next week when this free time is growing to a close. I just want to pack in as much fun and loving as we can."

"A wise plan as always my love." He observed and kissed my forehead.

I giggled as I snuggled into his chest, my fingers still playing lazily in his hair. We chatted for a while about gibberish really, and as we did so I drifted to sleep. Happy and sated in the arms of my loving husband after we had sex without the aftermath…

I awoke and I felt…

I was in pure bliss as I felt Tobias thumb still rubbing circles on the side of my knee. I craned up my head and kissed his lips, before I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Morning." I said huskily.

"Morning." He replied, before moving his hand to my cheek and guiding my mouth to his again and we kissed for a while as we were.

This felt new and special, the only other time I could remember waking up naked next to Tobias clearly was when I'd gone asleep as a wolf and I'd bit him. There was the time in the cave as well, but the waking up there was still a bit of a confused blur and it was in complete darkness so it didn't matter. Now here I lay on top of Tobias more or less, our bodies already moulded together, all that flesh so innocently meeting, but if I moved just a little…

No, I couldn't. Not without the precautions.

Of course I could clue Tobias into my mood.

I began kissing along his jaw and down the length of his body. I wasn't exactly sure how far I was gonna go with this. I wondered when he would stop me. About an inch below his naval it would seem. His hands clamped around my upper arms and I looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm not gonna do anything you're not comfortable with." I stated. "I just want to get you in the mood."

"Already?"

"Well I know it's first thing in the morning, but after our successful experiment yesterday I kinda figure it like this. We can have a quickie now, have our shower, then the rest of the day we can do whatever the hell we like. Then tonight we can make as much wild passionate love as we like and then I can fall asleep in your arms again." I finished with a sigh.

"But what if it has not been long enough and you do not bleed now? Perhaps your body will have readjusted by tonight?"

"Well." I said, and I moved so that I sat straddling his stomach. "The way I see it, the reset happens when I sleep."

"You hope the reset happens when you sleep." Tobias stated.

"Well the only way to find out is a little more experimenting." I said, reaching behind me and stroking him gently.

Tobias grunted as his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them I could see the barely contained passion.

"I must retrieve the precautions, unless you wish to this morning." He offered.

"Just lie back and relax Fang Boy and leave everything to me." I said seductively, sliding off him and running my hand the entire length of his body before I ghosted into the big room to get what we needed.

Tobias had propped himself up and was watching intently for my return. I decided to give him a little parade and so I stopped about twenty feet from him so he could get a good look as I sauntered toward him. He growled when I got nearer and sprung up to grab me before lying me down on the recliner. Water slopped over us from the glass and he nuzzled at my neck as I giggled.

"Precautions first." I reminded.

"Yes…yes of course." He murmured against my skin before he got a hold of himself.

After a brief interlude he continued with his nuzzling and it was amazing how quickly my body became ready for him. He was more intense than he'd ever been, fast and hard, rather than slow and prolonged. We were sprinting up the mountain and looking to bring down the pool house with us as his enthusiasm made the recliner slide across the floor until it rested against the steel framework, and now the whole building was shuddering.

"Tobias!" I gasped, trying to draw his attention to the fact because he was lost in the motion.

I managed to get him to look up and he didn't even stop as such as he lifted me and jumped into the pool while I was wrapped around him. The shock of the water was strange, but it didn't have time to register as he guided me back against the side and was moving once more, pushing me toward the summit until we came in an explosion of noise.

I was breathless as he held me, kissing my neck softly as I got my breath back and my heart began to slow. That had been different, oh so different because usually we were trying to make the experience last so we could make love for as long as possible before the inevitable warning.

Even before the warning Tobias was out of the pool and he helped me out before guiding me to the bathroom. He ran the bath and poured in some bubbles. It was more or less full when the first pang hit and we had to use the shower.

"You're quiet this morning." He whispered as he kissed my ear.

"Yeah. I'm just picturing what would have happened if I hadn't pointed out…" I giggled. "I much admired your enthusiasm. I never realised quick frantic sex could be as rewarding as our longer more scenic routes up the mountain."

"I always think it depends on you and your partner. If you enjoy pleasuring the one you are with then the pleasure is returned to you, regardless of duration." Tobias murmured, his lips not leaving my skin.

"Oh, you sure know how to pleasure me Fang Boy." I sighed.

"And you know how to pleasure me Miss Esther." Tobias whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck. "You always know how to."

"Only when you let me." I stated before I could stop myself.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, raising his head and sounding a little affronted.

"You only let me pleasure you when you want me to because you're all hung up about me feeling pleasure and attending to me and not letting me just give you pleasure." I stated, trying to ease myself into the conversation I'd suddenly started.

"What of last night?"

"Yeah. Ok. So there was last night, but I'm not talking penetration here anyway. Whatever, I always like that. I'm talking about substitutes because," I paused to indicate the shower "isn't so viable when other people are here. But I'm still gonna want a sexual relationship with you. So why shouldn't we explore deep sensual massage and even a little oral." There, I'd said it, there was no skirting the issue now, he'd have to tell me his hang up. "I mean, it's perfectly ok in a loving relationship."

"Not in my day." Tobias said softly. "In my day such acts were expected of whores and mistresses, not ones wife. Your wife should be loved and cherished and placed above all other women and you should not expect such acts from them."

"Did…did you have any mistresses?" I asked with a stutter because I'd always got the impression that he'd been faithful to Atia.

"No. Atia and I made up the central paring in our family. Our union was monogamous, as was expected of us by the custom of our people. Technically all marriages were monogamous, but when you were a couple of standing then an example was expected of you and seeking pleasure elsewhere was frowned upon."

"Oh. I always got the impression that everyone in the ancient world tended to sleep around with whoever they liked. Especially in the Latin regions." I stated since I hadn't realised that monogamy was custom rather than personal choice, especially after how willing his soldiers were to frolic with the maenads of Volterra.

"In some societies there was more of a freedom, but even at its highest decadence there was only so much allowed, and most of that freedom belonged to the men. Women were meant to do as their parents told them until they were married and then they did what their husbands said and seeking pleasure elsewhere was not allowed."

"Ok. I guess we're straying a little now from what I wanted to discuss." I realised.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"Ok. Well I get it now. It's part of what you were brought up to believe, and that's all I wanted to know, why you wouldn't even consider it. I won't push now, I'm just happy to know your reason rather then just that big roadblock of 'I said no'. Which I don't think was your intention, but it did kinda come off that way." I stated, not wanting to offend him, but I had to get my feelings across too.

"I should have explained my position sooner." Tobias stated.

"I understand your point of view now, but you do realise that it's not seen as something wrong now. When done mutually it can be an expression of love between a couple." I said softly, not wanting to push the issue, but also wanting him to think about it.

"It will take much thought." Tobias stated.

"Well I'll leave you think about it, then you get back to me." I replied, and I stroked his arm to show there was no hard feelings. His arms tightened around me for a moment and he kissed my shoulder, I smiled and leant back against him.

"Do you know what we should do after our bath?" I asked as I placed my hand to his cheek and stroked it gently, Tobias ran gentle fingers in a trail from my elbow to my hip that was as sensual as it was ticklish.

"What?" He asked.

"We should go shopping." I stated.

Tobias raised his head again.

"But you hate shopping." He pointed out as if I'd forgotten.

"I know. But I'm willing to make the sacrifice for this trip because it will be for food." I said with a grin.

"But there is enough food to last the entire time we are here, I made sure of it." Tobias said firmly.

"I wasn't thinking of sustenance food shopping." I said, turning my head as much as I could so I could see his face. "I want you to choose everything you'd like to taste, then tomorrow we can cook it all up, put it ready, then we'll go hunting and I'll feed till I'm brimming, then we'll come back here and I'll let you taste again."

"But it always drains you."

"Hence the feeding as much as I can before hand." I pointed out.

"I see, you are taking all things into consideration."

"As much as I like spontaneity, sometimes it's better to plan. At least this way I won't crash out in the middle of it all." I stated.

"And perhaps this time I will behave myself and not attempt to ravish you mid-tasting." Tobias joked and pretended to gobble my neck.

I hunched my shoulders and giggled, he'd found a ticklish spot.

"I think we can move on to the bath now." I stated, still giggling slightly as I got to my feet.

I reached down and pulled Tobias up too, I turned off the water and then led him to the bath. He let me get in first and I settled into the warm water and scented bubbles feeling relaxation steal over me as Tobias entered the water too.

I lay back against the side, revelling in the feel of the water. Tobias didn't move closer, merely ran his fingers over mine in a slow caressing way as our feet tangled beneath the water. We were just relaxing now, enjoying this quiet time before we dressed and went shopping.

Then there seemed to be a change in mood because Tobias moved closer to me. I encouraged him, pulling him until he was at my side, his head resting on my shoulder. I know traditionally it should be the other way round, but given the fact that I'm taller than him this way was more comfortable. Besides, it let him worm his arm behind my back and his left hand came to rest in the crook of my lap so only the tiniest movement of his fingers seemed extremely sensual.

Since my right arm was around him I reached across with my left hand and ran a slow finger down his torso all the way under the water. I didn't go all the way down, I wanted to give him a sensual thrill, so I glided my fingers lightly across his stomach before I placed my hand to rest on his thigh.

Tobias brought his right hand up and placed it against my left cheek before he twisted, guiding my head gently toward him as he brought his lips to mine. I didn't really need the encouragement but the feel of his cold hand in contrast with the hot water felt divine. I had to move my right arm until my hand now rested on his shoulder as he trailed his right hand from my cheek and down my body until he reached my hip. In the mean time he'd trailed his other hand across my back once more so now his hands were on either hip. I trailed my left hand up across his torso and brought it to rest on his chest.

With a quick move and only the most minimum of prompting Tobias brought me across his lap as he settled back against the side of the tub. His left hand went searching up my back until he reached the tips of my hair; his right arm stayed embracing my lower back. The fingers of my left hand wound in his hair as my right arm embraced him to me as we kissed. That's all we did, kiss for a very long time and it was weirdly satisfying. Sensual without being too arousing, despite the fact that we were both naked.

As the water around us began to feel a little chilly I pulled back and smiled at him as we still clung to each other.

_I really want us to get dressed and go shopping today. _I said into his mind. _Preferably before the stores close._

Tobias chuckled and he kissed me one last time before he deposited me back onto my seat.

"Then we should dress." He stated sounding a little saddened by the thought.

"Yeah." I said, still grinning. "But you like me to dress anyway."

"Yes." Tobias agreed and his smile lit up his face as he remembered what he told me the first ever time we came here.

He stood and held his hand out to me. I took it and stood beside him and I realised he'd stood on the seat while I was on the floor. He was a little taller than me for once and I pulled him into a kiss just for the experience. Although it was a little exciting, it was only for the novelty, I preferred the way Tobias kissed me when we were our normal heights.

I mused on this as I climbed out of the tub beside him and we set about drying and dressing next to each other. It was weird, I'd always felt shy of this form of intimacy, but I realised in the past that had been foolish. Tobias was the one I could wipe and dress in front of without it being playful, like it would have been before.

Since we'd be going out in public I thought that maybe cut offs wouldn't be the best option since I was claiming to be my own age. Around the Res would have been different, but I had to think of the twins now and what their peers might think if we bumped into any of the parents who knew me. So with that in mind I dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee, something that looked comfortable for shopping. I also clipped up my hair although I was happy to find that I had to give it and extra twist to get it in place.

Tobias dressed in a pair of dark cord trousers and a polo shirt. It was similar to what he'd worn the first time I'd seen him in something other than a suit. It was his down time Mod look. With the addition of his jacket he managed to make something that was the uniform of a youth movement look like an ensemble a thirty-something might wear. And on that note, despite the fact that he really couldn't pass for more than mid twenties, and that was pushing it, if you just saw a picture of him he let enough of his ancient wisdom shine through that everyone would buy that he had a good regime, or a good surgeon or something.

Now that we were ready we went out to the garage and since there was only the two of us we went in the Bugatti. It had been new when Tobias and I first started dating, now it was about to enter classic status and I wondered how much Tobias could get for it if he ever decided to sell it since it was in such good shape.

Tobias drove and it felt good ride again without a particular destination in mind. Ok, so we were headed to the supermarket, but that wasn't the great distances I'd travelled the last few times I'd been in a car. And the times I hadn't been on a road trip then it had been for hunting and there was a time frame involved. Now there was no time frame, just Tobias and I on the road and I wound the window down, revelling in the feel of the rain as it splashed in on my face.

To tell the truth it felt good to get out of the house for a bit, because other than for official reasons we'd been stuck there since we got back. Yeah a trip to the supermarket, doing something that was vaguely normal, would be good for both of us.

We had to park quite a distance from the entrance and now the rain was coming down in buckets. I hadn't really considered the weather, but Tobias had and he'd brought along a huge golf umbrella that he held over his head as he rounded the car to my door. I stepped out and took the umbrella from him since it would be easier for me to hold it while we walked to the entrance. Other people were making a mad dash, but we had an umbrella so we didn't need to.

Tobias snagged a shopping cart just inside the door and wedged the umbrella between the wires so that it rested against the handle. We had a little dispute over who got to push it until we realised that with the right positioning we could push it together and we laughed as we entered through the automatic gate into the big bustling store.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"I have no idea where to begin." Tobias replied, sounding excited and nervous all at the same time. "What would you suggest I try?"

"Hmmm… How about something Italian?" I suggested, trying not to think of one particular region. "I know! Pizza!"

"I have often wondered what the appeal of such a messy food was." Tobias whispered as we wheeled the cart to the deli counter.

"You'll soon see." I stated. "And means we're heading to the deli counter you may as well just pick whatever takes you're fancy. I'm willing to try it, even if it's something I don't like."

"Even if it be mushrooms?" Tobias joked.

"I'm willing to overlook their texture this once." I stated before I kissed his cheek.

We came to the counter and let Tobias go mad. Although to be fair to him he asked for sample-sized portions of the things that weren't pre-packed or didn't come in smaller portions, like the pizza. We came away with a bit of everything if I was any judge, but it was good cause it meant that I could try stuff I never would have done on my own accord.

As we passed the DVD section I spotted a cover that was garish black and red and held a figure that was at once recognisable but completely different from how I'd seen her in the past. The film was called 'Our Dark Mistress' and it suddenly clicked into place where I'd heard it before and why it was so laughable.

"Oh my god Tobias! We have to get this movie." I declared, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"For one it's a vampire movie. And for two… For two…" I trailed off in a fit of giggles unable to say it so I pointed instead to the most prominent star name on the cover.

"Kat Perez?" He asked. "This is…"

"The vampire movie she made." I confirmed.

"Oh dear." Tobias said with a chuckle. "Do we dare watch this? Are we in for another round of 'The Pink Stiletto'?"

"Oh, well if it is a complete suckfest we can always add our own commentary." I stated.

Tobias laughed.

"That was a wonderful pun Miss Esther." He observed.

"Pun?"

"Suckfest. Yes, well on one hand I should hope there is a lot of sucking in this movie, however I fear the movie in itself will suck. Perhaps it will suck at our will and Miss Kat Perez will have succeeded in making the first vampire movie that truly is a vampire by its own nature." Tobias mused as he brandished the DVD in front of him.

I had to think over his sentence before I realised what he was talking about and I laughed.

"Yeah. I think we'll risk it." I said, grabbing the case off him and inspecting the cover, Kat Perez still looked amazing despite the fact she had to be in her fifties by now. "And if you play your cards right I'll see if I can recreate this costume." I whispered in his ear.

Tobias retrieved the case from me and glanced down at the cover.

"As tempting as that is, I much prefer you in your accustomed cut-offs and t-shirt." He observed. "However, I will give this a try. And look, the rest of her films are here, perhaps we could have a marathon." He added with a grin as he picked up 'Heat Stroke', which showed a blond Kat Perez looking a little dazed under a glaring sun while three men vied for her attention.

"You put that movie down Toby!" A voice snapped.

Tobias and I froze, wondering what was going on.

"Awww! But Mom, I really need to see this movie!" A kid who was standing next to Tobias and holding a copy of 'Our Dark Mistress' complained.

"No." The Mother said firmly and it turned out to be Estelle. "You don't _need_ to, you _want_ to."

"But everyone else has seen it." The boy complained, pouting.

"No they haven't." Estelle countered.

"Eloise got to see it." He rallied.

"Eloise is seventeen, that movie is rated 'R' and you're only seven." Estelle snapped, clearly at her wits end with the kid.

"It's not fair!" The kid protested about to throw the DVD on the floor, but then he spotted the tall guy who was handsome in that wholesome, clean-cut way. "Dad. Can I have this film? Everyone else is gonna see it and Eloise saw it."

The guy, who I had to guess was Spencer, took a look at Estelle, then looked back at his son who was looking up at his father with an angel face as if he hadn't been about to throw the world's biggest tantrum.

"It's only a Kat Perez Stel, it's hardly bad. Yeah, Toby, put it in the cart."

Toby punched the air and went to throw it in the cart that had more junk than food shopping piled in there.

"I don't think so." I said, grabbing the disc as it fell. "You'll have nightmares if you watch this little boy." I added, glaring into Toby's eyes and wondering if I could alpha him into being less of a brat.

"Who are you?" Spencer demanded, pointing a finger at me.

I looked at his finger for a moment and I could feel Tobias' warning in my head to play nice. Well I could do nice.

I brought up my widest grin and grabbed Spencer's hand in a way that he had to take my hand lest I break his fingers.

"Essie Black." I said jovially. "And I didn't mean to butt in, but my husband and I have seen this film and although it is Kat Perez, I really wouldn't recommend it for a seven year old."

"Are you trying to tell me how to raise my kid?" Spencer demanded.

"Of course not." I said, contriving to look appalled at the very idea while resisting the urge to tell him that if I really wanted to tell him how to raise his kid then I'd start by putting back half the crap that was in the cart. "I'm just offering a bit of friendly advice because, _Our Dark Mistress is not suitable for seven year olds. Period._" I said, as I looked directly into his eyes and it took me a moment to realise I was alpharing him.

Tobias groaned but it wasn't like I was telling Spencer to leave Estelle and let her get on with having fun with Finbar, which I could do if I wanted. I was just angry that he'd undermined Estelle like that because he knew full well she'd told Toby no, but Spencer liked to be the good guy with his own boys and reserved all his discipline for Jesse and Eloise who he saw as needless baggage that if he thought he could have persuaded her would have had Estelle foist them off on their father years ago. I really didn't like Spencer and if I knew it would hurt Estelle, I wished he'd take his brats with him because Spencer Junior was just as bad as Toby, but looking into his mind Spencer had no intentions of leaving Estelle.

I broke away from Spencer and retreated to Tobias' side, taking his hand and hoping this contact with him would give me the restraint I needed not to alpha Spencer into taking his sorry ass and driving it to the next state and never bug Estelle again.

"Toby. Our Dark Mistress is not suitable for seven year olds. Period. Put it back." Spencer said firmly.

Toby gaped up at him.

"Put it back." Spencer said firmly and Toby obeyed.

"So you must be Spencer." I said, leaving Tobias' hand go so I could fold my arms across my chest as I subjected him to my best sarcastic smile.

"And you are?" Spencer demanded a little irritably in his distraction as he tried to figure out his own sudden change of mind.

"Like I said, Essie Black. I'm Tony's Mom." I stated, softening my stance a little now in case he decided to stop Eloise from hanging with her friends. "And this is my husband Tobias."

Spencer was glaring at me in open hostility but Estelle didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Tobias, it's so good to finally meet you." Estelle said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "And I can't believe how much Liza looks like you. I mean, you are her father right." She amended as she realised I'd never stated Tobias was the twins' father.

"Yes." Tobias said with a smile and Estelle liked his smile just a little too much, but she was in a desperate situation and I wasn't about to get pissed about her finding Tobias handsome, because truth is he is handsome, and with the added vampire allure that humans can't place their finger on, well I wasn't gonna hate Estelle for having taste. "And it is a pleasure to meet you too Estelle. Essie tells me you're quite the karaoke queen."

I gave Tobias the evils as Estelle giggled.

"Well, I may be the queen, but Essie is the goddess. None of us could match her in enthusiasm, and Ess, I think you're about the one person I know who sings better when they're drunk." She said with a smile, and although her tones were of mild teasing she was also sincere.

"I didn't even know I was getting drunk." I chuckled. "Who knew iced teas could be so lethal? I guess I should have realised there was something to them when I got up to sing. I'm not a singer, I'm a musician." I stated.

"Really? What instrument do you play?" Spencer demanded in a disbelieving way rather than as if he wished to know.

"Give me an instrument and I'll play it. Just name your song and so long as I've heard it I'll play it note perfect." I stated.

"Essie is also a composer." Tobias cut in. "Perhaps you two would care to join us for dinner on Saturday up at Tregarran Hall? We will lay on dinner and afterwards Essie and I shall play one of her compositions."

_Tobias? What the hell are you doing? You know I don't play in front of people._ I gasped into his mind.

"Well I guess we could make it." Spencer conceded.

"Do not make this decision lightly and back out later." Tobias said firmly. "I can not abide those who make appointments only to cancel them when there is no real reason to do so."

Now it was my turn to warn Tobias to calm down. What was he up to?

"Ok. We will be there." Spencer stated.

"Good." Tobias said with his 'amused at the mortals' look and I had no idea what he was planning. "Now as for a vampire film that is ideal for a seven year old with a lust for mild violence may I suggest the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie. I think Toby will find it most satisfying." Tobias said, holding up a DVD with a moody blonde in clashing Lycra pouting at the world with a stake at the ready.

"How about it Toby?" Spencer asked, handing the DVD to him.

"Yeah." Toby said moodily, dropping the DVD in the cart.

"I guess we'll see you Saturday." Estelle said brightly.

"Yeah." I said, managing a few goodbyes before I could escape with Tobias.

There were a few more things we had to pick up and I held my tongue until we were back in the car and headed to the house.

"What are you planning for Saturday?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Come on Fang Boy, I recognised your humouring the human smile." I stated.

"I am considering giving Spencer a taste of his own medicine." Tobias admitted.

"What? How?"

"Wait and see." Tobias said, tapping the side of his nose and I knew he'd stay schtum on the subject until he was ready to reveal it to me.

"Well I could just take it from your mind, but I'm curious to see how this plays out and if I can guess your plan before you let it play out." I stated. "So I guess I'll just forget about it for now and just concentrate on the next two days of just us and nothing else."

"I will reveal all in good time." Tobias promised me.

"Well I sure hope you do because I really don't like to play piano in front of people." I reminded him.

"If all goes to plan then it will not be necessary my love." Tobias stated, giving me a reassuring smile, but I wasn't wholly reassured.

"I sure hope so." I replied. "Now, on to more important things. After we pack all this stuff away, what do you wanna do?"

"You must eat." Tobias stated. "Then perhaps we can watch the movie and see where the night leads from there."

"Well, that sounds good to me." I decided.

We packed away the food for the next day then I had some chicken and rice with salad on the side. It felt good to eat and I realised that I'd have to remember to eat breakfast, I'd kinda forgotten to that morning. I made a mental note that I had to remember to eat if I wanted to keep my energies up. Of course I'd eat plenty Friday night and Saturday Estelle and Spencer Tovey were coming for dinner and I really hoped Tobias would let me in on the plan before hand. Maybe it was to put the frighteners on Spencer, but was it ethical for us to get involved like that? I mean I may as well just alpha him; it would save time in the long run.

I pushed all those thoughts away as Tobias and I washed and wiped the dishes. I decided that it wasn't worth worrying about the whole Tovey issue until Tobias revealed his grand plan. To tell the truth I was quite looking forward to the Kat Perez movie to see if was as bad as everyone had implied.

Once the kitchen was spotless Tobias and I made our way up to the big room and I settle on the sofa as Tobias put disc in the player. He settled beside me and I brought my feet up onto the sofa, lying against Tobias as the DVD went through its piracy messages in a hundred different languages. Unfortunately the company had put a block on the disc so you couldn't skip the messages or even the trailers that came after it. The films looked boring and cheesy and I knew I'd never watch them, why did I want to see the trailers. It was as excruciating as being at the cinema when all you wanted was for the damn movie to start.

Finally we reached the menu page, but even that was one of those extended animated menus that won't let you just start the damn movie until every little bit has played out. I growled slightly and Tobias stroked my arm and kissed my temple in soothing comfort.

Finally Tobias could press play, but even then the movie didn't start immediately, some weird bat creature flew in and snatched up the play icon before flying away, leaving a trail of darkness that engulfed the screen, and then the movie began.

I have not laughed so hard in my life. It was pathetically funny, from the cheesy, clichéd dialogue, to the dreadful vampire makeup. About the only one who actually convinced in her role was Kat Perez, which surprised me because usually she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag. Of course I'd only ever seen her in rom-coms and period pieces as the ditzy one or the heroine. Maybe her strength lay in playing villains. It certainly looked as if she was having a lot of fun seducing all those men in the hope of producing progeny in the form of bat-like creatures who had to be taken out by flamethrowers. Actually, it made me feel a little sad for the vampire queen, all she wanted was kids, was that too much to ask? Why did the stupid villagers have to react as if they were the spawn of Satan? It wasn't even as if the dhampir were attacking the humans as such. And she only started actually killing the villagers when they took out her kids, before that she fed, but she left them alive. I wondered if it had been the intention of the writers to create a 'who's really the monster' story but it got lost in all the gore, or maybe they'd just been holding back on the killings so the hero would survive until the third act. By the end I felt glad about the extra final scene where the decapitated queen opens her eyes, I hoped that she would exact her revenge in the sequel.

Tobias found my opinion a little peculiar until I explained it all to him and he agreed that it could be viewed in that way, although he was sure that had not been the studio's intention. That it was my latter theory, wanting the hero to live into the third act that had prompted the low body count in the first part of the film.

After we concluded that it was mostly down to manipulation of the audience rather than an actual attempt at trying to create a sympathetic villain figure we decided to watch another movie. I think Tobias put 'Cowboys & Aliens' on, but I wasn't interested in any movie by that time, all I wanted was Tobias.

I growled and leapt at him, pushing him down on the sofa and grabbing the remote from him and switching off the TV before I pretended to bite at his throat. I sat up, straddling him, holding my arms wide as if I was wearing a cape.

"I am Sildravi, queen of all vampires and you are mine mortal boy." I said, imitating Kat's bad Bela Lugosi impersonation from the movie.

"Oh no Dark Mistress, please don't eat me." Tobias said, gasping and gibing just like the lead had done.

"I don't plan to eat you. I plan to make mad passionate love to you." I crooned as I stroked his body.

"Please have mercy, I'm saving myself for my wedding night. For my sweet Gwendolyn." Tobias said overly aghast as he threw his hand dramatically to his forehead.

"She is no match for me. I can show you your darkest desires." I said seductively as I began to run my fingers down his chest before I burst out laughing and I rolled onto the floor unable to find my breath.

Tobias landed on top of me kissing at my neck and my laughter turned to sounds of pleasure as his mouth travelled along my neck. His fingers worked at the hem of my t-shirt and he managed to get it up over my head without me having to rise too far from the floor. I pulled his polo shirt off and then he pressed his body to mine, his lips crushing mine as I wrapped my limbs about him.

Tobias moved his hand between us and managed to get it beneath the waistband of my jeans, his fingers walking over that private area so delightfully. I don't know, but sometimes it's more thrilling to be touched under your clothes, as if that little bit of cover adds something of a clandestine air to the encounter. I reciprocated by sliding my fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, but it was a little awkward how we were positioned to move it around to his front, so I simply messaged his hip a little and his fingers played lightly against me as we continued to kiss.

Tobias began to kiss my neck and I moaned, fully enjoying the moment, but I really wanted it to go further now. Since Tobias had to change how close our bodies were and his hand was now supporting his weight at my side I was able to move my hands around to undo his pants. I slipped my hand inside and began to trail my fingers along his length as he kissed me with a little more desperation now.

_Would you like to here? _He asked.

"Yes." I whispered, kissing his neck as he turned his attention to my breasts.

He was away in a flash and back with the precautions, which he put on the coffee table that I'd been close to destroying when I'd rolled off the sofa. I took my pill to get it out of the way then we went back to our foreplay, Tobias divesting me of my pants so he could work his magic before he too was naked and then he was inside me and it seemed to add to the thrill of it all to be here on the floor rather than in the bed. We turned so that I was on top and I sat up, feeling the rush through me as Tobias sat too, his mouth never leaving my skin. I tangled my fingers in his deliciously messy hair as we reached the top of the mountain and once we were there we relaxed to enjoy the view. Tobias still kissed at my skin, as I rested my head on his, not wanting to move a muscle for a very long time.

I fell asleep because I awoke sometime in the early hours all tangled up with Tobias on the floor at the foot of the sofa. Without a word Tobias and I went to the bed and I snuggled back down with him, drifting off without seeming to really have disturbed my sleep.

I didn't really dream that night, but I was sure I held Tobias in my mind. I held him there close to me as we relaxed together and I felt extremely content when I woke in the morning. I kissed Tobias and our hands were already exploring, ready to get the bleeding out of the way so we could do everything we needed to do in order to prepare for Tobias' feast.

After we made love we settled on just the shower since the bath had distracted us so much the previous morning. After breakfast I decided I'd clear up in the big room after our fun last night while Tobias started on with preparing all the food he wanted for tonight.

I think I cleaned up pretty good and afterwards I found an old rug up in the attic. I had to move the bed to make room for it, but I thought the rug would be perfect to sit on for our feast. I ran the vacuum over it a few times to ensure it was free of dust after the years in storage, then I set up some pillows so that Tobias and I could sit facing each other while we set up the dishes around us. In the attic I also found the frame for one of those things that they use to hang curtains over beds. A managed to find a place to suspend it directly above the rug and with the addition of a lot of lengths of gauzy material I'd found in one of the attic rooms that looked as if someone used it for sewing, I soon had an intimate place.

After I'd finished I sat inside imagining what it would be like tonight with the lights in the room dimmed slightly and being defused through the material as it wrapped Tobias and me in a protective cocoon as I extended my gift to him once more and allowed him to taste again.

I smiled and scrambled out of the tent, tying back the flaps so it would be easier to put the food in later. As I stood looking at my handy work my stomach rumbled and I remembered the promise I'd made myself to eat. I headed down to the kitchen, following the delicious smells into the hot steamy place where Tobias was busy with his sleeves rolled up.

Before I even had chance to say 'hi' he slipped a plate of sandwiches onto the breakfast bar with a smile that just about contained his excitement.

"I knew you'd be hungry so I prepared them earlier." He stated as he placed a glass of water down for me too. "I want to be sure your energy is at its highest today for I do not wish you to exert yourself this evening."

"I know." I said as I sat at the bar. "And thanks for this." I added as I picked up the sandwich. "So what time do you want to go hunting?"

"Would seven be a good time? It will allow me to have everything prepared properly and we can set up the food ready to dine before we go."

"That would be good." I conceded as I finished up my sandwiches. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it."

"I will see you later Miss Esther."

"Sure Fang Boy." I said, kissing his cheek. "Be sure to call me when you're ready to bring the food up."

"I will." Tobias promised.

As I left the kitchen I realised that I now had nothing to do for the next six hours. I decided that I'd look for something special to wear tonight since it would be special. I went up to our bedroom and dug through my wardrobe until I found the perfect garment. I was surprised I still had it, but here it was after all these years. I smiled as I remembered the one and only time I'd worn it before I took it down to the spa along with appropriate underwear.

Then there really was nothing more for me to do so I settled on the sofa and flicked through the TV stations looking for something to watch. There really wasn't much on worth watching, but it whiled away the time until half six when I decided to go and see if Tobias needed any help.

Down in the kitchen some of the food was already set up on trays.

"Shall I take these on up?" I asked.

"That would be great." Tobias replied, he was still cooking although he was very nearly finished.

I picked up two trays and went to carry them.

"Perhaps it would be easier to transport them in the dumbwaiter." Tobias suggested. "That is the reason I placed them on the smaller trays."

Well that seemed like a good idea even if I wasn't taking them to the dining room so I put one tray down before I sent the other one up to the dining room.

As I was about to head up the stairs Tobias said, "To save you having to go up and down the stairs I will send the trays up and you can retrieve them."

"Ok." I said. "But won't that get in the way of your cooking?"

"I'm almost finished." Tobias stated.

I went up to the dining room and took out the first tray, placing it on the table for the time being as I sent the dumbwaiter trundling back down to the kitchen. Tobias sent up the rest of the trays, there was six altogether, and when I knew he was coming up the stairs I picked up one of the trays ready to lead him to the big room.

"We are not eating in here?" He asked.

"I thought it'd be better if I was comfortable." I stated.

"Of course." Tobias agreed. "Hold on a moment, I have a better way of transporting the trays."

With that he disappeared into the little room off the dining room that I knew Liza used to practice her dancing. Tobias returned a moment later pushing a three level service trolley. I raised an eyebrow but Tobias merely shrugged as he loaded the trays, two on each tier.

I chuckled as I went ahead of the trolley and led him to the big room. I made him stop outside while I wheeled in the trolley, then I covered his eyes before I let him enter the room. He was curious and a little annoyed that he couldn't see before I removed my hands and he gasped when he saw my set up.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"That you are an aesthetic genius." Tobias stated. "What made you think of such a thing?"

"I wanted it to be as relaxed as possible and when I found that rug and the frame up in the attic it just seemed like the right idea." I explained, blushing a little at his praise.

"It's perfect." He stated, hugging me before he started placing the trays inside our little tent on the patches of rug either side of the cushions.

Tobias wheeled the trolley out into the library once he'd finished then came to take my hand and we stood for a moment looking at our little private space.

"Shall we fill the tank?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." I said, and pulled the heat down and let Miss Vampire come to the surface.

Tobias smiled at me before left via the French window that led from the recreation room directly out onto the upper garden level. It was only a short run then into the woods and we were racing through the trees, tracking our prey. We came across a herd of deer and I took down four of them just to be on the safe side. Tobias took down one himself but I was surprised when he didn't feed, but instead collected the blood into flasks. I watched as he finished up. He stood and turned a sheepish smile on me.

"I thought to prepare in case you need more later." He observed as he picked up the four flasks, tucking them into the crook his arm. "Shall we return?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah." I said, taking his hand and we ghosted back to the house, moving quicker now we weren't hunting.

As soon as we were in the house I kissed Tobias on the cheek and said, "I'm gonna slip into something a little more comfortable, if you want to do the same now's your chance."

Tobias chuckled as I ghosted to the bathroom and locked the door, both doors, lest he decide to want to peek.

I changed as quickly as I could, although I had more trouble with the underwear than I did with the shift that had served as an under-garment come nightdress the first ever time we came here. I thought it was only fitting that I wear the same thing I wore the first time I'd helped Tobias taste.

When I emerged from the bathroom Tobias had disappeared. A quick scan of my mind told me he was up in the bedroom so I decided to put the finishing touches to this arrangement. I grabbed the domes that covered the trays and took them to the library, stacking them haphazardly on the trolley so that they were out of the way. Then I altered the lighting in the big room until it was to my liking. I untied the flaps of the tent before I crawled inside, then I sat facing the entrance as I waited for Tobias to join me.

I didn't have to wait long, although he did hesitate at the door when he noticed the tent all closed up, but I could make out his shape through the gauze so I was sure he could see me too. He moved quickly to the entrance, but opened it gently, peering in at me and I smiled, laughing under my breath because he was wearing his old Nirvana t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. It looked like we'd had the same idea about what to wear.

I commented on this and Tobias chuckled as he sat down opposite me with his legs crossed. The flap fell closed behind him and we were cocooned once more as I smiled at him and took his hands. I didn't need to prompt him as I caught his eye and in no time at all I flowed into his mind and we were sharing our senses again.

"Ok." I said, "As long as we keep contact with at least one hand then you can reach out with the other and grab whatever you want. Just remember you have to put it in my mouth."

"Yes." Tobias replied a little wistfully as he let go of my left hand and reached out for a mini spring roll.

"Dip it in the sweet and sour sauce." I advised him.

Tobias did so before he brought it up to my lips. I held my hand beneath his in order to catch any drips before I bit into the appetiser. It was the first of many little appetisers from the first tray and Tobias seemed to enjoy them all. Then there was some lemon sorbet to cleanse the palate before we moved on to the mains tray, which had mini versions of main meals that I loved, and some I'd never tried. I liked a lot of it, but I really didn't like the garlic bread, although Tobias seemed to like it and we both marvelled at the fact that he could taste it differently to how I did, that he really was tasting it for himself even if he was using my taste buds. Some more sorbet cleansed the palate before we moved on to my favourite tray, desserts. Followed by a cheese board and then fruit, lots of fruit, some Tobias remembered eating as a human, others he'd always been curious about.

The last tray had caused me to frown a little earlier because it was full of miniature bottles and a brandy glass. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't have to drink, merely taste and spit." Tobias said, indicating an empty ice bucket on the tray, but I wasn't so sure about the spiting.

"Let's see how it goes." I said as I picked up the first bottle, which was a wine from Tuscany. I just thought of it as being from Tobias' hometown as I held it for him to remove the little screw top.

"This one is still made in exactly the same way as it was when I was human." Tobias informed me. "Nothing in the process has changed apart from more sanitary methods of pressing the grapes."

"Ok." I said and poured some into the glass as he held it up for me.

I put the little bottle down and took the glass from Tobias, swirling it as if I was a connoisseur, I sniffed at it and Tobias sighed.

"It still smells the same." He observed.

I smiled before I sipped it. It wasn't too bad, a fruity balanced wine that didn't seem too strong, I drank more of it and Tobias smiled wistfully.

"It tastes as I remember." He remarked. "As if I were back in my villa now with no knowledge of the supernatural world as my friends and I celebrate another season of glorious victories by drinking until we pass out."

"Fighting and drinking and stealing!" I cheered and drank back the wine in the glass, feeling the warmth wash through me.

"We never stole." Tobias said in mock offence. "We merely took the spoils of war which were ours by rights as the victors."

"I didn't mean you stole, I just felt like it fit there." I explained.

"Fair enough." Tobias decided.

"Tobias, I really don't want to drink any more of this alcohol." I stated. "I mean, we can do a tasting another night where we concentrate on drinks if you want to, but I really don't want to drink any now."

"Very well." Tobias said with a sigh.

"And let's clear these trays away and we can settled down in here for the night." I stated.

"We can?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to spend the night in here?" I said seductively, trailing my fingers down his arm.

Tobias looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned. He began stacking the trays that I insisted on carrying to the trolley in the library while he took care of the drinks tray. It meant we only had to make one trip together and that was the preferred scenario. I got back to the big room a little before Tobias since he wanted to make sure everything was on the trolley safely. I was feeling thirsty so I went to have a drink of fruit juice from the refrigerator in the juice bar of the recreation room.

"What is that?" Tobias asked in wonder.

"Juice." I said with a shrug, wondering why he was marvelling at something he'd seen me do a thousand times before.

"What juice?" He asked, coming to stand beside me and he took the glass, sniffing at it, he made a face.

"Tropical flavour." I informed him. "Why?"

"I swear I could taste it a moment ago." He stated.

I considered this and thought that it would be better just to try some more juice than wonder about it all night. I pulled out a carton of cranberry juice and drunk some, shivering a little at the bitter taste.

Tobias looked thoughtful.

"A little bitter yet somewhat morish." He observed.

"Yeah. Cranberry juice can be a bit of an acquired taste." I agreed. "So I guess we're still connected through taste. Must be a lingering after shock or something because it doesn't feel as if we're connected right now. But it's given me an idea because it's something I need to do anyway after eating all that food."

"Which is?"

"I must clean my teeth." I stated, and I took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

As I cleaned my teeth Tobias commented about the taste of the mint. I tried not to grin since my mouth was still full of toothpaste. I spat and rinsed off my toothbrush and put it back in the holder.

"If you thought that was great then check this out Fang Boy." I stated as I poured out a measure of Listerine.

I poured it back into my mouth, feeling the antiseptic tingling as I swished it between my cheeks and gargled. Tobias drew in a sharp breath as if his own mouth was tingling I had to spit the Listerine out at that point, slopping some over my chin as I got caught up in a laughing fit. I wiped my chin in a towel before I turned to Tobias.

"Pretty intense huh?" I asked through my laughter.

"Very." He agreed. "And you do that twice a day, every day?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips.

"For the sake of oral hygiene, yes. Don't want the old gnashers rotting away." I said, clicking my teeth as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Do you ever wonder if it is as necessary for you since I'm sure like most vampires your teeth will not fall out."

"I know. But people expect you to smell a certain way and bad breath can be off-putting. Besides I'm just in the habit of it now. It's a bit like you don't really need to shower every day, or even at all unless you happen to jump in a mud puddle, but you still shower everyday because you like the feel of the water and it's become a bit of a habit."

"Very good point…" He said, trailing off as he moved his hands over my hips. "What are you wearing under here?" He asked.

"Would you like to see?" I asked, running my finger along his cheek.

"Definitely." He said with a grin.

"Then come this way Tobias, for I have little treat for you." I said flirtatiously as I took his hand and we left the bathroom together.

We returned to the tent, I snagged a blanket to put down in case the rug was itchy rather than for the warmth it would give me. After a little rearranging of the pillows the eating area became a cosy niche where we could have a lot of fun while feeling like we were caught up in a cloud.

I guess the wine helped with the floating feeling as we became engulfed by the gauze once more. I made sure the bottom of my shift was free as I kissed Tobias in a moment of heated passion. His fingers traced the lines of my underwear as he tried to work it out. Before his curiosity got the better of him I pushed his t-shirt off and deposited it outside our little space. He leaned closer to me, his hand resting against my cheek as I leant back slightly, my arms behind me to support me as his mouth began to work down to my breasts as they peeked out from the top of the shift, propped up more than usual by the under wire in my lingerie.

Tobias seemed to be wanting to take it slow, it really did feel like he was unwrapping a present and determined to enjoy the unwrapping. I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed the attention his mouth was giving my throat as his hand alighted on my knee and very slowly he began to trail his hand up my thigh, disappearing beneath the skirt of my shift. He paused at the top of my thighs and I straightened up, pulling myself closer to him as he stroked me in the sweet spot. I felt him grin against my skin as he moved his hand up to my hip and I felt his fingers brush the small patch of bare skin where the bodice met the French knickers.

He trailed his other hand up under my skirt and explored a little longer with his fingers before he pulled the shift up over my head and then gasped.

_They're obviously not the same ones, but they're as close as I could get to the underwear I wore the night we imprinted. _I stated. _I realised when I was going through some of the old clothes Louis made for me that you never got to see more than a peek of these._

_Oh the naughty lacy sheath concealed beneath a plain silken bodice._ Tobias thought as nuzzled at my cleavage.

I gasped as I felt his skin brush mine through the gaps in the lace and I was reminded of that first Halloween and how I loved the feel of his hands gliding over my tights. It was a similar experience but now it was more personal and I moved my legs to wrap around him as he guided me gently back against the pile of pillows.

It was clear that Tobias wanted to smother me in kisses this time and I was happy to lay back and revel in the pleasure as kissed me, in some places over the lace and that was definitely arousing. He paused a minute and I looked up to find him kneeling between my legs as he gazed at me happily.

"You truly are a gift Essie." He said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand before he trailed it down to the bodice and ever so slowly he began to unhook the fasteners.

It was as if every hook unleashed another boost of pleasure within me and I felt as if I would burst by the time Tobias pulled the bustier apart and ran his hands over my bare torso. I pulled him to me, twisting around so I could kiss at his neck and chest while his hands caressed my breasts and I kissed down his body, pulling off his shorts quickly before I wriggled out of the French knickers, now naked we turned again and Tobias entered me and I placed my hands to his butt, wanting him to go deeper.

I lost count of the amount of times we climbed the mountain that night, and we even tried a few different things that we never had before. I was delightfully exhausted by the time I was finally falling asleep clutching Tobias to my chest for a change, just like I had that time at the lake when I couldn't just drift off, but now I could and it was a nice difference.

As I drifted I couldn't help reflect on the fact that this is how we should have been after graduation. How many years we could have had of sexual exploration before I finally plucked up the courage to risk my life and try for a baby. That's how things should have been. I didn't want to let the Volturi enter my mind and ruin my buzz so I buried all the could-have-beens and concentrated on the reality of the situation. The reality was that despite everything we'd been through Tobias and I could still love and that was better than any alternate history sexcapades I could think of. I fell asleep happy with that thought in mind.

I dreamed, but it was a call back to the twins of floating in contentment with Tobias at my side. We were both warm and cosy and there really was no reason to move as we held each other and kissed from time to time. It seemed my feeling of bliss was carrying through to the dreamscape and for that I was happy.

When I awoke I was still lying on my back with Tobias clutched to me. When he sensed I'd stirred he lifted his head and smiled at me.

_Last night…_ He thought wistfully and trailed off with a smile.

_Last night._ I agreed, trailing my fingers lightly over his shoulder. _Was amazing. _I added as I lifted my head from the pillows to kiss his neck before I lay back.

_It most certainly was. _Tobias stated as he manoeuvred so his face was now directly above mine, and he kissed my lips. _I had no idea you were so…flexible. _He stated as he trailed his hand down my leg.

_Oh you have no idea Fang Boy. _I replied, and I raised my leg back until I could tickle his ear with my toe before I rested it over his shoulder.

_Think of all the exploring we can do._ He mused as he kissed from my groin, up to my ankle and back down again before his kisses trailed up my body to meet my lips.

_I know. _I said, putting my hands to his cheeks and sitting up, Tobias had to kneel back. _And it's all a lot easier without fearing the blood._

_Yes. We must make love now, and then think of the possibilities tonight can bring. _He stated as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah. Once the dinner parties out of the way." I reminded him and Tobias dropped his head in agitation.

"Then we will endeavour to be rid of them sooner." Tobias stated, kissing my lips.

"What are you planning exactly?" I asked.

"Let us make love and we can discuss this in the shower." He stated.

Since I was as anxious as him to have a night of unbridled passion equal to last night again I agreed to this and although it was quick again, I still felt the love behind the act.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked once we were under the stream of water.

"That we treat Spencer as he treats Eloise." Tobias said.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"By playing on etiquette and then chastising him for being a base creature for not knowing the right fork to use."

"But I don't know the right fork to use." I pointed out.

"You will learn in five minuets, I promise." Tobias said, kissing my wet shoulder.

Half an hour later we were in the dining room with an array of cutlery spread out before us. He was right, it didn't take long to work out what fork went with what course and if all else failed I always had my telepathy to check in with him. Once that was sorted I decided that we needed a contingency plan in case we didn't chase Spencer away before the piano recital. I decided I had to compose a duet for us, I thought that if I did it in advance then my nervousness of playing in front of other people wouldn't show through.

The piano was in the corner of the dining room and I'd never really noticed it before since it was covered with a heavy cloth and had a flower arrangement on top. Tobias tuned it in before I sat down and we spent the next hour perfecting the tune until I knew I'd play it without deviating from what I'd played.

Then we swam for a while just to relax before Tobias insisted I had a long bath while he began on the food. I decided to have a bath up in the master en-suite since the bath was smaller and therefore more personal. I didn't soak for long though because after swimming for an hour my fingers and toes were getting wrinkled. So I did all the necessary ablutions before I got out of the tub.

I pulled on my bathrobe and set about drying my hair. I was halfway through when Tobias appeared to take a shower and he kissed my cheek on passing. I smiled at him in the mirror before I carried on drying my hair. He disappeared into the bathroom for quarter of an hour and when he came out also dressed in a robe he took over putting the finishing touches to my hair. Then I dried his hair into dark curls that reminded me why people had been fooled into thinking he was a god. You could certainly imagine it, especially when he gave a serious look and his true age showed through in his eyes. I wondered if I would ever be like that one say. Would someone look on this face, unchanged from how it looks now and see an old woman in my eyes? Would I ever feel old, or merely more experienced? Was there a difference? It was a weird thing to muse over as we prepared to entertain guests and so I pushed it from my mind.

Once his hair was dry, Tobias dressed into one of his best suit and tie combos while I applied a minimal amount of makeup. Then he left to carry on with cooking while I dressed into a Louis De Veux original, it was darkest grey with a shimmer of silver when it caught the light. The cross the heart neckline made the most of my cleavage and the cap sleeves meant I could be bare-armed while my scarred shoulder was hidden. I wasn't sure if Eloise had told them about Tony's birthmark so covering it up was probably for the best. As for the rest of the dress, it was cinched at the waist before falling in a bell to my knee, the cut I knew Louis preferred on me.

I wore pearls since the dress seemed to call for statement jewellery, although I didn't really own anything bar the pearls. I wore my bracelet for the sentimentality and also because I thought I should work at least a little of my Quileute heritage in somewhere. I pulled on my flat ballet pumps since they went with the dress, then made my way down to the kitchen where Tobias was preparing the entrées.

"Shall I take them up?" I asked.

"Yes. Although I will send them up in the dumb waiter along with a selection of drinks." He informed me.

"Ok. I'll set them up." I stated.

I went up to the dinging room and waited for the clunking of the dumbwaiter. I pulled out the tray of entrees and sent the car trundling back down to the basement before carrying the tray over to the little table near the door that Tobias had set up for this purpose. I looked over the table as the car trundled back up, and you had to admire Tobias handy work, he sure knew how to set a table.

Tobias emerged from the stairs at that point and I complimented him on the table. He thanked me as he went to take the tray of drinks from the dumbwaiter and set them up on a little table so they'd be easy to serve later.

Tobias had time to pull his jacket on and I smiled as I pictured him the first time I ever saw him dressed much the same way as he was now. To think of all the time that had past and everything that had happened between then and now. We heard tyres on the gravel and we got ready to answer the door.

The car pulled up outside and I could hear Spencer giving Estelle last minuet instructions on her behaviour. I bit back on the growl as we waited for them to ring the doorbell and we made our way sedately out into the entrance hall to welcome them.

"Good evening, I'm so glad you could make it." I said, drawing Estelle in as I kissed her on either cheek.

"Hey Essie." She said, kissing me in return. "I thought I'd bring something a little more obvious than ice tea." She said, holding up a bottle of champagne.

I chuckled as I took it from her.

"Yeah. At least this one won't sneak up on me." I said with a grin.

"Good evening Spencer, I'm glad you and your wife could make it." Tobias said in his most polished tones as he held out his hand.

"Good to meet you again Toby." Spencer said, clasping Tobias' hand as he made his first mistake, "Although I got to say, the size on this place I'm surprised you haven't got a butler answering the door." He said with a laugh as he made his second mistake.

Tobias bristled.

"Are you suggesting sir that I can not keep my own house?" He demanded coldly as he let go of Spencer's hand and glared at him.

Spencer was at a loss for words and Estelle looked a little shocked too.

"Tobias is very house proud." I explained, being sure to stress his name. "Besides, we've never really liked the idea of servants. People doing the stuff you're supposed to in your own home."

"It does not sit well, the thought of other people going through your personal belongings." Tobias said with a shudder. "And I am such a particular eater that I will not even entertain the thought of Essie cooking."

"Although that's more of your survival instinct kicking in Tobias." I joked. "If we had to live on my cooking then…well we wouldn't."

Tobias and I laughed, Estelle joined us.

"I thought you'd be a good cook." Spencer remarked.

I stopped laughing abruptly and glared at him.

"Why? Because I'm a woman? Because I'm Native American and we women must be good cooks?" I demanded.

Spencer seemed lost for a moment.

"No. Eloise said that your daughter Liza is a good cook so I assumed…"

"That she had to have inherited it off her mother? Didn't you think it was possible that her culinary ability came from her father? But of course you wouldn't, it's the woman's place to cook and a man shouldn't even know where the kitchen is." I said sourly.

Spencer was looking a little angry.

"Essie." Tobias said in soothing tones as he stroked my hand.

"Yes Tobias?" I said, turning to him.

"Play nice." He said with a smile.

"Only if you do." I replied and kissed his cheek before I turned back to Spencer. "Sorry if I offended you, but you offended me by assuming. I hate when people do that."

"Of course. Because when you assume you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." Spencer said promptly.

Tobias and I eyed each other before I grinned.

"I see someone likes Thomas Harris." I stated. "Then I guess it's a good job we didn't go for the liver and beans accompanied by a nice Chianti."

"And perhaps it was wise that I dispensed of the starter of brains served in _beurre-noisette _and cooked table side on little oil burners with the donor handily nearby in case we feel like quoting Oliver Twist and asking for More." Tobias chortled.

"More?" I asked.

"More." Tobias stated and we both laughed and before we broke into a chorus of 'Oliver' I decided that we should move things along while completely ignoring Spencer's agitation.

"If you would care to follow us." I said, turning and taking Tobias' left hand in my right and we led the other couple into the dining room.

Tobias took the bottle of champagne off me so I could perform my hostess duties as I raised the entrée tray to offer them the little morsels. Spencer went to reach out first but I slapped his hand away.

"Ladies first." I stated, offering the tray to Estelle.

"So you're a feminist who holds by chivalry customs?" Spencer demanded.

"I don't like people assuming, but is it not custom at dinner parties that ladies are served first?" I demanded.

Spencer couldn't argue with that as Estelle picked what she wanted from the tray. Tobias excused himself to attend to the starter as Spencer made his choice of entrée. Once he had one in his hand I put the tray back on the table and offered Estelle a choice of drink. Since she went with the rum and coke I thought I'd try that too, figuring the two compounds would cancel each other out. I just about remembered to offer Spencer a drink before Tobias called our attention to the table as he served out the starters.

So I think we got our point across by the time dessert was served because Spencer decided to leave before we had to do the piano recital. I just hoped that he took note of how he felt after how we treated him and would curb his behaviour around Eloise. Or better still he'd just leave Estelle and let her get on with her life.

Despite the fact that I'd been all up for putting Spencer in his place I felt a little bad at the end of the night. I helped Tobias with the dishes feeling a little mournful and all I wanted to do was sleep. I kinda felt I didn't deserve any loving that night, especially if our ploy turned out to be a failure.

This funk lasted three days before Tobias finally called me out on my crap, that I'd been all too willing to go along with it, I had to just accept I'd done bad and get over it. Tobias and I had such little alone time together and now I was letting something trivial get between us. Finally I relented and allowed Tobias close to me and the build up was such that the payoff was good.

The next day we made love in the morning again to get the bleeding out of the way then in the night Tobias took me on the dining room table. Now that was different, as was the piano stool. I think in the time we had left we christened every room that didn't specifically belong to someone else, and we didn't enter the nursery or playroom since that would be icky, and I never knew how much fun we could have in the pursuit of sex. We even did it outside, which was definitely satisfying, like closing the page on that long ago incident when Tobias had nearly lost all control thanks to us sharing the bear's blood.

I couldn't believe how quickly the time past with our love making, but it did pass and two days before the others were due back we set about putting the house to right. We drained the pool as we took the bed back up to the attic. Then we cleaned the pool before refilling it with fresh water, it was up for its annual draining anyway so I didn't feel so guilty about if we were wasting water.

We returned to the master bedroom and spent a wonderful night canoodling in our bed, not going to full penetration since there hadn't been time that morning. We just kissed and snuggled before we settled down and I drifted to sleep happy that our children would return to us in the morning and then we'd spend the next few weeks back home on the Res.

How couldn't I be excited about that?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p>I can't tell you the strange sense of homecoming I felt as soon as I hit the border of Forks. It was almost as if I'd never been away. I could feel it like a buzz of electricity as I pulled on to the drive for the House in order to drop Tobias off at Rose Cottage first. We hadn't been able to square it with the elders for Tobias to stay down on the Res, but they did say he could cross for one or two things if I kept a very close eye on him. Letting him cross under condition was a lot better than not letting him cross at all.<p>

He unloaded his and my suitcase because he would content himself with unpacking while I spent time down on the Res with the twins and my folks. After saying goodbye to Tobias I drove on down to the Res. If the feeling of returning to the House had been electric then it left no word to explain how crossing the Res border felt. It was like I'd left a part of me behind and now here it was waiting for me and merging with me and I felt a tremendous sense of relief. It was like I'd been holding my breath for the last eight years and now I could finally breathe again. I was finally home.

The twins seemed to feel it too and in the little space of the car the feeling was amplified between the three of us until the connection between us reached an intensity that hadn't been this strong since… since the last time the three of us were here together. That was when those two grown people had been precious bundles growing within me. I'd had no idea what they would look like, but I'd known every inch of their minds, from their first flutters of proto-thoughts to the complex whir they became just before their birth. I'd felt them through the entire pregnancy and tracked their minds as much as I did the first flutter of heartbeat, the first time they kicked; the bonding had formed even before they were born.

And then I had to leave…

The thought made me feel sad when I thought of how great it would have been to reinforce that bond once they were here and before me rather than something that was inside me. I never got a chance to bond with them and watch them grow.

I felt a hand touch either shoulder, Tony had placed his hand on my right shoulder and Liza had placed her hand on my left shoulder. They were thinking soothing thoughts toward me, and smiling at me in the mirror. It wasn't so much words they were passing onto me, but I could feel the certainty they felt that we did have chance to bond, it may have been nearly eight years after they were born, but we were bonded now and that was all that mattered.

I smiled myself and sent back my gratitude as I wondered at this new connection we had formed that made communication so effortless. It really was like the Time Before and the twins were marvelling at experiencing it through a mind that knew what life was now, rather than as those developing babies whose only sense of vision other than a vague redness was what I tried to show them with my mind.

Now there was so much more to share, and it was shared in a way that was nothing like telepathy as I'd ever experienced it. There seemed to be no communication at all, the information just appeared in my head. Luckily nothing private about Tobias and me got passed to the twins and other than a sense of who they liked or disliked I wasn't inundated with their private lives either. It was a sharing. A bonding. We were one again.

This intense sense of unity lasted until we were nearly at the red house and from the trees there were the sounds of the non-verbal greeting some of the young guys liked to do. As I parked the Escalade we were suddenly surrounded by boys who varied in height, but as I got out of the car I recognised the oldest as Gabe. Then the resemblance swam into place and I realised these were all Harry's boys.

Tony was mobbed as he got out of the car, one of the oldest grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair before Tony broke from the hold and managed to pin him down before the others joined in and they all fell into a tangled heap laughing.

I heard a tut from the sidelines and there was a little girl with warm brown hair standing there shaking her head. I got that strange shiver in my mind I got whenever I met up with someone whose thoughts I'd read before they were born. Then she spotted Liza and ran to her throwing her arms out wide.

"Liza. You're here." She said happily.

"Hello Ariana, it is so nice to see you again." Liza replied, hugging Ariana who was nearly as tall as her. "And my, look how you have grown." Liza remarked as she stood back slightly.

"I'll overtake you soon little cousin." Ariana joked as she socked Liza on the arm.

"I have no doubt you will." Liza replied with a fond smile that reminded me of Tobias. In that moment I could almost see Liza as the little girl she really was, it was like Ariana became a mirror for her and it helped her be the self she really craved to be. It made it kinda ironic that it was Liza who had wanted so much to go to high school and grow up so quickly when all she really wanted was the chance to be a kid.

"Come on guys, break it up." Gabe said as he got into the middle of the scuffle and began breaking it up. "Oscar." He growled, grabbing around the first boy who'd grabbed Tony and pulled him away. "That's enough now. Dad said we could come over to say hi provided we behaved ourselves. Do you really want to embarrass him in front of one of his oldest friends? In front of his Alpha?"

Suddenly I was under the scrutiny of five pairs of eyes. The only ones who weren't getting a good look were Ariana, who was busy scowling at her brothers for being so rude, and Gabe himself because he'd seen me before.

"I'm sorry I let them get out of hand Aunt Essie." Gabe said gruffly.

"It's no big deal Gabe. I was all for the rough and tumble myself when I was your ages." I said, waving it away. "Now let's see if I get this right." I said, looking along the row of curious eyes. "Rupert, Oscar, Marshall, Josh and Billy." I said, pointing to each of the boys in turn in descending order of age. "And last but not least, Miss Ariana." I said, bowing my head to her.

Ariana giggled as the boys still eyed me curiously.

"Hey Tony?" I said. "Did I grow another head without realising?" I asked.

"No." Tony replied with a frown.

"Well that's a relief." I said with a laugh. "I was beginning to think I had for a minuet there the way everyone's staring at me."

Gabe chuckled deep and throaty. "Dad said you had a weird sense of humour." He observed.

"Yep. Well I'm eager to get to know all of you, and I'd like to answer any questions you may have, but right now I'd like to get the twins settled in and talk to my Mom and Dad." I said as politely as I could manage.

"Yeah. We were only supposed to say hi then skedaddle. Come on guys." He said and lifted Ariana from the floor and sat her on his shoulders. "We'll stop by later, once you've had chance to settle in." He added before he started walking away.

The other boys said goodbye and they broke off running, Josh and Billy were a lot slower than the rest and I realised that all Harry's boys so far could phase, or were on the verge of phasing, it made me wonder how many wolves there were on the Res now.

The thoughts went clean from my head when the door to the house opened and Hunter stuck his head out.

"Dad asked what's taking so long?" He called and I chuckled.

"We'll be in now." I promised before I helped with the luggage, abut ninety percent of it was Liza's.

As I helped take the luggage through to Hunter's room, he always moved into my old room when the twins came to stay because his room was bigger and could fit two beds, I realised that maybe it was a good thing Tobias and I were staying up at Rose Cottage. Since Grandpa Charlie was now in Billy's old room it would have meant sleeping on the sofa if I'd stayed here.

Charlie's door was open and there was the rhythmic wheeze of mechanical lungs and the sound of laboured breathing.

"Essie?" I heard him whisper my name; it was the highest volume he could manage.

I wasn't sure if I should enter the room, but he had called me and it would be rude not to obey.

"Grandpa Charlie?" I said, entering the room to find him sat up in his old armchair from his house in Forks.

He seemed smaller than I remembered, but maybe it was just my perspective. He was sat in his chair with an oxygen mask in his hand. He looked at me with dark eyes that were still bright and clear and I had to admit he was in damn good shape for a human who was a hundred and four.

"Hey there kid. Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, moving closer to him and kneeling before his chair.

"Where have you been for the past twenty years?"

"What did the others tell you?" I asked.

"That it was 'need to know'." He said, and made a face. "But look at me Ess, I've gone a hundred, I think we're passed all this need to know business. I wanna know now. I want to know before I die."

"Die?" I asked in alarm. "You're dying?"

"We all got to go sooner or later. And it appears to be later in my case. Sue's gone, Renee, Billy, all of 'em gone, but here's ol' Charlie Swan still holding on."

"But that's a good thing." I stated.

"Yep. I think it is, but I also know this body's winding down. Look at this." He said, picking up a walking stick and tapping it against an oxygen tank. "An hour every morning, noon and night I got to be strapped to this thing, doctor's orders to keep my lungs going. Sometimes I wonder how much easier it would be to just give in, but I've never given-in in my life, and I don't intend to start doing it now."

I shook my head.

"But I also know I'm at the end of my life and I want to know the secret now. Before I lay me down to rest, I want to know what happened to my daughter all them years ago and why she's never aged since then, and why my granddaughter got fully grown by seven and then never aged further, and why my great-granddaughter hasn't aged since last time I saw her twenty years ago."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked gently. "You've cherished your ignorance all these years, why spoil it now?"

"Ess, I wouldn't ask if I didn't, but I'm beyond need to know now. I wanna know, but the others won't tell me. They think I'm being a daft old man, but I gotta know the truth before I cross over." He pleaded.

"But when you die don't all knowledge just come to you anyway?" I asked.

"I'd rather be told than just to know." Charlie said firmly.

I watched him for a very long while as I considered it from all angles.

"Ok." I said finally. "How's your heart?"

"I have a heart of a twenty five year old." He said. "That's the one thing in me that's still working right, and Bells was so worried about me eating all them stakes." He chuckled, then coughed and took a pull on the oxygen.

"Fine." I said in agreement. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What the hell is Edward Cullen and what did he do to my baby?" Charlie growled and there was a flash of danger in his eyes that I'd never seen there before. I realised I was gonna have to make a good case here or Charlie might go after Edward with a stake.

"Ok. You know Jake turns into a wolf?" I began, figuring it was better to start with what he knew before moving on to what he didn't.

"Yeah."

"You heard our old legends about that too?" I prompted.

"Taha Aki?" Charlie hazarded, although he knew the stories well.

"Yeah. Well know the Cold Ones, they're vampires right? Did you hear how Ephraim met a group of vampires who were different? That they only preyed on the blood of animals?" I said, trying to buy a bit more time before the full confession.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the tale." Charlie said in tones that made it clear he wanted me to get to the point.

"Those five vampires, the good ones who only prey on animals, were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and…and Edward." I said, dropping my eyes so I didn't see his disgust.

"Oh my god! That was years before I was even born!" Charlie gasped, and he had to have some more oxygen.

I realised it was the age thing that had disturbed him more than the vamp thing as I waited for his breathing to calm before I continued.

"Edward was born in nineteen-oh-one and contracted Spanish flu in nineteen-eighteen, the year he was seventeen. Carlisle was already working as a doctor in Chicago at the time and he saw something good in grandpa and so he turned him. Then Carlisle found Esme and after he turned they were a couple and wanted that happiness for Edward. They thought he might find it with Rose, a girl who Carlisle saved from a painful death, or even a degraded life after she was…her fiancé and his friends were not very nice men." I edited, although Charlie got what I was implying. "Edward wasn't particularly interested in her, and anyway, two years later she saved a guy from being killed by a bear, but his injuries were too severe to survive human. That guy was Emmett. They're very much in love, passionately so. They've brought down houses proving this fact."

Charlie gave me a dubious look and I realised that wasn't exactly a comment he wanted to hear from the mouth of his great-granddaughter, even if she was a happily married mother of twins.

"Anyway, a while later Alice and Jasper joined the family. They had different parentage in the vampire sense, but with her gift Alice knew they'd fit right in with the Cullens and that the vegetarian lifestyle would suit them." I stated.

"Gift?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Alice can see into the future." I said, figuring there was no point beating around the bush with that one.

Charlie gave this some consideration before he snorted. "That kind of explains a lot. She was always so sure about everything."

"She still is." I stated.

"Yeah I guess she is." He said with another snort. "And now I get why she always seemed to have an old head on her shoulders. And why the whole family seemed so old fashioned. They were old fashioned. But what's this got to do with Bella?"

"Well you see, the family were all in couples, the only single among them being Edward. Not that he was particularly out searching for a bride, and he did all he could to dissuade Bella, but she was determined to be with him." I said in Edwards defence since I didn't want it to come across as if he was some undead Casanova. "Do you remember the time the Cullens just up and left?"

"Yeah. Bella was in such a state, how could I forget?" Charlie said, and he looked haunted by that long ago memory. I shivered when I caught sight of Bella in her self-confessed 'zombie' state in his mind.

"Well, Edward was trying to force her into choosing humanity. But all Bella wanted was Edward, even with the distraction Jake offered her, her mind kept returning to Edward. She was fixated on him and a lot of crap happened that ended up with her dashing to Italy to stop Edward doing something to piss off the Volturi because he was under the impression that Bella was dead and he couldn't live without her."

"What's a Volturi?" Charlie asked and I was taken aback for a moment since it seemed the whole world knew about them.

"The vampire royal family and police force. They make sure that vampires stay in line and keep to the First Rule." I stated.

"First rule?" Charlie prompted.

"That no human should ever find out about our existence. Any human who knows must be terminated on sight. After her trip to Volterra, Bella's days were numbered unless she got vamped."

"So because of them she had to be turned into a vampire." Charlie surmised.

"It's what she wanted anyway." I said with a shrug. "Besides, when Edward came to spread his venom in her she was almost dead after giving birth to Mom."

"The baby who developed within two months of the wedding and was born and looked so old in no time?"

"Yep. She's a half vampire and the accelerated pregnancy does not bode well for the human mother. Unless the vampire father is really attentive then the mother will die. Half the time they become the baby's first meal." I explained sadly.

"Did he know this would happen?" Charlie demanded, working up to getting angry.

"Who Edward? No. Nobody did." I said firmly. "Everyone assumed vampires are infertile, but it's only vampire women who are because their bodies can't change to accommodate the pregnancy. But human women have bodies that can change and even if it's replaced by venom, certain bodily fluids within a male vampire still have the same effect and so you get half-vampires. Or dhampir as I've come to find out we're actually called. Well Renesmee was the first known one, but the Volturi got told she was an Immortal Child. That's any pre-teen kid that's been turned into a vampire. Back in the bad old days they vamped kids as young as two."

Charlie looked disgusted and I didn't blame him.

"The Volturi put a ban on the Immortal Children because, well can you imagine a two year old in the midst of a temper tantrum who had the strength to tear through a whole village without breaking a sweat or ever getting tired?"

"I can see why they'd be a problem."

"The Volturi thought Renesmee was one and they came here to destroy her, to destroy all the Cullens really because Aro, the head of the Volturi, wanted Alice and Edward for their powers. They were just waiting for their excuse to destroy the Cullens, sever the bonds and tie Edward and Alice to the Volturi forever."

"And what's so special about Edward?" Charlie asked, proving his mind was still sharp.

"He can read minds." I said, watching Charlie carefully to see how he took that news.

"Oh…"

"Yep. Anyway, even after figuring out Mom was a half vampire they still wanted to destroy her for being something unknown. But luckily Aunt Alice turned up in the nick of time with a fully-grown dhampir in tow and so the Volturi excuse of the unknown fell flat. The Volturi went away forever, keeping a little correspondence now and again, but mostly just to let the Cullens know that they were still there.

"The threat of the Volturi seemed over, and when Mom was eighteen she decided that she wanted to know more about the Volturi and her vampire heritage in general before she settled down with Dad, so she travelled to Volterra for this. Through one thing and another they wiped her mind, planted in a new identity and planted her in a town in the middle of nowhere. Luckily she got her memory back, but not before a friend she made during that time got vamped. Masen became her best friend and he went travelling with Mom and Dad along with Holly, who later became Masen's wife.

"Then Mom and Dad had to settle back on the Res because I came along. Essie the little firecracker, hell raiser of the Res, who had a knack of leading her friends astray and nobody knew exactly what I was gonna be with all my mixed genes. I was a handful, I know that, and because of my mischievous streak I ended up finding out that Holly had been cheating, she'd been feeding off humans. Masen wasn't angry about the slip-ups, sometimes they happen, what he couldn't stand were the lies and so he divorced her. Then through the grapevine she heard he was getting married again and she came to see for herself and found Masen and Layla frolicking in a brook. She got upset and went to seek comfort from the only parental figure she'd known since she was made vampire. It was just a shame she knew all about me."

"Why?"

"Aro, the Volturi leader, if he touches your skin then he'll know every thought that's ever passed through your head and there's no way you can stop him reading it. It was only at the last minuet as he touched her cheek that Holly realised her mistake, but by then it was too late. Aro knew about me and he wanted me, this intriguing little wolf girl who had so many interesting powers and so much potential, if only he could own her." I sighed. "I gave myself up or the whole family would have died protecting me. What would have been the point if the Volturi would have taken me anyway? So that's where I've been for the last twenty years. In Volterra, working for the enemy." I finished sadly.

"You worked for them?" Charlie asked doubtfully.

"I had no choice." I stated. "First it was veiled threats, then there were threats against Tobias. Then they threatened that if I stepped out of line they'd just kill me and come for Hunter and Tina. Then I got pregnant and I couldn't let them hold the twins over me or Tobias, we've spent most of their lives thinking they died at birth, but then it turned out the Volturi had figured it out anyway. Some stupid kid wrote up a story about Tony being a super human quarter back along with his picture and it didn't take long for them to piece everything together. Especially since the family decided to name them Anthony and Elizabeth."

"What's so important about those names?" Charlie asked, although he already had a clue.

"Elizabeth was Edward's mother and Edward Anthony Masen was named for his father, but since it would have been a hell of a lot of confusion calling Tony, Edward as well, they named him Anthony." I explained.

"No names from the Swan side of things?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I really can't comment since I wasn't there when the names were picked."

"Didn't you pick names before they were born?" He asked me sceptically.

"Hell no! I don't really like that because I've never felt much like an Esther, but Mom was determined to name me after my only dead grandparent as soon as she knew I was a girl. I don't believe in naming a kid until you hold them and look them in the eye and that's when the name comes to you. I gave Hunter his name you know."

"I know." Charlie said with a smile.

"So because of that I didn't name them." I finished.

"So you spent the last eight years thinking your kids were dead in a prison you couldn't escape from, but you're here now?"

"Yep. Those bastards brought my babies into it and it awoke the Momma Wolf in me and I Alphaed them within an inch of their lives." I stated.

"Alphaed?"

"It's a wolf thing." I stated. "The lead wolf, the Alpha, can control the rest of the pack with their voice and their will. It's part of keeping order when we're on patrol or engaging the enemy in combat. I'm an alpha wolf because I'm Jake's daughter, and Harry, Susie and Sammie were my pack when I was a kid because they submitted to me. Because I'm part vampire and the fact that I'm also telepathic, my alpha voice works on humans and vampires as well as my pack."

"How exactly do you control them?"

"I don't know why it actually works, but if I throw my mind voice and my real voice and really will someone to do something then they have to. They can't help but obey, The trouble is it can be a bit hit or miss, so I didn't want to try it on the Volturi and fail, because then they'd know that aspect of my power and know how dangerous I could be to them and then they'd kill me and Hunter and Tina too. I had to make sure that they'd never bother us again, but when Aro went to put his hand on Liza and Tony was there too right in the heart of the Volturi nest, I found the will and the strength I needed and I commanded them not to ever come after us again. I made sure to cover as much ground as I could to stop any loopholes and they're never gonna bother us again." I said with a grin.

"I'm glad you stopped them, but why didn't you just kill them? They seem like bad vampires to me."

"Yeah. But in the world of the carnies they're the good guys. Like I said, the Volturi are the police force, and it's the fear that they might come wipe you out that keep the other carnies careful. When carnies are being careful they kill less people. If I took out the Volturi not only would the carnies feel free to do whatever the hell they like, there would also be a power vacuum and that could lead to civil war with vampire fighting against vampire and not caring how many humans got in the way. It wasn't worth it to save myself, but to save my kids…"

"You'd risk the world?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you mean. And those kids of yours are great. Tony is good at listening and Liza is such a little lady. I even don't mind that they're so much older every time I see them. In a sense it's good cause at least I get to see them fully grown before I go."

I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Well I guess I'm keeping you from Nessie and Jake." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll pop in and see you before I go Grandpa." I said and kissed his cheek before I left the room feeling sad.

Renesmee was just outside the door and she looked subdued.

_Did you tell him everything? _She asked.

_I had to Mom. He has the right to know after all these years of half-truths._

_I know. _Renesmee replied sadly. _But I was putting off telling him because I knew the secret was the only thing keeping him here._

I frowned for a moment as I looked into her eyes, Mom knew Charlie wasn't long for this world, but she didn't want to accept it.

_Like he said, he's outlived all his friends and now he wants to join them._

_But he still has family here. What about us? We'll miss him._ Nessie protested.

_But that's the price we pay to be immortal._ I stated. _We have to watch some people we love die._

Renesmee looked on the brink of tears so I hugged her.

"It'll be fine Mom." I whispered. "We'll get through it when the time comes. But he asked so I told."

Renesmee nodded, then pulled away from the embrace.

"Would you like to come into the living room?" She asked. "Hunter's been pestering me all morning over what time you'd arrive."

"Ok." I said, wondering a little about this since I knew he knew when I'd crossed the border.

I entered the little room to find Jake on the sofa and Hunter in the chair, dwarfing the room with their presence, Liza and Tony were out.

"Hey Ess." Hunter crowed when he saw me. "It's so good to see you again." He rose to his feet and hugged me tightly. "And I hate to love you and leave you, but I thought that since the twins have gone to find their friends I'd leave you have some time alone with Mom and Dad while I go catch up with Tobias."

That threw me for a loop, but I realised that Hunter and Tobias had grown close during all their errands when I was pregnant. Hunter wanted to go hang with his brother-in-law again, which was actually kinda good.

"Ok. But I will warn you that Tobias is unpacking, so don't move anything about or he might get grouchy."

"I'll remember." Hunter stated and he ruffled my hair before he loped out the door.

I heard an engine start outside and figured he was driving up.

And with that I was with my parents for the first time in forever and I suddenly felt like a kid again. A kid who was in trouble. I felt that old tightness in my throat as my heart began to pound while I tried to work out which of my many accounts of bending the rules slightly my parents had heard about and were rebuking me about.

"My god Ess." Jake chuckled. "I ain't seen that look in years."

"What look?" I asked casually.

"Your 'I'm in trouble but I don't know what for' look." Jake said with a grin.

"Oh yes." Renesmee agreed, peering at my face. "That's the look right there."

"Sorry, it's just force of habit. I see you two here, waiting to gang up on me and I feel like a naughty kid again." I said with a nervous laugh.

"We're not here to gang up on you." Renesmee stated. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just usually when we talk in here it's cause I'm in trouble. Am I in trouble?"

"Why? Have you been up to anything you shouldn't?" Jake countered.

"Do you really want me to go into detail?" I asked, my voice faltering slightly, I hadn't felt this nervous in years.

"Well since you and Tobias are married I'd hardly count that as things you shouldn't." Jake said, looking uncomfortable. "And it was a joke."

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we should stop with the jesting and have a serious conversation?" Renesmee suggested.

"Yep." I agreed, sitting in the armchair Hunter had vacated as Renesmee sat next to Jake.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"How about taming the Children of the Moon." Jake suggested. "I'm really interested in knowing how you even managed it."

I started explaining about everything that happened concerning the Children of the Moon. Then they wanted to hear my side of the story of saving Mal. As I was halfway through that tale I realised what they were doing, they wanted to know everything that happened to me in Volterra and they were starting with the light stuff first, to get me chatting before they moved on to the darker stuff. I stuttered to a stop and dropped my head.

"You know all this." I stated. "This is old stuff that I told you about when I was here the last time. I know you're just trying to inch your way toward the real nitty-gritty. Well, I'll just come out and tell you straight. It's easier that way. Although I will warn you there's things I did you won't like at all."

"Consider us warned." Jake said a little gruffly.

I nodded and then I began from when I returned to Volterra and how I lost my mind and lived as someone else for seven and a half years. Someone cold and cruel and capable of unthinkable deeds. Someone who ignored the pleas of individuals for the sake of keeping law. Someone who was so far removed from me, but it was still me, and that's what they had to understand. All those things I did as Esther-Marie, while I wasn't particularly in control, she was still a part of me. The dark me I never wanted to be again, and never would if I could help it.

Renesmee was looking disbelieving all throughout my narrative, she didn't believe that I could do anything of the sort. She didn't even believe that I would just sit by in a lot of the cases, let alone condemn the people myself. I felt so bad having to make her see her daughter was capable of evil, but it was the truth and she was the one who'd wanted to know.

Jake believed what I was saying, but he also thought that I must have had some nervous breakdown or something because there's no way his little girl would do all those things unless she was seriously screwed up. He was also blaming Tobias, and Tobias wasn't to blame. When I pointed this out Jake countered.

"He could have let us know what was up." He said.

"I wouldn't let him. I banned him from contacting any of you because I didn't want anything about the twins to slip through in conversation. Anyway, what could you have done about it? Storm Volterra? Get yourself killed?" I demanded.

"Well I couldn't have stormed Volterra since your edict still binds us, but we would have done something." Jake said darkly.

"But Tobias did try getting word to you anyway." I said with a sigh. "When I drove Mal away Tobias asked him to let you all know if he ever ended up in these parts. I have no idea where he is now, but I guess he never did wind up here."

"No." Nessie said and I felt very sad, almost mourning Malachite. I hadn't really given it much thought before, I figured that if anything bad ever happened to Malachite I'd feel it, but what if something bad had happened to him when I was Esther-Marie? No, even if she hadn't cared, I still would have felt it and I'd know about it now. Malachite was still alive, I was sure of that much, I just didn't know where he was, but I hoped to god he'd find his way back here one day.

"You could always search for him." Nessie pointed out.

"I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, the twins need me here at the moment. They don't need me gallivanting here there and everywhere looking for someone who is perfectly fine." I stated. "Maybe when the twins grow up and make they're own way in the world, maybe then I'll search for him, but right now my babies need me and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad you're putting the twins first, but are you sure you can't at least let him know you're ok?" Renesmee suggested.

"Well I guess I could send an e-mail to the last address I had for him, but it'll probably bounce back. He changes his address constantly because he's frightened of the Volturi tracking his location through his on-line profile." I explained.

"Well it's worth a shot. At least you can say you tried something." Renesmee pointed out.

"Yeah." I agreed, although to do that I'd have to set up a new e-mail account myself.

We fell into an awkward silence and I realised our conversation had probably ran dry for the time being. Besides there were other people on the Res I had to catch back up with.

"Do you think Sammie will be in?" I asked.

"She usually is around this time of the day." Renesmee replied.

"I'll go pay her a visit." I said, rising to my feet.

"Ok, but would you come back for dinner this evening?"

"Of course Mom." I said and kissed her cheek and then Jake's cheek before I left.

I made my way across the Res toward Sammie's house and it gave me at least a little bit of time to prepare. I felt a little weird just turning up unannounced, but I figured this way Sammie would have to at least tell me face to face to get lost if she didn't like me any more. Not that I had any reason to think she might be pissed at me, but after Marlin's reaction over my decision with the twins it made me a little wary, especially since I hadn't spoken to Sammie since I'd got back. I'd been putting it off, but now I had to just swallow my fear and hope for the best.

I knocked at the door and it was answered by a very familiar person, although she looked ten years younger than the last time I saw her.

"Sammie?" I venture, feeling a little confused. "You dyed your hair."

The girl frowned at me for a moment, then grinned.

"Oh my god! Aunt Essie!" She cried, throwing her arms around me, and then it clicked who she was.

"Renee?" I gasped, holding her away from me and looking her up and down. "But last time I saw you, you were a kid."

"That was eight years ago." She pointed out.

"So how old are you now?"

"Fourteen." She said with a grin. "Well do you wanna come wait inside? Mom's just popped to the store, Marie wanted some cup-cakes to have a proper tea party with Liza and Ariana, it's something they do every year, but Mom forgot to bake and Marie was being a pain. Anyway, come in and wait. We can surprise her."

"Sure." I said, trying to process everything she'd just said. Renee talked fast and got a lot of words into those sentences too.

Renee led me into the open space of the living room where a little boy with tufty dark hair was busy building a tower out of Lego.

"Hey Philly, come say hi to your Aunt Essie." Renee called to him.

Philly scowled at Renee.

"My name Phill." He said firmly before going back to his blocks.

Renee sighed.

"Ok, Phill, come say hi to Aunt Essie." Renee corrected herself.

Phill sighed in exasperation before he got to his feet and came to stand in front of me.

"Pleased to meet you Aunt Essie. Welcome to our house. Would you like to sit down? How about a drink?" He asked robotically without putting any emotion behind the words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Phill. And what a lovely home you have too. I would be delighted to sit down, and a glass of water would be delightful." I said, with a smile and bowed to him slightly.

Phill looked up at me considering if I was making fun of him or not.

"Show Aunt Essie to the sofa." Renee encouraged.

Phill sighed in a put upon way before he reached up and grabbed my hand and led me over to the sofas.

"Thank you Phill." I said, before sitting down.

Phill climbed up onto the arm of the sofa and sat staring at me with a frown on his face as Renee went into the kitchen to get me a glass of water. He tugged at my hair and I turned to him in question.

"It's real." He stated.

"Yep. That's my real hair." I confirmed.

"It's like Auntie Ness' hair." He stated. "Are you a vampire too?"

"I am a little bit vampire." I admitted.

"A-ha!" Phill gasped, jumping from the sofa and running to the kitchen where Renee was carrying a glass of water. "You're a vampire." He declared, pointing at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You got red hair. Auntie Ness and Aunt Essie got red hair and they're vamps. So if you got red hair that means you one too." He said firmly, confident in his logic.

"Ok. So if people with red hair are vampires, doesn't that mean Dad is one too?" Renee demanded.

Phill seemed to consider this.

"No." He said finally with a grin. "Cause Daddy is a boy."

"But Hunter is a vampire too and he's a boy." Renee pointed out. "And Tina is one and she's got black hair like you, so has Hunter, and what about Liza and Tony?"

Phill thought about this too as Renee placed the water on the table.

"I still think you vampire." He said firmly, crossing his arms.

Renee glared at him for a moment, but then she grinned.

"That's right little wolf." She growled, wiggling her fingers in the air like claws. "And I'm gonna gobble you up." She added and she grabbed Phill into her arms while pretending to gobble him up as he laughed and protested for her to let him go.

Just then the door opened.

"What is going on here?" Sammie demanded as she closed the door.

"Phill thinks I'm a vampire and I was eating him up." Renee explained as she put Phill back on the floor, making sure he was steady before she let him go.

"Phill, Renee is not a vampire. I've told you before." Sammie said in exasperated tones.

"But Auntie Ness and Aunt Essie got red hair and they're vampires and if they vampires then Renee is one too." Phill said firmly.

"Aunt Essie?" Sammie asked, and then she seemed to sense me and turned to me in shock, but then her face broke into a grin. "Oh my god Ess." She cried, and she hugged me almost choking me. Then she pulled back and gave me a stern look. "Why didn't you phone me?"

"I…" I began.

"Think we should clear the kids out first." Sammie said with a grin and she stood and clapped her hands together. "Marie, come meet your Aunt Essie, she's Liza's Mom."

Marie was skinny and small for a seven year old, but then the Twins had always been scrawny until the Quileute gene kicked in. Hell I'd been small and scrawny as a kid, so had Max, and Marie had inherited this smallness. She looked a lot like Renee, my great-grandmother, her great-grandmother too I realised. She looked like her great-grandmother Renee, at least from the photos I'd seen and the pictures I'd got from people's minds. She was pale skinned, rosy cheeked, blue-eyed and red haired. She was also covered in freckles, just like Max.

"But Liza said she didn't have a Mom." Marie stated with a frown.

"That's because Liza's Mom was lost for years and years, but we found her and now Liza has a Mom." Sammie explained as best she could to a seven year old.

Marie gave this some careful consideration before she stepped up to me.

"Then I'm pleased to meet you Aunt Essie." She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you too Marie." I said as I shook her hand.

"Good. Now come on Marie let's get these cakes ready for you to take to your tea party with Ariana and Liza. Renee, do you want to take Phill around to Portia's for an hour or so. I'll phone and arrange a play date. You wanna go play with Annie, Phill?" Sammie asked enticingly.

"No." Phill said firmly. "She bit me."

"I know, but she's two and you have to teach her how to play like a big kid."

"But I don't want to teach her." Phill complained.

"Then perhaps you can help Auntie Anne with the gardening. I know she's digging a vegetable plot today. Playing in the mud, I know you'll like that." Sammie said in a tempting voice.

Phill looked extremely pleased with this alternative and Sammie chuckled as she phoned around. Then she made up a basket with cakes and juice for Marie and put some treats in a bag for Renee and Phill to take with them.

"Renee, could you walk Marie to Nikki's before you head over to Anne's?" Sammie asked.

"Course I will Mom." Renee said with a smile as she picked up the bag for her and Phill and took his hand. "Come on then kids, let's get going."

They left bickering amongst themselves and Sammie watched with a smile before she turned her attention to me and her face became serious.

"So?" She demanded.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me, not after everything with the twins. I was worried you'd think I was a bad person for what I choose to do. If you were gonna reject me I'd rather you do it to my face than over the phone." I explained quickly.

"Reject you? Did you really think I'd do that?" Sammie demanded.

"No. But after Marlin's reaction I wasn't so sure…"

"Well I won't reject you for your decision. I mean it was a possibility, Susie and me did wonder at the time how you were gonna get round the Volturi after everything you said before you knew you were pregnant. After your outburst we knew that you had a rough time ahead and a very hard decision to make, whichever way you went it would have been hard. I mean as tough as it was for the twins to grow up without you, I think the decision you made was the least selfish where their safety was concerned. They had the love and support from Carlisle and Esme and now you're back you can carry on with it. I mean if you'd stayed they would have had your love and support but they would have lived life in constant fear. At least now you'll never have to worry about the Volturi ever again. Did you really Alpha them?"

"Yeah. I can't believe how easy it was in the end, but as soon as my kids were in danger I knew exactly how to stop the Volturi from ever coming after us again." I stated.

"See. You should have taken my advice all them years ago. Didn't I tell you to alpha Aro?" Sammie said with a smile.

"Yeah. But I also told you that until I had a good enough reason and I was one hundred percent certain that I could actually accomplish it I wouldn't risk it because of the repercussions if I tried it and failed." I reminded her.

"You did. Guess you finally had your reason." Sammie said with a shrug.

"No one messes with my babies." I said firmly.

"Nothing like a bit of maternal instinct for you to know your true strengths." Sammie said with a smile.

"You can say that again."

"So what's this I hear about Jane tagging along?"

"Oh that." I said, wondering how to explain this one. "Well she wanted to leave Volterra and I thought I'd give her a chance. She's been a pain, but it's more because she's trying to find her place in the world and hasn't quite found one that doesn't involve punishing the wrongdoers."

"Why does it matter? She's Jane of the Volturi." Sammie pointed out as if I couldn't quite grasp the fact.

"Not anymore. She's Jane Summers now. She's trying to adjust but not quite getting the fact that she doesn't have to be a prefect or anything. I guess she never considered another life outside of Volterra and now she hasn't quite discovered her role."

"Yeah. But how is this you're problem?"

"Because she's my friend. And she never lost faith in me. Out of everyone in Volterra her and Tobias were the only ones who never accepted that Esther-Marie was all there was left in this body. She wanted Essie back and for that I have to help her." I stated.

Sammie consider this for a moment and seemed to accept it as a valid reason.

"Who's Esther-Marie exactly, I mean other than it being your full name." She asked the next hard question.

"Well after I returned to Volterra I thought I could cope, but I really couldn't…" And I explained to Sammie all about my descent into Esther-Marie and all the terrible things I did when I was her.

Sammie was holding back tears by the time I'd finished and I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was weeping for all those I'd hurt. I dropped my head in shame and waited for Sammie to chastise me on my behaviour.

"Oh god Ess, why didn't you let us know?" She cried and threw her arms around me. "You were going through some serious shit. You needed a therapist or something. You shouldn't have gone back so soon and damaged your mind like that."

"But I couldn't stay and run the risk of knowing they were still alive. The whole thing hinged on me thinking they were dead. I had to believe that and as much as everyone would want to protect them, something would have slipped through in your minds and that's why I had to just up and leave. I had to protect my kids, even if it meant I never got to know they were alive." The tears were streaming down my face but I didn't wipe them away. "And after all the suffering I put myself through. After all the suffering I put Tobias through, those bastards knew anyway. Sending Alec here to spy on my kids, to win their trust so Aro could hold them against me. It makes me sick to think of Alec touching my Liza. He treated her as if she was as old as she looks when he knew damn well she was only seven. He's just sick." I growled.

"Oh god. Did he?" Sammie asked appalled.

"No. Luckily Liza was smart enough not to give in to her lusty feelings. She knew she wasn't ready, but if she'd let him…" I trailed off and shook my head in disgust. "And do you know the most twisted thing about the whole situation is?" I demanded.

Sammie shook her head.

"Alec actually loves her. In his own twisted way he's madly in love with her…" I shook my head again. "I mean, he's selfish in his love. He loves for himself, because if he thought about Liza at all he would have left her alone until she was old enough and then left the Volturi to be with her, not bring her right into danger."

"You'd be ok with your daughter dating an ex-Volturi?" Sammie asked in shock.

"Well if it's good enough for her mother." I said pointedly. "The thing is, I thought there was good in Alec. He could be gentle enough with humans that when Aro needed one of his men to father dhampir it was Alec he chose. And Alec is vegetarian now, although I think Aro may have forced him into it when he decided to send a spy in on my children. Anyway, I couldn't have exactly objected to Alec if he'd held off until Liza was old enough and that he kept her far away from Aro."

"I guess I can kinda see your point." Sammie conceded. "If Liza chose him you'd be ok with it provided she was old enough. Because it was her decision and you'd want her to be happy and safe. But all Alec was thinking about was his own happiness, of keeping Liza with him so she wouldn't choose somebody else and so he put her life in danger. Not to mention that she's underage and still immature in a lot of areas, even if she has the intelligence of a grad student."

"Exactly." I said with a sniff. "He loved her but in a selfish way."

"Although if I tell you the truth I'm finding it hard to believe that Alec of the Volturi is capable of love." Sammie whispered.

"I know. But that's cause he's a bogyman from our childhood. One of the named Volturi that we had to watch out for. I mean if you'd asked me before I went to Volterra that I'd think of Jane as a friend, well you know what my reaction to that would be. I guess reputation and reality can be two different things. Not that I'm trying to say Jane is a saint or that she never did any of those things we heard about, because she did, and more besides. But then I remember that Aro took a poor broken girl who was sent to the stake by her own family and played on her insecurities and want of revenge until he fashioned her into the weapon he wanted. Can you imagine being tortured in that way and then having the means to make your torturers suffer? Not only that, there's nobody telling you to take the high road and are actively encouraging this spark of vengeance in you."

"Ok. I can see what you're saying, but what if Jane's just a sadistic bitch through and through and there's no redeeming her. What if she had those tendencies and through becoming a vampire she gained the means to follow through on them. Hell, we don't even know what she was burned for, maybe it was for torturing puppies."

"She was a noble so there's quite a lot they excused. What they didn't excuse was insubordination when it came to marriage. She didn't like any of her suitors and because she showed a bit of independence and Alec backed her decision they decided she was a witch and that Alec had been tainted by her and it was a kindness to put him in the flames with her in order to save his soul."

Sammie shivered at the thought of it.

"And I think they showed a little of the potential of their powers because Aro had been watching for them and waiting until they came of age, but when they were sent to the stake he had to act quickly in order to save them."

"Recruit them you mean." Sammie grouched.

"Yeah. To recruit them." I agreed. "Like I said, if Aro's doing something kind for you it's only to suit himself in the long run."

"Yeah I remember. But in the end that last favour he did you worked out for the best. I mean apart from the seven years as an icicle, it meant you had the twins in secret. If you hadn't been here they would have been born in Volterra and who knows what would have happened then." Sammie said.

"Aro would have turned them against me. He would have worked away at their minds for all their life until they'd be his and they turned on me. I mean, knowing Liza and Tony now I don't think for a second that is a possibility, but it was a worse case scenario that seemed all too real when I was pregnant."

"Tell me about it. I know on Renee I kept thinking of all the bad stuff that could go wrong. Even on Marie and Phill I still worried, but knowing what to expect with the birth and with dealing with a newborn baby made me gain a little more perspective."

"Yeah. And talking of babies, Portia's a mom now?" I demanded as a piece of conversation from earlier finally clicked into place.

"Yeah. Hard to believe ain't it? There's little Annie, and she's got another one on the way."

"Man, I bet Hunter was gutted." I remarked.

"Nah. He was over her by then." Sammie said dismissively. "You know what kids are like when they got a crush. He was dating Gilly at the time, although it didn't really go anywhere, but the point is he was over Portia."

"So did someone imprint on her?"

"No. She married some French guy she was in med school with who was interested in starting a small communal medical facility so it worked well with Portia's desire to continue the medical facility on the Res. They're doing a good job so far and even factored kids into their plan, that's why they're having the second one now since they want just the two kids. Get all the early years out of the way in one go."

"Cause they'll be less trouble when they're teens?" I joked.

Sammie laughed.

"I think it's more the getting them into school angle. Well I kind of get that, childcare can be expensive even if you have got family around to take the strain. Although they're lucky that it's running like clockwork for them, that Portia caught when Annie was eighteen months. It don't work like that for some of us…" Sammie trailed off and I realised what she wasn't saying.

"Is that why there's such a big gap between Renee and Marie?" I asked.

Sammie looked shocked then nodded.

"And nobody knows apart from Max and Susie." I guessed when I remembered how Susie had tried to cover up Sammie's unconvincing tones with her quip about having them all together. At the time I guess I figured that Max didn't want another baby, I never would have guessed it was cause they were having trouble.

"I didn't know how to say, not when Susie and Nikki were having baby after baby. But Susie figured it out through our twin bond although I tried to deny it at first, I didn't want to think about it too much to be honest. I didn't want to get bitter and miss out on Renee growing up. But I can never keep anything from Susie, just like she can't keep anything from me. But she helped me through the darkest days, even if it was over the phone because she was in Hawaii. I'd finally resigned myself to the fact that I'd only have one kid that I fell pregnant with Marie."

"Sometimes it happens like that." I stated.

"Yeah."

"But I didn't think we'd have problems like that." I stated. "That we'd be fertile and so would our partners otherwise what's the point in imprinting?"

"I thought about that too." Sammie said. "Thought about it a lot actually and I realised the problem was me. I wasn't a wolf anymore. I'd changed and maybe I wasn't meant to have kids but the wolf had to make sure the gene was passed on and once it had been, well it didn't really matter what I wanted since the wolf had what it wanted from me."

"I don't think it works like that. You don't grow infertile because you stop phasing."

"But I didn't choose to stop phasing, it was forced on me. On Susie too, even though she didn't have problems conceiving after, but she couldn't phase. But Grandma Leah could still phase after she had Mom, and Mom didn't stop phasing until Susie and I did because she couldn't bear the thought of her children growing old and dying. I wasn't too sure about you since we didn't hear anything after the twins were born, but I bet you can still phase."

I nodded.

"And so can Moira. She had a little one last year and could phase a month after; it kinda came as a shock to her after me and Susie. Anyway. It was a big mystery right, why me and Susie stopped phasing, but I think I worked out why. And it's kind of a sick joke considering how genetics are supposed to work." She said with a scowl.

"What did you figure out?" I prompted.

"Well, there's something unique about me and Susie, something that doesn't apply to any other kid on the Res. We're the only ones who have two parents who could phase."

"I'm lost now." I said with a frown.

"Well think about it Ess. You and Harry would have been a perfect couple, can you imagine how strong the gene would have been if the Clearwaters and the Blacks mixed their blood? Not to mention you were already madly in love with each other so most of the work was already done. But you didn't imprint, and do you wanna know why? At least why I think it was?" She asked earnestly.

"Why?"

"Because you could both phase. Wolves never imprint on other wolves and isn't that crazy when you think about it? Wouldn't it be more likely to guarantee their kids would have the gene if both parents are phases?"

"Yeah." I had to agree with that.

"Well I think the reason they don't is because it's too close, like the genetic make-up. It takes us close to inbreeding and that's never good to a species, heck it could even be part of the reason all us in the new pack imprinted on outsiders to get a little new blood into the line. Blood that would bolster the gene not drown it out. In short I think me and Susie are like those poor pedigree pooches that have shortened life spans and are riddled with genetic defects because humans have been modifying them into the perfect examples of their breed for too long."

"Sammie, the point." I said sharply because she'd gone on a ramble, just like old times.

"The point is I think Mom and Dad should never have had kids together. That me and Susie just about managed to phase because the ability was there and we wanted it bad enough. Hell maybe it was down to the fact that we spent all of our childhood around a vampire. Who knows, but either way our phasing was only gonna be temporary and would have run out eventually, it was just a lot quicker cause we got pregnant."

"I don't think inbreeding works that quickly." I stated. "I think it would happen over a few generations."

"But it could be accelerated with the wolf enhancements to our genetic make-up. I mean everyone who can phase is descended from Taha Aki right? And along the way we've mixed our blood on a number of occasions when the wolf required it for imprinting, and maybe even at times when phasing stopped cause there was no Cold Ones about and the magic became fable. So the roots are in place. Then we've also got the fact that Mom and Dad are distant cousins and they both got a huge share of the wolf gene since they can both phase. It should have been diluted a little then, not mixed together again because instead of stronger wolves, they got inferior ones who stop phasing after a while."

"I guess you have put a lot of thought into this." I conceded. "But you're not inferior. In fact there's a few wolves who'd give anything to just stop phasing without going through all the trouble of learning control. Maybe it's just the next step along. Maybe it's a better system since it let's the old guard retire without guilt and the new members get to move up the ranks like they never really could before until one of the older wolves decided to try and stop for the sake of growing old with their imprint."

"It doesn't feel like progress, and yeah I know I would have tried to stop phasing at some point, but it just seems unfair the decision was taken from me. And maybe I could have dealt with it if that's all that was taken from me." Sammie stopped and she turned solemn eyes on me. "Can we talk about something else now please?"

"Ok." I said and I wracked my brains for something. "Did you know Long Island Ice Teas are alcoholic?"

"Yeah."

"Well I sure didn't." I said with a chuckle. "I was drinking them back like water when I took Tony to Billings for the debating final. I sang karaoke. I hogged the mike."

"Oh god! Really?" Sammie asked in disbelief as she chuckled.

"Yep. I gave everyone in the hotel an impromptu concert then called Tobias not making any sense at all before falling asleep and ignoring all his calls. He was nearly in Montana by the time I answered the phone in the morning. It was so embarrassing but Tony laughed it off since all us parents were wasted."

"And Tobias?" Sammie asked, barely containing her giggles.

"He just put it down to me being me and would have joined us if he hadn't left Liza back home with Esme and Carlisle just in case." I answered.

"So you caused a big emergency?"

"Pretty much yeah." I stated, contriving to look guilty.

Sammie laughed out loud this time.

"Well I guess that was embarrassing, but it won't top my story." She said with a grin.

"Try me." I challenged.

"Well, remember how shy and giggly I used to be about everything?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a hard thing to get over, even with someone you're entirely comfortable with a new situation can seem a little daunting. Me and Max didn't have sex until we moved in together. It was hard to find anywhere. I didn't like the thought of doing it in my parents' house, and over your house was even more icky with a baby and Billy there too. And of course Max was in your room then and it made me feel sad. We didn't have a love nest down Seattle way to escape to, and Max isn't as comfortable with the wilderness as me for our first time to be out camping or something, so we never got around to making love until we moved in together."

"Right." I said, trying not to hurry her on because I knew this was a time I had to let Sammie ramble before she got to her point.

"So anyway, it was our first real night after we'd got everything just right since we wanted it all to be perfect, and I'd got off work around five and Max wouldn't be back until eight because he had to drive from Port Angeles, but I saw those three hours as a chance to make everything exactly right so I set about cooking a meal and setting up candles and whatever, you know making it like the movies."

I nodded.

"And I was also feeling nervous about what we were gonna do because it was such a big step so I thought a shot of whiskey would help calm my nerves. It ended up being half a bottle and when Max came home it wasn't to a lovely meal and me in sexy lingerie, but to the sight of me in my vest and panties with curlers in my hair as I was being sick in the toilet. Needles to say we didn't have sex that night, but he did take care of me and we laughed about it the next night which led to snuggling and then…" Sammie smiled. "I think it worked out a lot better than my planned extravaganza since I didn't have chance to get nervous."

"Spontaneous is usually better." I agreed.

"Yeah." Sammie agreed with a sigh, but then she frowned. "Have you had much chance to be spontaneous?"

"Not really. With, well you know, we have to plan when we can go full blown. There's been a few incidents, most notably when I lost my memory and the twins were conceived, but Tobias and me haven't had chance to live alone so we always got to factor in other people needing our time. It kind of negates spontaneity."

"I guess."

"Which is why I embrace it all the more. As much as I love my kids it was so nice the last few weeks having the house to ourselves. We haven't had that since the Volturi took me, cause in Volterra there was really no privacy in a castle full of vampires. You had to get good at pretending they weren't there."

"I wish I had the ability to go back in time and stop Holly before she had chance to Aro. If only Carlisle or Esme had intercepted her then I'm sure all this never would have happened."

"I know. Sometimes I wish that too, but then other times I think of the fact that I'd still be living with the Volturi threat. I doubt I'd have the twins. Mal would be dead. Laurana would be worse off than she is now. The Fire Twins would probably be in control and nobody would want that. I try to think of the good my being in Volterra created because it makes it worthwhile. That even though I was a prisoner I didn't waste my life."

Sammie regarded me for a long time and I was starting to feel a little foolish about my statement. Then she smiled and there's nothing that warms the heart more than a Sammie smile, it was like sunshine and I realised in that moment how much I'd missed my friend. All those years I wouldn't get back. She was old now, pushing forty, I could see the signs of it in her face, the signs that would never touch me. I felt an ache in my heart as I realised my Sammie would be dead in forty years or so. She'd be dead and gone and I'd still be here looking the same as I do now.

"But they robbed my time with you and Susie." I whispered. "We should have been women together, then mothers, then grandmothers, but they've stolen that."

"But we can still have that Ess. We may be mothers, but we're still women, and as for the grandmother thing, well I don't know about you but I hope that's years from now."

"Well yeah, that's what I hope too." I said with a laugh.

"And it doesn't even matter that I'll look older and you won't, will that really make a difference? We'll still be friends right to the end and then I'll die happy knowing you'll always be around keeping an eye on my descendents."

"For thousands and thousands of years." I stated.

"God. It's hard to think you could live that long. I mean it's hard enough imagining that Tobias is so old, but that's already happened. But what will the world be like in three thousand years?"

"Well whatever, I'll be there to see it." I said sadly. "All those years in the future. Will life be as different in the future as now is from when Tobias was human. I mean look at all the things that people thought impossible. And it may not even advance, what if everything goes back to simpler times?"

"Well I guess you won't know until time gets there." Sammie observed.

"Yeah." I agreed gloomily and I tried not to think that all my childhood friends would be dead by then.

At that point the door opened and I looked up to find a man walk in, he was wearing wire-rimmed glasses perched on his long thin nose and his neatly clipped ginger hair was greying around his temples. It took me a moment to recognise him as Max as he came and give Sammie a kiss on the cheek before looking at me.

"Essie?" He said in shock.

"Hey Max." I said with a nervous smile.

"Come here Cuz." He said, pulling me to my feet and hugging me. "It's so good to see you again. When did you get here?" He pushed me away and frowned. "Why haven't you called?"

"It's good to see you too. I just got here today, thought I'd drop in after I paid Nessie and Jake a visit. I didn't call because I thought you might be angry."

Max looked confused.

"Like Marlin was." Sammie stated.

"Oh yeah. I know she was angry that we deceived her brother, but I thought she would have come to realise it was a hard decision." Max stated.

"She has now." I stated, feeling like I should speak in Marlin's defence. "She just needed to know that Tobias felt no ill-will, he also pointed out that she would have done the same to keep her own kids out of slavery. And I also had words with her because she was making Tobias feel bad for standing by me when all her rage was directed at me. I didn't mind her hating on me because I'd done bad, but she had no right for hating on Tobias for deciding to forgive me and stand by me. But she soon accepted she was being unreasonable so we're all friends now."

"That's good." Max said flatly. "Did she apologise to Liza and Tony for cutting herself out of their lives for no good reason? They were always not quite asking about their father's family. What were we supposed to say if they asked outright? 'Yeah, your father's got a vampire family, but his sister doesn't want to know you because of what your mother did?' or something similar?"

"Well that might have been too much of the truth." I said. "And I can't be bitter with Marlin for thinking she was standing by her brother. I mean the way it went down my side of the family left Tobias' side of the family no choice but to lie to him. You got to think of it as if you're Tobias' sister and not as if you're my friend."

"But I'm Tobias' friend too and all I was thinking about was that it was keeping his kids safe. And what good would it have done him, having to leave his kids behind. You could have spent the next thousand years in Volterra and what good would it have done him pining after his kids and then having Aro read every thought of that longing? So what's Tobias' take on all this anyway?"

"He's not angry that I lied to him, that I made him think our kids were dead, he understood that. He was more aggrieved by my behaviour in Volterra after we returned. When I was this cold empty shell and he couldn't figure out how to help me. The lie he understood because it protected our kids, but the ice was…I put him through seven years of hell because he didn't know what I was trying to block out, only that I was blocking something and hurting him in the process."

"I'll explain later." Sammie stated.

"Ok." Max said, turning back to me. "And you're better now?"

"I'm getting there." I stated. "More and more I'm feeling like Essie again." I chuckled nervously. "Anyway, enough about me, I want to know more about you. Did you manage to set up that business?"

"Yeah." Max said, settling into this new direction of conversation. "There were a few bumps in the road, but it now means I don't have to commute to Port Angeles every day which means I can be back home with Sammie and the kids at normal hours. Half the night used to be gone by the time I got home. Now I'm doing pretty much the same work but all the profit goes directly to me and I'm based here on the Res."

"What do you do?"

"I flight test computer games and programmes that big companies want to launch. I make suggestions of changes then I help fix any bugs. The point was that in that office in Port Angeles I hardly ever spoke to anyone face to face anyway, it was all through web-cams, so I figured I could do that from home. The company I worked for didn't like the thought of that, so I set up on my own. Luckily a few of my old clients preferred me so they followed me."

"I'm glad it's all working out for you." I stated. "I just wish I knew any games that came out over the last twenty years so I could see if any of them are yours."

Max shrugged.

"I'm just glad we got you back Cuz."

"It's good to be back. Back here. Back as myself. Back with my friends." I gasped. "I can finally have a birthday this year!"

"What do you mean?" Sammie asked.

"In Volterra I didn't observe any of my birthdays. I've missed out on all the milestones, twenty-one, twenty-five, thirty, I can catch up this year. Have an extra big bash and invite you all down to Tregarran for the whole weekend. We can celebrate so much…"

"When is your birthday?" Sammie asked with a frown. "You never used to celebrate it before, you just used to start calling yourself older sometime in November."

"Yeah." I said a little uneasily. "That's because of the day it is. It's like being a vampire-wolf made me enough of a monster without the fact that my birthday is on Halloween."

"Why would that make you a monster?" Sammie demanded.

"Because it's Halloween. The night of monsters." I stated.

Sammie burst out laughing.

"Gee Ess, I forgot your wavy paths of screwy logic." She mused. "We never would have thought that about you. We might have teased you a little, but then we always teased each other and you would have known that it didn't mean anything."

"Ok so it was mostly my own hang up. It seemed like the universe had a sick sense of humour to let something like me be born on Halloween. I preferred not to think about it at all. Just let it pass quietly before I started saying I was a year older. It was better to just keep that day as Halloween and nothing more."

"I guess." Sammie said. "Although there's one Halloween I know you had a real good time, I mean after some initial heartache. Did it make a difference that you imprinted on Tobias on your birthday."

"I didn't even think of that, I was more marvelling over how long it took me to realise. I think I even managed to forget it was my birthday until he showered me with the gifts the Cullens had sent me."

"So Tobias knew and we didn't?" Sammie demanded. "What about the rest of the Hannigans?"

"He didn't tell any of the others, not even Marlin. Tobias only knew because Alice got in touch with him. I wonder if she knew? Or maybe she had a feeling of what was gonna happen." I mused,

"Well I guess you'd have to ask her to be sure." Sammie stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But either way she knew it was the right thing to let Tobias know when my birthday is because I don't think I would have told him, ever."

"That would have been awkward." Max observed. "It wouldn't be right for him not to know your birthday."

"It would have made things more equal." I said.

"How do you mean?" Sammie asked.

"Well I don't know his birthday." I stated and they both looked at me in shock. "Although to be honest it has more to do with the fact that he doesn't know when it is exactly since there was a different calendar when he was born. He just knows it's close to the spring equinox, like early March or something."

"Couldn't he just pick a day?"

"Well he could, but the truth is vampires tend to stop observing their birthdays, they get to the stage where they wonder what the point is. Some of them even forget so much of their mortal life that they can't even remember it; some don't even know the time of year. I guess when you live forever an annual marking of age becomes irrelevant."

"Is that how you feel?" Sammie asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't think I've lived long enough to know yet." I stated. "But I do know that this year I wanna celebrate my birthday in style and you're all invited."

"Then we'll keep October thirty-first free." Sammie said firmly and Max nodded in agreement.

I smiled at them both and felt a wave of contentment as I thought about the fact that I was sitting here with them after all this time. I wanted the whole gang here, Susie and Harry and all the Hannigans. Tuck and Nikki would be welcome too, and that would make it like the summer before I was taken. Maybe we could go up to the lake again…

But we were adults now with other responsibilities and we had to take them into consideration. That was a weird thought and it just so happened that it was at this point the door opened and Renee came in carrying a sobbing Phill.

"He fell in the manure heap." Renee said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll run the bath." Max said as Renee deposited Phill into Sammie's lap.

Phill buried his face into Sammie's shoulder as she hugged him and soothed him.

"I'll go get some clean clothes." Renee stated.

"Thanks." Sammie said over Phill's head.

Renee smiled and disappeared up the stairs.

"I guess I should go now. You got your hands full." I said softly.

"Not really, but I guess I shouldn't hog all your time." Sammie conceded. "But you know you can drop in any time."

"I'll do that." I promised as I rose to my feet. "Bye." I said, and called it to Max as he returned from the bathroom beneath the stairs.

"Oh you're going." He said.

"Yeah. Well I need to go find my kids and spend some time with them before I head up to Rose Cottage."

"Why are you going all the way up there?" Max asked with a frown.

"Tobias is still a vampire and the rules haven't changed. Well they've changed enough that he's allowed to come onto the Res for special occasions but he's not allowed to come down willy-nilly and he's definitely not allowed to stay. So I decided I'd stay up in Rose Cottage with him at night and come down to the Res in the day."

"I guess I didn't think of that." Max said sadly. "I mean, you'd think the Elders would relent with Tobias considering the fact that he helped out when the Chiang-Shih attacked and then he was here for a whole week leading up to the birth of the twins."

"Yeah, but it was an emergency with the Chiang-Shih and he was completely focused on me when I was pregnant so he wasn't likely to go drinking the blood of everyone in the village. I guess they think that giving him passes now and then is a concession and better than not letting him come here at all."

"That's the way they'd see it." Sammie agreed.

"They? Aren't you on the council?" I asked in shock because Sammie had every right to a place on the council since she was ex-wolf.

"I go to the important meetings, but only when it doesn't interfere with my home life." She stated.

"I guess it would be a little awkward at the moment, but you make sure you keep your foot in the door so you can take your rightful place when you're older." I stated.

"I will." Sammie said with a smile. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you gonna take your place on the council?" She asked.

"I don't think that's really possible. I don't exactly live on the Res anymore and I've been away so long. I've really fallen out of touch with all the comings and goings that it would be stupid for me to put my oar into running this place."

"Maybe you should start attending the annual meeting just to get back into things. Even Susie goes to that since as an ex-wolf she has every right to attend. Funnily enough it's on Wednesday, we hold it just before the surf contest kicks off on the Fourth. That way we can go over everything that will take place in the run up to Quileute Day, then we hold one a week after to go over everything for the coming year. I always make sure I go to those two meetings if none of the others, and so does Susie."

"I'll think about it." I said, wondering if the other wolves would even want me there.

"Do more than just think about it." Sammie stated.

"Yeah." I said uncertainly before I said my goodbyes once more and left.

I headed back to my parents' house lost in my thoughts about the whole thing; did I really want to go to the meeting? I'd always found them so boring when I had to go to them when there was nothing important going on. On the other hand it would give me a chance to catch up on all the gossip. I guess I'd have to review my schedule and see if I could work it in.

"Hey Mom." Tony called and I looked up to find him hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hey Tony." I said with a smile. "You having fun up there?"

"Yeah. Even if the blood is rushing to my head." He chuckled.

He reached up for the branch and righted himself before he leapt from the branch. He landed next to me.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"Back to the house for an hour before I head up to Rose Cottage." I replied. "So where are the Clearwater boys?"

"They had to go in for food. Nikki offered me some, but I know Granny Ness will be cooking up a storm and there's never any real room at the Clearwater table with all them kids. I guess it's Liza's nightmare, elbow etiquette wise." He replied.

"Elbow etiquette?

"You know, you're not supposed to stick you're elbow into the personal space of the person sitting next to you. But really you can't help it. It's gonna happen at the Clearwaters." He stated.

"But you don't have a problem with that." I pointed out.

"I know. But like I said, I'm looking forward to Granny Ness' cooking. She always does a big meal the first night here. I guess it's our tradition." He said firmly.

"Well you can't argue with tradition." I said with a smile. "Mine is every Christmas Eve I have to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Really?" Tony asked, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"Only Liza and me, we got that tradition too and it wasn't even forced on us. It was our second Christmas and I found the DVD and Liza liked the look of it so we watched it and we've watched it every year since."

"That's just amazing." I remarked.

"Yep." Tony agreed as we started walking toward the house. "And a little freaky."

"Ah well I've come to accept that anything I do will have a little bit of the freaky about it, it's just inevitable." I said with a shrug. "It's part of the whole being a supernatural being."

"I guess it's not that big a price to pay for having cool super powers that people can only dream of."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Mother, Tony, please wait for me!" Liza called from behind us.

We stopped and turned and waited for her to catch up.

"I have had the most wonderful tea." She said as we began walking once more. "It was simply marvellous to become reacquainted with Ariana and Marie. I had quite forgotten how enjoyable I find their company. However, they had to go home for it is rather late and they are after all only eight and seven. Besides, I am much looking forward to Grandmother's feast, she is the most apt cook and she does not disappoint on our first evening here."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I stated.

"Yes." Liza said with a smile. "As much as I crave the life of the adult my body portrays me to be, it is most relaxing to be the child I am in my mind for these brief weeks of deviation."

"It's good to kick back and not have to worry what everyone will think if you climb trees or stuff your face with so much ice-cream you barf." Tony said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself." Liza said haughtily. "I may partake in a little tree climbing but I will not gorge on so much ice-cream as to negate the reason to eat it in the first place."

"I was just listing the stuff I like about being here." Tony said. "Well the stuff that has more to do with my inner eight-year-old, cause surfing's something for everyone to try and I'm good enough that people at school would be impressed and hiking is something a high-schooler might do, and even mucking about is expected of boys."

"Agreed." Liza said. "What do you like of the Res Mother?"

"Oh well this is where I grew up." I stated. "I absolutely love this place, from running in the forest, swimming in the ocean, a little bit of cliff diving. This place is freedom, it always was and I never realised that until I was in Volterra and I was so restricted."

"Of course childhood in itself is freedom." Liza stated. "When you are a child, are allowed to be a child, there are no restrictions on your idea of fun. Fun is what you make it, not what others convince you what must be fun. I must confess that I am guilty of allowing my peers to sway my notion of fun and have forced myself to find the joy and appeal in something that if I were truly honest I find dire. Yet to give my own opinion is to invite ridicule and the possibility of being ostracized in ones own social group."

"Well now, you need to get yourself better friends." Tony stated. "Or maybe not take what they say to heart. My friends tease each other all the time about stuff we like and don't like, but we'd never outcast them for saying they dislike something the rest of us love. What's the point in that? Life's hard enough without stabbing your friends in the back."

"Do you ever consider that your teasing may hurt your friends yet they say nothing for fear of upsetting the apple cart?" Liza inquired.

"Nah, because we know what we can tease about and what we can't. Well accept maybe Johno, although that comes from him being a little tactless and willing to ask questions most people wouldn't, rather than it being malicious teasing. But we know the things we can tease with and the things we can't so we don't go there."

"As in you would never dream of calling Johno fat, or making any reference to Grace's scars. You would never liken Bob to his father and you would not speak of Eloise's home life?"

"Well I wouldn't bring personal crap like that into an argument about a film anyway, but yeah, that type of thing." Tony agreed.

"Although you do slip up at times." Liza said darkly.

"Like when?" Tony demanded angrily.

"Like when we were arguing over the Escalade and you made reference to my height." Liza said primly.

"Yeah, well that was a valid argument, although I could have been a little more sensitive in my delivery." Tony conceded. "And I apologised for that and you accepted. You can't bring it up now."

"Relax Tony, I was merely using it as an example. It may have been valid, although the delivery left something to be desired and for a moment it made me feel somewhat distraught."

"Ok, so I hurt you, but only for a moment. You knew I didn't mean to hurt you and so you moved past it. That's what it's like with my friends."

"Yes." Liza whispered and she looked miserable.

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Yes Mother." She said, although she leant her head into me. "I am merely feeling the loss of Simon all the more for the friend he represented compared to the friends I have now. I am not so close to any of the girls as I am to Simon."

"I guess he's like your soulmate." I suggested.

"I am not so sure I would go so far as to describe him thus, but he definitely understands me." Liza stated.

"Well you got a good correspondence going with him, and who knows, maybe next year you could go to college in LA too." I said, hoping to comfort her.

"I will not be ready for such a step next year." Liza said definitely. "I wish to know more of the world before I further my education in that way. There's much more to this life than studying and I wish to know it."

"Maybe you could convince Simon to go travelling with you." Tony said.

"No. For then I would have to reveal the whole truth of who and what I am and I do not wish to jeopardise Simon's life in that way. I will only reveal to him the existence of the supernatural if he is brought face to face with it whilst in mortal peril, otherwise I will leave him to live a life of blissful ignorance without the knowledge that will put a price on his head."

"Yeah." Tony murmured and now it was his turn to feel sad.

"We'll keep Grace safe." I promised him and tapped his shoulder.

"But how? We can't keep an eye on her twenty-four seven, and now she's out there travelling America with only her parents. That's hardly protection." Tony pointed out.

"Alice is keeping an eye on her." I promised. "I mean she's not following, but she's got her eye on her and if there's any trouble she'll mobilise the troupes."

"She's really looking out for Grace?" Tony asked, perking up.

"Yeah. Alice didn't want you to worry about Grace." I said with a smile.

"So why didn't she tell me she was looking out for her?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Because Alice couldn't see your reaction and she was worried you'd think she was spying." I admitted.

"It's not spying if it's keeping Grace safe. I guess it's a little like surveillance cameras." Tony stated.

"Yes, I can see why you would think that." Liza agreed. "For in the right place it brings safety but in the wrong place it is nothing more than a tool for gathering unneeded and often personal information on people." Liza looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would it be wrong if I asked Alice to look in on Simon from time to time?"

"I think it depends on whether it's because you fear for his safety or because you wanna know if he's got a new girlfriend or at least copping off with someone." Tony teased and Liza poked out her tongue.

"Tony." I said in warning tones and he shrugged innocently.

"Anyway, I think we should put this conversation on pause for the time being. I think dinners nearly ready and I'm looking forward to this meal. I can't remember the last time I tasted Mom's cooking." I stated.

The twins agreed to put this argument on hold and we made our way inside. I was greeted by the wonderful smell of Renesmee's cooking. I was transported back all them years and I was a kid again coming in from a long day out around the Res, starving but knowing I'd soon be tucking into the best food around.

"Hey twinsufferables, you're just in time." Hunter said with a chuckle from his seat at the table. "And Ess, welcome to the feast."

Renesmee chastised Hunter for calling the twins 'twinsufferables' before she welcomed the twins and me. We sat down as Jake came in giving a supporting arm to Charlie who seemed disgruntled at the help but resigned to the fact that he needed it. I think that pissed him off the most about the situation.

Once everyone was settled around the little table, and there really wasn't much room, we started on the lovely fish supper Nessie had prepared and it brought back so many memories of childhood that I felt tears of nostalgia sting my eyes. I tried to hold them back since I didn't want to blub at the table and ruin the mood of camaraderie. It was nice to feel part of a human family again where we all gathered around to break bread and chat about our day as we cleared our plates.

There was apple pie for dessert and that just made the meal. I was satisfyingly stuffed by the time I'd finished and I felt like my soul had been fed too. It was weird, I hadn't realised my soul was lacking in anything, but now I realised it needed this little get together. This little reminder of what being human was and as much as I love Tobias, this was one thing he couldn't give me because he could sit at the table and he could join the banter, but he could never truly join in the feast and while he was detached from the main event then so was I.

I guess it was all part of remembering who I was, and part of that was remembering who I am when I'm not with Tobias. I need to be Essie, the uncertainty from the Res again, even if it was only for an hour, it helped.

After we'd finished I helped Renesmee with the dishes and we chatted about nothing in particular to get the job over with. But as I was putting away the last dish I realised that I was trying to linger out my time here. I wanted to return to Tobias, I really did, but I also wanted to keep this feeling of being human that was alien at first but I was growing accustomed to it again. Would I lose it as soon as I crossed the border? I didn't want to lose this feeling, not now I had it back.

_That's a stupid thing to think. You never lost the feeling. You just needed reminding._

At first I thought it was the other me, that criticising voice in the back of my mind that I hadn't heard from in years. I felt almost like welcoming her back until I realised that it was Tony talking to me.

I turned to find the twins sat hand in hand at the table and they were both watching me intently. I realised the female harmonic had been Liza's mind adding to the sentiment behind Tony's words. I also realised to my horror that the twins had got everything I'd been thinking for the last several minuets.

_But it's been such a long time since I've felt this human._ I stated, sitting down opposite them.

_But you are not human Mother._ Liza pointed out, her mind voice louder as it was amplified through Tony.

_I thought you liked the side order of freak. _Tony added and grinned.

_What are you three whispering about? _Renesmee asked as she sat by the table too and I felt the shock in the twins' minds as they heard me refer to my mother by her real name in my mind and it reminded me of Masen.

"They're giving me a pep talk Mom." I said aloud. "I'm frightened that as soon as I leave the Res I'll lose this feeling of normality I regained today. I don't want to lose it."

"And you won't." Nessie stated. "I know you won't. You'll keep it here and combine it with what you are. You are anything but ordinary lamb, and you should embrace every part of yourself."

"And I really do not think that you will lose the feeling of human companionship as soon as you are back with Father. In fact, you will display part of your nature that enamoured him to you in the first place and he will wish to nurture that part of you now it has resurfaced." Liza said firmly.

"Because we don't think you lost it Mom. We just think it got a little buried and you needed help to dig it up. Now that it has, we won't let you bury it again." Tony added.

"Never in a million years." Liza declared vehemently.

"Thanks." I said with a chuckle.

"And now you should return to Father. It must be most vexing being left alone in Rose Cottage while we have fun here on the Res."

"Well I guess I should go keep him company then." I stated.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

I kissed the twins each on their forehead and I hugged Renesmee before I went to say goodbye to Charlie. Hunter and Jake had already left for border patrol and we'd exchanged goodbyes earlier, now all that was left was to drive up to Rose Cottage.

I kept in mind what the twins had told me and I tried to hold onto the fact that although I was going to spend the night with my vampire husband I could still let my human half flourish. As I neared the Cottage I came to the realisation that it wasn't being with Tobias that made me lose touch of that human feeling, it was being in Volterra. More importantly it was being in Volterra after cutting myself off from the rest of the world and locking myself in my own mind.

By the time I pulled onto the drive I was feeling a whole lot better and I was excited to see Tobias and spend a little time with him alone again. I felt my heart soar when Tobias was waiting for me outside the cottage. I was out of the car and in his arms, kissing him as if I hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Good evening." He said with a chuckle when I gave him chance to breathe.

"I'm just glad to see you." I said softly. "I was having a few doubts about myself earlier but the twins set me to right and now I want to tell you what I figured out. Partly through my own wandering mind but mostly due to the wise words of our extraordinary kids."

"Now I am eager to hear this realisation of yours." Tobias said, giving me a curious look.

"Well let's go inside and we can talk." I said with a smile.

Tobias nodded.

"By the way, Hunter informed me that your mother always prepares a big meal on the first night the twins are here therefore I have not prepared food." Tobias said as we made our way inside.

"Yeah. It was a good meal and part of my realisation…" I stated but then trailed off. "It smells like a hell of a lot of people in here." I observed.

"Yes. It appears that it is rented out as a holiday cottage to humans. I have tried airing the place but I fear it may take a few more days."

"Maybe we could try some air freshener." I suggested.

"I have. I experimented in the smaller room, however it merely lay over the human scents like a chemical fug exacerbating matters as opposed to alleviating them." Tobias said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll have to wash all the fabrics and bleach and disinfect other surfaces until we chase away all those human odours. We'll get this house back to basics so that only us and our family are present."

"Perhaps, but _we _will do nothing. I will do all those things you listed."

"But I can't let you do all the work." I protested but Tobias put his finger to my lips.

"It will keep me occupied while you reacquaint yourself with your family on the Res." He said firmly.

"Are you sure you want to be here." I said with a frown. "I mean, I'd feel the separation, but if you wanted to go travelling with Marlin and Will or Layla and Masen I'd understand. They're your family and you should get to know them again too."

"The thing about vampires my love is that changes are few and far between. Nothing much will change in their behaviour from today to twenty years time when the twins are truly fully grown and ready to move on with their lives. Perhaps at that time you will wish to travel too, or we will all six of us settle somewhere as a family, perhaps Ebony will grace us with her presence again. However, I would very much like you to accompany me. And really Essie, would you wish to travel alone with a couple?"

"I guess you have a point there." I said with a laugh.

"And although you are otherwise occupied for most of the day I know that at night you will return to me here and that more than makes up for the days."

"And I do like returning here to you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Besides, Hunter has promised to visit on occasion, we had another expedition to the supermarket today and it was a little more successful than our last attempt."

"Then you didn't bump into Mort again." I teased.

"No." Tobias said with a grin. "And I believe you were about to tell me of an epiphany you have had."

"Oh yeah." I said, sitting down on the sofa and I told him about my day, everything since it wouldn't be right to hold back on anything.

"I am glad you no longer see me as an obstacle." He stated afterwards.

"Cause you're not. I thought it for one brief moment but the twins set me straight. You like me as me, not as a vampire and not as all human, but as Essie the uncertainty, brat of the Res, who sometimes gets things completely wrong."

"Exactly my Essie." Tobias said as he leaned closer. "I love every bit of you. Human, werewolf, vampire…brat."

I laughed and socked him on the arm.

"You're not supposed to agree that I'm a brat." I stated.

"But I thought we were being completely honest with each other." He teased.

I growled playfully as I launched myself at him. He lay back against the sofa as I began to tickle him, well attempted to tickle him since vampires aren't that ticklish. He laughed obligingly, which was a little annoying so I pretended to nibble at his neck, which did make him laugh and squirm a little and so he started tickling me instead. God damn it!

I was writhing, laughing in agony as his fingers worked against my sides and I begged him to stop. He did, only to blow a raspberry on my stomach. I felt shocked and I looked at him with my mouth agape while he grinned at me.

"That's it Fang Boy." I said, as I managed to get on top of him, "You asked for it." Although I wasn't sure what I was gonna do with him now, I glared down at him and then burst out laughing before I kissed his lips and climbed off him.

"I like this new old you." Tobias said, sitting up and I sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. "It brings back memories of our carefree days when we were newly in love and Volterra was a distant threat that might never touch our life together."

"Yeah." I said with a contented sigh. "This is what I was trying to explain. This feeling of regaining myself."

"I think returning to the Res has done wonders even after one day, I greatly anticipate what the whole two months will do for your sense of self."

"Me too." I said happily as I pulled my legs up beneath me and snuggled into Tobias side, my hand going automatically to play with his hair.

"Would you like to retire to bed now?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

I shook my head.

"I'd like to snuggle by here with you for a while." I stated, "Maybe we could watch a film or something."

"There is a selection here. What film would you care to watch?"

"You choose." I stated, sitting up so he could go and set up the DVD.

Tobias went and put on a movie and then we settled back down to watch. We'd agreed before we came here that we wouldn't make love at night unless we'd had chance to do so in the morning, so here we were sticking to that plan and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Sometimes it's nice just to snuggle.

The next day I headed down to the Res on foot since I figured that Tobias could use the car more than me if he needed to get out and about. I was feeling extremely happy with a good itinerary planned for the day. Liza was heading off with the girls and Tony was off with the Clearwater boys so I thought I'd spend the day with my little brother.

Hunter wasn't up to much since he had the day off work, and that sure threw me a little. Now in my mind he'd gone from baby to high school kid to contributing member of society in the blink of an eye. It wasn't even part time work either, like I did at the hotel, he had a steady job with the local lumber company who had perfected the ethically sourced wood system so that they had the next twenty years covered at least.

It was hard, physical work but Hunter enjoyed it and it allowed him to keep up with his pack duties too since cutting lumber was a daylight job and the company was too wary of lawsuits to risk their men at night. It was just the right job for a Quileute wolf since the hours were good for patrolling and the manual labour was nothing to our boundless reserves of energy and super human strength. Hunter said his biggest problem was keeping average so the other men didn't hate him for showing them up and making the bosses think they weren't working hard enough. I could see how that could be a problem in a business where your life could literally rest in the hands of your work colleagues.

To make sure they didn't exhaust they had a rolling shift system of six days on and six days off and the shifts lasted twelve hours in the summer, but in the winter it was dawn to dusk to make the use of the daylight. They had offered Hunter the chance to be a trucker, hauling logs and lumber long distances to various distribution points. It was a cushy number for a guy with no wife or girlfriend but Hunter had declined stating that he'd get too homesick for the Res, not to mention that he was in a semi-serious relationship right now.

"Tell me all about her." I encouraged. "What's her name?"

"Tamsine." Hunter said promptly.

"As in Embry's daughter?" I asked, remembering she was about his age.

"Yeah."

"And what does Joe think about it?"

"There's nothing much he can say, Tammie's an adult." Hunter said with a shrug. "And since she knows all about the wolves she knows not to get too emotionally invested in me in case I ever imprint. We're dating for the sake of it I guess. We go for meals and go to the movies and have all the sex we want without having all the messy emotions involved."

"Ok. You could have just said you're more friends with benefits and left it at that." I said, feeling weird knowing my little brother wasn't the innocent boy I remembered. "But are you sure there's no emotions involved?"

"Yeah. Really. The truth is Tammie is in love with someone she shouldn't be and would rather use me to forget about it." Hunter admitted.

"And you're ok with being used like that?" I asked in concern.

Hunter shrugged.

"It beats living in forced celibacy." He stated.

"Well I guess if you can both handle it there's no harm. But are you sure she won't be hurt if you imprint?"

"Like I said, she doesn't love me. She loves someone else." Hunter said a little angrily, he wanted to drop the subject but I wasn't ready to let go just yet because I knew there was more to this than he was telling.

"Who?" I asked.

"Can't say." Hunter said firmly.

"I guess it is none of my business." I stated. "Although I can't see Embry and Amelia being opposed to anybody unless they were a vampire."

Hunter laughed nervously and I goggled at him having inadvertently uncovered the truth.

"But who? There's no vamps around here."

"I know. She met him when she was away at Uni. He was surprised when she approached him, telling him she knew what he was and he was interested in the fact that she was Quileute. She's not a phaser, but he still seemed intrigued by the fact that her father and brother can phase. To tell the truth I think he's only interested in her heritage and not her. She has hinted that she'd like me to change her and once when she was drunk she flat out asked me, but I wouldn't do it because she asked me when she was drunk. Besides I know she only wants it for him, that maybe he'll want her when she's a vampire, but I'm thinking that if he wanted her he would have turned her by now."

"Yeah. And what the hell was she thinking approaching a vamp like that? Has she got a death wish?"

"I just think she's really fascinated by vampires. Maybe likes them a little too much. That's why she approached me, since I'm the closest there is to one on the Res, well apart from Tina, but Tammie's not into women. And Tony is still a kid and still looked like one when we started this." Hunter said as if it was no big deal.

"Just cause you're the only candidate doesn't mean you have to apply." I pointed out. "And I think she needs some serious help if she asks you to be…vampire every time you…" I shook my head. "That's not right at all."

Hunter looked as if he disagreed.

"Come on Bro, there's other options out there. I mean tell me really, what are you getting out of this situation that you wouldn't get out of your hand?"

Hunter looked shocked that I went there, but really I was angry now that this girl was using my brother in such a sick and twisted way and had made him think it was perfectly ok because he was getting strings free sex out of it. But he wasn't, not really, it hurt him a little bit more each time she wouldn't let him be warm. It was wearing him down little by little and he didn't even know it.

"I think we need to take a trip." I said firmly.

"Where to?"

"Into your mind. We need to go onto your dreamscape so you can see exactly what this is doing to you." I stated.

"But it's not doing anything to me. Honestly Ess, I'm ok." Hunter said firmly.

I regarded him for a moment, knowing he wasn't about to accept it and I had to try a different tact.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Hunter said moodily.

"I'm not talking about the actual act cause you don't need love to achieve an orgasm. I'm talking about afterwards. Do you rest in the warm comforting glow or do you feel like scum?"

Hunter glared at me angrily.

"How can you do this to me?" He demanded.

"Do what?"

"I got a good thing going with Tammie provided I don't think too much about it. Stop making me care!" He growled.

"Why?"

"Because it's ok for you. You imprinted right away, you didn't have no roller coaster ride through the dating scene where you have to avoid anyone who wants a long lasting relationship cause you know one day you might have to break their heart. Until I imprint I have to take what I can get or risk becoming a jerk later. So if it means putting up with a girl with a kinky side for the sake of companionship then I'm willing to do that. I really am not emotionally invested in this so stop trying to make me!"

"Ok." I said, feeling a little hurt.

"I mean you haven't even been here all my life so how can you know who I am and what I feel?"

"I always know what you feel somewhere in my mind. Like you know how I feel, you just filter it out not to be flooded. We share this link with Tina too and now the twins. It's like a pack mind in human form, but we've got more control over it which means we don't have to be subjected to a blow by blow account of each others' sex lives, or even life in general, but if we really want to we can dip into it."

"I don't know…"

"Hunter, I want to show you a memory." I said, holding out my hand to him.

He looked at it suspiciously.

"It's from my mind, not yours. I promise." I said.

Hunter sighed and took my hand. I reached out for his mind and I pulled us both up onto my dreamscape.

… "_Where did all the wraiths go?" Hunter asked as he looked around._

"_Bit by bit I got rid of them thanks to the strength my kids gave me." I stated. "And also realising they were nothing more than rogue memories that I had to banish if I wanted to be free of them."_

"_Didn't Tina and me tell you something like that?"_

"_Yeah, but I needed the right incentive. Mainly being mentally stable for my kids which I couldn't be if I couldn't sleep."_

"_Good point."_

"_So anyway, this is what I wanted to show you." I stated and I called up the memory. _

_We floated in the air above a brook in the forest where Tobias and me were stepping over the steppingstones happily. I was trying to buy Tobias a little time before we went back to the House where Jake was being a pain about the impending birth of my brother. I hadn't really wanted to leave the House just in case but I'd really needed to feed and Alice had out right lied to me about his arrival, although she'd later shrug it off claiming ignorance due to her impaired vision around us hybrids. _

_I was halfway across the stones when I suddenly stopped and swayed and the present me got a full replay of what I'd experienced back then. So did Hunter. The feeling of comfort and serenity suddenly replaced by the feeling of pressure and the unknown pull as I began to panic. _

_The me in the past straightened up and announced to that past Tobias that my brother was making his entrance into the world. Tobias and I in the past began to run, pulling the Hunter and me in the present along with them as they sped through the forest. The past me stumbled and Hunter and I felt the pulling and the rushing and the panic of the unknown as I was pushed down a tunnel._

_The image broke apart and Hunter and I were floating in nothingness._

"_You felt me being born?" He gasped._

"_Yep. Like I said, we're connected." I replied. "And even though I was all the way in Volterra I also knew when Tina was born, although I couldn't be sure until it was confirmed in a coded e-mail. And I bet if you really think about it you knew when the twins were born."_

_Hunter looked thoughtful and then nodded._

"_I did, but didn't realise it at the time. I felt Liza's shock and their determination not to cry. You asked them not to. It was to play up the pretence that they were dead. I could feel Liza's confusion and fear at being alone before Tony joined her." Hunter sobbed. "She was so alone. Why didn't I help her? Why didn't I let her know I was there?"_

"_Because you didn't sense it at the time and Liza didn't know your mind. Only my mind and Tony's and a little of Tobias. She wouldn't have known you even if you did speak into her mind." _

_Hunter nodded._

"_But all that aside do you see how us vamp-wolves are connected?"_

_Hunter nodded._

"_So even if I haven't been here, on some level of my mind I've known exactly what was going on. I just try not to look into all those layers cause it's not polite to pry."_

_Hunter nodded._

"_Shall we return?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I concentrated and let us float back from the dreamscape…_

"Ok, so we got the connection. But you still can't fully appreciate what it's like to be single because you never had the time to dwell on it. You got your imprint straight away. Mine might not even been born yet." He said sadly.

"So you'll have your fun while you can, regardless of the damage it does to your soul?"

"If you wanna look at it that way." Hunter said sadly.

"I'd rather not think my little brother is being used by a necrophiliac."

"She's not…"

"She prefers it when you're cold and she's on top. She convinces herself there's nothing wrong with it cause you have a mind and you breathe, but you might as well be a corpse for all she wants from you." I stated. "But I'll stop judging. Only you can make up your mind so I won't push."

"Thanks." Hunter said with meaning. "But aren't you a bit of a hypocrite?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your lover is always cold." He pointed out.

"But Tobias really has no choice, and if I lose the heat he feels normal human warm to me. And then there's the times where he absorbs my body heat and he feels so warm to the touch, almost human. And I like him alive and active, touching me in ways I would never even dream of letting anyone else as we help each other up the mountain to the summit. It's varied and fun, but that's not what… Never mind, I'll drop it now. You'll come to your senses sooner or later and I can't force you. Just know I'm always there if you need to talk and if it's a real emergency I can be here within two hours, three at the most."

"And you really would drop everything and come running to me if I needed you." Hunter said in awe.

"Of course I would. You're my baby brother." I stated.

"Thanks Sis." Hunter said hugging me, "You don't know how much that means to me."

I didn't really have a response to that so I just hugged him back as I marvelled in the fact that I could be so close to him again.

We spent the rest of the day running the forest and basically just mucking about until I realised it was getting close to evening and we should probably be heading back. I wanted to spend at least an hour with my kids before I went back up to Rose Cottage with Tobias, and Hunter wanted food before he went out on patrol.

When we got back Liza was out front of the house sitting on an old blanket with Marie and Ariana. There was a pile of dolls in the middle of them and they were busy dressing them into new clothes that Liza had made in her spare time. They were going to do a fashion show with their dolls later.

"Mother!" Liza cried when she sensed my approach and she leapt to her feet before running up to hug me. "Come meet my friends." She said excitedly as she took my hand and led me to the blanket.

Hunter said a brief bye before heading into the house while I sat down by the dolls.

"Ariana, Marie, I would like to introduce to you my mother." Liza said happily as she sat as close to me as she could. "I believe you know her as Aunt Essie."

The two girls nodded.

"Are you really Dad's Alpha?" Ariana asked.

"I used to be when we were younger." I said. "But he joined the big pack when I had to go away."

"Why did you have to go away?" Marie asked.

"Because of the bad vampires." Liza said firmly. "As I have already informed you. The bad vampires came and took Mother away."

"But why?"

"Because I was something different and they wanted to see what I was." I said figuring it was better to keep to the explanation I'd given Malachite all them years ago.

"What was different about you?" Ariana asked.

"That I was a wolf but also a little bit vampire. They'd never seen someone like me before."

"They took you away for that?" Ariana demanded. "They're stupid. What about Tina and Hunter? They're vampires and wolves too."

"I was the first one and since Hunter was a baby and Tina wasn't even born it was better the bad vamps didn't know about them."

"Why not? If you weren't the only one they might have left you alone." Ariana stated.

"No." Marie said softly. "They're bad vamps. They would have taken Hunter and Tina too."

"Yeah. I didn't think of that." Ariana said looking appalled.

"Ladies, I fear this conversation has taken a turn toward the dark. Shall we relinquish ourselves of these morbid musings and instead enthral Mother with tales of our dollies?" Liza asked brightly.

Marie and Ariana exchanged a look before they agreed and I was inundated with tales of the dolls in front of me. It seemed each one had a name and a full biography and I was a little baffled because I'd never been that into dolls when I was little. Well I hadn't been into dolls full stop and me and mine tended to crash parties like this with water bombs. On hindsight I realised that wasn't nice, but it seemed fun at the time and I couldn't exactly undo the past.

I finally managed to get away from them after half an hour and I headed into the house where Nessie was having five minuets on the sofa with a cup of coffee and a book. I felt guilty for disturbing her and I tried to make myself scarce, but she'd already sensed me and she looked up and smiled.

"Hunter said you had a good day out in the forest." She observed, tapping the seat beside her.

"Yeah." I said, sitting down. "It was times we should have had when he was growing up. I guess I'm catching up with everything I've missed out on these past two decades."

"You've missed out on us, but we've also missed out on you." Nessie stated. "Sometimes it's as if you haven't changed at all, then for brief flashes I feel as if I don't recognise my daughter anymore. I think we need to become reacquainted."

"I think we do." I stated. "But you know, even in those times you don't recognise me I'm still Essie underneath."

"I know that." Nessie said with a smile. "But I think there's been a fundamental shift in who Essie is, I mean you're a mother now so there's that much different about you."

"I know I'm a mom and there's that shift in my personal priorities, but that doesn't make me a completely different person, it just means I think how my actions will affect my kids before how they affect me. It makes me a little more grown up than I used to be."

"I know you're starting to seem more like your old self again, but there's so much we've missed." Renesmee said sadly, not letting up on the subject and I had a brief example of how Hunter must have felt that afternoon.

"Seriously Mom, I've told you everything that happened in Volterra and since I wasn't myself for the last seven years it didn't change anything really. I mean I'm more cautious about dwelling on the things I can't change and I try to face my problems more head on because I don't want to become Esther-Marie again. But it was Volterra that made me bottle up my emotions and hide from my real opinions because to speak out was risking Aro's wrath. Before that I tended to be outspoken and more likely to share my opinions so even that is a reset more than a new aspect."

"I see what you mean. I think I should stop looking for problems, but you're my baby and I worry about you."

"I know Mom." I said with a smile and I placed my hand on hers.

"We need to have a long chat." She said firmly. "But I know you need to return to Tobias soon. How about we have a girly day tomorrow, just you and I?"

"That would be great." I said with a genuine grin.

"I know you're not fond of shopping but perhaps we could drive to Port Angeles and have lunch in one of the cafes before taking in a movie. Then you can tell me all about your trip to LA and your trip to Billings along the way."

I chuckled.

"That will sure make the journey go quicker." I said with a grin.

"Yes." Nessie agreed with a smile. "And I've heard accounts from others, but I would like to hear it straight from you."

"I can't wait."

"So, are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"I'll check with Tobias first. Make sure he hasn't started cooking." I said.

I rang Tobias and he said he was preparing dinner so I had to decline Nessie's offer. I said goodbye so I could go and find the twins before I headed up to the cottage. Liza was still in the yard with Ariana and Marie and the fashion show was just getting underway. Liza said a rather distracted bye, but I didn't mind as long as she was having fun. I had to track Tony down to the Clearwater house and I said goodbye to him and promised I'd see him in the morning all the while hoping Nikki or Harry wouldn't see me since I'd get to them but I wanted to get back to Tobias at that moment in time.

I ran back to the cottage and when I entered I noted that Tobias had done a good job in cleaning everything. He was working in the little kitchen area and looked up to smile at me when I entered.

"How was your day?" He asked and so I told him everything, even about Hunter since it wasn't betraying his confidence since Tobias wouldn't tell anyone else and he could give me another perspective on the whole thing. He was worried about Hunter but also stated that it wouldn't be our place to interfere unless his life was in danger. He also pointed out that Hunter might grow to resent me if I did interfere and it might have the opposite effect and drive him even closer to Tammie. I decided in the end that Hunter is an adult now and should be allowed to make his own mistakes and I'd just have to be there with a friendly ear when he needed me because that's what big sisters were for.

After we discussed my day we discussed his day and I listened intently about all his cleaning although he thought I was only humouring him, but I had to make up for him being out here on his own all day somehow. Tobias assured me again that he really had no problem because it was important that I reconnect with my friends and family and he planned to run the woods tomorrow, checking out some of his old haunts. I was glad that he was finding things to do.

I finished up dinner and I insisted on doing the dishes, then settled on wiping them when it was clear that Tobias was getting a little agitated at having to sit on the sidelines. With everything finished we settled down to watch TV before cuddling led to kissing which led to a nice night of love making before I drifted to sleep.

We were up and dressed by seven the next morning and Tobias ran to the boarder with me. We kissed before parting and I headed on to the Res while Tobias went off in the opposite direction to occupy himself for the day.

I arrived at the house as Renesmee was serving breakfast and there was enough for me, which I was happy about. I deliberately hadn't had breakfast up at the cottage in case this was a possibility. We chatted over breakfast, the twins telling me what they had planned for the day while Hunter declared he was going to get some sleep. Jake had a shift at the garage, although these days he had to work at the back with a welding mask on or else hide if one of the town folk came down. I didn't know why he didn't just use a different name and pretend he was his own son or nephew or something. I knew he wouldn't even consider taking a more managerial approach because cars were his passion and I had no doubt that he'd still be fixing them up even if he lived to be a thousand. Provided cars were still around then.

As for Charlie, Nessie had arranged for Tina to come sit with him for the day since she was now a qualified nurse. The twins were out the door as soon as they'd cleaned their teeth and Hunter headed to bed. Jake went off to work and Nessie got Charlie settled back in his room for his first round of oxygen for the day.

Tina turned up around nine dressed in her nurse scrubs. She greeted me with a wide smile and chastised me for not coming to find her sooner. We had a lot to catch up on and she had a free day coming up and no excuses we were gonna talk. I agreed and with a final nod of her head she went to check on Charlie while Nessie and me headed out to her Ford Fiesta.

Going to Port Angeles I told her all about the LA trip.

The first thing we did in Port Angeles was take in an early sitting of a movie, some mushy romance Renesmee had been wanting to watch for ages but hadn't convinced anyone to go with her. I sat through the film trying to enjoy it, but it really wasn't my thing. I tried not to let this show as Renesmee enthused about it over lunch; if she enjoyed the film I wasn't gonna rain on it. In return I told her about the few new films I'd managed to catch since I'd got back and she listened intently to my analysis although I knew half of them she hadn't found at all interesting. We obviously had differing tastes, and that was ok, we always had when it came to movies.

Heading home I told her about my trip to Billings and that made her laugh, although she thought Tobias should have let them know that he thought there was something wrong. I pointed out that Tobias was in a panic and any of the others could have phoned but maybe they wanted to be sure first and not cause needless worry. Nessie accepted the explanation; even if she didn't one hundred percent agree.

It was around three in the afternoon by the time we got back to the Res. I decided this was a good time to catch back up with Harry and Nikki. I went over to their house and knocked on the door. Nikki answered and I was shocked to see that she really hadn't aged in twenty years. I know I'm used to people not aging, but since Nikki had led us to believe she was perfectly human at first it came as something of a shock to see her unchanged by time and I still don't really understand what she is supposed to be.

"Essie!" She gasped, hugging me and drawing me inside. "It's about time you turned up here. I was expecting you yesterday since you paid Sammie a visit on Monday."

"I was catching up with Hunter yesterday." I stated.

"Of course." Nikki said as she indicated for me to sit at the kitchen table.

I sat and she sat opposite.

"Harry's at work, but we can catch up." She said with a smile. "Now take it from the top. I want to know everything that happened between you figuring out you were pregnant and when you just knocked on my door."

"You wanna know all of that?" I asked, feeling a little exasperated since I'd already been through it I don't know how many times over the last couple of days. Maybe I should have just recorded myself and made copies?

"Yeah."

"Ok." I said with a sigh before I went through everything, adapting my narrative as Nikki asked questions I wasn't answering. Finally I got to the present, but I didn't see the point of recounting anything that had happened on the Res other than listing what I'd done so far.

"It's certainly been an eventful eight years." She said after I'd finished. "This side to. I haven't had any more kids, thank god, because Ariana is a right little madam and demands ninety per cent of my time other than in the summer when Liza is here. Then of course there was dealing with Gabe and Rupert phasing for the first time, they've settled into it, but Harry reckons Marshall isn't long for the change and I'm really dreading that because he's a lot more sensitive than the older two. Oscar seems to have passed it by, which he's pissed about cause he'd like nothing more than to go out running, although he does like the fact that he's naturally strong and sees it as a consolation. Josh can't wait to phase either and keeps bugging me about it as if I can just wave a magic wand and he'll instantly be a wolf, and I don't think Billy's given it much thought yet. He just likes being a kid."

"That's a lot to work though." I commented.

"Yep."

"And what about Gabe and his empathy and Rupert and his telekinesis?"

"Oh. Well Gabe's learned to deal with the empathy by being understanding of other people's feelings and Rupert has ignored his telekinesis so much I don't think he can do it any more."

"I don't think that's something you can just lose." I said with a frown. "If he did have the ability then he still has it, only now he's suppressing it and I hope it won't come exploding out of him one day in a moment of high emotion."

"I never thought of that." Nikki said, looking perturbed. "Do you think you could look in his mind and see if he is telekinetic? Maybe having a power yourself he might listen to you."

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be better to ask Hunter, he is his alpha after all. And Rupert doesn't really know me so I don't see him confiding much in me."

"But since he doesn't really know you maybe he'll treat you like a shrink or something?" Nikki said, still looking hopeful.

I sighed.

"Well I guess it won't hurt me to try." I conceded.

"Great." Nikki said with a grin.

At this point the door opened and I thought it would be just my luck for Rupert to come in at that point, but the newcomer stopped in silence and I felt the flicker of a familiar brain and I turned to find Harry standing by the door looking stern. I prepared myself mentally for his anger, but instead he crossed the room in two strides and grabbed me up into a bear hug.

"Oh god Ess you're finally back." He said as he crushed me to his chest. "And I don't mean back here physically, but your actually back. You're you and not that stranger in the house near Seattle."

"Hey my Beta, it's good to be back." I said happily as I hugged him in return before I stepped away and looked up at him. "And you're right, I wasn't quite myself when you saw me last time in Tregarran, but I've been healing, remembering who I am. Coming back home seems to be the last puzzle piece. I feel like me again, just plain old Essie."

"I know Boss, and I can tell." He said with a smile. "You're our Essie again, a little more grown up, but definitely our Essie."

I smiled happily at his observation.

"So how's the old man?" Harry asked, dropping down into his chair at the table. "He treating you good?"

"Tobias?" I asked as I sat back down. "Yeah of course he is. You'll have to go see him up at the cottage since they're not letting him come down to the Res."

"I will." Harry promised.

"He's playing brave, but I know he'd like some visitors, but he's willing to put up with the boredom of being alone if it means I get to know my friends and family again. The added bonus is that I'm getting to know myself again which Tobias is enjoying. I guess he just feels relieved since he was the one who had to suffer through Esther-Marie's reign of tedium."

"I don't know how he could stand it." Harry said with a shiver. "I found it hard enough to see some of it in Jake's mind, I don't know what I would have done if I'd seen it first hand."

"Live in the hope that I'd somehow get over it? That's what Tobias did and I'm glad because his faith in me has helped the healing process, not to mention my two great kids who amaze me everyday. You all did a good job raising them."

"Well Carlisle and Esme did most of the work."

"But you've given them great summers." I stated. "For the last few weeks all they talked about was how great this summer was gonna be back on the Res. I mean, I thought they were gonna spend some time with me, but so far Tony's been out and about with your boys and Liza's been playing with Ariana and Marie as if she's a little girl. It's so different from how she acts at home and I'm glad she feels able to be a kid here."

"What about Tony?" Nikki asked.

"He can be a kid anywhere, he's easy going like that. Not so hung up on what people think of him."

"Yeah. I noticed Liza can get a little hung up if we go anywhere off Res." Nikki observed. "Even when she looked like a kid she was always so aware of what people were thinking."

"She's learning to let go a little now." I stated. "Not so aggrieved if somebody thinks bad of her. After all you can't expect everyone to like you."

"No." Harry and Nikki agreed.

"So, any plans for Halloween this year?" I asked nonchalant.

"No. Why?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of having a big party and inviting everyone so make sure you keep it free." I said with a smile.

"We'll try to." Nikki said. "So this party would be?"

"In Tregarran. Well it is my home now. You can all stay over the night, and I mean all your kids as well. We can have a pool party and if I can convince Marlin to put in an appearance, a barbeque."

"So no costumes?" Harry teased.

"We can still have costumes, just have your trunks on underneath." I said with a shrug.

"A costume Halloween swimming party?" Nikki said with a chuckle. "I like the sound of it."

We discussed this a little more until I realised time was getting on and I left so I could say goodbye to my parents and my kids before I headed back up to the cottage. When I walked into the house and saw Jake I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask him.

"When's the meeting?" I asked.

"Meeting?"

"The next council one. I want to go. I mean, I'm allowed to go right?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think you wanted to." He replied.

"Well I thought I'd look in on the council while I'm here." I stated.

"Ok. It's tomorrow night at eight out at the old meeting place."

"I'll be there." I said with a smile.

"Glad you're finally taking an interest." He joked.

I laughed before I kissed his cheek goodbye and I went to say goodbye to Nessie and thank her for the morning. I had to track down the twins, they were playing wolves and vamps, boys versus girls, with all the kids on the Res it seemed. They were a little distracted when I said goodbye, but I liked that they were playing so I didn't make a fuss of it.

I ran back to the cottage and to my surprise Tobias met me at the border.

"I've been waiting for you." He informed me. "I have a surprise."

"Really?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes. Come." He said, holding out his hand right at the border's edge.

I took it and stepped over the border, noting that change in the scent of the air that was a clear indicator to vampires that they were not supposed to cross. We took off running, past the cottage and out into the trees. I started to recognise the trail and I felt a wave of happiness wash through me as I realised we were gonna go up onto the ledge where we used to picnic now and again.

This is what he'd planned tonight and he brought everything we needed to make it perfect and we slept out under the sky, well until it started raining and we had to jump quickly into the tent Tobias had pitched just in case. It added a humorous tone to the whole encounter that would keep us laughing for years when we recalled it.

Since I'd be down on the Res later the next day I decided to spend the morning with Tobias. We strolled beck to the cottage at a leisurely pace and then had a little fun before dressing and I ate a late breakfast early lunch. Then I bade Tobias goodbye before I drove down to the Res since I wasn't sure how late the meeting would finish and although I didn't have any qualms of running the forests at night I figured I could get back quicker in the car.

I spent the afternoon with twins down on the beach after managing to pry them away from their friends for a while. I didn't really want to since they were having so much fun, but then we had to spend a little time together too. We spent most of our time in the ocean and my kids absolutely loved it. Although I'm not surprised since both their parents grew up by the sea. It was in their blood from both sides.

After the ocean I showered before dinner and ate it with my family again before I headed with Jake and Hunter out to the meeting place. Tony decided to come along too since he was eligible now. Liza wanted to come too, but she was gracious in the face of denial as she declared that she was going to help Nessie with the washing up and spend some time with Charlie if he wasn't too tired.

I entered the clearing and it hadn't really changed much in all these years, but then the elders had always maintained it so that it wouldn't get over grown. Jake went to take his old seat at the head of the half circle and Hunter went to some point to Jake's right that seemed random but I figured it was where his part of the pack formed. Since I wasn't really part of any of the packs I sat down opposite Jake. Well that had always been my place when my pack attended.

Tony sat to my right, in beta and he seemed wound tight with nerves since this was his first meeting. I patted his hand and thought comforting thoughts toward him. He smiled in thanks.

"Hey Tony, you looking to replace me?" Harry said from behind us.

I frowned at Harry while Tony looked up sheepishly.

"Hey relax kid, I'm just messing with you." Harry said with a laugh as he ruffled Tony's hair then dropped down to sit on my left.

"So I take it you're in Essie's pack for tonight?" Jake asked.

"Can't help it Jake, I can hear my alpha a-calling and I have to answer." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well I guess you can't deny the alpha call." Jake observed.

Sammie arrived next and waved to me and Harry, although she couldn't sit with us now since she wasn't a phaser anymore, she did sit quite high in the ranking of former wolves on Jake's left though. Next to enter was an old man who only through readjusting my view did I realise it was Sam. It was hard to think that he was only four years older than the young man who was sat at his right. It made my spine tingle for a moment as I saw such blatant evidence of eternal youth at work. I mean, I was used to some people aging and some people not aging, but it was only when you brought two people who were around the same age together did you get what that really meant. It made me wonder how Jake and Nessie could stand living on the Res, especially Jake, since there was people who he grew up with who looked old enough to be his grandfather.

It didn't lessen the shock as Leah, Paul, Quill and Embry joined the group. Where was Jared? I posed the question silently to Harry and he looked at me sadly before informing me that Jared had passed away last year. I felt floored by that as I saw Kim enter the circle to take her place on the council in the absence of her husband. I felt so much sympathy for her as I remembered how I'd felt when they told me Tobias was dead, but then I'd felt that connection that confirmed to me he wasn't, what would it be like for it to just not be there anymore?

I wanted to comfort her but I knew nothing in this world would ease her pain now. Nothing I could say at least. I was probably in for some torture but I touched on her mind, maybe I could think some comfort to her. But as I touched her mind I realised she had all the love and comfort she needed in her children and her baby granddaughter. The connection was still there, it had just shifted slightly. I pulled my mind back and smiled as I remembered what I'd realised about all the little ties when I was pregnant.

I settled back feeling a little better as the rest of the council shuffled in. I got curious looks from the newer wolves, but I didn't really care if they were wondering about me, it was my right to be here. I had things I wanted to know and where better than to ask here at the meeting when all the members were present to vote.

Things got underway and I won't bore you with the preliminaries or any of the arrangements for the festivities ahead. Everything was in place and were gonna follow the same pattern as every year. There was nothing I could add to it, besides that wasn't why I was here and I waited impatiently until the floor was opened at the end of the session.

As soon as it was I raised my hand.

"Essie?" Jake asked.

"I think you all know what I'm gonna ask and probably will be thinking here we go again, but I just want to know so I don't break any rules." I said quickly. "When can Tobias come onto the Res?"

"Well we've discussed this and we've agreed that he can come on the Res on the Fourth, on Quileute Day, and for the twins' birthday since it will be more or less the last night before you'll be heading back to Olympic Pines." Sam stated in his gravely old man's voice.

"Ok." I said, since it was more than I was expecting. "And for what duration?"

"From seven until the festivities end on the Fourth, from nine in the morning until the end of the closing ceremony on the Day, and over night for the twins' birthday." Jake stated.

"Good. I'm glad I know so we don't breach anything."

"And you're ok with that?" Alex asked and some of my generation of wolves chuckled.

"It's perfectly reasonable, I'm not gonna argue." I stated. "Unless you want me to."

"No, no." Alex assured me.

I rolled my eyes, but then I grinned at him.

After a few more questions about other issue they all became directed at me and as I recounted my tale for what seemed like the hundredth time I was seriously considering buying a Dictaphone, recording the whole thing and then just whipping it out whenever someone asked me about Volterra. Finally the questioning let up and the meeting disbanded. After saying goodnight to everyone I made my way up to the cottage.

Tobias was lying on the bed reading a book he'd brought with him from home. I climbed up beside him and he lowered his arm so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He finished his paragraph before he lowered the book.

"How was the meeting?" He asked.

"Put it this way Fang Boy, come Monday you'll be watching the fireworks from the top of the cliffs above First Beach." I said as I snuggled into his side.

"I will?"

"Yes. They'd already decided that you can come down onto the Res for the Fourth, Quileute Day and the twins' birthday."

"All the days you were hoping for." Tobias observed.

"Yep." I replied happily.

"I am excited now." Tobias observed.

"Me too. I'm gonna show you all the wonderful places."

"And they will be all the more enjoyable for the company." Tobias said as he put his book down and stroked my cheek.

We began kissing and that led to other things until my body was thrilling as much as my mind.

One o'clock the next afternoon I found myself outside Daphne and Jim's house with the twins, Sammie, her kids and Harry's kids waiting for Susie's arrival. I was on tenterhooks to see her again since she'd always been the most forthright of my friends and I was worried if she had shared Marlin's opinion.

They arrived in their rented van, all seven of them. Tony had been right, Kimo wasn't with them, but they did have a guest. I almost didn't recognise the woman who was Danni, she'd changed a lot in the intervening years, and now she was introducing a young man to her grandparents. He was her boyfriend and they were in that happy stage of new love where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, although they were trying their best with so many members of Danni's family around them.

The Munroe twins still had a strong resemblance to each other, but there was no chance of mixing them up now. Lani seemed to have fully embraced her feminine side since becoming a teenager and was sporting a bright pink tank top over her shorts. Her hair had been braided into lots of little plaits that she tied back with a magenta silk scarf. She had on a bit too much make-up, she clearly hadn't worked out the best quantity for her yet, but she was determined to wear her colours with pride.

Peni seemed to have been heavily influenced by the beach bums. He'd grown his hair long and had twisted it into the startings of dreadlocks, I had to wonder how long ago he'd washed it. He wore long dark shorts with a white tribal symbol and a dark tank. Over this he wore a baggy garishly coloured Hawaiian shirt in what he thought was an ironic way. He was looking forward to hitting the beach once all the greetings were done.

Then there was Kaimana, who'd been a toddler last time I saw him. Now he was ten and he didn't waste time in trying to pull a surfboard down off the roof. Tuck chastised him and told him to go say hi first. Kaimana stomped toward us but then he spotted Tony and grained.

"Hey li'l Cuz." He said, looking up at Tony. "You finished growing now?"

"Yeah." Tony stated. "This is how I'll always be from now on."

Kaimana nodded before he turned to smile shyly at Liza.

"You're all grown up too." He said, resisting the urge to tap her on the head since he was just a bit taller than her.

"Yes Kai. You are taller than me. Just as you have always predicted." Liza said with a small smile and Kaimana turned from her blushing a little.

Peni caught him blushing and started in with a chorus of 'Kai and Liza, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' until Lani tutted, rolled her eyes and called him childish. Peni shut up immediately and frowned at his twin, he thought she wasn't so fun anymore and was way too moody for his liking.

"Peni!" Susie snapped, "Leave Kai alone."

Peni crossed his arms grumbling and I realised that it was Lani that Susie was protecting from Peni, not Kai. She used Kai pre-emptively before Peni decided to try a little rough and tumble with Lani like the old days when she wasn't in the mood at the moment because… Well I'd never had a regular cycle and figured it wasn't my place to pry.

"Hey Mom." Susie said, kissing Daphne on the cheek. "Dad." She said, kissing Jim's cheek too. "Sorry Kimo isn't here again. I told him that at eighteen he's unlikely to be triggered now, but he said he's not taking any chances until he's in his twenties. He sends his love regardless, but you know…"

"Yeah." Daphne replied. "Well give him our love back and we hope to see him in two years time." She added with a smile.

Susie chuckled and they hugged.

Then she was greeted by Sammie, their exchange was mostly silent as the Twins re-established their bond. Whatever news they had to exchange could wait until later. Susie then went along the line of her nieces and nephews and second cousins before she came to my kids and greeted them with a familiarity that made me feel warm inside. Then she came to me and there was that old snap in her eyes that meant she was on the verge of anger.

"Well hello stranger." She said with a grin.

"Hey Susie." I said softly.

"So you've been back, what, two months and you couldn't even drop me an e-mail?"

"I haven't got back on-line yet." I stated. "And I was also worried you'd just trash it."

"Why would I do that?" Susie asked.

"Aunt Susie." Liza said, pulling at her arm.

Susie frowned but leant her ear down to Liza's mouth. Liza whispered quickly and Susie's frown deepened before her face became more understanding.

"Thanks honey." Susie said, kissing Liza's cheek before she straightened up. "I think we need to talk Boss." She directed at me. "All us kids of the new pack, we need to have a meeting."

I nodded, wondering what Liza had said, but afraid of what it was.

"What time's best for you?" I asked, trying for playful but sounding nervous as hell.

"Well let me get the tykes settled in then we'll go track down your Beta."

"I'm by here." Tony said with a frown.

"Not you Tone, I'm on about Harry."

"Right." Tony said, looking a little annoyed, as if he was being replaced.

_Harry was my Beta and we're congregating just me, Harry and the Twins. _I explained. _Susie was just being funny, but we really do need this meeting. I need this meeting._

Tony nodded in acceptance and I smiled at him as Susie began to shepherd her kids into the house. Sammie came to stand beside me while the other kids milled around waiting for the Munroes to join them.

Half an hour later I was crossing the Res with the Twins trying to track down Harry and it was like a weird shift. We were teenagers again and the last twenty years hadn't happened. The hairs on my arms stood on end at this strange notion and I know Sammie and Susie felt it too.

Harry was in the garage but it didn't take much to wrangle his freedom. Then we were headed to our clubhouse. It was a bit of a tip inside and I found myself tutting slightly that Hunter and Tina hadn't kept it ship shape. I had to move an empty chips packet before I could sink into my old chair. Harry took his chair and the Twins sat side-by-side on the settee.

"Wow. Have we gone back in time?" Harry asked.

"No. Sammie's got crow's feet." Susie said, eyeing Sammie thoughtfully.

"So have you." Sammie retorted.

"Yep. Still gonna stay identical until the grave." Susie mused.

"Ok. So shall we get this show on the road?" I asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything that happened in Volterra. Liza seemed to think that I really had to know all of the facts, oh, and also about some dream or other you had when you were pregnant."

"Ok." I said. "I really should record this."

"Record what?"

"I feel like I've said this about a thousand times over the last few days, but I guess one more telling won't hurt."

I told the tale again and Susie looked a little disbelieving at the end of it.

"You really did all that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean I could say I was out of my mind, but in all honesty I was too far in my mind. Esther-Marie is what you get when you take all my fight away."

"Yeah. I think I got a brief glimpse of her last time you were here. I can't believe you let her take over fully. I mean, I can understand, as a mother, I can understand why you'd sacrifice yourself like that for your kids. But as Susie the friend of the vamp-wolf brat, I can't believe you lost your fight. That you lost your fire. Everything that makes you, you."

"I know. But I'm getting it back now. I have slowly over the last few months and now I'm back on the Res, I can't believe how much I feel like me again."

"Yeah this place is good for recharging the old batteries, and even for a little bit of a re-boot. That's why I make sure I come back every year, just to remember who Susie really is." She said with a grin. "Although it hurts that Kimo doesn't feel such a bond to this place. The others love their annual holiday here, but Kimo never did. I know the not wanting to be a wolf thing is just an excuse."

"Maybe he'll feel differently when he's older." I said encouragingly.

"I doubt it." Susie said sadly, then she sniffed and grinned at the me. "So what's up next Boss, a little cliff-diving?"

"Well we got the whole summer ahead, why don't we start with something less risky. How about a hike?" I returned.

"Oh no! Not up to the vampire house." Sammie said with mock fear. "We'll only get in trouble if we do that."

"Wrong." I said firmly. "We'll only get in trouble if we get caught. Come on, I know a short cut so it doesn't take so long. We'll be back well before the curfew, the grownups won't even miss us."

We laughed but then I fell serious.

"That's almost where it all started." I said with a frown. "That day I got you to hike up to the House. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have been Resbound. Maybe we wouldn't have gone cliff diving, gone to take in a movie in Port Angeles instead. Then Harry and me wouldn't have got into that situation and I wouldn't have run off in confusion. I wouldn't have bumped into Mike Newton and I never would have gone to the House at that time to fall asleep and wake up with Masen and Holly there. Maybe on a different day I wouldn't have convince them to take me hunting and Holly would have kept her secret and they never would have broke up. Then two years later Masen wouldn't have a new girlfriend and Holly never would have gone to Volterra with knowledge of me."

"You keep trying to pin this on yourself." Sammie said. "But there's so many variables there that it wasn't down to your decision. Masen was bound to find out about Holly at some point, and would you really want him miserable in a relationship for Holly while pining for his Goth Girl after meeting her again? And think about it, that was the perfect time for Holly to take her leave if she was gonna ditch with valuable knowledge for Aro. Any later and she would have known about Hunter too."

"You're right." I gasped.

"Now stop bringing the mood down and let's go have some fun." Sammie said firmly, rising to her feet.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We're going to the beach."

"Ok."

We all shuffled out of the old garage and started toward the beach, now I felt a little conspicuous since the locals knew we were grown adults. But then I decided I didn't care what they thought as long as me and mine had fun. In that moment I felt exactly like my old self, Essie Black, devil child of the Res leading her gang of unruly teens.

I gotta say it was a little mind warping and I had so much to tell Tobias when I reached the cottage. We talked for hours as I told him of my friends' various reactions and of our reminiscence in the afternoon. He was happy that I'd been able to let go like that.

I couldn't wait until he could come down on the Res too; I wonder what it would be like with my little pack and our imprints all together up on the cliffs watching the display as we always had as kids.

I shared a nice dream with Tobias that night where we pictured what might happen Monday night when he could enter the Res for a social call.

Then it was Saturday, two days before the Fourth. Since the hotel was always busy at this time of year I volunteered my help and they were happy to accept when they realised I'd do it gratis and I had worked for them before. They put me anywhere that there was slack that needed taking up, and I really didn't mind, it felt good to be doing something.

Since I was an adult I somehow ended up in the bar that night, I think the bar staff had all caught the same stomach bug and the hotel figured that someone with no experience was better than no one at all. I rang Tobias to let him know I was gonna be late before I was given a brief tour of the bar.

I had a little nose about after the hotel manager left me, getting to know exactly where everything was and checking the measurements and ingredients in the little cocktail book that was stashed behind the shorts. I hadn't even served any drinks when I got a shock.

"Hey barkeep." Someone called. "We'll have two Long Island Iced Teas."

I felt the shock run through me as I recognised the voice. I turned slowly to see them both perched at the bar smiling widely.

"Merial? Estelle? What are you guys doing here?" I gasped.

"We came for the surfing." Merial said moving her arms as if she was balancing on a board.

"And this is step one on my five step plan to obliterate Spencer from my mind." Estelle said happily. "So I'll have a big glass of something strong."

"Is beer ok?" I asked. "It's my first time behind here. I'm only helping out cause the staff are ill and they're busy."

"Beer's fine." Merial assured me.

"Put a vodka in it." Estelle said happily.

"Pace yourself." Merial said curtly.

"Yes Mom." Estelle said with a faux salute as I placed a bottle of beer before each of them.

"So you've left Spencer?" I asked.

"No." Estelle said, her lip trembling. "He left me. Turns out he was screwing the cat woman from number four and they're off to have a litter of cutesy little kittens together." She said bitterly. "Hence the obliteration."

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"Oh he left them behind."

"Are they here?" I asked, feeling a little apprehensive of having the terrors running around the Res.

"Eloise is, but Spence and Toby are staying with my mother. I'm so gonna have to change that boy's name. Why oh why did I name him after that slime ball?"

"So you're gonna have a little mother/daughter time?" I prompted, trying to steer the conversation away from slime ball exes and also do a little snooping for Tony.

"More or less."

"Well if you want a real taste of the Res just come track me down. I'll show you all the best places that tourists never get to see. I mean as long as I'm not busy that day."

"That's wonderful." Merial said with a smile as Estelle lay her head on the bar. "We'll be sure to take you up on that offer. And I'm sure Bob and Eloise will be pleased to know that Tony is here for definite."

"Yeah. And I'm sure Tony will be excited to see them too." I said, trying to look at the positives of having his school friends here and not the negatives of having outsiders here in his supernatural haven.

The next two weeks were sure gonna be interesting…

"And Liza won't be left out since Simon tagged along with us." Estelle said into the bar.

Oh great…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry for posting a day later than usual but RL got in the way this week and I was still writing yesterday. I'll try and post on a Thursday as usual but over the next few weeks it may prove difficult. **

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94 **

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

"Are you having fun Annie?" I asked the baby as she clung to my back.

"Splash again." She said with a giggle.

I leapt into the shallows of the tide line and the seawater splashed up around us as Marie and Ariana joined us in the waves. Marie was at one with the ocean, but Ariana was a little more wary and always had been. Annie would swim out to the far islands if I permitted her, which was why she was on my back, although I was beginning to regret this.

"Go down." Annie said firmly and pulled at my hair.

I scowled and pulled her around to my front so I could look her in the eye when I chastised her.

"That was not a nice thing to do." I stated. "You hurt Liza. Liza sad."

Annie pouted.

"My sorry Li-la." She said and reached toward me to hug my neck.

I sighed and hugged her back, forgiving her immediately. I found it awfully hard to remain angry with the child when she had such a way of making you feel bad for your anger, even when it was justified.

"Very well, but no hair pulling. Not nice." I stated trying to remain firm.

"Nee go down?" She asked, the hair pulling forgotten.

"If you hold Liza's hand." I said and placed her down in the water.

She immediately jumped back into my arms.

"Cold." She gasped.

"Yes very cold." I said with a chuckle.

"Are we done with the water now?" Ariana complained.

"I got to show you my new moves first." Marie insisted. "I've been learning surfing. Dad said I'm a natural."

"I think we can see Marie's new moves and then we can go and purchase an ice-cream each from the cart." I said.

The girls cheered and I smiled.

"Marie, shall we watch you from the shore?" I suggested.

"I think that would be most acceptable Elizabeth." Marie said with a smile as she attempted to speak like me.

"Then we will watch from the shore."

I led Ariana to where I had left our towels while I carried Annie on my hip. We turned back to the ocean and watched as Marie body boarded into shore. Then she ran the body board to us before taking her surfboard out to the waves. She paddled out and surfed back in. She managed to stand, and rode the board until it crunched on the gravel.

"Bravo." I called, clapping my hands.

"Bray-o." Annie copied, jumping about in my arms and I placed her on the beach as Marie joined us once more.

"You definitely have a gift my cousin." I said with a smile as I held Annie in place by the hand lest she run to the water again.

"I wish I could do that." Ariana agreed. "But I just haven't got the knack. Or the patience."

We laughed at her remark for Ariana's impatience was legendary. Annie laughed too, but merely because the rest of us girls were laughing and she was at that age where she copied when she did not understand.

We dried off a little although not thoroughly for there was a chance we would return to the water later. I took up my coin purse where I had hidden it beneath Annie's bucket and we walked to the little ice-cream cart set up near the beach. It belonged to the village store, but Kim had found that visitors would buy more from the cart rather than enter the store for some thought it out-of-bounds despite signs to the contrary in the hotel.

Twain was sat at the cart today looking a little moody. I empathised with her for she had a job as a trainee teacher at the local school and was on her vacation at the moment, but had been roped into helping out at the store. I knew helping at the store didn't bother her as much as tending the cart.

"Good afternoon Twain. How is business today?" I asked politely.

"Terrible. I don't know why Kim has put the cart out so early in this season. Next week when the tournament starts in earnest then the cart will be busy, but I think I've sold about four ice-creams in all today." She complained.

"Then you are about to double your sales." I said with a smile. "Could I have four cones please? Which flavour would you like?" I inquired of my friends.

"Chocolate." Annie said firmly and we all laughed before Marie decided that she should like a chocolate ice cream too. Ariana choose strawberry whilst I settled on mint-chocolate-chip.

After saying farewell to Twain we made our way back toward our belongings. I put Annie up on my back to traverse the pebbles since we were all barefoot, and her ice cream dripped over my t-shirt and into my hair. I was surprised at how calmly I accepted this, I merely thought of the fact that I could wash once I got back to Grandmother's house and there was no great emergency. Young children were messy and a little stickiness was expected when put in charge of a toddler.

We sat on our towels finishing our ice creams whilst watching a handful of people who were practicing ahead of the tournament.

"I'm gonna be like them one day." Marie mused as she watched the surfers thoughtfully. "And I'll be champion, just like my dad."

"I believe you will be." I said with conviction.

"Annie surf?" Annie asked through a mouth full of melted chocolate ice cream.

"When you are old enough, yes." I stated.

Annie clapped her hands and her cone broke. I managed to catch it before it hit the floor, but now the ice cream could drip out of the bottom and my hand was covered and cold as I handed it back to her before she could cry.

Annie took what was left of the cone in both hands and started devouring the ice cream once more whilst I sought something to clean my hand. I settled upon my t-shirt since it was already stained with ice cream.

We managed to finish the rest of our ice cream without further incident but then we heard someone call Annie's name. We turned to see her farther, Jean-Claude, crossing the stones to meet us.

"Papa." Annie said excitedly, jumping to her feet and holding her sticky hands up to him.

"You been having fun with the big girls _cherie_?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Yes." She replied.

"We have been swimming and then we ate some ice-cream." I informed Jean-Claude as I stood up, my friends coming to flank me.

"Annie pull Li-la hair." Annie said with a pout.

"You pulled Liza's hair?" Jean-Claude asked.

Annie nodded.

"Not nice." She stated.

"No it wasn't." He said.

"She has apologised and all is forgiven." I assured him.

"If you do it again you won't play with the big girls." Jean-Claude said firmly, but I wasn't entirely sure Annie understood him, at least in the context of consequences to her actions. "Did Portia give you a bag?" He asked.

"Here Dr Toulin." Marie said as she picked up the bag Portia had packed for Annie that morning.

"_Merci_." Jean-Claude said as he shouldered the bag. "And thank you girls for looking after her this afternoon."

"It was a pleasure." I stated and Marie and Ariana agreed with me.

Jean-Claude smiled before he made his way back across the beach.

"What shall we do now Liza?" Ariana asked.

"Shall we return our belongings home and go spy on the town folk at the resort?" I asked feeling in a conspiratorial mood.

My friends chuckled and we gathered up our belongings. We placed them on Marie's porch since it was closest then we made our way over to the hotel and the resort in general. We were giggly as we stepped over the border, but this was apt considering we were doing something a little naughty.

We climbed into the trees once we were over the walkways that provided a safe path for an authentic walk in the woods for some of the less adventurous tourists. This struck me as somewhat humorous, that people would pay good money to holiday in the middle of no-where and then wish to be back in civilisation. One could not experience the true spirit of the forest whilst treading on pavement, for that you had to have honest earth beneath your feet. My friends and I were of the opinion that we could make this a somewhat more authentic experience.

Marie was situated on the first turn if one were walking from the hotel, Ariana a bit further on the opposite side of the trail, and then I was positioned at the last. We called out to each other with the high squeak that took some practice to achieve. We were ready at our posts and I settled into my clump of ferns ready to cause a little mischief.

I spotted the first traveller, well it was a couple walking hand-in-hand. I started small, doing the snuffle of a deer, not too loud as to be obvious, but enough to pull at the spinal chord. They hardly registered me, but they did subconsciously and there was a minuet tremor in them as Ariana did her famous mountain lion snarl, which was the reason she was in the middle. To finish Marie howled long and mournful and the couple were quick to leave the path as we fell about laughing before managing to sober somewhat before the next people happened along, a group of five this time coming from the direction of the resort and therefore Marie began with a deer impression, followed by Ariana and her lion and ending with me and my most impressive wolf howl.

We continued this way for a while and it was most enjoyable for nobody seemed to work out that it was children messing about. Perhaps it was due to this that we became cocky and we inevitably went to far.

Marie sounded a wolf call, and this messed the system for Ariana had to compensate with her own wolf call which was not as authentic as Marie and I.

"Wow. Wolves right here near the beach!" A boy called into the air.

I knew I should stay silent but I had already readied myself for the call and it fell from my lips, fairly convincingly, but somewhat marred in my attempt to stop it.

"Very funny." The boy said and he appeared to zero in on my location.

I cowered in the ferns knowing full well that I had been discovered and there was a high possibility I would now have to face the wrath of the resort manager.

"You think it's a joke scaring people like that?" The boy demanded and as he moved closer to the ferns I recognised that brown hair, the lines of the face, the green eyes…

My heart accelerated in fear at the thought of embarrassment as I recognised My Boy, here on the Res! It made me feel disorientated as my teenage life looked set to encroach on my childhood haven. One thing I knew for certain, he could not see me as I was now, I would simply die from the mortification.

I moved swiftly backwards, I cared not as I upset the ferns with my momentum as I rushed behind the nearest tree trunk. I peered around and noted that he was pulling the ferns aside with no idea I had made my escape. I took advantage of his distraction and the fact there was no one else present to run at my top most speed to Ariana's post.

She looked shocked at my sudden appearance, but I place my hand to her mouth lest she call attention to us. I put my finger to my lip to caution silence and I checked up the path once more. Simon was making his way further into the undergrowth. Without a thought I threw Ariana over my shoulder and ghosted to where Marie was still hiding but on the verge of breaking cover.

I placed Ariana down, took her hand, and Marie's with my other and I urged them to run toward the resort, and I felt much aggrieved that we had to keep a human pace since I wished the ground to swallow me up. We carried on running until we reached grandmother's house and we were all three panting, trying to get our breath back, although I was breathless for the brush with disaster as opposed to the dash across the Res which was nothing to me.

Suddenly there was whooping from the trees and the boys jumped out to circle us. I was in no mood for shenanigans at that time and I glared at each of them in turn. I was trying to work up to berating them once I'd found my voice.

"Liza? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"The greatest disaster ever!" I declared, running to hug him. "Simon is here! Upon the Res! He is here in my childish haven! I will have to be grown-up!"

"I'm sorry." Tony said, tapping my back. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I nodded my head.

Tony nodded his head too before announcing, "Sorry boys, but my sister needs me. Looks like I'll have to forfeit this one."

The boys laughed in a mocking way before they dispersed.

_What forfeit? _I asked.

_Don't worry._ Tony assured me. _It's nothing I can't handle._

"Do you want us to go too?" Ariana asked.

"I'm afraid I must take a little twin break." I said. "You understand?"

"Yeah. We should be getting home anyway." Ariana stated and she herded Marie away.

_Shall we go into the shed?_ Tony asked.

I nodded and he took my right hand before we made our way around the side of Grandmother's house to the old plastic sheds that had once been Uncle Hunter's clubhouse. It was a mess inside and I had to clear away before I could settle in the chair furthest from the door. Tony took the one closest to the door as always.

_Why did you run away from him? _He asked.

_Because… _I trailed. _I do not wish to sound brattish but I do not want him here. This is the place I can be my eight year old self and I do not wish for people from our teenage life to encroach on that. Can we not have one safe haven where we are allowed to be children?_

_Well you know Sis, you were the one who wanted to go to school and mingle with the big kids. If we hadn't done that you wouldn't have to worry about Simon recognition you now._ Tony pointed out needlessly.

_I wanted to experience our teenage years whilst our bodies were still growing, yet I also knew that here on the Res we could be the children we truly are. How can I be this when Simon is here? How mortifying would it have been had he witnessed me in this way today?_

_Why?_ Tony asked with a frown.

_Look how I am presented? I am hardly a fit sight for anybody._ I said pointedly.

I don't think Simon would care how you look. He likes you too much to care about that. Now you care how you look, but that's different. Maybe it's a teenage girl thing. Tony observed with a shrug.

_But I do not want to be a teenage girl! Not here on the Res. I want to be the seven year old eagerly awaiting her eighth birthday. I do not want to put so much thought into my behaviour and attire. I want to be free._ I complained.

"Well you only bumped into him cause you were down on the resort. If you just keep away from there I don't think you'll bump into him. You know the tourists never venture far from there unless they're in groups anyway."

"Of course!" I gasped. "I should have thought."

I felt a lot better in that moment.

"And it'll only be for two weeks if he's here for the surfing." Tony added.

I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Tony mused. "I mean, did he tell you he was coming?"

"No. Not at all." I felt a moment of worry twist in my stomach. "Have I ever referred to here as La Push, or have I always only called it the Res when mentioning our summer retreat to him?"

"Hey, one minuet you don't want him to see you or hang with you here, and now you're worried he's come with somebody else. Like a girlfriend or something?" Tony observed.

"No." I said defensively, but I could never hide my true thoughts from Tony when we were in such close quarters with no other minds to distract him.

"Yes you are." Tony said with a frown. "I thought you wanted him to move on and forget you?"

"I do." I said firmly. "I want him to find happiness without me, but that does not mean I wish to witness it. At least not without due warning."

"Right. So you want him to move on because you can't be with him but you don't want him to move on cause you desire him, even though you think you shouldn't?" Tony asked, trying to round up my very mixed thoughts.

"Yes. I have no right to trap him to me when I cannot give him what this body advertises and not have any explanation as to why it cannot be. You have Grace and she knows why you should not pursue anything other than a platonic relationship for a while yet. I have no such option with Simon and how long will he accept that I am not ready as a reason without further elaboration? And what of his needs? What happens when he wishes to progress things when I am unable? What of the fact that given the chance I would very much like to progress although I know it to be wrong?"

"I don't think Simon will wait for you, if you told him to move on and meant it then I think he would. Although I think that if you went back to him in ten years time he'd pick up where you left off, of course then you have to factor in what he's done with his life. It wouldn't be right to go to him if he's in a relationship. As for the latter, you got hormones Liza, they tend to demand things that you might not want to do. I mean other teenage girls experience that anyway, wondering if they're ready or not, their bodies telling them one thing, their minds telling them another. You're not alone in that."

"How do you know so much about teenage girls?" I demanded snootily and Tony gave me a look that negated his need to ask, 'are you serious?' but I was feeling a little abashed for I knew he was right and I was falling to anger rather than accept his offering.

"If you really want me to spell it out." Tony said when it was clear I wouldn't relent. "Or maybe I should just give you a taste of what walking along a hall at school is like for me on a bad day."

He stretched across the distance between us and placed his hand to mine. My mind was immediately filled with the clamour of many thoughts worrying about homework, hating the fact that PE was next, wishing for the end of the day and all the complications and freedoms teenagers associated with sex. I burst out laughing at the very thought.

Tony pulled his hand away.

"I am most glad I did not read those thoughts directly from the people. They should have thought me mad to be laughing without visible cause." I mused.

"I think you missed the point there Eliza." Tony said flatly. "A lot of girls worry about their reputation. It's like they feel they're ready, but not to deal with the backlash and the possibility of being branded a slut. I know it's slightly different from your reason of being younger than you look, but it's a similar thing. It's still fighting what your body tells you or to do what you think is right and acceptable."

"You have a point." I stated.

"Anyway, I think if you're gonna avoid him the best thing to do is just not think about him."

"That's easier said than done." I said sadly.

"I know, but it's worth a try. And as for those adult feelings you don't want to entertain at the moment? Do you know what I do?"

I shook my head.

"I imagine a box in my mind and I stuff them all inside there. It's locked up tight until I'm old enough to be with Grace." He said firmly with a determined smile.

"I wonder if I can do the same." I mused.

"Well it's worth a try." Tony stated.

"Yes." I agreed, "Although I will give it some thought first."

"But it don't take thought. You just got to do it." Tony stated. "It's like one of those things that the more you think about it the harder it is to do."

"Then I will consider all my options before I attempt it." I stated.

"Well I guess I can't make your mind up for you." Tony said with a shrug, before flashing me a thoughtful look. _Or can I?_

"Can you what?"

"Well, maybe I could alpha your feelings away." He suggested. "I mean I've never actually tried it, but I got most of Mom's powers, so why not that? And she stopped the whole Volturi coming after us, stopping you having a problem with Simon moving on should be easy."

"No!" I said firmly. "Besides, I doubt it would work on me since I am your twin. How do you know that due to our connection all my feelings for Simon will not wash into you and you end up feeling anxious at the idea of Simon being with somebody else?"

"Wouldn't happen." Tony said with a shake of his head.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because even if it did wash back to me it wouldn't even register. All I see is Grace now. Part of the beauty of having an imprint." He said smugly.

"You have a point there. However, I am highly critical that one's feelings can be Alphaed away. Is it not for commanding a pack mate from doing or saying something, not for completely changing who they are within? For that is what you would do to me if you were to take away my confusion, however well intentioned, I would still feel betrayed and would hate you for it."

"It was just a suggestion Liza, cause I don't want you to hurt. I want you to be happy when we're here, not worrying about things that you shouldn't really worry about. I just want you to have fun and be your usual carefree self you can be when we're here. I don't want you to be the image conscious Liza of home." Tony said in blunt honesty.

"Am I truly hideous to live with?" I asked in distress.

"What? Not at all. I don't mean I want it for me! I want it for you. Our summers, they really are a break for you, a vacation from yourself. You need it to go back to our complicated teenage lives refreshed and recharged and ready to face the world anew. You get wound up over the course of the year, but coming back here let's you unravel because you can just be a kid and you know your friends here don't give a damn about what you wear and how you act, they'll still like you. Not that I'm saying your friends back home would, cause I know they wouldn't. But you think they would and without this vacation to be who ever the hell you want to be I think you'd have a breakdown our something. Which is why I'd take away all your anxiety in a heartbeat if I could."

"I…I have to think about this." I whispered as I had the growing sense of dread that Tony was right.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, kneeling before me and taking my hands. "I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"I know brother." I said, placing my hand to his cheek. "Perhaps this is a wakeup call I required." I added with a smile.

Tony looked at me sadly, unconvinced by my smile.

"Tony, you can not mend all my woes, especially when I am in the habit of creating needless woes for myself. I am happy that you were so honest about this. It is something I must address within myself for sometimes I too fear madness looming due to my obsessive nature. Yet I know no other way to be." I said, dropping my head.

"But you do Liza, can't you see that." Tony said, taking my cheeks in his hands. "You know how to relax and have fun when you're here. I bet you didn't even think once about the state of your t-shirt today. Well maybe once, but I bet you just shrugged it away until you saw Simon and then panicked as La Push Liza suddenly came face to face with Olympic Pine's Liza. I guess that must have been bad, I mean I'd find it bad if I was to bump into one of my friends who wasn't Grace because suddenly this place where I can run around and not have to care so much about being human suddenly becomes restricting. I mean I wouldn't have to stop running around with the guys cause boys can get away with it for longer. But it's the freedom of having everyone know I'm only a kid and also a dhampir and not having to worry about slipping, makes it a lot more relaxing."

"What would you do if your friends turned up here?" I asked for the sake of curiosity.

"Really? I have no idea." Tony said with a shake of his head. "It depends on who it was and why they were here. Whether they'd want to spend all their time with me or they had a full schedule and could maybe pencil me in for five minuets at the celebrations. The former would be bad, but I might cope if it's just two weeks, the latter would be better cause I won't have to feel like I'm choosing between my two sets of friends. How would they get why I'm playing with all the seven and eight year olds?"

"So you do care what your friends think of you." I said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok. Maybe a little." He admitted grudgingly. "But I try not to let it get to me."

"Yes." I had to agree with that for Tony was good at shrugging most things off.

"So is the panic over?" Tony coaxed with a smile.

"For the time being."

"Then I guess I'll go face my forfeit." He said, rising to his feet.

"What is the forfeit?" I asked, feeling anxious.

"Oh nothing really. Don't worry. I can handle it." He said firmly before he left.

I sat back, my mind a whirl as I contemplated our conversation. Perhaps I should have a more relaxed attitude toward life. Perhaps then I would know more happiness. However, I couldn't help the worry I felt, especially in that moment for whatever forfeit my brother had to face because of me.

I decided to track him down despite his repeated words directly into my mind, _I can handle this._

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I couldn't handle this!

"But it's only a bike ride." Peni was saying. "It's not even that far, just from her to over there."

Over there was at the other end of a narrow stretch of rocks that bridged a three hundred yard gorge where the sea had eroded the land. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it was gonna explode as I looked at the bike lying against its kick stand.

"Have you got a mountain bike I can use?" I asked, my voice breaking a little in my fear.

"Has to be on the motorbike." Peni stated, folding his arms.

"But I can't ride." I stated. "I mean I'm willing to do any other kind of forfeit, but I can't ride."

"You drew this one out of the hat." Oscar stated with a shrug. "Ain't nothing we can do about that."

"But I thought the idea was to only include things that were scary as hell but possible for the person to carry out. I can't ride a bike even on normal ground, never mind on that narrow path where there's nowhere to stop. All those variables! If I go too slow I'll fall off the path into the sea. If I go too fast I could over shoot the other end. God I wish I wasn't so good at math, the statistics lay heavily in favour that this could all go wrong."

"I think we should give him a different one." Marshall said softly.

"What? You wanna do it instead?" Oscar demanded.

Marshall shook his head.

"Anyway if you fall in it won't matter since you're a vampire." Peni said.

"But I'm also mostly human. I could still drown, or get cut up on the rocks." I said with worry as I looked over the edge of the gorge to the sharp rocks below.

"I thought you had diamond skin like Hunter." Hugo said with a frown and I would have been angry with him if it wasn't for the fact that I'd been bragging about it just that morning.

Well I guess it goes to show you shouldn't brag because it just comes back to bite you on the ass.

"I know, but diamond skin or not, I still can't ride a bike." I pointed out.

"Look, you don't really need to know how to ride it." Peni stated. "The trajectory of the hill will give you enough speed to make it to the other side if you free wheel it. All you have to do is keep your balance."

I swept my eyes over the little incline and I realised Peni was right, although there were things that could still go wrong, not to mention the fact that I just didn't want to get on a bike. Ever!

"I can't do it." I said firmly. "I can't ride a motorbike. Bring me a mountain bike and I'll do it fine, but I can't ride motorbikes."

"I think we've finally found something the Big-T's afraid of." Oscar crowed and there was laughter around the group.

"Big-T?" I demanded. "When did you ever call me that?"

There was a bout of nervous coughing as I glared around at them all. I felt I was being set up I guess. I mean they all knew I didn't like bikes, I bet if I'd looked at all those pieces of paper they would have all be marked with this forfeit and I knew who'd done it too. Peni and Oscar were bad enough apart, but when they got together they had a sense of humour that was close to being fatal for anyone who became a target of their practical jokes. This year Peni seemed a little more reckless than usual and I think it had a lot to do with Lani growing up faster than him. I didn't know how to get out of this one, I had to face the forfeit. My honour depended on it.

I growled loudly and kicked at the ground, sending a dirt clod flying over the edge.

"Fine." I said through my teeth as I pulled down the heat. "I'll do it. But if I die I'm coming back and haunting you?"

"You won't die." Peni assured me as he tapped my arm since he couldn't reach my shoulder without stretching up.

I shrugged him off angrily before I reached for the bike, letting my anger burn away my nerves so I could actually sit across it. Well this wasn't so bad, now if I could just lift my foot to release the kick stand. I was aware the others were talking at me, giving me advice, but the blood was rushing in my ears and I couldn't hear a thing.

"Anthony Black! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Liza's voice cut through the rushing and I turned to see her glaring up at me. "You get off that bike at once." She added, pointing at the floor beside her.

"Hey Liza, leave him alone, Tony has to do this." Peni said, placing his hand on Liza's shoulder and she scowled.

"Oh he does, does he?" She demanded, glaring at me rather than turning to Peni.

"Yeah. It's the rules. You know that?" Peni said as if it was universal knowledge.

"Oh yes." Liza said, and now her dangerous smile climbed to her lips before she turned to Peni.

I leapt off the bike so that I could do something since I couldn't guess at what would happen next but I was certain that Liza was about to lose it.

"The hallowed rules of boyhood." Liza continued and she was working up into a rant, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. "In order to prove your worth then you must do something idiotically dangerous."

"Yeah." Peni said uncertainly since he didn't quite understand what Liza had said but wasn't about to admit it. "He's gotta do it to prove himself."

"Really? Have you done said act to prove yourself?" She demanded.

"I'm not the one who bailed on the guys so I ain't got a forfeit." Peni said firmly.

"Tony came to comfort me in my time of need. Surely out of all who are present here you would understand his actions. Would you not have done the same for Lani?"

"Yeah, but it's different for us." Peni said with a frown.

"Why, because Tony and I are not near identical? Do you think we have no true connection because we look nothing alike?" Liza demanded. "We may not look alike Peni, but I can assure you our twin bond is as strong as that between you and Lani, if not, stronger."

"Whatever. I'd still face the forfeit and so should Tony." Peni said firmly as he started to regret getting into this argument with Liza and was hoping one of the others would back him up.

"But this is rather extreme. I thought your usual forfeits were along the lines of egging cars down on the resort, or cliff diving or eating a peck of dirt. Things that are achievable, although the person may feel opposed to performing said act." Liza argued a good point.

"Well we got different things for different ages." Oscar butted in.

"Oh really?" Liza said, turning her gaze on Oscar who shrank back a little. "So you would ask one of them," she said, indicating the younger boys, "to do this task."

"No. But they're too young." Oscar countered.

"Nearly all of them are older than Tony and I." Liza pointed out.

"Yeah. But you're half vampires. You got that weird growth thing." Peni stated.

"But we are still children." Liza sang.

"Yeah, but Tony can drive a car, a bike should be nothing." Peni stated as if it was true.

"I am tired of this exchange and I propose a better scenario. You drop this foolish forfeit nonsense this instance." Liza said with no hint of alternative.

"Or?" Peni prompted anyway.

"Or?" Liza demanded with a frown.

"Or what?" Peni elaborated, barely.

"Or…or…or I will totally kick your ass." Liza growled.

Peni snorted and I wondered if he realised how serious Liza was.

"How about we make it more interesting. We will scuffle and if I win you give up on this nonsense." Liza said with a steely voice.

"And if I win?"

"I will do the stunt in Tony's place and throw in a cheer routine at the end." Liza could see she needed a little more incentive. "In my bikini."

I felt my mouth fall open, who was this person and what had she done with my sister? Then I saw Peni looking Liza over a little too thoughtfully and I growled. Peni snapped to attention.

_Liza, this is crazy! _I thought toward her.

_No Tony. This is fun. I am being a carefree kid and protecting my brother all in one go._ She said sounding a little insane.

_But I don't want you to stand up for me. The guys will make fun._ I said, hoping she'd care enough about my fragile male pride.

_I thought you didn't care what people thought of you_. Liza pointed out and she spared me a smile.

_I don't…_

_Then there is no problem here._

"I can't fight you." Peni said after a minuets thought. "You're a girl."

"You are frightened of a girl?" Liza chortled. "Oh my, what a turn up for the books."

"I'm not afraid to fight you. I don't want to hurt you." Peni said angrily.

"I am deeply touched by your concern." Liza said sarcastically. "If you do not wish to hurt me so then please let my brother go."

"He has to face the forfeit." Peni growled as if Liza was really starting to bug him.

"Then I will totally kick your ass." Liza laughed sounding a little maniacal. "Oh my, I love Mother's turn of phrase, it truly bolsters one's confidence." She mused. "So come on _Penny_, are we gonna fight?"

Some of the guys actually gasped at Liza using 'gonna' they'd never heard her talk so improper before.

"Or are you chicken?" She demanded and started making clucking noises.

The other boys catcalled and Peni glowered.

"Ok. If you really want to do this Black." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I'm ready." Liza said, doing a few quick stretching exercises. "Bring it on big boy."

"Liza. Please don't." I begged, placing my hand on her should.

"Relax bro." She said, shrugging my hand away as the boys formed a circle. "I got this covered."

_And don't even think about intervening, I wish to teach Peni a lesson. _She said firmly giving me one final nod before she entered the ring and began to circle Peni.

I tried to jump into the ring to pull Liza out, but I couldn't move. I was welded to the spot as my sister made savage faces at the boy who was at least a foot taller than her. I mean I knew Liza could win this if she gave over to the vampire, but she might end up hurting Peni badly. And if she didn't give in, well she might end up hurting herself. Despite knowing this I still couldn't move.

"Come on Peni, let's see what you're really made of." Liza taunted.

Peni growled and lunged for her but Liza sidestepped easily with a chuckle. She pulled at his shirttail playfully but Peni seemed to take offence as he whipped off his shirt and tossed it to Kai who looked at it then dropped it to the floor. Peni didn't seem to notice as he went for a high flying-tackle that Liza miscalculated and she got thrown across the ring and landed at Kai's feet.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm perfectly fine Kai dearest." Liza said, tapping his hand as she sat up. "Fear not, I will not harm your brother." She added as she leapt to her feet to find Peni charging at her again. "Much."

Liza danced out of the way as her eyes flashed with danger. She crouched low and grinned and for a moment she looked more like Mom than Dad as she waited for Peni to right himself and charge her once more. As he did she leapt straight up, turning in midair so that she landed behind Peni still facing him.

"You have to do better than that." She called.

Peni growled in annoyance as he turned again. You think he would have adjusted his tactics, but I guess he went to the Emmett school of fighting since he charged Liza again. This time Liza stood her ground and when Peni reached her she grabbed his wrist and used his own momentum to flip him over her back and down onto the floor. He landed heavily, the wind whooshing out of him as Liza turned gracefully to him.

"Anyone care to count?" She asked.

Everyone around the circle started counting down from ten, but Peni got to his feet on five.

"You won't take me out that easy Lizzy." He taunted.

"Just as I expected, Penny. Now I can have some fun." She hissed back.

Peni rushed her again but this time Liza whizzed away, ghosting to the other side of the ring so fast the others couldn't follow. Peni's head whipped around, but even before he started moving Liza was ghosting again and she pinched him on the way past. I was a little shocked but Peni was furious and a little scared now he realised what it actually meant to be in a fight with a half vampire. Liza was a whirlwind around him now, flicking up his hair when he least expected it or brushing his back.

"Liza!" I snapped cause I was sure she was getting carried away.

Liza stopped and grinned at me before she leapt at Peni's back and he fell forward onto his face.

"I think I won don't you…Blood…"

Liza was off Peni quickly and she retreated behind my back.

"What, a vampire afraid of a little blood?" Peni taunted as he got to his feet, blood was trickling from his nose.

"Not afraid." I said pointedly as I got a good flash of Liza's hunger.

Suddenly everyone gasped and crowded behind Peni. I didn't like to point out that if Liza did snap and go on a murderous rampage they'd all be dead in seconds no matter who they hid behind. Peni didn't look too fazed though, he just shrugged as he held his hand to his nose.

"You were good Liza. I guess I did deserve that ass kicking. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to Tony." He stated, his voice sounding a little funny because he'd blocked his nose.

"Liza asked if you'd stop talking to her for a moment. She's trying to gather her composure." I said as I handed Peni a handkerchief. "So she doesn't eat you."

"Right." Peni said, looking perturbed. "So how will she do that exactly?"

"By holding her breath." I said, resisting the urge to go the deliberately misunderstanding route and saying something like, 'the traditional way, in through the jugular' or some other tasteless jibe.

"She's been holding it all this time?" Peni asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. She can hold it up to half an hour. Way longer than I can." I added, deciding to build a little more on Liza's strengths.

"I never thought about Liza being so super before." Peni stated.

"That's cause you're a stupid ass-hole." Kai said angrily as he pushed him.

"Don't go being angry at me just cause you got a crush on her." Peni retorted as he staggered one step.

Kai scowled and kicked his shin and the brothers started scrapping.

"Hey break it up." I said, stepping between them and holding them apart. "Don't you think we've had enough fighting for one day?"

"But he tried to hurt her." Kai protested.

"I think it was Liza who proposed the fight. And really Peni, it was stupid taking her up on the offer. She may not fight on the Res, but she has taken out a few vamps."

"Seriously?" Oscar asked in a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"Yep. Did I tell you about them two vamps in Ridgeborough? They attacked me and my friend. That's when I phased for the first time. I was so busy taking out the one vamp I didn't realise the other was flanking me. If Liza hadn't attacked him I would have been dead. Then down in LA Liza and Mom got ambushed by one of the coven members who was out walking the newborns. Liza took one down on her own and helped Mom take out the another two."

"Wow! Liza, you're badass!" Oscar crowed.

Liza laughed and came from behind me to face the boys.

"Perhaps, but what Tony neglected to mention was the fact that the vampire in the alley in Ridgeborough threw me into a wall and I suffered broken ribs for my efforts and the newborn in LA had been immobilised by Jane's power."

"You fought with Jane of the Volturi?" Marshall asked.

"She turned up and aided us." Liza said with a shrug. "And I believe she goes by the name of Jane Summers now."

"She really has turned good?" Marshall asked a little sceptically.

"It appears to be so." Liza stated.

"Is she scary to meet?" Hugo asked.

"She doesn't look scary." I stated.

"Until she smiles." Liza added.

"Oh yeah." I added with a shiver. "Her smile is scary."

"But she has her good points." Liza conceded. "And she is trying to lead a better life, what more could we ask of her?"

"To go somewhere else." Peni suggested and the rest of the guys laughed, but I found myself frowning and Liza shook her head.

"Jane is not so bad. At least she has more decency than her brother." Liza said coldly. "And she will not harm you unless she were to catch you making such remarks at her expense."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Jane isn't all that bad. Maybe you'll get to meet her one day and then you'll see."

"Meet a real life Volturi?" Billy asked in amazement.

"Ex-Volturi." Liza corrected.

"Wow!" Billy gasped.

"Can we get on to something else now?" I demanded. "As fun as Jane is and all, there's much more fun things we could be doing than discussing her."

"Sure, sure." Oscar said. "So what do you suggest 'alpha' Tony?"

"I could alpha you if I wanted to. All of you, but I'm not gonna cause it would be wrong." I snapped. "And I'm not an alpha. I'm a vamp-wolf. Mom is my alpha. I'm not ready to lead yet."

"You are you know." Oscar said firmly. "But don't worry about that, why don't we all head down to First Beach."

The guys agreed but Liza declined.

_Tony, if you bump into Simon play dumb?_

_Ok Sis. _I promised before I headed with the boys down to the beach.

"We should have a water fight." Josh suggested as we reached the bottom of the path that led up to the rocks we'd been on.

"So we're gonna waste a nice clear day like this by getting soaked to the skin?" Oscar demanded in mock anger. "Hell yeah little brother." He roared and grabbed Josh in a headlock and messed his hair. "Well you heard him, water fight, First Beach, ten minuets. Gentlemen, choose your weapons."

Grandma's house was the closest so I broke from the group first and ran to the house to get my super soaker from the shed. I filled it with water from the outside tap so I'd have my first round of ammo ready when I got to the beach. Chances are I'd be one of the last so I wanted to be prepared.

I headed toward First Beach, being stealthy in case of a few pre-emptive attacks and also in case one of the adults saw me carrying my super soaker since we weren't really supposed to have water fights on First Beach cause it was the place most of the tourists congregated. Then again there wouldn't be so many tourists yet, just a few practicing surfers. Tomorrow it would get really busy, but today the spectators were just arriving and settling in.

The busy place was the hotel. In fact Mom had gone to volunteer her services since she was at a loose end and I think she wanted to feel useful since all her school friends had jobs now. Even if Aunt Susie and Uncle Tuck were on vacation they still had jobs back home. Mom didn't and I think she was considering looking into getting one when we get back to Olympic Pines. It was all part of her attempt to grow up now she was away from Volterra.

I pushed thoughts of Mom from my mind since it was likely to get me soaked if I was thinking about other things. I reached the beach without any hassles and saw that most of the guys were all congregated there. I headed to them losing the stealth now I was in the home stretch and there'd be a ceasefire until the game began in earnest.

We joked about with each other as we waited for the others. I could feel the nerves of all of them jangling a little as we hoped we wouldn't get caught, but sometimes the fun was in the running away.

Peni and Kai were the last to arrive. Peni was already soaking and Kai was looking a little smug, it was obvious he'd got Peni back for all his teasing him about Liza. Peni was planning his vengeance and I thought I'd get Kai's back just in case since he did soak his brother on my sister's behalf.

With the last two arrivals there was a count to thirty while we all ran in opposite directions. I tailed Peni as he tailed Kai, the thirty seconds were up and I hit Peni in the shoulder before he could soak Kai. Peni turned and soaked me instead. I laughed and got him back right in the chest and hightailed it to the tide since my pistol was now empty.

I filled it with seawater, keeping to the left of the 'boarding area, Kai was standing next to me filling his own pistol.

"Thanks Cuz." He said with a salute.

"No problamo." I said, lifting my soaker from the water and I began pumping up the pressure.

"Tag-team?" Kai asked.

"Why not?" I replied with a grin.

We bumped knuckles and ran back onto the beach where we mounted a coordinated attack on Oscar who was about to take out Marshall who was running to refill in the sea.

"Hey no tag-teams!" Oscar complained.

"Weren't mentioned in the rules." I stated.

Oscar growled and turned his soaker on me.

"Hey guys." Josh said, running up to us a little giggly. "I just spotted the perfect target."

"Who?" Oscar demanded.

"I don't know. But there's a couple making out behind that rock." He said laughing at the thought of it.

Oscar grinned and whooped to call the others back.

The boys all joined us, all of us were soaking.

"Looks like we got ourselves a beast with two backs." Oscar said in a low, conspiratorial voice.

"They were making out not…" Josh paused, aware of the younger kids. "You know."

"Whatever. You know the drill."

We all filled up our soakers and primed them ready for use. In stealth mode we headed toward the little outcrop of rocks. It was a favourite for couples since it offered a little privacy when there weren't many people on the beach. We rounded the rocks, Oscar, Peni and Marshall climbed over them, to find that there was a couple making out.

We got into position, and Oscar gave the signal from on top of the rock. As I raised my soaker I suddenly recognised the couple.

"Guys no!" I called, but it was too late as Bob and Eloise were hit by a deluge of water from an assortment of pistols.

"What the hell!" Eloise raged, shooting to her feet. "You assholes! What did you go and do a thing like that for? Tony?"

"Hi Eloise. Bob." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" She demanded, turning her anger on me since she recognised me.

The guys all relaxed back to enjoy the spectacle since I was in the firing line.

"I didn't soak you." I said, dumping my gun in her hands so she could feel that it was full.

"You would have soaked us if we were strangers." Eloise said, glaring at me.

"It was just a joke." I said. "Anyway, you shouldn't be making out on the beach."

"It's a free country." Eloise said, folding her arms.

"Technically not." Oscar put in, jumping down from the rock.

"Yeah, the beach is on the Res so this is Quileute land." Peni added landing beside Oscar, and I could see trouble brewing if we got into that kind of debate.

"Cool it guys." I said to them. "We were being jerks, but we weren't harming anyone." I directed at Bob and Eloise.

"Tony man, there was seawater in those soakers."

"Seawater only hurts you if you let it dude." Kaimana said in a philosophical voice. "You fear it you can never be one with the waves."

"Kai's a budding surfer." I explained.

"Budding? I am a surfer. I'm gonna be a champion, just like Dad."

"Yeah." Peni said in solidarity to his brother. "And he's a much better surfer than you two'll ever be."

"Err guys, they're not surfers. They're my friends from school, Bob and Eloise." I explained.

"Really?" Peni said and he gave Eloise the once over. "You have a pretty friend. Hey Eloise, you shouldn't be with him, you should be with Tony."

"Tony is with Grace." Bob said pointedly.

"I love Bob." Eloise said firmly, frowning at Bob's response since she couldn't understand why he'd think she'd chose him as second prize because I was already taken.

"Who's Grace?" Peni asked intrigued.

"Ok then boys." Marshall said in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "Let's get moving. Let Tony catch up with his school friends." He said, attempting to usher them away.

"Yeah. Move it or lose it tweens." Oscar announced and that got them all moving. "We're heading over to Second Beach where the young ones are not so likely to get corrupted." He joked, but I knew that parting shot was to keep Peni moving. I realised the two Clearwater boys had obviously heard something about Grace from their brothers.

"You haven't told them about Grace?" Eloise asked once they'd all disappeared.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Well she is your girlfriend." Eloise stated.

"No she's not. There's nothing like that between me and Grace. She's my best friend, that's it." I said firmly.

"So you didn't tell them about your best friend." Eloise said, giving me a measured look.

"Hell no! You saw what they're like. If Oscar and Peni found out that I had a girl as a best friend I'd never hear the end of it. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well that's a warm welcome." Bob said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you guys." I said in shame.

"Obviously not." Eloise said, tossing my super soaker back.

"We're here to watch the surfing." Bob explained. "Mom won tickets on a radio show so she asked Eloise and her Mom along."

"She did have one more to give to Spencer, but ding dong the witch is dead." Eloise crowed.

"Spencer died?" I asked, appalled by her reaction.

"No. He ran off with the slut down the street. You know the one who's always in fish nets." Eloise said wrinkling her nose.

I shook my head.

"She has like a hundred cats."

"Oh… her?" I asked, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah. Well anyway, he's out of our lives for good. There was one ticket going, but Jesse was heading out to Florida to meet his girlfriend's parents and Merial offered the extra ticket to Simon. He of course snapped it up when he realised this is where Liza comes for her summers. Oh don't tell her he's here though. He wants it to be a surprise. You know what those two are like with their ideas of high romance, he has this very specific idea of how it should go."

"I promise I won't tell her." I said, I knew I could keep this promise since she already knew.

Eloise nodded.

"So tell me Tony Summers, do you really hang out with all the kids here?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's the Res. Everyone hangs with everyone else." I said with a shrug. "Besides, they're all my cousins. Some of them by blood, others because they're parents were friends with my mother growing up."

"That's nice." Eloise observed and she meant it. "I guess you would feel like family growing up in a tight-knit place like this."

"We do." I said, "I mean not that I grew up here, but I spent all my summers here so it's easy to re-integrate."

"Yeah." Eloise agreed.

"Hey I just realised something." Bob stated.

"What?"

"We could have bumped into each other when we were ten." He replied with a grin.

"Why?" I asked, feeling a sudden pit of dread open in my stomach, if he had bumped into me when he was ten then I would have looked three.

"Mom brought me here for the tournament that year." He stated.

"I doubt it." I said. "We spent most of that summer on Second Beach because it was extra busy due to the cancellation the year before and the grown-ups wanted to keep an extra sharp eye on us just in case."

"I guess they would after all those killings." Eloise said with a shiver. "My cousin Albie was one of their victims. He was in San Francisco at the time only stopping over the weekend to check out the halls of residence and just like that." She shook her head. "What's worse, the police never caught the ones who did it. They just disappeared into thin air as if they never existed."

"Maybe a rival gang took them out. Or a vigilante mob?" I suggested.

"It might have stopped them killing, but what about my Aunt June's justice for her son?"

"I guess it depends on what your idea of justice is." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"That it be witnessed by the ones who seek it." Eloise said promptly.

"It's justice if the victim gains closure by seeing the perpetrator punished."

"Yes."

"Then I hope they are brought to justice one day. For the sake of your aunt." I stated.

"Yeah." Eloise said with a sigh. "Although I doubt she ever will. I think this will go down as one of the greatest unsolved crimes in American history."

Bob and I agreed, and I had to stop myself from telling Bob to forget it as he toyed with telling us his theory of the whole incident. Luckily for him his inner-boyfriend beat his inner-conspiracy theorist into submission before he said anything stupid and, given the circumstances, insensitive.

"I guess you two want to be alone now." I said, hoping that they did so I could retreat for a few.

"We don't mind you being here." Bob said out of courtesy.

"I know, but you guys were busy before I crashed on your plans." I joked and they both laughed which shocked me because I expected Eloise to scowl slightly. "Tell you what, not tomorrow cause I have plans tomorrow and Monday is the opening ceremony, how about Tuesday? We can meet up and I'll give you a proper tour of La Push. I'll show you all the best vantage points off the beaten track and maybe take you a little way into the forest on one of our trails. You're much more likely to see animals on our trails cause they're not so disturbed."

"Aren't there bears in the woods?" Bob asked, looking around at the trees present on every part of the horizon that wasn't ocean.

"I'll let you into a little secret." I said in a conspiratorial voice. "There are no bears, the hotel just says that to stop people wandering into the woods and getting lost."

"There really aren't any bears?" Bob asked.

"Nope. Well I mean there might be one that's migrated, but you're much more likely to bump into a bear in the woods back home, than the ones around here."

"Are there any dangerous animals?" Eloise asked.

"There's a few mountain lion, and then of course there's the wolves."

"Wolves?" Bob gasped.

"Yep. And there's nothing wrong with the wolf, if you show him respect he won't attack you." I said knowingly.

"But aren't the territorial?" Eloise asked.

"That's why you show them respect." I stated.

Eloise looked at me in a way that made it clear she thought I was pulling their leg.

"Ok. So I was spinning the spiel there, but wolves would rather avoid you if they can. You should always be wary of them, but mostly when they've got young. There's not that many left now, too many people hunting them, which is sad. It's taboo among the Quileute to kill a wolf because our legends say we came from wolves, that a great spirit man made wolves into men and they were the first of our tribe. That's why it's sad to think that their numbers have dwindled but so reassuring when you hear the howls in the night. On films they always make it sound so eerie, but there's something reassuring when you hear a pack talk to each other across the distance."

"You can hear them?" Eloise asked in awe.

"Sometimes." I stated. "Hey, maybe Tuesday night I can take you up above the village, you don't get any sound drifting up there from the shore, so we might hear the odd wolf or two in the forest."

"Like a camp out?" Eloise asked.

That hadn't been what I'd suggested but I couldn't see any objections.

"Yeah." I agreed. "A camp out, I mean if your moms don't mind. Maybe some of the older guys will join us."

"Maybe Liza could come as well." Eloise said hopefully since she didn't want to be the only girl there.

"Well I can't promise anything about Liza but I could always ask some of the other girls. I mean there's not just us guys here you know, the girls just tend to be more sensible."

"That'll be great." Bob said a little perturbed by the idea of sleeping outdoors.

"It'll be perfect." Eloise said giving Bob signals with her eyebrows.

Bob frowned then he grinned as understanding dawned while I quickly reinforced all of my mental barriers in the way Mom had told me and it worked well because I didn't catch any unwanted thoughts or flashes of scary visual places.

Eloise grinned back at Bob and they kissed quickly before turning back to me.

"So what time shall we meet up?"

"I'm not sure. I should talk to the others first, organise it properly. I'll find you both during the opening ceremony on the Fourth and I'll tell you then." I promised,

"Ok." Bob replied.

With that we said our good byes, and not too soon if the looks Bob and Eloise were giving each other was anything to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

Showered and changed I decided to pay a visit to Lani since she had decided to stay indoors, or at least near her grandmother's house for the time being. I arrived to find her sitting on the porch with he leg dangling off the side as she rested her chin and arms on the first rung of the porch barrier.

"Hello Lani." I said.

She looked up her face angry, but it softened a little when she saw me.

"Hey Liza, what ya doing?"

"I thought I would come pay you a visit." I said, "May I?" I added, indicating the spare patch of porch next to her.

"Knock yourself out kid." She said before she sighed and placed her chin back on her hands.

I climbed onto the porch and sat beside her, my legs dangling also.

"I brought you some chocolate." I said, handing her the big bar I had purchased from the store on my way.

"Why?" She asked, frowning at the trees opposite and not looking at me.

"I am not much for chocolate myself, but I often crave it during my time of the month." I said softly.

Lani's frown deepened and she raised her head to look at me.

"I didn't know you…you had a cycle. I thought you half vampires were like the phasers."

"Or so we thought." I said with a small smile since I was uncomfortable discussing such things, but it was for Lani's comfort I did this and so I persevered. "Dr Cullen deduced the apparent lack of cycle of dhampir to be like that of the Quileute women because of the fact Grandmother never had a cycle, although they knew her to be fertile or else why would Grandfather have imprinted on her? It would have made little sense, and true enough it appeared her ovulation cycle was initiated much the same as the phasers.

"Since there were no other dhampir females around at the time to observe, and if truth be told it is rather a personal question to ask, Dr Cullen thought it to be indicative of all dhampir until otherwise proven. Then Mother showed the same development, even before she started phasing, thus proving Carlisle's theory."

"So far all you've told me is what I already know." Lani pointed out.

"I know Lani, but you know well how I like to set up my point on a well formed foundation." I chided.

"Yeah. But could you get to the point?" She all but growled.

"The point is that Carlisle was wrong and it was only when I reached five and I started having a normal cycle that the adults obviously became concerned, but then Tish stated that she had a normal cycle until Timmy imprinted upon her and it then returned about three years after his death."

"And Renesmee never had a cycle cause Jake imprinted on her as a baby." Lani guessed.

"Exactly."

"But what about your Mom?" She asked with a frown.

"Mother is different for she is in herself a wolf, but also a dhampir so both worked upon her physiology from the word go."

"So your mother aside, you're saying that dhampir can be affected by the wolves?" Lani asked.

"It would appear so. We are yet to know how, but the why is somewhat self explanatory for it is the same reason the phasers stop."

"So if someone, I don't know say Kai when he's older and he phases, if he imprinted on you then you'd get mixed up too?"

"Yes." I answered. "At least that is the theory, however the fact that I am part Quileute myself may change matters."

"Wouldn't that make it more likely?" Lani said pointedly.

"Perhaps. I have no doubt the true mechanics will remain a mystery even if Carlisle were to work on it for eternity."

"And he probably could." Lani said with a snort.

"That is one of the advantages of living forever, you can further your knowledge and chance of discovery. In fact it is a must if one is to live for eternity in order to avoid insufferable boredom."

"Yeah. I guess you would have to find some entertainment. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Ask me when we are eighty and I will let you know." I said with a smile.

"But I'll be an old woman then and you'll…"

"Still look exactly as I do know. I will not have aged a day." I said softly.

"Wow. That's hard to imagine." Lani said with a shake of her head. "But then I guess I never see you as the age you look, I always think of you as the age you are. I can't help but think of you as an eight year old, then I get reminders that you're also older than that, like what you just told me and last year when you told me about that Simon guy and how you were gonna miss him. So how did that work out anyway?"

"Obviously I missed his presence, but we kept up a correspondence for which I am glad. However I was mortified to find him here on the Res."

"He's here?" Lani asked, brightening somewhat.

"Yes." I stated.

"Can I meet him?" She asked excitedly.

"No." I replied firmly.

"Why not?"

"I do not want him here. For you see my child side and sometimes you see the teenage side show through. Simon knows my teenage side, but I am adverse for him see my eight-year-old side show through."

"You do know that's how I feel when I'm around a guy I like?" Lani asked.

I shook my head.

"It's that little awkward thing where I know I'm old enough for a boyfriend, but I'm so scared he'll think I'm childish or something. Then I get so caught up in being a young woman that I forget to have fun."

"I see your point. Usually I have no such problem, I am most impeccable when it comes to decorum in the human world it is second nature, but here on the Res, this is my place to be a child, and I act accordingly."

"Everyone needs to grow up sooner or later."

"Granted. But I am barely eight in reality. At that age the only boy you gave thought to was Peni and what latest scheme you could both play upon the unwitting." I reminded her.

"Yeah." Lani said with a laugh as she recalled the times she and her twin would confound the adults by posing as each other.

"To Simon I am seventeen and we were dating for a year and a half, at least we were pretending to date and I suppose feelings grew to be real within that time. In a sense I wish they had not for I value his friendship highly and I hate to hurt him by advertising my availability whilst I can not deliver the goods."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I…he…I have felt stirrings, they were greatest when I saw him after such a long break when I went to visit him in LA. I know that left to its own devices my body would have long ago yielded to him, but such things are not possible for ten years yet."

"Why not?" Lani asked with a frown.

"Because I am still a child. I have yet to reach double figures never mind eighteen." I said sourly.

"Man that sucks."

"Exactly."

Lani and I sighed at the same moment.

"But you're smart Liza, you'll work something out." She said brightly and tapped my shoulder.

"I hope you are right cousin." I observed although I had my doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

We didn't see Mom for the rest of Saturday, she'd phoned to say that they needed her to man the bar at the hotel and she didn't think she'd be finished much before one and would head straight up to the cottage. I didn't blame her since Dad was all alone up there and I realised Liza and I needed to pay him a visit at some point.

Because she didn't get home until late we were surprised she was down so early the next morning, but it was seven o'clock, we'd just sat down to breakfast when Mom burst in through the door and stopped at the table a little breathless.

"Don't want to worry you kids, but I thought I'd warn you as soon as I could. Bob, Eloise and Simon are here."

Liza dropped her fork with a shocked squeak.

"Yeah we know." I said warily. "I bumped into Bob and Eloise on the beach yesterday."

"Oh." Mom said, looking wary herself. "How did it go?"

"Ok." I said with a shrug. "I mean it could have been worse and I actually did soak them as well."

Mom gave me a questioning look.

"We were all having a water fight on First Beach and Bob and Eloise happened to be making out behind that rock."

"Oh." Mom observed, she knew exactly what had happened and I got it was something that harkened back to her day at least.

"And that reminds me! Liza, do you wanna go camping on Tuesday?" I asked since I'd completely forgotten the day before.

"Would this happen to be with Bob and Eloise?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I hope you did not promise my presence." She observed aghast.

"No. I said I'd ask you."

"Then I will think on it." Liza said looking a little worried and she realised that if she gave advance notice it would be the perfect opportunity for Simon to set up a 'chance meeting' between them.

"If you wanna come but don't want Simon to surprise you there I could always say you're planning something here for the day then Tuesday morning just say you changed your mind."

"That is a tempting offer." Liza considered. "I will think on it."

"Let me know by the opening ceremony tomorrow night before I meet up with Bob and Eloise."

"Very well."

"Have you thought about where to go for your campout?" Mom asked.

I shook my head.

"The lake is always good and to hide the fact that there's a hidden entrance one of the older kids could head on up there to pull aside the branches and replace them once you've gone through so Bob and Eloise don't know about it." Mom suggested.

That was a good suggestion and I took that on board when I went around asking some of the others if they wanted to come. It was kinda hard not being able to ask the younger guys, everyone who was younger than Josh really. Even Peni and Lani was pushing it a little, but I needed Lani to make up the number of the girls along with Danni and her boyfriend, Twain so she had the excuse to get away from the store and Renee. I realised there was a lot more guys than girls but I really didn't know any of the other girls as well as I knew my cousins. Twain said she'd ask some of the girls who were in on the secret and so I more or less had a good idea of the numbers.

That made me feel a little better that I had something to offer Bob and Eloise on Monday. Of course for the rest of Sunday half the guys weren't so impressed with me and I had to promise them that I'd take them up once the town folk had gone home. After that they seemed ok and the rest of Sunday we explored the rock pools on Third Beach since First Beach was teeming with tourists and the stall holders setting up for the next day.

Monday dawned and I felt very excited and I realised it was the fact that Dad was coming on the Res today. I knew that I wouldn't have chance to show him much because he was only allowed down from seven, which was when the celebrations kicked off, to just after the fireworks. But it would still be good to know that he's actually on the Res with us rather than stuck up in Rose cottage.

Liza spent most of the day locked in Hunter's bedroom making herself look just right without looking like she'd made too much effort if she bumped into Simon. She'd deny it if I confronted her about it, but her thoughts were so precise that Hunter asked if I wanted to go to the big store off the Res with him because he needed to pick up the steaks that would be Jake's contribution to the Quileute beach party on Second Beach. It didn't start until nine, but it was always somewhere to escape to when First Beach was getting crowded.

It was a perfect opportunity to escape the orbit of Liza's mind for an hour or two so I snapped up the chance. I spent the journey giving Hunter a play-by-play of last season's football.

"I really would like to see one of your games." Hunter stated. "You'll have to give me enough warning next year so I can book a few days off work. Maybe take one of the sick days I've never had to but should at least once not for the other guys to think I'm making them look bad."

"I'll ask Coach at the start of the season and try to let you know when the games are." I promised. "Of course there's usually one around Halloween so maybe you could come watch when you're down for Mom's birthday. I think she's planning a big bash this year to make up for all the birthdays she's missed in Volterra."

"Cool. Guess I'll keep Halloween free." Hunter said with a grin as he pulled into the parking lot of the superstore.

We went to pick up the steak and the girl behind the meat counter was smiling at Hunter, very flirtatiously, but he didn't even notice. Actually he did but pretended like he didn't, keeping their banter light and friendly. The curiosity was eating away at me as we made our way around the rest of the aisles to collect the other things on the list.

We loaded everything on the truck and I waited until we were on the road.

"The girl on the meat counter likes you." I stated.

"Tony, I'm good looking, a lot of girls like me." Hunter said, trying to make light, but it was clear he was trying to avoid the issue.

"She really likes you." I stated. "Like wants to date you like you. And I think you like her too."

"Did Essie put you up to this?" Hunter snapped and I frowned at him.

"How would Mom know about the girl at the meat counter liking you? Why would she get me to tell you about it if she did? If there's one thing I know about her is that she'll do her own dirty work. Have you been talking about stuff like this?"

"Good point and no." Hunter said suddenly stoic.

"This is about Tammie isn't it?" I said softly, not really wanting to go there, but I had no choice.

"What do you know about Tammie?" He asked, sounding a little scared.

"She can't shut her mind. It's very colourful and detailed and I wish she'd shut up sometimes. But it's also quite a dark place amongst the clamour of colour. She doesn't love you." I said trying not to remember the pictures I got the last time she was with Hunter.

"Which is how I like it." Hunter growled.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I don't want to get with a girl who does love me and I end up breaking her heart."

"Yeah. I see. That would make you hesitate." I said sadly. "I'm sorry I brought it up Uncle Hunter, I won't mention it again. If I could I'd find your imprint for you, when I'm off on my travels since she might be far away, but I can't obviously. Only you can find her. Only you will know her when you see her. You deserve someone special like Grace, but not Grace obviously cause she's mine."

Hunter had been watching me without any expression, but when I finished he snorted and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks kid." He said, "I hope I do find my own Grace. She is pretty neat. So how are things between you two now? Have you finally ironed out all the teething problems?"

"Yeah. We're good at just being friends for the time being and I don't even think too much of the future, just the friendship I have with her now. She's the bestest friend you could ask for and now the dust has settled it's great to have at least one friend who knows I'm a supernatural freak. She's surprisingly ok with it after she got over the initial shock, although most of that was because I was only seven. Like I told you before."

"Yeah I remember. At least you know who she is." Hunter said sadly.

"You'll find your imprint one day." I promised.

We quickly changed the subject after that to Mom's epic karaoke night and I let slip that I'd filmed it on my cell, Hunter wanted to see it, but I wasn't so sure that would be right. Would that be betraying Mom?

Hunter didn't ask no more about it so I assumed he was gonna drop it.

We unpacked all the goods by which time it was half past six and I was getting excited and Liza was getting peeved because I was getting excited. She was still acting like she didn't want to go to First Beach in case she bumped into Simon and she was only doing it because she didn't want to disappoint Dad.

We headed to the border to meet Mom and Dad as they crossed at seven, we zeroed in on them with telepathy. Mom was already across the invisible line when we got there but Dad was standing on the other side looking at his watch.

"Three, two, one, it's seven." Mom said a little annoyed.

"Not quite." Dad replied.

"Come on Fang Boy, five seconds ain't gonna hurt." She pleaded.

"I'd rather no encourage their wrath Miss Esther." Dad said calmly, still looking at his watch.

"Hey kids." Mom said when we got closer. "Tell your father it's ok for him to cross."

"It is seven by me." Liza stated.

"It is seven now." Dad corrected raising his head.

He looked at the border as if he really could see a barrier there. He took a deep breath then stepped over the invisible line. He paused a moment as if waiting for the Pack to leap out and tear him apart, when this didn't happen he visibly relaxed.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Mom teased, as they linked hands.

"No." Dad replied before he turned to us. "Tony, Liza it is good to see you again after so many days, I have missed you two greatly."

"We have missed you too Father." Liza stated.

"And we'll come up to visit you, but we had to catch back up with everyone." I said feeling a little shameful.

"Of course. Mother told me she has seen very little of you herself." Dad replied with a smile.

"We'll have to do something just the four of us." Mom stated.

"Oh yes." Liza said with a bright smile. "Perhaps we could take an excursion to the lake once our friends from Olympic Pines have gone home."

"That would nice." Mom agreed. "So shall we go to the ball?"

We all agreed and we ghosted through the trees at Liza's pace toward the festivities on First Beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I would have given anything to avoid First Beach on the opening night of the surfing competition. The beach would be full of tourists mingling with the locals and I had no doubt I would bump into Simon, it was inevitable. I would have given it up were it not for a few good reasons. This would be the first year that Mother and Father would accompany us to the festivities and to top it all, it would be the first time since our arrival that Father was allowed to set foot on the Res.

For those reasons alone I would not shun this celebration, although I would do my very best to avoid Simon. Once we were on the beach it was clear it was going to prove difficult amongst the throngs of people. I realised that he had as much chance of spotting me as I had of spotting him. My one advantage was the fact I was so small it was possible I'd be mistaken for a child in the hubbub.

Once I realised my advantage I also realised a weakness in the fact that Tony towered over most of the crowd, and for that matter so did Mother. Both were known to Simon, and Mother was possibly the most obviously recognisable with her hair colour that was sure to spark in the dwindling sun.

I managed to convince Father to walk with me to the fruit stall where I could pick up a fresh fruit salad. Luckily for me Tony had refused stating that he wanted to save as much room for the steaks later. Mom was all for joining me until Tony distracted her with asking about what she thought the best motorbike would be for him to start with.

I led farther along the beach and through the crowds, giving him a tour in my attempt to prolong the trek. I think he suspected me of stalling for Father is an ancient being and I'm sure he knows every trick in the book twice over and the additional revised editions thereafter. He was most likely humouring me in not acknowledging the fact that I was stalling. Under normal circumstances such behaviour would have driven me to distraction, however I felt grateful if it meant I could avoid returning to Simon's beacons for a while longer.

I reached the stall and built my own salad with melon balls, kiwi fruit, strawberries, pineapple and orange for a little zest. Father copied me despite the fact he could not eat it, I supposed he did it to look the part and to perhaps return the goods to Mother. He even joked that he did not like strawberries and preferred grapes, recommending that I try them before ladling a spoonful into my punnet.

I laughed and Father smiled as he paid for the fruit. I ate my fruit with the little cocktail stick as we made our way back to Mother and Tony who were indeed beacons in the swarming people. Father wished to know what I thought of the taste of each of the various fruit, especially ones he'd never had chance to try in life such as the pineapple.

We were halfway back and I was not looking where I was going as such since I was concentrating on my fruit when I heard, "Liza?"

I stopped and looked up with sudden dread to find Simon standing right in my path.

"There you are Baby Doll." He continued. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hello Simon." I said, as cheerful as I dared. "I have been around here and there, we must have missed each other on occasions."

"Probably." Simon said with a smile.

I smiled in return despite the unease there was no doubt that Simon's presence was also soothing to me. I remembered that I was walking with Father.

"Simon, may I introduce my father Tobias." I said, indicating Father at my side. "Father, this is Simon, my friend."

"The one studying in LA?" Father asked as he gave Simon the once over.

"The very same." I replied.

"Of course. Liza has told me so much about you and Essie spoke very highly of you when she returned from escorting Liza to the cheerleading finals." Father said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

Simon was looking at Father with a bemused look and it was clear he was trying to work out how Father could look so young.

"Liza sure looks like you." He observed. "And you look a lot like that picture above the stairs in your house. Is that an ancestor of yours?"

"Yes it is." Father said without pause.

"They sure are strong genes."

"They often resurface." Father stated. "If you would excuse me Simon, I must return this to my wife before I am tempted to eat all the grapes. Liza, what do you wish to do?"

"I…" I glanced up at Simon and he looked hopeful. "I will stay and converse with Simon a while and I will rejoin you at nine when we move to Second Beach for the barbeque."

"Very well. Then I will see you later, and Simon I will see you at some other time if not later." Father stated before he carried on walking toward the beacons that were Mother and Tony.

"How is it your parents look so young?" He asked.

"It's a family secret and if I tell you I will have to kill you." I said darkly.

Simon chuckled before he hugged me and smelt my hair as I embraced him in return.

"It's so good to see you again Baby Doll, I don't know, but I missed you more these last few weeks since you visited me in LA than I have the rest of the time."

"Perhaps it was the fact that you knew you were returning home but I would be elsewhere." I suggested, having to turn my head to the side in order to talk lest he suffocate me with his chest.

"Could be." He said as he let me go enough to take my hand that wasn't holding the fruit.

I regarded Simon carefully and I noted there was a new light in his eyes, something I hadn't seen there before. I knew he had always liked me, as I liked him, but now there was something else, something very much like the lust I had seen in the eyes of another who shall remain nameless, but this wasn't scary. In fact I felt stirrings within and my mind reminded me I should feel frightful of such things.

What had changed?

I was doubtful that being around wanton students had kick-started his libido for if that were true then surely he would seek it with someone more willing than the girl who stated she was not ready for such intimate relations with a boy. Then it dawned on me that said girl had then proceeded to become infatuated with another boy and had admitted that he stirred things within her. Was it possible that the thought of me being with another had spurred Simon into wanting me physically? Had jealousy made him re-evaluate his attraction toward me, and now he wished to proceed beyond the limitations of our previous arrangement. I hoped that was not the case, I realised I would have to be careful now. I had to ensure I gave him no indication that I wished to proceed further than I should, even though my body was more than willing.

"Have you tried this fruit?" I asked, holding my punnet up to him.

"It looks great." He said.

"Would you like to try?" I offered.

"Um…" He said uncertainly as he spied only one cocktail stick.

"I do not have cooties if you wish to use the skewer, and on that note I take no objection to you using your fingers this once."

"You've changed your tune." He stated.

"I am a different person on the Res." I mused. "Here I am more relaxed with who I am and I find a lot of my compulsions vanish."

"I'm glad Baby Doll." He said as he picked up a piece of pineapple to eat.

I smiled.

"Come, I will show you some of the wonders of First Beach and perhaps later I will sneak you onto Second Beach for the Quileute barbeque." I said in a hushed whisper.

"Is it Quileute only?" Simon asked with a frown.

"Not really, but most of the tourists stay here. They are afraid to make the journey in the near dark despite the fact that if they were to walk to the road they could avoid walking through the trees."

"So we'll go to the road?"

"Of course not Dear Boy." I said in disgust. "We will go through the trees in the true Quileute manner. It is much more adventurous and a much shorter rout."

"Sounds great." Simon said trying for cheerful but clearly perturbed.

"Have no fear we will look after you." I promised.

I proceeded to show Simon around the stalls and pointed out a few things I would take him to explore when the beach was not thronged with people. When it was close to nine I rejoined with my family and we led Simon, along with Bob, Eloise and their mothers through the trees. Despite the fact the sun still hung over the far ocean horizon darkness had already gathered beneath the trees. The humans were wary, but the sure foot of us creatures of the night put them at their ease until we emerged onto Second Beach where a bonfire had been built earlier in the day and now fish was frying on the glowing embers around the edges as Grandpa Jake and a few of the other elders set up various charcoal grills in order to cook the steaks, and a few burgers for the younger ones. There was a table set up with various salads and accompaniments and I could feel my mouth water knowing how delicious this food would be.

There was still an air of festivity about Second Beach but it was more intimate and there was none of the bustle and din present on First Beach.

"Well I never thought to come wandering over here." Ms Keller observed. "I'm glad you suggested it Essie."

"Well it's always best to have the inside knowledge." Mother replied.

As the grown ups engaged in conversation Tony and I led our friends from Olympic Pines around to where our friends from the Res had taken up camp. Some had taken to an impromptu game of tag football while we waited for food.

"Hey Liza." Lani called to me, waving from where she was sat next to Renee on a mat.

"Hello Lani." I said cheerfully as I made my way to her, Simon following me in an unsure manner. "Lani, Renee this is my good friend Simon. Simon, these are my cousins, Lani and Renee."

"Good to meet you." Renee said with a nod of her head.

"So you're the mysterious Simon." Lani said in teasing tones.

"Lani." I chastised as I sat down to face my cousins and indicated for Simon to sit next to me.

"Sorry Liza, you know I like to tease." Lani said without the slightest hint of being truly apologetic. "But really, Liza has told us a little about you and we always did wonder what you look like."

"You talk about me?" Simon asked with a grin.

"You talk about me." I countered.

Simon laughed.

"I do." He admitted. "But you are my Princess."

I giggled and winced slightly for I knew Lani would tease me with that at some point, and heaven forbid should she tell Peni.

"Are you two twins?" Simon asked.

They both giggled before Renee stated, "I'm not, but Lani is."

Simon frowned.

"I got a twin brother, the one who thinks he's so good at everything, but he's not." She shouted loud enough for Peni to hear and he stopped in his game to scowl at his twin. Lani stuck out her tongue and Peni glowered before Oscar threw the ball at his head and he turned back to playing. "The reason we look alike is because Renee really looks like her mom and I look a little bit like my mom and they're identical twins."

"There's a lot of twins here." Simon observed.

"That's just the way it is." Renee observed with a shrug.

"Renee, can you put Meera's shoes back on they came off again." Marie stated, slumping down beside Renee and dumping the doll in her lap.

"Why did you take them off her?" Renee asked as she began the fiddly task of putting the shoes back on the doll.

"I didn't. Phill did it and went to throw them on the fire, but me and Ariana managed to stop him. He's gone to tell Mom now that I hit him. And I didn't." Marie said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Oh dear." Renee observed noncommittal as she managed to get on the first shoe.

"That's why I can't ask Mom cause I'll be grounded." Marie said sourly.

"Did you hit Phill?" Renee asked as she started on the second shoe.

"No…well maybe only a little bit. He was gonna burn the shoes, and he went near the fire." Marie protested.

"You still shouldn't have hit him." Renee pointed out.

"But I only tapped his hand." Marie said with a pout.

"Still." Renee said and Marie nodded her head, the sisters had come to an understanding.

Marie sighed forlornly as she took Meera back from Renee. She looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Liza, I didn't recognise you. Your hair looks pretty like that." She stated.

"Hello Marie, thank you for the compliment."

Marie beamed until she turned to Simon and then she blanched as she recognised him.

"I wasn't the wolf." She said shaking her head.

"Wolf?" Simon asked.

"I wasn't the wolf and neither was Liza." She said firmly.

I felt my mouth drop open as Renee gave Marie a curious look and Lani relaxed back into her 'enjoying the moment' pose as Simon turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"You were in the bushes?" He asked.

I dropped my head in shame.

"Oh Baby Doll, why did you run away?" He asked with a laugh.

"Because I was being unaccountably childish and…" I trailed off as Ariana came to join us to see what was taking Marie so long.

"Hey I know you." Ariana said dropping down next to Marie. "I mean I don't." She added hastily.

"I take it you're the third culprit?" Simon said flatly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ariana said haughtily folding her arms. "I haven't been anywhere near Lame Lane for at least a month."

"Lame Lane?" Simon inquired.

"It is our name for that paved trail near the hotel. It seems rather redundant to come to such a robust place only to walk on paving." I explained.

"And so you think the people walking on there are wimps and you pretend to be wild animals to scare them?" Simon stated.

"To give them more of an authentic feel of what the woods really contain." I countered defensively.

"Ok. That still doesn't explain why you ran from me." Simon stated.

"Because I was embarrassed for you to see me in the state I was that day. My hair messed, my t-shirt stained with ice-cream, bare foot and playing tricks with the children. It is hardly a good representation of my normal self."

"Do you really think I'd care about that?" Simon asked and he looked a little hurt that I would think he did care and that made me feel foolish.

"No." I said moodily. "I care. I care what other people think! Yes I know it's a vice! I know it's wrong! But I can't help it! So get off my case about it!" I yelled and I shot to my feet and ran for the trees.

"Liza." Simon called and he caught my hand.

I stopped but didn't turn to him. He was panting hard having exerted himself to catch me up.

"God Liza…I never knew…you were so fast." He gasped.

I didn't turn.

"So what's with the sudden theatrics? I haven't accused you of anything." He said once he had regained his breath.

I shook my head.

"So?"

"It is merely me being my normal melodramatic self. It is best you ignore me for a moment until I regain my composure." I murmured.

"Elizabeth, you're only melodramatic when you're worried about something. What are you worried about Baby Doll?" He asked in soothing tones.

"That…that you will find me to be nothing but a child while here on the Res." I admitted.

"Why? Because you were playing practical jokes when keeping your little cousins entertained? Because you got dirty when playing with them on the trees and the mud? Because your hair was a mess? Because you had ice cream on your shirt?"

I nodded, still unable to face him.

"Liza honey, I'll always love you, even when you look like a feral little wild thing and covered in ice cream." Simon stated sincerely.

I laughed and turned to him.

"See it's better when you smile." He observed, smiling back.

"I am sorry I was so rude." I stated.

"But I know you Liza. I know how you like to be straight laced, but obviously you can let all that go here. I'm glad, really I am, cause I don't want you suffering an aneurysm or something. It's nice that you got a place you can just let it all hang out and I'm sorry I made you have to haul it all back in." He snorted and shook his head in disgust. "I came here with this big romantic meet-up in mind and I go and yell at you on the first day and ruin your off time with my presence."

"You haven't ruined my off time." I assured him. "I ruined it myself through panicking needlessly. Had I but spoke to you then I would have realised you truly have no objection to how I present myself."

"No. I love every side of you Liza. Any face you care to show me, I love it. I love you." He stated.

"Yes, I know Dear Boy, and I love you." I said in return, thinking it our exchange of words of old.

"No Liza, you're not listening." He said, dropping to his knees so that his eyes were now level with mine and he placed his hands gently to my upper arms. His face was earnest and his longing clear, I saw that spark that hadn't been there before and my stomach swam with nerves and excitement. "I love you Elizabeth Summers, I just didn't realise how much until you visited me in LA."

"You love me?" I asked feeling my heat soar in treachery to the will of my mind.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I know we pretended for such a long time and I really thought of you as a friend. I mean I did like you a little more than a friend and I had this vision of us being best friends forever. But this year has just been crazy. I felt separated from you for the first few months, but I really just put that down to general homesickness. Then I felt sad after Christmas when you actually brought in level two of your grand plan of protection after I'd gone. Then you started talking about…about _him_ and I hated that he could make you sound so excited, but I was determined I wouldn't let you know how much it was bothering me. Hell I don't think I wanted to admit that it was bothering me because we were just friends. It was when you came to visit me in LA that I finally began to realise. When you left I missed your presence everywhere around campus and you were only there a few hours. I realised then that all this time I wasn't pretending that I had feelings for you that were more than platonic. I really am in love with you."

Simon was looking at me, reading my face and I felt absolutely saddened by his confession of love while my heart soared at his words.

"And I love you too Simon. More than I should." I admitted tears threatening in my confusion of emotions.

"What does that mean?"

"I meant what I said Simon, when I told you I can not be with you physically, regardless of the desires of my body I can not overcome my phobias. Dressing down and wearing ice cream as an accessory is one thing, but the mess involved in…" I shook my head as if in distaste.

"So we'll take it slow. I will wait for you Liza, however long it takes I will wait." Simon promised as he put his hands to my cheeks.

"What if you had to wait ten years?" I asked. "Twenty even?"

I saw the look of panic cross his face before he managed to suppress it.

"However long it takes." He said, placing his lips to my forehead. "I'll wait."

I placed my hands to the front of his shirt and leant my head in to his chest. I felt his warmth and heard the beat of his heart and it made me smile as it transformed to become the backbeat to his words. How had I been so blind when embracing the despised one? How had I been so deaf?

I sighed in contentment as Simon's arms surrounded me.

"On the day I am ready I will be yours fully." I promised, "And if you wait all the better. I love you Simon, forever and always."

As Simon continued to embrace me I fully accepted the selfish route, I would keep Simon as my own and no other would know him. He had stated he would wait ten years if I required it and hadn't even questioned me. It made my selfish heart inflate as I considered all the possible futures with my Dear Boy, all the possible futures…

All that was possible…

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to take this opportunity to recommend a new story. It's a Young DraculaBeing Human crossover, Dr Jacobs and Mr Brannagh, by TrueKelpa**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and bibika94**

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

As soon as Estelle and Merial told me that some of the twins' friends were here on the Res I wanted to let them know, but now I was stuck behind the bar plying Estelle with beer after beer as she lamented the years she lost to Spencer.

"I think you need time alone to get to know yourself." Merial said, tapping Estelle's shoulder in comfort. "You've never had a chance to. You were with Frank straight out of school, then you were with Spencer not long after. You need to get to know you."

"But I'm not like you Merial. I need a man." Estelle moaned, her head still on the bar.

"No you don't." Merial said firmly. "You need yourself. Learn to be your own person. That doesn't mean you can't date and have fun, but you have to learn to like your own company a bit more."

"But I get lonely at night."

"At first, but then you'll start to like your own space. Believe me. Do you think it was easy when I left Thomas? There were a few times when I felt like reaching for that phone and calling him over to spend the night. Or I'd see him being a proper father to Bob when he dropped him off and I'd feel that flutter of affection that first attracted me to him, but I'd quickly bury it because I realised that being with someone just for the sake of being with someone is not so good."

"You really are happy alone?" Estelle asked raising her head.

"Yes. Because at the end of the day I know I'll always be there for me." Merial said firmly. "I date when I want a little loving and when there's a bit of a dry spell there's always your little plastic friend."

"Your credit card?" I asked since I was staying near them unless someone came to order a drink.

"No. This little friend requires a few double 'A's but it'll give you hours of fun." Merial said with a dirty chuckle and I laughed along although I knew my cheeks were burning.

"I got one of them, but they haven't got arms or lips or anything else." Estelle said sadly.

"Then we'll have to sort out a little fun for you." Merial said as she tapped Estelle's back in comfort. "Maybe something in the way of a holiday romance?"

"They're over rated." Estelle murmured into her arms.

"But you'll have the arms and lips and everything else that goes with it." Merial pointed out.

"If I see someone I like, then maybe, but I'm not gonna deliberately search for someone." Estelle said firmly.

"I understand." Merial said with a sigh. "But I think you'll find the locals hard to resist."

"A lot of them are married though." I put in. "So I'd make sure first. The last thing you want is a pissed off Quileute on your case, believe me."

"Then I'd rather not bother just in case." Estelle said sadly.

I moved away to serve another customer as I considered how miserable Estelle was. I'd felt so sure she wanted to give Spencer the boot; she just didn't like the thought of being alone. Then something struck me, she was alone and she was upset because Spencer had gone off with another woman and that had hurt her confidence. She needed a boost to it, but was it my place to meddle?

Probably not, and I wouldn't go out deliberately to set her up, but if an opportunity presented itself then maybe I'd give Estelle a push in the right direction. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea and I decided to follow that plan.

I spent the rest of the night serving the various customers, chatting to Estelle and Merial when I could and tidying around a bit. Finally the hotel manager came to relieve me with a cleaning crew in tow and I was grateful that I didn't have to stop to help with that too as I headed out the door.

By then it was two in the morning, I wanted to tell the twins that they might have visitors, but I knew they were sleeping. I'd have to get down first thing in the morning. I was determined of this as I made my way toward the border. I sensed Tobias and I ran to him. He was talking to Hunter who was in his wolf form.

I scratched Hunter's shoulder as I passed him.

_Hey Sis._ He thought toward me.

"Hey Bro, how's everything?"

_Good. Good. Well I guess I'll get back to patrolling now. _He stated.

We said goodbye and Hunter bounded away.

I turned to Tobias and I let my composure slip as I crossed the border to hug him.

_I think we may have a problem. _I thought toward him.

_A problem?_ He asked.

_Yes. Guess who was in the bar tonight? Estelle and Merial. _I replied.

_Ah, we have a few visitors from Olympic Pines. _Tobias stated.

_Yeah. But that's not so bad cause I could distract them if I wanted to. What is bad, or might be bad is that Bob and Eloise are with them._ I began.

_They are likely to keep each other company and I doubt they'll encroach much on Tony's time._ Tobias observed.

_I know, and I'm not so worried about Tony. But they had a spare ticket and asked Simon along since it would give him a chance to see Liza_. I added.

_And you think this may be a problem?_ Tobias asked, sounding a little shocked by my assumption.

_For Liza, definitely. She's a different person here, a proper, doesn't care about getting dirty kid. If Simon is here…_

_She will become anxious_. Tobias said as he realised where I was coming from.

I nodded.

"I need to let them know as soon as I can, but they're sleeping right now." I said sadly.

"Then what do you suggested?"

"Let's find somewhere comfortable to sit near the border all night. I'll scan for their minds and head straight to them as soon as they wake in the morning." I stated.

"You wish to sit up all night?" Tobias asked in concern.

"Yeah. And before you say anything, it's for my kids. I want to warn them before they bump into their friends. I don't want them caught off guard." I said firmly.

"Very well. You know the border better than I, where will you be most comfortable?"

"This way." I stated.

I lead Tobias to a little bowl of rocks near the border. It was a comfortable place to rest up, especially since Tobias insisted that I lean against him. He wrapped his arms around me as I lay my head against his shoulder. I told him about my day of working and how I wouldn't mind trying to get a job when we got back to Olympic Pines as I let my mind wander down to my parents' house and scanned the minds there, waiting for the twins to wake up.

As soon as they were awake I kissed Tobias and ran to the house. It took longer than I would have liked. Not that it took longer than usual but I would have given anything to be able to teleport just to already be there. I didn't want the twins to go out before I got there.

I burst in through the door and skid to a halt by the table where Renesmee, Charlie and the twins looked at me a little startled. I had to catch my breath, I hadn't realised I'd been pushing myself that much, before I could tell them what was up.

"Don't want to worry you kids, but I thought I'd warn you as soon as I could. Bob, Eloise and Simon are here." I informed them'

Liza squeaked and dropped her fork with a clatter that startled Charlie while Tony gave me a wary look.

"Yeah we know. I bumped into Bob and Eloise on the beach yesterday." He told me and I realised he was holding back the fact that Liza had bumped into Simon too.

I wasn't mad with Tony for holding out on that information because he was trying to save Liza some embarrassment. But Liza was embarrassed about the whole incident anyway and just the mention of Simon's name had sent her into a panic where she played out the whole incident in her mind again. It was hard to ignore, but since it was clear that this was something Tony wanted to help Liza with I decided not to butt in. For the time being at least.

"Oh. How did it go?" I asked Tony since he had his mind locked up tight now and I couldn't see a single thing that hinted at his incident, Liza on the other hand...

"Ok. I mean it could have been worse and I actually did soak them as well." He murmured as he moved his bacon around his plate.

That had me stumped because I really had no idea what he meant and his mind wasn't giving me any hints.

"We were all having a water fight on First Beach and Bob and Eloise happened to be making out behind that rock." Tony said, nodding his head as if to indicate the rock was right there even though it wasn't.

"Oh." I said, grasping exactly what had happened since me and mine had done that so many times when we were kids. In fact the hotel started warning people about us, which meant it wasn't so fun any more when they came prepared with rain coats and umbrellas.

"And that reminds me!" Tony exclaimed. "Liza, do you wanna go camping on Tuesday?"

"Would this happen to be with Bob and Eloise?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"I hope you did not promise my presence." She observed aghast.

"No. I said I'd ask you." Tony assured her.

"Then I will think on it." Liza said looking a little worried and she realised that if she gave advance notice it would be the perfect opportunity for Simon to set up a 'chance meeting' between them.

"If you wanna come but don't want Simon to surprise you there I could always say you're planning something here for the day then Tuesday morning just say you changed your mind." Tony suggested.

"That is a tempting offer. I will think on it." Liza observed.

"Let me know by the opening ceremony tomorrow night before I meet up with Bob and Eloise." Tony stated.

"Very well."

"Have you thought about where to go for your campout?" I asked as I suddenly thought of the perfect place that would be out of the way so Simon wouldn't be able to find it on his own.

Tony shook his head.

"The lake is always good and to hide the fact that there's a hidden entrance one of the older kids could head on up there to pull aside the branches and replace them once you've gone through so Bob and Eloise don't know about it." I explained.

Tony liked this idea and I was glad to help. He finished up his breakfast quickly and went to wash and dress, before heading out to organise with his friends.

Renesmee offered me some breakfast and I ate it with Liza while Renesmee went to take Charlie back to his room for his oxygen.

"Mother. May we do something this day?" Liza asked softly.

"Sure. What would you like to do?" I replied a little surprised since the twins had been busy since we'd arrived.

"Perhaps you could show me your favourite trail in the forest? One you and your friends would often take as youngsters."

"If you really want to." I said. "How about we take some sandwiches, we can go a bit further, be out all day."

"Yes." Liza said grinning and she was clearly relieved by the thought that she'd be far from the Res for the day. "I will prepare the picnic."

"Great." I said with a smile.

I helped Renesmee with the washing up while Liza went to get dressed.

_Liza has been a little moody since yesterday._ Nessie observed.

_Yeah. I think it has something to do with Simon being on the Res._ I explained.

_I thought he was her friend._ Renesmee replied with a frown.

_I know, but she doesn't want him to know that she acts like a kid on the Res_. I stated.

_I see._ Renesmee said thoughtfully.

_That's why I'm taking her out for a picnic today, take her mind off it. Tomorrow she'll have no choice but to go to First Beach. I'm hoping that once she meets up with Simon and actually talks to him here on the Res she'll realise there's not so much to worry about. But for today I'll let her hide._ I said.

_It is your decision._ Renesmee remarked.

_You don't agree?_ I asked, feeling shocked by the thought.

_I'm not sure I agree that Liza meeting up with Simon on the Res will be good for her._ Renesmee clarified.

_Then I'll work at keeping her away from him tomorrow, but at least she won't have to worry about it for today._ I conceded.

_I guess there isn't much we can do about it. _Renesmee said glumly.

Liza returned to the kitchen and we stopped our silent conversation because, like Renesmee, she could sometimes tell when there was one going on even if she couldn't hear it.

"What sandwiches would you like Mother?" Liza asked brightly as she opened the cupboard for the bread.

"You choose." I said turning to smile at her. "You know me, I'll eat anything."

"Except mushrooms." Renesmee stated.

"Except mushrooms." I amended.

"And fried egg." Renesmee added.

"Yeah."

"And garlic…"

"Ok. So I guess there are some things I don't eat." I said with a chuckle.

"I will make chicken and bacon sandwiches for I know you like them." Liza stated.

"Sounds delicious." I observed and Liza smiled before she set about making the sandwiches and put in a few other things we might want on our picnic.

We packed them into backpacks since they'd be easier to carry and we set out. Liza didn't mind where we went as long as we took it slow. Walking rather than running through the trees since she wanted to emulate my childhood treks. I didn't mind, the slow pace through the trees made a change and I felt as if I was building on the bond between us by treading this old familiar path with my daughter. It was like I was passing it on to her, this knowledge of the wilderness that was so much part of my life would now be part of hers.

We ended up in a spot that had been a favourite of mine when I was ten or eleven. It was just far enough from home that it made me and my friends feel grown up, it also allowed us to get away from the other Res kids when we wanted to discuss the Secret. It was a nice spot; a little bit of a creek with a stream deep enough to paddle in and a rock wall that offered some shelter when the rain wasn't too heavy. There was a nice flat rock that we used to lie on our heads near each other, our legs sticking out like spokes on a wheel while we discussed what being a wolf would really be like and I tried to explain running super fast and demonstrating my mind reading and mind talking. It helped me practice a lot I guess.

Now Liza looked around with approval before she smiled at me.

"Did you really come so far as a child?" She asked.

"We liked to get out and about." I said with a shrug. "This was about the furthest we could go to get away from what we thought of as the normal kids. We knew we'd be wolves one day and we also knew about them while the other kids didn't."

"It seems strange to think that not everybody on the Res knew of the wolves." Liza observed.

"The elders thought it was for the best. But turned out everyone knew or were at least suspicious. I think it works better with all the locals in on the secret, it means they can help stop the town folk finding out."

"It does make it easier." Liza agreed. "I know that I am much more relaxed here when the surf contest has finished for the tourists are not concentrated to First Beach and are off experiencing other things our fair land has to offer."

"Yeah." I agreed, ignoring my urge to question her about Simon while we set out the picnic blanket and set up the food.

"What did you do with your friends here?" She asked as we ate our sandwiches.

"Whatever the hell we liked." I said with a grin, then I sobered and told her about how we used to discuss things here that we couldn't on the Res where there was a risk of being overheard.

"How close were you?"

"We were siblings." I said. "All four of us were connected from the start. We were always close, even as toddlers. And I was always the ringleader, encouraging them to mischief. Even then they followed me. It was like proof of destiny or something, that I would be their alpha. And for a year and a half I was. We made a great pack and I miss them. I miss how we were as kids and I mourn the lost years. The years where they grew up and I didn't."

Liza dropped her hand that held her sandwich and looked at me with sorrow.

"You do not think you grew up?" She asked softly.

"How could I there." I sighed and put aside my sandwich and I lay back against the rock, looking up at the cloud white sky. "I was kept dependent on Aro, on the whole of the Volturi, because they wanted my powers. I was kept in this state of not being an adult but not a child anymore. I should have been protecting the Res, getting a day job, having some fun with Tobias before we settled down to starting a family because I would have managed to convince everyone by then that I wouldn't have imprinted on Tobias if carrying his babies would kill me. It would have been a gradual unwinding, like it was with the Harry and the Twins. Not school, enslavement, to this state where I don't know what the hell I am and I'm so completely lost."

"You are here Mother, you are not lost." Liza said, placing her hand gently on my forehead. "You are my Mother and I am glad of that, to finally know you. I hated you for such a long time because I knew not of your whereabouts but now I know the full story I am proud to be your blood. I hope that if I were faced with such a dilemma then I will be as strong and mature as you." She dropped her hand and head. "Although I fear I shall never be mature."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, sitting up. "Liza, you were born mature. You're intelligent and more than capable of taking care of yourself than I could at your age. In fact if they put us both in an identical setting with the same amount of start up cash and came to check on us a year later you'd been running your own multi-million-dollar company while I'd be flipping burgers. If I was lucky."

"You sell yourself short Mother." Liza stated.

"Then I guess it's me you inherited the trait from." I replied.

Liza frowned.

"There's something I've noticed about you Lamb." I said, softly. "You focus on the negative and you don't see the intelligent thoughtful young woman you are. You always think people are judging you. That they're marking you in some way. But they're not. They're just as worried that you're marking them, but you're not. Are you?"

Liza shook her head.

"And you shouldn't worry about being childish either. Sometimes it's fun. I know I didn't take much seriously when I was your age, whether we're talking about seven or seventeen, I was all for the fun. In fact Olivia, when she first saw me, said I was twelve, although she was being facetious because Mike was hitting on me, but I didn't care because I knew she said horrible things to me because of her own insecurity."

"Olivia? Is that not Coach Tulsa?" Liza asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Eleanor Tulsa, formally known as Olivia 'Bicycle' Johnson, bitch of Forks High." I confirmed.

"Coach Tulsa was a bully?" Liza asked in shock.

"Yep."

"Oh but she did admit it." Liza gasped. "Once she told Simon and I that she was 'Cross' when she was in school. But of course that would indicate she was untoward and undoubtably she has sought to make amends for her previous behaviour. I shall have to discuss this with Simon to know of his opinion."

"Of course to do that you'd have to speak to him first." I pointed out.

Liza blanched.

"Who told you?" She demanded.

"You did. You broadcast it to me loud and clear at only the mention of his name." I stated in apologetic tones.

"I did?" She gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh dear." Liza sighed. "Well as you can see Mother it was a dire situation. How could I face him?"

"Because he really wouldn't have given a crap, especially if you didn't appear to give a crap. You were dishevelled, so what? You'd spent the morning in the sea or on the beach and then a good hour scrabbling about in the undergrowth."

"It is hardly the behaviour of a seventeen year old." Liza said reproachfully.

"I don't know. People pay good money to go on adventure holidays." I said with a grin.

"But they do not hide in bushes making animal noises." Liza said glumly.

"How can you be sure?" I demanded.

Liza gave me a dubious look

"Well I'm sure there are other things teenagers are more likely to get up to in bushes and I'm sure that would have been far more embarrassing had Simon found you like that." I stated.

"Oh Mother, that is most…" Liza trailed off with a giggle.

"Well you are a teenager, I do have these worries." I said with a laugh.

"But I am not a teenager. I am only eight years of age." Liza said firmly.

"This is gonna feel weird for me to say, I guess… I mean I found it weird when Mal kissed me when he was seven, but then I'd more or less brought him up in Volterra, I thought of him as a brother and the fact that he was only seven added to the weirdness. If I hadn't known his age or been imprinted to your father at the time then maybe I would have seen him in a different light."

"What are you implying?" She asked with a frown.

"Simon's human." I said.

"Yes." Liza agreed.

"And you have no intention of making him otherwise?" I asked just in case she had thought about it but was afraid to mention it.

"No." Liza said firmly and she really hadn't considered the possibility of Simon becoming a vampire.

"Does he really have to know you're supernatural?" I asked, wondering how long someone could successfully hide it from the one they loved.

"I would prefer he did not know for his safety." Liza said softly.

"Right. So you'd prefer to go on with him thinking that you're seventeen, nearly eighteen. What if you could keep the pretence up? Pretending you're ten years older than you are for the next sixty years." I suggested.

"Be with Simon but lie about my age?" She asked with a frown.

"If you were gonna be with him as a human would it really make a difference?" I asked.

"But if I were to be with him for sixty years then I would have to tell him something?" Liza stated.

"Well the good genes thing always works and maybe in time you could tell him of the supernatural world, but you don't have to tell him your real age. I don't think you've got a real birth certificate anyway, the only one available is the one Alice faked to get you into school."

"But I would know I was lying." Liza said looking conflicted.

"And knowing you wouldn't really go along with that is the only reason I suggested it in the first place." I said with a smile.

"It was." Liza asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean I wouldn't get all up in your grill if you decided to act on your adult side so soon, but as a mother I'd feel a little upset. I mean, you're my baby girl but if you thought you were ready now then I guess I'd try to be supportive of your decision. Even if I might question you a little just to be sure." I said truthfully.

"So if I were to explore a more adult relationship with Simon you would not object?" Liza asked carefully, watching me for any indication that I was lying.

"Provided I was certain you were doing it for you and not just to please him. I'd support you, I might not be happy about it, but then it's your life and your decision to make and I'd support you."

"That is comforting to know." Liza said sadly.

"You want me to tell you no." I said as the realisation hit me. "You want me to be firm and make your decision for you." I added with a frown. "You want me to tell you you're too young yet and that you have to wait at least ten years because you need that cast iron authority to listen to cause you can't trust your own judgement."

"Perhaps." Liza conceded.

"Then I think we need to do something." I said. "We need a trip into your mind."

"Excuse me?" Liza gasped in shock.

"It won't hurt I promise. At least not physically. It's just going on to the dreamscape, only this time we'll visit yours and not mine." I explained.

Liza considered for a moment.

"If it will help me." She murmured. "Very well Mother, what do you require of me?"

"Just lie back and close your eyes. I'll do all the work." I stated.

Liza nodded before she lay back against the picnic blanket. I lay beside her and placed my hand against hers before I closed my eyes and went searching into her mind. I found her mind and encouraged her dreamscape to form. What I saw was…

_Well it was a little bland. All pristine and clean, a surgical theatre brand new and unused. I didn't know if this indicated that she hadn't really used her imagination or if she just liked to keep even her dreams in order. _

_I knew I had to find her though. It was apparent to me like things sometimes are in dreams. Besides, this was her dreamscape and I couldn't spot her anywhere. I had to find her._

_I was wandering around corridors, white tiled and sparse, devoid of anything resembling life. This was a place for experiments and not where someone could comfortably live. It sent a chill through me to think that this was the inside of my daughter's head, no wonder she was so obsessive about cleanliness, the corridors of her mind demanded it._

_I heard crying echo along the tiled halls and I ran toward the sound, the walls becoming blurred around me as I moved too fast for the dream to keep up. I came to a door with a frosted glass window from behind which bright light blared. This was where the crying was coming from. There was black writing on the door in a bold font that declared the room to be the __**'Observation Theatre.'**_

_I pushed open the door and the bright light blinded me. I closed my eyes, bright patterns danced in the darkness. When I opened them the light was more bearable. There were faceless people in white coats and surgical masks walking around a table, looking at screens and writing on the clipboard they each carried. Some were concentrating on what stood on the table, on what was inside._

_I moved closer so I could look in the cage. There was someone inside, someone small, curled into a ball sobbing. Long black ringlets touched the floor of the cage where the girl was so closed in on herself. It was Liza. _

_I rushed to the cage and searched frantically to find a door. I found it and pulled it open while the faceless people continued to circle taking notes. I reached into the cage and touched her shoulder gently as I called her name._

_She looked up at me with frightened tearstained eyes and leapt into my arms. I hugged her to me as I straightened up and now the faceless people were watching me without any eyes, which was really creepy. An alarm sounded and red lights flashed in the room. I sprinted for the door before the faceless could grab me._

_I ran along endless corridors that all looked the same and I wasn't getting anywhere. I was growing uneasy as the alarms grew louder and I knew the faceless would catch us if Liza didn't help. _

"_Liza." I whispered into her ear. "I need you to concentrate. You're in control here. Take us somewhere safe."_

_Liza pulled herself closer to me, burying her face in my neck._

"_Come on Lamb you can do it." I said and I looked up to find that the faceless were coming through the door at the end of the corridor. I turned to find they blocked the way we'd come too. We were trapped._

_I held Liza to me as tightly as I could and screwed my eyes shut._

"_Come Elizabeth, you have to concentrate. Get us out of here." There was still nothing. "Come now Vela, Etruscan queen, where is your fighting spirit?"_

_Liza took a deep breath and I felt the shift around me. When I opened my eyes I was standing on the beach of Tobias' childhood and I was holding two daughters in my arms. I placed them both on the sand and stood back to see fully grown Liza looking at her eight-year-old self with an expression of mild shock._

"_Mother what is happening?" She asked._

"_I think you need to meet your true self." I hazarded._

"_I do?" She asked doubtfully._

_I nodded._

"_And you are the eight-year-old I am?" She directed at her younger looking self._

"_As well you know." The child replied. "I am always within you, the voice you have referred to on occasion as the 'child within'. You have been incarcerating me of late, chaining me, gagging me, refusing to listen." _

"_I will listen now. What have you to say?" The teenager said softly._

"_That you need to allow yourself to live. You are using both our ages as shields to hide behind." The child stated in a wise sounding voice._

"_I do not understand." The teenager replied with a frown._

"_Yes you do." The child said firmly. "However I will explain in order to clarify. You hide behind the mantle of looking an adult as an excuse not to do things others may deem childish. Then you use the fact that you are but eight years of age not to do what you know deep down you are unready for. You would rather think that your unwillingness to take things further with Simon is down to the fact that it would be wrong for you are underage. That is true, however you use it as an excuse because you are afraid of the intimacy, of truly giving yourself to someone. You fear allowing someone who is not connected by blood to see all the facets of our nature good and bad. You fear anyone knowing we are less than perfect, but you forget what we learned once, nobody is perfect. You may strive for perfection, but it will never be achieved, meanwhile your life has gone by without you and you realise all the good times you lost whilst sitting on the sidelines worrying how the world will perceive us._

"_Yet the perception of the world is not important provided you enjoy life. You must allow us some leeway and forget about perfection."_

"_Perfection is a big part of who I am." The teenager said with a worried frown._

"_Can you not seek it without quashing your desires? We could be a most passionate person if you allowed us. Imaging how it would feel to prescribe our dancing passion to the rest of our life. Would that not be a great thing indeed?"_

"_Perhaps, but dancing is hardly life and one must think of the consequences of any decision made." The teenager argued._

"_Granted. But you must not spare all others and neglect yourself. Find a common ground."_

"_I will attempt this. But what of Simon? Are we ready to be physically intimate?"_

"_No. If you were ready you'd have no need to ask me." The child stated firmly. "There is the factor of being only eight, but now you also hold the hurt that Sasha caused. He awakened the forbidden desires that made us contemplate stepping beyond that line between girl and woman, but then he turned out to be a lie, nothing but an impostor that made us feel oh so very young in our naivety. Had we really been seventeen would we have allowed his pretty words to sway us so? He made us question our own judgement, which is why you look to others for guidance now you feel the stirrings for Simon too. Indeed they were platonic in the past, but Sasha helped open the Pandora's box of passion and now you realise the feelings you had for Simon which you ignored all this time." _

"_Are we ready?" The teenager asked timidly._

"_Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. Emotionally? Most definitely not, at least not for the repercussions when Simon must return to college. We are most definitely conflicted where Simon is concerned." The child replied sagely._

"_Then perhaps it is for the best we avoid him and hope we do not encounter him." The teenager suggested desperately. _

"_Yes." The child agreed. "However we might not be able to avoid him completely."_

"_I will try my best and work on instinct if we are confronted with him." The teenager promised. _

"_Hopefully we can have more control of the situation." The child stated._

"_I will definitely dress more appropriately if I venture near the resort." The teenager added._

"_That would help your desire to control." The child mused._

"_Thank you." The teenager said solemnly._

"_You're welcome." The child replied with a smile._

_Liza hugged her younger self before she stood back. The younger Liza smiled again before she ran off to play in the sea. I watched her wistfully, lamenting the fact that I never got to see Liza when she really looked that age._

_"Shall we return now Mother?" Liza asked snapping me from my reverie._

_"Yeah." I said, feeling a little distracted for a moment..._

I pulled away from Liza's mind and returned to my body. I sat up, blinking in the natural light as bits of Liza's dreamscape swam in my mind. I let them settle because I wanted to look at them closely again later but right now I knew Liza wanted to talk.

"Mother, do you think Alec's betrayal has made me question my own judgment?" She asked as she sat up slowly.

"Well your inner eight year old seemed adamant about it." I stated. "I wouldn't doubt her. She seemed to know you pretty well."

"Do you think I should trust my instinct more?" She asked.

"Do you think you should?" I countered since she really needed to answer these questions herself.

"I…I am unsure. I believe I need to ponder this further to know my true feelings on the matter. But what if my decision is wrong?" She fretted.

"Then you learn from your mistakes. That's all any of us can hope to do." I said with a shrug.

"I hope I make non so drastic as Alec again." She said wanly.

"Well next time remember to trust your senses. Trust what your nose tells you. What your ears tell you beyond the pretty words. What does your sense of touch tell you? There's so much more to go on than just what your eyes tell you." I stated.

"Next time I will use all my senses in order to be sure." Liza said softly. "May we return? I have much to consider and I wish to do so alone."

"Yeah of course. I should get back to Tobias anyway since I didn't get back to him until late last night. Well early this morning. And I didn't get any sleep, I guess I should catch up since there's a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said as I started to pack my things away.

"Father is coming down to the Res tomorrow." Liza gasped as she realised the date.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"It will be different to have him here." Liza mused.

"It'll be nice to have him on the Res without there being a reason. When I first started dating Tobias I thought it was more likely I'd get to walk on Mars than the elders ever allow him to cross the border." I joked, but only a little.

"Why?" Liza asked as we began on the trail back to the village.

"Because he's a vampire and they're not allowed to cross onto Quileute land." I stated as if it was obvious.

"There had been instances before you met Father." Liza pointed out.

"Yeah. But there'd always been good reason. They let Carlisle cross because he's the only doctor who can deal with shape shifter injuries and Jake got crushed pretty bad by that newborn. As for Alice and Jasper, well Alice is pretty convincing and she convinced Sam it was an emergency and they needed to cross. But no vampire has ever been allowed to pay a social visit. Well they let Tobias once, but that was when Aro rewarded us with a holiday and it was the first time I could go home in fourteen years. It was a special occasion and for that reason alone they let Tobias on the Res for a few hours."

I gave a small laugh.

"Hey, you were there." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder as we continued to stroll. "I might not have known you and Tony existed at that point, but my body was already letting me known in little ways. Even if I did ignore the signs."

"Were you ever afraid for your health?" Liza asked.

"There were a few times I thought I was gonna have a breakdown, but that was due to the whole shotgun marriage." I replied.

"Shotgun marriage?"

"Yeah." I said with a snort. "As soon as I knew I was pregnant Edward went all Victorian and demanded that Tobias and I wed for no great grandchildren of his would be born out of wed-lock." I added, mocking his tone.

"Great-Grandfather Edward demanded such a thing?" Liza asked aghast.

"Yep."

"Oh my! What an old fashioned concept. I must inform Tony of this." She trilled. "He will find it most amusing."

"You really wouldn't have a problem if I weren't married to your father?" I asked after a few minuets of silence while I chewed over her reaction.

"You love each other, why should I find it a problem?" Liza asked.

"But you're so old fashioned about a lot of things." I said carefully.

"I believe that marriage should be left up to the couple to decide and I do not believe it to be a true estimation of their love for each other. Look around this world and you see that marriage is not always right. I have found that some marry to prove a love that does not exist. Others do it simply not to be alone, for it is a much longer process to leave someone when a divorce must be negotiated." Liza said simply.

"That's rather cynical." I observed.

"It is the truth I have witnessed." Liza said with a shrug. "And I know marriages last in our family, but what importance is matrimony when one can do it again and again? It takes the significance away from the day."

"You wouldn't care if Tobias and I hadn't married before you were born?" I asked again just to be sure.

"Would you have loved each other less? Would you love Tony and I less?" Liza countered.

"No." I replied for it was the truth.

"Then why should I care?" Liza said with a small smile.

I laughed, "I wish you'd been able to fight my corner against Edward back then. Instead I had Alice convince me to just please Edward for now with a quickie ceremony then I could always have a lavish day once you were born. After all I wanted to be with Tobias forever and I did plan on marrying him one day so why not make it a little sooner."

"I see." Liza mused. "Do you intend to marry again?"

"I don't know. I mean not at the moment, maybe one day in the future." I conceded.

"Hopefully not when you are with child and it becomes another shotgun affair." Liza joked. "Of course that depends on if you plan to have more children." She said carefully and I caught a strong opposition to me getting pregnant again. Liza really wasn't ready for another sibling after only just getting her parents back and she was desperately fishing now for any indication that it might be on the horizon.

"If I do have any more kids it'll be once you and Tony have properly gown up and flown the nest." I said firmly because this was something I was one hundred percent certain of.

"Perhaps you do not have to wait so long, but I ask of you one thing." Liza said carefully in tones of someone who was sure they were about to overstep their bounds.

"What?" I asked, preparing myself.

"If you do decide to have another child, will you warn me in advance? Possibly before you and Father set about creating said child, would you warn me so that I may have the time I need to adjust?"

"I'll give you as much warning as I'm comfortable with." I stated.

"I understand it may seem strange for you to confide such knowledge to your daughter, but I hate surprises and would like the warning." She said honestly.

"Ok." I said, in the hope that she'd drop the matter because I really had no plans whatsoever of having another baby. That's not to say it was completely off the cards in the future, but that was the distant future, Liza might even have kids of her own by then, who knew? The point was that I hadn't really thought about it much until Liza mentioned it and at that point in time I was one hundred percent certain that I wasn't ready for another baby.

"Thank you." She said with a solemn bow of her head.

I didn't know what to say after that.

"Shall we run now?" Liza asked and I agreed immediately because now I had a lot of food for thought and I needed space to chew it over.

After dropping Liza off at the house I told Renesmee that I was heading up to the cottage to catch up on my sleep. We said goodbye until the following day before I ghosted up to Rose Cottage. Tobias met me halfway from the border. He hadn't expected me so soon but he'd sensed me as soon as I crossed.

"What troubles you?" He asked.

"Can we discuss this up at the cottage?" I asked. "I want a nice hot shower, a clean set of pyjamas and I'll tell you all about it between the cool sheets of the bed."

"Sounds like a good plan." Tobias stated as he took my hand and we ran to the cottage.

"Would you like me to prepare dinner while you shower?" He asked as we entered the cottage.

"No." I replied. "I need sleep more than food, but I need to unload my mind before I sleep."

"Then I will change into something more comfortable for you." He said, indicating the suit he was wearing.

"That would be great." I said and kissed his lips before I ghosted into what for a while when I was sixteen had been my room. I got a silk nightdress from the walk-in wardrobe and went to the bathroom to shower.

As I felt myself unwind beneath the cascade of warm water I realised how wound up I had been. There were so many things that I'd encountered since the last time I had slept and I kinda wished I hadn't taken Liza out today but rather come straight back here to sleep as soon as I knew the twins knew their friends were on the Res.

I had so much new revelation and I didn't know where to begin as I made my way into the bedroom where Tobias was sat up in bed reading from one of the books he'd brought with him. He was catching up on more of the vampire literature he'd missed when we'd been in Volterra.

He looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back before I crawled onto the bed and climbed beneath the covers to snuggle up beneath his arm. I drew patterns on his pyjama top as his hand caressed my side and I told him all that had happened.

He thought it was inevitable given our run of luck that the twins would run into their friends before I had chance to warn them. Well I guess they technically ran into their Olympic Pine friends before I'd run into mine. On the Liza issue, well he really couldn't think of any advice different to what I'd given. As for Liza's other request…

"Did you give any indication that you had any such desires?" Tobias asked carefully.

"No. Because I haven't. I haven't really thought about another child yet. I mean we're just getting our life back on track it's hardly ideal to go upsetting the apple cart. What about you?" I asked since I realised I was writing a definite no in the column without considering that Tobias might want to mark it yes, or possibly maybe.

"If truth be told I am happy with the children we have and have no desire to see you go through another pregnancy, especially since you have not long recovered from your Volterra ordeal. If at some point in the future you wish for another child then I will happily support you, but I would not ask it of you." Tobias stated and he was absolutely certain about that in the moment.

"But if you do ever want another child you have to let me know." I said firmly. "I don't want your inclination to put my feelings first cloud your decisions when it comes to your true desires. I mean it Tobias, I'm not a kid anymore, you can't let me have all my own way."

"Essie, I have told you my feelings on this matter, I could not bear to see you through another pregnancy unless it was your choice." Tobias stated firmly.

"Ok. I understand, but you might change your mind one day." I pointed out.

"And when I do I shall let you know." He promised and kissed my forehead.

"Good." I said with a smile and kissed his jawbone. "Cause I want to know your wants as much as you want to know mine."

"So any wants I have, I have but to let you know?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I'll endeavour to fulfil them, within reason." I replied.

"Hmmm…." Tobias said considering as he sat up and looked down into my eyes as I rolled onto my back. "I know what I want right now. How should I communicate this?"

"You already know." I said softly and I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss for a moment before I pulled away. "And I'll fulfil your needs as soon as I've had a sleep, but I really need a nap now unless you want a zombie to accompany you to the ball tomorrow night." I added with a laugh.

Tobias pulled away sharpish and I realised I should have chosen a different word.

"That was stupid word for me to choose." I said, kissing his cheek. "I just meant that I'd be tired and moody and not much fun to be around when all I want is to show you the best time ever on our first pre-planned social jaunt on the Res together."

"I overreacted, you shouldn't have to censor your words to spare my discomfort. You would have used such a turn of phrase before Volterra, I must not expect different now. Not if we intend to live life as if we hadn't made such a detour." He said as he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly at the end. "Sleep now love and we will have much fun when you awake."

With those words he lay back down and I curled around him with my head on his chest. My fingers found his hair and began to play in his curls. He held me and stroked my cheek and hair until I drifted to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later and I smiled up at Tobias.

_Do you still have wants that need fulfilling? _I asked him silently as I kissed his lips.

Tobias laughed and pulled me on top of him as we continued to kiss.

_I always want you Miss Esther._ He thought as he turned us so that I lay against the bed and he started to kiss my neck.

"Good Fang Boy." I whispered as I lost myself in the pleasure.

We spent a pleasant few hours in bed before I needed another shower. It was seven in the night by this point and Tobias suggested we do something we hadn't had chance to since being back. He suggested we take in a movie.

I liked the sound of this and we dressed and headed out to Port Angeles. We stopped off at the McDonalds first so I could have something to eat and then we headed to the cinema. It was almost like when we first started dating as we settled into the back row and waited for the film to start.

Luckily the film was lame and Tobias and I riffed on it big time. Although in mind speak of course but we did draw looks when one of us couldn't contain our laughter. It made me feel young again and I was in a buoyant mood as we walked back to the car afterwards. Although we did take a longer route so we could stroll along the quayside.

It was a nice night even if it was overcast and there was a few other couples making the most of the dry weather. I felt happy and content, safe in the knowledge that I really had no curfew. Tobias and I could go wherever we wanted whenever we wanted and didn't have to answer to anyone. Of course we had our kids to consider, but the point was, it was consideration and not obedience born out of duress. I knew that if I decided to stay out all night then nothing bad would happen to my family. Well nothing that wouldn't happen if I was there anyway. Bad things can happen, but at least there wasn't a direct threat along the lines of do as I say or they will die.

On the drive back we sang along to the radio as we used to do all those years ago. It was exactly like going on a date when we were in school but Tobias was driving and I didn't have to go back to the Res. I mentioned this as we crossed the little bridge that was now twenty odd years old, weird how I still thought of it as a new bridge. Tobias agreed that the night had seemed a lot like one of our early dates and it was in an air of nostalgia that I went to sleep that night after nothing more than a chaste kiss.

I slept late that morning then spent the rest of it lazing around with Tobias up at the cottage, mostly because I knew I'd get under people's feet down on the Res when they were busy setting things up. I was in a bit of a helpful mood and I knew I could get overbearing if I actually offered my help, so I thought I'd help everyone by staying away. Besides, I was having to reassure Tobias every five minuets that he really was allowed to cross the border because there'd always been a reason before and he was waiting for the invitation to be pulled now there wasn't a reason except for a visit.

He was still wary even as we made our way to the border. I stepped over without hesitating but Tobias stopped dead, unwilling to move at the edge of the border. I could sense the twins making their way toward us and I didn't really want the twins to see him fussing. Well mostly I didn't want Liza to see him fussing and add to the complex she already had.

"Just cross god damn it." I said through my teeth.

"Not until time." Tobias said stubbornly as he looked at his watch.

I scowled slightly because I didn't have a watch so I couldn't be sure of the exact time but I knew it was close enough to seven that the elders wouldn't care if he crossed now, but Tobias was worried. He really didn't want to antagonise them but they weren't the Volturi and they wouldn't be pissed over a few seconds. Hell if he crossed at five to they wouldn't have really cared as long as we didn't push it.

The twins had nearly reached us. I looked at my wrist as if I had a watch there.

"Three, two, one, it's seven." I announced.

"Not quite." Tobias stated still looking at his watch.

"Come on Fang Boy, five seconds ain't gonna hurt." I pointed out sounding close to whining.

"I'd rather not encourage their wrath Miss Esther." He said calmly and I frowned.

"Hey kids." I said when the twins were a few hundred yards away. "Tell your father it's ok for him to cross." I said, trying to turn it into a joke.

"It is seven by me." Liza stated looking at her own watch.

"It is seven now." Tobias stated and raised his head.

He looked at me and I encouraged him with my mind voice. He looked at the border and took a deep breath. It was partly to steal himself but also to get a breath of fresh air before stepping into the werewolf scent that a lot of vamps couldn't stand. Then he stepped over the border and I shook my head as I smiled at him.

"See, that wasn't so bad." I said as I took his hand.

"No." He said to me before turning to the kids. "Tony, Liza it is good to see you again after so many days, I have missed you two greatly."

"We have missed you too Father." Liza stated.

"And we'll come up to visit you, but we had to catch back up with everyone." Tony said a little sheepish.

"Of course. Mother told me she has seen very little of you herself." Tobias said to try and ease their guilt of neglecting him.

"We'll have to do something just the four of us." I suggested thinking back to my idea of us all going on a road trip when I was taking Liza to LA.

"Oh yes." Liza said with a bright smile. "Perhaps we could take an excursion to the lake once our friends from Olympic Pines have gone home."

I agreed that it sounded good and with a few more words we headed down to the Res. I was keen to show Tobias around First Beach, despite the crowds, but it was clear that Liza wanted to stick close to us in the hope of avoiding Simon. About half an hour later I caught her peering up at Tony and Me, and she suddenly saw us as homing beacons Simon could suddenly fix on.

I caught it clearly from her mind, so did Tony, but we both played dumb when she asked Tobias to escort her to the fruit stall. I had to fill Tobias in mentally so he'd know, although he'd already guessed. He wasn't so sure about indulging Liza indefinitely, but since it was a special occasion he wouldn't say anything for today.

They headed off among the crowds and I soon lost track of them, which I guess is what Liza wanted. Tony chatted about his trip to the superstore with Hunter to get the meat. Reading between the lines of what Tony wasn't telling me even he could see Tammie wasn't good for Hunter, so why couldn't Hunter see that?

I was worried about my baby brother. I wished there was something I could do to help, but sometimes you had to leave people make their own mistakes. I guess it made me a little preoccupied because I didn't realise Susie and Tuck were near until they were right next to me.

"Daydreaming Boss?" Susie asked with a grin.

"Just thinking about something." I said with a frown.

"Care to share?" She prompted.

"It's not my business." I said sadly. "But it doesn't stop me worrying."

"About who?" She pushed.

"Mom, is it ok if I go look for Bob and Eloise? I did promise I'd find them to let them know about the camping trip." Tony cut in.

"Yeah. Sure." I said with a smile. "If Estelle and Merial are with them you may as well send them my way. I'd rather know where they were than worry that they'll sneak up at some point."

"Ok Mom. Although don't drink the ice tea if they offer it." He said with a grin.

"I won't." I promised him with a laugh.

"Ice tea?" Susie asked and I explained to her about my trip to Billings. Luckily it took her mind off my preoccupation and she didn't ask who I was worried about again.

As I chatted with Tuck and Susie I was suddenly aware that a group was growing around us. They were crowding around and whispering between each other pointing at Tuck.

"Great. Told you we should have avoided First Beach tonight." Susie said with a sigh as one of the young surfers broke from the group and approached Tuck carefully.

"Are you Tuck Munroe?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah." Tuck said with a smile.

The kids pressed a little closer now their suspicions were confirmed and although Tuck was big and scary looking, his smile was friendly and welcoming.

"Could we…can we have a picture with you?"

"What do you say Suze?" He said, turning to Susie.

Susie's eyes roved over the crowd.

"Form a line. You got five minuets." She said firmly. "Then we have other places to be."

She held her hand out to the first guy and he frowned.

"Do you want me to take the photo or not?" She demanded.

The kid grinned as he handed over his camera and Tuck stood next to him and smiled. Susie shook her head and took the picture. The kid beamed as he took his camera back and checked the picture on the little screen. He stood to the side as the next kids stepped up, a group of three girls who giggled as they handed over their camera. Susie raised an eyebrow at their poses but said nothing as she snapped the pic and handed the camera back to the girls.

When Tobias returned to me, Susie was still taking pics and Tuck's smile was starting to look a little strained.

"Where's Liza?" I asked when I noticed he was alone.

"With Simon." Tobias replied as he handed over a punnet of fruit.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yes. It appears that once she actually came into contact with him her cares melted away. She will return to us at nine when we go on to Second Beach." He stated.

"Ok. Well I'm glad it's going ok with Simon. I was worried she'd freak out." I admitted a little shamefully.

"She was fine love." Tobias assured me, taking my hand. "A brief moment of initial shock, but once she grew familiar with his company again I thought it best to take my leave."

"I hope she's ok." I said then took a breath. "So what do you think of Simon?"

"From our brief encounter he seems pleasant enough." Tobias observed. "Of course one cannot rely on first impressions."

"I know." I said with a smile.

"How is the fruit?"

I was confused for a moment then remembered the punnet in my hand.

I tried some of the fruit cocktail.

"It's good." I said chewing thoughtfully. "Thanks for buying me some."

Tobias smiled and I kissed his cheek before I stood next to him eating the fruit as we watched Susie give warning looks to anyone else hoping to take advantage of the photo op. Susie handed the camera to the last people. They may not have been the last expectant people but Susie glared at them then sighed.

"Look, there'll be ample chance for a photo over the next two weeks but right now we'd like a bit of family time. Is that too much to ask?" She asked in reasonable tones.

The kids came to an agreement and they wandered off deciding it best not to antagonise Susie Monroe because they'd heard stories of what happened when she got annoyed. I wanted to listen in on more of their stories but I thought it was better not to spread my mind out too much in such a big crowd.

Tuck and Susie returned to us.

"That's the only downside of coming here at this time of year." Susie observed. "I mean I don't mind one or two people, but when it looks set to take up the whole evening then it gets annoying."

"They listened to you this time Suze." Tuck stated as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I guess news got around about the tongue bashing I gave that lot who wouldn't leave you alone last year." Susie said with a snort. "Like I said, I don't mind the one or two but…"

"I know." Tuck said with a smile.

"So what you got there?" Susie asked me as she noticed the punnet in my hand.

"Fruit cocktail. You want some." I said, holding it out to her.

"I hope there's no alcohol in that cocktail." Merial said in teasing tones as she and Estelle approached us.

"Not at all." I said with a grin. "And Tony warned me not to accept any ice tea off you." I added with a chuckle.

Merial chuckled as she came to a stop near us.

"So you two were behind this karaoke concert Essie gave?" Susie said with a grin.

"Oh well we were all pretty wrecked." Estelle said with a laugh. "I can't remember anything after the first song."

"I remember Essie hogging the mike." Merial commented.

"How drunk were you?" Susie demanded.

"You don't want to know." Tobias stated and I laughed.

"Here's a tip Susie, when you're drunk, don't make phone calls."

"I'll try and remember that Boss." Susie said with a lazy salute.

"Boss?" Merial questioned.

"It's just something from when we were kids." Susie said with a shrug. "We were the Res hell raisers and Essie was our ringleader."

"I find that hard to believe." Merial observed.

I snorted.

"I like your confidence in my good nature, but I was known as the devil child."

"But mostly because we liked to play pranks." Susie stated. "We never did anything out of vindictiveness or anything that was dangerous, well dangerous for other people."

"Oh yeah. Didn't you tell me Essie was a champion cliff diver?" Tuck asked.

"Yep. But then again Essie was always the best at everything." Susie said with a chuckle that I joined in with.

"I sure was." I said with a wide happy grin. "And modest to boot."

"Oh definitely modest." Tobias chimed in with a chuckle. "It's one of your most admirable qualities Miss Esther."

"As well you know Fang Boy." I observed before giving him a peck on the lips, and then I remembered I hadn't introduced him to Merial.

"Oh yeah, Merial this is my husband Tobias. Tobias this is Merial, Bob's mother."

"Oh yes. It is good to meet you at last." Tobias said, holding out his hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Tobias. And I guess you must be blessed with those good genes too." She joked, noting how young he looked.

"One cannot beat the Tuscan diet." Tobias observed with a smile and Merial's heart actually stuttered.

I felt a little amused rather than jealous that Tobias had caused a moment of lustfulness in her. It might be a weird thing to think but I really didn't mind if that smile added to her pleasure with her plastic friend next time because Tobias was all mine, but that didn't mean other women couldn't appreciate his looks.

Susie noticed too and she shot me a look, I shrugged, I couldn't help it if Merial had good taste, as long as she didn't hit on Tobias I didn't care. I wouldn't feel jealous if she did hit on Tobias because he'd never say yes, but I'd feel disappointed and a little betrayed by Merial if she could do such a thing. That would be crossing the line.

"And Merial, Estelle, this is my best friend Susie and her husband Tuck." I said, indicating my old friends. "Susie, Tuck, these are friends of mine from Olympic Pines, Merial and Estelle."

After everyone had greeted each other I invited Merial and Estelle to join us on Second Beach. They weren't too sure at first, but I promised them it would be a lot better than what the tourists were offered on First Beach. It was the twilight treck through the trees that finally sold it to Merial, which surprised me a little, but then I had to concede that she did have a sense of adventure.

"Mom when are we heading over to Second Beach?" Tony asked as he joined our group with Bob and Eloise in tow.

I checked the time on Tobias' watch, it was five to nine.

"As soon as Liza and Simon get here." I stated.

_Liza's with Simon?_ Tony asked in shock.

_She bumped into him._ I replied.

_Is she ok?_ He asked urgently.

_According to your dad she is_. I stated.

Tony looked worried but then he seemed relieved when Liza showed up with Simon. Now that she was here we could head off for Second Beach, making our way along the trail through the trees. Eloise stumbled at one point, but Tony caught her and pulled her to her feet, much to Bob's annoyance since he thought it should have been his job since he was Eloise's boyfriend.

I considered the merit of telling Bob to get over whatever hang up he had over Tony and realise that Eloise had no attraction whatsoever for Tony, she only had eyes for Bob. Would that be interfering? Probably.

Merial stated her delight about Second Beach while the twins went off to meet their cousins with their friends in tow. Merial was looking around with interest while Estelle seemed a little more subdued. She would have preferred to have gone back to the hotel bar to drown her sorrows.

I wondered if I should try and set her up with one of the single guys, was Alex with anyone now? I don't think he was, maybe he was free this fortnight. I spotted him over the other side of the fire looking after some of the cooking fish as he sipped a beer from the bottle. He seemed to be alone so I decided to introduce Estelle to him. Well there was nothing wrong with doing that much was there?

Susie went off to talk to Sammie, and Tuck followed her while I led Tobias, Estelle and Merial around the fire explaining about how my ancestors ate a lot of fish because our harbour was teeming with them. Merial asked a lot of questions about the preparation and traditional cooking method to which I had to admit that I really didn't know much about it since my cooking ability was famous on the Res for being non-existent.

"Hey Cuz." I called when I reached Alex.

"Hey Pestular, heard you were back." He said, rising to his feet and coming to hug me. "Why haven't you dropped by to see me?" He demanded.

"Didn't know if you'd be busy." I stated. "And I was getting round to you. I'm in high demand you know."

"Just like always." Alex chuckled. "Hey Tobias, how's it going old man?" He added as he hugged Tobias.

"As well as can be expected." Tobias said with a smile as Alex let him go.

"Yeah. So Alex I'd like you to meet two friends of mine from Olympic Pines." I said quickly in case he said anything else that might prove hard to explain. "This is Merial Keller and Estelle Tov…"

"Bradford." Estelle cut in. "Estelle Bradford. I'm not using that cat lovers name anymore."

"Cat lover?" Alex asked.

"My soon to be ex husband ran off with a cat lady." Estelle grouched.

"He's an idiot. Cats are evil." Alex stated.

"I know. I'm more of a dog person myself." Estelle said firmly.

"Really?" Alex said with a grin. "So am I. I got three myself. Two big wool dogs and a little terrier, he's actually around here somewhere." He whistled through his teeth and a little grey mongrel terrier came bounding up to him. "Hey there Scruff." He said scooping the dog up off the floor and the dog licked his face happily. "You want to meet a nice lady?"

Scruff barked.

"Come on then. Estelle, this is Scruff." He said, holding the dog so Estelle could pet him.

"Oh he's gorgeous." Estelle said, scratching the little dog behind his ear. "But won't he be frightened of the fireworks later on?"

"Nah. Scruff's as tough as old boots. It's the other two I have to lock up. Big mutts as they are they really don't like the bangs so they have to stay at home."

"Does your wife look after them?" Estelle asked carefully.

"I haven't got a wife, or a girlfriend. It's just me and the dogs." He said sadly, then realised he'd made himself sound a little lame. "You want a beer?" He asked to try and cover it as Scruff wriggled out of his arms and tried to jump into Estelle's arms and lick her face. "Scruff no." Alex scolded, but Estelle giggled and took Scruff in her arms, still scratching his head.

"A beer would be nice." She conceded as she smiled at Alex.

"How about the rest of you?" He asked as if he just remembered we were there.

"No thanks we were just about to go check on the steaks." I said.

"Oh…" Estelle looked a little disappointed.

"You can stay warm by the fire if you want." Merial stated and I think she caught on to what I was up to, unless she just decided to do her own bit of meddling.

"I'd like that." She stated. "Besides, I think Scruff wants me to keep him company."

"He would sure like that." Alex observed as he grabbed another beer from the cooler placed behind the log he'd been sitting on for a little protection, and popped the cap with his thumb.

Estelle looked suitably impressed as she took the beer from Alex and they sat down at the same time and started chatting as Alex got on with tending to the fish.

"Catch you later." I called as Tobias, Merial and I walked away.

Alex raised his hand in goodbye, but otherwise that was the only acknowledgment he gave us.

"You were trying to set them up." Merial observed.

"I thought I'd introduce them and see what happened." I said with a shrug.

"They seem to have hit it off and your cousin is so handsome it'll be the boost to her confidence she needs after Spencer. As long as she doesn't grow too attached." Merial said, sounding a little worried for her friend.

"Yeah. Well she can have some summer lovin' with Alex and get into loving herself more back in Olympic Pines." I stated.

"I hope you're right about that." Merial said with a sigh.

"Unfortunately we can not alter Estelle's feelings, it is something she must do for herself." Tobias stated.

"Unfortunately." Merial said with a sigh and then suddenly she stopped dead before charging up to my old pack and their spouses. "Max Dwyer is that you?" She demanded.

Max stiffened and turned around slowly expecting it to be some surf fanatic who'd wandered over from First Beach, but when he saw Merial he frowned then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Merial Collins?" He asked.

"Well it's Keller now, but you knew that." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh right. I didn't know if you'd be going by that now. I'm sorry about what that idiot did to you and it couldn't have been easy reading it in the tabloids like that." Max said sadly.

"It wasn't. But it's all in the past now and I have my Bobby. He's a good boy to his old mother." Merial observed. "So how has life treated you?"

"Great." Max said with a smile. "I got my lovely wife Sammie, he said, putting his arm around her since she'd just come over to see what all the fuss was about, "And we got three wonderful kids. And here comes the youngest now." Max said as Phill came running toward them sobbing.

"Phill what's wrong?" Sammie asked, crouching down to talk to him.

"Marie hit me." He cried.

"She did?" Sammie asked softly. "Where?"

"My hand." He replied, holding out his hand.

"Now why did she do that?" Sammie asked as she stroked his hand.

"She was with Ariana." Phill said with a scowl as if that was enough of a reason.

"I don't think Ariana made her hit you. Now Phill I need to know what happened or I won't be able to punish Marie properly."

"I didn't do anything." Phill said.

"You were by the fire." Ariana said quickly, then run off.

"Were you by the fire?" Sammie asked.

Phill shook his head.

"Now come on Phill, you know Mommy doesn't like lying." Sammie coaxed.

"What have I told you about lying?" Max asked.

"It's bad." Phill said with a pout. "I was by the fire. I take Meera's shoes, cause Marie say I was bad boy and couldn't have burgers later."

"Ok. Well it was wrong of you to take Meera's shoes and you must apologise for that and Marie was wrong to hit you so she has to apologise to you. Do you know where she is?"

Phill shook his head.

"I believe I spotted her running toward where Liza and Renee are seated." Tobias stated.

"Thanks." Sammie said, standing up and offering her hand to Phill. "Well I guess I'd better go sort this out."

"Do you want me to come?" Max asked.

"No. I'll take this one. Besides, you got to catch up with your old friend." Sammie said as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't be long." Max said as he pulled her back to him and kissed her lips.

"I won't." She said with a smile before she led Phill to the far end of the beach where all the kids were gathered.

"You named your children after Phill and Renee?" Merial asked.

"Of course. They were more like my parents than Todd ever was, and the woman who gave birth to me." Max made a face.

"You never did find out who she was?" Merial asked sympathetically.

"What would be the point? She didn't want to know me when I was born why would she want to know me when I was a teenager? If it hadn't been for Aunt Nessie giving me a place to stay I don't know how I could have got through my senior year, even if it did mean moving schools." Max said solemnly.

"Is this where you came?" Merial asked in shock.

"Yes. It seemed the perfect solution after Essie suggested it. I mean what was left for me in Jacksonville? My girlfriend had gone off with my best friend, my grandparents had died, and my father really didn't want me cramping his style."

"There was me." Merial said with a small smile.

"I know Mer, but you were so caught up with Keller I doubt you even noticed I'd gone." Max said with a sad laugh.

"I did. First day in homeroom you weren't there and all Miss Trachenberg could tell us was that you'd transferred during the summer. You didn't even tell us and we were your friends." Merial said sadly.

"You were my friend Mer, but Keller hated me because he didn't like anyone else talking to 'his girl' and I really couldn't deal with Chelsea and Chad being all lovey-dovey for another semester and most of the guys didn't seem to get why I was so pissed with Chad since he had always been a player and we all knew none of our girlfriends were safe if he had his eye on them. I really didn't want to get back into all that backbiting, especially since I'd met Sammie in the summer and I realised how perfect she was for me. Moving here seemed like the best option for a fresh start and since Essie went to Forks rather than the Res school anyway it meant that I had a lift, and also an ally." He said as he tapped my back.

"You still could have contacted me." Merial said reproachfully.

"Tommy Keller wasn't the most stable of people and he warned me away from you. Said he'd kill us both if I didn't. He didn't care that we were just close friends, he didn't want you having boys as friends." Max said sourly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merial asked in shock.

"I did, but you didn't believe me. Remember? You thought I was seeing things that weren't there because I was caught up in the grief of losing Phill and Renee at the same time. I really didn't know how to convince you otherwise."

"Look, it was twenty odd years ago." I said, cutting between them. "A lot has happened since then. A hell of a lot and is it really worth getting all agitated about it now? Ain't it better to just enjoy the air of festivity and make this a happy reunion of old school friends?"

Merial still looked annoyed but then she seemed to let it go.

"I suppose we can't change the past." She said with a sigh.

"Damn right you can't and I'd appreciate it if you didn't get all up in my brother-in-laws face about it." Susie snapped.

"I'm sorry." Merial said curtly.

"Good." Susie replied.

After that little moment of tension I managed to steer the conversation to less touchy subjects and we settled into having a good night. I made my way back up to the cottage with Tobias in a good mood despite the lower points of the evening on the whole it had gone great and Tobias really had enjoyed his free time on the Res. We were both looking forward to Quileute Day when he could stay longer and I could show him a lot more that the Res had to offer.

I spent the rest of the fortnight dividing my time between everyone. There was a few occasions I showed Estelle and Merial parts of the Res that were off the beaten track, but they mostly watched the surfing and Estelle spent a lot of time with Alex. I knew there wasn't anything serious between them, but they both seemed to know that and were just enjoying this brief window of fun.

I spent time with my old gang when Sammie and Harry weren't working or Susie wasn't busy doing family stuff or chasing away would be groupies. Despite our conflicting schedules we did manage to spend one day together all of us up at the lake while some of the Res adults kept an eye on the kids. Since it was the lake and off Quileute territory it meant that Tobias could join us too, it was almost like old times and would have been more complete if Marlin, Will, Layla and Masen had been there too. Although it was still a good day out and promises were made that we'd do it every year.

I tried to spend a little time with my kids but they always seemed busy. Tony was always out with the boys, and now and again he'd be showing Bob and Eloise around. Liza was always off somewhere with Simon, I think she even had him playing dolls at one point although she pretended that she was baby sitting Ariana and Marie. I kinda gave up on Liza for the time being figuring I could catch up with her once Simon had gone home.

But on the whole the two weeks flew by and before I knew it Quileute Day was dawning thankfully overcast and I was excited to show Tobias around the Res…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and Bibika94 **

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I decided that hanging out with a couple was boring if you were on your own. All Bob and Eloise were interested in were each other. Apart from the times when Bob thought Eloise was interested in me and was feeling all jealous toward me for no reason. Why did he feel so insecure it was obvious that Eloise was only into him, she didn't find me attractive in the least. I just wasn't her type physically and she was convinced there was something between Grace and me so she wouldn't go there out of loyalty even if she did like me.

Trouble was Bob never spoke these thoughts aloud and other than the odd bubble of animosity there really wasn't any surface indication of his jealousy. There was only the crushing desperation in his mind that something was gonna go terribly wrong and he'd end up losing Eloise. I wished I could tell him that if he carried on thinking like that he would lose Eloise, so just relax and enjoy his time with her without bringing anyone else into their relationship or seeing problems that really weren't there.

In the end I decided to point out a few secluded but safe places where they could go and I left them to it. I would prefer not to be Bob's object of annoyance or a third wheel in general.

As I was heading back I felt another mind filled with jealous rage and I groaned, determined to ignore it, until I recognised it was Kai. He was in anguish over Liza. I got to him quickly and managed to grab him and put my hand over his mouth before he could launch himself at Simon or call out. He tried to bite my hand but it didn't even register.

_Cool it Kai._ I thought toward him. _It's not worth the hassle man._

_But… _he thought sadly and I got his full sense of devastation when he realised Liza liked Simon so much.

_You wanna talk about it?_ I asked.

Kai shrugged in my arms.

_Come on Cuz, we'll talk._ I assured him.

_Not in front of the others._ He thought urgently.

_We could go to the old shed. There's seats there and I doubt we'll be disturbed._ I stated.

_You'll miss the fireworks. _Kai pointed out.

_Kaimana, we may have different parents, but you're still my brother right? _I asked.

_Yeah._ Kai agreed.

_Then helping you is worth missing a few fireworks. Anyway, the ones on Quileute Day are usually better. With it closing the ceremony and all._

_Then we'll talk. _Kai said sadly. _Could you let me go now?_

_Sorry._ I said and dropped him to the floor, although I kept a close watch of his mind just in case.

He took one last look of Liza hugging Simon, sighed, then started running through the trees, dodging Liza and Simon, and toward Grandma's house. We went into the little shed that we'd always been told was Hunter's but now we knew it was a thing put together by Grandpa Jake to act as a garage that was taken over by Mom and turned into a clubhouse by her gang and then was later rediscovered by Uncle Hunter and Auntie Tina before it was passed on to Liza and me.

I sank into the chair nearest the door while Kai slumped onto the old settee.

"So you like Liza." I stated.

"You read my mind?" Kai asked.

"Well yeah, but mostly it's obvious. Well it has to be for Peni to pick up on it." I pointed out and Kai laughed slightly.

"I do like her a lot, but I didn't think she was in to dating and things yet. She's too young." Kai said moodily.

"Funny thing is, she might be too young in one sense, but on the other hand she's too old for you. At least at the moment." I said carefully.

Kai frowned at me.

"Well you are ten and Liza is eight, but she looks like a grown woman. It would be weird for her to be in any kind of relationship with you for at least ten years." I explained.

"I should wait until I'm twenty?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Maybe with Liza you should." I stated. "I mean think of how much better it'll be to come to her when you're twenty, already graduated from high school, halfway through college but already a surfing champ?"

"But Liza's not into all that crap. She likes deeper things." Kai said firmly. "Like talking and stuff."

"Which you'll be better at when you're twenty." I pointed out. "And I know me and Liza are younger than you, but we look older a lot older. It would just look weird to outsiders if Liza started dating you. Heck, it would look weird to outsiders if I started dating Lani, wouldn't it?"

"On account of her looking younger." Kai ventured.

"Yep. Even though she's six years older than me. But outsiders can't see the truth; they see only what's in front of them. I bet you look at me and see your little cousin Tony? Simon looks at me and sees the six foot eleven giant of the football team who's gonna be a senior when he gets back to school. He doesn't see Liza as the little eight year old playing dollies, but the bright young woman he's more or less courted for the last two years or so and is finally realising that maybe their playing at love wasn't so playing after all. He wouldn't get that we're only eight, he just sees our outsides, and so does most town folk, and that's why we have to be careful."

"But ten years is a long time to wait." Kai complained as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Tell me about it." I said warily. "But if I can do it I'm sure you can."

"What?" Kai asked, looking up at me.

"Kai, you're my bro right? If I tell you something you won't tell the others cause I know they'll bug me to death and I might just have to tell them about your Liza crush then." I warned.

"Hey lil Cuz, you know you can tell me anything." Kai said with a reassuring smile, and he would keep my secret, even without the threat.

"Well don't tell the others, but I imprinted."

"You did?" Kai asked looking shocked.

"Yeah. On the greatest girl in the world. Her name is Grace and she was my best friend anyway, but now I know we're gonna be together. But she knows what I am and says I have to be really eighteen before she'll feel comfortable in thinking about me as her boyfriend."

"So you have to wait ten years?"

I nodded.

"Oh man. And you haven't even got a choice of anyone else, just this Grace girl." Kai said sympathetically.

"She's worth the wait." I said wistfully. "She's my Grace and she's so wonderful. I'd like you to meet her." I said firmly. "I wonder if your parents would let you come stay in Olympic Pines at some point next year?"

"That would be cool." Kai observed. "You got a pool right?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have a wave machine?" He asked which was an inevitable question for him.

"No. But if Emmett is there we can just get him to kick his legs in the deep end and it should give some interesting waves." I mused.

"I guess the leeches have some use." Kai said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Although I'd prefer you didn't call them that since I'm part vampire myself. And Liza s even more one and that would hurt her if she thought you'd call her that." I stated.

"I'll try not to use that word then." Kai said firmly. "But you would really like me to come to your house and meet your imprint?"

"Of course I would Cuz. You never make fun of me like Peni and Oscar do. It makes it easier to confide."

"Glad to be of service." Kai said with a salute.

"Shall we go back now? We might just catch the fireworks." I said.

"Sure." Kai said with a grin and we both stood and left the old clubhouse to run back to Second Beach.

When we got there people were still eating and Simon and Liza had returned from the trees. Liza spared me a look to inquire where I'd been but I shook my head as if to say I'd tell her later because I realised I had to come up with something now since I couldn't exactly tell her about Kai's crush. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Kai went off to join his parents and I was at a bit of a loose end, until I spotted Hunter handing out steaks and Tammie was hovering around him waiting for an opportunity to proposition him for the night. I really didn't like her or what she was doing to my uncle so I decided to play the annoying nephew card.

"Hey Uncle Hunter, you need any help with those steaks?" I asked cheerfully as I bounded up to him.

"No offence Tony, but I don't think people want their steaks cremated." Hunter said with a laugh.

"Well I didn't mean cook. There must something I can do. Maybe I can cut open the rolls for the burgers." I said in a desperately helpful voice.

"Already done." Hunter said pointing to a big pile of them.

"Maybe I could get you another beer."

"I don't think the adults are likely to hand one over to you." Hunter said with a laugh.

"Besides I just got one." Tammie said in friendly tones but I didn't buy them.

"Well I could lug some more charcoal or anything." I said with just the right notes of eagerness.

Hunter looked at me thoughtfully.

_Is there something up? _He asked.

_No._ I said with the right tones of denial that he'd think there was.

_Do you wanna talk about it?_ He offered.

_There's nothing wrong_. I said, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Tony, you up for a run later?" Hunter asked nonchalant. "I was thinking of asking you along to run with my pack on our next patrol but maybe I could show you the ropes beforehand so you know what to do straight off."

"That sounds great." I said with a grin. "Does that mean I get to stay up all night? I've never done that before."

"Well I'm not sure about all night, but we'll see how it goes." Hunter replied.

"Cool." I observed, overplaying the kid card a little. "Um…Do you think we should ask Mom along? I know she hasn't run any since we got here."

"Oh I don't know, something tells me Essie's gonna be busy tonight." Hunter said as he looked toward the bonfire.

I followed his eye line to see Mom and Dad dancing close together on the little section cleared for dancing. They looked as if they didn't even realise there was anyone else was in the world.

"At least somebody will be having fun." Tammie said under her breath.

"Well yeah." I said with a wide innocent grin. "Ain't nothing better than running the forest as a wolf. I'm gonna have lots of fun."

Tammie eyed me suspiciously and she was thinking I was full of crap and not as much of a kid as I was pretending to be. I really didn't care if she thought I didn't like her, because I didn't and I hoped she realised that I was gonna make her life a little difficult for the next few weeks.

"I'm sure you are." Tammie said flatly.

"It is so much fun running as a wolf. I could show you." I said, holding out my hand.

Tammie frowned at it.

"Tony's a lot more telepathic than I am." Hunter explained. "He can show you one of his memories as if you're experiencing it yourself."

"Really?" Tammie asked, sounding a little impressed now.

"Yep. Of course it works in reverse too. I get the full force of someone's memory. Well it can even be what they're experiencing right at that time. It can be a little gross sometimes, like when there's stuff going on in the next room that I'm too young to know about. Especially if the person has a noisy mind."

Hunter gave me a warning look but he'd started talking about my telepathy.

"Must be horrible when your parents…" Tammie began.

"Yeah, don't really want to think about that." I cut across her. "I'm way too young and anyway they don't do anything when me and Liza are there and Mom shields them anyway. I get my strong telepathy from her." I said with a shrug.

"So how have you overheard?"

"I have stayed in hotels." I said calmly.

"Right. Well I guess I'll go and see what Portia's doing." Tammie said and walked away.

"Was you planning something tonight?" I asked.

"No. Besides, I invited you out running. I don't know what Tammie's problem is, she gets like that sometimes." Hunter said with a frown.

"Maybe she wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"Yeah, well I'm showing my nephew around the forests now that he can phase. She got to realise that I'm not at her beck and call whenever she wants a booty call." Hunter said firmly, then he realised that he was talking to me and coughed in embarrassment. "So, do you want any steak?"

"Sure." I said with a smile and took the steak that Hunter put on a paper plate for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I hugged Simon wondering what to do next. Should I kiss him after he had just declared his love so eloquently? I wanted to kiss him and I considered if I should play on my instincts, had I not instructed myself to do so?

I decided that a kiss would not hurt, provided it was a small kiss that acted as a full stop to end our embrace and enable us to return to the beach to enjoy the festivities. Simon was still on his knees before me and I placed my hands to his cheeks before I brushed my lips against his and stepped away.

"We should return now before our absence is noted." I stated.

"Yeah. Of course." Simon said, rising to his feet slowly.

"Besides, the music will begin soon and I would very much like to dance with you again for I have found no partner better than you." I said with a smile. "You have spoiled me for other dancers for none can compare."

Simon laughed as he hugged my head into his chest.

"You're real funny Baby Doll." He observed before placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I know." I said, stepping away once more and taking his hand. "But I was also serious. You are my favourite dance partner and if I were given a choice of dancing with you but once a year and no one else or dancing with whomsoever I please but never being allowed to partner you ever again, I would choose you."

"Then you really do love me." He observed as we began to walk from the trees.

"Did you doubt me?" I asked.

"No. But a little confirmation is good for the soul." He stated with a smile.

"Yes." I agreed and stroked his hand once as we stepped out onto Second Beach.

"Liza, Liza you ok?" Ariana asked as she and Marie run up to greet me.

"I am fine." I assured them.

"We didn't get you in trouble?" Ariana asked in agitation.

"No." I assured her and let go of Simon's hand so that I could embrace her in reassurance. "You did not get me in trouble."

"Was it me?" Marie asked as she pouted on the verge of tears.

"And neither are you to blame." I said as I pulled Marie into the embrace too. "I did it myself by being too anxious. Had I but faced the consequences the other day then this whole thing would have been laughed away."

"So you're not in trouble with the big boy?" Marie whispered.

"No." I assured her. "In fact Simon and I are about to go and dance. We may even do a routine from cheerleading if the right song is played."

"This is Simon?" Ariana asked as she pulled away from me and looked up at Simon. "Your boyfriend Simon?"

I glanced up at Simon and he smiled.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend Simon." I said with a strange little thrill in my stomach as I declared this for the first time when it was the absolute truth.

"Wait a minute." Lani said as she approached us, "Didn't you introduce him as your 'good friend' earlier."

"Yes. However we have talked." I said and left it at that.

Lani gave me a curious look and I knew she would corner me at some point in order to talk to me.

"We are going to dance." I said cheerfully as I took Simon's hand and led him over to the spot that had been cleared for dancing.

Despite the fact that there was music already playing, nobody was dancing. I was not so shy as to feel perturbed by the idea of being the only couple dancing. It meant that Simon and I had the whole of the floor in order to show off. There was a song playing that had a similar beat to one of our favourite routines and so we used it to go through the steps, although we adapted it somewhat to seem more like a dance than a cheer. Simon was as adaptable in his dancing as I was, and truly he was my natural partner. We were meant to dance together. Simon was my dancing soulmate.

Once the routine had ended some of the boys had stopped to watch and were heckling Simon somewhat but he ignored them and demonstrated his strength by guiding me into a lift and he held me above his head as I stretched my own body into a pose. The boys grumbled a little for they had to concede that such a feat took considerable strength while Ariana rushed up to Simon, begging him to dance with her.

"You only wish for the lift." I stated.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Well I can lift you but you have to do it properly or you might injure both of us." Simon stated. "Liza can instruct you on how to hold yourself."

"I did ballet." Ariana said petulantly.

"For about five minuets." I teased.

"The instructor was an idiot." Ariana said with a shrug. "Ok. So what have I got to do?"

I gave her the basic instructions, enough so that she wouldn't inadvertently hurt Simon. Then he lifted her and she laughed, declaring that it was Marie's turn. I had to step in at that point for it looked as if the girls were about to start queuing and I wished to dance some more. Without further ado I took hold of Simon's hand and we danced the evening away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I had to go on that run with Hunter, I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep, but I'd more or less bugged him into taking me. I also had to think of something that was bugging me right now that would make me want to confide in Hunter.

As I sat watching the fireworks as they glittered over the trees and the water, while eating steak with my hands, the perfect idea presented itself. It was simply because I was sitting on my own and Eloise thought that maybe she and Bob should be good friends since I'd gone out of my way to find them tonight and had missed out on a lot of what I would normally do on the Fourth with my cousins. I didn't really mind sitting alone, I was enjoying the display, but it did make me feel happy that Eloise would think about the fact that I might be feeling lonely. In fact she thought I was pining for Grace and she told Bob they should come cheer me up.

Bob smiled and agreed and was rather good-natured about it on the surface. But in his mind he was livid, it jumped out at me so loudly I couldn't shut it out. It was almost like he knew I was a mind reader and he was deliberately hurling abuse at me for trying to steal his girl. How I was trying to steal Eloise just by sitting here was beyond me, but it took all my control not to yell back at him.

"Is there any more food about?" Eloise asked as she sat down beside me with Bob.

I swallowed the bit of steak I was chewing.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it. We have big appetites here." I stated. "I'll go see if there's anything. What do you guys want? Burgers? Steak? There's salad too, which there will probably be lots left of. The fish should be good too. Maybe you should just go look, I'll be heading off home soon anyway."

"Oh. Ok." Eloise said with a frown, thinking that I was being uncharacteristically rude.

Bob was saying prayers of thanks in his mind as they both got to their feet and headed to where the food was. I was angry with Bob for thinking so little of me, but I was also a little thankful since I now had a problem to take to Hunter.

I closed my eyes and sent out my mind to locate Hunter. He was packing up his grill since there wasn't so much food left and he'd only set his up as a last minuet thing. I rose to my feet and headed to him quickly.

"Hey. Thought I'd help you." I said with a smile.

"You're real eager for our run." He observed as he continued to dismantle the grill as much as he could while it was still hot.

"Well it is the first time I'll be a wolf on the actual Res. Of course I'm eager." I replied.

"Ok. Well you wanna help me lug this to my truck? We'll drop it back at the house and then we'll head out." Hunter informed me.

"Sure." I said and I took one handle. It was hot, and I'm sure it would have burned a normal human, but I found it easy to ignore.

We took the grill to the truck and put it in the flat bed. I was gonna run back to the house but Hunter told me to climb up in the cab since it would be quicker and we returned the truck to the house. Hunter parked outside.

After dumping my t-shirt in the house and grabbing my ankle cord, we headed into the trees. I was excited now, even though I was trying to hold on to my annoyance with Bob. This was a big thing, I know I should be running with Mom, but then I'd always looked up to Hunter, he was the only other male vamp-wolf so he could give me a lot of reference points.

Getting out into the forest and running with him was gonna be great, I wondered if the pack mind would be different being this close to him. I know Mom's was more intense but was that because we were in close proximity or simply because she's my mother, or because we're both stronger telepaths than Hunter and Tina? It's funny, I hadn't thought of that before, but it made more sense that I was stronger than them, and obviously Hunter and Tina had always known, or at least suspected by how easily he had explained to Tammie that I was more powerful a telepath than him.

"You ok Tony?" Hunter asked. "You seem a little distant."

"Just thinking about what's gonna happen." I explained. "I think about things a lot, kinda like Mom does. I'm just wondering what's gonna happen when we phase so close to each other."

"In what way?" He asked with a frown.

"Will the pack mind be stronger? Will it be different in any way because I'm right here and not hundreds of miles away?" I said, giving a few examples.

Hunter laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Well there's only one way to find out." He stated and removed his shorts.

I turned quickly and removed my own shorts. I knew I didn't tie them to my ankle properly before I phased, but I was in an embarrassed rush. Since I usually phased with Mom we always found cover and the time Uncle Hunter and Grandpa Jake had come down to Olympic Pines they'd gone on ahead to phase and called me into the woods. I'd been so excited I'd fursploded so the clothes thing hadn't been an issue.

_It's ok to be shy at first. But you just get used to it since there's not always cover. _Hunter explained. _After twenty years it's nothing, not that I'd walk down Forks high street naked, but well our ancestors went around like it all the time._

_But that was then and it's different now. And Liza is my sister; I'm bound to share some of her anxieties. _I pointed out as I turned to face him.

_Well I guess I was shy at the start. Like I said, you grow used to it. _Hunter said with a shrug. _So let's run out to the border and you can fill me in on what's troubling you on the way._

_Ok._ I said and I felt relieved that even this close our telepathy was mostly mind speak and not the full on pack mind the other wolves shared.

I told him about Bob as we ran, how his jealousy was bugging me. Hunter asked if he'd done anything to show this and well Bob hadn't actually done anything, but it was there in his mind. It made it all the more annoying because he wasn't doing anything I could confront him on so we could sort this out. I couldn't very well go up to him and tell him to stop thinking bad things about me, how would I explain how I can read his mind? I'd have to explain everything else, if he even believed me.

Hunter promised me he'd think about it and he also promised he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Tina for the time being. It actually felt better to share and with that out of the way Hunter talked me through what happened on border patrol. There was a downsized version of the big pack out running tonight and I could feel their minds out there, but I didn't connect.

Hunter kept me out about two hours before we headed back and I had to be quiet when I went into the bedroom since Liza was fast asleep, dreaming about Simon no doubt. Well he did seem ok and I heard him promise her he'd wait so I had no problems with him. See, I'm not an overprotective brother; I did sense something about Sasha.

I settled down, not bothering to change since I'd have to dig out my pyjamas, and I soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

I have no idea why I had been so adverse to Simon seeing me here. I should have known he would not think ill of me. In fact he was a very good sport, putting up with a lot for my sake.

Ariana and Marie were intrigued by him and pushed him to even greater lengths to see if they could break him, but nothing they did that would have sent their brothers running appeared to work. Not even when they decided to give us a 'makeover' and they painted our faces with make up. They even had us play dollies, which made me blush somewhat when I remembered his comment of seeing me as a child still playing.

Lani was also interested in finding out more about Simon and she enlisted Renee into helping her. They gave us endless invitations to join them swimming on Second Beach and they had even roped Peni and Oscar at one point. Although I had to remind Peni on the quiet what would happen if he should anger me, and reminded of our brief scuffle a few days previous he soon quashed any ideas to do anything to Simon. My fight with Peni seemed to have a desired effect in calming Oscar too, which was something of a relief.

In the end the older children decided that Simon was ok, Peni and Oscar even came to the conclusion that Simon proved that some guys could enjoy such things as dancing and cheerleading and still be cool. I knew Simon needed not the approval of my cousins, but the Res was a big part of my life and it meant a lot that my peers could accept Simon.

We spent all our time together, apart from at nights when he returned to his hotel room, which was only right. Besides it denied him the opportunity to explore my boundaries, which was a blessing for I was starting to lose sight of them with My Boy ever present. I had to remind myself as I went to sleep each night and when I awoke each morning that I was but eight years of age, nearly eight years of age, and it would not do to succumb to Simon's charm.

This proved easy when I had my room to return to. A room I shared with Tony no less so it took away the option of a surprise nighttime visit. That brought a lot of relief, but I felt my apprehension grow as the day of the camping trip drew near. I was sure that Simon would not try a thing if we shared a tent. He was too much of a gentleman. But what if I could not hold back? I was my own worse enemy in that scenario and I would have to think of a way to avoid any setting that looked to become too intimate whilst we were at the lake.

By the eve of the camping trip however I decided that I could behave myself and it would be a true test of my reserve. With that in mind I drifted to sleep with pleasant thoughts of what the weekend would hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

On the day we drove up to the lake I knew that Bob and Eloise were probably gonna ignore me. I didn't mind apart from the fact that I had upset the younger cousins because they were too young to hang with the teenagers. It was worse because I'd never been like that with them, even over the last four years where I could comfortably fit into the older kid category I was always keen to include the cousins who were the same age as me. I managed to smooth things out a little though when Aunt Susie pointed out that with Danni and her boyfriend would be there. If we could convince Tina and Hunter to go along then it wouldn't look so weird to the town folk to have younger kids there over night since there would be some adult supervision.

I think part of that was because of Kai nagging, but it made it a whole lot better and I didn't feel so guilty about abandoning my younger friends. Actually it was great because this was the first time we'd get to go to the lake without any adults. Well there was Tina and Hunter but they weren't the parents of any of us so they didn't count.

So it was that on the Friday we set out for the lake. Hunter, Tina and Gabe headed up early under the pretence of preparing the campsite, but it was in order to move the branches over the road entrance so the town folk wouldn't know it was such a secret. From what I knew Tina was on lookout duty and she'd let Hunter know as soon as we were near the entrance. He'd remove the branches and hide so that we wouldn't see him as we turned onto the drive, then when we were out of sight he'd replace the branches and sprint to the campsite that Gabe would be setting up.

I had the Escalade back off Mom so that I could transport Liza and Simon, Bob and Eloise and a few of the kids. Kai bagged shotgun since he didn't want to have to watch Liza sitting next to Simon, although Ariana and Marie were putting a damper on any plans of passion Simon might have been entertaining and Billy and Josh had somehow managed to separate Bob and Eloise. I caught Bob glaring at the back of my head at one point, he thought I'd put them up to it, but I didn't want to start the trip off with an argument so I let it slide, but I knew I'd have to do something soon, even if it meant tying Bob to a chair and yelling at him until he got it through his head that I was in no way interested in Eloise and she was definitely not interested in me. I was too tall and muscular for her. My size scared her and if it wasn't for the fact that she had to get to know me through the debate team and because I was one of Bob's best friends, she never would have taken the chance to get to know me. She preferred guys like Bob, small and, well scrawny. She liked his body and his mind, and with me she liked my personality, but only so much as a friend, she thought I could be a bit hyper at times and too laid back at others. She thought Bob had a more thoughtful approach to life and always thought before he acted. I'd have to help him with his jealousy before he did something that would make Eloise revaluate her assumption of him and question her feelings and if he was worth it.

Bob was in serious trouble of mucking this up himself and I wasn't sure how I could help him realise his erratic Eloise-repelling behaviour without revealing I'd read it all from his mind. Could I put it down to picking up on the bad vibes? He was one of my best friends after all; maybe I could put it down to knowing him?

I decided I wouldn't think about it right now, there was a weekend of fun ahead and that was the important thing.

I pulled onto the little one lane road that wound through trees as it climbed a hill. I was amazed that even without our foliage disguise the turning was hard to pick out, of course we couldn't rely on the fact that humans can be completely unobservant at times and the fake branches were probably for the best. I was aware of Hunter and Tina without having to scan them, it was a lot like I usually knew where Liza, Mom or Dad was. I guess it was the pack thing. Tina and Hunter were vamp-wolves like me and I'd always had a sense for them, but since I started phasing myself the feel of them had grown in intensity. I'd always thought I'd only have this level of connection with Liza because she's my twin, but after finding Mom and Dad I realised I shared it with my parents too and I put it down to a familial thing. Now having been around Hunter and Tina continuously for a few weeks, something that I hadn't done since phasing, I realised the connection was with them too.

It was a big help really. It meant I could drive at a speed that would allow them to get ahead of us so they'd be at the campsite in enough time to feign having been there for hours. The fact that I was driving at little over twenty miles an hour didn't bother the humans much since the road was so winding and not even paved, in fact Simon was worried I'd drive us over the edge at one point and kill us all. The only reason he didn't speak his thoughts was because he didn't want to bad mouth Liza's twin when he was finally getting somewhere with her. Or so he hoped.

That was another thing I didn't want to think about since I figured Liza knew what she was doing and would ask for my help if she needed it. I would still keep a mind tentacle on her just in case though. Any sign of trouble and I'd be there for her ready to act, but anything I said now she'd likely reject. Liza could be contrary like that sometimes and I figured they should have called her Mary.

I realised that I was starting to worry about too much crap, or was it that I had too much crap to worry about? I wasn't too sure about that, but I realised I had to forget about it if I wanted to enjoy myself over the weekend. I'd managed to calm myself by the time we reached the crest of the hill and I heard the appreciative gasps of the town folk. Well the lake was rather beautiful, caught between the mountains and the forests, with its little bit of beach and the scattered rocks to jump off. All the teenage angst that had been flooding around the car dissipated and it was like a weight had been taken off my mind. I also realised I had to get a grip on my shield if I wanted to survive the weekend.

I pulled up and climbed out of the car, letting out a relieved breath that Liza noticed and she gave me a questioning look.

_It's nothing._ I assured her since there was way too much to go into right now and I didn't want to ruin her weekend along with my own.

_You seem somewhat distant._ She observed.

_Just too many minds in one place. I'll be fine once we've settled in._ I said, trying not to shrug and give a clue to our silent conversation.

Liza didn't look convinced, but I stalked around the Escalade to open the back so that we could unload quicker. Kai was at my side and he helped me haul out the big tent the kids would share. He seemed to know there was something wrong too, but I tripled my shield so I could ignore when anyone tried to talk to me telepathically.

As Kai, Billy and Josh helped me set the tent up in silence, other than when we exchanged instructions, I realised that it would have been a lot better if I'd just quadrupled my shield in the first place and I wouldn't have had any idea of the animosity Bob was feeling toward me or know what Simon was hoping he could accomplish with Liza.

"I'm too young for all this." I murmured.

"Too young for what?" Kai asked.

I shook my head.

"Tony, you wanna come with me to fetch fire wood." Tina said.

To anyone else it sounded like she was asking me, but I knew she was telling.

"Sure, sure." I said as brightly as I could muster and I dropped the guide rope and followed her into the trees.

Kai went to follow us.

"You need to supervise the others." Tina said firmly.

"But Billy and Josh are older than me." Kai pointed out.

"But you're still the better tent builder." Tina insisted.

Kai didn't look convinced by this argument, but he took the hint and went back to help set up the tent.

I walked into the trees with Tina feeling moody because I knew she was gonna talk to me and there was no escaping Auntie Tina when she wanted to talk.

"So there's a disturbance in the Force." She said.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Thought you'd appreciate the Star Wars reference." She said, putting her arm around me in a matronly fashion. "But I guess that's a little lame. But I did feel the disturbance, Hunter too. Essie said we're all connected, and that's true, you know that, and when one of us is as distressed as you were earlier, well it's kinda hard to ignore. So what's the deal with your friend Bob? You want me to talk to him for you?"

"I appreciate the offer Auntie Tina, really I do, but I have to talk to him. If I talk to him at all. Maybe I should just let him go ahead and ruin his relationship with his paranoia, it'll be his own stupid fault." I grouched.

"Now Tony, I know you and you don't really mean that." Tina chided.

"Yes I do." I growled, punching at a tree and splitting the bark.

"No, you don't." Tina said firmly, taking my hand and rubbing my throbbing knuckles like she'd done when I was younger and had hurt myself on accident. "You don't mean that at all."

I was at a loss.

"The thing is, from what I can gather, Bob has never had a girlfriend before." Tina ventured.

I shook my head.

"What about Eloise?"

"She's been on a few dates and I think she was steady with someone in Junior High." I stated, although I wasn't entirely sure.

"So she has experience and he doesn't. And girls are usually more mature about things anyway, it's just the way it is." Tina grinned, her teeth startling white against the coffee of her skin. "That's why I was always better than Hunter and did things before him, well earlier than him age wise."

"Right. But what's that got to do with Bob and Eloise?" I asked.

"Well Bob is in his first relationship, and let's be honest he looks a little like a rat."

I gave Tina a shocked look.

"I'm just giving you a girl perspective." Tina said defensively. "Ok, his looks ain't gonna win prizes, is that better? He knows he's not attractive to the general populace and it wouldn't surprise me if girls have been mean to him about his looks before now so he can't see why Eloise would be attracted to him. He can't see that it's his personality she's into. He thinks that she's with him for whatever reason, um, maybe that you chose Grace and I think there's another guy in your group, Johno? I bet he'd be just as jealous of him, because he doesn't think he deserves someone as beautiful as Eloise and is waiting for her to go off with another guy. To him you're the most likely candidate. The biggest threat."

"I know. I know all that. I also know that he's gonna end up pushing Eloise away if he starts acting all jealous because after how her step father was with her mother she finds jealousy a big turn off. Some women find it endearing, I know that and a little jealousy is flattering, but out and out turning on your friends." I shook my head. "And the worst thing is that if I try and explain this he'll turn it around and say I'm after Eloise or maybe I should be with her since I know her so well." I sighed. "It's a horrible minefield I'd rather not walk."

"It is tricky." Tina murmured. "I think I'll talk to him."

"Why?" I demanded, because I really didn't want to tangle anyone else up in this mess.

"Because I'm an outsider and I can put it down to my womanly intuition and the fact that I'm older than you guys. Besides, it doesn't matter if he gets pissed at me for sticking my nose in and it won't cause any more tension between you two, regardless of how things go with Eloise. Don't you think that would be better?"

"I really don't know. I just don't want to have to deal with this crap. Why did they have to come on the Res bringing all their teenage woes? Couldn't they just stay away and let me be a kid?" I demanded.

"It's only for another week." Tina observed as she hugged me.

"Thankfully. I think I'll go crazy if they stay any longer." I said with feeling.

"Yeah." Tina agreed, tapping my shoulder comfortingly. "So shall we collect some stick now? We need to look like we actually did collect firewood."

I nodded and we collected some wood before heading back. I felt a little better after my chat with Auntie Tina, but I wasn't about to believe that it would help one iota. I had no doubt that Bob would find some way to pin the blame on me. Well I guess I just had to leave it play out.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

There was something terribly amiss with my twin, yet he would not open up to me and to delve into his mind was proving difficult since he had seen fit to build his shield greater than I had ever known it. I wished to breach that shield and look inside his mind so that I could fathom what ailed him since he was so reluctant to speak to me.

Had I been savvier then I would have created an excuse to entice Tony into the trees in order to talk to him as Auntie Tina had done, however I had not thought of such a ruse first and what would I have done with Simon? He was here, as my guest and I could not abandon him without finding him something to occupy his time. That would be bad etiquette. Thus I found myself in the strangest predicament of deciding who should have my attention first, my brother or my boyfriend?

One could call me a bad sister to stay with Simon whilst Tina took Tony into the trees, however I knew when my brother was likely to be stubborn and if he required my input then he would ask for it. Many a time he had accused me of over stepping my bounds and I realised this would be one of those situations.

I sighed and continued on with aiding Lani and Renee in building the tent we would share with the younger girls, Marie and Ariana. Simon had been unsure of what to do until I had him hold the top of the tent at the right angle since none of us girls were tall enough to reach it sufficiently.

Once the tents were erected and the nets in place to catch this evening's supper it was time for us to change into bathing costumes to make the most of our time here. Luckily the day was warm and the humans were not likely to suffer, which was a good thing since there were so many of them present.

We had set up two changing areas, which were basically two windbreakers arranged so that an enclosure of sufficient privacy was acquired. I was one of the first to change and so I sat upon a rock awaiting the others. As I did so I observed Bob and Eloise for I had nothing better to do. I had hoped to pick up a few pointers on how a normal human teenage couple interacted, but as I viewed them I felt my blood boil.

I had expected handholding, stolen kisses, and timid flirtation that hinted toward other things. What I did not expect were the looks of downright hostility Bob was aiming toward my brother for no apparent reason. These looks Eloise seemed oblivious to, but Tony was not and finally I caught a glimmer of a clue from his mind as to what had upset him earlier.

Bob was feeling insecure in his conquest of Eloise and was awaiting the moment she would stray. I narrowed my eyes and let out a growl, determined to put an end to his idiocy.

"Hey Baby Doll, is something the matter?" Simon asked as he came to sit beside me in his trunks.

"I fear I shall have to hit Bob over the head with something heavy." I said through my teeth.

"Why?" Simon asked in shock of my sudden hostility.

"Because he has such foolish notions." I stated.

I knew Simon was watching the scene as I had.

"I see." He said after a minuet. "If he's not careful he'll drive Eloise away. Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"Is he likely to listen?" I asked sourly.

"All I can do is try." Simon said, hugging me with one arm and kissing my forehead.

"What if it makes matters worse?" I asked sullenly.

"Then Bob isn't half as smart as I give him credit for." Simon said firmly.

"I'm not sure if it is our place to intervene." I said sadly. "Bob will make his mistake and perhaps he will learn. I think I will give him until we leave the lake and if he is still behaving so appallingly toward my brother then I shall have words with him."

"You know I'm here if you need back up." Simon said and kissed my forehead.

"As always Dear Boy." I said with a smile and hugged him briefly.

When I broke away from the hug I turned to find Kai staring directly at us.

"Hello Kai, are you looking forward to the water?" I asked.

Kai looked at me, his lip trembled slightly and he clenched his fists before turning from me and storming over to Peni who he punched in the arm. Peni grabbed him in a headlock and went to punch him back until he glanced over, saw Simon and I together. I saw him roll his eyes even from this distance as he turned the headlock into a hug and a conciliatory pat on the back.

"Looks like I got a rival for your affection." Simon observed.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I think the little guy has a crush." He stated.

"What nonsense." I chortled. "Why would Kai be interested in me?"

"We can't help having crushes, even at ten." Simon said with a shrug. "And you are pretty and you seem to be a hit with all the kids here, it's easy to see why he might grow attached to you."

"I doubt it." I said shaking my head.

Simon shrugged, but I was not entirely convinced for there was no conceivable notion why the cool surfer dude Kaimana would be interested in stuffy old Liza. It was an easy enough thought to dismiss and I did so as we all took to the water.

It was a fun day followed by dinner about the campfire and stories before we turned in for sleep. I slept in with the younger girls, claiming that I had been assigned as chaperone and Simon ended up with a tent to himself since Bob had snuck into Eloise's tent, despite the fact that it was only supposed to house one. I hoped that if they did do anything it would not go further than making out for it would seem somewhat vulgar to do certain acts with children so near.

We stayed through Saturday and the boys went fishing, determined to catch plenty for supper whilst us girls indulged in more swimming and chatting about mundane things that was also suitable for the ears of the younger girls. The boys returned with their catch and we ate well for Uncle Harry had been sure to teach all his boys the secret family fish recipe.

Once we had dined on the fish we settled down outside, all around the campfire and we were silent apart from our breathing as all ears were turned to the woods. This was of course the reason Tony had offered such a trip to Bob and Eloise in the first place.

"It's quiet tonight." Ariana whispered.

"I think the pack must be sleeping." Marie replied before they were shushed.

"They're out there." Hunter said. "It's just quiet. They might answer if you call."

There was an embarrassed silence for there were outsiders present. I groaned and sat up. I took a deep breath and howled. To my amusement Tony had taken it upon himself to howl at the same time and our voice in tandem carried in the night.

The others laughed at our random synchronisation and there were a few catcalls of our freakish behaviour, edited slightly for the ears of humans. Then there was silence as from a great distance a solitary wolf call sounded across the forest. It was joined by another, and then another until a chorus filled the night.

Simon gasped as he sat up beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Did you hear them?" He asked excitedly and when I turned to him his face was truly a spectacle of enjoyment.

"Yes. And if you call they may answer." I stated.

Simon looked at me in a slightly disbelieving manner, but then without hesitation he too howled. Others joined in now, all wishing to be answered, and we were not left disappointed as we all fell into fits of giggles or laughter.

"Ok, ok kids." Hunter said after ten minuets of this. "Maybe we aught to stop now. We don't want to call the wolves to us."

We all agreed that this would be a terrible thing and so we all settled down to sleep beneath the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

It was Quileute Day and I was a little torn. I thought I should spend time with Mom and Dad, but I also realised that Mom wanted to show Dad around on her own. She actually didn't realise that this was what she wanted, she thought she wanted us all to be a family together, but at the same time she wanted to show Dad all the little places around the Res she never could before and I didn't want to be in the way. It was bad enough being a third wheel to my friends and my sister, I didn't want to be that for my parents as well.

Mom made a fuss about me going out to the forest with her and Dad before we all headed out to the beach once the crowds had began to settle, but I made up some excuse that I'd promised Kai I'd go surfing with him then help out on some of the craft stalls.

Mom and Dad were disappointed but I knew they'd soon find the bright side so I headed over to Daphne and Jim's house to see if Kai did want to do something for the day. Kai agreed and he suggested we go see what Liza was up to, but I had to crush his dream with the knowledge that Liza was out for the day, although she hadn't said where. Kai said I could track her if I wanted but I had to point out that was stalking and therefore illegal.

In the end Kai decided that we should go see the champion surfers tackle the waves before they headed on for the next tournament. It really wasn't my thing, watching surfing, but Kai needed a little pick me up so I went along with him. Kai was disappointed to find that the waves weren't so big today and so the beginner's classes were taking place.

"Maybe we should go get our boards." I suggested.

"No point." Kai said, sinking down onto a rock with his face between his hands. "There's too many beginners. I might end up hitting one of them."

"I thought you were much too good a surfer for that." I coaxed.

"They have a habit of getting in the way at a crucial moment and you both end up having a wipe out. There's not enough waves today to steer away from them." Kai said with a sigh and I really couldn't argue since Kai seemed to have an uncanny knack of reading the ocean.

"Maybe we could swim instead." I suggested.

"If you really want to." Kai said with another sigh.

Well I didn't really know how to cheer him up other than get him into the ocean where he always felt at home. He did lighten up once we were in the water splashing around and keeping away from the surfers. It was a good time and I hoped he'd keep up the good mood.

After an hour it was clear the weather was on the turn as the ocean grew a little rough. The instructor called in the beginner class before any of them got into difficulty and sued the hotel. I suggested to Kai that we go closer to shore, but he wasn't ready to go in yet and he knew the ocean and it wasn't raging just yet. We had at least half hour since we were both strong swimmers.

I wasn't too certain about that because there was already the pull around my ankles and the waves were growing bigger out near the islands. I pointed this out but Kai assured me that we'd be ok but agreed to move a little closer to the shore to make me feel better.

We moved in closer and it wasn't so bad. We continued to splash until I heard a shout from the little path that wound around the bottom of one of the cliffs. Someone was leaning over the edge calling into the water and I saw a head bob to the surface. Without thinking I swam to the person. I pulled down the heat figuring nobody would notice my pallor in the choppy water and I could use the extra strength.

I reached the person and I already knew they were unconscious by how limp they were floating in danger of being sent into the rocks on the next big wave as a girl called frantically from the rocks thirty feet above. I turned the person face up in the water and didn't even look as I began hauling them back to shore; the most important thing was to get them out of the water before we were both washed into the rocks.

As I neared the shallows where Kai was waiting to help me, he'd done the sensible thing of heading into shore in case I got into trouble too; I let the heat rise before anyone saw me. We dragged the girl onto the beach and I told Kai to run and get Portia or Jean-Claude as the other girl ran around to the beach along the precarious path.

I looked down and felt my heart lunge into my throat as Grace lay there unconscious and turning blue. I quickly lay her out pulling her tangled blond hair out of the way so I could administer CPR.

Grace was coughing up a lung full of water when Prue reached us.

"Oh my god Grace! Are you ok?" She gasped, taking off her coat and throwing it around Grace's shoulders.

"You saved me." Grace whispered, her eyes fixed on me.

"I was in the right place at the right time." I stated feeling the relief wash through me that she recognised me and seemed coherent.

"Thank you Tony." Prue said, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "You don't know how grateful I am you saved my little sister."

"Not as grateful as me." Grace said with a smile and I smiled back.

Just then Portia came running down the beach with her bag in her hand, Kai was running beside her and so was Jerry and Gabe carrying a stretcher. Portia reached us and sank down beside Grace who was now sitting up.

She began asking Grace questions as she carried out various tests to ascertain Grace's condition. Once she seemed happy she stood up and informed Grace that all she needed was a shower and a dry set of clothes and to rest up for the day.

Prue informed Portia about Grace's heart, and after listening to it for a second time Portia was still sure Grace was fine and all she needed was a change of clothes and a rest.

"Mom is going to kill me." Prue said sadly as Portia and her emergency team headed back up the beach.

"Why?" Grace asked. "I'm the one who fell in."

"But I'm supposed to look after you and I didn't even try to rescue you. I just froze." Prue said in shame.

"No man, it would have been suicide jumping from there when the sea's so rough." Kai stated emphatically. "Then you would have both been in trouble."

"What do you know about it?" Prue demanded.

"Kaimana means 'power of the ocean' so I know these things." Kai said authoritively.

"And Kai's a great surfer even if he is only ten. What he doesn't know about the ocean isn't worth knowing." I stated. "And I've been thinking. How long do your parents think you'll be out?"

"Well we didn't give a specific time but a few hours give or take." Prue answered.

"In that case I know just what to do." I said, scooping Grace up off the floor.

"I can walk." She said softly.

_This way I can keep you warm until we get there._ I informed her.

Grace frowned for a moment, but then relaxed against me.

"Although this isn't so bad." She stated. "What's your idea?"

"I'll take you back to Grandma's house and you can shower there while I run your clothes through the wash. Your parents will be none the wiser."

"You're a life saver twice over." Prue stated as she tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just hope you don't mind a bit of a treck. We'll be better going through the trees. We're less likely to bump into town folk." I said as I began moving toward the trees with Kai and Prue following.

"Town folk?" Grace asked.

"People from off the Res." I stated. "The tourists and visitors."

"But doesn't that make you town folk?" Prue asked.

"No. Because I'm Quileute. I may live off Res but this is still my spiritual home." I stated. "Just like Kai. He may live in Hawaii, but he also has a home here."

"You live in Hawaii?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Kai stated.

"And you come here for vacation?"

"It's a change of scenery." Kai said with a shrug.

"I bet it is." Prue said with a snort.

"It's good here cause I get to play with all my cousins and if I stayed in Hawaii I'd have to stay with Gram and only have Kimo to play with. Kimo is so boring, all he ever does is play on his stupid video games when he could be out enjoying all of life. He won't even paddle never mind surf." Kai said with disgust as we stepped out onto the path and made a quick dash for the village.

"Who's Kimo?" Grace asked once we were walking again.

"My older brother. But he's a boring idiot." Kai said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I mean it's not even like it matters where he is he'll still get chosen if a…"

"He's an idiot." I said quickly, cutting Kai off. "Cause he's missing out on a lot and he'll regret all those years of not seeing your Grandma Daphne and Grandpa Jim."

"What? Oh yeah. He will regret it. He's always jealous of our stories but then doesn't want to make any of his own cause he's scared." Kai said sourly.

"Scared of what?" Prue asked.

"Of getting a life." I quipped and Kai laughed.

"Well I'm going to Gran's house to change. I'll see you at the celebrations later." Kai said as we passed Daphne's house.

"Ok. See you later." I called as I led Prue and Grace on to Grandma's house as a light rain began to fall.

"Won't the celebrations be cancelled?" Prue asked.

"If we cancelled things because of a little rain we'd never get anything done." I stated and Grace laughed. "All it means is that we have to wear our raincoats and some of us can show off the traditional Quileute costume for keeping dry in the rain. Here we are." I said as I led my way up the old wheelchair ramp and carried Grace inside. "If you wait in the sitting room I'll show Grace to the bathroom." I said to Prue.

Prue nodded and went to sit on the sofa while I carried Grace through to the bathroom and put her down on the tiles.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" I asked.

"A shower will be fine." She replied with a smile.

I gave her a brief demonstration of the shower controls before I took a towel with me to Hunter's room. I peeled off my wet clothes and dried as best I could before fetching some dry clothes from my suitcase.

I pulled on some clean shorts and reached for my top.

"Don't bother dressing." Someone purred behind me and arms encircled my waist and stoked my abs.

I tensed, I'd known without seeing the arms that it wasn't Grace. The mind was all wrong and the voice, although seductive, had done nothing for me. I turned, pulling away from the person to find Tammie standing there in next to nothing.

"It's me not Hunter." I said, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling it on quickly. "Liza and I use his room when we come to stay."

"Oh I know." Tammie said, moving closer to me.

I leapt from the corner onto the bed then bounded for the door, "Uncle Hunter!" I called.

"Hunter isn't here." Tammie said, reaching the door before me and standing in front of it.

"Then why are you?" I demanded as I thought of my best escape route.

"I'm here to sit with Charlie." She replied.

"Then go sit with him." I snapped.

"He's sleeping and I heard you come back. I thought you might like a little fun." She purred.

"Are you really that disturbed?" I demanded. "You know about me. Why would you even do this?"

"I know you can pull the heat down just like Hunter and I know you're fully grown now." She said with a smile.

"I'm not." I said desperately. "Now get out of my way before I lose my temper."

"Oh now that will be worth it. Any passion is good." She announced grandly and I had to suspect that she really was insane.

I growled as I felt the wolf spring up, I pushed him back down. Then I thought about something. About how Mom said the alpha voice worked. I readied my mind.

"_Get out of my way." _I said firmly, throwing my mind voice and the full force of my will behind it.

Tammie stepped to the side and I escaped the room before she could think of chasing me.

"Who are you?" I heard Hunter's voice from the living room.

"Uncle Hunter!" I called, running along the corridor and he stepped out of the living room.

I jumped behind him, cowering a little as I looked back down toward his door.

_Tammie's gone crazy. _I thought toward him.

_What?_ He asked as he looked at his door too'

_She tried to seduce me and then wouldn't let me out of the room. She thought she'd use me too._ I explained in a rush.

I could feel the anger rise in Hunter now.

"Tammie." He growled.

"What?" She asked, stepping out of his room fully clothed.

"What did you do to my nephew?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She said, trying to laugh it off. "It was a case of mistaken identity, I thought he was you."

"Liar." I yelled and I showed the entire incident to Hunter.

"Get out." Hunter growled.

"What?" Tammie asked in shock.

"Get out. I don't want you around here anymore and I'm gonna tell Essie about this so you'd better hope she doesn't catch up with you." Hunter said fiercely.

"What?" Tammie demanded in anger.

"We're through Tammie. I mean it. It's bad enough what you make me do, but coming onto Tony? He's underage and you know it. Now get out!" He said firmly as he reached around me and swung the front door open.

"But…"

"I'll take care of Charlie, and given your preferences it might be for the best." Hunter hissed.

Tammie looked crestfallen for a moment, but then she seemed to rally as she stormed into the kitchen to grab her bag and then stormed out of the house.

"You'll regret this Hunter Black." She said as she crossed the thresh hold.

"No I won't Tamsine Call." Hunter said firmly as he shut the door in her face. Then he turned to me. "Are you ok kid?"

I was finding it hard to catch my breath.

"I just need to sit down." I said, staggering into the living room and dropping into one of the armchairs.

"God Tony, what happened?" Prue asked.

"My psycho ex tried it on with him." Hunter said as he handed me a glass of water. "And who are you?"

"This is Prue, Grace's sister." I stated, finding my voice. "Grace fell in the sea and I rescued her. She's having a warm shower and then we're gonna wash her clothes through. Doctor's orders."

"Portia told you to bring Grace all the way here? Wasn't the hotel closer?" Hunter asked with an amused smile, although I could still sense his outrage for Tammie, he was trying to lighten the mood for my sake.

"Well Prue didn't want to get into trouble." I explained.

"Why? Did you push her in?" Hunter quipped.

"No." Prue snapped. "She fell. But my parents can be funny at times and they'd want to know why I didn't just jump in after her."

"Where were you?"

"The rock path below the hotel." I stated.

"Well it would have been dangerous jumping in from there. It's a wonder Grace is ok enough to only need a shower. Those rocks are sharp." Hunter said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So, do you think there's anything here for Grace to wear?"

"I don't know. What size is she?"

"Same as me." Prue stated.

"Then I guess some of Mom's clothes will fit her. I'll go get something she can put on for now."

As soon as Hunter left the room Prue moved closer to me and in a quick whisper asked.

"That's your uncle?"

"Yeah. Uncle Hunter." I confirmed.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Twenty three." I replied.

"And he just broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Well she wasn't really his girlfriend, but whatever they were it's over now." I stated emphatically.

"Great." Prue said with a wide smile.

"Why? You like him?" I asked.

"He has a certain charm." Prue said with a grin, and hushed as Hunter came back with an armful of clothes.

"Here's a few things. Do you wanna pass them through the door?" Hunter asked, handing the clothes to Prue.

"Of course." She said with a delighted smile.

"It's the third door on the left. Don't go in the second one, you might wake Charlie and then he'll be in a bad mood." Hunter warned.

"Charlie?" Prue prompted.

"My Great-grandfather. He's a hundred and four so he feels like he's earned the right to nap in peace." Hunter replied.

"I'll try not to disturb him." Prue said and she got up and went out into the corridor and we heard her knock on the bathroom door.

_Uncle Hunter, Prue likes you. I thought I'd warn you. She was asking about you so she's looking for a vacation hook up. I'm telling you so she doesn't catch you off-guard and I'm not sure how you'd feel after what just happened_. I said carefully.

_I heard her asking about me._ Hunter said flatly. _How old is she?_

_Twenty. Nearly twenty-one. She's in college at the moment and I don't know if she's going back to complete her degree or not_. I replied, not quite sure if he wanted to know that much about her.

_Do I want a fling? _Hunter mused.

_Well if you're gonna rebound it might as well be with someone looking for a bit of no strings holiday romance. At least that way you can get the reckless edge out of your system rather than blow your chances when you meet someone you really like._

Hunter gave me a look.

_Or not. It's entirely up to you of course._

_Of course. _Hunter replied. _I guess I'll leave it to chance. I'll see how I feel about it if she comes on to me._

"You two are quiet in here." Prue said as she came back in without the clothes.

"That's because we're talking about you telepathically." I stated.

Prue snorted as she sat down near to Hunter.

"You're weird, just like Grace." She said as she 'accidentally' brushed her hand against Hunter's thigh. "No wonder you suite each other."

"Is this the Grace you always talk about?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"It'll be good to finally meet her since you think so highly of her." Hunter said, leaning back on the sofa and placing his arm along the back of it so it was almost around Prue.

"She's good people." I stated.

"That's the one thing about Grace that nobody can deny." Prue agreed. "And when people say otherwise…" She growled and a bit of psycho Prue showed through.

"You're a bit of bad ass." Hunter said, looking at her face. "I can see the fighter in your eyes. I bet you're a real bitch when you wanna be."

"Isn't every girl?" She asked dryly.

"Most girls aren't so open about it." Hunter pointed out.

"So you know I'm not a liar." Prue said with a shrug.

Grace put her head around the door.

"Tony, where shall I put these?" She asked.

"I'll take them through to the laundry room." I said, rising to my feet and taking the clothes off her.

"But you don't like the laundry room." She whispered as she followed me into the kitchen.

"I don't like the one at home. This one's different." I assured her as I showed her the little space that always smelled of fresh laundry. "Really it's that old mangle I don't like, but Dad says we can get rid of it." I explained as I shoved everything in together.

"Whoa there kid." Hunter said, before I could close the door. "If you're gonna wash the coats you should at least do them separate."

"Oh." I observed as I pulled out the coats. "I guess I should listen to Liza more when she's lecturing me about laundry." I said as I placed the coats on top of the machine and started it on a cycle.

"So I guess you're stuck here for the next hour or two." Hunter observed.

"It won't be so bad." I said, smiling at Grace.

"Well I got to go check on things down at Second, you know me, Hunter 'Gofer' Black." He joked.

I laughed.

"Do you need an assistant gofer?" Prue asked.

"Don't you want to stay here with your sister?" Hunter replied with a frown.

"Tony will look after me." Grace said softly.

"There you go." Prue said with a shrug.

"Ok. Well I guess I got my beautiful assistant I should go do some magic." Hunter announced.

"Have fun." I said with a salute.

"See you later Prue." Grace said.

"Oh Tony, remember Charlie needs his oxygen at three." Hunter stated, as he was about to go through the door.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I know how to do it." I reminded him.

"Ok. Well we won't be long." He promised.

Hunter and Prue left, leaving Grace and me standing in the kitchen.

"Are they gonna?" Grace asked.

"Most likely. Definitely by the time you guys go home." I stated matter of fact. "How long are you here for anyway?"

"A fortnight. Mom's into legends and stuff. She's decided to look into the Quileute histories, I think it's her way of showing an interest in my friends." Grace mused. "She decided that we should come on Quileute Day since the surfing would be over and we could get to know the real La Push."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked.

"I didn't know until we were driving out of the other side of Forks and I saw the road sign for La Push. I didn't have time to text you and then I thought I'd just try and find you. I figured that a community like this someone's bound to know where to find you. I was working up to asking Prue if we could go check out the village when I fell in the sea. I think that's how I did fall in. I wasn't really paying attention. I was daydreaming the different scenarios of when you saw me." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"I would have been shocked and extremely happy." I said.

"You would?"

"Of course." I said and hugged her because I had to be certain she was ok after her nearly drowning.

She snuggled into my chest and sighed in contentment.

"I forget how hot you are." She murmured. "I love your warmth."

I murmured in return with something that wasn't quite words and rested my cheek on the top of her head as I continued to hug her to me. It was so amazing to get to hold her, and how much I'd missed her since school ended came crashing back around me.

"You smell like the ocean." She observed.

"Sorry. I'll go wash." I said, pulling away from her.

"No." She said, holding my hand and pulling me back. "I mean I like it. It suits you. And I don't know what it is about this place, but you seem more you than ever before." She added as she looked up at my face. "This place becomes you."

"Like I said earlier, this is my spiritual home, this is where the wolf is happy."

"The wolf." Grace said with a grin. "I almost forgot about the wolf."

"Yeah. He's here, but I can't be him right now, Charlie needs his oxygen at three or he might die." I stated. "Once he's hooked up though I'll ask him if he'd like to meet you. I'd like you to meet him. He's my great-great grandfather. One of my few remaining fully human relatives and my only remaining human ancestor."

"It will be an honour to meet him." Grace said with a smile.

I smiled back and I could feel that draw toward her, the one I thought I'd banished for the next decade, but having her nearly drown today had ripped it right open. I wanted to kiss her but I knew that would be a mistake. I thought about Tammie and that quelled the fire immediately and I was able to step away from Grace without doing anything stupid that was likely to make her not talk to me again.

The clock in the living room chimed three.

"I'll go see to Charlie. If you're hungry or thirsty just help yourself to what's in the fridge." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Grace replied softly.

I left the kitchen and went next door into Charlie's room, knocking the door gently as I entered. Charlie was already awake and he looked at me with his dark eyes before he smiled.

"Hey Tony, how are you kid?" He called cheerfully.

"I'm great." I said. "I've come to turn your tank on." I added as I made my way over to his bed to hand him his sticks so he could manoeuvre into his armchair.

"I thought Tammie was on geezer watch." He joked.

"She won't be here again." I said carefully.

"She have a falling out with Hunter?" He asked as he settled in his chair.

"Something like that." I said flatly as I untangled the tubes of the mask and turned on the pumps.

"Well can't say I'll miss her." Charlie said shrewdly and I wondered how much he knew about the whole thing.

I gave him the mask and he applied it himself.

"So anyway. Are you up to visitors?" I asked.

"Right now?" Charlie asked, his voice muffled by the mask.

"It's someone special to me. Someone I'd like you to meet." I said shyly.

"Not exactly presentable here." Charlie pointed out.

"She's been in hospital herself so she's not gonna judge." I stated.

Charlie inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes then opened them again.

"So who is she exactly?" He asked, raising a white bushy eyebrow.

"My best friend Grace." I replied promptly.

"More than a best friend?" Charlie guessed.

"When I'm older." I said with a shrug.

"Does she know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. She's my, well what Granny Ness is to Grandpa Jake, Grace is like that to me."

"Your imprint." Charlie said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise since I didn't know he knew that word. "Essie clued me in on a few of the need to know issues. I'm not so clueless anymore."

"Yeah. Grace is my imprint and she knows everything, even how old I really am which is why I have to wait." I stated.

"Ok. Well bring her in. I'd like to meet her." Charlie said, moving in his chair until he was more comfortable.

"Ok." I said with a smile and went to leave.

"One more thing." Charlie declared.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Is my hair tidy?" He joked, moving his hand along the few white curls that remained.

"Sure is Gramps." I said with a laugh before I returned to the kitchen. "Are you ready to meet Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure." Grace said with a smile as she rose to her feet.

I took her hand and led her into Charlie's room, although we had to shuffle a little to get around the bed and I had to turn to the side a little to present Grace properly.

"Gramps, this is Grace. Grace this is my Great-great grandfather Charlie." I announced both of them proudly.

"Great-great grandfather?" Grace asked intrigued.

"Look good for a hundred and four don't I?" Charlie said with a grin.

I noticed Grace had to strain a little to hear him like most humans did, but then she smiled and nodded.

"You sure do." Grace agreed.

"Come closer. I can't see you there." Charlie instructed.

Grace didn't hesitate as she moved closer to Charlie's chair. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You picked a good one here kid." He said to me as he tapped Grace's hand. "You got kind eyes." He informed Grace. "Kinda reminds me of Renee."

"Who's Renee?" Grace asked.

"She was my ex wife, but she's passed on now, just like everyone my own age." Charlie said sadly.

Grace didn't say anything, but she took Charlie's hand as she sat on the little ottoman and tapped it lightly. She smiled at him and Charlie smiled back, relaxing into his chair and settling into the sudden silence as the machine kept a steady rhythm, breathing for him.

I sat on the floor next to Grace, crossing my legs and sitting with my back straight as I took Charlie's other hand. Grace placed her hand around me, resting it on my left shoulder, the one furthest from her, and her thumb just brushing my neck. It was like closing a circuit and suddenly I couldn't separate myself from Charlie and Grace.

We were all three of us floating up and I knew I was doing it but I couldn't figure out how. Grace and Charlie were panicking, so was I, but I knew I had to stay calm. I had to keep a handle on myself because I had caused this and I could reverse this if I concentrated.

"What's happening?" Charlie asked and when I looked at him he was a lot younger, about thirty or so, with Liza's curly dark hair and a moustache. I guess this was Charlie at his prime and I couldn't help but stare.

"Tony, why do you look like a kid?" He asked.

I stared at him some more, then looked down at my hands, they looked smaller than usual.

"I guess this is the eight year old me." I stated. "But this isn't how I feel!"

"Tony?" Grace asked timidly and I looked toward her and I gasped, closing my eyes before I looked at her again. She still looked like a little girl.

"This isn't right." I gasped. "You shouldn't look like a kid. You're seventeen, very nearly eighteen, you shouldn't look like you're eight."

"But sometimes I feel like a kid." Grace said softly. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I don't know what to make of this, but I know I'm the one doing it, but I don't know how to stop it." I said with a frown.

"Yes you do Sport." Charlie stated.

"No I don't." I gasped. "I'm just a kid."

"No you're not." Grace said firmly, putting her hand to my cheek and suddenly we were our normal selves. "You're Tony. You're more than a kid and you can take us back."

I shook my head.

"Yes you can." She insisted and her lips brushed mine for an instant.

I looked into Grace's eyes feeling shocked as the world solidified around us.

I couldn't think of a thing to say as I stared up into her eyes. I was completely at a loss.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" Charlie demanded.

It broke the spell and I turned to him.

"I think I pulled you both onto the dreamscape." I stated. "It's like a shared dream space and when we closed the circuit I pulled you both there."

"That's kinda freaky." Charlie observed.

"Yeah. But then I am a freak. A vampire-werewolf-human hybrid with telepathic powers and the ability to control people if I want to. I change into a big gold wolf and I can also make myself look like a vampire. I can run faster than you could ever imagine. I'm one big freak."

"No Sport, you're not a freak. The thing you did was a little freaky, all floating and looking down at my own body. How did I get so old looking?" He chuckled.

"That's what time does to us all." Grace said softly and smiled as she stroked his hand.

"Well, not all of us I'm told." Charlie said, pinning me with his dark eyes.

"Yep, big old freak here won't even get old. I won't get to look distinguished or know what it's like to really feel the passing of time pushing me on through the years toward that inevitable destination. Can I claim to be normal at all if I don't have to fear a natural death or even aging?"

"I really don't know Tony. But I do know that my hour with the air is almost up and I'd like to nap again before Nessie brings my supper." Charlie stated.

"Ok. I'm sorry for being so down." I apologised.

"We're all allowed to be down sometimes Sport, I won't hold it against you." Charlie said, leaning forward and ruffling my hair. "Now let's see." He said, picking up his stick and using the handle to hook the handle of the little wheeled table to pull it closer to him. "I think I got some here somewhere." He said, rummaging around in the box that held miscellaneous things that Charlie found interesting. "Here." He said, holding out his hand to me.

I reached out and he dropped a buttermint candy into my hand before giving one to Grace too.

"So you still got a stash." I said with a grin.

"Hunter's a good boy to his old grandpa." Charlie said with a smile. "I know I shouldn't have them but I'm careful, and I have few pleasures left in life."

"I'm not begrudging you your candy." I assured him.

"I know." Charlie said with a sigh, then he grinned when a timer went off. "Time to unhook me." He declared gleefully as he removed the mask.

I went and took the mask from him, placing it back on the little hook on the side of the tank as I switched it off. Charlie moved out of his chair and back into bed.

"See you later Sport. And it was a real honour to meet you Grace." He said as he waved us from the room.

I left swiftly since I didn't want to alert anything with my body language. I didn't say anything to Grace as I went through to the laundry room to switch her clothes to the dryer and put the two coats in to wash through.

Grace squatted beside me and I felt her hand on my arm.

_What did you read from him? _She asked.

I looked at her, feeling startled that she noticed.

_I may not read minds, but I know you Tony. I know when something has upset you but you're trying to hide it. _She stated.

I sighed, closing the washing machine door and putting it to a setting before I stood up. I leant against the dryer, not looking at Grace.

_He was saying goodbye._ I informed her. _He was making sure he said goodbye to me, he plans to say goodbye without saying goodbye to all his family. He hasn't told anyone yet, but he wants to go back to his old house to die, but that's not possible, it's been sold. I think, he'd take the Cullen House as a substitute just so he can see Bella before he goes. He wants to look upon his daughter one last time and knowing what she is now he wants to let her know that… _I couldn't finish, even in my mind as I broke down in tears.

Grace turned me to her and hugged me in a comforting embrace. I buried my face in her shoulder as she tapped my back. _He's really gonna leave us. _I thought. _He's gonna die and he's welcoming it, preparing for it by saying goodbye to us all._

_Isn't it good he'll have the chance?_ She asked.

I nodded.

_You've never dealt with death before have you?_ She stated.

_When half your family is immortal it's not something you come across often. The closest I ever came was Sue, but I was a little young to know the full meaning and I wasn't as close to her as I am to Charlie. I know we only ever see him when we're here in the summer, but it won't be the same coming here and seeing that room of his empty._

_I know this is hard but you got a chance I never had with my grandmother. You get to say goodbye before he goes. _Grace pointed out.

I raised my head and looked at her through tear stained eyelashes.

"You're right." I said and sniffed a little before I hugged her tight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, tapping my back again.

I placed her back on the floor.

"Well you're clothes are gonna be a while, are you hungry? Cause I could make us some sandwiches." I said in a rush.

"I am a little hungry." She admitted.

"Then let's see what we can rustle up." I declared, rubbing my hands together as I led her back into the kitchen.

We'd made some sandwiches and were just sitting down to eat them when Mom burst in through the front door followed closely by Dad.

"Tony, are you ok? Hunter told me what that necrophiliac bitch tried to do to you." She gasped, coming up to me and placing her hands on my cheeks to look in my eyes.

"I'm ok Mom. Hunter was here and threw her out." I said turning my head from her.

"Did she…did she touch you?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah, but only my waist. I moved before she could try anything else." I said, shooting a nervous glance to Grace who was frozen in mid bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry to bring this up in front of you Grace, but you're his imprint anyway and you need to be in on this when we go to the elders." Mom said as she turned to Grace.

"Go to the elders?" I gasped.

"Tony. Tammie acted inappropriately. The elders need to know. They need to know so they can help her before she really goes off the deep end and gets herself killed." Mom said firmly.

"Won't telling the elders drive her to it anyway?" I pointed out.

"Perhaps, however if the elders are informed then they can arrange help for her, perhaps counselling." Dad stated.

"With who exactly? What kind of psychiatrist would be equipped to deal with this?" I demanded.

"I believe Carlisle has studied…" Dad began.

"One she wouldn't want to jump on sight?" I cut in.

"Ebony is well versed in psychiatry." Dad amended. "And she has been looking for an excuse to return here ever since she learned of my return, however Nahuel is reluctant for he heard that Jane came with us and is mistrustful. Such a duty may be enough for Nahuel to put aside his fears."

"If he won't come here because Ebony wants to see her long lost brother, what makes you think he'll return here for some brat from the Res with an unhealthy obsession with vampires?" I demanded, determined to see the flaw in everything.

"It might prove therapeutic for him." Mom said.

"How?" I demanded.

"Because he'd have a chance to save his mother."

"H…" I nearly asked the question but I realised I already knew how. "But would that really work?"

"Excuse me, do you really need me here for this, because I can't understand half of what you're saying, you're going too fast, and who are Ebony and Nahuel?" Grace asked.

"I guess we'd better explain a few things." Mom said as she took one of the seats at the table and Dad took another. "What do you know about our family history exactly?"

Grace repeated what I'd told her.

"Ok. So it's the Cullen family history. Well I guess I should tell you about the Hannigan family history, or better still Tobias should since it's his family." Mom said after Grace had finished. "But I'll tell you about Nahuel first."

I got up at this point to check that Grace's clothes were dry. They were so I dumped them in the laundry basket before I placed one of the coats into the dryer and returned to the table where Mom was finishing up about Nahuel.

Then it was Dad's turn to speak and he explained briefly about his early days with Marlin and how they'd left Volterra to pursue a vegetarian lifestyle. He explained how it was just the two of them for centuries until they returned to Volterra so many years ago and decided to take Layla with them. Then how in Paris they'd found Ebony wandering alone in the streets picking off the homeless and anyone unlucky enough to cross her path when she was hungry. He explained how they'd taken her to South America to train her to the vegetarian diet because deep in the rain forests they could be far enough away from humans to make the transition easier on Ebony and they'd also be far away from the Volturi. It was there that they first bumped into Nahuel. Of course they knew there were other dhampir but they hadn't thought to seek them out. Ebony was enamoured by Nahuel from the get go because he was the very first person she ever met who was warm but didn't stir the hunger. Being among other dhampir helped her, but the Hannigans knew they couldn't stay there because even though Nahuel was attempting a vegetarian diet, his sisters were still carnies out of choice and his aunt hadn't quite adjusted. Since they wanted Ebony to be veggie they realised it wasn't the right place for her to be until she was fully veggie and no longer had a wobble. That's when they went to seek out Carlisle for some advice and they decided to settle in Forks.

After Mom and Dad got taken to Volterra Marlin returned to South America with the rest of the Hannigans when she planned to turn Will. They left the now fully-grown and fully mature Ebony with Nahuel while Will went through the change just to be on the safe side. That's when Ebony hooked up with Nahuel and they'd been together ever since.

By the time Dad had finished both coats were dry and Grace was looking a little dazed, well that had been quite an info dump and there was always that thing of not fully understanding how old a vampire was until you heard them speak of the distant past, which was the point where you wondered how anybody could be so old.

Grace went to dress at this point while Mom and Dad went through all the points again of why we should report Tammie to the elders.

"Fine." I said. "We'll report her, but can we leave it for today? I just want to celebrate Quileute Day and have some fun. And Grace is here; I can show her all the wonderful things around. I don't want to think about Tammie."

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a long moment before Mom said, "Ok, you have fun today, but tomorrow we're gonna talk this through properly and take it to the elders."

"Ok." I said grudgingly because I'd rather just forget the incident.

Thankfully Grace came back to the kitchen dressed in her own clothes at that point and it was the perfect time to leave.

"Hey, I'm gonna show you the Res." I said firmly, standing up and grabbing her hand. "There's so much I want you to see you wouldn't believe." I continued as I led her from the house.

As we went out the door Granny Ness was coming to the bottom of the ramp and she looked at us in shock.

"Hey Granny Ness." I said cheerfully and she tried not to gasp as she eyed Grace cautiously. "This is Grace." I explained.

"Oh. Of course." Nessie said with a relieved sigh. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She added, holding her hand out to Grace.

"This is my grandmother Renesmee." I explained. "My mother's mother."

Grace looked shocked for a moment, it was one thing to see that Mom looked the same age as me, but you could pretend that away with good lighting and excellent genes, but here was a woman who was in her sixties, my grandmother who could pass for my sister.

Grace managed to rally herself and shook Granny Ness' hand as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I know. It's a shock right? It's hard to fathom what never aging means until you meet three generations of the same family who look more like siblings than grandparent, parent and child. You'll be even more surprised to meet my parents; they look even younger than me. Dad was seventeen when he was turned and Mom was eighteen, definitely eighteen, and not nineteen because it didn't count that her birthday was the day she woke for the last time." Nessie said cheerfully. "Well, now I've succeeded in freaking you out a little I should go and check on Charlie, he gets cranky if he sleeps too long in the afternoon."

We exchanged goodbyes and Nessie walked off up the ramp.

Grace and I watched her go into the house before I took Grace's hand and said, "Come on, let's go to Second Beach." And we headed off to witness some traditional craft.

We bumped into Bob and Eloise as soon as we got there. Well ok, I arranged it that way by tracking them with my mind then headed 'randomly' in their direction, but I wanted to show Bob that I had my Grace so why would I want his Eloise. Was it a bit of male posturing? Maybe it was but I'd had two weeks of Bob being passively aggressive toward me in his jealousy and I wanted to show that he'd been a bit of a jerk really.

Luckily they weren't making out, which was a change from their normal pattern of behaviour when they were alone. Actually there seemed to be a bit of tension between them and suddenly I didn't feel so much like getting my own back on Bob. I realised they'd been arguing because Eloise had noticed his odd behaviour toward me and figured correctly what it was caused by.

They put on a brave face to Grace and me, but you didn't need to be telepathic to figure out that they'd argued. Grace certainly knew and since she hadn't been here for the past two weeks she couldn't understand the look Bob gave me. I knew she caught it just like I did. The one that accused me of causing the whole thing, although it was gone quickly and Grace was annoyed on my behalf, but I felt sorry for Bob.

I kinda wished I'd talked it out with him earlier, made up some crap about body language or something and maybe he wouldn't be in the doghouse with Eloise right now. I decided that we needed to talk and no arguments.

"Hey Bob, I was wondering if you'd like to come look at the warrior display. Grace wasn't too keen on it, but I want to show someone who'll appreciate it, and I know from Medieval Club how much you like weaponry and such." I said brightly.

Bob looked to Eloise.

"You'd like that." She said firmly and I caught the implication behind her words that maybe they needed a break from each other for an hour and then they could try talking again once their tempers had settled.

"See you later." Bob said with a little uncertainty before we walked away from the girls.

I really didn't want to leave Grace, but I had speak to Bob, and Grace preferred me to be a good friend. Besides, she could speak with Eloise now since the latter probably needed the view of her best friend.

"You and Eloise argue?" I asked.

"No thanks to you." Bob muttered too low for a human to pick up.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, deciding that it was a perfect way to call him on his crap since I could have at least heard the mumble.

"She thinks I'm acting like a jealous jerk." He snapped.

"Well you were." I said simply.

Bob looked at me in shock.

"Hate to break it to you bro, but I haven't exactly been feeling the love this fortnight. I mean I don't mind when it's because all your time is devoted to Eloise, you're in that rosy honeymoon period. That's why I find it hard to understand why you think she's even remotely interested in me." I said quickly before I could chicken out.

"What?" Bob asked in shock.

"Look. I know you're insecure about a lot of things, but one thing you can be sure of is that Eloise likes you, a lot. She has done since freshmen year, as much as you like her. It was so obvious to everyone else that you guys wanted each other, the only ones who didn't pick up on it was you two. Sometimes I was close to banging your heads together and yelling at you both. We were all really pleased for you when you got together."

"You were?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. That's why I can't understand why you'd think Eloise is remotely interested in me." I stated.

"Well it has nothing to do with the fact that you look like an athlete and have the brains of a geek." Bob grouched.

"Yeah, but Eloise's isn't into jock guys, and mentality wise, you're a much better catch than me. I'm way too hyper and I know I get on people's nerves at times. Besides, even if Eloise liked me, which she doesn't, and she did try anything with me, do you think I'd betray our friendship in that way?" I demanded.

Bob shook his head.

"So what's with all this idiotic crap? Acting all jealous is a turn off, am I right?"

"Yeah. That's what we argued about. I don't know how to make it right now." Bob said mournfully.

"All you can do is apologise and explain why you feel insecure, but remember you need to paint it as your own flaws, you don't want her to think you're questioning her morals." I said.

"I don't know if I can manage that." Bob said sadly.

"Yes you can." I said, slapping him on the back. "And a love token always helps." I stated as we reached a stall that sold intricate jewellery and trinkets that contained traditional Quileute designs. "Of course you don't want to make it too much." I said pointing to some rings, "And you don't want to give her something that you don't understand the meaning of." I said as I swiped my hand over the promise bands, although they held more significance if you made one yourself for your intended.

"How about a necklace?" Bob asked and he picked up a gold chain that held a gold wolf.

"That's a bit tacky." I said, putting it back on the table and I caught Tina grinning at me from behind the stall.

I gave her an unimpressed look and she rolled her eyes before springing into action.

"How about this." She said, holding up a box that contained a silver chain that held a pendant in the shape of the Quileute symbol for the ocean. "This represents the ocean, which is eternal but has many depths. It means that regardless of the role in her life you will always have love for her, whether it's platonic or romantic, you will always love her."

"Will that work?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. And that'll be twenty dollars. Let's say fifteen since you're Tony's friend and you don't mention it to anyone else." Tina said conspiratorially.

"I won't." Bob said as he handed over his money and Tina slid the little velvet case into a paper bag with the Quileute Nation logo on it.

Once Bob had his purchase and thanked Tina we headed back toward the girls.

"Will this really work?" Bob asked doubtfully.

"Just explain how you feel and why you were jealous. I mean, she is your first girlfriend, just be completely and utterly truthful about your insecurities, and things in your past that might have led to them."

"I'll try." Bob said with a nod.

I tapped his back in sympathy.

"Well I'll leave you get on. I need to go talk to Aunt Tina a moment." I stated.

"Is she the African-American on the jewellery stall?" Bob asked as he cast her a curious glance.

"Yeah. Her and my uncle grew up pretty close, like they were brother and sister. She's been real good to Liza and me, the best auntie any one could hope for. Well she gave you a five bucks discount didn't she? And she'd already knocked ten off the usual tourist price." I stated.

"She did?" Bob asked in amazement.

"Yeah. But that's Auntie Tina for you." I said with a shrug.

"Cool. Well tell her thanks."

"I will." I said. "Now you go talk to Eloise."

Bob nodded and we parted.

I headed back to the stall and Tina eyed me vaguely before she grinned then pulled a box from inside the traditional costume she was wearing.

"I thought this might interest you." She said, pushing the box into my hand.

"How much?" I asked.

"Oh let's call it a solid." She said, tapping my shoulder. "You owe me a favour that I can call in whenever I want."

"Ok." I agreed.

"And that necklace is worth at least forty dollars in gold alone so it'll be a big favour." She said firmly.

"Or forty little ones." I pointed out.

"Well we'll see about that. I guess you can work at least five dollars off if you tell me what Grace thinks about it."

"Will do." I said with a salute as I tucked the box into the pocket of my shorts.

I walked back toward where I'd left Grace and Eloise to find that Grace was looking around for me.

"Hey." I said, at her side.

"There you are." She said with a smile. "I was wondering where you got to. Bob said you had to talk to your aunt."

"Yeah." I said, feeling the weight of the box in my pocket and wondering whether to pull it out or not. "So you want to come look at the stuff the kids at the school made? It's amazing." I said, taking her hand.

"Sure." She said and we headed over to the stall set up with differing examples of work.

We whiled away the afternoon looking at different things until I finally worked up the courage to pull the box from my pocket.

"Um…I hope this isn't too much." I said, handing the box to her as I felt my cheeks burn.

Grace took it and her hands were trembling a little as she lifted the lid, she was nervous of what was inside. She hoped it wasn't anything too extravagant or too personal, I hoped she wouldn't think of it that way either.

"Oh." She said with and I glanced to see that she was smiling. "It's very nice Tony. A…" she lowered her voice. "A gold wolf like you?"

I nodded.

"It's not too much is it?" I asked.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I can deal with this kinda gift."

She took it from the box and placed the box in my hand before she fastened it herself. The gold wolf was small, but it glinted against the dark blue of her coat. She smiled down at it again before tucking it inside her coat.

"It's easier if I wear it a few days before Mom notices and I can pretend I've had it a while." She stated, but I didn't mind her hiding it, it made it a secret love token, but I thought it was probably best not to point that out. "Talking of which, I should probably be getting back to the hotel. Do you know where Prue is?"

"Hold on." I said, closing my eyes and locking onto Hunter's mind.

I opened my eyes once I got a lock.

"She's still with Hunter." I stated, taking Grace's hand and leading her to where Hunter was now showing Prue the stalls. "And luckily they're not up to anything." I added as we sailed through the crowd.

I didn't know what to do with the rest of the evening; in fact I found I was moping a little since Grace was on the Res but not with me. It made watching the fireworks seem pointless. I was ready to head in early when I felt Mom call me with her mind. I went to her even though I was certain she'd start bugging me about the whole Tammie incident again.

She didn't want me for that; instead I found that she was with a group of people, nearly all of them town folk. I glanced around at the recognisable faces and was shocked to see Grace's parents among them.

"Hey Tony." Grace said with a smile.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked, coming to her side.

"Estelle and Merial let slip that for the best Res experience Mom should check in with your mom. Now we're all heading up to the cliff above First Beach." She explained.

"Oh yeah. It's a better view of the fireworks from there." I stated.

"Tony. You're here." Mom said, acting surprised as if she hadn't just called me. "Well we're all here now. Let's head up." She took Dad's hand and they led the party.

Grace took my hand and I figured she was finding it hard to see in the darkness beneath the trees that lined the road we were walking. Bob and Eloise came up beside us and I was happy to see that they were holding hands and seemed at ease with each other. The silver necklace was visible against Eloise's sweater and she was very pleased with her gift. Bob sent me a smile of thanks and I smiled back as we reached the little break in the trees that lined the road that indicated the start of the path.

This path was single file, but Grace still kept a grip on my hand despite the fact she walked in front of me. Bob and Eloise were behind me, and I realised Liza and Simon were in front of Grace. In that moment I felt a strong sense of connection. Here I was walking in the midst of my family, my sister, my imprint and my friends, all close to me and I'd never felt more whole.

As we all settled down on the cliffs I'd never felt happier, especially when Grace worked her way beneath my arm to rest her head against my chest. I couldn't hide my smile when I saw the gold wolf dancing between her absentminded fingers. I may not be able to be with Grace yet, but at least she had a bit of me until she could have all of me. I settled back against a rock feeling euphoric as the display began from the beach below to cast glitter over the bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Liza<strong>

"We are not stopping here." I whispered to Simon. "I know of much better vantage point for the display."

"You do?" He replied in a whisper.

"Yes. And I prepared the area earlier to make it a little more comfy. Would you care to see?" I asked nervously, although I doubted he would object.

"Of course Baby Doll." He said as he took my hand.

I smiled and began leading him toward the trail.

"It is somewhat of a trek, but it will be worth it." I assured him as we headed into the darkness of the trees.

"Do you have a torch, I can't see a thing." He observed.

"I do not wish for the others to note our departure. I have good night vision. Hold my hand fast and you will be fine." I assured him. "It is but a few yards to the break in the trees."

There was enough light to see our footing as we emerged onto a path that ran along the edge of a cliff. I had to let go of Simon's hand for the path was narrow and then we had to climb up some rocks. I helped Simon more than he realised to the top of the cliffs and then we were in the trees again. The path was narrower still, but I had Simon place both his hands on my shoulders as he walked behind me and we navigated the trail that grew ever more tangled until we were wading through ferns that came above my head. No one ever came this way and so nature had not been disturbed.

Simon was out of breath and a little impatient by the time we emerged onto the ledge I had prepared, but once he saw the view all his anger disappeared.

"Wow." He gasped as he looked out over the ocean back toward the bonfires on First Beach and the fairy lights that adorned the hotel. If one looked carefully then it was possible to make out the figures around the bonfires, milling and dancing. Down there on the beach it was cacophony, but here on the ledge there was nothing but the splash of the ocean against the rocks far below and the sigh of the wind through the trees. It made one almost afraid to disturb the calm, but how else would Simon and I communicate?

"I will not build a fire for it will attract attention, but I have brought many blankets if you should feel cold." I informed him. "I also made up a picnic hamper in case we grow hungry."

Simon turned and raised his eyebrows.

"How the hell did you cart all that up here?" He asked.

"Bit by bit." I said with a smile, although in truth I had made but one trip having managed to package everything neatly on my back.

"Wow." He observed once more.

"Would you care to sit?" I asked, indicating the place I had set up two enormous floor cushions resting against a rock that faced the bay.

Simon laughed slightly as he sat down upon the picnic blanket with his back against the one pillow. I sat next to him although I was slightly nervous to lean back as of yet and so I sat poker straight and compensated by reaching for the other blankets. We spent five minuets arranging them so that there was a barrier between us for Simon thought I wished for this. It worried me that I would have preferred him not to be so considerate.

Then I propped open the picnic basket and offered him the food within. We ate it and spoke of the good old days when he was my partner in the Muses as we waited for the fireworks to begin.

I had relaxed into Simon's presence enough by the time we finished our food that I leant back against the cushion. Simon placed his arm about me and I snuggled in beneath his arm as I had done in the past and tilted my head up as the fireworks began, colouring the sky with their glory. A few of the brighter ones illuminated the whole of the sky and I enjoyed Simon's gasp as he realised how perfect this view truly was.

The display ended and I blinked a few times hoping to restore my night vision. Simon was creating memories once more and I smiled and turned to him to comment, but I found his lips so close to mine and in that moment I could not resist and I placed my lips to his.

I pulled away immediately feeling appalled with myself.

"I am sorry." I gasped.

"For what?" Simon asked and he frowned.

"For…when I can not…this is sure to…what are you to…I should have thought." I stammered.

"Elizabeth. You're not making any sense." He said firmly.

"I…I wanted this to be a nice time for us, yet here I am spoiling it." I moaned.

"How are you spoiling it?" He demanded.

"By kissing you! While we are all snuggled up in this manner! What implication would a kiss have under such circumstances? I should not have done so when I do not wish to." I explained.

"You don't wanna kiss me?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh Simon, I very much want to kiss you, but I should not for it can go no further. I am not ready to go beyond that." I said, feeling the nerves pull in my stomach as I uttered words I wished to hide.

"Liza." Simon said softly as he placed his hands gently to my cheeks. "I'm not ready to go beyond kissing either."

"No?" I said with a gasp and I looked up into his eyes to see that despite any lust he felt he was sincere. "Are you still insecure because of Red?"

"Not so much anymore." He said, stroking my hair. "I'm just waiting."

"For me?" I asked, feeling guilty for asking such a thing of him as I suddenly felt as if I was standing in the way of his progress in the world.

Simon shrugged.

"Oh Simon. You should not wait for me. What if I am never ready for…" My words were cut short as Simon placed his lips to mine.

I went to push him away, but instead I fell in to the kiss, moving my lips against his with a feeling of hunger. This meal had been a long time coming and I was determined to savour every last moment of it. I was feeling the stirrings deep within me as I reached up a hand to place against his cheek although I dared not touch him further.

Simon pulled away, but I was caught for a moment revelling in the lingering feelings with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and Simon was smiling at me.

"You'll be ready one day." He said softly as he stroked my cheek. "And that's why I'm willing to wait. But as soon as you're ready, I'll be ready." He said sincerely and he moved his lips to the point below my ear and I felt the thrill deepen.

"But not tonight." I said, my voice a little unsteady as I guided his head back up with my fingers beneath his chin. "I am not ready tonight." I added in a firmer voice.

"I know." He said and kissed my lips. "But I was only kissing." He said and kissed my neck again.

"Yes." I sighed and I decided that I wished to try this form of kissing and I placed my lips to his throat. I felt his pulse beneath my lips as his scent came to me in delicious bursts with his heartbeat. It would be nothing to open my mouth…

I pulled away quickly and sat apart from him, staring in shock as I realised I had been very tempted to sample his blood. I had never felt that urge before unless the person was bleeding profusely and I was appalled that I should feel such a thing for my Dear Boy.

"We're moving too fast." Simon said with concern.

I nodded my head firmly for kissing Simon was bringing about too many unwanted desires within me. I felt as if my wants were a pendulum swinging between his body and his blood. One moment I wished to rip off his clothing and have him do acts of unparalleled delight to me and in the next instant I wished to tear open his throat and drink down all his lifeblood. Back and forth the pendulum swung and it was making me feel dizzy. Sick and dizzy.

"Are you ok?" He asked, reaching toward me, the pulse in his wrist stood out to me.

"I need air." I stammered and moved quickly to the cliff edge. I sat with my legs over hanging the ocean and drew in deep steady breaths of ocean air as it climbed the side of the rocks.

I felt myself calm and I was able to rein in my desires.

"Do you think we should go back?" Simon asked.

I thought about that trek back through the trees swathed in intimate darkness. The temptation would prove too great.

"My night vision was ruined by the display. Would you be opposed to spending the night here?" I asked carefully.

"Are you ok with that?" He asked, standing a hundred yards behind me, afraid to approach me because of my behaviour thus far.

"I am more than comfortable in your presence Simon. I know you will not force my hand, but I fear I may do something and hurt you. That is why I need air." I stated, more truthfully than I had intended.

"You'd never hurt me." He said firmly.

"Not intentionally." I said softly.

"Not ever." He said firmly, sitting beside me on the cliff edge.

"But you know I am stronger than I look." I stated.

"I thought that was all martial arts, turning you're opponents strength against them?"

"Yes." I whispered forlornly.

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself Princess. I know what it's like having your body saying it's ready but you can't get past that mental block. Like I said, I'll wait until you're ready, until you've got past your mental block."

"What if you had to wait ten years?" I asked.

Simon fell silent for a moment and I had no need of Tony's gift to know that he was contemplating what ten years of celibacy would mean and if I were truly worth that.

"That's no problem at all." He lied, and although I felt touched that he would lie to give me comfort over his own, I also knew that he didn't expect me to be so wary of relations for that long. I knew he was hoping that it was merely the fact that I was still underage and by Christmas, or next summer at the latest, I would find myself ready for him.

I felt sad about this revelation.

"You should move on from me." I stated. "I know my blockage will take at least a decade to clear."

"Do you really think I want to be with you just for sex?" He said, sounding somewhat offended.

"No. But I know you want a full relationship with me and at present I cannot give you that. Therefore we must stop with this pretence of a pretence. This relationship started as a means to protect each other from the unwanted advances of our peers, at first I thought you were willing to do this because you were gay. I did not realise it was because you lacked confidence and when I found out that there was a possibility that you might actually like me in more than a platonic way I felt thrilled and all manner of fantasy entered my head. Fantasy I should not entertain because I cannot follow through on it and if I did I would do you a grave injustice." I stated, skating as close to the full truth as I could without endangering his life.

"Why?" He demanded, and he was starting to feel annoyed with this statement of mine.

"Because…" I trailed off.

"Because?"

"There are things about me you know naught of and for the sake of your life you should keep it that way." I all but snapped. "And if you truly value your life then you will forget about me and move on with your life." I added sadly as I knew this was the best for him.

"What's brought all this on?" He asked, placing a gentle hand to my shoulder, and I realised to my chagrin that I was confusing him more in my attempt to explain.

"I have finally decided to stop being selfish, therefore I will stop dead any hope you have that we may one day be sexual partners and insist that our relationship remain a friendship and nothing else." I said firmly, hoping that the conviction in my voice was enough to convince him.

"If that's what you want." He said, dropping his hand.

"No Simon. It's what you need." I corrected him.

"I really don't know what's going on here now. I think maybe you need to sleep on this." He suggested, and I noted the buried desperation in his plea.

"I think you should sleep on this." I countered. "I mean it Simon. I know that I will not be ready to move beyond handholding and a few kisses for ten years yet. You need to think about ten years of celibacy and what that truly means. Or you could go off into the world and have your fun and in ten years time, when I am ready to pursue the pleasures of the flesh I will come track you down and provided you are not in a relationship I will show you a very good time. Or at least I hope I can."

"Elizabeth…" He began.

"Simon. Just think on it." I said firmly. "Now let us sleep and we will discuss things further in the morning."

"O…ok." Simon stammered and I rose to my feet and began to walk to the blankets, but Simon still sat on the cliff edge looking over the dark waters to the lights that still adorned the beach and resort.

I returned to him and took his hand; he looked up at me almost startled, as if he had forgotten my presence. I helped him to his feet and guided him to the pile of blankets and cushions.

"Sleep for tonight and we shall discuss it in the morning." I said firmly, pointing to the blanket.

"You'll really discuss it? Or will you waste time until I have to leave?" He demanded, and I realised I deserved his indignation on that point.

"We will discuss it Simon, I promise." I said firmly.

Simon sighed and before I could react he pulled me into him, hugging me tightly.

"I want you to know that I really do love you Elizabeth, and I will wait as long as you want me to." He stated and in that moment he was truthful in his conviction.

"I know." I said, returning his embrace and tapping the small of his back. "And therein lies the problem, for I love you too much to be selfish and keep you hanging on."

"How are you being selfish?"

"Because." I replied, and pulled away from him. "Now let us sleep."

We rearranged the cushions somewhat in order to lie against them. Simon and I lay down at the same moment and I felt the draw of his body so close to mine in the darkness. I knew he was seeking solace and I decided that one final embrace would not be too much to give him. When he reached for me I moved closer and he embraced me to his chest as if I were truly a doll and he sought the comfort of a shape in his arms.

"You know what though Liza." He murmured. "I sometimes think you're more than ready but you use not being ready as an excuse. It's like, well I know you're not religious, but it's like you're following a code that is telling you that you can't be with me yet. Like waiting until you're married but this one is waiting until you're ten years older. I wish I knew why."

I pretended that I was already asleep, that I didn't hear him speak his acute observation that was so difficult for me to answer. He was waiting for me to reply but after a while decided that I was truly asleep and he settled down himself.

As I drifted to sleep I wished that I could dream walk like Mother and Tony, for if I had this ability then I could enter Simon's dream and explain to him the true reason. I could unburden myself without having him suffer the disgust of loving a child. I would give him good enough reason to keep his distance for the next ten years.

… "_Liza?"_

"_Mother?" I was floating in a mass of darkness and I could sense Mother near but I was unable to see her._

"_Liza, do you really want to go into Simon's dream and tell him the truth?" She asked._

"_Yes." I replied firmly._

"_But it could be risky. What if he realises how really real it is and he remembers everything when he wakes up?" She countered._

"_It is but a dream, but I need him to gain a distance to me until I am old enough." I said sadly._

"_Ok. Well I think I can get you into his head, then I'll leave you to it. When you want to get back to yourself just will it. Your mind will want to go back there anyway so it'll be a cinch. The hardest part is getting into someone else's mind."_

_Then I felt Mother's hand on mine, although she was still invisible and I could not see myself either. Then I felt movement and rushing, the darkness was going by fast. Then through air the consistency of treacle we moved until I knew with a certainty I was within the mind of Simon. Mother was gone but I could feel him about me everywhere despite the darkness._

_I realised I would have to awaken the dream and so I thought of him. _

_In a flicker as of neon tubing lighting up, the image flickered into being and I was standing in a vast dancehall and there stood Simon the perfect prince charming. _

"_Liza why are you wearing a mask?" He asked._

_I felt up to my face and indeed a mask adorned it._

"_For when I remove it you will know me for what I truly am and I fear you will no longer like me, but thankfully you will no longer crave me and you can leave here free of your desire for me and move on with your life to join the party around you that you have excluded yourself from on my behalf." I explained as the knowledge became clear to me._

"_What party?" Simon asked with a frown._

_All around us I was aware of couples dancing, now and again I would spot them, yet Simon was none the wiser. To him there was no one but us._

"_You ignore it successfully, but you know that you are missing out." I said in an admirably steady voice. _

"_Not really. I'm much happier here with you." He said firmly._

"_But you expect that we will dance any moment now, you the handsome prince, I the mysterious princess, almost as if I were Cinderella. Yet there is something you do not know about this Cinderella, something you must be aware of before she can no longer resist the music and begins the dance with you before the decade she requires." I said softly._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_Simon, you must look upon my real face." I said as I reached for the mask. "You must see what I truly am."_

"_Don't." Simon said as he stopped my hand. "Please don't take off the mask." He begged in sudden fright._

"_Why?" I asked for I knew no horror greater than the truth lay beneath it._

"_Because I can feel it." He said in slight confusion._

"_Feel what?" I prompted._

"_The certainty that something bad will happen when you remove it." He said firmly. _

"_Then you do have good instincts Dear Boy, but fear not for the bad thing you predict is the feeling of dread you will experience when you see who I truly am."_

"_You could never be bad." Simon said firmly._

"_Then allow me to remove my mask and see for yourself." I challenged._

_Simon hesitated a moment then lowered his hand._

_I took a steadying breath and removed the mask to reveal to him my eight year old form, so small was I at that age I barely cleared his navel. Yet I'd been such a fierce little thing when out in the wilderness and it was this attitude I channelled now to bolster my confidence as I looked up, prepared to see the hate in his eyes._

"_Ok. I get it Baby Doll, you feel like a kid. You're not ready cause you still feel like you're six." He stated._

"_Eight." I snapped unintentionally. "I am eight. I was always small for my age. Believe it or not but at this age Tony and I were around the same size, but a few months later he had a growth spurt impressive even to our kind and since then he has been over a foot taller, it is two feet now. However, if we resembled our true age we would be of the same height."_

"_So…what? You really are eight?" He demanded with a snort, but there was a look of familiarity encroaching on his expression._

"_Yes. I am eight. I may look like an adult, but I am only eight."_

"_So what are you? A dhampir?" He said, the word falling so easily from his mouth as if he knew the meaning._

_I was shocked for a moment and Simon seemed shocked to know that word in relation to a creature who aged to adulthood in seven years as opposed to those strange bat creatures in the Kat Perez movie._

"_Have you read of them?" I asked._

"_No." Simon said with a frown. "I just knew the word. When you said you were only eight I knew the word. You're a dhampir, which means you age faster than normal. You're only eight, but you could pass for an adult now if you wanted to. This is how you'll look forever. You're gonna live forever while I grow old and wither and die. You're not even an adult yet; I mean you obviously don't think of yourself as one, that's why you feel the need to warn me in a dream that you're just a kid. Now I see why you wanna wait and why I've been reading the signals all wrong."_

_He slumped down onto the floor and now he was the Simon of old, in jeans and t-shirt, his light brown hair spiked and tipped with blue. It was Simon as I had first met him and I was Liza as he had first seen me, looking as a fifteen year old, my hair in pigtails and dressed in one of my early attempts of stamping my own identity into the fashion of the school._

"_I said to you once that it seemed like you were still a kid playing dollies. It was almost like I knew this, but I don't. Not when I'm awake. I know it here, but not out there. Why?" He demanded as if I was the cause._

"_I have absolutely no idea." I said, frowning myself. "I am not the gifted one in my family. Mother had to help me gain access to your dream for she sensed my desire to tell you the truth the only way open to me."_

"_So you're really in my dream?" He asked._

"_Yes. It is known as dream walking. Mother and Tony are able to do this for they have inherited the telepathy of Great-grandfather Edward. I have no powers whatsoever. I am fairly ordinary compared to others of my family."_

"_Does it bother you?" He asked._

"_I suppose not in the long run, but sometimes I envy Tony his powers and especially the experience to run as a wolf. The thought of fursploding seems somewhat unpleasant, yet I would suffer it gladly to know the feel of earth beneath my paws and the sigh of the wind through my fur." I sighed wistfully._

"_Wolf?" Simon demanded._

"_The legends of the Quileutes are true." I stated._

"_Oh man. Why is it harder for me to believe there's werewolves when the fact that there are vampires seems like nothing?" He asked, rubbing at his head as if he could make the knowledge appear._

"_You must have prior knowledge you have forgotten." I mused. "Or most likely Tony has inadvertently projected something to you subconsciously at some point without either of you realising what has happened. You have not acknowledged it in your waking hours, but it is present in your sleeping mind."_

"_Yeah. Maybe." Simon said with a frown. "So I guess there must have been more to the reason you invaded my dream other than to freak me out with your real age and the fact that you're a vampire."_

"_Yes. I wish to see you move on from me. I had chosen to be selfish, to keep you for myself until I am ready, but having looked deeply into myself and knowing full well that I will not be ready for years yet I have decided to be kind and to cut you free. Go into the world and have your fun, gain the knowledge of love and then if you still desire me in ten years time you can teach me the art to which you have become a master."_

"_Gee, you make it sound as if I'm gonna go off and be some great Casanova." He joked._

"_If that is your desire then I have nothing against it. I wish you all the best Dear Boy, however you wish to progress, provided you do it for yourself and not for me." _

"_Ok." Simon said and he stood up. _

_As he did so he became the prince once more and the dancers began to form around him and he went to join them while I remained sat in the corner, the princess waiting to grow up…_

I opened my eyes to find that I had curled myself into a tight ball cocooned in a swath of blankets. I was rather hot beneath the blankets yet I was afraid to face what this morning had to offer. If my plan had succeeded then I would have to say farewell to my Dear Boy, for the next decade at least.

Finally I crawled from beneath the blanket to find that Simon was not lying next to me. In fact he was sat on the cliff edge with a blanket about his shoulders merely enjoying the view. I rose from my nest of blankets and made my way to his side, stretching the stiffness from my limbs as I went.

"I had a weird dream last night." He said, not turning to look at me.

"You did?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I can't remember what it was about, but this morning I get what you were trying to tell me last night. I thought you were giving me the shove, dumping me, or whatever. Now I get that it wasn't like that at all. You weren't dumping me, you were putting things on hold and setting me free."

"Yes." I stated as I sat beside him.

"The thing is Baby Doll, I'd feel like a total sleaze if I did that to you." He said firmly.

"How so?" I asked.

"By going off and finding other people because you can't have sex."

"But I am the one being unfair to expect you to remain celibate for my own insecurities. I want you to experience all the life you wish and perhaps then you can instruct me when we finally lie together." I said, being careful not to word it exactly as I had in his dream in case it stirred memories.

"I'm not too sure." Simon said, shaking his head.

"I am not telling you to go out and sleep around with as many people as you can. I am merely stating that if you meet someone you feel an attraction to then you need not quash it on my behalf. Go, experience the pleasure and know I will hold you no ill will if you do."

Simon looked at me for a long while, and then he sighed.

"So is this really goodbye?" He asked.

"No." I said, placing my hand to his cheek. "This is until we meet again." I added and I placed my lips to his in a chaste kiss that he was quick to back away from.

"We'll keep in touch?" He asked.

"Of course Simon." I promised. "And I am always on the other end of the phone if you have need of a friend, but that is all we will be until ten years time."

"Yeah. And you know you can talk to me about anything." He said firmly.

"Yes."

Simon nodded, and spread his gaze across the water once more, then he took a breath.

"So how do we get back?" He asked.

"Now that it is light I'll take you to the road, and then I will return to pack up." I stated, keeping my voice level although I could feel my emotions stir on the horizon.

"I can wait for you…" He began to offer, but he broke off when he realised I was upset. "That'll be great."

It was some treck to the road, but not as much as it would have been to return all the way to the beach. I indicated the direction for Simon to follow and I watched him to the bend before I returned to the cliff and I sat on the blankets staring across the water as I felt the tears threaten.

I felt a presence to my right and warm arm encompass me, giving me a sudden sense of completion. I leant my head against his shoulder as I realised that regardless of the future Tony would always be there for me.

_How much did you witness?_ I asked.

_Most of the dream and the tail end of the convo. I was waiting for him to leave. I knew you'd prefer it that way._ Tony replied, and I realised my brother knew me better than anyone, and was it so surprising when he was my other half.

He may have his imprint in Grace and I would find a mate someday, hopefully that mate would be Simon, but regardless of the significant other in our lives we were truly the other half. The further away from him the less stability I felt and he had commented upon it himself, of how he had less control of his gifts when I was far away. Tony gave me an emotional stability I had not realised before and I was grateful for his presence as I felt the tears fall for the departure of Simon.

Tony held me close for a very long while as I sobbed, my tears soaking through his t-shirt. It was reminiscent of our earlier days when in a sudden bout of grief I would feel anew the pain of our parents' absence.

Then I felt another presence; it was Mother. She pulled me into her lap although Tony kept hold of my hand and then settled beside Mother to place his comforting hand to my back. I felt a small connection of family; although Father was missing he seemed present somehow with Mother. It brought much comfort and for some reason tears flowed once more, but these were tears of happiness knowing that our parents were finally with us.

Finally I was able to sit up, to sit back out of Mother's lap and I faced her as Tony took his place on my right. We joined hands once more, and Mother smiled.

"Mother how did you know?" I asked.

"Well I was gonna find Tony when I felt your distress so I rushed straight on here. I take it your dream plan worked?" She said sympathetically.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"Sorry." She observed, placing a comforting hand to my shoulder.

"I will be fine once my selfish heart has settled." I stated. "Once I know that Simon is truly happy, but for now I will mourn."

Then I realised a moment of dread I had felt when Mother mentioned searching for him.

"For what did you seek Tony?" I asked.

"We need to talk about Tammie." Mother said in a firm voice and I felt Tony shrink beside me as I saw something in his mind that turned me cold.

"She tried to seduce you in such a callous way?" I demanded aghast.

"She didn't hurt me." Tony protested.

"She frightened you enough into using the alpha voice and she was determined to have her way with you despite knowing your true age. She is despicable and Mother and Father are correct, you must take this to the Elders. Despite the discomfort you may feel in the telling, she must be held to account for what she did to you." I said firmly, then I softened slightly knowing how truly hurt by this ordeal my brother was and so wrapped up in my own woes was I that I did not realise. "I will accompany you if you wish, they can not deny you my presence."

"But I don't want all the fuss." Tony protested.

"Nonsense! There will be no fuss and bother, at least not on your part. Tammie's behaviour has been increasingly erratic of late and if she continues at this pace then she is likely to cause injury to herself or to others. Is that truly what you desire?" I demanded.

"No."

"Then you will go and plead your case." I said firmly.

"Right." Mother said with a nod. "So we're getting somewhere. You may not even have to testify, I'm gonna bring it up at the meeting tonight and see where it goes from there."

"Great." Tony said unenthusiastically.

"There is no need for your pessimism Brother." I said and hugged him. "I believe that is my department."

Tony gave a halfhearted laugh as he returned my embrace. He would have preferred to sweep everything under the carpet, but it was better for everyone involved if this was brought to light.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

I thought I was being a good brother, going up to see to Liza in her moment of stress, little did I realise she'd gang up on me with Mom. I really didn't see the point in reporting Tammie; as far as I was concerned she was way beyond help.

I realised that I didn't want to be around the Res when the bomb was dropped and I really didn't want to be around the others either in case they had heard something. Instead I tracked Grace down at the hotel and asked her mother if Grace could come camping with me.

Mrs Pearson wasn't so sure at first, but I told her I wanted to show Grace some of the less sacred, sacred places and Ingrid seemed fine with this. She asked if Grace would be allowed to take photos and I made up some bull about it angering the spirits, which seemed to disappoint Ingrid, but she seemed to perk up a little when I promised her a photo of a lake known only to the Quileute and a select few outsiders.

I knew playing the legend card would work, although I had to think on my feet for a reason Ingrid couldn't join us, but she decided that I was trying to get Grace on her own. I could read it so clearly from her mind, she found it almost laughable the way I was tripping over my own feet to come up with an excuse to steal a few minuets with Grace. She also seemed to decide that Grace was a good girl and I wasn't likely to get anywhere with her and I was too good-natured to force her. I was actually impressed by her quick assessment of the situation and the fact that she trusted Grace so impeccably, and she trusted me too, even if she still saw me as a red skinned miscreant looking to sully her family line. She knew I'd look after Grace with my life.

I decided to set out on foot for the lake, it would be nice to show Grace my ancestral forests and tell her about any places we might come across. Grace was a little apprehensive, but I promised her it was worth the treck and I'd carry her if she got tired. She laughed, thinking I was joking, but I was being serious. I'd carry Grace anywhere, any day if she asked me to.

It did turn out to be a bit of a long trek, I'd always used super human speed to get to the lake on foot and things never seem so far when you travel that fast. But really, it wasn't that bad and I had a lot of fun sharing jokes and stories as we went.

It was lunchtime when we finally reached the tree line of the lake. I made Grace stop a moment and I smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"This lake had better be worth it." She joked. "I think I got blisters the size of golf balls."

"That's why I never wear shoes here." I pointed out as I wiggled my toes in the air.

Grace laughed.

"Ok. I'll lose the shoes, it'll be nice to soak them in the nice cool lake anyway." She said in a jokingly pointed way.

I grinned at her.

"Ok. You can step through." I said, gesturing to the trees.

Grace walked to the edge of the trees and she gasped.

"Told you it was worth it." I said smugly.

"This is all private?" She asked in awe.

"Yep. There's a secret road in that humans can't find and none of the hiking or hunting trails lead this way and it's a bit out of reach to just stumble across it so it's all ours. It's a good place to just kick back and relax without keeping our wolf reflexes in check." I explained.

"I guess it's good to have a safe haven like that." Grace said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. So I was thinking, we can eat lunch, then set up the tents, then we could go for a swim. The lake here is good for swimming if you don't mind the fish." I stated.

"I have swum in lakes before." Grace said. "Although none as beautiful as this. Thank you for sharing this part of your heritage with me." She added and hugged me briefly before heading down to the little camping area we often used when we came up here.

I followed her down, taking off my backpack as I went. I was keen to eat my sandwiches after our treck. Grace giggled as I bounded past her and sat on one of the logs, digging through the upper compartment of my pack until I located the sandwich box. I took out a sandwich and tucked in.

"Hungry?" Grace asked as she sat next to me, taking off her own pack and placing it on the floor.

I nodded my head, my mouth full of sandwich.

_It's delicious. _I thought toward her.

"I guess that's one advantage of telepathy." She mused as she took out her own sandwiches. "It stops you talking with your mouth full." She added as she took a healthy bite of her own sandwich.

That was another thing I'd always admired about Grace, she had an appetite that almost rivalled my own. She wasn't one of these prissy girls always watching what she ate. Of course there were some foods she had to avoid, but that was due to her heart condition but that was for health reasons and not size reasons.

Although Grace did have a nice figure and I'd get to see it soon in all its glory when she stripped down to her bathing costume in order to swim, but of course I couldn't think about that. I had to put it all back in the box until I was old enough. Grace needed me to do that. I had to behave.

We finished lunch and we hitched our tents, although I was more than tempted to suggest we share, I wasn't sure how platonic I could keep our relationship if we did that. How likely was it that I wouldn't try something with Grace's warm body pressed against mine all night, her cold feet tucked between my calves as she sought out the heat?

I shook my head and pushed the image from my mind as I went to my pack and began rummaging so I could forget about Grace and sleeping with her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked.

"I'm gonna set up a trap in the water, catch us some fish for supper in the good old traditional Quileute way." I declared as brought the long net strung between some hoops from my pack.

"You're gonna kill us some dinner?" She asked aghast.

"You eat meat right?" I demanded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then where do you think it comes from? There's no such thing as a beef tree or a pork plant." I pointed out.

"There is such a thing as a pork plant." Grace said firmly and I raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. "It's the factory where they process pork."

"Oh yeah." I said with a laugh. "But whatever, they kill animals so you can eat them, we're just taking out the middle man."

Grace still looked a bit perturbed.

"Well I am starting you off light." I stated. "I could just as easily slip into the forest, track a deer like that." I clicked my fingers. "And bring it down with my teeth and claws and we'd be eating venison tonight. At least I'm catching fish the human way."

"There's another way?" She asked.

"I could turn into a wolf and snap them out of the water." I said, and clicked my teeth together.

"Could you really do that?" She asked in awe.

"I've never tried." I admitted. "But I'm usually pretty instinctual when it comes to things like that."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that actually." Grace said with an almost shy smile.

"You like the wolf me?" I asked with a grin.

"Well yeah. You're beautiful as a wolf." She said and her hand went absentmindedly to her necklace.

"So I'm not beautiful now?" I said flatly.

"You know you are." Grace said, tapping my arm playfully. "So stop fishing for compliments and go catch us our supper."

"Aye, aye sir!" I said with a salute before running to where the lake broke off into one of many little streamlets where it was perfect to set the fish trap.

When I came back Grace was setting wood ready in the fire pit and there was some to spare at her side.

"I thought I'd show I'm not totally adverse to the wilderness." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, no, it's great you did that. We'll need the fire to cook the fish. I mean I can eat them raw, in my wolf body, but you won't be able to." I stated.

"No." Grace said as she rose from the fire pit. "I guess the camp is set up now and you're in the process of securing supper."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Then Tony Black, I think it's about time we stripped off." She said in a business like voice.

"Yeah." I said, my voice coming out a little squeaky as I felt my cheeks burn and the blood rush to another part of my body.

Grace frowned, then looked me over before giggling as she blushed herself.

"Guess I should have chosen my words more carefully." She observed.

I nodded my head in emphatic agreement as I concentrated on thinking about hideous things. Finally I felt I had control of my body and I stripped down to my trunks before I could think about anything else. Grace beside me had stripped down to her one-piece black swimming costume that was probably meant to be conservative, but let's face it, it was hard to get a conservative swimming costume, especially for women. Even those Victorian ones with the skirt had the allure of the unknown.

Grace took my hand and I don't know if she was aware that she was doing it, but she was thinking comforting thoughts toward me and it helped me keep a grip on myself as we walked to the waters edge. I walked straight in, the cold hardly registering to my shapeshifter body. Grace on the other hand yelped and jumped up onto me.

"Cold?" I asked as she clung awkwardly to my side.

"Just a bit." She observed before lowering one foot into the water, followed slowly by the other. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"It's not so bad for me at all." I admitted.

"Do you feel the cold?" Grace asked, clinging to my side as we began to wade into the lake.

"Not really." I said. "In this form my body temperature runs so high I don't notice. As a wolf I got all that lovely warm fur and in my vampire form, well my skin is cold and everything feels warm. Even ice."

"Wow." Grace observed with a slight shiver as we reached where the water was waist deep for her.

"All us vamp wolfs are like it." I stated.

"So very warm." Grace observed as she hugged me, drawing on my heat. "That's better." She said as she stepped away. "So shall we swim?" She asked, squinting at me since she'd left her glasses on the shore.

"Sure." I said and we swam for a while.

As we made our way back to shore Grace was shivering again and I realised I probably should have lit the fire before going into the water. I dried enough so I could light the fire while Grace shivered as she dried herself. I knew there wouldn't be much I could do until the fire had built itself up and I told Grace that I was going to check if I'd caught any fish while she got dressed.

I took my knife with me, figuring I could prepare the fish down by the stream since Grace was so squeamish. Besides, there'd be enough scavengers to gobble up the icky bits. The net had quite a few fish. I picked the two biggest, they were salmon, and released the rest, making sure I removed the net from the water before I began preparing the fish.

I carried them back, tied together with string through their gills. Grace was dressed in all the clothes she'd brought with her as she sat as close to the fire as she dared with her hands stretched out toward it.

"I thought two would be enough." I said, holding up the fish. "I caught more but I let them go and I cleaned the fish so all I need to do is add a few secret ingredients and we'll soon have them cooking in the good old fashioned way."

"Great." Grace said with a smile.

"Ok. Well luckily for us this is one form of cooking I'm actually good at." I explained as I got the camping pan from the strap on the side of my pack. "Uncle Harry was adamant that I'd learn this just as well as his own boys and he even let me in on the secret of the fish fry. I can't tell you what it is obviously, although don't worry it's nothing you can't eat." I assured her. "It's herbs and spices mixed just right to make the most delicious fish you ever tasted."

"I can't wait." Grace stated as I began to make the food.

As I said, this was one form of cooking I was actually good at and I even boiled a pack of dried savoury rice to go with the fish. It was a nice supper if I did say so myself, and I was glad that Grace enjoyed it too.

"My god Tony, you should cook this more often." She stated as she wolfed it down.

"Maybe we could set up a camping fire in the back yard." I joked.

"Or down by your fort." Grace said in serious tones and I felt bashful that she was being serious.

"We could do that, but I'd enlarge it first and refurbish it. Get rid of all the little crawling things." I teased.

"Yeah." Grace said with a shiver and I felt a bit of mischief take me as I reached out when she wasn't looking and tickled my fingers up her back.

She jumped and yelled, then laughed as tapped my arm.

"Not funny." She stated.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I said with a grin.

Grace shook her head at me as she put her plate aside, "What am I gonna do with you Tony Black?"

"I don't know. You tell me Grace Pearson." I replied with a grin and somewhere in my mind I was aware that this was what flirting was, I had to back-pedal. "I'll go clean our plates." I said and grabbed hers so I could go wash them in the bowl of water I'd already boiled.

"I'll wash them and you go dress." She urged me.

"I'm not cold." I said with a shrug.

"I know, but looking at that much flesh is making me feel all goosepimply." She stated.

I got up and went to pull on my clothes as she washed the few plates. I frowned as I dressed; I wasn't certain what she meant by goosepimply. What had made her feel that way, was it good goosebumps? Or was it just because to her it felt so cold and seeing that much exposed flesh was making her shiver in sympathy even though the cold didn't bother me?

I realised that it didn't really matter since putting my clothes on would help either situation. When I was dressed I went and sat by the fire with my back resting against one of the logs. Grace came and sat beside me with a blanket bundled in her arms and she draped it over both of us and I put my arm around her so she'd be more comfortable. She settled against me with a sigh.

"You're much better heater than the fire." She said. "So what do we do now?"

"Usually we exchange stories." I stated.

"Ok. Like what?" She prompted.

"Anything. Would you like me to start? I could tell you the legend of the Quileute how it should be told."

"I'd like that." Grace observed so I launched into the story of our people from Kaheleha, through Taha Aki and finally coming to Ephraim Black and the Cold Ones who pray on animals and how the two factions became entangled forever with my grandfather Jacob Black and grandmother Renesmee Cullen. Grace was listening intently by the end and it was almost as if I'd cast a spell on her.

Finally she moved, "That's amazing." She whispered. "And even more so to know it's true."

"Yeah." I agreed with a happy sigh, feeling so comfortable with her tucked under my arm and leaning against my chest. As I looked into the flames I could feel myself start to drift.

I felt Grace move slightly and I opened my eyes to find her looking into them.

"I don't know what it is, but you seem so much older here." She whispered as she still searched my eyes. "I see you more as Tony the seventeen year old and almost forget that you're Tony the seven year old. In fact there's something here that seems to whisper 'does it really matter?' but it does really matter, I mean when I think about it. But here I think I could ignore it."

"What?" I asked with a frown, her words rousing me and I tried to make out her expression, which was hard because her back was to the fire and lighting her from behind.

"I think I could get past your real age and see your true age." She ventured with a frown.

"So you wanna, what? Kiss me?" I asked nervously.

"I'd like that." Grace said softly as she leaned a little closer.

I couldn't help being drawn to her in that moment and I leaned toward her, ready to accept her embrace, to finally know her kiss, but I couldn't. I just couldn't close that gap and meet her lips and know the kiss that I'd craved for so long. I wanted it so desperately, but I was also so conflicted. I mean, if this was back in Olympic Pines Grace wouldn't be puckering her lips to me, she'd be burying those feelings deep and it would hurt me a little, like it always did when she turned what could be a passionate moment into platonic playfulness. There, I'd thought it; it hurt me that Grace wanted to stay friends until I was old enough, in her eyes, for anything more.

But I know I could possibly, maybe cope with it when she was being strong willed and I knew that she couldn't even entertain the thought of doing anything more with the seven year old me. What I couldn't deal with was this sudden recklessness in her, especially when her disclaimer seemed to suggest that when we got back to Olympic Pines we'd be back to our usual arrangement. As much as it pained me I had to be grown up about this.

"I'm sorry Grace. I really would love to just give in and finally be able to kiss you, but it would make it just so damned confusing. Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you, how long I've yearned to take you in my arms and just have you all to myself? I want that so much, but it helps my resolve when I know you don't want that. It helps me keep my side of the bargain when I know it would disgust you to kiss me. I don't want you to do this now and then hate me later. Or worse, hate yourself for being weak. I don't want that Grace. No matter how much I want you I don't want you to feel disgusted with yourself."

"But what if I could separate the two? That Tony here is really seventeen and not seven?" She asked, but even her face was conflicted, never mind her thoughts and I realised I had to b firm for both of us because if Grace wavered she really would hate herself.

"First of all, I'm eight in a month's time, so the seven thing is getting insulting. Secondly, here on the Res is where I feel more my real age. This is where I can just let go, running wild with my cousins who know all about me and I don't have to wear the mask I have to in school. Maybe that's why you see me as being more me than usual because I don't have to hide who I am. But that doesn't disguise the fact that this is just so confusing for me." I said and I closed my eyes and felt a tear escape form the corner, I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"I'm sorry." Grace said softly as she wiped away my tear with gentle fingers. "I'm being selfish, of course this is confusing. This is really unfair, it would be the same as if I didn't really like you but we were stuck with each other over the summer and I encouraged you to be a little more than friends, only to ignore you when we got back to school."

"It's not as bad as that." I assured her. "But it is confusing for me."

"I'm sorry." She said in a sincere yet sad voice.

"I'm sorry." I stated before I pulled her to me, embracing her to my chest as I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I'm not a normal guy and I tied you to a freak who can't even give you a proper relationship for ten years yet without making you feel dirty."

"You…you don't make me feel dirty." Grace murmured into my t-shirt.

"I know you're just saying that." I said flatly. "I can see all of your mind. I can see the part of you that desires me. I can see the part of you that wonders if it would really be so bad if you started things a little earlier than planned, after all I'm fully grown and I have all the right equipment. But I can also see the conventional part of you that worries about the fact that I was still in my mother's womb this time eight years ago and thinks it would be wrong to pursue anything other than a platonic relationship. For the record, I am fully-grown and perfectly able to deal with a physical relationship if that's what you really want, but what I can't deal with is mixed signals. I can't kiss you now and who knows maybe do a little more, only to resume our holding pattern back in the Pines. It's kinda like it's easy to forget what you're missing if you don't know what it is."

Grace was saddened by my remarks because she knew they were true, but she didn't say anything about it. She just hugged me as I held her close and thought about this whole situation until the perfect solution hit me.

"Of course I've kissed you in my dreams." I stated.

"You have?" Grace asked.

"Yep. And I bet you've kissed me in your dreams." I said firmly.

"Yeah." Grace admitted and I could feel the heat of her cheeks through my t-shirt as she blushed.

"Then what if, what if I could make us share a dream? It wouldn't really be changing anything that we haven't already got." I pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sitting up and frowning at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then close your eyes and succumb to my will. I'll guide you, but you need to completely trust me. And we need to go to sleep." I stated.

"Here?" She asked.

"Are you comfortable?"

Grace considered for a moment, then sighed as she moved to rest her head against my shoulder and her body was so close to mine. I shifted my arms so I could hold her in a more satisfying way.

"Now I can sleep." She murmured and she was already drifting, I could tell by the fuzziness of her mind.

I moved so I was a little more comfortable against the log, I knew Grace was comfortable cushioned against my chest. I moved her ever so slightly, although she remained drifting, and she snuggled back against me once I was in a comfortable enough place to drift to sleep myself.

I could feel myself drifting toward the dreamscape and I wasn't sure how I did it exactly, but I reached a hand out for Grace and pulled her with me…

_"Grace, welcome to the dreamscape." I announced as we settled onto unformed darkness._

"_Where is this?" Grace gasped._

"_Anywhere you want it to be." I stated. "You have control of the setting, so just think the place and we'll be there."_

"_But I don't know where I want to be." She stated._

"_Ok. Well maybe I can use one borrowed from Dad. This is where he grew up, way back before the Romans had an empire." I stated as I brought up the beach where Liza and I had met our paternal grandmother in the only way possible to us. _

_Luckily the beach was empty of anyone but Grace and me. There was the azure waves lapping at the pale sand of the beach as the sun shone it's loving caress against our skins, it made mine glow in that weird way that us dhampir did in strong sunlight. It didn't make us stand out like vampires, but it sure garnered a second glance from passers by. Grace was blinking in the sudden brightness, the sun enhancing her eyes to a dazzling blue that rivalled the waves lapping lazily at the beach almost begging for us to enter its refreshing cool._

"_You're shining." Grace observed, running her hand against my arm and I noted how the sun brought out a hidden depth to her ivory pallor. This wasn't the dull sallow pale of the ill, but the understated translucency of a Nordic princess. _

"_You're glowing." I replied as I put my arms about her waist, my hands gliding smoothly over the silk shift she wore and I could feel the warmth of her skin beneath it and every sublime contour beneath my questing fingers until I found a nice little place to rest my hands while Grace moved her own hand first in a line down my bare arm, then up in a gentle caress until she placed her hand to my cheek._

"_What is this place really?" She asked._

"_A place we can share dreams." I stated. "A place we can do the stuff we're not ready for in the real world and do it without consequences. Here we can act out our dreams, but together and it doesn't count because it's in our dreams."_

"_This is a place I can kiss you without hurting you when we return to the Pines?" She asked._

"_Yes." I replied._

"_Are you sure?" She demanded._

"_I'm sure."_

_Grace nodded then she drew her body closer to me and placed her lips to mine, but she pulled them away again, hesitating. _

"_Are you sure this is just a dream and I won't hurt you?"_

"_Grace, this is a dream, we're just sharing it. It's something I picked up off Mom, it's called dream walking, but I can pull people into my dreams too. This is all a dream, we're both here, but it's a dream."_

_Grace didn't look sure and I realised that although I let her dictate the pace in the real world, here I would have to take the lead. I placed my hand to her cheek and brought my lips to hers. I held them there not moving as she seemed to stiffen in shock, but then she relaxed against me again. The kiss was closed mouthed, our lips merely pressing together, but it was lingering and enjoyable. _

_Then I moved my lips across hers and Grace arms came up to encircle my neck, pulling my head closer to her as the kiss became more intense. I wrapped my own arms around her waist and the dreamscape flittered around us like a snowstorm as the images failed to form since we were so caught up._

_Grace pulled away and as she looked up at me with shock the dreamscape settled into her bedroom. I tried not to think about what it meant as her shock turned to awe._

"_That was not a dream kiss." She stated. "It was much too intense."_

"_That's because we're both here." I said. "It's because we're both putting our emotion behind the kiss, like we would in the waking world. This is me in the dream world and not your imaginary version of me so it's more like kissing the real me."_

"_Well I guess, although I'm not too sure what kissing someone in the real world feels like since I've never actually done it." She admitted._

"_Me either, I just get flashes from people. I try to block them out and for the most part I'm successful, but I can't block everything out." I said warily._

"_I never thought about that." Grace said dropping onto her bed. "Is telepathy really that bad?"_

"_It has its good points." I conceded, sitting on the floor by her bed. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked, as she slid down onto the floor and sat cross-legged in front of me, taking my hand._

"_Not really. Not more than you already do. Believe me you help a lot because you make me happy. Mental stability is a big factor in building a strong shield. And as long as I keep myself fed then I got a better handle on it." I stated._

"_When you say fed, you mean drink blood?" Grace asked. _

"_Yeah. But I only drink animal blood and anyway lots of humans eat sausages made out of blood all around the world. And in some countries humans will drink animal blood if water is scarce." I said defensively._

"_I wasn't judging you." Grace said with a smile as she put her hand to my cheek. "I just need to know the terminology so I don't get confused in the future."_

"_You're really ok with it?" I asked in awe._

"_Yes. I'm ok with it. You're part of nature and you don't kill humans so what problem would I have with it? I love every part of you Tony." She said solemnly._

_I looked at her for a long moment and she was completely honest. She didn't have a problem with my special diet. I smiled as I took her hand from my cheek and kissed it before I held it between us._

"_You don't know how much it makes me happy to know you have no problems with me being half vampire." I said softly._

"_Well, there is one problem I have." She said firmly. _

"_There is?" I asked, feeling suddenly sad._

"_Yes. It's the fact that you're only sev… sorry nearly eight. The worst thing is that it's my own problem. I wish I could overlook the fact, to see the near adult that the rest of the world sees, but every time I get close to you a part of my mind reminds me that you're just a kid and it squashes any feelings of lust flat. I wish I could get over it and not make you wait."_

"_Seriously Grace? I don't mind waiting for you. You're worth it." I said with a smile._

"_But what about the fact that I'll be twenty eight when you're finally eighteen." She said with a frown and a sudden wave of dread washed through me as I realised an inevitable conversation was about to take place and I wasn't exactly prepared for it. _

"_Actually you'll be twenty seven when I'm finally eighteen. My real birthday is August twenty fifth, you won't be twenty eight until October." I said, hoping to lighten the mood a little until we got onto the real heavy subject._

_Grace gave me a look._

"_Sorry, but I really have no problem with you being in your late twenties, we'll look more or less the same age then, which will be great." I said with a smile._

"_Until I hit my mid thirties, what about when I'm forty? Fifty? Sixty?" She said, her voice rising a little with each decade and I realised this was something she'd been thinking about a lot._

"_I'll still be with you, forever and always, however you wanna play it." I said firmly and I meant it._

"_What do you mean by however I want to play it?" She asked with a frown and I realised there was one thing she hadn't considered and I wished I hadn't mentioned it, but I'd have to bring it up now, well we'd have to discuss this sooner or later._

"_Whatever you choose I'll support you, whether you want to stay a human or become a vampire, I'll go along with whatever you choose."_

"_Become a vampire?" Grace asked with a frown._

"_It's there if you want it and I won't offer it again, you'd have to ask me outright. I mean I won't offer it again unless your life depended on it." I amended, because who knew what the future held?_

"_You want me to be a vampire?" She asked, sounding a little confused._

"_No." I said, shaking my head. "It's not what I want for you at all." I said sadly._

"_So you wouldn't want me with you for your 'always and forever'?" She demanded and I wondered if she was trying to trap me._

"_Oh god I would absolutely love that." I said with a sigh._

"_But you don't want me to be a vampire?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Why?" She asked, intrigued now she was sure it wasn't because I didn't want her._

"_Because you're so alive, so beautifully alive and also, what if you don't love me if you became one?" I admitted before I could stop myself._

"_Are you questioning my feelings for you?" Grace demanded._

"_No. It's just stupid male ego paranoia." I murmured, pulling my knees up to my chest as I turned away from her and I rested my forehead on them._

"_Why would you feel this?" She asked, guiding my head up with her fingers beneath my chin so I had to look at her kneeling before me, her one arm resting on my knees._

"_I've told you what imprinting is for, it's about passing on the wolf." I said softly, and I reached out to touch my fingers to the wolf that dangled from her chain even in her dream form._

"_Yes." She said._

"_So my imprint can't be a vampire." I said sadly._

"_I thought your father was your mother's imprint?" She said with a frown._

"_Yeah. But he's a male vampire, so is a perfect candidate for imprinting. Female vampires however… female vampires can't carry a baby so I couldn't be imprinted to a vampire. No male shifter could, a dhampir yes, but a full vampire? No." I explained._

"_Ok. So you're basing this on the assumption that I only love you because of the wolf spirit influencing me?" She asked, her face thoughtful as she regarded me._

_I shrugged._

"_Oh Tony even you know that's a load of bull." She said in exasperation. "When was it you did the imprint thing? After you started phasing? But wasn't that in the alley the night I found out about the supernatural?"_

_I nodded. _

"_So you know that I liked you even before that. You said yourself that you'd tried to stop the growing affection between us. What I'm trying to say is that I don't love you because some weird outside influence is telling me to, I love you because I have since a month or two after we first met. I won't claim love at first sight, in fact I was a little intimidated at first, I thought you meant to make fun of me, but that's geek instinct kicking in, remembering the pattern of the predator." She gave a laugh, and then her expression became fond. "Then you were so nice to me and it was clear it wasn't a game to you, you really was one of us. A lamb in wolf clothing. I could start to appreciate your beauty and yeah you stirred things in me, you have got a nice body, but you've got an even better soul. I love you of my own accord Tony, not because the universe is telling me to in order to bear a load of babies."_

"_Yeah." I said with a smile. "I know that now, but what about in the future? Will you still want me then after all the years you had to wait?"_

"_I can't speak for myself in the future, but I don't see myself going through a vampire transformation to be with you forever and then change my mind afterwards." She said with a shake of her head._

"_I guess I know that too and I don't want to admit the biggest factor here." I said, feeling the dread hit my stomach as I realised my biggest fear of all._

"_What's that?"_

"_Me." I said sourly. "Or the fact that the stupid wolf spirit will want me to pass on my genes. What if I imprint on someone else? I don't want anyone else, it's only ever been you."_

"_Well I haven't said I want to be a vampire, but if I did, well we could always have a kid first. Would that be enough to placate the wolf spirit?" She asked._

_I shrugged._

"_I think it would be because you'll have passed your genes on, then we can do whatever we want." She said firmly._

"_You really think that would work?" I asked._

"_I really don't know my love, and really, we don't have to think about that for another ten years yet." She said, placing her hands to my cheeks and kissing my forehead. "For now we're just friends."_

"_Best friends." I stated._

"_Forever and always." Grace said with a smile._

_"Forever and always." I repeated and I meant it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**I'd like to know what you're all thinking at this point in the story**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I thought I should let you know that I have nine more chapters planned of 'At the End of the Tunnel' before we reach the end including this one. So it should be finishing sometime around Christmas. **

**I'd like to give a big thank you to BellaNessieCullen for taking time to read my work, for reviewing and for giving me a recommendation on her latest chapter. I've started reading her first story 'Renesmee's Childhood Story' and what I've read so far I like, and if you don't already read her work I highly recommend that you do :)**

**I would also like to say thank you to my Beta Noble for recommending 'Uncertainty' to BellaNessieCullen in the first place :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Essie<strong>

The kids didn't even want to know me on Quileute Day. Ok, that was a little unfair. The truth was Liza was spending the last day Simon had on the Res with him and Tony made himself scarce because he wanted to give Tobias and me some space. I really would have liked to spend some family time with the four of us, but I figured we could do that the next week. For Quileute Day I realised I could show Tobias all the things that had proved impossible during the short time we had on the Fourth.

There was no way I was gonna let Tobias fool around time wise this time. For the first time in decades I put on a watch, I set it from the computer knowing that it was accurate. I set the alarm for dead on nine and Tobias laughed as I counted down the seconds until the little watch bleeped and I dragged him over the border before he could protest.

We were excited as we run toward the house; I guess crossing the border in the morning was less formal than crossing in the evening to go straight to the festivities. We ran hand-in-hand, just like the old days, but this was a path we'd never taken together because Tobias had never been allowed on the Res. Other than for important things and then it had been via a different route, or in a car. This had always been the path I took when going home and it seemed special to have Tobias run it with me for once.

Tobias was feeling the effect too, although his was tinged with relief. I'd almost forgot that he had come this way once, along this very path, although he'd veered slightly toward the end. This had been the path he'd ran, frantically following my scent to the edge of the cliff. Tobias must have realised that I'd read that thought from him because he quickly buried it, or maybe it was just because he didn't want to think about that today and just have a good time.

So we got to the house and Liza was already gone for the day. Tony made up an excuse about going surfing with Kai and disappeared soon after we arrived. Since everyone else would be getting things ready down on the beach it left Tobias and me to our own devices. I decided to take him on an Essie tour of the Res, and that meant we travelled everywhere. I made the most of the morning because I knew Second Beach would be at its best toward the evening when the proper displays of chants and dances started.

We'd spent the morning exploring and then after we had some food back at my parents' house with Tamsine Call giving any excuse to enter the kitchen to get a good look at Tobias, we headed out to a favourite spot of mine in the forest. It used to take a good hour to get there when I was a kid and had to use human speed, but with Tobias at my side we got there in under five minuets.

It wasn't much really, just a little snug formed by the twisting growth of the trees. It was like a naturally formed den, although it had altered a little from what I remembered. But I could still fit inside and so could Tobias. I guess I was retracing my teenage path, or at least the teenage path I would have taken if Tobias had been allowed on the Res back then. We made out.

I thought we wouldn't be disturbed here but Hunter was half a mile away when I sensed his mind. I groaned and pulled away from Tobias and he gave me a questioning look.

_Hunter is headed this way and I don't exactly want my baby brother seeing me make out._ I explained.

_Yes. That would be embarrassing. _Tobias agreed.

I was surprised that Hunter wasn't already with us, but then I noted he was running, but at a human pace. There was someone else with him, a human. I frowned as I climbed out of the little den, Tobias following me as I tracked Hunter's mind and tried to get a read on his companion. It wasn't Tammie, which for some reason made me feel relieved for Hunter but her name also made my stomach turn and my blood run cold.

I realised something had happened and Tammie was the cause but Hunter was desperately burying it because whatever it was he thought he should tell me face-to-face. Since he'd reach me in a matter of moments I didn't see the point in prying and maybe it would be better face-to-face.

Hunter reached us and I felt shocked by his companion. At first I thought it was Grace, but as they got closer the differences became more apparent. This was Prue, Grace's older sister, I picked up from Hunter's mind.

"Essie, here you are." He gasped. "This was the last place I thought of looking for you, but I figured being back on the Res you and Tobias might just be up at your old make out place."

"Yeah." I said, feeling my cheeks burn a little as Tobias took my hand in comfort. I thought I'd projected, but then I realised this place wasn't so secret after all and a lot of Quileute teens used it when there was nowhere else to go.

"I needed to find you fast, it's Tony." He said.

"What about him?" I asked as my heart rate picked up and I felt the cold on my skin as I had done when I'd thought of Tammie moments before.

"I think he might need you and Tobias right now." Hunter continued and I wished he'd just get to the damn point.

"Why?" Tobias asked, sensing my distress by the changes in my body.

"Because, because Tammie, she tried to force herself on him." Hunter informed me.

That's all I needed to hear, I took off running with Tobias still gripping my hand. I only about remembered to keep my pace human until we were out of sight of Prue, and then I accelerated to full speed as the anger roared through me and also the worry of how Tony was holding up. Tobias was also angry, I could feel it building, mixing with my own and I couldn't help thinking somewhere in my mind that god help Tammie should we come across her now.

It was only minuets later, but it seemed like hours, that I was charging into the house to find Tony sat at the kitchen table with Grace eating sandwiches. I couldn't think about why she was here in that moment, I had to know exactly what happened. Tony was trying to downplay, but I saw everything in his mind, felt how frightened he'd been in that moment. I knew Tammie had to be stopped, but Tony was certain that he didn't want to take it further.

That was out of the question, the Elders had to know and Tammie had to face the consequences of her action because who's to say she wouldn't try it again? What if she'd managed to hurt Tony? What if Tony had accidentally hurt he, like fursploded or something? What if he'd had to live with that on his conscience? Not that he had anything to feel guilty about, but Tony would have felt that way.

I would take this to the Elders, but Tony made me promise not to do anything until the next day because he just wanted to enjoy Quileute Day in peace. Well I'd give him that, but the next day the Elders would know. Tony escaped with Grace, not that there was anything to escape from, but that's what it felt like he was doing in his mind.

In that moment of solitude I felt Tobias' hand on mine, and as I looked up at him I realised that maybe it would be better to put my case forward tomorrow. It would give me a chance to calm down and I could be more coherent. There was a meeting tomorrow so I could raise the matter there when they were all assembled anyway.

Renesmee came into the house at that point.

"I just met Grace, briefly, she seems nice." She observed.

"She is." I said, looking up and managing a smile.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked, ghosting to my side and placing her hands to my cheeks. "And why were you all in here when you could be out enjoying the festivities? And where's Tammie? I came to tell her she could go."

I sighed and rather than say it aloud, because I wasn't sure I could right now without shouting, I showed her everything I'd taken from Tony's mind.

"You're right. This is going to the Elders." She said firmly as she hugged me. "I can't believe I let her into my home, and I didn't pick up on what she's been doing to Hunter. I guess I was happy he had a girlfriend, I should have known."

"Hunter was hiding it well." I murmured. "I only picked up on it because I caught a flash from his mind. If I hadn't picked up on that telepathically I wouldn't have needed to goad him into a confession."

"I suppose." Renesmee said with a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was being a good sister." I stated. "Besides, Hunter is an adult and he was starting to realise the situation was no good for him. I thought it would be better he kicked her to the curb himself than to be forced to do it."

"I still wish you'd told me. I could have spoke to him about it and I certainly wouldn't have let her in my house." Nessie said angrily as she thought of Tammie.

"And Hunter would have thought you were interfering." I said warily. "He certainly thought I was when I told him he should finish with her. He got all agro about the fact that I don't know him, and when I pointed out our connection, he said that I didn't know what it was like because I imprinted more or less straight away. He thinks he deserved to be used because that's all he feels he's doing with girls, using them until he imprints."

"He really thinks that?" Renesmee asked sadly.

I nodded.

"I wish you'd told me." Renesmee said again.

"Sorry Mom." I whispered.

Renesmee tapped my hand.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about that now, what's done is done, but if Tamsine thinks she'll get away with this she has another thing coming." She said firmly. "Now, I think you should take Tony's advice to enjoy the rest of the day, I have to see to Charlie now before he gets cranky."

I nodded but wasn't sure what to do.

"Come Essie." Tobias said, rising to his feet and offering me his hand. "I believe you wished to show me the stalls."

"Yeah." I said, feeling a little distant as I stood up.

Tobias led me outside and away from the house. He stopped and turned to me then gave me a hug. I hugged him back, drawing comfort from him as he reassured me without words that there was nothing more I could have done. How were we to know that Tammie would try it on with Tony?

It wasn't much, but it was enough to carry me through the evening as we made our way to Second Beach. We looked at the stalls and watched some of the displays. I kept hold of Tobias' hand, trying not to think about the whole incident and indulge in his excitement of seeing all these things for the first time. He was keen to know them all, to know what went into making me as he put it. I mean that's not to say he wasn't worried about Tony, but since there wasn't much we could do about it until we went to the Elders then he was determined to make the most of his free pass and opportunity to see what no other vampire had ever been allowed to witness.

As time began to get on I remembered that I'd promised Estelle and Merial that I'd show them the best place to view the fireworks from so they'd have a great memory for their last day. They'd actually found their way to Second Beach when I went to look for them and I was surprised to find Ingrid and Brigham Pearson with them. Bob, Eloise and Grace was there along with Liza and Simon, and Grace's sister Prue, who was casting a glance toward Hunter who was helping Tina dismantle her stall with his top off. Prue was admiring the ripple of his muscle beneath his skin and was remembering how it had felt beneath her hands when they were making out. And I realised that I would have to buy me a bottle of mind bleach after inadvertently reading her subsequent fantasy sequence.

I decided it was my punishment for reading her mind for longer than I knew I should have.

After that brief moment of stupidity I realised that Tony wasn't among the crowd, which seemed a little odd so I sent my mind searching for him as my mouth went into automatic greeting mode. I located Tony heading up the beach but away from us. He was moping a little, deciding to head home early for the night because knowing Grace was on the Res but not being with her was worse than having her not there at all. I called him to us, although I tried not to let on that Grace was here.

He was subdued as he approached us but I knew the moment he noticed Grace, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds in his mind. I had to suppress the want to say 'Awww' because it would embarrass Tony, besides, nobody would know what I saw.

Once Tony was with us I took Tobias' hand and I led everyone up to the rock above First Beach, although to be honest it was only Tobias I was thinking about by this point. It was weird because I'd always wanted him with me up on the cliffs, watching the fireworks like I'd always done with my friends, but I realised that I'd led him there once and it hadn't exactly been a happy time.

Tobias caught this in my mind, I'd been projecting in my worry, but he assured me that he wasn't even thinking of that time, merely looking forward to sharing in another of my childhood experiences. That made me feel better and it was bolstered when I stepped out onto the rocks to find that Harry and the Twins were there, along with their partners and all of their kids. It seemed they came up here every year; they'd kept the tradition going.

It was weird to think that from something that had been special to just the four of us as kids, it now encompassed so many others. I was also pleased to know that they'd always included Tony and Liza in this experience. It was touching to know that my friends had looked out for my kids when I hadn't been able to.

I found a spot to sit with Tobias at my side. Merial settled down on my other side to chat while Estelle found a quiet spot with Alex where they could sneak away from us as soon as everyone else was engrossed in the fireworks and they could spend a memorable last night together. Liza didn't even wait before she led Simon away down the near invisible trail that led to a path that wound around the cliff face and through the trees to the rocks that curved back toward the bay.

She wasn't up to anything, she just wanted a quiet space to watch the fireworks with her Dear Boy, and I wasn't worried about her since Simon had nothing more in mind than kissing, if that. Although I kept a tendril on her mind to alert me if she became distressed in any way.

The display went well but as the darkness returned to the night sky I felt a sudden pull in my stomach, there was something wrong with Liza. Tobias was also alert beside me and I reckon I must have sent something to Hunter too because he looked directly at me in that moment.

_Go to Liza. I'll lead this lot back to the hotel._ He promised me.

_Are you sure?_ I asked.

_Yeah. Now go. Before they notice._

I took Tobias' hand and taking advantage of the fact that nobody else had regained their night vision yet we slipped silently into the trees and began running around to where I knew Liza and Simon would be. It was actually easier to head away from the cliff edge. There wasn't a path that a human could follow, but Tobias and I moved swiftly between the tree trunks.

We were half way there when I stopped dead.

"It's ok." I said. "She's sleeping now. They both are. But I need to do something. Look after my body."

"As always love." Tobias said softly and kissed my hand.

I smiled at him then lay down on the floor. I rose up out of my body, and looked down at the glowing streams. I located Liza's fairly easily and I plunged into it, finding myself in her sleeping head. She wasn't exactly dreaming, but I could feel the hope swirling around her as she wished to do anything to make Simon realise the extent of the reason she couldn't be intimate with him for at least ten years. She didn't want him to lose out while she grew up, that's why he had to understand.

I contemplated for a long time as I weighed up the pros and cons. In the end I offered her the chance to go into his dreams. She accepted and so I took her hand and guided her from her own body into Simon's. It wasn't as easy to sink down into his mind with Liza in tow, but once I was in there I knew she'd be able to stay as long as she wanted. I moved away and floated back to my body.

I sat up and opened my eyes.

"I think we should go back to the cottage before the Elders get pissed." I stated as I got to my feet.

"Why? What did you do?" Tobias asked in a little bit of a panic.

"Let's get you off the Res, and then I'll tell you everything, but that just took hours and I think you've gone past your deadline." I said, worried in case we were spotted and they would take away his right to come down for the twins' birthday, or worse since he was now a vampire on Quileute land without permission.

"You were gone no longer than five minuets." Tobias assured me.

"Oh. Well it felt longer." I said with a frown. "Doesn't matter, we still need to clear the Res and then I'll tell you everything."

"Very well." Tobias said with a sigh.

We ran for the border, on the straightest route possible. I felt sort of relieved once we'd crossed the border, but I had to wait until we reached the cottage before I told Tobias because I wasn't entirely sure I'd weighed everything up properly.

"Will you tell me now?" Tobias asked as I fell into a chair trying to get my breath back.

"I have either done the best thing ever for Liza." I said brightly. "Or the worst thing in the world." I added in subdued tones.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Tobias prompted.

"Liza wished she could dream walk so she could go into Simon's mind and let him know the real reason she has to wait ten years. I hope it works out for her, but I also hope he doesn't realise the dream is real and know about us. I'm not sure he'll handle it as well as Grace. I don't think Liza could cope being totally rejected by him, not after all that crap with Alec. She needs to think she's letting him go."

"I see." Tobias said, tapping my back. "I'm afraid I have no words of comfort to offer you. We can only wait to see what transpires in the morning. As for Liza finding it the end of the world, she may feel it for a while, but we will see her through it with words of comfort and the assurance that we are there for her and there is a vast future ahead of her in which there may be plenty of boys."

"Not too many I hope." I said.

"Of course." Tobias grinned. "However, she may meet someone more suited to her than Simon."

"I know. And we can tell her all that, but it won't stop her hurting at the moment." I said sadly.

"We cannot stop the children from experiencing life my love." Tobias said gently. "Yes there is a tremendous wealth of happiness they can experience, but there will also be times of great hurt. All we can hope to do is allow them to live and offer them a sympathetic ear when needed."

"I guess we can't cut them off from the world, but Liza takes everything to heart."

"Then perhaps she must learn to develop a thicker skin." Tobias said firmly.

"Tobias!" I gasped in shock.

"It may sound callous, but Essie, she is dhampir, likely to live for centuries if not millennia. Do you think she will truly survive the twisting path of a life so long lived if she is overly sensitive to the smallest set back or criticism?" Tobias asked in serious tones.

"I…I guess, but how can we get her to do that without insulting her or making her feel inadequate?" I replied.

"Well, we should not tell her to grow a thicker skin." Tobias said with a slight laugh. "We must guide her through the darker patches on her path through life until she is confident enough to traverse them herself." He added in more sober tones.

"I guess that's part of parenting, preparing your kids to face the world. Helping them until they learn to help themselves." I conceded.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

I sighed and leant my head against his shoulder.

"Sometimes I find it hard to understand Liza. She's so different from what I was like. My life didn't revolve around boys, in fact I tended not to notice when I liked them or they liked me. I wasn't all about having a boyfriend and wearing the latest fashions. I didn't care if my hair was a mess or if someone saw me covered in mud because there was usually a good reason if I was, and I wasn't about to wash and change my clothes just to please them. I didn't care what they thought of my appearance. Liza does. She cares about how she's dressed, that her hair is neat. She's watching herself constantly just to make sure she fits in. I feel like telling her to just be herself, but I don't think she can remember who that is anymore."

"I understand her perfectly." Tobias stated. "Mama allowed me to run free for as long as possible, that memory you saw of me on the beach, that is my last carefree memory. Not long after that the other adults took me in hand to shape me into the young lord they needed. Blood and mud on the battlefield was acceptable, but in the home it was frowned upon. The home was the place of family and an amount of cleanliness was expected. Especially as a lord, they expected you to be dressed in proper attire; you should not go around looking like a vagabond. Even at the start of the battle season there was a clear distinction between my armour and that of my men. After a few weeks I could allow standards to slip, but I still had to uphold a moral code."

"Like not cavorting with the nymphs in Volterra and impressing Aro with your stoic and loyal nature that he saw you as being a strong pawn to possess for his future plans." I stated.

"Yes. However, we are digressing from the point. I know how Liza feels, I fear she has inherited it from me." Tobias replied sadly.

"In that case I think she'll learn to deal with it, because you have." I said firmly.

"You believe so Essie?" Tobias asked as if he doubted it.

"I know so Tobias. I mean, I know you got your little routines and such, but you're not as OCD as when I first met you. I mean you even let your hair loose now." I said as I ruffled my fingers in his hair.

"But I have learned that the state of my hair is unimportant. It is hardly a show of defiance to Aro if I straighten it, especially when he cannot witness. I have also come to realise that my action before was keeping me a prisoner of Volterra, I was altering my natural look to spite them, thinking it defiance, when it was confirming the hold they still had on me." Tobias said in a precise way.

"I guess I see what you're trying to say there." I stated.

"And neatness in its more extreme forms now call forth visions of Esther-Marie and I do not wish to invoke them." He admitted almost reluctantly.

"I hope Liza doesn't do this." I said, because I'd be seriously pissed with myself and with Tobias if her neatness did cause him some discomfort.

"No. Her craving is of a different nature. It is to gain control in her life; it is part of who she is. It is not burying and denying her true nature for she is able to relinquish it whilst on the Res or out hunting with only her family to witness. The neatness is merely a mask for humans as much as any of us wear."

"I guess she was more relaxed about her looks before the town folk rocked up. I kind of wish Simon hadn't turned up, but maybe it's better that he has. I know she's hurting, but she can let him go for ten years now rather than wonder if he's hanging on for her."

"Provided her plan works." Tobias stated.

"Yeah." I agreed despondently.

"Do you wish to return to the rock?" Tobias asked softly.

I considered it for a moment then shook my head.

"There's really no point. Liza's safe inside her dream for tonight. She might need me in the morning, but tonight she's safe." I stated.

"And what of this situation with Tony?"

"I'm gonna talk with him first thing. I need him to see how serious this is. Yeah, ok, he's agreed to go to the elders, but I need him to realise how much it's affected him." I replied.

"Has it affected him? He seemed less concerned with the incident than the attention it would garner if he were to take it to the Elders." Tobias asked, taking Tony's side of the argument.

"On the outside maybe. But…" I turned to Tobias, placed my hands to his temples as I looked in his eyes. "Look." I said and showed him everything I'd got from Tony.

"Yes. It would appear he is in denial and to gain him this closure will help when he comes to realise the significance of this afternoon." Tobias muttered. "I would not have gleaned that from his demeanour."

"Yeah. But Tony is like me, he doesn't realise things are really getting to him until he explodes. And even if he does realise, he'd prefer not to acknowledge it thinking it the best way to deal."

"You always confront your problems head on." Tobias stated.

"No. I confront other people's problems head on. My own I tend to stifle." I said with a frown. "That's a bad thing. I mean I even include you as me now. In Volterra I had the means to get us away, but I wouldn't until our kids were in danger. Even before that I never would have dreamed of attacking Aro if he hadn't been about to kill Mal, even if I did think he was Hunter at the time. How can I stand up for other people but not myself?"

"That is not such a bad trait love." Tobias said, kissing my head. "It shows you think more of other people."

"But should I think more of other people than you, the love of my life? My imprint, my reason for living before I had kids?" I demanded.

Tobias was thoughtful for a moment, then he gave me a considering look.

"Did I ask you to use your gift on Aro?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Did I ever question your decision?"

"Before we went." I murmured, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"But that was merely my fear of returning to that place and I never would have made you choose me in favour of the health of your family. You knew that I would stand by you whatever your decision, regardless of your decision. On the few occasion in Volterra when I did give you my view you took it on board and you catered to my needs."

I still wasn't sure and Tobias sighed before rising to his feet. He stood before me and turned my face up to him, looking at me sternly.

"This talk is futile." He stated. "You think it a slight on your character that you put others before yourself, that does not make you weak, that makes you the leader you were born to be. You will sooner risk your life to protect one who cannot do it for themselves. You fight for the weak, you speak for the mute, you would carry those who are lame despite the discomfort it would cause you. Do you seriously think this a bad personality trait?"

"No." I admitted.

"And dearest Essie, you may chose at times to turn the other cheek, or remain subdued when it is obviously a battle you cannot win and you hold your tongue, awaiting the best time to act. That is the wisest route in my opinion, but when it comes to the trivial then you always stand your ground. It may seem silly to you, words spoken in jest, but I have always felt that your words were an apt motto for you."

"What words?" I asked, his eyes holding me captive more than his hands on my cheek.

"I'm Essie Black and I take messing from no one." He said, matching my tone precisely. "You may think you do not stand up for yourself, but have you ever allowed yourself to be willingly made a fool of?"

I shook my head.

"If you know someone is trying their damndest to put you down then you will oppose them. What of all your legendary sparring matches with Olivia? What of the fact that you warned Aro not to bullshit you in front of the entire Court? You can hold your own. For you are Essie Black, my wonderful, caring wife."

I couldn't find any words, I was much too enamoured. Instead I rose to my feet, catching Tobias' lips on the way. I kissed him deeply pulling myself to him as his hands went searching my body until they rested against my hips. I hugged him to me, pressing my cheek as close to his as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Tobias, you're so… I love you more than the world." I whispered, not able to articulate what I felt as eloquently as he had.

"You need not voice it my love, you tell me with your mind." Tobias said softly as he stroked my hair and back.

I smiled as I kissed the point below his ear. Then something occurred to me.

_The House is empty._ I thought.

_Yes._ He replied.

_We're the only ones for miles around._ I added.

_Yes._

_We made love this morning so I'll have no need of a shower._ I stated.

_That is a fact._ He agreed.

_Then let's do it. _I said, pulling away so I could look him in the eyes.

_Do what?_ He asked, although he was already close to guessing.

_Well we never got a chance before and who knows if we will again. Let's go to our room at the top of the House and make love like we never could before. Let's finally put that room to the use we'd always wanted to. Let's make it ours._ I enticed.

Tobias looked at me for a moment before he grinned and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine as I felt my body thrill.

"As wise as ever my love." He said in a husky voice when he pulled away. "Let us gather the precautions and away."

I nodded my head and I went to take the pill, just in case the water wasn't on up at the House. Tobias had some blankets in his arms when he returned from the bedroom in case there wasn't any bedding in the House.

I felt the thrill of doing wrong as we jumped the river and headed to the back door, giggling, kissing and embracing as we went. I found the key, still in it's hiding place after all these years, and I unlocked the door to allow us access. I locked the door when we were inside, keeping the key with me so we wouldn't be disturbed.

The House was cold and there was the scent of mould, damp and unaired rooms. I had no idea how long it had been since the last time anyone had been here, but I didn't really care as I took Tobias' hand and we headed on up to the room at the top of the house.

The bed was still there and there was bedding, it had been fresh when the dustsheets had been employed, but that had been nearly eight years ago when they'd moved our stuff down to Olympic Pines. We didn't think too much about it as we made the room into a lived in space before Tobias took me in his arms and kissing me in wild abandon he backed me to the bed.

I lay back bringing him with me as we acted like wild and rash teenagers. This was the first time for both of us, acting on a whim now we found the house empty. I was a little shaky and I had the delicious edge that at any moment we'd get caught as we began to strip off our clothes.

"Be just our luck for Mom or Dad to walk through that door and catch us." I murmured against the skin of his neck as his fingers sought to work their magic.

"Yes." Tobias murmured, his lips brushing my skin, sending an electric shiver through me.

"Well I don't care." I said, gasping mid sentence as I felt the first pleasure wave hit. "Let's just do it here, like we always wanted to but never could."

Tobias lips went to my breast and I placed my hand to him, stroking, enticing, feeling my body prepare for him as his excitement grew. Our lips met as I lay back, then he was inside as I looked up at that familiar ceiling, counting the many times I'd woke to that sight after an innocent night of sleep. This night would change all that.

Our night together was pure bliss and I was still thrilling as I drifted to sleep, pulling him into my chest, wanting to feel everything about him. I pulled his mind into mine and we flittered all night between our different fantasies, all the while I was aware of his body against mine. It was ridiculous how much we were made for each other.

I didn't want to leave our haven in the morning, but as daylight roused me I knew I had to face the day. Tobias gave me a nice wake up call as we made out a little our naked bodies so close to each other, but as tempted, as I was to re-enact the night before, there wasn't enough time. I had to be up and down on the Res to see to the twins.

"Go dress and see to our children's needs." Tobias said as he kissed me. "I will see to this. It will give me something to do for the day."

"Ok." I said, and kissed him in return before I let myself out of the House and went to change into some clean clothes in the cottage before heading down to the Res.

I was gonna head straight to the house and talk to Tony first. It made more sense since Liza would need time to come down from the cliffs and I wanted to catch Tony before he disappeared for the day since I was sure he would to avoid me and any talk of Tammie. I was half way between the border and the Res when I felt the wave ripple through me; it was Liza's despair.

I responded to her call, changing direction slightly so I headed toward her distressed mind rather than back to the house. As I rounded the top of the cliffs I was aware of Tony's mind close by, he'd responded to her call too. I scrambled down to the ledge to find that Tony was comforting a crying Liza and I took her in my arms too, adding to the comfort that Tony was giving her.

She calmed down after a few minuets and then our discussion turned to Tony. He wanted to drop the Tammie subject and even Liza recognising the seriousness of the situation didn't sway him too much. He really did want to bury it all, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance, what if Tammie tried it again?

In the end he reluctantly agreed, but only because I said I'd tell the Elders without him there. He didn't mind that, but I could hear him planning to get off the Res, maybe take Grace up to the lake, as we helped Liza pack up her camp and walked back to the house.

When we reached the house Tony left quickly, heading toward the resort, while Liza set about packing away her things. I went to check the time and realised that I should head out to the meeting place since it was a morning meeting.

I felt extremely nervous as I went to the meeting place. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy to say and would they take me seriously? Would they get the horror I felt because Tony looked like he was an adult?

_They'll believe you._ Hunter said firmly as he came to walk beside me. _Besides, I'll stand to testify too. They need to know how scared he was when he came out of that room. Tammie really frightened him._

I nodded hoping that Hunter was right as I thought of at least two people who weren't gonna like what I was about to say in the least.

We reached the clearing first and I stood in my accustomed place, my head bowed as I thought over everything I was about to say. I had to word it correctly, or I could come across as an overprotective Mom. I was protective of my kids, that's why I had to do this, but it might hamper the case if they thought I was overreacting.

The Elders started flittering in and they were all casting me curious glances since they hadn't been expecting me to attend. In fact I got the impression that this would have been a formulaic meeting since it was mostly the senior members who were here. Now it made sense why Hunter had stayed at my side instead of sitting where his pack had been the last time.

Jake arrived and I could tell from the glance he cast me that Renesmee and Hunter had filled him in and he was already on side regardless. When Embry entered the clearing to take his seat I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I realised I'd have to tell him a few home truths about his daughter he really wasn't gonna like. He was gonna have a hard time believing it and I tried to imagine what I'd do if things were reversed, would I believe it about my own kids? But then my kids would never do something like that, but isn't that what every parent thinks about their kids?

By the time everyone arrived, although it was only about half the number of people from last time, I felt like a criminal to be bringing this up. But the truth had to be known, if only to help Tammie in the future because the truth was that if she carried on along this route then she was gonna do something that would hurt someone beyond repair or she'd end up getting herself killed. Maybe even both.

This had to be sorted and that's why I had to do this, for Tony, for Hunter and most of all for Tammie.

I took a deep breath and raised my head. I looked around at the assembled elders as they began to settle down ready to begin the meeting in the usual way.

"I know you have procedure and protocol you like to follow in these things, but I also know that if it's something big it takes precedence." I said.

All eyes turned to me and I pushed back on all my fear. If I could address the Volturi Court then I could address the Elders.

"I have something to discuss that's a lot more important to the peace of the tribe than who cooked the best salmon in the Quileute Day cook off." Ok so they were probably gonna discuss more important things than that, but I had to get my point across.

The Elders whispered amongst themselves before they settled back down.

"You have the floor." Jake said stoically, but he was thinking comforting thoughts toward me and it helped a lot as I stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Ok. I need to tell you about what happened to Tony yesterday." I said. "Right in my parents' home somebody tried to force herself on him."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"It was…it was Tamsine Call." I said, my eyes flickering briefly to Embry then looking away quickly, I really didn't want to see this news sink in.

"Tammie?" Embry asked and I had to look at him. "Why would Tammie do that?" He demanded.

"Because she's into vampires big time and she heard that Tony can pull down the heat and become full vampire." I explained.

"That's not true." Embry scoffed.

"Yes it is." Hunter stated. "She's been seeing me for a while now, and that's the reason, because I can go cold."

Embry was shaking his head.

"This is wrong." He said. "My Tammie would never do that."

"She did." I stated.

"No. You're just trying to cause trouble again. Just like the old days. Essie Black the devil child." Embry said harshly.

I winced at this old nickname and Jake actually growled.

"Yeah, I was a handful growing up and I know a lot of you are gonna question my right to condemn Tammie for loving vampires, well I'm not. She can love as many vampires as she wants, but what I don't appreciate is her trying to force herself on my eight year old son." I said firmly because my behaviour as a kid had nothing to do with this.

"Eight year old?" Embry demanded. "He's fully grown."

"Did you think that about Renesmee when she was eight? Would you have been ok with Jake being with her at that age?" I demanded.

Embry went to answer, but closed his mouth. He'd been one of Jake's best buds, but he was also part of the 'wait until she's at least sixteen' camp back then. He couldn't change his mind now.

"Anyway, does his age really matter? She tried coming on to him, even after he told her no. She trapped the door so he couldn't get passed." I stated.

"You're telling me that Tony was overpowered by Tammie." Embry scoffed, clutching at straws to dispute my claim.

"Maybe not physically. Yeah he could have picked her up and moved her. Hell he could have thrown her through the wall, but Tony wouldn't do anything like that. And he is just a kid; he didn't know what to do. He had to figure out his alpha voice just to escape the room and even then he was afraid. This really isn't a question of who's stronger or who has the most power. It's about who was the most intimidating. I bet you've been in situations where despite your size and strength someone smaller and weaker has made you feel inadequate."

That was another thing Embry couldn't argue with.

"Ok. This isn't gonna be resolved with us arguing amongst ourselves." Sam said firmly. "We need to have Tammie here so she can answer for what she's done. Hunter, would you like to go and…"

"That's not really a good idea." Hunter said.

"No. I suppose not." Sam concluded. "Alex, would you go get her, tell anyone else you see to head this way too, this should be conducted with a full council."

"Wouldn't it be better to reschedule?" Embry asked.

"Will she run away?" Jake replied.

"No." Embry stated. "I stake my honour on that."

"Then we'll reschedule." Sam agreed, "But for the time being I think it best the Blacks and the Calls avoid each other so we don't have any incidents."

"Agreed." Hunter and I said immediately, but Jake and Embry eyed each other warily, they were still best friends and Joe worked at the garage.

"The meeting will be tomorrow morning." Sam stated.

That was easier for them to agree to and I felt relieved that it would get sorted out.

"Tony will have to attend too." Sam stated.

"I know." I said, wondering how I would get him here. "What about Liza?"

"Is she a witness?" Sam asked.

"No. But I'm not letting Tony go through this without his twin there for support." I snapped. "And I think Grace should be here too."

"Who's Grace?"

"Tony's imprint."

That shocked most of them.

"But I thought the whole point of this is that he's not old enough." Embry said.

"Exactly. And nobody's more apt to testify this than his imprint, because she has to wait for him." I stated.

The Elders mumbled between themselves.

"Ok. Liza and Grace can attend." Sam stated.

"Good." I stated.

There was a moment's silence and they were all watching me, waiting.

"I know you won't let Tobias cross so I won't even waste my breath." I growled. "So just tell me the time and I'll make sure my kids get here."

The time would be eleven and I was glad because it would give me time to get Tony down from the lake. At least he was out of the way for the day, all I had to do was find Liza and maybe take her up to the cottage so there was less risk of her bumping into Tammie. That seemed like a good idea.

I found Liza sitting on the little porch at the top of the ramp staring at the trees opposite. She sat so still that only her hair moved in the breeze but her mind was in turmoil. My little girl was miserable and I realised that even without the Tammie reason Liza could do with a day away from the Res.

"Grab some things Lamb, you're coming up to the cottage with me." I said as I looked up at her from the ground.

Liza turned to me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well first it was to lower the risk of you bumping into Tammie today, but now I think you need a little one-on-one time with me; and with Dad there for a little extra support."

Liza gave me a stern look as if to communicate she was fine, but since she couldn't even articulate the lie I wouldn't have bought it even without telepathy. Although saying that there really was nothing in her body language that hinted she was fine.

"Look Liza, no arguments. Grab whatever you need for overnight and we're gonna have an 'overindulge as we bemoan our sorrows while watching mushy movies' type of day."

Liza still said nothing.

"You need to do something or you'll explode." I stated. "I know you're feeling hurt over the whole Simon thing, but talking about it will help. Believe me."

"Will it?" Liza asked.

"Well it does in the movies." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Liza scowled.

"You know, when someone has a bad break up they binge on the old cookie dough while discussing how all men are idiots." I explained.

Liza laughed a little.

"So what do you say?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure." She muttered.

"I'll ask Tobias to take you shopping to buy a film, all the junk food you want and anything else you think we'd need for a proper sleepover." I stated.

"Why can you not take me to the store?" She asked with a frown.

"Because I need to keep track of Tony, make sure he doesn't decide to head back. He's hiding up at the lake today to stop me nagging him anymore about going to the Elders." I explained.

"Of course. Then I would be delighted for Father to take me to the store. Give me but a moment and I will pack a bag." Liza said as she rose to her feet.

"Ok. I need to come in to talk to Gran anyway." I said as I climbed the ramp and we both went into the house.

Liza went through to the bedrooms while I went into the living room to speak to Renesmee.

_Did you hear?_ I asked.

_Yes. I think it might do Liza good for a little change of scenery. _Renesmee replied.

_That's what I was thinking. I don't want her to wallow too much and get depressed. It's better that she gets it out of her system, right?_ I asked, looking for a little reassurance from my own mother.

_It's usually for the best. And sometimes Liza is more typical of a teenage girl than you ever were so an impromptu spa and girly night may be the thing she needs_. She said with a smile.

I nodded.

_And to know both her parents are there for her will be worth even more. She was affected the most by your absence_. Nessie said carefully, as if she was worried to broach the subject.

_I know. They've both told me about that first minuet of life where she was completely alone in her mind. I think it may have given her abandonment issues, which will make it harder for her to deal with these things_. I said sadly.

_Most teenage girls find break ups hard, especially when they have to instigate it when they'd rather not._ Nessie said kindly.

I nodded.

"Mother, have you and Grandmother finished discussing me with your talents? I am ready to go." Liza said with a grin.

"Ok." I said, feeling a little embarrassed, but then I had said I wanted to chat to Renesmee and then we'd been silent.

I got to my feet while Liza kissed Renesmee's cheek in goodbye and then we left the house. I took Liza's case and we began running out toward the border. I threw my mind ahead, calling to Tobias to come meet us.

"Essie, is something the matter?" Tobias asked when I reached the border.

"No." I said.

"Oh, Liza you are here." He said with a delighted smile since the twins hadn't been up much.

"Yes Father. We are to have a girls' night in." Liza said cheerfully.

"At the cottage?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well I figure you can be an honorary girl for tonight." I said with a grin.

"Oh, and what would you do? Paint my nails and braid my hair?" He demanded.

"If you really want us to Fang Boy." I teased as Liza giggled. "But you don't have to. Just watch a movie with us is all."

"That does not sound too bad." Tobias conceded as we began running to the cottage.

"And could you take Liza to the super store so she can pick out a movie and some snacks for tonight. I'm gonna have to stay in the area so I can keep a mind on Tony up at the lake in case he decides to head back to the Res."

"Why?" Tobias asked with curiosity.

"Because there's gonna be a trial of sorts tomorrow and Sam suggested the Blacks and the Calls avoid each other for the time being." I replied.

"And that is why you have brought Liza up for a visit?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And because I was moping most terribly down in Grandmother's house. Mother is seeking to cheer me up somewhat with ice-cream and movies and makeovers." Liza said truthfully and I was both surprised and proud that she could be so honest about herself, or maybe she figured I'd tell Tobias later anyway, so she may as well do it on her own terms.

We arrived at the cottage and Liza took her case and carried it through to the little room that had once been Renesmee's while Tobias and I settled on the sofas. I knew she needed time to unpack. Down on the Res Tony was living out of his suitcase even after three weeks while Liza had unpacked the very first day they were there.

It was ten minuets before she returned to the room and she'd changed from the shorts and t-shirt she'd been wearing into a cute dress and ballet pumps. It was something she'd feel more comfortable in when going out into the wider public she'd encounter at the superstore.

"You are ready to go?" Tobias asked.

"Yes Father. I thought it best to go shopping as soon as possible in order to have as much time as possible on our movie night." Liza said promptly.

"Then we will go now." Tobias replied. "Is there anything else you require me to buy?" Tobias asked.

"Surprise me." I suggested.

"Very well." Tobias said with a smile.

We kissed briefly before he left with Liza and once they were gone I set about making the cottage into a place for a slumber party.

It was around about nine in the night. Liza and I had gorged on ice-cream and other rubbish and we'd watched two films that were near identical in plot they just had different names and locations. It didn't matter because you watched those type of films for the feeling, not the innovation in film.

Then we'd started mucking about with beauty products. For the first time in my life I'd had a manicure and a pedicure. I hadn't been so adept myself so Tobias helped me do Liza's. He didn't mind mucking in with applying the products, but he did put up a protest when after Liza and I had our faces painted green with mudpacks I suggested he should too.

"But it says here that the essential oils open the pores to cleanse them and the micro mineral beads exfoliate to leave your skin feeling rejuvenated and younger looking with a healthy glow." I said, reading the label.

"But I have no pores and no need to exfoliate for younger looking skin." Tobias protested.

"Ok, well what about the fact that it feels nice and warm when you apply it?" I asked.

"I will not put that muck on my face." Tobias protested.

"It is not muck." Liza countered, "It is special mud for cleansing the skin, and it feels extraordinary."

"I have no doubt it does for you, but what would I gain from it?"

"Just the experience." I said, holding my hand up with a pile of the face pack ready. "It'll be fun." I assured him, edging closer.

He ghosted to the other side of the room and I chased after him. Tobias flittered back, but Liza rose from the floor and leapt into his arms, sending him backwards. He tripped over an ottoman and being a vampire he could have easily countered, but not without the risk of hurting Liza and so he fell to the floor. I was already on him.

"Come on. It won't hurt." I promised.

"Very well." Tobias sighed.

I grinned as I went to put the mud on his face.

"Wait." Liza called. "We must secure your hair first lest it fall into your face." Liza stated.

"I knew you would seek to braid it sooner or later." Tobias grumbled as we let him sit up.

"We have no need of braids." Liza said, pulling a band from her box and she handed it to Tobias.

Tobias gave me a wary look as he pulled it down over his head before pulling it back up into place so it held back the front parts of his hair. His curls stood out like a frame around his head and I tried not to snigger as I began to paint his face with the mud.

"Very nice." I commented as I put the last finishing touches to the face pack.

"Actually, it is not as bad as I would have thought." Tobias observed. "It does feel warm and not disgusting in the least."

"Told you Fang Boy." I said with a grin. "So what's next?" I asked.

Liza looked at the list she'd created.

"Leg waxing." She said cheerfully.

"What?" I gasped. "Seriously?"

"Is there a problem Miss Esther?" Tobias asked in an amused voice.

"Hell no!" I declared. "I'm not afraid of having my legs waxed, I've just never tried it before."

"It hurts." Liza said, "But not for long. Would you like me to go first?"

"You've done it before?" I asked.

"Of course. Otherwise I would have to shave my legs more often than I would like. It is a downside of being dhampir that my hair grows somewhat faster than humans. Does yours?"

"Oh, well I guess it grows faster, but not like really fast. Not like yours. I've noticed that your hair grows about a month in a week." I hazarded.

"I would say more a fortnight, but yes it grows at an accelerated rate. This is why I decided to wax or I would have to shave my legs every morning lest I look as if I had neglected it for a week."

"That is a very good idea." Tobias observed.

"Thank you Father."

"Ok. I thought about it and I think you'd better do me first." I stated. "I don't want to chicken out so I'll go first and get it over and done with."

"Very well." Liza said.

I nodded and then I followed her instructions before she rubbed the strips between her hands to warm them and then placing them on my legs.

"Are you ready?" Liza asked, placing her fingers at the corner of one of the strips.

"Just do it." I said, figuring that the pain would be nothing to me, I'd faced worse.

Liza took a breath, and then in one quick tug pulled the strip away and I felt the pain prickle on my leg.

"Holy hell that hurt!" I gasped. "Oh my god!"

"Shall I stop?" Liza asked.

"No. No." I assured her. "Carry on. It won't be so bad once I get used to it."

Liza nodded and carried on while I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry out again while Tobias watched me looking a little amused.

_Laugh all you want Fang Boy, you're up next. _I thought toward him.

"I highly doubt that." Tobias replied aloud. "I like my leg hairs where they are. I have had them for nigh on three thousand years and do not intend to say goodbye to them now."

I rolled my eyes and then pinched his arm.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Imagine that but a hundred of them all at the same time." I grouched.

Liza was watching us in silence, she looked a little upset.

"We're messing around." I assured her. "I was a little put out cause Tobias was laughing at me. We're not really fighting."

"But I hurt you." She murmured.

"Liza, you're waxing my legs, I think you're being as gentle as you can." I assured her.

"I wish I had not suggested this now." Liza said despondently.

"Hey Lamb, don't be so hard on yourself. If I had taken to doing this of my own accord I would have grouched at Tobias and then we would have started mucking around. Our spats never last long."

"Not at all." Tobias backed me up.

"But we do get upset with each other sometimes and I don't like to be made fun of." I explained.

"I thought you were truly upset with each other." Liza said softly.

"No Lamb we're not… There's someone in the House." I gasped.

"Pardon?" Liza and Tobias asked at the same time in an eerily similar way.

"I can feel minds at the House but I can't quite read them." I stated. "Tobias, we need to go check it out. Liza, you wait here and hide. If we're not back in half an hour ring Jake and let him know there's trouble."

"If there is trouble is it not likely that it would find me here within that time? I think the wise course of action if you and Father are to investigate is for me to accompany you. I am adept at fighting and I will try not to be so reactionary this time."

I exchanged a look with Tobias.

"Ok. But you run if it looks like we're out numbered." I stated.

"Yes Mother." Liza promised.

"Then let's go."

We slipped out of the cottage and headed to the little path that led to the river. It was overgrown now, and I only knew where it was from memory. We were silent as we leapt the river and I picked Liza up as we ghosted to the House so we'd get there sooner. Tobias was swift in retrieving the spare key and we were in the House within moments, blinking in the sudden burst of light as someone made a sound of fright.

"The aliens are invading." Layla gasped and hid behind Masen, while Marlin and Will looked at us in shook.

"Layla, it's ok. It's us." I said.

Layla peered around Masen and scrutinised us carefully as I lowered Liza to the floor.

"Essie?" She ventured.

"Of course it's Essie." Marlin said a little irritably. "And Tobias and Liza. For some reason they're disguised as slime monsters."

"Is it Halloween?" Layla asked with a frown.

"No." I said. "And we're not dressed as slime monsters. We're wearing face packs."

"You taking up a new beauty regime Tobias?" Masen teased.

"No." Tobias said sourly. "I was merely humouring my daughter in her time of distress." He added.

"Oh." Masen said as he took everything from our minds.

"How come you're blocking us anyway?" I asked as I realised why I couldn't read their minds but could sense there were minds here.

"We're not blocking." Masen stated.

Suddenly Layla gasped.

"There is a human here." She said.

"You're not just sensing Liza?" I asked.

"No." Will answered me. "There is a human here, walked through here recently. The scents new and I can hear the heart."

"Two hearts." Marlin corrected looking up at the ceiling.

I could hear them when I concentrated and I suddenly felt a little weirded out.

_Hunter. You have company. _I thought on a telepathic level in the hope he'd pick up on it and Masen chuckled. I shot him a cold look.

"Seems like Hunter thought to make use of the empty house." Masen explained when the others gave him a questioning look.

"Oh dear." Liza said in a perturbed voice. "How… Oh dear."

"Just don't think about it." I said, tapping her shoulder. "I'm sure he hasn't got that far with Prue yet."

"Prue?" Liza exclaimed. "Prue Pearson? Grace's sister Prue? My old Captain Prue?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no! Oh no! I must wash this off lest she sees me! Where is the nearest bathroom?" She said in panic.

"You haven't been in here before?" I asked feeling shocked.

"On the odd occasion, but most of our time is spent in Rose Cottage if our vampire family visit us when we are visiting with Grandmother and Grandfather."

"Oh. Well there's one just under the stairs." I said, pointing it out.

Liza nodded and headed off in the right direction.

"You did not say you planned a visit." Tobias stated as we moved closer to the Hannigans as we heard sounds of movement from above.

"We had no plans, but Carlisle invited us here. He is due in the next few days." Marlin stated.

"Yeah. We know the Cullens are coming here. And it's great you're here too. You just took us a little by surprise." I explained.

"That's obvious." Marlin said with a laugh as she poked at my face pack.

Liza emerged from the bathroom, her face scrubbed clean.

"Your turn Fang Boy." I said with a smile and Tobias excused himself before he headed for the bathroom not quite hiding his sigh of relief.

"Hunter is an awful long time." Layla observed.

"That is because he is otherwise disposed." Liza said with a giggle as she buried her face into my arm. "Some have mentioned that it can be hard to stop."

"Liza. You're not even eight yet!" I gasped.

"I can not help it if the other girls talk." She murmured, her face still buried in my arm.

"I know." I said, patting her with my other hand.

"Girls talk all the time." Marlin stated.

"I remember our talks at the lake." Layla said with a grin and it wasn't in her old dreamy, absentminded way, but with an assured manner that made me blush a little as the guys gave us speculative looks and I read from Masen as he decided to root around for info.

I threw a shield around Layla and Marlin.

"You got to leave us have some secrets." I stated.

Masen shrugged, not particularly put out that I'd caught him in his spying.

"What secrets?" Tobias asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Old girl talk." I stated. "I guess I should go wash this off too." I added as I pried Liza off my arm.

_You might want to lose the headband. _I thought to Tobias as I passed him.

Tobias removed the band from his head and ran his fingers through his hair, tweaking his curls back into place. I chuckled as I headed into the bathroom.

I washed the mud off in the sink, noting that the water was freezing. I guessed they hadn't lit the boiler yet, but I should be thankful that the water was already turned on.

When I returned to the room there was still no sign of Hunter or Prue. I let my mind wander cautiously upstairs but I couldn't sense anything. I stretched my mind outside and I could feel Hunter's mind heading away in his truck.

"They snuck out the window." I stated and everyone laughed.

We moved to the sofas and after a brief flurry where we removed the dustsheets and plumped up the cushions we sat down. Tobias and I shared a sofa with Liza squeezed in on my left.

We caught up a little on what had happened the past couple of months and Liza was full of stories, but as time wore on she began to get sleepy, snuggling under my arm but trying to stay awake.

"I think it might be a good idea that we turn in for the night." I observed. "But you stay here and catch up." I added to Tobias.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. You'll just be bored for the next eight hours otherwise, and you can always come to us if everyone decides to rest up."

"Thank you." Tobias said softly before he kissed my cheek then Liza's forehead as he whispered goodnight.

I exchanged goodnight with the others then rose with Liza cradled in my arms since she was that sleepy. I left the House through the back door and ran swiftly through the back yard, over the river and then into the cottage. I carried her through to Renesmee's old room and placed her on her sleepy feet as I pulled down the covers since she was already in her pyjamas from our 'sleep over'.

I picked her up and placed her into bed, tucking the blankets around her. I stroked her hair and kissed his forehead. I whispered good night and went to leave, but Liza caught my hand.

"Will you stay with me Mother?" She asked in a small voice.

I thought for a moment, Tobias was over with the Hannigans anyway and Liza needed the reassurance right now. I lay down beside her and she snuggled into me, her breathing becoming steady as she drifted to sleep. I smiled a little in the darkness; I felt a connection to her, my daughter. I drifted to sleep myself caught up in the sense of her near to me.

I dreamt that night, I think I was dreaming. It was back eight years ago, and I had just given birth, but all the fear and the coming grief didn't happen. Instead my baby girl was placed in my arms and I looked into her eyes for the first time. As I cooed over her I felt thankful for the dreamscape that it would allow me this experience I'd never had and thought I'd never get back. Even if I did ever have another baby, I still wouldn't get this chance with my twins. Now I was experiencing it and it was bliss, especially when Tony was added too, my twins there in my arms in the first moments of life.

I floated in the feeling of euphoria for the rest of the night, just holding my children to me. Halfway through the night Tobias joined us in the dream and I knew he'd joined us in the cottage.

When I awoke he was sitting next to the bed, he stoked my forehead as I smiled up at him.

_What a lovely dream you had last night. _He observed.

_It was. _I replied. _I loved having that chance I didn't get in real life._

"Mother?" Liza murmured.

"I'm here." I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Mother, I dreamt. It was a nice dream." She observed. "It was a feeling of peace and contentment. However, I cannot quite recall the exact content, only that you and Father and Tony were there. It was nice." She finished with a smile.

"It was." I agreed.

"You had one too?" She asked.

"Yes. I think we all had the same dream."

"And Father too?" Liza asked with a frown.

"Yes." Tobias answered.

"But how?"

"Mother can pull me into her dreams, as you witnessed before." Tobias reminded her.

Liza frowned for a moment, then smiled.

"I remember now, but you were not here when we went to sleep."

"Sometimes I can do it in my sleep if Tobias is nearby." I stated. "It's like, a…reflex I guess."

"That is interesting." Liza said. "And I believe we have a lot to do this day."

"Yeah. We need to go up to the lake and drag Tony back to the Res. He needs to attend the trial and you're invited too and Grace is coming as a witness." I stated.

"I will be there to support my brother." Liza said. "And I must up and shower so that we may be with him promptly."

Liza went to shower while I went to discuss what might happen today over breakfast with Tobias. He assured me it would all be ok, although I wasn't too sure. I mean I had faith in the Elders, but something could still go wrong.

I brooded over this as I showered and dressed once Liza had cleared the bathroom.

We were both ready by eight and she jumped up onto my back since I could run faster than she could, even when I was carrying her. I ran up to the lake where Tony and Grace were eating breakfast in a happy but subdued mood. Something had happened between them, a shift in their relationship, but I was sure it wasn't anything physical.

Tony jumped when I stopped near them and dropped Liza from my back.

"Mom! Liza! What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"You know." I said gently, but Tony was adamant not to understand.

"The trial is at eleven today and you have to attend." I said in firmer tones.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You must go." Grace said firmly. "You know that. So just swallow all your doubt and be strong."

"But…" Tony became to protest.

"Tony. What if…what if some guy had done that to Liza? What would you do? What would you advise her to do?" Grace asked.

"I'd tell her to make him pay." Tony admitted.

"Then why should it be different for you?"

Tony looked at Grace for a long time then he sighed.

"Ok. Let's get going." He said, rising to his feet.

"And fear not Tony for we will be there to support you." Liza said, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Then let's go." Tony said, "Although we'll have to pack up first."

"They're not going anywhere, we can come to get them later." I stated.

"Ok."

After some deliberation we decided that it would be quicker if I carried Liza on my back again while Tony carried Grace. It would give us time on the Res to regroup a little before we headed to the meeting place.

We had an hour of breathing space, it also gave us time to clue Grace in on a few of the procedures of the trial. Then at five to eleven we set out for the meeting place and we were all a little tense.

Everyone had already turned up by the time we arrived. I sat with Tony, Grace and Liza at the open end of the circle. All the elders were here this morning and so the circle was nearly full. Since this was a serious matter Harry had taken his place near Jake rather than pretending he was still my beta.

Tammie was sat in the centre of the circle with her head bowed. She'd been placed in a smaller circle marked out with stones and it was clear this was a proper tribunal; whatever happened today would affect futures.

I felt sorry for Tammie, but then she'd done wrong and had to answer for her actions. At least she'd get help now and not end up as some vamps all too willing lunch.

Since it was a case of Blacks verses Calls, Sam was handling proceedings so there'd be no talk of favouritism.

"We're gathered here today under grave circumstances." Sam said. "An accusation has been brought against Tamsine Call. It's alleged that on our day of celebration she sought to seduce a member of the pack who was not only under age but imprinted to another. This is a serious accusation and I caution you to think before you plea."

"I'm innocent." Tammie said immediately. "I don't know why you all brought me here."

"On Quileute Day you cornered Anthony Black in his grandparents house and tried to seduce him." Sam stated.

"I thought he was Hunter, he was in his room." Tammie said promptly.

Jerry raised his hand and Sam gestured for him to speak.

"It's common knowledge that when the Black twins are here for the summer they stay in Hunter's room." He stated and the rest of the wolves agreed with him.

"I didn't know they arrived." Tammie ventured.

"You were seen speaking with Tony and Hunter on July fourth." Seth stated.

"Ok. But I didn't know he had imprinted." She said, retreating to safer ground.

"We'll give you that, but you still know he's underage." Sam countered.

"But he's imprinted, doesn't that mean he's ready?" Tammie countered.

"Does that mean that when a wolf imprints on a baby she's ready?" Quill asked.

"No. But this is different. He's a grown adult, not a child." Tammie scoffed.

"I have someone who'll swear differently to that." I stated.

Sam nodded his head.

"This is Grace, Tony's imprint." I said.

"You have a statement Grace?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir." Grace said, rising to her feet.

"Then step into the circle to talk."

Grace nodded and she stepped forward until she was beside Tammie. Tammie scrutinised her closely.

"I have known Tony now for three years nearly, since we were fifteen, well when I thought he was fifteen. We've always liked each other, even before he turned into a wolf and imprinted on me. I really like Tony, more than is probably healthy, and I'll admit that I had certain dreams about him, but then I found out he was only seven and I felt so disgusted with myself. How could I have such thoughts for a seven year old? Because he might look like a teenager, but at times the kid in him shows through. I'd never consider propositioning him for some casual fun and I try and suppress any sexual desires for the next ten years because it would just be wrong to do anything more. I couldn't even consider it yet, even though there's that urge to because I am his imprint, I still won't because it's wrong."

"Thank you Grace." Sam said with a smile and Grace came to sit back next to us where Tony sent her comforting thoughts.

"But that's just the view of one person." Embry protested.

"Do you remember what you told me about Renesmee?" Jake asked.

"That's different." Embry said.

"Why? Because Nessie's a girl? Or is it because your daughter wasn't on trial then? You said you couldn't imagine being with Nessie before she reached sixteen at the very least. She could look twenty odd all she wants, doesn't escape the fact that she hasn't reached double figures. That's what you told me. And I hadn't even questioned you on it. That was the stance you took. It was you lot who discussed it when I had no intention of doing anything with Nessie until she really was old enough."

"But that was because Bella would have killed you if you had." Seth pointed out.

"That had some to do with it, but it was also because I knew exactly how old she was. I'd seen her born so it was hard not to feel creeped out with myself when I got feelings for her before she was eighteen, that's why I didn't act on them. Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances and I hadn't known about half vamps and how they age faster then maybe I would have gone ahead, but I did know her age. Tammie, you were seventeen when Tony was born. You helped nurse the twins up at the old Cullen House, you know he's just a kid." Jake sighed. "I don't know what game you were playing, but you knew it was wrong to do what you did."

"And that's the main point here, why would you go after Tony? Had he given you any hint that he was ready for a physical relationship or that he'd even want one with you?" Sam asked.

"I misread the signs." Tammie said softly.

"What signs?" Tony demanded in disgust and I cautioned him to be silent.

"Tony?" Sam asked.

"I didn't give any signs whatsoever." Tony said, standing up. "I don't like her. I hated her because of what she was doing to Hunter. Of what she was making him do. It wasn't right. It was sick."

"Hunter?" Sam asked.

Hunter rose to his feet; he gave Joe and Embry a wary look before he took a deep steadying breath.

"Tammie and I have been lovers for a while, but you all knew that, sort of. What you don't know is the reason why. The reason why Tammie is so interested in me is because she's in love with a vampire."

Tammie gasped.

"She met him in college and to be honest I think he was just pumping her for information about us, but it's not like she told him anything he couldn't have found out for himself on line. Trouble was she became infatuated with him, but he really wasn't interested in her. He let her do things with him when he was after the info, but when they reached the end of the year he disappeared on her. He promised he'd stay in touch, but he didn't. So she came to me, to try and revive the experience because I am almost like a vampire when I pull all the heat down.

"If it was a bit of role play it wouldn't have been so bad, but it was obvious the vamp never had any true feelings for her otherwise why else would she want me to be still? I may as well have been a corpse the amount she wanted me to do. Every single time we did it. She craved someone cold and I guess I figured that if she was here using me she wouldn't be out trawling for a vamp and end up getting killed. That's what the outcome would have been because no vamps gonna turn a human on a whim like that, not with all the thought that goes into taking care of a newborn.

"And she wants to be a vampire, so she can go searching for him. The vampire who dumped her. She thinks it's because she's human and that if she gets turned and goes through the difficult first year before she tracks him down then he'll want her. But if she was his true mate then he'd be willing to go through that first year with her. He was just using her, but ended up screwing her up and she was using me and I was letting her because it was better than being lonely. I was willing to go along with anything she wanted to do to me, but when she tried it on with Tony… No one messes with my nephew and niece."

"Was it jealousy?" Sam asked, just to cover all bases.

"Hell no!" Hunter declared, affronted. "It was because she'd scared Tony half to death. He really did feel intimidated by her. He may look like an adult, and he may have the brains of an academic, but his capacity to assess situations is like a child's. Haven't you ever noticed that? Liza's the same and you can't get a more seemingly adult kid than her when she's around the town folk. But it's an act they have to perform so there's no suspicion, but really they're not equipped to deal with the situation Tony found himself in the other day. I could project it to you all if you like, the entire scene I witnessed."

Sam considered for a moment.

"We'll take telepathic evidence." He said with a nod.

Hunter nodded and closed his eyes and I felt the wave of his mind energy before the image began to play in everyone's minds. It wasn't much to go on until they caught the flash the Hunter had of Tony's state of mind at the time.

"Tony, can you add your point of view?" Sam asked.

"This isn't fair!" Embry snapped. "Tammie can't give evidence in that way."

"Yes she can." I said.

"Not everyone has abilities." Embry pointed out.

"I know. But some of us do, and I could take the thoughts from Tammie's mind and project them to all of you." I offered.

"And have you doctor them?" Embry demanded, but I wasn't too offended because I'd be thinking the same if it was my kids on trial.

"That really wouldn't help matters." I said darkly, "And you'd be able to tell anyway. Besides, there is one more person here who could do it and that person also happens to be neutral. Unless you think that being an uncertainty will give her a bias toward us?"

"Who are you talking about?" Embry asked.

"Me." Tina said, rising from her seat amongst her pack. "I have the same skills as the Blacks, but I'm not one of them. Will you trust me to show you the content of Tammie's head without altering it?"

"Yeah." Embry agreed since he'd have to accuse Tina of being a liar, which she wasn't, if he didn't.

Tina nodded and stepped up to the edge of the stone circle.

"Tammie, you need to stand up." She said in a voice full of authority.

Tammie obeyed although she was reluctant in her body language, she really had no choice.

Tina put her hand's to Tammie's cheeks and caught the latter's eyes with her own, holding them in place. Tina flicked through Tammie's mind, searching out her thoughts from Quileute Day, and then they began to play in all our minds.

…_The initial anger of having to look after Charlie for the afternoon but when he went for his nap she decided to snoop on Tony. She was angry because he'd done something on the Fourth…_ Tina hunted the memory down _…He'd got Hunter to take him running when she'd been hoping to have him for the night. She knew Tony wasn't as innocent as he tried to make out and she was looking for evidence of this. What she found was Liza's diary and her secret thoughts on the boys she liked…_ Tina quickly scrambled the letters so they couldn't be read but it was too late and Liza was fuming beside me, glaring daggers at Tammie for invading her privacy twice over _…Then she read about how Tony could become a vampire, she'd heard it but hadn't been sure until she'd seen it written by his twin sister. That's when she considered the possibility of seducing him and having him turn her instead. Wouldn't it be easier since he was a kid and had no experience with women? She was sure to get her wish. She was considering this when she heard the front door and Tony's voice, although she couldn't understand what he was saying. She put her plan into action, hiding behind the door as he came into the room. As he pulled off his shorts and dried himself with a towel she lost any thought of common sense and pulled off her shorts and t-shirt before implementing her plan…_

"Well that's all the evidence I need." Leah said firmly. "It's clear what you intended and you hoped that his inexperience would work to your advantage, but it's cost you everything."

"Everything?" Tammie asked.

The Elders ignored her.

"All those associated with the trial on a personal level are to leave while we discuss sentencing. We'll reconvene in an hour." Sam stated.

I left the meeting place with the twins, Hunter and Grace in tow. I was surprised when Jake caught us up.

"Me and Embry agreed we'd sit out of this one." He explained.

"I guess that's for the best." I reasoned.

"Yep." Jake said, but he was looking worried, he didn't like being left out of proceedings since he was alpha.

"It's only this once Dad." I said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I guess." He sighed.

"And it's good if it gets all this sorted, we need to control it before it gets out of hand. It's things like this that creates bad blood within the pack and we don't want that."

"No." Jake agreed as we sat down in a space not far from the meeting area without being close enough to overhear them.

"At least now Tammie can get the help she needs." I observed.

"Help?" Liza demanded. "She will need help once I am through with her! She has now violated both Tony and I."

"How?" Jake asked with a frown.

"She violated Tony's personal space after violating my privacy. And now the entire council know my inner most thoughts it is mortifying." Liza gasped.

"They didn't see that much." Hunter stated. "And at least you didn't have to tell them details of your sex life."

"I have no such life." Liza said haughtily. "I am much too young for such things."

"I know." Hunter said, looking a little chastened, "But we've all had to reveal a little more about ourselves than we would have liked to today."

"I didn't." Grace said firmly. "I told it like it is. Tony looks like an adult, and he acts more mature than most guys I know, but he's still only sev… nearly eight." She laughed as she corrected herself and Tony grinned at her. "She knew in her own mind that it was wrong, she had to talk herself into doing it, which should have been a big clue that she shouldn't."

"Most definitely." Liza agreed. "Her instinct was sound, yet she barged past it in order to listen to her demon."

"I guess it is like a demon." I mused. "That thing that's causing her lapses in judgment. If all goes well we can get her help, there's no need for any lives to be ruined."

"Ruined?" Hunter asked.

"They might exile her." Jake said in a low voice. "If there's a member of the tribe causing this much trouble then they have to be sent away. It was the same with Timmy, I mean if he'd hung around to let us exile him."

"Do you think Tammie should just run away?" Liza asked.

"No. I'm hoping she doesn't because she shouldn't be exiled." I stated.

"But she caused so much trouble." Liza observed.

"But she has some form of conscience in there, we just need to help it grow." I explained.

"I think I agree with that." Grace said with a frown. "It's better that we help her than turn our back on her and have her do something in the future."

"You really want to help her after what she did to Tony?" Hunter asked.

"I want to help her." Tony said in a quiet but firm voice, he'd been silent up to that point. "Because she's our problem, not somebody else's. We have to help her or we may as well just kill her and become the Volturi. We're not monsters, we're protectors, and while that's mostly physical protection, we also need to do our best to protect their well being. I think helping them get a better state of mind helps there too."

"See, we should help." I said firmly.

"Yes." Liza agreed. "What do you intend to do? Utilise your alpha voice upon her?"

"I'm not sure that would work. I don't think I could alpha her obsession away. I could alpha her so that if she sees a vampire she'll give them a wide berth, but I can't change what's a fundamental facet of her personality right now. I think counselling could help though."

"Are you really going to ask Ebony to come and help?" Tony asked.

I shrugged.

"If the Elders agree I will."

We fell into contemplative silence before Roger came to bring us back to the meeting place. We all resumed our former positions and Sam stood up to deliver the sentence.

"After much discussion we have come to a hard choice, but the tribe must be protected and you're too much of a risk. Therefore Tamsine Call you leave us no option but to exile you from all Quileute land until a time we see fit to ask you back."

Everyone was waiting for Embry to protest, but he'd crumpled in on himself in defeat.

"I dispute the sentence." I stated, stepping forward.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah! What good will exile do? It's not gonna help Tammie, and it's not gonna help her parents worrying about where their daughter is and if anything bad has happened to her every time the phone rings."

"You have a better plan?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. Probation and counselling." I stated.

Sam didn't look convinced.

"And how about community service? So many hours unpaid labour around the Res? There's a lot of people who could use an extra pair of hands and they're not always available."

"Why would you want to be lenient after what she did to Tony?" Leah asked.

"Tony, do you wanna take this one?" I asked.

Tony stepped forward and repeated what he'd said to us during the recess.

The Elders nodded while I gave his hand a squeeze in pride.

"You make a good point, but this will take a lot of organising." Sam pointed out.

"Not really, just appoint someone as her probation officer, like Alex, she has to report to him everyday to get her assignments and whoever needs her help can keep an eye on her."

"And what about counselling? It's not exactly something she can reveal to a shrink." Seth put in.

"Depends on the shrink." I countered. "Do you remember Tobias' sister Ebony? The little half vampire they rescued? She's a fully qualified psychiatrist and this would be right up her street."

"How much will that cost?" Kim, who was in charge of finances, asked.

"It's between you and Ebony to negotiate a price." I stated, since I didn't know her going rate.

"Let us know when you get in touch with her so we can open up negotiations." Sam told me. "Well Tammie, I guess you're not exiled, for now. We need to discuss the terms, but understand that if you break them it will be immediate expulsion."

"Yes Sam." Tammie murmured.

"Ok. So that's sorted. Now onto the second sentencing." Sam said. "Hunter Lee Black, you failed to share information with your pack brothers about something that could have proved a security risk. We sentence you to two weeks of night patrols without any breaks."

"What?" I demanded. "Hunter didn't do anything wrong."

"It's ok Sis." Hunter said with a sad smile.

"But you didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Yes he did Ess." Jake said warily. "He knew about Tammie's obsession and didn't tell anyone. She was a risk and he kept quiet."

"But he told me." I protested. "I've known for a few weeks, if you punish him then you have to punish me too."

"There's no point." Sam said warily.

"Why?"

"Because you're not exactly a pack member at the moment. You haven't run since you've been here and in a couple of weeks you'll be heading out again. What would be the point in disciplining you?" Sam asked in a reasonable voice.

"Besides, you never responded well to punishment." Seth teased.

"Always too contrary." Quill stated.

"And you would have slipped up eventually." Harry muttered and I glared at him.

"Fine." I growled. "You're right. You all are. I haven't exactly tried to integrate with the new packs, but I should. I should get to know all your minds. It'll make it easier to know them across the distance."

"Maybe you could come out tonight." Hunter suggested.

"Not tonight. I have plans with Tobias." I said quickly, realising my statement might have been a little rash.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I…I need to check, to be sure." I stammered.

Hunter nodded but I felt Tony's suspicious eyes on me. The trouble was he seemed to know me too well and he knew when I was stalling. I built up my shield without being too obvious while we turned to Sam who was calling for order.

"Ok. So Hunter, your punishment starts tonight. Tammie, you're confined to your house until Alex comes to you in the morning. We'll know if you've manage to sneak out and then you'll be in breach of your probation. We'll inform you of the full terms after we've discussed it, but for now you're not to leave the house unless it's with Alex."

Tammie nodded her head.

"Then I guess you're all free to leave." Sam announced. "Alex, will you escort Tammie to her house."

"Yeah." Alex said obediently, although he didn't look pleased to be babysitting.

I left the meeting place quickly before he could shoot me an angry look.

"What have you got planned tonight?" Tony asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"You haven't got anything like that planned." He said firmly.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I know you're making it up. Why?"

"I'm not. Besides, the Hannigans turned up last night and I need to catch up with them." I stated. "We didn't have enough time at Tregarran and I want to get to know my friends again. Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Tony said, although he still gave me a doubtful look.

"Anyway, I need to get back to Tobias, let him know how everything went." I said cheerfully.

"Sure, sure." Tony said.

I sighed, then kissed his cheek and Liza's too.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." I promised before ghosting into the trees and back toward the border.

I was surprised to find Tobias in the cottage when I got back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I am awaiting news on tenterhooks." He observed. "What happened at the trial?"

I placed my hand to his cheek and showed him everything.

"You bartered down her sentence?" Tobias asked in astonishment.

"What would have been the point in exiling her? And how guilty would everyone have felt if they exiled her and she went and got herself killed? It's better for everyone this way. And besides, it's what Tony wanted."

"In that case it is admirable, Tony has a lot of honour, just like his uncle." Tobias observed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you think Hunter had no idea he would be punished for his part in keeping Tammie's secret? I believe he knew there would be a penalty, and yet he revealed all in order to shore up the words of his nephew."

"Yeah. I think he did know he'd get in trouble." I said, trawling through my memory of the trial to see if I'd picked up on anything like that.

"And you could say it was through a sense of honour that he did not reveal Tammie's secret in the first place." Tobias mused.

"Yeah. Although part of it was because she gave him guilt free sex. At least that's how he saw it." I stated.

"Yes, perhaps that was not so admirable, but what he did for Tony was."

"I'm not gonna disagree with you there." I said with a smile. "So, you wanna go to the others now?"

"Hmmm…. Perhaps we could wait a while." He said.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"Can I not have you all to myself for an hour or two?" He asked, pulling me into his lap and kissing at my neck.

"Oh, well an hour or two won't hurt." I mused as I settled into the thrill.

We moved so that I lay back against the sofa while we continued to kiss, Tobias' hand skimmed beneath my t-shirt and I pulled him closer to me with my arm around his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around him. It felt just like old times, especially since the minds of his family were so near, but I ignored them as I used to in the old days and just enjoyed making out with my Tobias.

I was feeling a little light headed an hour later as we headed up to the House where the Hannigans were hanging in the living room.

"How did the trial go?" Marlin asked as soon as we entered through the back door.

Tobias and I explained between us and Marlin nodded her head at the end.

"I'll ring Ebony." She stated and flittered off to use her phone.

Masen laughed and I looked at him.

"I just can't get over the fact you got kids now." He said. "I can still remember when Nessie was having you like it was yesterday, yet here you are, forty years later all grown up and with kids of your own."

"That's what happens as time goes on." I observed.

"I know. It's just strange to witness is all." Masen said with a shrug.

"I would have liked to watch them grow." Layla said sadly.

"Well you might get your chance." Will stated.

"How?" She demanded.

"Essie could have another baby, and then there's always grandkids." Will replied.

"Hey, I'm just getting used to someone calling me Mom, I can't deal with Gran quite yet." I protested.

"But what about another kid?" Masen asked.

"Not for the foreseeable future." I said. "There's too much that's unsettled."

"And we wish to concentrate on the twins." Tobias added as he took my hand to present a united front.

"We're happy with the kids we have."

_We were only trying to make Layla feel better. _Masen thought toward me.

_By getting her hopes up over something that might not happen?_ I demanded.

_No. It's just…Can we talk later?_

_Yeah. _I said, trying not to frown as I caught a hint from his mind. _Of course Uncle Masen._

"Of course there's always Hunter." I said. "Just as soon as he imprints I'm sure there'll be a lot of little Hunters running around."

"Quite literally." Layla said and giggled.

"Oh, yeah." I said, joining her. "I see what you mean."

"I remember him being born in this house and now he is a grown man." Layla stated. "Time goes by so quickly it's sometimes hard to fathom."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I had news last week." Layla said sadly. "My friend Dean, he passed on. He was only sixty-three, but he is gone. He is no more, and yet I'm still here, looking exactly as I did the last time he saw his friend Lileth. Sans the black hair of course. Do you think I should have offered him my venom?"

"He was forty when you found him again right?" I asked.

Layla nodded.

"Do you think he'd want to be frozen at that age?"

"Sarrin and Evan were." She pointed out.

"Yeah. But given that Dean had been so into the undead at a young age, wouldn't it have seemed like a twist of cruel irony that he'd be turned as he hits middle age by the friend he thought was long dead?"

"Then I should have tracked him earlier?" She asked with a frown.

"How could you? You were stuck in Volterra, and do you really think he would have thanked you if you'd turned him?"

"He always wanted to be a vampire."

"One out of books. But you said yourself that this isn't how you'd imagined vampires to be." I stated.

"That is true." Layla said softly.

"If you hadn't been screwed over by the Fire Twins how do you think you would have found the first year? How would Lileth, or even Agnes have coped?" I demanded.

"I would have reverted back to my former name Anne." She stated, missing the point of my question.

"Right. And then what?" I prompted.

"I would have been horrified to tell the truth, that it was nothing as I imagined. The incessant call of the hunger. Never being able to sleep. The sun making you sparkle like some garish Christmas bauble. I would have found it horrifying if I hadn't had Layla as a buffer for the first few decades."

"Do you think Dean would have been different?"

"I suppose not." She conceded. "And he died with his family around him. He had a daughter and three grandchildren and he was still with his first wife. He lived a good life. A short life but it was good. I would have ruined it if I'd turned him."

"Some people are better suited to a human life." Tobias observed.

"Yet we are the immortals and we can deal with the passage of time." Layla stated with a smile. "It was providence that made us vampire for it knew we would survive and we would know our eternal loves."

"Yeah." Masen agreed as he hugged her and kissed her lips. "Together we'll survive."

"You're right, some people are better suited to being vampires than others. And some people, when they're near the end, do you think they welcome death?" I asked.

"Some folk sure do. They'd prefer to grow old and die than stay trapped in a body that never changes." Masen said catching my eye and he was reassuring me about Charlie.

I nodded my head as I thanked him silently.

"Ebony is discussing the situation with Nahuel." Marlin stated as she returned to the room. "She'll let us know tomorrow."

"I hope she can help. I know Tammie won't be such a pain if she's not obsessing about vampires." I said.

"She's a fool to obsess about them." Layla observed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ok. I know I was a little more interested in vampires than was healthy as a child, but I had no idea they were real. It was the romance of the unknown, the thought of what the dark night might hold." Layla said with a wistful smile before her face became serious. "Tammie on the other hand has grown up knowing the dangers vampires pose and you'd think she'd avoid them."

"I know. But over the last half a century I think there's been a shift in the core beliefs of us Quileutes. After all, we know that there are good vampires out there, and Tammie was at the right age to witness the vampires come onto the Res to protect us and that's got to have made her a little curious. Then she goes to college where some suave vamp turns her head. I think I can see where her obsession grew from."

"Maybe you should teach the kids a new lesson." Marlin observed.

"And that would be?"

"Be wary of vampires until you know they can be trusted." Marlin stated.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Stay away from vampires you don't know and the tribe don't know."

"I think that's a better one. I bet Tammie was cautious until the vampire went and charmed her." I said kindly.

"Let us think the best of her." Marlin stated.

And we all agreed to this because it was easier to think that she'd been a victim too because it meant there was a hope of helping her. Even if she still wanted vampires afterwards, there had to be a more healthy outlet for her desire. Maybe there was some nice vegetarian we could introduce her to, right after she got over her corpse fixation.

I felt a wave of hunger run through me.

"When was the last time we went hunting?" I asked.

Tobias looked thoughtful.

"A week ago." He stated. "Would you care to go now?"

"Yeah. I forgot about it in all the happenings of the last few days."

"It has been somewhat busy." Tobias agreed.

We excused ourselves and left the Hannigans in the House while we ran toward the east. I hunted but Tobias didn't since the last hunt had been a big one and he'd joined me. I got that feeling of it being just like old times and I felt light as we turned in for the night again.

The Cullens arrived along with Jane a couple of days later. As soon as news trickled down to the Res that she was here the House was descended upon by a group of curious Quileute kids who wanted to catch a glance of the notorious Jane of Volterra. Jane was enthralled by the attention, but I had to supervise her when the kids were up to make sure she didn't get tempted to give them a demonstration of her power because I knew one or two of them would be reckless enough to ask.

I wasn't so anxious when they talked to the others though; I wondered what it felt like to them, talking to people from all the old stories they'd heard. Here was the benevolent Dr Carlisle who had shunned the normal vampire diet for a substitute that actually worked. He'd created a coven who followed the same ideals as him and inspired older vampires to change their ways. He'd made a pact with Ephraim Black, convincing the wolf that he was different from others.

Then there was Bella and Edward, straight out of the twins' personal history and linked to the Quileute forever through united blood. The kids were interested in hearing the story straight from them, although Bella was more willing to talk about it so Edward allowed her, interjecting at certain points that she was deliberately misinterpreting like she had when she'd been human.

Jasper was the biggest hit with the boys as they asked him everything about the Human Civil war and the Newborn Wars. He was a little reluctant at first, but when he was sure they were really interested and not fishing for juicy tit-bits he regaled them all with the full tale of his turning and his first few decades as a vampire enforcer. Alice sat beside him the whole while, ready to put down any hecklers.

Marlin was popular too, even if she wasn't a character from the legends they'd heard, her ability with the weather amazed them. Especially since in demonstrating her ability to shift the clouds she also gave some of them their first view of the vampire sparkle.

I did wonder at one point if we were about to create more Tammie's but I realised that this was a good thing. It got them used to vampires so they wouldn't be bowled over by them. Once they became real people and lost their shroud of mystery it gave you more of a chance of spotting the bad ones.

Talking of Tammie, Ebony and Nahuel turned up around the fifth of August and after talking to Tammie, Ebony decided that it would take some time to help her properly. So it was arranged that she a Nahuel would move into the House for a while. Ebony would set herself up as a psychiatrist, converting Carlisle's study into her consultation room. If anyone said she resembled the English teacher from a while back, well she was her cousin.

Nahuel was a little reluctant to be away from his sisters for so long, but Huilen promised to look after them. So Ebony and Nahuel went back to South America to arrange some things and they'd arrive in a more official capacity in a couple of weeks and Tammie could start her sessions for real.

Esme was delighted that the House would have a use again and that she had the chance of a redesign. There were plenty of hands to help her and the vampires got busy. I pitched in, it was an excuse not to run, despite the fact Tony kept pestering me.

Of course he wasn't about to let up and I was sure he'd phoned ahead to see if I was busy. I wasn't, I was reading in the cottage with Tobias and I could hardly protest I was doing anything other when Tony burst in through the door.

I gave a guilty start and almost expected him to say 'a-hah'. He didn't, he didn't even think it, but I was expecting it. I watched him carefully as he approached the sofa, but he turned to Tobias instead.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna borrow Mom for the night." Tony said cheerfully as he took my hand and pulled me up off the sofa.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I figured since the vamps are all up in the old house Dad can do some socialising and we could go for a run." He said firmly.

"But it's night." I said lamely.

"Isn't that when you traditionally wolf the border?" Tony asked. "Besides you promised you'd take me running when we got here but you haven't yet."

"He has a point Essie." Tobias stated. "You did promise."

"But what about you?" I asked, hoping he'd give me a way out.

"I will go pester Marlin." He said with a smile and I frowned.

"Come on Mom." Tony protested.

"Ok. Fine. Let's go." I said since it was clear he wouldn't let this drop.

He was in high spirits as he led me from the cottage and across the river to run toward Quileute territory. I thought he would have run in the other direction so we could have kept out of the pack's way, but about half way he let something slip in his mind.

"We're doing border patrol?" I demanded.

"Yeah. Uncle Hunter said we could run with his pack." Tony said in excitement.

"But I don't know any of them." I said in worry.

"Well now's your chance to get to know them. You can't stay cut off forever. We may be vamp-wolves, but we still need a pack."

"But we're a pack." I protested.

"I know. But I've only ever run with you or Hunter or Grandpa Jake, I want to know what it's like when there's more in the pack. And I want to make my phasing actually mean something."

"Ok." I said. "I'll do it, but you could have said sooner."

"And have you come up with an excuse? Hell no!" Tony said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have come up with an excuse." I protested.

Tony stopped and turned to look at me.

"Mom, you would have." He said firmly. "You've been making them ever since we got here and I think it's because you feel like a traitor."

"Why would I feel like a traitor?" I demanded, although I knew he'd picked up on something from me.

"You think that running with any wolves who are not family would betray Sammie and Susie. You'd feel like you're replacing them." He said, more accurate than I would have liked.

"I didn't feel that way in Volterra." I pointed out.

"I know. But they were Children of the Moon, and therefore different. They weren't Quileute wolves." Tony stated.

"But I really don't feel that way." I protested.

"You do. And I guess it's natural you'd feel like that, but now it's time to face your fear. It's time to run with a pack again and put your skills to the use they were designed for."

I gave Tony an unimpressed look.

"Mom. Just cut the crap and run. You know you're gonna in the end, so what's the point in fussing?"

"I guess you have a point." I said with a sigh. "Ok Tony, let's go. Shall we suite up now? Or at the border?"

"I guess there's cover here." He said, looking around us. "Suite up now."

"Ok." I agreed and went to the bushes to remove my clothes and stuff them somewhere safe before I allowed the heat to rise and take over me.

I did consider making a break for it, but Tony was as fast a phaser as me and he caught my thoughts on the pack mind. His disappointment brought me to my shamed senses and I trotted round the bushes to meet back up with him.

_Sorry._ I thought.

_It's ok to feel nervous Mom._ Tony thought as he rubbed his head against my cheek. _I feel nervous too, but we can face this together cause we're big brave vamp-wolves._

I let out a wolfy sound of laughter.

_We sure are. _I replied. _Come on, I'll race you to the border._

Tony laughed in his head as we ran for the border, our paws pummelling the earth as our strong muscles worked to propel our enormous bodies through the still, night forest. The scents swam around me as the wind rushed through my fur, the moon sailing above near to full. I couldn't see her but I knew where she was, just like the old days. As I run to the border I realised how different it was to run here so close to my ancestral home. I could feel a difference, and so could Tony. He'd run with Hunter on the Fourth, but now he was feeling it through my experience and it seemed to enhance his tenfold.

_I feel more connected to you here._ He observed. _I can really feel a pack mind with you although not in a TMI way. It's like personal crap is sectioned off, but everything else is open so we can work as one._

_That's how my pack was, although I had to create the shields every time we phased. Seems we've just done it naturally anyway._ I mused.

_Why do you think it's stronger here?_ He asked.

_Cause we're closer to the pack, and also because the wolf in us recognises home._ I suggested.

_That's a good explanation. _Tony conceded as he bounded past me easily.

I pushed myself to catch up with him, but I knew there wasn't enough ground for me to take the lead again before Tony crossed the border.

_I won. _Tony cheered, dancing around. _I actually won without you letting me._

_You sure did kid. _I said rubbing my cheek against his.

_Well now, there's something I thought I'd never see. Essie Black, the vampire wolf brat, being gracious in defeat. _Harry teased.

I turned to him and he was watching us with his wolf head on one side.

_But that's cause Tony beat me fair and square. _I stated. _My son is not a cheater._

_I didn't cheat._ Harry protested with a laugh.

_You know you did. _I said, launching myself at him and we scuffled playfully, happy to be around each other as wolves for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The only thing that could have made it better was if the Twins were there.

_I miss running with them too. _Harry thought sadly as he dropped down onto his stomach, placing his paws over his nose. _I'd give anything for one last chance for us all to run as a pack._

_Me too Har, me too. _I said, batting at him comfortingly with my nose.

_You guys done reminiscing? _Hunter asked. _We need to get on with patrolling._

_Right you are Bro._ I said turning to him. _Which border shall I wolf?_

_How about you take northeast with Tony. You got the know of the ropes kid, but there's a few tricks your old Mom can teach you that not even I'm privy to._

_Hey, enough of the old._ I growled as I nipped at Hunter's ear.

_Sorry Ess, couldn't resist. _He said sheepishly. _Ok, so you and Tony take northeast, the rest of you know where you need to be._

_Yes Uncle Hunter._ Tony thought while the others thought variations along the lines of 'yes Boss'.

I ran with Tony out to the northeast border feeling a little disgruntled. I would have preferred the east, my old line. I felt a little anxious knowing my baby brother was running the most dangerous line.

_Hey Ess, I'm Alpha now, enough of the 'baby brother' you're embarrassing me in front of the guys._ He thought toward me, as there were mental snickers.

_Well you are my baby brother and the rest of them better watch it or I'll start remembering them as babies._ I warned.

That soon shut them up and I was chuckling to myself as I ran the line with Tony beside me. He was a little quiet at first and I realised I had to encourage him to speak up a little.

_You can't be Alpha if you're shy. _I thought toward him, making sure the thoughts only passed between the two of us.

_But who will I alpha? _Tony asked.

_The next generation of wolves._ I stated.

_But there's already three packs, nearly four. The Res can't take that_. Tony pointed out.

_Yeah. I think that's something we might need to discuss some other time_. I conceded.

_Yeah._ Tony agreed. _Maybe tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow I could do. Now we should rejoin the pack mind proper to get to know everyone._

_Ok._

It was actually good to get to know Hunter's pack, all their different minds, how they differed personality wise. It was good to be immersed in a pack mind again. I realised now just how diluted my experience with the Children of the Moon had been. Like I told Mal long ago, we may have been similar, but we were also different and I was never really one of the pack, just an honorary member, tolerated because I was bigger and could have taken them all out if I wanted to. Here, well I might not be staying here, and I may not have run with them before, but I was part of the pack.

I also realised that the packs weren't that separate after all. I hadn't really severed my friends from the main pack, I hadn't realised it at the time, but looking at Hunter's pack from the outside I could see they were still connected to the main pack and I realised with a bit of thought I might be able to rejoin them again, I'd just been looking at it all wrong before.

By the time I was heading back to the cottage in the morning I was feeling a lot better having made that reconnection.

_Told you you'd like it._ Tony said as he trotted beside me.

_Yeah. You were tight._ I said as I reached the place where I left my clothes. I'm just gonna change.

I went and phased back, dressing quickly into my clothes that were damp where they'd been under the bush all night. I tried to ignore the feel of the chill against my skin knowing I could change into dry clothes as soon as I got back to the cottage. Tony was waiting for me in his human form and he was looking tired.

"You wanna catch forty at the cottage?" I asked.

Tony nodded his head with a sleepy smile.

"Well you'll have to run, I can't carry you as easily as Liza." I teased.

"I can make it to the cottage." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Then let's go."

We ran to the cottage where Tobias was inside reading.

"I thought you'd be spending time up at the House." I observed.

"They were making use of the night." Tobias said carefully.

"Of course." I said with a snort. "You wanna go through to sleep Tony?"

"Actually, you know what Mom. I'm not that tired. I think I'll be ok after a shower and a change of clothes."

"Ok. But you haven't got any clothes up here." I said with a frown. "I wonder if Emmett got some shorts?"

Tony shrugged.

"I'll go track him." I said.

"What if I track him?" Tobias asked. "And if you go to the bathroom now and put your clothing outside the door I can run them through the wash in case Emmett is unable to provide clothing."

"Ok." Tony said.

He went to the bathroom and a moment later put the clothes around the door before the sound of the shower started. Tobias went and collected the clothes to take to the House.

I thought about the fact that I could probably run down to the Res and be back before the clothes went through the wash, but Tobias wanted to feel like he was being useful so I didn't say anything. He needed a chance to be there for the twins too and I had to remember that.

Instead I sat and dozed a little to take the edge off my tiredness, it had been such a long time since I'd patrolled and I'd forgotten how tiring running all night could be. It was a lot different from just staying awake continuously for days on end like I had in Volterra. The fatigue actually felt good.

I decided that I was gonna ran more while I was here, not every night, or every other day even, but I didn't see why I couldn't go out every three days, I was sure I could handle that. It would also give me a chance to get to know every pack.

After a few weeks I knew all the wolves well and had been on at least a dozen patrols. I knew them well and I knew that back in Tregarran I'd be able to lock onto them whenever I wanted to. I was part of the pack again and I was glad Tony had dragged me out there.

August seemed to fly by and soon it was the twins' birthday. They always had a party on the Res for their birthday it hardly seemed fair to relocate this year. The Res was where all their cousins and friends were and it would be a bit of a strain to get them up to the House. Besides, Tobias had a day pass for their birthday and I wasn't about to give that up.

Of course the rest of our vampire family wanted to spend time with them on their birthday too, so it was decided that the twins would come up to the House on the twenty fourth, they could stay over night and have their gifts in the morning, then Tobias and I would drive them down to the Res for their big bash in the afternoon.

We had cake for breakfast, half blue, half pink with eight candles on each side. Alice took loads of pics of the twins blowing out the candles and opening all their presents. It was a good morning and the twins were more than excited when we were driving down to the Res.

The party was held in the backyard, there was so many people who were just close friends that they wouldn't have fit in the house, even if we took all the furniture out. Jake and Hunter and some of the pack had put up a marquee the day before so there'd be a nice dry space for us.

Tobias and I set up a buffet table at the end nearest the house, then set out picnic blankets on the tarpaulin spread out on the floor. It was gonna be a very informal affair with food from paper plates and just a general easy air.

The kids started arriving around one even though things wouldn't start until three, but I guess food wouldn't be put out until then, but it didn't mean the party couldn't get started before hand and everyone was in a party mood.

I guess for the kids they were not only celebrating their friends' birthday, but it was a goodbye in a way and the last chance to party before school started back. It was a big mixed celebration and they were determined to have fun.

I used it as a chance to party with my friends. Tuck and Susie had gone back to Hawaii two weeks after they arrived, they had to get back for work but their kids had stayed for the summer. Tuck and Susie had come back for a few days to escort their kids home.

As the night wore on I was feeling like I'd gone back twenty-odd years and it would be Harry, the Twins and me heading back to school, it really was a back to school feel. I guess, in a sense it was a back to our normal lives feel. In a few days I'd be back in Tregarran and my twins would be getting ready to go back to school.

What would I do then?

I mean, I know I'd spend time with Tobias, and Jane would be demanding some of my attention again, but I'd be stuck at the house most of the time. I know I could get out and do stuff with Merial and Estelle, and maybe get more involved with the Muse Moms in the hope of saving them from Geraldine's clutches. But I also wanted to take another step toward true adulthood now and I was determined that I would contribute, I know Tobias probably has more money stashed away than I could ever dream of, but I wanted the chance to contribute myself. Not only that I wanted the experience of earning a wage.

That night I started thinking a lot about what I wanted out of the rest of the year and what I wanted to do into the next. I wanted to grow up properly, and I knew part of that was acknowledging my age and getting over my hang up of having a birthday on Halloween.

By the time Tobias left the Res the next morning I knew one thing I could get started. And I thought the best place to start would be with my mother.

"So I've decided to have a big bash this year." I stated as I leant against the doorframe of the little laundry room.

"What for?" Renesmee asked as she pulled a load of wet laundry from the machine.

"My birthday." I stated.

Renesmee's head whipped around and she looked at me for a long moment before she smiled excitedly.

"Really? That would be marvellous! How many times did I want to give you a big party growing up but you never let me?" She asked.

"I know. And I plan to make up for it this year. Besides, I got so many milestones to observe because I didn't want to in Volterra. I didn't want to celebrate them there because I should be with my family. So now I'm home I plan to do it all in one night. There's my twenty-first, my twenty-fifth, my thirtieth and what better way to make up for it than to celebrate them all on my fortieth birthday." I stated.

Renesmee had been nodding along in agreement, but at the end of my sentence she frowned.

"Fortieth?" She asked.

"Don't sound so shocked Mom, you know I'm that old." I joked.

"Essie, I know you're that old. In fact you are already forty. You will be forty-one this October." She said carefully.

"No." I said, shaking my head firmly. "I'm forty this year."

"No lamb, you're forty-one this year." Renesmee said gently as she tapped my shoulder. "I should know. I was there."

"But…" I trailed off feeling a wave of nausea when I realised I'd miscalculated. "I've lost a year? And great! That's another milestone those bastards stole from me." I growled.

"We can still celebrate all your milestones." Nessie pointed out.

"Yeah." I agreed with a sigh. "But I still lost a year somewhere. How did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" My mother asked, stroking back my hair. "One year on top of the countless others wasted in that place really makes no differences. I'm just glad I have my daughter back, no matter how old she is." She added as she hugged me.

I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Thanks Mom." I murmured.

"So, can I help organise the party?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course. Although I think you'll have to vie with Alice, Marlin and Liza for the honour. You know what Malice are like, and I haven't seen Liza thrown into the mix yet, but I hear she can be quite tenacious when planning is involved."

"I am going to plan a party?" Liza asked excitedly from behind me.

I turned to her and she bounded over to Mom and me.

"What party?" She asked.

"My birthday party." I stated.

"You would allow me to organise such an event?" Liza asked with a bright smile.

"Well you and Grandma." I stated, indicating Renesmee.

"Of course." Liza said, taking her hand and snuggling into her arm. "We will make the best team ever." She declared, looking up at Mom before turning back to me. "When is your birthday?"

I put my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the date.

"Come on lamb, if you're going to have a big party on your birthday then everyone will know it's on Halloween. There's no need to be shy about it anymore." Nessie chided.

"Halloween?" Liza asked, then her grin widened. "We could have a costume party! Will it be at Tregarran? A costume pool party! Theme, creatures from the black lagoon versus the people of the blue lagoon. Yes that could work. There is so much to think of." She muttered rubbing her chin. "I am going to plan immediately." She declared then disappeared through to the bedrooms.

"Do you think I'm gonna regret giving Liza full rein on this thing?" I asked.

Renesmee shook her head.

"Liza is good at organising things. My biggest worry is that I'll be more of hindrance than a help to her." She replied.

"You'll make the perfect team." I stated as I hugged my mother, and I found that for the first time in my life I was looking forward to my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this is late, but I was reading the new Terry Pratchett book 'Snuff', brilliant Commander Vimes book. A very good read :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I was surprised how panicked Liza was the first morning of school. She'd had everything planned out perfectly the week beforehand right down to her socks, but that Monday she was like a headless chicken in her worry of presenting the right air of effortless sophistication now that she was a senior as well as being head cheerleader. I mused over the fact that she was one of the most popular girls in the school with the added extra of not being too much of a bitch. I also considered the fact that my daughter's ally was my biggest enemy in school. Who would have thought that Olivia Johnson would one day become the protector of the weak? But I guess changing her name gave her a better chance of starting again.<p>

Tony on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber. He hadn't planned much beyond making sure he had enough note pads and pens for his bag, and he probably wore the same outfit as last year. Something Liza would have found mortifying if she'd stopped panicking a moment to notice.

In the end Tony told her to calm down, it was just another school day, and although she protested that it was important because it was the first day of their last year, she listened to him. I had to check just in case, but was glad to find I was wrong. I should have known Tony would never use his alpha voice on Liza, no matter how much she was annoying him. Although his annoyance was due to the fact that her agitation was so strong it was starting to affect him, he was doing his best to fight the feeling of un-necessary panic, but it was touch and go.

Finally they were out the door and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they always this bad the first day of school?" I asked Esme who'd come to see them off.

"They've never been this intense, but Liza always has a minor panic because there's a shift in the school structure and you have to reassert your place in it." Esme replied using Liza's own words.

"I guess you would worry about that running with the popular kids. I never really thought of that. I had my crowd and that was that. I didn't care whether I fit the structure or not. I was Essie Black and I was unique, I carved my own place that nobody could take from me." I said firmly.

"But you've always been wilful, and you have no fear of people disliking you." Esme pointed out.

"But Liza does." I stated.

"Yes."

"And of course that makes her want to conform more. I guess she's pulling off quite a juggling act. Managing to portray the epitome of the unique trendsetter while trying not to go too far and become an outsider. That's some good balancing."

"It is." Esme said with a smile, then her face became business like. "Now Ms Black, it's eight o'clock and we're due in the office at half past and you're not even dressed."

"I'll be all present and correct Mrs Harris." I said with a nod of my head before I headed up to my room in order to change out of the track suite I'd put on to see the kids off to school.

I put on the pants and blouse combo Liza had recommended. It was something formal enough to show respect to prospective clients, but casual enough to make them feel at ease. When I'd told Esme about my desire to find a job she suggested that I work as her assistant for a while.

I wasn't sure at first, but she pointed out that it would give me a taste of working life, rather than diving straight in, and I'd be earning my wage, gaining experience and she could give me a reference when I went to apply for future posts. The contract she had me sign was a temporary six-month one, that way in six months time she could re-hire me, or we could explain away my departure as coming to the end of the specified time. That Esme had only required an assistant for that length of time and she hadn't fired me and I hadn't quit.

I was outside Esme's little office at five to nine and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

I entered her office to find she'd set up another desk to the left of the door.

"Punctual. That's a very good start Essie." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Harris." I said politely.

"Please, call me Esme." She said with a smile. "Now let me explain what I'd like you to do…"

My duties included taking phone calls and making appointments, cross referencing the free sections in the big ledger with whether Esme could conceivably get there on time. I had to answer general enquiries, I had a general price list to quote, but I had to inform them that an accurate price quote couldn't be given until Esme had taken the first consultation and knew exactly what the client wanted. Although it wouldn't be straight away since I had no experience, Esme hoped to get me trained to the point where I could handle most of her paper work. She said it would be nice to concentrate on the design side while she had someone else to do the paper work.

She also arranged an online course for me for office managerial skills so that I would be up to date on all the latest developments and would have a little accounts training under my belt. It also meant that every Friday evening I had to attend an adult business and accountancy class at the community college in Olympia. It was good to have something constructive to do with my time that would also help me in the future.

By the end of the week I decided that I liked working for Esme, the work was challenging enough without being too demanding and there wasn't piles of paperwork. It was an experience and I was thankful for this little shallow water training before I got dropped in the deep end.

The course wasn't so bad either; it was informative without being too patronizing. It was a lot different from school, a lot of it hinged on the fact the tutors recognized they were teaching adults and treated us accordingly. I quite liked my group too, although a handful of them were keen to see Friday nights out with a bang. I always passed on their invitations to join them out on the town because I'd rather be home with Tobias watching a movie any day.

I would have the kids there with us, but they had other things to do and I wasn't about to change their routine too much. Saturday mornings they had their routines too. Liza always had an extra practice on Saturday morning with her partner so they could get the lead routine pinned down. Tony played D&D with his friends on Saturdays. Their games seemed to take all day, but they were having fun and that was the main thing.

It was a good thing for the twins to keep to what they did before Tobias and I came back from Volterra, and on Saturdays it seemed like we had the house to ourselves. For the most part we didn't see much of Tony's friends since they played up in the attics, but there were exceptions, one of which happened on a Saturday at the start of October.

I didn't think much of it when Bob came down to the kitchen. Tony usually catered to his friends, but now and again one of them would make the snack run for him. I was in the kitchen with Tobias eating a sandwich as we chuckled over that mornings tabloid stories. We gave Bob a greeting to be polite, but otherwise we let him get on with raiding the fridge.

"Ms Black, can I speak to you a moment." He asked almost hoping that I wouldn't hear.

"About what?" I asked, looking up from the paper as I felt something in his mind that I didn't like much.

Bob looked to me, then nervously to Tobias.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of Tobias cause I'll only tell him later anyway." I stated. "Unless it's something you'd rather not say at all."

"No." Bob said. "I just got a question about Quileute culture."

"Ok." I said, and just to be on the safe side I read his mind to find out what he was really after.

It turned out that Eloise had seen the gold wolf that Tony had bought for Grace and mentioned it to Bob. Bob figured out it was the one Tony had advised him not to buy, and even though Eloise said that the wolf was pretty but she preferred her waves, Bob was angry because it seemed to him that Tony had fobbed him off with something inferior.

I was a little annoyed that he would think this especially since he'd already asked Grace and she'd said that the wolf was a symbol of brotherhood and friendship amongst the Quileute. It was familial love, nothing romantic, just friendship.

"There's a lot of symbolism in certain objects in Quileute customs." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Like wolves mean friendship. If I gave a wolf to someone it would be like giving them a friendship band. Or one of those little pendants with the two hearts with 'Forever Friends' on. That type of thing. Deep platonic love. Then there's ones that represent the changing aspect of desire like incorporating waves into a design to represent the ocean. That is a much more potent symbol of love, for it's love that can grow in time. Of course the symbols are not so important if you don't create them yourself from something you find. Whether it's an interesting rock or a piece of driftwood from the ocean, or a pinecone from the forest, it becomes more poignant that you went to the trouble of making it. Makes the symbols more heartfelt, whether your telling someone you love them, that you're BFF, or if you want to send a message of hate, it means more when you make it."

"Wow. So you don't value what it's made out of?" He asked.

"If Tobias offered me a platinum diamond necklace bought from Tiffany's or waves he'd carved onto a piece of wood and attached to a length of leather cord then I'd find more value in the latter. Price is all well and good, but there's no value on the hours someone is willing to put into making your gift." I stated and Tobias nodded in agreement.

"That's interesting." Bob said. "And I never thought of it that way before."

"Yeah. So why did you ask?" I asked, just to see what excuse he'd give.

"I was just curious." He said with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to ask Tony?" I demanded.

"I…I wasn't sure he'd know everything since he was brought up with his white family away from the Res." Bob said, casting for a decent excuse and one thing was clear; this boy was not a very good liar.

"He spends every summer on the Res and my family always keep in touch so he's well versed in his Quileute ancestry." I stated, just to see if he'd stumble over the next hurdle.

"Oh. Well if I have any more questions I know I can ask him." Bob said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said smiling back.

"Thanks for the help Ms Black. Mr Black." He said quickly and left the kitchen.

I kept my smile fixed until I knew he'd reached the ground floor, then my face dropped and I growled.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked.

"Bob." I replied shortly. "You wanna know what that was about?"

"I suspect it has something to do with the jewellery he and Tony bought for their loved ones on Quileute Day?" Tobias surmised.

"Got it in one." I said sourly.

"What was his reason?"

"Eloise saw Grace's necklace and mentioned it to Bob. Nothing more than the fact that it was pretty. She even said that in her opinion it would have looked better in silver, but Bob got the impression that Tony had talked him out of buying something better than what he got in the end. I don't know, the way that boy's mind works." I shook my head.

"Did Tony talk Bob out of buying the trinket?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. But only cause it was a gold wolf. It just seemed weird to him at the time for Bob to give it to Eloise when he was jealous of Tony. I know they don't know about Tony's wolf form, but it still struck Tony as odd. I really don't think he would have bought it if it hadn't been for Tina. She told me she gave him a nudge in the right direction because she knew that he wanted to get it for Grace, he just needed the push from want to will." I explained.

"She Alphaed him?" Tobias asked with a gasp.

"Not so much Alphaed, as influenced him. It's a bit like, remember that time I got you to come outside? It wasn't so much an alpha order as a suggestion you choose to follow. It wouldn't have held over time, but it lasted long enough to be useful. It was something that he wanted to do anyway, or I would have been pissed with her myself. She just boosted his confidence in that moment so that he got that little trinket for Grace."

"You know best in matters of the mind." Tobias observed.

"Yeah. But if you ever have any worries let me know so we can talk them through. And I guess I should have mentioned it to you sooner, but I didn't see any harm in Tony giving a gold wolf to his imprint. It seemed so symbolic; I guess I didn't think of what might happen down the line. How was I to know Bob would get a case of the old green eyes again?" I said, shaking my head with my latter statement.

"Exactly Essie. No one could have foreseen this." Tobias pointed out.

"Except Alice." I said with a smile.

"Yes. But I think she is only watching Grace for signs of danger, not jewellery interrogation by her friends." Tobias replied.

"I suppose." I said with a sigh. "And you're not mad that I didn't tell you about this?"

"Essie, there was so much going on concerning Tony at that point in time that I'm not surprised something slipped your mind. Most things you managed to relay to me did you not?" He stated.

"Yeah."

"Then this one little thing is hardly a sin. You would have told me in time once you had remembered if Bob hadn't reminded you now."

"So you really don't mind?" I asked just to be sure.

"Essie, I have infallible vampire memory, but there is still a chance that there'll be something I forget to pass on at a specific moment in time. Having perfect recall is not the same as recalling something at an appropriate time. It merely means that if I need certain information I will remember it without hindrance. I know now and we need never speak of this again, unless Tina starts using her influence to make Tony rob banks or something." Tobias finished with a laugh.

"Ok." I said, laughing myself. "I'll stop worrying."

After that conversation I realised that I shouldn't fret too much about it. Obviously Tobias and I couldn't talk about every single detail of our lives or we'd spend most of our time talking instead of actually living. I realised that I told Tobias ninety-nine per cent of the things I did when we were apart so the one per cent hardly counted.

With this new mindset I felt happier and had forgiven myself by the time I went to sleep that night cuddled up in Tobias' arms.

I felt annoyed in the days leading up to my birthday because I'd been banned from the recreation room and therefore the pool. I would have loved to go swimming, but when I wasn't working for Esme, Tobias made excuses to get me out of the house. I went along because it was better than having my every move watched to make sure I didn't enter the recreation room and spoil the surprise.

Even on Friday night Tobias had plans to keep me busy, although when I found out what they were I guess it wasn't so bad.

My lesson ran for four hours, between five in the afternoon and nine at night. It was only four hours but it was enough for Tobias to make a switch and surprise me.

I was walking back to the student parking lot with a group of my peers; they were trying to convince me to hit the town with them, again. I really wasn't interested because I didn't know them well enough and I'd have to leave the car overnight in Olympia if I choose to drink. I was trying to come up with a good excuse that I hadn't already used when I felt the nerves hit my stomach, I couldn't spot Marlin's VW anywhere. I'd only been using it because the other cars were either taken or too fancy to leave in a collage parking lot.

Marlin loved that bug, that's why she'd kept it at Tregarran, so she could use it again if she ever returned to the area, but now it had gone. Probably stolen.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked as I stopped by the empty space and looked at it in despair.

"Wasn't that where you parked earlier?" Tilda asked, poking at the small bits of glass on the floor with toe of her boot.

"Yep." I said tightly. "My sister in law is gonna kill me."

"She won't." Jamie said, tapping my shoulder. "Her insurance will cover it."

"Maybe, but the Bug's been in the family since it was new. It would be like trying to replace a family member." I said with a sigh. "Well I guess I'd better let Tobias know since I'm a coward and he can break the news to Marlin." I said, pulling out my cell as a car drew to a stop behind us.

"Is Tobias your brother?" Jamie asked, and I frowned because I was sure I'd mentioned Tobias before now.

"No. Her husband." Tobias said happily from behind us.

Both Jamie and Tilda jumped but I turned to Tobias as I realised I'd sensed him moments before. He was standing with a big smile on his face in the open door of a brand new car. It was a Volvo van with the same carrying capacity as the Escalade. I frowned.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"This is a gift, from the children and I." Tobias stated. "Tony is fed up of you taking the Escalade."

I chuckled as I stepped closer, placing my hand against the dark paintwork and allowing the car to speak to me. Yes, I liked her.

"This is great." I said, hugging Tobias and kissing his cheek. "But I might have to give it to Marlin."

"Why?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Because her car's been stolen." I said sadly.

"We will sort it." Tobias said, placing his hands to my cheeks and I got a flash from his mind that I tried not to react to.

"I hope so." I said sadly. "Anyway." I added as I pulled away from him. "This gives me a chance to introduce Tilda and Jamie, they're on the business course with me. Tilda, Jamie, this is my husband Tobias."

"It's good to finally meet you." Tilda said with a smile.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed half-heartedly.

"Well I guess you got this covered now." Tilda said, "I'm off to paint the town, you're free to join once you've finished here."

"Thank you, but we have plans." I said. "It's my birthday Monday…"

"Really? How old?" Jamie asked, trying to sound as if he was taking an interest.

"You're not supposed to ask a lady her age." I teased.

"It's rude." Tilda agreed.

"But if you really want to know, forty-one." I said, ready for the disbelief.

"Shut up!" Tilda exclaimed. "You're never that old! And what about you?"

"Well Tobias is my little toy boy." I stated as I put my arm around him.

"I'll be forty-one in May." Tobias explained.

"That's not much of an age gap." Jamie said a little moodily.

"Yeah. But we always used to joke about it in school." I grinned. "You know what you're like when you're kids."

"Yeah." Tilda replied with a laugh. "Well we're off, if you change your mind we'll be around somewhere." She giggled as she led Jamie away.

"What nice people." Tobias observed once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah." I agreed, before rounding on him. "And you're going to be in so much trouble when Marlin finds out you broke her window."

"I did not break her window." Tobias said indignantly.

"Then where did all this glass come from?" I demanded.

"You really should take more note of where you park." Tobias observed. "The glass was under the Volks Wagon."

"Then how did you get in?" I demanded, determined to prove him wrong.

"I used the spare set of keys to gain access and to start the engine because Marlin would be annoyed if I hotwired her car." Tobias explained.

"Well you still gave me a heart attack. What was I supposed to think when I came out to find her car had gone?"

"I am sorry about that." Tobias said solemnly as he took my hand and kissed it. "I hadn't counted on the traffic being so bad."

"Yeah, Friday nights can be harsh." I said, hugging him in apology for snapping at him. "I like the car by the way."

"I thought you might, and Tony and Liza were most definite that you would." He stated.

"You all know me well." I observed as I kissed his lips.

"Certainly Miss Esther. Now if you would care to take the passenger seat, I have an extravagant evening lined up in which to celebrate your birthday in style." He declared.

"But I want to drive my car." I protested.

"And you can. Tomorrow when we are heading home for the party." Tobias stated.

"Home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. Liza has requested that I keep you away from the house this night, but it also gives me the excuse to take you somewhere we may be alone."

"Really Fang Boy?" I asked, leaning closer to him, but stopping with my lips a millimetre from his.

"I need little reason, but an official excuse is all the better." He whispered, placing his lips lightly to mine. "And I wish to spoil you how I would have done if you had allowed me in the past."

"Now I'm really excited, but I'm gonna have to build up my shield big time or I'm gonna spoil the surprise. That means no mind talk 'til we get where we need to go, or I'll crack and read you." I warned.

"I promise to keep it oral." Tobias said, taking my hand, then he led me around to the passenger door and he opened it for me. "Your carriage Madame." He said with a bow.

"Why thank you kind sir." I observed before climbing in and fastening my seatbelt as Tobias closed the door and ghosted around to the driver's seat.

"There are security cameras you know." I stated.

"Yes, but they are decoys. They see nothing." He said with a nod of his head.

"How can you be sure?" I asked as he pulled off.

"I think I'll have to teach you camera recognition." He mused.

"You really have that as a skill?" I asked in disbelief.

"It is useful to know if the humans are watching or not." Tobias observed.

"Man. I can't believe I never found that out about you." I mused. "Where did you pick it up?"

"Unfortunately it was in Volterra. When I rejoined the guard I was given a crash course on modern tactics." He stated with a reluctant tone, as if he'd rather not bring Volterra up tonight.

"They never did that with me, but then I guess Aro never intended for me to be a field agent, he just wanted to own me." I said sourly, but I was determined not to let it bring me down. "Well at least something good will come out of Volterra." I stated.

"Other than the twins you mean?" Tobias asked, his eyebrow raised as he looked at me rather than the road.

"Yeah. But I don't count them as a product of being in Volterra because I know we were meant to have Liza and Tony, regardless of when or where they were conceived, they were meant to be our kids." I said emphatically.

"You truly believe that?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. Cause it's true. It feels like it's true." I said with a frown.

"Yes." Tobias stated. "Of course this would have hinged on your convincing me that you would safely bear my children."

"I would have convinced you." I said firmly.

"You sound certain of that." Tobias said, with a thoughtful smile.

"Yep. Because you nearly always cave into me in the end and I would have had nature on my side. The wolf spirit would have been spurring on your desire for kids and in the end you would have agreed with me that it was worth the risk. After all, what would the point have been to have me imprint on you only to die when I gave birth?" I asked.

"Yes. But did you ever consider that you would have produced the offspring the wolf spirit desired and it would no longer have use for you?" He asked carefully.

"You did?" I asked.

"Of course I did. It haunted me in the weeks leading to the birth, especially when you grew distant. I tried not to entertain the thoughts and for the most part denied to myself that I thought them, but on occasion I thought of it." He admitted and seemed ashamed that he'd ever thought.

"Why didn't you say?" I asked.

"And worry you further? As your mother pointed out, if your life was in peril then stressing you with unproven worry would not help. And for some part I wished to ignore my darker thoughts of worry for your positive attitude seems to aide us at times and I should help in that department." He stated.

"I guess it wouldn't have done either of us any good if you had brought that up after I was pregnant." I conceded since I didn't want to fight and really it was in the past and Tobias had a right to worry and at the time he had a valid reason not to share. "So are we there yet?" I asked with a grin to try and lighten the mood.

"Not quite." Tobias conceded. "A few more minuets."

"Cool. I can't wait to see where you're taking me." I said with a smile and I reached across the parking break to take his hand.

He smiled back and we fell into a nice quiet as he drove through the night.

After twenty minuets Tobias pulled onto a drive in the trees. Since he'd been heading northeast I thought we were heading to Seattle for the night. Now I realised we'd gone further east than Seattle, although we hadn't travelled as far in actual distance.

After another twenty minuets travelling along a dirt track that made me hope the van had good suspension, Tobias pulled to a stop on a patch of gravel outside a stone and wood house. It looked like a decent four bedroom family hunting lodge and there were lights on outside that cast the nearby area in a welcoming glow while the space between the trees became a mystic, welcoming velvet darkness.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Do you remember when your mother was pregnant with Hunter and you were sure your family was near but was unsure where they dwelled?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." I replied carefully.

"This is it." Tobias said as he opened the passenger door and offered his hand to me.

"But it's so close." I gasped, turning to him. "Did you know it was here?"

"No." Tobias said and he was telling the truth so I took his hand and allowed him to help me from the car. "I believe they thought that I would tell you, or if not you would read it from me."

"They should have more faith in you Fang Boy." I said, placing my arms around his shoulders and kissing his lips. "So how are we here now?"

"Nessie instructed Carlisle to give the keys to me and give me the location. She wished us to have somewhere special to go this evening since Liza wanted you out of the house." Tobias explained, although I felt the blush rush to my cheeks.

"So my mother arranged this little love shack for us?" I asked my voice hitching a little in my embarrassment. "That's a little weird."

"Perhaps it is meant to be a honeymoon break." Tobias said with a grin. "Sometimes parents buy them for their children."

"I guess." I said as I closed the van door and started walking up to the house holding Tobias' hand. "But I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched now."

"You will feel better once you've had time to relax." Tobias stated, and for the sake of my sanity I decided to believe him.

Tobias pushed the door open and we were greeted with warmth from inside as it rushed out to mingle with cold October air. I stepped in to the smell of wood fire to look around at the spacious wood panelled room with its sturdy furniture and polished floor. A fire was already smouldering in the grate and a rug had been set up before the hearthstone with pillows arranged on it.

"Make yourself comfortable." Tobias said as he removed my coat. "I'll prepare diner."

"Can I help?" I asked brightly; since I'd rather watch him prepare food than sit in front of the fire on my own thinking about how my mother had helped set this up.

"Essie, this is your treat for your birthday, it is up to you what you wish to do." Tobias said softly as he stroked my cheek.

"Great." I said with a smile as I led him into a kitchen that was separated from the main room by a breakfast bar. "So what's for supper?"

"Let's see what's in here." He said as he reached into the shopping bag on the counter. "It appears to be salad." He added as he put the veg out on the top.

"Well you do make a nice salad." I commented.

"Maybe, but I was joking. I put a steak in to marinate earlier." He remarked as he went to the big silver fridge and opened the door.

I laughed as he pulled out a big covered bowl and took it to the stove.

"Shall I cut the salad?" I asked.

"That would be great." Tobias said with a smile before he lit one of the gas rings and placed a skillet on to heat ready for the steak.

I took the big knife from the wooden block and began cutting the salad, remembering that I was the only one going to eat it as I placed the prepared pieces into a bowl for tossing. I hoped Tobias had brought his salad dressing with him, although maybe he hadn't since it might clash with the marinade on the steak. I left finishing the salad for Tobias to deal with as I went to the fridge, found a carton of orange juice and poured some for myself.

I sat on one of the tall stools, having to turn away from the breakfast bar so I could watch Tobias as he worked on my food. I smiled as I sipped my orange juice, admiring how he seemed to flow through the kitchen, making it his own space. I felt sad too, that he never would really get to taste his own cooking, to know how good he was. I know I can show him through my power, but I doubt it's the same as the full experience of eating.

I didn't muse on it for long since it was something that couldn't be achieved and I knew Tobias was more than happy with the mental substitute I offered him. It was more than he could have hoped for and I should stop wishing for things outside of our capabilities and start appreciating the things we've got. It was only a slight change in mindset but it was amazing how much better I felt.

After I ate I went to wash up in the downstairs bathroom and I dressed into silky pyjamas. I wasn't sure if we'd go all the way tonight, but it was nice to be comfy either way. When I went back to the big room Tobias had reduced the fire, which was all well and good because I didn't really need the heat. He'd also opened the doors to a cabinet and there was a TV and DVD player in there.

"What we watching?" I asked.

"Come and sit." Tobias said, indicating the spot on the sofa next to him.

I frowned for a moment, but went to sit next to him.

"Would you care to do the honours?" He asked, handing me a remote.

"Sure." I said, and I hit the play button.

_The disk whirred and the screen went blurry, focusing until it showed the main staircase in the Cullen House. I was coming down the stairs, Renesmee holding my hand as the white satin dress flowed around me. I looked nervous, happy and a little put out. It was footage from my wedding and I remembered Alice with her camera making sure she captured this happy day. _

_The scene shifted to Marlin fussing over Tobias' tie while he waited with slightly annoyed patience cause let's face it, when would Tobias do his tie wonky unless it was intentional? It was just Marlin's way of being helpful to her big brother on his special day, which was why Tobias hadn't shoed her away._

_The scene shifted again to us entering the town hall ready for the ceremony. I must admit we made a good-looking couple up there on the screen. We were happy, and nervous looking, but there was no hint of the darkness that would consume us for the next seven and a half years. In that moment in time as Alice now filmed us leaving the town hall arm in arm as we ducked into the waiting car Harry had brought around for us, I was happy. Pleased that Tobias was my husband. I hadn't even had the dream at that point. I was full of hope that we'd find a solution where we could be a family without worrying about the Volturi ever again._

_Then it shifted to a view of the gravel outside the Cullens' front door as Tobias and I pulled up and got out of the car to make our way hand-in-hand up the steps and out to the back yard. Of course I'd fainted not long after that and since everyone went into a panic the celebrations were over. Not that I wanted them to be and Carlisle assured everyone that all I needed was to eat and have a little sit down, but they were convinced I was dying or something. It put a sour note to the end of the video, or what I thought was the end…_

_It was the gravel again and this time the Escalade pulled up. I frowned at the screen as Ebony climbed out of the passenger seat and looked up at the camera warily._

"_Should you be filming this?" She asked._

"_It's for Essie and Tobias when they come back to us." Alice's disembodied voice answered as she focused the camera on the sliding door._

_Ebony sighed up at the camera before she turned to the door and opened it. She reached inside and a moment later brought out a newborn car seat, Nahuel came around the Escalade carrying the other. They were both wary as they made their way up the steps and there was crying. It had been going on for a while, but closer to the camera mike it was more heart wrenching and I wanted to reach into the screen to take my babies into my arms to soothe them and stop them from crying. I wanted to hold them and love them and let them know they were wanted, but I couldn't do that. These images were from the past and there was nothing to change that now._

_Alice got a good shot of both the scrunched up little faces, mouths already full of teeth open and wide open wailing, as first Ebony with Tony, then Nahuel with Liza, passed her. Then she followed them inside as they placed the carriers on the floor and they each took a baby in their arms and rocked them, trying to comfort them, but it wasn't working._

"_Put them in the crib." Masen said as he suddenly appeared on the scene. _

"_But they're upset." Ebony protested._

"_Put them in the crib." Masen repeated and there was an air of authority in his voice that I'd never heard before that made the two half vampires obey him immediately. _

_They placed the babies in their cribs but they continued to cry._

"_Together." Masen stated. "Put them together." But he moved himself to pick up Tony and cradled him gently as he transferred him to Liza's crib._

_They continued to cry for a moment, but then Tony seemed to sense Liza, or something, because he reached toward her and with more accuracy than a newborn should have he placed a tiny hand to her cheek. Now Liza reached toward him and they appeared to hold hands as they both opened their eyes, looking at each other for the first time, and their crying stopped. They settled and drifted to sleep as the camera focused in on them._

_You almost couldn't see the jump, but as the camera pulled away from my sleeping children still holding each other's hand they were now in a bed and looked around about two years old. Tony was the first to wake and he blinked at the camera before giving a wide grin as he leapt from the bed toward the camera. The camera wobbled slightly as the cameraperson adjusted to Tony's sudden weight as Liza opened her eyes._

"_Aunt Alice." She complained as she pulled the covers over her head._

"_I thought you liked making movies." Alice teased as Tony appeared back in the shot and attempted to pry the blanket from Liza's head._

"_When I am awake." Liza's muffled voice came from beneath the pile of blankets._

_Tony tried to pick Liza up so she couldn't hide._

"_No I am not, Anthony, I am very much still asleep and this is a nightmare." Liza said aloud and I realised she was answering Tony's mind speak._

_Tony continued to nudge Liza and I got the impression they were using mind speak. Then he turned to the camera. "Can we stop rolling for half hour?" He asked, the first words I heard him use on film. _

_The camera cut off and then it came back, showing the twins' 'Secrets Fort', only this time it was acting as a stage backdrop as Liza stood there with a sheet tied over her frilly dress like a toga and she wore a paper crown covered in sweet wrapper jewels on her head. _

"_I am Vela queen of the Etruscans." She announced. "And this is my faithful bodyguard, Metie." She added as she threw her arm out to indicate his approach._

_Tony jumped into the frame, he also had a sheet tied around him, and he was wearing a crash helmet and holding a toy sword and shield._

"_I am a warrior." He stated, "And I'll protect you great queen from that…dragon." He announced. _

"_Hold on a moment, there were no dragons in Etrusci." Liza complained._

_Tony looked at Liza sadly._

"_No brother, we do this properly, you must fight the Roman guard." Liza replied aloud and I realised he'd used mind speak again._

_Tony screwed up his face; he didn't want to fight stupid humans! He wanted to fight dragons. Ok, so his thoughts weren't being transferred through eight-year-old digital technology, but it was clear from his face what he was saying with his mind._

"_No dragons!" Liza snapped, placing her hands on her hips in a good imitation of Nessie when she was angry._

"_Yes dragons." Tony shot back. "And there's one right there." He said, and leapt at a big toy sheep and pretended to fight it._

"_No." Liza shrieked, and she was crying now, "Do not hurt him." She added, running over to the melee and prying Tony away from the sheep. "Leave Oen alone." She yelled._

Tobias laughed and I glanced at him.

"Liza named her sheep Oen. It's the Welsh name for lamb." He explained.

"Oh. I wonder if she knew that at the time." I mused.

"It depends whether it was one of the earlier languages she was taught." Tobias stated.

"Well she sure seems to love that lamb." I said as we watched her defend her treasured toy from an invading Tony army.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

_Back on the video Liza was resisting Tony's advances, until he took a flying leap for her and they fell back into a bigger pile of stuffed toys and he began to tickle her. Liza squealed with laughter as she told him to stop. Tony did and he fell down beside her. They lay there holding each other's hand smiling as they communicated silently._

"_What are you two whispering about?" Alice asked._

_They turned to the camera with mischievous grins on their faces and as one they leapt from the teddies toward the camera before it fell to the floor and there was a sideways view of the toy heap for a full thirty seconds with laughter in the background before the screen went blank._

I waited a couple more seconds for something else to appear, but that seemed to be the end of the disk.

"Is there more?" I asked Tobias regardless.

"I believe the twins wished to give you a taster. They would like to show the rest to you when the four of us are alone."

"That's cool." I said and I went to turn the disk off, but then another image came on the screen, grainy because it had been filmed with a cell phone.

"Mom." Tony said as he filmed himself in the mirror. "What you're about to see, well I won't tell 'cause you might not watch, but I was gonna just play it at your birthday tomorrow, but the more I thought about it the more I realised it would be a low blow and embarrassing if I just spring it on you like that. That's why I snuck it on the end of here. I hope Liza doesn't review the disk again before we hand it to Dad. Anyway, just watch, see what you think…and sorry if I did wrong."

I frowned as there was a shuddery transition and the image of a dim lit bar came on the screen. Suddenly I realised what this was.

"Oh no." I gasped as I hid my face in my hands. "Turn it off."

"Oh no." Tobias said, snatching the remote from my hands before I could do it myself. "I am very interested in seeing my beloved in concert."

I glared at him but decided that I should just let him watch since he would probably ask Tony for the master copy sometime.

I was all ready to hate it, but as I staggered on stage with the others, stealing the mike off Ingrid as she about to do the Christina solo I had to laugh at how terribly awful I was. I was bad enough to be funny and I had to concede that it wasn't so bad after all. I came to the conclusion that although I couldn't sing I sure had stage presence and I could carry an audience with me, and a lot of it was to do with the support of the group I was with since they had all been as drunk as me and to them I must have sounded like Adele, Julie Andrews or Sarah Brightman, well someone who could sing.

Tony had edited the video so it jumped from song to song seamlessly and I guessed that he cut out most of the embarrassing bits, well apart from my singing but there was no helping that. I was grinning widely by the end and I stood to get my phone.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked.

"I'm gonna phone Tony and tell him to go ahead. If he puts that on exactly how it's edited there it'll be a laugh riot." I said as I hit the speed dial for Tony's number.

"Will he not be in bed?" Tobias asked.

I shrugged as I got the dial tone. It rang three times before Tony answered.

"Mom?" He sounded groggy.

"Hey Tony, liked the car and loved the video." I said.

"Huh… You did? Even the…?" He stammered.

"Even the karaoke." I confirmed. "If you intend to put on what was on that disk tomorrow I won't be offended. It's for a Halloween party anyway, they could do with a little scare." I joked and Tony laughed.

"So you really want me to put it on?" He asked.

"As long as it's exactly the same edit as you've put on the disk then sure, but no tweaking it in anyway. Will you promise?" I asked.

"I can promise that." He stated. "I'll put on the version I copied to the disk."

"Thanks." I replied. "And Tony, thanks for letting me see it before hand, I don't think I would have seen the funny side if you put it on without warning."

"Yeah. Uncle Hunter said you hate surprises." Tony stated.

"Hunter knows?" I asked aghast.

"Yeah. But I didn't mean to tell him. He read it from me when we were running." Tony said quickly.

"Ok. Well I guess worse things could have slipped through." I conceded. "Well I guess I should let you get back to sleep now and I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Night Mom." Tony said hopefully.

"Night Tony. And Dad says night too." I said when Tobias indicated for me to.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries we hung up.

"Well that should serve us for some fun and hilarity for tomorrow night." I stated.

"I guess it will." Tobias agreed with a laugh.

"And aren't you supposed to bring up embarrassing moments on landmark birthdays?" I prompted.

"I believe that is a custom observed in this day and age." Tobias stated as I sat next to him and settled into his arms.

"Yeah." I agreed and we settled into silence while I toyed with my thoughts. "Tobias?" I said after a while. "Would you like to celebrate a birthday?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, would you like to pick a day and we could have a party for you." I suggested.

"Would there be a point?" He asked warily.

"Well even if we're not celebrating your actual birth it would be a chance to celebrate your place in this world." I pointed out.

"Why?" He asked, which caused me to frown.

"Well, I know I'd like a day to honour you since you always pull out all the stops on my birthday. When I want to observe it I mean. I'd like a day to spoil you too if you'd let me." I murmured.

"You spoil me everyday by merely being mine." Tobias said as he kissed my temple.

"It's cheating saying stuff like that and you know it." I snapped. "And I'm not talking about every year, but I'd like at least one day out of the year where I can think 'that's Tobias' birthday, I want to do something extra special for him'. You know?"

"I'm not opposed to extra special at any time of the year." He stated, his lips moving against the skin of my throat and making me shiver.

"I know. But wouldn't you like a day where the kids can send you cards and give you gifts." I demanded, determined not to fall to his lips just yet.

"Is that not what Father's Day is for?" Tobias asked.

"But that's every other father in the world's day too. It's not Tobias' day." I said with a pout.

"Very well. What day would you suggest as 'Tobias Day' if I have to celebrate such an event?" He asked.

I was a little put out by his sarcastic demeanour, but I decided not to get annoyed and ignored it as I thought about possible dates.

"Well, you said you remember your birthday was before the spring equinox, why not celebrate it on that day?" I suggested.

"March twenty-first?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." I said, although I wasn't too sure of the exact date.

"No." He said firmly.

"Why not?" I demanded, feeling annoyed.

"Because it would make me an Aeries and I don't see myself as having a fiery temper." Tobias said serenely.

"Well I'm Scorpio, which is a water sign, but I'm not exactly cool calm and collected." I returned.

"On the contrary." Tobias argued. "Scorpios are wise beyond their years, with great emotional depth, but those around them, even loved ones, can find them hard to comprehend. They are resilient with a tendency to survive against all opposition. They can hide their emotions well, but beware the Scorpio at the end of their tether for they can be hostile when the mood takes them. They are loyal, dedicated lovers, but cross them and you will have an enemy for life. Need I go on?"

"Is that really the definition of Scorpio?" I asked with a frown since I'd always considered astrology a steaming pile of dung and had never taken it seriously enough to look into it beyond knowing what little critter apparently represented me.

"You've never looked it up?" Tobias asked, and I wondered if I'd projected some to him.

"Never felt the need." I admitted with a shrug. "I don't really get what a bunch of stars care about how people act. Why because I'm born in October am I expected to act a certain way? Is this true about everyone born in late October, early November?"

"Who knows?" Tobias said with a shrug. "However I find it is an apt description for you. In fact Scorpios can be of a contrary mindset at times."

"Now you're just making that up." I chortled as I sat up to look at him.

"No." He said with a shake of his head.

"Ok. Fine. So what do you want to be? Aquarius? Everyone wants to be Aquarius." I said flippantly as I that old song ran through my mind, 'this is the age of Aquarius…'

"But then I'd have to celebrate my birthday in a cold month." Tobias said with a shiver.

"Oh this is annoying." I growled. "So why not choose a significant date in our life now? How about…how about May seventeenth?"

Tobias opened his mouth, but I placed my finger to his lip.

"Now before you start in with the Zodiac crap can I just remind you of why that day is important and why it would be perfect for 'Tobias Day'. Besides, it's not like you can just choose your star sign to suite you when you're born, so why should you be any different?" I demanded.

Tobias laughed as he took my hand in his, kissed it, and then dropped them down between us.

"I was about to say that I would be most delighted to mark that day as special for it was special this year and it would be wrong not to hold it with some significance, but my birthday?" He demanded on the latter.

"Why not?" I demanded back.

"Because it seems too sacred to celebrate a false birthday when it's significance is more profound in that you returned to me, and not only that but my children were raised from the dead." Tobias stated.

"But in a way you could look at it as the best birthday gift ever." I said as I placed my hand to his cheek.

"I could, but you have no hope of topping such a gift." He said with a grin.

"Well I know I can never give you such a gift again, but that doesn't mean I can't spoil you." I said, leaning in to him and kissing him.

Tobias met my lips hungrily and we kissed for a long time but then he pulled back slightly.

"However, this is your birthday treat and I really should be spoiling you." He growled and leapt at me, but I was feeling a little mischievous, so I got up out of his way and ghosted to the fireside.

He turned to me, with a grin and a growl before ghosting my way, but I moved from where I was, moving to the separating breakfast bar. I giggled as he turned to me again.

_Are you going to run from me all night?_ He asked.

_Only until you catch me. _I stated, deciding on when I should let that be.

As I was wondering this, Tobias used my distraction, and he was suddenly in front of me. He tapped my arm lightly.

"Tag. You're it." He sang, then ghosted away.

I laughed at his sheer audacity, before ghosting along the path he'd taken. I was half way across the rug when he leapt from behind the sofa and we fell to the floor kissing wildly. His hands were following the contours of my body in new paths to usual and it heightened the thrill in me as I found myself twisting, to push him to the floor as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"How far do you wish to go this evening?" He asked, stopping my hands.

"Shower not working?" I asked and Tobias nodded, although I got it wasn't so much the shower itself as the septic tank. "Well we could make out some, maybe get into a bit of heavy petting." I said as I finished unbuttoning his shirt and I ran my fingers down his chest before Tobias turned us, making sure my head rested against the pillows before his hand trailed right down the centre of my body.

"It is your birthday, you just lie back and relax." He told me, his lips kissing mine gently as his fingers skimmed over my silk pyjamas with just enough pressure to cause a sensual thrill that wasn't quite sexual tension just yet, but the promise of it as soon as he slipped his hand beneath that smooth material.

But as his kiss deepened in intensity, but slowed in pace, my body thrilled more than if he was about to enter me because I knew I was in for a night of slow, sensual loving that would build to a great climax without even needing to hit the shower afterwards. Both my hands tangled in his hair as he began to unbutton my top, his mouth still on mine as he continued to kiss me with that slow intensity, with the odd bit of hunger thrown in, to change things up a little.

His lips left mine and he started nuzzling at my neck before kissing down my body. I was lost in the feeling, my arms not so much under my control as I absentmindedly ran my fingers over his back before my arms fell behind my head as he moved lower. I was only vaguely aware when he whipped off my pyjama bottoms, but I thought he might do it in order to caress my thighs before he went in for the main point. He did caress my thighs and I could feel the passion within me grow, I was looking at him through half lids, hardly able to contain the passion any longer, waiting for him to finish the magic.

I was waiting for his fingers to move to that sweet spot, but I saw his head move closer and I frowned, wondering what he was doing until I felt his tongue rasp the inside of me and I gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure while at the same time I felt a little annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I pushed him slightly away.

"You said we should experiment." He stated.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have said? And we're all equal right? So before you bend back to your task, or however you want to put it, you do realise that I won't be the only one being 'spoiled' tonight. Is that clear?" I demanded.

"Yes." Tobias answered without pause for thought.

"I mean it Tobias. Don't think you can go through with this now and then back out of it later. Ok?" I stated.

"Yes." Tobias said again, and I frowned at him, I really was suspicious he was up to something, but I couldn't find anything in his mind that would indicate what it was. "Are you done rummaging?" Tobias asked with a slight smile.

"I just, had to be sure." I said, wondering how to get back into it since I'd disrupted it so precisely.

"As you were?" Tobias suggested.

I nodded and lay back as I allowed him to begin again. As his head moved down again and the pleasure began to shoot through me, making me writhe and moan with the pleasure, I held onto my determination that I would show him the same courtesy as he was showing me.

I pulled my pyjamas back on once I was done floating in the aftermath with Tobias kissing me lightly as he lay beside me. Once I was dressed back, mostly because it gave me some semblance of control, I pushed Tobias back against the cushions.

"Now it's your turn to just lie back and relax." I stated.

"But…" He began.

"It's my birthday and this what I choose." I said, before kissing his lips and backing him down onto the cushions. "And you opened the door Fang Boy. I wouldn't have even brought this up tonight if you hadn't gone down, now you can't expect me not to repay you."

"Very well, but I have one request to make. Simply with your safety in mind." He stated.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Do not…" _Do not swallow…_ He whispered in my mind and I could feel his embarrassment at having to say it, I swear his cheeks went bright red. Ok, so that last bit was my imagination, but he would be bright red if he had a pulse.

_Why? _I asked.

I read the answer from him rather than have him say it. He was worried that it might poison me since there was venom mixed in there too. I nodded my head. That was something I could deal with.

So I set about doing this, I mean I'd never even given much thought to the actual mechanics, maybe I should have asked someone for tips, I was certain Aunt Rosalie would be brimful of them. I pushed away distracting thoughts and set about on the task I'd decided to do. I began by kissing Tobias as he had with me, kissing down his body until I knew he was ready, and then I set to work…

Tobias was still afterwards and I carefully put the cup out of the way before I crawled up to lie beside him.

"Tobias." I whispered, placing my hand to his cheek. "Tobias?" I repeated when he didn't respond.

He turned to me and he looked awed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded his head then sat up rubbing at his face, noted that I'd done his flies up, like I would have left him all undone when I knew it would appal him. I mean appalled with himself for being undone, not appalled with me for not attending to him. I sat up too and he turned to me, still with that mystified look on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"That was… I never imagined how it would feel." He said. "It is no match for full intercourse, but I can accept it as the preferred substitute if we are in need of one."

"And you still see me as your wife? You don't think of me as degraded for that?" I asked.

"Essie, I would never think that of you." He remarked, stroking back my hair. "I was just explaining my position before, but how we did it, there was nothing degrading in that. Had I been standing and you kneeling before me, then it would change things, but as it was you were in complete control of the situation."

I smiled and kissed him, but I pulled back and yawned.

"Would you like to sleep now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll just go clean my teeth first." I stated.

Tobias nodded and I rose to my feet and ghosted to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth just to give Tobias a little time to come to terms with his new mind set. I hadn't found it at all bad and I hoped he really did mean it about the substitute thing because I was willing to try it again.

I was musing over this, still brushing my teeth when Tobias ghosted in behind me, his arms went around my waist and I knew he'd kiss my cheek if I was a bit lower, but he settled for my shoulder instead since I was still brushing. I swilled my toothbrush, rinsed my mouth with Listerine, then turned to him, putting my arms around his shoulders as I stooped to kiss him. He kissed me back, then before I could do anything more he lifted me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I remembered something whilst watching the tape of our wedding day." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I never carried you over the threshold." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

"You don't have to, you know." I said. "It only started to stop the brides tripping over it in their wedding finery. We haven't even got thresh on the floor, never mind a hold."

Tobias chuckled.

"I mean it's not even an Etruscan tradition. Didn't it come out of England?" I babbled on.

"Does the origin matter? It is seen as romantic." Tobias replied.

"Yeah. And it's just another excuse for you to carry me." I said in a faux put upon voice.

"You see right through my little ploys Miss Esther." He joked and before I could protest further he ghosted back into the main room and placed me on the floor. "Are you ready for sleep?"

"I'm sleepy, but can we just cuddle and talk for a bit first?"

"That would be nice." Tobias said with a smile and we sat down as one, arranging ourselves until I was resting comfortably against his chest.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked in a whisper as I curled my fingers in the hair by his ear.

"I told you I would think about it, and I did. I realised there are worse acts in this world than oral administered within the confines of a loving relationship. Especially when it is offered by the woman with no hint that it is expected of her. I realised then that I had to find a better reason than an opinion formed in the distant past. I realised my biggest fear was of poisoning you. I should have had more faith that you would not be so careless, but I had visions of Volterra again when I had to drink your blood, only this time the poison would be within you." Tobias said solemnly.

"But it would be easier to get rid of as long as I vomited it all up." I pointed out. "As long as I was quick it wouldn't get anywhere near my bloodstream and I'd be fine. And if you ask me, I think that venom is different from mouth venom otherwise we would have been completely incompatible having kids."

"But it still best not to risk it." Tobias whispered.

"I agree with you there, but if it ever does happen we don't need to get all panic stations about it either is all I'm saying." I murmured.

"I understand." Tobias whispered and kissed my head.

I smiled and snuggled down as I began to drift to sleep.

I awoke in the morning to sunshine, which was surprising, I didn't expect it so late in October, but it was one of them bright, if cold, sunny days and I hoped the Volvo's windows were tinted enough or Tobias was gonna have to hide out most of the journey. I didn't enjoy the thought of that since it meant it would be hard for us to enjoy the journey together, whether that was chatting or singing along to the radio.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, sensing my preoccupied mood.

"The sun." I stated.

"You have a problem with it?" He asked carefully, and I realised this was due to the fact that he wasn't sure if I was hating on the sun after our time spent in Volterra.

"Yeah. Why can't it show up when we want it? Today we'll be travelling and it'll be shining in through the windows, making you sparkle so you'll have to hide." I said moodily.

"The shading of the windows is enough that I may ride shotgun with you." Tobias observed.

"In that case…" I said lifting my head with a grin. "Great, it's fine. That means we can open the doors of the pool house so the party can spill out onto the lawn. I can't wait." I added as I jumped to my feet and kissed Tobias. "Come on, let's get dressed and get home."

"It is impossible just yet." Tobias said, not wanting to cast a shadow on my joy. "I have been ordered to keep you away until this afternoon. We are not allowed to journey back until after midday."

"Really?" I asked, feeling myself deflate.

"Really."

"Damn! I don't want to spend the day stuck here waiting impatiently for the party. Especially since we can't make the most of being alone." I pouted for a moment, then smiled as something occurred to me. "Is there any hunting trails around here?" I asked.

"Not human ones." Tobias said as he caught on to where I was heading.

"Then let's go hunt." I said. "It'll take up the morning, and who knows? We might even catch a bear."

"Perhaps." Tobias stated.

We kissed before heading into the trees.

We arrived back at Tregarran Hall around three, before real darkness began to descend, although the sun was already low and the chill was becoming more prominent as the sun lost its battle with the air and stopped giving even the merest hint of heat. I thought then that a pool party in October with access to outdoors might not be such a good idea. Not that the cold would affect us supernaturals, but there were humans amongst us, especially since a handful of the twins' closest school friends had been invited.

I didn't even have chance to drive around to the garage when I reached the house. Liza was waiting on the steps and she flittered down to stand in the middle of the drive with her hand held out when she saw us round the bend. It was a good job I wasn't going too fast as I slammed on the breaks, missing her by an inch or so.

"Liza what the hell?" I demanded.

"You must go into the house at the front." She said.

"Didn't you think to phone?" I demanded as I got out of the car. "Or waved from the steps?"

"I am sorry Mother." Liza said in a small voice.

"Liza, I'm not angry, just worried. I could have run over you. I could have killed you." I said softly as I hugged her.

"I doubt such injuries would cause the death of a dhampir." She stated.

"But it would cause you a lot of discomfort. And do you really want to risk it?" I countered.

"No." She admitted.

"Then no more jumping out in front of cars regardless of your reasons." I said firmly.

"Yes Mother."

"Good girl." I said, tapping her back before kissing her head and we broke apart. "So am I confined to my room until you call me?"

"Yes Mother. I have laid out the costumes for you and Father upon the bed."

"Thank you." I said, taking Tobias' hand and we ghosted up to our room. "Was I wrong to have a go at her?" I asked once we were inside.

"No. You were worried for her safety. Our children need to learn that although they are dhampir that doesn't mean they are indestructible." Tobias replied.

"But I yelled at her." I said sadly.

"Which you will have to do from time to time." Tobias said firmly. "We both will. I was on the verge of chastising her myself, but you reacted sooner and although you yelled, you explained why."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Essie, Liza had to be told. She had done something foolish that frightened you. Part of being a good person is realising the consequences of your actions."

"I guess. I just wish I hadn't yelled." I said with a sigh.

"You were frightened." Tobias said softly as he hugged me. "It was a reflexive action."

I nodded but I still wasn't sure.

"Now. Shall we see the costumes Liza laid out for us?" Tobias asked, stepping back from me and smiling.

"Ok." I said, knowing that it was one way to start apologising to her.

We went to the bed where the costume laid out for me was a red one-piece swimming costume, a pair of blue shorts covered in white stars, a gold crown with a red star made of fabric and golden bracers that were also made of fabric. There was also a gold lasso.

"Wonder Woman?" I asked.

"It appears so." Tobias stated. "Rather apt since she was an Amazon warrior."

"Hmmm… So who are you?"

His costume was red short style trunk and a blue t-shirt with a familiar 'S' design emblazoned on it.

"Guess." He stated.

"Batman." I teased.

Tobias gave me a look.

"You're Superman." I stated.

Tobias smiled.

"You really think so." He asked with a grin and I laughed.

"I think I'll go shower before I dress." I stated before any more bad jokes could ensue.

The party was on the verge of starting when Liza led Tobias and me into the gothic recreation room. Everyone was standing around waiting for the guest of honour, although the handful of Liza's friends who hadn't met me as her mother seemed a little confused about the fuss. I realised I had to double up my shield if I wanted to survive the night without reading any more minds.

The Uley Twins run to greet me, hugging me tightly as we danced in a circle together. I stood back to take in their costumes. Susie was wearing a grass skirt over her swimming costume. It looked authentic as far as I was any judge, and it probably was considering Tuck was wearing one too. Sammie on the other hand was wearing a sheer long sleeved beach dress with big flowers over it. You could see her gold two-piece underneath.

"Hollywood glamour." She explained off my look. "I decided to choose something that would have sit right in to the golden age of cinema."

"Cool." I observed. "I'm Wonder Woman and Tobias is Superman."

"He wishes." Harry teased as he hugged me.

"So what are you?" I asked.

"An American werewolf in Hawaii." He said, indicating the colourful shirt he wore over his short like trunks and the flowers around his neck. The sleeves of the shirt had been frayed as if he'd burst out of it.

"Do you always go as a werewolf?" I demanded.

"I try to get him to go as other things, but whatever I choose he wolfs it up." Nikki broke off with a theatrical sigh before laughing.

"So what are you?" I asked.

"The love interest." She said with a grin. "So that's basically looking like a non-native local. So I've come as Susie." She added with a chuckle.

"So that's what the questionnaire was about." Susie retorted and we all laughed.

Tuck was dressed in a grass skirt too while Max was wearing black shorts and a black bow tie with a white t-shirt that had the outline of well toned abs and pecks. We had a laugh over that t-shirt as well, Max stating that it was a photocopy of his own abdomen.

Layla and Masen were dressed in faux animal prints, her costume was one shouldered tiger stripes while his was faux crocodile skin shorts with leopard print t-shirt. They were pre-historic people a-la the Flintstones. I pointed out that given their colourations they could have gone as Fred and Daphne from Scooby-Doo.

"I don't like ascots." Masen said with a grin, and we laughed.

"Besides, we'd already called Fred and Daphne." Will declared and I turned to him trying to work it out from their costumes, but I wasn't getting it.

Will was wearing long striped trunks with a tailored jacket and a top hat. Marlin was wearing a finely embroidered, floor-length dressing gown and her hair was pinned up neatly.

"You look more like risqué Victorian swimmers to me." I observed.

"We are." Marlin confirmed. "Will is just teasing."

Will shrugged and we laughed again.

"Do you like our costumes?" Jane asked and we turned to find her leading Fred by the hand.

It was weird to see him without having him materialise, especially since he was wearing nothing but a loincloth while Jane had what looked like an old floor length skirt that she had ripped and tied as a sarong about her waist.

"Tarzan and Jane?" I asked, not able to stop the laugh. "That's good."

"I thought it would be." Jane said. "I liked the idea of being Jane and going as a character named Jane."

"Cool." I said although I couldn't help but notice that Fred seemed to wish he was elsewhere. _But given Fred's shyness do you think the loincloth is such a good idea?_

_I'm trying to help his shyness. _Jane replied. _After all, once you've appeared in public in a loincloth everything else should be a walk in the park._

I couldn't argue with her logic, and I conceded that once everyone had gone through to the pool and all the guys were in their trunks then it wouldn't be so bad for him.

"Essie!" Tina said excitedly as she hugged me. "This party is great!"

"It's Liza you should thank for that. She's done a great job." I stated. "So who are you?"

"I'm Foxy Cleopatra." She said, snapping her fingers above her head and giving some good attitude as her Afro swayed with the movement of her head.

"She made me go as Austin Powers." Hunter grumbled, as he stepped forward wearing a frilly shirt over his trunks, there was the required 'male symbol' medallion, the thick black glasses and bad teeth. He'd messed up his own hair rather than wear a wig.

"Looking good bro." I teased.

"Groovy baby!" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Oh, behave!" I returned and Hunter brightened a little.

"Is the mojo working tonight?" Tobias asked.

"Of course." Hunter said with a grin.

"And this is the part where the theme kicks in." Layla stated.

"Don't any of you think of having it played!" Hunter stated with a slight plea.

"Like we'd do something like that." Harry said innocently but Hunter gave him a wary look as he realised that he'd just inadvertently given us the idea and he was hoping like mad we'd forget it now.

_You want me to alpha them? _I offered.

_No._ Hunter replied, straightening a little. _I'll just find a way to get back at Harry if he does anything._

_Ok. But nothing too drastic._ I warned.

Hunter said nothing, merely smiled as he walked off to mingle with the Clearwater boys.

At that point I decided I wanted to get a little dancing in before we made our way to the pool and so I grabbed Tobias' hand and we went to the little space that wasn't occupied by buffet table. We began to dance to the music that was being piped into the room and probably the pool house beyond. This seemed to be the cue for others to start dancing and the dance floor was soon full.

After half an hour the door to the pool was opened and Liza insisted that I go through first. It looked like a cove on an island covered in a jungle. The lighting was low and there was added green lights and a splash of red or blue here and there. There were potted palms lining the windows and green gauze drapes formed a canopy overhead. In the pool, floating on the surface of the water, were green lily pad shaped floats. It was like stepping into another world and I hugged Liza in thanks and admiration that she could design something this good.

Everyone agreed it was impressive, even those who'd helped her put it together. Liza had outdone herself and I figured that if she ever needed something to fall back on she could always go into the party planning business. I'd certainly pay a couple of hundred dollars for this, even after the cover cost of materials. She certainly had a gift.

I couldn't wait to swim so I removed the skirt of my costume and dove straight in. Tobias surfaced beside me and we grinned at each other before we began swimming, racing to the nearest lily pad and climbing on it. We laughed and kissed briefly before we started to kick our legs leisurely in order to propel the pad closer to the centre, where we floated for a while as we let the music flow over us.

I think we would have stayed there longer if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry and Nikki ran their lily pad into ours. I growled and launched myself at Harry, sending him into the water while I landed on his lily pad. Harry resurfaced and spluttered as I returned to my pad with Tobias. Harry pulled himself back up beside Nikki who was laughing.

"Told you it was a bad idea." She chuckled.

"Well it was worth it." Harry said with a grin and we all laughed.

I spent most of the time in the pool, my old gang floating somewhere in the middle when we weren't mucking about and splashing each other. I was aware that the twins had their friends, and of course there were their cousins too, but they seemed to be having their own separate party, although it was in the same pool and it made me wonder a little if this was how it always was when a few generations partied together, especially when there were so many people present.

I decided not to let it bug me too much, I'm sure the kids didn't want to hang with their embarrassing parents and we'd have a chance for family time on my real birthday, which was the better arrangement. In fact, although this was my birthday party as well as a Halloween party, I wouldn't have a cake tonight, I'd get to blow out the candles on Monday. I was ok with that since there were a lot of strangers here too.

I did observe the kids a little. When I went to get some food from the buffet table, I sat on one of the loungers and watched them as I was eating. I noticed that a handful of the Muses had taken a shine to the older Clearwater boys who were showing off a little, although they couldn't seem to outdo Kai who was showing off his surfing prowess by balancing on one of the floats. Although he was too young for the attention the Clearwater boys received, he still got attention and he became an honorary Muses mascot for the night. Kai was happy cause it meant he'd got himself into Liza's inner circle. Peni was a little annoyed that Kai was getting so much attention until one of the newer Muses, she was a freshman but Liza already thought of her as a good friend and a possible replacement as captain when she graduated, took a shine to him and they spent the rest of the evening together. Susie kept a casual eye on them in case they decided to sneak off somewhere.

Marshall hung out with Tony and his friends although they were all couples, but he seemed to get on better with them, as did, well I had to surmise that it was Kimo since he was the only one I hadn't met over the summer. I was surprised they'd managed to get him to turn up, but Susie had threatened to confiscate his games consoles for a month if he didn't. He tried pulling the 'I'm eighteen you can't tell me what to do' routine to which Susie with the backing of Tuck said that yes they could while he still lived in their house. Kimo was not happy and was considering what was the best job to take that he'd seen in the paper that would allow him enough income to support himself. He was considering moving out and I wondered if I should warn Susie and Tuck. I decided I'd discuss it with Tobias first. On the other hand Kimo was starting to admit that he liked Tony's friends and maybe the trip wasn't a total loss after all since they all seemed to like what he liked and had invited him to join in a round of D&D in the morning before he left. I hoped that was enough to change Kimo's mind about his Res boycott, and after all, he was spending a weekend in a vampire house around vampires for the entire time, if that didn't kick start phasing then nothing would and so he lost his excuse to stay away.

After snooping on my kids and their friends I swam with Tobias again until it was getting near to nine and realistically we should all get out of the pool. Liza had hired a human drier, one of those cubicles they usually have at wet 'n' wild type rides in theme parks that can dry you off in less than a minuet. Two could use it at once and we took it in turns in pairs. Tobias liked the heat a lot.

_Maybe we should get one installed permanently. _I thought toward him.

_But why would I need one when I have you. _Tobias stated as we made our way into the recreation room.

_Charmer. _I teased and kissed his cheek before we were ushered onto the big couch.

Liza may have hired the dryer, but she wasn't taking any chances and she'd covered the sofa with green coloured plastic just in case some of us weren't quite dry. She handed out drinks while she waited for everyone to pile in. In deference to it being a Halloween party she'd made 'blood cocktail' which were various fruit juices mixed together until it had the look and consistency of blood. This meant that she could serve the vamps with real blood and the humans would be none the wiser.

I noticed that Gabe and Rupert sniffed at the cocktail Fred was holding and they shuddered a little, they were wolves and knew the scent of blood. They were trying to think calming thoughts because although they knew Hunter and Tina drank blood and had even caught a hint of the hunt in their mind and were ok with it, but they'd never actually witnessed it up close. I guess it didn't help sitting so close to Jane who rather than use the straw, swigged the blood straight from the glass and ended up with a moustache that may have looked cute if it had been milk and on the face of a six-year-old. As it was it made the brothers shudder even more and from the smile Jane gave them I wondered if she did it on purpose, getting rid of her tension by being annoying rather than by burning.

Well I guess that little bit of discomfort was better than the fiery pain that they'd feel if she turned her gift on them. I guess we couldn't change Jane all in one go and this was progress of sorts.

Once everyone had piled in Liza and Tony stood in front of the TV screen and suddenly I knew what was happening here. I got ready to hide behind my glass and I was starting to wish I hadn't given my go-ahead, but I had and it was too late now.

"Welcome all." Liza said once she had our attention. "As you are aware as well as being a Halloween party it is also our Mother's birthday party. As most of you are aware, due to circumstances beyond their control our parents could not be with us for the early part of our life."

"So we made a little montage, just bits and pieces of us growing up." Tony continued.

"Mother, Father, this is for you both." Liza said with a smile and she hit play on the remote in her hand before her and Tony went to sit.

The screen showed clips of Tony and Liza as they grew, although these were more public friendly, nothing personal and not like the disk I'd seen the day before. I liked the finished product of the montage video, but I would like to view the originals that the snapshots came from so I'd have a better picture later on. As the screen ended on their 'seventeenth birthday' last November Tony got to his feet.

"Now Liza and me have been sufficiently embarrassed it's time to embarrass you a little Mom." He said with a grin and he sat back down as the screen changed to the impromptu concert and it raised a few laughs.

Once my section had finished Liza stood up and smiled.

"And we cannot let Father off the hook." She said with a grin and Tobias matched it beside me and I wondered what they'd done.

_The screen showed Liza's face, it was slightly out of shot as if she was filming herself by turning the camera to face her. _

"_Tony and Mother are away and I have noticed something rather peculiar about Father." She whispered into the camera. "I know not whether Mother has found a way to reduced the cacophonous buzz saw, but it transpires Father is something of a snore monster. Observe."_

She turned the camera around and it was the back of her bedroom door, which she opened very quietly and she snuck out into the corridor. As she moved along it toward the landing noise began to fill the screen.

"_He sounds like a bear hibernating." She whispered into the camera mike as she barely suppressed a giggle, moving ever closer to the door of the master bedroom. When she reached it she turned the camera on herself. "Now I am not one to go into a room uninvited, however this noise warrants investigating." She whispered._

_She pushed the door open quietly and there was Tobias lying on the bed snoring his head off as if he was fast asleep. I bet none of the humans could tell he was faking and the supernaturals only knew because vampires don't sleep. Tobias snorted and turned over and Liza moved quickly out of the room swinging the door shut behind her before running back to her room and giggling into the camera as she said, "Proof positive, Father snores."_

The screen went blank and everyone laughed. Tobias looked sufficiently embarrassed as those who knew he didn't actually sleep never mind snore started ribbing him about it. I was curious about when they'd filmed that and I wondered if it had been in order to pull some of the focus away from my karaoke. I had to question him about it, but I decided to leave it for later since the party was starting to disband at that point, the kids retiring to either Tony or Liza's room to change and have a sort of slumber party while us adults remained downstairs a little longer.

Although it wasn't much longer, it was around eleven when Tobias and I climbed the stairs to our room and I showered and changed into my pyjamas and waited for him to join me in bed before I said, "So you snore?"

"Apparently I do." He said with a chuckle.

"When did you set that up?" I asked.

"Yesterday evening since it was sufficiently dark. Liza had seen Tony's addition to the disk before they gave it to me and she wished to make something to ease your embarrassment should you agree to show the disk." He explained.

"So that's why you were late getting back with the car?"

"Yes. And because I underestimated the Friday night traffic." He stated.

"Well I guess I'm not so annoyed about it now. It was good of you to share the bullet with me like that."

"We face everything together." Tobias stated, and I grinned as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"So Fang Boy, I wonder what my trick is for stopping you from snoring." I mused.

"I think we may have to investigate." He replied as his arm came up around me.

"Oh I'm open to that." I stated as I placed my lips to his and we became lost for a while in our own world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Cara G and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>This would be a very special Christmas, the first one Tobias and I could spend with our kids. To make it extra special Carlisle and Esme arranged a trip to Isle Esme over the festive season so they could have a little alone time while we had real alone time with our children. That would be a first really since there was no one around to invade on our Christmas morning. Even Jane had made herself scarce, stating that she'd heard rumblings of a disturbance down in Miami and she was going to investigate along with Fred. After a moment of opening presents and generally relaxing we'd set out for the Res to have dinner with my parents, Tobias was getting another day pass for this and then we'd head home in the evening. Tobias would drive back in case any of us who need sleep felt tired.<p>

On Christmas Eve we went for a big family hunt, driving south a little so we had a change of scenery and also a variation on our usual prey. It was nice just the four of us hunting together, working in sync as if we'd been doing it all of the twins' lives. It was an amazing experience and it gave us a time of bonding that held fast as we headed home that evening.

When we got back we ate a late dinner at the breakfast bar since we'd got around to buying the two extra stools. After we finished eating we loaded up the dishwasher before we all headed up to our rooms to shower and change into our pyjamas. Then we headed back down to the recreation room to drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas type movies including 'Die Hard' and 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', but the latter was tradition for all of us now.

It was good to know that the twins had picked up our tradition without being prompted. It was almost as if something was communicated over all them miles. Something they shared with their parents without realising it. For even during my time in the ice I watched Nightmare Before Christmas every year because Tobias always played it on Christmas Eve and it was less hassle to sit through it than to go somewhere else.

After the movies, and we'd all cleaned our teeth on Liza's insistence, we all settled down to sleep on the big sofa of the recreation room. As we settled to sleep I had to make sure I didn't pull Tobias in to the dreamscape because he had a task to do once we were asleep. I had to keep the twins out too in case they became suspicious, but I was ready to deflect if I had to.

I guess fretting over that was the reason I didn't sleep fully that night. I floated the entire night on the edge of consciousness and I was aware when Tobias got up from beside me and left the room. He made three trips upstairs before he got back under the blankets behind me and I smiled as he slid his arms around me. But even with the mission complete I still floated on the edge because I wanted to wake up when the twins did so I could see their faces.

Plus there was that old excitement returned, of waking up extremely early to go and open the gifts. Of pulling Jake and Nessie out of bed, Billy already dressed and in his chair, rolling along the corridor just ahead of me so I couldn't get in the family room first to see the gifts under the tree before he could take a picture of my face. Of opening the gifts, examining them in a little nest of coloured paper before sitting down for a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. It was the feeling of utter belief that some jolly fat man in a red suite flew around the world on reindeer and left gifts for all the kids. It was the joy of Christmas as a kid where you'd try to stay up all night, listening out for sleigh-bells, but I always fell asleep only to wake up extremely early. It was this excitement that was making me drift rather than sleep.

I was awake around five, I know this because I asked Tobias the time, but the twins were still fast asleep.

_Would it be wrong to wake them?_ I asked.

_I doubt they'd be pleased. _Tobias replied as I turned to face him.

_But I want them to have Christmas. _I complained.

_And they will my love. But remember they are partially adults; the magic of this time may be lost to the child within._

_I hope not. _I stated. _I never lost it. I mean, when I'm home I haven't lost it._

_Perhaps they have used this day as a chance to rise late._ Tobias suggested. _And they will rise when they are ready._

_I hope that's the reason. _I replied.

I don't know why I fretted because quarter past five I could feel their minds stir and I rose from the sofa swiftly. Tobias and I made our way over to the tree that now had a lot of gifts under it. I stood next to Tobias with a big smile on my face as the twins got up, rubbing their eyes, before they looked at us.

"Where on earth did all those gifts come from?" Liza asked.

"Santa." I replied.

Liza gave me a look as if questioning my sanity, but Tony grinned, catching on to the joke and he quickly advised Liza to just play along, what was the harm? Liza still didn't look too sure, but she controlled her look of disbelief and pulled a smile to her face.

"He has brought many gifts this year. We must have been extra good." She said with a laugh.

"Of course we have Sis. Was there any doubt?" Tony asked.

Liza shook her head.

"So can we open them?" Tony asked as he leapt to his feet.

"Of course." Tobias replied, indicating the pile under the tree.

The twins raced to the tree, but Tony got there first and located one of his gifts, although to be fair to him he did hand one to Liza too. They carried on with searching and opening until they realised that Tobias had actually arranged the gifts so that Tony's were on one side of the tree while Liza's was on the other. They were soon sat in a nest of coloured paper, their gifts around them and they were happy with everything they had.

During their distraction Tobias had disappeared down to the kitchen and now he returned with his little trolley laden with pancakes, bacon, orange juice and other little treats that would serve for a great Christmas breakfast. We sat around the low coffee table to eat while the Grinch stole Christmas on the TV. It was an almost perfect family scene; I kinda wished it wasn't our first one, that we could have shared that with the twins when it was their first Christmas and every year in between. My Christmases had been stolen from me and for a moment I pictured Aro with green fur in an ill fitting Santa costume, Caius as the faithful doggy Max and I couldn't help but chuckle.

After that brief flight of fancy I decided to forget all about Christmas past and concentrate on the present. I should cherish every moment with my kids, and thinking of dark things was only gonna hinder that. I had to think of the positive, and so I brought the conversation around to our day, and what was in store.

After we finished breakfast the twins took their new possessions up to their rooms. I stayed in the recreation room to clear up all the paper and our blankets while Tobias went to wash the dishes. Once I'd cleared up I made my way up to my room with my gifts and since Tobias wasn't back yet I used the shower first, dressing in the pants Liza had bought me and the colourful reindeer sweater Tobias had bought me as a gag gift. He laughed when I exited the bathroom and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Well you got yours to wear too Fang Boy." I sang.

"Of course." Tobias said with a smile as he entered the bathroom to shower and I set about blow-drying my hair.

It was nearing eleven when we were all dressed and ready to go. Tobias was indeed wearing the sweater I bought him; it was blue with a jolly snowman dancing on the front. Liza was dressed in a red tartan dress and she had a bow to match in her hair. Tony was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, although he wore a Santa hat in deference to the season. It was just a case of hitting the road.

We'd be travelling in my van and I would drive to the Res while Tobias would drive back. If all went well we should get there by three, and spend an hour or two before dinner was served. But before we hit the highway Tony wanted to drop a gift off for Grace, so I headed to her house first, looking out for the little sign that said 'Stables' that acted as a marker to her drive.

When we pulled up outside the house Tony rushed out of the car and up to the front door, knocking on the wood. Grace answered after a minuet and she seemed a little shocked to see Tony and was slightly reluctant in her body language to let him in, although she did. I frowned, watching the door, torn between reading Grace's mind to find out what was wrong and not doing it because it would be an invasion of Tony's privacy.

I was even more worried when Tony came out after only five minuets with a bundle under his arm. Grace was waving from the door, but Tony was looking preoccupied.

_What's wrong? _I asked, as he fastened his seatbelt.

Grace's parents are away. They figured that since she's eighteen now then she can stay home alone. He explained, sounding pissed.

_But at Christmas?_ I demanded. _Why didn't she say earlier?_

She didn't want to worry me. He murmured in his mind.

I watched Tony's sad face in the mirror for a moment, then glanced at Grace still on the steps looking a little confused over why we hadn't moved yet.

"Right." I said, slamming my hands on the wheel. "Tobias, phone Nessie. Tell her there'll be one more for dinner."

Tobias nodded his head and reached for his cell while Tony demanded, "What?" But I ignored him as I got out of the car and walked up to the steps.

"Grace, I don't want any arguments, no one should be alone on Christmas." I said as I climbed the steps. "Grab a coat or whatever and leave a note if you have to, but you're coming with us."

Grace shook her head.

"I won't take no for an answer. Renesmee always makes way too much food anyway. And we'll be heading back tonight so you'll get to sleep in your own bed." I stated.

"But I haven't bought any gifts." Grace murmured as she tried to find a valid excuse.

"Doesn't matter. I'm inviting you, and I really won't take no for an answer. In fact you'll actually be putting my mind at rest. What if a vamp turns up at Tregarran and tracks Tony's scent here? There's no one around at the moment. They're all away. So for your safety you should come with us."

"I'm really in danger?" Grace asked in panic.

"Probably not." I admitted. "But it would put my mind at rest if you came with us." I added with a hopeful smile.

Grace took a deep breath, considering.

"I'll…I'll just get my coat." She said and went into the house.

Tony ghosted from the van to the steps.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Grace is gonna have Christmas dinner with us on the Res." I stated.

"She is?" Tony asked, both apprehensive and excited.

"Well I could hardly leave her here." I stated. "No one should spend Christmas alone."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"And she agreed?" He asked after a moment's pause.

"Yep." I replied.

"Cool." Tony observed and he was trying not to be too excited about it. "I'll go wait in the van." He added and ghosted back to his seat.

Grace returned a moment later with her coat and shoes on and she pulled the door behind her, making sure she had her keys in her hand. I gave her a smile before leading her to the van and she sat behind Tobias on Tony's right since he'd moved over to the middle.

Liza was a little thoughtful, she was happy that Tony had a guest, and wanted Grace to feel wanted on Christmas day, but she was also a little jealous that she didn't have a guest. She didn't speak out though, and she buried the thoughts as soon as she thought them. I guess she was allowed a little jealousy provided she didn't act on it, and none of her friends new our secret so they could hardly accompany us.

As I pulled away from Grace's house I read a sad little thought from Liza, it was the root of her jealousy. It wasn't that Grace was with us because she liked Grace and didn't want her to be alone. What she was jealous of was the fact that Tony had Grace, a best friend from school who knew all about him. He had someone in his life who he could confide everything about himself in, and she wasn't family. She was his friend, and although Liza could borrow Grace from time to time, that's all she could do. It was something that worried her a lot, wondering if she was really a good friend since her friends didn't really know her, not even Simon, dream walking aside. I decided that I'd have to talk to Liza about this, but not today because she wouldn't appreciate me bringing it up in the middle of celebrating.

The rest of the journey went smoothly, with small talk about senior year of school, a brief comment from Grace about how strange it was for vamps and wolves to celebrate Christmas, but she was thankful to be part of our family and now away from her house she could admit how grateful she was that we'd invited her, and listening to music. We were listening to my Christmas playlist, which probably contained every Christmas song ever recorded as long as they rocked and festive. My rule was that if it wasn't about Christmas or the Holidays in general, then it didn't make my playlist. A few we sang along to gleefully as we moved on through the day getting ever closer to the Res.

We reached there around half three and we were greeted by Hunter who led us into the house, although dinner would be served outside later in a tent that had been erected because there wouldn't be enough room for us all to sit around the tables inside. Charlie would join us for dinner, as well as Paul, Rachael and Alex. The humans wouldn't find it too cold because heaters had been set up. I guess it was a good thing cause Uncle Paul and Auntie Rachael were in their eighties, and Grandpa Charlie was gone a hundred. I wondered if it was wise to drag him outside, but then I figured that the day I couldn't go outside was the day I'd wanna die. Was that the same for Charlie?

I tried not to dwell on the morbid thought as I went to wish my great-grandfather a Merry Christmas and bestow him with my gift of socks, a blanket, and the contraband peppermints the twins assured me he would love. There was also a policeman's hat but decorated in festive colours and Charlie wore it with good-natured whimsy.

Then I went to the kitchen to help Nessie and she gave me simple tasks to do. The type I couldn't muck up, which was a step up from not being allowed in the kitchen at all when she was cooking up a feast in case my anti-culinary skills proved catching.

At six we all sat down for dinner, including Charlie, around a table that was in fact two tables supporting a long board Hunter had 'borrowed' from the lumberyard. It was the only way we could all fit around a table together, unless we went up to the Cullen House and since Ebony and Nahuel were living there at the moment that would be a bit cheeky. Besides, the journey would be a little risky for Charlie since he needed to be close to his oxygen at all times now.

The meal went by in good-natured celebration and Nessie had managed the impossible. She'd made enough food to fill us up, but not so much that there was leftovers. And I felt full, but not over indulged as we settled at the table to talk about our day and wind down before it was time to go home. I was sipping a glass of wine since I wouldn't be driving home when there was a howl from the trees, far in the east.

I gasped as Jake, Alex, Hunter and Tony looked in the direction of the howl. Without a word we were on our feet and running for the trees. I didn't think twice before whipping off my sweater and pants and phasing on the fly. I was bounded through the trees falling into formation as Jake's beta as Hunter, Alex and Tony fell in too.

The situation came to us in a flash from several minds, some of the younger wolves had taken the early patrol and weren't sure what to do about the group of five nomads who were skirting the edge of the border. They'd crossed but only as a shortcut in their path, but that didn't mean they weren't testing things and now the older wolves were convening on the area where the nomads were, although Jake sent a few wolves off to run the lines in other areas just in case it was a diversion.

We arrived at the scene and we made sure we could surround the nomads before we broke cover and I turned to face them head on. I glared at the vampire nearest me and he looked at me with a sneer as one of the other vampires, a young one, though not a newborn, gasped and looked around at the wolves that now surrounded them.

"You Quileutes?" The guy facing me asked and I took him to be the leader. "We're not on your land."

"On the contrary, you have crossed the inner border." Tobias said from the left of me, safely outside the border. "And even if you were not the Quileute would still monitor you for they guard the surrounding areas with a tenacity matched only by other vampires."

"Then why aren't you being hounded?" The leader demanded.

"Because I am vegetarian and therefore no threat." Tobias replied and I looked to him to see that he held a bundle of cloth under his arms and looked rather suave in just his dark shirt since he'd divested himself of the festive sweater. Under the circumstances it was probably for the best. When I scanned his mind I found out the bundle he was holding was an old dressing gown of mine, one that reached the floor.

I trotted to Tobias' side and he unfurled the robe as I phased back. I pulled the robe on quickly as I tied the string about my waist as I turned beck to the vampires.

"What's your business here?" I demanded.

"I thought the leader was a male named Jake." The leader said with unnerving accuracy. I shivered to think exactly how much the vampires knew about us in general.

"Jake is my father." I said, since if they knew Jake was our leader it was a good chance they'd heard of me. "I am Essie Black, the Wolf Child."

There was a gasp from the midst of the nomads and a small female pushed to the front and looked me up and down.

"The truth seeker of the Volturi?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then why are you here?" The leader demanded.

I read the minds of all the vampires and realised that none of them had heard of my leaving Volterra and I was suddenly on firmer footing.

"Everyone needs a holiday." I said with a shrug. "Aro is gracious in giving me time off to visit my family. He knows the importance of family and respects the ties that bind."

The other wolves were starting to pace uneasily; they wanted to tear these vamps to shreds.

"What do you want on our land?" I demanded since we were the ones who should be asking the questions.

"Nothing. We fed in Olympia." The leader said firmly.

"Did you seek permission of the vampires who live there?" I demanded. "Not that you would have gained permission, that is where the Cullens reside these days. Their house may not be in Olympia but it falls under their territory. You should have sought permission. And it's not wise to admit to Quileute that you are carnivorous vampires."

"But isn't Aro carnivorous and you work for him?" The leader countered.

"I can't dictate to Aro what he does on his own land, and he's not trying to cross our land either. You are." I said firmly since I couldn't think of a better reason.

The leader wasn't sure how to answer that.

"We're not across the border." The other male protested.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the wolfy smell of home.

"Now that is a border marker." I observed as the vampires inhaled and made a disgusted face. "I know you find us wild and feral, shouldn't that be a warning that this is somewhere you didn't want to be?"

"Yeah." The leader replied. "But we weren't breathing because we didn't was to risk hunting here. We know there's human trails nearby and we didn't want to kill near Quileute land. We know the consequences of that."

The strange thing was, the vamp was telling the truth and I projected each vamp mind into the pack mind so they could decide what to do. I waited with my head cocked as if I was listening to something the vamps couldn't hear. When the pack finished their debate I smiled.

"We believe you meant us no ill will and you were trying not to be tempted on our land. Therefore we'll cut you a break this once and accompany you to the Canadian border. But be warned, if we ever catch you this close to our land again then we will rip you apart, no questions asked. You should count your lucky stars that we're feeling generous because it's Christmas."

The vampire leader nodded.

"So what's your names anyway?" I asked.

"Why?" The leader asked suspiciously.

"For Volturi reasons. Aro likes to know covens." I said casually.

"I'm Ezekiel, this is my mate Anna." He said, indicating the small female. "And these are Rudi, Jez and Jay."

"You're a big coven for nomads." I observed.

"Well we have to be these days." Anna said in a wary voice. "With all the troubles."

"What troubles?" I asked.

"It's all to do with some of the Southern Covens thinking you lot ain't doing your job in Volterra. It's made them xenophobic. It wouldn't matter as much, accept they're extending their territories north, it's making our range even smaller." Anna exclaimed.

"Especially with you veggies taking a big bite out of the range." The one introduced as Rudi grumbled.

"Carnivores favour the east for there are more population centres." Tobias stated. "The north west has often been seen as somewhat barren, only used as a last resort, or if they have fallen fowl of another nomad group and do not wish to meet up with them."

"What would you know about it?" Rudi demanded.

"I am Volturi, it is my job to know." Tobias said calmly. "Now I suggest you start moving, I doubt the Quileutes' offer will last long."

"In fact, you have thirty seconds to start moving." I stated and I stepped aside so they could move.

The vampires looked between themselves before they started moving forward and six pack members led by Harry and Alex moved like a sea of fur around the vampires, making sure they didn't become an easy target while making sure the vamps headed in the right direction and didn't stray from the path.

We watched them until they'd merged with the trees and then I took Tobias' hand, deciding to run back in vamp form rather than having to phase again. If I was honest it was also so I didn't have to listen to some of the younger wolves complain about letting the vamps go. They'd wanted to tear and burn, and now Jake was explaining how a little leniency now could help us in the future. We didn't want to give the carnies a reason to target us, we just needed to let them know that they couldn't come on our land and they couldn't hunt any where in our county. Since the younger wolves weren't quite getting the picture I didn't want to get into the argument. That should be something to discuss at another time, not on Christmas Day.

As well as bringing along the robe Tobias had managed to grab my pants and sweater, so I went into the house to change back into them while the others returned to the table. They were well into discussing matters by the time I joined them and I let them continue because I was suddenly feeling angry. I tried not to show it, but I was angry with the vampires for ruining our family day, they should have stayed well away from our border. I was considering going to track them down and tearing them all to pieces for ruining my first Christmas with my kids, but I realised that would go against whatever Jake was trying to achieve at the moment.

I decided that the best thing for me to do was to forget about them for the rest of the day, I could seethe about it later, but for now I should forget it. If I obsessed about them I'd be the one ruining my day. I let go of my anger until I had a bit of spare time to use it fully and got on with the rest of Christmas.

Once we'd finished around the table we went indoors. Liza insisted on washing the dishes and I wiped them so Renesmee could put her feet up. She'd been cooking all day and it was the least we could do. Renesmee remained in the kitchen though, sipping coffee while we all had a girly chat. Grace joined us after five minuets and offered to wipe, there wasn't much room in the kitchen, but I still opted to put things away until Grace said she knew where most things went and I went to sit at the table with Nessie as we continued our chat with Liza and Grace while the guys watched sports in the family room. I chuckled then had to explain how when I was Grace and Liza's age I would have been in watching the TV with the guys rather than chatting with the women.

By half nine we were heading home, although we did stop off at the Cullen House on the way to give our gifts to Ebony and Nahuel and wish them both a Merry Christmas. It had gone ten by the time we left them and bundled back into the van for the journey home. I advised the kids to sleep if they felt tired and suggested that Grace spend the night with us and go home in the morning and she was so tired that she agreed.

She went home early the next day, despite the fact there was still no one home, and the twins stayed to hang with her for the day. Tobias spent the day cleaning and it was the thorough variety so I knew he wouldn't want me to help. I spent the day in the pool and reading on the side until Tobias came in to clean the area and moved me on to the library where he'd already cleaned.

By the evening I decided to talk with Tobias because he only ever got this cleaning mad when there was something heavy on his mind. I mean he liked to do a thorough clean if we were expecting guests, but we weren't at the moment. I waited until the twins had gone up to their rooms before I cornered Tobias in the kitchen so there was less chance of them over hearing.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked as I sat at the breakfast bar.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked as he wiped a glass until it gleamed.

"You've been cleaning all day Tobias. You only get like this if we've got guests coming or you need to put your mind in order. Since I know we're not expecting anyone I have to ask, penny for your thoughts?"

Tobias sighed, put the glass away in the cupboard then turned to me. He regarded me for a long while before he came up to the breakfast bar and pulled a stool through the other way so he could sit opposite me. He took my hand and held it gently before he looked up into my eyes.

"I fear we are heading to disaster." He stated.

"Why?"

"I had time to think last night whilst you slept." He said softly. "I thought of what the Nomads said, of the Southern Covens claiming more ground."

"What about it?" I asked as the silence dragged on.

"I fear that if the Volturi don't act soon tensions may flare and we will face a civil war." He said darkly.

"How will we face a war?" I asked. "It'll have nothing to do with us if the carnies want to fight it out over their hunting range."

"But the nomads are already finding reason to question us." Tobias stated. "You heard that one, the one named Rudi. He claimed we were cutting into their hunting range. We may not share prey, but we have stopped vampires from hunting humans on our land."

"But we hardly take up a lot of land." I protested. "What is half a state when they have the rest of the north to hunt?"

"That's true, until the Southern Covens start to extend their borders and all land in the north becomes significant. Then the carnivores will wonder if life would be simpler to remove all those who live by vegetarian ideals and why tolerate a bunch of mangy mongrels dictating where they can and can not feed. Much better to raise the village to the ground and be done with them once and for all."

"Unless the Nomads were just exaggerating. You know what they're like. I think that maybe things are starting to go right for us and you're getting nervous cause that's usually when something big happens." I suggested.

"It is not nerves!" Tobias snapped but regained his composure before he continued. "I have put a lot of thought into this and applied my extensive experience in vampire affairs to every aspect of this situation and it may explode in our faces."

"May explode, not will. You said it yourself, it may happen. That's no guarantee it will. And even if it does happen can we really try and prevent it at the moment without the Southern Covens thinking that we're poking our noses in? Or worse, that we're looking to expand our borders and they see it as an act of war?"

"Exactly." Tobias said. "We must act for the sake of peace."

"For the sake of our peace I think we should stay out of it until we have no choice but to do something. Do you really want to be some form of Volturi guard for the New World? Do you really want to spend the rest of eternity settling border disputes when we could be having fun with our kids?" I demanded, then sighed warily. "Tobias, I'm tired of fighting, and I don't want to go looking for a fight. I just want to live in peace."

"I know Essie, but we may not have a choice." Tobias said softly, laying his other hand on mine.

"I know we might not have a choice but to fight, but I'm not going to look for one. Please? Even if we have to move to Alaska to avoid the fighting, I'd rather move than to risk my kids."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked with a frown.

"There's not just us now. It's our kids as well now. Tony was there with us when we faced the Nomads, and what about when Liza came with us to check out the House, not to mention that coven in LA. I couldn't bear it if they were held to ransom. Some vamps might try it and I don't know what I'd do in that situation. I might just lose my mind and god help anyone who got in my way because even though I've got a good idea what my powers are now, who knows what their true extent would be if I was really pushed to the limit. Look what I did to myself when I thought I was to blame, what would I do to other people?"

"If someone harmed our children to strike a blow at us then you would not send them into a state of self torture for I would visit them with death. One that is slow and painful, lingering for as many days to match the hours in which they held our children." Tobias said firmly.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a slight chill.

"Yes." Tobias said without a flicker of doubt.

"Even if it meant war?" I asked carefully.

"Taking our children would be an act of war." Tobias said firmly because there was no other explanation for him. "As it always has been. For why else would they take our children other than to goad us? And if not to goad us then it is to hurt our children and as a concerned parent I would seek justice for my child, even if that includes war."

"But vengeance isn't true justice." I stated.

"What court have we to try a vampire who harms a dhampir?" Tobias demanded.

"I guess there are none." I said sadly.

"Then what other justice is there than to repay them in kind for the courtesy they showed our children?" He asked.

"Tobias, you're scaring me a little now." I stated. "But I guess you were from a time when if someone hurt you then you'd hurt them back and then some."

"It's more than that Essie. I always thought I was protective of you, but that is nothing compared to how I feel about the children. They are part of us and need protecting whereas you have proven many a time you can take care of yourself."

"I know. I feel the same way. But I could never bring myself to torture someone, no matter what they had done to me. I'd kill them, that's for damn sure, but the stretching it out thing…" I trailed off, not even sure how I'd go about it.

"Perhaps there is still an iota of vindictive Volturi left in me." Tobias said sadly, dropping his head.

"No. You're being a protective father brought up in a world where vengeance delivered threefold was the only answer, but that's not right for us. Not in this day and age. Violence begets violence in a never-ending cycle, and I'd hate for my kids to be part of that. So we'll keep them away from anything dangerous and just hope for the best."

"Is the cotton wool treatment any better? If they are anything like their mother they will come to resent it." Tobias pointed out.

"Then we train them properly so that they can defend themselves. I guess that's all we can do. But our kids are smart anyway, they'd never let themselves get captured." I stated.

"But they may be overpowered." Tobias stated.

"Just the same as you or I could be." I said sadly. "I guess, if I really had to, I'd leave it up to Tony and Liza to chose the punishment."

"And what if…"

"But that would be different." I said firmly. "They would be dead and we would be the ones seeking reparation."

"You would kill them then?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. But not torture." I stated.

"I…I understand. Honestly Essie, it was a moment of madness. I was transported to my human mind when I was lord and there was a great risk others would use my son against me. If they had tried…" Tobias trailed off and shook his head. "But this is a modern world, and although we fight vampires we must tread carefully."

"And that's the point really." I said, "Besides, I don't want you to suffer any more darkness. There's only light for us from now on." I added with a smile as I put my hand to his cheek.

"I hope so my Essie." He said solemnly, "I certainly hope so."

I regarded him for a long moment and I realised this worry wasn't gonna leave him soon. Without a word I rounded the breakfast bar, Tobias turned to face me and I placed my hands to his cheeks. I kissed his lips lightly before I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"The trouble is Tobias, we can't predict the future, even Alice is fallible when it comes to the crunch. All we can be certain of is the now, and what we have. What I have is a husband who loves me, two wonderful kids, and a family who'll be here in a shot if I called on them. What more could I ask for Tobias? What more could I want? I have everything I need, everything I want and I'm not gonna spoil it by worrying about things that might not happen. Let's just live in the now and face the hurdles when we get to them."

"As much as I'd love to share your present sighted view, I'm afraid that experience is making me hesitant. I have seen rumblings of this kind before, but never on this scale." Tobias said sadly.

"How about we discuss this some more tomorrow? We'll have a real good discussion about it. Esme and Carlisle are back so they can man the fort while we go somewhere we can talk this through properly. Maybe when I've had chance to process the info better I'll come to the same conclusion as you."

"Perhaps." Tobias said carefully because he wasn't sure I would. In fact he was starting to question his own conviction and I felt worried for a moment it was my unconscious doings, but he was taking the steps on his own. Dismissing his fears one by one in favour of a worry free life. By the time we'd climbed the stairs his mind was free from any anxiety he'd felt and he was ready for a little cuddling. Now that was living in the now.

So we moved through the New Year and the months flowed around us, carrying us ever forward until we could spend time as a family again without the distraction of school. Spring Break arrived and the twins broke up from school for one last stab of High School freedom before their final finals and that would be the end of High School for them, at least this time around. I know they had no plans of going to college yet. They wanted to relax for a few years before they considered what to do with the rest of their lives. Unlike other high school seniors, they actually had the opportunity to do just that.

Liza had been invited to slightly warmer climes to enjoy spring break with the graduating Muses, but she had declined. We were going to spend time as a family, the four of us, doing things together. First up was a trip to Yellow Stone Park both officially in the day and an unofficial nighttime visit.

We had a lot planned, but then something happened that put all those plans on hold and overshadowed any joy we could have got out of them anyway. It all started with a phone call. It was Renesmee phoning to tell us we had to go to the old Cullen House immediately, it was an emergency.

Without any arguing the twins piled into the van with Tobias and me despite the fact it was one in the morning. But Renesmee had sounded panicked although she hadn't said what the emergency was; it was obvious that we had to be there.

We were silent on the drive up. We didn't want to speculate on the emergency because we all had a pretty good idea what it was. We didn't want to talk about it in case it made it true. I knew it was inevitable, but that didn't mean I wanted it to happen. The mood in the van was sombre, and it seemed to deepen as we pulled into the garage at the Cullen House and filed inside, trying not to intrude on the vigil that was taking place around the bed set up in the big room.

Alice came and guided us to the bed as Bella bowed over Charlie, clutching his hand to her chest.

"I need you to know Bells, I need you to know." He murmured.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I don't care that you're a vampire. I'm proud of you, of all you achieved. Of giving me a granddaughter who's looked after this old man and all his cantankerous needs. I'm glad I didn't lose my daughter all them years ago. That would have killed me, but now I'm going out on my own terms." Charlie whispered, his voice barely audible now, even to us vampires.

"No." Bella sobbed.

"Bells, we all got to go sooner or later." He said, tapping her cheek, then he started coughing and Carlisle was there quickly with the oxygen mask.

I moved closer to the bed with the twins in tow and we took up position at the foot of the bed. Charlie managed to get his breath back and he batted the mask away.

"Essie." He said, and his voice was a whisper. "And you brought the kids. Is your Tobias here as well?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Everyone here." He said with a smile and fell silent for a moment, next when he tried to speak he coughed again and it was clear he was growing weaker.

Without thinking I rounded the bed and I squeezed in by Charlie's head and placed my hands to his cheeks.

_I can talk for you Grandpa._ I said gently with my mind voice not to startle him.

Charlie's dark eyes swivelled up to mine for a moment and a wondrous smile crossed his face.

_So that's what telepathy feels like._ He mused.

Yep. Now just think what you wanna say and I'll say it aloud. I stated.

Charlie nodded his head and I got a jumble of everything he wanted to say. I started with the most prominent thoughts.

"Come on you lot, don't cry for old Charlie. I've led a good, long life. I get to do what a lot of law guys never do, I get to die, old in my bed, surrounded by my family. I get a better deal than Renee ever got, she should have had this chance too. She should have known our daughter was still alive and got to know more about our grandchild, our great-grand children and great-great grandchildren. She should have seen Max marry Sammie and know all their kids, of seeing her namesake Renee and knowing how similar she is in spirit. She should have known little Marie who's her spitting image. There's so much she didn't get to experience that I have and for that I'm thankful. But I've lived long enough and this old body is past its use-by-date. I want to go now where there's no more medication, no more pain, just endless peace. I'm happy to go now because I know you all will be fine, you don't need an old geezer like me cluttering up the place. I'm glad I got this opportunity to say goodbye to all of you, and knowing you're all here makes this old heart swell. To die knowing that I'm loved is more than I could have hoped for, and now it's time to let me go."

The tears were already trickling down my face by the time I finished, because even though the words had run on, Charlie was already gone. It was as if he knew I had all the words he'd wanted to pass on and knowing that I would say them all for him he was finally able to let go. I kissed his forehead trying to keep my sobs quiet as I felt Bella's eyes on me, questioning.

Edward put his arm around Bella and whispered in her ear and she shook her head, unwilling to accept the truth, but it was the truth. Charlie was gone, there was no bringing him back and now everyone seemed to realise as Bella began to sob on Charlie's shoulder and Nessie took up his hand to kiss it softly as tears slid down her own cheek. Jake put his arms around Nessie and there were tears in his own eyes, he'd loved Charlie as much as Billy and it was like losing his father all over again.

I moved back to my children and even though Tobias had been comforting them they turned to me, both hugging me as Tony buried his face in my neck and Liza buried hers in my abdomen. Tobias hugged us all as we cried together, no matter what Charlie had said, we had to cry, it was part of letting him go. We had to cry before we could celebrate the long life of a quiet, but on the whole good man.

Tina was hugging Hunter, tapping his back as he tried not to cry, but in his mind he was hurting and Tina was telling him that it was ok to cry as she sniffed herself. She'd been part of our family for so long and Charlie was the closest thing she had to a grandfather since she rarely saw Tish's father. But she wanted to be strong for Hunter when he inevitably broke down.

Esme and Alice were crying too in the non-tear vampire way and so was Rose, although she was trying to hide it, but they'd all come to know Charlie over the years and they were grieving for an old friend. Carlisle had his head bowed as he mourned Charlie and cursed his pragmatic vampire mind as it recalled him to procedure.

"We need to call an ambulance." I said to save him at the same time as Edward, Hunter and Tony did.

We looked around at each other as we realised our motive had been the same and I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips before I began sobbing again, letting my mind explain to everyone what had happened so the stillness of the room wasn't broken by voices again.

It was Ebony who left the room, I hadn't even realised she was here, to flitter up to Carlisle's old study to use the phone there while the rest of us continued to mourn.

It seemed seconds later that the paramedics entered, but there was nothing urgent in their manner as they carefully transferred Charlie to a body bag in order to take him to the mortuary. I couldn't watch them zip up the bag and remove it from the room, I even closed off my mind so I wouldn't see through someone else's eyes.

Hunter and Tina came to join our group hug; they needed the connection with Tony and me in that moment as they tried to strengthen their resolve enough to make it home before giving in to the inevitable grief.

If we cannot grieve together then how can we call ourselves family? Liza demanded, so interwoven with Tony at the moment that she could use his mind reading. Please do not leave us. She pleaded and Tina kissed her head, promising they'd stay as long as we were here.

"Essie?" Bella whispered, almost not wanting to interrupt us, but I pulled myself from the midst of the scrum and turned to her as the others closed the gap I'd emerged from.

"Thanks." She said, hugging me. "Thanks for letting us know his last words."

"It's what Charlie wanted." I whispered as I hugged her back.

"But you thought to offer him the opportunity." Renesmee said as she hugged me too and Bella welcomed her into the embrace.

I felt grounded with my Mom and Grandma there with me; it made my place in the world seem real again. Liza joined our embrace and although Tony and Hunter should probably join too, it seemed that this was for the females of the line, four generations connected to each other in a bond that would never break.

Then we broke apart because suddenly we had things to discuss.

"The wake will be held in Charlie's house." Bella said before anyone else could jump in.

"But I thought he sold it." Jake said with a frown.

"He did. But I bought it. Through one of my aliases because I knew he wouldn't let me buy it just the same as he wouldn't let me pay his medical expenses." Bella explained. "He'd rather let the house go than let me buy my own inheritance. It's the reason why I didn't reveal it to him sooner or he would have been upset that I'd bought it. But he's gone now and one condolence is that he can go from his house just like he would have done if he hadn't been so ill at the end."

"But isn't somebody living there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but only because I asked them to. They've got their own place and were just house sitting for me. They wanted a little break."

"Who is it?" Nessie asked.

"Kate and Garrett." Bella replied.

"Kate and Garrett are that close and we didn't know?" I asked in disbelief.

"They were keeping a low profile for me." Bella stated.

"But I would have known they were here." Jake stated. "I know their scents."

"They made sure they didn't do much in town and drove far away to hunt." Bella explained.

"So you found a way to have vamps living so close to the Res without us knowing?" Jake demanded and Renesmee put a hand on Jake's shoulder, but she looked worried herself.

"Kate and Garrett won't tell anyone." Bella stated. "And they know where you're likely to patrol so they knew the places to avoid. No other vamps will know that."

"I hope you're right." Jake growled. "You've just opened up a lot of blind spots."

"Or pointed them out. You know to investigate other places as well now." Bella countered.

Jake shook his head angrily. "You still should have let us know. We wouldn't have told Charlie if you'd told us not to. You know that."

"I wasn't really thinking." Bella said with a sigh.

"That's for damn sure." Jake replied. "But I guess there's not much we can do about it now. And Kate and Garrett can just say that we knew they were here."

Bella nodded.

"I guess you'll want to set out from Charlie's on the morning of the funeral?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"It'll be weird setting foot in that house again." He chuckled. "But I'm glad you bought it. Seems right it should stay in the family."

"That's what I thought." Bella observed. "It's just a shame that none of the family can use it for the time being. We're all too known, we'd need at least another twenty years just to be sure that we wouldn't be recognised."

"Tony and I are unknown to the wider populace of Forks." Liza stated. "Perhaps when we are a little older we could live there."

"Of course." Bella replied.

"We should get back to the arrangements." Edward said carefully.

"And maybe you two should get some sleep." I said to the twins.

Liza looked about to argue but Tony yawned and said, "That's a good idea."

Before Liza could voice any protest he grabbed her hand and towed her from the room and up the stairs. All the while Tony was silently telling Liza that this was something they needed to stay out of.

To tell the truth I would have liked to have gone to bed and let the adults get on with organising things. I had to remind myself that I was one of the adults and now and I couldn't hide away this time. I had to be part of the planning process no matter how much it hurt to do so.

I sat through the night with my family as we discussed the service, internment verses cremation, Charlie's final resting place since Sue had been buried with her first husband Harry, the inevitable presence of the police force and how we'd get around being recognised and even explaining our relationship to old Charlie Swan.

As time wore on our talk turned to Charlie himself as we discussed our fondest memories of him. We could even chuckle about the time he had flue and I'd thought he was dying; we avoided the pitfall of what followed after with Old Man Newton. Discussing him was a good way to celebrate him rather than mourn him, just like Charlie had wanted.

Jake was recounting the time he'd shown Charlie he could turn into a wolf when Liza slipped silently down the stairs and sat beside me. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into my side to listen to the stories of things that took place before she was born. The things that took place before I was born, and Mom for that matter as Bella spoke about how awkward they'd been with each other when she'd first moved back to Forks.

Tony came and sat next to Liza as Edward was repeating some of the choice thoughts Charlie had about him when he was dating Bella. Some of them were amusing, especially the one where Charlie had imagined Edward as a felon and he'd be sent away for fifteen years by which time Bella would have moved on to a successful life and career and had gotten over her crush on the Cullen kid.

Then Liza and Tony added their memories to the group sharing. They spoke of the man who was always there in that room whenever they went to the Res. How he always had sweets for them to eat as they listened to him tell stories of the old days. They'd loved their great-great-grandfather and summers on the Res wouldn't be the same without him there.

We would all miss Charlie, he was well loved and the next week was a cycle of laughter and tears as we remembered all the times we had with him, then thought of the hole left now he was gone. As selfish as the thought might be, it made me glad that most of my family had a ticket to immortality, I'd hate to have to go through this again and again. It would be too much.

Charlie was buried the following Monday. We had most of our wishes granted as the family of the deceased, but the little force in Forks wanted to honour one of it's oldest brothers so we adjusted slightly to incorporate the full honours they wanted to give Charlie. The funeral was attended by the present day police force, minus the two who were working the shift, and all the retired cops who were still alive. I recognised Chief Marks, although he himself was old and frail looking now and his son beside him was now deputy to Chief Jennings and I wondered if she'd mellowed since her promotion.

I know that was a weird thought to have at a funeral, but I hadn't seen Jennings in years and I realised I still held a slight resentment toward her for thinking I was a nosey kid when I was worried about my friend. It's weird how things stick in your mind, but that particular day was branded in my mind forever. Usually I could forget it, completely ignore that it's there, but on the day of the funeral, with my emotions already raw, seeing Chief Marks and Deputy Jennings brought it front and foremost. I was just glad Will wasn't there or it would be even harder. I guess funerals will remind you of other deaths.

After the funeral we went back to Charlie's old house where people thanked Kate and Garrett for lending their home for the day so Charlie could have a proper send off. Then they all sat around talking about what a good old boy Chief Swan was, some of the older officers who served with Charlie remembering their time with him. I drifted through the conversations, picking out the best stories with my mind and watching them replayed. Some of the memories were from before I was born. Liza sat next to me the whole time and I shared the scenes with her. She was happy for the shared images but a little regretful that she never knew him as anything other than the old storyteller in the chair.

After a while we wandered outside to find Tobias and Tony. They were with the vampires who were reminiscing about the times they shared with Charlie. Their memories were obviously clearer, but they were tinged with sentimentality for humans or seeing the frailty of a man caught up in the midst of vampire business without realising it.

If I was honest I preferred the memories of the humans because they saw Charlie as their respected elder. The vampire's view of him was a little too twee, and if I didn't know them better I would have assumed it to be patronising too. That was the trouble with immortal vampires; they would never have a balanced view of humans. They would either view them as fragile creatures who should be protected, or dinner. I decided in that moment that even if I lived to a million I'd never lose sight of the fact that all humans were individual and shouldn't be bunched together in the same group.

Liza agreed with me, although she did argue that I was looking at it wrong, that I had the wrong idea of how our family saw Charlie. Yes they were remembering him with fondness, but there was also the respect of an equal. I was reading things wrong in my agitated mindset and after a few days to consider I knew I'd come to the same conclusion.

I decided to take Liza's advice and I decided to stop judging. Instead I joined in with some of my own memories. We all gathered inside after an hour because Chief Marks wanted to say a few words, then we all drank a toast to Charlie's memory. After that the air became sombre as people started to think of the sadder instances of Charlie's life, such as dealing with the death of his daughter in foreign parts.

I knew I couldn't take the dark mood any longer so I left with Tobias and the twins and we travelled up to the House to wait for our family. Tony gave a sigh of relief as we sat down on the sofas.

"As much as I needed to pay my respects to Charlie, I'm glad we came from there." He observed. "Their minds were turning to the more tragic aspects of his life. It's worse knowing that the biggest tragedy isn't true and Charlie himself knew that."

"I know." I replied. "And I find it harder at emotional gatherings to build my shields so there wasn't anything I could do to protect myself from their grief."

"I am thankful to have a few moments with merely the four of us." Liza observed. "It was too crowded there for something I thought private."

"But grief is both public and private." Tobias stated.

"Yeah. You can grieve in privacy, but it's part of society for them to share in your grief." I stated.

"It binds people together, knowing there was one person who they shared in common. There were people there today I never would have spoken to under any other circumstance." Tobias added.

"Will you converse with them again?" Liza asked.

"I doubt it." Tobias admitted.

"Then it is hardly friends won. I liked delving into their minds, to see all those old stories, but most of all I desired solitude to think of my grandfather I can see no more." Liza said sadly.

"I know what you mean Sis." Tony said with a sigh. "I felt like I was on show. We were the only ones along with Hunter who could say definitely that we're descendents of Charlie without concocting a story, but people were still wondering about us. It was giving me a headache."

"We are from there now Brother." Liza observed as she hugged him.

Tony nodded as he hugged her back.

"And if it is any consolation there is unlikely to be such a public family funeral we need attend ever again. From now on it will be but friends who pass on and our presence will be more readily explained."

Tony nodded again as Liza continued to hug him and kiss his forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at my twins, knowing they'd always look out for each other. I could imagine them a hundred years from now, both married with kids, maybe even grandkids, but still able to comfort each other in this way. It was a happy thought of the future, and although I'd said to Tobias about living each day at a time, the future had been playing a big part in my thoughts recently, because soon the twins would graduate and then we'd have to think of our next move.

I tried not to think about it too much over the last few weeks of the twins sitting their finals and leading their teams to victory again. It was a high note to graduate on, and as the day grew near I felt the tingle of nerves to think of them already collecting their diploma. Sometimes it was hard to fathom how quick half vampires grew, but here were my kids, graduating high school aged eight.

I couldn't believe how emotional I felt as Tony then Liza filed onto the stage to collect their diplomas. After all, this was just the first time they'd do this. It was more or less a practice run since they had no plans of doing anything more for the next few years, just relax and have fun. They wanted to be kids again and I was all for that, although it meant relocating. Where to, we didn't know yet, but that didn't really matter.

I was actually thinking of suggesting we buy one of those ginormous RVs, you know, the ones that are the size of a small house and have about three stories to them. We could do the great American road tour, travelling the length and breadth of our country, exploring every place we wanted to. We could haul up in trailer parks, stay a week or two while we explored that particular area then move on. I didn't know how keen the others would be for this, but it was a suggestion I could make.

I clapped and cheered loudly for Liza and Tony, I was maybe a little over enthusiastic, but then Geraldine had been way over the top when Tia got called up, in fact Tia had tried to hide her face in embarrassment. I wanted to show Geraldine that you could cheer enthusiastically without making your kids wish the ground would open up and swallow them.

Tony and Liza both beamed at Tobias and me as they walked down from the stage, diplomas in hand, to join with the others while the last few people went up to collect their diplomas. All the parents cheered as the kids did the mitre-throwing thing, then we went to congratulate them all before we headed home.

The kids were gonna have a party, although Liza had been limited to graduating Muses only otherwise it would have been unbalanced. The only concession was made for Sadie Geller, the freshman who would take Liza's place as captain next year. It was no coincidence that Liza had sent invitations to Peni and Lani to attend the party, as well as for Danni, Kimo and Kai just to be polite. There was no surprise that Kimo couldn't make it, but Danni and her boyfriend came to supervise the younger siblings on the plane. I went to collect them from SEA-TAC to save having to hire a car and it had been a pleasant drive back.

They'd arrived the day before graduation, as had Sammie and Harry's kids under the supervision of Harry, Nikki and Tina. Hunter was planning to get here sometime during the day of graduation because then he would be on his off days. Jake and Nessie arrived in the morning and had wanted to come to the ceremony, but the school had implied a strict one parent per child policy because the graduating class was so big. My parents had to settle for waiting outside the doors of the auditorium until we all emerged.

The chatter on the way home was light as Jake and Nessie congratulated their grandchildren and commented on how good they looked in their robes. It really was a great atmosphere that carried on through the lunch we had around the dining room table and with all the cousins here we could make the most of it for once. I helped Tobias with the dishes while the kids went off to explore the house and grounds, although I did here Marlin tell them off for distracting her and if they weren't careful she'd zap them. Marlin was trying to arrange the weather just right so that it remained overcast, but without the hint of rain so that the vampires could attend, but we could set tables and chairs up outside for when it was time to eat.

There was a lot of food too; most of the kitchen surfaces were covered in trays of cling-filmed party treats. It wouldn't be long before we'd take them up to the serving tables, but we had to let Marlin balance the weather first before we set anything up outside.

By the time Tobias and I had finished with the dishes Marlin was done with setting the weather, so we helped with setting up the tables along with all the Hannigans and all the Cullens. I couldn't remember the last time that all our vampire family had been here together. Even Nahuel and Ebony had made it, although the former was keeping a wary eye on Jane. He still didn't trust her and Jane wasn't helping matters by giving Nahuel knowing smiles every time he caught her eye. She was winding him up a little, and I wasn't sure if Nahuel was the right person to wind up that way because as far as I could remember he didn't have much of a sense of humour. Especially when it came to carnies, but Jane definitely wasn't a carnie any more. Her eyes were gold and I knew she'd never cheat; she'd see that as a failure and wouldn't tolerate it about herself.

I realised that there was nothing I could do right now to defuse the situation. If it was gonna kick off then it would, I'd just have to make sure to act fast when it did so nobody would get hurt. With that in mind I decided to stop worrying about Nahuel and Jane and instead helped Alice adorn the serving tables that were already covered in white table cloth with blue and silver sashes with big bows every six feet or so.

By the time we'd finished the back yard looked amazing, and different from how it usually looked. The boys had been busy erecting some form of metal lattice that arched over the party area and were now weaving fairy lights in between the frame so that once it was dark there'd be twinkling blue and white lights over head. Alice then set about enclosing the area with blue and silver sashes so that it was clear to the revellers that they shouldn't wander off into the woods.

It was amazing what we could achieve in an hour. It looked like we'd been arranging the backyard for a long while. Maybe even over the course of days to get it just right. There wasn't much we could do to the pool, although we did add the lily pads since it was a shame to waste them and in the recreation room we put up a load of blue and silver balloons and made sure the juice bar was stocked. Layla and Masen had volunteered to tend it for the night and they'd dressed in the school colours to fit in with the deco.

We let the twins and their cousins see our handy work before it was time for the guests to arrive. Then they all settled into the recreation room to play a few games while we waited for the guest. The door rang about half hour before the guests were due. Tony jumped to his feet to go get it, Kai following him like a shadow. I was going to go too but Liza assured me that it was just Tony's friends turning up early so they could lock their things away in his room. They were a little fearful that they might be bully fodder; even after graduating they weren't taking chances. Either that or they were doing it for old times sake.

Before the rest of the guests arrived Tobias and I went out to the entrance hall to act as ushers. Although the guests knew their way by now so all they needed was for us to answer the door. I was glad that I did when I opened the door for Tia to find Geraldine standing next to her car to wave Tia in.

"Hey Geraldine." I called cheerfully. "Don't go hiding out here, why don't you come in for five minuets."

"But I haven't brought a swimming costume." She protested.

"You don't need one, there's more to the party than the pool." I stated.

What are you doing? Tobias asked.

Showing off. I replied as I smiled encouragingly at Geraldine. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." I enticed, knowing that she'd been itching to have a nose around the house for years.

"Oh, well five minuets won't hurt." She conceded.

"Not at all." I stated as I called to Renesmee to take over door duties.

I led Geraldine on a full tour of the house, although I didn't let her go in the bedrooms because some things should be off limit. She was impressed with the house that was for sure. She even found the attics interesting and to my surprise I realised she was into antiques. She appreciated the old furniture stored away in a way I never could. I felt a little sad as I realised that if Geraldine hadn't come across as such a hypocritical killjoy then I would have got on well with her. It was too late to form a bond of friendship now and I was glad that she went as soon as the tour was over before I was tempted to offer her to stay.

After she was in her car I closed the door and went through to the party. I found Tobias sitting outside at one of the tables enjoying the fresh air. I sat down next to him and he shifted to look at me.

"Tour not go well?" He asked.

"I think I misjudged Geraldine." I stated. "I think, when you take away the Muse Mom aspect she could be an ok person."

"I believe her behaviour in support of the Muses turned her into something of a monster, but on the other hand I believe you would have found her insufferable. Some people are simply that way inclined. They are unable to avoid causing offence, even when they state otherwise. From what you have told me of Geraldine and from what I observed I think you were right not to make her as close a friend as Estelle or Merial."

"Yeah." I said with a sigh and we fell silent for a while.

"Essie, Tobias." Jane said, dropping into another seat. "Are all members of your families here?"

"All my Mom's side." I said carefully, because there were humans in earshot.

"When do they depart?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Over the next few days I guess. When they feel like."

"Ok." Jane said with a nod of her head then left the table.

She stepped up to one of the sashes, looked around quickly and when she was sure no humans were looking she stepped over the barrier and ghosted for the trees. Fred was waiting for her, invisible in a patch of hard to focus on shadow. Jane disappeared when she reached it.

I think we should see what she's up to. I stated.

Tobias agreed and we did the same as Jane and ghosted to the patch of shadow. We fought the resistance of Fred's barrier; it helped to use my shield, until we were inside with him and Jane. They were discussing something in hushed voices but stopped when they realised they had an audience.

"What's going on Jane?" I asked.

"Essie, I have something to discuss with all the vampires present. I wish to do it when you are all together. I was trying to convince Fred to ask them all to attend a meeting tomorrow morning because they're not likely to say yes if I ask them. But there's something we all need to talk about urgently." She stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't say. Not without the others here. I want to tell you all together." She said firmly.

Tobias was watching Jane carefully then smiled.

"We will ask them to attend, but if you plan to cross us in anyway…" He began.

"I would never do that. You know me Tobias. You know where my loyalties lie." Jane said solemnly.

"With the strongest denominator?" Tobias quipped, and I realised he was testing her, seeing if she would try and burn him.

"With my friends." Jane stated in a sincere voice. "Too long have I been a slave to power, now I want to live in peace with my friends. But to do that there's so much to discuss. That's why I need everyone there."

"What time?" I asked, knowing that Tobias and me would end up asking everyone for her anyway so what was the point in arguing the finer details?

The next morning we all gathered in the recreation room and I had to admit Jane had been busy. She'd re-arranged all the seats we'd hired for the graduation party into three lines, all facing the big screen TV and there was a table in front of the screen which she was standing on so the TV was now at blackboard height in relation to her. I frowned as I took a seat with the others.

Jane was watching us carefully and waited until we were all there before she took a breath.

"Thank you all for coming." She declared. "Since you are all here I thought it the best opportunity to discuss a growing problem that I've been investigating for some time now and what we plan to do about it."

"What growing problem?" Carlisle asked.

"The increasing recklessness of carnivorous vampires in America, now they feel the Volturi no longer watch them." Jane said ominously. "They are growing out of control and if we do not act fast then we may find ourselves exposed to discovery by humans as these carnivores flaunt the guidelines by overfeeding."

"You want us to bring in the Volturi?" I asked with a frown.

"No. I propose that we become the Volturi." Jane said with a smile and she was met with shocked silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this is posted Saturday, I've been under the weather all week. I'll try to get this back on track, but RL is still up in the air at the moment and I don't know when it'll come back down. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen and Lsb123**

* * *

><p><em>"You want us to bring in the Volturi?" I asked with a frown.<em>

_"No. I propose that we become the Volturi." Jane said with a smile and she was met with shocked silence._

"I knew it!" Nahuel exclaimed. "You haven't changed. You're still one of them, hoping to entice the rest of us to join. That's why you've been buzzing around Ebony!"

"Nahuel! Sit down!" Ebony growled through her teeth, pulling at his shirt and he sat, although he was grumbling.

"As I was saying." Jane said after a moment to see if Nahuel had settled. "We should become the Volturi. Or a better term would be, we should become like the Volturi. And not even that. Some of their ideas are a little dated now and we can adapt them for this modern era, but our primary goal should be to protect the secret and stop all those who wish to expose us. So no, we don't join the Volturi, we form our own alliance with an appointed police force and we tackle these problems ourselves."

"But won't Aro be annoyed if we muscle in on his gig?" Emmett asked.

"On the contrary, Aro will be delighted that we will take the burden of this toxic continent off him. I…I can reveal this to you now for my allegiance is with my friends and not Volterra. Aro has always found America hard to control. Really there is not enough on the Guard should every vampire in the New World band together and attempt to overthrow them. It's much more advantageous for Aro if the little covens keep bickering while the north remains a disputed territory between nomads and settling vegetarians. If we are all bickering amongst ourselves we're less likely to band together against the Volturi."

"Then Aro wouldn't want us having our own police force." Emmett pointed out.

"He will if we go through the correct channels." Jane said definitely.

"What correct channels?" Rose demanded.

"We put in an application with Aro and take a small but strategic party to Volterra to argue our case. But before we get into that whole messy argument, I think I need to convince you that there is a problem here in America. One greater than you could ever imagine." Jane stated. "I have been gathering evidence as I've said and I prepared a documentary for you to see the extent of the problem."

Jane jumped down off the table as she pressed play on the remote and the screen flickered to life.

…_The screen showed the inside of a wear house in low light; whatever camera Jane had been using must have been good quality because the picture was clear, although it was infrared. The sound quality was good enough to pick up the sounds of scuffling, although there was nothing to be seen on the screen._

"_The newborns are hungry again." A woman said in annoyance. "They always seem to need feeding."_

"_Yeah." A man answered and I recognised the voice of Olaf Sigurdsson before he paced onto screen tailed by a petit female in a long coat. "I told you newborns always hunger."_

"_Then why build an army?" The woman demanded._

"_Because dearest Xena we want control of LA and the best way to ensure control is to build a newborn army and unleash them on any vampires who inhabit the territory. It's a tried and tested method ever since Benito first put the theory into practice." Olaf explained._

"_But they might get out of control." Xena complained. "What if they get us noticed? I heard that the Volturi don't like it when vampires draw attention to themselves, especially with a newborn army."_

"_The Volturi haven't been seen for years." Olaf countered. "The rumours say they have been destroyed."_

"_I heard they've pulled back from America for a while, but it's only to see what we'll do in their absence, then they'll come down on us like a ton of bricks."_

"_That'll hurt." Olaf said dryly._

"_You know what I mean." Xena growled._

"_As long as we don't cause too many ripples the Volturi will pay us no heed." Olaf said. "Now why don't you take half of them out for exercise and I'll take the others tomorrow."_

_Xena glowered at Olaf._

"_Don't be like that baby, you know if we manage to conquer all of LA we can try for California next. Imagine how often we can feed with a hunting range that big?" He said, placing his hands to her upper arms._

"_But what about the newborns? By then they'll be a year old and lost all their strength. We'll have to still feed them and there'll be so many of them. What good will owning California do us then?" Xena demanded, not falling for his charms._

"_Ah but that's the beauty of the plan. Most won't make it to a year and the ones that do we'll see on their way." Olaf said with a grin._

"_We kill them?" Xena asked hopefully._

"_Yes." Olaf confirmed._

"_And then make more?" _

"_That's how it's usually done." He said with a shrug._

_Xena laughed, "Poor things." _

"_Yes indeed." Olaf growled as he placed his lips to hers and they kissed passionately before he pulled away. "Now go take half of them to feed. It's better to keep them topped up."_

"_Yes." Xena said, giving Olaf one final kiss before heading off screen. "Mertyl, Dina, Jill, Brogan, time for walkies." She called and there were sounds of excitement off camera before Xena led a group of excited people back through the frame as Olaf watched them with his back to the camera. Once they'd gone he left the shot too._

_The scene didn't change, but the date counter skipped ahead a few hours._

_The space had been cleared and Olaf was instructing the group of newborns on fighting techniques. It seemed to be the basics and the newborns were only just starting to learn, they were still at the grasping blindly at the enemy stage. They hadn't stood a chance against seasoned fighters like Jane and me. I also noted that Olaf didn't seem to be much of a fighter himself. It was like he'd read about real vamp fighting, studied all the manuals, but had never actually been in a fight to put the theory into practice. Maybe that's why he needed the newborns to protect him, although I did wonder how he'd actually manage to kill them once they were of no more use. They'd know how to fight and he wouldn't, unless Xena was as adept as her namesake._

_Then the weirdest part of the training took place. Olaf leapt up onto a platform where he took hold of something, of someone. It was a human, still alive because the chest was rising and falling, but the human was unconscious, hanging limply in Olaf's hands. The figure was dressed androgynously so it was hard to determine if it was male or female. Maybe it was better that way as it all became inevitable._

_I knew that Liza covered her eyes before Olaf threw the figure down to the floor, the newborns watching its arc intently. Before it could hit the concrete floor one of the faster newborns leapt to pluck it from the air, biting into the throat as he landed among the sudden throng as the newborns fought over the poor person. By the time the newborns had separated there was nothing left but scraps, did we really need to see that much?_

_The scene changed and I felt the hairs on my arms rise as I recognised the alley. It was the one in LA but at that point in time it was empty. Not for long though because there was the sound of cautious feet and a group of humans were led into the ally by Olaf before the trap was sprung and he leapt up onto the roof top and out of frame as the feeding frenzy began…_

I knew what happened next so it was with a detachment that I viewed the fight unfold onscreen as Liza and I got ambushed, then Jane showed up and some serious ass was kicked. As evident on the video only Liza and I killed the newborns, but Fred didn't seem to mind. He'd seen enough of the footage to know that these were more like the feral newborns who'd revelled in the blood rather than the more even tempered ones like Bree and Diego who'd shown some sign of restraint and intelligence beyond getting the next meal. I had to wonder if Jane had convinced him of this or if it was something he came to on his own.

The video then flickered through a montage of similar footage, but now just a hint of it taking place in a scattering of towns and cities across the US. There were scores of newborns, all destined to be destroyed, because some vamp or other got a little greedy for territory.

By the end of the video I was sure of one thing, it had to stop. It wasn't fair on the vamps run out of their homes, on the humans killed to feed the newborns and most of all the newborns themselves. They didn't ask to become weapons, but they were made that way then destroyed when they'd served their purpose.

"Do you not all agree that this situation requires swift action?" Jane asked once her little documentary had ended.

"Well yeah." I said. "And Liza and I helped out that one time, but you seem to be doing well on your own."

"When I was still working under the pretence that I was Volturi, but the word has spread, Lady Jane no longer carries the blessing of Aro. It makes it more difficult without the readymade culture of fear. They think I'm nothing without the rest of the guard and don't realise it was my power that was the key in a lot of battles. My power, and Alec's of course. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, I do need some muscle behind me and I think you lot are more than up to the task. Not to mention you have more strategists amongst you than Aro ever has at any one time. If you call in the rest of the vegetarians, we will have a strong footing when we petition Aro."

"Jane, you're not making much sense." Esme said kindly.

"Sorry. I was allowing my anger to overcome me momentarily there." Jane said with a chuckle. "It's not flattering to learn the power you wield, even born through fear, is nothing without your backup. What I'm suggesting is that we go to Aro and offer a solution that would benefit us all."

"And that would be?" Jasper prompted.

"We ask him if we can govern ourselves. Much like the Avalonians, the Egyptians, the Arabians and the Irish do. They have formed an alliance of sorts with Aro. They ensure that no vampires play up on their territory and the Volturi withdraw all scrutiny. Sometimes Aro will do a 'surprise inspection' of an area under the control of another, but he usually doesn't find anything sinister." Jane explained.

"Apart from little dhampir girls." I said moodily as I remembered Aro forcing me to look into Ahmed's mind and taking from it the information that Aro was after and although I decided to keep it to myself my external reaction had given it away. "I remember Aro threatened my family in front of the Court for me to part with that information. Although I did keep something back." I chuckled.

"That Ahmed was the one who fathered the girl?" Jane asked.

"What? You knew?" I demanded in disgust.

"Essie, unfortunately, most of the info Aro wished you to fish for he already knew." Jane said sadly.

"He was testing me." I said sourly.

"Yes. But there were a lot of things you discovered that helped him greatly. And if it's any consolation the things you discovered that he knew nothing of were the things you were willing to share. The things that didn't compromise your spirit." Jane stated.

"Like the Children of the Moon?" I asked.

"Yes. And without you he never would have known the true deception of the Fire Twins. I wasn't…I wasn't working on my own suspicions when I asked for your help. Aro wanted it but didn't want to make those bitches suspicious. You made his suspicions grow when they created the nightmares within you. Then when Tobias disappeared, Aro didn't order it and he knew there was something in Demetri's story that didn't add up because of the holes. Then of course there was the surgeon Spider, of course I didn't know he was a surgeon at the time, I just thought of him as the Newborn Trainer. When you sparked his memory Aro knew without a doubt the Fire Twins were up to something. But every time he got confirmation they'd wipe away his memory, until you caught them in the act of tampering with his mind."

"Yeah. But they would have wiped me too if Mal hadn't shown up when he did. Talking of Mal, when did Aro know about his telekinesis?" I asked with a frown.

"Before he sent out the gatherers, I've no doubt of that. I can't tell you exactly when because he didn't confide it to me until I reported to him that Mal was managing to get out of locked rooms and reach things easily that even a dhampir child would find difficult. He told me when I was suspicious." Jane replied.

"I bet that rankled you a bit, being outside his circle of trust. Specially when he made you betray me." I chuckled.

"Yes it did, but Aro never told me everything and it wasn't my place to question him. I did as he instructed, and at the time it was without thinking. Although later I realised he was testing my loyalties, he wanted to see how enamoured with you I was, especially after I'd collaborated with Marcus and Caius to get Renesmee out of Volterra. He wanted to know that I was still loyal to him, and at the time I was. I also realised at the time that Aro knew regardless, he was too certain of what my findings would be, although Tina was a surprise. I would have kept her secret from Aro, but how could I when I had seen her? Besides, Aro had other spies in the area. Humans who work for the Volturi, but to my shame I don't know who they are. Why would Jane of the Volturi want to learn names of humans, even if they are spies? To me all humans had one name sooner or later…"

"Dinner." Nahuel growled.

"Don't judge me boy, you too were once a carnivore." Jane said calmly.

"I didn't choose to be." Nahuel countered. "It was forced on me."

"By a vampire who was deemed despicable and executed accordingly by the Volturi. I may find thrill in pain, but then so much pain was meted out to me in my last days as a human it was only right I share it around. It was not a healthy state of mind, I was a fragile soul when I was brought over and Aro took advantage. I can't blame him for everything I did, but he gave me a taste of power I could not have even dreamed of being a girl in the middle ages and I grew addicted. I guess you could say we were both turned into monsters by our vampire fathers." Jane finished gravely.

"Yes." Nahuel said darkly.

"Of course I revelled in my status, whereas you hated yourself for it." Jane said analytically. "But you were not truly a monster by most accounts. You couldn't help it if your mother died in childbirth. It was your father who was to blame for creating the situation in the first place, knowing full well what would happen. To a certain extent your aunt is also to blame."

"She took care of me, even after I turned her into a vampire." Nahuel growled defiantly.

"Something you had no control over. And I won't deny that she did take care of you, but she did so on a promise made to her dying sister and she never let you forget that you killed her, did she?"

"But I did kill my mother." Nahuel said sadly.

"And so did Ebony. Is she a monster? And Bella may be vampire now, but Renesmee would have killed her if Edward hadn't been quick with his venom, does that make Nessie a monster? The same applies for every half vampire ever born to a human woman. The human body can support a vampire pregnancy, but it cannot survive one. Believe me, I have witnessed enough dhampir births to be an expert, now the memories are returned to me. There is only one woman I know of who has given birth to half vampires and remained the same species." Jane nodded toward me. "I will conclude that you were never a monster Nahuel, even drinking human blood I wouldn't call you such for you knew no other diet. Once you knew there was another way you adjusted."

"But you did not." Nahuel pointed out.

"That is true, but then I was Jane of Volterra, Aro's faithful daughter, why would I stoop to drinking animal blood? We are vampires, top of the food chain, why care for humans, they are meant to be our food. I held fast to those ideals for so long, but then I started making friends. First there was the Half Blood Renesmee, and then her daughter, the Wolf Child Essie. I was changing slowly over time, it took me a long while to realise the enjoyment of the hunt was gone for me, long before I decided to take the chance to leave Volterra when presented with the opportunity. I doubt I ever would have become vegetarian in Volterra, Aro makes it so degrading, it lacks the appeal of having these countless miles to roam."

"But didn't you get the humans delivered in Volterra?" Bella asked.

"Yes. However we feasted together, it wasn't something carried out in the dark dungeon or as a spectacle for the curious." Jane explained.

I shivered as I remembered times like that.

"We were family and we fed together. Aro always liked the idea of that. He liked the show that we were so closely bonded as a unit that we could feed in the same space without squabbling for food. I liked to be part of that machine, but then I learned the true cost of being a member of Aro's family. He destroyed families to gather his people around him. Worse, he gave people families they didn't know they wanted, then cruelly snatched them away leaving nothing but blanks in their memories." Jane growled, then she took a calming breath. "I have wandered off topic, we are here to discuss my proposal. It is a five step plan."

"What are your steps?" Carlisle asked.

"The first step is to agree on the party who will accompany me, I have one in mind, but we'll go back to that in a moment and we can discuss any changes you wish to make. Step two, we build our case strongly, ensuring there is nothing Aro can object to, we will also need to arrange an appointment with Aro, it is the right way to go about it, rather than turning up on his doorstep like a riotous mob demanding our independence. Step three, we go to Volterra and present our case to Aro. With the team I have in mind I'm certain we will persuade him. Step four; we go south to talk to the covens, and any Nomads we meet. We tell them our plan and that we have the blessing of Volterra. We will set a meeting for, let us say a year's time to ensure that word reaches everyone and that meeting will be step five. Step five, with representatives of every vampire in the United States we will come to an agreement over territories, hunting ranges and all the other niggles of becoming a nation. We will all work together to ensure our area remains trouble free. We could have annual meetings for people to speak their grievances and we could appoint someone as a judge. We could elect vampires to make decisions over our nation as a whole, while the individual areas still maintain their right to choose whether they wish to employ those laws in their area. The only rule that must be obeyed at all costs is the rule that protects us all. Which is?"

"Humans can never know about us." We all chorused the golden rule.

Tony put his hand up.

"Yes." Jane asked.

"Well when you say humans, do you mean all humans, or just humans in general? If you know a human well and you know they'd keep the secret, would that be ok?"

Jane looked at him for a moment, then said, "That's something we can discuss later."

"But it's important, at least to half vampires, because we tread both worlds. We are vampires, but we still have a human half too. I'd like for some people to know what I am. I mean I wouldn't shout it from the roof tops, but I know who would keep it a secret and who's most likely to blab." Tony stated.

"A lot of this extends from reading their minds." Jane stated.

"Well maybe that helps a little, but really I just know it from knowing my friends." Tony replied.

"It really is something we need to discuss later, but maybe we could arrange something. Perhaps that if a human finds out by accident, such as in the incident with your Grace, then they can live, but you can't just tell humans outright."

Liza was thoughtful for a moment then put her hand up.

"But what if I wished to marry a human? Surely we could not go through our entire married lives without him knowing what I am." She stated.

"Why not have him changed?" Jane asked.

"Because I would not force the change on a would be suitor for my own selfish gains. The option would of course be available to him, but I would not merely change him. Why would I do that? It would very wrong." Liza replied in disgusted tones.

Jane was frowning, she had no answer now.

"Wait, didn't you say you wanted to create some form of yearly court with a judge?" I asked.

Jane nodded.

"Well couldn't you have a panel to judge whether a human is worthy of the knowledge, especially with half vampires? Couldn't they present their case before the court and the panel can decide if they can tell the human or not."

"That is certainly a possibility." Jane conceded, "But it's one of the finer points we can discuss later. First we must convince Aro to allow us to form a nation before we can begin discussing its laws."

"Then let's return to your plan." Carlisle suggested. "You said you have people in mind to accompany you to Volterra?"

"Yes." Jane said with a nod.

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Before we go any further do you think we could sit in a circle or something?" Jake asked. "It'll put us all on an even footing since we're meant to be discussing this as equals."

"It would be easier to talk." Emmett agreed.

Jane nodded and we got rid of the chairs and sat around in a circle on the floor. It was a lot more comfortable than the chairs had been, and now we could see each other properly.

"Who is your ideal party?" Edward asked.

"I would go because I am well versed in Volturi politics and I can read Aro well." Jane stated. "As leader of the Cullen clan I think you should accompany me Carlisle because it'll prove at first glance that you approve of this venture."

"I think it is only right that I go along." Carlisle stated. "I would have suggested it if you hadn't already mentioned me."

"You are a good man Carlisle, and Aro knows that. He knows that you can be convincing in your arguments so knowing you are part of the team will reassure him that we can bring others on side. You've made many friends in your years of wandering and that will aide our argument now." Jane said firmly.

"I will help in anyway I can." Carlisle said with a smile.

"And we will also need a representative of the Hannigan family, and I think the best person for that job is Layla." Jane said as she smiled at her.

"What?" Marlin demanded. "I should go. In Tobias' absent I am clan leader."

"Yes." Jane said, turning to Marlin. "However I fear your presence may be detrimental to our cause due to your open hostility to all Volturi who still wear the robes. Besides, Layla is a walking encyclopaedia when it comes to Volturi affairs." Jane turned her attention back to Layla while Marlin looked a little sceptical. "You have the entire history of the Volturi inside your head. You know more than I do most likely, therefore you will be useful in that capacity."

"I won't deny that." Layla said softly.

"Then I'm coming too." Masen said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Jane demanded.

"You're not taking Layla to Volterra without me." He stated.

"Masen, I want to help." Layla said softly.

"I know honey, but I still blame myself for the tortures you faced there. If I'd been stronger, if I'd fought for you then you wouldn't have gone through all the crap you did. They wouldn't have broke your mind and hurt your body. If I'd stood my ground we would have known happiness a lot sooner. For that reason, I can't live with myself if I don't be firm and insist I come to Volterra with you."

Layla looked at Masen for half a minuet before she smiled and hugged him.

"Jane, I shan't join your quest unless Masen accompanies us." Layla said primly.

"But then he will have to take Tobias' place." Jane said with a frown.

"I have no intention of ever returning to that place." Tobias said coldly.

"Not even to accompany Essie?" Jane asked.

"You want me to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You are our strongest player," Jane stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You can read minds, you can act as a shield, you know how to handle yourself in a fight. You are an all rounder, and not as they say a jack-of-all-trades but a master of none. You are the master of everything you apply your hand to." Jane complimented me.

"I wouldn't say that." I said coldly.

"Why be modest now?" Jane asked. "You know you're more than up for the task, or do you need me to sing your praises more to feed your ego?"

I frowned at Jane, this wasn't an ego thing.

"No." I said. "I was deflecting a little because this isn't a snap decision I can just make. I've got more to think about than just myself, or even Tobias. I got kids now, whatever decision I make affects them too, I'll have to think about it and discuss it with my family."

"That is understandable, but I beg you consider the future you could provide for your children."

"If I risk going to Volterra again this is something I need to discuss with them." I said firmly. "I'll help with the planning and whatever, but I'm not gonna say yes just to please you."

"I understand." Jane said. "I should have anticipated this. I guess I can't force you."

"No you can't." I said firmly.

"Then I won't try." Jane said. "Although I will give you a week to respond for we need to get this thing in motion."

"A week will be enough time." I agreed.

"Then that is one thing less to discuss for now. Although I would like to form a plan that includes you as well as one that doesn't."

"That makes sense." I stated. "So is there anyone else you want to go?"

"If we call on the Denali, perhaps Tanya or Eleazar would accompany us. Having as many different families represented will be better."

"But you want Tobias to go as well as Layla." Marlin said. "But they are both of the Hannigan clan."

Jane glanced toward Tobias and me before she turned back to Marlin.

"Of course he is, but he also has his own family now. He could go representing the Hannigans, but in this case he'd represent the Blacks, just like Essie would. In fact that's another advantage to your presence, you can speak for the Quileute." Jane said, directing the latter at me.

I exchanged a look with Jake.

"If I went then I'd have to ask the packs if I could speak for them. I can't be certain that they'll want me to do that. To half of them I'm a stranger, the weird absent sister of Hunter, they might not stand for it." I explained.

"That is another thing we can discuss later, but for the moment let's assume you have the permission to represent the packs, then you're an even better candidate to accompany than before." Jane said fervently.

"And like I said, I have to discuss it with my family first." I countered.

"Tobias, Tony and Liza yes?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And you would say that Essie, Tony and Liza are your family Tobias?"

"Yes." Tobias said, narrowing his eyes. "But so is Marlin, Layla, Ebony, Masen, Will, Nahuel…"

"And all of the Cullens and those of the Quileute Essie is related to?" Jane cut in. "The point I'm trying to make is that in the eyes of Volterra you would represent your little family unit, and perhaps the Cullen clan for you reside with Carlisle and Esme. As it stands at the moment Tobias would be seen more as a Cullen than a Hannigan for how long it's been since you were part of the Hannigan clan."

"And whose fault was it that I'm no longer with my sisters?" Tobias demanded.

"I am partially to blame since I came to collect Essie, but I'm not trying to say that you and Marlin aren't family anymore. I'm merely giving the view of Volterra in relation to who you would represent now in Aro's court."

"There was a nicer way you could have gone about it." Tobias stated.

"Perhaps, but we have much to discuss and everyone keeps sidetracking me. I'm sorry I offended you Marlin." Jane said solemnly.

"Yes." Marlin said with a frown. "And I'm sorry I acted in a selfish manner, demanding that you let me come with you."

Jane nodded once.

There was silence for a moment and as I felt a little wave of hunger I realised it was lunchtime and I hadn't had breakfast, neither had the twins.

"Well we seem to have reached a natural break." I declared. "I need food, Tony, Liza, you coming with me?"

Tony got to his feet quickly with a thankful sigh, while Liza rose with more caution, she was worried we were gonna discuss Volterra now and she hadn't had enough time to think it through herself yet.

"Mom, Dad, Hunter, Tina you guys hungry too?" I asked.

"Sure am." Hunter said, rising to his feet.

The rest of the eaters agreed and I felt Liza relax as we made our way to the kitchen. She really did need to think things over before we discussed it and I would give her that chance. I was giving Tony the chance too, although he wouldn't have been bothered if we discussed it then and there. He'd prefer to get it out of the way, but he knew Liza needed the time to think it through and if he was honest with himself he realised that was the wisest course of action.

Liza offered to cook when we reached the kitchen and she ushered everyone but Tony out of the kitchen. I knew this was to stop anyone opening up the discussion of Volterra before she was ready. Tony wouldn't broach the subject because he knew his twin well, that's why she'd allow him to stay. Besides, he was an extra brain to pick if she needed it.

Up in the dining room I closed off my mind and shut off from the conversation, making it clear that I wasn't gonna talk about Jane's presentation yet. I leant my cheek on my hand and followed the pattern of the wood grain with my index finger.

"Essie!" Renesmee snapped, I looked up and could almost see the 'Esther Marie Black' forming in her mind to reprimand me, but she couldn't say it, not after Volterra.

"Yes?" I asked, playing dumb.

"We need to discuss this." She said firmly.

"And I will. Right after I discuss this with the people who'll be most affected by me going to Volterra again. It's up to the twins." I stated.

"It'll be unfair to leave it up to your kids." Jake pointed out.

"I'm not gonna just say chose and do it now. I'll sit down and discuss it with them properly. I'll give them the good and bad to each side of the argument and then I'll let them talk about it amongst themselves. The thing is, Jane does have a point about the growing troubles, but she also said the covens are starting to step in before things get out of hand. Do we really need to go to Volterra to set up our own branch? And I could maybe see myself going to Volterra to help get the ball rolling, but I don't want to be tied to something like that forever. I had enough of dispensing 'justice' when I was one of them."

"Will you promise to talk to me about this before you give any definite answer to Jane?" Nessie asked.

"Yes Mom, of course I will, but I can't change whatever decision the twins make. Like I said, I have to think of how my actions will affect them. I can't just go rushing off on whatever crusade Jane's got in mind without thinking about that."

"I guess I should be thankful that you're willing to consult others before throwing yourself to the lions this time." Renesmee said gently as she placed her hand on mine.

"I was a kid then Mom, and I knew how much it would hurt you guys, but it was better I did that than have you all die. This time it's different. I've got kids now and there's no guaranteed danger if I don't go. That's why I'll discuss it this time."

"Good." Renesmee replied.

I nodded.

The twins entered at this point and we ate our food keeping the topic light. I was happy that everyone was respecting their unspoken wish of not wanting to discuss it just yet.

We finished dinner and I offered to wash the dishes, mostly because I wanted to stay out of the main discussion for a while longer. I needed a little thinking space of my own as I weighed up both sides of the argument. How would I put it to Liza and Tony when we finally came to discuss this? I needed to give an even, un-biased argument for both sides without it appearing like I was pressuring the twins into one decision or the other.

This was gonna be a delicate matter and I would have to discuss it with Tobias first, at least we could iron out what we'd say so we didn't end up contradicting each other. I knew one point I was gonna be firm on and that was the fact that if either of us went it would be me and I'd go alone. If one of us had to risk our lives in Volterra, given that I was a Swiss army knife of being, at least according to Jane, I'd have more chance of returning. But the both of us couldn't go because if things did go belly up then the twins would at least have one parent left. I just hoped that I could convince Tobias that it would be us working together for our kids benefit rather than me facing danger alone.

"Essie, you called me." Tobias said softly and I turned to him.

"I didn't, not consciously." I stated. "We need to sort out what to say to the twins."

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"Where's everyone else now?"

"Jane has disbanded her meeting for now. We reconvene in a few days once everyone has had time to digest the information."

"Right. I think that's probably for the best. I need the space to think." I murmured as I went back to washing the dishes.

I know there's the dishwasher, but I'd needed thinking space and washing them by hand gave me that time. Tobias picked up a tea towel and began drying the dishes. We carried on in silence while we both thought about what we were going to discuss but not wanting to start yet.

_Shall we go to the roof?_ I asked once there were no dishes left to clean.

Tobias nodded and we linked hands before heading to the south staircase since it would take us all the way to the roof. It was blustery up on the roof, blowing the light rain and whipping it into a shower of stinging droplets, but I found a lea and Tobias and I sat down there.

_So._ I began.

_Yes._ He replied. _I think I know the suggestion you will make if we aid Jane in her quest._

_You do?_ I asked, feeling guilty.

You're going to suggest that you go to Volterra while I remain here with the children. He said carefully.

I nodded my head.

_It is a hard scenario for me to accept_. He stated.

_But it's the best if we are going to help out. _I countered.

_No. The better scenario would be for me to go and you remain here._ He said firmly.

I shook my head, _Not for anyone other than you._

_Then enlighten me to the pros of you going to Volterra? _Tobias demanded.

The best-case scenario would be not having to go at all, but you know I'm the best candidate if one of us does have to go. It'll be advantageous to Jane because I can do all those things she said, plus I can alpha us out of there if worse comes to worst. And as for the twins, they'd be better off with you if they had to be left with one parent. I said sadly as I spoke the truth.

_What makes you say that?_ Tobias asked with a frown.

Because you're an adult. I stated. You've been an adult, I never have. I wouldn't know how to take care of them, not at all. But you can, you're definitely more skilled at it than I am. You can also provide for our children with all the money you've accumulated over the years. You know all the tricks for Ids and other official documents needed for creating a new life. You can support them financially as well as giving them all the love and support they need.

_Do you think I haven't made arrangements to see you well should I meet my end?_ Tobias asked.

_You made a will?_ I asked, shocked at the thought that a vampire would do such a thing.

_Yes. Marlin used to be the main beneficiary along with allowances for Layla and Ebony and a small sum for Evan and Sarrin since they were new to the family group at the time. But not long after we imprinted I changed it so that you would inherit everything, but with a small payout for my sisters. Since returning I have now added our children to the will. Even if I were to be torn asunder and burnt into nothing tomorrow, you and the children would not have to fear for money for the rest of eternity._ He explained.

_So you have us covered financially, but no amount of money in the world could replace you and the twins need you_. I said firmly.

_They need you too._ Tobias countered.

_Yeah. But think about it Tobias, and be honest about it. If one of us had to go to Volterra alone who's the most likely to come back alive?_ I asked.

_Is that a trick question?_ He retorted.

_You know it's not. Now stop deflecting and answer the question truthfully._ I snapped.

"You." Tobias said aloud. "You are most likely to return."

I nodded my head sadly.

_But that doesn't mean you'll return sane. What if you become lost once more and don't return to us?_ He asked.

_I won't lose it this time. With you and the twins here I'll have something to hold on to, something to come back to. Why would I want to stay in Volterra being an ice cube when I have so much to come back to? And this time I'm going as part of an envoy; Aro won't do anything to us if he wants to save face. I'm not going as their prisoner this time, I'm going as a diplomat. _I stated as I stroked Tobias' face.

Tobias took my hand and kissed the palm of it before he placed his hands to my cheeks and looked me in the eyes.

"Promise me you will come back in one piece." He whispered.

"I promise." I said solemnly.

Tobias smiled weakly before placing his lips to mine and kissed me as if he was afraid I'd suddenly disappear. I kissed him back, holding him tightly in my arms because I was feeling some of his panic. I didn't want to be parted from him, but we might have to for however long these talks in Volterra took place. Wasn't there a way to set this up without going to Volterra? But I knew there wasn't because the Volturi would declare it an act of war and launch their attack on us. Even if what Jane said about all the American vampires banding together they could defeat the Volturi was true. The point was we'd never convince the others in time and they'd rather oppose us with the 'stronger' side than form a greater army.

I pulled away from Tobias.

"We need to go talk to the kids now." I stated.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Liza's had enough time to do the initial thinking, but there's more she needs to know to make an informed decision."

"We will speak with them now. Where are they?"

"They're in the playroom." I replied. "They've locked themselves in. They don't want to talk to anyone."

"Will they talk to us?" Tobias asked gently.

"They'll have to." I stated as I rose to my feet. "This is something we have to discuss and in this instant they have to stop acting like kids and act like adults."

"Of course." Tobias agreed and got to his feet.

We walked down via the north staircase since it was the one nearest the playroom and I tried the door, it was locked.

_It's Mom and Dad._ Tony informed Liza.

_I know. And now we must talk…_

It was Liza who unlocked the door and she gave us both a solemn look before she stood aside and motioned for us to enter the room. We did so silently as Liza closed the door and locked it again. She overtook us and went to take her place next to Tony. They'd set up a Secrets' Fort, something they hadn't done in about a year and I felt an ominous shiver down my back as Tobias and I sat opposite them. They only built this when they were worried and had to discuss us.

"You will leave us again." Liza said sadly.

"It'll only be me and only if you both agree to it." I stated.

"Why would you not go Father?" Liza asked.

"We discussed this and came to the same conclusion that Mother is most likely to succeed in Volterra if one of us have to go. We will be firm that only the one of us will go to Volterra whilst the other remains here with you two. And Jane is right to desire Essie over me, she is better suited to the task ahead." Tobias replied.

"While you'll be way better than me at taking care of the kids." I interjected.

"While I am well off, you would be provided for if I ceased to exist. As for love and support…" Tobias began.

"You are both equal!" Liza exclaimed, cutting him off. "We need you both, for there are things a girl would only choose to discuss with her mother, and likewise of a boy with his father."

"That's why we weighed it instead on who was most likely to get out of Volterra in one piece. Given my gifts that would be me." I stated.

"But I have your gifts too." Tony stated. "If only one of us needs to go then I could."

"We have the same gifts Tony, but I got thirty two years on you. And you haven't ever really been around Aro, you don't know how really tricksy he can be. I do, which is why I know how to deal with him and you don't." I said firmly.

"You didn't deal with him so good the last time you was there." Tony blurted out in a hurt voice as Liza gasped in shock.

I felt the tears in my eyes, but I fought them back because I knew Tony was lashing out at the moment.

"The last time I was in Volterra I'd lost my centre. I had my husband, but I'd betrayed him, made him think his kids were dead. And then I didn't know if they were really dead or if they were still alive and out there hurting without their parents. What if they were out there and didn't give a damn about their parents, putting their father in the same boat as their mother in abandoning them." I stated, my voice rising with agitation near the end. "This time I go there without guilt, and Aro won't grind me down."

Tony frowned at me for a moment, then took my hand and looked into my eyes. Finally he nodded his head and gave my hand a squeeze, although he looked sad, almost close to tears. Even so I felt the moment he realised that I'd never be that walking ice cube again. With something to return to I wouldn't give up my heat.

"Thanks." I whispered and kissed his forehead.

Tony looked a little ashamed about doubting me now.

"You had every right to worry about that, both of you." I stated as I let go of Tobias' hand so I could take Liza's too. "Knowing that you're here will be enough to bring me back. But if you decide that you'd rather I didn't get involved then I'll just have to tell Jane, I'm sorry but my kids come first."

"Yeah, we know that." Tony murmured. "But what if you die?"

"That's the worst case scenario. I won't pretend it's not a possibility, but it's highly unlikely Aro would go there because it would make him look bad if word got out that he killed vampires seeking peace." I stated firmly.

"But you broke away from him." Tony insisted.

"Which is not against any Volturi law. The guard are loyal members dedicated to Aro, not people employed under duress and blackmailed into staying. It would confirm the suspicions of some vampires have that the Volturi seek to rule and they would lose their status as a strict but just police force and be seen as corrupt. It might be enough for the vampires of the world to think that if the Volturi are so corrupt that they'll invent charges if they want you, you may as well give them something to punish you for. Or maybe we should all band together and take them out once and for all." Tobias explained.

"Aro is smart and can think ahead of petty jealousy, but what of Caius? I hear he is not so cool headed, that he can let his anger lead him astray." Liza stated.

"That is true." Tobias agreed. "But with ample warning Aro will be able to rein in any whim Caius may have."

"But he did things to Mother outside of Aro's authorisation." Liza said, her lip trembling slightly as she held back the tears when she thought of those things.

"If you're talking about locking me in the tower with Laurana then the jury's still out on that one whether it was Caius' idea or if the Fire Twins put him up to it. A lot of things that happened during that time were put down to the Fire Twins and there's really no way to tell if this is true or not." I explained.

"The point is that Caius will not do anything to jeopardise the Volturi name unless it is on a foolish whim. Since the objective of the meeting will be to come to an agreement over the sharing of land rather than annihilating a family he sees as an unnatural threat then he will not raise a hand to your mother." Tobias assured them.

"Unless Aro wants it." Tony murmured sadly.

"That is a risk." I stated. "But a very small one. Aro might be wanting this. After all, if we're working with the Volturi then Aro will have Jane back in a sense. Ok she'll be here rather than in Volterra, but she'll still be doing their work for them."

"I guess having Jane in any capacity is better than none." Liza conceded. "However Caius may use some underhand way to hurt you."

"I can handle Caius." I said firmly. "But all this doesn't matter if you two decide that I shouldn't go."

"Is there any reason we should let you?" Tony asked.

"I won't hold it against you if you say no, and in a sense I'm kind of hoping you do." I stated. "But then Jane is right that we need to do something about all these newborns and if Carlisle is willing to go with her to Volterra to accomplish this then I should go too. What if something bad happens to Carlisle that I could have prevented? What about Layla and Masen? I feel like I should protect them because their family. But then I should protect the well being of my kids and not go gallivanting off to Volterra on the whim of a friend. There's no guarantee Aro will even see us, never mind approve our proposal. I'm so mixed up about all of this."

"You are?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to Volterra ever if I can help it. But if it means getting them off our backs for good by making one last trip there then so be it. But really, none of this means anything. If my kids need me here, then I won't go." I stated vehemently.

"We really get to decide?" Tony asked carefully.

I nodded.

"How long do we have to reach a decision?" Liza asked.

"Well Jane said she'd give me a week to decide, so shall we say by next Sunday?"

Tony and Liza had a silent discussion that I made sure I stayed out of.

"We will reach our decision by Sunday." Liza promised.

"Ok."

"We will leave you to converse now." Tobias said and we rose to our feet.

The twins nodded minimally and Tobias and I left the room.

As we made our way out of the room I realised that we still had guests, was anyone entertaining them? I rushed about the house with Tobias following closely, he was being silent for my sake so I could think, but I was panicking about our guests so I wouldn't have to give much thought to going back to Volterra. I didn't want to think about it until I had my answer from the twins and I knew one way or another.

I found most of the kids out in the garden playing baseball. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were acting as ball boys, catching the ball whenever it got hit toward the trees to stop it disappearing.

One figure on the sidelines I didn't expect to see, it was Peni. He was looking thoughtful for once which seemed to conflict with his usual mischievous behaviour. He looked up when I sat on the grass beside him and there was a question in his mind but he didn't want to speak.

_Hey Peni, I don't know how familiar you are with Tony's telepathy, but mine is the same. Think it and I'll hear it._ I informed him as Tobias sat on my right.

Peni glanced at me again, then dropped his head, his cheeks darkening with his blush as he pulled at the blades of grass in front of his crossed legs. He wasn't sure he could talk to me about it.

_I remember Susie was never this shy._ I mused. _Something on her mind she just came right out and said it. It was Sammie who could do a good impersonation of a beet whenever she had something to ask, no matter how minor._

_This isn't minor_. Peni growled in his head.

_I heard that, and really I can't help you unless you tell me._

_Can't you just read my mind?_ He demanded glaring at me.

I smiled at him.

_I could get every single thought from your head if I really wanted to. I could dig into everything in there until I know you inside and out. But I kind of see that as an invasion of privacy. I'd much rather you tell me, or more accurately ask me your question._ I stated.

_Ok. You know Sadie?_ He asked.

_Yeah_. I said, refraining from adding 'the girl you like'.

Well she likes me and I like her and she said we could date while I'm still here, but we're so way out here it's hard to get anywhere on foot and I'm too _young to drive. I'd like to go visit her and whatever, but I…_

_Don't want to ask the guys who can in case they make fun and you're worried you ask the girls they'll baby you about it_. I stated.

Peni looked at me for a moment then nodded.

_Could you give me a lift into Olympic Pines?_ He asked.

_Let's go one better. I'll take you to Ridgeborough. It's been ages since we've been to the cinema. I can check out whatever film with Tobias and you can watch something else with Sadie_. I suggested.

Peni considered for a moment.

_Could it be like a group thing?_ He asked.

_You'll have to ask Tony and Liza about that. They can help you arrange a few couples if that's what you're after._

_I'll speak to Tony._ Peni said with a nod.

"You may wish to wait until tomorrow for that." Tobias stated and as Peni looked at him in shock I realised I'd projected the whole conversation to Tobias.

"Yeah. Talk to the twins tomorrow, but right now I need to chat to Tobias." I said quickly as I got to my feet.

Tobias and I ghosted up to our room.

_Please tell me I only projected to you!_ I pleaded.

_I believe it was only to me._ Tobias stated._ I think we are still connected from our conversation with the children._

_So I didn't go and blurt out all Peni's secrets to the rest of them?_

"No." Tobias said aloud.

"That's a relief. I'd hate to get him to confide in me then I just go and project everything anyway." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Would it be so bad that he get a taste of his own medicine?" Tobias asked as he sat beside me.

"Tobias!" I gasped. "That would be wrong. We're adults now, we can't think along those lines."

Tobias grinned.

"I was joking." He stated. "Trying to lighten the mood."

"Rather than think of what might be in the near future?" I asked sadly.

"Yes." He sighed, placing a comforting arm around me and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I want to not think about it until we have the twins' answer. I want to do all those things we've planned just in case." I said sadly.

"We will survive this and gain a better place for our children to live." Tobias stated as he kissed my temple and I smiled.

"We will survive and then our kids will never have to worry about vamps trying to chow down on them or their friends as long as they stay in our territory." I said with brittle happiness as I searched for the bright side.

"Exactly." Tobias agreed.

"I guess Jane's plan will help us in the long run." I conceded and Tobias nodded in agreement, but we both had our reservations.

The next few days was precarious, everyone was walking around on eggshells as we avoided talking about Jane's announcement. It was clear that we all needed our own space to think about it before any big discussions were had. The trouble was that some had more to lose than others, and some of us were more up for the fight while others were wary of getting into something that didn't really concern us. I mean we all wanted to help out, but we didn't want to be the Volturi either.

I decided that the twins should probably take their minds off the whole decision process for at least one night and so on Friday night I encouraged them to get a group of people together to go into Ridgeborough when Peni went on his date with Sadie. Peni was happier with a group to go with and I hoped that it would work out for him with Sadie, if only to give him a different focus to pranking all and sundry.

On Friday night I drove a van full of kids down to Ridgeborough and they left Tobias and me in the car park with the others who had travelled down in the Escalade with Tony and the Citroen Eco Piggy of one of Liza's cheerleading friends to head off to the leisure complex. Tobias and I set off for the line of shops just to have a look around and maybe have a bite to eat. We'd checked the schedule and the only film we were remotely interested in was the one the kids wanted to see and we chose not to cramp their style.

There was nothing much to the shops, especially so late in the evening, so we decided to explore some more of the alleyways that were a complicated maze for such a small city. We wanted to be sure of every inch of labyrinth since this was where Tony had inadvertently trapped himself when he was running from those hunting vampires. Since it made the perfect urban hunting range we knew that we needed to be familiar with it and the odd spot check like this meant we could make sure there weren't any carnies hunting on our territory.

It so happened that tonight we struck lucky, or maybe unlucky. I guess it depended on your point of view. We rounded a corner and suddenly there was a strong smell of blood, human blood and Tobias let out a curse as we moved closer to the scent, locating the source.

There was a vampire feeding off a boy while he had his hand clamped over a girl's mouth to stop her from screaming as he kept her for the second course.

I growled and without thinking I rushed into the alley, freeing the girl from the vampire's clutches and taking her aside as Tobias grabbed hold of the vampire and wrestled the boy from his arms.

"Stay right there and close your eyes." I Alphaed the girl because I didn't want her running off and telling everyone what had happened before I could do some damage control on the situation. If she was smart we might just be able to save her life.

Tobias and the vampire was still struggling, he was a strong one, that was for sure.

"Stay still." I commanded as I reached for his mind.

The vampire stopped struggling and Tobias stepped away.

"Now I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't really care, but what you are is a trespasser. This is Cullen territory." I growled.

"Cullen?" The vampire snorted. "They veggie vamps. They no care if I hunting here."

"On the contrary, we do care." Tobias said sternly. "We care about the welfare of the humans on our territory and do not wish them to suffer. We care that if there are sudden disappearances we may well be implicated, the strange, pale people who keep to themselves. We care as much as any vampire when there is a poacher on our patch."

"But this not be territory. Cullen be further west." The vampire insisted in his broken English and I wondered why Tobias didn't just try different languages on him but I realised I had to carry this convo for the moment.

"No. That's Quileute territory." I counted. "And this is Cullen territory. In fact all of the west side of Washington State is out of bounds to carnivores. And you know that." I added as I took the latter fact straight from his mind. "You knew this was a taken territory but you still went ahead and hunted, thinking you could get away with it because we're veggie. Well you won't."

"Who you?" The vampire demanded. "You no vamp. You human. No, wolf."

"I am Essie Black." I said, drawing down the heat and I enjoyed the look of shock that crossed the vampire's face as the colour seeped from my skin. "The Wolf Child, and I can see into your very soul, so don't lie to me."

The vampire's eyes widened, he'd heard of me and now he was terrified. I felt the thrill of power that my name preceded me and I understood what Jane meant about being feared. In the instant the vampire learned who I was all his bravado disappeared and now he had no will to fight. He'd been caught poaching by the Wolf Child of the Volturi, and that meant only one sentence.

"You should have gone further east." I stated before I pounced.

It seemed a little strange to start fighting the vampire since he made no attempt to defend himself. My alpha command was still strong and he couldn't move, but he could still talk.

"Benito was right, we should grab as much territory as we can." He declared, and as I saw his plan for a newborn army right here in Ridgeborough I didn't feel so bad as I tore off his head.

Tobias helped me with the rest of his body and I turned to the girl as Tobias began to build a fire.

"You can open your eyes now." I said gently as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

The girl was shaking as she opened them.

"You're safe now, you understand that right?" I asked, examining her face with concern.

The girl nodded her head and suddenly I recognised that it was Sadie.

"Real safe Sadie, as long as you don't tell anyone about what happened here, do you understand? We won't kill you, but others might if they think you're gonna blab about what happened." I stated.

"But why?" She asked, her eyes locked on mine with determination not to look at the flickering in peripheries.

"To protect the secret. In fact some of them would just kill you now whether you seemed trustworthy or not just to be on the safe side." I stated. "So it's real serious that you keep the secret."

"But…"

"I know this is traumatic, but if you need to talk just come find me, or if you want a human, talk to Coach Tulsa, she'll help you through this. But whatever you do, don't talk about it to any one else." I said firmly. "Unless I give you the all clear."

Sadie nodded.

"Now just wait there a moment while we check on…oh god, it's not Peni is it?" I asked, afraid to turn around in case it was.

Sadie shook her head.

"It's…It's Gabe Dawson. I thought I liked Peni, but he's a bit childish and Dawson said he could get me into a club and…and then they were following us…" Sadie babbled.

"They?" I asked with dread.

Sadie nodded her head.

"But there was only…" I trailed off and let my mind wander; I caught the mind of the female, as she was about to attack me.

I spun around quickly and landed a kick to her cheek that sent her sprawling toward Tobias who quickly ripped off her head and threw it on the fire. He nodded to me as he set about tearing up the female and throwing her on the pyre to join her mate. I returned his nod before I turned back to Sadie.

"Are you vampire hunters?" She asked.

"Something like that." I said. "But we won't always be around so you have to be careful when you're out at night. You shouldn't wander down dark alleyways with boys anyway. Who knows what might happen? Do you really think he was taking you to a club?"

"I started thinking that maybe he wasn't when he entered the alleys, the clubs are in the other direction. But then I thought I'll be head cheerleader in September. I should get used to this." She said in shame.

"Sex is not something you should 'get used to' before you're ready." I said firmly. "Liza is still a virgin you know, despite the rumours about her and Simon. She decided she wasn't ready and stuck to it. Besides, your first time has got to be better than a quick fumble with a drunk jock in a dark alley. It should be special with a guy who loves you and it should be somewhere comfortable."

"Are you trying to distract me?" She asked. "Dawson's dead isn't he?"

I flashed my mind toward Dawson; there was no signs of life.

"I'm afraid so." I stated.

"Oh god." She gasped and her knees went weak, I caught her before she slumped to the floor.

"You can't tell anyone he's dead either." I stated.

"Why?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Because they'll think you've murdered him." I said firmly.

Sadie looked up at me in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because there won't be a body." I stated. "There can't be. If humans come across it and saw those wounds there's a chance they'll know and it'll get in the papers and other vampires might choose to remedy the situation. The last thing you want is vampires coming here to remedy the situation."

Sadie was looking shocked again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the car." I said, pulling her fully to her feet.

Tobias, can you… I began.

I'll take him into the deep forest and run home later. If you are questioned say that I met up with old friends and you'll drive back to join us later once you have taken the children home. Tobias suggested.

Ok. I agreed.

"Come on Sadie, I'll walk you back to the car. Get you a sugary latte on the way."

Sadie nodded and I put my arm around her to lead her from the alley as Tobias hauled the body of Dawson over his shoulder. As I walked through the twisting alleys I knew that Tobias was heading at breakneck speed over the roofs, soon Dawson would be buried somewhere out in the trees, never to be found again. and his poor parents will think that he ran away. I felt angry with the vamps who'd done this that they wouldn't even think of the wider implications of their actions. I felt angry with carnivorous vampires in general and I was suddenly certain that Jane's plan of unifying America and deciding on territories couldn't be put into action soon enough.

I bought the latte for Sadie from the first coffee shop we came to and she held it in both her hands as we carried on toward the van.

"You really should drink that." I told her firmly as opened the back of the van and pulled out a blanket to put around her. "It'll help with the shock."

I placed the blanket around her and helped her into the front of the van where she sat and shivered. I turned the engine on and turned the heater up full, checking the time. Thankfully the others wouldn't be long and we could head home.

I had to keep tabs on Peni and Lani heading home in case they decided to say something to Sadie. Luckily it was Quileutes in the van, other than Liza, so I didn't have to worry too much about Sadie blurting something out for now and I decided that she should stay the night just in case.

I explained it all silently to Liza when she questioned me about Sadie and she agreed to take charge of her once we got back to the house. I was hoping there'd be a way to stop Jane finding out about Sadie's presence, I'd have to distract her.

When we arrived back it turned out that I wouldn't have to, she was going over plans with Fred in the library and so Liza was able to sneak Sadie up to her room. Lani and Danni joined them, and despite the fact that Lani was pissed that Sadie had stood Peni up, I knew they were the best people for her to talk to. I figured it would help her to get everything out of her system with people the own age and she'd be less likely to blurt it out to somebody else.

The vampires were having some down time in the recreation room and I went to tell them what had happened. They were upset that it had happened so close to our home. It was one thing having newborn armies planned miles away, but quite another to have it right on your own doorstep. I think that was what convinced the last of the doubters to take Jane's proposal on board. I think after that night we'd all agreed that something had to be done.

And I think talking to Sadie all night changed Liza's point of view too. Half way through the night she brought Tony in to talk with Sadie, and also hoped that he could help soothe Sadie's mind. I hoped for Sadie's sake it worked because this wasn't the type of thing you wanted to carry with you for the rest of your life. Especially from the age of fifteen.

Tobias arrived back around midnight and he was subdued. Burying bodies was something he didn't expect to ever do again, but then it might be inevitable if we take out carnies on our territory to clean up after them.

I hugged him out in the garden as soon as he emerged from the trees and he was thankful to have the task behind him. He was also feeling a little shaken that the scent of the blood had almost tripped his switch tonight, that's why he hadn't spoken much, he'd been holding his breath. He'd fed on his way back but he felt the shame of almost wanting to attack Sadie.

"I would have totally kicked your ass if you'd tried." I whispered.

"I know." Tobias murmured as he held me tightly. "I can't go in there tonight and face them."

"Then we'll stay out here." I said with a shrug.

"You need your sleep." Tobias protested.

"I can go one night without sleep." I stated. "Especially since you need me right now."

"Thank you."

I kissed his head.

_Shall we head into the woods? I know a little ledge we can settle on._

Tobias nodded and I took his hand and we ran into the woods. I guided him to that little rocky outcrop where I'd once tried to ambush Tony. We made our way up to the little cradle of grass and rock and we lay down next to each other, there was just enough room.

"Do you wanna talk about it, or would you like a distraction?" I asked.

"I am appalled I almost slipped." Tobias whispered.

"But you didn't." I said, taking his hand. "That's the important thing. There was a lot of blood about the place, most vamps would have found it hard to resist."

"But you did." He stated.

"Because Gabe Dawson was human. Now if it had been Gabe Clearwater bleeding in the alley it would have been a different matter entirely." I said darkly.

"I should have been stronger." Tobias declared.

"You were strong Tobias. You got the urge but didn't act on it. That is as strong as you can get. If you don't have any urges then it hardly takes strength to resist." I pointed out.

Tobias was silent for a moment, then he shifted so that he lay on his side looking at me.

"Thank you for knowing the right things to say." He observed before placing his lips to mine.

He lay back and I moved so that my head rested on his chest. Tobias began stroking my hair that was down to my waist once more and I curled my fingers into his hair as we lay silence for a while, Tobias needed the comfort right now and I was there to provide it for him.

Once I knew his mind had settled away from near brushes with feeding I told him about my new revelation. He'd had similar thoughts during his mission in the forest and we discussed it for the rest of the night.

When we returned to the house in the morning Tony and Liza were waiting for us in the garden. They're posture said business and I had a good idea that they'd come to a decision.

We exchanged pleasantries as we made our way to the little picnic table and Tobias and I sat one side while the twins sat the other. We were silent for a moment while the twins had one final silent conversation to ascertain they both agreed on the situation.

Tony nodded his head and Liza turned to look at Tobias and me.

"Mother, Father. Tony and I have discussed this fully and we have decided that we think it a good idea for you to help Jane in her quest." Liza said to me in a firm voice. "Even if it means you have to return to Volterra for spell."

"And you agree with this Tony?" I asked, just to be certain.

"Yes Mom." Tony said with a firm nod of his head.

"Then I guess that settles it." I said, exchanging a wary glance with Tobias. "I'm going back to Volterra."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review, not many chapters left now**

**Gemma x**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>With the twins' blessing I agreed to help Jane in whatever capacity I could while she set up her police force, but I made it clear that once it was in place I wanted nothing to do with it. Jane assured me that she only needed me for setting it up since my name, or at least my Volturi nickname, carried some clout. I was ok with that, but I was determined I wouldn't be her partner in crime prevention once everything was sorted out.<p>

First thing we did was agree on our team once and for all. Jane was going, obviously, and me. Carlisle had already agreed to it long before anyone else so he'd always been a shoe in. Since Tobias and I were firm about him staying with the kids it meant that his 'place' on the team could be filled by Masen when he accompanied Layla to Volterra. I was actually glad that Masen was coming since you could never have too many telepaths. Eleazar had also agreed to come with us, although Tanya was suspicious of Jane's intentions until they too had viewed her little documentary.

It was a good team and I was sure we'd manage to convince Aro.

Our first task was to compose an adequate letter to Aro to request a meeting and outline what we wished to discuss. Layla took care of that after taking notes from us all. She was our Volturi encyclopaedia after all and would know the best way to structure the letter so that it would seem like a reasonable request rather than a demand.

The letter was sent and we had to wait on the Volturi's response for who knew how long. We spent the intervening weeks planning and going over our plans again and again to make sure we knew exactly what we were doing.

When I wasn't planning I spent all my time with Tobias and the twins. I wanted to make sure we got in as much quality time as we could, just in case. That just in case was the thing that hovered over all our activities, no matter how light hearted and fun they were. The point was that we knew this might be the last chance we'd have to spend together as a family. As I interacted with my husband and kids I hoped and prayed that if something did happen to me in Volterra they'd survive without me.

I realised that I wanted to leave a lasting impression on my kids, and to do that I'd have to spend some time with each of them alone, making sure that I created a memory that was personal to them. I was sure we'd succeed in Volterra, but it didn't hurt to prepare for the worst.

There was also the matter of Sadie to take care of. She wasn't handling the truth well, I didn't blame her; it was probably the worst way you could be introduced to the real world. Part of the burden was the fact that people had made note of Dawson's disappearance and some people said they'd last seen him going somewhere with Sadie. I helped her, I explained to her what I was going to do first, but I helped her out. I Alphaed her so that if anybody asked about Dawson she had a ready made excuse that would flow seamlessly from her tongue. Basically she did go off to meet Dawson, but when he suggested the bar she changed her mind and headed back toward the cinema where she bumped into me and since it was so late she headed back to the car because the others were due back there anyway. She hadn't seen Dawson again that night.

I hoped it worked because the last thing we wanted was the police coming anywhere near us. Luckily there were no witnesses around the alleys that night and Masen hacked the security cameras on that route and there wasn't anything that put Sadie or Dawson near the alleys. All the police had to go on was Sadie's word and that put Dawson's last destination in the opposite direction. Not that they'd find anything, Tobias had licked the alley clean of any evidence of foul play, but again, we couldn't be too careful.

I did feel bad about his parents, that they'd never know one way or the other. I wished there was a way to make it look as if Dawson had wandered off into the trees and been attacked by a bear, but any coroner worth his salt would have realised the teeth marks were 'human' and the broken bones too specific for it to be an animal. I had this image in my mind of the coroner checking the injuries off on his list and linking it to the West Coast Spree and the country would be on alert looking out for the return of that scary time. Or worse, that the government had some secret checklist and the coroner would know that the killing was done by vampires and we'd be on top of their list if they knew the signs to look for. Besides was Dawson the kind of kid to take off into the woods alone? Would that make it seem more suspicious than if he'd been found mauled in the alley? Wild animals did wander into towns sometimes, but then anything big enough to cause that damage would have been spotted, not to forget, 'human' teeth marks.

As sad as it was, Gabe Dawson's fate would have to remain a mystery. It was chilling how logical my mind was becoming, but protecting the secret meant protecting my kids and that's what mattered most to me. Really it's no different to what would have happened anyway and at least this way we saved Sadie from becoming vamp chow or even vamped. The guy had been planning a newborn army; maybe that's why he was holding Sadie prisoner while he chowed on Gabe. He'd take care of his hunger then try and turn Sadie. I guess we saved Sadie and saved her parents from the same heartache that the Dawsons now faced.

As for the possibility of Sadie experiencing post traumatic stress or something due to the incident I arranged for Ebony to talk to her. She was the best councillor Sadie could speak to since she wouldn't call the men in white coats when she heard the truth. Sadie could be open and honest with her and it would help her adjust to knowing what was really out there. Other than that I didn't really know what more I could do for Sadie. She'd either get used to it or she wouldn't, but I couldn't force her to cope. Perhaps I could alpha her into coping, but then her anxiety might show through in other ways, so it was better to take the slow but tried and tested method than for me to completely hi-jack her brain. Providing her with an alibi she could deliver truthfully was one thing, but removing part of her personality wasn't so ethical in my opinion. Well I have to keep to some of my original ideals.

Tobias and I took the twins to Yellow Stone Park for a weekend when we were still waiting for the Volturi to get back to us. We had fun camping out and hunting Grizzlies in the night. It was well worth the wait and it was a memory to add to the banks just in case.

But for the most part we kept our trips local, running the forest, or going to the cinema in Ridgeborough. We even had a movie night where we watched a load of bad movies and riffed on the. That night was made all the greater because everyone who was in the house at the time joined in. It made that big semi circular sofa worth it.

It was four weeks after we'd sent the letter we had a reply and our presence was expected within the week. I had the feeling that Aro or maybe Caius was trying to catch us on the hop and we'd arrive late or unprepared. It was a typical tactic to gain the upper hand, but we'd all been expecting something like this and had our bags packed for weeks. It was a matter of a few phone calls to arrange our flight.

The day before I was due to leave was a sombre one. Tobias, the twins and me tried to be happy, but we couldn't over look the fact that this might be the last time we'd spend together. This could be the last time I'd be here with my family and I felt a sudden urge to renege on my promise to Jane, but I couldn't pull out now.

The goodbye was hard and I was holding back tears as I climbed onto the private jet, looking back to my husband and kids, waving at them and hoping I looked confident enough. Liza was crying on Tobias' shoulder and Tony was doing his best, but it was clear to anyone that he was holding back the tears. I guess my face was the same as his. This was gonna be hard on all of us.

I didn't feel like speaking to anyone for a while so as soon as we were allowed to move about the plane I put my seat back and pretended to sleep. It may have been rude, but I needed a little private time just to think about Tobias and what we'd be doing now if I hadn't agreed to go back to Volterra with Jane. I was thinking of how Liza and I had planned a bike trip all the way to La Push and back just for the hell of it but that might not happen now. I was thinking about how great a team Tony and me made out running the forest, even though there wasn't much of a reason for us to really patrol for so far from our homeland, we still made an effective pack. There was so much I was leaving behind, and so many people who relied on me now, not for anything other than the fact that I existed and was there for them. For that reason alone I knew I had to survive this. We'd get the brothers to agree to our terms then we'd return home victorious ready to put stage two into action, or was it step four? I couldn't remember how Jane had labelled it, but it amounted to 'operation get the Southern carnie covens on side' or something like that.

Having that space to think without anyone consoling me and assuring me it would all work out helped a great deal. By the time we were over the Atlantic I was certain we were gonna achieve this and we'd be home within the week. This wasn't really something Aro could drag his feet over. The answer was either yes or no, and if he answered no, well we were only asking permission out of courtesy, I was sure we could talk the covens around even without Volturi blessing if we really wanted to.

My confidence was rock solid by the time we touched down in the Volturi's private air field and we made our way under ground to where one of the sleek black limos was waiting for us. I was certain things would go right for us and I held this conviction as the Tuscan landscape flew past the tinted windows.

But I soon started to recognise the route and I felt my stomach turn over. I was starting to have doubts again and I couldn't stop it from showing on my face as I saw the hill that held Volterra rise up sedately in the distance. Carlisle held my hand gently as the limo drew closer to the secret entrance to the Volturi's underground garage. He could sense my nerves and I almost squeezed his hand off as I felt my heartbeat rise, I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Relax Essie." Carlisle said in a calm level voice. "Take a deep breath."

I obeyed.

"And another one…"

I followed his gentle instruction until I had control of myself.

"Thanks Grandpa." I whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

"Essie, we're returning to the place you were held prisoner for over twenty years, you're allowed to feel anxious." He replied gently.

"But I don't want to go getting anxiety attacks." I stated. "I need to keep strong. If I show any weakness…" I shook my head.

"Essie, you're strong." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. "We come with peaceful enough intensions. Aro won't lift a hand against us."

"But Caius might." I said sourly.

"He won't." Jane said firmly. "He'll be on his best behaviour waiting for us to slip up first if he really plans something. He would need us to be seen as the aggressors. The image of the Volturi is a little shaky right now and Caius wouldn't want to do anything to aggravate the situation, believe me."

"Ok. But it still won't help our case if I go there hyperventilating over everyone."

"And you won't." Jane said firmly. "I know you well enough to know that you may be panicking now, but once we're there in the thick of things you'll appear the epitome of control. You thrive under pressure, it's during the build up that you show cracks."

"Ok. So when are we gonna go in there?" I asked. "I mean to the actual Audience Chamber. Call me dense, but I never really thought to take much notice of visiting procedure. I only ever saw the people when they were brought into Court. Will we have to wait to be processed or will we go straight in? What will happen?"

Jane regarded me for a moment with her clear gold eyes; she'd fed just before we'd left to make sure she wouldn't be tempted when in Volterra. She wanted to show Aro that she was thriving without him and leaving suited her well and there was nothing he could do to tempt her back. I guess she was like a rich kid eager to prove that she could stand on her own two feet without daddy's money. I was glad she was gonna take this stance, I'd hate for her to undo all the progress she'd made toward becoming a person and revert to being no more that Aro's weapon again. For helping Jane retain the identity she'd created over the past year I could be strong.

Jane looked at the thin watch on her wrist.

"Court will commence about half an hour after we arrive. That should give Gianna enough time to greet us and brief us before leading us to the Audience Chamber." Jane stated.

"Good." I said. "The sooner we sort this out the sooner we can go home."

"Yes." Jane agreed and she was determined to leave this place again.

It was a minuet later that the limo pulled to a stop down in the bowls of the cavernous garage and the door was opened. It was Barry, and he stood holding the door like he was a footman. He gestured for us to get out and suddenly I felt the anxiety lift from me and the alpha in me surfaced. I climbed out first, making a show of looking around as if I was scanning for danger, but in a way that made it clear that danger wouldn't be a threat for long. I nodded my head with a smile as the others filed out of the car.

I felt more in control now, with the thought that danger might be imminent I found my survival instincts kick in, and it mostly boiled down to protecting the others. I was here as the security detail and I'd do my job thoroughly. I noticed that Barry was watching me closely, he wanted to greet me properly, but the thought of Esther-Marie and whether it was against the Masters' wishes for the time being was preventing him. I smiled slightly and Barry gave a brief smile, acknowledging I was the Essie he liked and not the Esther-Marie he feared, before he asked us to follow him.

We followed him up the steps and into a long corridor, which had a room at the end where Gianna was waiting to greet us. She acted as if she'd never met us before and Jane was contemplating burning her for good measure, but I knew that would be detrimental right now so I decided to take charge. Well I was security after all.

"Since you know who we are you don't need to follow procedure to the letter." I stated. "You could skip the induction."€

Gianna frowned at me.

"Come on Gianna, most of us have been a member, or been the guest of, the Volturi at some point or other. We know how these things go. Now point us to the changing rooms so we can change into fresh clothes so you can take us to Court on time."

Gianna watched me for an uncomfortable moment before she sighed and motioned to a door. I nodded to her and I led the others through the door after we'd been reunited with out luggage. As I stepped through the door I realised that this was one room lined with a bench around three walls. There was nothing that came close to proper concealment and I felt a sudden wave of dread to have to change in front of my great grandfather and my uncle.

I also realised I couldn't show this fear in front of Gianna and so I got on with changing my clothes. It wasn't all that bad if I faced the wall. I ran a brush through my hair, but it was mostly to tame the worst of my tangles, I wanted my hair to be wild, like it was the first time I was brought here. I wanted to show Aro that despite all his plotting he'd never worn me down. I wanted to show that Essie Black was still alive and kicking and he'd better watch it, while maintaining a respectful air of course.

Once I was dressed I closed my eyes and let my mind spread out from me. It was surprisingly easy to re-establish the connections, it was almost as if I'd never severed them. Once again the minds of the Volturi were mine to read, but I wouldn't be so complacent that what I was seeing was the truth this time. After finding out that Aro had hid so much from me I knew I'd have to look a little deeper into some minds.

Then we were moving again. I brought up the rear as we followed Gianna out of the changing room and back into the corridor so we could climb the steps that would lead us into the castle. I felt the familiarity of the old stone giving way to plastered walls as we climbed higher and higher until we reached the second floor. Moving along the marble corridor, past my old chamber, I felt a small shiver when I realised that nobody had been in there since Tobias and I had left. It was still in the same state as that day last May. It freaked me out a little because it suggested that they expected us to return, or they were keeping it as a shrine or something.

I don't know…

I pushed any doubts from my mind and concentrated on building shields around my cohorts to protect them from any type of mental attack and also to stop Aro seeing anything other than what we wanted him to know. As we neared the Audience Chamber I couldn't believe how calm I actually felt, there was no sense of panic in me know, just an inexplicable sense of peace that we were here and now it was time to act.

Gianna left us at the door with Santiago and Barry guarding it. They gave the impression of stonewall disinterest, but they were scrutinising Jane, noting everything that was different about her. They weren't showing it, but they were stunned; by her gold eyes, and the fact that she seemed completely at ease amongst us vegetarians and not as if she'd burn you any second for breathing out of place. They'd never seen Jane like this and it unnerved them.

I changed my focus to inside the Audience Chamber. The guard was suddenly focused, anticipating our arrival with a level of curiosity that was almost palpable. The other vampires could sense it too, especially Masen whose mind was suddenly clamouring with voices and he was taking a moment to recalibrate his brain. Layla touched his cheek lightly and he seemed to draw strength from her touch and he managed to drown the voices out. Layla smiled at him before she turned her attention to Santiago and Barry. If Jane's calm had unnerved them, there was no word for what Layla's confidence did to them. They couldn't believe that the timid little mouse was looking at them with the ferocity of a lion and I guess it was lucky for them that they'd never really mistreated her; they'd just been complacent about others doing it. I hoped that Layla wouldn't try for some payback, at least not until after we got what we wanted.

Finally Gianna opened the doors and turned to lead us into the room. I felt a little weird being this side of things. I mean there'd been a few times I'd entered the Audience Chamber as a guest, but never of my own accord, it had always been at Aro's request. Now I felt a sudden tightening in my gut as we walked through the sucking silence of the guard. I realised to my horror that in that moment my heartbeat was the only sound in the room other than our soft footfalls.

Aro stood to greet us with a friendly smile on his face.

"Carlisle, Eleazar, it's been too long." He said, taking each of their hands in turn.

He frowned then flashed his eyes to me with a smile playing about his lips, he obviously knew I was blocking some info, but the question was what he would do about it. Apparently nothing for the time being as he stepped back and looked between Carlisle and Eleazar.

"What an interesting letter you have sent us, although your proposal seems somewhat out of the blue. Why now do you seek autonomy?" He asked, making it seem like it was something he'd offered us but we'd turned down before, but now we were seeking it after the deadline out of contrariness.

"There is growing trouble." Carlisle replied in a respectful, level voice that ignored the undercurrent of Aro's question. "However it was Jane who drew our attention to it and came up with a solution." He added, indicating Jane.

Aro blanked her as he turned his attention to Eleazar.

"And what of you old friend?"

"My family and I want to live in peace, but this is impossible with the growing number of Nomads who think that America is ungoverned. To some Volterra is so far away, but with an extension of the guard situated in America as Jane has suggested they'll learn to respect you once more." Eleazar stated.

"There have been troubles in America?" Aro asked all too innocently.

"Yes." Eleazar answered. "Only last month I discovered a vampire content on beginning a newborn army. He already had three unfortunates under his command before my family had to put them down. It's a sad state of affairs, we don't like to kill anyone if we can help it, which is why the Denali Coven give Jane our full backing in her proposal."

Once again a member of our party had tried to draw Aro's attention to Jane and once again he ignored her. Worse than that, he looked right through her as if she wasn't even there. Understandably Jane was hurt and annoyed by his behaviour, but she made a concerted effort not to show it. She wasn't gonna let Aro goad her into doing something stupid.

"Ah Masen, so glad you're reunited with your Layla, we never had chance to discuss it the last time you visited since you were here on a grave errand." Aro said solemnly.

Aro's eyes flashed to my face, he was watching to see if the pain registered as he referred to the time the Hannigans had come to tell me that all hope was lost, Tobias was dead. I didn't give Aro the satisfaction of a reaction; I kept my face still as I held my place at the back of the party.

Aro turned his attention back to Layla and Masen; he took Layla's hand gently.

"And you're looking well my dear." He said in a voice you'd use on a child you was humouring as an adult for the day.

"It is amazing what sanity will do for you." Layla replied with a broad smile. "And stability is always welcome in that instance."

"And you've found it with Masen?"

"Yes."

"Good." Aro said with a fond smile. "And how long have you been together?"

"Twenty five years in December." Layla stated.

"That long?" Aro gasped and I felt the old dread, as I knew he was about to try and hit a nerve. "Well I must say Masen, this is something of a record for you. How long were you with Holly?"

"Round about twenty-one years." Masen said casually.

"And now it is forgotten?" Aro asked in a shocked voice.

"I loved Holly, but we weren't good for each other." Masen stated, not falling for Aro's games either. "I'll always remember our time together because she was my first steady relationship, but I was meant to be with Layla."

"Your break up had perfect timing all things considered." Aro mused.

"Sometimes fate works with you." Masen said simply and Aro was annoyed because he clearly wasn't getting to Masen, or Layla for that matter. Even Holly was so over the situation that she was more annoyed that Aro was dragging up her personal history to try and score points against us. As far as she was concerned the marriage was ancient history and the break up was nothing to do with Aro.

Aro realised he wasn't gonna get a rise out of Masen or Layla and so he turned his attention to me.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" He asked, holding out his hand to me.

"Essie." I replied as I shook his hand and he knew I was monitoring everyone, but that was a given because we'd be stupid not to.

"Tobias is well I trust?" He said as if we were having a quick catch up in the street.

"He's a vampire, you lot never get ill." I pointed out.

"Indeed. And what of your delightful children?"

"They're perfectly fine." I said fondly. "They've graduated school and decided to take a year or two out from education while they decide on which direction they'd like their life to go. Of course Liza's sorted in the romance department. There was that little hitch with some exchange student or other, but it made her realise how much she really does care for Simon. They're gonna get married one day, in the future when she's really old enough and not just looks old enough. What's more Simon will wait for her, he doesn't know why, but he respects her wish. She's forgotten all about Sasha and his wanton ways."

I don't know why I went there, but I wanted to play Aro at his own games and to my amusement and Aro's annoyance there was a sad, resigned little sigh from the rank. We both looked to Alec who was looking dejectedly at the floor as he thought of how foolish he'd been with Liza. It was good that he felt bad about it and I was glad that I'd managed to show Aro that we weren't gonna take any messing. We were here to discuss a very important matter and his usual hidden bitchiness wasn't gonna work on us.

"You will have to send us an invitation." Aro observed.

"That's up to Liza of course, but I'll suggest it." I said with mutual sincerity.

Aro smiled at me and then he turned from us to move back to the thrones, he'd completely blanked Jane as if she wasn't even part of the group. She no longer existed to him, or at least that's what he was trying to convey. The truth was that he was goading her; he thought she was the weakest link amongst us and very carefully I showed this to Jane.

Jane smiled and straightened to her full height as she regarded the brothers on the thrones. She was happy with Aro ignoring her to try and hurt her because it meant he cared about her. I guess Jane shouldn't care whether Aro still liked her or not, but she'd seen him as a father for such a long time that she was bound to wonder what he thought about her. It was complicated, but not unexpected. Jane wanted to show Aro that she could stand on her own two feet, but it meant nothing if he didn't care.

"So." Aro said as he sat on the middle throne. "You have come here to ask permission to set up an extension of the guard in America."

"I'm not the one you should be addressing." I stated, since Aro was very much looking at me. "I'm here to speak for my family, but this is Jane's idea. She's our spokesperson."

Finally Aro had no choice but to look at Jane and I felt the shock in his mind as he took in her gold eyes and her obvious confidence despite being back in Volterra.

"Jane." Aro said curtly.

"Yes Lord Aro." Jane replied politely.

"What is it you propose?"

"That we vegetarians of the Americas join with the Volturi to ensure the continent doesn't fall to anarchy. There have been numerous incidents and we've dealt with them, but if we have a ready-formed guard then we can deal with these situations before they grow out of control. In fact having the threat of repercussion so close to home will make them think twice before even contemplating such grave misconduct as conspiring to create a newborn army." Jane said, laying out our main point before the brothers.

"Interesting." Caius said. "And you have proof of these so called crimes."

"Lots." Jane said firmly. "I've been compiling it over the last year once I realised what was happening. I have observed where I could, stepping in when I had no choice because the actions of these individuals were registering as vampire activity within the human press. They had to be quieted before they caused a problem that would be hard to bury."

"And you thought to take this task on yourself?" Caius asked.

"Sometimes alone, but other times I had help." Jane said vaguely.

"But you left us." Aro said in a hurt voice. "Without a bye or leave you left us and now you want us to grant you a favour?"

Jane took a breath, considering her options for a moment. Should she be stubborn or show humility? She decided on the latter and fell to her knees.

"Forgive me Father for my foolish whim, I saw an open door and I fled. However I will not apologise for the growth I have experienced this past year. I have moved beyond the bitterness I held for all those centuries and can now function as a more productive member of your great family. Is it not right that all children fly the nest at some point? This is me Father, moving to new pastures, to grow up and expand our great family." She said in respectful tones.

Aro was frowning as Caius looked; well a little amused to tell you the truth. Marcus was looking on with apathy; he would rather not be here in case Aro turned against us.

"I like the idea of us having another outpost." Caius said and Aro turned on him a look of betrayal before he turned back to us.

"I think this is something we must discuss in private. A meeting will be arranged. Until that time feel free to stay with us. Gianna will provide you with rooms." Aro announced and Gianna was suddenly behind us.

With that we were dismissed until further notice, I just hoped that would be a week at the most, but I had a feeling Aro might try and stretch this out as much as possible. I hoped he wouldn't because I was sure I'd do something stupid like kill him if he did. We could have just set up a rival police force without consulting him, the attention the Volturi have been paying America lately it'd probably take a century to get back to them anyway. But no, we came to seek his permission and the least he could do was be civil.

We followed Gianna along the corridor; it was no surprise to me when she stopped by my old chamber. I tried not to show how disturbed I felt by the thought they'd kept this room as if they expected me back someday.

"Essie, we haven't had chance to have the cleaners in yet, but they'll be here promptly in the morning along with some human food for you." She stated.

"Thanks." I said lowly as I pushed open the door and headed into a room that hadn't been touched in a year as Gianna lead the others on to wherever they were staying.

The room smelt stale and there was also the stench of rotting food, hadn't they thought to remove that? Surely the smell would eventually permeate the castle. Before I could get settled into the room I realised I'd have to channel Tobias for an hour or so. I knew I wouldn't be able to settle in this room with that smell so strong in here.

Since the food was still there it should also mean that the cleaning products were still there. They were, arranged under the sink with an efficiency that was chilling since I'd been the one to organise them. A cleaner room had been more efficient and Esther-Marie had thrived on it. Well, not so much thrived, but you get the picture.

I found the roll of garbage sacks and tore one off before I pulled on a pair of bright pink rubber gloves. I opened the door of the food cupboard. This wasn't too bad, there was the low earthy scent of mould that had formed on a pack of opened cookies, and the opened bag of oats were a little fousty, but everything else was dried food still in sealed bags or canned food. It was still edible and I felt a little relieved with that because I was starving now and I'd like something to eat before I went to sleep.

I opened the breadbin where the smell of mould was sharper and I tried not to breathe as I reached in and pulled out the mass that would have made a good grade school science project, but in this instance was making me want to barf. I got working inside the bread bin with the bleach and that relieved the smell, in that corner at least.

With some trepidation I turned to the fridge. I knew that even if the fridge was on all year its content was the most perishable and that's where the worst smell was coming from. If it smelled this bad with the door closed how was it gonna be once I opened the door and the seal no longer held it in?

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I felt my stomach churn as the acrid, cloying scent of bad milk hit my nose. I held my nose with one hand as I reached in with the other to remove the pint of milk in its little plastic bottle. As I carried the bottle to the sink, the curds moving slowly beneath the oily whey that had gone green with age. I felt a slight stab of thanks for the fact that Esther-Marie never allowed herself milk. It was only here because Tobias sneaked it in to my oatmeal whenever he could because he was worried I wasn't getting enough calcium so he'd only ever got a pint at a time and the bottle had been half empty when we left. I dread to think what a full quart would have been like.

I turned on the tap and the water gushed down the plughole. Very carefully I unscrewed the top off the bottle and poured out the contents. The liquid flowed out easily, taking some globules of curds with it, but most of the curds clumped in the top of the bottle and I had to shake it to get the curds out. They fell with a splat into the plughole. I filled the bottle with water, pouring it directly onto the curds. The curds were disturbed, swirling up around the plughole, some of them washed down, but the majority settled back into place. There was nothing else for it. Thankful that I was wearing the gloves I pushed at the curds and they disappeared with water. I poured a healthy helping of bleach after them to clear the pipe and make sure it didn't smell later on.

I threw the empty bottle into the bag and went back to the fridge. The lump of cheese was hard and there was ham that was only recognisable because it said so on the packet. I threw these into the bag too. I opened the vegetable crisper and was glad to find that there hadn't been anything in there. I guess it was a good thing I'd limited my diet at the time. With everything taken from the fridge I tied a knot in the top of the garbage bag and set about washing out the fridge.

There was a knock at the door, I scanned with my mind and found that it was Jane.

"Come in." I called as I got to my feet.

Jane opened the door and entered the room. She stopped and looked me up and down.

"What are you doing? The cleaning crew will be here in the morning." She stated.

"I know." I said as I shut the fridge and removed the gloves. "But the scent was driving me crazy. Rotten milk and bread is not that appealing you know."

"Yes." Jane agreed, wrinkling her nose slightly.

_How are you feeling?_ I asked her as I dumped the bag into the bin. Maybe it wouldn't be so noticeable hidden there for the night.

_Mixed up._ Jane said sadly.

_Do you wanna talk about it?_ I asked as I sat at the table and Jane sat opposite me.

We sat in silence for a while and I waited for Jane to tell me what was on her mind. I knew she needed the space to voice her thoughts how she wanted to.

"He ignored me." She whispered. "All those years I was his loyal servant and he looked through me. I know he was doing it to hurt and provoke me, but it did hurt. I was his favourite minion and he just looked right through me."

I placed my hand on top of Jane's in a comforting manner.

"I think that if he was willing to go to all that effort to hurt you then he still cares about you. You hurt him when you left and he's retaliating." I stated.

"You hurt him too and you get your room back." Jane grouched.

"I hurt his ego, you hurt his heart." I said simply. "Besides, we're only here for the talks, none of this will matter when we're back home."

"I guess not." Jane sighed.

"And Aro's professional, he'll come around in a few days and we can hold these talks properly." I stated.

Jane nodded.

"You're not in your old room?" I asked.

"No." Jane said sourly. "I'm down in the guest rooms."

"Those itty bitty cubicles that Mal was staying in?" I asked in sympathy because you could have fit fifty of them in Jane's old room.

Jane nodded.

"Santiago has my room now. Although I don't see why he needs one since he's nearly always on guard duty." Jane said bitterly.

"Well you could always work your charms on him for the duration of your stay." I joked.

Jane gave me a look and I realised she wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. She wanted to rant a little, and maybe burn someone.

"That's the worst thing you can do right now." I stated.

"I know. But it would make me feel better." She said, picking at the laminate of the tabletop and skimming a sliver of plastic away.

"What about your stuff?" I asked.

Jane shrugged.

"Perhaps Santiago kept them for himself, but most likely he binned them. Not that I care much for them. The only possession that held any sentimental value for me I wear around my neck." She said, and touched where her locket was hidden beneath her shirt.

There was another knock on the door; it was Masen and Layla this time.

"It smells of bleach in here." Layla observed.

"I thought we brought Essie not Tobias." Masen joked.

"Well I rather bleach to rotten milk." I stated as they took the two remaining chairs at the table. "When Gianna said they hadn't cleaned in here yet, she meant since we left last year."

"Nice." Masen said, as he made a face.

"Hence the impromptu cleaning spree." I said with a shrug. "How are you guys finding it?"

"It's Volterra. What do you think?" Masen said dryly.

"It's better than when I was here before. My mind is not a confusing jumble and I haven't got that deep rooted worry that around every corner there is a man waiting to take me." Layla said truthfully. "Although Alec has been giving me strange looks. He looks as if he knows me."

"Well he does know you." I pointed out.

"Let me rephrase. He looks at me as if he's _known_ me." She said pointedly.

"And he has known you." I stated.

"But he never remembered before." Layla stated.

"You remember that time?" Jane asked.

"Yes. My prince helped me get my mind back." Layla replied as she smiled fondly at Masen across the table and stroked his cheek.

Jane looked at Layla as she tried to figure out how to ask her next question since you never knew who might be listening. Masen flashed his eyes to Jane before returning his gaze to Layla. Layla frowned for a moment, then smiled wryly.

"I remember that too, but there is no point dwelling on it for I would not be needed."

Jane was still questioning with her looks so I placed my hand on hers again and shared with her what Layla had told me about Lilly. Jane nodded her head sadly.

"I wish that wasn't so." She murmured.

"But I would refrain from ruining anyone's happiness for my own selfish gain." Layla stated, having guessed what I'd told Jane. Or maybe Masen had told her with mind talk.

"I understand." Jane said, nodding her head.

There was another knock at the door, this one was a polite knock and I didn't even have to scan to know who it was.

"Come in Grandpa." I said and Carlisle opened the door.

"I thought you might all be in here." He said with a smile. "May I join you?"

"Of course." I said, getting to my feet. "Maybe we should head over to the TV area since there's more seats."

We moved and I sat in my old armchair. To my relief Jane sat in the straight back chair that belonged to Esther-Marie and I gave her a smile of thanks since I didn't want to give up my armchair and there wouldn't be enough places if Eleazar turned up as well. Carlisle sat in Tobias' old chair while Masen and Layla sat on the sofa. That left one seat for Eleazar if he showed up, but it didn't matter if he didn't since we weren't discussing anything important right now.

"We were just discussing how we're feeling." I stated, "I guess we've all spent time here in the past. Some longer than others." I said as I glanced at Masen realising that he'd only ever had fieldtrips here. "But we've all been here before."

"And we each experienced something different." Carlisle stated and I realised that other than their constant attempts to try and get him to go back to human blood, Carlisle probably had a good time here.

"It's different coming here as a guest." Jane stated. "It's strange to be on the outside of things, knowing I can't wander where I'd like. This is no longer my home. When I left I never thought I'd return here, but needs must."

"Yeah." I agreed since I never thought I'd set foot in Volterra again either. "So when do you think Aro will see us?"

"I doubt he'll want to drag this out. It wouldn't surprise me if we were back on the plane within a week." Jane stated.

"I hope so. I miss my kids all ready." I murmured.

"But not Tobias?" Masen joked.

"Of course I miss him too, but I haven't been this far away from both the twins since we got back. Well I guess there was last summer when they were on Isle Esme, but I was with Tobias then so I guess that made up for it."

"So we're no substitute?" Masen asked feigning offence.

I shrugged.

"Well that makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

"You can't distract me like Tobias can." I said with a grin.

"Guess not." Masen laughed.

"And over the last year I've always had one or the other of them with me, when I'm not with them I feel like a part of me is missing." I said sadly.

"I feel that when I'm away from Esme." Carlisle stated. "For some reason I miss her more than ever. Perhaps it's being back in this place of my youth."

"Because this was the place you spent the most time in one place before you met Esme. You were single then, but you know what it's like to have a partner now and it makes being here unbearable?"

"Yes, that makes it harder. I always feel a sense of displacement if we have to spend a lot of time apart. It's the fact that I can't merely walk into the next room to find her smiling at me as she looks up from whatever task she's involved in. Or have her scent linger on my clothing as I head out to work; it brings me comfort all day, as if she's near. I miss Esme."

"I should thank my lucky stars that Masen could accompany me." Layla observed. "I don't know if I could have coped here alone, and I know for definite that I would have missed you." She stated as she placed her hand to Masen's cheek.

"Not more than I'd miss you Layl." He replied and kissed the back of her hand.

Layla smiled, but it faltered slightly.

"I am missing Marlin and Will somewhat. This isn't like the times we go off alone."

"Well we can't exactly distract each other." Masen said with a chuckle, using my words from earlier. "We're bound to miss them more."

"I miss Fred." Jane murmured softly and we all looked at her in shock. "And the children." She amended quickly when she realised she was the centre of attention. "And everyone else of course."

"Do you like Fred?" I asked carefully.

"Of course I like him, he's a good friend."

"No. I meant, do you _like_ Fred?" I amended.

"He has his charm but I told you before, I never mix business with pleasure unless it's called for." Jane said, getting my meaning this time.

"But you miss him."

"Because he is the first friend I have made since leaving Volterra and I don't feel as if he's watching me every single moment in case I revert to Jane of the Volturi. And I've grown accustomed to his presence in my life." The latter was said wistfully.

"Do you feel like I watch you?" I asked.

"No. But you have responsibilities, and I know I was a demand on your time at the beginning. I realised I wasn't much of a friend if I continued to put demands on your time that you should devote to your family. You have more important people in your life than me, but Fred doesn't." I went to protest but Jane held up a hand. "No need to lie for the sake of my pride. It would be foolish of me to expect you to hold me in the same regard as your husband and children. Or even on the same level as members of your family. I am your friend and I should know my place within your life, and that does not mean monopolising on your time."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Jane asked, returning my smile.

Our conversation finally turned to frivolous things and I decided it was time I got some sleep. The others left and I realised there was something I had to do before I went to bed. I had to contact Tobias and tell him we'd arrived safely and were still alive.

It was only a brief conversation, just enough to confirm that I was still alive. There was of course the matter of an international phone charge, but I didn't care so much about that. The truth was that Tobias had plans to distract the twins, part of that was reviewing all the footage Jane had filmed. I didn't want to keep him too long from the twins and once we'd gone through the basics I said goodnight.

I cleaned my teeth in that old bathroom, trying to ignore the toiletries all neatly lined up on the counter. I hit the hay and drifted into a fitful sleep.

It wasn't the nightmares I'd suffered when I'd been here before, just bad dreams where things went south for us here in Volterra. There was one part where the dhampir from the island were in the castle and Caius was controlling them like puppets. That was weird and I didn't know where the hell it came from. The dream ended with Lilly disappearing into darkness and then there was nothing.

I awoke in the morning with the sense that there was someone in the room. I opened my heavy eyelids to see a blurred figure with red hair.

"What's up Layla?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I sat up.

"Who's Layla?"

I frowned a moment, remembering back to a long ago day at the lake, but I was sure Layla didn't have those episodes anymore. I opened my eyes again and the woman before me swam into better focus. She was a little shorter than Layla, her features not as sharp, and of course her eyes were blue. A frosty, startling blue that didn't seem real.

"Lilly?" I said in confusion wondering if I was still dreaming.

"Yes Esther-Marie?" She said politely.

"Please, call me Essie." I said as I got out of bed and walked around to the foot of it so I could poke her in the arm to make sure she was solid. "You really are here?"

"Yes." She said, frowning at my behaviour.

"Why aren't you on the island?" I asked.

"Uncle Aro requested that we come to the castle, it was high time we were introduced to society." Lilly said with brittle brightness, but I could see the truth in her mind.

"That's what you tell the others to make them feel better." I stated. "But it's not the truth is it? I bet you tell them you have to serve the vampires to earn your keep too."

"We can't stay here free of charge." She said promptly in a practiced way.

"But you couldn't go even if you wanted to." I stated.

Lilly looked at me for a moment, she looked almost as if she was going to spill, but something hardened inside her and locked away the pain. She pulled a smile back to her face.

"I have brought you some breakfast on Uncle Aro's request." She stated. "Trinity and Ariel will come and clean in here when you're at the meeting this morning."

"Other than a garbage bag that's in urgent need of removal, I can take care of the room myself." I assured her.

"We're under strict instruction I'm afraid." Lilly said firmly. "Ariel and Trinity will come to clean when you're at the meeting."

"Wait, what meeting?" I demanded since I hadn't heard anything before I went to sleep, but then most of Volterra didn't need sleep.

"Our uncles have requested your presence in the Audience Chamber at eleven so that you can discuss your proposal." She informed me.

"Great." I said with a grin. "Are you gonna tell the others?"

"Flora is seeing to that task. I must cater to your every need this morning so that you are presentable when you attend the meeting."

"Yeah." I said feeling the stirrings of anger, of course they wouldn't let Lilly go anywhere near Layla.

I regarded Lilly for a moment, wondering if I should get the ball rolling.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked, indicating the table laden with fruit, cereal and pastries.

"Wow! That's a lot of food, even for me." I exclaimed. "Have you had breakfast?"

"I had a bowl of cornflakes." She replied.

"That's hardly breakfast. Why don't you join me?" I suggested.

"That food is for you." Lilly said adamantly.

"It's way too much for me. There'll be a lot left over, and what will happen to the food then?" I demanded.

"It will be thrown away." She said in disapproving tones.

"What a waste!" I exclaimed. "Just come, eat some with me. Sneak some back for your siblings if it makes you feel better, but you will eat."

"I can not." Lilly said with a shake of her head.

"You were told to attend to my every wish." I stated.

Lilly nodded.

"Then this is what I want. I wish you to join me for breakfast. I can't stand people hovering about the room when I'm eating. You got to admit that's pretty annoying?"

Lilly nodded again.

"And what harm will it do?" I asked with a smile.

Lilly shrugged.

"Then eat." I said, pointing to the chair that Malachite used to use.

Lilly moved to the table and sat. I sat in my chair and began piling food onto my plate while Lilly just sat there. I gestured for her to start and she picked up a croissant and bit into it. I started eating my breakfast and I was glad that Lilly seemed to pick up some enthusiasm for the meal now she was sat at the table.

"I'm sorry I called you Layla earlier." I stated. "It's just you look so much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Lilly asked.

"Yep. She's a real character." I said with a chuckled.

"But you're younger than I. How could you know her?" Lilly demanded.

"Because Layla's a good friend of mine." I said casually as began munching on an apple.

"Ah. Therein you are mistaken." Lilly said with a gasp as she thought she found a floor in my argument. "My mother's name was Lileth, that is why they named me Lilly."

"Well it was Lileth, when she was human and a Goth." I stated. "When she became a vampire she changed it to Layla."

"What? A vampire? My mother died giving birth to me, as did all the mothers of my siblings." Lilly said firmly, not even prepared to listen to an alternative because it was what she'd always been told, but I wasn't gonna give up just yet.

"They didn't tell you that your mother survived?" I demanded, sounding convincingly surprised

"She survived?" Lilly asked, frowning slightly as her conviction faltered for a moment.

"Well they vamped her, but yeah, she survived." I confirmed.

"It's a lie." Lilly exclaimed.

"It's not. But I understand this is a lot to take in, so why don't you think about what I told you. I won't mention anything about it again unless you want me to, but I will tell you there's a good reason you were assigned to tend to me and they had Flora see to the others."

"What's that?" Lilly demanded, wondering whether I was trustworthy or not.

"They didn't want you to bump into Layla and see the resemblance in her face."

"If my mother was here Uncle Aro would tell me." Lilly said firmly.

"I'm sure he would." I said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. "Like I said, I won't say anything else about it unless you want to talk to me."

Lilly fell into silence as we continued to eat the breakfast, but to my annoyance she was convincing herself that everything I'd said was a lie and couldn't possibly be true. Her faith in Aro was almost nauseating, placing a lot of the blame of her servitude on Caius' shoulders, but I knew that if Aro wanted to he'd over ride Caius' decision by getting Marcus on board. And really it wouldn't be hard to get Marcus on board in this instance, unless he had some objection to the situation because Aro had gone along with his plan to create his own half vampires. Although I'd be pretty disappointed in Marcus if he took it out on the dhampir because of something Aro had done. After all, they hadn't asked to be created had they?

As much as I wanted to explain all this to Lilly I realised it was something she'd have to realise on her own. Her faith in Aro would have to be broken so that she'd realise what I said was the truth. After all, what reason did she have to trust me? The one and only time we'd met I'd been the cold, emotionless Esther-Marie and I'd hardly given her cause to warm to me.

I was sure that she'd come around by the time we left, and if not, well I could always force matters. Layla had a right to know her daughter was unhappy and Lilly had the right to know her mother. But I realised that for the moment I had to leave the ball in Lilly's court. Mostly because it would work better for Layla if Lilly approached her willingly, but if it was taking too long then maybe Layla would have to risk rejection for the happiness of her child.

Once Lilly was sure I didn't need anything else, although I was tempted to keep her hanging around until Layla and Masen got here, she left. She had to be elsewhere by ten and I realised that they were limiting the opportunity for Lilly to bump into Layla. Actually that had me wondering as I showered, why did Aro assign her to me since I would obviously tell Layla? Was he hoping I wouldn't recognise her because I'd been too out of it as Esther-Marie? Maybe he didn't think I knew the connection, but then the resemblance was pretty obvious. Perhaps the organiser had been told to keep Lilly away from the visiting vampires and didn't think that included me because I didn't look like a vampire, but then again I'd only been away from here for a year, would they really put someone new in charge of the dhampir?

The thoughts soon left me as I got out of the shower and started to dress. As I put on the pants suit I couldn't help the flutter of fear as I realised we were going to the meeting today. I hadn't counted on us being seen so soon, none of us had. I could only come to the conclusion that this was to catch us on the hop so we'd be unprepared. It was lucky we'd had chance to prepare so thoroughly before we left Olympic Pines and we had our arguments firmly stored, ready to be used at the appropriate times.

The vampires arrived together at ten to eleven and we all made our way to the Audience Chamber where Santiago was on guard with Carswell today. They opened the door to allow us access and I had to stop myself from gasping because I'd never seen the Audience Chamber like that before. It had been turned into a conference room with a circular table for us to sit at. Aro was sat between Caius and Marcus. The brothers were flanked by Alec and Felix on one side and Demetri and Acanthus on the other. The bodyguard were floating around behind the brothers almost as if they were part of the scenery, but also obviously there. I felt a stab of annoyance that Aro thought we were gonna try anything that would make him want his bodyguards.

Jane had mentioned that there might be a set-up like this and we'd prepared for this, although I didn't know the Volturi had a conference table. She took the seat opposite Aro; she was our appointed spokesperson so she'd field most questions. Eleazar sat to her left with Layla next to him, then Masen. Carlisle sat on Jane's right and I took the seat on the other side of him. This was the best arrangement since it put the leaders of the two biggest veggie covens in the centre. With a wave from Aro we all sat down and the silence across the table was icy and solid. This wasn't gonna be a nice meeting it seemed.

I hoped I was wrong and this would go smoothly, but Aro was hoping to get a few more digs into Jane before he'd consider her proposal.

"Glad you could join us this morning." He said. "I see you didn't run out at the last minuet."

"This incident is too important." Jane said calmly as she arranged the papers in front of her. "We have to remedy it before it acerbates."

"Of course." Aro said, his mind flitting through different scenarios to try and goad Jane. "Are you unhappy in your new life that you need to seek out elements from your old one?"

"I am perfectly happy in my life Lord Aro, but I won't stand by and see it jeopardised. That's why I thought to put the skills I learned in my youth to good use. If the situation wasn't so dire then I wouldn't feel the need to approach you with this proposal, but truth is many vampires I've spoken to feel America is beyond the reach of the law. We have to remind them that it's not."

"It's good to see citizens taking an interest in the law, but as far as we know there have been no troubles in America." Aro stated. "Is this not so Father Acanthus?"

"Yes Master, there are no troubles that I can see. None more than usual that don't rectify themselves." Acanthus stated.

"There has been a past incident where your information was blinded." Jane said carefully. "What if this has happened again?"

"I have updated the systems and I've placed Watches in other countries." Acanthus stated.

"Fair enough." Jane replied. "However I've been keeping a close eye on the human news and there have been patterns. All over the States, and all share one thing in common whether it's the Coven owned south or the Nomad haunted north. I've been finding scattered incidents of newborn armies. I've been dispatching them as I come across them, but I'm only one person."

"But you've brought others with you today." Aro pointed out.

"Yes. Some on occasion have helped me, but we don't want to make a habit of it without your blessing."

"Our blessing?" Aro asked, acting as if he was taken aback.

"The apprehension and punishment of miscreants is Volturi domain and we don't want to get in your way, but rather work with you."

"Work with us?" Caius said with a snort.

"Yes." Jane replied switching her gold eye gaze to him. "In the past the Volturi could easily police America because what vampires were there were few and far between, but the population is growing and some are getting a little testy. It won't be long before they will start fighting over territory again. I've met with many nomads who say the southern covens are expanding their borders north and encroaching on open hunting land. The southern covens complain of nomads deciding to settle too close to their territories and then poaching on their land. Some covens are building armies to steal more land. I've taken out several of these armies as stated earlier, but I think prevention is better than cure."

"And how do you propose we prevent this problem, provided there is one to begin with?" Aro demanded, drawing Jane's attention back to him.

"The vampires of America unite and sign a treaty. We agree on lands and hunting rights. We keep our own areas lawful and will be dealt with a centralised guard if there is anything happening that's likely to draw the attention of humans. There will be a comity where vampires with a grievance can go in order to settle disputes without having to revert to the methods of the past. It will be more civil, like here in the Old World, and situations will be more easily controlled so it will be kept secret."

"It's an interesting proposal." Caius mused. "But how do you know the covens will go for it?"

"The older covens are tired of watching their backs, they long for peace but suspect their neighbours will take advantage if they strive for this. They also fear Volturi retribution if they were to form a solid alliance."

"Why would we punish them for such a thing?" Aro asked.

"Exactly Lord Aro, the Volturi would not punish them for seeking peace, but you know the southern covens. Half of them were around during the cleanup of the newborn armies, they fear you and do not wish to anger you. They also respect you and would work hard toward an alliance if they knew the Volturi gave their full blessing."

"That is true." Caius said, looking amused again as Aro frowned at him.

Finally I got that Caius was being overtly reasonable to get back at Aro for all the times he'd gone against him on other matters. He knew that Jane running out on Aro had really hurt him and he was ready to refuse anything she suggested, so Caius was determined to agree to whatever Jane had to say just short of us all walking out into the plaza at midday with as much skin exposed as was decent.

"We are yet to see proof that there is a problem." Aro said in a peeved voice.

"I have a video." Jane said, holing up a flash drive.

Aro sighed and motioned with his hand toward a unit in the corner. Jane went over and began pushing buttons. A screen embedded in the table flickered to life in front of me. I noticed there was one in front of every chair. This table was something fancy. I was surprised they didn't set up a conference room and have it permanently in place. My old chamber would be big enough and it wasn't as if they were using it since they hadn't bothered to clean in there never mind pass it on to someone else in the year I'd been gone.

Jane came back to the table and sat in her chair as the video began in earnest, the speakers next to the screen doing an impeccable job of repeating the words that had condemned Olaf and Xena. It was the same video that Jane had shown us and I didn't like the thoughts that crossed through Caius and Aro's minds as they saw Liza and me fighting side by side. They were imagining what they could do with a mother/daughter team like us. Although I did decide that I'd state that Liza and me would work with Jane whenever she needed us in her new United Vampire States, or whatever we'd finally call it, if it would help our cause.

Since I'd seen the video a few times now and knew what was on the screen from the sound that was playing I'd been scanning the Volturi faces, that's how I'd noticed the looks on Caius and Aro's faces that scared me. When I swept my eyes over Marcus his eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile that I wasn't sure anyone else would catch.

_She has her mother's spirit. _He thought toward me, and I smiled slightly in return as Marcus face regained its apathetic look.

Alec had turned away from the screen; he couldn't bear to see Liza fighting. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and that softened me a little, but not a lot.

_She can handle herself._ I thought toward him and his eyes flickered to me briefly, before he looked at the screen just as Liza took out the newborn all on her own. Alec looked shocked but impressed.

Demetri was looking impressed too with all the fighting, whether it was Liza and me, or Jane on her own. He liked how Liza and Jane, although small, were such apt fighters and he'd like to try his skill against them. He liked my speed and would like to test me on that aspect. Demetri would never get to fight any of us, that was for sure.

There was something about the video that had caught my interest before, Jane hadn't caught Fred on film fighting with her, and now I realised why. She'd intended all along for the Volturi to see the footage and had made sure she didn't compromise her friend's security because Aro would almost certainly find a way to get his hands on Fred if he knew about him. I couldn't wait to praise Jane for her integrity there, and to tell Fred that she'd worked hard to keep him anonymous.

Finally the video ended and we all settled back as the Volturi digested what they'd just seen.

"Father Acanthus, would you be so good as to take the consol?" Aro asked.

"Yes Master." Acanthus said before going to the consol.

"There's something I want to question." Aro said and in that moment I prayed as hard as I could that Fred hadn't been caught in some frame or other and Aro had recognised him. "Take it back about thirty seconds then play it once more. Pause it when I say."

Acanthus backed the video up then began playing it once more.

"Pause." Aro said and the screen went still.

I felt relieved that Fred was nowhere to be seen, but couldn't understand what was so interesting about the clear shot of Jane as she was about to deliver a death blow to the vampire prone at her feet.

"Can you explain this picture?" Aro asked, and I repressed the urge to growl as I read clearly where he was deciding to go with it.

"I am about to kill the vampire for conspiring to create a newborn army." Jane said in a bland voice, but her eyes were suspicious, she had some idea where this was going and she had her answer ready. I tried not to smile.

"I can see that and I have no problem with that, but what are you wearing?" Aro persevered.

"Volturi robes." Jane said in a monotone.

"But you know more than anyone that only Volturi may wear the robes. Are you Volturi?" Aro demanded.

"But Aro, do you not maintain that 'once a Volturi, always a Volturi'?" Jane said in a shocked voice. "Besides, I was merely perpetuating a lie you seemed happy to maintain. It was only after seven months that the first flickers of rumour reached me that Lady Jane had left Volterra. Before that they believed I was still very much living here. The reason most of the rumours started was due to the fact that I was working so much within the States. And because my eyes were cooling to gold due to my new diet."

"Perhaps you should have stuck to the true diet." Caius suggested.

"No Lord Caius. I'm much happier on a diet of animal blood. It's amazing the clarity of thought one can have when not lusting after a human's blood. However, my diet is neither here nor there, other than to indicate that within the structure of things I throw my lot in with the vegetarians."

"But from what you've presented to us so far all this takes place in the south or in the nomad lands of the carnivores. There's nothing to indicate that you vegetarians should get involved at all." Aro countered, thinking he'd found a weak point.

"On the contrary, Essie is a witness that trouble is encroaching on our land too." Jane stated.

"Is that so?" Aro directed at me.

"Yes." I replied. "I've had run-ins with vamps twice in the last year, well three times if you count LA, but twice on veggie land. Once was as far west as the Quileute border."

"Do tell." Aro asked, as if he was trying to humour me but I let it go over my head since I didn't want to get angry and cause a scene.

"The first incident was last Christmas. It was Christmas Day to be exact because we'd just finished dinner when there was a call from the woods. Us wolves suited up while Tobias ran along with us to where there was a group of Nomads skirting the border. We intercepted them, but they weren't any threat, just running away from trouble. They said that the Southern Covens were getting more xenophobic than usual because of other Nomads setting up camp. They said about the Southern Covens moving their borders north. We let them go since they weren't a threat to our people, but it made us wary. Then not so long ago I caught a vamp feeding right there in Ridgeborough, it's the big town near Olympic Pines and falls under our territory. I had every right to take him out, but it's what he said as he died that was so shocking. He'd been intending to create an army."

"How can you be sure?" Caius demanded, not as willing to side with me to annoy Aro since I was a disgusting half blood.

"I read it from his mind." I stated. "There was no way he could hide it, neither could his mate."

"We only have your word for this." Caius stated.

"I could show you if you want." I said, holding out my hand, directing it more to Aro than the others because I knew Caius wouldn't agree.

"And have you control me once more?" Caius demanded.

"Caius, I'm not gonna alpha you over this, either you agree to give us your blessing or you don't, I'm not gonna force the issue. And if I did want to alpha you I could do it from here, without saying a word, you wouldn't even know it until you came to try and go against my word. I Alphaed you along with the others when I wanted to save my children, and I wasn't touching you then."

Caius gave me a suspicious look.

"How do I know you haven't done it now?" He asked.

"You can't know, you just have to accept that I won't. It's a little thing we call trust. It doesn't cost much, but the rewards can be huge. It's also a mutual thing, you trust me not to alpha you and I'll trust you not to hurt the dhampir." I said, picking the first thing that came to my head since he couldn't hurt me because I'd already Alphaed him on that matter.

"Which one?" Caius said with a frown.

"All of them. The singular is the same as the plural." I said, quoting Liza almost tone perfect. "Or so my daughter tells me."

"And she would be right." Caius said grudgingly. "Very well, I think this trust thing could work. I can assure you I intend no harm to the dhampir in our care and you'll have to trust me on that."

"Yes. And you'll have to trust that I won't alpha you into a decision about our proposal." I replied.

Caius nodded.

"So. Would you care to take my witness statement?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Caius stared at my hand, and I sighed.

"Aro?" I asked, and he sat up straighter and beckoned to me.

I got up and made my way around the table toward Aro.

"No. I would like to see what you have to offer." Caius said and held out his hand to block my path.

I stopped next to Caius' chair and I placed my hand to his and showed him both things I'd described. It didn't escape my notice that Aro placed his hand on Caius' other one so that he could read it as I was showing Caius. I guess it saved time in the long run.

Once I was finished I pulled my hand back and Caius and Aro settled back into their chairs to think about what I'd shown them.

"May I see?" Marcus asked and I moved around to Marcus and placed my hand to his.

_You have seen Lilly._ He thought toward me.

_She came to my room._ I replied, impressed that I didn't let my surprise show on my face.

_Good. My suggestion worked. It's Caius not Aro who's to blame, can you really trust him_?

_I'm gonna have to, but that doesn't mean I can't introduce Lilly to Layla. Just as soon as I convince her that her mother is still alive, but she won't believe me over Aro._

_She is convinced that Aro is good for her siblings, and he was before Caius found out about their existence. Aro has lost some of his footing ever since Jane left. Caius has gained the upper hand. It's him you have to convince the most. Marcus explained. Now give me the gist of what you showed them so that I can comment._

_Ok_. I showed Marcus a few choice bits of memory before I stepped away.

I went to resume my seat.

"That's my evidence." I stated.

"Thank you for your contribution Essie." Caius said with a grin and I was sure it was because he thought he was safe with his treatment of the dhampir now.

"I think that we need time to think over your evidence and discuss this." Aro said. "We'll conclude for today. Please feel free to move about the castle but we stress caution if you decide to go into the town."

"Thank you." Jane said with a nod of her head.

We all stood and filed out of the room. We were silent as we headed back to my chamber. Since it was so big it would be our meeting room for the duration of our stay. We settled around on the chairs.

"How do you think it went?" I asked.

"I think we're just about ahead for the time being." Jane stated. "Marcus will vote for us because of you, but I'm not sure about Aro and Caius. Although I think you impressed Caius with the trust thing. It's amusing enough to be tempting."

"I thought he was gonna go against us just for my cheek for a moment there." I said with a nervous laugh.

"No." Jane said.

"Why didn't we get the chance to speak?" Masen asked.

"Volturi protocol." Layla stated. "We've elected Jane as our spokesperson and the brothers will speak to her, only deferring to us if Jane calls us to witness."

"Right." Masen said with a snort. "So we don't get to speak out?"

"In the next meeting you can for it will be more of a Q&A session between us and the Volturi. We all get to put forward what points we would like to see met within our proposal." Layla replied.

"Ok. I just don't want to speak out of turn and ruin our chances." Masen stated.

"If in doubt check with me." Layla said lightly and kissed his lips.

"Sure will." Masen replied and hugged her.

We fell silent for a moment; Eleazar was the one to break it.

"I've noticed the dynamics have shifted." He stated. "Was I mistaken in thinking the balance has shifted in favour of Caius?"

"For the moment." I replied. "Aro has to remember that he ruled the roost even before he had Jane. It's his power that puts him ahead but I guess he's relied on others too long."

"It's the same with staying inside the walls and becoming papery." Jane stated. "Vampires should keep moving and using all of the resources open to them. Although if Aro asked me I'd burn Caius for him, just for old times sake."

"I don't think that would help him much and Caius might disagree just out of contrariness then." I pointed out.

"That's true." Jane said with a sigh.

"You're doing well Jane." Carlisle said, placing a hand on her arm.

She smiled at Carlisle.

"Thank you." She said. "Although it was touch and go when Aro brought up the matter of the robes. I'm glad I'd thought of an answer ahead of time."

"What matters do we need to discuss before Aro calls on us again?" Eleazar asked, calling us back to the matter at hand.

We discussed our next course of action over the next two hours, but really, there wasn't much more we could do. Our preparation was done and we were treading old ground. We separated for the day.

Masen and Layla went off to explore the castle, Eleazar wanted to visit with some of the older Volturi members who he'd served with. Carlisle and Jane stayed with me for the time being.

"Why did you ask Caius not to harm the dhampir?" Jane asked.

"Because they're here." I stated.

"What?" She exclaimed, looking worried.

"All your nieces and nephews are here in Volterra. Caius has made them servants to pay their way."

Jane growled and balled her fists.

"These would be the dhampir from the island you mentioned?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. Didn't one of them come to give you the message this morning?" I asked.

"Yes. But I didn't realise she was one of those dhampir." Carlisle answered.

"I didn't recognise her and I memorised the faces of all the dhampir on the island. They are my brother's children, of course I'd remember them." Jane stated.

"Maybe she was newly apprehended." I suggested.

"Possibly." Jane conceded. "Or perhaps she wasn't introduced to me at the time. Although I don't see what that would achieve."

"Unless she avoided you on purpose." I suggested. "Maybe she didn't have such a cheery disposition as Lilly, maybe she thought you abandoned her."

"That could be a possibility, I'd want nothing to do with an aunt who abandoned me. She is my blood after all, perhaps she inherited my temper." Jane mused.

"What temper?" Carlisle asked and Jane laughed.

"Everyone knows I have a temper." She chortled.

"You used to have a temper, but I haven't seen it much this past year." Carlisle said sincerely.

"Then it's true that a vegetarian diet cools your head." Jane replied. "I was always angry when I was here, I feel it building again. It must be the company. In America I am surrounded by friends, in Volterra I'm surrounded by superiors and subordinates. There was no true familial link because rank is too important. All that matters is that drive to succeed. Amongst my new family everyone has a place and it doesn't matter what you are within the family because we are all equal. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses and we support their weaknesses whilst encouraging their strength. It's amazing how much room to breathe calms you."

"Yes." Carlisle agreed. "Room to breathe is calming."

"I'm the opposite." I said. "In Volterra I was always more wary so I kept my temper in check. At home I don't care so much about letting my feelings known."

"That's because you're a hothead." Jane teased.

I chuckled.

"Yep. I'm hot-headed Essie Black, tempestuous demon child of the Res." I declared.

"You have calmed down in your old age." Carlisle observed. "Besides you were too mischievous to be true terror."

"Thanks Grandpa." I said with a grin.

We settled into chatter about the old days, mostly because Jane wanted to hear the stories. I was surprised we hadn't told her about them before, but then again she'd been working on her project for the best part of a year. It was late evening before they left me. Left to my own devices I checked in with Tobias. He had a full itinerary with the kids, but he could spare me an hour on MSN so I spent it filling him in on what had happened so far. He told me not to get my hopes up, but the fact the brothers were even considering our proposal was a positive sign. I was feeling good when I signed off.

I was also hungry so I cooked up some of the cans. I didn't really take much note of the contents, apart form whether it was fruit, and I threw about four different foodstuffs into one pan and heated it. It was probably the strangest meal I've ever had, but since I hadn't eaten since breakfast it was strangely satisfying.

As I washed the dishes I realised that it was a full moon night and I was in Volterra. Miss Wolf stirred within me, she wanted out. Well Aro did say we could go wherever we wanted as long as we were careful not to expose ourselves in the town. With my permission assumed I went into the bathroom and found my old bathrobe hanging there. I smiled as I thought about going back to basics and stripped off my clothes to pull the robe on over my naked body.

As I left the room I couldn't help comparing it to my early days in Volterra when I'd make this journey every night usually accompanied by Tobias. How could anyone guess at the time that I'd inadvertently find a way to tame the Children of the Moon and they'd be granted a permanent abode in Volterra?

It was close to moonrise and I felt the thrill in my blood as I headed along that old familiar tunnel that led out to what had once been the practice area but was now known as the kennel. The Volturi and their sense of humour, or lack of it. I wondered if I should show myself in my human form first or just transform before I announced my presence.

I decided on the latter as I came out into the open area where the sky was just turning to dusk overhead. I went behind the old familiar rock and removed the old bathrobe before I let the heat burst through my body. I landed on all fours and ran out into the middle of the practice area. It seemed smaller than I remembered, even if I took the villa into account. But I decided not to think too much about it as I sat in the middle of the floor and waited as I felt the moon creep higher.

I caught the sounds of agony as the werewolves went through their nightly transition, then I was no longer alone in my mind.

_Essie?_ The shocked cry filled my head from several different sources, but Laurana's voice stood out the most.

_Surprise._ I said carefully as the pack appeared with Laurana at the point, Monty was her beta and her… _You're a couple now?_

_What can I say old girl?_ Monty replied. _Laurana finally found my charms hard to resist._

_He finally learned to listen._ Laurana corrected and nipped at his ear.

_It was my charm, admit it._ Monty said as he rubbed his cheek against Laurana.

_Maybe it was a little of your charm._ She conceded and I felt the flow of their contentment wash over me. _You're back._ She stated toward me, and I knew she wasn't referring to being back in Volterra.

_Yeah._ I stated. _I think I still would be away if it wasn't for my kids._

_But I thought they were dead._ Zora stated. _That's why you froze over._

_Turns out I was wrong and the Volturi tried to recruit them, but I couldn't let Aro have my kids, so I reacted. Now I'm finally free of Volterra forever. I said happily._

_Then why are you back here?_ Laurana demanded, thinking I was a fool to be here if I'd managed to get away.

_To help Jane, believe it or not. _I replied with a snort.

_Why help Jane?_ Laurana asked as if I was insane to even consider it.

_Because she's changed. She's not the person she was here. She's grown and she's trying to help us back home, but we need Volturi permission to set up our own police force since we don't want to tread on any toes. Policing your own little territory is one thing, but covering the whole of the States could be seen as trying to usurp the Volturi._ I explained.

_You are here for diplomacy sake?_ Monty asked.

_Yes._

_But that implies you've been away for a while now. How long?_ He asked.

_Just over a year_. I replied.

_We never hear anything out here._ Laurana said sourly.

_Maybe Aro was afraid that if you heard of our escape you'd want to escape too._ I suggested.

_Perhaps._ Laurana said with a shrug. _Why didn't you take us with you?_

_Call me selfish, but I just wanted to get my kids to safety at the time. Although Aro can't hurt any of you because of me. It was part of my edict._ I said smugly.

_You Alphaed him?_ Heather asked, sounding impressed.

_Yep._ I replied.

_How?_

_The same way I'd alpha anyone. But enough about that, I came here to run_. I stated, realising this would go on forever otherwise and we could talk about it tomorrow when we were all human shaped.

Laurana let out a wolfy snigger.

_Lead the way boss._ She said.

I chuckled and stood before bounding off around that little area. The Children of the Moon fell into formation behind me and I guess I did get a pang of nostalgia since this was one of few things I actually liked doing in Volterra. After the tenth circuit I caught up with Elvira, she was struggling way behind the rest of the pack. I slowed to a trot beside her and nudged her with my head.

_Are you ok?_ I asked.

_Not as young as I used to be._ She said, and I noticed she was limping too.

I sniffed at her leg; there was blood, crusted in her fur around a deep gash in the flesh of her thigh. There was no mistaking the teeth marks, they were vicious.

_Who the hell did this?_ I demanded.

Elvira whined and the rest of the pack slunk back slightly, their ears pressed flat against their heads. They were frightened; the scent was rolling off them and it made my hackles rise.

_Who did this?_ I demanded with a growl.

Eli jumped in front of Elvira, he thought I was going to hurt her because…because she was dead weight. Wolves cut off the dead weight before they draw the pack down. A good wolf would know when to go away and die rather than linger about eating the food and not contributing. The kindest thing the pack could do was to kill the dead weight.

_Who told you that bullshit?_ I demanded.

_Lupine…_ The name was an echo in all their minds, they all feared him.

I growled and turned from Elvira and raised my head to the sky, letting out a howl. I'd never challenged another wolf to true combat before, but I was willing to do it to protect my pack. Who gave him the right to come up with those laws? A pack took care of its weaker members.

There was an answering howl before I heard the padding of footsteps. The wolves behind me slunk further back wishing they were anywhere but here as a big wolf moved forward flanked by two battle-scarred lieutenants.

_Who are you bitch?_ He demanded.

_Essie Black._ I replied. _Who are you, mutt?_

_Lupine. I'm the biggest baddest wolf in these parts, so you'd better run little girly before I huff and puff and blow your house down._ He snarled.

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

_Oh my god! You are something else. Who do you think you are coming here and treating my family like crap?_ I demanded, showing him how a real wolf growled.

_I beat Laurana fair and square_. Lupine stated as he stopped twenty yards away from me.

_So you think that makes you alpha?_ I asked, showing my teeth.

_Yeah._

_Well you're wrong. I'm alpha, I appointed Laurana in my place, you can't claim it by tooth and claw unless you defeat me._ I realised as I said it that it was a stupid thing to say, this wolf wanted to fight and he didn't care that I was four times the size of him, he had a crazy amount of confidence and he thought that I was all fur and no muscle.

_I'm willing to give it a go._

_No Essie, please._ Laurana pleaded.

_Shut it bitch_. One of the lieutenants snarled as he surged forward his teeth flashing at Laurana's throat.

Monty growled, surged forward, his own teeth aiming for the other wolf's throat, but it turned at the last minuet and jaws like steel locked on Monty's shoulder, he yelped in pain and went down on the floor. The lieutenant growled at him as Monty cowered on the floor, Laurana beside him. The other lieutenant was growling at the rest of the pack, keeping them back in case they decided to get brave.

_I was gonna go easy on you, but now you just pissed me off. I stated as I began to circle Lupine. I'm Quileute, we think of the wolf as our brother so it's against the law to kill them. But then I look at you, I see in your mind, and that's not the mind of the noble wolf, but that of a deranged and rabid dog who has to be put down._

_You talk a lot bitch, but I ain't seen you fight yet_. Lupine declared as he circled too, not letting me get behind him.

_Oh, I'll fight._ I said._ I'm just waiting._

_For what?_

_You'll see…_ I sang and I wished for a moment that I was human so I could grin with confidence, but then my every movement seemed to scream it out. I was confident and Lupine was going down.

We continued to circle slowly and I started to work in Lupine's mind, unravelling his confidence bit by bit until finally he attacked, but it was clumsy and I was expecting it. I danced out of the way, leapt and brought my entire weight down on the shoulders of the smaller wolf with my teeth in the scruff of his neck.

_Do you submit?_ I asked.

_You'll have to kill me_. Lupine said defiantly.

_Are you sure?_ I asked, closing my jaws an inch so that my teeth cut into his flesh.

_Yes._ He raged, despite the fact that he'd yelped in pain.

_Really? One bite and I sever your spinal cord. You'll be paralysed, unable to fight as I finish you off._ I stated, giving him a chance to give in willingly.

_Do it bitch._

I let out a growl and gathered my mind ready to alpha some sense into the stupid mutt. I felt something land on my back, no, two things, biting into each shoulder. I had to push myself up and away from Lupine and I weaved and bobbed, trying to get the wolves off me. I rolled onto my side, crushing the wolf attached to my left shoulder beneath me. I was up on my feet and without thinking I snapped at the prone wolf's throat, killing him instantly, I revelled in the taste of werewolf blood on my tongue, and it called to Miss Vampire. I was on two legs, grabbing at the second lieutenant with more strength in my pale arms than I realised I had. I ignored his snapping jaws as I wrapped him in a bear hug and sank my teeth into the artery in his throat.

Oh! The blood was the best I'd ever tasted and it strengthened me more than I could ever imagine as I turned my blood lust eyes upon Lupine who was rising to his feet, looking at me in shock, but he'd caused untold hurt and misery to my friends and I killed two wolves because of him, he wasn't about to get away. I leapt toward him, phasing mid air and I brought my teeth down on his throat and I shook him until he stopped moving. I dropped him from my mouth and stood amongst the slowly disappearing fur as the realisation hit me.

_God! What have I done?_ I whined as I sank to the floor in a puddle of warm sticky blood.

I heard someone approach me cautiously and a nose brush my cheek.

_Essie…_ Laurana said gently.

_I killed them._ I stated flatly. _I lost control and killed them._

_They killed Chandra._ Sandhya said as she pawed at the remains of one of the men. _She wouldn't comply, you know how contrary she could be, she wouldn't recognise Lupine as her alpha so he had Kester and Avery tear her apart as a lesson to us all. When she was in human form. They used knives._

_Oh god!_ I gasped. _Why did you all just stand by and let him do this? I demanded._

_He had our children_. Laurana said with shame.

_Children?_ I asked.

_His girlfriend Polly guards them. We're only allowed in one at a time to feed them and if we look set to cause any trouble he's ordered Polly to kill them._ Laurana explained.

_Then what are we hanging around for?_ I demanded. _Where's this Polly? I'll take her out if I have to, although I'll alpha her if I can. If she's been ordered to kill the kids at the first sign of trouble wouldn't she do it as soon as she lost touch with Lupine's mind?_

_Polly isn't a werewolf._ Monty stated.

_She's human? Even easier._ I said with a wolfy grin.

_She's a vampire old girl._ Monty explained.

_Oh! Really?_ I asked in shock._ But not Volturi?_

_No._

_But they tolerate her here?_

_The Padroni find her amusing in her desire to love a wolf_. Laurana explained. _That's why they allowed her to stay._

_And this has all happened within the last year?_ I asked.

_Lupine has been here about six months. Kester and Avery arrived a little earlier. We were always a little wary of them, but they were nothing without a sadistic leader. We could control them until Lupine came and defeated me. I know he cheated, but I couldn't prove it and when Kester and Avery chose to back him, it was impossible. You saw how they attacked you despite the fact you'd beat Lupine and proved yourself alpha._ Laurana informed me.

_Yeah. God I got so many questions to ask, but I think the first thing we need to do is free your kids. I'm gonna need my robe_. I said and headed to the rock where I phased back and pulled on the old bathrobe.

I left the seclusion of the rock and Laurana trotted up to me, her rich brown coat glowing in the moonlight.

_Where are they?_ I asked.

_The backmost room where the house is closest to the canyon wall._ Monty informed me.

_The one without any windows._ I observed. _I guess that makes sense. Ok, you guys stay close; you can still get up stairs if I need you?_

They all said yes.

_Then I'm going in. I'll try and drag Polly out here so I don't disturb the kids._

I pulled down all the heat I dared and slipped silently into the house, letting my mind flow ahead of me as I made my way up the stairs so quickly I was at the top in barely a heart beat and I could see the figure ahead, standing on the dark landing. It was the vampire Polly and she hadn't registered my presence. I locked onto her mind and she looked at me, which was a big mistake because I now had her eyes captured and flying high on wolf blood my power seemed ten-fold to what it had been. I willed her with my mind to go out of the house as quietly as possible.

She moved with eerie silence past me and down the stairs. I followed her, keeping a firm hold on her mind just to make sure she didn't break from my control. We moved out into the moonlight into the circle of waiting wolves. I felt the fear roil in Polly's mind as she saw them, but funny thing was she didn't register their scent. In fact she didn't appear to smell anything. I felt weirded out for a moment at the thought of an anasal vampire. Although it did explain how she could date a werewolf and be around them twenty-four-seven when most vamps couldn't handle it for five minuets.

The wolves circled.

_Was there any others?_ I asked._ Is that all of Lupine's gang?_

_Yes._ Laurana answered.

_I'll send Carlisle out to watch over the kids until morning._ I stated.

_A vampire?_ Heather demanded, aghast._ I don't want another vampire anywhere near my bairn._

_Carlisle is a qualified doctor in many fields, including paediatrics. They'll be perfectly safe with him. He's my great-grandfather and he was the first vampire ever to become vegetarian. He more or less invented it, refusing human blood until sick and hungry he took down a herd of deer and realised he could survive that way._ I stated.

_We would be honoured for the great Carlisle Cullen to watch our children._ Laurana said solemnly and this was enough for Heather to accept that Carlisle was a good choice of babysitter.

"Then I'll send him here promptly." I informed the wolves. "Come on Polly, into the cave." I ordered the vampire under my control.

Polly obeyed immediately and I followed her into the tunnel system as I kept a firm hold on her mind, directing her along the length of it. Finally we emerged into the corridor under the castle and we began to ascend the steps. On the first floor I made my way along to the room where Carlisle was staying.

I knocked on the door.

"Grandpa, it's me, Essie." I called through the door.

Carlisle opened the door with a smile that turned to a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been fighting Grandpa." I stated.

"Oh dear. With whom?"

"Some lame ass wolves who thought they could control my pack. They held their kids to ransom with this one here." I said indicating Polly.

"They have kids?" Carlisle asked, awed by this revelation.

"Yeah. And right now they're all alone with nobody human shaped to look after them. I was wondering if…" I began.

"It would be my pleasure." Carlisle said and he ducked back into his room and came back out with his big doctor's bag.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"If they are children of werewolves born in secret in Volterra do you think they have ever been checked over by a doctor?" He asked.

"I guess not." I conceded.

"I'll do it in the morning, with the parents permission of course. Where are the children?" He asked.

"Do you know where the practice area is?" I asked since that's what it had been for about a thousands of years before I went there.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"Aro built a house for the wolves there. The children are in the back room, the one closest to the canyon wall." I informed him.

"I'll go directly there." He promised.

"Thanks Grandpa." I said, and hugged him. "I'll be out once I take her to Aro."

Carlisle smiled, but it faltered slightly.

"Take her to Aro?" He asked with concern.

"I killed the wolves, it was unfortunate, but they got my hackles raised and instinct kicked in. Besides, they were wolves, that's my jurisdiction. But she's a vampire operating on the Volturi's own turf. It's up to them what her punishment is."

Carlisle looked saddened by the fact but he conceded that under the circumstances we had to do everything in our power to stay on Aro's good side. Well I sure hoped we were after what I was about to tell him.

Carlisle tapped my arm in a reassuring manner.

"You'll do us proud Essie." He assured me with a smile and I smiled back before I turned to Polly and herded her up the stairs toward the Audience Chamber.

Barry and Santiago were standing guard as usual and they gave me a shocked look as I marched Polly to the door.

"Well that's one thing good about you being back." Barry observed. "Life's never dull when you're here."

"Well you know me Barry, always happy to entertain." I said with a grin. "So is Aro in?"

"The Masters are in." Santiago stated.

"Can I see them?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'll go find out." Barry said, giving Santiago a reproachful look before he knocked on the door and entered.

"Who is this vampire?" Santiago asked, giving Polly the once over.

"Well as far as I can tell she has no sense of smell and was slumming it with the dogs." I stated.

Santiago gave me a confused look, probably because of the phrase I'd used.

"She was dating the late 'Lupine'." I explained, being sure to insert the quote marks because that had definitely not been his name.

"Late?" Santiago asked.

"I killed him." I said simply as the door opened and Barry held it open to let us through.

Polly walked ahead of me into the vast Audience Chamber, only the brothers were in attendance now, along with their personal guard, and I was subjected to curious looks as Polly strolled down the centre of the walkway before she fell to her knees before the thrones. I stopped just behind her and bowed my head to each of the brothers in turn before I lifted my head to look at Aro.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Polly." I stated. "Polly Falls."

"And why do you bring her here?" Caius asked, eyeing Polly with contempt, the scent of wolf was strong about her.

"I bring her to you for judgment." I stated. "This vampire conspired with a werewolf to upset the equilibrium of your own personal guard dogs."

"I don't quite follow." Aro stated.

"I don't know exactly when he arrived, it was about six months ago according to Laurana. The one who called himself Lupine illegally claimed leadership of the pack, utilising the two brutes Kester and Avery, and then held their children to ransom lest they do as he command. I can assure you his ideals didn't match your own, for what use would a pack with no respect for their alpha be to you? A pack is meant to be a unit, the alpha a leader, but still one of the pack. Merely the head that guides the body. But what use is a head that bites its own foot off and threatens its heart to make the arms compliant?"

"And where does that fit into all of this?" Caius demanded as he pointed at Polly, he seemed to get what I was saying better than Aro.

"She was a consort to Lupine. I mean they had a lot of sex and maybe love was involved. Anyway, they were intimate and Lupine convinced her to sit guard over the children and kept the mothers at bay, only letting one through at a time to feed them or change a soiled diaper. Lupine ordered her to kill all the children if she saw so much as a flash of fur on the stairs. I know you'll probably think 'so what, they're only werewolves' but imagine what that would have done to their morale? Do you really think they would have continued in giving you the great service they have over the years?"

"I can see how that would be a problem." Caius stated. "The vampire Polly is guilty of conspiring against us Aro."

"I agree brother." Aro said, his eyes boring into mine. "Tell me Essie, what became of the guilty wolves?"

"I killed them." I said simply. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds, but I was caught in the moment."

"Show me." Aro said, holding out his hand.

I touched Aro's hand as I thought about everything that had happened in the practice area. I looked into Aro's eyes and he gazed into mine, searching desperately for a chink in my shield, but he was resigned now to the fact that he'd never see anything I didn't want him to.

"It must have been terrifying." He observed as he pulled his hand away.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "I was more annoyed that they didn't know when to give in."

"Yes. Some people can be inconsiderate like that." Aro remarked and I felt sure it was a dig at me.

"I think that there are times you should suck up your pride and give in, but then other times when you should give it all you got. The situation Lupine was in, he was so obviously gonna die but would rather think that he'd have some last minuet ploy up his sleeve."

"I've noticed a change in you Essie." Aro said as he observed me carefully.

"What?" I asked.

"If this had occurred twenty years ago you would be upset by your own actions. This seems to have hardly touched you at all." He remarked.

I shrugged.

"I've learned that monsters come in all shapes and sizes and I can't get picky because of species. Lupine, Kester and Avery had been terrorising my pack for six months, even killing one member and wounding those they saw as dead weight. Their behaviour was wrong so I took them out because they wouldn't submit, even when I had them defeated."

Caius laughed and I frowned at him.

"Spoken like a true Volturi." He mused.

"No." I said. "Spoken like an Essie who's seen enough of the world to know that sometimes you have to kill people before they kill your family. I wouldn't have had a problem with them if they weren't threatening the pack. Pack is unity, pack is family. It's not meant to cower before its leader, but run as equals with the alpha at its head."

"You did it for Laurana?" Aro asked.

"And the rest of the pack." I stated. "And their kids. And in a sense for you too. If the pack can't function as one then how can they work efficiently when you need them?"

"A good point Essie, but I doubt you were thinking of our needs when you were taking out the wolves." Aro said pleasantly.

"You know I wasn't." I stated. "What I was really thinking was, 'oh god, two werewolves just jumped on my back and are biting me, one in almost the exact same place as Timmy and it frigging hurts. I got to get them off, and now that wolf is down but given half the chance he'll get back up and attack again. Make it quick. Oh the blood, the blood, got to have more! The best blood Miss Vampire has ever tasted, utterly divine, and only one beast left now. Fursplode! Got ya'. Or something like that."

"In other words it was instinctual and in the moment." Caius summarised.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And that's why you didn't kill her." Aro stated, indicating Polly.

"Yeah. I'd cooled down by then and figured you'd like to pass judgement on her since she's a vampire." I stated.

"Very well." Aro said solemnly. "Barry, Santiago."

The two vampire guards entered the room.

"Take Polly to the dungeons to await sentencing at Court tomorrow. If she shows any sign of trouble do not hesitate to disable her." Aro stated.

"Yes Master." Santiago and Barry said in unison before they each took an arm and led Polly from the room.

I watched after them, wondering if I could go now.

"Is there anything else Essie?"

"No." I said, turning back to the brothers. "Not unless you can arrange a nanny for the wolf kids." I joked.

"We'll see what we can do." Aro stated.

"Thanks." I said, taken aback.

"We will see you at the meeting tomorrow." Aro stated.

"Of course." I said with a nod, realising that was my cue to leave and so I left the Audience Chamber.

I decided to head back to the practice area since there was still things I had to discuss with the pack. A lot things had happened in the nine years since I'd last been part of them and I wanted to know everything.

The wolves were milling about when I returned to the Den, they weren't sure what to do for the rest of the night. Besides, Monty and Elvira were licking their wounds and there wasn't much that could be done for them until morning when they were human shape and Carlisle could see to them.

As I watched the wolves something occurred to me, something that could help both the wolves and the dhampir. If the Volturi got one of the dhampir to qualify as a vet and another to qualify as a doctor then they'd always be on hand to help out when the pack required it. Not to mention that getting the dhampir to take it in turns as nursemaids would mean that the Volturi wouldn't have to rely so heavily on humans and they wouldn't have to be replaced because they wouldn't get old.

I mused on this over the next few days wondering how I could broach the subject with the brothers. In the mean while some of the human employees had been appointed to pup watch. Nobody was at ease in the situation, so I offered my suggestion. It was only a suggestion after all; the brothers could take it or leave it. It wasn't even a deal breaker in our arrangement; it was something that would benefit them not us.

Besides, there was another matter I might have to tantrum over, although I needed to be absolutely sure first. Our time was running out in Volterra and I had to do something about Lilly. Even if it was just introducing her to Layla so she'd know her mother was still alive. Besides, Layla had maintained that she didn't want anything to interrupt Lilly's life if she was happy, but Lilly wasn't happy now and Layla had to see that.

I did contemplate faking out Layla as well, but I thought I should let her know what I planned because she might think I was sticking my nose in.

"Layla." I said carefully as we sat watching a movie with Masen.

Layla looked to me with curiosity while Masen frowned as he read what I was about to say from my mind.

"I thought I should let you know that I've seen Lilly here in the castle." I stated.

"I thought she lived on an island." She replied.

"She did, but she's here now. All the dhampir are. Caius had them brought here to 'earn their keep' when he found out what Aro had done."

"Earn their keep?" Layla gasped.

"How exactly?" Masen asked as he put a comforting arm around Layla.

"By being servants to the vampires." I stated. "They appointed Lilly to me, probably to see what I'd do about it, or maybe they didn't think I'd recognise her. Or whoever organises them was told to keep her away from you but didn't reckon on me knowing who she was. Whatever the reason, Lilly's been bringing me breakfast and I've been making her eat some, they really don't give them enough food while the amount I had was way too much. I've been trying to convince her that you were vamped, but she won't believe me, and she won't listen to me when I try to explain that she's being exploited. I was hoping she'd come look you up on her own, but she won't believe me."

"And now you want my permission to force her hand." Layla said softly.

"I know that once she sees you and she knows you're alive she'll realise that Aro lied to her about you and hopefully she'll come to question the other things he's told her."

"And perhaps she'll want to leave with me?" Layla asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But what if she doesn't want me? What if we point out the horrors of her life here but she won't leave for the sake of her siblings? You said she's protective of them."

"If we can get Lilly out of here then maybe we can do something for the others later. Or even if we make her see that there is a better life for her and her siblings out there they might fight for a chance to experience it. A law was put in place that stated that all dhampir raised in Volterra would be given the chance to lead a normal life once they came of age. Would that law still be valid?"

"I'd have to check the records." Layla stated, "It would depend on the wording whether it was made unbreakable, or whether future change was indicated."

"I hope it's still withstanding." I sighed.

"Yeah. But even if it is, Aro and Caius might argue that they weren't raised in Volterra." Masen pointed out.

"Most of them were kept within the castle network until they came of age, then they were taken out to the island." I said. "There's a lot of places Caius doesn't venture, and one of them is the newborn pens. It wasn't that hard to transform one of the buildings into a nursery."

"Then they could argue that the dhampir didn't choose to leave once they came of age." Masen stated, playing devils advocate so we could get all possible arguments out of the way.

"But they weren't given the choice." I stated. "Just taken out to the island. I'm sure Trinity would have chosen to get as far away from these people as she could, but she was just ushered out there by the one who'd sentenced her parents to death."

"You." Masen murmured and I nodded my head.

"I owe it to Trinity and the rest of the dhampir to help them out of here, but the place to begin is with Lilly."

"Provided I agree to this." Layla said sternly. "I have to weigh this up properly, I can't make her miserable."

"But she already is." I stated. "She won't admit it, but she is depressed big time. She's just trying to cope for the rest of them. But I think that once she knows for sure that Aro lied to her in the worst way possible she'll wanna do something about it."

Layla looked conflicted.

"Layla, you have to meet your daughter, give her the chance to decide once she's seen your face and knows that you're still alive. I know there's a chance she'll reject you, but we'll be here to support you. You can't be selfish, you have to think of her."

"I am thinking of her." Layla said sharply. "But is a prison really a prison if you don't realise it is one?" She asked.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"I suppose." Layla murmured. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

_I think that you and Masen should go down to your room and be ready. As soon as I hear Lilly open the door I'll telegraph Masen and then I want you guys to race here as fast as you can, although without it seeming suspicious._ I said, slipping into mind speak.

_Why?_ Layla asked.

_I don't think you should stay here since they'll probably send someone else instead, and if they see you racing here they might send someone in to call Lilly to a different location. If you just make it look as if you're going for a random walk I can keep Lilly here until you get here and she can see that you're still alive._ I explained.

"But what if she thinks I abandoned her?" Asked aloud.

"I've explained it all to her." I said. "Besides, she'll forgive you. My kids forgave me."

"But you were held prisoner, whereas I…"

"Was screwed over mentally until you didn't even know you'd been pregnant, let alone had a baby. You were a prisoner too, and probably worse off than I was." I stated.

Layla seemed to consider this for a minuet, and then smiled sadly.

"Perhaps." She conceded.

I decided not to push further.

_Very well. We'll go to our room and await your call._ Layla said firmly.

_Ok._

"See ya tomorrow Ess." Masen said as he took hold of Layla's hand and they left my chamber.

Once they were gone I decided that I'd stay up for the night so Lilly wouldn't surprise me in the morning. I went over to the laptop and fired up MSN. Tobias wasn't on-line, not that I expected him to be. I picked up the phone and dialled his cell; it rang three times before he answered.

"You wanna go on MSN?" I asked.

"I'll be on shortly." He promised.

"Love you." I said, and waited for him to respond before we hung up.

I drummed my fingers on the computer desk while I waited for him to flash up on the screen. As soon as he did I clicked on his account and started typing.

**Ess says:**

**-Hey Fang Boy, how're things your end?**

**Tobias says:**

**-As well as they can be without you here.**

**Ess says:**

**-I wish I was back there. But it shouldn't be too long now. The brothers have accepted our proposal and it's just a case of drawing up the contract and signing on the dotted line. With the Volturi aboard we'll get the covens to cooperate. **

**Tobias says:**

**-I've no doubt we will.**

**-Although it will mean some travel.**

**Ess says:**

**-I was gonna suggest a road trip with the twins** **:D**

**Tobias says:**

**-Most amusing Miss Esther** **:L**

I smiled for a moment, then I felt a wave of sorrow wash through me.

**Ess says:**

**-I'd love to see your face right now** **:(**

**Tobias says:**

**-Does the laptop you're using have a web cam?**

**Ess says:**

**-Yes**

**Tobias says:**

**-Then let us talk face to face** **:)**

**Ess says:**

**-Ok**

I agreed and then I got the prompt asking me if I wished to video chat with Tobias. I stated that I did and the little window opened up and Tobias was smiling into the camera.

"Hey there Fang Boy." I said smoothly.

"Hello Miss Esther." He replied, "You are looking divine as ever."

"You flatterer." I joked. "So what are you and the kids up to?"

"Oh nothing much. We went hunting this morning and we plan to look at more of Jane's tapes this afternoon." He stated.

"Oh yeah. Nine hours difference. It's eleven here, I should be turning in for bed, but I want to be alert first thing tomorrow. You're still in this afternoon. At two o'clock I was out at the Den teasing the babies." I said with a smile.

"Oh, yes, how are the children of the Children of the Moon?" Tobias said with a slight chuckle.

"They're good, developing well according to Carlisle. He gave them a medical and noted down their vitals. If it weren't for the fact that he had Esme waiting back home I think he'd stay here and be their physician." I stated.

"I bet he would too. The Volturi hardly need a doctor so I suppose there's none among their ranks who would be adept for the post." Tobias reasoned.

"There's a few of them who could make a GP if they wanted to, but since they'd be caring for wolves I don't think they would."

"Mores the pity." Tobias sighed.

"Anyway, I thought that maybe they could put one of the dhampir through medical school, maybe get another to train as a vet."

"That would work." Tobias conceded.

"When are you going to watch the vids with the twins?" I asked, since it would be good to get some time scope if he had to leave me.

"In about half an hour. I will take the laptop to the common room. We can continue to converse while the twins and I peruse the tapes." He assured me.

"You'll hardly be noticing anything on the vids if you're talking to me." I said with concern.

"We are re-watching a selected batch for Liza has a theory she wishes to confirm." Tobias replied.

"What theory?"

"She will not say. She wants proof first." Tobias said with a shrug.

That sure sounded like Liza.

"Well I hope she's proved right. Unless of course her theory is that the vids foretell the apocalypse and we're all gonna die." I joked.

Tobias chuckled.

"Nothing as drastic as that. She thinks there's a pattern, but wouldn't divulge what that pattern is and where it might be found." Tobias explained.

"I guess she knows what she's looking for." I conceded.

"I am moving now." Tobias said.

"Ok."

I waited the few minuets it took Tobias to transfer to the recreation room. He placed the laptop on the coffee table so his face was at an odd angle.

"Is that Mother?" Liza asked and she was pushing into the side of the shot smiling at me. "I trust you are well? How goes it in the land of the Volturi?"

"I'm real good Lamb." I stated. "And if all goes to plan we should be home within the next few days, a week at the most."

"I look forward to your return. As apt as Father is, a girl still needs her mother." Liza whispered as she winked into the camera with a giggle.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So I hear you got a theory about the vids?"

"Yes. However I wish to review them until I am certain my theory is fact before I mention it to others." She said cautiously.

"Ok. I hope you're right. Unless it marks the end of the world."

Liza laughed heartily.

"Have no fear Mother, it's not the end of the world, but something that may benefit us. If I am right of course. Tony is loaning me the use of his mind while I scan this one thoroughly. I have got a theory, but I would rather be certain then cause unnecessary alarm." She explained.

"I trust your judgement Lamb." I assured her.

"Thanks Mother."

"It's my turn." Tony protested and then his face filled the window. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Tony. How's things?" I asked.

"Good. You know, same old, same old. Glad I've got some distractions since Grace is off travelling again." He said sadly.

"One day you'll get to go with her." I said kindly.

"Yeah." Tony said, looking up at the camera with a smile. "That's what's getting me through right now. Knowing that one day is out there. I might not be old enough for her yet, but one day I will be."

"Keep hold of the positives kid, they help pull you through." I stated. "Believe me."

"I don't doubt you for a second Mom." Tony said with a grin.

"I believe it is my turn once more Tony." Liza said, pushing back into shot.

"But I haven't finished." Tony protested.

"You've had as long as I." Liza countered.

"No I didn't. You're cheating on the time again." Tony growled.

"No I am not Anthony, now let me speak with Mother." Liza retorted.

"This is my time to speak to Mom, Lizzy." Tony hissed.

"Both of you quit it!" I shouted. "Or I'll come over there and kick both your asses."

The twins appeared on the screen together, trying to get as much of themselves as they could into the frame.

"Now I know you both want to speak with me, and you have. What's more we can talk when I get back. Now I need to speak with your dad a moment, there's a few things we need to sort out. Why don't you start on with your theory proving while I speak to him?" I suggested.

The twins agreed and I sighed with relief as the moved out of the frame and left only Tobias.

**Ess says:**

**-I'm switching back to text.**

I informed him.

**Ess says:**

**-The twins might get more excitable so maybe it's best we say bye for now.**

**Tobias says:**

**-I suppose…**

**Ess says:**

**-I'd rather stay on too. I really wanted to talk to you, and I wanted you to help me stay awake.**

**Tobias says:**

**-Why?**

I explained the Lilly situation as best I could,

**Tobias says:**

**-Why not ask Carlisle to sit with you? You can sleep and he will wake you at the appropriate time.**

**Ess says:**

**-Why didn't I think of that?**

**-Fang Boy you're a genius.**

**-I owe you a big kiss when I get back**

**Tobias says:**

**-Kiss noted and banked** **:D**

**Ess says:**

**-:L**

**-So I guess this is goodbye for now**

**Tobias says:**

**-It is**

We exchanged more goodbyes before I logged off.

I went to find Carlisle, he was in his room since one of the human employees had been drafted in on puppy watch. I knocked on his door, although he already knew someone was at the door and in the process of opening it.

"Grandpa, would you watch over me tonight? I've been having bad dreams again." I said, since I'd decided o my legitimate excuse on the way down.

"If that is your wish." Carlisle said with a frown as he stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him.

As we made our way to my chamber I filled him in on the real reason I needed him that night. He was happy to oblige and he suggested a game of chess.

"I don't play." I said. "Or at least I don't play well and then I end up throwing a tantrum."

"But there's a game in session on the board." He said, pointing to the old set Tobias had used.

"Yeah. That's Tobias and Mal's game." I said, settling down on one side of the board. "They were in the middle of a game when I finally drove Mal away."

"Have you heard from Malachite?" Carlisle asked as he settled the other side of the board.

I shook my head.

"I've e-mailed all the addresses for him, but they just bounce back. I've tried all the numbers, but they're no longer in use. I even sent a letter to his parents' farm, but whether he's there or not, there's been no response." I said sadly.

"Have you tried Brendan and Maggie?" Carlisle suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, but Brendan hasn't seen him for a couple of years. Last he heard he was backpacking across Europe so he could be anywhere." I sighed.

"Isn't Brendan worried?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"Well yeah, but then Mal isn't so good at keeping contact with anyone. Last time he was in Volterra his correspondence with Brendan was sporadic. He's just not one to check in. It kinda makes it hard to know whether to worry about him or not."

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" I exclaimed. "No one's heard from him in a few years, who knows where he is? But then I'm not worried. I got a bond with Mal, like he was one of my pack and I'd know if there was something wrong with him, but I can't locate him through the link. He's too far away from me wherever he is."

"You'll see him again." Carlisle said, tapping my hand. "One day when you least expect it he'll turn up and things will carry on as if your stint as Esther-Marie never occurred."

"That would be brilliant." I said with a sigh.

"You don't think this will happen?"

"I know I'll see him again, that's almost a given, but I don't think we could go back to how we were before. Too much time has past for that. I've done too much that he'll find hard to forgive and if I was him I wouldn't buy 'but I was buried in a block of ice' since my actions made him relive his own childhood experience."

"Perhaps he won't forgive you at first, but in time he will come to see how sorry you are for everything you did as Esther-Marie." Carlisle reasoned.

"Well if he ever comes back to us I can only hope so." I said with another sigh.

"I'm sure he will." Carlisle said with such conviction that it was impossible to doubt him.

I smiled, but then sighed, I wanted to shift to a different subject.

"Grandpa, could you tell me about your time here?" I asked. "I want to know everything, like why did you decide to stay? How did the brothers try to entice you back to the 'true diet'? What was the thing that finally made you snap? How did you start the stories of the 'stregoni benefici'?"

"That is a lot of questions." Carlisle observed with a laugh.

"We have all night." I said with a shrug. "And I've never heard you talk about your time here. When I was younger it was probably to stop me being overly curious, or losing the sense that the Volturi were the bogeyman. I needed to think they were bad or I probably would have wondered what all the fuss was about. Why should I be frightened about a bunch of art loving patrons? Then I was a little older and I was sure that the Volturi might collect art, but they were still bad for my health and we really didn't have much time to talk in my late teens. There was always some big new development that took up our time. When I returned, I wasn't quite up to talking about this place, but now I want to listen to your account."

Carlisle was smiling at me and I realised I didn't need to argue my corner so thoroughly. He was gonna tell me his tale, but was waiting for me to let him get a word in edgeways. I gave him an embarrassed smile and gestured for him to start.

Carlisle talked for hours about his time in Volterra and there was enough material to last all night. We hardly noticed when dawn crept through the high window, but suddenly it was light and I could feel Lilly approach the door. I linked my mind quickly to Masen and waited until she knocked the door and entered before I sent him the queue.

"Oh, you have a guest." Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah. This is my great-grandfather Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Lilly, the eldest of the dhampir who reside in Volterra."

"Pleased to meet you." Carlisle said, rising to his feet and holding out his hand.

Lilly looked at his proffered hand for a moment before she shook it gingerly.

"Pleased to meet you too sir." She said softly.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said in a friendly voice.

Lilly nodded.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't realise Essie would have visitors. I've only brought breakfast fit for humans, but if you wish I could organise a human…I mean some form of animal to be brought here for you." She said, ever the helpful hostess.

"I'm not hungry." Carlisle assured her in a kind voice.

"But I feel bad that Essie and I will eat but you will have nothing."

"I am fine, honestly Lilly. I spotted a few books I would like to glance at, but Essie can talk for England. I'll be grateful if you would distract her for half an hour to give me the chance." Carlisle said in conspiratorial tones.

"Oh. I can do that." Lilly said with a smile.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a nod of his head before he flittered off to the books in the corner and made a show of studying the titles although I was certain he'd read all the ones that were there.

Lilly was watching him in a slightly dazed way.

"You ready for breakfast?" I asked.

Lilly nodded her head and placed the basket she was carrying next to the dinner table. I helped her pull the food out in silence while she was thinking something over. After ten minuets she leaned across the table to let me know what was on her mind.

"That is Carlisle Cullen." She stated in a half question.

"Yes." I replied.

"The first vampire to adopt the vegetarian diet?"

"Founder and creator of the whole philosophy." I confirmed.

"Oh my!" Lilly said, blushing slightly as her breathing increased, she cast a glance in Carlisle's direction and turned quickly away. "But he looks so young."

"He is a vampire." I pointed out.

"Of course." She said, her cheeks bright red. "And he's your great-grandfather?"

"I think of him as such. I mean I'm not a direct descendent, but he did turn my grandfather back in nineteen eighteen." I explained.

"Oh, Edward Cullen, father of Renesmee, the first dhampir to be seen by Volturi eyes. You are her daughter. You are a legend." She breathed as if she just realised who I was for the first time.

"Nah." I said. "I'm just a brat born to the right parents. The true legend is Carlisle."

"You can say that again." Lilly sighed as she cast him another glance.

"Hey, you're not fangirling over my great-grandfather are you?" I teased.

"Perhaps a little." She giggled.

I laughed and ate some more of my breakfast, wondering how long I could keep this up before Layla and Masen got here.

"Of course you got some pedigree yourself." I stated.

"I have?" She asked in shock.

"You're the daughter of Alec of the Volturi and the niece of Jane. She's one of my best friends, and a legend in her own right." I pointed out.

"Yes. There's no denying Auntie Jane is a legend, even if Uncle Aro is hesitant to speak her name at present. He misses his daughter so." She said sadly.

"I guess he does." I sighed. "And your mom was rather important too."

Lilly gave me a warning look.

"In the human world." I said quickly before she could leap into denial. "She was the heiress to the Morgan fortune and the protégée of an eccentric but highly intelligent lady of renown. She could have gone places with them brains of hers, but she ended up here, right when Aro had a brainwave. Her intelligence didn't matter to him, she was only human after all. A human with an obsession for vampires. She was the perfect candidate to trade with."

"Trade?" Lilly asked with a frown.

"Yes. Aro told her that he would make her a vampire if she would first lend her womb to bear a half vampire baby." I replied and Carlisle was listening in on our conversation, wondering if this was the right course for me to take.

"But she died whilst giving birth to me." Lilly said sadly and I sensed that Layla and Masen were almost at the door.

"That's not what happened." I stated.

"Then what did?" Lilly demanded, guessing where I was going with this as Layla pushed the door open.

Lilly turned to the door and she gasped.

"He kept his promise to make me vampire, but then in his attempt to rob me of all knowledge of my daughter, he robbed me of my mind." Layla said in a steady voice as she entered the room, Masen close behind her shut the door.

"But…but…" Lilly was gasping.

"It goes against everything Aro has ever told you?" I asked.

Lilly turned back to me.

"But…"

"I know. It's hared to take in, but you do know that Layla is your mother. I know you can feel the connection." I said firmly.

Lilly went to protest, but then her lip trembled as tears filled her eyes.

"That's my mummy." She sniffed.

I nodded.

"But Uncle Aro said she was dead?" She said in confusion.

"Uncle Aro lied to you, and you know it. You've suspected it for a while now, but you've ignored it in the hope of keeping your siblings safe and happy." I stated.

Lilly nodded.

"It's good to be the big sister, but now and again you have to let yourself be a daughter. Now I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do in this situation, but I do suggest you go speak with Layla. There's a lot of catching up you guys need to do, and a lot to sort out."

"Such as?" She asked with a frown.

"Do you want to stay in Volterra?" I asked.

Lilly looked shocked for a moment, she would give anything to leave Volterra, but while her siblings were still here she couldn't. She was the elder sister and had to protect them.

"There are other arrangements." I murmured. "Just go talk to your mom and see what happens."

Lilly nodded her head and rose to her feet.

"Shall we go somewhere private Mum?" She asked.

"Yes." Layla replied.

"And can we talk alone, I want to get to know you first before anyone else." Lilly added as she eyed Masen.

Layla looked to Masen then back to Lilly.

"I know where we won't be disturbed." She stated and held out her hand.

Lilly hesitated, then took her mother's hand. Layla smiled at Lilly before she led her from the room. Masen was clearly anxious, but he forced himself to sit in the seat opposite me.

"They'll be ok." I said. "Nobody here can hurt them."

"I know no one can hurt them physically, but I'm worried what it's gonna do to Layla's state of mind when Lilly rejects her." He replied.

"It's not a rejection, it's a compromise." I stated. "Besides, Layla's different to how she used to be. She can handle this now."

"I hope you're right." Masen said darkly.

I didn't bother arguing since he was pent up on mate anguish right now.

Masen left before Layla returned and I didn't see either of them for the rest of our stay other than during the meetings and the de-briefing afterwards, where there was hardly time to talk about personal crap. Well I guess it was between Layla and Lilly really, Masen had a stake too since he was Layla's husband, but it was really none of my business, although I did feel hurt that I didn't see Lilly until the day before we were due to leave.

Jane was spending some sibling time with Alec. I couldn't be angry that she was doing that. Despite what he'd done to Liza, he was still Jane's twin brother. As long as she came back with us I didn't care. Hell, maybe she was trying to convince Alec to leave. I could have found out, but I felt that was something I shouldn't pry into, Jane would tell me if she wanted me to know.

Eleazar was catching up with some of his old friends so that left Carlisle and me at a bit of a loose end once we'd finished exchanging stories about our time in Volterra. We spent the rest of our spare time out at the Den with the wolves, whether it was running with the pack at night or playing with the kids in the day.

Oh yeah the kids, there's three of them altogether, two girls and one boy. The boy is Laurana and Monty's two-year-old son who was alternately named Luigi or Monty Junior depending on which parent was talking to him. The older of the girls was the daughter of Heather and Tariq, which was a bit surprising, I'd never seen them as a couple, but then it seemed that they'd had a brief fling and Morag was the result. She was a week or two younger than Luigi Monty Junior. The third child was Dolph and Sandhya's daughter. She was only a few months old, Sandhya had still been pregnant when Lupine had ordered Chandra's death. She had named her daughter Asha and gave her the middle name Chandra in honour of her sister. Dolph had been more than happy to oblige to this. He'd calmed down a lot since he'd first joined the pack and I thought he and Sandhya made a cute couple. Their differing personalities contrasted each other well.

I would have stayed in Volterra just for them, but I had my own kids back at home and it made me want to go back to them. Although if I was completely honest, Asha made me feel broody and it was just as well Tobias was halfway across the world or we'd have another drama to contend with before we put any plans of unification into action. I knew that it was being around a little wolf baby that was calling to the momma wolf in me and as soon as I was back on my home turf I'd lose all such notions so that was a relief.

The rest of the week was a blur of meetings and down time with the wolves but finally we had our answer and we could head home. I can't tell you how relieved I felt as we stepped onto the plane ready to leave Italy. All in all my return to Volterra hadn't been as bad as it could have been, well we were leaving just over a week after arriving so that had to be worth something. I'd helped free my pack from the tyranny of an evil element and through appealing to the brothers had now found a better use for the dhampir than making them serve the vampires.

Maybe I could have been more successful where Lilly was concerned, but then again it was admirable that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to ensure the safety of her siblings. Well I couldn't condemn her for it or I'd be a hypocrite. It was hard on Layla, but she could communicate with Lilly now and hopefully some time in the future Lilly could leave Volterra and Layla would have her daughter back.

As the plane climbed high into the ochre sky I felt the draw of the future. We had the Volturi's blessing and all of a sudden that seemed like the easy part. Now came the true test of our persuasion and diplomacy. We had to convince neighbours who'd been at an uneasy peace for centuries to make that peace more realised and to work together for a better nation for us all. This was gonna make or break us, that was for damn sure. The Southern Covens and the Nomads would either agree to a truce or us veggies would find ourselves on more hit lists than was conceivably comfortable. Whatever happened next one thing was certain, times were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Only four more chapters left**

**Gemma x**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94 and BellaNessieCullen**

**I'll get the chapters up as soon as I can, but at the moment RL is a bit hectic so you'll have to bear with me if the chapters are late. I'm hoping to get back on track by the final chapter, fingers crossed.**

* * *

><p>Home at last. It felt so good to hug my kids again. The re-connection was intense. I hadn't noticed how much my power had been down in Volterra because I'd had it open for the most part, now that I was back in Washington and didn't need to know the thoughts of everyone in the room I realised how muted I'd been in Volterra. I guess my kids really did give me strength.<p>

Once I'd finished hugging the kids it was Tobias' turn and he wouldn't let me go.

"Come on Fang Boy." I said with a laugh.

"I'm never letting you go again." He said firmly.

"Then how will we get home?"

"Tony can drive." He replied, inching us toward the van.

I giggled, kissed his cheek, and then spun out of his arms. I took his hand and grinned at him.

_We'll have plenty of time for hugging later, let's get home first._ I stated.

_Well if there's hugging later… _He replied and kissed my hand. "Let us return to the house."

We got in the van, and although I'd just got off a long haul flight I wanted to drive her since it had been a while. Tobias was dubious as to whether I'd be alert enough, but then I'd slept on the plane and was feeling more than up to the task.

I took it slow though, revelling in the company of Tobias and the twins for as long as possible before we got back to other people. I wanted this time to be between us four only while I settled back into my place amongst my family. It was nice to be back where I belonged and as I drove along the highway I found myself thinking about the year or so ahead when Jane would want me to travel the length and breadth of the country with her. I realised I didn't want to leave my kids behind again, but would I be able to take them with me?

That was something I'd have to discuss with Tobias later.

We arrived back after everyone else because of how slow I'd been driving, but it didn't matter, because I'd been happy to just meander with my husband and kids in the privacy the car gave us. As soon as we reached the house I was aware of the other minds and that sense of privacy evaporated. It was time to get back to work.

Jane was giving a rundown of what had happened in Volterra, we found everyone in the recreation room and I really didn't know why she couldn't wait an hour or two until we got settled in. But apparently Jane wanted to get it out of the way so the others could go away and think.

Well I didn't need to think after Jane's little debriefing, I needed to eat. Liza and Tony wanted food too, so Tobias accompanied us down to the kitchen and we ate lunch at the breakfast bar while we kept the conversation away from the near future and focused instead on anything else. Once we finished lunch we loaded everything up in the dishwasher then made our way up to the library because they had something to tell me. It was to do with Liza's theory and the subsequent discoveries they made about it.

We were all sat on the collection of reading chairs and I looked between the members of my family, waiting for one of them to talk. It was Tony who broke the silence.

"Mom we've noticed something about the tapes, or at least Dad and Liza did and I pieced it together from what I read in their minds since they didn't. They were both thinking too hard and not sharing to see it."

"What have you noticed?" I asked.

"I thought I may have imagined it but I remembered that vampire in Ridgeborough mentioned Benito, his name crops up time and again on the footage." Tobias stated.

"And Mother, I noticed that what little training the newborns have received it is the same. It is as if they have received their instruction from the same person, or possibly they have studied the same manual." Liza stated.

"You can tell that?" I asked.

"It is similar to how I view dancing." She replied. "I see the rhythm, how one step flows into the other. Taking into account differing factors that affects a person's style it was laughably easy to see they were following the same pattern. It may not look so to the untrained eye, but it was all the same to me."

"Right." I said. "So you think it was this Benito guy?"

The three of them nodded.

"Hang on! Why is that familiar? Wasn't he the guy that came up with the whole newborn army idea in the first place?" I said with a frown.

"Yes." Tobias replied.

"You think he's behind this? But I thought the Volturi destroyed him."

"Who knows?" Tobias said with a shrug.

"I don't, but I know someone who does." I said with a grin when I realised we had somebody who was actually there in the house.

I called Jane down to the library. She entered curiously and sat opposite us.

"Jane, remember Benito?" I asked.

"The one who formed the first newborn armies?" She replied.

"Yeah. Is he really dead?"

"Why do you ask that?" She said, looking confused.

"His name keeps cropping up on the footage you shot and I need to know the Volturi really put him down, or if Aro kept him alive for some reason." I said, because knowing Aro it was a possibility.

"Why would Aro keep such a prisoner alive?" Jane demanded with a look of disgust.

"I don't know, but I was in Volterra long enough to know that I shouldn't rule it out." I stated.

"That's true." Jane conceded. "But in this case Benito is most certainly dead. I killed him myself, after I enjoyed a few days of fun." She finished with a hint of her old scary smile.

"Right." I said, trying not to shiver. "So it's definitely not the original. I think we're looking at some kind of copycat here."

"Someone pretending to be him?" Tony asked.

"Possibly, or maybe just using his name to peddle their wears." I expanded.

"But why choose Benito?" Tobias asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He was hardly a skilled tactician. His great strategy was to amass as many newborns as he could before setting them on the nearest coven. There was no training, no skill involved. Just mindless carnage." He pointed out.

"I guess." I said with a frown.

"It was Maria who devised the more tactical process of training the newborns first."

That was puzzling because it did seem weird to choose the person who failed.

"Maybe she's the one selling her ideas but under Benito's name so it can't be traced back to her." Tony suggested.

"Maria wouldn't wish to give glory to her old rival. She'd choose a new name, rather than one who was known to be killed by the Volturi guard." Jane said knowledgably.

"Then it could be someone who heard of the old stories and is passing himself off as Benito. Maybe he's been given a jumbled account. You know how stories can change as they pass from mouth to mouth. Maybe some of the younger nomads think that Benito was the one who started training newborns rather than the fact that he just created them and sent them to fight without any training." Tony revised.

"That could be it." Jane said thoughtfully. "Even among immortals with infallible memory facts can get altered, or deliberately miss-represented."

"That could be another thing you could have." Tony said with a chuckle. "A school where vampires can learn all about our history so they don't get misinformed. Lecture on advancements in vampire warfare using newborns by Professor Maria."

"Or the Volturi through the ages by Professor Jane Summers." Liza mused.

"That could be a possibility." Jane conceded.

"So back to this Benito thing." I said. "There seems to be a connection there."

"There's definitely a master mind at work here." Tobias said. "Perhaps it is someone who wants to incite a war so that we all destroy each other leaving the way clear for him to claim all the land for himself."

"It seems an awfully complicated way to go about it." Jane observed.

"But not unheard of." Tobias replied.

"I know I would have thought this had Volturi written all over it in the past. Some long dead vampire going around giving advice on how to build the perfect army and get them all fighting each other until it spills over into the human world giving the guard an excuse to take them all out." I stated.

"It does seem like something Aro might concoct to gain control of the area." Jane said despondently.

"But I don't think it's them this time." I said emphatically. "Their reputation is too shaky at the moment to try anything like that."

"I agree." Tobias stated. "People know now that the Volturi can be underhand, even if they won't admit it. Whereas before it was merely speculation."

"If there's one person responsible shouldn't we tell the covens?" Tony asked.

"It might get them to sign up quicker." I hazarded.

"No!" Jane exclaimed. "We can't tell them about this."

"Why not?" I asked. "Surely they'd be more willing to help if there was one person behind all this that needed to be taken out?"

"No. They will be averse to forming an alliance thinking one of the others is behind it. Perhaps even us in order to trick them out of their lands. We need to keep to the plan we've already formed because the covens are like bickering children and we need to get them on board and cooperating before we present any plots more complicated than 'some nomads want to settle and are creating newborn armies to run out the old covens.' Believe me, if I thought it would help I'd tell them, one foe is much easier to deal with, but the covens have been at logger heads for too long to think like that."

"But you agree with us that there's one person behind this?" Tony asked.

"Yes. There's only one person, or perhaps one coven behind it. Not one of the big established covens, more a new one looking to gain status." Jane surmised.

"Well they'll have a lot of status with no one to look up to them." I stated.

"Not if you create more vampires once all others have been annihilated." Liza stated.

"What do you mean?"

"If you create all the vampires in the area, especially on a continent, imagine the awe they will hold you in, even if you are but a few decades old you're still the oldest vampire they know. You will create a new hierarchy where you sit at the top, rather than stagger at the bottom beneath the weight of all vampires who have come before you." Liza stated.

"And thus secure your role as leader using the exact same methods as Aro." Tobias stated.

Jane looked curiously at Tobias.

"That is not what Aro did." She stated.

"He may not have employed newborn armies, but his thinking was the same." Tobias replied. "I was there when he conspired to take out the Old One. There were a scattering of other older vampires about the place, but Aro got rid of them too until the brothers and their wives were the oldest vampires in the whole of Etrusci. Can you imagine how awed their first affiliates were, and I was oldest amongst them, but I was still caught in the blood lust at that point and I was Aro's willing servant, eager to please my masters, just as you were not so long ago."

"We must all grow up eventually." Jane observed.

Tobias nodded.

"As long as we're given the chance to." I stated. "So there's nothing we can do about this Benito thing for the time being?"

"It's something we can bring to the table once an agreement is reached." Jane stated.

"Ok. Well what happens now?" I asked.

"We plan." Jane replied.

"Plan what exactly?"

"How to go about convincing the covens to join us." Jane stated.

"But you're all taking five for a while?"

"Yes, but we'll start again in a few days, maybe Monday so we can all enjoy the weekend." She said with a smile.

"No." I said with a shake of my head.

"You want to start now?" Jane asked in confusion.

"I meant no I won't start Monday. It's the sixteenth today. That means the twins' birthday is coming up. I plan for them to spend it on the Res just like they always have." I said firmly.

"Mother, this isn't necessary." Liza protested.

"Yes it is Lamb. We can't mess with your tradition like this. You've spent every other birthday on the Res, so you can spend this one there too."

"But the sooner we start planning…" Jane began.

"Do you really need me at every stage?" I asked. "You can start planning without me and fill me in when we get back."

"And when will that be?" Jane asked a little sharply.

"The twenty seventh." I replied. "A week Sunday."

"I guess a few days won't hurt." Jane conceded. "And we can start without you."

"Good." I said with a smile. "We've reached a compromise."

"I'd say it was more that I gave into your demands." Jane said with a laugh. "But you're right, the twins deserve to celebrate their birthday where they always have."

"Then we'll go pack." I stated, although I realised I'd have to call Renesmee first to let her know we were on our way.

Five hours later we were in La Push, well the twins and me were, Tobias was up at Rose cottage. We were lucky that Renesmee had kept it free for us, we had planned to spend the summer there until we got drafted into Jane's plans. At least one bit of our summer would remain the same, of course I couldn't moan beyond that because we hadn't decided what we'd do once the summer was up. We just knew that we wanted to rest a while before making any big plans. That seemed a joke; we had big plans now and not much time to rest.

But I was determined the twins would have their birthday on the Res as always, I was adamant about that. We drove up in a cloud of happiness, still riding the wave of euphoria of being reunited. It was like we were just out on a road trip, nothing else. I dropped Tobias off at Rose Cottage, then headed on down to La Push.

There wasn't a welcome party this time, but then nobody was expecting us, and it was quite late by the time we arrived. I had enough time to drop the twins off, say a quick hello to Nessie and Jake, Hunter was out running, and then I headed back up to be with Tobias. I gotta admit I was tired by this point, but I took the time to eat something. Then as I settled down for sleep we discussed our plans for the coming year.

Tobias agreed that it was best we didn't split up for this. And we could still hire one of those huge RVs that were like a little house on wheels. We'd still be getting around the country, just doing slightly different things to what we planned.

The thought of it made me feel better about the whole thing because I'd hate to be separated from Liza and Tony for who knew how long. It was bad enough going to Volterra and knowing I'd be back within a month at the most. I wouldn't handle an indefinite separation, especially when we'd be so close, but so far apart. I also knew I couldn't be away from Tobias for that long either, and if the twins stayed he should stay with them for the same reasons that he didn't come to Volterra.

By the time we returned to Tregarran we had it all planned out. The twins would accompany us and we already had an RV picked out and on order. We'd be travelling in style, that was for sure.

It was around mid September that we embarked on our mission, it was quite a convoy. There was Tobias, the twins and me in the RV, Jane and Fred travelled with us at times too, but they rode with one of the others if we were travelling through the night and the twins and I had to sleep. As for the rest of our party, well it was all the Cullens, and all the Hannigans apart from Ebony. It was quite a big party but we wanted to make sure we had the numbers if we needed it.

Now I could bore you with detailing every single coven we met, but since there are at least a hundred of them scattered across the south, not to mention the countless roaming nomads in the north, I'll give you one example. It was the one that had a lot riding on it because this was the coven all the others were wary of. At one time the coven leader had owned the entirety of northern Mexico as well as the entire state of Texas. Her territory wasn't as big as it used to be, but she still held her original coven home, the city of Monterrey.

I'm talking about Maria of course, Uncle Jasper's maker.

Jasper was certain that Maria wouldn't harm us if she didn't think we were a threat, but we had to show we were strong too or she might take advantage. We had to select our representatives with more care this time. Needless to say Jane and me were going, but Jasper suggested we take the twins, I wasn't so sure at first, but he told me that Maria would believe that I wouldn't take my kids there if I intended to fight, while at the same time I wouldn't take my kids there if I couldn't protect them. Tobias was on the team too if the twins were going. Jasper came because he knew Maria and Alice came to be our eyes into the future. Everyone else would stay at a respectable distance, but close enough so that Maria would know that if she tried anything we had back up close enough to deliver retribution within an hour of her hurting us.

It was a balancing act to try and get the right 'we mean you no harm but that doesn't mean we're pushovers' vibe, but I trusted Jasper's judgment. After all, he'd been with Maria for ninety years; he was bound to know what made her tick.

The twins were excited the night before we were due to cross the border into Mexico. This would be the first time they'd come to an actual meeting. They'd been travelling with us but when we'd gone to talk to the three covens we'd already enrolled the twins stayed outside the border with the back up until we were given permission to cross their land. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure Maria would accept we weren't a threat because we took the kids with us, but I could always alpha her if worst came to the worst.

It was hot, despite the fact that it was late October, I wasn't used to this weather so near my birthday. We were waiting for the sun to fall fully below the horizon before we crossed the border. We could have gone through customs properly, but we didn't want to leave a paper trail. Even using aliases was tricky, so we opted for hopping the boarder.

Masen had found the best location that was the least patrolled nearest Monterrey and he also found out the best time to cross. Not that it was likely we'd be spotted if we ghosted, but the safer we made it the better. We were near the border, waiting for the right moment. Tony and me pulled on our vamp skin while Tobias had Liza on his back so we could go the fastest we could. We didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Masen was waiting inside a van we'd bought outright with cash from the side of the highway. I'd checked it over and so had Rose and now it ran perfectly, but still looked beat up which served our purpose here. He was waiting to let us know when to cross then he'd drive back to the others. Last thing we wanted was an abandoned van drawing attention, but the closer we could get to the border the better it was for the kids.

_Get ready. _Mal thought to us all.

Liza clung tighter to Tobias, ducking her head to be more aerodynamic as the rest of us got ready to run.

_Go._

We ran straight south, I had hold of Jane's hand, pulling her along at a speed that was just above comfortable for her, but we had to make this as quick as possible and other than Liza, she was the slowest of the group. There wasn't time for talking, just running in a beeline, dodging scrub and cacti. We had to leap a wide concrete channel, but we made it across ok. The high fence was trickier; this was the place if any we'd get caught. I let go of Jane's hand because it was easier to give myself a little extra lift if I needed to grab the fence at all.

This was the only place we stopped, briefly to make sure everyone was over. Then we started running again, trying to keep to the west so we'd stay on the same side of the Sierra Madre Oriental as Monterrey. We were thirty miles from Monterrey when I sensed the hunter minds ahead of us, heading toward us.

I gave everyone the heads up and we slowed to a more casual speed. Tobias dropped Liza from his back and she took my hand, almost clinging to me as she caught the scent of the vampires who were now visible under the low glow of the sky. Tony stayed close to me too and a cautioned him to calm down because he was seriously on edge of fursploding. This was the first time the twins had knowingly crossed onto carnie territory and they were both a little scared. I was proud of their good sense as I kept them to the middle of the group as Alice and Jasper walked ahead and Jane and Tobias brought up the rear just in case.

Jasper stopped and the rest of us followed his lead as the other group, three vampires in total, an older vampire flanked by two newborns, mirrored us about a hundred yards from where we stood.

"Who are you?" The older vampire asked, a Hispanic male who must have been in his early twenties when turned.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, sir." Jasper said, his Texan drawl thicker than usual as he touched his forehead as if tipping his hat. "And this is my wife Alice."

Alice nodded her head in greeting.

"Our niece Essie and her husband Tobias along with their children Liza and Tony and our friend Jane."

The lead vampire passed his eyes over our party.

"Maria wasn't anticipating your party being so big." The lead vampire stated, then shrugged. "But she said I was to trust you Major. I am Captain Rodriguez Santiago Constanza and these are Anita-Rae and…" Rodriguez trailed off and snapped his fingers as if trying to remember.

"Tracey." The newborn on his right stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Tracey is new." Rodriguez stated.

Tracey glanced at Rodriguez back contemplating all sorts of harm because Tracey wasn't so new and Rodriguez damn well knew what his name was. The truth was that Rodriguez was noticing a distance in Maria and he was worried she was looking for a new lieutenant and Tracey fit the bill. I hoped this wasn't going to affect anything while we were there.

As Jasper and Rodriguez discussed our travel plans into the city Anita-Rae sniffed the air and I saw her face glaze over.

"Human!" She gasped and surged toward Liza.

"_No_!" I said firmly, throwing my mind behind it too, and Anita-Rae stopped in mid lunge looking at me in confusion. "Not human, dhampir. _You will not touch my daughter_."

"Dhampir?" Rodriguez asked. "I've heard of these. Half vampires yes?"

"Yes." I replied, shifting my warning gaze from Anita-Rae to Rodriguez. "My daughter is a half vampire."

"Can I see?"

"She's not a zoo exhibit." I growled. "She's a person, if you want to talk to her then go ahead, but don't treat her like an animal."

Rodriguez gave me a measured look, then turned his eyes to Liza.

"You are the half vampire?" He asked.

Liza glanced up at me, then stepped toward Rodriguez.

"Si Seneor." She said with a curtsy and that's all the Spanish I recognized before she spoke at lightning speed as if it was her first tongue.

Rodriguez looked impressed as Liza spoke at length. Then he replied and Liza paused for a moment before she nodded her head and stepped closer to him. Rodriguez moved until he was in front of Liza. I went to move myself, but Tobias put his hand on my arm and he shook his head when I gave him a questioning look. I turned back to Rodriguez who was turning his head so that his left ear was closer to Liza. He smiled slightly as he placed a hand against her chest before stepping back and placing his hands to her shoulders.

"Maria will be delighted with you." He said and kissed her forehead before stepping away.

Liza came back to me and took my hand again.

_What was that all about?_ I asked.

_He wanted to feel if my heart was as fast as it sounded. _Liza replied.

_He couldn't take your pulse._

_I thought that is what he intended._ Liza stated sadly.

_Do you want me to kick his ass for you?_

_As tempting as that is, perhaps we should wait until we have Maria's cooperation before laying hands on her second in command_.

_Well it's your call Lamb._ I said and we started running at a slower pace this time.

We saw the lights reflected in the sky before the metropolis came into view. We crested a hill and then paused for a minuet to admire the view. There she lay cradled in the foothills, the Sultan of the North, Monterrey. I was excited as we drew closer to get to see another city. It added to the premise that we were doing a tour of America; just our stop-offs were a little different from the normal tourist fare.

Rodriguez led us over rugged terrain until we reached the outskirts of the city. Instead of entering the city he led us to what looked like a maintenance point for who knew what. There was a little electronic keypad that Rodriguez hid as he typed in the code and the door swung in. He ushered us all inside.

It was an underground labyrinth of concrete and steel. Overhead enormous pipes gushed, carrying treated water into the city. We walked along the stainless steel walkways in a sense of awed silent. The place was so huge, our footsteps echoing, it seemed rude to raise our voices. Or talk at all for that matter.

Rodriguez led us into a smaller tunnel where we had to walk in single file, but there was enough room to stand so that wasn't so bad. We followed along the industrial walkways, others crisscrossed it and sometimes we'd take a left or a right. I was trying to keep track of the route, but it was proving impossible. I had to hope one of the vampires would have a better chance of remembering the way back.

Finally we reached the end of the tunnel system, at least the end for us, and Rodriguez led the way up a ladder embedded into the wall. There was a hatch at the top and it lead into a boiler room lit by the pilot light and a small orange bulb. It seemed clear that not many humans came down here, but I was sure vampires did all the time.

Once we were all up through the hatch Tracey shut it with a deafening clang. There was barely enough floor space for us all and it probably wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if I didn't need to breathe. To my relief Rodriguez immediately led the way up concrete steps and through a service door.

We were now in what appeared to be the lower basement; there were all the things one might require for maintaining a large building. I heard a rumble above me, and the squeal of tyres and I determined that there was a garage above us, although I wasn't sure how many levels it had.

Rodriguez led us through this underground world with ease until we reached a service elevator. We boarded it and I noted there wasn't any buttons, just a keyhole that Rodriguez inserted a key into. The elevator began to move smoothly up the tower, I tried to calculate how many floors we were being transported by the speed of the elevator; I calculated at least twenty, possibly more.

"This elevator is linked directly to the penthouse so there's no chance of humans stumbling in on us unawares." Rodriguez explained to fill the time since Maria didn't seem to share the Volturi's humour of piping in the muzak version of 'Dracula the Opera'. Then I guess this was for the vampires' private use and not something to impress, or possibly nauseate, the tourists.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened onto a wide beige corridor come anteroom. Rodriguez gestured for us to step out into the corridor. Liza took my hand again, so did Tony and I noticed that Tobias moved ahead of us just in case. Our caution had doubled because there wasn't much of an escape route now we were deep in the heart of Maria's palace. A wave of calm folded around us all as Jasper sought to help us, but I could see into his mind and despite his manipulation of our emotions he was as anxious as the rest of us. Last time he'd visited Maria she'd been holed up in an old warehouse, not living it large in a fortress like skyscraper. He needed to see her before he had a better scope of the situation.

I told myself we were here just to talk, Maria would be stupid to try and take us out, she'd have too many covens after her. If she knew what was best for her she'd let us walk out of here again, with all limbs attached. She was too much of a survivalist to take such a cheap shot and end up fighting a war she had no hope of winning. There, logical thinking helped me out. There was no use panicking about something that wouldn't happen.

Rodriguez told us to wait in the anteroom while he went to inform Maria we'd arrived. Anita-Mae and Tracey took up positions either side of the elevator door and as Rodriguez stepped through the other door two more newborns stepped out to take up guard positions. I eyed them carefully, calculating which one I'd take out first. Anita-Mae and Tracey were better fighters, that's why they'd accompanied Rodriguez to meet us, but the two males who flanked the door had been vampires barely three months so they were stronger. I decided I'd just alpha them all to hold still while we worked to take them down. That seemed like the best solution.

Luckily I didn't have to put my plan into practice. In under a minuet Rodriguez was back and ushering us all into the enormous penthouse room. It was a marvellous mix of modern city architecture mixed with enough Old Spanish so as not to be tacky. Although this was just the communal gathering area for the newborns, Maria had her own room beyond and this was where Rodriguez led us.

The room could best be described as Bordello chic. It was like the Moulin Rouge a la Baz Luhrmann. Although clearly more Spanish than French. The room was cast in red light by the strategically placed bulbs around an enormous pile of cushions. And there she sat in eighteenth century Spanish splendour, all red silk and black lace, it made the rugged grey jacket look a little out of place. It didn't take a second glance for me to realise it was the jacket of a confederate soldier. A major to be exact. Major Jasper Whitlock.

Alice gave a wry smile when she spotted it. It was the same stunt Maria pulled whenever Jasper visited her. Although the bordello bit was new. She liked to parade the jacket as a trophy of the fierce soldier she'd created.

Then I looked past all the display and was shocked by how young Maria looked. In fact with her short-cropped hair she could have been Jane's Mexican twin. Who'd have thought such a small girl could control half of Mexico and all of the state of Texas, but then I thought about Jane, most feared of the guard. When the girls took over they were scary.

"Come. Sit." She said, gesturing to the scattered cushions in front of her.

We all sat, Jasper and Alice directly in front of her while Liza sat next to me on the left and Tony sat by Tobias on the right. Jane sat between Alice and me. Maria swept her dark red eyes over us and they came to rest on Jane.

"Jane, long time no see." She said with a false smile.

"You behaved yourself, the Volturi had no call to visit." Jane replied with a shrug.

"But they do now?" Maria asked calmly.

"You know I don't act for the Volturi anymore." Jane said lightly. "Although I'm acting with their blessing."

"To do what exactly?"

"Set up our own guard. A guard for the vampires in America. Every coven has a say in how it's run and can offer their services if they so desire, but it's not compulsory. I want vampires to have peace of mind that help is at hand when others might decide to take what's not theirs to take."

"Such as land?" Maria asked. "Why should that appeal to me?"

"You own one of the largest vampire territories in the Americas, how much does it cost you each year in newborns to ensure others don't take it from you?" Jane asked.

"But they're only newborns, most mean nothing, the ones I like I keep." She stated, looking briefly to Jasper.

"But there's the training and replacing things they damage, all that running around to ensure they don't draw the attention of humans. Wouldn't you rather spend the rest of your existence relaxing and having fun? Wouldn't you like to just hunt however you want without all those other mouths to think of? Aren't you sick of the constant battle?"

"Battles have their fun side." Maria mused. "But then to be free in my own lands without having to worry about other vampires encroaching on it would be a nice change."

"This is what we would like to work toward, vampires respecting each others territorial lines and if there are any grievances they can take it to the Guard." Jane explained.

"What will the guard expect in return?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jane replied.

"Nothing?" Maria said derisively.

"Nothing whatsoever other than you abide by the rules also."

"And what would the rules be?"

"The main one is still secrecy, although we'll work on how much that actually means at a later date. That you'll respect the territory of other vampires as much as you expect them to respect yours. If you do have to travel through someone else's territory you will let them know and ask permission to hunt there if you require to do so."

"So mostly the rules we follow now." Maria concluded.

"Yes, only they'll be more official and there will be a support network in place to help you enforce the law." Jane stated.

"How?"

"The Guard will be on hand for immediate problems, but there will also be a tribunal once a year where you can tackle things that are more annoying than threatening. It will also be the place you can appeal for rights to involve humans in our affairs."

"Why would we involve humans?" Maria asked in disgust.

"A male vampire may wish to create a dhampir with a woman before turning her and as was so rightly pointed out to me, a dhampir may wish to marry a human but not have them turned. Being half human they have every right to be with a human but how would they hide the fact that they do not age from the one they live with?"

"These dhampires are a messy business." Maria said with a shake of her head.

"It's dhampir." Liza murmured. "The plural is the same as the singular."

"And you are?" Maria asked, her eyes going to Liza.

"Liza Black." Liza said in a clearer voice. "And I am one of the dhampir you find so messy."

Tony laughed in a compulsive way and Maria's head whipped to him.

"Sorry Ms Maria." He said. "It's just hard imagining my sister being any kinds of messy."

"Your sister?" Maria asked, looking between them.

"We're twins." They said in unison.

Maria frowned.

"Come here." She said.

Liza looked at me in question and I nodded my head. Liza rose to her feet, and Tony did too. They took each other's hand before they stepped closer to Maria and knelt in front of her pile of cushions. Maria sat up and looked from one twin to the other. She sniffed at them.

"You smell of wet dog." She told Tony.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous here. The wolf is close to the surface." He explained, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"Wolf?" She asked, then threw the question out to the room.

"We're Quileute." I said.

Maria glanced at me, then back to Tony.

"That tribe of werewolves who control the Pacific Northwest?" She asked.

"Something like that." I stated.

"I thought you lot didn't like vampires."

"We're ok with veggies." I stated. "Besides, if I didn't like vampires then I'd have to hate my own grandparents."

Maria looked at me, then grinned.

"You are the Renesmee's daughter." She stated.

"Yeah." I admitted, nodding my head.

"The one they call Wolf Child?" She asked.

"In Volterra they do, but most just call me Essie."

"And these are Renesmee's grandchildren?" She asked, indicating the twins.

I nodded.

"So you are their mother, and you are the father." She said, pointing to Tobias. "Tobias Seruvus, rumoured to be the most potent lure in Volturi history, now the happy family man."

"It was millennia ago I lured humans to their death. I haven't been that person for centuries. I abstained from human blood and became a better person for it. If I had not I never would have met Essie and I never would have been given the chance to be a father again after all this time." Tobias stated.

"I guess there is some appeal to being a vegetarian after all, but since I am female children are hardly an incentive." Maria said dryly.

"I'm not trying to convert you Maria, merely stating a fact about me." Tobias said in a calm manner and it was hard to doubt his tone.

"Humph." Maria murmured as she turned back to the twins. "So you are mixed up children."

"Not really." Tony said.

"We are perfectly sane." Liza added and Maria laughed.

"You two are quite the double act. Perhaps having dhampir around is not such a bad thing after all."

"Not all would be like us." Liza stated. "We are individuals."

"Of course." Maria said. "I would have to select the mother and father carefully."

"You'd have to be more careful about the father." Tony said.

"It is not so much his humour you want to acknowledge so much as his self control." Liza added.

"Why?"

"For when they are making the baby." Liza stated.

"You don't want him snacking during it." Tony added.

"That is a good point." Maria said. "Perhaps I should employ someone to keep an eye on him."

"Perhaps you could leave musing on the logistics of successfully creating dhampir when my nine year old kids are not in the room?" I asked.

"Nine?" Maria asked. "Then it's true what they say about how you age."

"Yes." Liza replied.

"I would like to know more, but I think we need to discuss the matter at hand." Maria said as she waved the twins away.

They moved back to their cushions and Liza took my hand, she needed that connection with at least one of us and in that moment I realised how terrified she had been. I wouldn't have noticed from her demeanour.

_You're doing great Lamb._ I thought toward her. _You too Tony. _I added because he was listening in, keeping a mind link with Liza even if they were on opposite ends of our group. I felt my pride grow when I realised Tony had laughed in order to pull focus away from Liza so she wouldn't have to face Maria alone. I was proud of Tony that he would look out for his sister like that.

"Jasper." Maria said, "How is the world treating you these days my boy?"

"Real good ma'am." Jasper said. "I still recommend you try vegetarianism, you get to have a lot more fun."

"Depends on your idea of fun." Maria said with a laugh. "What about you Alice?"

"I'm great Maria. Other than trying to get the vampire guard off the ground life couldn't be better." Alice replied happily.

"About this guard, have you got any other covens on board yet?"

"You were top of our list." Jasper said. "We met with Ciara Norton, Bartholomew Charles and Sam Ransome JR on the way down, but only because we had to pass through their territories."

"Sam Ransome? How is that old cowboy doing after he stole my territory." Maria said with a slight growl.

"Stole? He won it fair and square Maria and you know it. Or is it stealing when it's done to you?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper." Maria said in lightly scolding tones. "You know context is everything. Sam Ransome stole Texas from me."

Sam Ransome JR. a guy with a punch line for a name. Yeah, there's no love lost between us. He was turned back in frontier times and he totally refused to 'powwow' with the 'Injun'. Said I was more than likely after his scalp, or his land. I wasn't about to go into how many shades of wrong he was about that. For the sake of our mission I held my tongue. Even suffered the humiliation of having to be escorted through his territory, Tony too, to make sure we didn't poach or any number of other offences he listed and also to make sure we left his land.

"So what did my neighbours say?" Maria asked.

"They're interested, but awaiting your response." Jasper replied.

"Really?" Maria mused, "I never realised my opinion counted so much."

"You're the biggest fish in these waters Maria, of course they'll look to you to see which way the tide is flowing." Jane said in a bored voice, not up to flattering Maria's ego any more than was necessary. "Now let's not worry about what the other covens will think, what's important right now is what you think."

"You were always blunt." Maria commented.

"I'm just used to coven leaders." Jane stated. "Now, this is something that could benefit all vampires, and wouldn't you rather we see to our own problems than wait for the Volturi to turn up?"

"Wait, aren't the Volturi involved in this?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"We went to seek their blessing, but otherwise this is our operation." Jane said firmly.

"'Our' being?" Maria prompted.

"The vampires of the Americas."

"But you're not American." Maria stated.

"You want me to take a citizenship test?" Jane demanded.

"No need to go that far, but I am wondering why Jane of the Volturi is so interested in setting up a guard to rival Aro's own. Unless of course this is some Volturi ploy to trick us into handing over our territory, or perhaps draw us all to one place, have Alec lay his power on us and torch the building."

"I'm Jane Summers now." Jane said firmly. "Look into my eyes and tell me if you think I hold any affiliation to Volterra other than is wise?"

Maria leaned closer to Jane and smirked.

"You're vegetarian?" She asked with a high girly giggle.

"Yes." Jane said. "And you'd be amazed what wonders it's worked on me. You know as well as I that had this been two years ago I wouldn't have hesitated to burn you for making fun of me so. In fact I wouldn't have bothered with all this parlait and just tortured you into submission. You know I could if I wanted to, but I decided to do this the right way."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you miss out on a great opportunity to add your thoughts to the constitution we will draft for the first great vampire nation."

"Nation?" Maria asked with an amused air.

"Yes. A real one where we'll have a central government and official judges and a guard consisting of any vampire willing to volunteer. There may be times when conscription will be necessary, but hopefully there won't be. We will keep the peace of our nation and never have to rely on Volturi intervention again. In fact they may ask for our help."

"I like the thought of that." Maria said with a grin, but then she frowned. "Will we all have to turn vegetarian?"

"Only if you want to settle in the north west states of what the humans call the USA. The places favoured by us vegetarians because we are able to venture out during the day. The northeast will remain open to hunting nomads of any diet while the covens of the south will retain the territories they already hold. As for the continent of South America, I think we will have to decide on that later. We haven't time to travel there too."

"What of the vampires in Canada?"

"The members of the Denali Clan are talking with them. They will decide how best to divide their country since I haven't travelled there in two centuries and have no idea how they're structured at present. That is something I will know by the time of the summit."

"Summit?"

"That's what we're doing, visiting the covens and explaining what we plan to do and inviting them to a summit that will take place on next years Autumn Equinox in Missouri. We thought it would be more central."

"That's almost a year away." Maria observed.

"Yes, but it gives us enough time to visit every coven and inform as many nomads as we can too."

"I guess that would take time." Maria conceded.

"And it will give you time to prepare too." Jane stated.

"Prepare what?"

"Whatever points you would like to add to our charter. I can't promise we can add them all, but that's why we'll have a summit with representatives from each coven."

"I don't have to attend myself?" Maria asked thoughtfully.

"If you have someone who can best represent your thoughts then by all means send them instead."

"I need to think about this before I give you an answer." Maria stated. "Will you stay until tomorrow?"

"If that is your wish." Jane said, bowing her head.

"Yes." Maria said. "Do you dhampir need to sleep?"

"We do." I replied.

"You're dhampir too?"

"Technically." I said. "Although I prefer uncertainty."

"Uncertainty?"

"It was a joke when I was a kid. I was the first vamp-wolf-human hybrid. When I was a baby I seemed plain old human, but one by one my genes began to make themselves known, but since nobody knew exactly what I was gonna be I called myself an uncertainty. But I guess it doesn't matter now. To answer your question, Liza, Tony and me need sleep."

"Right. Well there are no beds here, but I could have Rodriguez acquire an airbed for you."

"Thank you." I said with a nod of my head.

"And what about food? Will you need some?" Maria asked, a little uncertain about the etiquette with people who had a solid diet.

"Tomorrow we will."

Maria watched me for a moment.

"Go with Rodriguez, he will show you how to get into the city. Take your children in the morning to get food. I will not have it in my rooms."

"I understand." I replied.

"Rodriguez…" And she spoke to him in fast and fluent Spanish that was too fast for my High School level to follow.

Liza gasped.

"I wish to accompany you Mother." She said frantically.

"The streets are not safe at night for such a little girl." Maria said gently.

"Perhaps Rodriguez could show us how to get to a bathroom while he's getting the airbed. I've been holding it for half hour now and I know I won't last till morning. How about you Eliza?" Tony said in a convincingly desperate voice.

"Yes. I need to use the facilities too." Liza said firmly.

Maria was stumped, she knew what the twins referred to, but it was such a long ago memory to her that she couldn't picture it inside a building. She looked to Rodriguez and he whispered to her.

"My lieutenant informs me that he can lead you to what you need down on the ground floor." Maria stated. "I suggested the three of you take the opportunity to…conduct your business before you settle for the night."

Rodriguez indicated for us to follow him and we did. He took us all the way back down to the basement and we stepped out into the maintenance space.

"When you come down in the morning you will need to go along here." He said, leading the way. "But be careful, human employees use this space at times and Maria will be unhappy if you kill one."

"We're vegetarian." I stated.

"Yes." Rodriguez said. "So when you come in the morning, make your way to this elevator."

It was another service elevator but the battered doors suggested that it was actually used for freight.

"In the morning you will press basement level one and you can leave and return via the top car park. It's the best since you won't be hassled by so much security. Then you go back down to subbasement three. We'll talk about returning later. Tonight I'll take you to the ground floor. There are public bathrooms there."

"Public?" Liza gasped.

"You'll be ok Lamb." I said, taking her hand as Tony took her other one.

Liza nodded, but I knew she was going to dread this. It happened every time we came close to a public amenity that was used frequently by lots of different people. Hotels she was ok with because the toilets were cleaned between customers, or at least they should be, but a public toilet, that was another story entirely.

"I will show you to the toilet then leave you to get the airbeds. Remember the way to the elevator, I'll meet you on basement level three." Rodriguez said firmly.

"Ok." I agreed as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened onto a tiled corridor with beige walls. It wasn't the fancy foyer I'd been expecting, and I mentioned it aloud.

"This is the staff area." Rodriguez explained. "We're going into the public area." He said as he took some shades from his pocket and placed them on to cover his red irises. "You're not to hurt anyone. Remember, complete control in Maria's building."

"We're vegetarian." I stated again, this time a little more pointedly.

"Sorry. I'm used to taking newborns out, you need to drum it into them so much it's become automatic."

"No problamo Rodriguez, just know we're not gonna attack anyone."

"Good. Now let's go." He said and led us along the corridor to the door at the end.

He looked through the little window in the wood then pushed the door open and motioned for us to go through. We stepped through quickly into the sumptuously decorated foyer. Again it was a mix of modern and Old Spanish in a tasteful blend that would appeal to the modern day yuppie who'd also like to remember their roots. Above the reception was the building's name 'Cassa de Maria', I knew enough Spanish to find that funny.

"This way." Rodriguez said, calling our attention back to him and he led us into another little corridor with two doors at the end. "I'll leave you now and meet you on basement level three at the elevator doors. If I'm not there wait for me."

"Ok." I agreed.

Rodriguez nodded, then walked off.

"I guess this is where we split up." I said, eyeing the doors.

Tony looked worried then smiled.

"There's no one in the ladies, I could just come in with you guys. We don't have to tell anyone." He whispered.

I considered it from all angles.

"We'll lock the door." I stated and I let the kids step in before I closed the door quickly and to my relief saw that there was one of those fixed in keys. I turned it and the lock snapped into place.

_Ok kids, what the hell did Maria say that had you both so panicked?_ I demanded.

_She wanted Rodriguez to distract you and get the newborns to distract the rest of us while she got Liza on her own._ Tony replied.

_What for? _I asked, feeling nervous about the answer.

_She wants me for her doll._ Liza stated.

_Doll?_

_Yeah. She thinks Liza is cute and would make an excellent addition to her court. She knows she can't just steal her, that you'd go ape and she's heard enough about you not to piss you off. But she wants Liza and is hoping she'll get the chance to convince her to stay here._ Tony explained.

_But you won't do that, so why the fear?_

_I don't want to be in that situation Mother._ Liza explained. _She is Maria, feared maiden of the south, how am I supposed to stand up to her?_

_Because you're strong Liza. You're stronger than you think, and you will turn her down because you won't do something you don't want to_. I said firmly.

_You think I am strong?_ Liza asked in amazement.

_I know you're strong._

Liza smiled and hugged me before stepping back.

"Well then kids, choose a stall."

They both nodded.

"And Tony, if you need to wee lift the seat." I reminded him for the sake of the next person to use it.

"Will do." Tony said with a salute as he went into one of the stalls.

Liza took the one in the middle and we did what we had to do. I scanned the other side of the main door and luckily there was no one there so we all went out into the plush corridor and made our way to the staff door.

"Excuse me! You can't go in there." Someone said as I put my hand to the panel.

I pulled the heat down quickly and turned to the short man standing just behind us. Judging by his uniform he was the building manage. I gave him a questioning look and he blanched slightly.

"My mistake senora." He said with a stiff bow of his head then scuttled off.

I shook my head as I pushed the doors open and the twins stepped through. We walked along the plain beige corridor until we came to the elevator. I hit the button and the doors opened immediately. We got in the car and I pressed the button for basement level three. The elevator rumbled and we started to descend.

The elevator went all the way to the third basement before the doors opened to reveal Rodriguez leaning casually against the pillar. His aim was to seem as if he belonged there if a human did venture down this far, but his sharp suit was out of place in the bowls of the building.

"Memorise the way back." He stated and led the way back to the vampire elevator. "When you come back tomorrow press this button and we'll see you on the camera. We'll send the elevator down for you and control it from the top."

I nodded.

The elevator took us to the top of the tower once more and I wondered again how many floors we had to travel. Why didn't I check how many buttons were on the service elevator? Well it was something I could find out tomorrow, and the mystery would stop me thinking about the fact that my kids were gonna sleep in a carnivores lair. Or the fact that Maria wanted to turn Liza into a living doll. I hoped she wouldn't want to actually get some half vampires of her own; I'd hate to live my life like that and wouldn't wish it on anybody.

Rodriguez showed us to a little room that judging by it's position in the penthouse was probably meant to be a bathroom, but Maria didn't seem inclined to play to human expectations. After all, any human who reached this floor wasn't gonna leave again. He handed us two bags each, one was big and bulky and I wasn't sure what it was but guessed it might be the air mattress. The smaller one was obviously a sleeping bag.

"I will get you some pillows." Rodriguez said, and left the room.

We all opened the big bag to find that they did contain deflated mattresses and there was no pump.

"I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." I stated, locating the smaller valve and I began blowing into the mattress.

The twins copied me without complaint and we soon had the mattresses inflated. They seemed comfy enough and it was better than sleeping on the floor. We lined them up with the heads resting against the wall where the window was situated. Then we opened the smaller bags and sure enough they contained sleeping bags. We spread them out on the mattresses, Liza took the middle one, and just as I was standing there was a rap on the door and it opened.

I braced myself for Rodriguez, or one of Maria's lot, so I let out a sigh of relief when Tobias walked in with his arms full of cushions. He closed the door with his foot and dropped the cushions onto the middle mattress. I hugged him, not quite understanding the enormous sense of relief I felt with his presence.

_You know what Maria said._ I stated.

_Yes. She even had the gall to question whether I would like Liza to spend time here as part of her education._ Tobias said sourly.

_She did?_ I asked, stunned by the cheek of it.

_Yes. She wants Liza to sit there looking pretty while she conducts her business. I told her that Liza would not be interested, but I fear she may try something underhand. That's why I'm going to sit behind the door while you sleep._

_Thanks. _I said and kissed his cheek.

When I turned to the twins it was clear they'd heard the conversation as they stood there hand in hand. They were both scared now and Liza was almost trembling.

_Please don't let her take me._ She pleaded.

_She won't Lamb._ I assured her as I hugged her. _I'll alpha her first. I'll destroy her if I have to, but she won't have you._

_Thank you._ Liza cried and pulled herself closer to me.

"Now let's get some sleep." I said brightly. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ok." Tony said immediately, Liza took a moment longer to realise before she said, "Yes Mother."

We shared out the cushions then settled down into the sleeping bags. Tobias turned off the light before sitting down with his back to the door. We held a silent conversation for a while until I was sure the twins were feeling a little more at ease, then we drifted to sleep while Tobias watched over us.

We tried not to take too long out getting food the next day. Mostly because I figured that the quicker we ate the sooner we could get back to the meeting. If we could get Maria to give her answer either way within the next few hours we could hit the road at first dark and we could put this all behind us. At least until the summit, but then we'd be on neutral ground and not Maria's home turf and we wouldn't have to worry about her not letting us leave.

Luckily Maria seemed to want to get things done and dusted when she realised there was no way she'd get her hands on Liza. We were already at the entrance of the water works by the time it was safe for the vampires to emerge without sparkling. We had Maria's promise that either she or Rodriguez would attend the summit because this was something she was really interested in.

We spent the rest of the year travelling about, getting covens on side. Although Jane did let us have the holidays off and we spent Christmas on the Res again, while she travelled the nomad lands with Fred so she could spread the word amongst them.

Christmas was subdued since we all felt the absence of Charlie. Renesmee and Jake were worried about us travelling the country and I think they would have tried to convince us to give it up if the Cullens and Hannigans weren't travelling with us. Then there was the anxious waiting, we were all on edge, waiting for the call from the woods like last year, but luckily it didn't come.

So on into the New Year we followed Jane around, helping to draw in the covens, although it was clear by April that word was spreading and most of them knew as soon as we reached them what we were there for. It became a case of clarifying the numbers. It seemed like there would be so many vampires attending we'd need an arena to house them all.

It was clear that a lot of thoughtful planning had to go into the actual summit or we'd end up with a mess on our hands. How could we make sure everyone got heard and had their chance to speak? This was something Jane thought of too and she spent most of our time travelling sat in the back of the RV watching hour after hour of political footage from all around the world to see if there was anything she could pick up from the humans. I was close to recommending that she put an add out for an assistant, but I was confident that Jane would figure something out, especially when the others pitched in to help.

By the twins' birthday it seemed that every vampire in America knew about our meeting and everyone was gonna make an appearance. We returned to Tregarran Hall, which was like campaign central. At that point in time Jane had decided on setting up the seating something like the united nations and she was working with Esme on the best positioning of everyone so nobody felt that anyone else was shown precedence.

Tobias and I took the twins to La Push again to spend their birthday. It carried on their tradition plus it gave us a little respite before things moved up a gear. As Jane kept reminding us there was a less than a month left until the summit. I didn't like to point out that may be our life span if the covens and the nomads suddenly turned against us. I know I Alphaed all the Volturi, but then I'd been working my way into their minds for years, I had a strong hold on them already. Who knew what would happen when I was faced with hundreds of strangers? I wasn't sure I could link to them all in time, and what if there was a shield amongst them, or someone with a stronger mental ability?

In case everything blew up in our faces and we ended up a big pile of ash I wanted the last few weeks to be special. Besides, it was the twins' tenth birthday and I thought that was deserving of some extra attention. Tony and Liza were a little sceptical, but I told them that a decade on the planet was worth celebrating. In the end they submitted, if only to shut me up, and we had quite a big party that year, even by their normal standards.

The birthday was good and we returned to Tregarran feeling a little better for it. Although I was in two minds of leaving the twins with Renesmee and Jake, but a lot of vampires were interested in my kids, their attendance hinged on the fact my kids would be there. Besides, they wanted to represent the dhampir, I mean they didn't presume to know what all dhampir would want, but they figured on the basics.

This is what they decided on:

1. All dhampir have the right to be recognised as living

2. Dhampir are not the slaves of vampires and they have the right to leave their parents when they come of age if they choose to

3. Dhampir have the right to choose their mate from any stock, be they vampire, human or other and if a dhampir chooses a human they have the right to inform the human once the relationship got to the point of marriage and there was no stipulation that said human would have to become vampire

4. A human in the company of a dhampir is off limits. Nobody is aloud to hunt them, be they vampire or dhampir for the human in question might be family

5. Dhampir have the right to own territory of their own

6. Dhampir will not be punished for the sins of their parents. Any vampire caught harming a dhampir in order to score points against the parents of the dhampir will be punished

They seemed pretty reasonable, but I had a feeling there would be disagreement on all points, especially that last one. Some of the vampires who'd be in attendance would be ancient and they saw everything as fair game when trying to score points against a rival. I guess we'd have to wait and see what happened at the summit.

Then there was Jane's charter:

1. We must work hard to maintain the secret of our world and keep it hidden from humans in general, although individual humans may be informed under special circumstances

2. All vampires must clean up after themselves. No evidence should be left for humans to find that may arouse suspicion of vampire activity and neither should you overfeed in one area and have the number of disappearance rise to a suspicious level

3. Seizing territory will henceforth be illegal. Borders can only be expanded and new territories granted through appeal to the Committee.

4. The north west States will be vegetarian territory, the hunting of humans in this area is strictly prohibited

5. The north east States will be nomad territory, it's free hunting to all vampires

6. The States in the south will be territory for colonising. Existing covens will keep their territories as is, but there will be no more expansion so that a new coven can set up nearby without fear of retribution from their neighbours.

7. There will be pathways in the south that will remain free areas, they will act as 'public footpaths' so that vampires wishing to travel from South America and up into the nomad hunting lands have safe passage.

8. The making of newborns is up to the vampires who control the territory, but they will face judgment by the Committee if they allow things to get out of control

9. Newborn armies are to be outlawed for they will be rendered obsolete. Any vampire caught creating such an army will be considered hostile and treated accordingly

10. Vampires will have the right to deal with poachers in anyway they see fit

11. When passing through another's territory you must announce your presence or you will be considered a trespasser

12. Anyone can call on the Guard whenever they wish

13. Any vampire can join the Guard and leave whenever they see fit but the Guard reserves the right to recruit those who may have talents that will help rectify a problem in an emergency. The person will be recompensed for their assistance

I knew there were gonna be problems with a few of those, but then it wasn't gonna be a big concession for them to make for the sake of living in peace without having to watch your back all the time. The older vampires must be after a little stability otherwise it didn't make sense that they'd fight so hard to retain their territory. Why settle in the first place if they didn't want a quiet life?

The one I was a little apprehensive about was number thirteen. Mostly because I had the sneaking suspicion Jane had put it in to guarantee my help in an emergency since I told her I didn't want to be on the guard. I didn't want to make it my life, but I would help if there was a big enough threat, I just hoped that she didn't use the rule to rope me into every minor emergency that fell into her lap.

The time of the summit arrived and Jane had decided on a set up that would be a bit like a celebrity panel at a convention since the UN idea had fallen flat when we realised there wouldn't be a venue we could arrange it in time. It probably worked out better for the first summit anyway.

We'd be up on the stage while the other vampires were in a vast auditorium. Jane would go over all her points one more time, then the floor would be opened up for a Q&A. Vampires would take to the mike set up on a little podium that would put the speaker on the same eyelevel as the panel and they could ask questions and suggest amendments.

As we waited in the wings for the auditorium to fill I scanned the minds of the incoming vampires. Luckily there was no animosity yet, just a lot of curious minds. I hoped that once their curiosity had been sated they'd be interested, but I knew there was gonna be a lot of arguments before everything was agreed upon.

Then it was time to walk out on that stage and I could feel my heart start pound, I took a deep breath as I pushed back on my panic, I couldn't let it overcome me. If we showed any weakness now then the vampires would turn against us. We had to be strong.

I pulled my game face on and sent some reassurance to the twins before we followed Jane out onto the stage. She sat toward the middle of course, I sat to her right with Liza beside me, Tony beside her and Tobias on Tony's right. This way Tobias and I were either side of the twins while I was still next to Jane where she wanted me to be.

I felt the change of the minds out there in the dark, taking in the fact that everyone on stage was vegetarian. It offended some of the older vampires. Their first thought was that Carlisle was getting too big for his boots and they should have destroyed him years ago before his philosophy had chance to infect others. I located the minds, collecting names. I was making a list of vampires I'd keep a close eye on if this thing got off the ground.

Sifting through the minds I didn't realise how deafeningly quiet the vampires were. If I wasn't in their minds I bet there was every chance I wouldn't know they were out there. Well apart from the smell, all sweet and cloying because there were so many of them present. I had to tell Miss Wolf to calm down; she was getting skittish in the presence of so many carnivores. The only sound that emanated from the auditorium was the heartbeats of the few dhampir who were scattered amongst the vampires. For some of them this was the first time they'd been in the presence of vampires they were not related to because they were unofficial. I thought it was risky for their parents to bring them here and thought that it was a good sign that we'd have support in some sectors.

Once everyone was seated Jane got to her feet and made her way to the podium set up at the centre of the table. She placed some papers on the holder, adjusted the mike then spoke.

"You all know why I've called you all here today." She began. "And if not, I'm sure you have a pretty good idea. I know some of you are still wondering if this is some form of trap, but I can assure you it's not. This, my friends, is the first summit of the vampires of the Americas. I hope that we can all come together and work with each other instead of against each other. If all goes to plan we will have more meetings of this kind in the future, but first we have a nation to build…"

Jane went on to describe her grand plan, running through each point, emphasising things she was sure would get exploited later if she didn't. She was interrupted only once, but Jane asked for silence and she would open the floor to questions once she finished. She wasn't interrupted again, and a lot of the vampires were worried she'd use her power on them if they did. I guess being feared had its uses now and again.

Finally Jane finished her presentation.

"If we could have the house lights up." She said, the lights came on over the auditorium and it was a sea of marble faces, broken here and there by the softer, warmer tones of dhampir. "If you have any questions step up to the podium." Jane informed them, pointing to the one set front and centre of the seats.

Nobody seemed inclined to move at first. Then a vampire rose to his feet and ghosted up to the mike.

"Clive Barber." He said into the mike. "Nomad."

"Yes Clive?" Jane said in a polite, patient voice.

"I'd like to know about the territories. When you say the north east will be free hunting, which States do you actually mean?"

"Everything east of Minnesota, Iowa and Missouri and everything north of Illinois, Indiana, Ohio and Maryland." Jane said promptly.

"Ok." Clive said with a nod. "So what about Canada?"

"That depends on the Canadian vampires." Jane replied. "For now assume Canada out of bounds, we will invite our Canadian cousins to the next meeting so we can discuss it with them."

"Ok." Clive said again and went to sit down.

A female replaced him at the mike.

"Areola Cohen, Phoenix coven." She said. "What are the vegetarian lands?"

"Washington, although I think that one is obvious." Jane said with a smile, and that actually got a few laughs. "And we could say the same about Alaska. The other states that will fall under vegetarian territory will be Wyoming, Idaho, Montana, Oregon,

North Dakota, South Dakota and Nebraska. All those places with a lot of big animals and not many people."

"Will there be those so called 'public footpaths' through Vegetania?" Areola asked a little hotly.

"I will clarify that the public footpaths are for travelling purposes, not for hunting. So yes, the vegetarian covens will also have to supply footpaths, not that we have an aversion to carnivores crossing our land, we just don't want you hunting there."

"Fair enough." Areola said and she stepped away from the mike.

A male replaced Areola, he was of the small, spry variety and looked very impish as he bounced a little in front of the mike.

"Billy Duke, south Nevada, will the…" He paused and giggled, before getting a hold of himself. "Will the vegetarian lands be known as Vegetania?"

Jane gave him a blank look and I could feel her annoyance that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"That's something we'll have to discuss." I said, standing next to Jane at the mike. "Although it's as good a name as any."

"And wouldn't that then make you the Vegeturi?" He replied.

"That's the name we're reserving for the Guard." I said lightly.

Billy Duke looked confused.

"That was a joke Mr Duke." I said. "I thought you'd understand that since you clearly consider yourself a joker. Now if you have a serious question by all means ask it, but if you're gonna play silly buggers, sit down and let a grown up use the mike."

"Who are you?" Billy Duke demanded.

"Essie Black, Olympic Pines coven and Quileute." I stated.

I felt the wave of thought pass around the auditorium as those who hadn't set eyes on me before but had heard of me wanted to memorise my every line for future reference. I hoped that wasn't just to make me their first target.

"Can you really turn into a wolf?" Billy Duke asked.

"Not that it has any bearing on proceedings, but yes I can." I replied.

"Can I see?" He asked excitedly.

I glared at him for a moment, then exchanged a glance with Jane, then Tobias, Tony and Liza. I went back to Tony and his idea seemed like something I could deal with.

"A phasing demonstration will take place once we've finished up in here." I stated. "You're all invited to watch."

There was a murmur from the vampires, they were definitely interested now.

"Anything else?" I asked, since Billy Duke didn't look as if he was moving.

"Yeah. What about Hawaii?"

"What about Hawaii?" I said with a frown.

"Who gets to hunt there?"

"Why would you want to go to Hawaii?" I asked. "Your movement would be restricted, the population isn't big enough to support you for long and it would be hard for you to hide your activity, even if you buried your victims under the Pacific. People on Hawaii know each other and people going missing would soon arouse suspicion."

"There's always the tourists." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but you'd still have to be careful with them."

"I wasn't planning on living there anyway." Billy Duke said with a shrug. "Just always wanted to visit Hawaii. I could go there on vacation since I won't have to protect my borders so much now."

I didn't know how to answer that one.

"I suppose Hawaii can be the vacation spot." Jane said and I sat back down not happy with that answer. I didn't want vampires turning up there and causing havoc for Susie and her family. "Of course you would have to be careful not to go overboard. Perhaps this is something we can discuss at the next summit."

Billy Duke went to sit down.

Another male took his place.

"Elijah Samson, nomad." He stated. "I noticed there's nothing in your rules about what happens if you turn someone by accident."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Well say you were, I don't know, you were disturbed when you were feeding, by humans or another vampire, and you had to dine and dash, would you have to go back?"

"Of course you would. I think this comes under the rule to clean up after yourself." Jane said pointedly.

"Ok, but what if the person is turning?"

"If the person is turning then they're your responsibility. If you make a newborn, whether purposely or accidentally they are still your responsibility. You have a duty of care to them. You have to guide them through that first awkward year while they learn control. Once they can look after themselves without exposing us all then by all means go your separate ways, but you can't create a newborn and abandon them."

"But what if you're not sure?"

"Then you go back and check. As long as you're careful you won't be taken by surprise. Then you won't have an unwanted newborn on your hands." Jane said with a hint of cold Volturi logic.

Elijah wasn't so sure about the answer but he knew it was the best he was getting. He went to sit down and then vampire after vampire came up to air their view. One by one they were reassured about the little niggles that they had and it seemed that on the whole they were happy with Jane's plan. It was worth it if it meant they'd never have to hear from the Volturi again.

Then a young woman made her way to the mike, she wasn't as swift as the others had been and there were a few mutterings and gasps when the vampires realised she was dhampir.

"Ophelia Dewfalls, half vampire, loner." She said softly, wishing that she didn't have to stand up in front of this room full of vampires, but she felt her question was important. "I notice there's no mention of half vampires in your list."

"That's because I felt it was wrong for me to take such a liberty." Jane stated. "But the dhampir in our group have come up with a few rules they'd like to run past you. Liza, Tony?"

Liza and Tony got up and made their way to the podium while Jane sat down. Liza had to climb onto the step Jane had been using, but Tony still toward over her as they took each other's hand before Liza began speaking. The vampires listened in thoughtful silence; while the dhampir were feeling a little more relieved that the rules would protect their rights. Liza finished and the twins looked up at Ophelia who still stood on the podium.

"Will these rules be put into place?" Ophelia asked, and I realised she'd spent most of her life on the run ever since she witnessed a group of vamps killing her father when she was ten.

"I see no reason why they should not be." Liza replied. "We are half vampire after all, we deserve to be recognised."

The scattered dhampir in the audience cheered and the vampires realised they had to accommodate them because they were a reality now. I knew some of them wouldn't like it; some of them liked hunting any dhampir they came across because they were faster than humans so they offered a bit of a challenge. But it was also clear that the majority of the vampires were interested in how dhampir could be useful to them and it was clear the rules would be put in place.

After that it seemed as if everything was coming to an end. Jane finished by explaining what would happen over the next six months until we held the second summit and everything would be agreed on and hopefully by the summer we would be on our way to resembling a coherent people rather than a mass of lone hunters destined to fight each other for the rest of eternity.

I had to do my display of phasing, every vampire in the auditorium stayed to watch. I just thought about the fact that doing this now meant they'd be less likely to try and sneak on Quileute land to look. Last thing we wanted was nosey neighbours getting themselves killed.

I grabbed a sheet from behind the stage and handed it to Tobias, then I phased without stripping because I'd rather ruin my dress than be naked in front of a room full of vampires. A few were considering approaching me, but I wasn't sure if I could hold Miss Wolf back.

"I advise you not to approach the stage." Tobias said. "The Quileute can become instinctual when in wolf form. Essie knows you mean her no harm, but there are a lot of you here and most of you are strangers."

The vampires pulled back, although there were a few who still contemplated rushing the stage. I decided to phase back before they got any ideas. Tobias held the sheet in front of me and I phased back, pulling it about me quickly as I looked around at the vampires still present.

"So there you have it." I said. "You've seen me phase." And I walked off the stage before they could call for an encore.

I was wandering along a corridor wondering where I could find some clothes when Tobias took my hand. I looked at him and he smiled, holding up my t-shirt and cut offs. He'd been out to the RV to get them for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I took the clothes from him and we found an empty room where I could change.

It felt good to pull them on, like I was becoming myself again. I guess part of the relief was the fact that the summit seemed to have gone well and in six months it would all be over. I'd be my own person again and we could go back to being a family.

Not that the twins had any objections, they liked travelling America and they knew most of the vampires by sight now so they'd never get fooled again. You could argue that the vamps now knew the twins, but the exposure offered them protection because they belonged to the biggest, strongest coven in America. No one could touch them and pretend they didn't know who they were because everyone did know.

I was glad to find some positives in this whole thing. I mean personal positives as opposed to the greater good of vampire kind; let's all live in harmony positives. I was also happy that for the most part the next six months were our own. There were a few occasions where Jane wanted to check things over with us, but other than that we could do as we pleased. Although we kept clear of Olympic Pines just in case somebody saw us because the twins had thought of a way they could slip back into society for a few extra years, but it would mean a prolonged absence.

The only one who knew we were still at Tregarran was Grace. She came to spend Christmas with us because for the first time Nessie, Jake and Hunter would come to us. It would have happened last year, but then the Res had offered us an escape from Jane's planning. This year she seemed intent to explore the celebration since she never had before.

Grace had declined at first because her parents and Prue were supposed to be home for Christmas and it wasn't often they could be together with the Grace away in college, Prue with her new life in New York and Grace's parents god knows where. Grace had been looking forward to the little get together, but then out of the blue Prue cancelled and her parents were stuck in Switzerland because all flights were grounded thanks to a volcano in Iceland unleashing a load of ash into the air.

I don't think Grace would have told us if Tony hadn't gone over to her house to drop off some Christmas cards and found she was alone. He wouldn't take no for an answer, I guess he gets that tyrannical streak from me, and Grace packed a bag for the week and came to spend it with us. It seemed right having Grace there at the table, it almost completed the family, but there was somebody missing. Liza's somebody.

I did consider inviting Simon, but then I realised that really wouldn't be fair on Liza. It had taken a lot for her to let him go, it wouldn't be right to bring him back into her life. Not until she could be with him how she wanted to be. There had to be something I could do to help her.

Of course there wasn't, not until she was eighteen and she felt she was old enough for him. Then I'd do everything I could to help her track him down wherever he was in the world. He'd have to give her the time of day, if only to give her a valid excuse of why they could no longer be together.

Christmas went by cheerfully, and then the New Year passed us and we were soon entering March. The spring equinox was only a matter of weeks away, when we'd return for the second summit. This was where we'd seal the deal and everything would fall into place.

There were still a few things that needed ironing out, but really they were nothing and finally everyone seemed to be in agreement. The lines were drawn, inked over and photocopied and would be binding forever more.

Forging the fledgling vampire nation had taken two years of my life, but it was worth it if it meant peace for the rest of it. Now with the whole business out of the way I could hang up my robes and be with my family. We could do all the things we planned to do, and I didn't care what Jane said, I'd played my part. I told her from the start I wouldn't be a member of her guard and I wouldn't be pulled into anything else. From now on my life was for my family. Period.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Only three chapters left :)**

**Gemma x**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen and Splish Splash Splosh**

**See, I told you I'd get back on track or at least I would have been if my connection hadn't gone down yesterday. And admittedly this is a short chapter compared to others in 'At the End of the Tunnel', but for the most part I'm back on track :D**

* * *

><p>I guess we should have expected a few teething problems. You couldn't come in and instigate laws and expect everyone to fall in line immediately. What if there were vamps we missed out, some nomads who were so deep in hiding they hadn't got the memo? Would they feel angry that they weren't given the opportunity to air their views? What about new arrivals? How did we factor vampires visiting from abroad into our new arrangements? What about those who had only gone along with us until they found a perfect opportunity to strike?<p>

I think Jane anticipated it, but I sure as hell didn't. Or maybe I just didn't want to admit that there might be trouble down the line because I wanted to get on with my life. Whether it was because I wanted to or not, I didn't see it coming because I was too busy living my life.

I found a job in Olympia, it was only a short ride away, and it was an office job so it was a regular nine to five. I also got Liza a job there too; she wanted to experience what work was like so we joined together. Nobody knew we were related, but we were soon 'best friends' and if someone invited me somewhere they'd invite Liza and vice versa. We were also known as a great team in the boardroom and often launched a double attack that made sure prospective clients signed up for what the company had to offer.

Since we were headed down to Olympia every day Tony decided to check out the colleges. He didn't want to go full time, but there were a few part time courses he was interested in so he enrolled in them. He was enjoying himself immensely and had made a few friends but he commented on the difference between them and his high school friends. For one he didn't want to invite them home for D&D, in fact he didn't want them to know where he lived. He was being cautious, as if he didn't want them to get drawn into vampire crap, or perhaps it was cause he didn't want to lie about who we all were. After all, omitting the truth was easier to keep up than an outright lie.

Tobias did joke that he'd become a gentleman of leisure, but he got bored around the house on his own so he decided to do something while the rest of us were out getting a life. He decided to put his gift to good use and with a minor count of fraud managed to get a job teaching immigrants how to speak English. The director down at the adult learning centre was impressed with how many languages he could speak, although Tobias said he had to be careful because he was sure she was planning to refer him to some government agency as an interpreter. Well if that happened we could always disappear, and it wasn't as if they had Tregarran as our address.

The truth was Tregarran was crowded these days, for the time being it was acting as Jane's unofficial head quarters and I couldn't tell you how eager I was for them to finish the purpose built facility in Wyoming so that it was close to the nomad and coven territories too. For now Tregarran was the best place for them to meet and I really didn't want to be roped into anything. I wasn't a member of Jane's guard, whatever she said.

Besides, the twins wanted to stay away from Olympic Pines for another two years, the time it would have taken them to finish a course. Then they could rejoin their school friends but as adults, at least that was their plan. If that's what they wanted to do who was I to argue? They could probably get away with another ten years of staying in touch with their friends that way.

With these two factors in mind Carlisle and Esme offered us the use of their house near Tacoma. It didn't give us a shorter commute time into Olympia, but it meant there was less chance of the twins bumping into any of their school friends by accident.

The house was smaller then Tregarran, but the twins had a room each and Esme had done a redesign, managing to get a pool built in an extension to the house in two months. That had been my only reservation about moving from Tregarran, but with the pool on hand life would be bliss.

And it was, for two years we lived like that, happy and content. Visiting with our family on special occasions, but otherwise keeping to ourselves. We were a family of four. That time of happiness is a bubble now, a bubble in my mind that's separate from all other memories. It's a snow globe, an ornament of a memory I can admire but never enter again.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

At the time we didn't know what the future was about to bring us. We didn't want to think about vampire politics, we were safe in Vegetania and there was no way vamps would mess with us. What territory was there for them to take? Hunting humans here was illegal and we were known to be a strong clan.

Of course we may have been out of the loop, but that didn't stop things trickling back to us. I was starting to suspect that Jane was trying anything to get me to join the Guard. The vamps she got were good, but nobody with any gifts had joined yet and she wanted old Swiss army knife me. I was still adamant that I wanted nothing to do with it. Even when Noel Trystan, head of the West Virginia coven, reported poaching on his land I wouldn't join, and it was hardly the state of emergency that would let Jane conscript me.

Jane had gone to investigate with her guard and they found a nest of newborns on the edge of his border. Their creator had already fled and left them behind. The guard had tried to track the person, but since none of them were exceptionally skilled at tracking they lost the trail at the Ohio River. Unfortunately the newborns were too wild and had to be put down before Jane could get any useful information from them.

Noel's response was an immediate call to arms. He wanted a witch-hunt into nomad lands, destroying any vampire who got in the way. Jane called a vote and the majority was against such action, but Noel was convinced that it was a set up. After all, the majority was made up of nomads and veggies. Of course the nomads would be against a search, what did they have to hide that was so important? The veggies were soft liberals and what would they care about poaching? They only cared for animal blood after all.

That should have made alarm bells ring. But I put it down to Noel over reacting and Jane playing things up a little to try and get me to join. She said that if I'd been there I could have read the newborns and caught a trace of their creators. I had to point out that my powers didn't work like that and Jane knew it.

Jane went away grumbling a little, but my mind was made up on this, I just wanted to live my life in peace.

And we did, for a while.

Then we heard that Noel had closed the borders of West Virginia. He'd started killing any nomad found on his land, even ones who had permission in the past. He killed them all, even on the public footpath. He'd decided that all nomads were guilty until the poachers were caught.

The nomads were in uproar, because they couldn't be blamed as a whole for the behaviour of individuals. They had been investigating on their own to try and find the culprit, but now they wanted Noel's head. Jane was left with no choice but to issue Noel with a warning, open up the footpaths or he'd be punished.

This pleased the nomads no end, but the covens were unhappy now. Who was Jane to order a coven leader what to do? They seemed to forget the fact they'd all signed a contract giving Jane the power to do just that. For the sake of peace they had to follow the rules too.

I took my two weeks holiday the same as Liza, around the twins' birthday and we spent it happily on the Res. Nothing seemed to touch us there, until Tina, browsing the vampire network, found a broadcast from the Guard.

Jane had found one of the nomads responsible for the newborns that attacked West Virginia. It seemed that all the info the guy had was old, it didn't apply anymore and the only name he could supply was Benito. It was a dead end, but Jane had a perpetrator and she made his execution public, or at least to the point where any vampire could view the video of his death.

The covens were sated, the criminal had been punished. The nomads were happy that they were no longer in the firing line, but didn't like the fact that the death had been showcased. Most of the vegetarians thought it was barbaric. They agreed that justice had to be carried out, but it shouldn't be made available for anyone to peruse at leisure for their own sick pleasure. I had to agree with my family on that one, public execution was not acceptable, but who was I to judge? What had I done so far to help Jane?

I couldn't believe I was so close to offering my services, but then work began once more and I went back to my life. There were measures in place to keep the vampire nation going and I wasn't about to stick my head above the parapet for some creep who was gonna die anyway. Maybe filming it wasn't such a good idea, but at least the covens knew the Guard would punish the guilty once they got hold of them.

There were still rumblings, vampires still unhappy with how things were run, but I thought Jane was doing a great job. Whenever there was trouble she'd be there with her guard, ready to sort it out. The vampires should be glad they had such a dedicated person working for them. I know Jane sometimes wondered why she'd decided to set this whole thing up in the first place, but she was starting to see an improvement in overall secrecy, even if the vampires were bitching over the smallest upset. I guess bitching was better than all out war.

There were clear-cut groups; even on the vampire network things were getting fraught. There were sites you wouldn't visit if you were nomad, and there were even less sites that accepted vegetarians. In fact it was clear that us veggies were bearing the brunt of the hate. We were the weirdoes with the gold eyes who wanted to be different. We were the ones to be feared and nine times out of ten they called us the Vegeturi in the forums. I guess that gave me my first shiver of doubt, especially when I heard about a group of nomads taking out the Mitchells, a group of four veggies who'd settled on North Dakota's west border. Veggies had been killed in Vegetania and suddenly things seemed serious.

Stupidly I convinced myself that it wasn't as bad as I thought. The Mitchells had settled too close to nomad land. Of course they'd be a target, but there was no way the nomads would attack us in the heart of veggie territory. There was no way they'd attempt to attack the Cullens or incur the wrath of the Quileute. We were safe.

I should have learned by now not to have thoughts like that…

I got into that mindset; the one that said it was not my problem. I was determined to live life to the full. After two years, the office was starting to be a drag, there was no excitement, so Liza and I quit at the start of July. Tony had finished his courses and was up for a break from education for a while and Tobias jacked in his teaching job because he was fed up of working the summer. Not to mention the fact that he was certain the guy who spoke to him a few weeks back had been a Fed and was testing him before approaching him with an offer he couldn't refuse.

It was a harder than I thought to leave the house near Tacoma, it had been our home for two years, but it might not be so safe for us if they went looking for Tobias there. We packed up and left. We dropped some things off at Tregarran, happy to see that the Guard had moved to their headquarters and Edward and Bella had taken up residence for a while since it was time for Carlisle and Esme to move on.

We didn't stay long, deciding to head out to La Push as soon as possible.

Since Renesmee hadn't expected us to turn up until later in the summer there was a family renting Rose Cottage, but it didn't really matter, I dropped Tobias at the Cullen House before I drove the twins down to the Res. This time they did have a welcome party. The Clearwater boys were lounging outside the house when we pulled up, the welcome was a lot less boisterous than the first year I'd come for the summer with the twins, but it was no less enthusiastic. They were just a little older now and less inclined to random outbursts of playful violence.

I almost didn't recognise Ariana amongst them. Going into her teens she'd obviously embraced her inner tomboy. Her hair was cut short and she wore shorts and a t-shirt that might just have been a hand me down from one of her brothers, but I had a feeling that if I checked the label it would reveal that it was designed to look like a boy's top but meant for girls to wear. She'd shot up over the last year too, she was taller than Billy, the youngest of the Clearwater boys, and he was two years older than Ariana. Had the wolf passed Billy by as it did Oscar but Ariana was gonna start phasing, or maybe she was just taller naturally. I didn't know which outcome I preferred for her.

Just as I returned from the house to gather the last of the luggage from the van Marie turned up with Annie and Phill in tow. It appeared that she'd been lumbered with babysitting the kids for the day. Renee was away at college for most of the year and I guess Marie was just carrying on as normal for her now. It kinda made me glad that my kids were the same age as each other so they'd never have to suffer the burden of accommodating a younger person in their plans. At least not as a permanent thing.

The kids seemed to be intent on catching up with their friends so I went to talk to Nessie in the living room. A nice girly catch up would be nice because we hadn't had much chance for one over the last few years.

"That news about the Mitchells is awful." Nessie observed as soon as I sat down.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I hope they catch the nomads who did it."

"You're not helping?"

"Has Jane put you up to this?" I asked with a frown.

"No. I'm just surprised by your lack of action. Time was you would have been demanding that we go sort this out."

"Time was I didn't have kids to think about or know exactly what it meant to give your life over to somebody else." I countered. "I don't want to be running around the country cleaning things up all my life."

Nessie gave me a careful look.

"What Mom?" I asked.

"You…" She trailed off shaking her head.

I swept my mind over hers; she couldn't help the thought that I didn't seem like the daughter she knew. But a lot had happened to me in the past twenty-six years and that had changed my view of what is right and wrong. Besides, the Mitchells were veggie, but they weren't family. If they'd been family I would have been straight to the border, but I didn't even know them. I wasn't about to start investigating when it didn't concern me. If I did it for veggies I didn't know then the carnies were gonna expect it too and I'd get roped into Jane's guard through being useful.

"It may be selfish Mom, but I'm only using my powers to help our family. Using them to help my family is one thing, but I can't use them to help unknown veggies. The carnies will call favouritism and it would make things escalate. I could be a big help in all of this, but if I step in now with no personal reason to get involved it will be like throwing gas on the fire." I explained.

"I hope you're right Esther Black, but what if they come here?" She asked.

"Why would they do that?" I replied. "We haven't done anything to them."

"I've just…" Nessie trailed off again. "The trouble is Alice can't look for us. If that fact has got about we'd be the perfect target. Especially if they take us by surprise."

"Mom, they wouldn't come here, they wouldn't be so stupid." I stated.

Nessie sighed, she wasn't so sure.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll extend my mind to cover the entire area, any carnie mind I don't recognise I'll alert the pack at once." I suggested.

"But you'll be over reaching yourself." She said with concern.

"Not if I stay well fed. My mind wants to expand anyway, it's only because I keep it tethered that it doesn't."

"But I thought you tethered your mind so that the voices wouldn't bother you."

"I know, but I can adjust slightly. It was something I learnt to do in Volterra but I thought it was to do with being Esther-Marie. Then I managed it again when I returned there. I thought maybe it was Volterra, but at the summits I did it with the audience. I could filter their minds, picking out what I wanted while ignoring surplus info that might drown me. I've got it figured out now and as long as I stay at least half fed then there's not gonna be a problem." I assured her.

"If it won't harm you then I suppose it will put my mind at rest." Nessie conceded.

"Anyway, enough about politics, what's this I hear about you and Dad actually moving off the Res?" I demanded.

"We thought it was about time we saw the world." She replied. "We enjoyed travelling when we were younger and would like to try it again. I know there's places we can't go, but the world is a big place. I want to be able to walk about without having to duck and hide when I see someone I know or pretend to be my own granddaughter. You think you feel old now lamb, wait until you have to pretend to be your own granddaughter."

"I don't doubt it." I said with a laugh. "And it's about time you got out. I mean I love the Res, but you can't be cooped up here forever."

"There was always something to keep us rooted here permanently before. You, Billy, Hunter, Charlie. But Billy and Charlie have passed on, you and Hunter are grown, Jake has at least five people who could replace him as alpha now. The time is right for us to move about and see the world before something else comes along and roots us here."

"I'm happy for you Mom." I said and gave her a hug.

"Of course we'll always be here in the summer for the twins' birthday, that's our tradition now." She promised me.

"That was the only condition I was gonna state." I said with a grin.

"It'll be nice to be twenty one again." She mused.

"Twenty one?"

"That's the age we're gonna pose as." She explained excitedly. "Twenty one year old newly weds viewing the world for their honeymoon. It's gonna be great."

I smiled because suddenly my Mom wasn't my Mom; she was a twenty one year old woman with her whole life ahead of her. In that moment I could see the advantage of just hitting the reset button on your life and going back to your early adult life rather than growing old. One day Tobias and I would do it, I wonder what age we'd reset to? Would we go all the way back to teenagers and go to school, or maybe just go back to early twenties, live as adults together in a nice studio apartment that the twins could visit as if they were close friends. It would be a nice way to live. I guess it's what we might have done before having kids if we hadn't gone to Volterra. I mean if my little cottage on the border plans fell through.

"It's gonna be great." I said with a smile.

"I hope so." She replied. "So what's in store for the Hannigan-Blacks?" She asked.

"I guess we're back to where we were two years ago, but the truth is we can't go back to Olympia, there really was someone looking to recruit Tobias for the government. I Alphaed him to delete all records to do with Tobias, and the agent obeyed, but we have to keep a low profile in that area for a while. Maybe we'll just hang at Tregarran for now, taking road trips when we feel the first promises of cabin fever. Of course it's something we'll have to discuss between the four of us, but we'll come to some arrangement."

"That could be fun." Nessie said with a smile. "And it might be nice not to have responsibility for a while."

"Sure will be. Just taking the time to kick back and relax and do whatever, whenever."

"Perhaps we could all do something at some point." Nessie said. "Maybe we could all go to Disney World."

I chuckled.

"That would be nice, but we might have to leave Tobias behind." I stated.

"He could come with us and do the night time activities." Nessie pointed out. "That's what we did when we were travelling with Masen and Holly. Although Holly found it gaudy…" She trailed off sadly.

"She was stupid, but she was still your friend at one point." I stated.

"I just wish her stupidity hadn't been trying to kill my teenage daughter." Nessie said with a wry smile. "That's unforgivable. In time I would have forgiven her for not confiding in me, but not trying to harm my baby."

"I know." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Why do you think she didn't confide in me? Did she think I would judge her? Wasn't I a good enough friend?" Nessie asked with a frown and this was the first time I'd heard her speak about these worries.

"I don't think it had anything to do with you being her friend Mom, but a lot to do with you being Masen's." I said as diplomatically as I could.

Nessie looked confused.

"Do you think that maybe she was a little jealous that you knew more about her husband than she did? After the Amber thing she knew exactly how close you two were and she'd never have that with him. She wouldn't have confided in you because there was a risk you'd tell Masen, and you were her rival."

"But I had Jake." Nessie protested.

"Yeah." I said. "But she never really had Masen, he was on loan to her, I guess she felt that deep down. Not that I'm trying to make excuses for her, I'm just trying to see them from her point of view."

"I understand." Nessie said. "And if it was the fact that she hadn't confided in me then I would have forgiven her, but none of that gave her the right to hunt you."

"I know."

"Did she really apologise to you?"

"Yeah. Not that it mattered much by that point since she'd got me stuck in Volterra, but she was sorry, for everything she'd done. She even helped Tobias."

"You told me." Nessie reminded me.

"Yeah."

We fell into silence for a while.

"So, Hunter dating anyone?" I asked, looking for a new subject.

"No. He's decided not to date anyone at all now. He's fed up of fooling around and decided to keep himself for when his imprint shows up." Nessie said with a sigh.

"But it could take years." I protested.

"That's what I told him, but he's determined after what happened with Tammie and then Prue."

"What did happen with Prue? I thought they had a good friends with benefits relationship going there." I observed.

"She got herself a steady boyfriend who wasn't too keen on sharing her." Nessie replied. "At least that's what Hunter said."

"You don't believe him?" I asked feeling a little shocked.

"There's something else there, but Hunter's like you, it's better to give him space. He'll tell me in time." She said with confidence.

"Maybe he called it off because Prue wanted to make it serious. She is in her mid twenties, that's when a lot of people want to start settling down."

"I guess it will save heartache in the future." Nessie sighed.

"Although I guess in a way it would have been weird if they hooked up permanently. Prue would be Tony's aunt by marriage and it would be a little weird since Grace is her sister." I pointed out.

"It would be even more confusing when children were finally brought into the equation." Nessie stated.

"Yeah." I said. "And don't mention that yet. I'm nowhere near ready to think of grandchildren."

Nessie chuckled.

"You think I'm read to be a great-grandma? I want to do my exploring first."

I laughed along with her.

"It's good to talk to you again Mom about nothing in particular. Just natter away about our lives without there being some great threat hanging over our heads." I mused.

"Couldn't agree more lamb." She replied with a smile.

"We're gonna have at least three convos like this a week over this summer." I said firmly.

"Provided we don't run out of things to say." Nessie pointed out.

"Well there's that of course. We'll have to do stuff to provide us with talking material."

"That would be nice. Maybe have Liza along as well for a spa day."

"Or to ride motorbikes." I said with a shrug.

Nessie laughed.

"So I guess Dad will be late home?" I hazarded because it had gone six and Jake was usually back by then so he could have some food before running the border.

"He's busy on the paper work to hand everything over to Hunter." Nessie explained. "He's gonna be busy now until we leave."

"You'll have all the time in the world together then." I said with a smile.

"We will." Nessie said. "And there's no point waiting for him, I know you want to return to Tobias to make sure Ebony hasn't driven him up the wall yet."

"I don't think she's done that."

"I know. But I know you want to get back to him. So go with my blessing and we'll talk more tomorrow." She said, tapping my hand.

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

The twins had disappeared somewhere with their friends, so I sent a telepathic farewell, knowing they'd pick up on it. Then I climbed in my van and drove up to the House. Actually it seemed weird now to be going there rather than making the turnoff for the cottage. It had been years since I drove to the House to meet up with Tobias, it was like we were dating again.

I parked around in the garage but I knocked on the door before I entered the kitchen where Tobias was busy cooking up a storm.

"Earning your keep?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Ebony was most insistent." Tobias said, rolling his eyes with brotherly annoyance. "I thought a host should wait on the guests."

"Yeah. But we did kinda turn up unannounced." I stated as I grabbed a bit of raw carrot and nibbled at it.

"We gave plenty of warning." Tobias said sourly.

"Come on Fang Boy, you're enjoying cooking in this kitchen again." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I would enjoy it more had someone not rearranged things." He replied darkly.

"They live here now, you have to accept their changes." I said carefully, although I knew he was referring to Nahuel.

"Yes. But I was used to this kitchen being one way and now it is another. You know how off-putting I find such things." He said in a joking manner, but I knew how much it was bugging him.

"If it makes it more of an incentive I haven't had anything to eat either. And I can offer my services in the prep department."

Tobias considered for a moment.

"I would be more than grateful for your help." He stated.

"How grateful?" I asked in a low, husky voice.

"You'll see Miss Esther." He said and kissed my lips.

I smiled and grabbed an apron before I set about helping Tobias.

The food went down well and Ebony was more than pleased to have Tobias' cooking again. It seemed that even though Nahuel was good, he wasn't as good as Tobias. Then I realised that it was like me with Renesmee. Tobias could be good, but never as good as my Mom who supplied me with my first meals. It was Tobias who'd cooked for Ebony in her early years and this was like nostalgia to her. Now how to point that out to Nahuel who was thinking Tobias' food wasn't all that. Although deep down he grudgingly conceded it was good. Families!

In the end I decided that nothing I could say would change Nahuel's mind because he resented the fact there was someone Ebony held above him. Ebony didn't hold Tobias above Nahuel, she held him in the place you'd hold a parent. Like she'd once told me, she didn't have three siblings, she had three parents, not counting Sarrin and Even of course. We'd seen them at the summit but they didn't even acknowledge us so I'm done with them. They're not family.

Sour thoughts aside, the dinner with Nahuel and Ebony was nice. It was good to double date with people who could eat but also knew why Tobias wasn't eating.

That night as I snuggled with Tobias I was feeling happy. Happier than I had in all the time I could remember. It finally seemed as if life was gonna go our way. Finally we could do exactly what we wanted and nothing would get in our way.

I repeat, why do I think these things?

It happened in early August. I was having intense planning sessions with Nessie every day about what we'd do for the twins for their birthday. They were about to turn thirteen and we thought this one should be even bigger than their tenth birthday. Sometimes Nessie came up to the House so Alice could join in the planning, but for that Saturday we'd kept it on the Res.

It was a late planning session too, I wasn't heading for home until gone eleven. I'd just walked out the door when Tina came clattering up the ramp. The distress was pouring off her and I felt my mind clamour with it as I went to meet her.

"Essie!" She gasped, clutching hold of my arms, and her knees went weak.

I got the flash of what was wrong. Tish had gone out for the evening; she'd managed to arrange something for her and Tammie. They were going into Port Angeles and hit the bars, see if they could attract attention. When it was clear everything was ok Tina had cut the connection. She'd been checking in periodically just to be sure, but the last time, five minuets ago, there'd been no response. She'd tried searching out her mind but couldn't find it.

"But Mamma ain't dead." Tina whispered. "I'd know if she's dead. I just can't find her mind."

"You thought we'd boost your signal?" I asked.

"I thought you're more powerful than me Ess, you'll have a better chance of finding her than me." Tina stated.

"Ok." I said, there wasn't time to waste on being modest as I pulled Tina into the little red house and into the room that had once belonged to me. "Tony, Hunter." I called on my way through, thankful they were both in the house in that moment.

I lay down on the bare mattress as Tony and Hunter crowded into the room.

"Form a circuit." I ordered, holding out my hands.

The circuit was formed and I closed my eyes. I rose up out of my body; looking down at all those mind streams. I started dipping into them, but I couldn't find Tish's, it had vanished.

"Give me more power." I ordered, and I felt it flow into me.

I found Tish's stream but I couldn't lock on to it. Every time I dipped my hand in it flowed away from me. I fought for more power, but it was obvious we were at the peak of our potential, there had to be more we could find.

… "_What is happening?"_ …

I heard Liza's voice from the outside world.

… "_Why are you all in here? What is Mother doing?"_

"_We're trying to concentrate." Tony replied and I could feel his concentration waver slightly._

_"On what?" Liza asked_ …

Suddenly there was a boost through the circuit, like someone had flipped a switch and sent a new wave of power through us. This time I dove straight in to Tish's mind stream and as I emerged on the opposite end I finally got why we hadn't been able to lock onto her, well Liza said that to cut off from Tony she'd dive to the bottom of the pool.

"God Tish, please be alive!" I begged.

_Essie? _She thought.

_I'm here for the moment, but I need to know where here is exactly?_

_It's…I can't breathe…_ She thought.

_Tish! Location!_ I snapped since we couldn't save her if we didn't know where she was.

_The old Port Side Aquarium._ She thought and I got a picture of the dilapidated building.

_I'll be as quick as I can._ I promised.

I wasted no more time in rushing back to my body.

"Gather everyone you can, Port Side Aquarium, Port Angeles. I'll run on ahead." I said, relaying all the info as quickly as I could.

I didn't wait for replies as I leapt through the window, ducking into the woods. I pulled down the heat and sped to my top speed. As I ran I called to Tobias, he could intercept me on the way. I knew running at this speed I could be in Port Angeles within half an hour, a lot faster than by road. I just hoped it was enough time for Tish. But I might need back up when I got there, and that's why Tobias would run with me.

He met me halfway there. We didn't slow as we synchronised. There was no time to do that and Tobias already knew what was going on because my mind was wide open to him in that moment. He knew my determination to save Tish.

Finally we hit Port Angeles and found the old Aquarium, the buildings left to fall to decay because it was cheaper then demolishing them. A quick scan of the building revealed that it was empty apart from the blip of Tish's mind.

We ran into the eerie building, leaping the old turnstile that was bent and rusted. It was an eerie underwater scene; the lights that worked were dingy with algae. Then we ran into a bit that made me stop, it was set up like a restaurant, but who would want to eat in this decrepit old place? Then I spotted Tish, a ghostly shape in the water.

I contemplated breaking the glass, but there was no room for all that water so I dove through a staff door and found steps leading up, Tobias was beside me and he had a diving torch in his hand. There was a walkway at the top and I moved around it until I was as close to Tish as I could get. I took a deep breath and dove into the water, Tobias beside me.

We swam down to Tish, I was surprised at the depth, my ears had popped and my lungs were starting to burn by the time we reached her, but we had to get her out. That didn't seem so easy when Tobias pointed the torch toward the bottom.

_Take hold of her and as soon as she is free swim for the surface._ He informed me.

I nodded and watched as Tobias swam a little deeper. I was starting to feel the urge to breathe and I wondered how Tish had managed to stand it down here so long. Tobias reached the bottom and I heard the muted sound as he placed the torch on the bottom of the tank. Tish was tugged down for a moment, but then she was free and I was swimming us both to the surface in a stream of bubbles.

I gasped for air when I broke the surface and to my relief Tish did too. I kicked my legs keeping us both afloat because Tish was still tied up, even if she was free of the bottom. Tobias surfaced on the other side of Tish and he pushed the torch into my hand before he took Tish from me and swam her to the side with greater ease than I could have hoped for.

I swam with the torch in my hand and scrambled up onto the walkway to help Tobias get Tish out of the water as gently as possible. It was clear that she had other injuries apart from near drowning. Her breath was even, which was something, but she wasn't saying anything yet. I decided she was in shock as I helped Tobias untangle the ropes that were wound tightly around her wrists and ankles. They were sore from where she'd struggled against the rope and the water had softened her skin.

"We need to get you some blood." I whispered.

Tish nodded her head.

"Come on." I said, clambering to my feet.

Tobias stood too and we reached down to help Tish to her feet. I was gonna help Tobias support her, but it was clear that it would be awkward with the differences in our heights, and because the walkways were so narrow.

Tobias lifted Tish into his arms where she lay almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see her chest rise and fall I would have thought she was dead. Even her mind was in stunned silence at the moment. I hoped we could get her a little more responsive before Tina arrived.

I walked ahead to make sure there were no nasty surprises. I'd do the fighting if it was needed, but I was sure the place was empty. Or it had been empty when we'd entered, now there was a vamp closing in fast for the staff door. It was one of those ones that can swing both ways and I waited until the vampire was nearly at the door before kicking it hard. The door flew off its hinges and carried the vampire across the room to hit the metal support of the tank opposite. There was the sound of distressed metal and I heard something tinkle, but I ignored it as I followed the trajectory of the door, ready to pounce on the vampire as he threw the door away.

He leapt to his feet, water splashed from somewhere as I cannoned into him. We landed in a heap on the wet floor, the old concrete cracking under the strain. I was on top and I slammed his head into the floor, there was another loud crack and this time the room seemed to shake. I could definitely hear water leaking now, but I didn't have time to be distracted as the vampire punched me in the side of the head.

I disengaged for a moment and reared back; ready to pounce once more, then Tina was at my side. We'd tag team the creep. We rushed together and the combined force of our leaps knocked him back to the floor. Tina pinned his arms while I got ready to decapitate him.

Tina was bursting with energy, she'd been wound up with worry and now she was happy to have some ass to kick. She was encouraging me with every thought as she turned her attention to one of the vampires who'd hurt her mother. I was about to offer Tina the choice of whether she wanted to kill him herself when she gasped.

"Grandpapa?" She exclaimed.

"Tina." He replied. "Could you kindly get off me so I can tackle this person who attacked me."

"You can't Grandpapa." Tina whispered. "This is Essie. She is protecting Mamma."

"From her own father?" He demanded indignantly.

"You're Tish's father?" I asked, looking into that smooth young face.

"You ask questions now?" He said with a scowl.

"Sorry." I said, getting up and offering him my hand. "But I couldn't take the chance. What if you'd been one of the ones who did this to your daughter? Would you have liked me to talk first and let them gain the upper hand?"

Tish's father looked up at me for a moment, then took my hand, letting me help him. I understood this was a trust thing with vampires. Vampires never needed to be helped from the floor, but to allow someone to help you showed you trusted them.

"Essie Black." I said, holding out my hand to him again once he was on his feet.

"Zarek Kulik." He said, his Slavic accent sounding thicker as he pronounced his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking his hand. "And sorry about jumping you."

Zarek regarded me for a moment with small gold eyes beneath a mop of ashen hair.

"You did it to protect Latisha?"

"Yeah. I mean she's already hurt pretty bad, but I couldn't risk her being hurt any more." I stated.

"Thank you." Zarek said with a firm nod of his head.

"Um…Grandpapa, Essie, can we take this convo somewhere else?" Tina said in a worried voice. "Somewhere that's not about to be flooded with gallons of water containing all manner of shrapnel."

"Huh?"

"I think this may not have made the best arena." Tobias said as he carried Tish to the outside door.

The rest of us wasted no time in rushing out of the building. It really was collapsing, but this was so out of the way we'd be safe for a while. At least long enough for Carlisle to examine Trish in the back of an old Transit.

I was ordered into dry clothes before I was allowed to do anything else, but once I was changed I started to sniff around the building, trying to pick up on a scent trail. There had to be something around here I could work with.

After a circuit of the building I checked in to see how Tish was doing. After a lot of blood her wounds were healing. She was shivering as she healed and also from the shock, her mind was still a jumble.

"Essie." She said. "Essie, where are you?"

"I'm right here." I said, taking her hand.

She looked up at me, her grey eyes wide with fright.

"In the tank I heard you. I thought no one would find me in time." She gasped.

"It was touch and go, but we managed to locate you." I stated. "What happened?"

"We were out, and we saw them, two males, they were veggie and seemed nice enough. She wasn't so sure, but I knew she was better than she used to be. She can control herself now and I could protect her. They were nice vamps, took us to the flicks then suggested a stroll. They led us out here, I thought maybe they had a house, didn't realise there was an old aquarium.

"They'd been using it to lie low in the day, they said, that it was better inside. It wasn't better inside, but then we couldn't escape, there were too many of them. The one who called himself Benito acted as if he knew her, that every punch he lay on me, every bone he broke to watch heal before him, it was to hurt her. To punish her. Then he said I was the first dhampir he knew. That he'd heard we could hold our breath, he wanted to see how long it took me to drown. I don't know what happened after they pulled me to the bottom of the tank. I couldn't see through the water clearly. I struggled at first, but realised that weren't gonna do me any favours but give me sore wrists. Besides, I needed to conserve my energy if I wanted to last long enough to survive. Then I heard you and I knew I'd be rescued." She finished with a smile.

"Glad to be of service."

"Did you kill them sons of bitches?" She asked. "Did Tammie survive?"

"They'd gone by the time we got here." I said angrily.

"But they left Tammie behind?" Tish asked.

"If they did she's dead." I said, looking at the dead building in front of us.

"What if they took her?"

I thought for a moment.

"Tony, I need your mind." I called heading toward my van.

Tony had the back open and was sat on the tailboard with Liza.

"What?" He asked.

"You've linked minds with Tammie, I haven't." I stated, placing my hands to his temples. "I'm gonna have to use that link right now." I added as I knelt before him.

I closed my eyes and used Tony's mind as a springboard. I got the link alright, but it was wavering, moving away from me too fast.

"Hell, I think they're in the air. I'm finding hard to lock on." I stated.

"You can do it Mom." Tony stated.

"Yes Mother." Liza encouraged and I felt her touch my cheek.

There was Tammie's mind, I jumped into it and I felt her acknowledge my presence.

_Don't worry; it's me, Essie._ I thought. _Don't let them know I'm communicating with you._

_Ok._ She thought.

_Do you know where you are?_

_I'm in a helicopter; they're taking me east._

I got a scrambled memory, someone mentioning Fargo, North Dakota. They were taking her there and we had to get there fast.

_Just hold on Tammie, we'll save you._ I promised, before pulling my mind back, but I kept one tendril on her for reassurance.

"We need a helicopter." I stated.

"We do?" Tony asked in confusion, but I was saying it to everyone present, he just happened to be in front of me.

"The vamps, they're taking Tammie to Fargo, we need to get there, stat. Just hope they don't cross into nomad land. There's no way they'll let us hunt on their territory. Not without solid evidence and I don't think they'll accept a telepathic statement at the moment." I explained.

"I'll get you a helicopter." Alice said, already on her phone. "And you might want to ask Jane to scramble the Guard."

I nodded and retrieved my phone from the glove box, I hit speed dial on a number Jane had stored there about a year ago but I'd never used. I put the phone to my ear feeling nervous as I heard it ring on the other end. What if Jane refused to help because of the many times I'd refused to help her?

"Essie?" Jane answered, sounding excited.

"Jane, I need your help." I said. "I need the Guard."

"What for?"

"There's been an incident. Some carnies have kidnapped a Quileute. They're on transit to Falgo, North Dakota in a helicopter. Alice is arranging one for us and I was wondering if you want to make your way there too. There's a hell of a lot of these vamps. They may be the ones who've been spreading trouble."

"Essie, I'll help you because you're my friend. You don't need to give me reasons. We'll head out as soon as we can and meet you there. Keep me up to date on your progress." Jane said pleasantly.

"I will." I stated.

We said goodbye and hung up. I felt bad, I hadn't been there for Jane, but she was ready and waiting when I needed help. Then I realised this was how Jane wanted me to feel, that's why she put in that jibe about friends. She was still a bitch and that was reassuring in a world that looked about to explode in my face.

"Come on, we got ten minuets to get to the helipad." Alice said, hustling Tobias, Jasper, the twins and me into my van.

Alice chose to drive and I let her since she was a demon behind the wheel. It meant we'd reach the helipad quicker and I could also keep reassuring Tammie. She was scared now, petrified. The vampire 'Benito' had been threatening all manner of things. She thought she knew him, but didn't. No, he reminded her of Garth, the vampire she met in college. Even though Garth had been gangly tall with long blond hair and Benito looked like he'd just stepped off a Spanish Galleon to conquer 'unexplored' lands. They looked completely different and for the most part acted completely different, but Tammie was getting a strange sense of familiarity and it heightened her fear.

I pulled my mind back enough not to trip over as we headed to the helicopter and then we were whirling into the air. I couldn't help muse on the fact that I only ever went in helicopters when there was an emergency before I sent my mind back toward Tammie. The twins sat either side of me holding my hands and their presence really did give me strength.

_Tammie, how are you holding up?_ I asked.

_They're ignoring me for the moment. Thankfully. I think they're waiting until we get to the ground._ She stated.

_Have they hurt you?_ I asked with concern.

_Not like they hurt Tish. Oh god! Tish!_ Tammie exclaimed.

_She's ok. We got her and we're gonna get you. Just hold on and we'll be with you as soon as we can._ I promised.

_Ok._ Tammie said with a tiny glimmer of hope._ Hang on! We're descending. _She added as a new eave of fear washed through her.

_Are you close to the pilot? _

_I think I am, I can't see much. They've strapped me to a stretcher. I think this is a rescue helicopter._

_Hang on. _I said.

It took a lot of concentration, but I got the feel of the minds around Tammie, there were ten of them all together. From how they were located I determined which one was the pilot and very carefully eased my way into the mind. I was shocked it was a human mind, but who knew what the vampires had told him. Didn't matter I needed something more important. The exact coordinates.

I pulled my mind back to Tammie.

_I won't leave you hanging._ I informed her before returning to my body.

I said the coordinates aloud and Alice adjusted our course accordingly.

"Tell Jane." I said to Tobias since he was sitting next to the phone.

Tobias nodded and was relaying the coordinates to Jane as I went back to Tammie.

_You've landed?_ I asked.

_Yeah._ She said.

_I'm gonna use your senses. It may feel a little weird but it won't hurt._ I promised.

I slid into her senses and I got a blurry vision of the helicopter ceiling, of movement, the rotors whirling as I was pulled out of the helicopter. A starry night above, sounds were muted, feelings numb.

A face looked over me, Benito the conquistador. He placed a hand to Tammie's cheek, checked her vitals.

"Soon you'll be back with us and then we can have some fun." He observed.

I pulled away from her senses, feeling the fear in her mind.

_They've drugged you._

_Yeah._ She said despondently._ And when it wears off…_

I couldn't lie to her, she knew what lay ahead, but I promised we'd rescue her. We'd get her out alive and then we'd kill the son of a bitch. I'd let her burn the pieces in retaliation. Jane would torture him for her if that's what she wanted. Whatever, this Benito guy would pay.

_I'll stay with you._ I promised. _But I have to show him to the others._

_I got it Mom_. Tony said.

_Thanks._ I replied. _I'm with you Tammie._

The vampires loaded her into the back of an ambulance and then they were speeding off. I managed to link to the driver, I got the route directly from his mind. Tony was getting it from me, and relaying the info to the people on our helicopter. That's about all I was aware of happening around my body as I kept an eye on the vampires' destination and kept Tammie company.

_Where are they taking me?_ She asked.

_Some old hospital by the looks of things._ I replied. _I'm here with you. I can take you out of your body if you want me to._

_If I don't react they'll kill me_. She thought realistically. _They want their fun, but what fun will they have if I don't scream?_

_Maybe you can stall him._ I suggested.

_I can't. I don't know him._ She said sadly.

_But he reminds you of Garth._ I pointed out.

_But he's not him._

_Try and stall him as long as you can._ I said as firmly as I dared.

_I'll try._

_And if you want to leave your body at any time just say._

_God, why did I go out?_ She was cursing herself now for being so stupid, for not trusting her initial instinct that told her the vamps were bad news. She'd convinced herself that they were veggie and therefore good, but they weren't. She'd seen them feed on a human, they were cheaters.

I tried to soothe her, but what could I do, really? She knew what was coming and her anguish grew as the ambulance drew to a stop. There really wasn't much I could do, but I held her in a mental embrace, I'd keep her from as much of the pain as possible. I would keep her sane.

I was only slightly aware that the helicopter was landing and I was being helped into a car. My own body was in safe hands though; it was Tammie who really needed my help.

_I'm with you._ I assured her.

"Where am I?" I heard her demand and she thrashed against the restraints of the gurney she was on.

"Shhhh." Benito crooned as he stroked her cheek. "You'll spoil the surprise."

"Why am I in a hospital?" She demanded.

"You're going to be ill for a while." He said and flashed an angelic smile.

Tammie gasped in horror as she stared up at this vampire she didn't know.

_He wants to turn me._ She thought in fright, it was the last thing she wanted after all her progress with Ebony.

_He won't keep you._ I said firmly.

_But I don't want…_ Her mind hardened with resolve. _Ess, please promise me. If I'm changing when you find me, please stop my heart._

_I can't kill you!_ I thought in horror.

_Please! I don't want to be a vampire. I'd rather be dead than be vamped._

_I'll save you. In whatever way you want me to._ I promised.

_Thank you._ She thought and she was crying, trying not to let the vampires know, but nothing got passed their keen senses.

"No need to cry." A different vampire said happily. "You'll thank us once it's all over with."

"I won't." Tammie said firmly, still working against her restraints and her hand was slowly slipping out of the cuff. "Why would I thank you for three days of torturous pain followed by an eternity of cold and endless hunger?"

"You've been listening to too many of your legends." Benito said. "It won't be like that at all."

"There's no better feeling than the senses you're reborn with." A female said dreamily as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't care." Tammie screamed as they brought the gurney to a stop. "I won't give up my family."

The vampires were silent as they proceeded to remove the restraints. They held Tammie firm and there was no hope of her fighting against them. That's the first time I appreciated how strong vampires truly were when I experienced it through a weak human body.

"We'll be your family." Benito said firmly once Tammie was secured to the bed and moved into a sitting position.

She could see more now, it was an old hospital ward. Ceiling tiles lay corroded on the floor where they'd fallen down in the damp. Leaves had blown in through a broken window and there was evidence that people had used this for activities other than healing.

"I like my family." Tammie hissed. "My warm, human family who want me as I am."

"You don't fool me Tamsine Call, but there's someone else who might convince you more readily." Benito said with a smirk. "You lot keep an eye on her, I'll go see if the nerd is about."

The other vampires, there were ten of them in all, tightened their perimeter of the bed as Benito left the room. Time went by, the drip of water denoting it as Tammie watched the door. The vampires were in a holding pattern, but I didn't know how long they'd keep it up.

Finally the door opened and I felt Tammie's eyes widened as Garth walked through the door and right up to the bed.

"Hey Tammie." He said softly, placing a hand to her cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Take your hands off me." She gasped.

"But you always liked me touching you before." He observed as he trailed his hand down to her neck.

"I was confused." Tammie said, disgust evident in her every movement.

"You weren't that confused." He said.

"I was. You made me like you, but I was wrong to. I only did it out of a sense of teenage rebellion cause you'd be the one guy I couldn't bring home to daddy. Every girl needs to have at least one relationship like that in college. It's never meant to be anything more than a walk on the wild side."

Garth narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Did you think we'd be forever?" Tammie demanded before laughing out loud. "If I was stupid enough to wanna be vamped I'd choose someone better than you to spend eternity with."

Garth snarled and pulled his arm back, but one of the other vamps stopped him.

"Benito said this one's for changing." The vampire said. "We're not allowed to kill her."

Garth let out a snarl and pulled away from the vampire but he took his rage out on the gurney instead. He kicked it with such force that it flew across the ward and smashed a hole in the wall opposite. Tammie jumped at the noise, but she'd seen Garth have these outbursts before. He'd been notorious for them in college.

"The Boss Man said that if I can't convince her to join us then we kill her." Garth said firmly as he composed himself.

"I said I don't want to be your vampire, not a vampire." Tammie growled.

Garth spun around and this time he did manage to lay a slap on her, but luckily for Tammie one of the other vamps intercepted it, so it merely knocked her for six rather than break her skull. It took a moment for Tammie to regain her senses, when she did Benito was back and looking thunderous.

"I thought you liked Garth." He said. "He told me of the Quileute maid he loved but had to leave behind, how he would get her one day and turn her and they could be together. I find you and you reject him?"

"I never loved him." Tammie said, but her words were slurred, her lip was thick from Garth's slap and her vision was blurred. "He was a fad. I don't want to be a vampire. Why would I wanna be a vampire?"

_We're nearly there Mom._ Tony thought.

_Not long._ I informed Tammie.

Tammie was finding it hard to concentrate on the two conversations and I was worried she had brain damage. We had to get to her fast. Was Jane nearly there too? I hoped so; there were ten vampires to take out.

"I don't want to be a vampire." Tammie murmured.

"I'll turn you and you'll learn to like it." Benito growled, leaning closer to her.

"I'll go back home and they'll kill me." Tammie said happily. "I might not even make the change."

I had to pull away at that point because we'd arrived and it was time to swoop into action. I jumped out of the SUV at the same time as Jane jumped out of the one next to mine.

"I'm gonna head on up to the ward." I said, "But the place is crawling with Benito's vamps so be careful."

Jane nodded and motioned her guard in around her as I took Tobias' hand.

"We need to get there fast." I said and started running while the others organised themselves.

I located Tammie in the building, second floor, third window to the right. We could jump that and have the element of surprise. I communicated my plan to Tobias and without another word we changed course. We built up speed and put it behind our jump. We sailed through the air and I put my arm over my head as we crashed through the window. We landed in a shower of glass in the middle of the room as someone disappeared through a door I hadn't seen earlier because it was behind the bed.

Tobias and I followed, close on the heels of the vampire, although he was one set of doors ahead of us. Then we came to a hole in the wall. A hole that led into a dark rock tunnel. There were small lights strung along the walls and that was enough illumination for us to navigate to the end.

It seemed we had him cornered; this tunnel was a dead end. The vampire turned to us, clutching Tammie to his chest. He growled in warning but I wasn't afraid of him, I didn't even know why he was being so defensive, he hadn't done anything to her, why would we punish him? He hadn't been part of Benito's crew.

"Just give our sister back and we won't hurt you." I said. "It's not like you've done anything wrong."

"Essie, he's one of them." Tobias hissed, his eyes narrowed, his fingers clawed ready to attack but waiting for the best opportunity since we needed to get Tammie away safely.

"No. I didn't see him through her eyes." I replied.

"His scent was all over the aquarium." Tobias whispered, "And you did see him. Tony showed me his image from her mind. He is the leader, the one calling himself Benito."

"He looks nothing like him." I snapped as the vampire looked between us, wondering why we were arguing, then I thought of Tammie's wonderings about Garth and Benito. I know Tammie had been out of it, but she never saw them together.

I flittered into Tobias' mind for a moment and it was like a filter had been put in front of my eyes and there stood Benito. I pulled away and the conquistador melted into an average height man with one of those cultivated skinny frames and an asymmetrical dark haircut.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Look Tobias."

I clasped his hand, reinforcing my shield around him until he could see what I could. I felt his confusion, then familiarity creep into his mind.

"Tom?" He said.

"Tom? Marlin's ex Tom?" I gasped, looking in disbelief at the vampire who was looking worried now because it was him.

"But how can you?" He asked, but then realised he was losing the upper hand. "Tobias, long time no see."

"Not surprising if you would imitate other people." Tobias said darkly. "Now hand the girl over Tom."

"Or what? You'll sell me out to the Volturi again?" Tom asked. "You're letting them take over our free country. Hunting restrictions indeed."

I realised Tom was distracting us around the same time as he threw Tammie at us and disappeared down a hole behind him. Tobias had caught Tammie and handed her to me, about to give chase, but I stopped him.

"There's too many of them." I said, "Let's get Tammie to safety first."

We moved back along the tunnel toward the hospital as I carried Tammie, clutched to my chest. I realised I was holding back on my emotion, because if I gave in I had to admit it. I had to admit I'd failed her. I'd known as soon as I'd seen her draped in Tom's arms. I'd known it, she was too still, but she was unconscious, that's it and I couldn't feel her heartbeat because mine was so erratic at the moment.

I carried her into the old empty ward and placed her on the bed. Liza was at my side, feeling for a pulse.

"Mother, she is dead." She whispered.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I'd failed her; I'd broken my promise. I wasn't quick enough, and now she was dead. Tom had snapped her neck as soon as he was in the tunnels. He'd played us, distracting us so the others could get away. He'd killed her so callously after all that bull about turning her. She was just a pawn in all this, a way to rile us.

I lifted my head as I felt the determination set in. Well I was riled, I was in the fight now and that creep was gonna die!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please feel free to review, there's only two more chapters left**

**Gemma x**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>"Ess, they're long gone." Jane said in exasperation as she indicated the empty one room cabin.<p>

I put my hand up to silence her as I listened in the still morning air with more than just my ears. I grinned, although it was without humour as I picked up an old shovel leaning against the wall and brought it down on the rotten floorboards. A hole opened and there was nowhere for the vampire, frozen like a statue, to escape. I hauled him out of the hole.

"Long gone?" I demanded as I threw the vampire to a cluster of the Guard who were standing just inside the door. "Never count on it. They're like rats. You have to look everywhere, and when you think you've looked everywhere then look again, only harder. You taught me that."

Jane looked at me with worry, but then the vampire tried to escape. Jane's head snapped around like a whip and the vampire fell to the floor writhing.

"Is there any point questioning this one?" She asked as she continued to use her gift on him.

"He doesn't know anything." I said despondently as I read his mind. "Same story, 'Benito' keeps them all in the dark about his next step. He doesn't trust anyone and now he's on the run. He's shit scared of us."

"That's something at least." Jane said cutting off her power and turning to look at me as the Guard members lifted the vampire off the floor and dragged him outside.

"There's nobody here now. Call me when you get another trail, I need to head back to Forks." I stated.

"The twins' birthday?" Jane asked, although she knew this was the case.

"Yes. It's their thirteenth tomorrow, it should have been a big affair, but now…" I trailed off sadly.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "I'll call you once we get another lead. Give my wishes to the twins."

"I will."

Without another word I went outside where the Guard were making short work of the vampire. I went to my bike and pulled on my helmet. I ignored the flicker of flames and gunned my engine before speeding off into the new day. I didn't care that he had no info because that's not what I'd hunted that particular one down for. He was there when they'd taken Tammie and now he'd been punished, it set the balance back a little, but not completely.

I was concerned how far into Vegetania he was. He was a wanted criminal and thought he could hide out here on our territory. We'd found him in Montana, so by my reckoning that meant the vamps had fled into our territory rather than cross the border and disappear into nomad land. How dare they come further into our land? I'd hunt down every last one of them and destroy them for what they did to Tammie and for what they did to Tish. I would have remained impartial, but they picked on my kith and kin, this I wouldn't allow.

If I was completely honest I blamed myself. If I got involved sooner they never would have had the chance to get that close to the Res. I had no doubt now they were the same ones who'd caused trouble for Noel. I was certain they'd started the whole thing in the first place. Tom had been posing as Benito; it didn't take a genius to guess that he was the one starting all those newborn armies. I guess it just rankled him when Jane started to unify the vampires in America, so he had to stir things up. He would have succeeded if he hadn't turned his attention to us Quileute. If he'd left us alone then he could have wreaked all the havoc he wanted. Well not anymore.

Marlin was thunderous when she found out Tom was behind it all, and when you use that adjective with her it becomes literal. She was in the Cullen House when she was informed and Forks recorded its worst storm in two hundred years. It had taken all of Will's persuasion to calm her down before she flooded the entire county. I hadn't been there, but Tobias had told me about it over the phone. That was our main line of communication for the moment; I'd been travelling with Jane almost constantly since the night we'd found Tammie.

I would have continued with my tracking until every last one of Tom's gang were ashes, but I had to remember I had a life, before the all consuming rage took me and I had no life to go back to.

I sped on through the day and into the night. I stopped to fuel up, both the bike and myself, before I hit the road again. I'd be back for my kids' birthday and then I was gonna do some serious ass kicking. Tom would pay big time, I'd trail his death out, snapping bits off one by one and then Marlin would let loose with a lightening bolt.

I laughed at the thought, but that callous sound was lost on the wind. No, it wasn't callous; Tom had gone out of his way to hurt Tammie to get my attention. Well he had my attention now, and soon he would know exactly what that meant. The laugh was heartfelt, because as bad as it might sound, I couldn't wait until that bastard was dead. It was anything but callous. I meant it with all my heart.

I'd made good time and was pulling into the Cullen House drive by midnight. We'd relocated to the House because it was hardly decent to flaunt my kids in front of the Calls. I'd failed in saving their daughter; I owed it to them to keep my distance when celebrating with my kids.

Of course I couldn't let my own hang-ups blight the twins' day anymore than it already was coming so soon after a great tragedy. And it was a tragedy. Past crimes aside, Tammie had been improving, becoming a better person. Without the vampire obsession she proved to be a good person. She didn't deserve to die, not at the hands of a vampire. In fact, she was the first non-wolf Quileute to be killed by a vampire in centuries. The Elders weren't happy and they'd wanted to banish Tish, stating that if she hadn't convinced Tammie to go along with the vampires then she'd still be here. Tish had enough guilt to deal with without them adding to it, and Jake told them as much. Tish stayed on the Res though because Embry spoke up for her, he didn't hold her responsible; Tammie had been an adult and had made the decision herself.

I was glad the focus had been taken off Tish; she needed time to recover herself. Not from her injuries, she is a half vampire after all. She needed time to get over the trauma of being tortured and then drowned. If Tobias and I had been a minuet later then Tish would have died too and we never would have found out about Tammie. I wondered if we hadn't gone to rescue Tammie if Tom would have gone ahead with his plan to vamp her, she'd still be here now, sort of. But Tammie hadn't wanted that, she'd made me promise to stop her heart if she was changing, she'd wanted death if the alternative was to be a vampire. Tom had killed her out of spite because we'd turned up and upset his plans. I didn't get why he didn't just bite her and take her with him, but then I remembered his face as he threw Tammie at us, he'd revelled in the pain he caused us.

Those final moments had replayed themselves so many times now, and every time I viewed it my resolve strengthened. I became more determined that Tom would pay for what he did. I'd show him no mercy. His followers would have no mercy either. They'd sided with my enemy and that meant they were my enemy too.

I was surprised at the venom in my own thoughts, but part of the problem was how vulnerable we were. I'd promised Renesmee I'd keep an eye on the border, but I hadn't thought to extend my mind as far as Port Angeles. Our patrols never go that far, we only go that way if we're chasing someone. There'd be no reason for us wolves to be there or the vamps for that matter other than for shopping purposes. This made it a perfect target to wait it out for a while; biding your time until one of the Quileute our veggies happened along.

When I thought about that I often felt a wave of nausea in my stomach. Some of the Res kids had gone down to Port Angeles only two nights before to hit the cinema, what if Tom had picked one of them up instead? We would have been too late to save them. We only knew about Tish because Tina had been checking in with her from time to time.

These thoughts had led me to suggest to Jake that there needed to be a patrol around Port Angeles. He'd already started it, he patrolled it himself with a handful of the older wolves while Hunter led the packs on the normal run around the Res. It made me feel a little better that we had that base covered, but I knew we were still vulnerable while Tom and his people were out there, hiding out in Vegetania.

He had to be stopped, that was certain and I knew I was a big asset in that hunt. My life was the hunt now, but I had to remember my other life. I had to remember the reason why I wanted to get rid of the scum like Tom. That reason, or those two reasons to be precise was watching me now in expectant silence, waiting for me to get off my bike and remove my helmet so they could gauge my expression.

I knew they already had a good estimation of the state of my mind, more because I had my shield wound tight, they couldn't break through it even if all the other telepaths we knew were here to add their combined power. I relaxed my mind, pushing all thoughts of vengeance away and concentrated on my kids instead, I felt better for it and I had a genuine smile for them as I pulled off my helmet.

"It's past midnight so I guess it's ok to say Happy Birthday." I said.

Liza and Tony glanced at each other and I felt the relief they shared that I was clearly in a happy mood. They'd been worried I would have cracked up by now and couldn't put the vamp world aside, even for their birthday. It made me feel ashamed that I'd made them feel neglected.

"We do not feel neglected Mother." Liza said softly. "We understand this has to be done for the safety of everyone."

"We're just worried that you're taking on too much yourself." Tony stated. "Not that we don't think you can't do it, but we want our mother back at the end of it."

"I'm just pissed at the moment." I said. "Running on angry and wanting to hurt those who've hurt us. Once Tom has been dealt with then I can get on with being upset and then getting over this whole thing. I'm not gonna be lost. I got too much in my life to become lost."

They both regarded me for a long moment.

"We know." Liza said. "We were merely uncertain that you did."

"Liza honey, as long as I got you two I'll always come back." I said, and hugged them both. "It's just that while Tom's out there none of us are safe and I'm the only one who can see him for who he is."

"Well not really." Tony countered. "I got a shield too, and what about Uncle Hunter? Auntie Tina? Grandma Bella? We could all see Tom as Tom."

"I know, but I need to do this. I owe it to Tammie and to Tish."

The twins said nothing, just hugged me.

"What are you still doing up anyway?" I asked.

"We wanted to make sure you arrived safely." Liza replied.

"We've been worried about you Mom, but now we know you're ok we can go sleep." Tony added.

"Besides, Father wishes to speak with you now." Liza said with a smile.

Sure enough Tobias was waiting in the doorway. I said goodnight to the twins and they left me, saying goodnight and hugging Tobias as they passed him. Then Tobias turned to me and gave me a level look, I dropped my head, feeling like I was in trouble or something.

Then Tobias was in front of me, his hands placed gently against my arms as he looked into my eyes before he smiled.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little disgruntled.

"No sign of Esther-Marie yet." He joked.

"She's not gonna surface anytime soon. There's too much fire in my belly for that ice cube to form." I assured him.

"For that I am glad." Tobias said as he hugged me tightly. "Although I am missing you something terrible." He added as he brushed his lips against the skin of my throat.

"Tell me about it." I murmured, falling into the feeling, forgetting why we'd been apart, just enjoying the fact that I was back with him.

I kissed his cheek and went to trail my lips to his ear when I remembered we were still in the garage. I kissed his cheek again and stood back a fraction.

"I should say hi to the others then hit the hay. I've been travelling all day and I don't want to be exhausted when I get up for the twins' birthday." _Besides, the quicker we get to our room the more cuddling we can get in before I really do have to sleep._

Tobias smiled and kissed the back of my hand before leading me through the kitchen and into the big main room. It was clear everyone had congregated there when they knew I'd arrived.

"It's good to see you all." I said with a smile.

"Essie, you made it." Alice said happily as she hugged me tightly, "How's the hunting going?"

"We've tracked down three of them now. None of them know where Tom is heading, he only tells them when they're on the move. Trouble is most of them are on vegetarian land. I mean it's troubling from the point of view that they might attack one of the covens, not to mention all the humans they'll hunt. Of course if they'd escaped into the nomad lands then we might run into a brick wall with the nomads."

"But Tom needs to be apprehended." Bella stated.

"The nomads might not believe us." I said warily. "Or maybe they'll choose not to, I don't know. I guess we'll find out if we do need to go into the nomad lands. But right now Tom's cronies seem to be hiding out on our land."

"Oh dear." Esme said sadly. "Where do you think they'll show up next?"

"I have no idea, Jane's on it. I'd still be out hunting too, but I wanted to get back for the twins. The Guard won't fall apart if I'm absent for a few days. They were doing ok before I offered my services." I observed.

"Of course." Esme agreed.

"Anyway, I'd rather not think about any of that while I'm here. I'm gonna catch up on my sleep and celebrate with my kids tomorrow and hopefully I won't think about any of this for the whole day." I said with an optimistic smile.

With that I exchanged goodnights with everyone before Tobias and I made our way to the room at the top of the house. Before I did anything else I showered, relaxing immensely as I washed the wariness from my muscles. I was looking forward to curling up next to Tobias, my body demanded it now, well it had been over a fortnight since I'd last been able to touch him.

I finished in the shower and dressed into my pyjamas. I wiped my hair with a towel as I made my way from the bathroom to find Tobias sitting silently on the edge of the bed. I dropped the towel and let out a little growl as I jumped at him and pushed him back on the bed. I kissed him madly as he brought his arms up around me.

_Miss me?_ He thought with a laugh.

_You have no idea Fang Boy._ I thought as nibbled his ear before I brought my lips to his and I became lost in the kiss for a while.

When I became aware of my surrounding again Tobias and I were on the bed properly. His hand had found its way under my pyjama top and was resting against the skin of my back. My hands were tangled in his hair as we lay facing each other, our legs entwined and our bodies pressed close together.

I laughed lowly as I pulled away from him for a moment. I ran my hand slowly down his chest as I tried to get my thoughts in order. I was a little incoherent at the moment; the thrill of just making out was wonderfully sublime with a nostalgic tint because we were back in this room.

_I'm feeling the nostalgia too. _Tobias thought and kissed the tip of my nose. _Would you like me to turn out the light and we can do some more reminiscing._

I smiled.

_That would be wonderful._ I thought. _But not too much reminiscing, I really do want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the twins tomorrow._

_Of course._ Tobias said with a smile as he stroked my cheek before ghosting to the light switch.

I used the time to get under the covers and Tobias climbed in beside me in the dark. I turned to him as he lay back and leant my head on his chest, settling against him as I brought my fingers up to play in his hair.

_You wish to sleep now?_

_Yeah. We can do more tomorrow night. Well I guess it's tonight now. _I laughed softly. _I just don't want to be tired for the twins' big day. Your thirteenth is an important landmark. I want them to celebrate without any darkness blighting it. _I stated.

_Then sleep my love._ Tobias said, kissing the top of my head lightly.

I smiled and kissed at his chest before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke around seven and after exchanging good mornings with Tobias I went to shower and dress for the day in something a little more comfortable than my biker leathers which now seemed to be my uniform of office while I was part of the Guard. No, I promised myself I wouldn't think about that today. Focus on the twins.

Tobias dried and styled my hair for me, it was something he hadn't done in a long while because dressing together everyday took away the novelty we'd felt when we'd first started dating. I'd almost forgot how much I liked this, the feel of his cool fingers running through my hair, contrasting delightfully with the heat of the air from the dryer. I liked watching as my hair slowly dried and sprung up into bronze curls beneath his expert fingers. I knew they'd fall out after an hour or so and my hair would revert back to its tangle somewhere between curly and straight, but for the time being it was coiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I'd picked out a light blue dress with bell sleeves and a neckline that was the right side of tasteful. It was a Louis DeVeux original so it was A-line and to my knee. Although he was underground at the moment he still sent us pieces from time to time while he waited until he could take the fashion world by storm again using a different name. I put on the necklace with the blue topaz that Liza had bought me for Christmas and the bracelet Tony had made from wire and a river pebble he'd polished. Tina had let him use her workshop last year when he was on the Res and he gave it me for my forty-fifth birthday.

Tobias stood beside me and he was dressed in a finely tailored suit and a thin tie. I turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Mod man." I said as I placed my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "Are you ready to go be a father to teenagers?"

"I dread the thought." Tobias joked. "It makes me feel so old."

"You don't look it." I said, and kissed him again. "Let's go see if they're up."

They were awake, but still dressing and whatever. It was a good thing in a sense because it gave Tobias and me time to join our family down in the big room, which they'd decorated in the night. It was cool mix of blue and pink taking the twin theme to the extreme. The cake was double size; one half pink, the other blue and each side had thirteen candles. I didn't think they'd do the cake first thing, but I couldn't wait to see them blow out the candles.

I was feeling the excitement of the day, all the planning we'd put in was gonna be worth it. When the twins made their way down the stairs giving us wary looks as we all shouted 'happy birthday' I felt the last of the darkness slide away from me. I didn't have to force myself to forget what I'd been doing the last few weeks, I just forgot about it for the whole day.

Being amongst my family was so divine that it was hard to remember that there was darkness in the world. At least for that day I was able to forget my woes. Even into the night when I climbed into bed with Tobias. I hadn't thought of the world all day, just my family and in the quiet darkness all I thought about was Tobias as we helped each other to scale the mountain orally. I fell asleep feeling happier than I had for weeks.

Then morning dawned and brought with it the memory of the world. I had to return to my task now. I had to avenge Tammie. Embry and Amelia would never know this happiness again, not complete happiness because they'd had to bury their child. I'd bring her murderer to justice.

"Leaving so soon?" Tobias asked, his tone was hopefully playful, but there was underlying anger too.

"I got to." I said sadly. "The quicker Tom's out of the picture the quicker we can go back to just leading our lives."

"Of course." Tobias said softly. "Can we shower before you go?"

I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"That would be nice." I said with a smile.

"Merely nice?" Tobias teased.

"Mind blowing." I conceded as we set about making love.

It was strange because we'd never done this in the same house as our family, never mind our children. If we wanted a weekend of fun we'd book a hotel room or a cabin in the woods. Somewhere that was away from people we knew since there was always the risk that I'd project, and with so many telepaths…

But with the prospect of not seeing Tobias for god knew how long I couldn't help myself. My body yearned for it and I had to remember to keep my voice down when we finally came. We lay together hugging until the shower called.

In the shower Tobias had his arms around me, stroking my arms and stomach as he nuzzled at my neck. He was taking in my scent and I smiled sadly.

_Committing my scent to memory?_ I asked.

_I need something to get me through the next who knows how long. _Tobias thought back before kissing me just below the ear.

I shivered in delight despite the fact that I was suddenly sad.

_We'll get Tom and then we'll get to be just us again._ I sad. _You, me and the kids, just like we were in Tacoma, a family of four for the most part. _

_That would be nice._ Tobias sighed. _Can we do it now?_ He pleaded, kissing at my shoulder.

I giggled because it was a little ticklish.

_I'm afraid to just let things go. _I stated. _Tom went to a lot of trouble to get our attention and I'd hate to think what he'd do next time._

_I understand._ Tobias said. _I merely wish it did not fall to you again._

_Maybe I should just change my identity when this is all over. _I joked.

_I doubt even that would help._ Tobias retorted and we both laughed.

"I'm going back to Tregarran with the children." He said aloud.

"I guessed you would." I replied.

"Yes. Once the summer is up. As much as they love spending time on the Res they're missing their rooms and the pool. We'll go there and await your return."

I nodded and turned my head to kiss him once.

"I know you'll feel better there." I said, and then sighed. "We can wash now."

We got up and washed slowly, it was clear we were lingering it out because as soon as I was out of the shower I'd have to hit the road again. Was it an indication that I didn't want to do this because I didn't want to go? But then I remembered that Tammie was dead because I didn't act in the past. I was soon back on my bike and heading down to the Guard HQ where Jane had asked me to meet her.

The next four months seemed like one long wild goose chase. We'd get a hint that Tom or at least one of his aliases had been spotted and we head there, but not with much enthusiasm. We knew that as soon as we got there he'd be long gone. We had captured a handful of his people, at least four of them I tore up myself. I couldn't help it when I saw a face I remembered through Tammie's eyes.

I returned home for Christmas, but I realised how infuriating and mostly fruitless our campaign was turning out to be. It was hard work going from one side of the country to the other, constantly crisscrossing. Not to mention the fact that the nomads were getting pissed over the amount of times we had to cross on to nomad lands to search, they thought we were persecuting them especially because Tom had declared himself as nomad. The covens in the south were wary of us too, why would we find Tom and his people on their land? Were we accusing them of harbouring a fugitive?

But with time to relax over the festive period I didn't give much thought to the chase and I think that's what I needed, because suddenly I realised we'd been going about this all wrong. Why should we chase him all around the country? If Tom succeeded then everyone would be in trouble. Therefore it was everyone's duty to stop him if they come across him.

Thankfully the revelation didn't come to me until the night of the third of January, my last sleep in my own bed curled up with Tobias before I was back on the hunt again. I headed out the next morning to meet Jane at the Guard headquarters in Wyoming. I'd tell her my plan and take it from there.

"I was considering getting the covens involved but I thought you might be opposed to the idea." Jane remarked when I suggested it.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"You seem to want action Essie, you're craving the fight, revelling in the chase and finding absolution in the kill. You feel these people deserve to die and the aggression you hunt them with is, well frankly Essie you scare me at times." She said bluntly, that's one thing you could always count on Jane for, tactless truth.

"I do?" I asked, wondering at this fact, how bad have I been acting?

"Yes. I keep waiting for some other person to appear behind your eyes. Not Esther-Marie, there's too much rage in you. I know, it is her opposite, the part of you that is emotion and instinct un-tethered from your conscience."

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"What about that nomad in Chicago? You would have killed him simply for having an association with 'Garth' twenty years ago. He hadn't seen Tom for more than a decade, this you gleaned from his mind yourself. But you would have killed him if I hadn't stopped you. Guilty by association I think is the words Aro would have used. He'd committed no crime, but you would have killed for once being friends with Tom."

I paused for a moment because there really wasn't an excuse for my behaviour in that moment. I'd been out of control, I was sure he knew more and when I couldn't find the information I felt angry because chasing him had been a waste of time. I'd wanted to punish him for wasting my time when I was the one who'd wasted it by not trusting my initial instinct.

"You wonder why the nomads don't want us to hunt for him on their land? They're worried that we'll find him somewhere near to them and they'll be executed along with him. We won't stop and judge them to be innocent."

"How do you know that?" I asked, sure that the nomads wouldn't tell her anything.

"I have my sources." She said with a smile.

"By that you mean spies." I stated.

Jane nodded.

"And by that you mean Fred." I stated, picking it out of her mind, I had wondered where he'd been these last few months.

"People trust Fred." Jane said with a shrug, "It's hard not to."

"So you've put him in an untrustworthy position?" I asked in disapproval that she'd use Fred in that way.

"It's not really spying Essie." She said and she believed this. "I'm not trying to find incriminating evidence, I just need to know what the vampires in our charge really think about how things are going. They're hardly going to tell me if they're unhappy, they'll think I'll burn them. In your pursuit of Tom these past four months your reputation as a badass is firmly cemented. I think some fear you more than they do me now."

I went to protest.

"It's really not a bad thing. In fact it will make them less likely to hurt any of your family since they know the lengths you'll go to for vengeance."

"Great. I'm feared, just like I always wanted to be." I said dryly.

"If you want to save your reputation, not that I see anything wrong with being feared, but if you really want to be seen more as a benevolent enforcer then I think bringing in the covens will be beneficial."

"What's the plan of action?"

"We need to set up meetings. It's too short notice to call everyone to one place, but I think we can set up a series of smaller meetings. Everyone will hear us out and everyone can voice their concerns." Jane murmured. "Yes, this will work."

It was three weeks later and this was the third of such meetings. It hadn't gone so well so far, we had a reluctant agreement from each coven that they'd keep a look out for Tom, but I knew they weren't gonna be proactive about it. As far as they concerned Tom wasn't their problem if he wasn't on their territory.

This third one I was least looking forward to since Sam Ransome JR would be in attendance. I'd seen him a few times since the vampire nation had been set up and he always had a few choice words for me. I always found it was better to ignore him. Also attending was Noel Trystan, I felt guilty where he was concerned, I'd refused to help when Tom was his problem, why should he help now Tom was my problem?

Also present was Billy Duke, that Nevada vamp from the summit who'd thought he was such a comedian. There was Ursula Dubois who was head of the small but successful New Orleans coven, Rosario Diluvia who acted as a matriarch of sorts to nomads travelling in the borderlands between the coven south and the nomad north and a handful of assorted nomads who'd replied to the memo.

From our experience at the last two meetings we thought it was better if Jane did all the talking. I'd be in the room, they'd feel my presence, but since I still found it hard to talk about all this without becoming emotional it was better I kept a stoic silence.

I settled into a chair in the corner and the vampires barely noted my presence as they entered. Despite the fact that I was in my riding leathers the fact I was so quiet seemed to render me invisible. Or maybe they just thought of me as nothing more than a guard. I was part of the furniture where the vamps were concerned.

Everyone who said they'd show up did, I took that as a good sign, at least three had changed their mind at the last minuet during the last meeting. It was nice to see a full attendance. That people were actually taking an interest in how their country was run.

Jane began once the last vampire was seated, a nomad with a baldhead that suited him in the Patrick Stewart kind of way. He apologised and Jane merely smiled, better late than never I guess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think you know why I called you here." Jane stated.

"It's about those damn poachers." Noel said in refined tones that made his angry outburst sound almost like singing.

"They are part of the problem." Jane agreed. "I think you all know by now of the incident that took place in August. For those of you who don't know, a dhampir and a human girl were kidnapped from the Quileute people whilst visiting Port Angeles. The vampire responsible, one Tom Mitsubishi, had a previous relationship with the girl and having discovered that she was no longer infatuated with him he set about punishing her. First he made her sit through an hour of watching her good friend, a dhampir who had married into the Quileute, be tortured. He wanted to see if the rumours of their fast healing were true. Then he wished to experiment further by seeing how long it would take a dhampir to drown. Essie and Tobias were in the nick of time to save the dhampir, but Tom then relocated to North Dakota. He was going to turn the girl against her will, but then killed her when we arrived to rescue her."

"So a human got killed." Billy Duke said with a shrug and I shot him an angry look.

"She was a member of the Quileute tribe and killed on vegetarian land." Jane said sharply. "This is a matter most grave."

"Not our problem if the werewolves can't look after their own." Billy Duke said dispassionately.

"It will be your problem when Tom decides to set his newborns on Las Vegas." Jane said curtly.

There were murmurings around the table.

"You see my friends, this Tom has been working to undermine us for a long time. You've heard of Benito I'm sure? Not the one who first came up with the idea of newborn armies. He's long since dead, and I should know because I killed him. When I left Volterra I heard of the sorry state that had befallen America. As you all know, it was through this I set up our nation. Before I could formulate a plan I needed evidence. I filmed covens who I thought were out of control so that I would know for certain if they had to be destroyed. In all the conversations I managed to record, and even from the lips of vampires as the felt the pyre close on them, there was one name that kept cropping up. Benito."

"Ok. But what has this got to do with Tom?" Ursula asked.

"They are one and the same person." Jane stated. "He is using Benito as a cover so the newborns wouldn't be traced to him. I think his original plan was to cause enough trouble that the covens would start fighting, and you were already taking out nomads who dared to cross your land because of it so this was a high possibility. With the vampires at war you would either wipe each other out, or possibly the Volturi would descend and you would be no more. Then in the aftermath, with little opposition left Tom would claim all of the Americas for himself.

"When we came together and signed the covenant Tom had to think of another way to incite us into war. Thus he began with the poaching on coven lands, whipping up the displeasure the nomads felt of having us investigate on their lands and the suspicion that we were out to shrink their range to nothing. He was playing us all against each other, but there was one coven he knew would stay out of the fighting unless provoked directly. That is the reason he took the dhampir and the Quileute girl, he wanted to get the Pack and the Cullens involved. Mostly I think he wanted to annoy Essie enough because the lengths she'll go to in order to protect friends and family is legendary. He knew with the right incentive she would hunt him to the ends of the earth. The nomads are growing sick of our patrols now, they think we're oppressing them in some way, but we merely wish to apprehend Tom so that we can remove him and things can begin to run smoothly."

"So what's this meeting for exactly?" Billy Duke asked.

"I think we have to all work together on this. Your vigilance will pay off. I won't ask much of you, merely that you keep an eye out for Tom."

"A little surveillance. Piece of cake." He said dismissively.

"Under usual circumstances it would be. Tom is a tricky customer. He has a special ability which could make him hard to find."

"What can he do? Turn invisible?" One of the nomads asked. "I heard there was a vamp who could turn invisible but I was always led to believe that he was friendly and just wanted to be left alone."

"That's somebody else." Jane said steadily, still keeping Fred's identity a secret because who knew what might happen in the future. "Tom's ability is a little more annoying than invisibility. Invisibility would be a blessing in comparison because it would render him unable to communicate while in hiding. Tom's ability gives him the ability to hide in plain sight and is the reason he has been able to evade detection for so long. We know of at least three of his aliases."

Sam Ransome gave a snort but Jane ignored him.

"He's used his ability of subterfuge to forge his war for years, possibly even decades. If we've any hope of defeating him we must band together. All of us are vulnerable while he's still at large. We have to find a way to defeat him." Jane said firmly.

"An' you'll be our General?" Ransome asked.

"If it comes to open conflict then that's something we'll have to discuss." Jane said calmly.

"Y'all scheming if you ask me." Ransome observed. "Likely way to get more power over us. Make up there's a war on when there ain't any."

"This does sound like a Volturi scheme." Rosario agreed with a nod of her head. "And they have always wanted to rule over us all."

"Yeah."

There were murmurs around the table as they all began to sway toward us wanting to rule them. This led to them arguing amongst themselves. Bickering! Sniping! Wasting time!

"Idiots!" I growled, slamming my hands down on the table next to Ransome and he jumped. "You're all idiots! Don't you see this is exactly what he wants? He wants us fighting amongst ourselves. This way we'll do his work for him. Tom is very much real and he can make himself look like anyone. No, scratch that. He can make you think he looks like anyone. This is what he really looks like." I said, placing my hand to Ransome's and I projected the picture into his mind with so much force I was surprised it didn't shine out his ears. "And this is what he looked like through Tobias' eyes before I wrapped my shield around him. And this is how he looked through Tammie's eyes. He was two different people to her. He's using the same trick on his followers. He's out to destroy us all, make himself the big cheese and while we sit around here arguing, he just might well succeed."

I glared around at the assembled vampires, then I turned to Ransome, spun his chair until he was facing me. I placed my hands on either arm of the chair and I leaned in close to him.

"So tell me Sam Ransome JR, frontiersman extraordinaire, slayer of many an 'Injun'. Tell me oh great pale face, what do you make of this now?" I demanded.

"I know you're one scary little girl." He said, trying to make a joke out of his fear, but he'd have pissed himself by now if he'd been able to. "And I contest my earlier statement. There's too much hurt bubbling around in your head for it to be faked. Looks like we got us a one-headed snake after all. He really been working to take over all that time?"

"He was the reason Jane thought America was wild and lawless. He's been passing himself off as Benito, encouraging others to seize land. It's been his MO all along, to stay out of it as much as possible and hope the other vamps kill each other." I know I was repeating what Jane had already said, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to get the message across.

"What's your solution little girl?" Ransome asked.

"We hunt down every last one of those varmints and kill them. Tear them apart and burn the pieces and scatter their ashes to the wind." I growled, ignoring the 'little girl' since wanting my opinion was a step up from dismissing me as simple minded straight off the bat.

"Well now, anger becomes you." Ransome said with a grin and I glared at him as I caught some disturbing thoughts from his mind.

"I'm a married woman Mr Ransome." I said demurely as I straightened up. "I pray you keep such thoughts to yourself in future."

Ransome was still grinning at me, but I turned from him.

"Am I gonna have to show all of you, or are we done with all the grandstanding? Tom is a real threat to us, and I know I'm gonna do everything in my power to hunt him down and destroy him. It's up to you if you wanna do the same." I said with a shrug and I left the room without waiting for their response, it was time for action not debating.

"Excuse me Mrs Tobias Hannigan." Ransome called behind me. "I have one more question if you please ma'am."

I stopped and turned to him.

"Now tell me Mrs Hannigan, would you be so hell bent on catching the critter if he hadn't killed your girl?" He asked.

"I would still be gunning for him Mr Ransome, once I realised he was a threat to us. He has to be put down, but now it's personal." I answered truthfully.

"Do you think that might cloud your judgment?"

"Only in so far as showing him no mercy." I stated. "Time was I would have hesitated in killing him, but not now."

"I thought you Cullens were all up on second chances and the like." Ransome observes with a hint of amusement that I was showing so much aggression considering I came from a clan he considered yellow livered pacifists.

"I may be a Cullen, but I'm other things besides, but mostly what I am is angry. I'm angry Mr Ransome, and also wary that whenever I seem to find peace I get pulled back into vampire business." I said sadly.

"It's the curse of being the best." Ransome said authoritively.

I gave him a questioning look.

"If you're the best gunslinger in town then your reward is being the best, you can beat any man who challenges you. On the other hand being the best is a curse cause you got to keep on fighting anyone who challenges you cause you are the best. The only end for you, the only peace you find, is the final peace."

"I don't want to fight anyone." I stated.

"But people want to fight you, Wolf Child of the Volturi. Everyone's heard something or other of you. Did you really defeat Darius in the Arena?"

"Yeah. He'd been bugging me for years, then he hurt Mal and I flipped. I didn't realise the Arena was to the death at the time, just thought I had to kick his ass to the floor." I replied, figuring a little info about myself seemed to be getting Ransome on side.

"Sure wish I could have seen that." Ransome chuckled. "Ain't no bigger poacher than Darius, but he had protection being Volturi an' all."

"Darius isn't the problem now, Tom is and we have to do something." I stated, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. We need to call him out." Ransome said as if it was obvious.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jane asked, rounding Ransome where she'd been standing behind him, listening in.

"We issue a declaration of war and state a place of battle. Winner takes all. He don't show up he forfeits. He won't be able to back out. His followers won't allow it cause then they'll think he's yeller. This is the opportunity they've been waiting for, at least that's what he's led them to think. Of course we'll have the upper hand in open battle with our greater numbers and experience of true fighting."

I looked at Jane and she smiled at me.

"I think it might just work." She said.

"As long as we can get the others to agree to it." I stated. "We don't want to call him to battle then end up outnumbered."

"Then it's lucky you got me." Ransome said with a grin.

Jane and I gave him questioning looks.

"They don't call me Silver Tongue Sam for nothing. They used to say I could sell sand to a Bedouin. I got the gift and we'll get them all on side." He declared with confidence.

"And if that fails…" I trailed off. "That would be a bad line to cross."

"What would?" He inquired.

"I can't do it, there's no point mentioning it." I snapped but not much got past Sam Ransome JR and he knew I was about to suggest I alpha them into helping, but it would cause us more trouble in the long run.

"With great power comes great responsibility." He said sagely.

"And now you're quoting Spiderman." I said with a sigh. "I know the ins and outs of my power. I know right from wrong when it comes to using them and there's some lines I just can't cross, and that's final."

"Glad to hear ma'am." Ransome said with a nod of his head. "Well ladies, let old Sam show y'all how to get them cretins on side."

He straightened out his clothes, realigned his Stetson and marched into the conference room as if he was about to meet for a duel at high noon. Jane and I trailed in his wake and took up a position either side of the door as we watched Silver Tongue Sam set to work.

"Well folks, seems like the young ladies have a point. This Tom fella is gonna go and take us out one by one if we carry on arguing like a sack full of prairie dogs. We need to work together 'fore it's too late and a young upstart is the most senior vamp in these here parts. We got ourselves a plan if y'all willing to hear me out."

"What is the plan?" Rosario asked.

"It's gonna mean we all work together, but we call this son of a bitch out to a place of our choosing. We'll challenge him to a deciding battle. He wins we relinquish everything to him, we win he has to back down. Course there's no chance he'll get to win." Ransome finished with a grin.

"How can you be so sure?" Billy Duke demanded, being from Las Vegas he was wary of sure wins.

"We all band together we'll have the greater numbers. Not to mention we have veterans of many a battle on our side. Maria, Jane of the Volturi, Major Jasper Whitlock to name but a few. And of course the Wolf Child is involved so all them skilled Cullens and Hannigans will be involved. Tobias Seruvus, been fighting vampires since before our ancestors were born. Magarax the Weather Witch who can control the sky itself. Not to mention all them mind readers and that little one that sees the future. There'll be a lot of power on our side."

"Including the wolves." I stated. "The Quileute will fight alongside you."

This piqued their interest.

"And you think I'm powerful? Well there's, there's three others like me and one of them is even more pissed with Tom right now because the dhampir they tried to drown is her mother." I stated.

The interest around the table heightened. It seemed that with four uncertainties on side it raised our odds considerably. I didn't see it myself, but if it helped get them on side then all the better.

"I always thought you were the only one of your kind." Ursula stated.

"I'm surprised that one kept secret." I chuckled. "But yeah there are others like me. There's my brother, Hunter and our cousin Tina, they're both like me. And my son Tony of course, a dhampir with the ability to change into a wolf, he's like me. I don't know why Liza can't phase but I guess it's just the way genes work."

The vampires seemed happy with my sharing; they saw it as a big step toward trust on my part, which it was. But there was one mind that seemed a little out of synch with the others. This mind was lapping it all up with a relish that he had so much to pass on this time. He'd be rewarded because the last few times there'd been nothing other than what they already knew.

I leapt on to the table and ghosted to the bald vampire, I crouched before him and grabbed his lapels to hold him in place as I glared into his mind.

"Spy!" I growled and moved to kill him.

"Essie, no." Jane said gently, placing her hand on mine.

I stopped with a frown, but I didn't tear my gaze away from the vamp.

"Who is he spying for?" Jane asked.

"Tom." I replied with certainty.

"Then if he doesn't turn up Tom will get suspicious, but now we can feed him the info we want him to know." Jane stated with her old scary smile.

I grinned at the thought.

"I won't do it." The vampire said firmly.

"Oh yes you will." I said, dropping him back into his chair.

I sat on the edge of the table and leaned in close to the vampire so that I could see all of his mind.

"_NEXT TIME YOU SEE TOM YOU WILL TELL HIM NOTHING OF MY FAMILY." _I said firmly, really forcing my alpha voice on him. _"YOU WILL NOT REPEAT ANYTHING I'VE SAID ABOUT MY FAMILY OUTSIDE THIS ROOM_." I added when I remembered Tom's little trick.

I paused, watching my command sink into his mind.

"Now, what did we discuss in this meeting?" I asked the assembled vampires, I was met with some confusion, until Jane made the first suggestion. Then working as a team we came up with the perfect faux meeting that would give Tom the impression that we were running on empty and the battle was a last ditch attempt that none of us thought we'd win. It was all to lead Tom into a false sense of security before we crushed him once and for all.

We sent our spy off with a load of juicy goss for his boss while we drafted up the declaration of war. We'd call Tom out somewhere in the nomad lands. I liked the thought of a battle in Maine, maybe it was all those Stephen King books that did it, but in the end we settled on Pennsylvania. Rosario had it on good authority that there was a clearing that would make a good battlefield deep in the forest where humans wouldn't bother us.

With that in place we set about recruiting as many vampires to our cause as we could. It was surprising how many were up for the battle, but then a picture was emerging. It seemed that Tom had hurt all the vamps in some way or other. Whether it was directly or indirectly through vampires they'd considered allies. Since it was hard for carnies to trust each other allies were hard to come by and their loss was truly felt.

I returned home mid February. It was a week before the battle was scheduled and I wanted to brief my family. We were all gonna fight, everyone that could. A handful of the wolves would stay behind to guard La Push, we weren't completely stupid, but otherwise it was all of us.

We gathered on that cold February morning in a clearing in Pennsylvania far from the prying eyes of humans. We had so many fighters we had to form ranks. The wolves were out on the flanks, Tina and Hunter had decided to fight in that form while Tony and I would vamp up. Tobias and Jane had used their Volturi combat knowledge to form the vampires into the most affective team so those with powers would be in key positions, although I put my foot down when he suggested Tony and I split. I'd fight right beside my kids. I could send my mind anywhere on the field so it didn't matter where I stood.

Tobias put us near the middle in the end. I was close to Jane and Ransome who'd be running the operation once things got going. For now we were waiting as Tom came onto the field, although I guess I should call him Benito. I was seeing Tom, but if I let my shield down enough then I knew he was presenting himself as Benito for the day. Happy with my discovery I raised my shield and Tom was standing there once more as his soldiers fell in around him.

It was surprising the amount of nomads Tom had on his side. There were fifty of them give or take, not to mention the barely leashed newborns making up the first wave. I glared across their line memorising every face. If they fought against us today then they were against us forever.

But Carlisle was right when he said we had to give them the chance to submit to us. I wouldn't put it past Tom to paint us as the bad guys. It was his whole thing wasn't it? He was deception personified.

I was standing next to the twins as they stood hand-in-hand looking out over the battlefield. I still didn't like the thought of them being here, especially Liza, but she had a point, if we failed then nowhere would be safe for her and she'd rather die here with her family than live a lonely existence on the run, or die alone a year down the line.

Suddenly Liza gasped.

"Mother, have you read the minds of the nomads?" She asked and took my hand too. "Observe." She said, drawing my attention to what she meant.

"Half of them think we're the aggressors." I said with a frown. "But we didn't start this."

"But we know not what nonsense Tom has been filling their heads with." Liza stated. "At least until now. It is clear that he has painted us as land filching bullies akin to the Volturi in execution. How we have hunted the guilty these past six months we have proven his word. How are they to know he struck the first blow and we pursue him because he is a criminal not merely because he is nomad?"

"Yeah. I'm getting that too Mom." Tony agreed. "Half of them would give up now if they didn't think we were after their land, or persecuting them because they're nomads."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Is it not permissible for a small party to cross the lines to talk to the opposition before the battle commences?" Liza asked.

"You wanna talk to them? You think I'll leave you get that close alone?" I demanded.

"I won't be alone Mother. You will accompany me. I'm sure between us we can protect ourselves should they prove dishonourable." Liza replied in a calm manner.

"But Tom's already proved dishonourable." I pointed out.

"Not in front of his followers he has not." Liza stated. "He may call us liars, but he cannot attack us when we go there merely to speak."

I thought about this a moment.

"Ok. I'll talk to Jane and Ransome, but one sign of trouble and you run back to the line you hear?" I ordered.

"And leave you behind?" She asked aghast.

"I'll phase on them if I have to, whatever, I can protect myself if I'm not thinking about you as well." I said firmly.

"Of course Mother." Liza agreed because there was no denying this, even though Liza could handle herself in a fight there were way too many of them for us to handle just the two of us.

"I'll go talk to Jane and Ransome." I said.

I went to where they stood toward the centre of the file and told them what Liza had said. As they were thinking it over I felt Tony's agitation and I turned to see Liza already making her way slowly toward the other side. I cursed and went to accompany her, making sure I didn't move too fast so the other side would think we were attacking.

_You turn around right this second young lady or so help me I'll alpha your ass all the way back to La Push!_ I growled in her head.

_You know as well as I you would never use your power on me Mother. _Liza said with certainty. _You would see it as a betrayal of my trust._

Liza was right on that count.

_But you're gonna get yourself killed._ I protested.

_No Mother. We are going to be a great asset to our side and if we prove successful might halve the body count this day._ Liza said with confidence, but I really didn't share it, I had never felt so apprehensive, not even when they were carting me off to Volterra the first time.

We were halfway across the field now and 'Benito' was eyeing us nervously. He went to call the charge, but the female next to him shook her head and whispered in his ear. She was advising him that he'd lose a lot of support if he attacked us, two lone women crossing the field of battle to talk. In fact, if Liza had come alone she would have been safer because then it would have looked as if he was attacking a little girl. Well I didn't care, she needed backup and I felt a little boost to my confidence now I knew how tenuous his hold on his followers really was.

We didn't pause at the halfway mark, but my senses became heightened as we drew closer to the assembled vampires. We stopped in front of the line of newborns since we wouldn't be able to get past them, but then the vampires would hear us anyway.

"I bring a message from the Consolidated Vampires of America." Liza said in a strong clear voice and it carried to all the vampires on this side of the field.

"They sent a girl to do their dirty work?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"For all you know I could be three thousand years old and you should learn to respect your elders sir." Liza said with a haughty air worthy of an Austin matriarch. "As it happens I am merely thirteen years of age, but I still see myself as a worthy spokesperson. I am Liza Black and in case some of you are yet to realise I am dhampir, a half vampire. I say this because I know there are those amongst you who harbour your own dhampir, although there is no need to. Under the charter formed at the Summit three years ago dhampir are not illegal. In fact we are afforded more protection than we ever were before. We are now recognised among the vampire people and not seen as something to be eradicated on sight as was the case when the Volturi were the source of justice."

"Justice?" One of the vampires down the line asked. "You call it justice to hound us out of our homes?"

"We only chase those guilty of crimes against other vampires." Liza replied smoothly as she looked at Tom with an unwavering gaze. "Against those who poach on other people's territory or kidnap members of ones family and kill them after threatening torture."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tom hissed.

"Tammie was a member of my tribe, and Tish is a very good friend. To all of you with a dhampir child, I would like to tell you of 'Benito's' curiosity and how he likes to experiment. I am sure you would find it enthrallingly worrisome. You see, Benito lured Tish, a dhampir, and Tammie, a daughter of our tribe, to a secluded spot under the pretence that he was vegetarian. He then made Tammie watch as he proceeded to torture Tish, breaking bones and wounding her in other ways to watch her heal before his eyes. Then he remembered what he had heard about us dhampir being able to hold our breaths and he proceeded to experiment by tying her to the bottom of a tank of water and then leaving her there. We were in time to save Tish, although barely. That's more than can be said for Tammie, and it is this reason we began to hunt 'Benito', because he harmed our people." Liza said in a clear voice that carried well.

"Don't listen to these lies." Tom exclaimed.

"Lies Benito?" Liza asked without even blinking at his outburst. "You would know a lot about lies Benito, or do you prefer Garth? How about Tom?"

Tom snarled and leapt over the newborns and went to attack Liza, but I stepped in at the last moment to protect her.

"You'd really attack a little girl who's doing nothing but talk?" I asked as he scrambled out of a heap of newborns who were starting to get restless, one had already lost an arm.

"She's telling lies."

"Would he want to shut her up so much if she was lying?" I asked the group at large. "If Liza was making things up would he attack her physically or would he undermine her lies with the truth?"

There were murmurs among the nomads now. Benito's behaviour was contrary to how he'd acted in the past. He didn't seem much like a persecuted minority now, but rather like someone out to cause trouble. The few nomads who had dhampir were definitely wary because they knew that dhampir were not as strong as vampires and Benito's reaction had been a bit much.

"Don't listen to the lies." Tom rallied. "Do you know who this is?" He demanded, flinging his hand toward me. "This is the Wolf Child of the Volturi. Are you really going to listen to her?"

"I'm Essie Black." I confirmed. "And there's people who call me the Wolf Child of the Volturi, but I didn't choose to be. Now there's persecution for you people, I was taken to Volterra lest they destroy my family. I was their prisoner in all but name. My only choice was 'come and work for us or we'll kill you and everyone you love.' That's not the choice you got here. Your choice is to just back down and think about what's really going on here, why you're really gonna fight today. We don't want to kill anyone, but we will kill you if you attack us."

"Really? You don't like killing?" Tom demanded. "Polly, tell them what happened in Volterra."

Polly stepped forward and I shook my head at her military ensemble.

"She killed my mate." Polly said in a frail voice.

"Yeah. And who was your mate exactly Polly?" I asked.

"Brian." She said sadly.

"But that wasn't the name he was using now was it? It was Lupine, and why was he using that name? Because he was a little on the pathetic side and was one of those ones who thought they could big themselves up with an interesting name. But he was nothing more than a bully who cheated his way to alpha and made sure the others couldn't get rid of him by threatening their children. I believe the exact threat was that you would kill the kids if you saw the parents anywhere near the stairs when they didn't have permission." I stated.

"They were only stinking werewolves." Polly growled.

"They were babies. The oldest was two, the youngest three months and you would have slaughtered them for your bullyboy sweetheart. That idiotic Lupine who thought himself alpha, but he couldn't win a fight to save his life if he hadn't had those two brutes Kester and Avery sniping from behind. He really didn't understand how an alpha contest went. He was down, he'd lost, he should have yielded. Instead his henchwolves jumped my back. Was I supposed to just lie down and take it? Just let them kill me? I don't think so."

"You controlled me." Polly accused.

"I didn't know how hostile you'd be and I wanted to get you away from the kids with as little fuss as possible." I countered. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought Aro would have executed you."

"He thought banishment would be a worst punishment." Polly said sourly.

"He can be a bastard when the mood takes him." I said in sympathy.

"Yes." Polly agreed sadly.

Tom was looking at Polly appalled now, she'd been his big reveal, a mark against us, but if anything, more of the nomads were siding with us. They didn't like the thought of baby killers. They may have been carnies, but even they had their lines you didn't cross.

"You admit you handed her to Aro." Benito said, leaping on one thing from my statement he thought he could use against me.

"I was in Volterra, what else was I supposed to do?" I demanded. "She was the one who was there of her own accord and she broke the rules, something that's sure to piss off the brothers. Everyone knows that."

"But this was four years ago, from everything I've heard you 'escaped' from the Volturi five years ago. Why did you go back?" He demanded.

"Because there were vampires getting out of hand. Building newborn armies to steal the territory of established covens and drawing the attention of humans at the same time. We didn't want the Volturi coming here anymore than any other vampire so we went to Aro to ask if we could govern ourselves and he gave us permission. We've since found out that there's one person behind the newborns, although at first it was a little unbelievable that it could be him, after all he's been dead centuries and the vampire who took him out confirmed it." I said.

"They could have been lying." Tom said with a shrug.

"Would you call Jane a liar?" I demanded. "Anyway, regardless of whether he's the original or a copycat, the actions of this individual would have eventually drawn the Volturi here and they would have had a cull, like the last time there was trouble with the newborns. Any vampire even suspected of having created a newborn within the last fifty years would have been taken out. Now I know what you're all thinking, and I'm a telepath so believe me I do. You want to know who the vampire is that connects all these crimes? Well it's our very own Benito of course." I announced cheerfully. "Or shall we go back to Tom now?"

"I have no idea who this Tom is and there can be more than one Benito." Tom pointed out.

"Yeah. But we all know it's you." I countered.

"Mother, I think you should show them now." Liza said softly.

"Show them what?" I asked with a frown.

"Did you not invert your shield once in order to halt the power of the Fire Twins? Could you not do that to Tom? His power is a mental one after all." She suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

Liza smiled and took my hand as I sent my mind out like I had in that battle so long ago. I wrapped my shield around Tom's mind, protecting everyone else from his power and the conquistador disappeared to be replaced by the new romantic. There were gasps and suddenly more vampires were convinced of his lies.

"What?" He asked. "What are you all staring at?"

"They can see what you really look like." I stated.

"You came to me before with that plan to overthrow the Alabama coven." One of the many nomads said. "You had this plan for a newborn army, I didn't want to know. I knew what the Volturi would do to me."

"I saw you at the Volturi Court." Another said. "You were the rumoured flirt, but you tried to seduce the wrong female and got kicked out."

"You attacked my daughter." Another vampire growled. "I can't believe I followed you." He turned to me. "Can we switch sides?"

"Like Liza said, we're not gonna hurt you if you stand down and if you wanna join us all the better. We're only here to protect ourselves, and our rights to a peaceful life. If this is what you'd like too then step down or fight with us. We'll give you quarter of an hour to decide." I stated.

"What if this one, whoever he is exactly, what if he decides to kill us?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then I turned to Tom and adjusted my grip on his mind.

"_You will not move for the next fifteen minuets. For that time you are a statue and anyone who has sided with you until now but have decided to change their allegiance can leave. Anyone who's still on your side after that fifteen minuets, well then we'll have our battle. Fifteen minuets starting now."_ I turned back to the vampire who asked the question. "He won't be able to move for fifteen minuets."

"If you can just control him like that why don't you just kill him now?" He asked.

"And become the monster he said I am?" I demanded. "We'll beat him fair and square, I'm just giving you the chance to join us or leave before the battle commences."

The vampire nodded his head.

Liza and I turned and headed back toward our line where everyone was waiting eagerly to hear what had happened, although most of it had filtered back anyway.

"I think he's gonna lose half his soldiers." I stated. "Some of them will stand with us."

"How did you get them to do that?" Jane asked, impressed.

"We told them the truth." I stated as I watched as in ones and twos vampires began to break from the other line to cross no man's land to join us or to disappear into the trees and not risk the fight today. "It's surprising what you can achieve with the truth." I observed as I glared across at Tom, if anyone was gonna take him out it was gonna be me…

* * *

><p><strong>One last cliff hanger before we say goodbye<strong>

**Next week is the final chapter so all you silent readers who'd like a dedication, now is the time to review. I really would like to know what you're thinking as Essie's story comes to an end.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123 and skys the limit 7507**

**So here we are the final, I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read all the way to the end and a big thank you to all those who took the time to review.**

* * *

><p>By the time fifteen minuets was up Tom had only twenty vamps left on his side, and the cluster of newborns, but they were too wound up with bloodlust and war stories to appreciate what was going on. I felt sorry for them because I knew most of them would have to be put down, but if we could save them, well maybe some of the covens could adopt them and set them on the right path. They'd have to survive the battle for that though.<p>

_Dad, do you think you and the pack could cut the newborns off from the main body? _I asked.

_Why?_ He asked as he looked across the field from his position on the left flank.

_I want to help them if we can. If you have to kill them do, but if they can be stopped then they shouldn't have to die._ I explained.

_You might want to get some vamps to help us; we won't be able to restrain them without breaking bits off._ Jake pointed out and he was right.

_I'll ask around._ I thought.

_Essie, we'll do that. _Edward thought toward me.

_Thanks Grandpa._ I thought back.

Then the fifteen minuets were definitely up and it was time for the battle to begin. Clouds were building overhead as Marlin geared up. She was a last resort, but what a back up plan she was. The sky broiled, adding a dramatic edge to proceedings and it made the enemy wary, the newborns were particularly skittish. Tom knew it was Marlin's doing and I guess he thought she wouldn't have the guts to take him out or something. He called the charge and his rebels surged forward. I prepared to leap, I'd take Tom out myself, but then the thunder rolled and lightening flashed from the sky.

We all paused in our advance as we watched the lightening arch from the sky. I was expecting one fat bolt that would explode Tom in an instant, just like I'd caught from Tobias' memory so many years ago, but then Marlin wasn't feeling lenient today and the lightening that hit Tom was painful, but not enough to destroy his vampire body immediately. It forked and crackled around him, earthing on anything metal that he was wearing. There was no escape for him, and any of his cronies who got too close ended up shocked. One was even caught in the cage with him, it took me a moment to realise it was Polly.

After the initial shock the newborns had scattered and the wolves and Cullens were busy rounding them up, apprehending them but not destroying them. The older vampires who'd followed Tom and stayed at his side even after they learned of his deceit were not so lucky. They'd been given a chance but hadn't taken it and now our carnie allies could have their fun taking them out. I realised with a strange fascination that I wasn't needed anywhere on the field and so I just stood there, frozen as I watched Marlin take care of my job.

Marlin was still holding Tom in place, sending god knows how many volts through him, but still not enough to destroy him. It was at this point, as I absentmindedly tackled a newborn who was about to attack Liza and Tony, I realised that Polly could escape if she wanted to. She chose to stay in the lightening arch. She wanted to die. It shocked me that she'd loved Lupine enough that she couldn't bear to live with him. Potential vengeance had kept her going, but now she wanted out.

_Step out of the arch. I'll make it quick._ I promised.

Polly locked eyes with me but shook her head; she was determined to take her own way out. Or at least one that didn't involve my help.

_Marlin…_ I thought.

A thicker bolt sliced through Polly and she exploded, but the lightening still continued to writhe around Tom and there was only him now other than the handful of newborns that had managed to be subdued.

"You made me love you once." Marlin hissed as she moved as close as she could to Tom and looked him in the eyes. "But all you wanted was my 'dark gift'. You thought you could be some kind of undead Don Juan, but it doesn't work like that. You broke my heart, but I forgave you for that. You were an impetuous human, a spoilt brat who got what he wanted. But now you've caused so much trouble, hurt people that I care about and love. That is unforgivable. So is the fact that you would have sent this country into turmoil just so you could run things, well you lost Tom. Now by the power vested in me by the Vampire Coalition of America, I, Magarax the Weather Witch, sentence you, Tom Mitsubishi, to death." There was a pause in the lightening and the thunder was tearing the sky. "I should have done this the moment you were unfaithful." She whispered, then faster than you could blink a fat bolt of lightening fell from the sky and Tom was no more.

There was a moment of utter silence, and then the sky fell in.

Not really, but the hail was so big you could have sworn the sky was falling. Marlin was exhausted, leaning heavily against Will, but she had just enough power to turn the hail to rain before she all but collapsed and Will had to take her to find some blood. Now it was time to talk to the newborns, and it was agreed that talking to each one individually would be best since they were less likely to get riled up. I was surprised the twins wanted to talk to the one that had attacked them, but then Tobias and I had a firm hold of him and I could always alpha him if worse comes to worse.

"Mother, Father, could you let him go?" Liza asked as she held hands with Tony in front of the newborn.

I was a little hesitant, but I realised it would show him that we trusted him.

"We're gonna let you go." I said, "But you try anything and I won't hesitate to stop you. Do you understand?" I added since trust was one thing, but a little incentive wouldn't hurt.

He nodded his head, his dirty bangs falling in his eyes.

"Ok. I'm gonna count to three, but any sign of trouble…"

"You'll rain lightening down on me?" The newborn asked in fright.

"That wasn't me." I said, deciding that honesty was the best policy here. "But I could do something even worse."

"What?" He asked, cowering slightly.

"I could take away your free will." I said firmly.

"Like when you made Benito stay." He surmised.

"Yeah. So remember that when I let you go." I warned.

The newborn nodded.

I counted to three then Tobias and I released him.

"I am Liza Black." Liza said, holding out her hand.

The newborn looked at it suspiciously.

"Surely you remember what a hand shake is?" Liza said in exasperation.

"Yeah. But I've learned you offer your hand to someone and they keep it." The newborn replied bluntly.

"Well here am I, Liza Black, extending to you the hand of friendship." She said, offering her hand once more.

The vampire boy still looked at it warily.

"Then we will dispense with the handshake." Liza said with a smile. "Shall we start with something a little less formal?"

The vampire boy smiled but it was only an automatic response because it was hard not to smile back at Liza when she pulled out her winning smile.

"I am Liza Black and this is my brother Tony. What is your name?" She said.

"I…" The boy frowned.

"Are you afraid that if I own your name I can cast a spell on you?" Liza teased and the boy laughed but then looked worried as he shook his head.

"I can't remember." He said. "I don't have a name, do I?"

"Oh dear." Tobias said sadly. "He did not treat you well at all. Even the most cynical of newborn generals have the decency to learn the name of one they intend to turn, if only to tell them apart later. I'm afraid you truly were nothing more than cannon fodder. When did you awaken for the last time?"

The boy frowned.

"What 'awaken for the last time' means is this, when did you become a vampire?" Liza explained.

The boy was still frowning.

"How many days has it been? How many have there been?" I tried.

"Fourteen." He said after a moment where he paused to count.

"Two weeks old." I gasped. "Oh god you really were cannon fodder."

"Oh you poor boy!" Liza gasped and threw her arms around him.

The vampire snarled and I pulled Liza back just in time as I held him in place with a thought. Wow, that was amazing, but then my maternal instinct had been working overtime and I'd known for ages that I don't need words to alpha someone now, but it helps.

"Sorry." I said, "I'll let you go now Noah, I just needed to make sure you were calm first, newborns are stronger than older vamps."

Noah nodded, then frowned.

"Noah? That's…I think that's my name." He said with a smile.

"It is. Your memories are still there, in the little thorn patch at the back of your mind. It's hard to access but maybe I could help you. Unless there's memories you'd rather leave buried." I added cautiously since I knew the people that were usually snatched for the sake of making newborns.

"I don't know." Noah mused. "I guess I'll have to think about it. Who knows what my life was like before this?"

"Sometimes human memories can be painful even if they are happy ones. However, they help form you, without them you may turn wild." Liza stated.

"Wilder than I already have been?" Noah asked with snort.

Liza giggled.

"I think you may not be as wild as that, providing you hold on to your humanity." She stated.

"Yeah, my humanity." He said, "But that's easy for you to say. You are human, although I don't know why you're around all these vampires. And you got gold eyes, is that what happens when vampires get really old?" He directed at Tobias.

"No." Tobias replied. "This is what happens when we abstain from human blood and drink only that of animals."

"Animal blood? You can drink animal blood?" Noah asked in excitement.

"Yes." Liza replied. "It is somewhat of an acquired taste, but I would argue it is worth it for a clear conscience."

"Yeah. Wow, I wouldn't have to murder? I can just…but why didn't they tell me!" He demanded, going from wonderment to anger.

"Because they wanted you wild and savage." Liza replied. "You were meant to destroy us and if you were destroyed in the process what harm was done? You were a newborn created to swell his ranks before the battle and nothing more. He meant to kill you if you had survived."

"Why?"

"Because he was an evil man, but he is gone now and you have survived the battle. You seem coherent enough, you can learn to become a functioning vampire once the first year has passed you by and the thirst becomes more bearable." Liza said in encouragement.

"What do you know about it?" Noah asked suspiciously. "You're a human."

"I am half human that is true, but my other half is vampire."

"What? Half vampires?" Noah asked sceptically.

"Yes." Liza said with a nod of her head.

"But? What? How is that even possible? How?" He muttered.

"The same way other babies are possible." Liza said with a smile, "Provided the father is vampire of course."

"But you're human." Noah stated.

"Can I trust you Noah?" Liza whispered.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." She said as she held out her own.

Noah regarded her a minuet longer then decided she wasn't a threat. He raised his hand slowly. Liza stepped closer to him and held out her arm.

"Do you know how to take a pulse?"

"Lady I'm a vampire, don't take me long to find a pulse." He said with a grin.

"Of course." Liza said with a giggle before she became serious. "Feel mine."

Noah seemed a little reluctant before he put his fingers to her wrist.

"That's fast!" He gasped, "And you're so hot. Are you ill?"

Liza shook her head.

Then Noah sniffed, he'd caught her scent and leant closer to her wrist taking in a deeper breath. I got ready just in case, but all he did was sniff her. He pulled her closer, sniffing at her neck, I held tight, not wanting to jump in too early and putting him off, but not wanting Liza to get bit either. I noticed Tony was as edgy as me, but Liza was totally relaxed. She had no problems with Noah smelling her.

He lifted his head and looked down at Liza with a bemused look.

"You smell lovely." He said. "Like really nice flowers or something. It's something you smell and think I like that, it's almost good enough to eat, but there's that little twang that tells you that's probably not the best idea. That's what you smell like."

"It has been remarked upon before." Liza said with a grin. "But really, it is the scent of all dhampir. It is somewhere between the allure of the blood and the allure of the vampire. My brother and mother have something extra, perhaps you could detect it in their scent?"

"Liza, perhaps we should allow Noah a little space." Tobias said in a gentle but firm voice. "We have plenty of time for questions later."

"Are we going to adopt him?" Liza asked with a smile.

Tobias and I glanced at each other.

"This will take some serious thought." I said. "Is Tregarran far enough from humans for a newborn?"

"It should be a safe distance, but it depends." Tobias stated.

"On what?" Liza asked.

"Whether Noah wants to be vegetarian." Tony stated. "You seem ok to me, but if you don't think you can handle drinking only animal blood then our coven is probably not the best."

"But I can live on animal blood." Noah pointed out. "I won't be a monster."

"Yep. But it won't be easy at first, you have to be strong. You have to fight your instincts. It takes years to get over the call of human blood, but you can start to ignore it after a year or so of feeding on animal blood." Tony explained.

"Can't tell you how much of a relief that would be. But if where you live is really close to humans maybe it's better I try somewhere else first." He reasoned.

"Of course." Liza said. "Besides, we could always keep a correspondence."

"Like pen pals?" Noah asked.

"Yes. Would you like to be my friend?" She replied with a smile.

"You wanna be my friend?" Noah asked, sounding shocked and I got an impression of a life of hardship where friends hadn't factored into it.

"Why would I not wish to be friends with you?" Liza asked. "You seem to be a very nice boy and I would like to have my estimation of you proved right."

"I'd like to be your friend too." Tony said. "Provided you don't mind endless discussions on all things sci-fi and fantasy. Once you can handle yourself around humans I might even rope you into a game of D&D."

"I played that once!" Noah exclaimed. "It lasted hours, killed a lot of time when we were waiting for the rain to ease up…" He trailed off with a frown at the hint of a memory he didn't want to look at.

There was silence for a moment.

"Miss Liza, Jolie here asked if she could see you up close." Ransome said, coming up to us with a hand on a newborn's shoulder.

Her red eyes darted around us all before settling on Noah and he made her feel nervous because she remembered the brawls they'd been forced into by Tom. Noah had known how to handle himself in a fight and the other newborns had decided not to mess with him in the short two weeks he was there. It had afforded him a little peace since he hadn't got into any scraps when they weren't being made to fight like most of the others did.

"I would be delighted to speak with her Mr Ransome sir." Liza said politely as he drew to a stop.

"Thank you kindly Miss." Ransome said, touching the brim of his hat.

Liza smiled at Ransome then turned to Jolie.

"Hello Jolie, I am Liza and this is my brother Tony, what was it you wished to know about me?"

Jolie was nervous now she'd been brought so close to Liza. Liza took Tony's hand and through their link she read Jolie's mind.

"I am a dhampir, a half vampire, that is why I appear human at first glance." Liza said softly, approaching Jolie carefully. "If you feel my pulse then you can see that I differ from humans."

Jolie regarded Liza's offered wrist for a moment, her eyes traced the veins there, but somehow she pushed back on the desire the sight brought her and she reached out a careful hand. She placed it to Liza's wrist, and then gasped before she jumped at Liza and hugged her.

"So warm." She murmured, her voice shaking slightly as if she was crying. "Oh god you're so warm."

"All dhampir are." Liza stated as she returned Jolie's hug and tapped her back.

"Oh, this is nice." Jolie sighed. "Like slipping into a warm bath after a long shift at the Try-N-Save. You smell so nice, and your heat…"

Then she lifted her head and turned to look at Tony who'd now lost his vamp skin since the fighting was over because he didn't like wearing it if he could help it. He preferred the warmth.

"And you're different." She said, stepping up to him and tilting her chin so she could look up into his face. "But you're still warm." She hugged him and her nose wrinkled but she didn't pull away as Tony returned the hug gingerly since he didn't really know her. "There's a different smell to you. Like dog. No…wolf. You're one of the wolves." She gasped, and now she did stand back to look at him. "You're like them, but like us. So much information in your scent."

She turned to me.

"You're their relation, their mother? Yes, their mother, it's in your scent. And you're the father." She said, sniffing at Tobias, "You smell different from all the vampires I've met so far. Is it to do with why your eyes are gold?"

Tobias explained about what made his eyes gold.

"Animal blood." She said and wrinkled her nose. "Why would you drink that?"

"Cause it's better than killing people." Noah stated before anyone else could answer.

"But we're vampires." She said with a shrug.

"Doesn't killing humans bother you?" Noah asked. "It always bothered me."

"Everyone thought you were weird." Jolie said with a shrug.

"Some vampires take longer to develop a conscience." Liza stated. "And some never do."

"You making it sound like us human feeders are the exception Miss Liza." Ransome observed.

"It is wishful thinking sir, but I suppose one cannot change a person's fundamental philosophy. One can attempt to persuade another to change, but it all rests on the shoulders of the person whether they choose to change." She said in a level voice.

"You'd like us all to turn veggie?" Ransome asked suspiciously.

"It is a foolish schoolgirl dream that I am wise enough to know will never be so." Liza said with a small smile. "But what is the harm of wishing it sir?"

"Guess there ain't no harm in wishing." Ransome conceded.

"Diets aside, there's someone I'd like Jolie to meet." I said, while a particular thought seemed to turn in my mind. "Eleazar." I called across the field.

Eleazar came over to us with the rest of the Denali in tow as the twins held hands again now they were no longer being hugged by overenthusiastic newborns. The Denali were being cautious among all the newborns because they knew how unpredictable they could be.

"Essie, you wanted me?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah. Eleazar, this is Jolie. Is she a tracker?" I asked, since there was no point in beating around the bush.

Eleazar looked at Jolie then smiled.

"Yes she is." He confirmed.

"Cool. Well Jolie, once you got your hunger under control, whatever diet you choose it does get a little easier over time. A lot easier if you go veggie of course. Anyway, you should consider offering your services to Jane on the Guard. She could do with a good tracker." I stated.

"What's a tracker?" Jolie asked with a frown.

"Someone who's really good at finding people." I stated. "Some of us have gifts, I can read minds, Eleazar can read people's powers and you can track people."

"Do I have any powers?" Noah asked excitedly.

Eleazar turned his attention to Noah.

"I'm afraid not." He said. "But powers are few and far between."

Noah nodded.

"In our group only Eleazar and Kate have powers." Tanya stated. "The rest of us are pretty boring."

Noah looked at Tanya and smiled in wonderment.

"You're all animal drinkers too?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Tanya replied.

"I'd like to learn that, but Liza lives too close to humans for me to be comfortable with." He said sadly.

"Well we live in Alaska, our homestead is remote, there are hardly any humans for miles around, but animals are abundant." Tanya stated.

"Sounds nice."

"It is." Tanya stated.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kate asked.

"Noah."

"Hey Noah, why don't you come stay with us a while. There's plenty of us to keep you in line, and I can always shock you if you seem out of control." She offered.

"I'd like that." Noah said with a smile. "I mean the living with you, not the shocking bit."

"Is this like adoption?" Jolie asked with a frown.

"In the vampire sense it is." Tobias replied. "You were made by a vampire who has now been destroyed. In the past you would have been destroyed along with him, after all you are unruly newborns, but over the years some covens have decided that unwanted newborns should be given a second chance and are keen to train them."

"Really? I wish someone would adopt me." She said sadly.

"Well Miss Jolie, I'd be more than willing to extend my territories to you provided you become my tracker." Ransome said magnanimously.

"I come work for you and you'll give me a place to stay?" Jolie translated.

"Yep."

"I can live with that." She said with a smile. "And you're a proper vampire."

"Well now Miss Jolie, I wouldn't say these fine people ain't proper vampires, but if you refer to the fact that I imbibe human blood then in that you would be right." Ransome said diplomatically.

"Is there a way you differentiate other than human drinkers and animal drinkers?" She asked.

"We're veggies." I stated. "It stemmed from a joke my family used to use, drinking animal blood was like a human substituting tofu for meat, so we were like vegetarians. If we're vegetarians then you're carnivores, or carnies for short."

"So it's veggies and carnies?" Jolie asked to clarify.

We all agreed, even Ransome.

"Then Mr Ransome, I'd be happy to take you up on your offer." Jolie said with a nod of her head.

"Glad to hear it Miss." Ransome replied. "You got any belongings you need to get cause we need to make tracks."

"All I got is the clothes I stand in." Jolie stated.

"Then let's skedaddle."

After saying a few goodbyes Ransome and Jolie ghosted away.

"We should head home too." Eleazar observed.

"If you'd like to come along my dear." Carmen said, placing a motherly arm around Noah who tensed for a moment before he realised it was a gesture of affection.

Noah smiled as his new family accepted him. They ghosted away too, and as I looked around the field I noted that most of the vamps had headed out.

"Great." I said with a sigh. "Looks like we're on clean-up duty again."

"And there's no absconding to the caves to appease us this time." Tobias joked.

"Oh man!" Tony gasped. "My shield's a little wonky at the moment."

"Oh dear, yes it is." Liza whimpered. "Perhaps we should go help clean up at the opposite end of the field for the time being?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Tony said, before they walked to the opposite end of the field where Alice and Jasper were busy throwing bits of vampire onto one of the pyres.

"Guess we'll go help Jane since she's at the other end of the field." I said with a laugh.

"I hope we have not scarred them for life." Tobias observed.

"They didn't see much really, they're just being teenagers." I stated.

"Ah yes, teenagers." Tobias chortled. "In age as well as appearance now."

"Well they look in their twenties, but I get what you mean."

Tobias smiled and kissed my hand as we made our way over to help Jane.

The clean up didn't take long, although it was left to us Cullens and Hannigans, the other vampires had moved on with their adopted newborns. There was one newborn who remained, she couldn't have been much older than fifteen when she'd been changed, with messy dark hair and wide eyes that would have looked oh so innocent in her little face if the irises hadn't been red.

Her name was Jodelle and she'd been snatched off the street when she was out with her friends. One minute they were walking along Third Street New York, laughing and joking, foot traffic separated them, and she was being dragged into an alley as she felt something bite her. She was turned and brought to fight here, despite the fact that she didn't want to fight. She was a peaceful creature and Esme and Carlisle were gonna help her become veggie.

I was happy that she'd found them; she deserved a break after her rude introduction into vampire life. It was also cool to think that she was like my new little cousin. I started imagining what she might be to us in the future. Would she be a best friend for Liza? Would she have the same interests, as Tony, and I mustn't forget to add Grace into that equation.

It would only be five years then Tony could be with her and well, he'd be well off even if we weren't already swimming in money. Grace had written a couple of books that were slowly becoming cult; she was in danger of becoming a bestseller. And I wouldn't embarrass Tony by saying it, but I knew he'd read her books, well she had sent him the advance copies authors get of any work they have published so I was in no doubt that Tony had read them. If only because Grace had sent them. I went out and bought the two books that had been published so far when I learned of her series, and I got to say I'm liking it very much. Well I'd always been partial to the odd erotic lit with supernatural elements thrown in and Grace was good at crafting them. That's why I wouldn't tell Tony I'd read them, especially since I was sure that the vampire Lady Anna was possibly Grace and her werewolf lover was modelled on Tony. That was something I'd never, ever tell him unless he brought it up himself.

If Grace had modelled her fiction on real life, well did it matter? It probably had something to do with imprinting and her suppressed desires finding a way out until she thought Tony was ready for her. Tony and Grace would be together once he was eighteen. Hell, they'd be together now if Grace could overlook the actual years he'd been on the planet. It scared me a little when I realised that I wouldn't really care if Tony married Grace right now and they got down to making babies. They were meant to be together, they were inevitable and for all intents and purposes Tony was an adult, but when I remember how I felt when Malachite had kissed me, well I could understand Grace's reservation. Whatever, Tony had Grace in his future, that was a certainty.

It was Liza I was more worried about, and I found myself thinking of those worries as I watched her across the field, helping pick up bits of not quite so dead vampire. Who knew what the future held for her, she had no guarantees. Yes there was Simon, but who knew what would happen if she did go to find him once she turned eighteen? She'd fallen out of contact with him these past few years, more so in the last few months, would he even want to talk to her never mind go further once she was ready. What if he was in a relationship? It wasn't like Liza had imprinted on him, he could still go off with someone else. Hadn't Liza herself had other dalliances? There was Alec for a start; her lust for him was greater than any she'd felt for Simon, although I was sure she loved Simon more. But there were other times where her affection had surfaced, there had been Nelson Jakes at the office, she'd given him a Christmas kiss, it hadn't gone further than that, but she'd certainly felt the thrill. There were others, not to mention Noah; she'd certainly felt a little attracted to him. I knew that Liza wasn't taken yet, the field was open to her, but there were so many potential landmines that it hurt to think of her crossing it. Of course I had to let Liza make her own choices, whatever the future brought.

Worrying aside, it felt good to worry about something a mother should. This was just me worrying about the future happiness of my children, not whether some psychopath was planning to kill all those I love and claim the States as his own personal hunting ground. It made me feel a little better as Tobias and I headed to where I'd parked the van. The twins were close behind us and I knew they were exhausted, so was I if truth be told. It looked like Tobias was gonna drive, although I'd stay awake, I just didn't trust me behind the wheels at the moment.

As we settled in for a long journey that would take us days, I felt oh so joyous. We were heading into a new tomorrow and there really weren't any threats on the horizon right now. No loose threads looking to bite us in the ass. Everything was hunky-dory, and I was experienced enough now not to be too optimistic. As Tobias drove us away from the battlefield I smiled as I decided I'd give it at least a month before I assessed the situation fully.

And everything was fine. We spent months living a peaceful existence at Tremores, now and again someone would visit us, but we were all together and that's what mattered. I would have happily stayed away from all other vamps apart from our family if it hadn't been for one event that we got dragged into.

During that years Conference in the spring the vampires decided that they'd hold a ball to celebrate our victory over the rebels. It would also be a good chance to get to know each other outside of the boardroom and also welcome the newest members of the Coalition. I would have give it a miss to tell you the truth, but Jane had advised us to attend, if only for half an hour, because we had to be seen as part of the Vampire Nation even when there wasn't an emergency.

Since so many vamps would be in attendance there wasn't one room that would house us all, instead Jane had the idea that perhaps we should host the ball outdoors somewhere in Washington. I was not happy with that idea at all, but she managed to get Carlisle and Esme onside by stating that if we held it on vegetarian territory then there'd be no human blood involved. That seemed a little flimsy to me and I couldn't picture the carnies partying hard without nipping out for a sneaky celebratory bite.

Then there was news from the north. After observing us for a few years the vampires in Canada decided that joining the Coalition wouldn't be a bad thing, especially if it protected the whole from the rogue elements like Tom. It seemed he'd been causing problems north of the border too. The ball became a welcome to our new cousins from the north and since Forks was one of the closest territories it was decided that it would be held there. After all it wasn't so far to the border that if the carnies got hungry they could take a trip up north. The Canadian vampires agreed on an area that they'd allow them to use for that night and then hunting rights would be discussed at a later date.

I was out voted and the ball would be held in the old baseball clearing. It would be big enough for us all to attend and with us all chipping in to help, well us veggies at least, the place would be fit for the ball. Although Marlin would have to ensure the rain stayed away while we worked and for midsummer when we'd actually hold the ball.

There was a lot of lugging things out to the clearing, including boards so we'd have a stable dance floor. Tables and chairs because there would be a buffet put on for the dhampir, and besides, it was more civilised to sit and chat. Then there was the festival equipment so a stage could be built and a sound system installed so the band could be heard no matter where you were on the field. Although given that the guests would be vampires I didn't think they'd have a problem hearing anyway.

Everything was set up in accordance to the taste of Hurricane Malice, with contributions by Liza and it was a sure fire sign that everyone would be in for a good time.

I got to admit it felt strange ghosting through the forest in formalwear at five o'clock on midsummer. The ball itself would start at eight, but Jane wanted to brief us before everything kicked off, and since we were hosting it wouldn't do to turn up late.

It was nice for the family to spend a few moments alone; I mean my extended family now, Cullen, Hannigan and Denali. We greeted each other and waited with excitement as the band set up. Now was the time to be optimistic, the other vampires would enjoy themselves and maybe they could host us the next time.

Noah had come down with the Denali since we'd promised him there wouldn't be any humans here, he was now talking enthusiastically with the twins about his new diet and how he couldn't wait until his eyes turned gold too. Jodelle seemed to gain a little confidence and joined in the conversation after a while. She compared notes with Noah about what they did to ignore the fire in their throat. They also compared how different it was between living with the Cullens and the Denali. They also wanted to know from the twins what it was like to be a vampire from the day you are born.

This was Liza's answer; "What is it like not to be a vampire from the day you are born?"

Which she had a point, how could you comment on something you've always been? It would be like asking her what it's like to be a twin. She's always been a twin so how could she know any different.

Sam Ransome JR was the first carnie to arrive with young Miss Jolie Hill on his arm looking the epitome of a demure Southern Belle. Once he reached our cluster and made his greetings he nodded to Jolie and she flittered away to go talk to the other kids. Of course this added a new dynamic to their conversation because she was vehemently sticking to the carnie diet.

Everyone started arriving after that as the band on stage, a group who'd been vamped in the nineteen seventies and decided to just carry on playing into eternity, started up and I guess you could say the party had began. Tobias and I made a circuit of the place, greeting people in passing, but really I was scanning everyone, making sure they weren't planning anything.

It was because of this I felt a big tangle of apprehension coming from one end of the clearing. I looked in that direction to see a cluster of vampires, mostly male, although there were one or two females. They were standing guard around a flock of more than a dozen dhampir. I recognized a few of the vamp faces and realised these were the ones who had originally sided with Tom until they realised what he was really like.

Tobias and I went to extricate Liza and Tony from the midst of the adopted newborns and dhampir who'd been with the Coalition from the start and asked them to help me build bridges. I knew that if anyone could reassure the group that no harm would come to them it was my kids.

Without hesitation Liza managed to win over the more confident members of the group and Tony made the shyer members more comfortable by relating to them through his own shyness. Soon everyone was mingling and I started to relax. I realised in a way that I hadn't expected things to go so well.

At sunset Jane called everyone to order. She wanted to thank everyone for coming and also wanted to give out a special award. Ransome would present it.

"Thank y'all for letting me take a moment of your time." Ransome said as he stepped up to the mike. "As you all know we won the battle with ease. But things could have gone worse, not that we would have been defeated, but we would have taken down some upstanding citizens along with that despicable Tom. He'd lied to them to get them on side, but thanks to the courage of one young woman they were able to see the light before any hostilities took place. It gives me great pleasure to award the diplomacy medal to Miss Liza Black. She may be a dhampir and was one of the weakest amongst us that day, but she never let that sway her when she knew she had to do right by those who'd been swindled and stopped the wholesale slaughter of innocents." He searched for Liza in the crowds. "If you'd care to come up here Miss Liza."

Liza was shocked for a moment, but then four years of receiving awards at school came to her aide, and although she dragged Tony to the foot of the stage, she climbed on the stairs with reserved confidence.

"Thank you Mr Ransome." She said after he had pinned something to the front of her dress. "And thank you all for thinking I deserve such an honour, but it would not have been possible without the help of my twin." She said and now she pulled Tony up onto the stage. "Without whom I would never have known the thoughts of those who faced us. And I would never have had the courage to cross that field had I not known that my family and friends would not let any harm befall me. It was the actions of all of us that day that averted a travesty and only the guilty were punished. For that reason we should all be proud to call ourselves people who are truly united in our belief to live in peace with each other. Eternity can be a long time, but with true friends we will never know loneliness."

This got cheers and the twins were welcomed off stage with enthusiasm as Jane and Ransome handed out a few more medals for those who'd worked well during the hunt and defeat of Tom. I found Liza and Tony in a group of dhampir who were passing Liza's medal around to look at it.

"Mother." Liza said happily, throwing her arms around me. "Did you know of this?"

"No." I answered truthfully. "Jane did mention that maybe she could have an award ceremony, but I thought it was just something she was contemplating for the future."

"Did you know Father?" She asked, as she hugged Tobias.

"No." He replied.

I looked to Tony who was looking a little lost, I smiled and gave him a hug and he relaxed a little. He was feeling a little overwhelmed by the amount of vampires here, but also a little lonely.

_Missing Grace?_ I asked him.

_Yeah, but I wouldn't want her here. _He said firmly. _Even if I was old enough to be with her, I wouldn't bring her here, not as a human. With this many carnies about something's bound to go wrong._

_And even if she was a vampire you'd rather be somewhere with her watching one of your fantasy films or hanging with your closest friends than being here._ I realised.

_I prefer a more intimate thing with a group of my closest friends, than a bid gathering like this. But I can see why we need to do this, that's why I didn't find an excuse not to. Besides, Liza really likes this sort of thing and I have to make sure she's got back up._ Tony stated.

_Yeah._ I said as we watched Liza turn to the tall dhampir woman who'd just tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Liza, we've been talking and we think that you, and Tony, would make good representatives for us dhampir at the Conferences. I guess we'd like you to be our governors, if that's the right word."

"There is no correct word at present." Liza replied as she shared a brief silent conversation with Tony. "It would be a great honour to represent our fellow dhampir, but I am afraid at present we must decline."

The dhampir went to protest.

"We are merely thirteen, much too young to truly represent our kind. Besides, we have things we must do first, such as school and university. There is so much life we must experience and truly live before we can even contemplate a life in politics." She stated.

"Yes, yes, I suppose. But who should lead us?" The woman asked.

"Not lead, represent." Another dhampir pointed out.

"I think perhaps we should look to the oldest amongst us for that." Liza said. "Perhaps hold an election?"

"This is something we'll have to think about." The dhampir conceded and the older ones were more thoughtful after that.

Vampires don't need to sleep and the party could have lasted days, if it wasn't for our hunting ban. The vampires started to leave around one in the morning. The first to go were those with dhampir since they would need sleep at some point.

Jane and the Guard would stay behind to clear everything away, and I was glad. I didn't realise how tired I was until I was sat in the van with Tobias driving and the twins in the back. It had been a long week and it would be nice to return to our own beds, even if we would be relocating again in a week to spend summer on the Res.

We slept late the next morning and had a leisurely breakfast in the kitchen. That's when I remembered what Liza had told the dhampir.

"Did you really mean what you said about school?" I asked as I ate a slice of toast.

"Yes." She replied as she carefully manoeuvred a spoonful of muesli to her mouth.

"But you've already done high school, you could go straight to college if you wanted. We could easily change the dates on your exam scores." I pointed out.

"I know, but I wish to experience high school when I am the right age." Liza mused.

"The right age? You mean?" I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"That I would like to attend school this year now that I will be fourteen before September."

I paused for a moment while I thought. I didn't want to jump to any decision here or say something that would hurt Liza. As much as I wanted her to be happy doing whatever she wanted to do in her life, I was also a little wary about upsetting the little bit of peace we'd found in the months following the battle.

"I don't wanna do the school thing again." Tony countered before I had chance to process it all. "At least not yet. I like being an adult."

"I know Brother, which is why I suggest you do not accompany me this time." Liza replied.

"That's all well and good Liza, but you realise you can't go to Olympic right? There hasn't been enough time, people might guess who you are." I pointed out despondently since I knew she knew that.

"That is why I do not plan to enrol in Olympic High." Liza stated.

"Then where was you thinking of going?" I asked, wondering where in the country we'd have to relocate to and would we be infringing on someone else's territory.

"Forks High." She said with a smile.

"What? But it's so far away." I said as I realised that it was also somewhere Tobias and I couldn't be seen for at least another twenty years if not more.

"I know Mother, but the appeal of the place is extraordinary. What would it be like to tread in the footsteps of my ancestors?" Liza said in excitement.

"There is a problem Liza." Tobias stated. "Mother and I can not pose as your parents for there are still those there who would recognise us and wonder why we have not changed."

"I have already devised the solution." Liza said with a smile. "I heard that people have began to comment on the youthfulness of Kate and Garrett. They will have to move on soon and Grandpa Charlie's house will be vacant. I could live there."

"But you can't pose as a fourteen year old and live on your own Lamb." I stated.

"I will not live alone." Liza stated. "I have thought of every aspect. Ebony and Nahuel wish to return to South America, but they have lingered at the house to give an alibi to Zarek's presence. He wishes to remain near for Auntie Tish after the incident with Tom. I have thought of a solution that will benefit us all."

"What is it?" I asked, although it wasn't hard to guess.

"Zarek will pose as my father and live with me in Grandpa Charlie's house. This will enable me to attend Forks High whilst giving him opportunity to linger near Tish. Ebony and Nahuel can then return south and everyone will be happy." Liza said with certainty.

"What about us? We won't see you from one week to the next." I pointed out.

"On the contrary Mother, I plan to return every weekend and holiday. It will be but my schooldays I'll reside in Forks, the rest of the time I will spend here."

"Can we at least think about it?" I asked.

"Of course." Liza agreed.

Tobias and I spent the best part of a week looking at Liza's plan from all angles. In the end we had to concede that her plan was good for the most part. As for her living away for most of the week, well it was gonna happen sooner or later so we might as well get used to it. This was a sort of taster of what lay ahead when the twins wished to strike out on their own.

Zarek was happy with the plan, although he was a little uneasy about living so close to humans. With Liza there it got rid of one of the problems vampires had, what to do about food deliveries. They could buy food in and Liza could eat it. He'd never considered this with Tish since they'd always been underground when she was a child and had only come into public when she wanted to strike out on her own.

Liza enjoyed her first few months at Forks High. She was a little dismayed that the school didn't host a cheerleading squad, but given the fame of the Muses and the fact that she had been captain for three of those numerous victories it was probably better that she tried something else. She decided that she'd avoid sports this time around and present herself as one who is more academically inclined. She decided the school was small enough that she could be an individual and still fit in. It seemed to be working for her.

Since Liza spent most of the week in Forks, Tony started to feel a little lonely; he wanted his friends around him again. He would have settled for just Grace, but they'd decided to keep their contact to phones and writing for now because the last few times they'd met face-to-face had been touch and go. It was getting harder to hold back on their desire, so until Tony reached eighteen Grace had asked him to keep a little distance.

With Grace keeping a distance, and Liza located elsewhere, Tony really wanted to get back in with his old friends. Although they were nearing their mid twenties and so the dynamics would be different he could still be their friend. For a start Johno was now living in Tacoma where he was a junior in a law firm. Funnily enough Eloise was looking to go into law too but so far she was a gofer at the firm that serviced Olympic Pines because she was a little hesitant to move town without a guaranteed post. Bob hadn't quite made up his mind what he wanted to do with his life yet so he was back living with Merial, although she made him take part time work at the very least, if only so he had something to put on his CV.

Eloise and Bob were about, and since they weren't dating at the moment it made the perfect opportunity for Tony to start socialising with them again. He explained his absence by saying he'd joined the army straight out of school and after a five-year tour he'd decided to leave to pursue a civilian life. This was a good explanation of why he hadn't been around and why, despite being one of the top in his class, he wasn't hailed as some academic wonder.

They'd been more than happy to welcome him back into their circle, and it was as if they'd never lost touch by Christmas. In the New Year Bob got some mixed news. One of his relations, an old aunt on his father's side of the family or something, died and left him a hell of a lot of money in her will. Instead of going on a spending spree, like most people his age would have, he decided to invest it in something that would see him through his adult life. Although I think part of this was to do with Merial advising him to do something with his life now he had the opportunity. He bought the Olympic Pines General Stores from the old owners who'd decided the time was ripe for retirement.

Although the store came with a retinue of staff that had been there for years, Bob wanted someone he could trust and since Tony was 'looking for work after leaving the army' he asked him if he'd like to work for him. Tony was a little cautious until he was sure that Bob really wanted him as an ally and he was more than happy to oblige because it gave him something to do as well as getting his own money out of it.

It was weird, but my kids were grown up and I was happy to see them get on in the world. Tobias and I got to see them often, but we also got a lot of time to ourselves and we had fun finding ways to fill it. Well, when Tony was out at work and it was a weekday Tobias and I often had the house to ourselves, you can't imagine how thrilling that was.

It may not have seemed a perfect life, but I was happy. For once things were running at a steady pace, there were no threats from anywhere, and if there was, well my little family and me, we could handle ourselves. At the same time my kids were growing up and finding their feet and that brought the prospect of a reset. Our kids were a fact now, but Tobias and I could revert to being a hip young couple fresh out of high school and sharing an apartment as we made our way in the world. Or we could see the world, well the parts that were safe to travel, or whatever the hell we liked, safe in the knowledge that our kids were doing well and living their own lives.

The future was full of a myriad possibilities and I didn't know what I wanted to do first. But for the time being Tony still lived with us and Liza was back at weekends and holidays. Tobias and I stole the moments that we could.

"Essie." Tobias whispered as he gently stroked my cheek.

"Hmmm?" I murmured, stirring a little in my sleep.

"It is four o'clock." Tobias whispered. "Tony left twenty minuets ago."

"Is everything ready?" I asked, sitting up awake.

"Of course my love." Tobias said, indicating the precautions laid out ready on the bedside cabinet.

"Then we've got at least five hours of alone time." I said with a grin. "Give me a moment to clean my teeth."

"Don't be too long." Tobias called after me with a chuckle.

I was as quick as I could be before I was back in the bed. Tobias' pressed his lips to mine as I pulled him against me, the pleasure rushing through my body. My fingers traced those old familiar lines as he began to kiss down my neck, and then the rest of my body.

Soon I was on fire, ready for my Fang Boy, and as he whispered "Ready Miss Esther" in my ear we began to climb that mountain. Regardless of what the future held this was something we would never tire of doing for the rest of eternity…

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are, finally a happy ending for Essie :D<strong>

**Of course Essie's found her place in the world, but what about her kids? Look out next week for the prologue of my next story 'Dhampir in Disguise' which will follow Liza's steps into true adulthood and a few weeks later 'When the Snows Thaw' where Tony has to help someone from the past overcome her hatred and past sorrows in order to be free.**

**Thank you for reading all the way to the end **

**Gemma xoxo**


End file.
